Une part de lui-même
by Kael Kaerlan
Summary: 8x05 alternatif et suite. Jaime était venu jusqu'à Port-Réal pour tuer Cersei avant qu'elle ne les tue tous. Pour détruire enfin la pire partie de lui-même, dans l'espoir de sauver la meilleure. Avant que le monde ne se meurt dans les flammes. Jaime/Brienne, Sansa/Tyrion.
1. La dernière reine du trône de fer

_J'avais dit que ce chapitre serait publié le 31 Mars et nous sommes actuellement le 1er Avril, j'en suis désolé. Un grave problème familial a eu raison de mon emploi du temps. Je vais tâcher de tenir les délais malgré tout._

**.**

**UPDATE DU 31 MARS 2020**

**CECI EST L'EPISODE 5 TEL QUE J'AURAIS AIME QU'IL SE DEROULE.** J'ai fait l'impasse sur une scène ou deux, pour ne pas paraphraser inutilement la série, mais voilà, c'est ma version de la bataille de Port-Réal. Et même si ce n'est pas arrivé le 25 Décembre comme prévu, je ne peux qu'espérer que ça vous plaise.

**Je ne sais pas ce que vaut cette version de l'épisode 5.** J'étais jusque-là plutôt satisfait de ce que j'avais fait pour cette fic la première fois, mais j'ai voulu réécrire l'ensemble pour retirer les coquilles, et mon imagination s'est emballée. Peut-être que vous trouverez que ce n'est pas suffisamment centré sur Jaime et Brienne, peut-être que ça n'aura pas le parfum réaliste de la série. Mais, comme dirait Tolkien : « news flash, the genre's called fantasy », et si vous n'avez pas la référence, allez mater la battle de rap entre J.R.R. Tolkien et George R.R. Martin par ERB sur Youtube. Ca n'a rien à voir, mais perso, je suis pour Tolkien. Surtout pour sa vanne sur _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Mais je digresse.

**Personnages principaux :** Jaime/Brienne, Tyrion, Podrick, Bran, Arya, Daenerys

**Pour plus de facilité,** j'ai indiqué avant chaque POV le nom du personnage concerné.

**Résumé :** Jaime a tenté de rallier Port-Réal pour tuer Cersei avant qu'elle ne les tue tous, mais a été arrêté par Daenerys et ignore s'il pourra atteindre sa sœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De son côté, Sansa supplie son frère de chercher à voir ce qu'il se passe à Port-Réal, et d'intervenir pour sauver Westeros d'un massacre. Brienne et Podrick tentent d'accéder à la ville, Arya d'atteindre la reine, Jon et Davos de prendre la ville sans bain de sang, Ver Gris de venger son amour perdu et Tyrion... Tyrion espère que les dieux l'entendent.

**C'EST LONG.** Je vous préviens. Si vous suivez déjà cette histoire, c'est de l'ordre de _Les alliances et les promesses partie 1_. Si vous débarquez, sachez que j'ai vraiment un problème avec la longueur des chapitres et que là, globalement, on part sur 40 pages.** Mais fuyez pas trop vite, il a des coupures à chaque POV et trois parties différentes,** donc profitez-s'en si vraiment vous avez du mal avec les chapitres à rallonge. Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire plus court compte-tenu de tout ce que je devais mettre dans ce chapitre. Et si j'avais coupé, je pense que ça aurait posé un problème au niveau de la suite des postes de chapitres. Donc voilà. Désolé. C'est long, mais c'est un épisode.

**SUGGESTIONS MUSICALES : **Dans le texte, car beaucoup trop complexe. Il est capital de comprendre, si vous écoutez avec la musique, que je considère que le morceau reste, voire se répète, tant qu'une indication contraire n'est pas mentionnée, et même si on change de POV.

**Annonce importante**

**SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU **_**JOUR APRES JOUR**_**, l'équivalent de l'épisode** **4 ALLEZ-Y.** Il n'est pas encore complet, certes, mais tous les chapitres sont écrits jusqu'à la nuit qui suit le banquet, et **pour la dynamique entre les personnages, c'est vraiment nécessaire**. Je le dis très souvent et j'ai l'impression que cette fic n'intéresse personne, mais sachez que si vous ne voulez pas vous demander **pourquoi Lyanna Mormont est vivante**, **pourquoi les Stark disent et pensent certains trucs sur Jaime** et **pourquoi Pod agit comme il le fait et va le faire**, il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez lire _Jour après jour_. C'est une fic constituée de scènes coupées et qui compte à peine 9 chapitres. **Et l'un des principaux ressorts Jaime/Brienne d'**_**Une part de lui-même**_** ne peut être compris que si vous avez lu **_**Jour après jour**_**.**

**Bonne lecture.**

…

**..**

**.**

**EPISODE 5 **

**LA DERNIERE REINE DU TRÔNE DE FER**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

**.**

_The Last of the Starks -_ Ramin Djawadi

_Sansa _

L'aube pointait, blanche et grise, la timide lueur du jour effleurant lentement les murs gelés de Winterfell.

La citadelle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vide, même du temps des Bolton. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de soldats et d'habitants, des enfants, des femmes et des vieillards bien souvent. Samwell Tarly, l'ami de Jon, et sa compagne sauvageonne avaient entrepris d'aider les gens de Winterfell à réorganiser la vie de la citadelle. Même si la majorité des dégâts avait été réparée par les armées quand elles étaient encore là, il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Jugée tantôt trop faible pour le voyage, tantôt trop bornée pour abandonner la Dame de Winterfell tant que nul ne savait ce qu'il advenait au Sud, lady Lyanna avait ordonné à ses hommes de demeurer à la citadelle, et occupait toujours la chambre d'Arya.

Sansa lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. La jeune lady s'appuyait sur les mestres et les conseillers qu'il leur restait pour prendre ses décisions, mais avait mis sans hésitation tous les moyens qu'il lui restait au service de la Dame de Winterfell. Même si sa santé demeurait très préoccupante, Sansa avait bon espoir. Bran avait, somme toute, survécu à une chute de quinze mètres. La plus jeune tueuse de géant du monde survivrait à ses blessures.

Pour autant, c'est bien après son frère que Sansa marchait désormais. Elle s'était levée avant l'aube, incapable de dormir comme c'était le cas depuis des jours, et était partie en quête de son cadet, évidemment disparu de sa propre chambre. Quelques demandes, un peu d'instinct, et elle savait désormais où chercher. Victime d'une insomnie, l'adolescent s'était fait conduire au barral des heures auparavant, et c'est là qu'elle le trouva, enseveli sous les couvertures, le regard perdu, mais humain. Au bruit de ses pas, il tourna légèrement la tête.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sansa s'arrêta à un pas de lui, frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ebaucha un sourire brave qui tremblait trop pour se faire. Elle était ridicule. Elle savait qu'aucun sourire n'avait sa place à cet instant, que nul ne lui demandait plus d'être belle et avenante pour surmonter les épreuves. L'habitude l'avait simplement rattrapée.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a.

Lentement, Bran acquiesça, le visage toujours impassible.

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui. La reine des dragons a avancé ses troupes devant la capitale. Soit le peuple se rend en sonnant les cloches, et la ville sera prise, soit la mère des dragons la prendra par le feu.

\- Et Jon et Arya sont là-bas.

_Et Brienne et Podrick aussi, très probablement,_ songea Sansa sans parvenir à ignorer tout à fait l'acidité de la trahison. Elle en voulait à sa chevaleresse, plus qu'elle n'en avait voulu à quiconque depuis longtemps, mais elle ne souhaitait pas pour autant apprendre sa mort. En dépit de la façon dont elles s'étaient quittées, la jeune louve n'en éprouvait pas moins quelque chose, une inquiétude latente. Elle n'avait pas approuvé, mais elle comprenait. Du moins, elle croyait comprendre.

\- Tu veux que je le sois aussi, dit Bran, et cela n'avait rien d'une question. Que je vois et que je te dise.

\- Non, mon frère. Je veux que tu agisses. Tu es la Corneille à Trois Yeux, et je sais que tu n'as pas pour but d'intervenir dans les évènements que tu vois, mais tu l'as déjà fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, lors de la Longue Nuit. Tu as ces dons, et ils doivent forcément servir. Alors je t'en conjure, sers-t'en pour protéger notre famille.

\- Cela va bien au-delà de notre famille. De cette bataille peut se déterminer l'avenir de notre pays.

\- Alors aide-le à prendre le bon chemin. Aide-le à connaître la paix. Je t'en prie.

Pendant un long moment, Bran ne répondit rien, et l'inexpressivité de son visage empêcha Sansa de deviner ses pensées. Il lui sembla qu'une petite éternité s'écoulait, dans le silence ouaté du Bois sacré enseveli sous la neige, avant qu'enfin le garçon n'hoche très légèrement la tête. L'instant d'après, ses yeux devenaient blancs.

**.**

_Brienne_

L'aube pointait, pâle et froide au-dessus de la côte de Port-Réal.

Le silence planait sur la cité, un silence de mort, d'inquiétude larvée, de peur pure qui imprégnait peu à peu les murs. D'attente de sang et de combat, aussi. Sur les remparts, oscillant entre la peur et l'impatience, les soldats attendaient les ordres.

La frêle embarcation, chahutée par les vagues, longeait les falaises en évitant le port, protégé par la flotte d'Euron Greyjoy. Brienne et Podrick échangèrent un regard en silence. Le garçon ramait, le visage fermé, depuis près d'une heure. Ils avaient abandonné leurs montures au milieu de la nuit, peu avant de contourner les lignes de Daenerys. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de beaucoup se concerter pour estimer que la reine des dragons ne verrait pas leur apparition d'un bon œil. Mieux valait qu'elle ne sache rien de leur présence. Ils n'auraient su comment la convaincre de les laisser entrer dans la ville – et n'y aurait-elle pas vu une tentative de la prendre à revers ? Le corbeau qui était parvenu à Winterfell la veille de leur départ laissait entendre le pire des réactions de la reine des dragons.

Podrick avait eu une idée pour entrer dans la ville sans avoir à franchir le mur d'enceinte. Une manière de se faufiler dans le Donjon Rouge que ne connaissaient que ceux qui en avaient arpenté tous les recoins. Quand il lui avait exposé son plan, deux semaines auparavant alors qu'ils étaient près de dormir, elle l'avait approuvé sans sourciller. Elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle, et il le savait. Elle n'avait aucun besoin de le lui dire pour voir sa reconnaissance inscrite sur le visage de Podrick, et cela lui tordait le ventre.

Elle ne méritait pas cette reconnaissance. Elle ne la méritait plus du moment où elle avait décidé de rompre son serment en quittant Winterfell sans l'accord de Sansa. Depuis l'instant où elle avait abandonné l'idée de renvoyer Podrick, après avoir découvert qu'il l'avait suivie.

_J'ai renoncé à t'épargner. A te laisser ton honneur._

Mais Podrick n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Il s'était montré égal à lui-même, silencieux et discret, prompt à réclamer des entraînements chaque matin et chaque soir comme ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude, mais sans un mot. Comme s'il sentait que Brienne n'avait plus la même volonté de parler, la même force de faire semblant. Durant ce mois de course effrénée, c'est à peine s'ils avaient échangé plus d'une vingtaine de phrases.

Et depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la barque, volée en périphérie de la flotte de Daenerys, quand ils étaient passés aux abords d'un village annexé, ils n'avaient plus prononcé un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Brienne avait le sentiment amer d'avoir tout dit à son écuyer, ou alors de ne rien lui avoir dit du tout. Le garçon avait refusé de suivre son ordre et de demeurer à Winterfell. Depuis lors, leurs conversations avaient été pauvres, alourdies par l'issue pesante vers laquelle ils courraient. Très souvent, à la nuit tombée, alors qu'ils s'allongeaient tous les deux autour de leur feu de camp en cherchant péniblement le sommeil, Brienne avait eu l'envie de lui confier ses pensées, ses aspirations tuées dans l'œuf, ses espoirs pour lui. Il ne méritait pas de la suivre à Port-Réal pour une chimère en laquelle elle s'évertuait de croire en dépit du bon sens. Il ne méritait pas de perdre la vie là-bas après avoir survécu à la Longue Nuit.

Mais chaque nuit, elle s'était tue. Elle avait simplement regardé longuement Podrick, droit dans les yeux, en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

_Ne meurs pas ici, Podrick. Je t'en conjure, ne meurs pas pour moi. _

Mais elle ne pouvait prononcer ces mots à voix haute, car ils impliquaient qu'elle-même puisse disparaître. Et si elle le savait, si la menace pesait sur elle, elle n'était pas venue dans ce but. Elle poursuivait peut-être une chimère, mais elle s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Et si elle devait mourir, ce serait en la défendant, ou en l'affrontant.

**.**

_The Bells_ de Ramin Djawadi

_Jaime_

L'aube pointait, sans saveur, au-dessus du Donjon Rouge retranché.

Parmi la foule de miséreux qui se pressait encore contre les portes dans l'espoir fou de se glisser derrière les murailles de la demeure royale, Jaime passait inaperçu. Même sa main, qu'il avait découverte peu après son entrée dans la ville, ne suffisait pas à attirer l'attention.

_Je dois entrer._

Ces trois mots dansaient dans son esprit depuis des jours, mais de l'instant où Tyrion l'avait libéré de ses chaînes, ils étaient devenus une incantation maladive qui lui envahissait l'esprit et y tuaient toute autre pensée.

_Je dois entrer._

Il devait trouver Cersei avant que les combats ne commencent pour de bon. C'était sa seule chance.

**.**

_Tyrion_

L'aube pointait, inquiétante, au rythme cadencé des Immaculés et des Dothrakis. L'ombre noire et menaçante de Drogon s'était volatilisée quelques instants plus tôt. Juché sur un monticule herbeux aux côtés de Varys, Tyrion contemplait la plaine envahie par les armées conjointes du Nord, des Dothrakis et des Immaculés. Devant les immenses portes de la ville, la Compagnie Dorée toisait les assaillants avec calme. Tant qu'aucun d'eux ne verrait le fameux dragon tant redouté, ils conservaient leur calme. Aucune épée ne s'était encore levée, aucun soldat n'avait fait de pas en avant. Jon Snow, Ver Gris et ser Davos se tenaient en première ligne et attendaient, l'épée tirée mais l'air calme.

Ils attendaient que résonne le signal de Daenerys.

Tyrion lui avait trouvé un regard plus vide et noir que jamais quand il était venu la trouver à l'aube, après qu'elle ait passé l'essentiel de sa nuit à discuter avec Ver Gris, Jon Snow et Varys de ce qu'elle ferait aujourd'hui. Tyrion avait prétendu s'en vouloir de s'être laissé duper par son frère et vouloir faire amende honorable en s'écartant du chemin de sa reine déjà perturbée par tant d'autres choses. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait évidemment profité du peu de temps qui lui était imparti pour retrouver Jaime dans la tente où on l'avait attaché sous bonne garde après qu'il se soit fait arrêté en tentant de franchir les lignes dothrakies. Et bien sûr, avec l'aide d'un ser Davos relativement méfiant, il avait libéré Jaime et lui avait trouvé une embarcation de fortune qui l'attendrait - qui l'attendait même déjà, à la vérité - de l'autre côté du Donjon Rouge, au bas de la falaise. Là où Jaime pourrait mener Cersei.

Là où ils pourraient fuir, ensemble, vers une nouvelle vie.

D'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas très surprenant. Jaime avait toujours eu un don pour refuser les possibilités de bonheur sain qui s'offraient à lui, et Tyrion n'avait jamais réellement cru qu'il demeurerait dans le Nord. Mais il l'avait espéré. De toutes ses forces. Et il avait été déçu.

_Cersei peut encore gagner,_ avait dit Jaime, et il y croyait le bougre, il croyait au fait que leur soeur puisse survivre à ça, au fait qu'elle et lui puissent encore avoir un avenir commun. Il les avait oubliées, ses belles promesses et ses belles idées de vie paisible. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais ça n'en avait pas moins laissé un goût de cendres dans la bouche de Tyrion, alors qu'il défaisait ses chaînes et lui donnait ses instructions. Convaincs-la de se rendre. Et si tu échoues, fuyez. Une barque vous attendra. Recommencez une nouvelle vie à Essos ou n'importe où. Loin des Sept Couronnes. Loin de Daenerys.

\- Tyrion.

Il leva les yeux vers Varys, vit que l'eunuque fixait un point au-dessus de la muraille. Une ombre qui s'étirait au-dessus de la ville, qui approchait dangereusement alors que par endroit, Tyrion voyait déjà des volutes des fumées qui s'élevaient depuis la mer ou les murailles Est.

\- Elle a réduit à néant les défenses de la ville, murmura Varys, et dans le silence oppressant qui les encerclait, son murmure faisait office de cri.

Un instant plus tard, le bruit des ailes de Drogon fit tressaillir la Compagnie Dorée. Tyrion vit certaines têtes se retourner, et il devina que l'inquiétude les prenait, peu à peu. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, de toute manière.

La porte explosa dans un déluge de feu et de hurlements. Malgré la distance, Tyrion eut un mouvement de recul. Le temps que les hommes s'écroulent tous un à un en hurlant, dévorés par les flammes, les Nordiens, les Immaculés et les Dothrakis se jetèrent dans la ville.

**.**

_The Reign_ de Ramin Djawadi

_Daenerys_

Le feu avait pris la capitale. La flotte des Fer-Nés n'était plus qu'une armée de feu et de bois éclatés. Les arbalètes géantes des murailles avaient explosé, les tours de gardes étaient parties en fumée, la porte de la cité n'était plus qu'une ruine fumante, la Compagnie Dorée n'était plus rien, et les Immaculés, les Dothrakis et les Nordiens s'étaient déjà enfoncés dans les rues.

Et les cloches sonnaient.

Elle entendait leur carillon dans le silence terrifié de Port-Réal.

Elle entendait les cris, les appels aux cloches.

La ville lui appartenait, enfin. La Mère des dragons et le dernier de ses fils avaient vengé la mort des leurs et massacré les forces de l'usurpatrice en quelques minutes et au seul souffle du dragon. La puissance du feu et des Targaryen ne serait jamais plus remise en doute. Jamais plus contestée.

_S'ils ne peuvent m'aimer, ils me craindront. _

Et à compter d'aujourd'hui, de cet instant, ils la craindraient tous.

Sous elle, les muscles puissants de Drogon reprenaient leur calme, toujours prêts à bondir. Il n'y avait plus besoin du moindre mot entre eux, Daenerys se sentait faire corps avec son fils, il ressentait chacune de ses émotions, chacune de ses impulsions. Il attendait, comme elle fixait la ville sans vraiment y croire, comme elle entendait la clameur des cloches qui suppliaient pour la vie de la cité.

_Si les cloches sonnent, alors cela voudra dire que le peuple se rend. Je vous en supplie, si le peuple se rend, épargnez-le._ Mettez fin aux combats. La voix de Tyrion résonnait faiblement à ses oreilles, se faisait de plus en plus étouffée. Bientôt, elle ne l'entendit plus, n'entendit plus même les cloches.

Elle voyait seulement, au loin, le Donjon Rouge qui abritait Cersei Lannister. L'usurpatrice. L'assassin de Missandeï. La dernière personne qui l'empêchait d'accéder au trône, à la paix, à ce qu'elle méritait, ce qui lui revenait de droit.

_Vous serez une bonne reine,_ murmura un souvenir. Jorah. Jorah, perdu au Nord, devenu blanc et froid, parti en fumée avec tant d'autres.

Parti en fumée, comme l'armée de Cersei Lannister. Mais il resterait quelque chose du règne de l'usurpatrice, alors qu'il ne restait rien de Jorah, à peine des souvenirs qui étaient toujours plus douloureux, de jour en jour. Et il ne resterait rien non plus de Missandeï. Rien sinon un nom, le souvenir d'une douceur, d'un espoir.

_Vous avez tout détruit. _

Il ne restait rien d'eux, rien de Raeghal, rien de tous ceux qui étaient morts en défendant le monde des vivants ou en cherchant à reprendre le trône à cette usurpatrice.

Il ne resterait rien de Cersei Lannister et de son règne.

**.**

_Bran_

Il se tenait tout en haut du clocher, si proche de la cloche de bronze qu'il aurait suffi d'un geste du bras pour qu'il en effleure la surface. Debout sur le parapet, indifférent à la hauteur du monument, Brandon Stark contemplait la capitale d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumées et des colonnes de flammes. Le dragon avait pris tout le monde de vitesse, pulvérisé en quelques minutes les meilleures défenses de Port-Réal et, il le savait, influé définitivement le cours de la guerre. Il n'y aurait plus de survie possible pour la couronne de Cersei Lannister. Juchée sur son dragon, qui avait lui-même planté ses ailes et ses griffes dans la muraille pour contempler le spectacle de la ville immobile, Daenerys Targaryen avait gagné.

Lentement, Bran vit la corde du clocher descendre, amorcer le mouvement, et la cloche se balancer. Le carillon le fit trembler légèrement, avant de se résonner dans le silence de la ville assiégée. Plus loin, une autre cloche entonna son chant d'abandon. Bran étira le cou, ses yeux rivés sur le dragon. Il aurait pu approcher, bien entendu. Mais il était assez difficile comme ça, et assez épuisant, de se projeter aussi loin. Et au moins avait-il, de son emplacement, une vision suffisamment vaste pour embrasser toute la situation du regard.

Ainsi fut-il trop loin pour percevoir le changement dans l'expression de Daenerys, mais bien assez proche pour voir l'inflexion dans sa posture et dans celle du dragon, dans la façon dont, soudain, ils s'élancèrent de la muraille en direction du Donjon Rouge. Quand ils passèrent à proximité du clocher, Bran se recroquevilla par réflexe, et l'aile de Drogon projeta un souffle qui fit trembler la tour.

Le garçon-Corneille le suivit des yeux, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur s'imprima sur son visage.

Une peur qui le prit brutalement au ventre quand il vit la gueule béante de Drogon déverser un jet de flammes sur les habitations.

**.**

_Cersei _

La première larme la prit par surprise. Tout son corps trembla soudainement d'un seul bloc, et elle serra les dents. Ferma les paupières.

La putain Targaryen avait ravagé la flotte de Fer et la Compagnie Dorée. Plus personne ne se dressait entre elle et le trône de fer, la ville était tombée, et maintenant... Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de ville.

\- Majesté, murmura Qyburn, mais elle n'entendit pas la suite.

Le Donjon n'était jamais tombé, il ne tomberait pas aujourd'hui.

La seconde larme glissa sous sa paupière, roula le long de sa joue. Le parapet ne lui servait plus à se tenir au-dessus de Port-Réal, il était un support sans lequel elle se sentait prête à s'effondrer.

\- Majesté, tenta à nouveau Qyburn.

Elle refusa de se retourner. Elle refusa qu'il la voie trembler, qu'il voie la douleur sur son visage, les larmes dans ses yeux. Le Donjon ne pouvait tomber. Il ne pouvait tomber... Ses poings se crispèrent, ses dents se serrèrent si fort qu'elle sentit la douleur lui remonter dans les tempes.

Elle n'abandonnerait pas le trône de fer. Elle ne ploierait pas le genou devant cette traînée aux cheveux blancs, cette putain et son dragon.

**.**

_Jaime_

Il tituba en dévalant l'escalier étroit. Les miséreux allaient dans l'autre sens, sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Au-dessus d'eux, le dragon hurlait sa colère, déversait le feu sur la ville, brûlait les tourelles et les soldats, et tout le monde, désormais, fuyait pour sa vie. La reine des dragons avait entendu les cloches, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Jaime avait senti le silence terrifié de la ville se rompre au son des cloches de capitulation. Un instant, il avait cru que c'était terminé.

Puis le feu des Targaryen s'était déversé sur la ville, et le monde avait plongé dans le chaos.

Ses bottes rencontrèrent la surface meuble du sable, et il s'extirpa des dernières bâtiments qui bordaient la crique. Pataugeant dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux genoux, il suivit la montagne en se cramponnant aux arêtes rocheuses qui lui empêchaient de perdre totalement l'équilibre à chaque vague. Le courant était violent, brassé par les débris de la flotte des Greyjoy que le dragon avait pulvérisée, et les vagues rejetaient sans cesse Jaime contre la falaise, en lui poussant par moment des planches de bois qui lui cognaient les jambes.

Enfin, il parvint à la brèche dans la montagne dont il s'était souvenue, celle dont il avait parlé avec Tyrion la veille. Accrochée près d'un rocher dentelé qui en masquait l'ouverture, une frêle embarcation attendait les jumeaux Lannister.

Merci, Tyrion. Merci, et pardonne-moi.

Jaime s'extirpa de l'eau et atteignit enfin la maigre bande de sable. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans la brèche quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Régicide !

Le cri lui fit faire volte-face malgré lui. Sortant des eaux, la bouche pleine de sang, Euron Greyjoy arrivait encore à avancer en conquérant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Et vous ? répliqua Jaime. N'êtes-vous pas sensé protéger la reine ?

\- On a perdu, Régicide. Vous entendez ça ?

D'un geste, Greyjoy engloba le port et la cité qui se dessinait derrière.

\- C'est le son d'une ville qui meure. La putain Targaryen va prendre son foutu trône de fer, et tous nous tuer.

Jaime ne répondit rien. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver quelque chose de pertinent, mais il ne voyait pas non plus où voulait en venir l'autre. Tout ce que ce soudard des mers faisait, à cet instant, c'était de le retarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Vous êtes encore un ennemi, ici, sourit Greyjoy en tirant son épée.

\- Je suis venu aidé ma soeur.

\- Voyez, ça j'y crois pas beaucoup. D'autant qu'y a plus personne qui puisse l'aider. On est tous des morts en sursis.

Jaime évalua sa posture, puis se détourna. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il en avait déjà bien assez perdu en se faisant refouler avec la populace devant les portes du Donjon, et il devait atteindre Cersei, à tout prix.

\- J'ai baisé la reine.

Jaime sentit le feu se répandre en lui. Le feu de la jalousie. De la haine.

Il se figea, un pied dans la brèche.

_Alors, elle a recommencé._ Et Greyjoy n'était pas même un Lannister, pas même un peu d'elle-même, rien de tout ça. Et il souriait de toutes ses dents, l'animal, il souriait et il riait et il avait pu sentir le parfum de Cersei. Il avait pu la toucher. La goûter. Il avait une idée précise de ce qu'était sa peau, son souffle. De la façon dont elle gémissait, dont elle se tordait quand elle croyait n'en plus pouvoir, de la façon dont...

Tout à coup, Jaime eut le vertige.

\- Et je dois dire, reprit Greyjoy avec ce sourire de sang, que ça valait le coup.

Widow's Wail fut dans sa main sans qu'il le réalise. Il poussa un cri de rage en se jetant sur le Fer-Né. Il frappa avec toute sa force, mais Greyjoy en avait aussi. Et il avait une bonne main. Il para, sabra l'air, fracassa son épée sur celle de Jaime. Un instant plus tôt, c'était lui qui se jetait sur son adversaire - à présent, il reculait. La haine pulsait peut-être dans ses veines, mais il n'avait plus la dextérité nécessaire pour lutter contre le Fer-Né.

Il écarta de justesse un nouveau coup, l'épée de Greyjoy sabra dans sa tunique, et la brûlure caractéristique d'une blessure lui courut sur le torse. Sans réfléchir, il envoya sa main d'or en avant et entendit le fracas ignoble d'un nez qui s'écrase. Greyjoy poussa un cri. Emporté par son élan, Jaime frappa à nouveau de la main droite , de toutes ses forces, et entendit craquer la pommette qui s'enfonça dans la chair. Une bouillie de sang infâme jaillit de la bouche du Fer-Né, accompagnée de quelques dents arrachées qui tombèrent dans l'eau. Greyjoy se débattit, mais son épée était coincée contre la roche, au-dessus de sa tête, par celle de Jaime. Dans cette posture, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait asséner de coup avec, mais le chevalier n'en avait pas besoin.

Il frappa, une troisième fois, sur l'oeil cette fois, et le hurlement de Greyjoy lui cracha du sang au visage.

Une douleur indescriptible lui fendit soudain le flanc, et il poussa un cri. Il chancela, son bras s'immobilisa contre la pierre, incapable de s'abattre à nouveau. Le temps qu'il baisse les yeux et comprenne que le Fer-Né venait de le poignarder entre les côtes, le couteau était ressorti, prêt à frapper. Jaime fracassa sa main d'or sur les doigts de Greyjoy, mais reçut au même instant un violent coup de pied en pleine poitrine, qui le projeta en arrière. Il s'effondra à plat dos dans l'eau, le souffle coupé. Sa tête était tombée sur le sable, mais son bras gauche avait heurté une pierre effilée et lâché son épée sous le choc.

Greyjoy prit péniblement appui contre la pierre et s'en détacha. Sa face s'était changée en un amas de chairs sanguinolent d'où émergeaient des morceaux d'os.

\- Pas mal, croassa-t-il avec ce qu'il lui restait de bouche. Pas mal... pour un infirme. Mais c'est moi qui vais te tuer... c'est moi qui vais tuer Jaime Lannister.

**.**

_Blood of the Dragon_ de Ramin Djawadi

_Bran_

Sa main se referma sur l'épaule d'Euron Greyjoy et il sentit l'homme se figer. A cette distance, même la Corneille à Trois Yeux ne pouvait s'emparer d'un homme en l'espace d'un instant, mais Bran parvint à insuffler en lui un peu de ce quelque chose qu'il était, et cela suffit. Les yeux de Greyjoy se voilèrent de blanc durant une seconde, et il marqua un infime temps d'arrêt. Puis il fit volte-face et son épée sabra l'air, tranchant le vide. Les yeux fous, Greyjoy fouilla les rochers, mais ne vit personne. Face à lui, Bran regarda calmement la lame qui lui était simplement passée au travers, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un écran de fumée.

La pointe d'une épée transperça brutalement la poitrine du Fer-Né, et un nouveau flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche. L'épée se retira aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, et il chancela. Au prix d'un effort visible, il se retourna. Chancelant, le souffle court, Jaime Lannister ne le quittait pas des yeux, Widow's Wail solidement ancrée dans sa paume, et désormais pleine de sang.

Euron et lui échangèrent un regard, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose. Puis, d'un geste brutal, Jaime transperça la gorge du Fer-Né et un nouveau gargouillis de sang se déversa de sa bouche. Le régicide arracha son épée de l'amas de chair dont la vie s'échappait déjà et rengaina avec des gestes tremblants. Son flanc saignait beaucoup, nota Bran. Mais il saurait gravir les marches jusqu'au palais.

Bran se retira. Nul n'avait plus besoin de lui ici.

**.**

_Arya_

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que regarder s'éloigner le Limier puisse être aussi douloureux. Arya Stark ravala une boule d'émotion qui lui obstruait la gorge. Ils étaient parvenus à ces couloirs quelques instants plus tôt, au milieu des fissures, de la poussière, de la forteresse qui tremblait et s'effondrait doucement sur elle-même. Il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir. Le Donjon était perdu.

\- Elle crèvera, avait dit le Limier. Finis pas comme moi. J'ai attendu toute ma vie pour avoir ma vengeance. Laisse la reine des dragons la tuer.

Et comme elle ne l'écoutait pas, il lui avait saisi le visage et l'avait regardé au fond des yeux, et Arya avait cessé de se débattre.

\- Finis pas comme moi.

Lentement, la jeune fille s'était laissée faire. Avait cessé de se débattre et regardé avec calme le Limier qui la relâchait et s'éloignait au milieu des murs qui s'effritaient. Et malgré elle, Arya sentait maintenant ses yeux s'embuer. Elle ravala son émotion. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, elle le savait. Elle l'avait haïe durant si longtemps, et désormais, il lui semblait qu'il n'existait plus personne au monde pour la comprendre aussi bien que lui.

\- Sandor.

Il se figea, lui retourna un regard surpris. Jamais encore elle n'avait utilisé son prénom. Personne, d'ailleurs, n'avait dû s'en servir depuis des années.

\- Merci.

Le regard qu'il lui retourna lui parut durer une petite éternité, puis il se détourna et s'éloigna vers sa vengeance. Vers sa mort. Et Arya Stark resta là, à contempler l'un des derniers vestiges de son passé qui s'en allait vers sa fin, alors que sous ses pieds la carte de Westeros si finement peinte disparaissait sous les débris. Elle n'entendait plus les hurlements au-dehors, les gémissements de la pierre à l'agonie, la structure qui s'effondrait. Exhalant lentement, elle porta la main à Aiguille.

Et plus lentement encore, elle fit demi-tour. Fit un premier pas. Sentit la brûlure familière lui saisir les yeux. Un deuxième pas. Un troisième.

Elle avait presque quitté la petite pièce quand elle sentit qu'on l'avait saisie par le bras. Elle fit volte-face, Aiguille en main, mais il n'y avait rien, que du vide et de la poussière. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce, sans rien accrocher. Sur sa manche, la pression se raffermit, deux doigts tirèrent doucement. Elle baissa les yeux, suivit la pression invisible alors qu'elle descendait sur sa main et la serrait doucement.

\- Bran ?

Deux nouvelles pressions, délicates. Puis un doigt traça lentement OUI sur le dos de sa main. Arya sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Elle avait senti certaines choses durant la Longue Nuit, et Sansa lui en avait contées d'autres, mais jamais encore elle n'avait été témoin de telles choses. Pour autant, en se forçant au calme, en se concentrant, elle pouvait presque le voir. Etait-ce une hallucination ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle pouvait, oui, le distinguer devant elle. Debout. Plus grand qu'elle. Vêtu simplement, sans sa lourde cape du Nord.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je parte, c'est ça ?

Une seule pression lui répondit, et quand vint le NON épelé, Arya avait déjà eu sa réponse. Sous ses yeux, la tête de son frère s'était lentement secouée de gauche à droite.

Arya rengaina Aiguille. Elle se sentait sereine. Son frère savait des choses qu'elle ignorait. Il voyait des choses qui lui échappaient. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Il tira doucement sur sa main, et Arya se laissa entraîner à sa suite.

**.**

_The Reign _de Ramin Djawadi

_Brienne_

Brienne n'avait connu qu'une seule bataille jusqu'à présent, mais elle savait à quoi pouvait ressembler un château assiégé, et elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu le dragon repartir à l'assaut de la ville qui capitulait, ce n'était plus simplement le chaos qui s'était déversé sur Port-Réal.

C'était la fin des temps.

Courant à perdre haleine, Podrick et elle avaient à peine dissimulé leur embarcation avant de se faufiler dans les brèches laissées par Drogon. Les soldats de Cersei, en déroute, ne les avaient pas vus. En rasant les murs, ils étaient parvenus à passer le premier mur d'enceinte du Donjon Rouge, et venaient de se jeter contre la muraille pour se protéger d'un jet de flammes qui faucha les arbalètes géants, plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux. Podrick fut le premier à réagir, et il plaqua Brienne contre la muraille. Des hurlements déchirants résonnèrent, juste avant d'être dévorés tout à fait par les flammes, et plusieurs morceaux de bois calcinés et des hommes en armure furent projetés par-dessus la muraille et s'écrasèrent aux pieds de la chevaleresse et de l'écuyer dans une pluie de bois, de flammes et de sang.

\- Venez ! cria Pod en tirant sur son bras.

Brienne le laissa prendre les rênes, et ils traversèrent la petite cour comme des fous, les yeux autant rivés sur le sol que portés derrière eux, dans le ciel. Un mur de feu avait pris d'assaut le mur d'enceinte qu'ils venaient de franchir, et le hurlement du dragon résonnait à présent de l'autre côté de la forteresse.

Les soldats les ignoraient. Un seul sembla vouloir se jeter sur eux alors que Podrick les faisait entrer par une coursive, mais Brienne le décapita d'un coup brusque. Le château était partiellement désert, tous les hommes disponibles hurlaient à la mort en se consumant ou bien tentaient de sauver leur vie.

Brienne n'y voyait, n'y comprenait rien. Il n'y avait plus de sens, plus de réalité sinon que la douleur, le chaos, la terreur. Quand Podrick s'immobilisa enfin dans un couloir éventré, elle nota à peine qu'ils étaient montés de deux étages. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette partie du château.

\- Attendez ! cria Podrick en la retenant par le bras.

Elle se figea, essoufflée. L'armure pesait lourd, la peur et l'effort lui creusaient la poitrine, et elle serrait Oathkeeper comme si elle était une planche de salut au milieu de la tempête.

\- Qu'y-t-il ?

\- Il y a trois endroits où la reine pourrait s'être réfugiée et où ser Jaime saura où la trouver. Jamais nous ne pourrons tous les faire si nous restons ensemble !

\- Nous restons ensemble ! s'emporta Brienne. Face à la Montagne et aux soldats de la reine, j'aurais besoin de ton aide !

Podrick secoua la tête, l'air désolé. Son visage était déformé par la violence d'une expression qu'il ne paraissait pas pleinement comprendre lui-même. Sans la quitter du regard, il recula hors d'atteinte. Brienne sentit son cœur lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. La peur la prenait au ventre, les larmes lui serraient la gorge.

\- Daenerys va détruire la ville, dit Podrick. Elle ne fera preuve d'aucune miséricorde et vous le savez. Nous devons le trouver, et la seule solution pour le faire rapidement, c'est de nous séparer.

Il paraissait presque malade à présent, comme si l'idée de la laisser était sur le point de le faire vomir. Loyal. Jamais Brienne n'avait vu écuyer plus loyal. Il se jetterait devant une épée pour elle. Devant un dragon, peut-être. Et il s'apprêtait à l'abandonner au milieu d'un donjon en pleine destruction, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne quitterait pas Port-Réal sans Jaime.

\- Il n'y a que trois possibilités d'endroits où pourrait se trouver la reine en ce moment, reprit-il. Dans la tour Est, où il y a ses appartements et son bureau, ou dans la tour de la Main. Elle y serait en sécurité et capable de voir la situation. Et si elle n'y est pas, alors c'est qu'elle doit chercher à quitter le Donjon, et elle passera forcément par ici.

Le souvenir des nuits que Jaime et elle avaient passé à s'entraîner, à l'époque où elle était la captive des Lannister, lui revint.

\- Tu oublies les souterrains du Donjon ! Nous devons rester ensemble...

\- Si vous allez assez vite, vous l'intercepterez ! Prenez la tour Est et revenez ici. Je me charge de la tour de la Main, puis j'irais voir l'entrée des souterrains ! On se retrouvera ici.

Autour d'eux, le monde continuait de sombrer dans la folie. La ville mourait, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Brienne sentit qu'elle assistait à une naissance. Celle d'un homme qui s'extirpait doucement, dans la douleur, de son enveloppe de garçon.

Elle déglutit, battit des paupières pour refouler la morsure de la fumée.

\- Si je ne suis pas là quand tu reviens, va-t'en. Je te retrouverai à la barque.

Podrick se força à sourire et hocha la tête. Il tourna les talons, mais Brienne l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner. Surpris, l'écuyer chancela.

\- Va à la tour de la Main, passe à l'entrée des souterrains si ça te chante mais quoi qu'il arrive, quitte le Donjon vivant. Ne m'attends pas, tu entends ?

Il hocha la tête, et Brienne déglutit à nouveau. Avec une certaine raideur, elle lui administra une tape un peu brutale à l'épaule, puis tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les entrailles du Donjon.

**.**

_Cersei_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de suivre Qyburn et les derniers soldats qu'il lui restait. Ses paroles pleines de bon sens ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle tremblait, recroquevillée sous la Montagne alors que le plafond s'effondrait sur elle. Le Donjon Rouge partait en fumée. Port-Réal partait en fumée. Des pans de murs de la taille d'un homme se détachaient du plafond et une trouée large comme un carrosse éventrait le flanc de l'escalier, s'ouvrant sur les abysses enflammés.

\- Votre Majesté, dit Qyburn comme la Montagne se redressait et cessait de leur offrir un bouclier de son corps.

Elle chancela en se relevant, n'entendit pas la suite des mots de sa Main. Quelques mètres plus bas, en armure, l'épée à la main et de la cendre plein le visage, le Limier les attendait. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son frère, et il paraissait ne même pas avoir remarqué la présence de la reine.

La Montagne, elle, semblait avoir cessé de respirer.

\- Vous, dit le Limier, vous pouvez tenter votre chance dehors. Je vous ferai pas de mal, c'est pas mon problème de savoir comment vous décidez de crever. Mais lui, il reste là.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, tenta Qyburn en faisant signe aux autres soldats de se charger du Limier.

Mais Qyburn ne connaissait pas Clegane. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme combattre. Quand le premier des deux pauvres soldats encore debout se fût approché de lui, le Limier esquiva son attaqua et lui trancha le visage de son épée. Le second se fit transpercer, puis projeter face en avant dans le vide. Pendant tout ce temps, ser Gregor demeura impassible. Immobile.

\- Ser Gregor, hoqueta Cersei, j'ai encore besoin de vos services. Venez avec nous, je vous en conjure.

Mais il ne fit toujours aucun mouvement.

\- Cette fois, c'est terminé, dit le Limier. Toi et moi, au milieu des enfers.

\- Ser Gregor, s'écria Qyburn, la reine vous a demandé...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le géant empoigna le mestre par le col et le jeta au travers de l'escalier. Qyburn alla se fracasser contre un pilier et retomba deux marches plus bas, inerte, une plaie sanglante au front. _C'est terminé. Cette fois, c'est terminé._

Tremblante, elle s'éloigna du mur qui s'était changé en vide, et passa devant ser Gregor. Il n'y avait plus rien au fond de ses yeux, plus aucune servitude. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer sa panique et descendit les marches, passa devant le Limier qui l'ignora.

_C'est terminé. _

**.**

_I Am Hers, She Is Mine_ de Ramin Djawadi

_Jaime_

Jaime n'y croyait plus quand il émergea des escaliers poussiéreux en tremblant. Il avait gravi chaque marche avec la certitude qu'elle serait la dernière, qu'il allait s'effondrer. Le sang pulsait sur son flanc, il le sentait couler le long de sa jambe, imbiber sa tunique. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il devait trouver Cersei.

Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il cherchait son souffle, ses yeux fouillait le château qui tremblait à la recherche de sa soeur et il se tenait au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il ne savait pas vraiment où chercher, il progressait à l'aveugle. C'est naturellement que ses pas l'avaient conduit à la salle ouverte de la Carte, là où il avait tourné le dos à Cersei des mois auparavant, en croyant sincèrement ne plus jamais la revoir.

Et elle était là. Toute seule au milieu de ce monde qui s'effondrait, perdue, vulnérable. Elle tournait sur elle-même, et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle cherchait une voie à suivre, une sortie, n'importe quoi.

Soudain, elle se figea. Elle l'avait vu. Et Jaime sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

Elle était belle. Magnifique, même pleine de poussière, même avec ses cheveux trop courts, même en larmes comme elle l'était. Machinalement, il ouvrit les bras, les referma sur elle qui tremblait. Naturellement, elle trouva le chemin pour enfouir son visage dans son épaule, et Jaime inspira son parfum. Pendant une seconde, il se sentit chanceler. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait encore, en dépit de tout le reste. Il l'aimait comme il l'avait toujours aimée, comme cette part de lui-même dont rien ne pouvait réellement le séparer, dont chaque absence lui aiguisait les sens pour finalement lui procurer plus de manque encore.

Autour d'eux le monde s'effondrait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Eux seuls, contre le reste du monde. Eux seuls qui comptaient. Et la chaleur le prit aux tripes, violement. Tout à coups, il revit son cousin, Bran, Vivesaigues. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sur une demande, tout ce qu'il n'hésiterait plus jamais à faire.

Il la serra plus fort. Elle était là. La seconde partie de lui-même. Celle dont il avait voulu oublier l'existence sans y parvenir. Celle qui lui criait qui il était quand il pensait pouvoir se forger un avenir.

_Pour toi, je suis quelqu'un de bien._

Cersei s'écarta légèrement de lui, le visage baigné de larmes. Le détailla brièvement, avant d'effleurer son flanc d'une main tremblante.

\- Tu es blessé...

\- Aucune importance, assura Jaime en réalisant qu'il pouvait encore parler.

_Je suis haïssable. _

Au loin, il entendait les frères Clegane s'entretuer. Bientôt, celui qui resterait pourrait bien l'achever. Il caressa du pouce le visage de sa soeur. Il n'avait pas ôté son gant, et ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douceur sous celui-ci. Mais il la connaissait par cœur et par corps. Les courbes de Cersei n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui, sa peau non plus. Son âme, plus tant que cela. Il en avait entrevu la noirceur à plusieurs reprises, frontalement. Il en avait encore eu un parfait exemple en entendant vanter de quelle façon la reine des Sept Couronnes avait préféré mettre en péril la vie de toute la cité plutôt que de ployer le genou devant la mère des dragons qui lui offrait pourtant, miraculeusement, la vie sauve.

_S'il te plaît. _

A nouveau, il eut l'impression d'un couteau qui lui aurait labouré les entrailles. La voix qui le suppliait n'avait pas les accents de Cersei, les larmes qu'il voyait n'étaient plus les mêmes, le soleil avait disparu au profit d'une nuit glaciale.

_Jaime, s'il te plaît. _

Il attira à nouveau Cersei contre lui et elle se blottit en sanglotant, s'accrochant à sa nuque, à sa tunique. _C'est la fin, et tu le sais._ Dans le vacarme des murs qui s'effondraient, des jets de flammes qui frappaient les tourelles et des hurlements des malheureux, personne, pas même Jaime, ne perçut le bruit de la lame tirée lentement de son fourreau, extirpée délicatement alors qu'il écartait à peine sa soeur pour en voir encore les traits. Toute sa beauté, même ainsi. Même ici. Il aurait suffi de quelques centimètres pour qu'il l'embrasse mais il s'y refusa. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retenir de cette dernière trahison. Aussi belles et attirantes qu'elles fussent, ses lèvres ne lui procuraient plus qu'un goût de cendres.

Jamais plus il ne les embrasserait. Pas même ici. De son bras manchot, il attira une dernière fois Cersei contre lui. Inspira une dernière fois son parfum dont les effluves s'évanouissaient peu à peu. Blottit une dernière fois son visage dans ses cheveux.

Le ventre contre le sien, plat, ne palpitait de rien. Il était vide.

Un mensonge de plus.

_Je t'aime, Cersei. Depuis toujours. _

Un spasme le secoua, et il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, se mêler à la poussière et au sang. Un sanglot, échappé d'une nuit du Nord, lui parvint d'une voix tremblante.

_Je ne veux pas que tu meures._

_Pardonne-moi,_ songea-t-il.

D'un geste sec, au moment même où Cersei se reculait à nouveau, la bouche ouverte pour dire quelque chose, Widow's Wail lui creva le ventre.

**.**

_Varys_

C'était la fin de Port-Réal. La ville que Ser Jaime Lannister avait autrefois sauvée au prix de son honneur brûlait désormais de toutes parts sous les assauts de Drogon. Daenerys avait abandonné tout sens de la mesure pour détruire inlassablement chaque maison, chaque soldat, chaque personne qui avait eu le malheur de choisir ou de subir le camp de la reine Cersei.

_Il reste encore un espoir,_ songea Varys en contemplant le carnage au-dessus duquel volait reine et dragon, tandis qu'au sol, les armées du Nord, menées par un Jon Snow qui s'était écrasé sous les ordres de Daenerys, combattaient les hommes de Port-Réal encore debout. A première vue, il ne pouvait exister d'issue favorable à ce conflit. Tyrion semblait penser que le carnage n'aurait pas de fin et une part de Varys ne pouvait que l'approuver. Oui, à première vue, il n'y aurait de victoire pour personne.

Mais Varys se targuait de tout savoir, de tout manipuler. Il savait qui se précipitait en ce moment-même à travers la forteresse à l'agonie, qui tentait par tous les moyens d'atteindre le cœur du Donjon Rouge. Et il espérait. Il espérait de toutes ces forces qu'ils y parviennent et qu'ils mettent un terme à tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré pour le royaume. Pas ce pour quoi il avait tant travaillé, tant comploté, tant espéré. L'espoir s'était mué en horreur, et l'amour qui, un temps, lui avait semblé être la seule émotion possible devant Daenerys du Typhon semblait n'être plus devenu que de la terreur.

A côté de Varys, Tyrion avait perdu la parole. L'eunuque lui-même ne pouvait plus ni parler ni penser. Mais le nain tremblait, et ses genoux, tout à coup, le lâchèrent. Varys lui harponna l'épaule et plongea en lui, profondément, pour y saisir un dernier lambeau d'espoir.

Tout ne pouvait se conclure de cette manière.

Les dieux eux-mêmes ne pouvaient être aussi cruels.

**.**

**\- 2 -**

**. **

_Lights of the Seven (Ramin Djawadi - GOT Saison 6)_

_Jaime_

Cersei le regarda avec surprise. Avec une lueur de trahison aussi. Avec des larmes qui, cette fois, lui étaient destinées. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Que son propre frère, son jumeau, son amant, son âme-sœur, l'autre part d'elle-même, puisse un jour réellement lui faire du mal avait toujours été bien au-delà de son imagination. Pourtant, la garde de l'épée était venue s'entrechoquer aux côtes. La vue brouillée par les larmes, Jaime fixait sa sœur dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas ciller. Il voulait voir la vie s'échapper d'elle, il voulait voir tout ce cauchemar prendre fin. Toute cette vie.

\- Tu me suivras, murmura Cersei d'un ton ferme, malgré ses yeux étonnés. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Nous partirons ensemble. Nous devons partir ensemble.

\- Je sais, hoqueta Jaime. Mais au moins tout cela est terminé.

Sa soeur émit un gargouillis atroce, douloureux. Un peu de sang cloqua au coin de sa bouche.

\- Nous ne sommes... qu'un seul... être... Nous… que nous…

\- Il n'y a que nous qui comptions, souffla Jaime. Je sais, Cersei. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je te le jure.

Une nouvelle bulle de sang éclata, envahissant sa bouche, et Cersei ne dit plus rien.

Il accompagna le corps tremblant de sa sœur jusqu'au sol, et son sang se répandit lentement sur la carte qu'elle y avait fait peindre. Comme un sinistre présage, le liquide carmin recouvrit d'abord Port-Réal, avant de s'étendre peu à peu. Au loin, Jaime entendait toujours les frères Clegane s'entretuer, la ville mourir, le Donjon s'effondrer, mais il n'en avait cure. Sous ses yeux, le monde mourait.

Vie et paix s'en mouraient aussi. Il ne se sentait même pas triste pour elles. Il ne les avait jamais méritées.

Il retira doucement son épée du ventre de Cersei. Celle-ci le fixait toujours, mais le souffle lui manquait et elle ne parvenait plus à parler. Incapable de réprimer ses sanglots, Jaime s'agenouilla près d'elle et la regarda. Il sentait presque l'épée dans son propre corps lui ravager les entrailles et lui voler le moindre souffle de vie. Délicatement, il mordit dans son gant pour l'ôter, et vint caresser la joue de sa soeur. Le contact, léger, lui parut soudain plus douloureux qu'un coup de massue. Il s'était promis de ne pas la toucher à même la peau, et une nouvelle fois il avait été trop faible pour s'en tenir à sa parole. Des doigts, il retraça la joue de Cersei, blanche, douce, parfaite. Déjà froide. Même si sa voix l'avait quittée, elle avait encore la force de suivre son geste des yeux et, d'une main faible, la poitrine secouée de spasmes, Cersei saisit le poignet de son frère.

Lentement, elle lui fit descendre la main sur la plaie qui la tuait. Trop abasourdi pour lutter, Jaime sentit le sang de sa soeur, qui s'échappait à gros bouillons de son ventre, lui engloutir les doigts. Il eut instantanément envie de vomir. De hurler. De se dégager et de s'enfuir. Mais il resta là, à simplement pleurer plus fort, tétanisé.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, la voix brisée.

Un instant, les doigts fins, doux, délicats - parfaits - de Cersei se crispèrent sur son poignet, puis la tension se relâcha. Son corps s'affaissa, et un dernier souffle franchit ses lèvres. Puis ce fut le silence.

Et la lame, cette lame avec laquelle il avait tué sa sœur, était à la fois au sol et dans le corps de Jaime, à le transpercer, détruisant tout sur son passage. Mort, il ne put que s'effondrer sur le corps de Cersei, incapable de dégager sa main, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Chaque respiration lui ravageait les poumons.

Un pas lourd résonna dans le couloir, suivit du cliquetis caractéristique d'une armure. Ce ne pouvait pas être le Limier.

C'était terminé.

Il ne tourna pas la tête pour le voir arriver. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il n'était pas capable de bouger, à peine de crever là, à petits feux, contre sa soeur. Que la Montagne vienne finir le travail si ça lui chantait.

Il sentit à peine les mains de Clegane se poser sur sa nuque, et tirer. Par réflexe, il tenta de se mettre debout, mais ses pieds n'effleurèrent le sol qu'un instant. La pression sur sa gorge lui arracha à peine un gémissement malgré la douleur. Il était mort. Cersei avait raison, il s'était tué. Peu importait le temps que la Montagne mettrait à l'achever. Ce serait mérité.

Et Cersei morte, plus aucune menace durable ne pèserait sur le Nord. Sur Winterfell et les Stark.

Sur Brienne.

Deux doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge, pas encore assez fort pour crever la peau ou écraser totalement la trachée, mais presque. La brûlure de l'étouffement se répandit dans ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas emporter le visage bouffi de la Montagne débarrassée de son heaume dans l'au-delà. Il ne voulait pas non plus emporter l'image de Cersei sans vie, même s'il en crevait littéralement. Il voulait se souvenir d'une étincelle, d'un possible étouffé dans l'œuf.

_Cersei est haïssable. Je suis un haïssable._

_Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être. _

_Tu n'es pas comme ta sœur. _

_Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être. _

_Je suis un homme haïssable._

La pression se fit plus forte, et il sentit sa conscience s'étioler. La douleur lui déchira la gorge lentement, mais le cri qu'il voulut pousser ne franchit pas ses lèvres - il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour ça. Il lui sembla sentir la caresse glacée du Nord sur son visage. Entendre le murmure enroué, suppliant.

_S'il te plaît, Jaime. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. S'il te plaît. _

_Je t'aime._

Un hurlement traversa soudain son esprit et ses oreilles, et la pression sur sa gorge disparut. Il s'écrasa au sol et ses poumons se gonflèrent malgré lui d'un air brûlant. Crachotant, il rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il s'était effondré près du corps de Cersei. Mais lui respirait. Il respirait encore. Pourquoi ? Ses yeux cherchèrent une explication, mais sa vision était trouble. Il ne voyait qu'un amas de formes.

A genoux, la Montagne dodelinait de la tête, le regard vitreux. Une épée lui avait percée la gorge de part en part et répandait son sang sur le sol. Et, debout derrière la carcasse immense mais vide de Clegane, Brienne paraissait presque petite.

Jaime cligna des yeux. C'était impossible. Il avait perdu la tête. Brienne était à Winterfell, avec Sansa. Elle mourrait pour Sansa, pour son serment, pour… elle ne pouvait pas être là, essoufflée et couverte de sang, à regarder la Montagne alors que celle-ci se retournait avec lenteur, comme si le sang qui lui coulait de la gorge n'était rien. Brienne brandit Oathkeeper et l'abattit une nouvelle fois, mais pas assez vite. Puisant dans des forces inhumaines, Clegane se releva au même instant, et quand l'épée de la chevaleresse lui transperça le crâne, il s'effondra sur elle.

Tremblant, Jaime se redressa péniblement à quatre pattes. La vue lui était revenue en partie, et il voyait Brienne se débattre pour se dégager. Au prix d'un effort qui le laissa à bout de souffle, il se traîna jusqu'à elle et empoigna la Montagne par un bras. Un instant plus tard, tremblants, ils repoussèrent le géant sur la dalle, et Brienne se libéra. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies par l'effort, elle arborait une légère balafre à la joue. Et son regard s'était arrimé au sien. Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne parla. Jaime avait l'impression de voir un mirage prendre vie, de voir le monde s'effondrer dans le sang et une main le saisir au dernier instant pour le sauver.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle était à bout de souffle, et il réalisa soudain qu'elle luttait contre les larmes.

\- On se fout de la loyauté. Pas vrai ?

Il ne lui avait encore jamais entendu dire cette phrase d'une façon aussi tremblante, aussi suppliante. C'était lui qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude et ses incertitudes au travers de ces mots, lui qui ensuite recevait le soutien par cette même affirmation qui voulait désormais dire tellement plus que son sens premier. Mais Brienne paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes, et sa voix ne lui avait pas semblé moins brisée lors de cette nuit, quand il avait fui.

_Tu es venue mourir. Tu aurais dû rester à Winterfell, tu y aurais été en sécurité, tu aurais pu y avoir une vie, tu y avais une vie, je ne veux pas que tu meures !_

Le hurlement de rage ne franchit pas les lèvres de Jaime. Pourtant, il pensait chacun de ces mots, il voulait les crier, il voulait lâcher la bride de sa rage, lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout gâché, que les choses n'étaient pas supposées se passer de cette manière, qu'il aurait dû se faire tuer ici et savoir qu'enfin elle et Tyrion et Podrick resteraient en vie. Mais lui faire du mal, à cet instant, l'aurait achevé.

Il l'étreignit brusquement, de toutes ses forces. S'il devait crever aujourd'hui, que ce soit là, et maintenant. Qu'il meure dans ce Donjon condamné, à quelques pas de sa soeur assassinée, en ne sentant et en ne voyant plus que Brienne. Ce serait bien. C'était égoïste, mais ça lui irait.

Malgré l'armure, il sentit les tremblements de la chevaleresse alors qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, hoqueta-t-il. Mais j'aurais voulu que tu vives.

\- Et moi, j'aurais voulu que tu restes à Winterfell.

Elle pleurait, cette fois, il en était certain. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il effleura les mèches courtes, poussiéreuses. Elles n'avaient pas la même texture qu'à Winterfell, au fond de leur lit, mais c'étaient toujours les mêmes.

Soudain, le poisseux du sang qui le recouvrait lui revint en mémoire, envahi ses sensations, et il s'écarta si brusquement qu'il en vacilla. Une lueur blessée passa dans le regard de Brienne sans qu'il la voie. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le sang de Cersei, dont il était maculé. Sa main était entièrement rouge, et il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de s'arracher la peau pour ne plus le voir, le sentir, pour ne plus percevoir contre ses doigts le pouls erratique de sa soeur et les bouillons de sang qui s'échappaient de son ventre.

Il l'avait tuée. Il l'avait tuée et son sang lui couvrait la main et il avait assassiné une part de lui-même, et il avait souillé...

Un brusque torrent d'eau tiède lui frappa la main, entraînant le sang avec lui. Hagard, Jaime leva les yeux et réalisa que Brienne venait de renverser son outre d'eau sur lui. Il la regarda ôter ses gants et s'en servir pour essuyer une à une les traces de sang. Pendant un instant, il ne se sentit plus respirer. Puis, son regard accrocha celui de la chevaleresse, et ce fut comme un coup de poing brutal, qui aurait relancé les fonctions vitales de son corps. Il respirait. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait.

Sur sa main, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sang.

Brienne lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Sur sa joue, sans doute jusque dans ses cheveux, il devait rester un peu de sang de Cersei. Jaime déglutit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cersei était là, à quelques pas de lui, et son sang se répandait sur la carte. Bientôt, il atteindrait leurs genoux, et ils baigneraient entièrement dedans.

Loin au-dessus de leur tête, Drogon rugit. Un peu de poussière tomba autour d'eux, et s'il avait levé les yeux, Jaime était certain qu'il n'aurait rien vu du ciel bleu, mais aurait contemplé un monde de nuages et de cendres.

\- Jaime ? Jaime, dis quel...

Il ne dit rien. Il empoigna Brienne par la nuque et l'embrassa comme si elle représentait l'unique bouffée d'air à des lieues à la ronde. Comme s'il espérait mourir à cet instant, et emporter cette sensation comme dernier souvenir. Des lèvres sèches, un léger goût de poussière, et toutes ces promesses tuées dans l'œuf.

_On se fout de la loyauté. _

_Je t'aime. _

Il s'écarta, juste assez pour s'appuyer contre elle, front contre front. Et frissonna quand il sentit les paumes calleuses de Brienne se refermer sur son visage comme elles l'avaient fait cette nuit, dans la cour de Winterfell. Il voulait fermer les yeux, oublier le monde qui mourait autour d'eux. Il voulait mourir maintenant.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, murmura Brienne sans esquisser pour autant le moindre geste.

\- On ne sortira pas d'ici vivants.

\- Pod et moi sommes venus en barque. Elle nous attend au bas des falaises. On peut encore l'atteindre.

\- Pod ? répéta Jaime, et le goût de cendres lui revint dans la bouche.

\- Il doit nous y attendre.

Ainsi avait-il brisé deux vies de plus, et non une. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Jamais Podrick ne se serait laissé abandonner à Winterfell.

\- Jaime, insista-t-elle, mais sans la rudesse et la fermeté du commandement. S'il te plaît.

_S'il te plaît._

La fois dernière, il avait refusé de l'écouter. Il avait de lui-même abandonné tout ce qui avait jamais été bon pour lui et la blessure en avait été douloureuse sur toute la route, comme si le sang avait pulsé d'une plaie ouverte. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas alors que tout était fini, que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, et ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur la nuque de Brienne. Le souvenir d'un feu dans la cheminée, d'une discussion à même le sol, de deux chevaliers appuyés contre le lit, lui revint. La première fois que ses doigts avaient reposé de cette manière.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il. On s'en va.

Il se détacha à regret, et sentit immédiatement le manque alors que Brienne se relevait, que ses mains empoignaient et rengainaient Oathkeeper. Le regard de Jaime traîna un instant sur Widow's Wail, qui baignait dans le sang de Cersei. Il ne se sentait pas la force de la saisir, en dépit de tout le bon sens du monde. Ils pouvaient rencontrer n'importe qui dans les couloirs, ils auraient besoin de leurs épées. Son regard dériva sur le visage de Cersei, dont les yeux vides fixaient le ciel sans le voir. A nouveau, Jaime eut l'impression que la plaie qu'il avait faite dans le corps de sa soeur lui déchirait les entrailles à lui aussi. Il l'avait tuée. Elle.

Elle qui était un peu de lui-même.

Brienne s'était déjà éloignée de deux bons mètres quand elle réalisa qu'il ne lui emboîtait pas le pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, et Jaime se maudit à nouveau pour la peur qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Mais Cersei avait raison. Il la suivrait. Il lui semblait déjà que son sang pulsait hors de son corps, coulait le long de ses jambes jusqu'au sol pour s'y mêler à celui de Cersei.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser, croassa-t-il.

\- Tu as dit...

\- Sors d'ici. Va retrouver Podrick, et partez.

Le visage de Brienne se décomposa, et en trois enjambées, elle fut sur lui. Jaime eut la terrible impression qu'un gant de métal s'était refermé sur ses entrailles. Il y avait trop de larmes dans ses yeux, et il se haïssait pour en être la cause.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne sortirai jamais vivant de cet endroit.

D'abord, elle le regarda comme s'il la trahissait une seconde fois, et Jaime crut qu'il allait se jeter à ses pieds en s'excusant, tant il voyait de douleur dans ses yeux. Puis son regard clair tomba sur le flanc blessé du régicide, et elle prit conscience du sang. Du sang qui s'écoulait, et qui n'était pas celui de Cersei. Sa bouche se tordit, et il vit tous les muscles de son visage se raidir.

\- Il faut cautériser.

\- Brienne...

\- Je vais trouver de quoi endiguer le saignement, et de quoi envelopper ta soeur, le coupa-t-elle, et sa voix était plus tranchante que jamais. Il y a assez de place pour elle dans la barque.

Jaime écarquilla les yeux, et une violente envie de l'embrasser lui prit à nouveau les tripes. Il la voyait se démener avec la logique, chercher une solution, lutter contre l'émotion.

\- Brienne, ça va aller...

\- Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour repartir sans toi, cracha-t-elle. Alors ravale ta pitié. Si tu ne veux pas la laisser là, on l'emmène. Si tu ne peux pas la porter, je m'en charge. Mais je ne te regarderai pas te vider de ton sang et je ne te laisse pas ici.

Il n'y avait aucune sorte de logique dans ses affirmations, ou alors une si profonde, si absurde, que Jaime ne trouvait rien à redire. Cette femme avait traversé la moitié du monde pour ne pas le laisser mourir, après qu'il se soit pourtant assuré qu'elle ne le suivrait pas, et elle était prête à accepter tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il consente seulement à tenter de fuir.

Un sourire douloureux lui étira les lèvres. Il avait une envie presque irrépressible de lui caresser la joue.

\- Je sais dans quoi l'envelopper, dit-il simplement, et sa gorge se serrait, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était pour Cersei ou pour Brienne.

**.**

_Chaos Is a Ladder _\- Ramin Djawadi

_Podrick_

L'épée trancha dans le vif, arrachant la mâchoire du malheureux qui s'était jeté sur lui. Pod fit un écart et regarda à peine le corps du garde dévaler l'escalier abrupt qui épousait les remparts à cet endroit. La muraille qu'il avait bien connue et arpentée autrefois n'était plus qu'un chaos indescriptible où les hommes couraient pour leur vie, où les pierres se détachaient du mur pour se précipiter des dizaines de mètres plus bas en emportant avec elles ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur route.

Il n'avait pas pu aller à la tour de la Main. Il avait essayé, en courant à s'en décrocher les jambes, mais il était arrivé trop tard. Alors qu'il atteignait une esplanade en contrebas de la tour, il avait vu un jet de flammes la trancher dans le vif, et précipiter les pierres au bas du donjon. Paniqué, il avait fait volte-face et s'était précipité, sans plus sentir autre chose que la douleur de ses poumons enflammés. Il était à moitié perdu dans les couloirs et les patios éventrés quand la tour avait heurté le sol en précipitant une vague de poussière et de cendres si violente qu'il avait été soufflé et jeté au sol, au milieu des murs branlants, des colonnes qui gémissaient. Il n'y voyait plus rien. Le monde n'était que cendres et fumée. A tâtons, en crachant ses poumons, il s'était relevé, avait titubé hors du chaos qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il ne savait plus où aller, il ne savait plus où était le Nord, le Sud ou l'Est, il n'entendait plus rien car le rugissement de Drogon et le fracas horrible de la tour contre le sol lui avait retourné l'esprit et vrillé les tympans.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé sur la muraille, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que les soldats qui occupaient cette portion de muraille n'avaient pas encore tout à fait abandonné. Ils continuaient de lutter, de se jeter sur les arbalètes qu'il leur restait et de tenter d'abattre Drogon quand il les survolaient.

Et de tuer l'intrus écuyer qui s'était faufilé jusqu'ici.

Esquivant une nouvelle attaque, Podrick se pencha et transperça son nouvel agresseur d'un coup dans les parties. Il grimaça douloureusement par instinct masculin, mais n'hésita pas en taillant plus profondément, avant de repousser l'homme d'un coup d'épaule violent. Enfin, il émergea au sommet de l'escalier. Les remparts étaient méconnaissables. Quelques arbalètes géantes s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'une poignée de soldats qui s'efforçaient de les manœuvrer pour abattre le dragon.

Podrick n'avait pas une seconde envisagé de s'en prendre directement à Daenerys. Il n'avait en réalité que le maigre espoir de ne pas se trouver sur sa route, et celui de pouvoir être ignoré d'elle encore un peu. Mais il avait besoin d'atteindre ces remparts s'il voulait protéger la retraite de lady Brienne. Dans l'agitation, nul n'avait remarqué leur barque en contrebas, mais s'il parvenait à tenir cette position, il pourrait s'assurer qu'ils fuiraient.

Un soldat le vit, se précipita sur lui. Son arme entailla la tunique de l'écuyer, mais ripa sur sa côte de mailles, et Podrick projeta le pommeau de son épée dans le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci partit en arrière en poussant un cri, et le garçon lui trancha la gorge d'un revers brutal.

Un autre homme se précipita sur lui, mais le rugissement qui fendit l'air leur fit tous lever les yeux. Figé l'épée à la main, Podrick sentit le cœur lui tomber dans les talons. Drogon, la gueule ouverte, plongeait dans leur direction.

Les arbalètes.

Alors que les hommes de Cersei tentaient d'orienter les lourdes armes en direction du dragon ou fuyaient pour lui échapper, Podrick détala dans la direction opposée. Courut, au sens littéral, droit vers la mort. Au moment où le feu s'échappait de la gueule de Drogon, Pod se jeta au sol et roula, esquivant de peu le souffle brûlant. Il cogna contre un coin de la muraille, vacilla un instant au-dessus du vide alors que ses jambes se retrouvaient pendantes là où aurait dû se trouver un échafaudage - mais les ailes du monstre venaient de le balayer d'une bourrasque.

Un instant, l'écuyer se vit basculer dans le vide.

Le souffle court, Podrick chercha frénétiquement une prise et parvint à grand-peine à se hisser sur le rempart. Le feu l'avait ravagé. Les arbalètes flambaient, et les hommes hurlaient en tentant d'échapper aux flammes. Pod déglutit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir mal.

Un nouveau rugissement fendit le ciel et le garçon se plaqua au sol au moment où Drogon repassait au-dessus de lui. Il suivit des yeux l'animal alors qu'il décrivait une courbe pour fondre à nouveau sur une tourelle. Le souffle généré par sa vitesse plaqua un peu plus l'écuyer au sol, faisant voleter les débris de bois brûlé tout autour de lui. Podrick se releva en chancelant. Au-delà des remparts se dessinait l'incendie le plus dévastateur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et au-dessus de la ville, poussant des rugissements assourdissants, Drogon continuait de cracher du feu sur la cité à genoux.

Un instant, Brienne sortit de l'esprit du garçon. Il avait vécu des années à Port-Réal. Et bien qu'il n'en ait pas aimé les dangers ni la vie, il y avait quelque chose d'horrible, de puissant et de dévastateur à voir soudain la plus grande ville du monde ravagée par la plus belle des créatures de légende.

Une légende venue du ciel, qui crevait désormais le cœur des Sept Couronnes en déversant la folie et le feu des Targaryen.

**.**

_The Iron Throne _deRamin Djawadi

_Jaime_

Comment et pourquoi passèrent-ils pas la salle du trône ? Jaime peinait à le savoir. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, à marcher sans trébucher. A ses côtés, Brienne avait pour sa part assez de force pour porter sur son épaule le corps renversé de Cersei, enroulé dans la cape de la Montagne, mais aussi encore assez de force pour tendre une main vers lui et le rattraper quand il faisait mine de chanceler.

Les couloirs s'effondraient autour d'eux, les uns après les autres. L'escalier par lequel ils étaient montés s'était effondré, et Jaime pensait encore possible de traverser le palais par la salle du trône, d'émerger de l'autre côté du désastre et d'atteindre les criques...

\- Jaime ? murmura la chevaleresse, et il revint à lui péniblement.

Il n'avait pas eu conscience de son absence. A peine d'avoir chancelé et de s'être raccroché à un pilier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Il n'eut pas le souffle pour prétendre à davantage. Il avait mal, et il sentait ses forces qui le quittaient peu à peu. Mais il avait refusé de prendre le temps de cautériser la plaie. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Il fallait que Brienne sorte d'ici.

La chevaleresse le contourna et le prit par l'épaule, fouilla son regard.

\- Nous pouvons faire une pause.

\- Non...

\- Jaime, s'il te plaît.

Il voulut protester encore une fois, mais n'y parvint pas, et se laissa entraîner. Ils avaient fini par atteindre la salle du trône, et jamais Jaime ne l'avait trouvé aussi austère et aussi froide qu'à cet instant, alors que de la cendre commençait à descendre du ciel et à échouer sur son sol, via les trouées qui s'étaient percées dans la toiture. Brienne déposa délicatement le corps de Cersei sur le sol, et tira un couteau de sa ceinture pour tailler un petit morceau dans la cape blanche dont elle avait enveloppé la reine. Cape qui se teintait de rouge à mesure que le corps de Cersei se vidait. Tremblant, Jaime s'adossa à une colonne et se laissa glisser au sol. Il faillit trébucher sur la marche qui accueillit sa chute, mais Brienne le rattrapa et l'accompagna sur l'escalier. Défit délicatement le bandage de fortune qu'elle avait appliquée contre la plaie qui lui perçait le flanc. Le linge s'était imbibé de sang.

\- Il faut cautériser. On ne peut pas continuer à avancer comme ça, tu te vides de ton sang...

\- Je tiendrai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis.

Mais c'était un mensonge, et il le savait en le prononçant. A marcher comme il le faisait, il ne faisait que rouvrir la plaie et déverser plus vite le sang que Brienne tentait désespérément de lui garder à l'intérieur du corps.

Elle replaça le nouveau morceau d'étoffe à la place de l'ancien et lui bloqua la main contre, dans une pression douloureuse. Jaime essaya bien de détourner les yeux, mais l'inquiétude dans le regard de saphir était bien trop prégnante pour être ignorée.

\- Jaime, je t'en prie.

Il déglutit. Elle avait gagné. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser. Il hocha la tête sans un mot, et la regarda se lever d'un bond, partir fouiller les braseros éteints qui jalonnaient la salle du trône. Il avait la tête lourde, douloureuse. Il aurait voulu crier de douleur pour laisser échapper ce mal qui lui creusait la poitrine, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Le corps abandonné de sa soeur, qui rougissait les dalles de cette salle du trône qu'elle avait tant aimé contrôler, lui donnait l'impression qu'un couteau dentelé lui tailladait les entrailles.

Le bruit des pierres que l'on frotte violemment les unes contre les autres attira son attention. Brienne s'efforçait de ranimer les flammes des braseros. Il régnait un silence insupportable dans la vaste salle, si loin des Sept Enfers qui se déversaient au-dehors. Jaime s'appuya de tout son dos contre la colonne, laissa son regard errer sur la salle et accrocher le corps de Cersei. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Quand il la voyait, il sentait une autre plaie pulser sur son corps, une plaie profonde, qui lui transperçait la poitrine, là où il avait enfoncé Widow's Wail.

Malgré lui, il rouvrit les yeux et lâcha l'amas de tissus imbibé de sang pour tirer lentement son épée de son fourreau. Il avait l'impression que le sang de sa soeur laissait des traînées veineuses sur l'acier, qu'il l'imbibait, qu'il entrait au cœur de la lame.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Sur sa poitrine, la plaie saignait. Le brûlait. Il pouvait presque sentir Widow's Wail chercher le chemin de son cœur.

_Viens, trouve-le. Finis le travail. _

\- Jaime !

Il rouvrit les yeux, et la main de Brienne lui tenait le visage. Elle parut soulagée, mais une peur panique lui déformait le visage. Il réalisa qu'il ne tenait plus son épée - celle-ci était au sol, au bas des marches. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il l'avait lâchée, il n'avait même pas entendu le bruit qu'elle avait fait en chutant.

\- Jaime ?

\- Je vais bien.

Brienne secoua la tête, et à nouveau, il vit la lueur traîtresse des larmes qu'elle retenait. La douleur de sa poitrine reflua, et il se raccrocha à l'épaule de la chevaleresse, juste assez pour la faire descendre. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir se relever.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il contre son front.

\- Je vais cautériser ta plaie, insista Brienne d'une voix tremblante. Nous allons sortir d'ici tous les deux. Mais je t'en prie, tiens encore un peu.

Elle était désormais accroupie, suffisamment près pour qu'il lui crochète la nuque.

\- Regarde-moi.

Docile, elle obéit. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Jaime ne distinguait pas l'entièreté de son visage, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il suffisait qu'il voie ses yeux.

Pour ses yeux, il devait réussir. Il ne voulait pas les voir pleurer.

\- Je vais tenir, promit-il en sentant les mains calleuses qui lui prenaient le visage.

Il abandonna la nuque de Brienne pour poser sa main sur l'une des siennes. La chevaleresse tremblait.

\- Je vais tenir, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

Brienne le crut-elle, il l'ignora. Au moins appuya-t-elle à nouveau sur l'amas de tissus, et mit-elle les deux mains du chevalier dessus, dans l'espoir de presser assez fort.

\- Je fais vite.

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix, une supplique aussi, mais elle s'écarta brusquement et courut vers le brasero qu'elle était parvenue à rallumer. Jaime vit qu'elle avait commencer à faire baigner Oathkeeper dans les flammes, et il pressa plus fort contre sa plaie.

Il devait tenir.

Soudain un bruit déchira le ciel, suivit d'une violente bourrasque. Malgré lui, Jaime leva les yeux vers le toit éventré de la salle du trône. Les serres titanesques du dragon transpercèrent ce qu'il restait du toit, créant des lézardes immenses qui parcoururent en un instant toute la toiture, et un nouveau pan se détacha dans un fracas immense. Jaime se redressa brutalement contre la colonne, fléchit et faillit s'effondrer sous la douleur qui lui scia le ventre et le fit glisser à nouveau en position assise, mais le cri qui lui échappa n'était pas un cri de douleur.

\- Brienne !

Un morceau du toit vint se fracasser contre les marches à quelques mètres de lui. Il leva de justesse sa main d'or pour se protéger, et il lui sembla entendre et sentir un léger choc contre elle, comme si un éclat était venue la frapper. Un nuage de poussière envahit la salle du trône. Un instant, il perdit de vue Brienne.

Au travers du toit éventré, la tête de Drogon, le dernier des dragons de Daenerys, se baissa lentement vers le sol. Peu à peu, il descendit pesamment entre les murs déchiquetés du palais, et celui-ci trembla quand les lourdes pattes de l'animal s'arrimèrent au-dessus de la porte de fer. Lentement, en se glissant le long de la queue, Daenerys Targaryen rejoignit le sol.

Jaime sentait la panique lui pulser dans la poitrine, et il sonda la poussière, jusqu'à enfin apercevoir Brienne, près du brasero, chancelante, l'épée à la main, entièrement recouverte de poussière. Indemne, lui sembla-t-il.

Daenerys Targaryen paraissait soufflée par le spectacle, suspendue en pleine folie, le regard rivé sur la maigre chevelure blonde qui émergeait de la cape ensanglantée sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, lentement, comme une femme qui ignore comment croire à un mirage, elle marcha jusqu'à Cersei et s'accroupit devant elle. Délicatement, elle prit le bord de la cape et l'écarta du visage de la reine. Jaime déglutit, ravala le cri qu'il aurait voulu pousser. Daenerys n'avait aucun droit de toucher sa soeur. De fouler le sol où son sang se répandait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle détourne les yeux. Cersei avait été un monstre, mais Daenerys n'avait aucun droit de la fixer ainsi, de toiser de toute sa hauteur la reine qui l'avait précédée, et que Jaime venait de tuer. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour elle. Elle ne méritait rien.

\- Qui... demanda lentement la reine des dragons.

Mais son regard avait déjà volé vers Jaime. Personne ne lui répondit. Dehors, les bruits de la guerre se poursuivaient. Lentement, Brienne abandonna le brasero et Jaime la vit s'approcher de lui, sans quitter la reine des dragons des yeux. Mais Daenerys ne lui accordait pas la plus petite attention. Elle avait retourné son regard sur Cersei, et rien d'autre ne semblait exister.

\- C'est terminé, exhala-t-elle.

Jaime chercha à se redresser, grimaça de douleur. Brienne venait d'arriver au bas des marches et elle les remontait à présent le plus doucement possible, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur et s'accroupir, toujours sans quitter des yeux la reine des dragons. Jaime passa un bras autour des épaules de la chevaleresse et se laissa mettre debout, sa main de chair toujours plaquée sur son flanc où le morceau de cape roulé en boule retenait péniblement le sang.

\- C'est terminé, répéta Daenerys d'un ton ébahi. La guerre est terminée. Je suis enfin reine.

Lentement, elle marcha jusqu'au trône, effleura du bout du doigt la surface froide des épées fondues entre elles. Jaime et Brienne, près de la colonne, avaient déjà commencé à reculer, la chevaleresse tentant de les mener lentement par le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Mais le grognement soudain de Drogon les figea. Les yeux rouges du dragon les fixaient sans ciller, et la menace des flammes crépitaient autour de sa gueule.

\- C'est ici qu'a pris fin le règne des Targaryen, dit Daenerys, et son murmure se répercuta dans le calme surnaturel qui s'était emparé de la salle du trône. Dans cette salle où vous, ser Jaime, avez tué mon père. Un homme que vous aviez juré de protéger et de servir. Un roi. Votre roi.

_Alors, c'est ainsi que cela va finir._

Daenerys se retourna pour les toiser, et son visage n'était plus fait que d'un seul bloc de froideur et de haine.

\- J'ai longtemps pensé au châtiment dont mon frère et moi parlions, celui dont nous souhaitions vous voir mourir. Je n'avais pas prévu que vous serviriez notre cause, ni qu'un jour, l'on me dirait quel roi était réellement mon père. Vous avez peut-être fait ce qu'il fallait ce jour-là, ser Jaime. Et sachez que d'une certaine manière, je vous comprends. Mais je ne puis m'entourer que d'hommes et de femmes dont je sais la loyauté inaltérable. Et il n'en ira jamais ainsi de la vôtre.

Lentement, Daenerys s'assit sur le trône. Telle une reine. Telle que l'avait fait Cersei.

\- Je dirai à votre frère que vous fûtes héroïque. Je lui dirai que vous avez accepté de brûler avec votre soeur que vous veniez de pourfendre afin de vous assurer que tout cela serait la fin. La véritable fin.

Jaime vit Brienne lui adresser un regard, mais il refusa de le croiser. Au lieu de ça, au prix d'un effort qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, il se détacha d'elle. Surprise, elle le laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il tente un pas et qu'elle ne le saisisse par le bras pour le retenir. Il n'avait pas la force de la faire lâcher. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Daenerys.

Il était prêt à mourir. Il ne lutterait pas. Mais pas elle.

Tout, mais pas _elle_.

\- Laissez-la partir.

Sa voix n'était qu'un croassement pitoyable, mais qui porta jusqu'au trône. Il le vit à l'air navré que prit Daenerys.

\- Je ne le peux pas. Elle dirait à lady Sansa et à Jon Snow ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Elle les pousserait à remettre en cause mon autorité, à voir dans votre mort une injustice, alors qu'il s'agit justement de justice, comprenez-vous ? Il faudra briser la roue. Et elle ne pourra l'être que par votre mort, et la fin des Lannister.

La peur prit soudain Jaime à la gorge.

\- Tyrion...

\- Vous aura finalement libéré contre mon ordre, acheva Daenerys. Il m'a désobéi, et il ne fait aucun doute maintenant que c'était dans le but que vous surviviez à tout cela. Je ne peux pas envisager ce brave Tyrion vous envoyant sciemment à la mort. Mais il avait à cœur de vous laisser vous racheter, et en un sens, c'est chose faite. Vous avez expié presque chacune de vos plus grandes fautes, ser Jaime. Il n'en reste qu'une, et je vais vous permettre de l'expier. Puis, quand ce sera fait, je régnerai enfin sur le trône de mes ancêtres et je bâtirai un monde plus juste tel que Westeros n'en a plus connu depuis des siècles. Et votre frère m'aidera dans cette tâche, et perpétuera votre mémoire si c'est son désir. Mais plus personne ne se souviendra de votre soeur. Elle et sa tyrannie ne seront retenues que parce que j'y aurais mis un terme pour recouvrir mon trône.

Difficilement, Jaime fit un pas de plus, malgré la poigne de Brienne qui ne le lâchait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, il avait le tournis, la gorge en feu. Tout son être n'était que douleur, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse, mais pas ça.

\- Laissez-la partir.

Sa voix était tremblante, mais ce n'était plus tant de douleur que de terreur. Tyrion vivrait, mais Brienne devait vivre aussi. Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Cela vous honore, dit calmement Daenerys. Croyez-le bien, j'en suis la première étonnée, mais je suis parvenue à vous respecter, ser Jaime. Vous aussi, ser Brienne. Je suis navrée de devoir en arriver là.

\- Laissez-la partir !

\- Je n'irai nulle part, murmura Brienne.

Jaime braqua son regard sur elle, et ce qui y vit lui donna envie de hurler. Il aurait voulu lui crier de s'enfuir, la faire lâcher, garder l'espoir qu'elle sortirait d'ici vivante... Et il aurait voulu qu'elle se tienne sur sa gauche plutôt que sa droite, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui tenir la main une seconde de plus.

Daenerys laissa passer un instant, pendant lequel Jaime ne détourna pas une seule seconde les yeux de Brienne. Elle lui tenait toujours le bras. Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Son regard trop bleu était voilé de regret, mais débordant aussi de tout ce qui l'avait poussé à traverser la moitié du monde jusqu'ici. Jaime déglutit. Se força à ignorer le dragon qui s'était penché au travers du toit et dont le cou s'étirait au milieu de la salle du trône. Se força à ignorer la reine des dragons qui se tenait sur son trône. Sa main de chair relâcha lentement la pression sur la plaie de son flanc, et malgré le sang, il étendit le bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de saisir la main de la chevaleresse.

Le mot maudit, unique, franchit les lèvres de la reine des dragons.

\- _Dracarys._

Il entendit le dragon ouvrit la gueule, et le souffle chaud, mortel, en jaillir. Fondre sur eux, qui lui tournaient le dos.

Mais les flammes ne les atteignirent pas. Au lieu de cela, un hurlement fendit le ciel et le feu cessa tout à coup d'envahir la salle du trône. Daenerys bondit sur ses pieds, et Jaime et Brienne firent volte-face. Sur le toit éventré, Drogon se tordait de douleur, un épieu planté dans la pupille. Ses mouvements violents et incontrôlables balayaient le toit en ruines dont ils arrachaient encore des morceaux.

Jaime se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Il trébucha sur une marche, mais Brienne l'avait saisi à bras le corps, et elle le redressa, le poussa derrière les colonnes. Derrière eux, Drogon se débattait en hurlant alors que sa mère se précipitait vers lui. Au sol, le cadavre de Cersei s'était changé en flammes.

\- Dépêche-toi ! cria Brienne en le poussant dans le premier corridor.

Dans le corps de Jaime, la vie commençait à revenir, à lutter. Un dernier sursaut, peut-être. Mais il combattrait pour le temps qu'il lui restait. Il réalisa seulement à cet instant que son épée ne pendait plus à son côté.

Soudain, un vacarme assourdissant résonna au-dessus d'eux et Jaime leva les yeux pour voir le mur se fendre sur toute sa hauteur et l'un des blocs du plafond s'effriter. Il se détacha et s'effondra sur les chevaliers.

**.**

_The Night King _de Ramin Djawadi

_Daenerys_

Elle atteignit Drogon alors qu'il hurlait, mais au moment où elle allait toucher son aile et la gravir pour le rejoindre, il se tordit à nouveau de douleur et le geste brusque la propulsa au sol. Le dragon se débattait tant dans les airs qu'il en affaissait le mur sur lequel il reposait, et plusieurs blocs de pierres se détachèrent. Daenerys recula sur le sol brûlé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Sous ses yeux, Drogon luttait, et c'était son enfant qu'elle voyait, son dernier enfant qui luttait pour ne pas mourir comme les autres. Comme Raeghal qu'un épieu avait fauché en plein vol en lui transperçant la gorge.

La terreur la prit à la gorge. Elle voulut hurler un ordre, mais n'entendit pas le son de sa propre voix.

Drogon allait mourir. Son dernier enfant allait mourir sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle y puisse rien. A nouveau.

_Non !_

Elle se redressa au moment où un violent coup d'aile arracha l'épieu de l'oeil de Drogon. Il chancela, ne parvint pas à reprendre son équilibre sur la fragile dentelle du toit et bascula dans la salle du trône. Daenerys eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter, horrifiée, avant que son dernier fils ne s'effondre devant elle.

Elle ne vit même pas la structure chanceler et des pans entiers des murs et du plafond tomber de part et d'autre, emportés par l'élan du dragon. Elle ne voyait que la tête de celui-ci, le sang qui coulait de son oeil transpercé et la douleur de son cri alors qu'il tentait de relever la tête. Elle le vit arrêter son seul oeil valide sur elle, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers elle.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle. Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas...

Il ne restait plus que la tête d'acier de l'épieu et une vingtaine de centimètres de bois. La gorge nouée, Daenerys s'en saisit, frémit au gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa de Drogon, avisa l'immobilité qu'il s'efforçait de garder, et tira d'un coup sec. Si sec qu'elle partit en arrière avec l'arme tandis que Drogon poussait un rugissement de douleur qui lui déchira les oreilles et le cœur. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un pareil hurlement de Raeghal quand il avait été transpercé en plein ciel.

Tremblante, elle étira le bras et posa doucement sa main sur Drogon. Un jet de flammes avait jaillis de sa gueule et venait de frapper durement une série de colonnes. Autour d'eux, le monde s'effondrait. Daenerys vit l'aile de son fils, s'étendre tout près d'elle. Sans cesser de le toucher de la main, elle prit appui contre. Il tourna lentement la tête, la suivit des yeux, et elle ramena ses deux mains à elle pour escalader l'aile. Se jucher sur son dos.

La peur lui avait fait venir les larmes aux yeux, mais maintenant, la peur refluait. Le sang ne dévalait plus la tête de Drogon à gros bouillons, et l'oeil unique qu'il lui restait brillait d'une rage sans mesure.

Daenerys ravala ses larmes et se pencha sur le cou de son fils.

D'un battement d'ailes, il s'envola de la salle du trône en ruines.

**.**

_Brienne_

Brienne se jeta sur le côté en poussant brutalement Jaime contre le mur. Elle leva les bras pour se protéger et sentit le sol trembler sous l'impact. Un nuage de poussière se souleva, la faisant crachoter à la recherche d'air. Coincé entre elle et le mur, Jaime ne valait pas mieux. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais elle le vit à peine au milieu de la poussière. Elle le saisit par le bras et le poussa brutalement en avant. Le toit ne s'était pas entièrement effondré, et quelques mètres plus loin, bien que lézardés, les murs tenaient encore. Les deux chevaliers s'engouffrèrent dans un étroit escalier au moment où une nouvelle secousse ébranlait le donjon. Brienne trébucha, frappée dans le dos par la poussée soudaine d'un pan de mur soufflé par le feu, et bascula en avant. Jaime la reçut sans pouvoir la stabiliser, et ils furent projetés violement deux mètres plus loin. La tête de Brienne heurta une marche, et pendant un instant, tout devint noir.

Elle ne voyait plus rien. N'entendait plus rien. Seules régnaient la douleur, la chaleur et la cendre qui l'étouffait. Et le poids, contre ses jambes, des gravats brûlés que le souffle du dragon avait projetés jusqu'à elle.

Et quelque chose de poisseux qui coulait de son front. Du sang.

Et autre chose, qui la secouait. La tirait pour l'extraire des pierres détruites. Des bras. Une main.

\- Lève-toi ! Brienne, par pitié, lève-toi !

Lentement, sa vision lui revint, étrange et déformée. Jaime était blanchi par la cendre, à genoux près d'elle, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

_Il semble enfin être vivant,_ songea la part de l'esprit de Brienne qui paraissait n'avoir pas saisi la gravité des évènements. Puis son corps réalisa qu'il était encore en vie, encore en danger, et elle se redressa péniblement. Jaime acheva de lui dégager les jambes. Au-dehors, de l'autre côté de ses murs épais dont Brienne avait brièvement cru, des années auparavant, que rien ne saurait les détruire, Drogon continuait de rugir et de déverser le feu et la mort dans son sillage.

_Podrick, va-t'en. Je t'en supplie, va-t'en. _

Elle se releva, libre de ses mouvements et indifférente à la douleur. Pareille à la Longue Nuit, Brienne n'avait soudainement plus conscience des plaies et des hématomes qui la parsemaient. Elle se sentait guidée par ce simple besoin primaire de fuite, cette terreur bestiale liée à la survie la plus universelle.

Jaime passa devant elle en claudiquant et l'empoigna par le bras.

\- Il faut passer par les souterrains.

Il l'avait déjà entraînée derrière lui sur quelques marches quand il vacilla d'un coup, forçant Brienne à le retenir. Elle l'accompagna contre le mur, l'appuya en priant pour que cela suffise et regarda son flanc. Dans leur fuite, ils avaient perdu l'amas de tissus ensanglanté qui faisait pression sur la plaie, et celle-ci déversait son sang à nouveau. Le pantalon en était imbibé jusqu'au genou. Le visage de Jaime, lui, était de plus en plus livide.

\- Il faut te cautériser d'urgence.

\- Aucune importance, souffla Jaime, tout en prenant appui sur elle.

Il semblait à nouveau terriblement faible, comme si le regain de vie offert par l'adrénaline venait de retomber et le laissait plus démuni encore qu'auparavant.

_Il mourra avant d'atteindre la barque, ou juste après. _

Puisant en elle le peu de calme qu'il lui restait, Brienne saisit Jaime par les épaules et le contraignit à faire demi-tour. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet, secoua la tête, mais n'eut pas la force de la contrer.

\- Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte. Il faut te soigner maintenant.

\- Si on reste ici, aucun de nous ne reverra la lumière du jour, aboya-t-il. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_Toi, cela semblait te convenir._ Mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres et Brienne leur en fut reconnaissante. Il n'était pas temps d'avoir une dispute. Il était temps de lui sauver la vie avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang et que tout cela n'ait servi à rien.

\- Je ne quitterai pas ce foutu Donjon sans toi, mais je ne le quitterai pas non plus avec ton cadavre ! Cela te semble si aberrant ?

Un instant, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et Brienne en oublia le monde qui s'effondrait autour d'eux, la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté dans la salle du trône, à la sentence que Daenerys avait proclamée. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus qu'eux, et le regard vert, désespéré, qui ne parvenait pas à se détourner d'elle.

\- Tu dois sortir d'ici, murmura Jaime en s'affaissant légèrement.

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle sortirait. Ils sortiraient. En attendant... en attendant, il fallait lui faire remonter ces quelques marches, escalader les décombres, et trouver une pièce ou se réfugier, un endroit où elle pourrait cautériser sa plaie et faire un bandage de fortune, n'importe quoi.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin en chancelant, tentant de courir sans succès tant l'escalier et les couloirs étaient encombrés de débris si gros qu'ils en trébuchaient en voulant les escalader ou les éviter. Cependant, ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le Donjon Rouge. Brienne avançait, les sens en alerte, mais avait renoncé à tirer l'épée. Elle ne s'attendait plus à croiser la route de quelque garde que ce soit, et elle devait soutenir Jaime.

Enfin, ils trouvèrent une porte ouverte sur ce qui devait être une chambre de courtisane. Ils y entrèrent et Jaime s'effondra sur le lit vide. La pièce avait été quittée dans la précipitation, les beaux atours qui n'avaient pu être emportés étaient répandus sur le sol, les volets des fenêtres n'avaient pas été fermés. Brienne considéra avec inquiétude le paysage ravagé qui s'étirait en contrebas. Drogon pouvait-il les apercevoir s'il passait devant ? Réduirait-il en cendres cette chambre d'un jet de flammes ? Elle vida la coiffeuse et les coffres avec des gestes brusques, à la recherche d'un peu de lait de pavot. Certaines femmes en avaient parfois, pour parer aux douleurs, mais elle n'en trouva pas une fiole. Au désespoir de cause, elle s'empara d'une torche éteinte et alla l'allumer dans le couloir à l'un des braseros incontrôlables qui s'étaient répandus sur les pierres effondrées des étages supérieurs. Elle revint à la chambre et attendit que le feu ait bien pris pour y placer la lame de l'un de ses couteaux. La chambre semblait ne pas être sur le point de s'effondrer, aucune poussière ne tombait encore du plafond. Peut-être cela serait-il préférable de procéder ici. Quand elle fut satisfaite de la couleur de son couteau, elle revint vers Jaime. Livide sous la cendre et la poussière, il était néanmoins parvenu à se défaire en partie de sa tunique, en écartant le tissu de sorte à laisser visible sa plaie. Brienne saisit un linge propre abandonné dans une armoire et essuya le plus doucement possible le sang pour détailler la plaie.

\- Mords là-dedans, ordonna-t-elle à Jaime en lui tendant une ceinture qui traînait sur le lit.

Il obéit, et son regard se riva au sien. Brienne s'agenouilla, plaça le couteau au-dessus de la plaie, et sentit les doigts de Jaime trembler quand ils se refermèrent sur son épaule. Sa main d'or tenait la tunique. La chevaleresse hésita un dernier instant, puis plaqua la lame contre la peau meurtrie. Une atroce odeur de brûlé lui sauta immédiatement à la gorge, et le hurlement de douleur de Jaime, à peine étouffé par la ceinture, lui vrilla les tympans. Enfin, elle écarta le couteau, le jeta à terre sans plus s'en préoccuper. Le chevalier vacilla, et elle l'empoigna pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas. Il cracha la ceinture, à bout de souffle, et s'appuya contre son front.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Brienne.

\- D'être venue mourir avec moi, ou de m'avoir fait aussi mal que Qyburn quand il m'a soigné la main ?

La réplique manquait de mordant, le souffle était aléatoire, mais l'intention était là. Elle se surprit à esquisser un infime sourire.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore morts.

\- La barque, chuchota-t-il, peu convaincu.

Il se recula, la dévisagea. Brienne sentit le cheminement un peu tremblant de ses doigts sur sa nuque, entre ses mèches sales. Il la fixait comme s'il pensait la voir pour la dernière fois.

**.**

_The Bells _d'Aviators

_Jaime_

_Tu ne méritais pas de mourir pour moi. Tu ne méritais pas de te parjurer pour moi. _

Il sentait la peau meurtrie sous ses doigts, enduite de poussière, de sang, de sueur. Elle ne voulait pas encore baisser les bras. Elle voulait encore espérer qu'ils puissent sortir d'ici en vie, qu'ils rejoignent Podrick, qu'ils voient la nuit tomber, le prochain jour se lever. Lui n'en avait plus le moindre espoir. Si cela avait été le cas, peut-être aurait-il laissé libre cours à sa rage, mais à cet instant, il ne voyait que le reste. Euron Greyjoy n'avait pas eu tort : ces cris, ces hurlements, ce sang, ces feux, tout cela constituait la clameur d'une ville qui se mourrait.

Il appuya à nouveau son front contre celui de Brienne, et pendant une seconde, il parvint à ne plus les entendre. A ne plus sentir cette odeur de charnier. Il n'avait plus conscience que de la femme contre lui. De son souffle contre sa peau, de sa main qui était remontée contre son visage, miroir de son propre geste.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Ils mourraient tous les deux aujourd'hui. Très bientôt. Ensemble. Et il était le seul à blâmer. Il aurait pu rester à Winterfell, accepter le bonheur, la paix, admettre de ne plus revoir Cersei, de ne plus jamais la toucher, lui parler, de laisser Daenerys faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait. Au lieu de quoi, ils les avaient tuées, toutes les deux.

Cersei, et Brienne.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

Du doigt, elle lui caressait la tempe. Retrouvait les réflexes et les habitudes de leur vie dans le Nord. Et Jaime en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Brienne déglutit.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime.

L'aveu lui était tombé des lèvres comme une évidence.

Il la sentit se figer, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre ni de s'écarter. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Une dernière fois. Et réalisa qu'il pouvait presque oublier le goût de la cendre, de la poussière et de la peur qui imprégnait ses lèvres, parce que c'étaient les siennes. La prise de la chevaleresse sur son visage lui sembla soudain désespérée, comme si elle venait enfin de réaliser que c'était terminé. Jaime ne l'en embrassa que plus profondément.

Il l'avait dit, finalement. Aveu construit de mots inutiles, jamais prononcés, si évidents qu'il n'y avait jamais réellement songé face à Cersei. Il avait parlé d'elle autrefois comme de la femme qu'il aimait, puis il avait pensé à Brienne en ces termes, mais jamais il ne les avait prononcés.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Et il était prêt à la suivre dans sa fuite, à mourir en tentant de rester en vie face à Daenerys jusqu'au bout, à se noyer dans la baie en cherchant à prendre cette barque, il était prêt à tout, même s'il n'attendait plus rien.

Tant qu'il emportait cet unique souvenir avec lui. Ce goût de promesses inachevées.

**.**

**\- 3 -**

**.**

_Podrick_

Atteindre sa cible l'avait pris au dépourvu, puis envahi d'un mélange de terreur et de fierté. Quand il vit le dragon émerger du toit éventré de la salle du trône quelques instants plus tard, Daenerys juché sur lui, Podrick Payne sentit la terreur le submerger entièrement. Il s'écarta de l'arbalète et se précipita sur l'escalier raide qui permettait de descendre le chemin de ronde. Le souffle brutal des ailes de Drogon s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il atteignait les derniers mètres, et il fut projeté contre la muraille. Quand il retomba sur ses pieds, il trébucha sur les marches et bascula en avant. Son estomac se retourna, il se sentit rouler sur lui-même, le monde tourna, puis il s'écrasa dans un éclair de douleur. Il s'était reçu sur le ventre. Son nez éclata sur le coup et un flot de sang lui brouilla la vue et lui envahit la bouche. Au prix d'un effort qui lui fit trembler les bras, il se redressa à quatre pattes. Il n'avait rien de cassé. La douleur lui faisait un plastron terrible, mais il pouvait bouger. Crachotant du sang, il papillonna des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue. La cour était en proie au chaos, envahie par les flammes et les blocs de pierres que le dragon avait arrachés au Donjon Rouge.

Avec beaucoup de peine, Podrick se dévissa le cou et regarda ce qu'il restait du chemin de ronde où il s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Un mur de flammes s'y dressait, et une série de silhouettes hurlantes en jaillissaient, se jetant dans le vide dans une tentative de fuite. Loin au-dessus d'eux, Drogon et Daenerys avaient repris leur ballet mortel. Le dragon n'avait pas l'air plus lent qu'auparavant, pas même moins précis. Il semblait simplement plus furieux que jamais.

Podrick se releva difficilement, juste à temps pour le voir fondre vers le port privatif du Donjon Rouge, et il entendit ensuite le hurlement caractéristique du jet de flammes.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que leur barque était certainement partie en fumée.

Tremblant, il dégaina à nouveau son épée et balaya son environnement des yeux. Plus aucun garde ne paraissait prêt à lever les armes. Tous couraient pour leur vie, au milieu des civils. Mais même ainsi, le mouvement de foule paraissait étrangement minime. Combien de gens étaient déjà morts ou coincés sous les décombres, incapables de s'enfuir ? Ecartant d'un revers le sang qui lui avait jaillis jusque dans les yeux, Podrick s'avança dans la cour, chancelant. Il évita quelques personnes, fut percuté par d'autres, et aperçut enfin l'escalier qui menait à la salle du trône. C'était suicidaire, certainement, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure option. Il prit une courte inspiration douloureuse, puis se força à courir.

Il devait retrouver ser Brienne.

**.**

_Arya _

Si Bran ne l'avait pas guidée, serrant son bras et la tirant dans la bonne direction, lui opposant une pression ferme mais invisible quand elle s'aventurait dans un passage qui devenait soudain dangereux, Arya n'aurait certainement pas survécu longtemps dans le château qui s'effondrait pan par pan, dont les couloirs se faisaient des boyaux meurtriers que dévalaient des murs de flammes.

Alors qu'ils couraient le long d'un couloir extérieur aux multiples alcôves travaillées, Arya se figea dans sa course. Sous ses yeux s'étirait la ville, méconnaissable, presque masquée par la fumée. Et, légende meurtrière, le dragon abattait ses flammes. Il était reparti à l'assaut des rues après avoir massacré le château, mais à voir la courbe qu'il décrivait, ce n'était que pour mieux prendre son élan et déverser son feu terrible contre les lambeaux du Donjon Rouge.

L'enthousiasme émerveillé qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant surgir les dragons au-dessus de Winterfell s'était envolé. Ne restait que sa certitude, celle qu'elle avait voulu présenter à Jon. Celle qu'elle avait voulu lui faire admettre.

Daenerys était dangereuse.

Daenerys réduirait en cendres la ville.

Daenerys asservirait le monde et ceux qui refusaient de ployer le genou.

Et un jour, Daenerys ferait subir au Nord ce châtiment.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura doucement Arya en contemplant la ville à l'agonie.

C'était là une question qu'elle ne posait plus depuis longtemps. Elle croyait avoir perdu tout ce qui avait fait d'elle une fillette naïve autrefois, elle pensait avoir grandi, compris, enduré ce qu'il était nécessaire d'endurer pour grandir. Saisir les règles de ce monde. Les accepter.

Elle avait eu du respect pour Daenerys. Elle en avait toujours, en un sens.

Le murmure du vent souleva ses mèches poussiéreuses. Un peu de sang avait coulé de son arcade quand elle avait été projetée contre un mur lors de l'effondrement d'un étage.

\- Il ne nous appartient pas toujours de comprendre pourquoi.

Elle était certaine de n'avoir pas perdu l'esprit. La voix de son frère lui parvenait, comme elle sentait sa présence tout près d'elle, sans jamais le voir malgré ça.

\- Je pourrais te le dire, plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle maintenant.

C'était différent des rêves où elle entrait dans l'esprit de Nyméria, sa louve retournée à la vie sauvage. C'était la réalité, mais à un niveau qui lui paraissait plus intense, comme si nuit et jour, rêve et éveil se mêlaient.

\- Mon rôle est de t'aider à jouer le tien, reprit la voix de Bran. Et il ne t'appartient pas de juger Daenerys Targaryen.

Arya regarda Drogon revenir, gueule ouverte, béante, puits sans fond de flammes, de mort et de destruction.

\- Je sais ce qu'il m'appartient de faire.

Elle reprit brusquement sa course, évitant les gravats, sautant les trouées béantes. Quand ils parvinrent à nouveau au cœur des bâtiments, elle pouvait presque entendre la course de Bran près d'elle, et sentir sa main dans la sienne quand il l'empoignait pour la diriger.

**.**

_Jon_

Ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient convenus. Ce n'était pas non plus ce à quoi Jon Snow s'était attendu. Il avait cru, comme Tyrion, qu'une fois que les cloches sonneraient il n'y aurait plus rien pour empêcher la reddition de la ville et la destitution de Cersei. Il avait cru au salut que leur avait offert Daenerys.

Mais alors qu'il luttait autant contre les hommes de Cersei que contre les Nordiens qui se jetaient sur les femmes et les enfants comme des chiens enragés, il réalisa qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Que sans qu'il y prenne garde, sa reine avait succombé à son besoin de sang. Au milieu du carnage, il avait perdu de vue les Immaculés. Il se souvenait vaguement de Ver Gris tuant sans complaisance, poussé par la haine de la perte de Missandeï et la méticulosité qui le caractérisait, sans jamais récolter ne serait-ce qu'une blessure.

\- Il faut se replier, cria Davos quelque part près de lui. Nous allons nous faire massacrer.

Jon le savait. Il était d'accord, aussi. Ses hommes ne méritaient pas de périr sous le feu du dragon alors qu'ils étaient supposés apporter leur soutien à Daenerys. Mais le jeune roi avait le sentiment que quelque chose en lui était sur le point de mourir, et qu'il avait encore une infime chance de le sauver. Il croisa le regard de Davos. Le souffle court, il dévisagea le vieux marin fatigué, les regards inquiets de ses hommes derrière lui, la suie qui les couvrait déjà. Puis son regard se tourna vers le Donjon Rouge. Drogon et Daenerys le survolaient à l'instant, et le feu le frappait si fort que des tourelles s'effondraient comme des châteaux de pailles au fond d'un champ. Un champ non de blé, mais de bataille, de chair humaine et de hurlement, de feu et de pierres qui mourraient, en devenant la prison d'une population terrifiée.

\- Repliez-vous.

L'ordre lui jaillit des lèvres sans grande force. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir entièrement perdue. Mais Davos l'entendit et s'en fit le relai. En quelques instants, les Nordiens obéirent, et la rue éventrée, jonchée de cadavres, se retrouva désertée par les vivants. Seul Jon ne fit pas mouvement. La pointe de l'épée baissée, il fixait toujours le dragon. Le ciel chargé de fumée, la ville qui prenait feu.

_Tu n'es pas Aerys. Tu es ma reine, et tu régneras sagement._

Combien de fois avait-il prononcé ces mots, combien les avait-il pensés ? Mais cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Sous ses yeux, il en avait la preuve. Daenerys, prise de folie, était devenue ce qu'elle redoutait depuis toujours, cette ombre de malfaisance et de folie qui avait planée sur sa famille et dont elle avait cherché à s'éloigner. Un instant, Jon la revit, au fond de sa couche à Winterfell, alors qu'elle lui confiait ses doutes, sa colère de se voir pour toujours affilier à des hommes que Westeros avait appris à craindre, sa douleur de savoir que l'unique à avoir cru en elle du premier jour de leur rencontre à son dernier souffle avait perdu la vie face aux Marcheurs Blancs.

_Où êtes-vous, Jorah ? Missandeï ?_

Parmi les morts. En paix, enfin. Loin de ce spectacle désolant.

\- Jon.

Il se retourna lentement vers Davos. Lui non plus n'avait pas bougé.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

Le vieux marin avait asséné ces mots d'un ton convaincu, mais Jon le vit à son visage : il savait déjà qu'il ne l'en convaincrait pas, lui.

\- Je peux essayer.

\- Et mourir avec tous ces gens ?

\- En tout cas, je ne peux pas les regarder et les entendre mourir sans rien faire.

Résolu, Jon se détourna et prit la direction qui lui semblait la meilleure, une rue qui montait en direction du Donjon. A peine avait-il fait dix mètres qu'il entendit le cliquetis d'une armure qui s'approche en courant, et vit Davos surgir à son côté.

\- Je connais Port-Réal mieux que ma propre poche. Suivez-moi, et nous atteindrons peut-être le Donjon en vie.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me suivre.

\- Je ne vous en ai pas demandé la permission. Et si vous prenez cette rue, vous finirez au mieux devant les portes fermées, au pire devant une armée en panique. Venez.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Jon se laissa docilement conduire vers une rue qui serpentait en direction de la plage, et les deux hommes, l'épée toujours à la main, commencèrent à courir.

**.**

_Podrick_

Pod sentit son cœur lui tomber au fond de l'estomac quand il pénétra dans la salle du trône. La porte éventrée donnait sur une salle vaste, au sol carbonisé, aux piliers effondrés, encore léchés par les flammes. Le toit était éventré, le trône à moitié fondu, le mur derrière lui n'était plus qu'un lambeau. Les vitraux dont Pod se souvenait avaient explosé.

Et au sol, il y avait un corps.

L'écuyer chancela, mais se précipita en avant. Une épée brillait au sol, près du cadavre.

_Pas elle. Par pitié, pas elle, je vous en prie…_

Au moment d'atteindre le corps, Podrick sentit ses mains trembler, puis son cœur repartit à toute allure. Le corps était celui d'une femme, mais il voyait la robe qui l'avait entourée terminer de brûler. Le regard du garçon tomba sur l'épée, et il ouvrit la bouche, chercha son souffle.

A l'exception des deux chevaliers eux-mêmes, il était le seul capable de faire la différence entre les deux épées au premier coup d'œil. Et ce n'était pas Oathkeeper.

C'était Widow's Wail.

Tremblant, Podrick avisa les flammes qui grignotaient encore le corps de Cersei Lannister, puis saisit la poignée de l'épée avec prudence. Elle était chaude, mais pas brûlante. Rengainant sa propre lame, Podrick brandit celle-ci, puis fouilla le sol des yeux. Tout n'avait pas encore pris feu, et il aperçut, quelques mètres plus loin, une tâche de sang.

_J'arrive, ma Dame._

**.**

_The Night King_ de Ramin Djawadi

_Daenerys_

La peur suffira.

La peur et la vengeance.

Cramponnée à la crête de Drogon, Daenerys n'était plus que fureur. La haine qui l'avait prise au corps en voyant Missandeï se faire décapiter irradiait dans ses veines, nourrissait les battements de son cœur, les hurlements qu'elle ne poussait pas mais que Drogon sentait, dont il se servait pour se guider au-dessus de la ville, pour laisser jaillir son souffle meurtrier. Son œil crevé déversait du sang à gros bouillons tandis que le feu jaillissait, désintégrait les tours du palais, les remparts autour du Donjon.

_Brûle-les tous. _

Qu'il ne reste rien de cette ville maudite, de ces traîtres, de ce mal qui avait rongé Westeros et faillit mettre un terme à tout.

_Rien de ce que vous avez bâti ne vous survivra, Cersei. Ni votre frère, ni votre palais, ni vos hommes, ni même l'ombre de votre nom ou de la mémoire de votre vie !_

Drogon fit un écart pour éviter une tourelle qui s'effondra en passant près de son aile, et un instant, la Mère des dragons vit se dessiner la ville en flammes. Puis Drogon rugit et plongea, et elle ne vit plus que les armées de Cersei qui hurlaient comme le feu se déversait dans la cour et réduisait tout sur son passage. Il n'y avait plus d'arbalètes, et presque plus d'hommes, et la ville était déjà perdue, bien évidemment. Mais Daenerys ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait éradiquer jusqu'au souvenir des Lannister.

Eradiquer ce Donjon Rouge malmené par les usurpateurs. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne lui fallait que le trône pour bâtir un nouveau monde, pas les vestiges du passé et les fantômes de ses ancêtres méprisés et de ceux qui leur avaient succédés.

**.**

_Bran_

Il n'avait laissé Arya que quelques instants. Il savait où elle était, savait où elle allait et ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais il n'avait pu résister à la tentation. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Peut-être était-il à nouveau Brandon Stark.

Peut-être n'était-il qu'un témoin impuissant, debout sur un toit miraculeusement épargné, au-dessus de qui venait de passer les ailes puissantes du dragon et de la reine qui détruisaient Port-Réal.

Bran crut presque sentir le souffle contre lui. Il lui sembla que ses cheveux voletaient, et il chancela, se rattrapa à la cheminée. En bas, dans les rues, les gens hurlaient. Des Immaculés les pourfendaient de leurs piques, des Dothrakis les décapitaient de leurs araks. Dans l'une de ses rues, courant à s'en décrocher les jambes, il y avait Jon. Bran pouvait presque le voir. Jon, et ser Davos.

Le garçon-Corneille s'écarta de la cheminée, fouilla la ville des yeux. Le ciel bleu s'était teinté de fumée noire, et les rues détruites et en proie aux flammes obstruaient la vue, mais il savait comment retrouver la trace de l'invisible. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu et reparu sur un autre toit, quelques rues plus loin. Il se rattrapa aux tuiles, s'agenouilla sur le bord de la toiture et aperçut, en contrebas, la course dératée de Jon et ser Davos, qui haletaient. Les gens de Port-Réal hurlaient et fuyaient à leur approche presque autant qu'à celle du dragon dont l'ombre dévorait la ville. Par endroit, des soldats de la Couronne se démenaient encore, et l'un d'eux se jeta sur Jon. Un revers d'épée lui trancha la gorge et l'homme s'effondra. Mais Jon n'avait pas ralenti. Ser Davos non plus.

Un nouveau battement d'ailes furieux, et Bran sentit ses cheveux voler en arrière. Il se releva et regarda le monstre volant passer si près d'eux, cracher son feu dévastateur. Mais celui-ci ne tuerait pas Jon. Pas encore.

Il reporta son attention sur le palais, vers lequel volait à nouveau Drogon. Sous ses pieds et ses mains, les tuiles du toit disparurent, et le garçon-Corneille s'évanouit dans la fumée.

**.**

_Jaime_

Ils avaient repris leur chemin dans les couloirs, tâchant de contourner les amas de rochers et les flammes qui bloquaient la plupart d'entre eux, cherchant désespérément à rejoindre le port privé du Donjon Rouge. Ils auraient peut-être une petite chance d'atteindre alors à la nage la barque supposée les emporter loin d'ici. Et retrouver, avec elle, ce brave Podrick.

_Faites que tu sois en vie, Pod._

Tremblant, Jaime s'efforçait de tenir le rythme et de ne pas ralentir Brienne qu'il voyait faire pourtant. Elle lui tenait le bras et le supportait en partie quand il fallait gravir un amas de pierres amoncelé en travers de la route. Du sang lui maculait le front et les cheveux, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Ils achevaient de descendre d'un monticule de dalles du plafond et de corps de serviteurs pris dans les décombres quand un bruit de cavalcade fit se tendre Brienne. Jaime la vit tirer l'épée et lui-même s'empara du couteau qui pendait à la ceinture de la chevaleresse.

Mais l'objet de la course éperdue, quand il jaillit d'un couloir perpendiculaire, poussa un cri de soulagement qui figea la chevaleresse en plein geste.

\- Ma Dame !

Elle rengaina immédiatement, et Jaime dévisagea Podrick. Le souffle court, le visage baigné de sang, il paraissait immensément soulagé. Oubliant tout décorum, il se jeta sur Brienne et l'étreignit brutalement. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, la scène aurait été imaginaire et ridicule. Là, la chevaleresse se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte, et quand elle le repoussa, ce fut presque doucement. Elle semblait bouleversée.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ce n'est que mon nez, dit l'écuyer en désignant son visage ensanglanté. Et vous ?

\- Cela peut aller.

Alors seulement, le regard du garçon se posa sur Jaime, et celui-ci put sentir tout le poids de la haine qui pesait sur le visage pourtant si innocent de Podrick. Jamais il ne lui avait vu un tel air. Pour autant, il n'en fut pas surpris. Attristé, car lui-même était désolé de voir l'écuyer dans un tel chaos et soulagé de le savoir encore en vie, mais pas surpris. Il se laissa dévisager de haut en bas, vit Pod noter le sang sur sa tunique, la façon dont il tremblait légèrement, dont Brienne avait naturellement reprit son bras pour le soutenir.

\- Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda l'écuyer, et son ton était polaire.

\- Oui.

Podrick déposa soigneusement son épée au sol, et le temps que Jaime suive le chemin de la lame et ne réalise qu'il s'agissait de Widow's Wail, il sentit le poing de l'écuyer se fracasser contre sa pommette. Il tomba en arrière contre le mur, sonné, en entendant à peine le cri de Brienne.

\- Pod !

\- Il le méritait largement.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Non, admit Podrick d'un ton venimeux sans lâcher le régicide du regard. Si nous nous en sortons vivants, il faudra poursuivre cette conversation.

Jaime fit jouer sa mâchoire sans répondre. Il avait la certitude de mériter bien plus que ne lui en ferait voir Podrick, et il savait Brienne trop fière et noble pour s'abaisser à ça, maintenant plus que jamais. La preuve : elle l'aidait déjà à se redresser.

\- Le port privé est en feu, dit l'écuyer en se détournant. De même que la crique où se trouvait notre barque. Il n'y a plus moyen de partir par là, à moins de fuir à la nage.

Impossible. Ils ne parviendraient jamais à lutter contre le courant, même si lui se défaisait de sa main d'or et que Brienne et Podrick abandonnaient leur armure. Ils seraient trop lourds, et trop faibles. A moins...

\- Il y a une petite plage derrière les remparts Nord, s'entendit-il dire. On peut y accéder par les égouts.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les accès aux égouts soient encore praticables, répondit Podrick.

\- Il y a un escalier intérieur qui part de sous l'esplanade près des remparts. Il est possible de passer par là pour accéder aux égouts. Le but est de permettre aux soldats de protéger l'un des points faibles de la muraille. Si nous parvenons jusqu'à la plage, il sera possible de s'y abriter. Elle est presque inaccessible, et il y a des grottes toutes proches. Nous pourrons nous y cacher le temps que cela se calme.

\- J'étais dehors, répliqua Podrick. Cela ne va pas se calmer. Daenerys Targaryen est en train de tout ravager. Je croyais avoir réussi à tuer son dragon, mais je suis à peine parvenu à le mettre plus en colère encore.

Les deux chevaliers lui adressèrent un regard ébahi.

\- Tu as tiré sur lui avec l'arbalète ? demanda Jaime.

\- Je l'ai manqué, je sais. Je suis désolé, ma Dame.

\- Tu as fait bien plus que tu ne le crois, dit Brienne. Tu as créé la diversion dont nous avions besoin pour nous enfuir. Et maintenant, il faut que nous atteignions les remparts. Nous aurons peut-être le moyen de redescendre de l'autre côté par une brèche.

Podrick la dévisagea en silence quelques secondes, puis, comme un seul homme, ils firent mouvement. Se faufilèrent dans le dédale de couloirs délabrés, escaladèrent les escaliers qui s'étaient changés en amoncellement de débris. Jaime titubait, la tête creuse, les jambes lourdes et parcourues de tremblements. Il se sentait trop faible pour courir, mais s'efforçait de tenir le rythme que Brienne lui imposait. La chevaleresse ne le lâchait pas, et ne le lâcherait pas quoi qu'il arrive, il le savait. L'unique façon de la protéger, désormais, c'était de sortir d'ici vivant.

Ils progressèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une des esplanades qui surmontaient la falaise, en bordure du chemin de ronde. Des arbalètes géantes, mais dépourvue de tireurs, avaient été disposées à intervalles réguliers. D'épais volutes de fumée s'élevaient de la ville et, portés par le vent, ils engloutissaient la moitié du château. Là où le Roi Fou avait échoué, sa fille venait de réussir.

_Nous sommes morts,_ songea-t-il en voyant Drogon fendre une tourelle trente mètres au-dessus d'eux.

\- Demi-tour ! cria Jaime.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu rebrousser chemin, un souffle brûlant les accula contre les remparts. Drogon venait de faire jaillir du feu juste devant leur retraite, et ils n'avaient maintenant plus la moindre chance. S'ils essayaient de s'emparer des arbalètes, ils seraient trop lents. Avec de brusques battements d'ailes, le dragon se stabilisa au-dessus d'eux. L'épieu ne lui déformait plus l'oeil, mais du sang jaillissait de la blessure à grands torrents. Juchée sur son dos, Daenerys avait l'air possédé. Les fuyards reculèrent contre les remparts, jusqu'à sentir le mur les bloquer. Au-delà, c'était la mer.

La main de Jaime descendit sur le bras de Brienne, jusqu'à saisir ses doigts.

\- Daenerys, NON !

Le hurlement de Jon Snow détourna un instant l'attention de la reine des dragons. Jaime vit Podrick se décaler de quelques pas vers l'arbalète la plus proche, mais il se figea quand le dragon ouvrit sa gueule.

\- Daenerys, je t'en prie ! cria encore Snow. Ne deviens pas comme tes ancêtres ! Cesse cette folie, tu es différente ! Epargne-les !

Jaime ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il se trouvait, mais il lui semblait que le jeune roi du Nord se trouvait à l'autre entrée de l'esplanade, sur le chemin de ronde. En revanche, celle qu'il vit, aussi furtive qu'un chat, ce fut Arya Stark. Debout sur le mur, elle devait être à quelques mètres au-dessus de Daenerys, qui lui tournait le dos. Peut-être était-elle sortie par une fenêtre avant de longer une gouttière. Et dans sa main, brillait une lame.

_Ils vont la tuer. _

\- Il faut qu'on saute, murmura Jaime sans détourner les yeux du dragon qui exhalait un souffle brûlant à seulement cinq ou six mètres d'eux.

\- Il y a au moins trente mètres avant la mer, objecta Podrick.

\- A sept ans j'ai fait un saut semblable et je m'en suis sorti.

\- Tu avais une armure ? répliqua Brienne.

Non, bien sûr. Et il savait qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune chance de pouvoir s'en tirer, mais ils devaient tenter cette chance. Cela valait toujours mieux que de mourir brûlés. Jon continuait de parler à Daenerys, mais elle venait à peine de lui adresser un regard, et elle paraissait plus déterminée que bouleversée. Elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer, Jaime n'y croyait pas une seconde. Elle allait faire ce que faisaient tous les Targaryen : tuer par le feu. A moins qu'elle ne soit tuée en premier.

\- Il faut qu'on saute, répéta-t-il en serrant plus fort la main de Brienne.

\- Pas tant qu'elle aura besoin de nous, murmura-t-elle.

_Par les Sept Enfers. _

Ils servaient d'appât. Ils étaient là pour permettre à Arya Stark de tuer Daenerys et Brienne ne bougerait pas tant que la jeune louve n'aurait pas accompli sa besogne. Pas tant que leur présence détournerait l'attention de la reine des dragons.

**.**

_Daenerys_

\- Daenerys, je t'en supplie ! cria Jon. Nous avons gagné ! Mets un terme à cette folie !

C'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, comment pouvait-il ne pas le voir ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer la traîtrise sous leurs yeux, le sang des Lannister qui pulsait dans les veines du régicide estropié. Un homme sans armure, un chevalier sans honneur, qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. _Voilà celui qui a tué mon père. Voilà le visage du Régicide._

Envolés, les témoignages de la folie d'Aerys auxquels elle avait fini par croire. Quelle valeur avaient-ils, finalement, face au sang des dragons, aux serments de chevalerie ? Cet homme avait tué Aerys II, roi des dragons. Dans l'esprit de Daenerys, au milieu de la haine qui la dévorait depuis l'exécution de Missandeï, elle n'entendait plus que les murmures de son frère, les promesses de vengeance qu'il répétait pour la bercer le soir venu, pour lui jurer qu'un jour, ils vengeraient leur père et reprendraient le trône de fer.

\- Daenerys ! hurla à nouveau Jon. Ils sont du Nord ! Ils sont des nôtres !

Non. Jamais ils ne seraient du Nord. Jamais ils ne seraient des siens. Peu importait ce que diraient Sansa et Brandon Stark. Peu importait ce que dirait Jon.

L'impulsion était si discrète qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention, mais Drogon la sentit, et il ouvrit la gueule.

\- DAENERYS !

**.**

_Bran_

Quelque chose remua au fond de Bran quand il vit la gueule ouverte de Drogon émettre des lambeaux de flammes. Le dernier des Stark se trouvait sur la passerelle, avec Jon et ses hommes, et ne perdait rien de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il voyait sa sœur, prête à agir. Il voyait Daenerys, sur le point d'achever cette folie par d'autres morts inutiles. Derrière lui, il sentait palpiter le cœur ensanglanté et brûlé de la ville. Il sentait le flot des vies qui se brisait, comme une vague jetée violement contre les rochers et dispersée en écume. Mais l'écume était ici de cendre, d'os et de sang. Euron Greyjoy avait vu juste : la ville agonisait, et il n'y aurait peut-être plus rien à sauver. Jon aurait dû se retirer. Arya aurait dû se retirer. Aucun d'eux n'aurait dû être là.

Mais c'était là la supplique de Brandon Stark, ce fantôme de garçon mort depuis longtemps dont des lambeaux de conscience restaient désespérément accrochés à celui qu'il était devenu, non pas de la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

La Corneille savait que le destin avait tissé ses fils pour qu'ils se tiennent tous ici, en cet instant décisif. La Corneille savait que si elle intervenait, elle changerait le cours de cette journée. Et la Corneille savait qu'elle-même était soumise aux fils du destin. Il n'y avait pas eu de hasard.

Et Daenerys n'avait déjà commis que trop d'atrocités. En devenant la Corneille à Trois Yeux, Bran était devenu le garant des histoires et de l'Histoire, des hommes, de leur passé et de leur avenir. Sans mémoire, il n'y avait pas de futur. Et si Daenerys anéantissait aujourd'hui tous ces gens, toutes ces pierres, tout ce que Port-Réal avait été et ne serait jamais, alors une part de cette Histoire se perdrait.

_Je n'ai pas cherché à empêcher les Marcheurs Blancs de détruire le monde pour qu'il périsse dans les flammes. Ce ne serait pas la mort de tout, mais une mort tout de même. Et je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin sans raison._

Et soudain, la notion de vouloir se dressa à lui. Tendant son esprit, Bran effleura le dragon de sa conscience.

**.**

_Arya_

Elle s'était tenue dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre au moment où elle avait vue Daenerys se placer en vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'esplanade. Elle avait senti la poigne légère de Bran alors qu'elle tirait le poignard valyrien de son fourreau. Et à présent, elle sentait le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, la fumée qui lui brûlait les yeux, et le calme qu'elle ressentait était celui qu'elle éprouvait toujours devant une exécution qu'elle savait inéluctable.

Elle vit le dragon se figer un bref instant, comme suspendu aux lèvres de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un. _Bran._

Elle prit une courte inspiration, raffermit sa main sur le manche du poignard.

Et se jeta dans le vide.

La chute fut brève, le choc brutal. La lame s'enfonça dans le dos de la reine des dragons comme si son corps n'avait été fait que de plumes, et Arya bascula en avant, emportée par son élan. Elle sentit le corps de Drogon se cambrer, un hurlement furieux fendre le ciel, une déflagration de feu jaillit de la gueule du monstre, et elle fut propulsée en avant. Elle lâcha le poignard, passa par-dessus l'épaule du dragon et perdit le sens du haut et du bas. Ses hanches cognèrent quelque chose, le bord de l'esplanade peut-être, et elle se sentit basculer dans le vide. Une poigne solide lui saisit la cheville, et elle se retrouva pendante, la tête en bas, balancée au-dessus du jardin d'agrément au bas du mur. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les ailes du dragon battre au-dessus d'elle, les griffes de ses pattes arrières sabrer l'air, un torrent de flammes s'abattre sur l'esplanade, puis il y eut une poussée d'air brutale, et il n'y eut plus rien.

Rien qu'un corps frappé soudainement, debout sur l'esplanade, qui bascula tout à coup sous les yeux d'Arya. Elle tendit la main, ses doigts griffèrent l'armure sans parvenir à trouver une prise. Sa gorge se déchira sous le hurlement qu'elle poussa.

Jon, qui avait tenté de résonner Daenerys, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, qui avait voulu sauver sa petite soeur en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne bascule une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Jon, venait d'être fauché par l'aile de Drogon.

Arya vit son corps s'écraser parmi les décombres. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, elle cria, en vain. Autour de sa cheville, la poigne devint deux, puis cinq autres doigts saisirent son autre jambe, et elle fut hissée sur l'esplanade. Davos était là, il l'avait remontée. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait rattrapée quand elle avait heurté. Près d'elle, elle sentait encore Bran.

Elle sentait sa main sur la sienne. Ses doigts cramponnés aux siens. Arya se détourna de ser Davos et chercha le regard de Bran qu'elle ne pouvait voir, car il n'était pas réellement là et en même temps elle ne voulait voir que lui, elle voulait soudain sentir, savoir, avec certitude, qu'elle n'était pas seule ici, qu'elle et un autre loup, un autre Stark se trouvait sur cette esplanade, alors qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes hurlait un dragon fou de désespoir qui faisait souffler une tornade de feu et que dix mètres plus bas, le corps de leur frère venait de se disloquer sur les rochers.

**.**

_Sansa_

Elle n'avait pas quitté Bran depuis qu'il avait disparu en lui-même. Le froid continuait de la faire trembler, tout autant que l'inquiétude. Son frère avait pâli graduellement, et Sansa, sans savoir si c'était nécessaire ou suffisant, lui avait rehaussé le col de sa cape de fourrure, tâchant de le protéger du froid mordant qui sévissait. _Peut-être aurais-je dû le faire rentrer dans le château, _songea-t-elle quand elle vit les doigts de Bran commencer à trembler malgré ses gants. Mais il avait choisi de demeurer près du barral, là où les dieux et les enfants de la forêt lui paraissaient plus proches, plus à même de l'aider dans sa quête.

Sansa avait cessé depuis longtemps de prier les dieux et de croire qu'ils puissent vouloir les aider, eux, les hommes dont ils se moquaient plus que jamais. Mais elle hésita, cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait rien de pire, pensa-t-elle, que de rester devant Bran, immobile, à la fois présent et absent, à le regarder alors qu'il ne trahissait rien, parce qu'elle savait qu'à l'autre bout du monde son petit frère participait à la dernière guerre et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon rester à ses côtés et attendre qu'il revienne enfin. Elle aurait voulu rester debout, face à lui, mais les minutes se muèrent en heures, et la jeune femme tremblait sous les flocons de neige qui voletaient lentement. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur la racine énorme du barral, sans quitter son frère des yeux.

Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé quand soudain, les pupilles blanches de Bran redevinrent celles, marrons, de son frère. Elle se dressa immédiatement sur ses pieds.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va Arya ? Jon ? Brienne ?

Bran ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Soudain, ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa tête partit en arrière. Avant que Sansa n'ait pu le rattraper, il glissa de son fauteuil en tremblant de tous ses membres. Sansa parvint à lui saisir la cape de justesse, mais pas à le redresser, et elle fut emportée par son poids. Elle n'avait aucune force dans les bras, et Bran était plus lourd qu'elle. Impuissante, elle l'accompagna au sol. Les jambes de son frère s'emmêlèrent, se prirent dans le support de bois au pied du fauteuil, et il se cogna sur un des accoudoirs avant de choir finalement dans la neige. Sansa put de justesse amortir la chute de sa tête en interposant sa main.

\- Bran ? Bran !

Jamais elle n'avait vu quiconque trembler de la sorte, comme si les spasmes allaient lui décrocher les membres. Elle leva les yeux vers le château, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de traîner le garçon-Corneille jusque-là.

\- A l'aide ! hurla-t-elle.

Un spasme plus important que les autres envoya l'une des mains de Bran contre ses côtes, et elle grimaça. Un claquement attira son attention, et elle sentit la panique croître à nouveau. Les dents du garçon-Corneille s'entrechoquaient violemment entre elles. Sansa n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable, mais elle se souvenait du récit de Meera Reed, qui lui avait parlé de Bran et de Rickon, mais aussi de Jojen Reed, son frère, dont les visions avaient des effets secondaires terribles, des crises pendant lesquelles il risquait de se mordre la langue et de s'étouffer en l'avalant.

_Il faut l'empêcher de se mordre. _

Ses mains se jetèrent sur sa ceinture, se battirent quelques secondes avec, avant de parvenir à l'arracher, et elle glissa la ceinture entre les dents de son frère, qui s'entrechoquaient à chaque spasme.

\- Je suis là, Bran, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne venait toujours personne. Sansa maintenait la ceinture au sol de part et d'autre du visage de Bran, mais tout le corps du garçon tremblait et elle commençait à manquer de force. Elle serra les dents, ravala les larmes de panique qui lui brouillaient la vue. Enfin, les spasmes diminuèrent d'intensité, s'espacèrent.

Enfin, le corps de Bran s'immobilisa, et Sansa crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

La poitrine de son frère ne se soulevait plus.

Elle arracha la ceinture, lui saisit la joue d'une main, posa l'autre sur son cœur, cria quelque chose sans se souvenir quoi, pressa désespérément la poitrine inerte.

\- Bran, par pitié...

Un spasme brutal gonfla les poumons, et le coup violent du cœur la frappa à travers les vêtements du garçon. Ses yeux revinrent à eux-mêmes, deux billes presque noires, ahuries, qui fixaient le ciel nuageux, les flocons de neige qui tournoyaient au-dessus de Winterfell. Un sanglot jaillit de la gorge de Sansa, qui se sentit brutalement trembler à son tour.

\- Bran ? Bran, tu vas bien ?

Un souffle erratique lui répondit tout d'abord. La poitrine du garçon se soulevait avec peine, l'air entrait douloureusement dans sa gorge, son visage semblait enfin expressif, plein d'une douleur terrible.

\- Pardonne-moi.

Son murmure était détruit, comme si s'arracher à sa gorge lui avait demandé plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Bran ?

Mais il garda le silence, et Sansa ne parvint pas à croiser son regard. Ses yeux regardaient un point bien au-delà d'elle. Peut-être même au-delà des neiges de Winterfell.

…

**..**

**.**

**Voilà. **

J'aurais mis le temps à la publier, mais voilà ma version de l'épisode 8x05. **S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de vos avis**. **Vraiment.**

Parce que ça m'a demandé beaucoup de temps (OK, beaucoup plus que prévu, aussi), parce que cette fic représente un terrain de jeu très chronophage et que mine de rien, c'est du boulot, et parce que je voulais vraiment donner une fin alternative à la saison 8 qui fasse la part belle à un peu tout le monde. C'est pas parfait, certainement, mais je ne pense pas arriver à mieux et à un moment, faut que ça se publie, cette histoire.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé **des interventions de Bran ? D'Arya ? De l'alternance des POV ? De la façon dont j'ai retravaillé la relation entre Jaime et Brienne au regard de ce que j'ai développé dans_ Jour après jour _? De Podrick que je vois juste comme the best en toutes circonstances (et si vous ne comprenez toujours pas pourquoi il se permet de frapper un chevalier, allez lire _Jour après jour_, tout est expliqué) ? De la "nouvelle" mort de Cersei ?

**Je sais que le chapitre s'arrête sans dévoiler **ce qu'il est advenu de Jaime, Brienne et Podrick, mais ils feront l'ouverture du chapitre/épisode suivant. Je voulais simplement finir sur Bran car, lorsque j'ai pensé à cette réécriture pour la première fois, il ne pouvait qu'avoir un rôle dans tout ça, et je ne voyais qu'une fin "à la Hodor", avec le personnage allongé sur le dos et dont le regard semble perdu. Mais rassurez-vous, la dilution de la narration sera moins importante par la suite et Jaime et Brienne largement majoritaire. Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, même si leurs POV sont assez dispatchés, ils sont plus longs que les autres.

**Si vous avez des réserves sur les pouvoirs de Bran**, je ne peux rien dire pour ma défense, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas compris l'inactivité dont il a fait preuve durant cette saison 8. Et même si je ne sais pas DU TOUT quand j'aurais le temps de le faire, j'ai pour projet de retravailler sur l'épisode 8x03 à un moment, histoire de pouvoir du coup retracer les épisodes 3, 4, 5 et 6 dans mes fictions et offrir une plus grande cohérence.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, rendez-vous le 5 AVRIL pour le re-update du chapitre 2.

D'ici là, prenez soin de vous,

Kael Kaerlan


	2. Un rêve de printemps 1

**UPDATE AVRIL 2020**

**CECI EST L'EPISODE 6 TEL QUE J'AURAIS AIME QU'IL SE DEROULE.** Il fait suite au ré-update de l'épisode 5.

**Personnages principaux :** Jaime/Brienne, Tyrion, Podrick, Bran, Arya,

**Pour plus de facilité,** j'ai indiqué avant chaque POV le nom du personnage concerné.

**SUGGESTIONS MUSICALES : **Pas pour le moment, j'en ai peur. J'ai perdu ma liste pour ce chapitre, donc je la remettrai quand je la retrouverai et que j'y penserai.

**SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU **_JOUR APRES JOUR_**, **l'équivalent de l'épisode 4** ALLEZ-Y.** Il n'est pas encore complet, certes, mais tous les chapitres sont écrits jusqu'à la nuit qui suit le banquet, et pour la dynamique entre les personnages, c'est vraiment nécessaire. Et je pense en l'occurrence très fort à une réplique entre Jaime et Brienne et à Pod.

**Bonne lecture.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**EPISODE 6**

**UN RÊVE DE PRINTEMPS**

**Partie 1**

**"On se fout de la loyauté"**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

_Jaime_

La déflagration de Drogon déchira l'esplanade. La chaleur leur sauta au visage, les flammes les léchèrent sans parvenir à se refermer entièrement sur eux. Ils avaient sauté.

La chute lui parut terriblement longue et courte toute à la fois. L'impact, d'une violence inouïe, chassa tout l'air de ses poumons. L'eau s'infiltra sous son armure, alourdit ses vêtements, le submergea totalement. Il ne voyait rien, ni personne.

Mais, à force de se débattre dans l'écume, sa tête émergea au milieu des flots. Il était en vie. Tout son corps criait au supplice, mais il était en vie. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais ne vit que des vagues, des rochers, une plage plus loin. Aucune autre tête ne fendait la surface de l'eau. Son cœur lui donna l'impression de s'être figé.

Il ne voyait Brienne nulle part.

Il avait lâché Brienne en sautant. Il l'avait lâchée, et maintenant elle n'était nulle part.

_Non. Non, non, non._

Il tourna sur lui-même, la terreur plus forte que la douleur, plus forte que l'eau qui cherchait à l'entraîner par le fond en pesant sur son armure.

Soudain, un souffle erratique se fit entendre derrière lui. Il tourna précipitamment et les aperçut, tous les deux, Brienne et Podrick, respirant goulûment l'air en se débattant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ce fut comme si le soulagement avait soudain relancé toutes les fonctions vitales de son corps, à commencer par le cœur.

\- Nagez jusqu'à la plage ! cria-t-il en désignant d'un geste l'étendue de sable étroite qui bordait un coin de la falaise.

Alors, seulement, il réalisa que le visage de Brienne, à demi caché par ses cheveux, avait un air étrange. Que sa bouche n'avalait pas l'air avec le désespoir de Podrick. Que Pod, d'ailleurs, était bien trop proche d'elle, qu'il ne nageait pas près d'elle.

Il la maintenait à flot.

Jaime jeta son bras en avant, réprima un cri de douleur quand le mouvement de nage lui donna l'impression de lui déchirer la poitrine. Il devait approcher. Il devait la voir... Un geste plus ample, et la douleur lui scia tout à coup le ventre. L'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche et lui dévala la gorge. La brûlure lui déchira la poitrine de l'intérieur, et il se sentit entraîner vers le fond.

Il n'avait plus de force.

Lentement, l'eau se referma sur lui, et les vagues, plutôt que de le fouetter, lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête. Il sombra.

Une voix murmura son nom.

Cersei.

Cersei l'attendait. Il pouvait presque la voir, la sentir.

_Il n'y a que nous qui comptions. _

Une poigne solide lui saisit le bras, et Jaime se sentit happé vers le ciel. Une seconde plus tard, il émergeait, crachotant, les poumons en feu. Une vague le frappa de plein fouet, lui jeta de l'eau salée plein la bouche. Il cracha, toussa, se débattit, mais la main était devenue un bras qui lui enserrait la poitrine, et une voix claquait près de son oreille.

\- Laissez-vous faire !

Pod.

Pod était en train de le sauver, de nager frénétiquement vers la petite plage en le traînant dans son sillage. Quand Jaime se sentit heurter le sable, il n'avait plus la force de résister à quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa retourner à plat ventre, il laissa Podrick appuyer brutalement dans son dos et il laissa l'eau salée, brûlante, lui rejaillir par la bouche en toussant. L'air entrait à nouveau dans ses poumons, et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti de si douloureux.

Sa vision, trouble, lui montra bientôt l'écuyer qui le contournait. Il avait jeté au sol sa côte de maille et son épée, et n'avait plus que sa tunique détrempée. Les yeux brûlés par le sel, Jaime ferma les paupières.

\- B... ennne...

\- Ici, répondit Podrick.

Il y eut un bruit de cliquetis caractéristique, et Jaime se força à rouvrir les yeux. Il y voyait flou, mais il y voyait. Brienne était étendue sur le ventre à quelques mètres de lui, inerte, et Podrick lui arrachait son armure avec des gestes brusques. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Jaime parvint à se hisser à quatre pattes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il plissa les yeux, battit des paupières pour en chasser le sel. Et il vit.

Le flanc gauche de la chevaleresse était entièrement noirci. L'armure avait été purement et simplement dévorée par les flammes, et Podrick s'échinait pour la lui arracher. Quant à son visage, il ne laissait paraître aucune marque de vie. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, pleine de sable, elle ne semblait même pas respirer.

_Non. Non, par pitié, non..._

Tremblant, Jaime se précipita à quatre pattes jusqu'à elle. Podrick se battait avec les attaches de l'armure, fondues par le feu. Quand le chevalier arracha un couteau de la ceinture de Brienne pour les trancher, il ne protesta pas. Ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'arracher sans aucune douceur les pièces d'armure, une à une. Jaime avait envie de vomir. L'armure avait noircie et fondue par endroit, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tunique qui se trouvait en dessous, et qui avait entièrement brûlée sur tout le flanc gauche. Les fibres du tissu s'étaient consumées à même la peau, qui était elle-même méconnaissable.

_Par les Sept..._

Jaime sentit la nausée le prendre à la gorge. Le temps qu'il la ravale, Podrick avait achevé de retirer le dos de l'armure et poussait violement sur les poumons de la chevaleresse. De l'eau coula de sa bouche. L'écuyer recommença une fois, deux fois, et un hoquet douloureux s'échappa des lèvres de Brienne, immédiatement suivi par une inspiration terrible qui lui déchira la poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, fous.

\- Je suis là, s'écria Podrick en se plaçant devant son visage. Tout va bien, ma Dame, c'est terminé. Je vais vous trouver du secours.

Les yeux de saphir accrochèrent l'écuyer, puis Jaime derrière lui, et se refermèrent. Jamais encore le chevalier ne leur avait vu un tel air de douleur. Un instant plus tard, Brienne avait perdu connaissance. Jaime avait l'impression que son esprit s'était déchiré en deux. Incapable de rester à quatre pattes, il s'effondra dans le sable. Il lui sembla vaguement que ses tempes lui faisaient mal, et que la plaie que Brienne avait cautérisé un peu plus tôt se rouvrait, béante, pour laisser s'échapper le sang à gros bouillons. Ses pensées se mélangèrent.

_Elle est vivante._

_Elle est brûlée vive._

_Elle est vivante. _

Il n'entendit pas Podrick crier. Il ne le sentit pas le secouer. Il avait perdu connaissance.

**.**

_Podrick_

Les cris s'étaient tus au-dessus d'eux, les lames avaient cessé de s'entrechoquer. Seules les flammes continuaient de dévorer la citadelle, dans un crépitement infernal. La fumée envahissait le ciel au point d'en masquer le bleu qui déjà avant la bataille, virait doucement au gris.

Podrick s'en apercevait à peine. Il était pétrifié de terreur. A ses pieds, sa Dame, brûlée sur tout le flanc gauche, avait perdu connaissance. Derrière lui, le Régicide s'était évanoui lui aussi, probablement à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu. Et lui, seul à peu près indemne, n'avait pas la force de porter ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux. S'il l'avait eue, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Sa priorité allait à Brienne, et elle lui irait toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas la traîner sur le sentier sablonneux qu'il apercevait un peu plus loin. Même sans son armure, elle restait trop lourde pour lui.

Quelques larmes de panique le prirent à la gorge et il les sentit lui brûler les yeux.

Réfléchis, Pod. Réfléchis !

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était coincé. Tremblant, il rassembla les pièces d'armure hors d'usage, ravala la boule d'émotions compacte qui lui bloquait la gorge, vérifia que le Régicide respirait toujours. Le Régicide. C'était bien plus simple de le nommer ainsi même en pensée. Il ne pouvait pas réussir à réfléchir en pensant que l'homme qui les avait conduit à tout ça était le Jaime qui l'avait baigné à Winterfell après la Longue Nuit, quand il ne parvenait plus à agir tant la terreur et le choc de la bataille le pétrifiaient. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme étendu dans le sable et penser que c'était celui qui lui avait appris les règles du Cyvasse, ou qui avait reconstruit une partie des murailles de Winterfell avec lui, ni l'homme que lui, petit écuyer si loin d'être naïf, avait alcoolisé plus que de raison lors du banquet, avec l'espoir qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

Il aimait cet homme-ci. Certainement pas le fou qui les avait obligé à traverser la moitié du monde pour venir mourir dans une ville décimée par la folie de deux reines et d'un dragon.

_Si elle meure..._

D'un geste tremblant, il s'agenouilla près de Brienne et plaça sa main juste devant sa bouche pour mesurer son souffle. Erratique, certes, mais bien présent.

_Si elle meure, je jure de vous tuer de mes propres mains, Régicide._

Il le lui avait pourtant dit, autrefois. Avant que toute cette histoire ne commence vraiment. Il l'avait mis en garde, et Jaime avait semblé comprendre. Les gens que j'aime, c'est elle.

\- POD !

Le cri le fit presque sursauter et il leva brutalement les yeux vers le Donjon Rouge. Il n'en distinguait pratiquement plus qu'un amas de fumée, mais sur l'esplanade dont il s'était jeté, il lui semblait... oui, c'était bien lui. Davos. Penché au-dessus du vide, qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Podrick mit ses mains en porte-voix.

\- ILS SONT VIVANTS ! A L'AIDE !

Quelques secondes, puis...

\- ON ARRIVE !

_Nous sommes sauvés._ Lentement, Pod laissa ses bras retomber. Pour la première fois, il prit conscience qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait traîné Brienne jusqu'à la plage et s'était à peine débarrassé de son armure et de sa côte de mailles, avait même jeté son épée alors qu'il entrait déjà dans l'eau, avec la seule idée d'aller sauver Jaime car à cet instant, il n'y avait pas eu de Régicide ou de traître, seulement l'homme pour lequel sa Dame avait tout risqué. Un homme sans lequel ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Il s'était défait de tout ce qui pouvait l'alourdir, de ses bottes mêmes, et il avait plongé. Et ils respiraient tous les deux, et Pod en était soulagé, mais il était aussi furieux contre le Régicide, il voulait l'étrangler, et il se sentait terrifié par l'état de sa Dame, et le contrecoup du carnage auquel il venait d'assister commençait à le prendre aux tripes.

Chancelant, il fit deux pas pour s'éloigner des chevaliers, et s'effondra à genoux dans l'eau qui se jetait doucement sur la plage de sable fin. Il poussa un gémissement et lutta un instant avant que le sanglot ne brise ses barrières et ne crève hors de sa bouche.

Il fondit en larmes, sur le bord de cette plage minuscule, au milieu des armures et des épées jetées à terre, face aux vagues qui charriaient des morceaux de la flotte des Fer-Nés, et sous le Donjon Rouge qui n'en finissait pas de brûler, alors que s'éloignait dans le lointain, déjà presque invisible, la silhouette du dernier dragon et de sa mère.

**.**

_Sansa_

Sansa s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, une fois qu'elle eût digéré le récit de la bataille de Port-Réal, que Bran, étendu dans son lit, le visage livide, lui fit d'une voix faible. Elle ne put cependant se permettre le luxe de verser des larmes. Elle écrasa rageusement la seule d'entre elles à s'être faufilée sous ses paupières et ordonna que l'on veille sur son frère de la meilleure façon possible. Bran avait tant fait qu'il donnait l'impression de s'évanouir toutes les quelques minutes, et sa respiration était lente. Meera Reed, venue à l'instant où elle avait entendu la Dame de Winterfell appeler à l'aide, l'avait aidé à porter Bran dans sa chambre. A présent qu'il avait cessé de parler et avait fermé les yeux, la jeune fille des marais s'était assise sur une chaise toute proche et lui avait pris la main.

\- Je vous aiderais, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Sansa. Quoi que vous vouliez.

\- Je ne parviens même pas à réfléchir, avoua la louve.

Elle avait la tête creuse, les mains tremblantes. Jon était mort. Arya avait survécu, mais Jon était mort. Daenerys et Cersei aussi, et elle ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de Brienne. Mais la seule chose qui tournait réellement dans son esprit, ce qui l'obsédait le plus à cet instant, c'était que Jon était mort.

\- Prenez les choses comme elles viennent, l'une après l'autre, lui suggéra Meera. La ville est détruite, n'est-ce pas ? Que pouvez-vous faire pour cela ?

\- Envoyer des vivres, dit mécaniquement Sansa. Et les accompagner, car quoi qu'il se passe, cela devra être décidé en présence d'un représentant du Nord, et ma soeur n'est pas une très bonne diplomate.

Meera esquissa un sourire encourageant. En d'autres circonstances, Sansa aurait préféré que sa vassale lui témoigne plus de respect, et non cette espèce de gentillesse maternelle, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de camper sur son titre, et pas la force de faire valoir son autorité. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu faire pour s'occuper de Bran, même en le confiant au mestre, si la jeune Reed n'avait pas surgi tout à coup pour prendre les choses en mains. Même à cet instant, alors qu'elle fixait Sansa et lui parlait, elle massait doucement la main et le bras de Bran qui étaient à sa portée pour en dénouer les muscles tétanisés.

\- Vous devriez aller votre voir votre intendant, ma Dame, dit Meera. Lui commander de préparer le voyage.

Sansa acquiesça, la gorge sèche. Dans son lit, Bran respirait enfin paisiblement, même s'il paraissait aussi terriblement faible. Meera avait fait apporter un bac d'eau tiède et un linge propre, vers lesquels elle étira le bras.

\- Je vais prendre soin de votre frère, ma Dame. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai l'habitude.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Pas même après la Longue Nuit...

Sansa serra ses mains, pour en atténuer les tremblements. Elle avait beau voir Bran s'apaiser, elle ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle avait cru le perdre, quand il s'était effondré de son fauteuil.

\- Il s'en remettra, dit Meera avec confiance. Je vous le promets.

Etrange, comme cette jeune femme paraissait frêle et fragile. Comme Arya, elle était petite. Comme elle, elle était redoutable au combat. Comme elle, elle savait des choses auxquelles Sansa ne comprenait rien.

\- Je vais le veiller, répéta Meera. Allez-y, ma Dame.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'obéir. Alors, Sansa le fit. Elle quitta la chambre de son frère et s'engagea dans les couloirs venteux de Winterfell, à la recherche de son intendant. Il lui fallait monter une expédition d'urgence. En traversant l'une des passerelles, elle avisa Samwell Tarly, en contrebas, et sentit les larmes lui démanger les yeux. Non, elle ne verserait pas de larmes. Non, elle n'irait pas le voir immédiatement. L'intendant, tout d'abord. Ensuite, seulement, elle irait trouver le meilleur ami de Jon pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

**.**

_Tyrion_

La nuit était tombée. C'était de très loin la nuit la plus sombre et la plus nauséabonde de fumée que Tyrion ait vue. Même à Winterfell, il y avait eu moins de crémation.

Dans l'une des rares chambres indemnes du Donjon Rouge, Tyrion avait aménagé un espace de travail sur lequel Varys et lui avaient perdu une partie de leur après-midi, à s'assurer qu'un certain nombre de généraux avaient la vie sauve et à donner des ordres pour que l'on tente de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Il fallait éteindre les feux, évacuer les blessés hors de la ville. Des corbeaux étaient partis en urgence pour tenter d'obtenir de l'aide des villes avoisinantes, des guérisseurs, des remèdes, de la nourriture, peu importe. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

L'écrasante majorité de Port-Réal allait périr dans les flammes, aujourd'hui ou dans les jours qui suivraient. La plupart des bâtiments touchés s'étaient déjà en partie effondrés. Il devenait urgent d'évacuer la ville, et Tyrion avait passé des heures, avec Varys et les généraux encore vivants, à organiser cela.

Les reines étaient mortes. Euron Greyjoy était mort. Jon Snow était mort. Drogon s'était enfui dans une tornade de feu en emportant le cadavre de sa mère. La guerre était terminée.

Les morts étaient des milliers, les blessés s'entassaient partout dans les couloirs en ruines du Donjon Rouge, mais c'était terminé.

Tyrion avala une longue rasade de vin - issu de l'une des dernières caisses à n'avoir pas été pulvérisées. A côté de lui, Varys fixait le mur en silence depuis des heures. Ils s'étaient tus longtemps auparavant, quand les derniers représentants du Val et des Fer-Nés avaient quitté la pièce pour porter secours à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Eux-mêmes n'étaient d'aucune utilité, ailleurs qu'aux commandes. Les hommes d'Euron qui avaient survécu n'avaient de toute façon rien d'autre à faire sinon rester et aider, ou périr en tentant de fuir. Les Immaculés avaient déjà passer au fil de leurs lances la plupart de ceux qu'ils avaient repêchés. Ceux qu'ils avaient épargnés préféraient ployer le genou plutôt que de mourir.

Il n'y avait plus aucune torche allumée dans la pièce, mais c'était inutile. Par la fenêtre ouverte, les flammes qui ravageaient la ville éclairaient bien tristement le bureau. Une odeur infâme de chair brûlée montait avec le vent, et les cris résonnaient encore dans les ruelles. Tyrion aurait voulu ne pas les entendre, mais ils étaient là, si profondément ancrés dans sa tête à présent, que plus rien ne les en chasserait.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait, dit le nain, rompant enfin le silence.

Varys ne répondit rien, mais Tyrion le connaissait trop bien pour croire que c'était par manque d'attention. Loin de là. Varys s'attendait à cette conversation depuis l'instant où il avait décidé de rester avec lui dans cette pièce. Il savait qu'elle était inévitable, que tôt ou tard, il faudrait crever l'abcès.

\- Je sais que vous avez vu ser Brienne et Podrick hier soir, à moins d'une lieue du camp de notre reine. Et je sais aussi que vous savez très bien que j'ai libéré mon frère hier soir, moins de deux heures avant que vous ne disiez à ser Brienne comment aller le chercher.

\- Si vous ne l'aviez pas laissé sortir, les choses auraient certainement été très différentes, dit Varys d'un ton distant. A n'en pas douter, l'état de ser Brienne à cette heure serait bien moins préoccupant, mais peut-être que les reines auraient survécu à cette journée, et que cette ville serait dans un état encore pire qu'elle ne l'est actuellement.

Tyrion avait cru que c'en était fini, quand il avait vu Davos, Podrick et deux hommes du vieux marins hisser laborieusement les corps de Jaime et ser Brienne jusqu'au palais. Ils étaient livides, inconscients. Mais Pod lui avait certifié qu'ils respiraient tous les deux, et le mestre que Tyrion avait fait quérir depuis le campement des Nordiens avait écarté le pire de son esprit. Bientôt rejoint par des confrères, il avait pris en charge les deux chevaliers, à la demande express de Tyrion qui lui avait signifié qu'ils étaient peut-être ce qu'il restait de plus précieux maintenant que le roi et les reines étaient morts.

\- Je sais aussi, reprit Tyrion, que vous avez dit à Podrick où se situaient les arbalètes capables d'abattre le dragon. Je sais que tout cela était intentionnel de votre part. Parfaitement planifié, non, mais c'était ce que vous vouliez. Vous vouliez que les reines meurent. Que Daenerys meure.

Varys se tourna vers lui, le regarda calmement. Longuement. Il semblait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus fatigué aussi. Comme si toute l'énergie et la sagacité qui le portaient d'ordinaire s'étaient éteintes.

\- Je n'ai aucun moyen de le nier, pas plus que vous n'avez le pouvoir de le prouver.

\- Vous disiez que vous aviez déjà été trop déçu par le passé, l'accusa Tyrion. Qu'il fallait que Daenerys soit la bonne.

\- Quand ai-je dit cela ?

\- A Meereen, avant de partir recruter des alliés.

L'eunuque le dévisagea en silence, puis son regard dériva vers la ville en feu et les volutes de fumée qui s'en élevaient.

\- Je voulais croire en elle, dit-il lentement. J'ai cru en elle. Jusqu'à la mort de ser Jorah, j'avais encore de l'espoir. Elle avait un tempérament difficile, mais je pensais encore possible de le dompter. De l'aiguiller vers les bonnes décisions, de faire d'elle une grande reine, autant portée sur la colère que sur la justice et le pardon. Et puis… La Longue Nuit a fait son œuvre. Elle a appris la véritable identité de Jon Snow, et elle a vu mourir sous ses yeux l'un de ses enfants dragons et sa meilleure amie. J'ai tenté de parler à Jon. J'ai tenté de lui faire entendre raison, jusqu'à hier encore, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que du moment où Missandeï était morte, le sort en était jeté, et il ne pouvait plus rien advenir de bon de cette dernière guerre. Alors oui, j'ai tenté d'empoisonner notre reine, et devant mes échecs je n'ai pu que sauter sur l'occasion qui m'était donné de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Et vous ne pouvez m'en vouloir de l'avoir tenté. Pas après le bain de sang auquel nous venons d'assister.

Tyrion n'avait jamais vu le maître des chuchoteurs aussi las. C'était soudain comme s'il se laissait envahir par toute la fatigue et tout le désespoir qu'il avait refoulé plus de trente années durant. Combien de rois et de reine avait-il servis ? Combien qui aient réellement mérité de se tenir sur le trône ?

\- La Daenerys du Typhon que nous avons rencontrée à Meereen, qui voulait affranchir tous les esclaves et protéger son peuple, elle, était la reine que nous attendions, reprit Varys d'un ton douloureux. La reine dont nous avions besoin. Peut-être un brin trop caractérielle, un brin trop prétentieuse aussi. Mais elle pouvait être plus que ça. Elle pouvait être l'espoir. La paix. Je ne voyais plus rien de tout ça en elle quand elle a enfourché Drogon ce matin. Quand elle a accepté pour vous d'attendre que les cloches sonnent et d'accepter la reddition de la ville à ce moment-là. Je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Je savais qu'elle tuerait tout ce que cette ville et ce peuple représentaient pour elle, en étant persuadée de libérer ces gens du joug de Cersei. Peut-être ne le croyait-elle pas elle-même à ce moment-là, mais je savais qu'elle le ferait. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la compassion et le pardon dans son esprit.

A nouveau, le silence et la pénombre les enveloppèrent. Tyrion avait l'impression que son esprit s'était vidé de tout ce qui constituait d'ordinaire son intelligence. _Ce doit être le choc,_ se dit-il distraitement. Celui de voir mourir dans la même journée sa reine, sa sœur, un autre roi, ainsi que sa ville. Des milliers de morts. Des dizaines de milliers d'innocents pris par le feu et les lances.

\- Il ne pouvait y avoir de vainqueur au jeu des trônes, murmura Varys. Pas cette fois-ci.

\- Jon aurait pu…

\- Jon était trop faible, vous le savez, le coupa l'eunuque en se tournant vers lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu régner, c'est à peine s'il avait accepté d'être le roi du Nord. Sa mort est un désastre, et cette journée entière est un désastre, mais aurait-il survécu que cela n'aurait rien changé à ce qui sera. Il reste au Nord trois des enfants Stark, et Port-Réal n'est pas encore entièrement détruite. Peut-être que nous parviendrons pas à la sauver, et alors nous aurons aussi le sang de ces pauvres gens sur la conscience, car nous leur aurons envoyé Daenerys du Typhon et son armée, mais au moins, nous n'aurons pas à vivre en sachant que Westeros tout entier brûlera sous le feu de Daenerys Targaryen.

Tyrion avala une nouvelle gorgée. Il se sentait l'âme d'un vieillard. Quand il avait franchi le seuil de la ville, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait l'impression de venir identifier un cadavre après une mise à mort. Ses espoirs, ses envies, tout avait explosé sous ses yeux. Il aurait plus de vin, il aurait voulu aussi que résonne la voix tranchante et froide, souvent distante mais non point inamicale, de Sansa Stark. Qu'avait-elle dit dans les cryptes, quand il voulait tant sortir pour se rendre utile ? « Nous devons accepter de ne rien pouvoir faire. »

Même s'il convoquait son souvenir, il aurait aimé pouvoir l'entendre, à nouveau. Que lui dirait-il, quand il devrait lui apprendre la mort de Jon ? Elle qui lui demandait d'être prudent, elle qui avait dit « la capitale ne réussit pas aux hommes de ma famille ».

_Pardonnez-moi, Sansa. Je vous en prie. _

\- Il reste Drogon, dit-il.

\- Il s'est envolé vers l'Ouest, et nous ne le retrouverons pas, répliqua Varys. Pas à moins de le voir à nouveau voler vers nous, gueule ouverte. Qui sait où il ira ? Il n'est pas le plus urgent des problèmes. Qu'il pleure sa mère et ses frères.

\- Il a emporté Daenerys, dit encore Tyrion.

\- Peut-être l'emportera-t-il jusqu'à Valyria, dit Varys. Mais il faut pour l'heure nous occuper de ce qui attend Port-Réal. Nous avons des Immaculés à tempérer, une ville à sauver des flammes. Et bientôt, si nous réussissons ça, il faudra trouver au royaume un nouveau chef, qui lui fera le moins de mal possible.

Cette fois-ci, Tyrion ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne voulait pas essayer de deviner qui serait le meilleur parti pour le royaume. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cette journée de cauchemar prenne fin. Il voulait voir Jaime, consulter le mestre auquel il l'avait confié. Voir Podrick et s'enquérir de l'état de ser Brienne, aussi.

On frappa à la porte, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire « Entrez », Podrick apparut. Il était sale, blessé, mais dans sa main, il brandissait l'insigne de la Main de la reine.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, monseigneur. Il est blessé mais conscient, et enchaîné dans la salle du trône, si vous voulez en disposer.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'avais confié… commença Tyrion en se levant.

\- Ser Brienne m'a ordonné de me rendre utile ailleurs qu'à son chevet, messire. Elle a très brièvement repris conscience, expliqua-t-il en voyant le nain ouvrir la bouche. Ses seules préoccupations étaient de nous savoir tous trois vivants, ser Jaime, Arya Stark et moi. Elle m'a aussi demandé de ne pas la veiller. Et j'avais… besoin de me défouler.

Sur le visage poupin du garçon, les traits de l'homme qu'il serait un jour s'affermissaient dans la faible lumière de la pièce. Dans ses yeux, Tyrion pouvoir voir toute l'inquiétude et toute la colère qui animaient l'écuyer. Il lui sembla brièvement que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était un étranger, mais il balaya cette impression. Il ne voulait pas penser cela. Il ne voulait pas croire cela.

\- Qyburn, dit alors Varys, et ce n'était pas une question.

\- Qyburn, confirma néanmoins Tyrion. Comment se porte ser Brienne ?

Le visage de Podrick s'assombrit encore.

\- Le mestre ne veut pas se prononcer tout de suite. Il dit que tout danger vital a été écarté pour le moment, mais qu'il ignore comment la situation pourrait évoluer. Il lui a donné du lait de pavot et je suis resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, avant d'aller suivre ses ordres et me rendre utile.

Il n'était nul besoin de bien le connaître ou d'être particulièrement intelligent pour saisir ce qu'en pensait réellement Podrick. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester au chevet de sa lady.

\- Votre frère est toujours alité, reprit l'écuyer. Il est hors de danger. On lui promet un long rétablissement, mais il survivra.

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle_.

\- Si vous le permettez, reprit Podrick, j'aimerais rejoindre ceux qui luttent contre les incendies. A moins que vous ayez encore besoin de moi.

\- Vas-y, Podrick. As-tu fait prévenir lady Arya ?

\- Elle vous attend dans la salle du trône.

Tyrion adressa un signe de tête à Podrick, et celui-ci ressortit, non sans avoir abandonné au nain l'insigne honni. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau lui-même, Tyrion se retourna pour croiser le regard de Varys.

\- Vous allez donner la sentence. Qui l'exécutera ? Arya Stark ?

Tyrion dévisagea l'eunuque un moment en silence, puis quitta la pièce.

La salle du trône n'en avait plus que le nom. C'était un amoncellement de décombres brûlés et tapissés de cendres, dont on avait tant bien que mal retiré le corps calciné de Cersei. Tyrion avait veillé à ce que sa soeur soit entreposée quelque part, à l'abri de plus de détérioration et hors de vue de ceux qui voulaient détruire chaque trace de la dernière reine. Mais il n'avait pas pu - et n'avait pas voulu non plus, tant il y avait plus urgent à faire - laver le sol du sang et de la marque du feu.

Ligoté, à genoux, Qyburn avait été laissé devant les quelques marches qui montaient au trône proprement dit, couvert de cendres mais miraculeusement épargné. Comme le vieil homme qui portait au front une vilaine plaie, le trône arborait les marques de la journée de destruction qui s'était écoulée, mais il n'était pas entièrement détruit.

Debout au centre de la salle du trône, Arya Stark, le front ensanglanté et le regard plus dur que la pierre, toisait l'homme comme l'insecte qu'il était redevenu, loin de l'artisan du règne de Cersei. Ver Gris, le visage fermé, se tenait près de la jeune louve. Tyrion les dévisagea sans un mot, songea à l'ironie cuisante qui les faisait se tenir là, exécuteurs d'une sentence plus que méritée, alors qu'en d'autres circonstances, le chef des Immaculés aurait dû vouloir la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Merci à vous d'être venus, dit-il en les rejoignant.

\- Cet homme est le dernier proche de l'usurpatrice, dit Ver Gris d'un ton dur. Je dois à ma reine d'être là maintenant.

Tyrion approuva en silence, sans croiser le regard d'Arya. Nul n'avait dit aux Immaculés ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, comment Daenerys était morte. La version officielle, que Davos avait proclamée à l'instant même où il avait vu le corps disloqué de Jon Snow au milieu des décombres, était que Daenerys poursuivait des renégats loyaux à la reine Cersei quand elle avait été abattue dans le dos par un archer. Devenu fou, Drogon s'en était pris à tous ceux à sa portée avant de saisir l'assassin et de le brûler vif. Puis il avait pris sa mère entre ses pattes et s'était envolé en hurlant de douleur. Jon Snow avait trouvé la mort en étant fauché par l'une de ses ailes. Arya Stark n'était pas supposée s'être trouvée là. Quant à Jaime, ser Brienne et Podrick, la version officielle voulait qu'ils soient tous les trois venus pour convaincre Cersei de se rendre et, devant leur échec, qu'ils aient décidé de la tuer. Interrompu par ser Gregor, ils avaient terrassé ce dernier mais laissé Cersei pour morte, sans savoir qu'elle se traînerait plus tard jusqu'à la salle du trône où elle croiserait la route de Daenerys.

Tyrion avait à peine eu le temps d'atteindre le Donjon Rouge que Davos avait fondu sur lui pour l'avertir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et lui apprendre ce que lui avait commencé à répandre comme histoire. Les deux hommes n'avaient eu que quelques minutes pour choisir l'un des soldats de Cersei, tombé au combat et brûlé très largement, et le placer à l'endroit requis pour étayer le scénario de Davos. Ensuite seulement, Tyrion avait été contempler le carnage de ses propres yeux, et avait retrouvé Arya debout devant la dépouille de son frère, disloqué parmi les décombres. Tyrion aurait voulu savoir que dire, à cet instant. Il ignorait où se trouvait Jaime, savait à peine qu'il s'était jeté du haut des murailles avec ser Brienne et Pod pour échapper au feu dévastateur du dragon, et il avait la tête creuse.

\- Je suis désolé, avait-il soufflé à Arya, et c'est à peine si elle avait paru l'entendre. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il en aille autrement.

\- C'était impossible, avait répondit la jeune louve. C'était ainsi que cela devait se terminer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issus.

Oui, certainement. Mais c'était d'une tristesse infinie.

\- Je me dois de prononcer la sentence, dit Tyrion en s'avançant vers Qyburn. Puis, il vous reviendra de l'exécuter.

Il se posta devant Qyburn, debout sur une marche, de sorte à dominer le vieux mestre aux yeux hagards. Il avait repris connaissance, mais il semblait ne pas avoir tout à fait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pris la pleine mesure de son état. Etait-ce le choc de la défaite, la douleur qui lui sciait le crâne, ou encore le choc du coup qu'il avait reçu ? Tyrion l'ignorait.

\- Mestre Qyburn, Main de la reine Cersei, moi, Tyrion Lannister, Main de la reine Daenerys Targaryen, née du Typhon, Mère des dragons, Khaleesi de la grande mer de jade, Imbrûlée, Briseuse de chaînes, et véritable reine légitime des Sept Couronnes, je vous condamne à mort. Avez-vous une dernière chose à dire ?

Qyburn lui adressa un regard perdu. Ses lèvres, tremblantes, laissèrent échapper un souffle misérable.

\- La reine... elle a pu fuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Tyrion, un sourire sans saveur, sans joie, qui lui était plus ou moins douloureux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le vieil homme ne prononçât pas un mot. Il aurait voulu lui répondre "votre reine est morte, elle a brûlé comme cette ville, elle est tombée sous les coups de Daenerys", mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait une telle détresse dans le regard du mestre.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à mentir, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Ver Gris l'avait devancé.

\- Elle est morte brûlée par le dragon de ma reine.

L'espoir fou qui persistait dans les yeux de Qyburn s'évanouit, remplacé par le désespoir. Un goût de cendres imprégna les lèvres de Tyrion, qui recula d'un pas pour laisser à Ver Gris la place de faire face au vieux mestre.

D'un ample geste du bras, l'Immaculé l'égorgea. Un gargouillis infâme s'échappa des lèvres de Qyburn, puis il s'affaissa de côté et son sang se répandit lentement sur le sol de la salle du trône. _Ses dalles auront tant vu de sang,_ songea Tyrion sans savoir pourquoi. _Un roi, une reine et tant d'autres._

Lentement, Ver Gris essuya le sang sur sa manche, puis rendit à Arya son poignard d'acier valyrien. La jeune fille le rengaina avec un signe de tête. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus un bruit hormis le corps de Qyburn qui tressautait et achevait de se vider, puis Arya demanda :

\- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

\- J'ai fait envoyer un corbeau à votre soeur pour l'avertir, ainsi qu'à quantité d'autres villes et Maisons pour leur demander de l'aide. En attendant qu'ils nous répondent, nous ne pouvons que nous efforcer de sauver la ville.

\- Ma reine voulait qu'elle brûle, dit Ver Gris d'un ton dur. Elle voulait que la roue soit brisée et que les esclaves de l'usurpatrice puissent être libérés.

\- Ces esclaves sont en train de brûler dans leurs maisons, répliqua Tyrion. Si vous voulez à ce point accomplir la volonté de votre reine, aidez-nous à sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être. Les civils innocents et les esclaves de la tyrannie de Cersei.

Tyrion savait qu'il ne pouvait et ne devait pas aborder le problème de la folie meurtrière de Daenerys. Ver Gris était l'homme le plus loyal qu'il restait à la reine des dragons, et jamais il ne pourrait admettre que l'action de Daenerys avait été d'une injustice sans nom. Elle était et devait rester pour lui le symbole de la justice et de la sauveuse. La Mère des dragons.

_Il a tout perdu. Il ne lui reste que la colère et l'espoir de ce qui aurait pu être. _

\- Les civils n'ont rien demandé de tout ça, insista Tyrion. Ils n'avaient pas la force de faire face à Cersei, et ils attendaient la venue de Daenerys Targaryen pour leur salut. Vous et vos hommes ne pouvez pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'ils brûlent.

Ver Gris n'avait jamais été un homme expressif, mais depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint au Donjon, Tyrion avait le sentiment qu'il était devenu plus que jamais impénétrable. Le temps lui parut infini avant que l'Immaculé ne réponde enfin :

\- Nous aiderons à sauver les civils. Mais nous tuerons tous les hommes de l'usurpatrice que nous trouverons.

_C'est là que Jon aurait été faible. Il aurait voulu la justice, mais sans comprendre qu'il n'était pas en son pouvoir de l'obtenir. Sans comprendre que cela n'a plus aucune importance que ces hommes se soient rendus. Les Immaculés les tueront jusqu'au dernier._

_Il n'y pas de vainqueur au jeu des trônes. Pas de justice._

La mort dans l'âme, Tyrion acquiesça. Ver Gris reprit une posture martiale, comme un salut, puis se détourna. Arya Stark attendit prudemment qu'il ait quitté la salle éventrée avant de se tourner vers Tyrion.

\- Ma soeur sait sans doute déjà tout. Bran était là, à mes côtés. Il le lui aura dit.

Tyrion encaissa sans un mot. Il se sentait épuisé. A peine vit-il le regard d'Arya se faire plus distant.

\- Je veux que la dépouille de Jon soit traitée afin de tenir le temps qu'il faudra à son retour dans le Nord. Il n'aimait pas le Sud. Il aurait même certainement préférer vivre au-delà du Mur, si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Et je veux que les nordiens tombés au combat soient traités selon nos rites. Je ferai dresser les bûchers moi-même hors de la ville.

A nouveau, Tyrion acquiesça, songea qu'il lui faudrait commander aux mestres de prendre en charge la dépouille de Jon.

Arya Stark le dévisagea un instant, et il lui sembla voir au fond de ses yeux la fêlure d'une jeune fille qui venait de perdre beaucoup, à elle qui restait si peu.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir, lady Arya.

\- Je ne suis pas une lady.

\- Allez dormir, Arya. Vous êtes épuisée.

Quelques larmes dansèrent dans les yeux de la jeune louve, et l'une d'elle se faufila même au bord, prête à couler.

\- Il y a trop de fantômes dans les rêves.

Et de se détourner brusquement. Tyrion ne lui demanda pas où elle allait. Il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il aurait compris qu'elle fonde en larmes, que lui-même n'en était pas loin, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas Arya Stark, mais il pouvait respecter ses choix. Si elle voulait disparaître pour la nuit, il ne l'en empêcherait pas.

**.**

_Sansa_

Parmi les choses que Sansa n'avait pas envisagées, elle vit surgir, peu après le dîner, la chaise roulante de Lyanna Mormont. En dépit des soins des mestres, la jeune lady de l'Île aux Ours avait encore du mal à retrouver sa mobilité. Plus le temps passait, plus l'on se montrait pessimiste quant à la guérison de la jeune fille.

\- J'ai entendu que vous comptiez partir dans le Sud, dit-elle quand le serviteur qui la guidait la fit s'arrêter devant Sansa.

\- Il faudra bientôt définir la liberté du Nord sans devoir en repasser par une guerre.

Cela ne surprenait pas Sansa que la jeune lady parlât immédiatement de son départ, avant même de s'enquérir de son état personnel. Depuis qu'elle était aussi gravement blessée, lady Lyanna était plus que jamais intransigeante sur les questions politiques, ne supportant pas que l'on repousse au lendemain ce qui devait être déclaré et décidé un jour dit. Elle n'avait aucune compassion pour son propre état et refusait qu'on lui témoigne de la pitié, mais plus encore, elle se montrait aussi dure avec son entourage. _Une fille du Nord,_ songea tristement Sansa. _Une future grande Dame du Nord._

\- Quand pensez-vous partir ?

\- Dès que cela sera possible, avant huit jours, je l'espère. Il faut que nous répartissions les vivres, que nous décidions du trajet le plus court, et bien entendu que j'obtienne de l'aide de la part de certains de nos alliés pour qu'ils approvisionnent le Nord et la capitale en vivres de première nécessité. Mon cousin possède des terres très fertiles qui sauront nous aider à passer l'Hiver, tous.

Lyanna la dévisagea longuement sans mot dire, puis elle annonça, d'un ton sans réplique :

\- J'irai avec vous dans le Sud.

\- Lady Lyanna, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour garder le Nord. Je pensais que vous pourriez tenir ce rôle pour moi.

\- Je suis honorée, mais aussi certaine que d'autres que moi sauront y faire. Vous avez ici des hommes loyaux, et des amis de confiance. Je sais que je représente une frêle Maison au regard des grandes familles qui décideront de l'avenir des Sept Couronnes, mais j'ai eu vent de l'état d'épuisement de votre frère, et je sais ce qu'il est advenu de votre soeur et du roi du Nord. Je ne doute pas que vous vouliez nous préserver, mais la dernière fois qu'un des vôtres est parti au Sud pour notre défense, il a abandonné sa couronne et nous a placé sous le joug d'une reine des dragons qui vient, à vous en croire, de dévaster la capitale comme l'aurait fait le Roi Fou en son temps. Je veux prendre une part active à la défense de notre terre.

Sansa réprima un soupir. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle avait déjà songé que Bran lui-même ne devrait pas faire le voyage dans son état, tout en sachant qu'il viendrait très certainement en qualité de Stark et de Corneille à Trois Yeux. Quant à la requête de Lyanna, qui avait ceci d'impertinent qu'elle était plus une affirmation qu'une requête comme elle l'aurait dû, était bien trop légitime pour être oubliée.

\- En ce cas, dit lentement Sansa, je vous ferai voyager en carriole. Mon frère le fera aussi. Il ne serait pas prudent que vous vous exposiez aux intempéries et à une chevauchée d'un mois dans votre état.

Lyanna parut sur le point de protester, mais elle finit par hocher le menton sèchement, de la manière qui lui était habituelle. Sansa la contourna, prête à reprendre sa route, quand la voix de la petite Dame de l'Île aux Ours l'interrompit :

\- Je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre frère, lady Sansa. Je suis certaine que s'il n'y avait pas eu la reine des dragons, il aurait été un bon roi du Nord.

C'était une affirmation bien présomptueuse, mais Sansa décida de la prendre pour ce qu'elle était, à savoir une marque d'amitié et de respect, et elle inclina le chef en guise de remerciement, avant de reprendre sa route.

**.**

_Meera_

Avec des gestes doux et lents, Meera trempait et essorait le linge dans l'eau tiède, puis en baignait doucement le front de Bran. Elle avait fait réchauffer l'eau dans la cheminée à deux reprises depuis le matin, à chaque fois que le garçon-Corneille avait eu un nouvel accès de fièvre. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, mais la jeune femme était confiante. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas l'être. La Corneille à Trois Yeux ne pouvait mourir après avoir triomphé du Roi de la Nuit. Et elle-même ne pouvait envisager cette perspective sans que les larmes ne lui viennent aux yeux.

Elle avait peu parlé à Bran depuis son retour à Winterfell. Il avait été terrassé par la fatigue après la Longue Nuit, et elle ignorait comment revenir sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur dernière entrevue. Quand enfin elle avait pu lui présenter ses excuses, il les avait acceptées sans un mot, avec ce hochement de tête qui lui était devenu coutumier, et cette absence de sentiment sur le visage, dans les yeux. Pourtant, elle avait senti quelque chose. Un souvenir, peut-être, ou le fantôme de Brandon Stark. Mais ce quelque chose l'avait émue, et rassurée. Lui avait fait espérer que même s'il ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer comme autrefois, il restait un peu de Bran au fond du garçon-Corneille.

Elle baigna à nouveau doucement son front couvert de sueur, puis l'essuya.

\- Je suis là, Bran, murmura-t-elle en lui reprenant la main - une main froide, mais vivante. Je ne te quitte pas tant que tu n'auras pas repris des forces. Prends ton temps.

De sa main libre, elle remonta les couvertures sous son menton. Elle n'avait pas envisagé de descendre manger, et comme si elle n'en attendait pas autrement d'elle, Sansa avait fait monter un plat pour elle. Meera n'avait pas très faim. Elle se forcerait, néanmoins. Une dernière pression sur la main inerte de Bran, et elle attrapa son assiette et sa fourchette.

\- A une époque, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir ça au dîner, dit-elle en riant à demi. Tu te souviens, quand on ne mangeait que de la mousse et des racines trois fois par jour ? Eté en était fou. Hodor n'en pouvait plus non plus.

Son sourire se teinta de tristesse, une légère brûlure lui monta aux yeux.

\- Ils me manquent tellement. Et Jojen plus encore. J'ai l'impression que ces deux années que nous avons passés là-bas m'ont volé presque toute ma vie. Alors tu ne peux pas te permettre d'aller aussi mal, Bran. Je me fiche que tu sois de nouveau le seigneur de Winterfell, ou cette maudite Corneille à Trois Yeux. Tu as deux soeurs qui n'ont plus que toi. Et moi, tu es le dernier ami qu'il me reste. Alors prends le temps qu'il te faudra, mais reviens-nous.

Sans surprise, seul le silence lui répondit.

**.**

_Tyrion_

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et il était désormais devant Jaime, dans la chambre minuscule qu'on lui avait allouée, l'une des seules à ne pas s'être effondrée.

Jaime avait l'air aussi misérable que la pièce. Le visage livide, les traits défaits. Depuis trois jours qu'il alternait les phases d'inconscience avec les réveils brefs qui ne lui permettaient que de se nourrir rapidement, Tyrion n'avait eu de cesse de demander à Podrick pourquoi donc ne voulait pas que Jaime soit placé à proximité de la chambre où ser Brienne et Pod lui-même s'étaient installés. Mais à présent, il comprenait.

Jaime n'allait pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint. Chaque fois qu'il lui avait rendu visite, il avait vu un chevalier grièvement blessé en évanoui. Mais à la vérité, Jaime se levait un peu chaque jour, et cette fois-ci, quand Tyrion vint le trouver, il le découvrit faisant les cents pas dans la chambre, déliant peu à peu ses muscles et jouant de sa peau. A l'approche de son petite frère, il se figea un instant. Il avait les yeux creusés, le regard hanté.

\- De retour parmi les vivants, à ce que je vois, dit Tyrion d'un ton exagérément guilleret.

Jaime déglutit, sans chercher à répondre. Tyrion attendit qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir, mais comme il ne le faisait pas, le nain finit par s'asseoir de lui-même sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

\- Brienne ? demanda Jaime, et sa voix était croassement misérable.

\- Toujours sous les soins d'un mestre. Mais elle est tirée d'affaires.

La tension se relâcha sur le visage de Jaime, et il se laissa aller contre le mur. Tyrion le fixa un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se parler, et à présent qu'ils le pouvaient, le nain ne savait pas où commencer. Finalement, les mots jaillirent hors de sa bouche sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Plus qu'une question sur le bien-être de son grand frère, une seule chose s'imposait à lui. Et ce n'était pas une question.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention d'emprunter la barque que j'avais faite préparer pour Cersei et toi.

Voilà c'était dit. Un éléphant dans la pièce, sur lequel il fallait mettre des mots.

\- Je ne voulais pas briser tes espoirs, murmura Jaime. Je ne savais pas non plus très bien ce que j'allais faire. Je doutais d'en avoir la force.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas l'intention de sortir vivant de la ville.

Tyrion savait qu'il s'exprimait d'une voix trahie, mais c'était parce qu'il se sentait trahi, il se sentait floué. Il avait cru que Jaime avait refusé de vivre paisiblement, qu'il allait embrassé une fois encore ce qu'il y avait de pire dans leur vie et leur famille, qu'il avait renoncé à tout pour Cersei parce qu'il ne pouvait aimer qu'elle, il ne pouvait vivre que par elle, que pour elle. Et même s'il avait toujours trouvé étrange que Jaime puisse être heureux auprès de Brienne, il avait été désolé de constater qu'il n'y était pas arrivé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le monde aurait été vivant, en sécurité, soupira Jaime d'une voix éteinte. Je pensais simplement attendre de mourir à côté de Cersei, et puis... puis elle est arrivée, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir.

Il y avait quelque chose... comme un poids insoupçonné dans ses paroles. Tyrion dévisagea longuement son frère, détailla chaque fibre de son visage, à la recherche d'une explication. Et il ne voyait rien, sinon une inflexion étrange dans la bouche, un éclat particulier dans le regard.

\- Pod m'a dit que tu n'étais pas allée la voir depuis ton réveil. Tu peux marcher, pourtant. Et elle n'est pas très loin de ta chambre.

\- Elle aurait dû demeurer à Winterfell.

Tyrion réalisa que le son de sa voix lui était presque étranger. Il semblait creux, vidé de tout. A des lieues de l'homme déterminé qu'il avait libéré de sa tente dans le campement de la reine des dragons. _Mais cet homme était un mensonge, pas vrai ? Jamais tu n'as eu l'intention de lui survivre._ Quel Jaime était réel, au fond ? Etait-ce le pantin de Cersei, amoureux fou au point de ne pas pouvoir imaginer une vie sans elle ? Etait-ce l'étrange chevalier repenti qui avait décidé de rester avec Brienne de Tarth à Winterfell ? Ou le fantôme incapable d'aller de l'avant qui le regardait à présent avec un regard hanté.

\- Crois-tu qu'elle n'aurait pas souffert de ta mort si elle était restée dans le Nord et que l'on s'était borné à lui apprendre la nouvelle ?

\- Au moins je serais mort, et elle vivante et indemne, dit Jaime d'une voix sans timbre. Tant que je vivrai, Cersei ne sera pas morte.

\- Elle t'aime ! l'interrompit Tyrion d'un ton excédé. Tu pourrais être heureux si seulement tu voulais bien faire un effort ! Tu sais que tu ne jouiras pas d'une existence très saine si tu persistes dans ton allergie au bonheur ? tenta-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus ironique.

Jaime chancela, et Tyrion crut un instant qu'il allait tomber. Mais non. Il prit appui contre le mur et foudroya son frère du regard, comme si tout cela était de sa faute.

\- Tu espérais te racheter en mourant à ses côtés, dit Tyrion d'un ton neutre.

Et c'était dur, si dur, de se forcer au calme alors qu'il commençait enfin à entrevoir quel terrible imbroglio de sentiments contradictoires se disputaient dans l'esprit de son frère. Son amour éternel pour leur soeur, son honneur, ses serments, Brienne et ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, le besoin vital qu'il avait eu de la sortir du Donjon Rouge, et maintenant l'incapacité qu'il avait de voir une fin à tout ça.

\- Mais je te connais, reprit Tyrion. Tu n'es pas entièrement mauvais, tu es faillible. Humain. Jumeau et ancien amant d'une femme qui aurait fait brûler les Sept Couronnes sans hésitation. Dans une guerre, nous commettons tous des crimes que nous regrettons. Tu as commis une partie des tiens pour Cersei, puis tu l'as abandonnée, tu as combattu les Marcheurs Blancs aux côtés des Nordiens et tu as assassiné Cersei autant pour toi-même que pour Brienne. Tu n'es pas un homme bon, tu n'es pas un homme mauvais. Tu es l'un et l'autre.

Jaime ouvrit la bouche, mais Tyrion lui coupa la parole en levant une main pour lui intimer le silence.

\- Brienne a abandonné Sansa et Winterfell pour venir te retrouver. Elle a demandé à ce que lady Stark lui permette de venir, et quand elle s'est vue opposer un refus, elle a décidé de venir tout de même. Elle a tué la Montagne, elle a affronté Daenerys, elle a sauté du haut des remparts du Donjon rouge et elle est actuellement alitée avec des brûlures causées par un dragon. J'étais sincèrement heureux pour toi à Winterfell, même si j'admets que je n'étais pas sûr de te comprendre.

\- Tu riais de moi.

Le souvenir de l'une de leurs conversations lui revint, et Tyrion serra les dents. Il avait été un idiot, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas pu admettre, réellement, que les choses puissent prendre une telle tournure. Que son frère et la chevaleresse aient plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre, et qu'une tension certaine existât entre eux, il en était certain. Mais de là à croire Jaime capable de tout abandonner pour rester avec elle, non.

\- Tu ne voulais pas y croire, et quand j'ai fini par te donner raison, tu ne voulais pas non plus l'entendre, reprit Jaime. Quand seras-tu enfin satisfait ?

\- Quand tu seras heureux ! s'écria Tyrion d'une voix trop forte. Est-ce si compliqué que cela à comprendre ? Tu viens d'admettre que tu n'avais jamais eu l'intention de sortir vivant d'ici, que tu ne voyais aucun avenir pour Cersei et toi ! Tu es sorti du Donjon pour en sortir Brienne et maintenant tu l'esquives ? Oui, je suis déçu ! Tu n'as jamais été lâche, Jaime, sauf quand il s'agissait d'ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature de Cersei. Tu n'es pas elle, et même si vous avez été un seul être autrefois, ce n'est plus le cas.

Lentement, Tyrion sentait sa colère retomber. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, finalement. Il n'y avait rien qui pût encore entièrement sauver Jaime, coincé qu'il était entre deux amours qui ne pouvaient coexister l'un avec l'autre. Entre deux possibilités qui s'annulaient l'une l'autre. Il ne pouvait exister sans Cersei, il ne pouvait mourir à cause de Brienne.

\- La seule façon dont tu pourras tourner la page et commencer à être quelqu'un de neuf, c'est en faisant preuve de courage. En acceptant l'idée que tu passeras certainement le reste de ta vie à te faire pardonner tes erreurs. Souviens-toi d'une chose, mon cher frère : la mort est définitive, tandis que la vie est pleine de possibilités. Et ne vaut-elle pas la peine d'être vécue si tu es bien entouré ?

Tyrion avait insufflé à ces mots toute la persuasion qu'il pouvait, mais il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Lentement, il se faisait une raison. Il n'y avait pas d'issu à cette histoire. Pas plus qu'il n'en avait eu une pour la bataille du trône de fer.

\- Je porterai toujours Cersei en moi. Je serai toujours l'homme que j'étais avec elle.

\- Tu étais de très loin sa meilleure part, répliqua Tyrion. Tu as fait de meilleurs choix, même s'ils n'ont pas toujours été nombreux. Et il ne tient qu'à toi de trouver ta meilleure part ailleurs. Elle ne sera jamais semblable à ce qui te liait à notre sœur, mais elle ne t'en poussera que plus avant. Réfléchis un peu, mon cher frère : tu as commis des atrocités pour Cersei, mais c'est bien en partie pour Brienne que tu as fini par la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

**.**

_Jaime_

_Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples que tu le dis..._

Mais cela allait bien au-delà. C'était si énorme, si terrifiant et écrasant, qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

_On se fout de la loyauté. Pas vrai ? _

Il s'était tant passé depuis ce banquet, depuis cette hésitation, ce besoin pathologique de la sentir près de lui. _Je t'aime._ Il l'avait dit. Pensé. Mais tout était devenu si compliqué. Pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé qu'il rouvrirait les yeux après cette plage. Il avait cru que la plaie s'était rouverte, que son sang coulait, que la vie le quittait comme elle avait quittée Cersei.

Jaime baissa les yeux sur sa main d'or. Les flammes des bougies s'y reflétaient, dansantes. Il en avait assez de cette conversation. Des bons sentiments que Tyrion tentait de lui insuffler. Il se savait hors d'atteinte.

Il ferma les yeux, et le monde disparut enfin à nouveau.

**.**

_Brienne_

Rien, jamais, ne lui avait causé une telle douleur physique. C'était comme si le feu jamais ne s'arrêtait, comme s'il l'entourait, jouait avec sa peau, avec ses os, avec ses muscles. Malgré le lait de pavot, chaque moment de réveil était un moment d'une douleur indescriptible.

Souvent, Pod était là. Il lui appliquait des compresses d'eau fraîche sur le front, lui faisait boire un peu d'eau, de bouillon et de lait de pavot, lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Lui parlait d'Arya Stark qui était vivante, de Jaime qui reprenait des forces en dépit du sang qu'il avait perdu. De la ville qui cessait lentement de brûler.

Quand les mestres venaient défaire les bandages et lui mettaient la peau à vif, quand elle ne parvenait pas à s'évanouir de douleur mais juste à hurler, Pod était là. Il continuait de lui parler même si elle ne l'entendait plus, il lui serrait sa main valide pour qu'elle n'oublie pas qu'il était là, et elle, elle s'y cramponnait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle perde connaissance.

C'était cycle sans fin un brouillard perpétuel de douleur.

Parfois, elle émergeait brièvement de celui-ci, et songeait que Jaime ne venait jamais. Pas une fois, il n'avait franchi le seuil de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Elle n'arrivait pas à demander à Pod si c'était parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas ou parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Lentement, une idée germait dans son esprit embrouillé. L'idée que Jaime ait pu lui dire ce qu'il avait dit parce qu'il avait cru venir la fin de tout. Mais cela n'avait pas été la fin. Ils s'en étaient sortis, tous les deux. Et désormais, il fallait assumer ce qui avait été dit.

Les larmes qui lui dévalaient les joues alors ne devaient rien aux brûlures.

Mais s'il les voyait, Pod les essuyait comme les autres, et lui donnait un peu de lait de pavot pour oublier et dormir.

**.**

_Arya_

Cela faisait six jours que les reines étaient mortes et Arya Stark s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à sa chasse.

Cela lui avait pris du temps pour repérer sa proie. Il y avait tant à faire au Donjon Rouge, tant que la jeune louve ne pouvait pas ignorer, refuser, délaisser, alors qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle était la dernière Nordienne présente à Port-Réal, la dernière Stark à des centaines de lieues à la ronde, et elle devait répondre aux questions de Tyrion Lannister et Varys trop souvent pour le supporter. Elle n'était pas une Dame. Elle n'était pas chevalier. Elle ne voulait rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir.

Mais elle avait accepté de se plier un minimum à ce rôle. De répondre aux questions des deux seigneurs et de prendre des dispositions pour Jon. Elle savait que Bran avait averti Sansa dès la fin des combats, et elle savait que sa soeur serait en route aussi vite que possible. Alors, elle avait écrit à Robyn Arryn et aux paludiers, les Reed qui avaient tant aidé Bran ces dernières années, pour leur demander de l'aide. Elle savait que Meera devait toujours se trouver à Winterfell, mais ignorait si elle avait écris à ses parents pour leur apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Arya n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à envoyer un message à Vivesaigues. Il y régnait, paraissait-il, un état proche de la guerre civile, et il ne servait à rien de s'encombrer d'un oncle dont on ignorait la loyauté.

Elle avait fait sa part dans le jeu des trônes. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de conclure sa liste. C'était ce pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici, et à présent que Cersei était morte, il ne restait plus qu'une personne dont elle devait se débarrasser.

La trouver avait été le plus dur, dans les ruines de la cité. Arya arpentait les rues chaque jour pour prendre connaissance des dégâts et faire un rapport à Tyrion et Varys, qui n'osaient pas se risquer dans les ruelles les plus excentrées de crainte de tomber sur quelque coupe-gorge ou d'attiser la colère des Immaculés. Sans avoir cherché à en savoir plus à leur sujet, Arya savait que la fin des combats tenait davantage de la mort de Daenerys que de la volonté de ses hommes. Sans chef, sans objectif, les Immaculés stagnaient sur la ville en faisant régner l'ordre et la terreur, mais sans se montrer non plus excessivement violents. Une fois qu'ils avaient eu fini d'égorger la quais totalité de ceux qui tenaient une arme, ils avaient laissé les femmes et les enfants tranquilles, tant que nul ne s'élevait contre eux. Pour ce qu'elle en avait suivi, Arya avait cru comprendre qu'aucun Immaculé ne savait réellement comment avait péri sa reine. La fable qui se répandait depuis quelques jours dans leurs rangs voulait que le plus fort soldat de la reine Cersei, voulant la venger après que Drogon l'ait brûlée vive, se soit jeté d'une fenêtre sur Daenerys Targaryen pour la pourfendre de son épée.

_On voit qu'ils n'ont pas connu la Montagne, _avait songé Arya la première fois qu'elle avait entendu cette histoire.

Drogon, ensuite, aurait tué l'homme à coups de dents et de jets de flammes et l'aurait fait valser par-dessus la muraille, dans les eaux qui se brisaient sur la falaise, avant de hurler à la mort et de s'envoler avec sa reine, Mère des dragons, vers l'horizon. A ceux qui s'étaient dits étonnés d'apercevoir Jaime Lannister au Donjon Rouge, Tyrion avait raconté qu'il avait tenté de se racheter auprès de la reine des dragons en pourfendant sa propre soeur alors qu'elle allait donner l'ordre de tuer Drogon. Comme l'épée du chevalier Lannister avait été retrouvée pleine de sang, et le cadavre calciné de sa soeur fendu d'une plaie correspondante, les Immaculés ne pouvaient contredire cette version. Quant à Arya, elle avait été purement et simplement ignoré par tous, hormis ceux qui avaient assisté à cette dernière scène, sur l'esplanade. Eux savaient, et ils la regardaient désormais avec un drôle d'air. Ser Davos surtout, quand il lui proposait de la soupe en la voyant passer devant la table qu'il avait installé au milieu de l'une des cours du Donjon Rouge. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'énergie pour lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire.

Jon était mort, et c'était infiniment douloureux.

Alors, pour ne pas y penser, ne pas pleurer, ne pas sentir la brûlure au fond de ses entrailles, elle arpentait les rues pour Tyrion et Varys, et pour elle-même. Elle observait, prenait des renseignements, aidait à calmer les feux. Et finalement, elle l'avait trouvé.

Près de la Porte Boueuse, dans une masure à demi éventrée. Il y semblait seul, mais après une observation d'une demi-journée, Arya découvrit une femme, vieille et voûtée, et une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Son enfant, son petit-enfant ? Difficile à estimer. La jeune louve n'en suivit pas moins les faits et gestes de tout le monde, les regardant batailler avec leurs voisins contre un reste d'incendie, portant des seaux d'eau jusqu'à la mer pour les remplir puis revenant en escaladant les décombres de la muraille éventrée. Et tout ce temps durant, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lui. Le visage pâle, rougi peut-être par le feu et noirci par la fumée, mais son visage squelettique, ses yeux clairs et fous, écarquillés, ses râles qui seuls franchissaient encore ses lèvres. Impossible de se tromper.

Et comme elle l'observait, elle caressait aussi le manche de son poignard. Elle n'avait que faire des ordres des Immaculés. Elle avait tenu tête à Ver Gris quand celui-ci avait proclamé que nul autre que ses hommes ne devait paraître avec une arme dans la ville, et lui avait dit qu'elle était la dernière Nordienne, la représentante de son frère mort au combat, abattu par la folie de Drogon, et qu'elle était la tueuse du Roi de la Nuit. On ne lui prendrait pas ses armes. Jamais.

Et Ver Gris avait cédé. Et désormais, Arya serrait le manche d'Aiguille. Elle hésitait encore, mais il lui semblait approprié que ce soit sa lame Nordienne qui agisse, et non le poignard qui avait mis fin à la guerre. Ce serait approprié.

_Sais-tu seulement comment on s'en sert ?_

_On plante le bout pointu dans l'adversaire._

Une fillette, juchée sur son lit, penaude, inquiète de se faire disputer pour la possession de sa lame, et le regard bienveillant de son père, immense, protecteur. Eternel, pensait-elle alors.

_Elle s'appelle Aiguille._

_Oh, une lame avec un nom ! _

Elle pouvait presque sentir la fierté dans la voix de son père, derrière la dérision, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle un peu de ce Nord qui lui manquait déjà. Parce qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas vouloir être une dame. Parce qu'il avait engagé Syrio Forel pour elle, qu'il avait accepté qu'elle apprenne à manier une arme. Parce qu'il souriait en l'entendant répéter sans cesse _Syrio dit..._ et parce qu'il souriait à ses petits écarts de langage, quand tout autre père que lui l'aurait rabroué pour ses libertés, pour son inconvenance, parce qu'il n'était pas permis à une fille de haute naissance de se comporter de la sorte.

_Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu, et ce dieu c'est la Mort. _

Le doigt de Syrio lui effleurait le menton, il la forçait à lever les yeux vers lui, et son regard était bienveillant. Elle se souvenait de ce jour, où elle était tourmentée parce que l'un des amis de son père, un homme du Nord, Rory, était mort sous les coups Lannister et que son père avait été blessé. Elle se souvenait d'avoir dit à Syrio qu'elle priait les anciens dieux et les nouveaux.

Devant elle, la masure se vidait. La vieille femme et la petite-fille allaient prêter main-forte à une voisine, panser une blessure, apporter un peu d'eau. Le vieillard restait seul, à dégager les décombres qui ensevelissaient presque l'habitation. Arya quitta les ombres de la ruelle et marcha calmement vers lui, tira doucement Aiguille de son fourreau.

_Rappelle-moi ce qu'on dit, au dieu de la Mort. _

_Pas aujourd'hui._

Il ne l'entendit arriver que quand elle fut à une longueur de bras de lui. Il se retourna, son regard tomba sur elle sans comprendre, mais ses bras maigres, dépourvus d'arme, ne furent pas assez rapides pour parer le coup d'estoc. Aiguille s'enfonça dans sa gorge comme si elle avait été faite de plumes. Arya la dégagea d'un geste sec et un gargouillis de sang se fit entendre, puis une bulle cloqua sur la gorge et Illyn Payne s'affaissa contre le mur de sa masure.

_Tu connais notre devise._

_Oui, c'est : L'hiver vient._

\- Vous avez décapité mon père autrefois, dit Arya d'une voix douce. Lord Eddard Stark.

_Quand les gens te demanderont ce qu'il s'est passé ici, dis-leur que le Nord se souvient. Dis-leur que l'hiver est venu pour la Maison Frey._

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. Le Nord n'oublie jamais.

Elle essuya Aiguille sur les vêtements de Payne, regarda encore un bref instant la vie qui s'échappait de sa gorge à petits flots tandis qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre sang, puis elle tourna les talons.

C'était terminé. Enfin.

Quand la vieille femme le découvrit, la jeune louve était déjà loin.

**.**

_Jaime_

Cersei était morte depuis huit jours et Jaime se laissait mourir dans les couloirs. Il sortait parfois affronter les cendres tourbillonnantes au vent, qui s'était levé, pour aider à éteindre les derniers foyers d'incendie ou simplement errer sans but, le regard vide, dans les rues de Port-Réal. Il en avait franchi les portes pour la première fois à seize ans, en devenant à l'époque le plus jeune Manteau d'Or. La voir ainsi, réduite à un squelette tremblant, sans vie, ses rues pleines de morts ensanglantés ou calcinés, lui creusait la poitrine. Il n'avait ni réussi à manger, ni réussi à dormir plus de quelques heures depuis la fin des combats. Il errait, proposait ses bras à qui en voulait et ne laissait échapper ni parole, si souffle, ni gémissement de douleur.

Pourtant, la douleur était là. Elle l'étouffait. Il lui semblait sentir le parfum de Cersei qui le prenait à la gorge chaque minute de chaque jour, et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, son regard quand elle avait compris l'ampleur de sa trahison, la façon dont elle lui avait dit _Tu me suivras_, et ensuite, la façon dont son pauvre corps, si beau, emballé dans la cape de la Montagne, avait pris feu sous ses yeux. Pas même n'avait-elle eu de tombe décente. Il n'avait pas voulu voir le peu qu'il restait d'elle, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter, mais quand il fermait les yeux, il oscillait entre le désespoir et la douleur de la savoir morte, si terriblement et définitivement morte et défigurée, et de réaliser qu'au fond de lui-même, il ne le regrettait pas. Cela le détruisait, mais il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Cersei devait mourir. Mais il n'avait pas une seconde envisagé de lui survivre, et l'aveu qui avait passé ses lèvres alors que Brienne cautérisait sa plaie lui semblait désormais pauvre, faible, incapable de compenser tout ce que signifiait réellement la disparition de Cersei.

Se pouvait-il finalement que ce ne soit pas assez ? Que le monde ne puisse plus retrouver ses couleurs ? Et s'il les retrouvait, à quel prix serait-ce ? Cersei grouillait sous sa peau, il la sentait. Brienne ne méritait pas cela.

Au terme de la huitième nuit d'incendie, Jaime se traîna une fois de plus hors de la chambre étroite où on l'avait séquestré. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait, de ce qu'il pouvait supporter et de ce qu'il devait faire, et aurait certainement préféré se trouver dans l'inconscience, mais il ne l'était pas, et il ne pouvait pas ignorer la fumée, l'odeur de brûlé et les hurlements qui lui parvenaient depuis l'extérieur. Alors il quitta le Donjon Rouge.

Une heure plus tard, il étouffait dans la chaleur de l'incendie. Avec l'aide de ser Davos et d'une poignée d'autres, il luttait contre la propagation des flammes dans les écuries. On en avait fait sortir les chevaux depuis longtemps, mais l'inquiétude demeurait de voir les flammes se répandre sur les bâtiments voisins. Une chaîne humaine courait jusqu'à la mer, franchissant les remparts dévorés par le feu qui s'étaient effondrés sur eux-mêmes avant la tombée de la nuit, et des seaux, des bacs, toutes sortes de récipients passaient de mains en mains pour acheminer l'eau jusqu'aux écuries. Il y avait de toutes les castes dans cette vague humaine de soutien, des gardes du palais, des habitants de la ville qui s'étaient réfugiés dans le palais avant le début des combats. Nul ne semblait se soucier de qui il avait pour voisin. Ne comptaient que les flammes qui dévoraient peu à peu le monde, que la fumée qui s'élevait en volutes si noirs dans le ciel que les étoiles disparaissaient, que les cendres qui tapissaient la ville en la recouvrant d'une pellicule irrespirable.

_Port-Réal est morte. _

Vingt-quatre ans auparavant, il avait tué le roi fou à temps. Cette fois-ci, il avait échoué. Trop pris par la folie de Cersei, il en avait oublié celle de Daenerys. Il avait cru, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, que cette reine des dragons serait différente, comme ils l'avaient tous juré.

Mais il ne s'était pas trompé.

Jaime vit à peine Podrick se joindre à leur groupe, venir s'emparer d'un seau et courir avec lui et quelques autres pour éteindre le feu qui avait pris dans la paille et refusait de mourir. Le régicide n'avait pas l'intention de lui adresser la parole et aurait fait son possible pour l'esquiver s'il l'avait pu. Au cours des trois derniers jours, ils ne s'étaient pas une seule fois adressé la parole, et Jaime aurait préféré que cela continue, et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de fuir ? Mais il y avait d'autres priorités. Et s'il s'échinait tant à se battre contre les flammes, c'était aussi pour ne pas penser.

Même s'il ne pouvait ignorer la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte dans sa poitrine, cette plaie qui ne laissait couler aucune goutte de sang mais par laquelle sa vie s'écoulait. Une plaie jumelle. Une plaie qu'il avait percé lui-même dans le corps de Cersei.

_Nous sommes la seule chose qui compte. _

_Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être._

Jaime ferma les yeux. Les cendres lui irritaient les pupilles, lui bouchaient la gorge, le nez. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, et la plaie dans sa poitrine lui faisait si mal, comme un couteau chauffé à blanc qui serait allé fourrager au fond de ses entrailles. Incapable de rester sur ses jambes, il se laissa glisser à terre contre un pan de mur épargné. Nul ne lui accorda un regard. Il aurait pu mourir là que personne ne lui aurait accordé la moindre attention. C'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, d'ailleurs. Il était en train de mourir.

_Nous sommes la seule chose qui compte._

Comment tuait-on une partie de soi-même ? Comment assassinait-on sa jumelle, son âme-sœur, sa partie manquante ? Jaime ne se souvenait pas d'un seul jour sans elle, d'un seul jour sans que d'une manière ou d'une autre, même séparés, ils n'aient été ensemble. Toutes ses pensées avaient été pour elle. Toutes ses actions avaient été pour elle. Il avait vécu pour elle, par elle. Personne, jamais, n'avait pu comprendre ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. La litanie de Cersei lui revint en mémoire. _Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être._

Ce n'était pas de l'amour tel que le décrivaient les chansons et les récits. C'était une obsession, un besoin qui naissait dans la chair, une drogue dévorante dont il n'avait pu se sevrer, un fil qui partait de leur poitrine respective et allait jusqu'à celle de l'autre. Et oui, Cersei avait été cruelle. Egoïste. Menteuse. Trompeuse. Il savait pour les autres Lannister, pour ceux dans les bras desquels elle s'était perdue dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de lui, un peu d'elle-même, alors qu'il était absent. Il savait pour toutes ces horreurs, toutes ces morts, pour le Septuaire. Il savait et il ne regrettait pas. Ni sa décision de partir au Nord, ni son épée dans le corps de Cersei.

Et le reste ? Le regrettait-il ?

_On se fout de la loyauté._

_Je t'aime._

Non. Il l'avait pensé, il l'avait dit. Ce devait être dit. Mais cette chose qui grouillait en lui, qui ne supportait pas la perte de sa jumelle, cette tare qu'il sentait peu à peu envahir tout son corps, cette chose ferait du mal à Brienne. Tôt ou tard, elle lui ferait tellement de mal qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'ils meurent tous les deux dans le Donjon qui s'effondrait. Ou que lui meure, après le lui avoir dit. Ainsi, elle n'aurait gardé de lui que ce souvenir. Cette promesse d'un possible.

Alors qu'à la vérité, il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Et Jaime savait, quelque part au fond de lui, qu'en se traînant de la sorte dehors, au mépris des instructions des mestres et de la douleur qui lui sciait le ventre et lui arrachait une grimace à chaque pas, il essayait de se tuer avant de faire plus de dégâts. Il n'aurait pas le courage ou la lâcheté de se suicider, mais il pouvait se tuer à la tâche, rattraper péniblement ses fautes en mourant pour sauver les restes de Port-Réal.

_On se fout de la loyauté. _

Peut-être. Mais cela ne comblait pas pour autant le vide qui lui dévorait la poitrine. Ce vide qui avait eu les yeux verts, les cheveux d'or, la peau douce, la bouche pleine de promesses.

Un cri résonna soudain près de lui et quelqu'un l'empoigna pour le tirer rudement en avant. Un fracas d'enfer éclata derrière lui et une volée de copeaux calcinés lui frappa le dos. Chancelant, Jaime jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Une sous-pente en bois, fragilisée par l'incendie, venait de s'effondrer à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

Il reporta son attention devant lui. Podrick, le visage submergé par la suie, le dévisageait avec un air épouvanté, ses mains toujours fermement cramponnées à ses épaules. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment, incapables de parler.

\- Rentrez, dit enfin Pod. Allez vous allonger, vous êtes épuisé.

\- Je peux encore être utile ici…

\- Vous avez failli mourir à l'instant !

Jamais encore Jaime n'avait vu Podrick hurler. Il lui avait semblé que le garçon était incapable d'une telle chose, comme si l'hystérie ne pouvait jamais le gagner. Même au lendemain de la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs, il n'avait pas crié. Il avait gémi, pleuré, vomi, sombré en léthargie, mais il n'avait pas crié.

Et à présent, il hurlait, et dans son regard, il y avait cette fureur qu'il avait eu en frappant le chevalier quand il l'avait retrouvé dans le donjon.

\- Vous êtes à peine capable de tenir debout et vous venez ici ! Vous avez survécu à un coup de couteau, à un dragon, à un étranglement, à une chute de trente mètres, à une noyade, et à peine êtes-vous capable de penser que vous vous traîner ici ! Qu'avez-vous dans la tête ?

Podrick baissa brutalement les yeux sur sa main d'or, qui brillait à la lumière des flammes. Quand il les releva, Jaime lui vit l'expression la plus dure de sa jeune vie. Même la rage qu'il y avait perçu quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir Daenerys dans les boyaux de Port-Réal, ne lui avait pas semblée aussi vive.

\- Allez vous allonger à l'intérieur, et cachez votre main. S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, que quelqu'un vous reconnaît et s'en prend à vous ou que vous êtes pris dans les flammes ou sous les décombres, je jure sur les Sept que je dirais à Brienne que vous vous êtes suicidé et qu'elle aura bravé sa lady et tout Westeros pour un lâche qui n'a jamais mérité un quart de ce qu'elle a pu lui donner.

Jamais Podrick n'avait dit « Brienne » sans y accoler un « lady » ou un « ser ». Jamais il n'avait menacé un supérieur hiérarchique. Mais avant de le revoir alors que Daenerys détruisait tout, jamais Jaime n'aurait cru l'écuyer capable de le frapper. Et il s'était trompé.

Tout comme il savait à cet instant que ce qu'il voyait danser au fond des yeux de Podrick était à des centaines de lieues de l'innocence du jeune écuyer qu'il avait autrefois imposé à Brienne.

_Les gens que j'aime, c'est elle._

Et pour elle, le garçon aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il l'avait déjà fait.

Jaime faillit lui demander si ce ne serait pas encore le mieux, qu'il meure, que Brienne soit avertie qu'il avait fini par succomber à ses blessures. Il aurait voulu dire Elle s'en remettra. Au lieu ça, ce qui franchit ses lèvres, ce fut :

\- Tu la briserais.

La haine qui flamba dans les yeux de Pod, à cet instant, lui donna le vertige.

\- Vous le faites très bien tout seul.

L'écuyer parut hésiter, mais soudain, c'était un flot de mots qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- Je vous hais pour ce que vous lui avez fait. Je vous hais tellement, si vous saviez ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais haï personne autant que vous !

Sa voix s'était muée en cri, et Jaime pensa un instant que Pod allait le frapper à nouveau, mais il se contenta de le secouer et de laisser son visage se déformer. Oui, comprit le chevalier en voyant les traits se tordre. Oui, c'était de la haine sur sa figure. Pas de la rage, pas de la colère. De la haine.

\- Avez-vous la plus petite idée des nuits que j'ai passé à lui faire croire à mes crises de somnambulisme pour qu'elle décide de m'attacher à elle et que je sois sûr de la retrouver au matin ? Elle voulait me laisser en plan et partir seule. Toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en pensant que peut-être elle allait pouvoir échapper à ma vigilance, et quand ce n'était pas ça, c'était un cauchemar. Elle voulait m'épargner, et elle se réveillait en revivant votre départ ou en vous voyant mort, ou même en pensant aux Marcheurs Blancs. Toutes les putains de nuits !

Jaime sentit quelque chose remuer en lui, une nouvelle forme de douleur lui sembla-t-il.

\- Et maintenant qu'on vous retrouve, que vous semblez heureux de la voir, que vous étiez inquiet pour elle, vous l'abandonnez à nouveau au moment où elle à le plus besoin de vous, alors qu'on lui annonce à quel point elle restera défigurée par le feu ! Bon sang, mais quel homme fait ça ? Quel putain d'homme êtes-vous ?

_Un lâche._

_Un lâche rendu malade par ses actes, un lâche qui ne peut tolérer la simple idée de vivre en paix pour la première fois de sa vie._

La gorge sèche, Jaime ne répondit rien. Il en était parfaitement incapable. Et devant lui, Pod n'en devenait que de plus en plus furieux.

Le coup de poing le prit par surprise, lui creusant l'estomac si douloureusement que Jaime crut un instant que les points de suture allaient sauter et que sa plaie cautérisée allait se rouvrir mais non, il se contenta de tomber à genoux, le souffle coupé. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude. Au moins n'avait-il pas frappé au visage encore une fois. Même s'il avait moins de force que Brienne, Podrick y mettait tout son cœur et cela faisait mal.

\- Elle ne vous est rien, finalement ? Vous vouliez faire le noble et la sauver, mais vous vous fichez de ce qu'il adviendra d'elle, c'est ça ?

\- N... non...

\- Chaque fois qu'elle se réveille elle me demande où vous êtes, si vous allez bien ! Chaque fois que les mestres lui refont ses bandages, elle hurle de douleur !

\- Je l'aime.

C'était sorti tout seul, sans que Jaime n'y puisse rien. L'aveu, à peine plus qu'un souffle, figea un instant Podrick dans son déferlement de haine. Autour d'eux, le monde continuait de partir en fumée et personne ne s'inquiétait d'eux.

\- Vraiment ?

Pod avait craché, comme si le mot était une insulte.

\- Ma soeur... haleta Jaime. Elle est en moi. Elle me ronge. Regarde ce qu'elle et moi lui avons déjà fait ! Imagine que je retourne auprès de Brienne, qu'elle me pardonne, qu'elle vive toute sa vie auprès de celui qui l'a menée là où elle en est !

Soudain, Pod se jeta sur lui. Jaime vacilla, s'écroula sous le poids du garçon, ne fit rien pour protéger son visage du nouveau coup de poing qui lui enflamma la pommette.

\- Alors vous l'abandonnez, c'est ça ? Vous n'arrivez pas à envisager de voir ce que vous lui avez fait, vous... Vous la faites souffrir parce que vous, vous êtes lâche, et vous trouvez ça juste ? A votre avis, que croit-elle, clouée au fond de son lit par les mestres ?

La vérité éclata si brutalement dans l'esprit de Jaime que s'il n'avait pas déjà été à terre, il en aurait chancelé.

Il avait vu Brienne, la véritable Brienne, celle qu'elle était toute entière, celle qui craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, qui pensait que seul l'alcool pouvait pousser quiconque et lui plus que d'autres, à la regarder comme il l'avait fait à Winterfell. Celle qui craignait qu'il ne parte à tout moment, qu'il ne soit révulsé, qu'il n'éprouve plus d'intérêt, plus même que de la honte ou de la déception. Celle qui se réveillait en sursaut quand elle ne le sentait plus dans le lit, et qui ne retrouvait son calme qu'une fois qu'elle l'avait vu lui sourire. Celle qui le réconfortait tant qu'elle le pouvait, quand il pleurait Myrcella. Celle qui le prenait par surprise en lui jetant une boule de neige pour le distraire, quand ils s'entraînaient hors des murs de Winterfell. Qui ne lui demandait jamais rien mais coupait sa nourriture comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Qui hésitait toujours avant de l'embrasser. Qui lui faisait porter lady Lyanna pour lui assurer une protection contre ses détracteurs. Qui s'interposait pour le défendre, toujours. Qui se portait garante de lui.

Oui, il savait ce qu'elle devait s'imaginer, à cet instant.

Il leva les yeux vers Podrick sans souvenir de les avoir baissés. Pendant un instant, il n'avait plus rien vu du décor sordide de Port-Réal saigné à blanc, mais avait revu leur chambre dans le Nord, le jeu des ombres projetées par les flammes de la cheminée, la maladresse, la peau.

Et pendant cet instant, il lui avait semblé qu'il n'avait plus de trou dans la poitrine.

Prenant appui contre le mur, Jaime se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, chancela, tint bon et fit face à Podrick. A sa haine.A ses larmes._ Toi aussi, je t'ai trahi. _

\- Où vous êtes-vous installés ? demanda Jaime.

**.**

_Meera_

Cela faisait presque huit jours, désormais, et les préparatifs étaient en bonne voie. Bientôt, la Dame de Winterfell et son escorte partiraient pour le Sud. Meera, elle, était restée à distance de toute cette expédition. En accord avec le mestre de la citadelle, elle avait pris soin de Bran durant tout ce temps, ne se consacrant qu'à lui, comme c'était déjà le cas autrefois, quand ils ne vivaient plus qu'ensemble, après la perte d'Hodor, d'Eté et de Jojen. C'était à elle de l'aider à se positionner pour se vider les entrailles, pour faire toutes ces choses que la pudeur aurait dû leur épargner. Rien ne pouvait plus la rebuter ou la prendre au dépourvu.

Elle participait à la toilette, se faisait aider du mestre pour manipuler Bran quand elle n'avait pas la force de le faire entièrement elle-même, lui parlait quand ils étaient seule à seul, et lui tenait la main.

Ce soir-là, Sansa Stark dînait avec ses bannerets, leur exposait l'expédition qu'elle devrait bientôt entreprendre, les raisons qui la poussaient à partir dans le Sud, sa volonté de préserver l'indépendance du Nord, d'établir cela clairement avec le reste des Maisons que plus jamais le Nord ne ploierait le genou.

Meera avait une nouvelle fois déclinée la place qu'on lui avait laissée, et s'était faite monter un repas. Assise près du lit de Bran, elle mangeait en lui parlant des préparatifs.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour trancher un morceau de poulet, et quand elle les releva, les paupières de Bran étaient ouvertes. Elle posa précipitamment l'assiette sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit, la main déjà enroulée autour de celle du garçon.

\- Bran ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Lentement, le garçon se tourna vers elle, avisa la poigne qui lui serrait doucement les doigts.

\- Fatigué, dit-il d'une voix rouillée.

\- Tu as dormi une semaine. Ta soeur était très inquiète. Moi aussi, avoua Meera en lui tâtant le front pour estimer sa température. Nous pensions au pire.

\- C'était difficile de prendre possession du dragon à cette distance.

\- Je sais. Tu nous en as parlé avant de perdre connaissance.

Elle caressait doucement le front du garçon-Corneille, sans y penser, sans se sentir étrange à cette idée. Elle l'avait déjà fait, autrefois. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux.

\- Je vais aller avertir ta soeur que tu es revenu à toi. Peut-être le mestre estimera-t-il que tu peux manger un peu dès ce soir. Les préparatifs vont bon train, mais il faudra encore des jours avant que Sansa ne puisse partir pour le Sud, et je suis sûre qu'elle voudra rester avec toi.

Meera voulut se lever pour courir à la porte, mais elle se figea en réalisant, tout à coup, que Bran lui étreignait la main lui aussi. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il l'ait fait depuis une éternité. Depuis ce jour où son oncle Benjen les avait sauvés quand, juste avant, alors qu'elle croyait avoir échoué à le sauver, elle l'avait étreint, désespérée, en murmurant des excuses. C'était la dernière fois qu'il s'était montré affectueux à son égard.

Ensuite, graduellement, il avait perdu en intonations, en sourires, en signes de vie. Il s'était peu à peu changé en cette ombre de lui-même, en cet être qui savait tant de choses et semblait hors d'atteinte de tout, comme si rien ne pouvait plus jamais lui procurer de sentiment.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de Brandon Stark, dit-il lentement, et sa voix peinait à former les mots. Tu penses qu'il est mort depuis longtemps, dans cette grotte. J'ai souvent dit la même chose moi-même.

Meera voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre un ami en plus de tout le reste, reprit-il. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes.

\- Tu n'es pas mort, laissa échapper la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis plus Brandon Stark. Je suis autre chose.

\- Oui.

Ravalant une soudaine vague d'émotions, Meera lui caressa du pouce le front qui avait enfin cessé de pulser d'une fièvre inquiétante.

\- Tu n'es plus Brandon Stark, mais tu n'es pas la Corneille à Trois Yeux non plus. Tu as des sentiments, et c'était injuste de ma part de prétendre le contraire. Tu ne sais simplement plus les exprimer de la bonne manière. Ce que tu as fait pour Sansa durant la Longue Nuit, ce que tu as fait à Port-Réal, quand tu as sauvé Arya... C'est la preuve que Bran n'est pas encore tout à fait mort.

\- Je suis la Corneille à Trois Yeux, protesta-t-il de cette voix sans timbre qui était devenue la sienne.

\- Non. Je pense que tu es un garçon-Corneille. Ni tout à fait l'un, ni tout à fait l'autre. Et cela ne te retire pas de la valeur; au contraire. Tu as encore le cœur de Brandon Stark, mais tu as les talents de la Corneille.

Pendant un temps, Bran ne dit rien, puis son regard descendit lentement vers leurs mains jointes, et il ferma les yeux. Pressa, légèrement plus fort, la main de la jeune femme. Meera se força à déglutir. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Elle savait que Bran ne pourrait rien lui offrir en retour que cette main qui la tenait, car il en irait désormais ainsi pour lui, à jamais.

Mais elle se sentait irrémédiablement soulagée. Elle était incapable, soudain, de le lâcher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lui semblait revoir son ami.

\- Merci, Meera, souffla-t-il.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se rendormit.

**.**

_Jaime_

Il frappa trois coups à la porte. Il avait demandé à Podrick de ne pas le suivre, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de parler avec la chevaleresse seul à seule. L'écuyer avait fini par admettre qu'il ne ferait que rendre la situation plus difficile encore, mais il avait promis à Jaime, avant de le quitter, qu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains s'il le fallait.

\- Entrez.

Jaime poussa la porte et se glissa dans la chambre sans lever les yeux. Il referma soigneusement derrière lui, et alors seulement, il osa se tourner vers le lit. Il occupait presque tout l'espace de la chambre, étroite, certainement celle d'une servante ou d'un serviteur. Une chaise unique était chargée par les vêtements et les armes de la chevaleresse. Une paillasse avait été calée entre le lit et le mur, pour Podrick. Une étroite fenêtre donnait sur la cour centrale du Donjon Rouge.

Brienne était assise sur le lit, flottant dans une tunique trop large, même pour elle - était-ce un vêtement de la Montagne ? A la base du cou et de la main gauche, on lui voyait d'épais bandages.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, ser ?

Jaime encaissa sans un mot. Il s'était attendu à la froideur, elle était inévitable. Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle en trois jours, et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient hurlés dessus. Alors même qu'il avait enfin admis à voix haute les sentiments qu'il avait réfutés cette nuit à Winterfell.

Et à présent, il avait tant de choses à dire, et si peu qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne voyait que les bandages, témoignages de la peau ravagée qui se trouvait en-dessous. Il n'avait pas su qu'on était finalement venu la voir, mais c'était une bonne chose. Ce qui le terrifiait, néanmoins, c'était à quel point ces bandages étaient visibles malgré la tunique. Il n'avait pas vu l'ampleur des brûlures, et il sentit ses entrailles geler.

Et les mots de Tyrion dansaient dans son esprit. Ceux de Podrick lui crevaient le ventre.

\- Ser Jaime ?

Il déglutit, et se força à croiser le regard de Brienne. Dur, froid. Et pourtant, il le savait, tant vulnérable.

\- Cersei était la pire partie de moi, s'entendit-il prononcer. J'ai fait pour elle des choses dont tu n'as pas idée. Je ne veux pas devenir la pire partie de toi. Et c'est ce qui adviendra si jamais nous continuons, je ne serai jamais l'homme bon que Tyrion et toi voyez en moi. Cet homme que tu as voulu sauver en venant ici, il n'existe pas, il n'est qu'un mensonge, avec ou sans Cersei. Et... Je... Moi vivant, parvint-il à reprendre, je ne pourrai que t'entacher comme Cersei entachait tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Et je ne le veux pas.

Brienne le dévisagea quelques secondes, et peu à peu, la dureté s'estompa dans ses yeux. Mais elle cherchait néanmoins à se retrancher derrière, il le voyait, il le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre sa faiblesse devant lui, qui l'avait piétinée plusieurs fois.

\- J'ai questionné Brandon Stark avant de partir de Winterfell. Il m'a raconté comment il t'avait accordé son pardon. Il m'a raconté dans les détails ce que tu as fait à ton cousin, il m'a parlé des campagnes que tu as menées pour Cersei. Il m'a dit quel homme tu avais été, par amour et par loyauté. Tu as toujours agi pour le bien de ceux auxquels tu tenais. Et oui, tu t'es montré cruel, pour Cersei. Mais tu n'es plus cet homme depuis longtemps, sans ça tu ne serais jamais parvenu à la tuer.

Jaime était à peu près certain d'avoir oublié comment respirer. Brienne n'avait pas bougé, mais elle le regard droit dans les yeux et il se sentait cloué sur place. Personne n'avait dit ces mots au cours des trois derniers jours. Personne n'avait dit frontalement qu'il avait tué Cersei, et de l'entendre de cette manière, il en sentait soudain toute la portée. La réalité.

\- Je ne suis pas naïve, ni aveugle. Tu as commis des atrocités, soit. Tu as déjà contribué à les racheter et je sais que tu le feras. Et peu importe finalement ce que tu aurais pu faire, jamais nous ne saurons jusqu'où tu aurais véritablement été.

\- Je voulais mourir avec elle, la coupa-t-il.

_Il n'y a que nous qui comptions._

Mais comment pouvait-il lui transmettre cela ? Comment pouvait-il tenter d'expliquer à Brienne que son monde, son amour, sa vie, sa famille, ses enfants, ses trahisons, sa haine avaient eu une seule incarnation ? Cela la ferait fuir. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait : la préserver en l'éloignant de lui. Il ne pouvait plus guère faire que cela, maintenant que la mort lui était inaccessible. Maintenant qu'il prenait conscience que jamais il ne pourrait se défaire de cela, de ce qu'il était, car Cersei continuerait de vivre en lui, de fourmiller sous sa peau. Il le sentait à chaque minute, depuis qu'il avait émergé des eaux de la baie.

_Pour toi, je suis un homme bien._

\- Je savais ce qu'elle était et je l'ai choisie, hoqueta-t-il. Je l'ai choisie, elle. Je voulais la tuer, mais je voulais aussi mourir avec elle pour que tout cela s'arrête. Parce que… Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à régner mais aussi parce que respirer dans un monde où elle n'existe plus m'était impensable. Parce que je sens un vide, parce que je…

Le visage de Brienne pâlit, et Jaime vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Pourtant, elle ne laissa pas l'émotion la submerger, comme à Winterfell. Cette fois-ci, elle lutta, même si cela devait être pire encore, après ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le château qui s'effondrait, après ce qu'il avait fait...

\- Pourquoi avoir tenu à me sauver, alors ? explosa-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis un terme à ta vie toi-même si rien ne comptait plus parce qu'elle était morte ? Pourquoi avoir accepté de me suivre ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit...

Son ton était redevenu froid, agressif, mais il se fêla sur les derniers mots, et elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Et Jaime se sentit soudain aussi mal que lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé dans la salle de la carte, quand ils étaient à genoux dans le sang de Cersei, quand il s'était senti sur le point de lui hurler dessus mais qu'il n'avait pu que se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser car il ne pouvait pas supporter de la blesser à cet instant.

\- Tout était fini, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je voulais que tu vives, je voulais que Cersei meure et je voulais mourir avec elle mais... mais tu étais là, et je voulais mourir dans tes bras.

Sa propre voix se fêla, et il sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Il n'avait jamais dit à Brienne pour le voeu qu'il avait fait, autrefois, quand il avait dit à Bronn qu'il voulait mourir dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche et il ne les contrôlait plus.

Comment aurait-il pu lui dire, de toute façon ? Lui exprimer le dégoût, l'horreur, la soif de vengeance et de sang qui bouillonnaient en lui ? Comment expliquer cette impression de chair à vif, cette sensation que c'était sa propre poitrine qu'il avait transpercée avec Widow's Wail, que c'était son sang qui s'était répandu autour de sa soeur, qu'il était mort à ce moment-là, et que ce n'était que parce qu'elle, Brienne, le regardait, parce qu'elle respirait et voulait qu'il en fasse autant, qu'il n'était pas encore mort pour de bon ?

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il n'était qu'un cadavre en sursis ?

Il ne pouvait pas. Son esprit s'était perdu dans des débuts de phrases qui n'avaient pas de fin, et sa bouche laissait mollement échapper des justifications faiblardes.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir, parce que c'était sans espoir. Je voulais simplement que tu saches...

Les mots lui firent défaut, à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus de dragon pour les brûler vifs, plus de menace au-dessus de leurs têtes. Plus d'impératif de sortir ces mots de lui, maintenant, alors qu'il n'en avait plus la force.

Qu'on l'achève. Par miséricorde ou haine, peu lui importait. Il voulait seulement que cela cesse.

\- Et ensuite, tu voulais mourir, acheva Brienne.

Il acquiesça, incapable de parler.

\- Alors pourquoi venir me parler ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera de faire ta confession ? Tu attends de moi que je te donne ma bénédiction pour te suicider ?

Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, de laisser la détresse gagner, mais elle luttait encore, car il n'était plus un homme qu'elle refusait de laisser partir à la mort, il n'était plus qu'un traître qui avait piétiné tout ce qu'elle était et lui avait offert, après lui avoir une dernière fois donné l'espoir d'un "nous" qui n'existerait pas.

Pourtant, les mots de Podrick continuaient de tournoyer dans son esprit, et avec eux, sa résolution. Celle qui l'avait poussé à traverser la moitié du château.

\- Parce que… parce qu'il n'y a que dans cette pièce que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer. Je peux, près de toi… je peux respirer…

L'aveu lui coûta, mais il était vrai. Malgré toute la colère, toute la trahison que Brienne éprouvait pour lui, il sentait ses poumons avaler péniblement l'air. Le vide qui le dévorait depuis trois jours était toujours là, mais la douleur refluait légèrement.

\- Et quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, je... je voulais que tu le saches. Je suis lâche. Je ne suis pas capable de... Mais tu es vivante, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je t'aime.

C'était plus dur à dire que la première fois, mais c'était sorti, et il en voyait les premiers effets sur le visage trop pâle de Brienne. Elle commençait à comprendre le but de sa visite.

C'était un adieu.

\- Pourquoi ? laissa-t-elle échapper, et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire sans même avoir à lui demander.

_Pourquoi me dire tout ça alors que c'est fini ? Alors qu'il n'y aura jamais de "nous" ? Qu'il n'y en a peut-être jamais eu ? _

\- Parce que je suis une part de Cersei. Elle vit en moi, elle… Je serai toujours cet homme qui lui mangeait dans la main. Celui que tu es venue chercher n'existe pas, répéta-t-il. Il a essayé d'exister, je te le jure, mais c'est un mensonge. Et chaque fois que j'essayerai de donner vie à ce mensonge, j'échouerai comme j'ai échoué jusqu'à présent, et je te ferai souffrir un peu plus encore.

Cette fois-ci, elle se leva difficilement, fit un pas en avant, se figea avant de se trouver à portée de main. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le toucher.

Comme si elle voyait enfin, le revers de ce qu'il était. Sous l'apparence d'un Lannister déchu autrefois flamboyant, il y avait la pourriture d'une âme souillée, les vers, l'odeur, le charnier, les fantômes d'enfants incestueux et d'un amour malsain qui dévorait tout sur son passage.

\- L'homme que je suis venue retrouver ici n'est pas un mensonge, assena-t-elle pourtant d'un ton ferme. Il ignore simplement comment devenir tout à fait réel. Tu le peux, Jaime. Je le sais. Tu n'entacheras jamais rien.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, soudain paniqué à l'idée qu'elle le touche. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle croyait à une chimère, elle poursuivait un rêve et elle voulait l'entraîner avec elle.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Il pouvait presque sentir la folie de Cersei courir dans ses veines comme un poison qui remonterait lentement vers le cœur. Il était souillé, il le sentait dans sa chair, il voyait, lui, le revers. Il avait toujours été cela, et Cersei n'était pas l'unique responsable. S'il continuait… Brienne était l'exacte opposée de ce poison, de ce revers monstrueux. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir contaminée. Il aurait aimé la savoir vivante et n'être qu'un souvenir pour elle, ne plus risquer de lui faire le moindre mal.

\- Parce que je te connais. Parce que je sais qui tu étais et qui tu es maintenant. Et parce que je suis certaine d'une chose : pas une fois Cersei n'a perdu le sommeil au souvenir de ses crimes et pas une fois elle n'a craint d'être la pire partie de toi. Tu vaux mieux qu'elle. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Elle a condamné une ville entière par fierté, et toi, tu as été la tuer, alors que ça te rendait fou de douleur, et tu veux maintenant refuser tout ce qui pourrait être bon pour toi parce que tu te sens coupable d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui vous sépare ?

Jaime réalisa qu'il pleurait quand il sentit le goût de ses larmes qui glissaient dans sa bouche. Il cligna furieusement des yeux et chercha à regarder ailleurs, mais il en était incapable. Devant lui, le masque de Brienne avait entièrement disparu, et il avait à nouveau envie, comme à ce moment près du cadavre de Cersei, de se jeter à ses pieds pour s'excuser, pour que ses larmes disparaissent, pour que tout ça ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir...

\- Vous n'avez rien en commun, insista Brienne.

\- Nous avons tout !

Comment pouvait-elle encore se voiler la face à ce point ? Lui voyait, sentait, percevait... Il avait toujours eu un revers, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait à quel point celui-ci était monstrueux.

Brienne encaissa, et ce fut un spasme terrible qui la secoua alors, et elle retomba contre le lit, le visage défait. En une seconde, Jaime avait réduit l'espace entre eux. Il y avait une telle douleur inscrite sur le visage de la chevaleresse que c'en était insupportable. Comme si un couteau rouillé lui avait ouvert la poitrine.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en parcourant la tunique des yeux.

Que lui cachait-elle ? Qu'y avait-il de pire encore que ce qu'il avait vu sur la plage ce jour-là ?

\- Rien qui te concerne, haleta Brienne. Pas si tu escomptes partir. Si c'est ce que tu veux, et que tu as juste eu cette fois-ci le courage de me le dire en face, alors va-t-en.

La hargne était revenue, mais elle ne masquait pas tout pour autant. Elle ne masquait pas la douleur, elle ne masquait pas la peur, ni les larmes, ni le désespoir de voir qu'une fois encore, elle avait échoué. Tout était vain. Même un homme brisé ne voulait pas d'elle, même celui qui disait pourtant l'aimer n'estimait pas que ce fut suffisant pour leur donner une chance.

Un instant, Jaime se sentit revenu deux mois en arrière, quand il était celui qui comprenait la situation, qui guidait la chevaleresse, se défaisait de ses doutes. Quand il avouait à demi-mots qu'elle avait le pouvoir de vaincre ses cauchemars.

Il déglutit. Cet homme presque sûr de lui, qui parvenait à la réconforter, à prendre soin d'elle quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, cet homme était un mirage. Pourtant, à cet instant, il avait la main levée, suspendue en l'air, incertaine. Prête à essuyer une larme.

**.**

_\- Tu as appelé Cersei, avoua-t-elle, et c'était comme si sa voix s'était brisée et avec elle tout son être, comme un vase en cristal. _

_Et Jaime, tout à coup, se sentait immensément soulagé. Un millier de possibilités lui avait traversé l'esprit, toutes plus terribles que les autres. Elle regrettait. Elle se sentait souillée. Dégoûtée. Elle le haïssait. Il avait senti la panique l'étreindre alors que toutes ces idées lui traversaient l'esprit, et avec elles, la cohorte de leurs amies, plus terribles encore._

_Il se retint de justesse de sourire. La colère qui flambait dans les yeux de Brienne était toute aussi impressionnante que la détresse qu'elle tentait de cacher._

_\- J'ai fait un cauchemar._

_Brienne ne semblait pas convaincue. Alors, seulement, Jaime comprit quelle importance cet instant de faiblesse pouvait avoir. Là, au milieu de la nuit de Winterfell, face à une femme si peu sûre d'elle qu'elle avait immédiatement imaginé ce qu'elle pouvait de pire, il se mit à trembler. Il était sorti si précipitamment de la chambre qu'il en avait oublié d'enfiler autant de vêtements qu'il aurait dû, et sa cape lui semblait terriblement fine à cet instant. Brienne, elle, avait sur le dos de quoi survivre aux heures qui les séparaient encore de l'aube._

_\- Ecoute, tenta-t-il, peut-être pourrions-nous rentrer, et en discuter à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi être venue jusqu'au bois sacré à cette heure-ci, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé pour m'en parler ?_

_\- Ainsi, je pensais que tu aurais l'occasion d'aller t'installer dans la chambre de ton frère sans avoir à me regarder en face, répliqua Brienne._

_Il resta sans voix une seconde. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et la pointe d'Oathkeeper pointait toujours dangereusement vers lui. Lentement, Jaime fit un pas en avant. L'épée remonta d'un geste brusque pour menacer sa gorge. Il fit un pas de plus. Puis un autre. La pointe de la lame lui effleura la gorge._

_\- A quoi joues-tu ? siffla Brienne._

_\- Je ne joue pas. _

_Un pas, encore. Avec des gestes précautionneux, sa main de chair se referma sur la lame, sans pour autant la dévier. Il se contenta de la redresser à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Brienne ne faisait toujours pas un pas pour reculer. Ils n'étaient désormais plus qu'à une main de distance, et malgré la noirceur de la nuit du Nord, Jaime pouvait voir briller autant les larmes que l'incertitude dans le regard de la chevaleresse._

_\- Arrête, souffla-t-elle. _

_\- Tu sais pour Cersei depuis le début, répliqua-t-il. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Elle était l'objet de mon cauchemar, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas retourner vers elle. Je veux ça... On se fout de la loyauté, dit-il au désespoir de cause. Tu l'as promis. On se fout de la loyauté._

_Les yeux écarquillés, elle secoua la tête, mais n'eut pas le temps de le repousser qu'il avait fait un nouveau pas en avant. Désormais, il aurait suffit d'une poignée de centimètres pour abolir l'espace entre eux. En se penchant, Jaime aurait pu sans aucune difficulté s'appuyer contre son front. La pointe d'Oathkeeper lui avait accroché la peau, et il sentait un début d'entaille se faire, juste sous son menton. _

_\- Donne-moi une chance, supplia-t-il, et il se fichait comme d'une guigne de piétiner ce qu'il restait de sa fierté. Une seule. Je t'en conjure. _

_Le temps sembla se suspendre. Jaime avait du mal à respirer, il sentait ses yeux le piquer, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi au monde pour faire disparaître le doute qu'il voyait danser dans les yeux de saphir face à lui._

_\- On se fout de la loyauté, dit-elle enfin. _

_Quand le front de Jaime échoua, soulagé, contre le sien, elle ne fit pas un geste pour s'en écarter._

**.**

\- Tu as renié ton serment pour venir m'aider.

C'était l'argument le plus faible qu'il lui restait. Et elle le vit bien, car la hargne dans son regard s'atténua, et une question la remplaça. Une de ces questions que Jaime aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à affronter. Sa faible et sa résolution d'un adieu se battait désormais en lui, contre le besoin impérieux qu'il avait de rassurer la chevaleresse. De lui faire comprendre que jamais il n'avait joué avec ses sentiments, que jamais il ne le ferait.

Comme si elle l'avait compris, Brienne esquissa un sourire bancal.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, pas vrai ?

Il se sentit partir d'un rire nerveux et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Ce monde était fou, ou il était mort. Oui, il était mort. Il l'était en partie. Là n'était finalement pas le plus grave de ses problèmes. S'il était en partie mort, il suffisait de savoir à quel point il pouvait être encore vivant.

\- Je t'ai forcé à te parjurer…

\- "Je fais mes propres choix, laisse-les-moi." C'est ce que m'a dit Podrick quand j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait suivie, ajouta Brienne en soupirant. Je lui avais commandé de rester à Winterfell pour honorer mon serment à ma place, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

Jaime voulait encore protester, cracher à Brienne la rage qu'il avait éprouvée quand il avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait sauvé, quand il avait pris conscience, sur la plage, qu'il ne mourrait pas avec sa soeur, que sa plus ancienne volonté avait été reniée, mais ce n'était plus qu'une infime partie de lui. La plus importante ne voulait qu'enterrer cette dispute au fond d'un puits plus profond que les abysses.

La plus importante part de lui-même voulait rester auprès d'elle et la regarder, l'écouter. Enfin respirer, sentir la plaie béante en lui devenir moins douloureuse. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il voulait vivre. Tendre vers ce mirage que Brienne avait vu en lui.

Oublier le revers. Oublier ce qu'il était et ne cesserait jamais d'être. Oublier qu'il pouvait lui faire encore plus de mal, et qu'alors, il se haïrait lui-même de toute son âme.

Il n'avait plus la force de lutter, de la préserver. Il voulait croire au rêve qu'elle tissait pour lui, il voulait s'y réfugier. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait autrefois, avec Cersei ? Il lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs, il avait baigné dans les illusions qu'elle formait pour lui, il l'avait laissée faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Brienne n'était pas comme elle. Elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. C'était elle qui, tôt ou tard, finirait par se brûler d'avoir trop approcher le poison qui sommeillait au fond du dernier jumeau Lannister.

\- Je suis...

Il hésita, envahi par la honte. Mais il devait le dire, insister une dernière fois. Admettre la vérité. Lui offrir une dernière chance de comprendre. Il se releva, recula d'un pas.

\- Je suis brisé. Mon esprit, je... Je me sens malade. Malade de ce que j'étais, de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que je suis maintenant, avec et sans Cersei, je... Je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de vivre normalement...

Il s'interrompit en sentant le contact hésitant des doigts de Brienne contre sa peau. C'était un petit feu contre lui, un souffle de chaleur, de vie. Une raison de respirer.

Elle ne lui avait pas pris la main. Elle lui laissait le choix. Mais elle s'était relevée, avec une certaine peine, et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Aucune importance, murmura-t-elle. Si tu es brisé, nous rassemblerons les morceaux.

Elle lui offrit un sourire tremblant comme il la fixait, éberlué. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Pour la mériter, elle ? Il déglutit. Son estomac s'était retourné, comprimé, sa poitrine ne semblait plus savoir si elle devait avaler de l'air ou refuser toute respiration.

Il pressa les doigts. Elle lui offrit un sourire tremblant.

\- C'est terminé, dit-elle. Tu as survécu, Jaime.

Il déglutit, voulut dire quelque chose sans y parvenir, naturellement, et à bout de forces, il fit un pas, et son front échoua contre celui de la chevaleresse.

\- C'est terminé, répéta-t-il.

Il n'y croyait pas, mais s'il le disait suffisamment, peut-être pourrait-il le rendre réel.

Elle ne savait pas ce à quoi elle s'engageait, il voulait le lui dire, continuer à la mettre en garde, avoir la force de la rejeter, de la sauver. Mais il en était incapable. Il n'avait pas son abnégation. Il était égoïste, et terriblement faible. Quand il avait cru qu'ils ne pouvaient que mourir dans le Donjon, il avait été heureux de pouvoir finalement mourir dans ses bras, cela lui avait convenu. Et maintenant, à nouveau, cela lui convenait. Il n'avait pas le courage de mettre un terme à ses jours. Il voulait profiter de cette chaleur, de cet air que Brienne lui donnait à respirer.

\- Promets-le moi, supplia-t-il.

\- C'est terminé, Jaime. Je te le promets.

Peut-être que si elle, elle le répétait suffisamment, elle le rendrait réel.

\- Je te demande pardon, balbutia-t-il. Pour Winterfell. Pour Cersei. Pour ma lâcheté, pour...

_Pour tout ce que je ferais encore. Pour n'avoir pas le courage de tout arrêter maintenant. Pour n'être pas assez fort._ Mais il ne put achever sa phrase. Sa gorge était nouée, les larmes lui coulaient jusque dans la gorge, et Brienne l'avait embrassé. Tout doucement. Rien de plus qu'une timide pression de lèvres à lèvres, loin du désespoir dans la tourmente alors que Daenerys anéantissait le monde.

Jaime sentit la culpabilité lui saisir les entrailles. Il était lâche, faible, égoïste, et brisé. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Montre-moi, souffla-t-il péniblement.

De sa main d'or, il désigna sa tunique. Même si, appuyés l'un contre l'autre comme ils l'étaient, Brienne ne devait certainement pas voir son mouvement. Il prit une inspiration et fit un pas en arrière pour croiser son regard. Elle paraissait soudain inquiète.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Je finirai par les voir, mais si je dois passer le temps qu'il me reste à vivre à racheter mes fautes, alors je veux savoir dès maintenant ce que cela t'a coûté.

Brienne hésita puis, lentement, avec des gestes précautionneux, elle le lâcha, délaça sa tunique trop ample et retira les manches. Au moment d'ôter le vêtement, elle grimaça de douleur et Jaime l'aida avec des gestes tremblants. L'étoffe grossière se retrouva pendante sur sa main d'or. Sous ses yeux, la peau blanche de la jeune femme s'était changée, sur tout le flanc gauche, en une masse cloquée, à vif, que l'on devinait sans mal malgré les bandages et les cataplasmes. Le bras avait entièrement été pris par les flammes, et même le bout des doigts était recouvert de bandes. L'épaule, les côtes, même le côté du sein, jusqu'à la hanche. Les bandes encerclaient tout le buste de la chevaleresse, et elle était comme une plaie à vif. Jaime eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui écorcher le torse pour y appliquer de la cire bouillante. Le souffle court, il ne put que regarder Brienne qui tournait lentement sur elle-même pour dévoiler son dos, où l'épaisseur des cataplasmes trahissait l'emplacement des brûlures. Lui aussi avait été brûlé, presque sur toute la hauteur.

Un sanglot incontrôlable s'échappa des lèvres de Jaime et il serra les dents, ferma les yeux. Il ne se passerait plus un jour sans qu'il voie ça, il fallait l'accepter. Accepter qu'il était responsable. Une pression sur sa joue lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Du pouce, Brienne écrasa une larme et ébaucha un sourire un peu tremblant. Elle paraissait terrifiée.

\- Je... si tu... je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus...

Elle semblait incapable de parler, envahie par la peur, et au milieu de l'horreur et de la tristesse qui l'écrasaient, Jaime se demanda brièvement comment, un jour, il pourrait rattraper un peu de toutes ces erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Comment il pourrait se montrer à la hauteur des sacrifices qu'elle avait faits.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore parler. Au lieu de ça, il tira d'un geste sec sur les lacets abîmés de sa tunique, et malgré les tremblements qui le secouaient, il parvint à les défaire. Et, d'un geste ample, il arracha sa tunique et sa sous-tunique. Il grimaça quand une vive douleur lui lança le flanc. Les points de suture étaient encore fragiles, même s'il les avait mis à l'épreuve dès le départ. Lentement, Brienne baissa les yeux sur son torse couvert de cicatrices et sur son flanc qui s'achevait, peu avant la hanche, par une brûlure laide. Comparativement à elle, il avait été relativement épargné, il le savait. Et cela lui retournait l'estomac. Reniflant dans une tentative de ravaler un nouveau sanglot, il dévissa sa main d'or et la laissa tomber sur ses vêtements, à ses pieds.

Alors, il croisa à nouveau le regard de Brienne. Un regard inquiet, voilé de larmes qu'elle retenait de justesse.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, dit-il.

Les lèvres de Brienne se tordirent dans un sourire presque douloureux.

\- On se fout de la loyauté.

Et, de son bras valide, elle l'étreignit. Aussitôt, ce fut comme si un festival de petits feux s'était allumé sur sa peau. Avec mille précautions, il referma ses bras sur elle, enfouit sa main dans les mèches blondes emmêlées.

Il reconnaissait la peau, les cicatrices, l'odeur.

Il pouvait presque voir leur chambre à Winterfell, le paravent qui scindait la pièce en deux, le lit de Podrick, le secret de ce qu'ils n'osaient pas nommer.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Winterfell, pas leur chambre, leur lit, leur secret. Que rien, jamais, ne serait plus pareil. Mais un bras pâle s'était refermé sur son dos, une main avait crocheté son épaule, un corps meurtri tremblait contre lui et des larmes lui coulaient dans le dos, et c'était à la fois horrible et chaud, vivant. Réel.

C'était Brienne.

Et que rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà.**

J'espère que cette première moitié de l'épisode 6 vous aura plu, et surtout, j'espère que vous me ferez part de vos avis. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si c'est pour me pointer du doigt des éléments qui vous plaisent moins, tant que c'est argumenté ça fait plaisir.

La fin de l'épisode 6 sera postée le 10 Avril (normalement) ou le 11 (plus probablement). Le prochain chapitre inédit, le bonus La pantomime, sera normalement posté le 15.

A celles et ceux qui connaissent déjà _Jour après jour_, le flash-back incorporé ici est extrait de l'un des prochains chapitres, qui devraient arriver avant la fin du mois. Si jamais vous n'avez toujours pas lu (et toujours pas saisi ce que font Lyanna et Meera dans le décor), ou pourquoi "On se fout de la loyauté" a une telle importance, allez y jeter un oeil.

Le chapitre suivant sera bien plus porté sur la politique, mais pas que.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	3. Un rêve de printemps 2

**RE-UPDATE D'AVRIL**

**Voici la fin de la saison 8, l'épisode 6 partie 2, tel que j'aurais voulu le voir.**

**Personnages principaux :** Jaime/Brienne, Tyrion, Podrick

**Résumé :** Jaime était venu jusqu'à Port-Réal pour tuer Cersei avant qu'elle ne les tue tous. Pour détruire enfin la pire partie de lui-même, dans l'espoir de sauver la meilleure.

**SUGGESTIONS MUSICALES :** _A Promise of Spring, _de Karliene pour l'ambiance générale de tout le chapitre et _The Children_ (OST de la Saison 4) pour le final.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**UN RÊVE DE PRINTEMPS**

**Partie 2**

**Le trône de fer**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

_Tyrion_

Le jour était haut dans le ciel, et les rues de Port-Réal, en partie nettoyées de ses cadavres, se remplissaient à nouveau lentement des habitants venus déblayer les décombres et tenter de rebâtir. La cité ne ressemblait plus qu'aux lambeaux de ce qu'elle avait été, et le recensement achevé quelques jours plus tôt dans la ville et ses alentours témoignait d'une réalité terrible qu'on ne pouvait nier : près des deux tiers de la population de Port-Réal avaient trouvé la mort durant la Dernière Guerre, et le nombre d'exilés s'élevait si haut que Tyrion n'avait pas voulu retenir les chiffres. La capitale n'était plus qu'un fantôme de cité qui, durant des jours entiers, n'avait que péniblement respirer sous la couche de cendres qui la maculait.

Cela faisait six semaines, désormais. Presque sept.

Depuis les remparts du palais, Tyrion contemplait le spectacle. Il aurait dû se sentir heureux de voir les gens revenir. Il aurait dû être heureux que les messagers venus de tout Westeros se pressent à la porte de la capitale à l'agonie pour témoigner de l'arrivée imminente des plus grandes familles. De celles qui auraient du poids dans les décisions à venir. Lui-même se sentait plus exsangue chaque jour. Il n'avait pas voulu du poste qu'il lui avait échu par défaut. Il n'en pouvait plus de négocier avec les Immaculés, avec les lambeaux d'armées du Nord, avec sa propre conscience. Ver Gris avait tué méthodiquement tous les soldats de Cersei qu'il avait pu trouver. Tyrion ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il en restait encore quelques-uns, qui avaient eu le réflexe de se cacher et que personne n'avait eu le cœur de dénoncer. Mais le nain n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter le chef des Immaculés. Il lui en voulait pour faire preuve d'un tel aveuglement, mais il compatissait aussi, quand il réalisait tout ce que l'homme avait perdu. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire ni faire. Le deuil de Ver Gris était de ces choses qu'il n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie de traiter. Par ailleurs, il savait que l'homme ne lui en aurait jamais parlé. Il avait été trop maltraité dans sa jeunesse, trop éperdu de reconnaissance envers Daenerys et trop amoureux de Missandeï pour s'ouvrir jamais à quiconque d'autre de ce qui le tourmentait.

Alors Tyrion avait accepté les accès de fureur vengeresse des Immaculés, et s'était contenté de créer à la va-vite un gouvernement provisoire qui se limitait dramatiquement à Varys et lui-même. Davos les rejoignait parfois, mais il avait surtout à cœur de sauver physiquement les habitants, quand Tyrion et Varys commandaient la création précipitée d'un hôpital, la distribution de nourriture, le déblaiement des artères détruites de la cité. Mais pas seulement. Tyrion avait, comme promis, fait de Bronn le nouveau seigneur de Hautjardin quand l'ancien mercenaire triomphant était venu lui rendre visite, trois semaines plus tôt. Cela lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il en avait presque oublié, avec les années, que le mercenaire n'avait été son « ami » que parce qu'il le payait grassement. Leur rencontre, dans l'auberge de Winterfell, lui avait rappelé cette désagréable vérité. Il n'avait pas été très étonné de voir Bronn se présenter à l'entrée du palais, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors Tyrion avait payé. Il n'avait guère eu le choix. Il en avait assez de combats. La paix se profilait par défaut, parce qu'il ne restait plus de force ni d'argent nulle part, et Tyrion allait tout faire pour qu'elle dure.

Il fallait d'abord remercier tous ceux qui avaient prêté main-forte, avant, pendant et après la fin des combats. Rien n'aurait été possible sans l'aide providentielle de certains seigneurs, et il ne pouvait nier sur ce point que Sansa avait été d'un grand secours. Elle avait fait envoyer depuis les Jumeaux et le Val des secours dont Tyrion n'aurait osé rêver, des vivres certes, mais surtout des soigneurs. Ville-vieille avait également envoyé une cohorte de mestres rompus aux arts de la guérison, qui avaient pris soin de se charger des blessés. Sans eux, il était probable que Port-Réal n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre plus de quelques jours. Le bilan des morts après une semaine avait déjà été assez dramatique, tant la ville détruite manquait de tout.

Mais quand il regardait les longues rues massacrées de la capitale, il avait peine à croire que la situation était presque bonne. Malgré les jours, la vision qu'il avait de la ville ne parvenait pas à s'inscrire en lui. Il avait le douloureux sentiment de découvrir le massacre chaque jour au réveil.

\- Vous avez une tête affreuse.

La voix lui fit faire volte-face. Il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un l'approchait, mais à voir la tranquillité féline d'Arya Stark, ce n'était guère étonnant. La jeune louve n'avait pas son pareil pour apparaître et disparaître en silence.

\- Je vous renverrai bien le compliment, mais ce serait un mensonge. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Une chose que Tyrion avait apprise au cours de ces sept dernières semaines, c'était qu'Arya Stark ne supportait pas que l'on tournât autour du pot. Les choses devaient être dites, et clairement. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu faire la conversation, hormis parfois une petite phrase introductive. C'était assez déstabilisant, mais il en avait pris son parti. Certains soirs, il lui avait demandé de lui raconter un peu de son histoire, en échange de la sienne. Même si cela semblait profondément ennuyer la jeune louve, elle avait accepté le marché. Et Tyrion avait peu à peu appris à connaître cette tueuse froide, pourtant encore si jeune, qui pleurait son frère uniquement seule.

\- Une émeute près des baraquements de la Porte Boueuse, dit Arya. Les Immaculés y ont mis un terme sans faire de victimes. Et une forte odeur de charnier près de la porte principale, car la fosse commence à être dangereusement pleine. Un septon est venu donner les derniers sacrements aux défunts. Les ouvriers reboucheront la fosse ce soir.

Tyrion hocha la tête. Par précaution, Varys et lui ne sortaient que très peu du palais, et plus encore de la ville. Ils savaient quelle rancœur et quelle haine pouvaient animer les habitants de Port-Réal, et qui était plus reconnaissable que le Lutin Lannister ? La ville ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ils ne pouvaient prendre aucun risque.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Bran m'a parlé.

Le nain leva les yeux vers Arya. Il avait fini par se familiariser avec le fait que, bien qu'elle fût moins douée que son frère et loin d'égaler un jour la Corneille à Trois Yeux, Arya avait le même type de talents que lui, plus endormis et moins précis. Il ne s'étonnait pas quand elle lui mentionnait que son ancienne louve, Nymeria, qui menait sa meute dans les forêts au Sud de Vivesaigues, avait vu passer la cohorte nordienne durant la nuit. Il ne s'étonnerait pas qu'elle lui parle de Bran comme si celui-ci se trouvait déjà à leurs côtés, alors qu'il était toujours en route avec Sansa.

\- Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Nous ne les attendions pas avant plusieurs jours !

\- Ils ont forcé l'allure, et profité d'un temps clément depuis une semaine.

Tyrion sentit l'appréhension le gagner. Il avait accueilli, au cours des derniers jours, presque chaque représentant de chaque grande Maison, et s'apprêtait à tenir le conseil le plus important de sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas compté sur l'arrivée de Sansa ce soir. Car plus encore que les revendications du Nord et le chagrin de la jeune femme, c'était sa colère qu'il redoutait.

\- Je vais faire préparer tant que possible des chambres pour votre famille et son escorte, dit-il à Arya en lui tournant le dos.

La jeune louve ne releva pas, mais Tyrion doutait de l'avoir dupée. Quelque chose d'autre avait des relents d'urgence.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, et ravala sa déception de ne pas réussir à mettre la main sur les trois du même coup. A cette heure-ci, comme à toutes les heures ou presque, Davos tenait une table de bois branlante dans l'une des cours éventrées du Donjon Rouge, et y distribuait des écuelles de soupe au goût fade, accompagnées de quignons de pain et de petits morceaux de viande. Depuis plus d'un mois, en prenant soin de porter des gants pour cacher l'or rutilant de sa main droite, Jaime l'aidait dans sa tâche.

Il avait une mine affreuse, comme chacun d'eux, mais un regard qui témoignait presque autant de sa souffrance que de sa volonté de vivre. Ses cheveux lui cachaient pratiquement les yeux et sa barbe continuait de lui manger le visage. Impossible ou presque de reconnaître le lion flamboyant de jadis sous les traits de l'homme fatigué qui distribuait de la soupe en se fendant parfois d'un bon mot pour Davos.

La cour était pleine de monde, pauvres hères qui se traînaient auprès des chevaliers pour un peu de soupe, et ouvriers de fortune qui achevaient de poser de quoi renforcer la structure fragilisée du donjon. Tyrion n'en eut pas moins aucune difficulté à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son frère. Davos était en train de servir une soupe à une vieille femme édentée au visage à moitié mangé par le feu, et Jaime tranchait de son mieux des parts de pain. Tyrion attendit qu'ils en aient fini et que la pauvre femme se fût éloignée pour accrocher le regard de son frère.

\- Sais-tu où ils sont ?

\- Probablement en train de déblayer des maisons de Cupulcier.

\- Je croyais qu'elle ne devait porter aucune charge et prendre garde à ne mettre ses brûlures en contact ni avec la cendre, ni avec la poussière, ni avec les excréments. Cupulcier était déjà l'un des quartiers les plus miséreux de Port-Réal quand tout allait bien !

La note de reproche dans sa voix devait être trop audible, décida Tyrion quand il vit Jaime lui retourner un regard noir.

\- Ses blessures sont autant protégées que possible, Pod est avec elle, et ce n'est visiblement pas toi qui a tenté de l'en dissuader une douzaine de fois avant de comprendre que c'était peine perdue. Si tu t'imagines que c'est facile de la forcer à distribuer de la soupe toute la journée, tu te trompes !

_Autant qu'il a été facile de t'y contraindre toi,_ songea Tyrion en échangeant un regard rapide avec Davos. Jaime avait fait sauter par trois fois ses points de suture durant les premières semaines, ce qui avait contraint tout le monde à l'arracher aux tâches physiques et à le forcer à la distribution des repas. A l'inverse, Brienne avait suivi consciencieusement les ordres des mestres, restant alitée le temps nécessaire, se pliant aux soins, aux restrictions, aux pires remèdes. Sa guérison, si elle était encore loin d'être totale, était à présent suffisante pour lui permettre de prendre une part plus active dans le sauvetage de Port-Réal.

\- Il faut que tu la trouves, dit Tyrion. Je viens d'apprendre que Sansa Stark sera là ce soir. Je ne veux aucun de vous sur son chemin.

\- Quelle approche voulez-vous tenter ? s'enquit Davos.

\- La contrition et la douleur. Vous vous tiendrez le plus éloigné possible de l'escorte et ne vous adresserez à personne sans que l'on vous y ait autorisé. Aucune armure, pas même pour Podrick.

\- La mienne a disparu avec le campement de Daenerys et elle ne peut toujours pas enfiler la sienne, lui rappela Jaime.

\- Pas même pour Pod, répéta Tyrion. Pour le reste... je vais y réfléchir. Trouve-les et venez me voir dans mon bureau. Nous devons décider de la marche à suivre, et rapidement.

Jaime parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Il abandonna son couteau, contourna Davos et traversa la cour à grandes enjambées. Tyrion le regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Il avait redouté ce moment depuis des semaines, mais à voir son frère, il se sentait encore plus nerveux, si la chose était possible. Il aurait dû ne s'inquiéter que des conséquences politiques de cette réunion, déjà terribles. Il y avait tant à faire et à perdre que c'en était vertigineux. Et pourtant, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était Jaime.

Un faux pas, et il perdrait tout.

Depuis des semaines, Tyrion tentait d'évaluer l'état de son frère. Sa réconciliation avec ser Brienne avait réussi à le sauver, et il paraissait déterminé à vivre, mais quelque chose s'était cassé en lui, et pour cela, Tyrion n'avait encore rien trouvé comme remède. Souvent, il prenait le temps de discuter avec Jaime, le soir venu. Mais le chevalier n'avait que peu à dire, parfois même sa voix était si fatiguée que Tyrion se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'endormir, épuisé. _Le temps seul le guérira,_ songeait-il alors, en guettant les moments où il parvenait à lui arracher un sourire grâce à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. En un sens, le nain s'estimait heureux que son frère se sentît suffisamment fort pour s'occuper de la chevaleresse. Même s'il ne parlait à personne d'autre ou presque et travaillait sans relâche au risque de sa propre santé, comme si déblayer les rues de Port-Réal pouvait faire enfin taire sa culpabilité, cela valait infiniment mieux que l'état végétatif que Jaime avait présenté les premiers jours.

\- Vous devriez vous détendre un peu, vous savez, dit ser Davos. Le pire est derrière nous.

\- J'aimerais tellement vous croire, soupira Tyrion. Malheureusement, je me fais de plus en plus pessimiste avec l'âge.

**.**

_Brienne_

Malgré le temps écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre, il restait de nombreux décombres et des quartiers entiers étaient encore impraticables. On en avait évacué tout ce qu'on pouvait, mais les maisons brûlées qui s'étaient effondrées sur elles-mêmes avaient bien souvent emporter avec elles des malheureux coincés sous les décombres ou déjà dévorés par les flammes, et il régnait dans certaines rues de la capitale une odeur infernale de cadavres et d'incendie. Chaque jour, des volontaires du Donjon rouge descendaient aider tant bien que mal les habitants à dégager leurs rues et leurs anciennes maisons. Il s'agissait de hisser les décombres dans des charriots acheminés jusqu'en bordure de la ville, où des experts venus reconstruire la cité évaluaient ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire. Et bien sûr, lorsque l'on tombait sur un cadavre, il s'agissait de le mettre sur un autre chariot qui l'emmenait vers un bûcher à l'extérieur de la ville, bûcher auquel l'on mettait feu de moins en moins souvent, les Sept soient loués.

_Un jour, il ne restera plus aucun habitant à cette maudite cité,_ songea Brienne en dégageant un bras brûlé d'un ensemble de décombres. Avec l'aide de Podrick, elle déplaça les pierres, suant et ahanant sous leur poids. La plus lourde, une fois mise à terre, dut être poussée jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre taillé en levier, avec lequel ils la hissèrent à l'arrière de l'étroit chariot qu'ils avaient trouvé. Autour d'eux, une poignée de personnes s'activaient, le regard vide. Peut-être cherchaient-ils à déterrer des voisins, des amis, de la famille.

Aucun mestre n'aurait cautionné un tel comportement après les blessures qu'avait récoltées Brienne, mais Podrick avait eu la sagesse d'abandonner le débat après une série de tentatives, et même Jaime, après une douzaine de disputes à ce sujet, avait capitulé. Brienne n'avait de toute façon pas le sentiment de pousser inutilement son corps dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle savait quels mouvements lui étaient douloureux, lesquels étaient simples, et surtout, elle savait que la moindre rechute convaincrait les mestres de lui imposer à nouveau la chambre, et elle ne supportait pas cette idée, sachant pertinemment que Jaime et Podrick feraient dès lors tout leur possible pour l'empêcher d'en sortir. Quant à l'idée de servir de la soupe tout le jour, elle ne pouvait plus s'en contenter. Comme Jaime, elle l'avait fait durant des semaines, pour s'occuper et se donner l'impression de ne pas être une charge inutile pesant sur une cité déjà à l'agonie.

Après de longues minutes à peiner, Brienne et Podrick dégagèrent le corps à demi calciné d'une femme qui n'avait pas dû connaître beaucoup d'été. A première vue, son visage à moitié fondu ne semblait pas bien plus âgé que Podrick. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, Brienne acheva de dégager ses jambes. Elle avait pris l'habitude de nouer un morceau d'étoffe imbibé de parfum trouvé dans les chambres du palais lorsqu'elle procédait à de telles actions, et avait commandé à Podrick d'en faire autant. La vue des cadavres ne leur était plus étrangère, mais l'odeur de putréfaction avancée suffisait encore à les mettre à mal.

La pauvre femme avait à moitié brûlé, à moitié pourri. Remettant ses gants de chevauchée - qu'elle finirait par devoir brûler eux aussi -, Brienne escalada un peu du monticule de décombres pour s'assurer une meilleure prise. Elle fit signe à Podrick, et ensemble, ils attrapèrent le flanc brûlé de la victime et la soulevèrent avec précautions. Ils quittèrent les ruines calcinées de la petite habitation, traversèrent la ruelle encombrée en veillant à ce que bras pourri de la pauvre femme ne racle pas trop le sol, puis la déposèrent en douceur sur le chariot des cadavres.

Brienne se sentait prête à y retourner. Ce macabre travail la détournait de ses préoccupations et lui permettait de les remettre en perspective. Qu'étaient ses sentiments devant tant d'horreurs ?

Et de voir toutes ces brûlures, ces fragments de maisons et d'humains qui avaient été ravagés par les flammes, elle pouvait presque en oublier ses propres blessures. Certes, elles pouvaient tout à coup la démanger à la vue d'un corps calciné, mais elle avait plus de facilité à prendre le contrôle dessus quand elle voyait à quel point elle avait été chanceuse. Qu'était un peu de peau face à tant de vies gâchées ?

Daenerys Targaryen laisserait un goût amer à ceux qui avaient cru en elle. Il faudrait sans doute des décennies avant de redonner à Port-Réal un visage humain. Une fois que toutes les rues en auraient été désencombrées et tous les cadavres retirés jusqu'au dernier, il faudrait aux architectes des centaines d'ouvriers et des tonnes de matériel pour rebâtir les temples, les maisons, le palais, les remparts. Certes, le travail de nettoyage avançait, mais il restait tant à faire...

Cependant, un haut-le-cœur en bordure de son champ de vision la figea alors qu'elle repartait. Appuyé contre un mur, Podrick était livide et avait posé une main devant sa bouche. Brienne rebroussa immédiatement chemin. Là où elle-même s'habituait graduellement, Podrick avait encore beaucoup de peine à supporter la vue et l'odeur de certains cadavres.

\- Veux-tu que nous fassions une pause ?

\- Cela va aller, ser, bredouilla le jeune homme.

Brienne évalua rapidement son état, et secoua la tête.

\- Nous allons continuer à dégager les décombres. Le prochain cadavre, je m'en chargerai seule.

\- Je vais bien, ser, assura Pod d'une voix plus ferme.

Brienne faillit lui répondre que c'était un mensonge, mais elle croisa son regard et se tut. Il était révolu depuis longtemps, le temps où un seul de ses regards avait sur le garçon un pouvoir de dissuasion plus grand que n'importe quel épée. Depuis leur départ de Winterfell, les insubordinations de Podrick allaient en s'accentuant, et elles n'avaient jamais été plus fortes et nombreuses que depuis la fin des combats. Brienne, pour autant, n'avait pas le cœur de se sentir vexée. Elle savait que le garçon avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour elle, mais qu'il se sentait impuissant face aux brûlures qu'elle avait récoltées, et hors de lui de voir Jaime Lannister s'en tirer à si bon compte. Même si Pod n'avait eu ni mot ni geste désagréable à l'encontre du chevalier depuis que celui-ci avait passé la porte de leur chambre et que Brienne et lui s'étaient réconciliés, elle savait à quel point Podrick continuait de lui en vouloir. Elle aurait aimé qu'il en aille autrement, mais c'était impossible. L'écuyer avait accepté de fermer les yeux et de conserver son calme et son rang, elle ne pouvait lui en demander davantage.

Comme elle ne pouvait exiger de lui qu'il cessât de s'inquiéter.

Ils besognèrent encore quelques heures, et le soleil froid de l'hiver commençait lentement à décroître quand une voix familière les héla. Brienne se retourna, chancelante sur l'amas de gravats qu'elle avait escaladé, et aperçut Jaime. Une étoffe nouée autour du visage, il se tenait en retrait, appuyé contre une façade éventré. La chevaleresse hésita, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun corps à charrier hors des décombres, et elle redescendit prudemment des ruines.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Jaime ne s'aventurait jamais dans les rues de la ville. Cela n'aurait fait que le dévorer dès la nuit tombée, et il y avait déjà bien assez de matières à ses cauchemars sans qu'il n'en vienne ajouter.

\- Tyrion veut que vous rentriez, tous les deux. Les nordiens seront là ce soir. Il a prévu une technique d'approche qui ne va pas te plaire, ajouta-t-il en fixant Brienne.

**.**

_Jaime_

Cela s'était confirmé. A l'inverse des souhaits de Tyrion, Brienne avait catégoriquement refusé de jouer sur la gravité de ses blessures et de montrer à la Dame de Winterfell le moindre de ses pansements. C'est sans aucune surprise que Jaime s'était vu "emprunter" ses gants, vierges de pourriture humaine, pour palier à ceux que la chevaleresse jetterait bientôt au feu._ Je ne me présenterai pas en martyr pour expier mes péchés et la forcer à me pardonner,_ avait cinglé Brienne quand Tyrion avait eût fini d'exposer son plan et insisté lourdement pour qu'il soit suivi. Jaime n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'apparaître surpris, et le seul regard qu'il avait échangé avec Podrick, presque par hasard, laissait largement entendre que le garçon non plus n'avait pas nourri la moindre illusion. Même pour la bonne cause, nul ne forcerait Brienne de Tarth à faire montre de duperie.

\- Elle ne pourra pas t'en vouloir, dit Jaime en regardant droit devant lui pour donner - mais qui y croirait encore ? - l'illusion que la scène lui importait un tant soit peu. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait, c'est impossible.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveuse.

\- Je ne l'ai pas insinué.

Brienne lui adressa un regard blasé. Son visage, miraculeusement épargné par les brûlures les plus graves, était crispé. La délégation des nordiens venait de franchir les portes du donjon et se massait désormais dans la cour centrale. Plusieurs chariots la composaient, mais c'est bien à cheval que se trouvait Sansa Stark, marchant en tête de la colonne. Tout ce que Port-Réal comptait de hauts dignitaires s'étaient présentés pour les accueillir, mais Jaime, Brienne et Podrick, à la demande expresse de Tyrion, avaient pris place en retrait, au sixième ou septième rang, sous le relatif anonymat des arches. Ils portaient leurs épées à la ceinture, et des habits propres mais rapiécés. Tyrion avait la ferme intention de jouer la carte des multiples blessures pour atténuer la rancœur de Sansa, et il espérait aussi, visiblement, que celle-ci ne soit pas trop conséquente. Mais Jaime ne se faisait aucune illusion, la chevaleresse était inquiète. Elle n'avait pas donné de détails sur la façon dont elle avait pris son congé de sa Dame, mais il se doutait que ç'avait été d'une manière peu orthodoxe. Si Podrick et lui étaient parvenus à s'entendre à nouveau comme cela avait été le cas autrefois, alors Jaime aurait pu se tourner vers lui, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à abolir la distance qui s'était creusée entre lui et l'écuyer.

Pour affronter l'arrivée des nordiens, les deux hommes s'étaient postés de part et d'autre de Brienne, et Jaime avait choisi sa place de sorte à pouvoir lui effleurer les doigts, à l'abri des rangées d'hommes et de femmes qui se massaient devant eux. Les Maisons Greyjoy, Martell et Arryn constituaient autant de protecteurs involontaires entre eux et les Stark, à l'instar des Immaculés qui s'étaient répandus en ligne tout autour de la cour, et même sur les remparts, en figure protectrice autant qu'inquiétante. Jaime regarda Bran quitter le chariot dans lequel il avait voyagé, pour être porté jusqu'à sa chaise roulante. A sa suite, on fit sortir Lyanna Stark, pour la déposer sur une chaise analogue. Il reconnut à leurs côtés Meera Reed, qui portait l'épée et la lance et se campait près d'eux comme leur garde du corps. Plus loin, venait Samwell Tarly, le dernier représentant de sa Maison. Enfin, juché sur un cheval dont la selle paraissait curieusement adaptée, Gendry Baratheon dut se faire aider pour descendre au sol, et Jaime fut certain de le voir boiter.

Devant les rangs des Greyjoy, des Martell et des Arryn, Tyrion, Varys et Arya regardaient Sansa descendre de cheval et s'approcher. De là où il se trouvait, Jaime ne pouvait tout à fait voir la cadette des loups, mais il vit distinctement le moment où Sansa, froide Dame du Nord, se laissa aller pour prendre sa soeur dans ses bras. Les paroles qu'elle adressa ensuite à Tyrion et Varys, Jaime ne les comprit pas, mais il sentit Brienne se crisper près de lui et il effleura sa main dans une tentative d'apaisement.

Il avait perdu le fil de ce qu'il se disait à quelques mètres d'eux quand il réalisa que le regard de Sansa s'était braqué sur eux. Cette fois-ci, il étreignit pour de bon la main de Brienne. Il n'y avait aucune joie sur le visage de la jeune louve, aucun soulagement non plus.

\- Sommes-nous les derniers ? demanda Sansa Stark en reportant son attention sur Tyrion.

\- Vous l'êtes. Nous pourrons commencer dès demain, quand vous vous serez restaurés et reposés de votre longue route. Le dîner n'a pas encore été servi.

\- Je tiens à voir la dépouille de mon frère avant toute chose.

Tyrion hocha la tête, et quelques voix s'exprimèrent en même temps, rendant impossible pour Jaime de suivre la conversation. Finalement, tout le monde fit mouvement, et les uns et les autres rentrèrent bientôt à l'intérieur. Des Immaculés prirent en charge certains chariots que Jaime devina garnis de vivres et de matériel, et les emportèrent vers le garde-manger, tandis que le reste de l'escorte se dispersait aux grés des indications de Sansa Stark.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Jaime aurait immédiatement entraîné Brienne à l'intérieur, mais il sut que ce ne serait pas possible. La louve avait braqué son regard sur elle, et la chevaleresse ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle ne s'en sentirait pas le droit. Et quand il vit la Dame de Winterfell s'avancer vers eux, il sut qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui échapper. Comme les derniers remparts humains (des Fer-Nés, lui sembla-t-il) qui les protégeaient se dispersaient, Jaime relâcha à contrecœur la main de Brienne.

Sansa se figea à quelques pas d'eux, et même s'il ne la tenait plus, Jaime sentit Brienne prise de légers tremblements. Depuis le début de sa période de convalescence, son corps répondait d'une manière plus inhabituelle qu'avant, mentait encore moins bien, en quelque sorte. Si ce n'était pas les rougissements et la pâleur soudaine qui trahissaient Brienne, c'étaient les légers spasmes qui la prenaient à chaque période de fatigue ou d'émotion violente. Elle amorça un geste comme pour mettre un genou à terre, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Il faudra que nous parlions, dit Sansa en la figeant d'un geste autoritaire.

\- Bien, ma Dame, répondit Brienne du bout des lèvres.

Le regard de la louve se porta alors sur le chevalier et l'écuyer, qui se tenaient si proches de la chevaleresse qu'ils formaient un bloc. Jaime croisa le regard de Sansa, le découvrit plus doux qu'il ne l'avait craint. Etonné, aussi. Autour d'eux, nul ne faisait plus réellement attention à eux, à l'exception de Tyrion et des Stark, qui étaient toujours au pied des marches.

\- Bran m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis heureuse de te revoir sur pieds.

Brienne inclina la tête, et Sansa reporta son attention sur Jaime et Podrick.

\- Les marches sont infranchissables pour les chaises roulantes de mon frère et de lady Lyanna. Pourriez-vous les aider ?

La question était de pure forme, et Jaime ne pouvait pas s'y dérober. A contrecœur, il s'éloigna avec Podrick et, sans bien comprendre comment, se retrouva face à Bran. Davos et Meera Reed avaient déjà entrepris de répartir les tâches, et deux Immaculés soulevaient lady Lyanna avec précaution. Un corset de bois, de cuir et de métal lui maintenait toujours le buste, et il était sûrement tout aussi laborieux de la manipuler que cela l'avait été à Winterfell. En croisant son regard, la jeune fille lui adressa un signe de tête, auquel Jaime répondit en s'inclinant. Il ignorait pour quelle raison elle lui octroyait encore de l'estime, mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il lui semblait que tous les alliés étaient plus que jamais bons à prendre.

Podrick et Meera Reed soulevèrent le fauteuil de Lyanna, et Jaime se retrouva face à Bran.

\- Avec ta permission...

\- Allez-y, dit posément le garçon.

Le chevalier passa sa main de chair sous ses genoux, son bras estropié sous ses épaules, et souleva précautionneusement l'adolescent. Il avait cru qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Davos, car Bran était bien plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait, mais il réalisa avec stupeur que le garçon était aussi particulièrement maigre. Le corps encore convalescent de Jaime ne peinait pas tant que cela à le porter. Probablement habitué plus jeune à être tenu de la sorte, Bran changea de lui-même de posture pour son buste, se calant plus solidement, une main accrochée à l'épaule de Jaime. Le chevalier délaissa la chaise roulante aux Immaculés et entreprit la montée des marches.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ser Brienne, dit Bran alors que Jaime jetait un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de la chevaleresse. Ma soeur ne lui fera rien. Elle lui en veut bien moins qu'elle ne le voudrait.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Nous parlons davantage depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne suis plus Brandon Stark, mais ce n'est pas à la Corneille qu'elle s'adresse.

\- Qu'es-tu alors, si ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre ?

Ils avaient franchi la première volée de marches, et il n'y en aurait plus avant quelques dizaines de mètres, de l'autre côté de la salle du trône éventrée, mais Bran était terriblement léger, et Jaime ne marqua pas le moindre arrêt pour le déposer à nouveau dans sa chaise.

\- Un garçon-Corneille, je présume, dit Bran de ce ton si neutre. Il n'est pas toujours évident d'être deux choses à la fois. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Cette phrase avait tant de double-sens que Jaime renonça à y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas songer à Aerys, à Cersei, à Tywin, à Tyrion, à toutes les fois où il avait été coincé entre deux pans de sa loyauté, à ne plus savoir que faire pour espérer faire ce qu'il fallait.

\- Tu as raison, dit enfin Jaime. Ce n'est pas évident.

Il lui sembla bien que le garçon-Corneille le fixait étrangement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et le chevalier songea qu'il s'était fourvoyé. A sa décharge, il ne devait pas être aisé de suivre les pensées et les intentions de Brandon Stark depuis qu'il avait cessé d'être entièrement lui-même.

\- Ta soeur - Arya - prétend que tu étais là pendant la bataille.

Ce n'était pas une question. D'ailleurs, l'absence flagrante de réaction du garçon ne le surprit pas. Il n'obtiendrait rien de la sorte.

\- Etais-tu là, Bran ?

\- Je l'étais.

\- M'as-tu vu ?

\- Je vous ai vu.

Oui, sans doute. Plus il y songeait, plus les formes d'un puzzle bancal s'emboîtaient dans l'esprit de Jaime.

\- Es-tu intervenu d'une quelconque manière en ma faveur, et si oui, à quel moment ?

Bran leva les yeux vers lui, et même s'il aurait été incapable de dire quoi, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Une expression, loin de la neutralité qui se peignait sur son visage.

\- J'étais là quand vous avez combattu Euron Greyjoy. Je vous ai offert une diversion.

Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, réalisa Jaime. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son adversaire s'était brusquement détourné pour sabrer le vide avec son épée. Bien sûr, il avait eu bien plus important à faire sur l'instant que de se questionner, et même ensuite, les choses avaient pris une telle tournure qu'il n'y avait que très peu repensé. Mais c'était évident, une fois admise la présence de Brandon.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

La question avait franchi ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne réfléchisse aux gens qui les suivaient ni à ceux qu'ils croisaient. A peine Jaime voyait-il encore les couloirs qui s'étiraient devant eux.

\- Ce n'était pas votre destin de mourir sous les coups d'Euron Greyjoy. Comme il n'était pas le mien de demeurer Brandon Stark. Cesser de ressasser, ser Jaime. Les choses sont telles qu'elles devaient l'être.

Jamais Jaime n'aurait cru percevoir autant de compassion dans cette voix neutre, ce regard en partie éteint, ce visage qui n'exprimait plus rien sinon une absence qu'aucun humain ne pouvait comprendre. Mais cela allait bien au-delà de l'absence. Jamais Jaime Lannister ne comprendrait le garçon-Corneille, et il le savait. Et c'était une chose déroutante.

**.**

_Sansa_

\- Les marches sont infranchissables pour les chaises roulantes de mon frère et de lady Lyanna. Pourriez-vous les aider ?

Elle vit dans le regard de Jaime Lannister qu'il se savait congédié et qu'il n'aimait pas cela, mais Sansa n'en avait cure. Elle regarda le chevalier et l'écuyer s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de confronter Brienne aussi tôt, et savait que c'était une chose à éviter. L'émotion, qu'elle avait réussi à garder à distance durant tout le temps du voyage, lui serrait la gorge à présent qu'elle se trouvait face à la chevaleresse, et il fallait prendre de telles décisions la tête froide.

Elle attendit que les siens se soient éloignés, dispersés dans le château avec leurs porteurs et protecteurs. Durant tout ce laps de temps, où il ne régna que le silence, elle eut l'impression que Brienne, pourtant si grande, rapetissait sous ses yeux. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Sans doute à pire que Sansa ne pouvait elle-même l'imaginer. A moins que de s'entendre dire qu'elle avait piétiner son honneur et le serment fait à Catelyn soit suffisant pour la briser.

\- Nous parlerons de tes serments plus tard, dit Sansa.

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit. A bien y regarder, Brienne avait une posture plus raide et curieuse que dans son souvenir, et cela semblait peu probable que ce ne soit lié qu'à la nervosité et la honte qui se peignaient sur son visage. Tout comme le léger tremblement qui lui secouait les épaules. Sansa ne voyait aucune trace de blessure, mais elle ne voyait que la peau du visage de la chevaleresse. Sa tunique épaisse lui couvrait le cou et descendait jusqu'à ses gants. Droite comme elle l'était, il ne manquait que son armure à la chevaleresse - mais si elle ne la portait pas, ce n'était certainement pas sans raison. _Le feu du dragon,_ se souvint Sansa. L'armure était peut-être irréparable. Ou bien la géante était plus blessée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, ce qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être la vérité. Sansa se souvenait de toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passé, toutes les deux avec Podrick, à progresser vers le Mur sans oser faire de halte de crainte d'être rattrapés par les hommes de Ramsay. Certaines nuits, quand la jeune louve était trop faible pour continuer, Brienne calait son cheval sur le sien et tenait la bride de sa monture. Parfois, elle se permettait même de prendre la jeune fille par l'épaule pour lui éviter la chute. Et une fois qu'ils avaient été suffisamment loin de Winterfell pour se permettre de prendre du repos, c'était souvent pour elle, la précieuse Sansa, qu'ils le faisaient. Autrement, il lui arrivait de voir Brienne pâlir encore de fatigue, et Podrick dormir en selle. Ils n'osaient pas relâcher leur surveillance. Il avait fallu que Sansa ne leur fasse remarquer qu'ils n'avaient aperçu aucun soldat depuis des jours et qu'eux ne vaudraient rien s'ils se tuaient à voyager pour qu'ils consentent à prendre une réelle journée de repos.

Pêle-mêle, les souvenirs de la chevauchée lui revenaient, suivis des autres, ceux de la reprise de Winterfell, de sa gestion, puis de sa défense et de sa reconstruction. La jeune louve se sentit trembler légèrement. Elle avait passé l'essentiel des dernières semaines à prendre sur elle toutes les décisions qu'elle était seule à pouvoir prendre, à organiser la gestion du Nord en son absence, à commander la récupération des vivres nécessaires, à commander le convoi et à polir ses arguments pour défendre l'idée d'un Nord libre et insoumis, comme elle l'avait tant rêvé depuis la reconquête de Winterfell. Elle avait pleuré Jon, la nuit venue, quand nul ne pouvait la voir ou l'entendre, car elle n'osait pas même imposer cela à Bran, et qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Brandon avait Meera, mais elle, qui lui restait-il ?

\- Je ne sais comment vous présenter mes excuses, dit brutalement Brienne. J'ai faillis à mes serments et désobéi à l'un de vos ordres directs...

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Comme ce jour où Sansa avait vu Theon Greyjoy au milieu de la grande salle de Winterfell, elle agit plus par instinct que par réflexion. Un instant, elle oublia qu'elle était Dame du Nord, et referma ses bras sur la chevaleresse. Leur différence de taille était telle que son visage heurta l'épaule de Brienne. Tétanisée, celle-ci écarta les bras, sans un mot.

\- Nous parlerons de tes serments plus tard, répéta Sansa d'une voix ferme en l'étreignant de plus fort. Je suis heureuse de te revoir vivante, et ce sera bien suffisant pour ce soir.

Maladroitement, elle sentit Brienne lui rendre son étreinte. Sans doute la pauvre chevaleresse ne savait-elle ni comment agir ni que dire, mais Sansa n'en avait cure. La guerre lui avait tout pris ou presque. Plus tard ce soir, elle irait retrouver avec Arya et Bran la dépouille de Jon et organiserait le retour de celle-ci à Winterfell, où il serait enterré avec leur famille, dans les crypte de leur château. Pour l'heure, elle voulait simplement profiter du fait qu'une amie avait affronté la destruction de Port-Réal, et y avait survécu.

**.**

Le repas n'était pas plaisant. Sansa ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle savait trop combien les inimitiés se trouvaient présentes au sein de la vaste salle à manger, et combien il serait ardu le lendemain d'affronter les ambitions de chacun au moment du conseil des Maisons. Tyrion et Varys avaient insisté pour que celui-ci ne se tienne qu'une fois que tous les partis qui auraient répondu ne soient présents. Ils y voyaient leur seule chance de mettre en place une alliance et un gouvernement qui ne précipiterait pas à nouveau le monde dans le chaos. Sansa avait pris place non loin de Tyrion sur la vaste table accordée aux principaux représentants des Maisons, et n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pour quelle raison Brienne, ser Jaime et Podrick avaient pris place le plus loin possible d'elle. La fuyaient-ils, ou bien était-ce Tyrion ? A moins que cela ne vienne de l'un des autres invités de la table. Non loin de Sansa, la belle Ellaria Sand, que l'on avait tirée des cachots des semaines plus tôt, mangeait sans appétit. Sansa pouvait voir sans mal à quel point elle avait été une belle femme, mais c'était désormais révolu. Son beau visage s'était creusé, son regard était hanté d'une douleur infinie, et les vêtements qu'elle portait, quelconques, ne parvenaient pas à cacher les stigmates d'une année d'emprisonnement.

Laissant ses pensées dériver, Sansa détailla brièvement la tablée, puis le reste de la salle à manger où se massaient les puissants comme les gens du commun. L'état du palais ne permettait plus aux gardes, serviteurs et membres de la noblesse de prendre leurs repas à part. Aussi tout le monde trouvait-il sa place dans cette ancienne salle des gardes, où il fallait souvent se lever soi-même pour aller trouver sa nourriture. Sansa ne s'en sentait pas froissée, comme cela avait pu être le cas du prince de Dorne, Ildran Martell, un tout jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'elle qui n'aurait jamais cru accéder au trône, et se plaignait désormais de la vétusté des lieux. Sansa avait entendu lord Varys lui rappeler sèchement qu'un dragon avait coutume de brûler et de détruire, et qu'il n'avait pas été donné à tout le monde d'être épargné par la guerre. Au moins cela avait-il eu le mérite de faire taire provisoirement le prince.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle y avait subi, Sansa avait éprouvé une curieuse sensation au creux du ventre. Il n'y avait plus trace du faste, de la grandeur, de la royauté. Rien, sinon des souvenirs, des lézardes aux murs, et des troués qui perçaient le château çà et là. Et au-delà, les ruines d'une ville dévastée. Port-Réal avait chuté terriblement bas.

Un regard pesa soudain à Sansa, et elle se tourna afin d'apercevoir Tyrion, assis à deux places d'elle. Entre eux, Bran faisait le meilleur des barrages à la conversation. A sa gauche, il demeurait un siège vacant pour Arya - qui n'avait évidemment pas encore paru au dîner -, où ser Davos s'était assis, et une place pour lady Lyanna, qui observait tout en silence depuis le début du repas. On lui avait bien proposé de dîner dans sa chambre pour qu'elle pût se reposer du voyage, mais elle avait refusé d'un ton ferme. Elle tenait à rencontrer au plus tôt les autres Maisons. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas elle-même représentante d'une grande lignée, Sansa avait imposé qu'elle fût présente au conseil. Ainsi la cause nordienne ne pourrait qu'elle convenablement représentée.

\- Ne prends pas tes premières décisions sur une vengeance, dit calmement Arya.

Sansa sursauta presque. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa soeur arriver. Arya avait su se dissimuler parmi les ombres. Sansa fut presque étonnée de la voir attablée devant une assiette. Elle ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait le dernier repas qu'elles avaient pu partager.

D'un regard à ser Davos, Arya le fit se décaler. Elle saisit un tabouret posé près du mur et se glissa à côté de sa soeur.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit Sansa.

\- Du Nord. De Brienne. De ce qu'il doit rester de l'alliance entre Jon et sa reine.

D'un geste, Arya désigna les Immaculés qui encadraient la salle. Ils avaient permis que les grandes Maisons portent l'épée au côté, mais ils semblaient si déterminés à maintenir l'ordre que Sansa craignait de les voir bondir, lance en avant, à tout instant.

\- Je ne prends jamais de décisions sans mûrement les réfléchir.

\- Je l'espère, dit Arya en attaquant le contenu de son assiette. Si Daenerys n'avait pas été là, nous serions morts face au Roi de la Nuit. Nous avions besoin d'elle.

\- Je sais, admit Sansa. Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Si Brienne et les deux autres n'avaient pas été là même avec l'aide de Bran, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion qui s'est présentée à moi.

La jeune assassin avait parlé d'un ton bas, pour veiller à ce que nul autre ne l'entende. Sansa jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle. Elle savait, par Bran, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là et ce qu'en savaient les Immaculés. Elle savait pour quelle raison Tyrion avait choisi de raconter et encourager cette fable d'une Daenerys forte tuée dans le dos par un soldat de la reine Cersei. Et surtout, elle savait que nul ne pouvait désormais se permettre de dévier de cette histoire. Pour la postérité, Daenerys serait cette reine juste et puissante qui avait traversé la moitié du monde pour combattre les Marcheurs Blancs, puis reprendre son trône et mettre un terme à la tyrannie de l'usurpatrice. Et elle resterait cette courageuse reine des dragons qui avait été lâchement tuée dans le dos, alors qu'elle aurait pu relever Westeros de ses cendres et lui rendre sa grandeur d'antan.

\- Je sais tout ça, répéta Sansa à voix basse.

Arya lui coula un regard pensif.

\- Je l'espère.

Sansa la dévisagea longuement, mais sa soeur avait reporté son attention sur son repas. Elle avait achevé la maigre portion de nourriture qu'elle s'était apportée et avalait désormais une longue gorgée de vin.

\- Que feras-tu une fois les négociations de paix terminées ? demanda Sansa. Bran m'a également dit que tu avais déclaré au Limier que tu ne comptais pas revenir dans le Nord.

\- La situation était différente, alors.

\- Arya.

Comprenant l'ordre implicite, sa jeune soeur tourna enfin la tête vers elle, et Sansa put lire un calme infini dans les yeux gris de sa cadette.

\- Ma décision dépendra de ce que tu négocieras. Mais je protégerai les derniers des Stark. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Arya se leva, abandonnant sur la table assiette et couverts, et Sansa la regarda disparaître entre les ombres dansantes de la pièce.

**.**

_Jaime_

_Il régnait une chaleur insoutenable dans la salle du trône. Le toit avait été éventré, et le ciel était totalement masqué par une fumée noire. Des flammes hautes de plusieurs mètres léchaient les murs et les colonnes, et des rugissements furieux résonnaient au cœur de la fumée. Le dragon était là. Bientôt, il détruirait ce qu'il restait du palais. _

_Jaime était à genoux dans une mare de sang, face à Cersei qui le toisait avec mépris. Derrière elle, la Montagne tenait d'une main la tête décapitée de Tyrion, de l'autre celle de Podrick. _

_\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Jaime, dit Cersei. Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être. _

_Les flammes jaillirent, engloutissant la Montagne et ses victimes._

_\- Tu mourras ici avec moi. Il ne peut en être autrement. Si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre aussi. _

_Soudain, Cersei brandit une épée et déchira l'armure et la chair. Mais ce n'étaient pas les siennes. Devant Jaime, Brienne venait de s'effondrer, et une épée la traversait de part en part. Un cri resta bloqué dans la gorge de Jaime, et une douleur atroce lui déchira le sternum. En baissant les yeux, il vit sa propre poitrine se fendre dans le sens de la hauteur et laisser couler le sang. _

_\- Un seul être Jaime. Un seul être._

_Il se jeta en avant, l'épée à la main, et transperça sa soeur. Il lui sembla que la plaie qui lui fendait la poitrine s'élargissait, que la lame qu'il enfonçait dans la poitrine de Cersei était en train de déchirer la sienne. _

_\- Je suis une partie de toi, Jaime. _

_Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour croiser le regard de Cersei avant qu'ils ne se fassent engloutir par les flammes._

Jaime ouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Il était en sueur, la respiration sifflante. Mais il était dans son lit. Il sentait le matelas sous lui, les couvertures sur lui, et juste à côté de lui, Brienne s'était redressée et lui tenait le bras en lui parlant d'une voix douce, sans heurt. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et à part une bougie, il n'y avait aucune source d'éclairage dans la pièce.

\- Tout va bien, Jaime. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Nous sommes vivants. Tyrion est vivant.

Avec des gestes fébriles, Jaime tâta sa poitrine. Aucune plaie ne la déformait, aucune cicatrice ne boursoufflait la peau, il n'y avait pas de sang. Sa main ne tenait aucune épée, et Cersei n'était pas là. Il n'était pas en train de la tuer, et elle n'était pas en train de le tuer parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être.

_Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être. Si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre meurt avec lui._

_Je suis une partie de toi, Jaime. _

Les yeux fous, il se tourna vers Brienne et détailla son torse. Il n'y voyait rien, mais malgré ça, il plaqua sa main à l'emplacement de la blessure à l'épée pour s'assurer qu'il ne sentait que la peau sous ses doigts. Qu'elle non plus n'avait pas été pourfendue, et qu'elle n'allait pas se vider de son sang devant lui.

\- Jaime, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Mais il en était incapable. Il sentait sa respiration lourde, il entendait les mots de Cersei, il voyait le sang se répandre sur le sol et il ne pouvait pas croire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'était bien trop réel. Brienne lui saisit le visage et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Nous sommes vivants, tous. Tout va bien. La guerre est terminée.

Jaime chercha le mensonge dans les yeux de la guerrière, sans le trouver. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Il fallait une preuve pour que sa respiration s'apaise, et que les lambeaux de cauchemar cessent de s'accrocher au monde.

\- Donne-moi une minute, dit doucement Brienne. Je t'accompagne.

Il ne répondit rien, ne lui demanda pas où : ils étaient depuis longtemps entrés dans une routine pénible qui se répétait chaque soir.

Alors qu'elle se levait, ceignait son épée et enfilait ses bottes et une cape par-dessus ses vêtements de nuit, le chevalier fit le tour du lit et se pencha sur la paillasse coincée entre le lit fatigué et le mur. Pod y dormait encore paisiblement, comme s'il n'existait aucun moyen de le tirer des songes une fois qu'il s'y était enfoncé. Une cordelette nouée autour de son poignet le tenait accroché au pied du lit, au cas où une crise de somnambulisme l'aurait à nouveau poussé à se lever. Cela lui était arrivé deux fois, au cours des sept dernières semaines. Chaque fois, Jaime avait dû aller le chercher dans les couloirs, et cela n'avait fait qu'accroître sa propre terreur.

Le chevalier détailla la poitrine du garçon, mais elle n'était fendue d'aucune blessure, et il respirait calmement. Ses cheveux trop longs étaient éparpillés autour de son visage pâle. D'un geste tremblant, Jaime étira la couverture qui s'était entortillée contre le mur et borda l'écuyer.

Alors seulement, il ceignit son épée. La première fois, Jaime s'était jeté hors du lit en proie à la panique et avait saisi son épée sans même réfléchir, ne se demandant qu'une fois l'arme en main s'il n'était pas en train de s'humilier devant Brienne. Mais elle s'était simplement levée et avait dégainé Oathkeeper.

\- Deux épées valent mieux qu'une, avait-elle dit, et Jaime avait senti un peu de la panique qui le prenait à la gorge disparaître, puis plus tard, une vague de chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine.

En silence, ils quittèrent leur chambre. Une torche à la main, Brienne prit les devants, tandis que Jaime gardait la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Tyrion, dont Brienne poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Jaime ne se glissa qu'un instant à l'intérieur, le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de son frère enfoncée dans son lit. Le nain se redressa, alarmé comme il l'était souvent quand il entendait la porte grinçante s'ouvrir, mais il se détendit en reconnaissant le visage de son frère, éclairé par la torche.

Il se recoucha sans même écouter les excuses de Jaime.

Ils reprirent leur ronde, jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le toit était toujours éventré. Contrairement aux premières nuits, où une épaisse pellicule de cendres recouvrait le sol de la salle, il n'y avait plus aujourd'hui qu'un sol de marbre taché de sang et de traces de brûlures. Les torches en avaient toutes été éteintes, et loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel gris masquait les étoiles, les privant de toute source de lumière naturelle.

Brienne s'immobilisa au sommet des marches, laissant Jaime descendre seul jusqu'à la marque. En dépit de tous les efforts déployés par les serviteurs, il avait été impossible pour le moment de retirer totalement la trace du corps calciné de Cersei. Et chaque nuit, Jaime venait la contempler pour se persuader que cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Que sa soeur était bien morte ce jour-là, et que ses vengeances, nuit après nuit, n'étaient que des cauchemars.

Lentement, la respiration de Jaime s'apaisa, et sa main, crispée sur la garde de son épée au point d'en imprimer le motif sur sa paume, put se détendre. Cersei était morte. Daenerys était morte. Ils avaient gagné. Ils étaient vivants.

Il resta là plusieurs minutes puis, comme chaque nuit, Brienne finit par descendre les marches à son tour et lui prendre la main, doucement. Comme toutes les nuits, il la serra, incapable de parler, de laisser à des mots le soin de transmettre l'ouragan de sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitaient.

Puis, lentement, ils firent demi-tour. Brienne le guidait, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, et il se laissa faire. Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, dont elle se chargea de rallumer quelques bougies pour éloigner les ombres dont se nourrissaient leurs cauchemars, elle se défit d'Oathkeeper et se tourna vers lui. Jaime n'avait pas la force de faire grand-chose. Il dénoua péniblement la ceinture à laquelle pendait sa propre épée et la posa contre le mur, mais il abandonna l'idée de se débarrasser lui-même de sa tunique. Il avait les doigts trop tremblants pour ça.

Alors, comme chaque nuit, Brienne l'aida à se dévêtir à nouveau. Et quand ce fut son tour à elle, il suivit des yeux le tracé des brûlures qui déformaient sa peau. Beaucoup étaient encore masquées par les épais pansements, mais il en voyait suffisamment pour se souvenir. Comme chaque nuit, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. La main bandée de Brienne vint lui lever le menton pour l'obliger à croiser son regard, et elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. En silence, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Brienne n'avait pas renfilé sa tenue de nuit, car elle savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, Jaime aurait le besoin de venir vérifier qu'aucune plaie ne lui crevait le ventre ou la poitrine. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, en dépit de la présence de Podrick. Depuis le début de sa convalescence, il n'y avait plus de pudeur entre elle et l'écuyer. Ils avaient trop vu et enduré ensemble pour qu'il en restât.

Jaime ne retrouva pas le sommeil immédiatement. Il attendit que les yeux de saphir et les reflets de la bougie aient chassé les dernières bribes de cauchemar. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, il ferma les yeux et cala sa respiration sur celle de Brienne.

Leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Jaime sentit une vague de chaleur l'étreindre, lui gonfler la poitrine.

Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient.

**.**

**\- 2 -**

_Podrick_

Le soleil était froid, mais haut dans le ciel, alors qu'il éclairait l'arène où s'étaient réunis autrefois les camps de Daenerys Targaryen, de Jon Snow et de Cersei Lannister. Plus de sièges avaient été disposés cette fois-ci sous les tentes, sans distinction particulière de camp. Venaient de droite à gauche Ver Gris, Samwell Tarly, Robyn Arryn et son lieutenant, Lyanna Mormont, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark, Sansa Stark, Meera Reed, Davos Mervault, Brienne de Tarth, Jaime Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Gendry Baratheon, Yara Greyjoy, Ellaria Sand et Ildran Martell.

Pod n'aurait pas dû être présent, mais eût égard à un minimum de sécurité, il avait été décidé d'allouer quelques hommes à la protection des grandes familles, et une poignée d'Immaculés avait pris place de part et d'autre de l'arène. Podrick, lui, se tenait près de l'entrée, derrière lord Varys qui présiderait le conseil. Il n'était pas le seul qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Brienne siégeait en lieu et place de son père, Selwyn de Tarth, qui n'avait pas souhaité répondre au corbeau de lord Tyrion. Meera Reed remplaçait également son père, qui n'avait pu faire le déplacement. Ellaria Sand avait été reçue au prétexte de son ancienne alliance avec Daenerys Targaryen et en qualité de compagne d'Oberyn Martell et de gouverneur temporaire de Dorne après son coup d'état. A contrario, nul n'avait reçu de réponse de lord Edmure Tully, et aucun Frey n'avait fait le déplacement non plus.

Si Pod s'était attendu à ce que le conseil ne se déroule pas aisément, il s'était senti déçu à l'instant où tous avaient pris place et où il avait vu certains regards s'échanger, mauvais ou calculateurs. Même à cette distance, il était impossible de manquer la raideur qui s'était emparée de ser Jaime (qu'il était pénible d'avoir à le nommer même en pensée, mais par égard pour ser Brienne, Pod s'y contraignait), et même les trois places qui le séparaient d'Ellaria Sand ne suffisaient pas à l'atténuer.

_Tâchez de prendre sur vous,_ songea Podrick avec aigreur. S'il avait fait montre d'un peu plus d'objectivité, il aurait admis qu'il ne pouvait pas même essayer d'imaginer ce qu'éprouvait le chevalier, assis comme il l'était à quelques mètres de l'assassin de sa fille. Mais il ne voulait pas faire montre d'objectivité. Il lui semblait avoir déjà bien assez tenté d'être compréhensif.

Lord Varys s'éclaircit la gorge, et l'attention toute entière se porta sur lui.

\- Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est, vous le savez, dans le but de décider de ce qu'il adviendra de Westeros maintenant que toutes les principales menaces en ont été vaincues, mais alors que nos meilleurs chefs ne sont plus là pour nous offrir un but et une bannière sous laquelle nous rallier.

L'eunuque laissa à ses paroles le temps de se répandre et de faire leur effet, puis embraya :

\- Nous avons aujourd'hui plus besoin que jamais de trouver quelqu'un de confiance dont nous saurons qu'il pourra gouverner avec sagesse et force. Jamais de mémoire d'hommes notre pays n'aura connu des temps semblables.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Bran, mais celui-ci paraissait aussi absent que de coutume et ne releva pas.

\- Reprendre en mains les Sept Couronnes aujourd'hui n'aura aucune valeur et aucune gloire particulière comme cela pouvait être le cas autrefois. Port-Réal est absolument détruite, nous manquons de nourriture, d'argent et de moyens. Nous sommes endettés auprès de la Banque de Fer et nous devrons bientôt lutter contre la famine et la maladie, bien que toutes deux aient déjà commencé leur terrible besogne. Ce n'est pas d'un roi ou d'une reine empli d'ambition et de soif de pouvoir dont nous avons besoin, mais de quelqu'un de juste et de fort à même de nous sauver de la ruine. Chacun d'entre vous, à votre échelle, avez déjà ou pouvez dès à présent faire don d'un peu de nourriture, d'hommes ou de matériel. Je ne vous apprends rien, je pense. Vos propres terres ont souvent subi plus que leur part, elles aussi. Mais notre seule chance de surmonter ces épreuves est d'agir conjointement. Nous finirons tous sinon par nous entraîner mutuellement dans notre chute.

Une nouvelle fois, lord Varys marqua un temps d'arrêt pour laisser à tous l'opportunité de s'imprégner de ses paroles. Néanmoins, le silence s'étira. Visiblement, nul ne voulait être le premier à parler.

Il s'écoula près d'une minute dans un silence gêné quand enfin, Podrick entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Il s'attendait tant à voir l'un des chefs de grandes Maisons s'exprimer qu'il mit une seconde de trop à réaliser que c'était Samwell Tarly qui s'était redressé, puis levé avec un regard nerveux.

\- J'estime que le peuple a été le plus floué au cours de ces années de guerre. Il a été obligé de suivre toutes nos décisions et de s'y plier, et il est mort de faim et de bataille sans avoir rien fait pour le mériter. Peut-être pourrions-nous considérer l'idée de lui demander à lui de choisir qui, des grandes Maisons, devrait gouverner.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut aucune réaction, puis le lieutenant de Robyn Arryn éclata d'un rire franc, peu charitable. Podrick vit çà et là apparaître quelques sourires moqueurs, même s'il nota avec un certain soulagement que ser Brienne et le régicide évitaient soigneusement de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Samwell vira au cramoisi et se rassit, la tête basse. Seul Ver Gris déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Le peuple mérite d'être libre. Quand elle l'a libéré à Meereen, ma reine a été aimée par lui et nommée Mhysa.

\- La façon dont les choses se passent à Essos est très différente d'ici, dit Ildran de Dorne.

\- Ser Barristan disait effectivement qu'ici les choses se faisaient autrement. Qu'elles étaient plus justes et qu'il n'y avait pas d'esclave. Cela a dû changer depuis son départ.

La remarque jeta un froid, mais Podrick vit un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de lady Lyanna.

\- L'idée que le peuple choisisse son roi est pour le moins... originale, dit ser Davos d'un ton prudent. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait déjà eu de précédent dans notre Histoire.

Ce disant, il s'était penché vers Bran.

\- Il n'y en a pas eu, dit celui-ci.

\- Il n'y avait pas davantage eu de victoire sur les Marcheurs Blancs, fit remarquer Sansa. Peut-être devrions-nous nous écarter de ce qu'il se faisait auparavant et considérer une autre approche.

\- Je pense que la Dame de Winterfell a raison, approuva lord Varys. J'ignore si adjoindre au peuple un tel pouvoir de décision serait lui rendre un grand service, mais si vous y tenez, lord Tarly, nous pouvons réfléchir à cette approche. Quelle autre approche souhaitez-vous que nous étudions ?

Il avait lancé la question à la cantonade, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate. Jusqu'à ce que la voix juvénile mais forte de lady Lyanna ne s'élève avec assurance :

\- J'approuve l'idée de lord Tarly. Peut-être pas pour chaque gens du peuple, qui pourrait ne pas avoir été instruit et n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait. Mais les chevaliers, les vassaux, les petites Maisons dont je fais partie devraient avoir leur mot à dire. C'est à eux tous que le roi ou la reine doit dédier sa vie.

Pour avoir eu l'occasion d'assister à certains de ses discours, Podrick trouvait la jeune lady étonnamment diplomate et se demanda brièvement si lady Sansa n'avait pas fait quelques recommandations en amont de cette réunion.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce que vous faites là, lady Lyanna, dit lord Robyn d'un ton qui respirait la candeur. Je croyais que seules les grandes Maisons seraient admises ici. Vous et lady Reed êtes de petite noblesse.

Sansa Stark s'était déjà penchée pour répondre à son cousin, mais le regard de lady Lyanna valait de l'or. Podrick n'eut aucun mal à voir tout ce qu'elle pensait de la candeur de ce jeune seigneur de seize ans dont le regard ne témoignait d'aucun intelligence particulière.

\- J'ai jugé bon d'accorder à de plus petites Maisons du Nord le droit de faire valoir leur avis, dit Sansa.

\- Vous parliez de vote, dit lady Lyanna. Sachez que sans l'approbation des nordiens, nul ne gouverne le Nord. Peu importe ce qui pourra se dire dans les réunions des grandes Maisons et peu importe la nature de vos négociations. Ce sont les petites Maisons comme la mienne qui font les rois en acceptant de les reconnaître.

Un long silence lui répondit. Podrick remarqua bien qu'aucun des frères Lannister ne prenait le risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui pour le moment, mais aussi que les autres semblaient pensifs, comme s'ils reprenaient conscience tout à coup des comptes qu'ils devraient rendre à leur retour sur leurs terres.

\- Qui parmi nous serait capable de convaincre les autres de le suivre ? demanda tout à coup lady Yara. Nous avons des divergences par centaines. Certains d'entre nous sont d'anciens ennemis. Comment pourrions-nous nous faire confiance ?

\- C'est là toute la difficulté, admit lord Varys. Nous n'avons plus le choix. La ville se meurt, et le pays entier est à feu et à sang. L'Hiver n'a pas encore fini de nous atteindre, et il sera plus froid et plus étendu que nous...

\- Je croyais cette histoire de Marcheurs Blancs terminée ? l'interrompit Ildran Martell. C'est à eux que nous devions cet Hiver si dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? N'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez tué leur roi ?

Il s'exprimait d'un ton accusateur qui ne plaisait pas à Podrick, et visiblement, qui ne plaisait pas non plus aux autres.

\- Les saisons ne s'interrompent pas en pleine lancée, dit lady Lyanna d'un ton sec.

\- A moins que vous n'ayez le pouvoir de leur commander, enchaîna lord Tyrion. Et en ce cas nous ploierons le genou devant vous sans la moindre hésitation.

Les joues d'Ildran de Dorne se colorèrent, et il détourna les yeux.

\- Nous devons nous armer pour l'affronter, dit lady Sansa. Et pour cela, il nous faut l'absolue certitude de ne plus rien craindre de nos voisins, et de pouvoir nous appuyer sur eux le moment venu.

\- Je crois, dit lentement Tyrion, avoir une proposition à vous faire.

\- Si c'est à vous que vous pensez, cracha Ellaria Sand, vous pouvez vous mettre mon vote où je le pense. Jamais je n'accepterais que vous régniez sur les Sept Couronnes.

\- Voilà qui tombe bien, répliqua le nain, car nul Lannister ne régnera plus sur notre beau pays. Ce n'est pas à moi que je pensais. En vérité, je pensais à ce qui lie, tous. Car lady Yara a parfaitement raison, nous sommes presque tous d'anciens ennemis, et nous avons beaucoup de peine à dépasser cet état, même devant l'adversité. Mais nous sommes liés les uns aux autres, non par la terre ou le pays, car nous venons ici de multiples horizons, mais par les histoires.

Tyrion sembla hésiter, puis descendit de sa chaise pour faire face à l'assemblée. Il sembla à Podrick voir un léger sourire relever les lèvres de lord Varys.

\- Ce sont les histoires qui nous rassemblent. Nul après ce qu'il s'est passé ne pourra ignorer comment des armées venues de deux continents, rassemblant quatre peuples différents, des dragons, un loup géant et des sorciers auront mis en déroute les Marcheurs Blancs. C'est cela, notre force. Nos histoires.

Il promena son regard sur l'assemblée, profita de cette courte pause pour laisser ses mots s'imprégner dans l'esprit de chacun. Quand il reprit la parole, ses yeux se portaient sur le clan Stark.

\- Et quelle meilleure histoire que celle de Bran le Rompu, devenu la Corneille à Trois Yeux ? Quel meilleur gardien de notre passé et protecteur de notre avenir pourrions-nous envisager ? Il est notre Histoire. Le gardien de nos familles, de nos naissances, de nos morts, de nos massacres, de nos moments de gloire et d'honneur.

La question laissa courir un certain silence, pendant lequel tous les regards convergèrent vers Bran. Le visage plus neutre que jamais, il regardait Varys, puis Tyrion, comme s'ils se trouvaient seuls avec lui.

\- Bran n'est pas intéressé par la politique, intervint Sansa. Et il n'engendrera jamais d'enfant, il n'aura pas de fils pour lui succéder.

\- Ce qui évitera à sa progéniture d'être un monstre qui torturera son épouse, répliqua Tyrion. Et ainsi, nous pourrons employer l'idée du vote. La charge de roi ne sera pas héréditaire, mais fera l'objet d'un vote reconduit à la mort du roi ou au moment où il souhaitera mettre un terme à ses fonctions.

Podrick vit l'idée se répandre, et les mines perplexes des seigneurs et des Dames se muer en air pensif. L'idée, à lui, lui paraissait à la fois étrange et surprenante, mais aussi intelligente. Il avait le sentiment, en vingt années d'existence, de n'avoir connu que la guerre. Et que dire de lady Lyanna, qui n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années ? Combien de combats et de victimes auraient pu être évité si la succession du roi Robert n'avait pas été à ce point complexe, et si le roi Joffrey n'avait pas été un dangereux fou capable du pire ?

\- A Essos, enchaîna lord Varys, l'on trouve des systèmes analogues pour décider du maître de telle ou telle ville. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention d'encourager une attitude esclavagiste, mais la liberté de vote que les maîtres exercent entre eux mériterait d'être éprouvée chez nous. Et qui sait, peut-être nous éviterait-elle de nous entretuer comme cela a été le cas jusqu'à présent. Comme la si justement dit lord Tarly (il inclina du chef dans la direction de Samwell), le peuple a bien trop souffert de nos actions passées pour que nous ne prenions pas la pleine mesure de notre responsabilité. Vous êtes les représentants des plus grandes familles et des plus puissantes Maisons de Westeros. Mais vous ne commanderez plus vos gens aujourd'hui par le simple fait de votre rang ou de votre nom. Ce que les Marcheurs Blancs nous auront appris, ce que Daenerys Targaryen et son armée nous auront appris, c'est qu'il faut un peuple derrière des seigneurs pour que ceux-ci l'emportent, et que c'est le peuple qui fait les rois et les reines. Daenerys du Typhon fut nommée Mhysa par ceux qu'elle avait sauvés, Jon Snow fut couronné roi du Nord par les seigneurs qu'il se proposait d'allier contre la menace d'au-delà du Mur. Si nul ne les avait proclamé reine et roi, ils n'auraient été que des noms aux commandes d'une armée indifférente ou craintive, prompte à s'allier à une autre aux idéaux plus familiers ou au leader plus rassurant. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre une telle divergence.

Lord Varys laissa ses paroles imprégner l'assemblée, puis se tourna vers Bran.

\- Vous êtes la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Nul parmi nous n'atteindra la sagesse et le savoir auquel vous avez accès.

Une fois encore, Bran ne répondit pas, se bornant à regarder lord Varys d'un oeil neutre. Un instant, Podrick crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Probablement parce qu'il craignait la même chose, Tyrion fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas gouverner. Je sais que tu n'as que faire du pouvoir. Mais si nous te choisissons, accepteras-tu d'être notre roi ?

Lentement, enfin, Bran ouvrit la bouche :

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les visages alentours.

\- Les connaissances que je possède à ce jour ne sont pas encore suffisantes, reprit Brandon Stark. Peut-être est-ce mon destin d'être un roi juste et sage jusqu'à mon dernier jour, mais pas à compter de ce jour. Il est trop de choses qui nous échappent encore, trop de choses dont je doive m'occuper. Je ne serais pas le roi que vous attendez, si j'acceptais le trône aujourd'hui.

Podrick n'avait jamais vu autant de gens accorder une telle attention à Brandon Stark. Tous semblaient désormais pendus à ses lèvres.

\- La Garde de Nuit a été décimée, reprit Bran, les annales de Vieilleville n'accordent aucun crédit aux Enfants de la Forêt et aux Marcheurs Blancs. La moitié du monde ignore ce qu'il s'est passé et ne le saura peut-être jamais, mais certaines choses ne doivent pas se perdre. Si nous n'y veillons pas, nous aurons avant longtemps à faire avec des sceptiques qui refuseront de considérer le monde au regard de la catastrophe que nous venons d'éviter. Nous avons défaits les Marcheurs, mais j'ignore s'ils ne reviendront pas un jour. Nul avant nous ne les avait vaincu. Nul avant nous n'avait tenté ce que nous avons fait. La nature même du Roi de la Nuit m'échappe encore, alors que j'ai passé des mois à tenter de la comprendre. Nous ne savons rien de ce qui nous attend, et nous devons pourtant nous y préparer.

\- Mais c'est terminé, intervint Robyn Arryn. Vous avez dit que le Roi de la Nuit avait été tué et que tous les Marcheurs Blancs étaient morts. Vous l'avez dit plusieurs fois, insista-t-il.

Bran lui adressa un regard indéfinissable, tandis que ses soeurs échangeaient de brefs coups d'oeil.

\- Le Roi de la Nuit a été tué, confirma Arya en reportant son attention sur son cousin. Mais si Bran dit qu'il ne sait pas si cela sera sa mort définitive ou seulement la fin d'un cycle, c'est qu'il faut y croire. Nous avons déjà faillis nous faire exterminer une fois. Ce serait bête de se faire avoir la prochaine fois.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de notre monde, reprit Bran. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il me faut encore étudier, apprendre et comprendre. Au cours de notre voyage vers Port-Réal, j'ai longuement parlé avec Samwell Tarly. Il m'a offert son aide dans mes recherches.

\- A propos du Roi de la Nuit ? demanda Sansa.

\- A propos de tout.

Le garçon-Corneille marqua une pause, reporta son attention sur lord Varys.

\- Je crois que mon destin peut être de gouverner les Sept Couronnes. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Si vous devez attendre la prochaine élection, vous serez un vieillard, dit lady Yara. Peut-être même serez-vous mort.

\- Je ne le pense pas. Je ne suis pas la seule option que vous ayez envisagée.

Podrick mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Bran regardait lord Varys droit dans les yeux, et que celui-ci, bien que visiblement pris de court par le refus, hochait la tête.

\- Il est vrai que je ne peux envisager de plus sage roi que vous, dit lentement l'eunuque. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de cette charge, même à titre provisoire, il est bien quelqu'un qui, je le pense sincèrement, pourrait avoir la poigne nécessaire pour redresser le pays. Quelqu'un qui aurait la force et l'opiniâtreté du Nord, et une certaine connaissance du Sud.

Son regard dériva de deux places, et Podrick vit l'expression de lady Sansa se figer à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement envisager de me donner le trône de fer, dit-elle d'une voix mal à l'aise. Ma place est au Nord. Bran ne souhaite pas entrer dans son héritage et c'est à moi qu'il revient de gouverner Winterfell.

\- C'est effectivement une situation difficile pour vous, admit lord Varys, mais songez-y un peu. Vous avez passé des années dans le Sud, vous avez côtoyé Littlefinger de plus près que ce qu'aucun d'entre nous pouvait souhaiter. Vous êtes intelligente et vous connaissez les façons du Sud. Mais vous êtes aussi une Stark du Nord. Je ne connais pas plus opiniâtres que les gens du Nord. Vous avez le respect de vos gens, et l'appui de votre frère Corneille et d'une soeur guerrière.

\- Vous voulez confier l'intégralité du monde à des Nordiens, cracha Ellaria Sand.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il semble ne pas y avoir plus résistant qu'un Stark, répliqua Jaime Lannister d'un ton agacé.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion, et tous les regards convergèrent sur lui immédiatement. L'air renfrogné, il se tourna de sorte à ne voir que les Nordiens.

\- Après tout ce que vous avez enduré, vous êtes encore ici, et je suis à peu près certain que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir vous targuer de survivre à l'Hiver même sans aide extérieure. Quand il n'y aura plus de nourriture ici et que nous serons sous la neige, nous mourrons à coup sûr parce que nous aurons encore essayé de prendre plus de pouvoir et d'étendre notre influence, parce que c'est de cette manière que le Sud fonctionne. Il connaît la richesse, l'abondance des récoltes et les plaisirs de la Cour. Il ne sait pas vivre sans. Qu'on leur donne Westeros, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur son frère et lord Varys. Ce seront bien les seuls capables d'en faire quelque chose.

L'étonnement se lisait sur la plupart des visages, d'autres avaient un air plus renfrogné, et il y en avait bien quelques-uns pour ne vouloir rien de moins que l'évincement immédiat du régicide qui se permettait de parler à tort et à travers. Podrick, lui, était plus confus.

\- Le Nord a assez subi les envies de conquête du Sud, assena alors lady Lyanna. Jamais aucun roi du Sud n'a pu le comprendre, ni n'a mérité de le gouverner. Notre territoire est plus vaste que les six autres couronnes. Je sais que vous ferez une bonne reine, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lady Sansa. Vous êtes une Dame du Nord, et vous nous comprenez. Mais c'est pour cela précisément que vous ne pouvez nous demander de ployer le genou une nouvelle fois pour une couronne que nous ne verrons jamais.

Sansa Stark se tourna vers elle.

\- En outre, reprit lady Lyanna, vous êtes une Stark. Et si votre frère ne veut gouverner le Nord, alors comme vous l'avez dit, c'est à vous que revient cette responsabilité.

\- Si tous ici acceptent de voter en ma faveur, je n'abandonnerai pas le Nord. Et surtout, mon absence ne sera pas définitive.

Sansa s'était tournée vers son frère, qui hocha la tête.

\- Gouverner les Sept Couronnes me semble pas un destin très enviable ces jours-ci. Si vous me pensez tous digne d'assumer cette charge, alors je l'accepterai le temps qu'il faudra à mon frère Bran pour nous revenir et employer sa sagesse et ses pouvoirs au maintien du royaume. Mais je sais que le Nord ne se soumettra pas. Je sais qu'il mérite mieux que ce que les rois et reines du Sud lui ont réservé jusqu'à présent. Alors, lady Lyanna, j'ai une importante demande à vous faire. Il doit toujours demeurer un Stark à Winterfell, et Bran séjournera certainement là-bas. Mais il nous faut un gouverneur du Nord pour le tenir au nom des Stark. Accepteriez-vous de tenir ce rôle ?

La jeune Dame lui retourna un regard ahuri. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envisagé qu'on lui fasse une telle proposition. Elle regarda tour à tour les trois Stark, qui lui adressaient tous une sorte de sourire doux et plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais si je saurais... bredouilla lady Lyanna, et c'était vraiment étrange de la voir aussi prise de cours.

\- Vous saurez, lui assura Sansa. Il n'est nul au Nord qui ne vous craigne pas, et nul que ne vous respecte pas. Vous saurez, j'en suis convaincue.

Elle reporta son attention sur lord Tyrion et lord Varys, qui se tenaient toujours côte à côte devant l'assemblée.

\- Le Nord ne se soumettra plus au Sud, même si le trône était occupé par un Stark. Il formera donc un royaume indépendant à compter d'aujourd'hui, comme ce fut le cas pendant des millénaires, et sera placé pour le moment sous l'autorité conjointe de Brandon Stark de Winterfell et de lady Lyanna Mormont de l'Île aux Ours.

\- Le Nord ne connaît qu'un roi, dit la petite lady à voix basse, et son nom est Stark.

Pendant un bref instant, les Nordiens échangèrent des regards qui voulaient dire tellement de choses que Podrick fut certain de n'y rien comprendre. Puis lord Varys parcourut les seigneurs et Dames des yeux.

\- Ainsi, je propose que nous élisions aujourd'hui la reine Sansa Stark la Louve de l'Hiver, Ière du nom, reine des Six Couronnes, qui remettra le temps venu son trône à son frère Bran le Rompu, Ier du nom, la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Hourra.

\- Hourra, dit Tyrion.

\- Hourra, dit Samwell.

Un à un, tous se fendirent de leur approbation. Podrick sentit le soulagement lui serrer la poitrine. Il avait cru que cela serait plus long. Plus fastidieux. Bien sûr, il faudrait certainement convenir encore d'un millier de choses auxquelles lui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde, mais le plus gros lui paraissait fait. Sous ses yeux, tous acclamaient la nouvelle reine. Tous s'en remettaient aux Stark, et acceptaient l'indépendance du Nord.

Il ne vit pas arriver le coup. Tyrion s'était retiré, retournant à sa chaise, et lord Varys avait un sourire soulagé et donnait l'impression d'un homme qui profite d'une accalmie. Peut-être même allait-il encouragé les seigneurs et les Dames à prendre quelques instants de réflexion. En dépit de l'Hiver qui approchait, le soleil était presque chaud, et peut-être que quelques rafraîchissements pouvaient être appréciés. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Car au même instant, lady Yara mettait les pieds dans le plat.

\- Qu'adviendra-t-il des alliances et des inimitiés que nous avions contractées ? Seront-elles ignorées, ou mises de côté en attendant des temps meilleurs ?

Ce disant, elle regardait spécifiquement lady Sansa. La reine Sansa, se corrigea Podrick.

\- Si vous faites mention de l'opposition entre le Nord et les Îles de Fer, cela sera enterré, dit-elle d'une voix claire. Vos îles peuvent vous permettre une certaine autonomie, et vous avez vous aussi bien trop longtemps bataillé pour reprendre votre indépendance. A la condition d'un pacte de non-agression des Six Couronnes comme du Nord, bien entendu.

Podrick n'avait pas connaissance de tout, mais il lui sembla que nul n'avait fait d'aussi surprenante proposition à lady Yara Greyjoy depuis longtemps.

\- Ce sont des pirates, intervint Samwell Tarly, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas moyen de cultiver la terre sur les Îles de Fer. Comment vous nourrirez-vous ?

\- Il y a, ce me semble, une flotte à reconstruire pour les Six Couronnes, dit lord Tyrion. Et nous pourrions envisager que la protection donnée par les Îles de Fer ainsi qu'une partie de sa pêche soient monnayables en échange des denrées qui manqueront aux Fer-Nés. Qu'en pensez-vous, lady Yara ?

\- Je crois que cela mérite réflexion.

L'ambiance se détendait, comme si chacun commençait réellement à croire que les choses puissent tourner au mieux. Ce fut cet instant précisément que choisit Ildran de Dorne pour dire, lentement, d'un ton bas qui n'augurait rien de bon :

\- Vous prônez donc le pardon en toutes choses.

L'on se tourna vers lui, et Podrick sentit une pointe de tension parcourir l'assistance. Lady - non, sa majesté - Sansa dévisagea longuement le prince de Dorne.

\- Je dirais qu'à mon sens, certaines mesures punitives peuvent être prises en compte. Il ne s'agit plus de nous aliéner les uns les autres, mais de rappeler à chacun sa juste place. Je ne pourrais cautionner aucun acte de violence entre vous. Vous avez décidé de m'élire reine des Six Couronnes en ayant connaissance de notre situation à tous. Les seigneurs Varys et Tyrion nous l'ont suffisamment rappelé, nous ne survivrons pas en nous combattant encore. Il faut enterrer les anciennes querelles.

\- Cette femme a assassiné le précédent prince de Dorne. Elle a fait tuer ma famille.

Le regard dont il gratifia Ellaria Sand était sans équivoque. En d'autres circonstances, pas un instant Ildran de Dorne n'aurait hésité. Podrick pouvait voir ser Jaime se tendre, et c'était toute l'assistance qui se penchait désormais pour suivre la colère du jeune prince.

\- Nous avons tous été en guerre les uns contre les autres à différents moments, intervint lord Tyrion. Nous ne parviendrons jamais à vivre en paix si nous ne sommes pas capables de le reconnaître et d'enterrer nos velléités de vengeance. Il ne peut y avoir aucun vainqueur quand il ne s'agit que d'un cycle infini de sang. Alors oui, le pardon me semble l'unique solution. Ainsi que les mesures punitives qui ne tomberaient pas dans l'excès et feraient l'objet d'un procès digne de ce nom. Mais peut-être devrions-nous repousser un tel débat à plus tard...

\- C'est aujourd'hui que vous teniez à ce que nous élisions celui ou celle que nous voulons voir à la tête de notre royaume, le coupa Ildran Martell. Vous avez souhaité que nous votions et c'est chose faite, mais si la prétendue reine des Six Couronnes ne fait pas preuve d'initiative à ce sujet, elle n'aura sur la Maison Martell aucune autorité.

Pendant un instant, les regards convergèrent vers Sansa et Podrick la vit réfléchir à toute allure. Puis :

\- Ellaria Sand s'est alliée à la reine des dragons et a lutté contre l'usurpatrice. Cette raison me semble suffisante pour la gracier des crimes qu'elle a commis. Mais pas suffisant, je vous l'accorde, pour que lui soit permis de vivre dans le faste qui lui était autrefois coutumier. Tant qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, à elle comme à sa famille, je vous laisserai seul juge de la vie qu'elle doit mener. Cela ne pourra être en prison, ajouta Sansa, mais je sais que vous saurez trouver une solution qui vous conviendra.

_Pas autant que ne l'aurait fait une exécution,_ songea Pod, mais c'était certainement mieux que rien. Et toute la nature-même d'un compromis. Mais ce ne devait pas être l'opinion de l'ancienne compagne d'Oberyn Martell, qui regardait tour à tour son nouveau seigneur et sa nouvelle reine. ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et son expression était venimeuse. Aurait-elle été encore maîtresse de Dorne que les choses auraient été bien différentes. Mais elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Elle n'était plus rien, sinon une veuve dont l'une des filles était morte. Une femme redoutable, privée de moyen de nuire.

\- Ferez-vous de même de votre côté, afin de prouver que vous serez une reine juste ? s'enquit le prince de Dorne.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que je faisais il y a un instant en proposant à la Dame des Îles de Fer une forme d'alliance qui nous contenterait tous ? Nous avons déjà bien assez tué et massacré nos familles pour continuer vainement.

\- A dire vrai, je pensais plutôt que vous profiteriez de cette occasion pour asseoir votre pleine autorité sur certains de vos vassaux.

Podrick fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Pour autant, vue la légère crispation du visage de lady - de la _reine_ \- Sansa, elle avait déjà saisi de quoi il était question.

\- Les serments de mes vassaux ne me semblent pas le sujet du jour, répliqua Sansa.

\- Quand lesdits vassaux siègent à un si important conseil et se permettent de voter pour la gouvernance du royaume, je pense que cela n'est pas totalement hors-sujet, siffla Ellaria Sand.

Podrick sentait le vent tourner. Il vit clairement l'inquiétude dans le regard du Régicide, et dans celui de Sansa alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était piégée. Elle ne pouvait ignorer les propos d'Ellaria et du prince de Dorne sans perdre instantanément toute la crédibilité qu'elle n'avait pas encore sur les grandes Maisons. Lentement, son visage se durcit.

_Non. S'il vous plaît, par pitié..._

Il avait prié et espéré des heures durant depuis des jours. Il avait cru que cela se réglerait dans l'anonymat des appartements de la Dame de Winterfell, qu'on leur épargnerait un procès public. Même s'il n'était pas question de jurés et de juge, Podrick sentit des pierres lui tomber dans l'estomac.

_Je vous en prie, lady Sansa..._

\- Il est vrai, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Pour avoir trahi ses serments et désobéi à sa Dame, qu'elle avait juré de servir et protéger au nom de ma mère, je condamne Brienne de Tarth au bannissement de Port-Réal. Et pour avoir combattu contre les Marcheurs Blancs et assassiné ser Gregor Clegane en contribuant activement à la chute de l'usurpatrice, son exil se fera dans sa famille de Tarth, où il sera de son ressort de veiller à la fidélité de sa Maison envers la Couronne. Eût égard à sa participation à la guerre à laquelle vous ne prîtes vous-mêmes pas part, prince de Dorne, elle ne sera dépossédée ni de ses titres ni de ses possessions. Estimez-vous que c'est un traitement convenable, prince Ildran ?

L'ironie de Sansa Stark était palpable, la tension également. C'était soudain comme s'il n'y avait plus eu personne entre la jeune louve et le Martell, et certainement pas la principale concernée par tout ça. Juste à côté de ser Brienne, le Régicide était devenu livide. Podrick, lui, sentait son cœur battre la chamade. C'était insensé. On ne pouvait ainsi la bannir parce qu'elle avait choisi de désobéir... Et pourtant, il tournoyait dans son esprits une centaine d'exemples de châtiments bien pire infligés pour des crimes autrement moins graves. Il avait toujours su que Sansa Stark ne pourrait passer entièrement l'éponge et qu'ils devraient assumer la trahison qu'ils avaient commise. Mais il savait aussi qu'à aucun moment il n'avait imaginé que Brienne de Tarth ferait l'objet d'un bras de fer diplomatique pour asseoir la jeune louve sur le trône des Six Couronnes.

Les autres grands seigneurs hochaient la tête. Lord Bran, lady Lyanna et lady Arya avaient à peine cligner des yeux, loin d'approuver d'un hochement de tête cette décision qui se jouaient sans eux et sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun poids. Ser Davos fronçait les sourcils, mais lui non plus ne disait mot.

\- Je le lui ai demandé.

L'affirmation de Jaime Lannister fendit le silence, et Brienne elle-même le dévisagea avec stupeur.

\- J'avais un plan pour atteindre ma soeur. Je voulais réussir à le faire avant qu'elle n'entame les combats, mais je ne suis plus aussi bon épéiste que jadis, et je n'aurais jamais pu me mesurer à la Montagne. C'est moi qui ai demandé à ser Brienne de m'accompagner. Je ne voyais personne de mieux placé pour affronter ser Gregor Clegane. Elle n'a certainement pas abandonné ses serments de gaieté de cœur, mais parce que l'urgence de la situation ne nous laissait pas de meilleure opportunité.

L'énormité du mensonge était telle que Podrick n'aurait jamais cru que quiconque pût le sortir avec un tel aplombs. Pourtant, ser Jaime y parvenait. Ce qui n'empêcha pas une lady Arya au sourire léger de commenter :

\- Il est dommage qu'aucun de vous n'ait laissé un message à ma soeur. Cela lui aurait alors évité de se sentir trahie.

\- C'est entièrement ma faute, dit Podrick en faisant un pas en avant pour qu'on le vît. Il aurait dû m'en incomber, mais je n'ai pas écouté ser Brienne, et ai choisi de la suivre à Port-Réal. Il me semblait indigne d'un écuyer de laisser son chevalier traverser seul la moitié du monde. J'ai certainement manqué de discernement. J'aurais dû écrire le message et le délivrer à lady Sansa. Veuillez accepter mes excuses, majesté.

Cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Pod n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de justifier de sa loyauté devant tous les plus grands seigneurs de Westeros. La seule chose qui traversait son esprit embrumé par la situation, c'était _Par pitié, ne dites rien_. Si ser Brienne faisait une fois de trop preuve d'honnêteté, rien de ce qu'ils ne diraient ne pourrait les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

S'il n'avait été inquiet à ce point, il aurait noté le regard de franc amusement de lady Arya, et l'infime début de sourire qui épousait les lèvres de lord Bran. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que le regard de lady Sansa, qui savait parfaitement qu'ils lui mentaient, qui devait en être bien en colère, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais qui, le croyait-il, ne trahirait pas la supercherie devant tant de témoins.

\- Voilà certainement une forme d'honnêteté qui ne sied guère au coup d'état qui occupe vos rancœurs, dit la jeune reine en adressant au prince de Dorne un regard froid. Au regard de ces éléments, je déclare qu'en effet, il est nécessaire autant de pardonner à ces chevaliers et cet écuyer la trahison dont ils se sont rendus coupables que de leur rappeler que les serments qu'ils font ne sont pas sans conséquence. Ils partiront donc pour l'exil, tous.

\- Podrick n'était qu'un écuyer, majesté, tenta ser Brienne. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix...

\- Nous verrons cela, l'interrompit la jeune reine d'un geste sec. En attendant, il est entendu que votre période d'exil se fera dans le confort de votre Maison respective. Il me tarde d'avoir connaissance de l'état de Castral Roc.

C'était soudain comme si le sol s'était ouvert sous leurs pieds. Podrick vit Jaime Lannister se figer, livide. Brienne ne valait guère mieux. Lui-même avec les jambes tremblantes.

_Tout, mais pas Castral Roc. Vous allez le tuer._

Il ne dormait pas aussi profondément qu'il le laissait croire. Il savait quand Jaime Lannister se réveillait en pleine nuit, il savait quand il sentait une main gauche un peu tremblante qui se permettait de rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Il faisait mine de dormir, mais il savait. Il savait où allaient les chevaliers au milieu de la nuit. Il imaginait sans mal ce que voyait ser Jaime en fermant les yeux, chaque soir.

_Si vous l'envoyez là-bas, il mourra. Si vous les séparez, il mourra._

Podrick sentit la panique et la détermination l'envahir. Ils n'avaient pas parcouru la moitié du monde et risqué leur vie pour sauver un chevalier que la politique enverrait à la mort avec cette désinvolture. Il s'y refusait. Il tenta d'accrocher le regard du chevalier, sans succès.

\- Je pense que j'aurais plus besoin de ser Jaime au Nord qu'il ne sera requis à Castral Roc, dit alors Bran. Il pourrait employer son exil à former de nouvelles recrues de la Garde de Nuit et à m'épauler dans mes déplacements quand ils seront nécessaires. Ce serait faire amende honorable.

Lentement, Sansa hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

\- Alors il en sera ainsi. Ser Brienne de Tarth partira en exil auprès de sa famille, et ser Jaime Lannister suivra mon frère lorsque celui-ci repartira pour le Nord. Ils y resteront en exil deux années et demi, correspondant aux deux mois et demi durant lesquels ils auront fait fi de leur serment à mon égard. Le cas de l'écuyer Podrick Payne sera soumis à ma réflexion plus tard. Pouvons-nous à présent enchaîné sur de véritables problèmes, et laisser mes vassaux à leur place ?

La question était de pure forme, mais Podrick n'entendit pas la suite. Il ne voyait que le regard terrifié des deux chevaliers, qui n'osaient pas se regarder, mais devenaient plus livides à chaque seconde. Il ne sentait rien, sinon sa panique qui le prenait à la gorge.

**.**

_Jaime_

_Deux années et demi. _

Il n'avait même pas eu la force de s'énerver, ni de se lever contre Sansa. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était dit durant le reste du conseil, il ne se souvenait de rien, si ce n'était cette sensation de vide, cette douleur dans la poitrine, comme si la plaie s'était rouverte. Comme si le sang de sa soeur en coulait, suivi du sien. Il avait vu le conseil s'achever, les uns et les autres se lever ou s'éloigner en roulant. Nul ne lui avait demandé de porter Bran, ou de le pousser - ou bien il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu. A peine avait-il vu Brienne et Podrick s'éloigner, forcés de suivre Sansa Stark où elle voudrait les emmener, et lui n'entendait plus que cette sentence, tourner et retourner dans son esprit à l'arrêt. _Deux années et demi._

\- Je ne tiendrai pas, laissa-t-il échapper en sentant tous ses muscles se relâcher.

Son frère s'était approché, tout près. Il n'osait pas parler. Jaime ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. L'évidence était là, sous leurs yeux. Pour ne pas se désavouer dès les premières minutes de son règne, Sansa Stark venait de le condamner à mort. Sans même en avoir conscience.

Mais Tyrion, lui, savait.

_Je suis un mort en sursis. Si tu nous éloignes l'un de l'autre, c'est comme si tu m'arrachais les poumons. _

Tyrion ne dit rien. Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux. Tout était fini. Sansa Stark aurait le trône du Sud, le Nord était indépendant, le garçon-Corneille succéderait à sa soeur le jour où il estimerait le temps venu, et celle-ci reprendrait alors le trône du Nord. Il n'y avait a priori plus de sérieuses inquiétudes à nourrir sur l'avenir de Westeros. Mais lui n'en avait plus cure.

\- Je sais, souffla enfin Tyrion. A moins que tu n'aies finalement plus d'alliés que je ne le croyais.

Lentement, Jaime releva les yeux vers son petit frère. Si celui-ci paraissait inquiet, un léger sourire encourageant lui étirait les lèvres.

\- Connais-tu la Crique des Voiles Blanches ?

**.**

**\- 3 -**

_Tyrion_

\- Lord Tyrion ?

Le nain leva les yeux de la comptabilité sur laquelle il planchait depuis des heures. A la porte de son bureau dans lequel se déversait la lumière du jour, froide mais claire, Sansa Stark le fixait avec, en main, une missive. Le couronnement officiel n'aurait lieu que dans quelques semaines, et elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné la garde-robe et l'apparence de la Dame de Winterfell. Selon ses propres mots, elle ne serait pas la reine des dragons, ni l'une des innombrables reines que Port-Réal avait connues. Elle serait Sansa Stark, reine du Nord et reine des Six Couronnes.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, dit-il. Comment s'est passée la discussion entre ser Davos et les Fer-Nés ?

\- Certainement de la meilleure façon dont nous pouvions le souhaiter, répondit la jeune reine. Les hommes de lady Yara vont activement participer à la reconstruction du port, et tant qu'ils demeureront ici, les Immaculés se sont engagés à prêter main-forte. La question de leur utilité pour la capitale semble néanmoins moins leur plaire, pour le moment.

\- Contraindre le kraken à la pêche n'est pas très bon pour son égo, admit Tyrion. Mais je ne vois pas meilleure façon de nourrir rapidement le peuple, et ils sont les seuls à qui il reste une poignée de navires.

\- Allez donc dire cela aux ancêtres des plus grands pirates de Westeros, qui semblent s'être donnés pour objectif de nous compliquer la vie.

Avec un léger soupir, Sansa Stark secoua la tête. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que les complications continueraient, mais Tyrion ne pouvait lui en vouloir de se sentir fatiguée après une longue journée de réunion et de négociations.

\- Ce n'est cependant pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler, reprit-elle. Un corbeau vient de nous arriver d'un relai sur la route du Nord. L'escorte de mon frère y est bien passée, mais il semble que le vôtre n'y soit pas arrivé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Tyrion renvoyait une expression inquiète – du moins l'espérait-il. Mais le haussement de sourcil de Sansa lui apprit qu'elle s'était déjà faite une opinion avant de monter le voir, et ne se montrait pas dupe de son attitude préoccupée ni de son air affairé – qui n'avaient pourtant rien de feint, même s'ils ne concernaient pas Jaime. Depuis que celui-ci avait quitté le château, Tyrion s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la comptabilité désastreuse que leur avait léguée Cersei. Officiellement, il avait davantage d'expérience que Varys pour traiter de ces choses, puisqu'il avait autrefois été le Grand Argentier du royaume. Mais la vérité était bien plus simple : Varys et lui avaient joué aux dés le nom du malheureux qui devrait se charger d'éplucher les comptes, et Tyrion avait perdu. Ainsi, pendant que Varys discutait de la priorité des réparations de la capitale avec ser Davos, le nain était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans les livres de comptes de sa soeur.

Il redoutait le moment où la Banque de Fer se rappellerait à leur bon souvenir. De fait, il passait tout son temps dans son bureau et n'avait que peu de contact avec les émissaires de Westeros, en-dehors des réunions bihebdomadaires durant lesquelles ils échangeaient des heures sur la politique à tenir. Si tout le monde semblait avoir accepté l'idée d'une Stark sur le trône de fer, il restait de nombreuses susceptibilités à ne pas froisser, et Tyrion menait depuis des jours un jeu d'équilibriste tendu. Il refusait de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il lui arrivait de trouver ça jubilatoire. Il était encore trop tôt sans doute pour s'amuser à nouveau du jeu des trônes. Les ruines de Port-Réal témoignaient encore bien trop des répercussions que cela pouvait avoir.

Et puis, vers qui pouvait-il se tourner pour partager cet inavouable amusement ? Varys n'était plus le même depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait perdu son sens de l'humour, mais pas seulement. Tyrion n'arrivait plus à savoir sur quel pied danser avec son vieil ami. Mais il savait une chose : sous peu, une Stark prendrait la tête des Sept Couronnes et en détacherait l'une de ces Couronnes, pour devenir la reine des Six Couronnes, avec pour conseillers un Lannister, un maître des chuchoteurs qui peinait à reconstituer son réseau d'informateurs et un ancien pirate ayant déjà servi deux rois, et cela n'avait finalement rien de si alarmant.

\- Ne jouons pas à ce jeu inutilement, voulez-vous ? s'enquit Sansa en prenant un siège face à lui. Votre frère n'est pas sur la route du Nord et vous le savez parfaitement. Ma question est : vers où se dirige-t-il ?

Tyrion repoussa le livre de compte et les parchemins sur lesquels il avait commencé à écrire ses calculs, et esquissa un sourire espiègle. Il s'était fait prendre, soit. Mais il appréciait Sansa Stark pour son intelligence et il était certain qu'elle aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Ils ne s'étaient peut-être jamais aimés, mais ils s'étaient toujours respectés. Elle soupçonnait déjà ce qu'il en était, elle n'attendait qu'une confirmation.

\- Je vais vous répondre par une question : vers où croyez-vous donc qu'il se dirige ?

Ils échangèrent un regard quelques secondes, puis Sansa leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un léger soupir. Elle semblait agacée, mais Tyrion discerna une infime esquisse de sourire sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement appris à discipliner.

_Peut-être vous reste-t-il des choses à apprendre du gnome, reine du Nord. _

\- A quoi cela servait-il que je l'exile, je vous le demande…

\- Après avoir survécu aux Marcheurs Blancs et à ma sœur, qu'espériez-vous sincèrement ? dit Tyrion en souriant largement. Et puis, cela ne fait de mal à personne. Vous l'avez exilée, mais vous n'avez jamais interdit à qui que ce soit de lui rendre visite avant qu'elle n'atteigne Tarth. Tous ceux qui pourraient l'accompagner seront simplement du voyage.

\- Faut-il donc que vous braviez l'autorité de toutes vos reines ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mes ordres être ignorés ou détournés de la sorte.

\- Si je puis me permettre, votre frère n'est pas étranger à cette rébellion et je ne vous crois pas suffisamment naïve pour avoir une seule seconde cru que à cette fable que nous avons tous jouée devant Ildran de Dorne. Fable dont, vous m'excuserez, mais vos frère et soeur n'ont pas été les derniers comédiens.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire s'affermit. Tyrion, lui, se demanda distraitement où était encore passée Arya Stark. Il était entendu que Bran devait remonter vers le Nord avec lady Lyanna et en emportant la dépouille de Jon, mais Arya avait décidé de demeurer quelques temps dans la capitale. Ce qui, l'un dans l'autre, lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait après tout du travail pour elle. Elire la reine des Six Couronnes n'allait pas sans complications, et il y avait fort à faire avec les Immaculés qui tenaient toujours la ville, et dont Tyrion ne savait pas encore que faire - avaient-ils réellement une idée eux-mêmes ? Ver Gris était resté bien mystérieux là-dessus, et Tyrion ne doutait pas que l'une des interminables réunions qu'ils organisaient tous les jours ou presque finirait par aboutir à une décision. En attendant, Arya Stark était une espionne très pratique tant pour surveiller les Immaculés que pour s'informer du comportement des seigneurs et Dames qui profitaient toujours de l'hospitalité de Port-Réal.

\- Sachez, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, que le bateau alloué au voyage de ser Brienne ne mouillera dans aucun port, et qu'aucune visite ne sera faite à Tarth une fois qu'ils y seront parvenus, croyez-moi. Et il n'est pas question de mettre en cause votre autorité, Sansa. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, une séparation prolongée n'aurait que de terribles conséquences.

\- S'ils sont capables de traverser la moitié du monde pour se sauver l'un l'autre, je pense qu'un éloignement de deux ans ne les tuerait pas, répliqua Sansa.

Elle n'ajouta pas _Je reconnais que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se plient entièrement à mes ordres, _mais Tyrion l'entendit. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à la jeune louve de se sentir vexée de voir ses ordres ainsi contournés, et il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour Jaime. Un reste de colère menaçait dans ses yeux. Alors, il laissa tomber :

\- Peut-être que si, justement. Pour mon frère, en tout cas, cela est certain.

Le silence tomba, et pendant quelques secondes, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Tyrion songea qu'il aurait certainement pu essayer de tourner les choses à son avantage, mais il ne se flagella pas plus d'un instant. Sansa était intelligente et méritait de pouvoir deviner la vérité. Alors il la regarda avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

Lentement, le regard de Sansa changea, et il sut qu'il l'avait convaincue. Il s'étira pour atteindre la carafe de vin et servit un verre qu'il poussa vers la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous forcez pas à sembler colérique, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas un sujet propice. Dites-vous simplement que nous avons un peu plus de deux années pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de faire admettre à la tête des Manteaux d'Or un couple de chevaliers. Brienne redeviendra votre plus fervente protectrice et tant que vous lui permettrez de rester à ses côtés, Jaime sera d'une aide très précieuse.

\- Quand comptiez-vous me dire que vous vouliez faire d'eux des Manteaux d'Or ?

Il n'y avait pas de réelle colère dans le ton de la Dame de Winterfell, et Tyrion sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. On y était : Sansa venait d'entrer dans le jeu. Contrairement à son père, Tyrion était déjà certain qu'elle ne le dédaignerait pas et ne dédaignerait pas les joueurs. Elle en prendrait avantage, comme elle sentait qu'elle gagnerait sur le long terme à ne pas punir Brienne et Jaime.

\- Si c'est là votre principal sujet d'inquiétude, dit Tyrion, nous sommes en bonne voie.

Sansa roula des yeux et avala une gorgée de vin.

\- Oh, j'en ai bien d'autres. A commencer par celle-ci : puisqu'il n'est pas permis au navire de ser Brienne de mouiller ailleurs que dans le port d'Evenfall Hall, comment donc ser Jaime a-t-il l'intention d'y monter ?

Le sourire de Tyrion s'étira, franchement amusé.

\- Peut-être que cette fable aura nécessité l'intervention d'un autre comédien...

\- Ser Davos, je présume ? demanda Sansa d'un ton faussement blasé. Je ne suis pas pressée de connaître le nombre exact de mes sujets et vassaux prêts à contourner mes ordres quand bon leur semble...

Le nain ne prit même pas la peine de nier ou de confirmer ses soupçons. Il se contenta d'une nouvelle gorgée de vin et de reporter son attention sur les comptes.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé de connaître le montant exact que nous réclamera la Banque de Fer au nom des folies de Cersei, dit-il d'un ton dégagé. Que pensez-vous de mon vin Dornien ? Il m'a toujours paru très efficace pour mener à bien une négociation. Buvez, insista-t-il avec plus de douceur. Faites-moi part de votre avis concernant cet épineux problème financier qui nous attend, et je jure sur ma vie de converser ensuite longuement, sérieusement et en toute franchise de l'indépendance du Nord et de toutes les complications sans fin que vous et les Nordiens allez nous apporter.

Sansa haussa un sourcil moqueur et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

**.**

_A promise of spring - Karliene_

**\- Quatre jours plus tôt -**

_Jaime_

L'auberge était minable, et toutes les chambres requises pour l'escorte des gouverneurs du Nord. Jaime n'avait naturellement pas eu droit à une chambre individuelle, car il y avait tant à loger et si peu de place que c'était chose impossible, mais au moins n'avait-il pas eu à trop se tasser pour dormir dans un recoin de chambre. Les trois autres hommes avec qui il partageait le maigre espace avec le sommeil lourd, et pas un n'avait ouvert un oeil quand il s'était levé et silencieusement glissé au-dehors avec ses maigres possessions. Il avait attendu près de trois jours durant, de plus en plus inquiet à l'idée de quitter l'escorte trop tard et de manquer le navire. S'il ne pouvait faire autrement, il s'était juré de traverser les terres Baratheon et de faire l'acquisition d'un bateau auprès d'un pêcheur une fois sur la côte d'Accalmie. Mais il avait encore le temps.

Il n'avait pu se risquer à partir plus tôt car ils avaient bivouaqué trois nuits successives dans la forêt, ne trouvant aucun établissement pour les accueillir. Il y avait alors toujours des hommes de garde, et il n'aurait eu aucune chance de leur fausser compagnie. Loger à l'auberge était bien différent. Cela offrait enfin à Jaime la possibilité de fuir.

Il rejoignit les montures laissées dans la cour, retrouva sans mal la sienne et en chargea la selle rapidement. Il se sentait épuisé. Il avait été la proie de violents cauchemars depuis son départ de Port-Réal, et la peur ne le quittait plus, pas davantage que la douleur. Elle se creusait désormais un gouffre dans sa poitrine, et la nourriture prenait le goût du sang et de la cendre quand il se forçait à manger. Il ne sentait ni le vent ni la pluie qui les accompagnaient depuis des jours. Il n'avait plus ni faim ni envie de rien.

Une seule pensée cohérente le maintenait debout dans la journée, et le poussait à agir à présent. Brienne le haïrait s'il perdait la raison. Elle trouverait le moyen d'en souffrir, de se le reprocher. Il devait la retrouver au plus vite, avant de sombrer. Il devait partir.

Jaime était en train de vérifier ses sacoches quand il réalisa qu'il se sentait observer. Il s'écarta du cheval et fouilla des yeux les abords de l'auberge, avant de comprendre. Sous le couvert de l'avant-toit, à l'abri de la pluie fine et emmitouflé de ses fourrures, Bran l'observait. Jaime sentit sa détermination l'abandonner. Si cela avait été n'importe quel autre Stark, il aurait eu le courage de l'affronter. Mais c'était Bran. Il ne pouvait plus rien contre Bran depuis longtemps.

Il noua une dernière lanière, tira dessus pour tester la solidité de son bagage puis rejoignit le garçon. Jaime ignorait s'il avait encore la possibilité d'être surpris par quelque chose, mais il ne le semblait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, laissa tomber le chevalier. Je sais parfaitement qu'après ce que je t'ai fait, ce que j'ai fait à ta famille, je devrais accepter ma sentence et m'estimer heureux d'être pardonné et de pouvoir vivre en paix. Je sais que tu as certainement raison concernant la mémoire qu'il faut garder de tout ce que nous avons traversé, et je sais que je mérite de finir mes jours au Mur. Mais je ne peux pas. Et tu ne m'arrêteras pas.

Cette affirmation, Jaime en était moins persuadé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne souhaitait pas que le garçon réalise quel pouvoir il avait sur lui. Et il ne voulait pas lui-même envisager réellement ce que cela signifierait que d'échouer. D'envoyer un corbeau à Tarth pour admettre finalement qu'il n'avait pu tenir sa part du marché. Qu'une fois encore, il avait trahi sa parole.

Bran le fixait toujours, parfaitement calme. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, Jaime s'attendait à lui entendre sa neutralité coutumière. Mais il décela immédiatement un changement. Une infime trace de moquerie.

\- Je sais tout ça. Je le savais quand j'ai proposé à ma soeur que vous veniez avec moi. Je n'ai jamais cru que vous feriez véritablement le voyage jusqu'au Nord.

Jaime sentit la stupeur se peindre sur son visage, et il fut certain, à cet instant, de l'éclat de léger amusement qui brilla dans le regard de Bran.

\- Tu as... tu l'as vu, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas l'avenir, ser Jaime. Pas plus que je n'avais l'énergie suffisante pour suivre votre convalescence durant mon voyage vers Port-Réal. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous promener dans le Donjon Rouge au milieu de la nuit. Et quand on en arpente les couloirs, l'on fait parfois d'étranges découvertes.

_Qui..._ Mais il ne posa pas la question, car la réponse lui tombait déjà des lèvres.

\- Arya.

\- Arya, confirma paisiblement Bran.

Jaime le dévisagea plus attentivement, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son cheval était toujours attaché, l'attendait paisiblement.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Vous n'avez pas à retourner au Nord. Ce n'est pas votre destin. Tout ce que vous avez fait dans votre vie vous a mené à Winterfell pour défendre le monde des humains, puis à Port-Réal pour que vous tuiez votre soeur. Et un jour, quand j'aurais besoin de vous, je pense que vous serez prêt à venir me porter assistance. Mais rien ne vous attend au Mur. Et je sais que vous ne survivriez pas longtemps seul au Nord. J'aurais besoin de vous, un jour. Je ne sais pas encore pour quoi, mais je le sais.

Jaime avait le sentiment étrange d'être à la fois jugé et absout par le garçon. Il avait la tête creuse, et le sentiment que le monde s'était retourné autour de lui, pour changer d'axe une nouvelle fois. Un début de sourire étira les lèvres de Bran. _Il me laisse libre. Il sait où je vais et il me laisse libre de partir. _Quand donc les Stark cesseraient-ils de se jouer de son destin ? Le méritait-il seulement ? Méritait-il la pitié et la compassion que lui témoignaient Arya et Bran ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua le chevalier.

\- Vous n'avez rien à dire. Faites bonne route, ser Jaime.

Un instant, Jaime resta figé à dévisager le garçon-Corneille. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se sentait mal, tout à coup. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Bran avait sort son bras des couvertures pour lui tendre la main. La gauche, de sorte que Jaime n'eut pas de mal à la lui serrer. Pour un garçon aussi frêle, Bran avait la poigne solide.

\- Merci, souffla Jaime. Merci, pour tout.

Le garçon hocha la tête, puis lui relâcha doucement la main. Sans le quitter des yeux, Jaime recula sous la pluie, puis jusqu'à son cheval. Alors seulement il se détourna, détacha son cheval et se hissa en selle. Il fit faire volte-face à sa monture, et juste avant de s'engager sur la route de Port-Réal, il adressa un dernier regard au garçon-Corneille.

Puis il disparut dans la nuit pluvieuse.

**.**

Il avait cru que sa raison allait disparaître, que son corps allait, une nuit, se révolter assez pour se pourfendre lui-même, mais il respirait toujours. Il avait vu l'aube se lever, à peine avait-il dormi cette nuit, assis sur le sable, à contempler l'horizon. Et puis, enfin, il l'avait vu.

Le bateau mouillait dans la baie depuis quelques minutes et Jaime ramait de toutes ses forces. A l'instant où il l'avait vu se dessiner, il avait jeté ses affaires au fond de la barque qu'il avait trouvée la veille à son arrivée, miraculeusement laissée là à son intention, et l'avait poussée jusqu'à l'eau. Et à présent, il ramait. Sa main d'or rendait ses manœuvres difficiles, mais il ramait à en perdre le souffle. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il

Il avait passé quatre jours à voyager sous la pluie et à attendre sur la plage de la crique convenue. A espérer qu'il n'y ait eu aucune difficulté d'aucune sorte. A espérer qu'il n'ait pas tout simplement manqué le navire parce qu'il avait mis une nuit de trop à fausser compagnie à Bran et son escorte/

Et puis il avait vu les voiles à l'horizon, et il avait senti sa poitrine se charger d'air.

Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir le souffle de Cersei à son oreille quand il ouvrait des yeux fébriles au milieu de la nuit, de sentir la lourdeur de sa main d'or au bout de son bras, de voir, nuit après nuit, ses cauchemars empirer, sa terreur augmenter, son cœur s'immobiliser dans ses battements quand, en proie à une hallucination, Jaime se retrouvait impuissant devant les cadavres de Brienne et Tyrion. Quand il voyait le regard flamboyant de Podrick alors qu'il se jetait sur lui pour l'étrangler, car il était le régicide et le garçon un écuyer trahi qui avait tout perdu.

_Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être, Jaime. Toi et moi. Une seule vie. Je t'emporterai avec moi._

Jaime ferma brutalement les yeux. La nuit avait laissé place au jour depuis déjà plusieurs heures et il s'apprêtait à retrouver Brienne. Il allait retrouver sa réalité. Alors pourquoi la voix de Cersei s'accrochait-elle à lui ? Il lui sembla tout à coup être de retour sur le sable, quand il avait ouvert des yeux horrifiés au milieu de la nuit et découvert que sa paume s'était refermée sur le pommeau de son épée. Il avait déjà dégainé à demi.

_Et j'emporterai avec moi tous ceux auxquels tu tiens. Personne ne me tourne le dos, Jaime. Pas même toi._

Une bouffée de chaleur et un vent glacé le figèrent. Il avait du mal à respirer, tout à coup. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination de plus, destiné à emporter son esprit définitivement ? Si le bateau de Brienne n'était pas là, en train de mouiller à quelques dizaines de mètres de cette crique perdue ? S'il s'était finalement tué à force de cauchemars et de nuits passées à même le sable, à sentir la peau de Cersei alors qu'elle glissait contre lui et l'obligeait à lui faire l'amour devant les cadavres de Tyrion et Brienne ?

La barque cogna contre la coque du bateau et Jaime se redressa avec précaution pour passer sur son épaule la lanière de son plus gros sac. Il se demanda comment il allait procéder pour monter à bord.

_C'est cela Jaime, concentre-toi sur le factuel. Ne pense pas._

Mais le factuel ne pouvait totalement faire taire la voix de Cersei, ni repousser sa main trop douce, trop parfaite, qui lui serrait le cœur et tentait de le lui arracher. Le sang, sur les dalles de la salle de la carte. Sa main de chair, contre la plaie béante de Cersei. Son regard, quand elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être. Il n'y a que nous qui comptions._

_On se fout de la loyauté._

Il chancela, prit appui contre la coque du navire. Soudain, la barque vacilla à son tour. Le chevalier crut à une hallucination due à l'épuisement, mais il réalisa alors qu'une silhouette s'y tenait avec lui. Une échelle de cordes pendait au-dessus de sa tête, et Podrick Payne venait de sauter dans sa barque.

Podrick Payne, qui le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Vous avez une mine affreuse, laissa-t-il tomber en empoignant un des sacs restés au fond de l'embarcation.

Jaime tenta de se redresser, mais ses jambes commençaient à lui faire défaut. Il chancela à nouveau, et ne se stabilisa que lorsque l'écuyer lui saisit fermement le bras.

\- Vous êtes blessé ?

\- N... non. Je ne crois pas.

C'était étrange. A quand remontait la dernière fois que les deux hommes avaient échangé ne serait-ce que quelques mots aussi poliment ? La dernière fois que Podrick avait semblé aussi inquiet pour lui ?

\- Vous allez pouvoir monter l'échelle ?

\- Je crois.

Podrick ne parut pas convaincu et observa rapidement le chevalier, à la recherche de sang ou d'une plaie. N'en trouvant pas, il chargea davantage de bagages sur ses épaules et attrapa le sac que Jaime portait en bandoulière.

\- Portez-vous vous-mêmes jusqu'en haut, ce sera déjà pas mal.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

L'écuyer lui renvoya un regard surpris.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle voulait te faire adouber. Elle voulait que tu serves Sansa. Tu ne devais pas partir en exil.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Jaime vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de Podrick.

\- C'était un bon plan, mais il avait une faille de taille.

\- Laquelle ?

\- On ne peut pas adouber un écuyer qui le refuse.

Et il lui donna une tape dans le dos pour l'inciter à passer devant. Docile, incapable de réfléchir, Jaime obéit. Il peinait par instant à se dépêtrer des barreaux de cordes entre lesquels se coinçait sa main, mais en une minute il était au sommet. Une main pâle l'empoigna pour le stabiliser une fois à la hauteur du bastingage et il se laissa hisser par Brienne. Elle avait abandonné sa cape de fourrure et ne portait qu'un assemblage de tuniques trop amples. Pour autant, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, Jaime entrevit la peau de sa main gauche. Elle était rose, couverte de tissu cicatriciel. Vivante.

Brienne était vivante. Loin du cadavre froid de ses cauchemars, elle était vivante, debout devant lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il saisit ses doigts. Il n'avait encore jamais senti la peau cicatrisée et aurait pu avoir une réaction chargée de malaise, mais au contraire, il s'y cramponna. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons avaient été serrés dans un étau dont ils étaient enfin libérés.

\- Jaime ?

Le souffle de Brienne était léger, inquiet.

\- Le voyage a été un peu pénible, dit-il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton désinvolte. On est loin du confort de Port-Réal. Même Winterfell valait mieux que ça, et tu sais ce que je pense de ce foutu Nord...

Un silence, il lui sembla qu'ils bougeaient, que Brienne l'entraînait à l'écart, puis...

\- Jaime, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air malade. Tu es blessé ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il sans cesser de serrer les doigts brûlés et de les regarder, d'appréhender leur nouvelle couleur, leur nouvelle texture.

Il se sentait pitoyable, et ne se convainquait pas lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre la face dès leurs retrouvailles. Or la digue menaçait de céder, il la sentait, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il tremblait d'épuisement, et soudain toute la terreur qu'il avait ressenti au cours de ces huit jours de voyage lui étreignait la gorge. En déglutissant, il se força à lever les yeux et croisa le regard de Brienne. Il aurait aimé paraître simplement sûr de lui ou heureux, mais il en était incapable. Brienne était en vie. Elle était avec lui.

Comme Podrick avant elle, elle examina le chevalier à la recherche d'une blessure, sans en trouver. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plus pressante, plus inquiète aussi.

\- Jaime, qu'y a-t-il ?

Autour d'eux, le monde aurait pu se résumer au néant que Jaime n'en aurait pas eu plus à faire. Tout son monde paraissait englouti par Brienne, par ses yeux couleur de saphir qui le dévisageaient comme s'ils craignaient de le voir disparaître.

\- Pardonne-moi.

Il sut que son murmure avait porté jusqu'à Brienne car elle fronça les sourcils, les yeux soudain emplis de peur. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jaime avait refermé ses bras sur elle.

Il savait que c'était une erreur. Qu'il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre geste en public pour ne pas ruiner la réputation de la chevaleresse, qu'il aurait pu prendre un risque supplémentaire s'il avait eu la moindre prétention à davantage - mais que pouvait-il apporter ? Que pouvait-il prétendre ? Il n'avait rien à offrir. Il ne pouvait lui laisser que sa réputation.

_L'honneur n'a rien à voir avec la chasteté,_ avait-elle asséné le lendemain de leur première nuit, à Winterfell._ En tout cas, pas à mes yeux. _

_Dommage que le monde voie autrement. _

Mais il s'était rangé à cet argument, et aux autres. Il avait accepté de voir le monde à travers le regard de saphirs, plutôt qu'à travers le sien. Il avait accepté de se considérer comme un être humain capable de lui apporter quelque chose, puisqu'elle en semblait tellement persuadé. Et il avait admis qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose pour elle, en-dehors de rester en vie : lui conserver sa réputation autant que faire se pouvait.

Mais à cet instant précis, après des jours et des nuits d'horreurs à voir et revoir son cadavre fouler du pied par une Cersei triomphante, Jaime avait simplement besoin de l'étreindre. De sentir, à travers les épaisses couches de leurs vêtements, que son cœur battait toujours.

Il réalisa avec quelques secondes de retard qu'elle avait elle aussi passer ses bras autour de lui.

Elle était là, contre lui, et ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient vivants. Ils...

Elle murmurait à son oreille, et répétait inlassablement :

\- Nous sommes vivants. Elle est morte Jaime, et toi non. Nous sommes vivants.

Alors il n'y tint plus. Il s'écarta d'une poignée de centimètres, juste la distance nécessaire pour se trouver face à face avec Brienne, pour poser une question du regard. Il respecterait son refus. Il ne savait que trop bien que cela les poursuivrait. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

Un simple baiser, qui avait peut-être ce tort d'être un peu trop simple, mais qui donna à Jaime l'impression de se retrouver enfin arrimer après une dérive interminable.

\- Pas de regret ? murmura Brienne en y mettant un terme.

Il apposa son front contre le sien.

\- On se fout de la loyauté.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te force la main.

Il sentit à son tour un sourire lui étirer les lèvres, presque douloureuses après tant de jours sans exprimer autre chose que la panique. Ses doigts, nichés dans la nuque de la chevaleresse, jouaient avec les mèches égarées. Elle était là. Elle allait bien. Il pouvait respirer. Le reste était une succession d'évidences.

\- Une fois à Tarth, promit-il.

\- Il te restera à me battre.

\- J'y arriverai.

Le sourire de Brienne lui répondit et il se sentit plus léger. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la serrer contre lui à nouveau. Au lieu de ça, ils serrèrent leurs mains un peu plus fort.

Lentement, le bateau repartait, et Jaime tenait à voir les côtes dentelées de Port-Réal disparaître. Si les dieux existaient, alors peut-être Cersei resterait-elle là-bas avec certains de ses autres démons. Il porterait toujours les autres en lui, mais peut-être pourrait-il oublier un peu. Et être heureux.

Brienne les avait entraînés à la poupe. Ils virent les marins achevaient de relever l'ancre et de déployer les voiles, et le vent s'y engouffra, projetant le navire en avant. Jaime laissa son regard accrocher la silhouette de Port-Réal derrière eux, puis se perdre sur la ligne d'horizon, les embruns lui fouettant le visage. Il se rappela brièvement le jour où il était passé à proximité de l'île des saphirs, des années auparavant, et se laissa sourire. Ce voyage serait bien plus plaisant, il en était certain.

\- Tarth va te sembler très ennuyeuse. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, la plupart du temps.

\- Je trouverai de quoi m'occuper. Tu n'auras qu'à me donner des cours d'escrime pour m'aider à retrouver mon niveau d'autrefois.

\- Pour te faciliter la tâche pour notre combat ? sourit Brienne. Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Et moi, je crois que si. Même si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je suis sûr que j'y arriverai à force de me faire envoyer au tapis. Tu as réussi à faire quelque chose de Podrick, c'est que tu dois être un meilleur professeur que Bronn.

\- J'ai entendu, signala l'écuyer en les rejoignant.

Il se plaça à la droite de Jaime, lui adressa un fantôme de sourire forcé. Il fourra une pomme dans la main du chevalier.

\- Mangez, vous avez l'air malade.

Jaime doutait que cela aille mieux avec un fruit, mais il prit celui-ci comme une marque de légère amélioration, un espoir que Pod puisse peut-être revenir à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard. Il croqua dans la pomme, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Il se sentait serein, léger, vivant. Tyrion allait lui manquer, évidemment, mais il était vivant et serait maître de Port-Réal à son retour.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu l'empêcher de t'adouber, murmura Jaime.

\- Ser Brienne non plus, répondit Podrick avec un large sourire.

\- J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas prendre l'habitude de refuser d'obéir, rétorqua Brienne en se penchant pour l'apercevoir.

\- Je vous jure que non, ma Dame. Mais vous m'avez appris à être un écuyer intelligent, et ce n'était pas un ordre intelligent.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Brienne allait le frapper, et Jaime regarda Podrick comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Quand celui-ci s'en aperçut, son regard se durcit et il le baissa sur la pomme à peine entamée.

\- Mangez avant de vous évanouir.

Docile, Jaime obéit. Il se sentait trop faible pour continuer à parler. Quand il ne resta que le trognon, il le jeta à l'eau et gonfla ses poumons de l'air du large.

Les embruns lui fouettaient le visage, le vent du large chassait de sa mémoire olfactive l'odeur de pourriture et de brûlé qui avait rythmé ses dernières semaines. En s'enroulant autour de sa main, les doigts de Brienne chuchotaient une promesse, auxquels les siens répondaient dans cette même langue du silence. Les eaux azurées que fendait le navire dévoilaient une nouvelle route, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jaime se sentait confiant.

Brienne lui adressa un rapide regard, un sourire fugace. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Podrick pour savoir qu'il était enthousiaste, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une aventure presque amusante. Jaime sourit à son tour. Il se sentait enfin en paix.

Poussé par le vent à bonne allure, le navire s'éloigna des côtes, laissant s'estomper dans le lointain la silhouette de Port-Réal.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà.**

Après relecture, le chapitre fait un peu "Opération chacun son Stark", mais je ne voyais pas (plus) autrement les relations des personnages. La valeur d'espionne d'Arya et son impertinence vont bien avec Tyrion (même si ses rapports avec Sansa seront toujours plus importants), Sansa et Brienne devaient pour moi rester sur le fil entre l'amitié et les serments d'une part, et la trahison et la politique de l'autre. Quant à Jaime et Bran... j'aime bien l'idée d'une certaine entente entre les deux, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Je ne compte pas faire d'eux des super amis (ceux qui auront déjà lu la fic sous sa première mouture savent que Bran ne va pas revoir Jaime avant un moment) mais ils ont un lien, c'est indéniable. Et dans cette version plus travaillée, je voulais aussi m'attarder sur ce qui lie Sansa et Brienne, au-delà de l'aspect chevalerie. Qu'on sente qu'elles aussi ont vécu des choses. Bref. **Podrick the best malgré tout**, j'adore cet écuyer. Et depuis _Jour après jour,_ je ne parviens pas à lui retirer cette forme de rancœur. Ca ira en diminuant, mais ça va rester quelques chapitres. Car oui,** j'ai bien réécrit et corrigé** une bonne partie des chapitres, et ils seront remis en ligne au fur et à mesure. Donc il y aura un peu plus de Jaime/Pod en amitié un peu bancale, du coup.

Pour la discussion qu'il y avait initialement entre les **deux frères Lannister,** j'ai choisi de la retirer tout à fait car je trouve qu'elle ne convient plus à l'ambiance. Je voulais mieux faire ressentir le côté instable de Jaime, et limiter ses interactions avec le reste des personnages me semble une bonne manière de montrer à quel point il s'est isolé. Il s'inquiète toujours pour Tyrion, mais ne parvient pas à lui parler. J'ai aussi mis Davos de côté, alors qu'il tient pourtant une place importante dans les retrouvailles des chevaliers, parce que le POV de Jaime reste l'un des plus importants du chapitre et je voulais vraiment développer cette idée de solitude.

**Concernant le conseil, Bran, Sansa et Lyanna,** cela n'a pas été facile et ce n'est sûrement pas parfait. Je voulais me baser sur la scène de la série, que je trouve objectivement bonne, et y inclure en même temps les éléments dont j'avais besoin. Je voulais que Lyanna soit présente sans l'être trop, car cela aurait atténué l'effet, je pense. Je voulais aussi qu'elle ait une phase de doute, même courte, car aussi badass soit-elle, c'est une enfant de douze ans et elle peut ne pas être certaine d'avoir les épaules pour gouverner le Nord. Même si perso, j'ai pas des masses d'inquiétudes à ce sujet. Quant à Bran, il fallait réussir à l'évincer tout en restant cohérent. En toute honnêteté, depuis que j'ai vu la fin de la série, je ne peux pas envisager quelqu'un d'autre sur le trône du Sud. Mais j'avais mis Sansa en place, donc je dois la garder. Et j'ai toujours eu en tête qu'elle n'ait pas envie de rester éternellement au Sud, donc...

**Que pensez-vous **de leurs interventions, à eux trois ? De la façon dont j'ai finalement décidé de mettre en place l'exil des chevaliers ? C'est moins un acte de colère cette fois-ci, mais idem que pour le reste, une fois que je me suis mis en tête de développer un peu Sansa, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire exiler les deux chevaliers uniquement par sentiment de trahison. Elle leur en veut, évidemment, mais je voulais une autre source à tout ça. Qu'on se dise qu'une froide colère et une punition plus légère auraient pu suffire si les Dorniens ne s'en étaient pas mêlés.

**Pour l'ambiance,** j'espère que vous aurez ressenti l'aspect un peu doux-amer que j'essayais de mettre en place. J'ai pensé à d'autres approches, mais pour moi, ils sont tous tellement épuisés qu'il n'y a pas d'autres façons de tourner les choses. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai surtout écouté qu'une seule chanson, _A promise of spring_ de Karliene, qui a mon sens va très bien avec ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, un avis, vraiment. Ecrire de tels chapitres est vraiment très chronophage et **j'ai besoin de vos encouragements, de vos réserves, de quelque chose sur quoi m'appuyer** pour continuer.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,

A très bientôt

Kael Kaerlan


	4. Un chevalier de Tarth partie 1

**Voici la suite.**

Je vous remercie tous pour avoir lu jusqu'ici, et plus encore à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Je me dois de préciser une ou deux petites choses.

**Avant tout,** pour celles et ceux qui viendraient ici en ayant lu les trois premiers chapitres au moment de leur parution, sachez que j'ai corrigé lesdits chapitres, et rajouté des passages. Des scènes très (trop) courtes dans la première version ont été ainsi étirées. Il y a notamment une assez grosse scène avec Podrick dans le chapitre 1 qui se résumait à une ligne dans la première version, l'errance de Jaime qui est plus décrite, et la scène avec Arya dans le chapitre 3 a été agrémentée de quelques dialogues et explications. Bref, si ça vous dit et que vous n'avez pas vu tout ça avant, n'hésitez pas à aller relire.

**D'autre part,** et là c'est pour ce chapitre et les suivants, l'âge des personnages. J'ai lu les livres, mais je me base sur la série. Et si je n'ai aucun mal à accepter que Brienne n'ait qu'une petite vingtaine d'années dans les bouquins, je n'y crois pas, mais alors _pas du tout_ dans la série. Or, le Wikipédia officiel de Game of Thrones donne à la Brienne de la série plus ou moins le même âge que celle du livre, soit vingt-cinq ans en saison 8. Donc, comme il sera fait ici-bas mention de l'âge de Brienne, je précise que je lui ai ajouté quelques années. Pour Podrick, comme il n'est rien mentionné nulle part (hormis dans les livres, mais il y est _beaucoup_ plus jeune), j'ai fait une estimation. Mais on ne va pas se mentir, j'ai fait en sorte que lesdites estimations m'arrangent.

**Enfin,** ceci est la première partie de l'OS _Un chevalier de Tarth_. La seconde partie arrivera vraisemblablement la semaine prochaine. Je ralentis un peu le rythme des publications, parce que je ne peux pas humainement parlant travailler six jours sur sept, manger, dormir et vivre ET écrire 45 pages toutes les semaines. Rien qu'ici, vous avez déjà vingt-sept pages.

Bonne lecture,

Kael

…

**..**

**.**

– **UN CHEVALIER DE TARTH – **

**Partie 1**

**1**

Brienne ouvrit brutalement les yeux. La cabine du bateau, étroite mais correcte, était plongée dans la pénombre. Seul un timide rayon de Lune qui bravait les nuages franchissait la vitre de la lucarne, éclairant la pièce. A côté d'elle, couvert d'une pellicule de sueur, Jaime s'était redressé en hurlant. Sa main balayait l'air à la recherche de quelque chose. Les bougies s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps et elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose, mais elle avait bien trop souvent vécu ce genre de scènes pour se laisser encore surprendre. Elle se redressa et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Jaime, regarde-moi. Nous sommes vivants. La guerre est terminée. Nous sommes vivants.

Mais il ne se calmait pas. Son regard fou volait tout autour de lui, sa main se pressait contre sa poitrine à la recherche de la plaie béante qu'il sentait chaque nuit. Brienne lui saisit le visage et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es vivant, Jaime. Tyrion l'est aussi. Nous sommes sur un bateau, en route pour Tarth. Ton frère est resté à Port-Réal et Podrick dort avec les marins. Nous sommes vivants.

Elle se répéta doucement, plusieurs fois. Elle en avait pris l'habitude. Il fallait parfois longtemps à Jaime pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. La terreur qui le prenait toujours à la gorge durant ses cauchemars lui donnait des frissons à elle-aussi. La main du régicide vint lui tâter le torse à travers sa tunique, comme il le faisait chaque nuit pour s'assurer qu'elle non plus n'était pas morte. Ses yeux, fous, s'accrochaient aux siens comme un noyé à une planche de salut.

\- Nous sommes vivants. C'est terminé.

\- Le feu...

\- Il s'est éteint. C'est terminé, Jaime.

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Elle aussi pouvait les voir parfois, ces flammes qui se déversaient sur Port-Réal en brûlant la population et les bâtiments, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Parfois, elle croyait sentir la fumée lui agresser la gorge et les yeux, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un cauchemar tiré de ses souvenirs. C'était terminé. Elle ne pouvait nier que cela avait eu lieu, elle ne pouvait pas nier non plus que ces horreurs la poursuivraient longtemps.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se souvenir qu'ils en avaient réchappé. Elle ne connaissait aucun meilleur moyen de se raccrocher au présent et de garder la tête froide. Aucun meilleur moyen de ramener Jaime parmi les vivants quand ses cauchemars l'égaraient parmi les morts.

\- Les reines sont mortes. Nous sommes vivants.

Elle répéta longuement ces mêmes phrases, une main autour du bras valide de Jaime, qui était toujours à la recherche d'une plaie béante sur le torse de la géante. De son autre main, Brienne s'efforçait de faire des mouvements apaisants sur le bras déchiré du régicide. Comme elle, il avait gardé une tunique pour dormir, mais la sienne était trempée de sueur.

Quand elle fut certaine que Jaime n'allait pas bondir hors du lit ou succomber à une nouvelle attaque de terreur, elle se débarrassa de sa tunique. Elle avait jugé plus prudent de dormir avec, bien consciente que l'intimité sur le bateau ne serait pas forcément très respectée. Elle s'extirpa du lit pour rallumer la lanterne, qu'elle avait posée sur la table de chevet avant de se coucher. A sa lueur tremblotante, Brienne se rassit face à Jaime, dévoilant ses brûlures. Le regard du régicide descendit le long de la peau rosie, tissu cicatriciel étrange et parfaitement imberbe auquel Brienne ne s'était pas encore habituée, mais dont elle savait qu'il pourrait aider à Jaime à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Lentement, Jaime ferma les yeux. Il paraissait épuisé. Cet air ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était apparu sur le pont, deux jours auparavant. Il avait vécu plusieurs nuits atroces, et donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Un élancement dans son flanc gauche rappela à Brienne qu'elle aussi avait connu des moments pénibles ces derniers temps. Elle ne s'en était jamais ouverte à Jaime afin de ne pas l'accabler. Il y parvenait très bien tout seul, sans avoir à connaître le détail des brûlures et des sensations qu'elles faisaient naître. Certaines nuits, cela commençait par une démangeaison qui s'achevait en vive douleur le long des côtes, là où le feu du dragon avait frappé en premier. Et puis, elle aussi faisait des cauchemars. Oh, rien qui soit aussi dramatique que ceux qui tiraient Jaime du sommeil toutes les nuits. A elle, les dieux épargnaient les visions d'horreur d'une sœur jumelle possédée par la folie. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de voir défiler les Marcheurs Blancs et les charniers de Port-Réal. Comme tous les survivants, elle apprenait à vivre avec, et c'était long et pénible. Jamais elle n'en parlait avec Podrick, même s'il lui arrivait de reconnaître ses cernes, le matin. Ils ne savaient pas en parler. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils se proposer l'un l'autre une joute pour oublier le fruit de leurs cauchemars dans l'effort.

Et ces quatre nuits, pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas été réveillée par Jaime, pendant lesquelles les seuls cauchemars à la troubler avaient été les siens, elle avait réalisé à quel point elle avait refoulé la douleur, la peine et le traumatisme au contact du régicide. Tant que Jaime n'aurait pas réussi à remonter la pente, elle ne pourrait pas se permettre de sombrer elle-même.

\- Tu veux ton épée ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non, croassa-t-il. Pour quelle ronde ? On est en mer, non ?

\- Oui. Nous serons à Tarth demain dans la soirée.

Jaime hocha la tête, les paupières toujours closes. Puis, dans un soupir, il se laissa aller contre la géante, front contre front. Sa main crocheta la nuque de Brienne, ses doigts tremblants serrèrent de toutes ses forces. Comme si la lâcher pouvait lui faire perdre la tête. Comme s'il allait se noyer d'une seconde à l'autre s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Brienne ne moufta pas, n'esquissa pas un geste. Tout le corps du régicide tremblait, et son souffle était erratique.

\- C'était différent, hoqueta Jaime au bout de longues minutes. Cette fois-ci c'était… Cersei ne triomphait pas. Mais elle m'entraînait avec elle. Tu étais morte. Vous l'étiez tous, et moi aussi. Je mourais avec elle. Et le feu... le dragon dévastait tout, les gens hurlaient, brûlaient...

\- Tu es vivant, répéta doucement Brienne en risquant un geste. Elles sont mortes toutes les deux, Cersei et Daenerys.

\- Tu as été brûlée.

Avec précaution, elle vint recouvrir les doigts de Jaime, toujours accrochés à sa nuque, de ses propres doigts brûlés. Il tressaillit légèrement, mais ne s'esquiva pas. Le contact devait lui paraître encore étrange – et que dire de Brienne elle-même ! Elle s'était faite une raison, bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à ne pas reconnaître au premier regard son propre bras.

_Mais cela n'est rien comparé à Port-Réal. _

\- Oui. Mais je suis vivante.

\- Je sais, murmura le régicide. Je respire. J'y arrive.

Brienne ne répondit rien. Il y avait une sorte de poids écrasant à voir Jaime avouer sa faiblesse, à voir à quel point c'était réel. Ils ne s'étaient rien déclarés. Ils n'avaient pas frontalement parlé de ce qu'ils étaient, de ce qui les poussait à faire face à tout, ensemble, et c'était aussi bien. Brienne n'en avait pas besoin. Il lui suffisait de voir la respiration de Jaime s'apaiser près d'elle, de voir la façon dont sa main la saisissait dans un besoin de contact vital.

Au bout d'un moment, la tête de Jaime glissa de son front à son épaule, et elle l'étreignit. Le pire était passé. La nuit reprendrait bientôt ses droits, et avec elle, un sommeil un peu moins agité peut-être.

Ils se recouchèrent, Brienne détacha doucement les doigts de Jaime de sa nuque et repassa sa tunique, au cas où l'un des marins se permettraient de débarquer le lendemain sans frapper. Ils se couchèrent sur le flanc, presque front contre front. La main de Jaime retrouva naturellement le chemin de celle de la géante, et il la serra contre lui. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Jaime avait besoin de cela, Brienne le savait. Elle-même avait besoin de voir la paix gagner le régicide, sinon elle ne pouvait se rendormir.

Le rituel ne variait jamais. Une fois que Jaime se sentait pleinement apaisé, il fermait les yeux et Brienne pouvait en faire de même. Ils ne se lâchaient pas, jamais. C'était encore ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de mieux pour braver les cauchemars. Mais cette fois-ci, il se passa quelque chose d'autre. Une chose inhabituelle.

Au lieu de simplement fermer les yeux, Jaime l'embrassa. Une simple pression des lèvres, rien d'envahissant. Et quand il s'éloigna, ce fut à peine. Juste de quoi pouvoir murmurer d'une voix fatiguée…

\- Merci.

Et il ferma les yeux. C'était préférable, car Brienne ne savait pas réellement comment elle aurait pu réagir. Elle avait l'impression qu'une bougie chauffait tout contre sa peau, et qu'une autre avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais remercié Jaime d'avoir finalement accepté de rester avec elle, et lui ne l'avait jamais remercié d'être venue jusqu'à Port-Réal. Ces mots n'avaient pas leur place dans leurs conversations.

Pourtant, ces deux misérables syllabes, associées à ce simple baiser auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue, l'avaient prise au dépourvu. Sa tête était creuse, vide d'idées. Au bout d'une longue, très longue minute, elle pressa son front contre celui de Jaime et ferma les yeux.

…

Un autre Lannister avait de la peine avec le sommeil, mais la raison en était toute autre. Depuis le départ de Jaime, Tyrion s'était senti plus léger, tout particulièrement après que Sansa lui ait fait parvenir la missive du relai, qui avait confirmé que son frère n'y était pas passé. Dans une semaine tout au plus, il recevrait une confirmation par corbeau que Jaime était bel et bien arrivé à Tarth, et alors il se sentirait enfin en paix, certain d'avoir envoyé son frère hors du danger pour au moins deux années et demie.

Il en allait tout autrement de la politique, et même s'il était heureux de trouver en Sansa une jeune reine et alliée de poids, capable d'un discernement certain et d'une finesse d'esprit toute à son honneur, il sentait le poids des complications. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient eu à composer qu'avec les principales forces armées de Westeros, alliées à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les grands bastions tenus par Cersei étaient tombés dans les semaines qui avaient suivies l'incendie de Port-Réal, et si Tyrion avait bien fait envoyer des ordres de rassemblements afin de négocier la paix avec chacun des seigneurs armés qui pullulaient à la surface du pays, il n'avait pas encore vu arriver certains d'entre eux.

Que certains veuillent se terrer chez eux en rassemblant des forces, soit. C'était un problème, et il faudrait tôt ou tard s'en occuper, mais cela demeurait gérable. Tyrion s'était préparé à ce genre de choses. Il n'y avait que dans un monde idéal que la fin des combats signait la fin des hostilités sous toutes leurs formes. Et puis, Varys saurait le tenir informé de tout ce qui se passait dans le pays.

Non, le vrai problème venait de ces seigneurs qui marchaient armés sur la capitale sans s'être fait annoncer.

Le bureau de Tyrion aurait certainement dû connaître le silence et le repos depuis des heures, mais il y avait finalement rarement vu autant de monde. Sansa Stark, évidemment, avait pris place sur une chaise droite en face de lui, et Ser Davos et Varys s'étaient installés sur les banquettes le long du mur, l'air soucieux.

Les deux invitées les plus étonnantes de cette réunion au cœur de la nuit étaient Arya Stark, qui n'avait pas assisté à plus d'une poignée de conseils depuis un mois, et Meera Reed. La jeune fille héritière de la maison Reed était descendue à Port-Réal en tant qu'ambassadrice de son père, pour faire savoir le soutien explicite de celui-ci, maintenant que les troupes ennemies avaient été enfin repoussées des abords de Fort-Griseaux. Fidèle au Nord et aux Stark, elle avait témoigné d'une ardeur au combat et d'une forte personnalité lors des entraînements auxquels Arya et elle s'étaient soumises dans la journée.

\- Il est curieux que vous paraissiez aussi nerveux, commenta Sansa en scrutant la nuit. Quelles que soient ses intentions, il s'agit de mon oncle. Je doute qu'il me veuille le moindre mal.

\- Sa loyauté a été offerte aux Lannister par Jaime. Il est prisonnier de ma famille depuis des années et a conduit à la mort de son propre oncle et à la reddition de Vivesaigues. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit des plus heureux de me retrouver ici.

\- Estimez-vous heureux que votre frère soit loin de Port-Réal, répliqua Sansa avec un sourire sans joie.

Tyrion ne répondit rien. Comme de nombreux avant lui, le spectre du Silure flottait entre eux. Il y avait eu tant de morts dans les deux camps, pour autant de raisons que les allégeances, l'honneur ou la soif de pouvoir... Il ignorait encore sur quel pied danser avec Sansa lorsqu'ils évoquaient sa famille maternelle. Edmure Tully et ce simplet de Robin Arryn en étaient les ultimes représentants connus, et Sansa n'avait eu que très peu de contacts avec eux, ou alors bien malencontreux.

La nuit était bien avancée, mais à l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente d'Edmure Tully, Sansa avait repoussé le sommeil et les convenances pour organiser un conseil d'urgence. Varys et Ser Davos avaient renoncé à leur nuit de sommeil pour se joindre à eux. Les informations qu'ils avaient reçues faisaient état d'une petite armée d'environ deux cents soldats qui marchaient vers Port-Réal, et bien que cela ne constituât qu'un nombre risible de guerriers, c'était plus que n'en supporteraient les murailles effondrées et les ruines du palais.

\- Rien ne laisse entendre que votre oncle se montre hostile, raisonna Davos en parcourant des yeux la dernière lettre qui leur soit parvenue. Vous siégez sur le trône de fer et cela sera bientôt connu de tous.

\- Le couronnement n'est pas encore officiel, répliqua Sansa.

Et à sa manière de jeter un regard à la paperasse qui s'amoncelait sur le bureau, Tyrion comprit qu'elle ne tentait pas tant de le rassurer lui que de se rassurer elle. Elle avait affronté mille dangers au cours de ses dernières années, et elle espérait vraisemblablement ne pas avoir à affronter un membre de sa propre famille en guise de première décision de reine.

\- Lorsque nous avons fait connaître à vos anciens bannerets que nous vous étions restés fidèles et que nous descendrions offrir nos hommes à la dernière guerre, nous n'avons reçu aucune forme de réponse de la part de Lord Edmure, intervint Meera Reed. Et cela, bien après que Vivesaigues ait été vidée de la plupart des soldats Lannister. La reine Cersei avait abandonné l'idée d'en faire une place forte après que vous ayez fait connaître la menace des Marcheurs Blancs. Toutes ses troupes étaient rassemblées dans le Sud. Lord Edmure était libre de ses mouvements.

\- Mais toujours à la solde des Lannister, conclut Tyrion. Et les hommes avec lesquels il vient sont des hommes de ma soeur.

\- Vous êtes le dernier Lannister de Port-Réal, ils ont prêté serment à votre famille, releva Varys. Qu'il s'agisse de Lord Edmure et de son allégeance à sa famille ou de ses hommes et de leur allégeance à la vôtre, il semble que l'union de vos Maisons mette un terme aux difficultés.

\- Si tant est que la famille ait encore une signification pour notre oncle. Le Silure a bien refusé de quitter son château pour venir combattre à nos côtés. Il souhaitait mourir dans sa demeure en défendant son honneur.

Ils se turent, et pendant quelques minutes, seul leur répondit le silence du château endormi, et le bruit léger des bougies qui se consument.

\- Nous ne faisons que nous renvoyer nos angoisses en contredisant une à une toutes les théories plus modérées selon lesquelles les choses pourraient convenablement se passer, soupira enfin Varys. Il se peut que nous soyons simplement trop las de nos dures journées pour penser convenablement. S'il m'est permis de faire une suggestion, je pense que Lady Arya et Lady Meera devraient rejoindre la garde pour accueillir votre oncle, majesté. Ainsi sauront-elles peut-être apaiser ses craintes. Quant à nous, il ne nous restera qu'à guetter ses moindres faits et gestes depuis les remparts. Ressasser nos inquiétudes n'est pas très constructif, mais aller au-devant du danger ne l'est pas davantage.

\- Si les éclaireurs disent vrai, il sera là dans moins d'une heure, dit Arya.

Sansa se tourna vers elle, et les deux sœurs échangèrent un long regard. Puis la cadette hocha la tête, la main portée sur la dague d'acier valyrien qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture, et avec un signe à l'intention de lady Meera, elle quitta la pièce, l'autre Nordienne sur les talons.

\- Ser Davos, dit Sansa, allez rassembler la garde et faites-la s'installer sur les remparts, puis aller avertir les Fer-Nés que nous aurons besoin qu'ils se tiennent prêts à encercler nos visiteurs au moindre signe suspect. Je veux également que soit dégagé dans la cour centrale un espace suffisant pour y accueillir les hommes de mon oncle dans l'hypothèse où ils ne seraient là que dans un but pacifique. Avons-nous beaucoup d'habitants de la cité sur le trajet depuis la porte principale ?

_Nous n'avons toujours plus de porte,_ songea Tyrion, mais il admirait la présence d'esprit de sa jeune reine.

\- Une douzaine de maisons sont occupées, mais elles ne sont pas sur la rue principale.

\- Faites-les évacuer par précaution et faites conduire ces gens derrière les cuisines du Donjon Rouge. Il leur sera servi un repas chaud demain pour le dérangement. S'ils posent des questions, faites-leur dire que nous attendons une escorte harassée dont il vaudrait mieux qu'ils se tiennent éloignés. N'allez pas leur mentir inutilement, mais ne dites rien qui ne soit absolument utile.

\- Bien, majesté.

L'ancien pirate s'inclina, puis sortit également. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur lui que Varys se leva à son tour, le regard pensif.

\- Si je puis me permettre, votre majesté, il me faut vous instruire de certains griefs que votre oncle pourrait nourrir à l'égard des Lannister de manière plus personnelle que d'autres.

\- Parlez.

\- Il y a de cela près de deux ans, quand le roi Tommen demanda à Ser Jaime de faire lever le siège de Vivesaigues, il obtint la coopération de Lord Edmure pour obtenir la reddition sans que le sang ne coule, dirais-je… trop abondamment. Pour ce faire, Ser Jaime manipula votre oncle afin de le faire entrer dans le château et d'en faire abaisser les défenses, contre le commandement du Silure. Lord Edmure se vit contraint de livrer sa maison en échange de quoi, son fils, né de sa nuit de mariage avec l'une des jeunes dames Des Jumeaux, ne serait pas catapulté par-dessus les remparts.

Sansa braqua immédiatement son regard sur Tyrion, haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis à peu près certain que jamais il ne l'aurait fait. Tout est affaire de persuasion.

S'il n'avait pas parlé d'un ton aussi précipité, cela aurait certainement été mieux perçu. Mais le regard de Sansa était aigu, froid. Peu importait finalement les alliances de ces derniers mois, ils ne pourraient effacer les contentieux familiaux qui s'étiraient sur des décennies. Un instant, Tyrion se sentit profondément las et âgé. Il n'avait que quarante ans, mais il se faisait l'effet d'un vieillard sur lequel reposait une partie du royaume.

Que vit-elle dans ses yeux à force de le dévisager, Tyrion l'ignorait, mais quand il réalisa que Sansa ne le quittait pas des yeux, tandis que lui s'était perdu dans la contemplation du bureau, il constata qu'elle n'avait plus l'air accusateur.

\- Le fils de Lord Edmure est-il toujours en vie ? s'informa calmement la jeune reine, et Tyrion était certain qu'elle s'adressait à Varys, mais elle ne cessait pour autant de le regarder.

\- Il demeure avec sa mère aux Jumeaux.

\- Dans ce cas, l'affaire est réglée. Il ne peut être porté au préjudice de Ser Jaime d'avoir obéit aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, et aucun meurtre inutilement cruel n'a été perpétré. Si jamais mon oncle se montre hostile, nous le remettrons à sa place.

\- Si je puis me permettre, insista Varys. Depuis la mort de Walder Frey et de ses bannerets, les Jumeaux sont devenus le théâtre de multiples instabilités. Il est pour ainsi dire impossible de dire qui commande réellement là-bas à l'heure actuelle.

Sansa haussa un sourcil.

\- Où exactement la situation n'est-elle pas instable ? Le pays est à feu et à sang, nul ne peut s'y entendre pleinement et nous devons lutter chaque jour contre les différends qui nous ont séparés durant des années.

Varys inclina la tête, comme pour confirmer sans pour autant prendre le risque d'exprimer ses réserver à voix haute. Tyrion lui trouvait une prudence qu'il n'avait pas eu quelques mois plus tôt, séquelle de Daenerys et de la folie qui l'avait emportée. Même s'il éprouvait pour Sansa une confiance certaine, le nain n'avait pas encore affirmé publiquement qu'il croyait en sa droiture. Le souvenir de la reine des dragons, en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et certains spectres cauchemardesques venaient le trouver la nuit pour lui faire revivre le carnage de Port-Réal.

_Si Missandeï et Jorah étaient restés en vie… _

Mais ils avaient été tués, et l'esprit de la reine des dragons avait sombré. Tyrion évitait le plus souvent de penser à elle et à ceux avec qui il avait vécu et travaillé si ardemment pendant ces années durant lesquelles il avait réellement espéré, et cru, que Daenerys serait un meilleur choix que Cersei.

_Mais Sansa n'est pas comme cela. Jamais elle ne se montrera aussi cruelle._

_Qu'en sais-tu, le gnome ?_

De guerre lasse, Tyrion repoussa ses réflexions au fond de son esprit. Le temps n'était pas aux prognostiques, mais à la réaction. Edmure Tully marchait sur Port-Réal avec des troupes sans s'être fait annoncer, et c'était là un fait, pas une hypothèse.

\- J'irai accueillir mon oncle à l'entrée de la salle du trône, dit Sansa. Je souhaiterai que vous fussiez présents tous les deux.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Tyrion tandis que Varys se contentait d'acquiescer d'une courbette.

\- Vous pouvez vous retirer. Retrouvez-moi dans une heure à la salle du trône.

L'eunuque s'en fut sur une dernière salutation, et Tyrion haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne nie pas votre autorité, mais vous savez que vous êtes dans mes appartements ?

\- Croyez-vous honnêtement que mon oncle représente un réel danger ?

La question le désarçonna, non par sa forme, mais par la façon dont le regard de Sansa se braqua sur le sien. Elle avait écouté les réflexions de tout le monde, et Tyrion la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle tenterait de négocier et userait de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour éviter un affrontement, mais elle paraissait également si perdue. Il fallait bien chercher, mais au fond de ses yeux durs, Tyrion entraperçut un peu de celle qu'il avait épousée par la force autrefois.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il garde probablement rancune contre ma famille, et peut-être que certains de ses généraux sont restés fidèles à Cersei et souhaiteront en découdre, mais si nous pouvons éviter à ses soldats de commencer le combat, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop. Je ne garde pas de votre oncle le souvenir d'un grand stratège militaire ou politique, et je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de peine à le convaincre que la paix nous a coûté bien trop cher pour que nous ne la remettions en péril aussi vite.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à se regarder. Finalement, Sansa se leva et marcha jusqu'au balcon, d'où elle contempla la cité endormie. Tyrion n'avait pas besoin de la suivre pour savoir ce qu'il verrait. Il avait tant observé les ruines de Port-Réal ces dernières semaines qu'il aurait pu en dessiner une carte parfaite.

Aucun d'eux ne parla plus, mais cela ne faisait rien. Sansa était plongée dans ses pensées, et le nain respectait cela. Il ne se leva que longtemps après, quand l'instinct le fit sentir l'armée. Il rejoignit Sansa sur le balcon. Au-delà des murailles en ruines, se découpant vaguement à la lueur des torches que les soldats avaient tant bien que mal placé sur tout le pourtour de la cité, la forme d'une petite armée se découpait.

\- Venez, dit Sansa, et ils quittèrent tous deux le balcon pour s'enfoncer dans le dédale de couloirs du palais.

Il n'y avait plus suffisamment de gardes pour tenir les murailles détruites censées protéger la cité, aussi Sansa ne s'était pas embarrassée à ordonner qu'on les défende. Tyrion et elle se rendirent sur les remparts du Donjon Rouge, les seuls encore à tenir à peu près. Au bas de la porte du Donjon, qui n'avait plus rien d'une porte d'ailleurs puisqu'il n'en restait qu'une vague carcasse si lourde que personne n'avait encore réussi à dégager, plusieurs soldats du Val avaient été rejoints par la garde du palais, assemblage bancal d'une multitude d'armées. Les Fer-Nés étaient hors de vue, mais Tyrion faisait toute confiance à Yara Greyjoy pour mener ses hommes au bon endroit au bon moment.

Pendant un temps, il ne se passa rien. Puis la clameur monta de la rue, et le pas des chevaux se fit entendre. A la tête de la garde du palais, Arya Stark leva les yeux vers les remparts, guettant le visage de sa soeur. Sansa lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Une minute encore, et une cohorte de chevaux montés de chevaliers s'arrêtaient devant feue la porte du palais. L'homme qui avançait en tête, et dont le visage ne disait rien à Tyrion - la distance, peut-être - fit signe aux autres de s'immobiliser et fit faire encore quelques pas à sa monture.

\- Je suis Lord Edmure Tully et je viens apporter mon aide à lady Sansa Stark. Je demande à la voir immédiatement.

Arya fit un pas en avant et, très calme bien que sa voix portât aisément, elle dit :

\- Je suis Arya Stark de Winterfell. Nous accepterons de vous recevoir, mon oncle, si toutefois vous et vos hommes baissez vos armes.

Visiblement désarçonnée - savait-il seulement qu'Arya était toujours en vie ? - Lord Edmure marqua un temps d'hésitation.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le gnome et le régicide étaient toujours vivants. Défendez-vous votre soeur ou avez-vous pactisé avec l'ennemi Lannister pour garder ainsi la porte du Donjon Rouge ?

\- La guerre est terminée, cousin. Et vous et vos hommes êtes armés. Nul n'entre plus ici armé. Laissez vos épées, et je vous conduirai à ma soeur.

Dans les rangs, il y eut comme un frémissement. Personne ne souhaitait obéir à celle qu'ils prenaient pour une enfant inexpérimentée, une jeune lady dont finalement personne n'aurait su dire avec certitude qui elle était. Hormis Sansa et lui-même peut-être, Tyrion n'aurait certainement trouvé personne dans tout Port-Réal qui se souvînt avec certitude de la petite Arya Stark disparue après la mort de son père, et encore moins qui fût capable d'affirmer que l'adolescente si calme qui faisait face à Tully était bien celle-ci.

\- Je ne me déferai de mes armes qu'une fois certain que vous êtes bien ma cousine et que vous ne servez pas l'ennemi.

_Crétin,_ songea Tyrion. Il adressa un rapide regard à Sansa, mais celle-ci fixait les ruelles en périphérie des remparts, et il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Silencieux comme des ombres, les Fer-Nés se glissaient entre les maisons en ruines de part et d'autre de la petite armée de Tully.

Ce fut rapide : tout à coup, toute la cohorte de chevaliers se tassa sur elle-même, acculée de toutes parts part des arcs, des épées, des piques. Certains dégainèrent mais figèrent leur geste en voyant se refléter sur les pointes de flèches la lumière des torchères qui éclairaient les remparts.

\- Livrez-nous vos armes, ordonna calmement Arya. Toutes vos armes. Vos chevaux seront acheminés jusqu'aux écuries où l'on prendra soin d'eux, et nous vous trouverons un lieu où dormir ce soir. Et je vous conduirai à ma soeur, Lord Edmure.

Toute possibilité de retraite était coupée, et le moindre affrontement aurait tourné au carnage. Si Tyrion voyait les failles de leur plan, Edmure Tully n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il avait en vérité autant de soldats qu'eux. Avec un air d'affront dégoûté, il se défit de son épée.

Le reste fut apaisé. Encerclée par les Fer-Nés et les chevaliers du Val, la petite armée de Tully fut désarmée et conduite dans la cour. Restée immobile sur les remparts, Sansa regarda son oncle se faire escorter en direction de la salle du trône. Le nain chercha bien le regard de sa jeune reine, mais Sansa s'était retranchée en elle-même et n'offrait à voir qu'un visage fermé, dur comme la glace.

Tyrion et Sansa regagnèrent en silence la salle du trône. Aucun travaux n'avait encore été entamé pour en réparer le toit. Tout au plus avait-on consolidé l'ensemble de l'édifice, par crainte que celui-ci, fragilisé, ne s'effondre totalement. Arya les avait précédés. Elle avait fait placer Edmure à l'endroit où, sept semaines plus tôt, elle avait exécuté froidement Qyburn après que Tyrion ait proclamé la sentence.

\- Sansa ! s'exclama Edmure Tully. C'est bien toi ?

\- Mon oncle, le salua la jeune femme avec un signe de tête. Je suis heureuse de vous voir.

Edmure voulut avoir un geste pour elle, comme s'il allait lui prendre les mains avec affection, mais il vit Tyrion et se figea. Son expression soulagée et enthousiaste se mua en effroi.

\- Tu as pactisé avec les Lannister ?

\- Lord Tyrion est ma Main, confirma Sansa d'un ton calme. Il a œuvré avec nous tous pour que nous soyons tous encore là aujourd'hui, et que le palais tienne debout. Il s'est passé bien des choses au Nord et au Sud.

Le visage d'Edmure Tully avait quelque chose de simple, mais à le voir se durcir, ses yeux se rétrécir, Tyrion aperçut un peu de l'homme d'action qu'il pouvait être.

\- Les Lannister sont tous des fils de chien.

\- Je comprends votre sentiment, intervint Tyrion avec calme, mais il n'est pas utile de tirer l'épée contre moi. La guerre est terminée, les Sept soient loués.

En fait, Edmure Tully n'avait plus la moindre épée au côté, Arya s'en était assurée. Mais son regard haineux valait toutes les lames du monde. Tyrion ne doutait pas qu'il l'aurait effacé s'il avait pu.

\- Lui et sa famille ont fait assassiner Robb et Catelyn, cracha Edmure.

\- Tywin Lannister a commandité leur assassinat, rectifia Sansa. Lord Tyrion n'en savait rien. Vous êtes par ailleurs homme de guerre, mon oncle, vous savez que les alliances se font et se défont selon les circonstances. Lord Tyrion n'est en rien responsable des Noces Pourpres, et il nous a été d'un très grand secours lors des deux dernières guerres.

_C'est un peu exagéré, quand on connaît ma participation militaire,_ songea Tyrion, mais il garda prudemment le silence. Edmure Tully ne lui avait jamais été présenté, mais plus il le détaillait, plus il voyait un homme émacié, creusé par la fatigue et les évènements, sans doute vieilli prématurément. Un homme au regard dérangé. Quoi qu'il ait vécu ces dernières années, cela lui avait laissé de terribles traces. Et en y songeant, Tyrion réalisa que son frère s'était sans doute en partie rendu coupable de cela. Pour sauver son fils, Edmure avait condamné son oncle et sa maison. Probablement n'était-il plus depuis longtemps l'homme que Sansa et Arya avaient pu connaître étant enfants, ni même celui qui avait combattu aux côtés de leur frère.

\- Les Lannister sont toujours des traîtres, éructa Edmure. Ils ne peuvent être autre chose. Ils ne savent pas être autre chose ! Tu ferais confiance aux Frey, s'ils te disaient regretter ?

\- Vous êtes vous-mêmes mari d'une Frey, aussi j'imagine que je réfléchirai à la situation. De même qu'il faudra que je me confronte à eux, reprit Sansa en adressant un regard à sa soeur. Il ne peut demeurer au sein des Sept Couronnes une famille aussi anarchique et dissidente.

\- Tu compares une fille innocente mariée contre son gré à des manipulateurs hors pair ?

Cette fois-ci, Arya fit mouvement. Elle se posta calmement entre son oncle et sa soeur, mais son regard d'acier n'avait rien d'amical, Tyrion en était sûr. La jeune louve avait dégainé sa dague d'acier valyrien et la présentait désormais à Edmure avec nonchalance.

\- Vous êtes en présence de la reine des Sept Couronnes. Un peu de respect serait approprié.

Edmure baissa les yeux sur l'adolescente, trop ébahi pour répondre, puis son visage se durci.

\- Je ne me soumettrai plus jamais aux Lannister et à leurs chiens.

Vive comme un chat, Arya lui enfonça le manche de la dague dans la gorge, lui coupant le souffle, et le frappa d'un coup de pied en plein ventre. Edmure tomba à genoux, et Davos prit le relai en posant calmement la pointe de son épée contre sa nuque.

\- Je ne discuterai pas avec vous avant que vous ne fussiez calmé, déclara Sansa. Ser Davos, veuillez l'escorter jusqu'à une cellule et assurez-vous qu'il soit bien traité. Vos hommes auront de notre part l'hospitalité qui leur revient, soyez-en assuré.

Elle adressa un signe de tête à Davos et Arya, et ceux-ci relevèrent Edmure Tully de force. Escorté de quelques gardes, ils le traînèrent hors de la salle du trône. Tyrion les regarda s'éloigner dans les ombres du Donjon Rouge, puis leva les yeux vers Sansa. Le masque qu'elle s'était composée avait encore, çà et là, quelques craquelures. Fatigue et famille, décida Tyrion. Sortant de l'ombre, Varys se dirigea vers eux.

\- Maître des chuchoteurs, essayez d'en apprendre le plus possible sur mon oncle, mais aussi sur ses hommes et leurs intentions. Je veux qu'ils soient tous mis aux fers dans la cour, et surveillés par les Fer-Nés et les soldats du Val. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce sont des prisonniers de guerre.

\- Bien majesté, s'inclina Varys. Je transmettrai vos ordres.

Il s'inclina à nouveau et sortit. Tyrion et Sansa échangèrent un long regard fatigué. Le nain pouvait presque sentir la réticence de la jeune reine derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Il ne pouvait lui en jeter la pierre. A sa place, lui aussi aurait très certainement eu des scrupules à traiter ainsi un oncle qui avait montré sa fidélité lors de la guerre, avant de ne devenir, contre son gré, qu'un pion sur un échiquier.

\- Si nous devons jeter au cachot tous ceux qui veulent la tête d'un Stark ou d'un Lannister, il n'y aura bientôt plus grand-monde dans les rues.

\- Et si nous les laissons circuler en paix, il ne restera bientôt plus beaucoup d'entre nous dans les rues, répliqua Sansa. Je ne peux laisser mon propre oncle menacer la paix, et vous le savez. Il est très tard, Lord Tyrion. Allez vous coucher. Je ferai savoir à nos invités que le conseil se tiendra vers deux heures de l'après-midi, à titre exceptionnel.

Il hésita, se demandant s'il ne devait pas rester encore un peu lui tenir compagnie, mais le regard de Sansa avait retrouvé toute son autorité, et il réalisa qu'il se trouvait face à sa reine, non à la jeune fille qu'il avait connue, et dont il lui arrivait encore d'apercevoir çà et là quelques infimes vestiges.

\- Ne veillez pas trop tard vous-mêmes. Il ne siérait guère à une reine de bâiller durant le conseil des Sept Couronnes.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire fatigué, puis s'éclipsa.

**...**

Le soleil du matin était froid, les embruns un peu violents. Pourtant, ni Brienne, ni Jaime, ni Podrick n'avait souhaité prendre son petit-déjeuner à l'abri de la cabine. Ils avaient disposé les petits poissons et le lard qu'il leur restait sur une table étroite à la proue du navire. Et si, comme ces derniers jours, le régicide ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit, l'écuyer mangeait pour deux. C'était à la fois impressionnant et amusant. Malgré les préoccupations qui se pressaient dans l'esprit de Brienne depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux peu après l'aube, elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait rarement vu son écuyer se jeter autant sur la nourriture.

\- C'est la mer qui te creuse l'estomac comme ça ? ironisa Jaime.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai faim, répondit Podrick en enfournant son troisième poisson. Comme si je n'avais rien avalé depuis des jours.

\- Alors que tu manges comme ça depuis des jours, commenta Brienne en haussant un sourcil. Tu avais déjà pris la mer avant ?

\- Jamais. Pourquoi ?

Assis face aux deux chevaliers, il leur adressa un regard étonné par-dessus son assiette. C'était une vision étrange, que de voir un Podrick aux cheveux toujours trop longs avec son début de barbe se perdre dans son assiette trop garnie. On aurait cru un enfant glouton. C'était étrange à voir… et un peu amusant aussi.

\- Parce qu'en général, un premier voyage en mer occasionne des vomissements interminables, dit Jaime en vidant son verre d'eau.

Là-dessus, Brienne avait été intraitable. Elle imposait à Podrick une limitation drastique de toute la consommation d'alcool qu'il avait pu faire, en prévision d'une réglementation stricte une fois qu'ils seraient à terre. Par soucis de solidarité, Jaime avait accepté de se plier au même régime. Du moins était-ce qu'il avait affirmé. Brienne avait la certitude que Jaime n'avait pas l'intention de se plier aux quelques règles immuables de Tarth une fois qu'ils y seraient, et plus elle y songeait, plus le vin lui apparaissait comme un bien maigre problème.

La traversée avait été agréable jusqu'ici. Une fois Jaime à bord, ils avaient passé des heures à se fendre de passes d'armes, à jouer aux cartes, aux dés ou au Cyvasse, puisqu'il semblait que Tyrion ait jugé tout à fait nécessaire de garnir la besace de Podrick de divers jeux pour la plupart inconnus à Brienne. Hormis le dernier, auquel la géante avait joué plusieurs fois avec des hommes rencontrés çà et là au fil de sa formation aux armes, car il s'agissait d'un jeu de stratégie que l'on disputait souvent avec une carte plus ou moins grossièrement dessinée sur un morceau de parchemin et une poignée de dés et de figurines sans finesse. Mais Podrick avait emporté une version légèrement roussie qui avait dû appartenir à un capitaine de la garde de Port-Réal, et qui était magnifique.

Ils avaient discuté, avaient débattu de multiples sujets sans importance, et ils s'étaient tus. Tous les trois ensemble en permanence, ils s'étaient souvent contentés de rester les uns à côté des autres à contempler la mer, à lire ou à entretenir leurs épées. Alors, la perspective de retrouver bientôt l'île où elle était née et avait grandie n'avait pas inquiété Brienne. Elle avait simplement repoussé le sentiment d'inconfort qui la gagnait. Ils pouvaient bien jouir d'un peu de paix, après tout. Ils n'y avaient pas eu droit à Port-Réal, où l'état déplorable de la ville et les obligations de leurs rangs et de leurs serments les avaient continuellement ramenés à la réalité. Ils avaient mérité ces quelques jours de paix.

Mais il fallait y mettre un terme.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, poursuivit Jaime en souriant à Podrick. A ce rythme tu auras pris dix kilos avant notre arrivée.

\- Comme cela je pourrais vous en donner un peu, répliqua l'écuyer. Vous, vous ne mangez rien.

Brienne garda le silence. Jaime n'avait effectivement presque rien mangé depuis le début du voyage, et ses joues étaient creusées. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait dû quitter Port-Réal pour prendre la route de Castral Roc, supposait-on, et la géante n'aurait pas été étonnée d'apprendre qu'il ne s'était que très peu nourri depuis.

\- Tarth n'est pas riche, mais elle n'est pas non plus soumise à la famine, commenta Brienne. Tu ne mourras pas de faim, Podrick, inutile de faire des réserves.

Le regard qu'elle coula vers le régicide le convainquit de prendre une tranche de lard, même s'il ne l'entama qu'à petites bouchées.

\- Je ne fais pas de réserves, Ser.

\- Et peut-être devrais-tu aussi cesser de m'appeler ainsi une fois que nous serons à terre.

La fourchette que Jaime avait à peine saisie se figea en l'air, et Podrick fronça les sourcils en interrompant un instant son ingestion systématique de tous les aliments à sa portée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Jaime.

Et voilà, elle y était. Le début de la longue liste de ce qu'elle devrait leur dire avant qu'ils ne touchent terre ce soir. La préparation pour cette île merveilleuse qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais pu approcher réellement et dont ils ne savaient rien. Maussade, Brienne concentra toute son attention sur son assiette, tranchant rageusement les morceaux de lard.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'échanger avec mon père depuis mon départ pour le campement de Renly Baratheon, et il y aura bientôt de cela sept ans. Et à l'époque, il n'avait fini par m'y laisser partir que contraint et forcé. Je ne pense pas qu'il approuve davantage ma carrière martiale à présent.

\- Tu es chevalier des Sept Couronnes. Il devrait en être très fier.

\- Nous ne sommes pas toujours très fiers de nos familles.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui sembla soudain glacé et tranchant. Elle repoussa ses couverts d'un geste rageur, et se tourna vers Jaime. Ses yeux s'étaient ternis d'un éclat qu'elle connaissait bien trop, pour en avoir gardé le souvenir lorsqu'il était venu la trouver, trois nuits après la mort de Cersei. Une blessure.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- De quoi ? Ta remarque est juste, répondit Jaime avec une désinvolture forcée, en poussant vers elle son assiette où le lard ne formait encore d'une seule tranche épaisse. Mais si tu me permets, tu m'as l'air bien tracassée pour quelqu'un que l'on se borne à renvoyer chez elle pour une durée de deux années.

Tout en coupant vivement la nourriture de Jaime, une action qu'elle n'avait finalement réalisée qu'une poignée de fois dans sa vie et qui lui apparaissait pourtant toujours aussi normale, Brienne réprima un soupir. Il était temps de leur en parler. Elle ne pourrait éternellement repousser cette annonce. D'une main, elle repoussa son assiette vers Jaime et de l'autre, elle tira d'une poche la lettre qu'elle y avait froissée à son départ de Port-Réal.

\- Ceci m'a été remis par Sansa juste avant notre départ. C'était la réponse de mon père à sa lettre qui lui annonçait ma survie et mon exil. Il y révèle qu'il n'a pas souhaité prendre part à la guerre des Sept Couronnes depuis ma capture et qu'il estime ne rien devoir au royaume. Par ailleurs, il fait savoir à Sansa que nous serons les bienvenus, mais qu'il espérait également me voir renoncer à mon rôle auprès d'elle afin de me concentrer sur les responsabilités qui m'échoueront le jour où il mourra. Enfin, il y révèle l'existence de son mariage et des deux enfants qu'il a eu en secondes noces.

Elle tendit la missive à Jaime, qui la déplia et en parcourut rapidement les lignes.

\- Je croyais votre père fidèle à la mémoire de votre mère, dit prudemment Podrick.

\- Il semble qu'après que les Pitres Sanglants aient demandé une rançon pour ma libération et aient refusé de me renvoyer, mon père ait jugé plus prudent d'offrir à Tarth d'autres héritiers au cas où je mourrais durant la guerre. Il apparaît donc que j'ai désormais une belle-mère ainsi qu'un demi-frère et une demi-sœur.

Elle n'ajouta plus rien, concentrée sur son repas. Elle savait qu'elle devait se reprendre, et qu'il lui fallait encore aborder avec Jaime et Podrick la notion isolationniste que son père s'était faite de la politique de l'île des saphirs, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Bien sûr, la guerre avait ses propres nécessités. Il n'y avait rien de fou à ce que son père ait choisi d'enfanter à nouveau dans l'espoir de mettre un terme à la malédiction qui voulait que tous ses enfants soient morts en bas-âge, à l'exception d'une fille guerrière et indisciplinée partie rejoindre les rangs des chevaliers et parcourir le monde. Intellectuellement, Brienne pouvait le comprendre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de singulièrement déplaisant à se retrouver confronter à cette réalité. Comme un pincement de trahison. Infime, mais bien présent.

_Ridicule, après tout ce que nous avons enduré. _

Pourtant, peut-être parce que cela touchait à une corde sensible, profondément enfouie au fond d'elle-même, Brienne peinait à balayer l'évènement.

\- Vous devez savoir qu'il a toujours tenu à suivre une politique isolationniste depuis la mort du Roi Fou. Il était vassal des Baratheon, mais tant que cela lui était possible, il n'envoyait aucun de ses hommes servir ses seigneurs. Ce fut un grand guerrier, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser, mais la guerre lui a pris ses deux frères et son père, et il n'a jamais été d'un naturel belliqueux. Je fus la seule à quitter Tarth pour rejoindre Lord Renly quand il décida de prétendre au trône, et depuis, l'île a su garder une certaine indépendance. Aucun navire d'aucun camp n'a accosté les plages de Tarth depuis plus de six ans et les contacts avec Dorne, Accalmie et Port-Réal ont été coupés jusqu'à tout récemment. Je crains que mon père n'apprécie pas non plus beaucoup les Lannister, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard vers Jaime.

\- Peu de gens les apprécient, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. L'estime vient souvent plus de l'aspect banquier qu'autre chose.

Brienne hocha la tête, et le sujet s'étiola de lui-même. Elle n'osait pas présumer de la réaction de son père quand il la verrait. Sans doute ne serait-il pas ravi de découvrir sa fille marquée à vie par les combats auxquels elle avait miraculeusement survécu, et bien engagée sur la voie guerrière qu'elle avait insisté pour suivre.

\- Il dit dans sa lettre, reprit Jaime d'un ton neutre, qu'il estime beaucoup la décision de Sansa de vouloir te reprendre à son service au terme de ton exil, mais qu'il garde l'espoir de te convertir à un destin plus digne de ton sexe.

Brienne esquissa un sourire crispé. Elle avait bien lu cette ligne, et crut, et espéré, que Selwyn n'ait pas réellement écrit ces mots à Sansa. Et pourtant... Elle se souvenait des disputes qui les avaient opposées, son père et elle, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille qui exigeait qu'on lui enseigne les arts guerriers, que Selwyn estimaient impropres à une dame. « Aucune dame n'a quoi que ce soit à faire d'une discipline martiale » avait-il coutume de dire.

\- Il a deux nouveaux héritiers, peut-être l'un d'eux se sentira-t-il d'assumer à ma place ma responsabilité maritale, marmonna Brienne. De toute façon, il abandonnera rapidement l'idée. Il a eu beau tout faire durant mon adolescence, cela n'a été qu'humiliations à répétition. Ce n'est pas maintenant que l'horizon des alliances s'éclairera.

Elle sentit l'atmosphère changer à la manière dont Podrick baissa prudemment la tête comme s'il était soudain fasciné par son assiette. Elle n'y avait pas pensé avant de parler, mais soudain, elle lut le double-sens de ses paroles. Le sens que Jaime avait forcément interprété. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait perdu entre plusieurs émotions, aucune qui ne soit très positive.

\- Je vais voir s'il reste du poisson, annonça Podrick en se levant de sa chaise.

L'écuyer s'éloigna rapidement en direction des cuisines, les laissant seuls. Il n'y avait ni marin ni voyageurs près d'eux. Il avait rapidement été compris que les conversations qu'avaient entre eux les trois exilés devaient rester confidentielles, sans quoi la punition serait de taille. Cela n'avait pas pu empêcher certains marins plus observateurs que la moyenne de remarquer que Jaime n'avait pas pris possession de la cabine qu'on lui avait réservée, mais dormait chaque nuit dans la même que Brienne.

Si le régicide paraissait n'avoir pas entendu certaines remarques moqueuses, Brienne, elle, n'avait pu les ignorer. Elle avait entendu cela toute sa vie et s'apprêtait à retourner là où, pour tous, elle ne serait que Brienne la Beauté, celle que l'on raillait car ni sa taille, ni son allure, ni sa figure ne convenait aux normes. Quant à son esprit, il était très loin de celui des femmes de Tarth.

\- N'oublie pas notre combat, dit Jaime d'un ton dégagé.

\- Je n'oublie pas, assura-t-elle.

Ce combat flottait entre eux, comme une promesse. Elle avait cru en cette promesse - d'ailleurs, elle y croyait encore. Mais plus ils approchaient de Tarth, plus la réalité des dogmes en vigueur là-bas la rendait aigre et inquiète. Selwyn avait méprisé et haï les Lannister, engagés tardivement dans la guerre contre le Roi Fou, ce qu'il estimait être une grave erreur révélatrice de leur façon égoïste et étriquée de voir le monde. Et puis, elle ne pouvait ignorer la manière dont Selwyn avait honoré ses serments prêtés à la famille Baratheon, et l'étroitesse d'esprit dont il avait fait preuve à moult reprises face aux changements. C'était un puissant guerrier, chevalier émérite, mais qui ne s'était jamais relevé de la perte de ses frères et de son père, et voyait en les familles Lannister et Targaryen la personnification de la cruauté et du déshonneur. Elle préférait ne pas trop penser à l'accueil qu'il leur ferait en voyant paraître un Lannister et une femme chevalier qui avait servi aux côtés de la reine des dragons.

\- Mais quoi qu'il advienne, jamais je ne serai Dame de Tarth.

De cela, Jaime devait déjà se douter, mais elle se sentait bêtement obligée de le dire à voix haute au moins une fois, pour se familiariser avec cette phrase qu'elle répéterait certainement à son père quand ils se reverraient.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que notre séjour à Tarth sera loin d'être parfaitement apaisé ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas idiot. Pas trop, rectifia Brienne avec une ébauche de sourire.

Jaime le lui rendit, et elle se sentit légèrement mieux. A peine, peut-être. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde que la nervosité avait commencé à la ronger. Un chevalier n'aurait pas faibli devant une chose aussi banale que l'autorité paternelle.

Tout particulièrement après avoir survécu aux Marcheurs Blancs.

**2**

_Je me suis montré moins froid à l'égard de Tyrion quand Bronn m'a contraint à le retrouver dans les souterrains,_ songea Jaime en contemplant le comité d'accueil venu les attendre au bord de la jetée.

Ils avaient accosté quelques minutes plus tôt. Le port de Tarth était ridiculement petit, à peine un quart de celui de Castral Roc, et il n'y mouillait qu'une poignée de bateaux de pêche et deux navires de taille modeste. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, mais Selwyn de Tarth et sa suite étaient venus à leur rencontre sur le port. Derrière eux, remontant le chemin vers les collines et plus loin les vertes montagnes qui enserraient les vallons de Tarth, un chemin serpentait jusqu'au château seigneurial dont on devinait les tourelles entre les roches et les arbres.

Le décor était magnifique, il fallait l'admettre. Même avec le froid soleil de l'hiver qui déclinait. En d'autres circonstances, Jaime aurait certainement pu contempler le paysage et profiter de sa beauté tant bien que mal. Il n'avait pas une âme de poète, mais cela l'aurait certainement fasciné. Cela n'était cependant pas le cas. Il y avait plus urgent à considérer, là, juste devant lui.

Il n'avait jamais vu de représentations de Selwyn, et même si Brienne lui en avait fait une brève description, il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver aussi marqué. De quelques années plus jeune que ne l'avait été Tywin au moment de mourir, il semblait pourtant plus âgé, et sa haute taille ne se voyait plus tant que cela, tant il paraissait s'être ramolli, courbé par le chagrin et les épreuves. A ses côtés se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, absolument ravissante, aux boucles brunes d'aspect soyeux, habillée avec goût, loin des richesses auxquelles Jaime avait été habitué à la cour royale, mais qui n'aurait pas dépareillée au milieu de la noblesse de Port-Réal ou de Hautjardin. Elle avait un sourire charmant qu'elle adressa aux nouveaux venus. Deux enfants d'environ quatre ans étaient debout à sa droite. Et Jaime sut avec certitude que Brienne n'avait pas ressemblé à ces enfants. Il était certain qu'elle avait eu son visage atypique dès l'enfance, loin de l'air angélique de ces deux petits, dont la taille était par ailleurs très commune.

Il sentit soudain une pensée douloureuse lui vriller le crâne, et il serra les dents. Deux anges si petits et adorables qu'ils paraissaient faits d'innocence… Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'ils fussent blonds, et Jaime aurait certainement perdu pied. Au lieu de quoi, il sentit ses muscles se tendre.

\- Père, dit Brienne avec chaleur en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je suis heureuse de vous voir.

\- Moi aussi, mon enfant, répondit-il.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur sur son visage, pas même dans son sourire. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une grossière pantomime. Et Jaime sut que Brienne s'en était rendue compte. Elle gardait la tête haute et une attitude dévouée, mais sa posture était un rien trop raide pour être tout à fait naturelle.

\- Permets-moi de te présenter mon épouse, lady Jaelly de Tarth.

_Elles ne doivent avoir qu'une poignée d'années d'écart. Et c'est à se demander qui est la plus âgée. _

Brienne s'inclina à nouveau, et sa jeune belle-mère lui prit les mains dans un geste affectif qui devait tout au protocole. Même si la jeune lady de Tarth mettait de toute évidence du cœur à son rôle, elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler totalement son air crispé.

_Ils n'ont pas coutume de jouer de la haute politique. Ils mentent terriblement mal. _

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, assura lady Jaelly d'une voix chantante. Votre père m'a tant parlé de vous qu'il me tardait de faire votre connaissance. Permettez-moi de vous présenter à mon tour votre frère Erwyn et votre sœur Rienna.

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer également, lady Jaelly. Et vous aussi, ajouta Brienne en s'agenouillant pour espérer croiser le regard des enfants sans les obliger à se dévisser le cou. Je suis enchantée, Erwyn et Rienna.

\- Je suis enchanté, répondirent les enfants en chœur. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda la fillette d'une voix flûtée.

\- Très bon.

\- Vous êtes vraiment chevalier ? demanda le garçonnet.

\- J'ai cet honneur, en effet. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous montrerai mon armure et mon épée.

Brienne ne fixait visiblement que les enfants, et ceux-ci semblaient enthousiastes. Mais Jaime ne regardait que Selwyn et Jaelly, et il ne voyait pas de fierté dans leurs yeux. Simplement une lueur de crainte et de désapprobation. Que Brienne se présente à eux sans armure, avec tout juste son épée ceinte à la taille, ne paraissait pas changer beaucoup à leurs préoccupations si elle dévoilait la vérité.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas de bon ton que tu dévoiles un tel attirail aux enfants. Rienna et Erwyn sont très influençables.

Jaime s'était évertué de ne pas juger lord Selwyn dès son arrivée, et de prendre en considération les hauts faits et la noblesse d'âme dont il avait toujours tiré une parfaite réputation. Mais il suffit d'un regard, entre lui et son épouse, pour que Jaime sente sa colère se muer en résolution. Selwyn et lui ne partaient pas d'un bon pied.

\- Père, lady Jaelly, reprit Brienne en se relevant, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon écuyer, Podrick Payne, ainsi que Ser Jaime Lannister. Tous deux ont fait route avec moi à la demande de la nouvelle reine des Sept Couronnes.

\- Je n'avais pas connaissance de votre venue, Ser Jaime.

Le ton de Selwyn était bien plus révélateur que la fausse politesse qu'il avait tenté de se peindre sur le visage.

\- Sansa Stark a changé d'avis tardivement, répondit le régicide d'un ton dégagé. Vous me voyez navré de vous imposer ma présence sans que vous ayez pu en être averti en amont, je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous embarrasser.

Il avait sorti son plus beau sourire d'excuse, mine de la contrition par excellence, et inclina la tête en direction de Selwyn de Tarth. Il y eut un instant de flottement, un court silence désagréable que ne rompit que l'intervention de la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Vous devez être fourbus du voyage. Nous allons faire monter vos bagages et vous pourrez vous installer. Vous nous rejoindrez ensuite pour le dîner.

\- J'ai fait préparer ton ancienne chambre, ajouta Selwyn avec un regard pour Brienne. Et étant donné que tu n'as plus de demoiselle de compagnie, j'ai pu installer ton écuyer dans la sienne. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'un troisième invité de rang serait parmi nous…

\- Ne vous embarrassez pas pour moi. S'il est possible d'installer une banquette ou un lit dans la chambre de Podrick, je la partagerai avec lui.

Selwyn hocha la tête, visiblement mécontent, mais ils s'éparpillèrent à la suite des serviteurs et empruntèrent le chemin du château, laissant derrière le port et les quelques maisons de pêcheurs et la capitainerie. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la première colline et que la demeure du maître de Tarth apparut entre deux flancs de montagne, Jaime réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un très petit château de quatre étages, aux pierres presque blanches. Un cours d'eau cristallin serpentait autour de lui pour mieux se perdre dans la forêt.

Selwyn, sa femme et ses enfants voyageaient en tête de cortège, allant à cheval. Ils avaient prévu des montures pour Brienne et Podrick mais, modestie ou mécontentement, aucun cheval ne semblait disponible pour permettre au régicide d'aller au même rythme. Pour lui éviter de se mêler aux marcheurs et d'y rester seul, Podrick lui avait laissé la primeur de sa monture. Au regard de Brienne, Jaime comprit qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait certainement souhaité qu'ils fussent tous logés à la même enseigne.

Juché contre l'encolure du cheval, Podrick assis sur la croupe de l'animal, Jaime faisait avancer le cheval au pas, à la même hauteur que Brienne. Ils s'étaient laissés distancer par Selwyn, mais le régicide sentit peser sur lui, à plusieurs reprises, le poids d'un regard perçant. Il détourna les yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux du maître de l'île quand il se retournait, et ignora les murmures sur son passage. Plusieurs villageois venus du port ou des environs du château avaient fait le trajet jusqu'à la route pour voir passer la cohorte et Jaime entendait les chuchotements étonnés et peu avenants à mesure qu'il avançait. Il n'avait rien d'un invité bienvenu, il le savait. Il s'en était douté.

\- Je suis étonné que la reine ne m'ait pas fait envoyer un corbeau pour m'avertir de votre venue, eût-elle était prévue à la dernière minute, dit Selwyn en ralentissant l'allure pour se trouver à la hauteur de sa fille et du Régicide.

\- Elle a jugé opportun de me faire savoir mon congé le matin de notre embarquement.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'ai servi les intérêts de lady Sansa durant ces deux dernières guerres, et elle s'est montrée très satisfaite de moi. Cependant, certaines rancœurs ne peuvent totalement disparaitre. Elle a souhaité me punir pour certaines de nos anciennes querelles, et comme Ser Brienne et Podrick étaient sur le point de partir pour Tarth…

\- Ser Brienne ? répéta Selwyn en adressant à sa fille un regard aigu. Quelle est donc cette farce ?

Jaime jeta un regard à Brienne, mais celle-ci l'esquiva, mal à l'aise. Et probablement en colère.

_Autant pour la discrétion. _

\- J'ai été adoubée dans les règles avant la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs, expliqua Brienne sans se tourner vers son père. Je suis donc officiellement « Ser ».

\- C'est ridicule.

Cela ne sonna ni comme une condamnation ni comme un reproche. Juste comme un constat. Un constat étonné, mais définitif.

\- Lorsque vous m'avez permise de me joindre à l'armée de Lord Renly, j'étais traitée comme un chevalier, mais je n'en avais simplement par le titre.

\- Tu souhaitais ardemment servir Lord Renly, et tu étais certainement sa plus fameuse guerrière. Mais nulle femme ne peut être chevalier…

\- Il semble que tous les chevaliers ne soient pas de cet avis, déclara Jaime. Il se trouve que j'ai assisté à l'adoubement de Ser Brienne. C'était mérité. La plupart des chevaliers hommes de ma connaissance ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aller à l'encontre de la nature des sexes soit un bon exemple, répliqua Selwyn. Les femmes n'ont nulle place dans les activités martiales, quoi qu'en dise ma fille. Et si je puis considérer que tu sois une exception, Brienne, tu ne peux nier que cette nomination contraire aux règles n'est ni légale ni souhaitable. Enfin, quel exemple pour tes semblables !

_Nous ne serons pas amis, Ser Selwyn. _

Cela le tuait de l'admettre, mais Jaime avait trouvé plus d'intelligence et d'ouverture d'esprit chez Tormund le sauvageon que chez ce chevalier maître de son île.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence, Selwyn les ayant distancés pour mieux marquer toute sa désapprobation. Cela rendit le silence entre eux légèrement tendu, mais donna pleinement l'opportunité à Brienne de leur décrire ce par quoi ils passaient. Elle leur avait un peu parlé de son île, mais Jaime n'avait pas encore visualisé réellement ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Pourtant, à chevaucher doucement sur la route de terre, entre les arbres feuillus indifférents à l'hiver et le cours d'eau cristallin qui se jetait dans la mer, il commençait à comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule véritable ville à Tarth, un ensemble de bâtiments clairs disposés à l'abri des montagnes, entre le château et l'océan. On y aurait à peine fait tenir la moitié de Winterfell, et Jaime avait toujours considéré le Nord comme désertique. Le reste n'était composé que de petits villages qui se dispersaient entre les montagnes et les étangs aux couleurs de saphir. Il fallait moins de quatre jours de marche pour rallier les deux points opposés de l'île, et il y vivait à peine plus d'habitants que sur l'Île aux Ours, semblait-il.

Une île coupée du monde, songea Jaime. Suffisamment vaste pour être autonome, mais bien assez petite pour être oubliée de la plupart des conflits.

Il ne voyait pas bien ce que l'on pouvait cultiver à Tarth, mais n'avait aucun mal à croire que Selwyn puisse maintenir l'autarcie de sa population encore des années. Après tout, il en avait été de même à plusieurs reprises au fil de l'Histoire, cela au moins Jaime en était sûr.

Podrick lui tira le bras pour attirer son attention, avant de pointer du doigt une douzaine de rapaces qui volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- N'as-tu jamais vu de faucons ? ironisa Jaime, mais lui-même se sentait curieux.

\- Pas qui se comportent ainsi.

\- Le maître fauconnier de Tarth est surnommé le Chuchoteur des rapaces, expliqua Brienne avec une pointe de fierté. Il vit à une journée de marche du château, mais il y séjourne parfois. La façon dont il élève ses rapaces est telle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne faillit jamais, et qu'on les lui achèterait à prix d'or si quiconque d'autre pouvait s'en faire obéir.

Elle poursuivit ainsi jusqu'au château, leur narrant différentes anecdotes au sujet de l'île et de ses falaises tapissées de conifères. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du château de Tarth, on leur fit signe de laisser leurs montures et des serviteurs vinrent se charger de leurs maigres bagages.

Jaime suivit Brienne et Podrick jusqu'à l'aile Est du dernier étage. Selwyn et Jaelly les avaient laissés dans le hall d'entrée en leur signifiant qu'ils les feraient quérir pour le souper mais leur octroyaient le temps nécessaire pour se changer. Une poignée de serviteurs les suivaient, portant leurs sacs et conversant sur les aménagements récents qu'avait subi l'édifice. La géante s'immobilisa devant la porte du fond, tandis qu'un tout jeune garçon leur indiquait, à Podrick et à lui, une chambre mitoyenne.

\- Votre chambre, messires. Nous allons y faire installer un lit d'appoint pendant votre dîner.

La chambre était de taille modeste, les murs clairs, les meubles rares mais beaux. Une fenêtre donnait sur la forêt et le torrent clair. Même à travers la lumière déclinante, Jaime pouvait voir à quel point ce paysage pouvait être apaisant. Brienne n'avait pas menti, l'Île aux Saphirs valait très certainement le coup d'œil. Mais un sentiment de malaise indicible le prit aux tripes, et toute la beauté de Tarth lui sortit de la tête.

Jaime n'entendit pas les serviteurs partir. Au lieu de cela, il saisit le montant de la fenêtre et s'y cramponna. Sa chambre. Sa chambre, chez un homme qui, il le voyait bien, ne voulait pas de lui. Qui, il le voyait déjà, désapprouverait chacune des actions de Brienne. Si le simple fait de la voir paraître la taille ceinte d'une épée lui faisait froncer les sourcils, il préférait ne pas songer à ce qu'en dirait Selwyn s'il apprenait quelle relation liait le régicide à sa fille aînée. Et quelque chose dans les anciennes railleries de Tyrion lui souffla que Selwyn devait déjà s'en douter. Puisque visiblement, ils n'avaient jamais été très discrets.

_Elle estime son jugement._

_Il pourrait causer des problèmes. Il est maître des lieux. _

_Elle est chevalier. Toi aussi. _

_Nous sommes à sa merci pour les deux prochaines années._

\- Jaime ?

Son regard tomba sur Podrick, dont la main lui serrait le bras et dont les yeux le fixaient avec inquiétude. Pas de « Ser ». Juste Jaime. Podrick ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. Dans une autre vie, le Ser Jaime d'alors se serait peut-être senti insulté et aurait pris sur lui de rappeler à l'écuyer qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais depuis, il était mort plusieurs fois, et Podrick avait quitté les rangs des anonymes pour devenir ce jeune homme sans qui Jaime avait de la peine à envisager les jours. Il ne valait pas Brienne, évidemment. Il ne la vaudrait jamais, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Et pourtant, à sentir la main de l'écuyer autour de son bras pour le stabiliser, à voir son inquiétude, à l'entendre s'adresser à lui en méprisant les règles de bienséances, Jaime sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, immédiatement suivie par une bouffée d'affection pour le garçon.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je vais installer mes affaires ici, annonça l'écuyer à voix basse. Il n'y a pas vingt mètres d'ici à sa chambre. Je déferai votre lit au cas où quelqu'un viendrait vérifier que vous y avez dormi, et je vous aiderai à acheminer vos affaires discrètement. Essayez de vous calmer.

_Mais je suis c…_

_Non, Jaime. Regarde-toi._

Et soudain, il se vit. Il tremblait, sa respiration était devenue sifflante. Il était au bord de la crise. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il se trouver dans un tel état, et sans même avoir pris conscience de la dégringolade ? Comment pouvait-il, lui, un chevalier aguerri, qui avait survécu à tant de batailles, devenir une telle loque humaine qui ne tenait plus debout que par un miracle ? Il avait bravé des milliers de dangers pour retrouver Cersei autrefois et voilà qu'il perdait tous ses moyens parce qu'un vieillard maître d'une île trois fois moins peuplée que Port-Réal venait de lui interdire de dormir où il voulait, avec qui il voulait. Comment pouvait-il être tombé aussi bas ? Comment…

_Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, Lannister. Vous ne le serez jamais. Mais puisqu'il faut bien que je vous accueille…_

_Personne ne me tourne le dos, Jaime._

Il ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Non, non, non, pas déjà…_

\- Je vais bien. Pod, ne lui dis rien…

\- Calmez-vous, alors. Tout va bien se passer.

Jaime inspira profondément, expira, inspira à nouveau. Se calmer. Il devait à tout prix se calmer. Il ne savait par quel miracle Brienne et Podrick n'avaient pas déjà perdu pour lui toute l'estime qu'ils avaient pu avoir, à force de le voir avancer sur le fil de la détresse mentale. Il savait, bien sûr, que tout cela n'était pas réel, mais il pouvait presque la_ sentir_, juste derrière lui, dans son ombre, à chacun de ses pas. Son souffle caressait sa nuque, ses mots d'amour, de promesse et de mensonge se murmuraient tout contre son oreille et Jaime avait l'impression de mourir étouffé. Il ne pouvait pas la faire disparaître. Il n'y avait qu'au contact de Brienne que ce fantôme de sa sœur morte perdait de la force.

_Elle est toute à côté. A vingt mètres, et tu ne dormiras pas ici. Calme-toi. Cersei est morte._

Lentement, il reprit le contrôle de son souffle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sans conscience de les avoir fermés, il croisa le regard de Podrick. L'écuyer le dévisageait toujours avec inquiétude, et sa main n'avait pas quitté le bras estropié du régicide. Jaime lui adressa un sourire rassurant et se dégagea doucement. Il fallait se reprendre. Il défit machinalement ses sacs, éparpillant une poignée de ses affaires de manière crédible, comme s'il comptait réellement prendre possession de la chambre.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Brienne ne pousse la porte de la chambre. Elle y jeta un regard circulaire.

\- Vous êtes bien installés.

\- A quoi ressemble ta chambre ? demanda Jaime avec une légèreté forcée.

\- A un voyage dans le passé.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses à faire avant le dîner. Brienne leur indiqua où trouver la salle des bains, très différente de celles d'Harrenhall ou de Winterfell. Les baignoires n'y étaient pas creusées, mais posées à même le sol, grands bacs de pierres claires que des serviteurs venaient remplir d'eau chaude. Un paravent scindait la pièce en deux, afin qu'hommes et femmes ne soient pas confrontés à la nudité de l'autre sexe. Si le seigneur et sa femme avaient leur propre salle de bains personnelle, Brienne ne semblait pas posséder le même équipement puisqu'elle se rendit à la vaste salle des bains avec eux, même s'ils procédèrent de sorte à ne laisser aucun doute quant à une indécence potentielle. Des serviteurs les suivaient partout où ils allaient, et Jaime aurait aimé pouvoir s'entretenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant seul à seule avec la guerrière, mais il savait qu'il devait, pour l'heure, montrer patte blanche. Selwyn et lui partaient du mauvais pied. Mieux valait ne pas lui donner d'autres arguments de le haïr.

_Le problème serait peut-être différent si je lui disais qu'une alliance a été décidée,_ songea le régicide en sortant de l'eau. Brienne était déjà retournée à sa propre chambre pour s'y changer, revêtir une nouvelle tunique et se défaire de son épée. Jaime et Podrick n'avaient pour leur part que peu de possessions, et rien qui convint de près ou de loin à l'occasion. Jaime avait bien la désagréable impression que rien ne saurait de toute façon convenir, mais il ne voulait pas partir à ce point défaitiste. Et tandis qu'il enfilait une sur-tunique propre, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. L'imagination lui manquait, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de peine à se représenter ce que penserait Selwyn de Tarth si on lui annonçait que sa fille épouserait un Lannister. Sans son accord, Brienne n'avait pratiquement aucune chance d'obtenir gain de cause, et à présent qu'ils étaient sur son île, ils auraient de la peine à trouver un mestre conciliant prêt à braver les souhaits de son seigneur.

_Mais dans les faits, elle a raison,_ songea Jaime d'un ton aigre. _Les demandes ne vont pas se bousculer._

Il avait suffisamment entendu parler du fiasco des dernières alliances tentées par Selwyn pour savoir qu'il n'en irait pas très différemment désormais. Les seigneurs qui voulaient de Tarth souhaitaient une femme conventionnelle qui ne se mêlerait pas de leur domaine, or Brienne en serait incapable. S'il pouvait imaginer une seule femme qui refuserait de paraître aux bals et d'élever les marmots en attendant que son seigneur et mari décide de tout, c'était bien Brienne. Sans parler du fait que si aucun seigneur n'avait daigné la regarder autrefois sinon pour se moquer, il n'en irait pas autrement aujourd'hui. Quand Jaime baissait les yeux sur les brûlures qui avaient transformé tout le flanc gauche de la géante, il ne voyait que sa responsabilité à lui et sa détermination à elle : un alliage de remords et de courage qui prouvait au-delà de toutes les formulations convenues à quel point la géante était exceptionnelle. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que d'autres ne verraient dans ces stigmates que de la laideur.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand, guidé par un serviteur, il retrouva Brienne devant la salle à manger. Il avait Podrick sur les talons, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. La géante avait revêtu une nouvelle tunique, plus claire, visiblement tirée de son armoire d'ici. Coupée pour un homme, elle paraissait bien ajustée, mais la mode à Tarth devait certainement diverger quelque peu de celle du continent, car quelques centimètres de peau à la base du cou et du poignet se trouvaient dévoilés. Et avec eux, la peau brûlée qui achevait de cicatriser.

Il échangea un long regard avec Brienne, et elle ébaucha une esquisse de sourire, même s'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre la moindre proximité. Le serviteur qui l'avait escorté s'inclina et leur fit savoir qu'ils étaient attendus : ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans la salle à manger.

L'ordre de préséance à table avait ceci de pratique qu'il permit à Brienne et Podrick de se placer de part et d'autre du régicide sans éveiller les soupçons. D'ordinaire, les deux chevaliers prenaient place l'un à côté de l'autre et Podrick en face, ou bien Jaime s'asseyait face à Brienne. Mais devant la colère rentrée de Selwyn qui se sentait insulté dans sa propre maison, ils n'eurent pas à discuter de quoi que ce soit pour estimer quelle configuration serait la meilleure.

Ils occupaient un pan de la table claire de la salle à manger privée du Lord de Tarth. Face à eux, Selwyn, Jaelly, leurs deux enfants, un mestre et un conseiller militaire les toisaient par-dessus leur repas. Nul banquet n'avait été prévu, et il n'y avait guère plus que quelques serviteurs pour leur tenir compagnie et s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne manque de rien.

Pendant les premières minutes, un silence inconfortable pesa sur la pièce. Puis, tâchant de rompre la glace, lady Jaelly se fendit d'un sourire crispé :

\- Votre père m'a dit que vous aviez été adoubée, lady Brienne ?

\- C'est exact. A Winterfell, juste avant que nous n'allions combattre les Marcheurs Blancs.

Un vague murmure s'éleva chez le maître d'armes – ou le conseiller militaire, mais Jaime ne croyait pas vraiment que cet homme ait vu la moindre bataille ces dix dernières années.

\- Nous avons reçu d'étonnantes nouvelles du Nord, reprit lady Jaelly. Sur tous ces contes qui auraient pris vie…

Elle eut un sourire charmant, amusé, et Jaime eut presque immédiatement envie de vomir. Il en avait oublié que pour beaucoup, les Marcheurs Blancs n'étaient que des légendes venues des anciens dieux, qu'on ne connaissait pour ainsi plus du tout dans ces contrées du Sud.

\- Ce n'étaient pas des contes, dit Brienne. Nous le pensions, mais ils étaient aussi réels que vous et moi. C'est d'ailleurs en apportant à Port-Réal la preuve de leur existence que le gouverneur du Nord a pu convaincre Ser Jaime de venir combattre au Nord avec nous. Et vu le nombre des braves qui ont péri pendant la Longue Nuit, je puis vous assurer que cela n'avait rien d'un conte pour enfants. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs en apprendre tout ce que vous voudrez, quand Brandon Stark et le mestre Samwell Tarly auront achevé la transcription des évènements.

\- Est-ce à cette occasion, demanda lentement Selwyn en inspectant son assiette comme si elle allait lui révéler un secret, que tu as été blessée ?

\- Non, père. Du moins, pas si vous allusion à ma main. Cela s'est produit à Port-Réal, quand nous défaisions la reine Cersei et alors que la reine Daenerys était prise de folie. La blessure m'a été causée par le feu du dragon.

Les deux enfants, qui piquaient du nez dans leur assiette avec un ennui ferme et une fatigue importante, se redressèrent tout à coup en écarquillant les yeux, subjugués. Ils se fichaient des Marcheurs Blancs – sans doute leur septa ne leur en avait-elle-même jamais parlés – mais des dragons, ils savaient parfaitement à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

\- Vous avez combattu un dragon ? s'exclama le garçon – Erwyn.

\- Podrick lui a même percé l'œil avec un épieu, dit Brienne en désignant l'écuyer d'un geste.

Le garçon piqua un fard tandis que les jumeaux écarquillaient les yeux plus grands encore, la bouche arrondie en un « o » presque comique.

\- Il était grand comment ?

\- Il est mort ?

\- Il volait, pas vrai ? Erwyn dit que les dragons ne volent pas.

Brienne peinait soudain à retenir son sourire, et Jaime la sentit se détendre. Lui-même devait admettre que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé les enfants adorables. Seulement, ils lui semblaient bien trop proches d'un souvenir venimeux qui cherchait à le submerger.

_Mange, Jaime. Mange._

_Bien sûr. Ce qui pose un autre problème de taille._

\- Il volait, oui, et il est mort. Et sa taille devait excéder celle de la salle de bal, quand il avait les ailes repliées.

\- Inutile d'exciter les enfants à cette heure tardive avec tes récits de guerre, intervint Selwyn. Ils n'en dormiront pas de la nuit.

Le calme revint, et l'enthousiasme des enfants, douché, ne laissa place de leur part qu'à de la bouderie. Face à Brienne, le couple de seigneurs n'apparaissait plus que comme un bloc de désapprobation. Il n'y eut pendant un moment plus la moindre parole échangée. Jusqu'à ce que Selwyn ne pose un regard sur l'assiette de Jaime.

\- Le repas n'est pas à votre goût, Ser Jaime ?

Il n'y avait presque plus une once de politesse dans le ton du seigneur.

\- Oh si, très, assura le régicide.

Il n'avait pu attaquer que les légumes jusqu'à présent. A Winterfell ou dans les campements de guerre, il n'avait pas eu autant de scrupules à manger avec les doigts, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de dépiauter le poulet avec les dents dès son premier repas à Tarth. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander à Brienne ou Podrick de découper sa viande. Une fierté imbécile, il en avait conscience, mais il voyait aussi d'un mauvais œil le fait d'afficher une telle familiarité.

Malgré lui, il croisa le regard de Brienne. Juste un instant, avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien eu à demander, juste un signe à lui faire pour qu'elle s'empare de son assiette et coupe sa viande.

\- Je crois qu'il est tant que les enfants aillent se coucher, décida lady Jaelly en se penchant pour regarder droit dans les yeux les jumeaux.

D'un geste, elle commanda à leur septa, restée dans l'ombre, de venir les chercher. Avec une mine boudeuse, les deux enfants se levèrent de table, saluèrent poliment leur père et leur nouvelle sœur, puis quittèrent la pièce à la suite de la septa. La porte se referma doucement sur eux. A peine fût-elle close que Selwyn braqua son regard sur sa fille.

\- Quelle proportion tiennent ces brûlures ?

\- Plus que vous ne pourrez le faire oublier par une dot, répondit Brienne.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que seul cela m'importe ?

\- La reine Sansa a jugé opportun de me faire connaître le courrier que vous lui aviez envoyé. Je sais quels desseins vous poursuivez pour moi. Sachez qu'ils n'ont aucune chance d'aboutir.

Soudain, l'atmosphère déjà tendue sembla refroidir d'un coup.

\- Ainsi veux-tu poursuivre dans la voie martiale, dit Selwyn, et toute bienveillance avait quitté son visage. C'est bien cela ?

\- Ma reine veut me voir revenir à son service au terme de mon exil et m'a fait savoir qu'elle me portait encore sa confiance et son respect. Je tiens à honorer cela, et à poursuivre tel que je l'ai toujours fait. Autrefois j'étais seule héritière de Tarth, mais il n'en est plus. Je gage que l'un ou l'autre de vos autres enfants saura fonder une alliance convenable et prospère telle que vous le souhaitez. Mais je ne serai jamais une Dame.

_Arya et toi t'entendrez bien,_ songea Jaime en se demandant à quel moment Selwyn cesserait de regarder sa fille avec cette froideur dans les yeux, ce... mépris.

\- Tu souhaites donc vivre honorablement en tant que guerrière, c'est cela ? Après tout, tu as été élevée selon les principes de la chevalerie et tu t'es plus d'une fois vantée de toujours vivre avec honneur. Mais qu'en est-il de la situation présente, alors ? Car te voici de retour parmi nous, après des années sans nouvelle, et la reine que tu avais juré de protéger te bannit pour avoir manqué à ton serment. Que dois-je penser, selon toi ?

_Cessez de la regarder ainsi. Par les Sept, cessez. _

\- L'ordre direct de ma reine ne convenait plus à la situation, répondit Brienne en luttant de toute évidence pour garder une voix ferme. Je n'ai pu le suivre. J'ai désobéi et j'ai été punie pour cela, mais j'ai ainsi pu contribuer à la chute de la reine des dragons, que la folie avait envahie.

\- Vraiment ? insista Selwyn d'un ton mesquin. Es-tu sûre de bien me dire la vérité ?

\- Vous ai-je déjà menti ? demanda brutalement Brienne en redressant le menton. Je sais que je vous ai causé de la déception, je ne chercherai pas à changer cela. Mais lady Sansa est aujourd'hui ma reine, et elle est satisfaite de moi. En dépit de mon exil, elle m'a demandé de revenir à son service.

\- Toutes les belles paroles n'y changeront rien. Tu t'es parjurée.

L'insulte n'aurait pas été plus infâme si Selwyn l'avait traitée de catin. Jaime sentit le sang lui battre les tempes. A sa gauche, Podrick avait les épaules raides, et s'acharnait sur son assiette pour ne pas risquer de lever les yeux vers leurs hôtes. A sa droite, Brienne était devenue livide. Le regard froid de Selwyn s'était teinté de mépris et Jaime sentit sa main tressaillir.

Comment osait-il ?

\- J'ai été élevé dans l'honneur, reprit Selwyn en braquant son regard sur Jaime. Un serment permet d'estimer la valeur d'un homme. Et un homme sans honneur ne vaut pas mieux qu'une bête. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ma propre fille, non contente de sympathiser avec le Régicide, se rendrait coupable de parjure. Parjure par deux fois, même, si l'on en croie les rumeurs perfides qui courent depuis des années, reprit-il en braquant son regard sur Brienne. Que s'est-il donc passé dans la tente de Lord Renly pour que tu ne puisses le sauver ? Je te croyais la plus forte de tous ses guerriers. Que faut-il conclure de cela ?

_Taisez-vous. _

Jaime avait posé sa main valide sur ses genoux dans une tentative de la garder hors de vue, là où son hostilité croissante ne serait pas trop visible, mais à la mention de Renly, il tressaillit si fort qu'il posa la main sur la garde de son épée et la serra. Du bout des doigts, il sentit Podrick lui saisir la manche. Le regard du conseiller militaire de Selwyn se posa sur lui, calculateur, et lentement, au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla presque physique, Jaime déplia ses doigts.

\- Vous ne semblez pas apprécier mon jugement, Ser Jaime, commenta Selwyn. Et pour quelle raison ? Vous avez trahi votre roi une fois que vous avez été certain qu'il perdrait la guerre. Vous vous permettez de surgir sur mon île, de fouler son sol, en accompagnant ma fille dont vous me semblez être devenu un bon ami. Après tant d'années passées à protéger Tarth du reste du monde, de ses folies et de ses guerres, voilà que me trouve confronté à l'un des pires représentants de la chevalerie…

\- Ça suffit.

Deux mots. Deux mots simples, mais glacials. Jaime n'avait jamais entendu un ton aussi dur à Brienne. Aussi polaire. Comme si elle s'était soudain muée en vent de l'hiver.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, et celui de Selwyn parut étrangement confus. La géante était livide, mais son regard aurait gelé le désert.

\- Nous sommes vos invités sur ordre de la reine des Sept Couronnes. Nous sommes ici autant en qualité d'exilés que d'invités diplomatiques, à fortiori Ser Jaime qui se trouve également être le frère de la Main de la reine. Que vous ne partagiez pas notre point de vue, je le comprends. Que vous ne puissiez me pardonner et les apprécier, je le comprends. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que vous nous manquiez de respect à ce point.

Elle repoussa sa chaise et se leva, toisant son père et les siens de toute sa hauteur.

\- Si vous le permettez, nous allons nous retirer. Je vous parlerai demain père, une fois que vous aurez réfléchi à l'affront que vous faites à la Couronne et aux implications qui en découlent. Et je gage que nous pourrons avoir cette conversation de manière privée.

Elle adressa un rapide regard à Jaime et Podrick, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà debout. Jaime n'avait plus faim, de toute façon. Avec un salut de la tête à peine esquissé, il tourna les talons et emboîta le pas à Brienne. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger dans un silence de plombs, et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs. Jaime ne faisait absolument pas attention à l'itinéraire qu'empruntait la géante, et il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés aux cuisines qu'une fois qu'elle en eut poussé la porte.

\- Servez-vous comme il vous plaira, dit Brienne d'une voix distante. Nous mangerons mieux dans nos chambres.

Elle était anormalement pâle et raide, et Jaime aurait aimé lui saisir la main, ou lui murmurer quelque chose. Mais il y avait des serviteurs non loin, et un garde dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et à la manière dont elle le regardait, il sut qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il discute son ordre. Il obtempéra donc, rejoignant Podrick qui avait commencé à empiler différents mets sur un plateau. Il était en train de se choisir une cuisse de poulet quand, levant les yeux pour adresser une question à Brienne, il réalisa qu'elle avait disparu.

…

Elle était pitoyable. Survivre aux Marcheurs Blancs, survivre à l'incendie de Port-Réal, à tous ces combats et à toutes ces épreuves, pour finalement se sentir aussi mal devant les yeux clairs de son propre père, _elle était pitoyable_.

S'adossant à la porte de sa chambre, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle espérait que rien ne s'était vu sur son attitude ou son expression, mais elle se sentait trembler, comme si des milliers de fourmis s'étaient soudain agitées sous sa peau.

Cela faisait mal. Toujours aussi mal après toutes ces années.

Elle sentit une brûlure familière dans ses yeux et une boule d'émotion lui obstruer la gorge. Par les Sept, elle devait se reprendre d'urgence. Si Jaime ou Podrick la voyait ainsi, elle se sentirait certainement plus honteuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ou presque. Il n'y avait pas d'honneur dans les larmes, mais certains contextes s'y prêtaient plus que d'autres. Et elle ne se voyait aucune excuse pour cette soirée calamiteuse.

Lentement, son regard parcourut la chambre. Les rideaux du lit étaient toujours là, de même que la grande armoire pleine de vêtements et la table et les chaises qui servaient autant à recevoir du monde qu'à permettre aux servantes de procéder aux coiffures sans se dévisser le cou. Les accessoires de beauté, posés près du grand miroir, ne lui avaient jamais servis. Si Selwyn avait eu un tant soit peu de respect pour celle qu'elle était devenue, il en aurait fait don à quelqu'un d'autre. Rien dans cette pièce ne disait quoi que ce soit de vrai sur son ancienne habitante. Et pourtant, cela avait été chez elle. Cela l'était même toujours, en dépit des apparences.

D'un geste brusque, elle essuya ses larmes et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand. L'hiver n'était pas encore tout à fait arrivé à Tarth, et elle voulait profiter de la douceur de la nuit, de ce parfum si particulier qui ne flottait qu'ici, entre les pins et les étangs d'eaux claires. C'était cela, sa maison.

_Demain, j'irai chevaucher._

Peut-être son père n'était-il pas heureux de la retrouver, mais elle gageait que quelqu'un sur cette île ne serait peut-être pas aussi désapprobateur. Et si ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir devait être représentatif des deux prochaines années, elle devait à tout prix reprendre contact avec lui. Et même sans cela, il fallait qu'elle s'imprègne à nouveau de son île, et rien ne l'y aiderait mieux que de chevaucher de part et d'autre de Tarth. Selwyn n'y verrait probablement pas un grand affront, et cela leur permettrait de s'éviter…

Un coup à la porte la fit se retourner. Elle sut, avant même d'ouvrir, qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Jaime et Podrick. Se passant une nouvelle main sur le visage, elle se recomposa un masque impassible et poussa la porte. Sans surprise, le régicide et l'écuyer l'attendaient juste derrière, le second portant un plateau garni de nourriture.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir faim ? s'enquit Jaime d'un ton prudent.

Si elle répondait « oui », ils s'inquièteraient. Si elle répondait « non », elle devrait s'obliger à donner le change pendant qu'ils mangeraient. Aucune de ces solutions ne la tentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement les ignorer. Jaime finirait bien par venir dormir avec elle, et il ne manquerait pas de s'inquiéter si elle gardait le silence.

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et Podrick posa le plateau sur la table. Il répartit les assiettes et les couverts et ils s'attablèrent. Mais pendant que l'écuyer procédait, Jaime, assis à sa droite, lui effleura la main dans une question muette. Elle hésita, puis y répondit. Il ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup tandis qu'ils buvaient et mangeaient, et ce fut certes pénible, car la boule d'émotions qui lui obstruait la gorge n'avait aucune volonté de disparaître, mais supportable. Elle n'eut pas à donner le change, et lorsque Podrick se fut trompé entre deux mets, s'étouffant à moitié avec ce qu'il avait pris pour un navet et que Brienne dut lui décrire comme un artichaud, elle ne put retenir un sourire devant l'expression déconfite de son écuyer. Brienne coupa la viande de Jaime, ils burent uniquement de l'eau sans paraître trop déçus, Podrick se débarrassa de ses artichauts dans l'assiette de son chevalier.

Lentement, l'ambiance glaciale du repas officiel se délita.

Quand ils eurent tous les trois repoussés leur assiette, Jaime tira de sa poche un étui qu'il posa au centre de la table, et adressa un signe de tête à Podrick, qui entreprit de débarrasser.

\- Nous avons tous mérités de finir cette soirée sur une note plus joyeuse, affirma le régicide.

\- Je croyais m'être faite comprendre, répondit Brienne d'un ton qui s'efforçait de retrouver sa fermeté habituelle. Je ne jouerai plus à un jeu avec vous deux, vous trichez.

\- Il s'agit d'un innocent jeu de cartes, promit Jaime. Aucune confidence, rien. Je te le jure.

La géante lui adressa un regard suspicieux, mais elle se sentait déjà fléchir. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, et aucun d'eux n'était en état de disputer un affrontement à l'épée à cette heure-ci. Elle aida machinalement Podrick à rassembler les restes du repas sur une chaise inutilisée, croisa le regard de chiot battu de l'écuyer qui, elle le savait, en rajoutait dans le misérabilisme dans le simple espoir d'obtenir une réaction de sa part.

Alors elle céda, et Jaime put commencer à distribuer les cartes avec un sourire moqueur qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ce que les minutes qui suivirent ne firent que lui confirmer.

Brienne n'avait jamais connu beaucoup de chance aux cartes, et en toute honnêteté, elle n'y vouait qu'un intérêt mitigé. Elle devait reconnaître que ses principes et son acharnement à obtenir une place si dure à atteindre pour une femme, elle n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de temps à perdre dans des futilités. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'en dépit de sa connaissance des règles, elle ne faisait qu'enchaîner les défaites à mesure qu'ils disputaient partie de cartes sur partie de cartes. Podrick emportait haut la main la plupart des victoires, suivi d'assez près par Jaime, mais elle se fichait bien de perdre. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle puisse se détendre, sourire aux piques que s'envoyaient l'écuyer et le régicide.

\- Dis-moi, Pod, dit soudain Jaime d'un ton détaché alors que Podrick ramassait les dès qu'ils utilisaient pour figurer les gains de chaque participant. Qui t'a donc appris les règles ?

\- Je ne sais plus, Ser.

Brienne leva les yeux des cartes qu'elle venait de se distribuer – et ce n'était pas avec elles que le cours de la soirée allait beaucoup changer. Quelque chose dans la voix de l'écuyer l'avait fait tiquer. En sentant sur lui les regards des deux chevaliers, Podrick rougit légèrement. Jaime, qui avait à peine jeté un regard à ses nouvelles cartes, se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Ne serait-ce pas Tyrion ou Bronn ?

\- Peut-être, marmonna l'écuyer. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont connus pour être de fieffés tricheurs l'un comme l'autre.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, même si Brienne avait surtout l'impression de voir un pauvre lièvre pris entre les griffes d'un lion puis, soudain, Jaime bondit de sa chaise et se jeta sur l'écuyer. Podrick se prit les pieds dans la table en voulant se lever, bascula en arrière et se serait fracassé le crâne sur la dalle si Jaime ne l'avait pas accompagné au sol. Alarmée, confuse, Brienne se retrouva sur ses pieds sans saisir le moins du monde la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'écuyer se débattait, mais sans réelle violence, et un sourire paniqué lui déformait le visage.

\- Viens m'aider ! cria Jaime en pesant de tout son poids sur Podrick.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Le punir de sa tricherie, pardi ! Prends la carafe !

_Je dois être en train de rêver,_ songea Brienne en écarquillant les yeux. Malgré tout, elle tendit la main vers la carafe d'eau, s'en empara, et se retrouva à côté de Jaime toujours sans comprendre ce qui s'était emparé des deux hommes. Podrick ne cessait de se débattre en riant, et on aurait presque pu dire un enfant.

\- Tiens-le !

\- Non ! jappa Podrick.

Mais Brienne avait l'impression que son cerveau avait cessé de réfléchir et elle se contentait de stupidement obéir. Elle s'assit à demi sur son écuyer, lui bloquant les bras tandis que Jaime levait la carafe au-dessus de la tête de Podrick et renversait méticuleusement son contenu. Une cascade d'eau fraîche se répandit sur le visage du garçon, hilare, qui continuait de se débattre en projetant des gouttelettes un peu partout.

\- Avoue-le ! ordonna Jaime, et il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Avoue, allez !

\- D'accord ! hoqueta Podrick. J'avoue ! Regardez ma manche !

Le régicide reposa la carafe, désormais vide, par terre et fouilla l'une après l'autre les manches du jeune homme. Il ne trouva rien dans la première, mais la seconde dévoila deux cartes de roi. Brienne, qui tenait toujours Podrick, adressa à Jaime un regard effaré.

\- J'avais institué ce châtiment avec Tyrion quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il trichait à chaque partie, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire particulièrement fier. Et vue la réaction dont Podrick nous a dispensée, je dirais que je ne suis pas le seul à pratiquer cette punition, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il demandait à Bronn de le faire, confirma l'écuyer en secouant ses mèches trop longues qui projetèrent de l'eau sur Brienne.

Celle-ci le libéra, et le jeune homme se redressa, le souffle court mais le sourire large. Jaime lui jeta sans violence ses cartes au visage.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Tyrion est autrement plus discret.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous, laissa tomber Brienne.

\- Tu ne l'es certainement pas moins pour nous supporter en pensant cela, rétorqua Jaime sans se départir de son sourire. Pod, pourrais-tu aller nous chercher une nouvelle carafe s'il te plaît ? J'ai une petite soif, tout à coup.

L'écuyer se permit de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la carafe et de quitter la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Brienne était toujours accroupie par terre, incrédule. Elle venait d'assister à l'un des spectacles les plus dépourvus de sens qu'elle ait jamais vus.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez capables d'autant de puérilité et de stupidité. Vous êtes des hommes adultes.

Elle se sentait soufflée, plus confuse que désapprobatrice. Jaime dut s'en rendre compte car il se borna à un sourire.

\- Premièrement, Podrick n'est qu'à moitié adulte. Deuxièmement, j'ai grandi avec Tyrion, qui est ce que l'on fait de mieux en matière d'adulte puéril. Et troisièmement, il n'y a aucun mal à faire montre d'un peu de puérilité de temps à autre, même pour des chevaliers. C'est aussi ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains.

Il porta la main au front de Brienne et, du pouce, fit mine d'y effacer son expression.

\- Ne fronce pas les sourcils... Je t'apprendrai la puérilité. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras.

La main de Jaime s'immobilisa sur son front, marqua comme une hésitation, puis glissa derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. Brienne avait l'impression qu'une partie de son esprit s'était éteinte de manière définitive, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Au contraire. Après cette soirée éprouvante pour les nerfs, elle se sentait enfin apaisée. Un peu perdue, un peu sur le fil, un peu incertaine, oui. Tout cela était encore trop neuf pour qu'elle s'y sente pleinement à l'aise, tout particulièrement quand elle abandonnait à Jaime le contrôle de la situation et lui remettait toute la confiance qu'elle n'avait jamais donnée à quiconque.

Elle laissa Jaime l'embrasser doucement, comme une étreinte pleine de chaleur, et sentit un peu de la froideur qui l'avait gagnée pendant le repas disparaître. D'une main, elle agrippa sa tunique. Et après une brève hésitation, elle lui rendit son baiser, dans l'espoir d'y insuffler un peu de tout ce qui se battait en elle, tout ce que représentait cette puérilité stupide, ce jeu entre eux trois, cette étreinte et le simple fait que lui soit là. Vivant, près d'elle et déterminé à y rester.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de Jaime, ce fut pour poser sa tête contre son épaule et fermer les yeux un instant. Juste un instant. Le temps d'oublier que ce château était empli de gens qui auraient préféré ne jamais la revoir. Le temps de profiter un peu de la quiétude de la pièce et de la chaleur de Jaime qui la serrait contre lui. Peu importait qu'ils soient toujours assis sur le sol, dans une posture vaguement inconfortable, avec de l'eau répandue autour d'eux.

Brienne se sentait un peu pitoyable, mais elle ne pouvait pas réellement s'en empêcher. Peut-être le régicide n'était-il pas le seul à avoir besoin de contact pour se rappeler que le pire était passé. Qu'à ses côtés, une main se tendrait toujours pour l'aide à se relever.

\- Il ne sait rien, alors ne l'écoute pas, murmura Jaime. Promets-le.

\- Je promets.

Jaime l'enserra de son deuxième bras, et la tint simplement contre lui, sa main d'or dans son dos, ses doigts de chair toujours contre sa nuque. Brienne ne pouvait voir son expression, mais elle-même préférait ne rien voir. Fermer les yeux, s'appuyer contre la tunique rendue rêche par le sel des embruns, et laisser l'instant se prolonger.

Lorsque Podrick revint avec une nouvelle carafe d'eau, il les trouva dans la même position. La géante, ramenée à la réalité par le grincement de la porte qui lui fit l'effet d'une pique venant percer une bulle de savon, s'écarta brutalement de Jaime en le repoussant si fort qu'il faillit s'étaler sur le dos. Les joues en feu, elle foudroya Podrick du regard et celui-ci se ratatina sur lui-même.

\- Vous… vous voulez que j'aille me coucher ?

\- Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas massacré comme il se doit, répondit Jaime avec un sourire de prédateur. Tyrion t'a-t-il expliqué à quoi ressemblaient mes vengeances une fois sa tricherie avouée ?

\- Non ? répondit Podrick d'une petite voix.

Les deux chevaliers se relevèrent, et si Brienne luttait pour reprendre son calme et faire oublier ses joues bien trop rouges, Jaime marcha jusqu'à l'écuyer et lui administra une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Mais ce n'était pas violent. D'ailleurs, Jaime souriait. Et malgré la honte, Brienne sentit une bouffée de bonheur lui gonfler la poitrine. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas vu Jaime sourire lors de leurs premiers jours de voyage, juste après qu'il les ait rejoints. Et même si elle ne doutait pas que cette nuit encore, ils seraient réveillés par un terrible cauchemar, s'il était capable de sourire de cette manière, alors elle était en droit d'espérer que les choses s'amélioreraient. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, le fantôme de Cersei ne serait plus capable de lui arracher quoi que ce soit.

…

**..**

**.**

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrive bientôt,

D'ailleurs, souhaitez-vous un peu plus de Sansa & Co ?

Sinon n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé, tout commentaire sera très sincèrement apprécié, y compris si c'est une critique négative si elle est argumentée :-)

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,

Kael Kaerlan


	5. Un chevalier de Tarth partie 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Voici la suite d'_Un chevalier de Tarth_. Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos retours, et j'espère que cette seconde partie vous plaira. J'ai tenté d'aborder d'autres POV que ceux de Jaime et Brienne (même s'ils sont toujours majoritaires, don't panic !). Je dois aussi préciser une chose : cette seconde partie n'est pas la fin d'_Un chevalier de Tarth_. J'ai (encore) écris beaucoup trop de pages et j'ai (encore) dû diviser cette seconde partie. De fait, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait car j'avais prévu pas mal d'actions dans ce chapitre, et finalement ce ne sera pas le cas. Sansa et Tyrion devaient également apparaître, mais eux aussi sont repoussés d'un chapitre car je me suis concentré ici sur la première journée du trio à Tarth.

Cependant, le chapitre suivant permettra à Jaime, Brienne et Podrick de retrouver plusieurs têtes bien connues.

Ca n'a rien à voir, mais je suis un fan des jeux _Fable_. Donc, si vous connaissez aussi, ne soyez pas étonnés de certains noms de villes et de villages : j'avoue que j'ai pompé les noms des deux premiers volets de la trilogie vidéo-ludique. Et même un peu plus... Affaire à suivre !

Enfin, je précise une chose : à celles et ceux qui pourraient trouver l'avis de Selwyn un peu extrême, j'ai une précision à faire. Elle vous retrouve en note de fin.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Elodie : Merci pour ton commentaire, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter tout de suite.

Guest 1 (par ordre d'arrivée) : Merci beaucoup du commentaire. Sansa est malheureusement absente de ce chapitre… parce que j'ai dû subdiviser à nouveau, c'était beaucoup trop long. Mais elle arrive dans la partie 3 !

Guest 2 (par ordre d'arrivée) : La voilà ! Et à bientôt pour la partie 3.

Sophie game : Merci pour ton commentaire, cela fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaît à ce point :-). Je comprends que les passages avec Sansa puissent ne pas t'intéresser, et rassure-toi car il n'y en a pas ici. Mais attention au prochain chapitre, le passage avec Sansa est directement lié à ce qu'il arrivera à Brienne et Jaime, donc tu devras le lire :-) !

Bonne lecture,

.

.

.

**UN CHEVALIER DE TARTH**

**Partie 2**

**Première journée**

_La salle du trône de Port-Réal était tapissée de neige. Pas de cendres, de neige. Une neige froide et épaisse qui crissait sous les pas. Le trône disparaissait presque dans les ombres que faisaient naître les colonnes et la toiture. Il n'y avait plus rien de chaud, de doux, d'ensoleillé dans cette vision de la pièce. Au loin au-dessus, au-delà des murs, le rugissement furieux d'un dragon résonnait, le bruit terrible du feu qui se déverse, des victimes qui hurlent, meublaient ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un terrible silence._

_Brienne fit un pas en avant, l'épée brandie. Dans les ombres des colonnes, des silhouettes à peine humaines se mouvaient en gémissant de douleur. Mais il suintait de la menace dans ces voix. Quelque chose de profondément maléfique._

_« Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être. »_

_Il n'y avait pas de bouche pour prononcer ces mots, mais ils se répercutèrent dans la pièce, et soudain, les pieds de Brienne plongèrent dans le sang, et en baissant les yeux, elle vit le corps transpercé de Cersei à ses pieds, la vie qui s'échappait de la reine folle, et tout contre elle, en larmes, Jaime. Dont la poitrine, transpercée en l'exact même endroit que sa sœur, laissait jaillir le sang à gros bouillons. Déjà, son teint virait au gris. Il regardait sa sœur, et il mourrait. Brienne voulut l'attraper, mais elle ne le put pas. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur de la fumée, et le cri de panique qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser se coinça dans sa gorge. _

_Elle était à nouveau seule dans la salle du trône, elle le savait. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle, sinon une porte de fer close. Pourtant, un instant plus tard, elle entendit Lyanna Mormont hurler un « Aux remparts ! », et en se retournant, elle se retrouva dans la cour de Winterfell perdue sous la neige. Un instant plus tard, elle était sur les remparts, au milieu des soldats, à taillader les morts qui se pressaient sur eux, à passer entre les flammes, les corps qui luttaient, le bois qui tombait. Oathkeeper fendait les ombres, les corps, les armures effritées. Un hurlement sur sa gauche lui parvint, et Brienne vit Jaime lutter, acculé par plusieurs morts. Elle fendit les rangs des combattants, et après quelques instants elle fut près de lui et déchira les corps. Elle croisa le regard de Jaime, vit dans ses yeux le danger : ils se croisèrent, pourfendirent les morts, se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Le sang, la puanteur des corps, le froid, la sueur, toutes ces odeurs lui sautaient au visage. Un hurlement retentit soudain, fendant la réalité. Brienne fit volte-face, et soudain, elle se retrouva dans la tente de Renly, avec lady Catelyn qui se tenait droite à l'autre extrémité. L'ombre passa entre elles deux, et la dague de fumée s'enfonça dans la poitrine du jeune roi. Le hurlement résonna à nouveau. C'était le sien. Brienne se vit tomber à genoux, prendre le corps de Renly, vérifier son pouls même si cela n'avait aucun intérêt, aucun espoir._

_Puis le corps de Renly tressauta, son teint vira au gris, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, d'un bleu si clair qu'il en était mauvais, un bleu de Marcheur Blanc. Brienne recula précipitamment, lâcha le corps de son roi. Un brouillard noir, semblable à la Longue Nuit, envahit tout son champ de vision et il n'y eut soudain plus de tente, plus de château, plus de rempart, plus rien. Un simple et terrible brouillard givrant qui engloutissait tout. Brienne baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elle ne trouvait plus Oathkeeper - elle ne savait même plus où se trouvait son épée. Elle ne sentait pas le poids à sa ceinture. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le sang de Renly qui maculait ses mains, qui coulait entre ses doigts._

_Le souffle lui manqua soudain, elle sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues, ses jambes flageoler. Elle tomba à genoux en hurlant, tandis qu'autour d'elle retentissaient des gémissements et des cris de douleur, des accusations, des sentences, la trahison, le déshonneur. _

_« Elle a assassiné le roi Renly ! » _

_« Après tant d'années passées à protéger Tarth du reste du monde, de ses folies et de ses guerres, voilà que me trouve confronté à l'un des pires représentants de la chevalerie… »_

_« Tu m'as trahie. » La voix de Sansa, comme un couperet, qui fendait la brume._

_Il fit soudain horriblement chaud au milieu de la glace, et tout autour d'elle, éclairés par le feu du dragon qui jaillissait dans le ciel, Brienne vit les visages des morts la fixer de leurs yeux si bleu. Leurs visages inexpressifs s'avançaient vers elle, et elle reconnut Lyanna, Sansa, Arya, lady Catelyn, Podrick, Jaime. Renly._

_Au moment où leurs doigts se posèrent sur elles, glacés, le dragon hurla et le feu envahit le monde._

…

Cette nuit-ci, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, Jaime ne fut pas réveillé par le feu, le sang et les hurlements. Il ne vit pas le visage de Cersei brûler, le fixer triomphant, ou bien l'accuser de trahison, des larmes dans les yeux, en se voyant disparaître. Rien de tout cela. Il n'eut, en vérité, que le temps de sentir la peur le saisir à la gorge et les images de Port-Réal détruite lui danser devant les yeux avant qu'un cri ne le ramène soudain du pays des cauchemars. Il ouvrit les yeux, déjà à moitié assis. Ses réflexes de chevalier lui firent tendre la main vers une épée, qu'il savait pourtant loin de lui, car Brienne jugeait plus prudent qu'il ne puisse rien empoigner dans ses délires nocturnes.

_Tout va bien Jaime. Cersei est morte, Daenerys est morte, Tyrion est à Port-Réal, Podrick…_

Par les Sept, où était Podrick ?

_Plus loin. Dans votre chambre, là où tu l'as laissé. Calme-toi Jaime, tout va bien…_

Lentement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et la réalité reprit lentement ses droits.

Il était assis dans le lit de Brienne, à Tarth, dans cette chambre impersonnellement enfantine où rien, absolument rien, ne permettait de dire que Brienne avait vécu ici. Ses « affaires » se réduisaient à ce qu'elle avait emporté de Port-Réal, le reste n'étant que quelques vêtements trop habillés et féminins qu'elle ne mettait certainement jamais, même avant de partir servir Renly, et des ustensiles de toilette qui n'avaient certainement jamais servis. La fenêtre, aux volets ouverts et aux rideaux légèrement transparents, laissait entrer la lumière de la Lune. Et l'écuyer dormait dans sa propre chambre, à vingt mètres de là. Là où Jaime aurait lui-même dû se trouver, mais où Podrick avait évidemment investi les lieux seul, déterminé à couvrir les absences nocturnes du régicide.

Soudain, Jaime prit conscience de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Près de lui, là où elle aurait dû soit dormir soit s'être calmement réveillée pour l'aider à revenir du pays des cauchemars, Brienne avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le souffle court, le front couvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Elle tremblait comme Jaime ne l'avait plus vue trembler depuis la Longue Nuit.

Instantanément, le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en réalisant qu'il était en sécurité s'évapora. Brienne ne paniquait pas. Jamais.

A moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de terrible.

Elle fixait ses mains qui, secouées de spasmes, auraient été bien incapables d'empoigner quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Sur ses joues, les larmes avaient commencé à couler. Son souffle, erratique, se répercutait dans la pièce. Par réflexe, Jaime regarda à nouveau autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien. Aucune menace.

_Par les Sept. _

Il se déplaça de sorte à tenter d'accrocher le regard de Brienne, mais celui-ci restait rivé à ses mains tremblantes.

\- Brienne ? souffla Jaime en lui empoignant le bras. Tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien.

Il ne lui venait rien de mieux que ce qu'elle-même lui répétait nuit après nuit. Mais depuis la Longue Nuit, depuis ces soirées où ils avaient tous dû revivre le déferlement des morts, Jaime n'avait plus eu l'occasion de la réconforter, et il ne savait que faire. Sans parler du fait que jamais encore il ne l'avait vue dans un état pareil.

_Que voit-elle sur ses mains ? Qui…_

_Renly._

Jaime ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de se jurer qu'il étranglerait Selwyn lui-même si jamais le seigneur de Tarth s'avisait de répéter un jour les insultes et les accusations qui leur avait crachées au dîner. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le régicide vit quelques larmes couler le long du visage de Brienne, et il l'attira un peu brutalement contre lui pour l'étreindre. Signe s'il en était qu'elle se sentait mal, Brienne se laissa faire et logea simplement sa tête contre l'épaule du régicide, se tordant certainement le dos au passage. Jaime saisit l'une des mains tremblantes de la géante.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de mal à Sansa, ni à aucun des Stark. Et tu n'as jamais eu le sang de Renly sur les mains, sans parler du fait que tu l'as vengé. Tu ne t'es pas parjurée, tu m'entends ? Tu ne t'es pas parjurée.

\- Si, croassa-t-elle. Dans les faits, si.

\- Tu avais prêté serment de protéger les filles Stark. Arya Stark était à Port-Réal, non ? Et tu as failli te faire rôtir en voulant l'aider à tuer Daenerys. Alors non, dans les faits, tu ne t'es pas parjurée.

C'était un argument un peu faible sans doute, d'autant plus que Brienne avait reconnu la trahison de son serment et que Jaime savait, au fond de lui, qu'il constituait la principale sinon l'unique raison pour laquelle Brienne s'était rendue à la capitale, mais il était certainement beaucoup plus de minuit et Jaime ne trouvait aucun meilleur argument à lui assener.

Vis-à-vis de Sansa. En ce qui concernait Renly, son cerveau embrumé parvenait à saisir un ou deux arguments.

\- Personne n'aurait pu le sauver. C'était un monstre de fumée, de la sorcellerie, tu l'as dit toi-même. Personne n'aurait pu combattre un tel adversaire. Et tu l'as vengé. Tu as honoré ton serment. Je me fiche de ce que peut dire Selwyn, tu es certainement le meilleur chevalier que je connaisse, autant pour les armes que pour l'honneur.

La respiration de Brienne s'apaisa progressivement, et si Jaime sentit bien une larme ou deux lui couler sur le torse, elles se tarirent en silence. Il ne se laissa pas tromper pour autant, et raffermit son étreinte, s'efforçant de lui témoigner autant de réconfort qu'elle-même lui adressait chaque nuit depuis près de deux mois. Peut-être parce qu'elle était encore trop troublée pour se reprendre tout à fait, peut-être parce qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de voir ce qu'elle avait vu, mais ses mains continuaient de trembler. Son corps tout entier, en vérité, tremblait.

Et cela lui sembla soudain profondément injuste. Lui était mauvais. Le poison de ses crimes et Cersei elle-même coulaient dans ses veines. Il y avait une certaine justice à ce qu'il soit incapable de trouver le repos. Brienne ne méritait pas cela. Et s'il savait depuis longtemps que le monde se montrait souvent injuste, il avait cette fois-ci un visage défini sur lequel déverser sa rage.

_Comment avez-vous osé ? _

Foi de Lannister, Selwyn paierait. Peut-être pas avant longtemps, certainement pas d'une manière appropriée, mais il paierait pour cela. Au centuple.

\- Arrête de regarder tes mains, dit Jaime de la voix la plus douce qui lui était possible. Elles ne sont pas couvertes du sang de Renly, ni d'aucun des Stark.

Les mains de Brienne étaient trop grandes pour qu'il les entoure de la seule sienne, mais il les ramena entre eux, de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait aucune chance de les voir. Il s'écoula de longues secondes pendant lesquelles l'on n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le bruit de leur respiration. Jaime réalisa qu'il avait amorcé un mouvement de balancement sans se souvenir l'avoir démarré. Cela lui donnait l'impression de bercer Brienne, même si l'image avait un rien de ridicule.

Mais Brienne ne se calmait pas réellement, Jaime en était certain. Il la sentait prendre sur elle, bloquer sa respiration pour tenter de la réguler. Elle n'allait pas mieux. Elle se bornait à mentir, à essayer de se calmer pour paraître forte. Pour offrir le visage qu'elle n'avait cessé de présenter depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que lui, tremblant et à peine capable de respirer, avait passé la porte de sa chambre à Port-Réal.

Jaime se creusa la tête. Il devait trouver quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas en aller autrement. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir autrefois dû réconforter Cersei après de terribles rêves, mais il refusait de faire un lien entre elles deux, sans parler du fait qu'il doutait que la même approche fonctionne avec Brienne. Alors quoi ?

_La Longue Nuit._

De quelle manière était-elle parvenue à l'apaiser aux lendemains de la Longue Nuit, quand il ne parvenait pas à se saouler comme Podrick et refusait de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage des morts et revivre cette nuit de cauchemars ? Par des histoires. Une narration de son île, pour détourner son attention. Jaime s'en souvenait précisément, il pouvait presque sentir la dureté du matelas dans son dos, le feu incroyablement chaud qui brûlait dans la cheminée, la proximité de Brienne qui s'était installée toute habillée dans son propre lit pour lui permettre d'en faire de même, alors que Podrick, assommé par l'alcool, dormait sur une paillasse à même le sol. Trois guerriers abrutis de fatigue et de traumatisme, qui avaient passé des nuits entières à occuper la même chambre dans l'indifférence générale, simplement pour ne pas risquer que la solitude ne favorise les cauchemars. Il ne s'était rien passé – pas avec ce pauvre Podrick à moins de deux mètres – mais Jaime se souvenait de cette sensation de paix, de ce sentiment de ne pas être seul, finalement.

Mais lui ne connaissait pas d'histoires sur Tarth, et si Castral Roc se dessinait doucement dans son esprit, il redoutait les spectres qui ne manqueraient pas de jaillir au détour d'un souvenir.

_Personne ne me tourne le dos._

_Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être._

Il se secoua mentalement, sentant déjà la douleur et la peine se répandre dans ses veines comme un poison. D'ordinaire, Brienne lui procurait la force de tourner le dos à sa sœur pour regagner le monde des vivants, mais cette nuit, il devrait le faire seul.

_Jaime…_

_La ferme, Cersei. Va-t'en._

Serrant les dents, il puisa au fond de lui-même une force dont il avait à peine conscience, et repoussa péniblement les murmures de Cersei.

_Fais un effort, par les Sept ! Allez !_

Il sentit Brienne trembler soudain un peu plus fort, et se jeta à l'eau :

\- A Castral Roc, nous avons une légende. Je ne sais pas si toutes les cités maritimes en ont une similaire, ou si c'est une spécificité, mais je crois que j'y ai toujours cru, dès l'instant où ma septa me l'a racontée. On l'appelle la légende des Naufrageurs, et elle est certainement aussi ancienne que le culte des Sept. Je sais que tu n'es jamais allée à Castral Roc, mais le port est difficile d'accès. Il y a plusieurs rochers effilés à quelques centaines de mètres des côtes, et les récifs sont traîtres. Le phare a une importance primordiale là-bas, plus encore que dans d'autres ports. La légende des Naufrageurs veut que certaines nuits, des adorateurs des anciens dieux éteignent le phare et se rendent sur certaines falaises bien placées pour agiter des lanternes et précipiter les navires sur les récifs pour en piller le contenu et tuer l'équipage. Cela pourrait n'être que des pillards plus malins que la moyenne, mais les Naufrageurs ne s'attaquaient qu'à certains navires, souvent avec à leurs bords des représentants du culte des Sept.

Il repoussa les mèches trop longues qui s'étaient collées au front de Brienne et poursuivit :

\- Tyrion était fasciné par cette légende. Quand il eut huit ans, il me supplia de venir avec lui sur les falaises, une nuit, pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas découvrir les traces des Naufrageurs. Il n'était pas question d'en parler à qui que ce soit, Cersei…

Il prit une brève inspiration, sentant quelque chose de douloureux pulser dans sa poitrine.

\- Cersei détestait Tyrion depuis sa naissance et nous ne lui faisions pas confiance pour garder le secret, alors une nuit, nous y sommes allés tous les deux. Nous avons quittés nos lits bien après l'heure réglementaire et nous nous sommes glissés hors du château par les couloirs et les portes des serviteurs. Tyrion connaissait chaque recoin du château par cœur. Ça n'a pas été difficile de se glisser dehors sans se faire prendre.

» Nous sommes montés sur une arête rocheuse pour essayer de distinguer les vagues. Tyrion était persuadé que nous pourrions apercevoir des Naufrageurs, car c'était une mauvaise nuit et que le vent soufflait si fort que nous décollions presque du sol. Nous n'avions aucune torchère car elles s'étaient éteintes à l'instant même où nous nous étions retrouvés dehors. C'était sans doute la pire nuit pour sortir. Le temps d'arriver sur la falaise, il s'était mis à pleuvoir et l'on pouvait voir les éclairs zébrer le ciel. Nous cherchions les lampes des Naufrageurs, mais il n'y avait rien, et on ne voyait pas à dix mètres. A un moment, j'ai lâché la main de Tyrion, et je te le jure, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu. Je ne le voyais plus, je ne l'entendais plus. J'ai hurlé, mais le vent couvrait ma voix. Et puis, finalement, une bourrasque nous a frappés et il a roulé contre moi. Nous sommes tombés en arrière et nous nous sommes arrêtés juste au bord de la falaise. A chaque éclair, nous pouvions voir la mer sous nos pieds.

A force de narrer son souvenir, Jaime se laissait prendre par celui-ci. Il se souvenait de cette nuit, de ce froid, de cette pluie battante. Il sentait les embruns violents contre sa peau, le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, la lumière aveuglante des éclairs qui fendaient le ciel pour s'abattre en pleine mer. A un instant, il lui sembla même entendre la voix du Tyrion d'alors, hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons :

\- "Regarde, Jaime ! Regarde !" Et ils étaient là. Sur la crête d'un îlot, à moins de cent mètres de nous. Une procession d'une dizaine de lumières, des lanternes probablement, qui dansaient au-dessus des récifs. On ne voyait rien du phare, mais elles, on les voyait parfaitement malgré la tempête. Les lanternes se balançaient, et sous les éclairs on pouvait parfois apercevoir les silhouettes encapuchonnées qui les tenaient. Je ne crois pas qu'elles nous aient vus. Elles étaient dirigées vers la mer, et je n'y voyais rien. Et puis, tout à coup, on a vu un bateau. Ou sa silhouette. Je ne me souviens d'aucun bruit particulier, à part le vent et l'orage. J'étais déjà un très grand idiot à l'époque, mais quand j'ai compris ce qu'il allait se passer, j'ai obligé Tyrion à faire demi-tour. J'étais déjà un bon épéiste, mais je savais que nous n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir s'ils nous découvraient. Alors, j'ai fait faire demi-tour à Tyrion au moment où le navire s'est brisé sur les récifs. J'ai vu la coque se fracasser contre la roche, et lui aussi l'a vu. Puis nous sommes partis en courant. Nous avions le vent de face, et c'était horrible. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous a fallu pour regagner le château, mais j'ai cru que jamais je ne parviendrai à atteindre mon lit. La tempête ne s'est apaisée que le lendemain vers midi, et il a fallu attendre la fin de la journée pour que l'on puisse à nouveau s'approcher des côtes. Et le navire était là, éventré sur les récifs. Aucune trace de l'équipage, ni de la moindre richesse ou chargement. Pour les autorités maritimes, c'était l'oeuvre de contrebandiers, et le navire n'était pas attendu. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait là, je crois. Et bien sûr, nous n'avons rien dit. Mais Tyrion est devenu plus obsédé que jamais par la légende des Naufrageurs.

Il cessa de parler et le silence les enveloppa. Jaime n'avait jamais été un bon conteur, il ne savait pas narrer les histoires d'une manière captivante ou inventive, mais il sentait contre lui que le corps de Brienne avait cessé de trembler. Sa respiration avait ralenti également. Peu lui importait la qualité de la narration, si tant est que la géante parvenait à se libérer des horreurs qui l'avaient attaquée dans ses rêves. Jaime réalisa qu'il n'avait pas cessé de se balancer, mais simplement ralenti le rythme.

\- Une histoire par cauchemar, murmura Brienne d'une voix rauque, et il sourit.

Il se souvenait encore de cette nuit, après la bataille de Winterfell, quand Podrick dormait sur la paillasse près d'eux et que, tous habillés et à demi installés par-dessus les couvertures, ils se partageaient le lit de la géante. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter les horreurs de la nuit seuls et ne plus risquer de crise de somnambulisme comme celle qui avait frappé Podrick la nuit qui avait suivi la crémation des corps. Mais c'était autant par nécessité de ne pas plonger dans les souvenirs des Marcheurs Blancs que par fascination que Jaime avait saisi la main de Brienne cette nuit-ci, au terme de l'histoire de Tarth qu'elle lui avait racontée pour l'apaiser.

\- Une histoire par cauchemar, répéta-t-il, écho lointain à ces mots qu'il avait prononcés une éternité plus tôt.

\- Pour une fois que tu dormais... Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Jaime s'écarta de quelques centimètres et lui fit lever la tête. Il lui présenta l'air le plus ahuri qu'il avait dans son répertoire, et parvint difficilement à lui arracher un léger sourire.

\- Je te réveille toutes les nuits, tu peux bien en faire de même de temps à autre, non ? Où as-tu vu écris que j'étais seul autorisé à déranger mon monde systématiquement ?

\- Tu aurais pu dormir encore un peu…

\- L'aube est encore loin, alors c'est probablement ce que je vais faire. Et toi aussi.

Il la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front, comme pour clore le débat. C'était ce qu'il espérait, d'ailleurs. Ça, et arracher la langue de Selwyn. S'il s'avisait encore de prononcer le nom de Renly ou de parler de parjure…

\- Ne t'énerve pas, dit Brienne.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas.

\- Ton épaule devient dure comme la pierre. Tu t'énerves.

_Touché._ Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Son futur beau-père lui apparaissait comme l'homme le plus détestable encore en vie. Pire encore, peut-être par nostalgie ou par aveuglement, mais Jaime en venait presque à se dire que Tywin Lannister lui-même n'aurait pas tenu ce genre de discours s'il avait été père de Brienne. Il lui aurait certainement très peu importé qu'on ait pu la croire coupable de quoi que ce soit, puisqu'elle revenait chevalier, vivante, légende de guerre et pardonnée par la reine elle-même qui souhaitait encore l'avoir à son service une fois faite sa pénitence. Non, Tywin n'y aurait certainement vu qu'un avantage politique, mais il y aurait vu quelque chose de favorable à sa famille. Tandis que Selwyn ne semblait finalement avoir que très peu d'estime pour les décisions de Sansa.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu l'écoutes, répondit-il. Ni que tu le laisses t'insulter de la sorte. Tu es chevalier des Sept Couronnes, protectrice de la reine du Nord et de Westeros, survivante de la Longue Nuit et tueuse de la Montagne. S'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre, tu l'aurais déjà pourfendu.

Brienne fit mine de secouer la tête, mais Jaime l'ignora. Le silence s'étira, les bruits de la nuit reprirent leur droit, et pas un instant Jaime ne convainquit son corps de cesser de se balancer. Il avait beau trouver la situation ridicule, il se sentait curieusement apaisé à l'idée de bercer la géante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il éprouvait l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Hormis la veille, où il avait tenté de réconforter Brienne sans qu'elle n'en fasse la demande, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était bien plus atteinte qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, il devait admettre qu'elle avait été bien plus réconfortante à son égard que lui ne l'avait été au sien. A Winterfell, il lui avait semblé que les choses étaient équilibrées, mais depuis Port-Réal, il n'était plus qu'une loque humaine qui ne pouvait dormir, manger, vivre et respirer qu'à condition de pouvoir se trouver près de Brienne. Elle seule parvenait à tempérer le poison qui coulait dans ses veines et les chuchotements de Cersei.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait pu s'écouler quand il réalisa que Brienne s'était laissée dériver vers le sommeil. Il se rallongea le plus doucement possible en l'entraînant avec lui et se trouva particulièrement stupide quand il cligna des yeux et comprit qu'il fixait depuis quelques secondes l'une des mains de Brienne, refermée sur sa tunique. Il n'avait même pas senti la différence de pression.

Jaime rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Son bras estropié s'était retrouvé coincé sous le corps de Brienne, et elle dormait contre son épaule. Il hésita un bref instant à se dégager avant de laisser son bras s'engourdir, puis abandonna l'idée. Il se contenta d'étreindre à nouveau la géante et de fermer les yeux.

…

Trois coups légers frappèrent à la porte, tirant lentement Jaime de l'état de semi-conscience dans lequel il flottait depuis des heures.

\- Ser Brienne, vous permettez ? C'est Podrick. Je suis seul.

Jaime ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait que très peu dormi après le cauchemar de Brienne, mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et il avait bien dû somnoler à un moment ou à un autre. Et, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois, il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar.

Il se sentit étrangement perdu. Il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé qu'il pourrait ne pas être réveillé par des visions d'horreur. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir d'un temps où il pouvait dormir sept heures d'affilée sans attaque de panique. Hagard, il laissa son regard errer sur la pièce. A la lumière du jour, elle lui paraissait plus aberrante encore que la veille.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais son bras estropié n'avait plus aucune sensation et Brienne était toujours endormie… dessus. Pendant une poignée de secondes, Jaime trouva cela à la fois amusant et mignon, même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé utiliser un adjectif semblable pour décrire la géante. Puis il visualisa ce que lui ferait Brienne si elle découvrait ce à quoi il avait pensé ou si il laissait Podrick entrer et voir cette scène, et il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Un froncement de sourcils plus tard, Brienne ouvrit les yeux.

\- Réveille-toi. Pod voudrait entrer.

Brienne se passa une main sur la figure, libérant enfin la tunique de Jaime, sur laquelle elle avait gardé une poigne ensommeillée durant la nuit, et se redressa en position assise. Comme sur le navire, elle avait dormi en tunique. Jaime et elle n'avaient eu qu'à échanger deux mots la veille au soir. Ils ne faisaient aucune confiance à Selwyn et, contrairement à Port-Réal, ils ne pouvaient compter sur la discrétion et l'amitié de personne d'autre que l'écuyer.

\- Tu peux entrer, Podrick, annonça Brienne en repoussant les mèches qui s'étaient perdues devant ses yeux.

L'écuyer ouvrit la porte juste assez grande pour se glisser dans la pièce et adressa aux deux chevaliers un sourire d'excuse. Tous les deux s'étaient redressés en position assise, prêts à écouter le jeune homme.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Votre père s'étonnait de ne pas vous voir dans la salle à manger. Il vous cherche.

Brienne écarquilla les yeux, soudain inquiète, et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque neuf heures.

Neuf... Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard ahuri. Ils se levaient toujours à l'aube, et s'ils avaient été sur le bateau ou n'importe où, n'importe quel autre jour, ils auraient été levés et vêtus depuis longtemps, près à manger.

Mais surtout, surtout, ils n'avaient jamais tant dormis. Pas depuis des mois. Jaime ne s'était plus senti aussi reposé depuis une éternité. Certes, il n'avait pas réellement dormi, peut-être seulement somnolé, mais c'était déjà bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré pendant toutes ces nuits où il se réveillait en proie à la terreur et aux visions d'horreur.

Brienne se propulsa soudain hors du lit, et même si elle s'était couchée vêtue, Podrick leva immédiatement les yeux au plafond par habitude.

\- L'absence de Ser Jaime a aussi été remarquée, reprit l'écuyer. J'ai évoqué une promenade matinale, mais…

\- J'espère ne pas avoir à me perdre dans la forêt pour étayer ton histoire, grommela Jaime en s'habillant rapidement. La prochaine fois, dis que tu ne sais rien. Je ne suis pas mauvais menteur, je me trouverai une excuse tout seul.

\- Je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un vienne vérifier ici si Ser Brienne ne vous avait pas vu, répliqua Podrick.

_Un point pour lui. _

\- Mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre plus que nous ne l'avons déjà fait, dit Brienne. Il n'en ressortira que des problèmes. Je pars devant.

\- J'a disposé vos affaires de sorte à ce que l'on vous croie réellement parti, ajouta Podrick.

Jaime hocha la tête tandis qu'il se battait avec les lacets de sa tunique – il faudrait qu'il songe à une manière plus commode de s'habiller, un jour – et ils échangèrent un regard bref. Alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà à la porte, Brienne revint vers lui et, avec des gestes précis et rapides, noua les lacets de son col. L'habitude, prise à Winterfell après la Longue Nuit, quand ils avaient commencé à partager la même chambre en tout bien tout honneur, continuait d'arracher un léger sourire à Jaime. Sans doute parce qu'il ne lisait aucune médisance dans le regard de Brienne, aucune condescendance, aucune moquerie. Tout au plus levait-elle les yeux au ciel quand il s'efforçait de le faire lui-même et s'acharnait pour un rien, en vain. Ce genre de gestes, aussi minimes qu'intimes, lui procurait toujours une petite chaleur, semblable à une bougie, au creux de la poitrine.

D'un coup d'œil, Jaime s'assura que Podrick regardait toujours ailleurs, et il entrechoqua doucement son front avec celui de la géante. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant.

_Ne l'écoute surtout pas,_ pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces, en espérant naïvement que sa pensée saute dans l'esprit de Brienne pour s'y implanter.

Un instant plus tard, il la regardait quitter la chambre avec Podrick.

…

Il était communément admis qu'une jeune fille convenable, tout particulièrement si elle était fille d'un lord, devait paraître avenante, bien vêtue et souriante aux repas et aux mondanités. Si la rencontre avec la nouvelle épouse de son père pouvait apparaître comme quelque peu ardue par certains aspects, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il fallait faire montre de ponctualité et de politesse, et se plier aux usages. Enfin, une jeune fille convenable ne pouvait paraître que vêtue d'une tenue convenable.

Lady Jaelly avait épousé ces principes si tôt dans l'enfance qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir qu'on les lui ait inculqués un jour, persuadée qu'elle était qu'ils étaient si naturels au monde, comme la course du soleil, qu'ils ne pouvaient former qu'une sainte évidence à tout être doué de raison. C'est pourquoi, bien qu'elle ait été prévenue par son époux de la nature singulière de sa belle-fille, il lui avait semblé particulièrement choquant de la voir paraître vêtue tel un homme la veille. Que lady Brienne se soit pliée aux affres d'un voyage en bateau, elle que l'on disait seule femme chevalier de tout Westeros, c'était une chose que l'esprit de lady Jaelly peinait à appréhender mais pouvait concevoir dans une certaine mesure. Qu'elle ose cependant se présenter dans une tenue semblable au dîner l'avait profondément choquée, de même que le récit qu'elle avait commencé à faire aux enfants. Erwyn et Rienna était deux anges d'innocence qui ne savaient du monde que les histoires de leur septa et les leçons que le mestre commençait à leur dispenser sous la sage surveillance de Selwyn. Il était trop risqué de les abrutir de contes et de récits barbares. Les Sept seuls savaient ce qu'ils en auraient tiré et imaginé…

Lady Jaelly était d'une nature timorée et l'avait toujours été, aussi quand lord Selwyn était venu dans la maison de son père pour y faire sa demande, puis quand il l'avait prise à part pour lui faire connaître ses intentions, elle n'avait pas été prise au dépourvu. « Le monde et la guerre m'ont pris toute ma famille. J'ignore si ma fille vit encore, si elle n'a été violée ou pire, ni s'il me sera permis de l'enterrer un jour dignement avec ses ancêtres. Je souhaite que vous me donniez des enfants, mais je n'entends pas que ceux-ci aillent courir le vaste monde à la recherche de la gloire. Tarth n'a que trop souffert déjà. Nos enfants, plût-il aux Sept qu'ils soient nombreux, demeureront à nos côtés. » Cela lui était apparu plein de sagesse. Le monde était bien trop barbare pour les gens de Tarth, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas à mourir pour des luttes fratricides et des guerres sanglantes qui ne les concernaient pas.

Si elle devait se montrer honnête envers elle-même, lady Jaelly n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil la venue de Brienne. Il lui semblait qu'elle amenait avec elle tous les dangers du vaste monde, et la joie qu'aurait dû éprouver Selwyn à l'idée de la revoir après tant d'années de séparation se teintait d'une crainte et d'une aversion légitimes pour tout ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de leur imposer.

Aussi, sa déconvenue fut plus grande encore au matin, quand elle constata que neuf heures venaient déjà de donner et que Brienne n'avait toujours pas parue. Selwyn envoya l'écuyer à la recherche de la guerrière et du régicide, qui lui aussi manquait à l'appel. Une promenade matinale, avait dit Podrick Payne. Mais quelle sorte d'invité se permettait donc cela dès le premier jour ?

_Nous allons au-devant de moult problèmes,_ songea Jaelly en regardant distraitement ses enfants plonger dans leur assiette. Les deux années et demie d'exil ordonnées par la reine lui semblaient déjà interminables.

Profitant de la douceur du temps, qui ne tarderait pas à se refroidir même si loin dans le Sud, lady Jaelly avait fait installer la table du petit-déjeuner dans le jardin intérieur, à l'est du château, entre les couloirs ouverts, pareils à ceux d'une abbaye, dont les pierres claires étaient ornées de fleurs et de figures divines, et les arbres centenaires qui projetaient leurs branches au gré de la brise. Si les enfants semblaient ravis de jouir encore quelques temps de la clémence du temps, ne se figurant pas ce que signifiait réellement l'hiver puisqu'ils n'en avaient encore jamais connus, lord Selwyn avait le visage grave. Lady Jaelly hésita, puis se leva, prétextant saisir la carafe d'eau, et ce faisant s'approcha suffisamment de son époux pour lui glisser discrètement :

\- Êtes-vous soucieux ?

\- J'en ai peur, admit Selwyn du bout des lèvres. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier au dîner…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et lady Jaelly marqua une nouvelle hésitation. Peu après le brusque départ de Brienne, Selwyn s'était lui-même retiré dans ses appartements et n'en était plus paru avant le matin. La Dame de Tarth et lui ne faisaient chambre commune que lorsqu'il seyait au lord de la prendre, et demeuraient chacun dans ses appartements le reste du temps. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, et jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée de lady Jaelly de violer l'intimité de son époux en lui rendant une visite impromptue. Pourtant, elle s'inquiétait de le voir si tourmenté par l'arrivée de sa fille.

\- Vous savez pouvoir tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais, ma Dame. Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Mais Brienne et moi… cela remonte à un temps que vous ne pouvez connaître, et j'ai peur de vous importuner avec cela. Ma fille relève de ma responsabilité, vous ne devriez pas vous accabler avec cela.

Lady Jaelly lui pressa la main et lord Selwyn lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Croyez-vous encore possible de la ramener dans le droit chemin ?

\- Je l'ignore. J'ai cherché à la marier pendant des années, mais aucun seigneur n'en a voulue et il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence. Elle ne pouvait continuer à subir des refus et des humiliations ainsi tous les jours, cela n'aurait pas été correct… Je croyais qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie et qu'après tout, je ne pouvais pas la contraindre à demeurer enfermée dans sa chambre, et le roi Renly m'avait écrit pour me remercier de l'avoir mise à son service. Et puis…

Et puis, il y avait eu la mort suspecte de Renly, le déshonneur soudain et total qui avait suivi et sali irrémédiablement l'île de Tarth. Jaelly n'était pas encore l'épouse de lord Selwyn alors, mais elle fréquentait déjà son cercle de proches et avait était l'une des premières personnes à savoir l'infamie qui avait frappé le pauvre seigneur. Il n'était plus le père d'une géante laide et pucelle qui se travestissait en homme et combattait pour le roi des Sept Couronnes en vainquant tous les meilleurs chevaliers de Westeros, mais le père d'une régicide qui avait trahi tout ce en quoi croyait sa famille et s'était ensuite évadée avec Jaime Lannister, qu'elle avait fait libérer alors qu'il était captif des Stark. Le déshonneur était absolu, et Selwyn avait cessé de paraître devant le peuple de Tarth et de converser avec ses alliés. La capture de Brienne par les Pitres Sanglants n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, et Selwyn avait évidemment payé, car il n'était pas envisageable qu'il abandonne sa fille aux mains de violeurs et de tueurs infâmes qui servaient les Bolton, traîtres eux-mêmes des Stark, qu'ils devaient bientôt assassiner.

Jaelly avait vu la déception se partager au soulagement quand Selwyn avait appris que sa fille ne serait pas libérée. Dès lors, il avait interdit tout contact avec le continent et s'était retranché sur Tarth, obligeant sa population à faire montre de sa ténacité et de son autonomie naturelles pour survivre. « Il n'y a plus aucun roi ni aucune reine pour qui il vaille la peine de se battre » avait asséné Selwyn à ses conseillers, puis à Jaelly alors qu'il s'épanchait auprès d'elle des difficultés qu'il rencontrait. Jamais il n'avait osé évoquer frontalement la honte qui le dévorait de l'intérieur

\- Elle sert la nouvelle reine, dit doucement Jaelly dans une tentative d'apaisement. Et elle semble être toujours douée de son épée.

\- Mais pour qui la brandit-elle réellement ? Comment a-t-elle pu se parjurer par deux fois, et laisser mourir son roi sous ses yeux alors qu'elle avait juré le protéger ? Comment a-t-elle pu revenir ici accompagnée de l'homme le moins honorable qui n'ait jamais foulé cette terre ?

Jaelly pressa à nouveau la main de son époux, navrée. Elle louait les dieux que Brienne ait été la fille de la femme précédente de Selwyn, et non la sienne, car les Sept n'auraient pas été à même de l'aider à affronter pareil fléau. Il fallait préserver les enfants, Rienna surtout. A son âge, elle était très impressionnable et il fallait établir dès à présent les principes adéquats pour éviter que la proximité de Brienne n'ait sur elle une mauvaise influence.

_Au moins Rienna a-t-elle déjà la beauté pour elle,_ songea Jaelly pour se rassurer. _Cette pauvre Brienne ne pouvait sans doute pas en dire autant au même âge. _Et Selwyn lui avait confié que sa première fille avait été particulièrement mauvaise en couture et en musique, à des lieues de la jeune fille accomplie qu'elle aurait dû être pour apporter l'honneur sur les siens. Or, Rienna commençait déjà le dessin et la couture, et elle aiguisait son oreille au son de la flûte. Jaelly avait bon espoir qu'un jour, sa fille soit la fille la plus accomplie de Tarth. Il reviendrait à son fils de choisir sa voie, même s'il ne quitterait certainement pas l'île, car il n'y avait en effet nul roi et nulle reine au-delà de la mer pour qui il vaille la peine de mourir.

\- Les titres ronflants dont l'a affublée la nouvelle reine attireront peut-être quelques gendres, dit Selwyn en laissant son regard errer sur le jardin, toujours vierge de la présence de leurs « invités ». Elle pourra peut-être donner un fils à cet homme, et il héritera de son poste. Sinon, il ne restera qu'une seule possibilité pour laver son honneur et le mien.

\- L'ordre des septas, dit Jaelly, et son époux approuva du chef. Elle pourrait prier pour son pardon et racheter ses fautes par une vie de servitude auprès des dieux.

Lord et lady échangèrent un long regard, puis Selwyn repoussa son verre et sa femme dans le même mouvement, la renvoyant à la surveillance des enfants. Ceux-ci discutaient vivement, emportés par l'une de leurs histoires abracadabrantes. Jaelly ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle aimait la proximité des jumeaux, leur joie et leur innocence.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas, ma Dame. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée dans votre état. Je saurai me débrouiller avec ma fille. Chargez-vous donc de notre deuxième fils.

Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à son époux et posa une main sur son ventre qui prenait de la rondeur avec lenteur. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir s'il s'agirait d'une fille ou d'un garçon avant plusieurs mois, mais aimaient à croire que ce serait un fils.

…

Le petit-déjeuner avait été sordide. Quand Brienne était arrivée, elle avait lu sur le visage de son père une telle désapprobation qu'elle avait senti le fourmillement de la veille reprendre sa place sous sa peau. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait fuir indéfiniment. Elle s'arma de courage et se prit un siège face à Selwyn et son épouse, à distance des enfants dont elle pouvait presque sentir la curiosité – mais qu'on ne lui permettrait certainement pas davantage d'approcher ce matin qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille. Podrick se posta à côté d'elle, et moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que des phrases banales et ternes s'échangeaient péniblement au-dessus des couverts, Jaime les avait rejoints, s'excusant de s'être égaré alors qu'il explorait les environs.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici en villégiature, cingla Selwyn. Mon île n'a rien de commun avec vos jardins et je vous saurais gré de ne pas aller y courir comme bon vous semble.

Les exilés avaient observé ensuite une attitude prudente. Brienne savait qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard s'expliquer avec son seigneur et père pour son esclandre de la veille, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force après cette nuit, et préférait espérer une paix, même relative, pendant encore quelques heures.

\- J'escompte parcourir Tarth ces prochains jours, annonça Brienne au terme du repas. Dès ce matin.

Elle prenait un soin tout particulier à ne pas regarder Selwyn, qui lui-même semblait ignorer sa fille avec une grande crédibilité.

\- Aucun cheval ne sera disponible, annonça Selwyn.

\- En ce cas, nous irons à pieds.

Pendant un instant, un peu de la froideur de la veille revint sur eux, planant au-dessus de la table, puis Selwyn repoussa sa chaise et, avec un signe de tête et une salutation polie envers sa femme et ses enfants, se retira. Les autres échangèrent des regards gauches par-dessus leurs assiettes, puis Lady Jaelly appela ses enfants, et eux aussi se retirèrent avec une salutation plus cérémonieuse.

Une fois avalé péniblement leur petit-déjeuner, les deux chevaliers et l'écuyer entreprirent de faire le tour du château. Malgré l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait entre Brienne et Selwyn, celui-ci n'avait donné aucune instruction contraire à leurs ambitions de promenade, et aucune instructions restrictives à ses gardes à l'encontre des exilés. Brienne guida donc les deux autres à travers les différentes parties du château, bien que celui-ci fût en vérité si modeste qu'il n'aurait certainement pas fallu plus d'un jour ou deux à Jaime et Podrick pour trouver leur itinéraire sans aide.

L'architecture de Tarth était aérée et simple : les pierres y étaient larges et épaisses, claires, les ouvertures, rarement couvertes d'une vite, formaient des alcôves en pointe. De grands arbres pleureurs recouvraient d'une ombre douce les multiples jardins intérieurs qui avaient été aménagés entre les corridors ouverts qui occupaient le centre du château. A l'Ouest, une fois quitté le bâtiment proprement dit, des écuries très vastes pour un édifice aussi modeste se dressaient devant la forêt. Celle-ci, clairsemée et lumineuse, n'avait rien de commun avec les forêts de Westeros. La couleur saphir des eaux, dont une multitude de ruisseaux courraient dans la forêt, semblait éclairer leur environnement.

\- Il n'a a qu'une poignée de villes et de villages à Tarth en plus du port par lequel nous sommes arrivés, Oarmstone à une journée d'ici vers le Sud, Oakvale à une journée d'ici vers le Nord et Oakfield à deux jours vers l'Ouest, expliqua Brienne. Le reste ne se résume qu'à quelques lieux-dits. Mais la dernière famine remonte à plus d'une siècle, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Podrick.

\- Je ne craignais pas de mourir de faim.

\- Que tu dis, sourit Jaime.

Ils allèrent tous trois récupérer leurs épées et quittèrent la proximité du château pour marcher jusqu'au port. Brienne réalisait que tout cela devait paraître bien misérable aux deux hommes, habitués à bien plus de faste, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré cela d'espérer que l'île leur plaise, à défaut de ses occupants. En dépit de leur accueil glacial, elle continuait à éprouver de l'affection pour Tarth. Il y avait toujours régné une paix douce et champêtre.

Plutôt que de descendre jusqu'au port proprement dit, Brienne les fit bifurquer sur une route à peine assez large pour en porter le nom, toute de terre battue, qui remontait le long de la plage pour gravir les montagnes environnantes et s'enfoncer sous le couvert des arbres. Tout en marchant, ils parvinrent peu à peu à se distraire et à se délier la langue. Après une heure de marche, ils atteignirent un terre-plein qui surplombait la mer, où l'on avait dressé une série de bicoques de bucherons. Ceux-ci s'activaient d'ailleurs, et les saluèrent en les voyant passer. Il y eut bien un regard un peu insistant pour l'épée de Brienne, mais aucune remarque ne fut faite, et la guerrière se sentit curieusement soulagée. Elle avait toujours apprécié l'île, mais ne savait que trop que l'inverse n'était pas entièrement vrai. Elle avait redouté que le moindre tarthien croisé sur sa route ne lui fasse une remarque déplacée, et cette petite paix temporaire lui réchauffait le cœur.

Ils poussèrent plus loin, la route s'étrécissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois.

Jaime ne paraissait pas s'ennuyer de cette promenade pourtant ordinaire, et Podrick posait un nombre ahurissant de questions sur Tarth et son histoire. Brienne leur narra donc ce qu'elle savait, désignant telle ou telle crique, telle ou telle maison, liée souvent à redoutables et honorables chevaliers. Tarth avait un passé glorieux, même si rares étaient ses habitants à avoir été retenu par les puissants. L'Histoire n'avait finalement que peu d'intérêt pour ceux qui préféraient demeurer paisiblement.

_Nous ne recherchons pas la gloire et la postérité,_ songea Brienne, _seulement l'honneur._

Ils n'avaient pas emporté de quoi manger, mais les arbres regorgeaient de fruits et, vers midi, ils firent une halte au pied d'un septuaire minuscule, à peine capable d'accueillir plus de dix personnes. A l'ombre du petit bâtiment, ils mangèrent quelques fruits. Aucun septon ni aucune septa n'occupait les lieux, mais c'était une évidence à une heure semblable, un jour commun.

\- Une chose que l'on ne peut retirer à ton île, c'est sa beauté, commenta Jaime. Et elle paraît paisible. Tout n'est pas surfait, finalement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de grand culte martial de ce côté-ci de Tarth, répondit Brienne. Et quand bien même, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus d'un combat sur l'île depuis des décennies. Il n'y a aucun besoin de se battre avec les non-tarthiens. Nous avons de quoi nous occuper ici sans avoir besoin de cela.

\- Une autre chose qu'on ne peut pas retirer à cette île, c'est sa nourriture, dit Podrick.

Il fixait d'un air suspicieux le fruit qu'il tenait en main depuis plusieurs minutes sans oser y toucher. Brienne sourit. Podrick n'avait jamais voyager dans le Sud de Port-Réal avant de la suivre dans son exil, et il ignorait tout de la culture alimentaire sudérienne et dornienne.

\- C'est une poire, Podrick. Cela ne va pas te rendre malade.

\- Ce que j'avais dans mon assiette hier n'était pas supposé le faire non plus, mais ce n'était pas très bon pour autant. Y a-t-il le moindre aliment qui ressemble à quelque chose de normal sur cette île ?

L'écuyer avait ébauché un sourire pour atténuer la dureté de ses paroles, et Brienne secoua la tête. Elle avait tiré un couteau de sa poche, et après l'avoir nettoyé dans l'eau claire d'un filet de ruisseau tout proche, avait entrepris de découper la poire qu'elle avait prise.

\- C'est pour cela que tu te goinfrais à ce point ! s'écria Jaime, faussement éberlué. Tu avais peur de ne rien avaler durant deux ans !

\- Je ne comprends pas comment la nourriture peut être à ce point bizarre alors qu'au Nord je trouvais que presque tout semblait normal.

\- Nous sommes montés à Winterfell en temps de guerre, lui rappela Brienne. Les spécialités alimentaires n'étaient pas la priorité de nos hôtes. En revanche, Tarth est en paix et les fruits et les légumes y poussent à profusion. Il y a de quoi faire des découvertes.

A la mine de Podrick, lesdites découvertes n'avaient pas l'air de l'enthousiasmer. Jaime rit en se saisissant d'un carré de poire que lui tendait Brienne.

\- J'en connais un qui va perdre du poids pendant notre séjour !

\- Riez, riez ! marmonna l'écuyer avec une familiarité qui surprit Brienne.

Elle avait bien évidemment constaté un certain relâchement dans l'attitude de Podrick ces dernières semaines, et ne pouvait que mettre cela sur le compte de la présence de Jaime. Elle avait veillé à ne transmettre à Podrick que des valeurs de chevalerie et d'honorabilité. S'ils étaient devenus très proches avec le temps, le respect du rang avait toujours marqué une frontière entre eux, sans parler de la peine de la guerrière à se laisser aller à l'amusement. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés les Lannister à Winterfell, et depuis qu'elle avait ensuite tenté de l'adouber, Podrick avait gagné en assurance et en légère impertinence. C'était déroutant, mais non point vexant.

\- Tu pourras chasser, dit Brienne.

\- J'ai hâte, sourit Podrick en prenant une petite bouchée de poire. Toute à l'heure, vous nous avez parlé d'Oakvale, en disant que c'était un village frontalier. Mais hormis la mer, quelle frontière y a-t-il ici ?

\- Celle de la Guilde.

Les deux hommes lui adressèrent un même regard étonné, et Brienne repoussa un soupir. Il était affligeant de voir à quel point l'île était méconnue de ceux qui n'y avaient jamais vécu.

\- C'est un domaine de l'autre côté de l'île. Des générations de chevaliers y ont été formées et instruites de l'Histoire de Westeros avant de partir servir les plus grandes causes et Maisons des Sept Couronnes. Il était autrefois coutume d'y envoyer tous les jeunes garçons que l'on destinait aux disciplines martiales, mais quand mon père décida de cesser tout engagement dans les guerres et la politique, après la mort du Roi Fou, la Guilde devint un sanctuaire peu apprécié. Il n'est plus bien vu d'y envoyer ses enfants, et mon père n'y a placé les siens que lorsqu'il n'a plus eu d'autre choix, pendant les épidémies de Peste Cendrée il y a trente-et-un et vingt-quatre ans. Avant que Robert Baratheon ne montre sur le trône déjà, Selwyn n'aimait plus se rendre à la Guilde. L'honneur y est célébré, de même que toutes les profondes valeurs chevaleresques.

\- Vous y avez séjourné ? demanda Podrick.

\- Plusieurs fois, parfois quelques semaines, parfois plusieurs années. J'y ai appris tout ce que je sais.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte que nous allions visiter, commenta Jaime. Que je connaisse enfin le nom du responsable du seul chevalier capable de me battre du temps où j'étais encore l'une des plus fines lames de Westeros.

\- Je leur ferai envoyer un corbeau ce soir pour leur faire savoir que nous sommes arrivés. Il sera certainement possible de séjourner quelques temps chez eux.

_Je l'espère vraiment. Si la soirée d'hier est représentative de ce qui nous attend, je l'espère de tout cœur. _

Ils reprirent leur route peu après. Brienne leur fit emprunter un sentier plus étroit encore, qui divergeait de la côte pour s'enfoncer entre les montagnes, le temps d'atteindre une auberge engoncée entre les troncs, en lisières de plusieurs fermes dont les champs formaient des îlots au milieu de l'océan de la forêt. Le terrain, pourtant pentu, ne constituait pas un problème pour les fermiers locaux et il y avait plus de monde ici qu'ils n'en avaient vu depuis le port. Un puits avait été creusé près de l'auberge. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils découvrirent que celle-ci était simple, sans aucune prétention. Elle paraissait propre, et son architecture avait un rien de rondeur étrange pour un continental, mais qui arracha un sourire à Brienne. C'était au contact de ce genre de détails qu'elle reconnaissait son île.

Plusieurs personnes mangeaient, installées au bar ou à diverses tables, deux commerçants vantaient les mérites de leurs marchandises et un troubadour fatigué avait même élu domicile sur un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce principale de l'auberge pour y souffler quelques instants.

L'endroit était calme, et la tenancière, une femme d'âge mûr à la face rougeaude, leur adressa un sourire simple. Avec les maigres pièces de Brienne, ils se payèrent chacun une assiette de poulet agrémenté de légumes, que Podrick engloutit comme s'il n'avait plus touché à la moindre nourriture depuis des jours. Jaime put attaquer les cuisses de poulet sans besoin de pousser son assiette vers Brienne pour qu'elle coupe sa viande, et tous les trois mangèrent en silence, profitant de la quiétude de l'auberge. Le soleil était encore chaud dans cette partie du monde, et ils avaient souffert de la température lorsqu'ils suivaient la côte et n'étaient pas protégés par les arbres.

Ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui les entourait, et Brienne était perdue dans ses pensées quand un raclement de chaise près d'elle lui fit lever les yeux. Un homme venait de prendre place devant eux, à leur table, sans paraître gêné le moins du monde. A sa dégaine, Brienne reconnut le chevalier. A sa face, elle sut qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, des années auparavant, mais ne put pas déterminer son nom et son rang.

\- Alors c'est vrai, ce qu'on disait. Brienne la Beauté est de retour, plus resplendissante que jamais.

Brienne sentit ses muscles se tendre, mais ce fut surtout Jaime qui l'inquiéta. Il toisait l'étranger avec un regard froid, mais sa main s'était figée.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda Jaime d'un ton froid.

\- Ser Alderan. Je sers dans la garde de lord Selwyn, je suis sa meilleure lame. J'ai ouïe dire que vous deviez rentrer, lady Brienne. C'est une joie de vous revoir, il commençait à courir le bruit que vous ne rentreriez jamais. Votre père a-t-il réussi à vous trouver un époux ? Il serait temps, ne croyez-vous pas ? La venue au monde de votre demi-frère et de votre demi-sœur a été un soulagement, mais votre devoir de femme mérite d'être enfin honoré, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Ce n'était pas une question, Ser Alderan avait déjà une idée très précise sur la question. Tout comme les autres, il ne voyait que sa laideur et son âge.

_Cela me revient._ Brienne l'avait effectivement rencontré autrefois. Il avait été l'un de ses plus grands détracteurs, férocement moqueur quand il l'avait vue paraître pour la première fois avec une épée, car comme beaucoup, il ne voyait dans une femme que sa capacité à enfanter et le rôle de pion qu'elle pouvait prendre dans les arrangements familiaux. Il n'avait jamais caché ses moqueries pour Brienne, tant sur son apparence que sur ses lubies martiales pour lesquelles il partageait le point de vue de Selwyn et de l'écrasante majorité de l'île. Mais, haut placé dans la hiérarchie tarthienne, il avait toujours été hors d'atteinte de toute réprimande.

\- Alors lady Beauté ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la guerre ? Il semble que vous ayez enfin compris que votre place n'y était pas.

\- Elle était plus passionnante que de vous affronter.

Rares étaient les fois où Brienne avait laissé son tempérament s'exprimer de la sorte. On ne pouvait totalement renier une éducation essentiellement basée sur le respect d'autrui et le silence. Initialement, nul n'avait attendu d'elle davantage que de rester assise dans une coin de la pièce à sourire en discourant de coutures ou de jardins. Mais visiblement, les joutes verbales qui l'opposaient régulièrement à Jaime avait développé chez elle une tendance à la répartie qui la prenait elle-même au dépourvu.

Le visage de Ser Alderan se figea un instant, puis le sourire qui lui étira les lèvres se fit plus aiguisé.

\- Ah oui ? Il paraît que vous avez pactisé avec le régicide et assassiné le roi Renly. Ce doit être bien plus passionnant que de demeurer à Tarth, certainement.

Le sang lui battait les tempes, elle sentait sa poitrine se creuser de douleur, mais ses réflexes parlèrent pour elle et elle saisit Jaime par le bras au moment où il s'apprêtait à se lever. Le regard d'Alderan tomba sur la main d'or du chevalier, et Brienne put voir la compréhension se faire.

\- Votre irrespect n'a d'égal que votre stupidité, s'entendit dire Brienne. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me manquer de respect, je vous suggère de nous laisser.

\- Incroyable, lâcha Ser Alderan sans paraître l'avoir entendu. C'est vrai ça aussi, alors ? Le régicide s'est trouvée une putain aussi laide que sa soeur était belle ?

Cette fois-ci, Brienne ne put retenir Jaime. Il s'arracha à sa poigne et se leva brutalement. Le raclement du tabouret sur le sol indiqua à Brienne que Podrick avait fait de même. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les accompagner. La honte lui brûlait les joues, coulait dans ses veines comme un poison, mais la situation lui insufflait également une désagréable sensation de familiarité. On l'avait traitée de putain du régicide des dizaines de fois depuis qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Jaime, et les gens avaient passé l'essentiel de son enfance à se montrer moqueurs ou insultants.

\- Rasseyez-vous, dit-elle à Jaime et Podrick. Et vous, partez. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire d'esclandre aujourd'hui.

\- Humilier Tarth en vous couvrant de ridicule ne suffit pas ?

Brienne fut assez rapide pour bondir et attraper Jaime avant qu'il n'abatte son poing dans la figure d'Alderan. En revanche, elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de s'inquiéter de Podrick. Le jeune écuyer était beaucoup plus tempéré que son aîné, il n'agissait jamais de manière inconséquente...

Jusqu'à ce que la géante n'entende le poing de Podrick se fracasser contre le nez d'Alderan.

Celui-ci se leva en glapissant d'une manière bien peu virile.

\- Si vous voulez poursuivre cette conversation, assena l'écuyer d'un ton glacial, je vous propose d'aller dehors et de conclure cela en duel.

\- Espèce de... Je suis chevalier !

Indifférent à l'auberge qui s'était retranchée dans un silence inquiet, Alderan tira son épée et se jeta sur Podrick. Celui-ci l'esquiva avec aisance et lui plaça un coup de pied derrière le genou. Alderan ploya et tomba sur le plancher. Le temps qu'il ne se redresse, Jaime et Brienne le dominaient de toute leur hauteur, épées tirées.

\- Allons dehors, déclara la géante. Sur le champ.

Alderan fulminait, mais il obéit, bien conscient d'être en infériorité numérique. Il semblait persuadé de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de chacun des combattants pris séparément, mais il n'y avait aucun allié autour de lui. Tout en foudroyant du regard Podrick et les deux chevaliers, il se releva.

\- Vous allez le payer. Je suis Alderan de Tarth, fils d'Alvaran, chevalier de lord Selwyn ! Je ne vous permets pas de me manquer de respect de la sorte !

_Je suis fille de votre seigneur, mais vous n'avez cure de me manquez de respect à moi. Peut-être parce que je ne suis qu'une lady laide qui aurait pu rester emprisonnée ici toute sa vie et que je l'ai refusée. _

Une fois dehors, Alderan s'écarta de l'auberge de quelques mètres et fit volte-face. Il cracha au sol et adressa un regard venimeux au trio.

\- Alors ? Lequel veut commencer ? La catin, l'estropié ou le gamin ?

Jaime bouillonnait de rage, et Brienne sentait le sang battre sur ses tempes. S'ils acceptaient la provocation d'Alderan, la géante craignait qu'ils ne le tuent. Elle se tourna vers Podrick. Il avait certes moins d'expérience, mais il saurait sans doute tenir tête à Alderan. Le niveau de dextérité du chevalier tarthien n'avait laissé aucun souvenir particulier à Brienne, signe qu'il ne valait pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Saisissant à nouveau le bras de Jaime pour s'assurer qu'il ne bouge pas, elle adressa un signe de tête à Podrick. L'écuyer tira son épée de son fourreau et opina du chef, avant d'avancer vers Alderan. Aucun d'eux ne portait d'armure, ni n'avait de bouclier.

\- Je vous défends d'en venir à la mort, assena Brienne.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lady Beauté, je ne vais pas vous le tuer. Mais vous aurez du mal à lui trouver une utilité sans ses mains.

Alderan dégageait une telle suffisance que c'en était risible. Il fit des moulinets inutiles en toisant Podrick et lança le premier assaut. L'écuyer l'évita, para deux attaques, se fendit, feinta à plusieurs reprises, et soudain l'entrechoquement des épées se suspendit : la pointe de l'épée de Podrick s'était figée à quelques centimètres des côtes d'Alderan, entre lesquelles elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à se frayer un passage.

\- Podrick est vainqueur, annonça Brienne.

L'écuyer se recula, toisa Alderan avec mépris puis se détourna de lui. Vert de rage, le vaincu bondit soudain. Sa lame fendit l'air, un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Brienne. Podrick croisa son regard et y lut l'effroi. Ses réflexes firent le reste et il se jeta sur le côté. L'épée lui entailla le bras, manquant de peu de lui fendre le dos. En un instant, la géante fut sur Alderan. Elle lui fracassa le visage avec le pommeau de son épée, projetant le chevalier en arrière avec un cri, et Oathkeeper s'enfonça dans son épaule alors qu'Alderan s'effondrait par terre.

\- Vous avez perdu, Ser Alderan, assena-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Et en fait de honte, je n'avais pas souvenir que la chevalerie se distinguait par sa lâcheté et sa traîtrise. Aucun chevalier digne de ce nom ne se jetterait sur un adversaire qui lui tourne le dos lors d'un duel.

Elle arracha Oathkeeper de l'épaule d'Alderan, qui gémit de douleur, et adressa un rapide regard à Podrick. Une entaille profonde lui zébrait la manche, qui se teintait déjà de sang.

\- Rien de grave, Ser, dit le jeune homme en évaluant sa blessure. J'aurai besoin de quelques points de suture, mais rien de plus.

Elle se tourna vers Jaime, dont le regard ne lâchait pas l'importun vautré par terre. Si elle le lui avait demandé, elle savait qu'il l'aurait tué. Elle le voyait dans son regard.

\- Allons voir si l'aubergiste a de quoi te recoudre. Ser Jaime ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore fait payer à cet homme son offense à mon égard. Je vous rejoins.

Brienne hésita, puis hocha la tête. Elle se sentait vidée, lasse. Rengainant Oathkeeper, elle franchit le seuil de l'auberge avec Podrick.

**...**

Jaime ne retrouva Brienne et Podrick que de longues minutes plus tard, après avoir tiré de l'eau du puits pour nettoyer sa main d'or, tâchée de sang. Il aurait aimé tuer Alderan, et il en avait été proche, mais s'était retenu. Brienne ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné, alors il s'était contenté de fracasser le visage d'Alderan une fois, achevant de briser son nez et de réduire ses jolies pommettes à une masse informe.

L'aubergiste ne sembla pas leur tenir rigueur de l'altercation, mais Jaime lut un peu de désapprobation dans son regard, et elle n'accepta que du bout des lèvres de leur donner de quoi nettoyer la plaie de Podrick. L'écuyer s'en était tiré avec beaucoup de chance, l'entaille était nette et peu profonde. Mais il fallut néanmoins un certain temps à Brienne pour assainir la blessure et la recoudre de manière efficace. Non que l'écuyer gesticulât, mais Jaime, en y regardant de plus près, pouvait voir les mains de Brienne trembler légèrement.

Ils firent leurs travaux de couture à l'extérieur, pour se préserver des regards de la clientèle de l'auberge. Alderan avait disparu, de même que son cheval. Jaime se demande brièvement de quelle manière il expliquerait son état à sa famille, et s'ils n'auraient pas tous des problèmes à craindre une fois de retour sous le toit de Selwyn. Soudain, il réalisa à quel point ils étaient seuls. Pour qu'un malotru, tout chevalier qu'il soit, se permette une telle attitude envers la fille du maître de l'île, alors Brienne n'avait véritablement aucun allié de ce côté-ci de Tarth, et il y avait fort à parier pour que Selwyn ne leur soit d'aucun secours.

Brienne resta étrangement silencieuse tandis qu'elle soignait Podrick. Celui-ci, percevant bien la tension, tenta de la dérider, mais ce fut vain. Après un moment, elle couvrit la plaie recousue avec un linge propre et alla rendre l'aiguille et payer l'aubergiste. Restés seuls, Jaime et Podrick échangèrent un regard. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire, et ils gardèrent le silence.

Ils reprirent le chemin du retour avec moins de légèreté qu'à l'aller. Brienne gardait un visage fermé et marchait à quelques pas d'eux, les épaules raides. Jaime aurait aimé la dérider, mais il ressentait une sourde colère qui refusait de laisser s'exprimer une émotion plus positive. Comment avait-elle pu refuser d'agir de la sorte ? Elle aurait dû rabattre le caquet de cet imbécile dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, plutôt que de rester passive. Jamais Jaime n'avait envisagé Brienne ainsi, et cela le mettait dans un état de rage qu'il peinait à contenir. Comme il le comprit au fil du chemin, il n'en voulait pas tant à la guerrière qu'à Tarth. Il avait connu une Brienne capable de tuer des hommes parce qu'ils représentaient un danger, sans jamais s'appesantir des commentaires mesquins qu'ils faisaient à son égard, et il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point cela devait être redondant pour elle. Si tous les chevaliers de Tarth se trouvaient faits sur le même modèle que cet Alderan, alors il y avait fort à parier que les insultes aient été monnaie courante durant toute sa jeunesse.

Et l'idée qu'elle ait pu passer une bonne partie de sa vie sans aide au point d'accepter ce flot d'insultes comme s'il était mérité lui donnait envie de hurler et fracasser des crânes.

Ils regagnèrent Tarth sans faire de nouvelles rencontres importunes.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand ils franchirent les portes du château. Un serviteur leur fit savoir que Brienne était attendue par son père dans son bureau au plus tôt, et elle les quitta pour suivre le domestique. Jaime la regarda s'éloigner en sentant sa rage grandir. Quand il se détourna, il croisa le regard de Podrick.

\- Quelques passes vous apaiseraient-elles ?

\- Dans ton état ?

L'écuyer haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est que le bras gauche, Ser. Mais je ne serai pas contre l'utilisation d'épées en bois.

Jaime hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre à Podrick, mais il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de se défouler. Que Brienne ait été convoquée seule lui laissait croire qu'elle l'était par rapport à leur altercation au dîner de la veille, et non pour les évènements du jour. Du moins le souhaitait-il ardemment, car sinon, cela pouvait présager du pire.

\- Alors ? Nous faisons quelques passes ?

\- Si tu veux.

Il suivit Podrick à la recherche d'épées de bois et repoussa ses angoisses au fond de son esprit.

**...**

Lord Selwyn de Tarth avait toujours estimé qu'il était de son devoir d'honorer sa famille et son île. Il avait toujours cru, à l'inverse de la croyance populaire, qu'un enfant était doté d'une conscience dès ses premières années, mais que celle-ci demeurait imparfaite jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Et par bien des égards, il estimait avoir fait montre d'une grande tolérance à l'égard de Brienne. Son vieil ami lord Alvaran lui avait souvent conseillé, durant l'enfance de sa fille, de se montrer plus sévère. "Il faut châtier ses enfants pour leur enseigner le respect", avait-il coutume de dire. "J'ai agi de la sorte avec mes six enfants, et je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour s'assurer une bonne éducation." Alvaran lui avait ainsi appris qu'il fallait châtier les filles quand elles commençaient à s'intéresser au sexe opposé et aux mystères des relations, car ce genre de connaissances ne convenait pas aux jeunes filles. Il fallait aussi en faire des jeunes dames accomplies en veillant à ce qu'elles sachent se tenir convenablement, à ce qu'elles lisent, à ce qu'elles connaissent la musique sur le bout des doigts et sachent tenir une maison. Jamais Alvaran n'avait permis à ses filles d'apprendre à monter à cheval, il jugeait cela bien trop dangereux et inconvenant, et son épouse avait abondé dans ce sens, en arguant d'ailleurs longuement que l'équitation avait de fâcheuses conséquences sur la fertilité des jeunes femmes. Nager était également inconvenant pour une femme, à moins que celle-ci ne soit femme de pêcheur contrainte de gagner sa vie, et il n'était pas utile d'envisager de leur faire tenir une épée.

Entouré de tels conseils, auxquels il croyait par ailleurs, Selwyn avait pourtant fait montre d'une grande tolérance à l'égard de sa fille : lorsqu'il avait découvert que Brienne avait appris les rudiments de l'escrime lors de son séjour à la Guilde, il avait été furieux et l'avait punie un mois, en jurant ses grands dieux que jamais plus il ne confierait sa fille à quiconque. Pourtant, à la voir se lamenter, refuser de manger et de toucher à la moindre des robes et des poupées qu'il lui avait offertes, il avait fini par ployer le genou. Si elle voulait apprendre à tenir une épée, elle devait se comporter comme une jeune lady, et pendant un temps, ils avaient réussi à tenir leur accord.

Mais désormais, en voyant ce qu'était devenue Brienne, Selwyn en venait à regretter sa faiblesse de caractère. Il aurait dû l'obliger à ployer, comme l'avait fait Alvaran, et alors ils n'en auraient certainement pas été là. Cela n'aurait certainement rien changé aux multiples refus des jeunes seigneurs, mais au moins aurait-il évité l'humiliation de voir son nom accolé à celui d'une responsable de régicide et de parjure.

Selwyn repoussa la chaise de son bureau en voyant entrer sa fille. Il s'était réfugié dans son cabinet privé pour méditer sa réflexion quelques heures plus tôt. L'absence de Brienne durant la journée l'avait laissé pensif, et à présent qu'il l'avait à nouveau sous les yeux, toujours aussi ingrate, sa peau brûlée apparente çà et là, son épée pendante au côté, il se sentait honteux. Qui voudrait d'elle ? Qui accepterait d'épouser la lady la plus rétive et la moins accomplie du pays ?

_Elle est encore jeune. Elle pourra peut-être donner des enfants..._

\- Père, dit Brienne en s'inclinant.

\- Prends place. Nous avons à parler.

Elle s'exécuta, et Selwyn se redressa sur son siège. Il était toujours effarant de constater que sa fille restait plus grande que lui.

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi aujourd'hui à la bonne marche à suivre. Tu es femme, et tu es ma fille, héritière de Tarth. Même si tu décidais de ne pas assumer cette responsabilité et que j'en arrivais à adhérer à cette idée, il n'en demeurerait pas moins que tu resterais Brienne de Tarth. J'ai cédé autrefois à tes désirs, et tu ne m'en as remercié que par la honte. Les louanges dont te gratifie la nouvelle reine ne signifient rien, ici. Qui est-elle, que vaut-elle ?

\- Catelyn Stark m'avait fait jurer de retrouver ses filles et je me suis employée à le faire. J'ai retrouvé Sansa et je l'ai protégée et servie depuis. Elle est la jeune reine la plus intelligente qui soit, et elle fera une bonne reine.

Selwyn serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

\- Je ne t'ai pas permise de me couper, siffla-t-il. N'as-tu donc plus le moindre respect pour ton père ?

Face à lui, la face bravache de Brienne devint livide. De rage ou de peur, Selwyn ne sut dire, mais caressa l'espoir que cela puisse être la seconde option.

\- Tarth ne se soumettra pas à cette reine. Aucune reine ne vaut plus la peine que l'on meurt pour elle, et je refuse de continuer à perdre quiconque au nom des Sept Couronnes. Dans deux années et demi, s'ils n'ont pas déjà quitté les lieux, ton écuyer et le régicide seront reconduits à Port-Réal, mais tu demeureras où ton rang t'ordonne de demeurer. Ton devoir de femme exige que tu trouves un mari et lui donnes des enfants tant qu'il en est encore temps. C'est pourquoi, j'escompte organiser bientôt un bal et un tournoi auxquels j'inviterai tous les seigneurs que je juge dignes de concourir, et celui qui se distinguera le plus obtiendra ta main.

Le regard de Brienne s'écarquilla légèrement, et Selwyn fut satisfait d'y voir la peur. Il avait à cœur de rétablir la suprématie de son autorité, mais une part de son esprit se sentait attristée de se voir réduit à de tels extrémités.

\- Cela n'a aucun sens, dit Brienne - et sa voix était curieusement blanche. Vous dites ne pas vouloir de la nouvelle reine, mais aucun seigneur de Tarth ne voudra de moi.

\- C'est exact. Il faudra étendre les invitations à certains seigneurs du continent. Toi qui dis vouloir y retourner au terme de ton exil, sache qu'il te sera permis de le faire même plus tôt que prévu si l'un d'eux décide de t'épouser.

\- Et si je refuse ?

La détermination était de retour dans le regard de Brienne, et Selwyn se surprit à songer que les Sept n'avaient pas été cléments avec lui. S'ils l'avaient été, jamais un tel regard n'aurait vu le jour sur le visage de sa fille, et elle serait née homme.

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas née homme, alors ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas née femme ? _

_Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois immunisée, et non ta soeur ? _

Selwyn repoussa cette dernière pensée. Il ne s'était plus laissée aller à de telles réflexions depuis des années, et savait quelle pente dangereuse elles formaient.

\- Si tu refuses, alors tu rejoindras l'ordre des septas et tu prieras pour le repentir de tes torts jusqu'à ta mort.

\- Comment...

\- Tu as sali le nom de Tarth ! cria soudain Selwyn. Tu as craché sur l'honneur dont tu te disais garante, tu as apporté le malheur sur ton île ! Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse te regarder servir une reine anonyme, enfant placée à la tête d'un pays à la place du roi légitime que tu as contribué à tuer ? Comment pouvais-tu croire que je t'accueillerai avec soulagement ? Ne pouvais-tu pas au moindre trouver l'honneur dans la mort ?

Brienne avait jusque-là pâli graduellement - il lui sembla soudain qu'elle était devenue plus livide que jamais. La main qu'elle avait posé sur la garde de son épée était hors de vue de son père, mais il vit les tremblements se répercuter dans son bras.

\- J'ai échoué à sauver Renly, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais je l'ai vengé. J'ai tué Stannis qui s'était rendu coupable de fratricide. Et s'il vous fallait me croire morte pour que l'honneur soit sauf, je suis navrée de vous avoir offensé. Mais je puis vous jurer, père, sur ma vie, que jamais je n'ai fait de tort à ceux à qui j'avais prêté serment. J'ai échoué, mais jamais je...

\- Il suffit.

Selwyn repoussa sa chaise et se leva, de sorte à dominer sa fille.

\- Tu m'as manqué de respect hier après avoir témoigné d'une très mauvaise influence sur tes frère et soeur, et je ne puis le tolérer. Dès à présent, je t'interdis d'aller et venir dans l'île avec ton épée ou ton armure. Il ne sera plus permis à personne de te nommer Ser. Et plus jamais je ne tolérerai un tel comportement. Fais-moi encore honte, et il t'en cuira, Brienne. Crois-moi.

Et là, enfin, Selwyn crut voir quelque chose se briser dans le regard de sa fille. La défiance qu'il y lisait depuis son enfance, ce mal qu'elle nourrissait en s'opposant à toutes les règles et tous les honneurs, il lui semblait enfin la voir tomber. _Alvaran avait raison. J'aurais dû faire cela il y a des années._

Mais il n'était pas encore trop tard, Selwyn voulait y croire. Bientôt, si les dieux lui étaient cléments, il découvrirait une fille docile consciente de son devoir.

**...**

Brienne était reparue depuis plusieurs minutes dans les jardins. La nuit tombait doucement, et les deux hommes fatiguaient. Jaime avait abandonné l'idée de jouter de manière réelle en voyant Podrick esquisser des grimaces à chaque mouvement. L'entaille n'était certes pas très profonde, mais elle courrait sur son épaule et par réflexe, l'écuyer mobilisait également son flanc gauche et tirait sur ses points de suture. Ils avaient décidé d'une pause au moment om la géante les avait rejoints.

\- Qu'a dit votre père ? s'enquit Podrick en remisant l'épée de bois dont il s'était servi sur un banc.

Brienne ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jaime sentit immédiatement son sang se glacer, et réalisa que la géante était livide et tremblait légèrement. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, mais son regard paraissait les fixer sans les voir, et une rougeur terrifiante colorait ses yeux, comme si elle luttait contre les larmes.

D'une voix atone, elle leur résuma son entretien avec Selwyn. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Jaime sentait la rage s'emparer à nouveau de lui, au-delà de toutes mesures. S'il avait eu devant lui le seigneur de Tarth à cet instant, il l'aurait probablement tué sur-le-champ.

En étant parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Jaime devait admettre que les principes que défendaient Selwyn ne lui étaient pas totalement étrangers : il avait eu beau se tenir très à l'écart des discussions des dames durant sa vie, il avait autrefois entendu Cersei lui tenir des propos semblables, parlant d'elle-même ou de ses amies et connaissances. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu d'avis sur la question, mais à présent, il découvrait à quel point il trouvait ces idées archaïques. Sans même parler du fait que jamais Brienne n'aurait dû avoir à s'y contraindre.

\- Je crains que nous ne soyons à sa merci, moi tout du moins, dit Brienne en fixant ses chaussures. Il semble que votre statut diplomatique vous mette plus ou moins à l'abri. Mon père va envoyer un corbeau à Port-Réal pour demander des explications, je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est attendre.

\- Sansa intercédera certainement en votre faveur, dit Podrick. Jamais elle ne permettra que vous soyez enfermée dans un mariage d'intérêt.

\- Peut-être jugera-t-elle cela comme une punition adéquate...

Jaime se sentait incapable de parler. Il ne voulait pas croire une seconde que Sansa punirait son plus fidèle chevalier de la sorte, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler, à penser. Il sentait le sang lui battre les tempes, et il aurait soudain aimé tout détruire autour de lui.

\- Je suis sûr que non ! assura Podrick avec ferveur. Je vais envoyer un corbeau moi aussi, au cas où...

Il paraissait soudain très mal à l'aise.

\- Où il ne me serait pas permis de le faire ? compléta Brienne. Oui. Fais-le, vas-y.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, dit-il en passant devant elle. Je vais y aller maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas conviés au dîner, si ?

\- Pas ce soir. Lady Jaelly souhaite épargner notre mauvaise influence aux enfants ce soir, et a demandé à ce que nous ne revenions manger avec eux tous que demain. Nous serons tenus de partager les repas du midi et du soir avec lady Jaelly, et mon père le sera également. Enfin, se reprit Brienne avec une grimace, je serai tenue de le faire. Je présume que vous mangerez à part, avec les gardes ou les chevaliers.

Un silence lui répondit, puis Podrick s'esquiva à pas vifs, les laissant seuls. Brienne se laissa tomber sur le banc où l'écuyer avait abandonné son épée et serra les poings, tremblante.

\- Je croyais pouvoir revenir ici et obtenir leur respect, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je croyais que mes actions au fil de la guerre m'auraient offert cela. Au lieu de quoi tous ici me toisent toujours avec mépris.

\- Tu pourrais les battre à plates coutures. Tous, les uns après les autres.

C'étaient les premiers mots que Jaime prononçait depuis de longues minutes, et ils lui arrachaient la gorge.

\- Et ils me craindraient tous. Je sais.

\- Et tu n'as aucune obligation de devenir une Dame. Je ne veux pas que tu t'y contraignes.

Jaime regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le jardin d'agréments, et quand bien même, il réalisa qu'il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il s'assit contre la géante, et effleura sa main du bout des doigts. Après un instant de flottement, Brienne décala légèrement son bras, de sorte à accepter pleinement le contact. Doigts serrés.

\- J'aurais aimé gagner leur respect, avoua Brienne dans un filet de voix. Au moins cela.

_Et moi, je souhaiterai tuer Selwyn et tous ces salopards. _Car dans ses yeux, le régicide voyait briller les larmes qu'elle retenait.Elle ne pleurerait pas, il le savait. Elle s'y refuserait.

Jaime pressa un peu plus fort la main de la géante. Il ne supportait pas facilement cette idée, mais ne trouvait pas si surprenant que les tarthiens s'accrochent à leur mode de pensée. Lui serait toujours le Régicide, Brienne toujours la Pucelle de Tarth, la géante méprisée et moquée par ceux qu'elle massacrait sans vergogne. Leurs réputations ne changeraient pas, même s'il aurait donné cher pour qu'il en aille autrement. Pour qu'au moins elle, qui avait toujours vécu honorablement et s'était battue pour les bons rois et les bonnes reines, puisse avoir droit au respect qu'elle méritait.

_Je donnerai même ma seconde main, si cela pouvait aider_, songea-t-il stupidement mais honnêtement. Parce que de tous les survivants des dernières années de guerre, Brienne restait l'une des plus honorables.

\- Ce sont des idiots, dit-il. Même si tu leur fracassais le crâne avec Oathkeeper, ils ne sauraient pas reconnaître qu'ils sont en train de se faire battre. Alors, massacre-les, Brienne. Et si tu me le permets, je t'y aiderai. Je te le jure.

Elle ébaucha un sourire bancal, et il hésita. Il y avait tellement d'inconnus et tellement de non-dits qu'ils avaient accumulés avec le temps. La plus longue période durant laquelle ils avaient été ensemble remontait à l'époque de sa captivité, et chaque phrase échangée était une pique venimeuse qu'il lui envoyait dans l'espoir de pimenter le voyage. Lui aussi lui avait manqué de respect. Lui aussi n'avait, pendant longtemps, pas mieux valu que ces salopards.

D'ailleurs, il persistait à penser qu'il ne valait toujours pas les efforts que Brienne déployait à son égard, mais c'était un autre débat. Il ne pourrait jamais convaincre la géante de le laisser, et aucune parcelle de son corps à lui ne l'accepterait jamais non plus, mais il pouvait faire tout son possible pour s'amender. Cela, c'était dans ses cordes.

\- Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop fort, dit Brienne en fixant ses chaussures. Arrête, cela devient embarrassant.

\- D'ordinaire, tu me demandes plutôt de réfléchir.

La boutade la fit sourire, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux du sol.

\- D'ordinaire, tu ne me fixes pas de la sorte.

Autant pour la discrétion. Jaime se força à détourner les yeux un instant, de sorte à évaluer les risques, mais le jardin était toujours aussi désert et les fenêtres ne laissaient entrevoir aucun visage ni aucune silhouette, même animale, à l'exception du corbeau qui s'était juché sur un saule.

Un instant d'hésitation, il pressa la main de Brienne comme une question. Elle y répondit de la même manière, lui adressa un rapide regard de côté.

_Par les Sept, nous sommes ridicules,_ songea Jaime en appuyant son front contre la tempe de la géante. Pourtant, la honte ne le dévorait pas. Pire que cela, il se sentait simplement bien. En paix. Avec cette sensation de chaleur familière qu'il n'aurait jamais crue pouvoir associer à une autre part de lui-même que celle qui était morte à Port-Réal.

Au bout d'un moment, simplement à être en contact et à le savourer avant que quelqu'un ne vienne les interrompre, Jaime songea qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures. Et malgré les semaines qui s'écoulaient, il en était encore étonné, tant cela paraissait simple, loin de… Loin d'_elle_. De cette passion dévorante qui lui avait incendié le corps pendant plus de quarante ans et qui, maintenant, lui creusait la poitrine par le vide qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais.

Le murmure de Brienne était si faible et si inattendu que Jaime s'écarta pour lui adresser un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Peu importe que tu me battes en duel, peu importe que je refuse toutes les alliances qu'il me proposera, il n'acceptera jamais.

Jaime sentit le froid revenir, et avec lui, la réalité. Lorsqu'il avait fait cette promesse à la géante, il avait sciemment ignoré tout ce qui pouvait relever de l'autorité paternelle. Il avait stupidement cru que Selwyn serait fier et heureux pour sa fille, ou bien qu'ils pourraient se passer de son contentement. Il avait purement et simplement ignoré que Brienne restait une fille de seigneur, et que rien ne lui serait facile ni permis sans l'aval paternel.

\- Je me fiche de Tarth, répondit-il. Je me fiche de tout ce qui pourrait attirer les autres amis et rivaux de Selwyn et je n'ai aucune intention de prendre la tête de cette fichue île. Et je me fiche de ce qu'il dira.

\- Les mestres d'ici obéissent à leur seigneur. Même si tu me vainquais demain, cela n'aurait aucune conséquence.

\- Si : toi, tu saurais. Et ne va pas croire que les mestres sont tous des hommes de foi tout à fait irréprochables. Celui qui tient lieu de conseiller religieux à Tyrion en attendant qu'il ne nomme un grand mestre est un homme plus jeune que toi qui sera père pour la deuxième fois d'ici peu. Avec une bourse bien remplie, je suis sûr de pouvoir corrompre au moins un des mestres de Tarth.

Brienne lui adressa un pauvre sourire peu convaincu, et pendant quelques secondes, la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite flotta entre eux, presque tangible. Par le passé, Jaime avait déjà dû renoncer à une promesse, mais celle-ci, jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'y faire défaut.

\- Je te battrai, martela-t-il en rivant son regard au sien.

\- Je pourrais...

\- Ne me laisse pas te battre. J'y arriverai, je te le jure sur ma vie, et alors, personne ne pourra plus rien nous opposer. Selwyn moins que quiconque.

**...**

Un miracle ne pouvait survenir deux nuits de suite – et en fait de miracle, Jaime refusait de voir Brienne se tourmenter à nouveau à cause de son père. Le régicide émergea du sommeil en criant, le souffle erratique, avec sur les lèvres le goût de Cersei, d'un dernier baiser glacé survenu au moment où l'épée leur avait transpercé la poitrine. Brienne s'était déjà réveillée et lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Comme chaque nuit, il tâta sa poitrine, puis celle de Brienne, et riva son regard au sien pour y trouver une amarre et ne pas dériver dans l'ouragan de ses cauchemars.

\- Nous sommes vivants, Jaime. Tyrion et Podrick aussi. Cersei ne t'a pas emporté avec elle, et la reine des dragons n'est plus.

Epuisé, Jaime se laissa aller contre la géante, et sa main tremblante trouva le chemin de celle, brûlée, de Brienne. Il l'étreignit de son bras infirme et la serra si fort qu'il songea, dans un recoin légèrement plus éveillé de son esprit, qu'il risquait de lui faire mal. Mais il n'était pas en capacité de la lâcher. Ses poumons étaient douloureux, il sentait le vide de Cersei lui creuser le corps et il devait se raccrocher à Brienne de toutes ses forces s'il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger et engloutir par la douleur. Cette nuit, la part de lui-même qui était morte à Port-Réal lui paraissait plus terrible que jamais. Prête à bondir hors des cauchemars pour le dévorer.

Brienne lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans le silence de la nuit, dans cette chambre emplie de féminité qui ne leur convenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Enfin, Jaime sentit la paix l'envahir, son souffle s'apaiser, et il s'éloigna juste assez pour l'embrasser. Pour respirer, sentir la vie reprendre. Brienne le repoussa après un instant et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Nous sommes vivants.

\- Je sais, hoqueta Jaime. Tu es vivante. Je respire. Tyrion et Podrick vont bien.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, quand le soudain grincement de la porte le figea. Ses entrailles se gelèrent. Il n'existait pas de serrure à la chambre de Brienne, mais la bienséance voulait que nul n'en franchisse le seuil sans y avoir été invité. De plus, qui aurait pu se glisser jusqu'à leur chambre à l'heure du loup, sinon Podrick, qui se serait annoncé avant même de toucher à la poignée ?

_Nous sommes découverts._

Le battant s'ouvrait lentement. Le temps que la géante ne s'écarte brusquement de lui, Jaime vit apparaître un visage joufflu aux yeux engourdis de sommeil.

\- Lady Brienne ? marmonna Erwyn de Tarth d'une voix inquiète. Tout va bien ?

Jaime et Brienne échangèrent un regard épouvanté. L'enfant de quatre ans transpirait de candeur et n'avait pas eu le temps de les voir s'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas manquer le chevalier estropié qui occupait le lit de sa demi-sœur.

Le temps qu'il réagisse, la porte se repoussa un peu plus et une seconde bouille de quatre ans vint s'ajouter au tableau. Les cheveux châtains de Rienna s'étaient transformés en nid de corneille, et elle promenait sur la chambre un air méfiant.

\- On a entendu crier, dit-elle.

\- C'était un cauchemar, tenta Brienne d'une voix tremblante.

Elle était soudain devenue livide. Les deux enfants s'étaient tournés vers Jaime et le fixaient sans émotion particulière.

\- Je ne savais pas votre chambre si proche de la mienne…

\- Vous aussi vous avez peur du noir ? demanda Erwyn.

Les deux adultes marquèrent un temps de silence, incapables de savoir à qui il s'adressait. Ne voyant pas les enfants reprendre la parole, ni même esquisser un geste, Jaime déglutit.

\- C'est à moi que tu poses la question ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, aussitôt imité par sa sœur.

\- Je… oui. Le noir me fait toujours faire des cauchemars.

Erwyn fit volte-face, un large sourire lui déformant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Mais il ne regardait pas sa sœur : il se dévissait bien trop le cou pour ça.

\- Tu as entendu ? Eux aussi, ils ont peur du noir ! T'as pas à avoir honte !

\- A qui parles-tu ? demanda Brienne en s'extirpant du lit.

Les Sept soient loués, Jaime et elle avaient conservé l'habitude de dormir en tunique. Les deux enfants entrèrent de quelques pas dans la chambre pour mieux ouvrir la porte et dévoiler derrière eux la fillette la plus pâle que Jaime ait vue depuis longtemps. Ses yeux clairs étaient immenses, ses cheveux blonds fins et presque blancs. Sa tenue de nuit contrastait avec celle des jumeaux, car elle n'avait rien de beau ni de riche. Elle était terne et pragmatique, mais propre.

\- C'est Ortie, la présenta Rienna. Avant c'était la fille de l'intendante, mais elle est morte. Alors maintenant, elle aide aux cuisines.

Brienne s'agenouilla à la hauteur des enfants, et Jaime hésita. La proximité des jumeaux le mettait mal à l'aise. Rien ne les rapprochait de ce que Cersei et lui avaient été, à l'exception bien sûr de leur gémellité, mais il n'était pas certain de conserver son calme s'il commençait à discuter avec eux.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Comme Brienne paraissait obnubilée par les enfants au point d'en oublier la sécurité, il se leva péniblement et alla fermer la porte, non sans jeter un œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il était désert, et obliger les enfants à entrer pour de bon dans la chambre.

\- Quel âge as-tu, Ortie ? demanda doucement Brienne.

\- Cinq ans, ma lady, répondit Ortie dans un filet de voix.

\- Mère et père n'ont pas voulu qu'elle dorme avec nous, expliqua Rienna. Mais elle a peur du noir, ça lui fait faire de mauvais rêves. Alors elle vient en cachette.

\- Et moi je lui laisse mon lit, ajouta fièrement Erwyn, désormais parfaitement réveillé. Et je dors par terre sur les couvertures.

\- Et vos parents ne se doutent de rien ?

\- Je me lève tous les matins avant l'aube, expliqua Erwyn. Je réveille les filles et on range la chambre. Ensuite, Ortie va travailler.

\- Et vous faites ça depuis longtemps ?

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, puis commencèrent à compter sur leurs doigts.

\- Deux mois, répondit Rienna.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Brienne et Jaime d'échanger un regard.

\- Ser Jaime non plus n'aime pas le noir, commença la géante. Mais vos parents ne seraient pas contents d'apprendre qu'il vient dormir ici, alors je vous propose un marché : je ne leur dis pas qu'Ortie dort avec vous la nuit, et vous, vous ne dites à personne qu'il dort ici.

\- S'il faut qu'on garde votre secret, et que vous vous gardez le nôtre, ça veut dire qu'on est amis, déclara Rienna avec le plus grand sérieux. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit à Ortie.

Jaime ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou céder à la panique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir s'en remettre à trois enfants de quatre et cinq ans pour ne pas ébruiter le plus précieux secret qu'il lui restait. Le parallèle avec Bran jaillit dans son esprit, et il se força à le repousser. Non, la situation était différente. Très, _très _différente.

Il savait déjà qu'il ne referait jamais de mal à des enfants.

Brienne tendit solennellement sa main aux petits, qui la serrèrent avec conviction.

\- Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas par terre ? demanda Erwyn en levant les yeux vers Jaime. Il faut toujours laisser le lit aux filles, c'est septa Lonnie qui a dit ça quand je lui ai demandé ce que je devais faire s'il y avait qu'un seul lit pour Rienna et moi et qu'il était trop petit pour qu'on s'y mette à deux.

\- Septa Lonnie non plus ne sait pas pour Ortie, expliqua Rienna. On lui a menti pour savoir si on devait laisser nos lits ou pas à Ortie. Elle a bien dit qu'on ne devait pas dormir dans le même lit, alors il faut que l'un de nous soit par terre sur les couvertures.

\- Et c'est moi le garçon, donc c'est moi qui dors par terre, dit Erwyn. Pourquoi vous dormez dans le lit ?

\- Je suis trop blessé pour dormir par terre, répondit Jaime d'une voix qui lui sembla presque étrangère à son propre corps.

\- C'est votre main ? demanda Rienna en pointant son moignon.

\- Oui. Et mon dos. J'ai été blessé aussi à Port-Réal.

Les yeux des enfants s'illuminèrent de mille feux.

\- La bataille avec le dragon ?

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans cette situation, les enfants s'étaient juchés sur le lit et les pressaient de questions, tant et si bien que Jaime et Brienne se retrouvèrent à relater quelques bribes de la bataille, l'attaque du dragon et la mort de Daenerys, mais aussi leur plongeon dans la baie. Jaime ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise, et laissait à Brienne le soin de mener la narration. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Comment ces enfants faisaient-ils pour être aussi dégourdis au milieu de la nuit ? Ils étaient intarissables de questions, et ne s'intéressaient pas uniquement au dragon : quelle taille faisait Port-Réal ? Qui étaient ces Marcheurs Blancs dont ils avaient entendu le nom au dîner l'autre soir ? Qu'était donc l'hiver ?

Ils étaient curieux, et vifs d'esprit en dépit de leur âge. Loin de leurs parents, leurs langues se déliaient et ils étaient presque insupportables de curiosité. Il fallut une éternité à Brienne pour les convaincre de retourner se coucher.

\- On a entendu crier aussi hier, dit Rienna alors que la géante les poussait doucement vers la sortie. Mais on n'osait pas venir.

\- Où se trouve votre chambre ?

\- C'est la deuxième porte à gauche, répondit Erwyn en désignant ladite porte. Avant, mère venait parfois dormir avec nous, mais maintenant elle ne le fait plus.

\- Donc on est tous seuls dans le couloir, ajouta Rienna.

C'était vrai - hormis pour la chambre de Podrick. Les enfants n'avaient visiblement aucun des petits compagnons de jeu dont les seigneurs abreuvent habituellement leur progéniture, et ils restaient donc très éloignés de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes. Une terrible pensée se glissa dans l'esprit de Jaime. Si les enfants pouvaient entendre un cri de panique au milieu de la nuit au point de se réveiller, quels autres bruits seraient-ils susceptibles de percevoir ?

Quelques mots encore, et Brienne les regarda regagner leur chambre, dont Rienna referma la porte tout doucement. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre bruit dans le couloir, et la nuit ne se paraît d'aucune ombre particulière, aucun espion, aucun serviteur. Ils restèrent longuement silencieux, à nouveau seuls dans leur chambre. Brienne restait étrangement muette, le regard rivé à la porte close.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda finalement Jaime.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il vint lui prendre la main. Le geste attira enfin son attention et les doigts de Brienne pressèrent les siens.

\- Cette petite Ortie... elle ressemble beaucoup à ma soeur d'autrefois, Velia. Et l'on disait d'elle qu'elle avait pris tous les traits de mon père.

Jaime croisa enfin le regard de Brienne, et y lut tout le doute qu'il pouvait redouter. Il lui adressa un sourire aussi réconfortant qu'il lui était possible.

\- Si c'est véritablement le cas, alors ton père n'est pas aussi honorable qu'il le prétend, et cela te donne une arme de plus contre lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu l'affronter.

\- J'ai peur pourtant que cela soit inévitable, désormais.

Lentement, il la reconduit au lit et éteignit lui-même les bougies. Son cauchemar était loin à présent, même s'il persistait ce léger malaise d'avoir vu et parler avec ces enfants, ces jumeaux qui respiraient le même air et pensaient de concert, uni par un lien indéfectible.

Un lien que lui-même avait brisé volontairement.

Ignorant la douleur qui lui creusait la poitrine, il étreignit Brienne et tâcha de se rendormir.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Dans la suite, il sera question de la réelle offensive de Selwyn contre Brienne, et enfin d'un peu plus d'action, avec notamment le tournoi des chevaliers.

N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours. J'espère que la réelle introduction d'Erwyn et Rienna vous aura plu, de même que les points de vue de Selwyn et Jaelly. En ce qui les concerne, je me suis inspiré de mes lectures du XIXème siècle anglais, dans lesquelles les femmes sont jugées très fragiles. Elles n'y apprennent que rarement l'équitation ou la natation, et sont jugées accomplies si elles connaissent la musique, la littérature, les salons, les coiffes, etc. A quelques exceptions, les femmes de hautes naissances ne sont pas montrées comme des cavalières dans GOT, surtout dans le Sud. Elles vont souvent en chaises à porteurs. Donc j'ai décidé qu'à Tarth, les règles étaient encore plus strictes que dans le reste de Westeros. Voilà.

Le chapitre suivant arrivera samedi prochain. En espérant qu'il vous plaise,

Bonne journée,

Kael Kaerlan


	6. Un chevalier de Tarth partie 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, la relecture a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu...

C'est ici le chapitre 3 d'_Un chevalier de Tarth_... Mais pas le final. Eh oui. Encore trop long. Je vous expliquerai en fin de chapitre.

L'action promise dans la seconde partie est enfin là, avec le tournoi de chevaliers et ses conséquences. J'avais hâte de pouvoir faire reprendre leurs épées au trio.

IMPORTANT : à ceux qui lisent les passages de Sansa et Tyrion en diagonale, celui qui ouvre le chapitre a une importance directe pour Jaime, Brienne et Podrick, donc lisez-le si vous ne voulez pas voir arriver un certain évènement comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

IMPORTANT 2 : trouvez-vous les chapitres trop longs ? Ceux d'_Un chevalier de Tarth _font le double de ceux d'_Une part de lui-même_, et je sais que la longueur d'un chapitre peut parfois rebuter. Si vous pensez que ceux-ci atteignent un trop grand nombre de pages (30 ici), dites-le moi et je subdiviserai pour la suite.

IMPORTANT 3 : ceci est une version corrigée du chapitre. J'ai remarqué plusieurs coquilles après sa mise en ligne. N'ayant pas de beta-lecteur, je n'en avais pas pris conscience avant. Je rectifie le tir.

**Suggestion musicale :** pour la partie 1, la scène de la chambre, _I Am Hers, She Is Mine_ (GOT OST saison 2... et saison 8 puisque si vous l'ignorez, ça a été confirmé récemment, mais c'est aussi le thème musical légèrement remanié de l'adieu entre Jaime et Brienne dans l'épisode 4.) Pour la partie 2, _The Seven Light_ (GOT, OST saison 6) parce que j'ai pensé la scène comme une montée angoissante vers l'inéluctable, mais si vous préférez une autre musique de combat dramatique, ça ira.

Liste des personnages inventés (importants) :

Lady Jaelly, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn et Dame de Tarth.

Erwyn de Tarth, 4 ans, fils de Selwyn et Jaelly.

Rienna de Tarth, 4 ans, fille de Selwyn et Jaelly, jumelle d'Erwyn.

Ortie, 5 ans, petite servante.

Lady Oldvalon, 73 ans, Dame de la Guilde.

**EDIT DU 3 JUILLET :** J'ai corrigé les coquilles et apporté quelques modifications à la scène de la chambre. Je me suis essayé à quelque chose d'un peu plus poussé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci !

– **UN CHEVALIER DE TARTH – **

**Partie 3**

**Le tournoi**

**1**

Le soleil froid éclairait les ruines de Port-Réal, et malgré la douceur du climat, Sansa se sentait plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait à Winterfell avant de partir. La capitale lui semblait plus dure et hostile que le Nord lui-même. La réunion avait été épuisante, et la jeune reine profitait désormais de la salle du conseil déserte pour pousser un profond soupir et se laisser aller. Il avait fallu arbitrer la dispute entre le nouveau prince de Dorne et Yara Greyjoy, qui étaient incapables de se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit malgré la distance qui séparait leurs deux contrées. Sansa avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle avait eu à superviser plusieurs conseils du temps de Winterfell, mais n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir à ce point se sentir épuisée par une réunion entre les ministres et les principaux représentants des grandes Maisons de Westeros.

Et là-dessus, son oncle croupissait dans une prison de la capitale en attendant de s'assagir. Si elle n'avait jamais éprouvée beaucoup de sentiments pour Edmure, par méconnaissance, elle n'aurait jamais cru pour autant en être réduite à ça. Cela faisait près d'une semaine, mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas parvenue à avoir d'échange constructif avec lui. Il ne voulait rien entendre et continuait de cracher à la figure des Lannister et de leurs partisans à longueur de journée. Par dépit, Sansa avait fait engager les hommes d'Edmure dans l'effort de nettoyage de la capitale. Celle-ci dégageait toujours cette impression désolante qui l'avait frappée à son retour. Selon les experts que Davos avait engagés pour reconstruire le port, les seuls travaux de celui-ci prendraient des mois. Elle n'osait imaginer le temps qu'il faudrait à la ville pour retrouver son vrai visage.

Elle soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. La fenêtre donnait sur la mer et laissait entrer un peu du vent frais qui venait du large. Sansa laissa son regard dériver, deviner puis accrocher le mouvement des vagues dans le lointain. Tout paraissait plus calme dans le paysage, loin des conflits d'intérêts de tous ces puissants seigneurs qui voulaient tirer à eux la couverture, essayer de former des alliances intéressantes, sans parler des caisses vides de tout le royaume et de l'échéance de la Banque de Fer de Braavos qui, tôt ou tard, saurait se souvenir de leur existence...

_Que leur dirons-nous alors ? Leur proposerons-nous un mariage avantageux ? _Ces pensées aigres lui parurent s'échapper par la fenêtre. On disait les hommes de Braavos sensibles à la seule valeur des chiffres, indifférents aux plaisirs de la chair, du vin ou même de la vie. Que pouvait-on espérer de ces gens-là, hormis une droiture d'esprit légendaire ? Pouvait-on les acheter, ou les apaiser, et par quel prodige ?

\- Votre altesse.

Sansa se tourna vers la porte, que Tyrion venait de franchir sans même qu'elle ne l'entende. Il tenait à la main une liasse de parchemins, tous pliés ou roulés. Le courrier du jour.

\- Lady Sansa conviendra très bien pour quelques temps encore, répondit-elle en masquant sa lassitude de son mieux. Quelles nouvelles ?

\- Un nouveau corbeau Tarth, ainsi que les réponses que nous attendions du Nord, du Val et de Hautjardin. Mais vue votre tête, reprit le nain en évaluant la fatigue qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune reine, je pense préférable de commencer par égayer un peu votre journée. De fait, permettez-moi de vous lire la missive du nouveau seigneur de Hautjardin, notre cher Bronn de la Néra.

\- Merci pour votre délicatesse, mais commencez donc par la lettre de Selwyn. Après celle qu'il a envoyée voilà une semaine, je m'attends à tout.

\- Cette lettre n'est pas de Selwyn, mais de Podrick. Et il semble que le bon seigneur de Tarth ne nous ait pas tout dit de la façon dont les choses se passent.

Sansa fronça les sourcils. La missive que lui avait fait parvenir Selwyn de Tarth la semaine passée avait été plus acide que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Bien évidement, elle savait que la venue imprévue de Jaime Lannister allait poser un problème, et elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer cruelle en révélant qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais l'hostilité affichée de Selwyn l'avait prise au dépourvu, de même que sa détermination à traiter Brienne comme un objet.

\- Faites-moi une lecture.

Tyrion prit une chaise et déplia la missive de Podrick.

\- « Lord Tyrion, j'ai tenté de vous envoyer cette lettre par deux fois. Lord Selwyn a organisé un bal et un tournoi pour trouver un mari à Ser Brienne. Il lui a interdit de se faire appeler « ser », de porter l'épée ou de faire mention de sa vie de chevalier. Si elle refuse de prendre un mari parmi ceux qui lui aura choisis, de le suivre et de s'en tenir à ce que Selwyn décrit être son devoir de femme, elle devra se faire septa et s'enfermer dans un temple pour le restant de ses jours. Je sais que nous sommes bannis et aucun d'entre nous n'attend que vous mettiez un terme à votre punition. Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide, ou bien nous ne pourrons jamais rentrer à Port-Réal. Bien à vous, Podrick. »

\- C'est inadmissible, dit Sansa. Il n'a aucun droit de lui imposer le mariage, aucun droit de la destituer de son titre de chevalier. Il est en train de renier mon autorité et le rang de sa fille. Il ne faut pas qu'on le laisse faire, on ne peut pas le laisser faire.

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Ser Brienne ne se laisse faire.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne laisserai pas son père la marier de force ou l'enfermer dans un temple.

Cette rébellion face à son autorité et aux intentions de Brienne, si tôt après la reprise de contact avec Tarth, ne laissait présager qu'une série de complications. Tarth ne représentait pas une réelle puissance, ni un enjeu économique d'importance. A la vérité, si Brienne ne s'y était pas rendue, Sansa aurait volontiers laissé l'île en autarcie encore quelques temps. Il y avait bien plus urgent à régler. Mais désormais, il faudrait réfléchir à une façon d'obtenir de Selwyn ce qu'elle voulait, et non ce que lui comptait leur imposer. Il était hors de question de perdre Brienne, sans parler des complications qui surviendraient inévitablement avec Podrick et Jaime. Sansa ne faisait pas grands cas des états d'âmes de l'un ou de l'autre, ils lui étaient relativement indifférents, même si elle estimait l'écuyer. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les retombées qui les concernaient. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

\- Il faut envoyer un corbeau à Lord Selwyn pour lui rappeler que sa fille est déjà engagée auprès de moi dans une tâche qui ne se satisfera pas d'un mariage avec un obscur seigneur de province, dit Sansa. Peut-être même devrions-nous envoyer quelqu'un à ce bal. Un émissaire qui ferait plier Selwyn de Tarth avant qu'il ne me prive de lady et lord commandants. En espérant que votre frère ne fasse rien qui puisse le compromettre.

Tyrion grimaça.

\- C'est ce à quoi je voulais en venir en mentionnant la lettre de Bronn de la Néra. Elle saura peut-être autant vous arracher un sourire qu'elle ne vous inquiétera. Car j'ai bien peur que mon frère ne s'emporte un peu.

\- Comment cela ?

Tyrion repoussa la lettre de Podrick et déplia la missive qu'il avait reçue de Hautjardin.

\- « Cher Tyrion, vois-tu, j'apprends à faire des ronds de jambes. J'ai entendu dire que Ser Brienne et ce pauvre Pod avaient été bannis par la nouvelle reine pour un peu plus de deux ans. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de recevoir hier une invitation de Lord Selwyn de Tarth pour le bal qu'il donne en l'honneur du retour de sa fille. Je ne suis pas encore très doué pour déchiffrer toutes les entourloupes que vous aimez vous faire par courrier, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'un mariage ravirait ce brave Lord. On ne peut pas dire que la géante soit à mon goût, mais ce pourrait être amusant d'obtenir un titre de plus. Je crois que je commence à prendre goût à la vie de seigneur, et Tarth est plutôt riche, à ce que l'on dit. Réponds-moi vite pour m'apprendre quelle tête tire ton frère. S'il y met le prix, je pourrais lui éviter un Sand ou deux. » Je vous épargne la suite, ce n'est pas digne d'une lady.

Sansa fronça les sourcils.

\- En quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Tout ce que cela nous assure, c'est que votre ami qui ne demeure votre ami qu'en fonction de la somme que vous lui payez va proposer à Selwyn de prendre Brienne pour épouse. Elle n'acceptera jamais et il pourrait en résulter de mauvaises relations avec Hautjardin.

\- Certainement pas, je vous l'assure. Bronn ne s'offusquera pas de ça. Il pourrait même bien trouver la situation amusante.

\- Et se faire l'allié de votre frère ? demanda ironiquement Sansa.

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres de Tyrion, même s'il s'efforçait visiblement de le cacher.

\- Oh ça, j'en doute très fortement.

\- L'idée semble vous plaire, en tout cas.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

\- Dites-le moi, dans ce cas. En quoi l'annonce de Bronn de la Néra est-elle supposée égayer ma journée ?

Le début de sourire qui grignotait la face de Tyrion s'élargit, et Sansa remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il jouait avec la lettre comme un enfant fier de son sale tour. Se remémorant la conversation, elle écarquilla soudain les yeux.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit que Jaime était à Tarth.

\- Non.

\- Vous ne comptez pas le lui dire.

\- Non plus.

Tyrion avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

\- Votre frère va tuer Bronn s'il fait la moindre tentative. A moins que Brienne ne s'en charge elle-même.

\- Bronn n'est pas stupide. Provocateur, ça oui, mais il n'ira pas jusqu'à se mettre en danger. Il lui suffira de les voir tous les deux pour savoir qu'il va passer un merveilleux séjour. Mais je donnerai n'importe quelle somme en dragons d'or pour assister à leurs retrouvailles.

Le sourire de Tyrion paraissait presque carnassier, et Sansa se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait confié, au sujet de la façon dont Bronn avait obtenu son titre, des menaces de mort et de son « amitié ». Le nain s'était senti trahi, et d'une certaine façon, Sansa pouvait le comprendre, même si une telle naïveté de la part de l'un des esprits les plus aiguisés du pays lui semblait toujours étrange.

\- Je vous demanderai bien de devenir mon émissaire pour cette occasion, mais j'ai bien trop besoin de vous ici. Et le principe d'un exil est de ne pas permettre aux exilés de rencontrer leurs proches durant un certain laps de temps. Les envoyer là-bas perd de son sens si nous commençons à prévoir de leur rendre visite.

\- Envoyez Davos, suggéra Tyrion d'un ton suppliant. Il pourra délivrer un message de votre part et réaffirmer votre autorité sur Selwyn, et il saura me faire un récit détaillé de la manière dont ce cher Bronn aura perdu ses dents et son nez. Peut-être même d'autres parties de lui-même, s'il échauffe un peu trop mon frère. Il n'a jamais su faire preuve d'une grande mesure, quand il s'agit d'amour. Et Bronn ne peut pas se permettre de nous en vouloir ou de nous tourner le dos s'il ne veut pas perdre presque tout ce qu'il a aujourd'hui.

Sansa devait concéder un point à Tyrion : en dépit de la nouvelle salve de problèmes que ce courrier lui annonçait, elle souriait.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne vous promets rien. Et maintenant que vous êtes parvenu à me tirer un sourire, revenons à la réalité, voulez-vous ? Dites-moi ce qu'il en retourne des lettres du Val, et si mon cher cousin n'a pas déjà commis d'irréparables bévues depuis qu'il a repris ses habitudes dans sa demeure.

\- Nous devrions lui trouver une femme redoutablement intelligente au plus tôt, diagnostiqua Tyrion. Ainsi peut-être pourrons-nous en espérer quelque chose. Un pantin utile, à tout le moins.

\- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que Littlefinger et moi en avions fait ? rétorqua Sansa avec un sourire retors. Faites voir, plutôt. Et trouvez-moi un garde pour faire mander Ser Davos.

Beau joueur, Tyrion obéit, puis tous les deux se plongèrent, pour le restant de l'après-midi, dans l'étude minutieuse des courriers politiques et de l'attitude à tenir à l'égard de leurs expéditeurs.

…

Il n'avait fallu à Jaime et Brienne que quelques jours pour comprendre le fonctionnement des jumeaux et de leur petite amie. Chaque soir, à moins que ce ne soit un dîner particulier, leur mère les faisait manger plus tôt que tout le monde et s'assurait qu'ils soient couchés pour huit heures. Là, les enfants s'endormaient. Mais, trop peu fatigués par leur journée, ils étaient rarement en mesure de dormir douze heures d'affilées, comme on l'attendait d'eux. Erwyn était très souvent le premier réveillé, et se chargeait de tirer les filles du sommeil. Et ils venaient, en petite procession, jusqu'à la chambre des chevaliers. Ils frappaient doucement et donnaient leurs noms, en jurant être seuls : alors seulement Brienne venait leur ouvrir et ils se glissaient à l'intérieur pour une heure ou deux de récits fantastiques.

Au départ, Jaime avait voulu mettre un terme à ce début d'habitude, car il jugeait que c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Mais les enfants étaient revenus, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient l'unique élément positif qui jalonnait leurs journées. Jaime aurait certainement pu les mettre à la porte plus souvent, voir convaincre Brienne de cesser de leur ouvrir pour ne pas risquer de se faire découvrir chaque soir, mais il n'en avait pas eu le cœur. Même si voir les jumeaux penser de concert et finir leurs phrases le mettait profondément mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas rester aveugle au sourire qui venait facilement à Brienne quand elle s'adressait aux enfants. Les jumeaux étaient bavards et curieux de tout : ils pouvaient poser des dizaines de questions en une seule soirée. Beaucoup plus effacée, Ortie n'en écoutait pas moins avec des yeux écarquillés tous les récits que Brienne acceptait de leur faire.

Chaque soir, ils recevaient ainsi la visite des enfants. Ceux-ci venaient souvent les voir entre onze heures et minuit, et à force d'écouter et de questionner Brienne pendant une heure, ils regagnaient leur chambre en bâillant et y tombaient de fatigue. De sorte que lorsque, plus tard, Jaime se réveillait en proie à un cauchemar, ils étaient trop profondément endormis pour être tirés du sommeil. Et si le régicide craignait toujours que quelques bruits indécents ne leur viennent aux oreilles, il se détendait de jour en jour, bien conscient que la candeur des enfants les aurait fatalement conduits à leur en parler si cela avait été le cas. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Brienne, mais celle-ci devenait cramoisie à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait ou tentait un geste intime, et particulièrement en public. Les rares fois où Podrick avait fait irruption dans la chambre et surpris un baiser ou une chaste étreinte, elle avait été aussi brutale que furieuse, et plus rouge qu'une pomme à maturité. Dans un autre contexte, Jaime se serait peut-être enquis de ce qui mettait la géante si mal à l'aise, mais ils avaient tant de sujets de préoccupation qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à la questionner. Il soupçonnait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas fait les choses comme il l'aurait dû, notamment à Winterfell. Leur rapprochement un peu trop rapide avait aussi été trop brusque. Et Jaime devait l'admettre, il avait été lâche et avait soigneusement évité toute conversation qui aurait pu éclairer la situation.

Pour autant, la nature de leur attachement était le dernier de leurs problèmes. Brienne était désormais tenue de tenir compagnie à sa famille une partie de la journée, et lorsqu'elle aurait pu se trouver seule et tranquille, lady Jaelly lui avait trouvé des occupations que Jaime avait certes vu pratiquées par des femmes de la cour de Castral Roc et Port-Réal, mais que Brienne ne maîtrisait pas et dont elle se désintéressait totalement. Si elle échappait encore aux robes qui prenaient la poussière dans son armoire, elle était tenue de prendre une collation avec sa belle-mère tous les après-midis et s'exercer au dessin et à la musique. Chaque matin, elle était également tenue d'accompagner sa belle-mère partout comme si elle était devenue sa dame de compagnie. La situation en elle-même était humiliante, mais Jaime avait une assez bonne idée de la nature des commentaires que devait affronter la géante à ces occasions.

De son côté, il était relativement libre de ses allées et venues. Podrick et lui s'entraînaient chaque jour durant trois bonnes heures, puis déambulaient dans la propriété et les environs. A l'origine, Brienne avait nourri l'idée de leur faire visiter l'île, mais elle avait rarement la possibilité de se libérer plusieurs heures, et Selwyn n'avait pas caché sa désapprobation devant l'amitié inhabituelle qui liait sa fille au régicide. Il trouvait en outre que Podrick devait garder contact avec la chevalerie via un homme, et non une femme sottement adoubée, au contraire de toutes les traditions. Aussi Brienne et le jeune homme avaient-ils peu l'occasion de se voir.

Pour autant, la complicité manifeste qu'ils affichaient presque contre leur gré chaque soir ne perdait pas en intensité, et Jaime pouvait voir la patience de Selwyn s'étioler. Jaime avait un temps penser modérer la situation, mais avait renoncé. Brienne et Podrick étaient de terribles menteurs, plus mauvais que lui-même ne l'avait plus été depuis son enfance, et ils faisaient déjà d'importants efforts pour ne pas se montrer trop familiers à son égard lorsqu'ils étaient en public.

Les corbeaux que Podrick avait envoyés à Port-Réal étaient restés sans réponse et Selwyn avait refusé d'adresser la parole au régicide seul à seul. En somme, ils ne pouvaient agir pour améliorer leurs conditions de vie, et se contentaient de serrer les dents en attendant que les choses évoluent d'elle-même.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, et Jaime commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il allait finir par mourir d'ennui.

…

_Six semaines plus tard._

Quand Selwyn leur avait annoncé la tenue prochaine d'un bal en l'honneur du retour de sa fille et d'un tournoi pour déterminer qui serait le plus à même de remporter la main de Brienne, aucun des exilés n'avait réellement cru que cela serait une bonne idée. En vérité, ils ne se faisaient aucune illusion et Jaime peinait à comprendre comment Selwyn pouvait encore se bercer à ce point de chimères.

Tarth avait reçu plusieurs navires de visites dont avaient débarqué de riches seigneurs, et il avait fallu toute la bienveillance de Podrick pour que la rage ne l'emporte pas sur la moquerie. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, Jaime aurait pu sourire de la situation. Mais de voir, depuis les hauteurs du port, débarquer tous ces hommes richement vêtus qui, bien trop souvent, avaient près du double de l'âge de Brienne, il ne savait pas très bien comment il pourrait conserver un visage neutre devant Selwyn.

« Il a épuisé tous les fils de seigneurs et les seigneurs de moins de quarante-cinq ans » avait dit Brienne d'un ton aigre en apprenant la nouvelle. « Il cherche désespérément à en trouver un qui ne fasse pas trop la fine bouche. »

\- Certains sont sans doute plus vieux que lui ! avait protesté Jaime le lendemain, tandis que, bien à l'abri des maisons de pêcheurs qui gravissaient le flanc de la montagne, ils observaient les nouveaux arrivants au moment de leur débarquement.

\- Cela te choque tant que cela ?

Non, et c'était certainement le plus pénible à admettre. Brienne n'avait jamais intéressé les jeunes seigneurs, et s'il fallait lui trouver un mari désormais, alors la logique voulait que cela soit un vieux garçon, un troisième fils de seigneur ou un veuf d'un certain âge, qui aurait une chance d'agrandir la liste de ses possessions avant de mourir, pour mieux en doter sa descendance ou sa fratrie. Bien que Jaime ne se soit jamais intéressé de près à la politique, il connaissait bien trop certaines ficelles et ne pouvait que comprendre la façon dont Selwyn avait réfléchi ses possibilités d'alliances. Mais même s'il n'avait pas eu pour Brienne les sentiments qu'il nourrissait, il aurait été révolté de la voir ainsi marchandée par son père avec ces seigneurs décrépis, obèses ou chétifs, vaniteux et obséquieux. A la vue de ces peaux plissées ou flasques, de ces bouches molles, de ces bras qui avaient peut-être connus des succès à la guerre autrefois, mais plus depuis longtemps, Jaime sentait une colère de plus en plus sourde lui creuser les entrailles.

Cependant, le pire fut certainement le dernier jour avant la réception ouvrant les festivités. Jaime s'était écarté du château pour traîner son désœuvrement sur les sentiers de la falaise, en compagnie d'un Podrick lassé de faire le tour des écuries pour la énième fois. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au-dessus du port quand l'écuyer écarquilla soudain les yeux. Ils avaient vu passer une longue procession de navires depuis que les premiers invités de Selwyn avaient commencé à se présenter sur l'île, mais pas un qu'ils aient reconnu.

Jusqu'à celui-ci.

\- Jaime, regardez !

Même si les familiarités se multipliaient entre les deux hommes depuis leur arrivée à Tarth, il était encore rare que Podrick n'use pas du « Ser » traditionnel. Le chevalier se sentit glacé sur le champ, et son regard se riva au port. Après quelques instants, il repéra celui qui avait fait réagir Podrick aussi brusquement.

Ser Bronn de la Néra, seigneur de Hautjardin.

**...**

Bronn de la Néra aurait admis devant n'importe qui qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un poète. La seule poésie à laquelle il voulait bien se laisser aller, c'était celle qui consistait à jouer avec le corps et la texture d'une femme, et encore, il y trouvait surtout un plaisir brut et frivole, joyeux, sans ces prises de tête qui allaient souvent de paire avec un mariage. Aussi, quand il vit se découper l'île de Tarth ce matin-là, il ne trouva pas les lieux plus magnifiques que cela, et se contenta d'apprécier l'accueil presque princier qu'on lui réserva quand il mit pieds à terre. Ils étaient nombreux à avoir répondu à l'offre de Selwyn de Tarth, constata-t-il en voyant les délégations étrangères se masser sur le port et sur la route du château. Il fallait admettre que la dot faramineuse mise en jeu avait de quoi motiver même ceux qui savaient déjà à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Brienne de Tarth.

Très honnêtement, Bronn n'avait aucune intention d'approcher la géante. Il se doutait qu'à moins de demander de l'aide, il se ferait massacrer à la première approche, et il tenait trop à sa queue pour risquer de la voir couper par une guerrière rétive. Mais il aimait l'idée de venir marcher un peu sur les plates-bandes de Jaime Lannister, et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être que celui-ci s'en moquait finalement, ou peut-être que cela l'arrangerait que quelqu'un d'autre épouse officiellement Brienne, puisque lui-même ne l'avait pas fait mais qu'il lui avait peut-être déjà mis un lardon dans le tiroir.

Les salutations faites au maître du port, Bronn donna quelques ordres à ses hommes et se lança à l'assaut de la route du château. Il trouvait toujours grisant, même après quatre mois, de pouvoir donner des ordres et les voir exécuter comme le seigneur qu'il était désormais. C'était comme ses vêtements : ils étaient riches, pratiques mais soyeux, et élégants, comme l'étaient ses nouveaux appartements.

Indifférent à la beauté des lieux, Bronn observait ses adversaires à la dérobée. Il atteignit le château et y présenta ses respects à lady Jaelly, femme de Selwyn, qui accueillait elle-même les invités et les répartissait dans les différents appartements. A voir la taille de l'édifice, il y avait fort à parier que tous les invités ne pourraient y tenir. D'ailleurs, Bronn ne se faisait pas d'illusions : lui et ses hommes dormiraient probablement sur leur navire. Mais il voulait visiter un peu les lieux, et s'il pouvait trouver Brienne, ce serait certainement amusant.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, errant à l'extérieur du château, quand une silhouette familière marcha droit sur lui.

\- Bronn ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Podrick à la queue d'or ! s'exclama le mercenaire en lui donnant une grande accolade. Et toi, alors ? Devenu un homme ?

Le garçon rougit furieusement tandis que Bronn lui coinçait la tête dans le coude, reprenant l'un de leurs vieux jeux presque oubliés depuis le temps. Le gamin mal dégrossi était devenu un jeune homme, et si l'on en croyait les récits des dernières guerres, il était même devenu un bon guerrier. Il en avait même un début de barbe.

\- Fini le duvet de poussin, commenta Bronn. Te voilà enfin chevalier, alors ?

\- Non, le reprit Podrick en se dégageant. Je suis toujours écuyer. C'est aussi pour cela que je suis en exil sur Tarth. Je suppose que vous avez répondu à l'appel de Selwyn ?

\- L'occasion de voir du pays et de profiter des avantages de seigneur de Hautjardin ! J'ai fait bon voyage, si cela t'intéresse. Je me souviens que tu étais du genre poli, à t'enquérir du bien-être de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme il sied à un écuyer de s'enquérir de la santé de ses supérieurs et de ses collègues, répondit Podrick.

Bronn se sentit sourire. Il en avait rapidement eu assez de ces foutus Lannister qui n'avaient de cesse de lui réclamer des services mais ne le payaient jamais, cependant il devait admettre qu'il avait bien aimé Podrick. Surtout après le récit de ses aventures au bordel. Même s'il avait fallu quelques temps à l'honneur de Bronn pour ne plus se sentir honteux d'avoir été dépassé par un novice, au moins avait-il appris quelques petites choses. Et à en croire les retours que lui avaient faits les putains, ces choses avaient été appréciées.

\- Alors ? Déjà devenu une légende dans les bordels de Tarth ?

\- Il n'y a aucun bordel ici.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire se figea.

\- Comment ça, aucun bordel ?

\- Lord Selwyn est très pieux, il ne tolère pas les établissements de plaisir.

Lui aurait-on fracassé le crâne avec une enclume, Bronn ne se serait pas senti plus sonné. Eh bien, ce Selwyn lui semblait tout à coup bien trop coincé pour apprécier sa compagnie... mais il n'était pas venu la lui offrir, après tout. Pour proposer une dot aussi indécente pour la main de sa fille unique, il fallait vraiment vouloir s'en débarrasser.

Soudain, Podrick se pencha vers lui en jetant autour d'eux un regard suspicieux.

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen de faire venir du vin à la barbe de lord Selwyn. Vous en voulez ?

\- Parce qu'il ne tolère pas le vin non plus ?

\- Non plus. Et si je ne suis pas grand consommateur, je pense que vous voudrez préservez vos réserves pour le voyage de retour.

Eh bien, cela promettait... Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce séjour serait de courte durée.

Il suivit Podrick le long du château, puis ils pénétrèrent dans celui-ci par les jardins Nord et l'écuyer lui fit remonter plusieurs couloirs étroits jusqu'à une porte simple.

\- Mes appartements, expliqua Podrick. Je dois faire très attention, si les serviteurs se rendent compte que je cache du vin, il m'en cuira.

\- Le grand Podrick le conquérant des putains, devenu contrebandier, ricana Bronn en entrant dans la chambre. Si on m'avait...

Bronn se figea en plein mouvement, sa phrase suspendue entre deux mots. Devant lui, bras croisés et regard froid, debout entre les deux lits qui se partageaient l'espace, Brienne et Jaime le fixaient.

\- Oh putain, enfoiré de Tyrion !

Jaime arqua un sourcil et Bronn étouffa un nouveau juron. Il était certain qu'en combat seul à seul il aurait le dessus sur le régicide, mais de se retrouver face à lui, il sentait bien que le séjour ne serait pas aussi agréable qu'il aurait pu l'être. Jaime demeurait le frère de la Main de la reine, et accessoirement, frère de celui qui demeurait son employeur à bien des égards. Et à la façon dont Jaime le regardait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait envie de lui arracher les testicules et de les clouer au mur.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, tenta-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

\- Je vois ça.

Le ton de Jaime était clairement menaçant. Bronn jeta un regard derrière lui et tomba sans surprise sur le visage résolu de Podrick, dont le sourire moqueur était presque cruel. Il avait décidemment bien changé, ce gamin.

\- Je t'ai connu meilleur camarade.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons plus camarades depuis un certain temps, répondit l'écuyer d'un ton posé. Et vous portez préjudice à mon chevalier.

Bronn fronça les sourcils, perdu, et se tourna à nouveau vers Jaime et Brienne. A moins qu'il n'ait oublié d'écouter une fois de trop lorsqu'on lui faisait des rapports, il lui semblait que Pod était toujours au service de Brienne la Beauté, pas des Lannister.

\- Ecoutez, je me suis simplement dit que j'allais profiter des avantages de ma nouvelle condition de maître de Hautjardin, et refuser une invitation d'une grande Maison alliée aurait été une bien mauvaise première décision, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Croyez-vous réellement que j'accepterai d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec vous, hormis vous vaincre en duel ? demanda Brienne d'un ton froid.

Bronn ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. Le regard que lui jeta Jaime valait toutes les menaces du monde.

\- J'apprécierai que vous vous teniez à bonne distance de moi, reprit Brienne. Plus que ne le ferons certainement ceux qui sont venus ici dans le même but, et à qui je ne manquerai pas de briser quelque chose. J'ai ouïe dire que vous êtes expert pour ce qui est de casser des nez. Je n'ai malheureusement pas les mêmes connaissances.

\- Mais nous serions heureux de nous entraîner un peu, compléta Jaime.

\- Doucement, on se calme ! Je suis venu pour la blague, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de créer un incident diplomatique, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre !

Jaime et Brienne échangèrent un regard, et à les voir comme ça, dans la même posture et avec la même expression, Bronn se demanda si Selwyn n'avait pas organisé tout ça pour éviter que son gendre ne soit un Lannister, parce qu'il crevait les yeux pour n'importe qui avec un minimum de jugeote que ces deux-là partageaient plus que de la simple amitié.

\- Allez, soyez beaux joueurs, tenta-t-il. Ca ferait désordre si vous me cassiez le nez alors que je suis invité ici, ou si je disais à tout le monde que la Pucelle de Tarth n'est plus pucelle.

Il vit Jaime frémir et Brienne bouger, mais le coup vint de derrière. Eberlué, Bronn porta la main à son crâne, avant de réaliser que Podrick s'était servi du pommeau de son épée pour le frapper.

\- Un peu de respect ne vous ferait pas de mal, lui conseilla l'écuyer avec gentillesse. Un peu de silence, aussi.

\- Ma parole, vous en avez fait quoi ?

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un début de sourire, et il lui sembla que Podrick le leur rendait.

\- Je te préférais quand t'étais l'écuyer de Tyrion, asséna Bronn.

\- Nous te préférions tous quand tu étais sur le continent, répliqua Jaime. Notre problème, à présent, est de t'y renvoyer sans que tu trahisses qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit, car si tu le fais, il se pourrait bien que les conséquences soient moins plaisantes qu'un château et des titres.

\- Sérieusement, personne ne se doute de rien ? gémit Bronn en se massant le crâne. Ca crève les yeux. Ils sont tous aveugles ici, ou quoi ?

\- Ils sont crédules, répondit Jaime. Et tu ferais bien de l'être aussi durant ton séjour.

\- Et quand elle sera mariée, il se passera quoi ? Vous demanderez à son mari d'être crédule ? Vous le tuerez ?

A nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard. Jaime paraissait presque réfléchir à cette possibilité, et Brienne n'avait pas l'air d'y être particulièrement opposée.

\- La situation ne s'est pas encore présentée, dit finalement le régicide. J'imagine qu'il faudra aviser à ce moment-là. A priori, je ne pense pas que je tomberai des nues.

\- Tu n'es pas toujours très éveillé, commenta Brienne d'un ton sarcastique.

Une douleur aiguë lui lançait le crâne, mais malgré ça, Bronn était certain de ne pas avoir eu d'hallucinations auditives. Ces deux-là étaient bien en train de parler de leur mariage prochain alors que se pressaient les invités diplomatiques venus conquérir la dot promise par Selwyn.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que votre père soit très au courant de vos intentions.

\- Et il ne vous appartient pas de l'en avertir, dit Brienne. Nous nous chargerons de cela. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de nous assurer de votre discrétion... et du fait que vous ne constituerez pas un problème pendant votre séjour. Nous pouvons compter là-dessus ?

A la façon dont Jaime et elle arquèrent un sourcil de la même manière, Bronn eut presque envie de hurler de rire. Il fallait vraiment que les gens d'ici soient stupides ou eux très bons comédiens en public pour que personne n'ait encore rien remarqué. Ils présentaient des expressions si similaires que c'en était risible. Il se tourna pour aviser Podrick, et réalisa que celui-ci lui retournait exactement le même haussement de sourcil. D'accord, là, cela devenait un peu plus logique. Podrick leur servait de caution.

Et Podrick brandissait actuellement son épée. Avec le pommeau de laquelle il l'avait déjà frappé, et alors qu'il faisait face à deux guerriers redoutables, il fallait en convenir.

_Enfoiré de Tyrion. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? _

\- Vous pouvez compter là-dessus, marmonna-t-il.

Soudain, il avait hâte de rentrer. Au moins à Hautjardin, il n'avait aucun de ces putains de Lannister sous les yeux.

**...**

\- Ne fais pas d'esclandre, lui souffla Brienne lors du banquet de bienvenue.

Sa place était auprès de son père, afin que ses invités puissent « l'admirer » et faire quelque peu sa connaissance avant le début des festivités. Jaime avait la nausée. L'humiliation jouissive qu'ils avaient menée contre Bronn était loin désormais, même si elle ne remontait qu'à une poignée d'heures. Il n'en restait plus qu'un vague souvenir alors qu'ils affrontaient désormais la salle de banquet pleine à craquer.

Jaime avait juré qu'il se montrerait irréprochable, mais il ne supportait plus les regards courroucés ou moqueurs qu'il percevait çà et là, comme si l'apparence de Brienne ne pouvait être qu'un sujet de railleries ou de colère. Et sur ce point, il n'y avait malheureusement aucune différence entre les hommes et les femmes, mères, sœurs ou épouses venues accompagner les seigneurs.

_Cela vous importune-t-il tant qu'elle soit héroïne de guerre ?_ avait-il envie de leur hurler. _Il se trouve que les dragons, ça brûle !_ Mais il se taisait. Il savait qu'au moindre mot de travers, il ne pourrait plus siéger à côté de la guerrière. A force de rappeler à son père que Jaime était là en qualité d'invité diplomatique, Brienne était parvenue à lui obtenir une place à la table du seigneur de Tarth, plutôt qu'un siège éloigné au milieu des invités qui se pressaient sur quatre tables rectangulaires. Si Brienne ne pouvait prétendre siéger à la droite de son père, place qui était réservée à Lady Jaelly et à ses enfants, elle avait trouvée sa place à sa gauche, et Jaime à la sienne. Podrick avait souhaité s'installer à la gauche du régicide, mais Selwyn ne l'avait pas permis, arguant qu'aussi prestigieux soit-il, un écuyer n'avait pas sa place à cet emplacement. Comme il était hors de question pour Podrick de s'éloigner de sa lady, il en était réduit à se tenir debout derrière la table, en se fondant dans le décor et les pierres du mur.

Face à Jaime et Brienne, un cortège des seigneurs les plus prestigieux avait gagné le droit de partager la table de Selwyn. Leur vue donnait à Jaime des envies de meurtre, et l'impossibilité de faire couper sa viande n'était plus qu'un prétexte pour ne pas manger. Il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler.

A sa droite, Brienne n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette non plus. Jaime ne lui avait pas vu une aussi mauvaise mine depuis Harrenhall. Selwyn avait ordonné qu'on ne la laissât pas sortir de sa chambre sans qu'elle ait revêtue une « tenue décente », soit une robe à sa taille, et celle-ci lui allait non seulement aussi mal que les lambeaux roses d'Harrenhall, mais elle était en plus si mal coupée (ou était-ce la mode ici, Jaime ne voulait pas le savoir) qu'on lui voyait les avant-bras et la gorge, exposant ainsi à la vue de tous la chair brûlée qui, privée de cataplasmes, n'en demeurait pas moins rougeâtre et marquée à vie.

Selwyn n'aurait pas mieux agi s'il avait tenu à humilier sa fille devant deux cents personnes.

\- Vous voici donc rentrée dans le rang, commenta soudain un seigneur obèse qui ne devait pas avoir moins de cinquante ans – le quatrième fils d'un seigneur de Dorne. Quel effet cela fait-il de s'en retourner chez soi après si longtemps ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Brienne d'un ton crispé. Je ne manquerai pas de vous répondre quand cela sera le cas.

Son interlocuteur marqua une seconde d'arrêt, puis s'esclaffa comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus spirituelle du monde. Jaime serra les dents pour ne pas lui ordonner de se taire ou de mourir.

\- A ce que je vois, vous n'avez encore rien perdu de votre piquant. Vous êtes pourtant une femme depuis déjà longtemps. A votre âge, mon épouse avait pondu son troisième héritier et se préparait pour le quatrième. Votre père n'a certainement que trop tardé à vous convaincre de vos devoirs. Encore qu'il vaille mieux contraindre les rétives que chercher à les raisonner.

\- Parlons-nous de femmes, ou de juments indisciplinées ? répliqua Brienne.

\- Je te saurais gré de ne pas insulter mes hôtes, intervint Selwyn en se tournant vers sa fille pour la première fois depuis une heure. Pardonnez-la, lord Vahel. La guerre laisse parfois des traces persistantes dans le caractère d'un homme, et ma fille…

\- Je comprends, je comprends, le rassura lord Vahel avec bonhommie. Ne croyez pas que je me permette de juger l'éducation de votre fille, mais il faut admettre qu'une femme partie à la guerre et revenue telle qu'elle l'est… Jamais cela ne serait arrivé par chez moi. Mes filles sont parfaitement conscientes de leur rôle, et elles l'honorent chaque jour. L'une d'elle m'a gratifié d'un petit-fils voilà un mois, vous rendez-vous compte ?

\- Absolument, assura Jaime. Si Brienne n'était pas partie se battre pour Renly, elle n'aurait pas été présente lors de la bataille de Port-Réal et n'aurait pas contribué à la mort de la reine des dragons. Vous, votre fille, votre gendre et votre petit-fils auriez alors été brûlés par un dragon quand Daenerys Targaryen aurait entrepris de conquérir tout Westeros. Nous y aurions certainement gagné une conversation moins stupide.

Le coup de coude qu'il reçut dans les côtes manquait singulièrement de discrétion, mais il n'en avait cure. Elle pouvait bien s'acharner et lui casser quelque chose, tant qu'elle y était. Il n'allait certainement pas rester là à entendre ces hommes la traiter comme une moins que rien. Avait-il réellement eu pareille conversation un jour ?

Sa remarque avait jeté un froid presque palpable à la table. S'il n'y avait pas eu Brienne, raide de honte, il aurait été fier de son effet. Au lieu de cela, il était partagé entre sa nausée et une violente envie de casser quelque chose.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à manger en silence. Jaime n'éprouvait aucune honte et ne se privait pas pour toiser lord Vahel droit dans les yeux, mais Brienne était mortifiée. Elle délaissa finalement son assiette et Jaime réalisa qu'elle avait posé sa main gauche sur ses genoux, ses doigts crispés sur le manche de son couteau. Même s'il s'agissait de sa main d'or, Jaime glissa sa main contre la géante, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Il savait que c'était risqué, surtout à deux places de Selwyn, mais Podrick était seul derrière eux.

Jaime ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux discussions qui se tenaient autour d'eux, et il fallut que son surnom ne résonne pour qu'il réalise qu'il était devenu le nouveau sujet des railleries de lord Vahel.

\- Le Régicide en personne à la table d'honneur de Tarth… j'admets que cela fait désordre, disait-il. Je ne peux imaginer ma réaction si c'était à moi que l'on avait imposé sa présence. La nouvelle reine semble dotée d'un humour bien cruel si elle vous envoie pareil émissaire.

\- L'honneur est comme la tradition, je le crains, soupira Selwyn d'un air affecté. Il disparaît avec les ans.

\- Cela a parfois du bon, intervint Brienne d'un ton froid. Après tout, les Targaryen brûlaient les gens par tradition.

Jaime dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire, et eut le plus grand mal à conserver une expression neutre. Il ne put cependant manquer le regard incendiaire que Selwyn jeta à sa fille, comme si elle venait de cracher au visage de leur invité, et cela ne fit qu'accroître la colère qu'il avait momentanément oubliée. Face à eux, Lord Vahel fixait Brienne, bouche-bée.

\- Je pense que tu t'égares, ma fille, siffla Selwyn. Peut-être devrais-tu retourner à tes appartements pour t'y préparer pour le bal.

\- Peut-être, en effet.

Elle repoussa sa chaise, salua d'un signe de tête les invités les plus proches et quitta la table. Jaime la regarda brièvement partir, convaincu qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps s'il devait rester seul à la table. Podrick avait suivi la guerrière avec déférence, et il ne pouvait pas leur emboiter le pas naturellement dès à présent sans attirer l'attention. Aussi s'astreignit-il au calme.

S'il avait su, il aurait très certainement fui le château avant que ne sonne l'heure du bal.

Jaime n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les bals. Il ne se faisait aucune joie des réceptions et, en étant parfaitement honnête, s'il était un danseur acceptable, ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection et il ne s'y sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise.

L'unique bonne nouvelle de ce bal, c'était certainement que ni Brienne ni Podrick n'avait l'air plus à l'aise que lui-même. La première était même mortifiée. Dans cette autre robe toute aussi mal coupée que la précédente, Brienne n'était ni à l'aise, ni belle. On avait trouvé à Podrick une tenue décente pour la soirée, mais Jaime n'avait pas tardé à arracher au jeune homme l'aveu de son inexpérience : jamais il n'avait dansé ou été formé à l'attitude qu'il sied lors d'un bal, et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce sitôt les présentations terminées. D'ailleurs, tandis que le bal s'étirait au gré des envies des danseurs et prenait, somme toute, une tournure un peu moins académique, les trois survivants de Port-Réal s'étaient réfugiés contre une fenêtre et observaient la scène sans grande émotion. D'ailleurs, hormis Selwyn dont les yeux désapprobateurs semblaient rivés sur Brienne, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Tous les invités semblaient s'être mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient profiter de l'hospitalité du seigneur de Tarth, mais sans avoir quoi que ce soit à lui offrir en retour. De fait, nul n'avait invité Brienne à danser. Oh, Bronn avait bien fait un pas dans sa direction, mais le regard de Jaime l'avait arrêté. Et depuis, c'était le calme plat. Les invités prenaient du bon temps sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

Aussi, quand un valet s'approcha d'eux pour leur annoncer que lady Oldvalon demandait à les voir, et que Brienne s'anima enfin, Jaime suivit le mouvement sans même lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, et se retrouva bientôt dans un vestibule désert ou presque, où l'invitée les attendait.

C'était une vieille femme encore droite, au visage tout en longueur, aux cheveux coiffés en chignon ample et bas sur la nuque. Ses robes étaient excentriques, toutes aussi colorées que celles des autres mais égayées de rubans et d'ornementations qui n'avaient rien de grotesque, loin s'en fallait. Son visage respirait la dignité et la sagesse, mais ses yeux étaient rieurs, bons.

Pendant autour de son cou à une lanière de cuir, Jaime aperçut des verres, qu'il n'avait vu portés que par de riches et vieux émissaires du Sud profond, des années auparavant. Il n'était pas encore répandu dans Westeros de faire confiance aux étrangers natifs de l'extrême Est d'Essos, au-delà du Désert Rouge. C'était de là qu'étaient venus ces savants oculistes et leur science des verres, des décennies plus tôt. Hormis les contrées au Sud de Dorne, nul ne leur avait accordé leur confiance. Il était surprenant qu'une femme de Tarth arbore aussi des verres de manière aussi visible.

Elle n'était certainement pas petite, mais lorsqu'elle s'avança, appuyée sur sa canne, jusqu'à Brienne, Jaime remarqua sans surprise qu'une bonne tête les séparait. Il échangea un regard interrogateur avec Podrick, mais l'écuyer semblait aussi perdu que lui.

\- Lady Brienne de Tarth, dit doucement la vieille femme en inclinant la tête. Ser Brienne, à présent. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Lady Oldvalon.

Brienne mit un genou à terre, inclina la tête. Dérouté, Jaime échangea un regard avec Podrick. Un tel signe de respect aurait été de trop pour Selwyn lui-même. Qui pouvait être cette femme ?

\- Relève-toi, mon enfant. Je ne suis pas si frêle que cela.

La géante obéit, les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis Lady Oldvalon écarta les bras et enserra Brienne dans une étreinte qui n'avait plus rien de protocolaire.

\- Les années ont été longues, sans tes nouvelles, dit la vieillarde en s'écartant. Je ne puis te dire notre fierté quand nous avons reçu ton premier corbeau de Winterfell. Et que dire du deuxième ! Chevalier des Sept Couronnes, survivante de la Longue Nuit ! Si tu savais comme Naath Aranoth était fier de toi. Nous l'étions tous. Il aurait aimé te le dire personnellement. La lecture de ta lettre de Winterfell a permis de l'apaiser avant son dernier voyage.

Visiblement prise par l'émotion, Brienne déglutit.

\- Je vous remercie sincèrement. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Lady Oldvalon, Dame de la Guilde, dit-elle en se tournant vers Jaime et Podrick. Ma Lady, je vous présente Ser Jaime Lannister et Podrick Payne, mon écuyer.

La vieille femme tourna vers eux le premier regard avenant que Jaime ait vu depuis leur arrivée, et lorsqu'il se releva de sa courte révérence, il vit qu'elle souriait. Non pas avec condescendance ou moquerie. Plutôt comme si elle était réellement heureuse.

\- C'est un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Ser, jeune homme, dit-elle en leur tendant la main.

Jaime s'attendait à devoir se plier à un baisemain, mais la vieillarde avait visiblement d'autres plans en tête et lui serra vigoureusement la main, avant de faire de même avec Podrick.

\- J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de vous, reprit Lady Oldvalon. Les nouvelles sont certes longues à nous parvenir, mais elles trouvent même le chemin de la Guilde. Il nous tardait de vous y recevoir.

\- Mon seigneur et père avait d'autres projets, éluda Brienne. Je gage de pouvoir vaincre ses réticences.

\- Le tournoi ? demanda la vieille femme en haussant un sourcil.

La géante hocha la tête, et Jaime se sentit soudain perdu. Il avait bien noté la tenue d'un tournoi le lendemain, mais certainement pas que l'un d'eux devait y participer. S'il avait pu y tenir un rôle, il aurait très certainement déjà entrepris de massacrer un à un les participants. Et il aurait probablement commencé par Bronn, pour le simple fait qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici.

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec ce tournoi ?

\- Mon père a jugé opportun de promettre une dot indécente à quiconque remporterait le titre de champion, répondit Brienne en croisant brièvement le regard de Jaime. Il s'agit de combattre et de triompher d'une soixantaine de combattants pour prouver sa valeur et son endurance.

\- Quand vous dites une « dot indécente »... commença Podrick.

\- Un droit de succession sur Tarth au cas où mes jeunes frère et sœur ne pourraient régner eux-mêmes, quatre cents dragons d'or, deux navires, l'ensemble de mes possessions et de mes richesses et la mainmise sur les titres qui pourraient m'être accordés, énuméra Brienne. Cela va à l'encontre de l'autorité de la reine, mais Lord Selwyn n'a pas l'intention d'en tenir compte et souhaite obtenir l'indépendance de Tarth. Il l'a déjà proclamée, par ailleurs. Dans son idée, je devrai suivre mon époux dans son château et m'y faire oublier en devenant enfin ce que j'aurais dû être.

Jaime avait l'impression qu'un feu terrible lui coulait dans les veines. Ses doigts se raidirent et pendant une seconde, il imagina le regard de Selwyn lorsque son épée lui passerait à travers le corps.

\- Votre place auprès de la reine… souffla Podrick.

\- Serait également la possession de mon époux, confirma Brienne. Ser Jaime, calmez-vous.

Ses dents lui faisaient mal à force d'être serrées, ses doigts avaient trouvé la poignée de son épée et il sentait le motif de la garde s'imprimer sur sa paume. Non. Ça, jamais.

_Jamais._

Il pouvait accepter d'être moqué en public, de subir des humiliations à chaque repas durant les deux prochaines années s'il le fallait, mais voir déposséder Brienne de tout qu'elle avait su gagner, jamais.

\- La reine…

Il s'étouffait de fureur, il le sentait. Il tuerait avant de voir ça, il tuerait tous ces salauds et il finirait par Selwyn lui-même.

\- Ne peut rien faire, le coupa doucement Brienne. Mais moi, j'en ai la possibilité. Tout ce dont je vais avoir besoin, c'est de votre appui, à Podrick et vous.

Même si elle avait employé le « Ser » et s'efforçait de lui parler avec amitié mais distance, Jaime sentit les doigts de la géante se refermer doucement sur les siens dans une tentative de l'apaiser. Il croisa son regard, et s'y perdit un instant. Elle ne semblait ni révoltée, ni inquiète. Au contraire, elle paraissait extrêmement calme.

S'était-elle faite une résolution de tout cela ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Lentement, Jaime se sentit s'apaiser, calquer ses respirations sur le rythme de Brienne. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, indifférente au reste du monde. Quand elle jugea qu'il s'était suffisamment repris, elle dit :

\- Il faut que ce soir, au moment de l'annonce des candidats, vous me serviez tous les deux de témoins. J'ai sur moi la missive officielle de la reine dans laquelle elle me nomme "Ser", mais je doute qu'elle fasse autorité. Il faut qu'en votre qualité de chevalier et d'écuyer, vous juriez sur les Sept que j'ai bel et bien été adoubée. Ainsi, je pourrai concourir.

\- Et remporter ta propre dot, compléta Jaime dans un souffle.

Brienne lui adressa un sourire rapide, et pressa sa main doucement.

\- Lady Oldvalon et son neveu vivent à la Guilde, sur l'autre versant de Tarth. Ils nous offrent de nous accueillir une fois que j'aurai emporté ma liberté. Il est probable que mon père ne veuille plus nous voir sous son toit avant longtemps.

\- Et je ne pense pas que cela vous ferait grand tort, commenta une voix joyeuse en leur faisant faire volte-face. Il me semble que l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe, ici.

Jaime mit une seconde avant de reconnaître la voix, et son regard tomba sur Ser Davos avant que son cerveau n'achève la gymnastique. Le vieux marin n'avait pas changé, et s'était vêtu avec simplicité, comme s'il comptait passer des heures sur son navire et non pas dans une salle de bal.

\- Ser Davos ! s'exclama Podrick. Quand êtes-vous arrivé ?

\- Il y a moins d'une heure. Nous avons eu un peu de peine à venir, je dois l'admettre. Un peu trop de complications politiques qui ont retardé notre départ de Port-Réal. Je ne suis pas sûr que lord Selwyn croyait encore à notre arrivée.

Brienne procéda rapidement aux présentations, et Davos s'inclina devant la vieille femme. Il écouta ensuite le résumé que lui fit la femme chevalier, pendant que Jaime le détaillait. Davos ne semblait pas avoir très à cœur de paraître devant Selwyn et ses proches, et il une fois qu'un serviteur hélé discrètement lui eût apporté une coupe de vin, il se retrancha avec eux plus loin encore dans le couloir, loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Bonne idée, j'en conviens, commenta-t-il une fois que Brienne eût fini de lui exposer leur situation et le plan qu'elle avait mis en place pour tenter de s'arracher à l'emprise de son père. Je ne peux que vous encourager. La reine m'a envoyé ici pour lui faire un rapport de ce qu'il se passe, mais aussi m'assurer que vous ne deveniez pas captive de Tarth.

\- Il aurait probablement fallu se renseigner avant de l'envoyer ici, commenta Jaime.

Davos lui adressa un signe vague, qui pouvait dire une multitude de choses et sur lequel il décida de ne pas s'étendre.

\- Je servirai également de caution au moment de l'annonce, annonça l'ancien pirate. Et je me porterai garant de la missive de la reine que vous possédez déjà. J'en ai par ailleurs une autre moi-même.

\- Et que dit-elle ?

\- En substance, que l'autorité royale ne s'arrête pas aux portes de Tarth et que nombre des invités de Selwyn doivent à la couronne leurs titres et leur Maison. Sansa et Tyrion ne vous ont pas abandonnés.

\- Croyez-vous que cela suffira ?

Brienne avait un regard interrogateur, légèrement inquiet, mais le vieux marin hocha la tête avec confiance.

\- Je ne suis pas venu seul, vous savez. S'il vient à ignorer les injonctions de Sansa, Selwyn de Tarth devra se confronter à sa colère et à ses forces. Mon équipage est prêt à faire montre de... fermeté, disons, s'il le faut, et nous ne manquerons pas de transmettre à Port-Réal toutes les informations qui doivent l'être.

Davos transpirait d'une telle assurance que Jaime prit soudainement conscience du poids qui pesait sur eux depuis leur arrivée. Même à Port-Réal, alors qu'ils ignoraient qui pouvaient les trahir et leur faire du tort, ils avaient pu compter sur l'amitié et la discrétion du vieux marin, et ce n'était que confronté à nouveau à celles-ci qu'il réalisait à quel point elles lui avaient manquées.

_Pitié Davos, ramenez-nous dans vos bagages. _

Mais c'était impossible. Jamais Sansa ne remettrait en cause aussi immédiatement l'une de ses premières sentences assénées en tant que presque reine, et lui ne pourrait jamais laisser Brienne et Podrick où que ce soit.

\- La rescousse est arrivée ? demanda Podrick d'un ton vaguement inquiet, un sourire bancal plaqué sur le visage.

\- Je l'espère bien. Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance jusque-là.

\- Ce serait beaucoup dire, approuva Jaime d'un air sombre.

\- Si je puis me permettre, votre frère m'a également demandé de saluer Bronn s'il en restait quelque chose.

Malgré lui, Jaime sentit un mince sourire lui étirer les lèvres, et une pointe d'amusement se glissa en lui. A présent que l'ancien mercenaire n'était plus près de lui et ne menaçait plus de se révéler un adversaire, il se sentait plus léger, et presque compréhensif envers Tyrion qui avait dû beaucoup rire en imaginant l'accueil qu'il réserverait à Bronn.

\- Je vous narrerai tout ça une fois que nous n'aurons plus aucune urgence à traiter, promit-il.

\- Messieurs, intervint lady Oldvalon. Si vous me pardonnez cette interruption, je crois que le temps des danses est fini pour le moment. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour notre annonce ?

Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis, lentement, firent mouvement jusqu'à la salle de bal. Les danses y avaient effectivement pris fin et Selwyn, en plein discours sur les valeurs de la chevalerie, portait un toast devant l'assemblée qui avait levé son verre.

\- Ensemble donc, célébrons la perspective d'une nouvelle alliance !

Un concert d'acclamations l'accueillit, et tous portèrent leur coupe à leurs lèvres. Jaime et Brienne échangèrent un regard. Ils se frayèrent un passage au milieu de la foule, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres de la table d'honneur, de sorte à être visibles de tous. Brienne prit une courte inspiration.

\- Père.

Sa voix forte se fraya sans mal un chemin dans la salle, et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Peu à peu, le niveau des conversations baissa sensiblement, jusqu'à disparaître.

\- J'ai à vous annoncer la participation d'un autre chevalier au tournoi qui déterminera qui, de ces gens, mérite que vous lui accordiez ma dot.

Même à cette distance, Jaime vit le visage de Selwyn se figer, et son regard voler brièvement jusqu'au régicide.

\- Permettez-moi de vous annoncer qu'en qualité de chevalier des Sept Couronnes, adoubée devant témoins et placée sous la protection et l'autorité de la reine Sansa Stark des Sept Couronnes, je concourrai demain et affronterai tous les participants de ce tournoi.

D'abord, il n'y eut que le silence. Puis la salle bruissa de rires gras et de commentaires outrés qui fusaient de toutes parts. Brienne garda la tête haute, le regard rivé sur celui de son père, et à ses côtés, Jaime et Podrick se placèrent en protecteurs. Selwyn, lui, était livide. De rage ou d'autre chose, c'était difficile à dire.

\- Avec quoi comptez-vous vous battre ? railla un homme. Vos jupons ?

Indifférente à l'insulte, Brienne continua de dévisager son père, resté statique à la table des honneurs. Près de lui, lady Jaelly paraissait horrifiée. Les enfants, qui avaient assisté au dîner et au début du bal, étaient heureusement partis se coucher depuis longtemps.

Après un bref instant, Davos s'avança à son tour et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Les yeux se posèrent peu à peu sur lui, et il tira de sa poche la lettre de Sansa dont il avait fait mention dans le couloir.

\- Mon nom est Ser Davos Mervault, membre du conseil restreint de la reine Sansa Stark. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que l'île de Tarth a décidé de ne pas accorder un grand poids à l'identité de qui siége sur le trône de fer. Cependant, nombre des chevaliers ici présents qui participeront au tournoi demain sont issus du nouvel héritage des Maisons. Ser Bronn de la Néra, nouvellement nommé seigneur de Hautjardin, l'a été sur instruction personnelle de la Main de la reine.

Les visages convergèrent vers Bronn, qui promena un regard perplexe sur l'assemblée. Il était doucement en train de se rendre compte de la place qu'il tenait dans cette assemblée, et son teint cireux ne laissait pas présumer d'une grande joie à cet égard.

\- En cette qualité, et sachant que j'ai été personnellement témoin de l'adoubement de Ser Brienne, et que je tiens dans ma main une lettre de la reine attestant de sa légitimité en qualité de chevalier, j'appuie sa participation au tournoi qui déterminera qui obtiendra sa dot.

Aurait-il annoncé la venue imminente d'un dragon que son annonce n'aurait pas eu plus d'impact. Jaime dut pousser sa voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Je témoigne également de l'adoubement de Ser Brienne, et appuie sa participation.

\- Je témoigne également de l'adoubement de Ser Brienne, clama Podrick.

La rumeur scandalisée, jusque-là minoritaire et masquée en partie par les insultes et les rires des hommes, enfla et noya bientôt la salle de bal. Brienne attendit quelques secondes, puis détacha son regard de son père pour le promener sur l'assemblée qui la dévisageait avec une hostilité de plus en plus manifeste.

\- J'affronterai tous ceux qui, parmi vous, prétendent vouloir obtenir ma dot et ma main. Si je m'incline face à vous, il plaira à mon père de me marier à vous ou non. Mais si je l'emporte, je demande à obtenir ma propre dot en récompense, et la promesse qu'aucune de vous ne me sera imposé d'aucune manière.

\- C'est un scandale ! cria quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

\- Une honte !

\- Nous ne nous laisserons pas insulter de la sorte ! cria Ser Alvaran. J'exige réparation !

\- Vainquez-moi si cela vous agréé, répliqua Brienne. Et là seulement, je m'excuserai de ce qu'il vous plaira.

Les cris fusèrent de toutes parts. Jaime et Podrick resserrèrent machinalement les rangs, même s'il n'y avait presque aucun risque que l'un ou l'autre de ces hommes n'agresse Brienne au milieu du bal. Cependant, les noms étaient criés, et après un bref instant, Jaime comprit qu'il s'agissait de ceux des participants. Des hommes, lords ou simples chevaliers, qui criaient au scandale et exigeaient eux aussi réparation. La peur apparut lentement dans ses entrailles alors qu'il prenait conscience du nombre de noms. Ils seraient plus nombreux, car même les premiers fils, mariés et venus uniquement pour accompagner un parent dans la conquête d'une dot conséquente, exigeaient désormais de participer. C'était une véritable marée humaine de haine et de mépris qui vociférait et levait le poing en vomissant des insultes.

Davos se fraya un passage jusqu'au mestre et homme de loi de Selwyn, à qui il tendit la lettre de Sansa pour que l'homme en estime la véracité. Il chercha visiblement une faille, mais dut se résoudre à admettre que le sceau et la signature étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiels, et que nombre de seigneurs étrangers à Tarth mais venus pour participer au tournoi et gagner la dot de Brienne étaient effectivement devenus seigneurs du fait des nouvelles noblesses.

Partagé entre la rage et la honte, Selwyn ramena le calme après plusieurs tentatives. Il donnait l'impression de s'étouffer, et sa voix transpirait de venin.

\- Puisqu'il apparaît que nous ne puissions aller au-devant de cette assignation contre-nature, ma fille participera au tournoi en qualité de chevalier. Mais si, comme le voudrait l'ordre naturel des choses, elle vient à perdre, son vainqueur sera en droit de la prendre pour épouse à moins qu'un autre chevalier ne le supplante.

_Alors ça y est,_ songea Jaime. _C'est parti._

La suite ne fut qu'une suite d'insultes et de mises à l'écart. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Brienne, Podrick et lui s'esquivèrent, laissant derrière eux un bal avorté et une marée de femmes qui dévisageaient la guerrière avec des regards outrés, comme si elle les avait personnellement insultées. Davos demeura avec Selwyn, et si lady Oldvalon disparut un moment, ils la virent réapparaître alors qu'ils gagnaient tous les trois les jardins intérieurs pour tenter d'y trouver un peu plus de calme.

\- Ils n'aiment vraiment pas l'idée, commenta Podrick d'une petite voix.

\- Ils ne l'aimaient déjà pas quand je me bornais à apprendre quelques passes dans les jardins, alors ce n'est pas très étonnant.

\- Heureusement que nous n'avons jamais attendus l'approbation de ces gens pour vivre et respirer comme bon nous semble, assena lady Oldvalon en les rejoignant. Par les Sept, ton pauvre père ne s'arrange guère avec les années. Je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir convaincu Leth Aranoth de rester à la Guilde, il aurait certainement généré un scandale.

Machinalement, Podrick se décala pour libérer une place sur le banc tout proche, et la vieille femme s'y assit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

\- J'ai fait connaître mon offre à Selwyn, et je crois qu'il n'en sera pas mécontent une fois que tu seras sortie vainqueur, reprit-elle. Vos chambres vous attendent déjà à la Guilde, et il ne sera pas difficile de vous trouver des habitations à Oakfield s'il le faut. Vous verrez, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Jaime. Là-bas, nul ne juge un homme à son nom ou aux préjudices qui le pourchassent. Seuls les actes comptent.

_Je ne suis pas certain que cela fasse une grande différence, dans mon cas. _

Cependant, Jaime s'abstint prudemment de parler. Il ne tenait pas à s'aliéner l'une de leurs seuls alliés dès leur première rencontre. Cette femme avait visiblement plus d'estime et d'affection pour Brienne que son propre père, et cela lui était bien suffisant pour la lui rendre sympathique.

S'il s'était s'agis d'une réception ordinaire, il y aurait eu encore moult personnes à qui parler afin de paraître convenablement et de ne pas perdre la convivialité de l'ensemble. Mais il n'y en avait plus aucune, et Brienne ne tarda pas à leur faire remarquer à tous qu'il était tard, et qu'elle espérait se reposer durant ces prochaines nuits, afin de ne pas manquer de force pour le tournoi, dont la tenue se ferait dans trois jours.

\- Tu fais bien, approuva lady Oldvalon. Ces pauvres idiots vont certainement tempêter et se saouler jusqu'à l'aube. Profite des prochains jours pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.

Comme tous les soirs, Brienne se retira en premier, le laissant discuter encore un peu avec Ser Davos et lady Oldvalon. Mais Jaime n'avait plus les idées très claires et aurait été bien en peine de relater de quoi ils causèrent durant les minutes qui suivirent le départ de la guerrière. Son esprit confus ne voyait plus que les visages haineux et les expressions rageuses. Selon toutes probabilités, le tournoi n'avait pas pour but de faire des blessés, et encore moins des morts. Chaque évènement de ce genre présentait des risques, et nul n'était à l'abri d'un accident dramatique. Mais il sentait peu à peu la peur l'envahir. Ces chevaliers débordaient de cette énergie rageuse et destructrice que l'on voyait sur les champs de bataille, et ils feraient couler le sang.

_Ils le voudront. Mais elle ne les laissera pas faire._

_Tu le crois ? Tu l'as regardée récemment ? _

Cette seconde voix avait les accents doucereux de Cersei, et il voulut la repousser au fond de son esprit, mais elle avait raison. Brienne était encore convalescente.

Soudain, il eut besoin de la voir. Qu'exprima son regard quand il se tourna vers Podrick, il ne le sut pas, mais l'écuyer présenta leurs excuses en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lady Oldvalon et Ser Davos.

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher nous aussi. Et mieux vaut que nous montions la garde dans le couloir ce soir. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les soulards.

\- Moi non plus, jeune homme, l'approuva la vieille femme. Vous dormez au même étage que Brienne ?

\- Dans la chambre de son ancienne demoiselle de compagnie. Nous entendrons venir s'il vient quelqu'un.

Davos coula un rapide regard à Jaime, mais celui-ci resta de marbre. Il salua leurs alliés à son tour, et Podrick et lui traversèrent le château en direction de leur chambre. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, désert comme il l'était toujours à cette heure, ils échangèrent un regard. L'écuyer ébaucha un sourire rassurant, et Jaime réalisa à cet instant qu'il était lui aussi dévoré par l'inquiétude. Ses lèvres souriaient, mais son regard témoignait de sa peur. Lui aussi savait que ce ne serait pas gagné.

Jaime lui donna une accolade, voulut dire quelque chose de plus mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne savait pas comment repousser sa peur. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il devait voir Brienne. Pour se persuader qu'elle irait bien. Pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ils se séparèrent en silence.

Jaime se glissa dans la chambre. Il referma la porte et promena son regard sur la pièce. Brienne était penchée à la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle portait toujours la robe mal taillée que lui avait imposée Selwyn. Elle n'avait pas allumé de bougies, et seule la faible lumière de la Lune, partiellement masquée par les nuages, éclairait la pièce. Jaime faillit lui dire quelque chose, parler du dîner, du bal, du tournoi, de la haine qu'il avait vu sur les visages de ces gens, mais renonça. Au lieu de ça, il la rejoignit et lui prit le bras pour attirer son attention. Le regard qu'elle promenait sur la forêt se forçait à la neutralité, mais Brienne n'avait jamais été dissimulatrice, et une lueur blessée y brillait dangereusement. Comme elle refusait toujours de se tourner vers lui, Jaime lui prit doucement le menton et la fit se tourner vers lui, de sorte à croiser son regard. Ce qu'il y lut n'était guère surprenant, mais cela ne fit qu'alimenter la colère qui menaçait de le dévorer depuis leur arrivée.

Il se défit de ses vêtements, ne laissant que les lacets de sa tunique à Brienne, qui les délaça d'elle-même sans un mot. La prudence aurait voulu qu'ils conservent une tenue de nuit, comme ils le faisaient depuis leur arrivée, mais il était trop tard pour que les enfants ne les rejoignent, et Jaime n'en pouvait plus de cette soirée où tout n'avait été que commentaires méprisants et regards moqueurs. Il voulait voir réellement Brienne, sa peau brûlée, son corps trop grand et ses cicatrices. Tout ce qui, pour eux, constituait un motif de railleries et qui, pour lui, cartographiait les valeurs et les combats de la guerrière.

Elle parut le comprendre, car même si elle le fit lentement, comme un peu hésitante, elle se défit aussi de ses vêtements et délaissa sa tenue de nuit, posée négligemment sur une chaise.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence, et leurs yeux habitués à la pénombre n'eurent aucun mal à dessiner le corps de l'autre en détail. Remarquant que le regard de Brienne s'était posé sur son poignet droit, Jaime réalisa que le poids de sa main d'or était toujours là, et il la retira avec une légère grimace, pour la poser sur la table basse. Retournant à sa contemplation, il suivit le tracé des brûlures, l'épaisseur des rares pansements encore apposés sur le flanc de la géante, là où les blessures avaient été le plus terrible, descendit jusqu'à la hanche où la peau paraissait avoir fondu comme une bougie. Puis il remonta, et croisa le regard de Brienne. Il y avait comme de l'hésitation et de la honte au fond de ses yeux, et il n'en revint pas d'en lire encore, après tout ce temps.

Alors, avec une lenteur délibérée, il lui prit la nuque, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait la première fois, quand il craignait encore qu'elle ne croie à une plaisanterie cruelle. Et comme cette nuit-là, il sentit une hésitation chez Brienne, même si elle avait désormais une autre origine. Après un instant, elle répondit, insufflant à son baiser tant de sentiments et de crainte qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités. Parce qu'elle avait remis entre ses mains - entre sa main - tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais permis à personne d'autre de voir, de ne serait-ce que deviner. Parce qu'il était le seul à avoir jamais vu à ce point au-delà du masque.

Parce que lorsqu'il l'effleurait, qu'elle tressaillait et s'accrochait à son regard, il savait qu'elle ne voyait que lui, et que ça n'en devenait que plus puissant, plus grand, plus écrasant. Autrefois, il avait cru que de toucher Cersei, qui était par essence une part de lui-même, était atteindre les cieux. Que reconnaître la chair comme la sienne, le cœur comme le sien, de voir une telle communion pareille à deux faces d'une même pièce, ne pouvait être que l'absolu de tout. Et il avait compris trop tard que c'était ce que recherchait Cersei, auprès de n'importe quel autre Lannister, car même s'ils n'étaient que des pis-aller, ils restaient un peu d'elle-même. Et que cette quête était vouée à l'échec.

Mais parce que Brienne ne l'était pas, parce qu'elle était devenue une part de lui-même par ses valeurs et sa douceur, un port auquel se rattacher, il se sentait plus écrasé que jamais. Parce que son regard d'un bleu trop pâle le voyait lui et ses défauts et ses cicatrices, mais choisissait de croire qu'il serait un homme meilleur un jour. Que le bon lui en pourrait racheter le reste.

Jaime s'écarta d'elle un instant, à bout de souffle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le pense soudain rebuté, ou hésitant, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était bien capable de penser une chose aussi stupide, même après tout ce temps. Mais il avait besoin de prendre une seconde pour respirer et refouler la peur qui venait avec toutes ces responsabilités, si différentes de celles qu'il avait connues autrefois.

Et c'était le plus terrible. Plonger dans l'inconnu, s'en remettre à quelqu'un de si différent, risquer de l'entacher et espérer que non, prier pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, par pitié, tenter de devenir un peu plus chaque jour celui qu'elle voyait, mais pitié, ne pas l'entacher…

Comme si ses yeux avaient renvoyé le doute qui le prenait parfois dans l'intimité, Brienne lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus profondément. Avec désespoir. Et Jaime repoussa ses propres inquiétudes au fond de son esprit. Ce soir, il ne s'en remettrait pas à elle. Ce soir, il chasserait la peur, la honte et le fiel que ces salopards avaient déversés contre elle.

Ce soir, il serait son amarre, pour elle qui était son port.

Il la repoussa sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'écarter les couvertures. Il ne songea même pas au risque qu'ils prenaient. Il voulait oublier, au moins pour cet instant, que le château grouillait d'ennemis. Il voulait chasser la lueur de honte et de peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ils ne disaient jamais un mot. Ils parlaient toujours, dans ces instants, une langue de silence et de peau.

Parce que lorsque les doutes de Brienne la saisissaient au cœur et au corps, Jaime s'employait à jouer de sa bouche sur chaque parcelle de peau pour lui faire oublier chaque incertitude, défaire chaque peur si profondément enfouie qu'elle ne disparaîtrait peut-être jamais.

Parce que quand Jaime réalisait qu'une main n'était pas assez, qu'une bouche n'était pas assez, qu'il se laissait submerger par son sentiment d'impuissance et de souillure, qu'il songeait qu'il n'était plus celui d'autrefois qui aurait pu faire plus et que cet homme, devenu presque un étranger, n'aurait jamais voulu poser les yeux sur Brienne et n'aurait jamais mérité qu'elle le fasse, alors, Brienne posait une main sur sa joue pour le contraindre à la regarder dans les yeux, et une deuxième main sur son moignon, qu'elle pressait doucement.

Pour chasser ses peurs, sa honte, ses remords et ses regrets.

Pour le ramener à ce monde de souffles entremêlés, de frémissements, de caresses, d'aveux silencieux et de peaux. Imparfaites, balafrées, brûlées, estropiées, peut-être. Mais un monde de peaux réelles, qui guettaient et savouraient le toucher d'une main, d'une bouche, d'une langue. Qui n'aspiraient qu'à se fondre en un seul être, un être neuf, à des lieux des fantômes du passé.

Qui chantaient, dans leur langue propre, plus de promesses et de serments que les deux chevaliers n'en avaient jamais prononcés à voix haute.

La peau ne mentait pas. Et l'abandon dans leur regard ne supportait aucune duplicité. C'était la dernière chose que Jaime pouvait offrir, la plus précieuse aussi.

Alors doigts, mains, bouches et langues explorèrent, jouèrent de la peau, des creux et des secrets qu'ils avaient appris à connaître. Avec précaution, Jaime effleura la peau brûlée, jouant un moment avec la texture et la finesse de l'épiderme, extrêmement sensible. Il concentrait toute son attention sur sa tâche pour ne pas se laisser distraire par les mains qui partaient en exploration sur son propre corps. Puis, alors qu'il remontait le long d'un sein au flanc cicatrisé, la main de Brienne se referma sur cette chaleur qu'elle continuait d'apprivoiser, et sa bouche musela le gémissement de Jaime. Des doigts, celui-ci plongea là où il était attendu, et ses lèvres burent le souffle saccadé de la géante.

Il n'était plus question de cicatrices, de peau brûlée, de membre tranché. Juste de ce besoin absolu de contact, de cette envie de voir la réserve et la pensée de l'autre se dissoudre peu à peu, de sentir le monde disparaître pour se résumer à l'autre.

Leurs gestes devinrent plus vifs, un peu plus impatients et imprécis aussi. Jaime, appuyé sur son coude droit, grogna de frustration en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger comme bon lui semblait, oubliant que sa main manquante lui jouait régulièrement ce tour. Renonçant à boire le souffle de Brienne, il s'écarta légèrement pour partir à l'assaut d'une clavicule. Il sentait son contrôle s'évanouir, sa concentration s'étioler.

Et peu après quand, une main au bas de son dos dans une pression d'invite explicite, une autre sur sa nuque pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas, le regard crocheté au sien pour y noyer ses peurs, Brienne le pressa de mettre un terme à leur torture, Jaime, alors, se sentit complet.

Parce qu'il lui suffisait qu'elle l'embrasse ainsi, qu'elle le touche ainsi, qu'elle l'étreigne ainsi, qu'elle l'aime ainsi, pour qu'il se souvienne de la raison pour laquelle il avait renoncé à la mort.

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils s'enfouirent finalement sous les couvertures en cherchant leur souffle, frémissant encore, la peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ils s'étaient naturellement installés sur le flanc, de sorte à se faire face. Jaime posa doucement son front contre celui de Brienne. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser à nouveau, mais ils n'en avaient plus l'énergie. Même la simple pression de leurs lèvres risquaient de leur voler le peu de souffle qu'il leur restait. Du moignon, Jaime vint couvrir le flanc de la géante, calant son coude dans le creux de ses hanches pour lui donner une faible étreinte. Brienne avait fermé les yeux quelques instants plus tôt, mais non sans lui adresser un remerciement muet pour l'avoir tirée hors de ses doutes et de ses peurs. Et cette victoire aurait dû rassurer Jaime et le convaincre de se laisser dériver vers le sommeil. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Son besoin de toucher Brienne, de s'assurer que son cœur battait toujours, n'avait pas diminué. Désormais, la peur s'insinuait en lui.

Brienne n'était pas loin de s'endormir quand il laissa échapper dans un murmure :

\- Es-tu sûre d'être en état ?

Il espérait qu'elle n'y verrait pas d'insulte. Machinalement, il s'écarta pour laisser son regard errer sur le flanc brûlé de Brienne. Soudain, ce n'était pas tant son aspect qui l'inquiétait, mais ce qu'il n'était pas en capacité de voir. Les muscles et les tendons durement touchés par les flammes, les os fragilisés, tout ce pour quoi les mestres avaient estimé qu'il faudrait longtemps à Brienne pour retrouver ses capacités, si tant est qu'elle le puisse un jour. Ils n'avaient commencé à ébaucher cette possibilité de guérison totale qu'après quelques semaines, quand ils avaient constaté avec ébahissement à quel point la guerrière se remettait au-delà de leurs espérances.

\- Je suis capable de gagner, répondit Brienne en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Que se passera-t-il si…

\- Je suis capable de gagner, répéta-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment ? Ils vont être soixante-dix au moins, rien que pour les prétendants et ceux qui ont crié à l'insulte. Je sais que c'est moitié moins que ce que tu as affronté lors du tournoi de Renly, et les Sept savent que nous avons eu notre compte lors de la Longue Nuit. Mais là, c'est différent !

Il n'avait pas voulu hausser le ton, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il ne pensait pas que la guerrière pouvait perdre la vie, ça non, mais s'ils l'amputaient, ou la blessaient gravement ? Il ne supporterait pas de la voir perdre ce à quoi elle avait dédié sa vie. S'il lui arrivait la même chose qu'à lui, une main en moins ? Ou pire ?

Brienne lui saisit le visage et planta son regard dans le sien. Jaime se demanda l'espace d'un instant, stupidement, si elle avait conscience du pouvoir hypnotisant de ses yeux trop clairs, et si elle en usait pour le détourner de ses pensées.

\- Je vais gagner. Je te le promets. Et quand cela sera fait, nous partirons d'ici et nous irons à la Guilde.

Jaime déglutit, hésita à insister, puis renonça. Mais Brienne dut lire son hésitation dans son regard car elle reprit :

\- Je connais ces hommes, et je sais ce qu'ils valent l'épée à la main. Ils me croient diminuée, et ils n'ont pour beaucoup jamais eu beaucoup d'estime pour moi, car peu d'entre eux m'ont vue combattre. Aucun chevalier de la Guilde ne participera, et ce sont eux qui m'ont formée et qui savent réellement ce que je vaux. Je te promets que ça ira.

Jaime ne répondit rien, conscient qu'il pourrait bien la blesser en insistant, même s'il ne pouvait pas repousser l'inquiétude qui montait en lui. Il s'écoula un long moment pendant lequel Brienne relâcha sa poigne sur son visage, pour finalement laisser ses doigts errer sur la tempe du régicide.

\- Promets-moi que tu feras attention, murmura Jaime.

Il avait la tête creuse, et seule cette supplique était parvenue à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle avait toujours une main sur son visage, avec ses doigts qui dansaient l'apaisement sur la peau du régicide, et trouva la main de Jaime de la deuxième. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, et Brienne ébaucha un sourire rassurant.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul combat que j'espère perdre un jour.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver vers le sommeil. Jaime resta là, à la contempler, durant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Puis il ferma les paupières et s'endormit à son tour.

**2**

Jaime se souvenait encore très bien des tournois auxquels il avait participés. Il était alors souvent fébrile, se sentant parfaitement prêt à se jeter sur ses adversaires et à en triompher. Il ne pouvait nier que parfois, surtout durant les premiers temps, il avait été nerveux, et même, la première fois, dévoré par l'inquiétude à l'idée de se ridiculiser et d'amener la honte sur sa famille.

Mais jamais il n'avait eu peur à ce point.

Il ne servait objectivement à rien, il en avait bien conscience. Avec sa main en moins, il était la dernière personne dont Brienne avait besoin pour achever de revêtir son armure. Mais il ne pouvait envisager une seule seconde de se trouver ailleurs que dans sa tente, alors que dehors montait la clameur des spectateurs, qui saluaient les premiers chevaliers qui entraient en lice. La rumeur s'était répandue que Brienne participerait, mais elle n'était pas tenue d'entrer dans l'arène avant quelques minutes encore, et Podrick achevait de nouer les boucles et les attaches de son armure. Lady Oldvalon s'était assise sur l'unique siège de la petite tente, le regard rivé sur sa protégée.

Même s'ils auraient pu se débrouiller dans l'armurerie du château, c'était à la vieille femme qu'ils devaient d'avoir trouvé une place à l'écart de Selwyn et de ses hommes, en investissant une tente comme n'importe quel chevalier.

L'arène, que Jaime avait visitée quelques jours plus tôt, s'élevait au Nord-Ouest du port, à quelques centaines de mètres de la dernière habitation. C'était une arène modeste, loin du faste de celles du continent, mais les tentes s'étaient installées tout autour depuis quelques jours, et les arbres les plus proches avaient été taillés de sorte à dégager la vue de tous, afin que le soleil puisse éclairer uniformément l'édifice. Les gradins étaient garnis de monde à cette heure, car en plus des chevaliers et de leurs proches, beaucoup de gens du peuple avaient fait le déplacement.

Retranché dans la tente de lady Oldvalon depuis plusieurs heures avec les autres, Jaime s'était trouvé aujourd'hui parfaitement hermétique à la beauté des lieux, des eaux claires qui illuminaient la forêt autour de l'arène ou du vent frais et salé qui venait de la mer. Même le fait qu'il fît beau, loin de la pluie qu'avaient fait redouter les nuages de la veille, ne parvenait pas à le détourner de son unique pensée.

Brienne allait combattre. Dans moins d'une heure, elle serait dans l'arène.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit Brienne alors que Podrick achevait de nouer l'une de ses épaulettes.

\- Je n'ai aucun regard particulier.

Elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, mais Jaime lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas verbaliser l'air pitoyable qu'il présentait certainement. Depuis trois jours que Brienne avait annoncé sa participation, il dormait à peine, et pour une fois, Cersei n'était pas en cause - ou alors, de manière bien plus indirecte. Car le scénario de ses cauchemars avait varié, pour mettre en scène désormais un vaste échantillon de morts douloureuses et sanglantes pour Brienne, au centre desquelles Cersei et Selwyn se dressaient de concert, fiers de voir la géante mise à terre et criblée d'épées.

\- Il n'y aura aucun combat à mort, précisa-t-elle inutilement.

\- Les accidents n'arrivent jamais dans ce genre de tournoi, j'avais oublié, répliqua Jaime d'un ton acide. Vue leur attitude, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop contrôler tes coups. Ils ne te feront aucun cadeau.

Les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent, et Davos les rejoignit. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

\- Vous entrerez dans l'arène dès le premier combat, annonça le vieux marin. Une fois que la présentation des participants aura été achevée et que les enjeux présentés par votre père auront fini d'être exposés.

\- Vous n'y assistez pas, releva lady Oldvalon.

\- Je reviens de la volière, et j'ai mieux à faire que d'entendre baratiner des inepties, sauf le respect que je dois à votre père, ajouta-t-il distraitement à l'égard de Brienne. J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Il brandit une missive frappée du cachet de Port-Réal et des armoiries des Stark.

\- Lady Sansa a répondu ? demanda Podrick en réprimant son sourire soulagé comme il put.

\- Et dans des termes qui devraient ramener lord Selwyn à la raison si les choses dégénèrent, confirma Davos avec un léger sourire.

Mais c'était un sourire très loin de l'espoir de l'écuyer. Visiblement, l'ancien contrebandier se trouvait impatient de mettre en vigueur l'autorité royale.

\- Laissez-moi d'abord mettre fin à ce tournoi, intervint Brienne. Ensuite seulement vous leur ferez part des intentions de la reine.

Le vieux marin hocha la tête, et Jaime détourna les yeux avant que sa peur ne devienne trop visible pour tous. Il aurait préféré que Davos annonce le contenu du courrier dès à présent, en leur évitant ainsi cette mascarade, mais il ne pouvait pas à ce point aller contre Brienne, sans quoi elle lui en voudrait profondément.

_Ne sois pas stupide, elle peut gagner. Elle a déjà affronté bien pire._

_Oui, mais pas dans cet état._

Et il suffisait d'un rien, d'un instant de plus dans un geste, pour précipiter le cours d'un combat.

Trop vite, un serviteur vint les trouver pour annoncer que le tour de Brienne était arrivé, qu'il lui fallait désormais entrer dans l'arène pour y être présentée et attendre le premier combattant. Davos rejoignit la tribune des invités où Selwyn lui avait laissé une place, donnant le bras à lady Oldvalon qui avait elle aussi son siège, même si le maître de l'île aurait certainement préféré les contraindre aux bancs du commun. Jaime et Podrick, eux, allèrent s'entasser derrière la barrière, au bas de l'escalier de la tribune du peuple. De là, ils virent Brienne entrer en scène, saluer la tribune officielle et dégainer son épée avec lenteur.

_Elle n'a pas de heaume,_ songea Jaime en voyant entrer le premier de ses adversaires, tout protégé de fer.

Selwyn avait ordonné que les chevaliers n'emploient que leur équipement propre, et Brienne n'avait aucune connaissance fiable parmi les forgerons de l'île pour que l'un d'eux lui forge un heaume en si peu de temps. Certes, ils étaient parvenus à se procurer un bouclier auprès de Davos et de ses hommes, mais un heaume en moins pouvait constituer une faiblesse de taille. Machinalement, le régicide échangea un regard avec Podrick, puis reporta son attention sur l'arène. Le héraut annonça le nom du chevalier, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il entendit à peine la clameur de la foule, et ne comprit pas les mots que lança le chevalier, certainement une provocation. Brienne resta stoïque, campée sur ses jambes dans une position défensive, laissant venir à elle son adversaire. Le premier assaut fut brutal, mais Jaime vit immédiatement la faille dans l'attaque. L'épée trop haute, le bouclier trop à gauche. Brienne la vit également, leva son bouclier pour se protéger et se fendit en avant. Jaime crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle allait transpercer son adversaire, mais elle dévia Oathkeeper au dernier instant et la garde de l'épée frappa le chevalier à la gorge. Celui-ci recula, suffoquant, et Brienne le défit de son bouclier d'un coup brutal. Deux assauts violents supplémentaires acculèrent l'homme à bout de souffle, et Brienne l'acheva en esquivant sa parade maladroite et en fracassant le pommeau d'Oathkeeper sur le heaume rutilant. Le coup résonna dans toute l'arène. Sonné, l'homme s'effondra à genoux. Brienne posa calmement le tranchant de sa lame sur sa nuque et se tourna vers la tribune officielle. Le silence lui répondit un instant de trop, avant que le héraut ne proclame :

\- Ser Avon, éliminé !

Brienne s'écarta pour le laisser se relever maladroitement, et l'homme quitta l'arène dans un silence pesant, presque accusateur. Le suivant entra, l'armure finement décorée, salua le public et la tribune officielle avec assurance, puis toisa Brienne, rabattit son heaume et se jeta sur elle à peine l'annonce du cor faite. Le second combat fut tout aussi bref que le premier. En une poignée de secondes, la guerrière avait repéré les failles de son adversaire et Oathkeeper s'abattit sauvagement à deux reprises, parée de justesse avec le bouclier. Mais son adversaire ployait tant qu'il en oubliait de maintenir sa garde avec son épée. Brienne lui enfonça le haut du bouclier dans le menton, relevant brutalement son visage vers le ciel, et le heaume glissa vers le haut avant de retomber lourdement. Brienne le catapulta au sol d'un coup de pied en plein ventre et l'homme resta inerte alors qu'elle posait la pointe d'Oathkeeper contre sa gorge.

\- Ser Bahal, éliminé !

Le suivant ne tint qu'une minute, le quatrième à peine plus. Sous les yeux ébahis du public, et de plus en plus furieux de Selwyn, Brienne se défit sans la moindre peine des dix premiers chevaliers, les gratifiant chacun d'une élimination sans la moindre blessure, aussi humiliante que possible. Les rares fois où Jaime leva les yeux vers la tribune officielle, il ne vit de sourire que chez Erwyn et Rienna, que Selwyn avait dû juger aptes à assister à une partie du tournoi, lady Oldvalon et Davos. Le reste ne constituait qu'une marée de visages fermés.

Fermés, les visages de la plèbe l'étaient aussi. Qu'avaient-ils donc de si personnel contre la guerrière, Jaime l'ignorait, mais ils semblaient considérer qu'elle était pleinement irrespectueuse de se vêtir en homme et de tenir tête à l'institution tarthienne dans son ensemble.

La première vague d'adversaires passée, Brienne se trouva confrontée à d'autres chevaliers, un brin plus expérimentés, qu'elle ne put éliminer aussi aisément. Quelques parades de plus furent nécessaires, et elle encaissa plusieurs coups, avant de sabrer l'air d'Oathkeeper, les clouant souvent au sol. Un peu de sang se répandit sur le sable de l'arène, mais aucun coup mortel ne fut porté. Les armures étaient trop rutilantes et convenablement soudées pour que Brienne n'y trouve une faille jusqu'au cœur, et elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Pourtant, Jaime remarqua que l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Peu à peu, les moqueries dont avaient fait preuve les chevaliers se tarissaient, et ils commençaient à prendre conscience de la force réelle de Brienne. Plusieurs attaquèrent sans scrupule au visage, profitant de l'absence de heaume. Et pas un ne contrôlait ses coups. Certains tentaient même de la frapper au visage, sachant parfaitement que le moindre coup, s'il atteignait son but, pourrait la tuer.

_Ils se sentent humilier. Ils veulent la tuer. _

Heureusement, aucun n'avait le niveau pour y parvenir. Même si Jaime trouvait les gestes de Brienne un peu trop lents, elle les surpassait très largement et les envoyait au tapis les uns après les autres. Les combats n'excédaient pas les cinq minutes.

Le tour de Bronn fut certainement la parenthèse agréable de cette journée, qui tira un vague sourire autant à Jaime qu'à Podrick. Ils n'avaient plus parlé au mercenaire depuis l'accueil qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais savaient parfaitement qu'il devait, en tant que seigneur invité pour l'occasion, prendre part au tournoi. Il le fit cependant sans manifester la moindre envie de s'y attarder, et si sa prestation demeura honorable, surtout au regard de celles des autres, Jaime constata qu'il était tout de même bien maladroit et s'exposait plus que de raison. Sans surprise, Brienne le défit aisément, et Bronn quitta l'arène sans une égratignure ou presque, visiblement humilié mais secrètement heureux d'en avoir terminé. Jaime le soupçonna de n'avoir pas voulu donner du fil à retordre à Brienne pour s'éviter des remontrances et des complications futures, mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela fut bref et fit l'affaire aux yeux de tous.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, et le bouclier de mauvaise qualité que Davos leur avait fourni se brisa en deux sous le poids d'un assaut un peu plus violent que les autres. Brienne chancela, fit un pas de côté juste à temps pour éviter un coup d'épée qui aurait pu arracher un bras à n'importe qui et se fendit. Jaime sut que l'instinct avait parlé avant la raison quand il vit le chevalier s'effondrer en gémissant, Oathkeeper en travers du flanc. Brienne se figea, et leva les yeux vers la tribune officielle. A cette distance c'était difficile à dire, mais elle devait sans doute fixer le héraut.

\- Assistance médicale ! cria celui-ci, et un instant plus tard trois hommes entraient dans l'arène en courant.

Ils soulevèrent le chevalier, dont Brienne tira son épée tachée de sang, et l'emportèrent avec des gestes fébriles, traçant dans le sable un sillon de sang. Une salve de cris de protestations se fit entendre. Dans la tribune officielle, lady Jaelly empoigna ses enfants et disparut dans l'escalier, les soustrayant à cette violence qu'elle semblait trouver inacceptable. Selwyn parut à peine s'en rendre compte. Il ne fixait plus que sa fille, et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une profonde colère. Jaime et Podrick échangèrent un rapide regard, et virent dans les yeux de l'autre le reflet de leur propre peur. Jamais encore dans un tournoi ils n'avaient vu une telle salve de colère déversée sur un vainqueur, à moins que celui-ci ne se soit montré d'une terrible cruauté. Tous, participants et spectateurs, savaient que même quand deux chevaliers ne voulaient faire aucun mal réel à l'adversaire, un accident pouvait vite arriver. Mais à cet instant, Brienne semblait avoir déclaré la guerre, pour une action qui, dans n'importe quel tournoi, n'aurait suscité que de la compassion pour le vaincu et du respect pour le vainqueur.

Seule au milieu de l'arène, la pointe d'Oathkeeper plantée dans le sable dans lequel gouttait lentement le sang, Brienne promena son regard sur l'assistance. Quand elle tomba sur Jaime et Podrick, elle marqua une pause, mais Jaime lui-même ne pouvait dire quel sentiment l'emportait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était bouleversée, et que le public la voulait morte.

Podrick tira soudain sur la manche de Jaime et lui indiqua le héraut. Un homme était en train de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Après un instant, le héraut reprit la parole :

\- Au nom de la loi du sang, Ser Olvord, Ser Elvert et Ser Valar demandent à venger leur frère et cousin.

Jaime se sentit devenir livide. Podrick lui adressa un regard épouvanté. Jaime avait vu de ses yeux la loi du sang être honorée durant les tournois, et si Podrick était trop jeune pour y avoir assisté, il la connaissait de réputation.

L'usage n'était plus pratiqué depuis des décennies, Robert ne l'ayant jamais permis dans aucun des tournois qu'il avait organisés. Il estimait que c'était une coutume ridicule qui ne prouvait en rien la valeur d'un soldat et c'était certainement l'une des seules choses à propos de laquelle Jaime avait abondé dans son sens. Le propre des tournois était de lutter en un contre un pour faire montre de ses talents personnels. L'idée de faire entrer plusieurs adversaires en même temps au nom de la loi du sang venait d'une lubie d'Aerys, quand il avait un jour perdu un très lointain cousin lors d'un tournoi, et exigé que plusieurs Targaryen n'entrent dans la course pour massacrer le malheureux assassin involontaire, au nom de l'honneur bafoué de sa famille.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit, si ? murmura Podrick.

Jaime ne répondit rien. Déjà, trois chevaliers lourdement armés faisaient leur entrée. C'est à peine s'ils saluèrent Brienne, et dès qu'ils se furent alignés devant elle, ils chargèrent. Durant un instant, le centre de l'arène ne fut plus qu'un méli-mélo d'épées et d'armures, puis il y eut un cri, et la guerrière repoussa sauvagement les hommes pour tenter de leur échapper. Jaime ne réalisa qu'il avait bougé qu'au moment où la main de Podrick se refera sur son bras, le retenant tant bien que mal en place.

L'épée de Brienne fendait l'air, s'abattait, triomphait. Les jurons fusaient de toutes parts, et des crachats venaient parfois des tribunes, mais Jaime n'y prêtait aucune attention. Acculée contre le mur de l'arène, Brienne projeta son pied en avant et frappa son adversaire le plus proche en plein bas-ventre. L'armure le protégea, mais il fut projeté au sol, laissant le champ libre à la géante. Oathkeeper frappa d'estoc, et l'un des hommes s'effondra. Le second abattit son épée, et Brienne ne para que de justesse en levant son bras gauche. La lame ripa contre le protège-bras et glissa jusqu'à la cote de mailles. De là où il était, Jaime vit la douleur tordre le visage de Brienne de manière fugitive, mais elle frappa brutalement le heaume du chevalier. Sonné, il tituba en arrière, se prit les pieds dans son camarade et se figea quand la pointe d'Oathkeeper se posa sur sa gorge.

\- Ser Olvord, éliminé ! cria le héraut. Ser Valar, éliminé !

L'homme sur lequel Ser Olvord avait trébuché venait en effet de se voir poser une épée entre les deux yeux. Tous les deux marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, puis Ser Olvord se jeta sur Brienne. Elle encaissa l'assaut tant bien que mal et jeta son épée dans sa direction. Celle-ci se planta dans l'aisselle de Ser Olvord, rejaillissant par son épaule, et il s'effondra en hurlant. La géante fit un pas de côté pour toiser Ser Valar, et celui-ci parut hésiter, avant de choisir de battre en retraite. Soutenant son cousin alors que retentissait l'appel de l'assistance médicale, il se traîna péniblement vers la sortie de l'arène. Ser Elvert rugit et assena une attaque brutale, mais Brienne la para aisément et l'envoya au tapis en quelques passes après avoir trouvé une faille dans son armure et glissé Oathkeeper entre ses côtes pour sabrer son flanc.

\- Ser Elvert, éliminé !

\- Elle va y arriver, chuchota Podrick.

Brienne se saisit de l'épée de Ser Elvert et la jeta plus loin dans la poussière, puis toisa son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'il ne tenterait plus rien. Lentement, le chevalier se redressa et quitta l'arène, humilié.

Les huit adversaires suivants défilèrent l'un derrière l'autre, et chaque fois, Brienne les défit en quelques minutes, alors qu'elle n'avait plus désormais aucune autre protection que son armure. Si Jaime n'avait pas été persuadé à ce point des compétences martiales de la géante, il aurait présumé que Tarth n'était peuplée que d'incapables.

Enfin, on arriva à la moitié des combattants. L'heure du déjeuner avait sonnée, et Selwyn, le visage crispé, ordonna une pause afin que tous se restaurent. Jaime et Podrick quittèrent leurs places et se précipitèrent à la tente, où lady Oldvalon les avait déjà précédés. Brienne ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, en sueur, son épée rengainée. Si elle fut surprise de les voir, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et s'assit sur le premier siège qu'elle trouva. Podrick se précipita aussitôt dehors pour ramener à la vieille lady Oldvalon un tabouret sur lequel se reposer.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Jaime en cherchant la trace d'une blessure.

\- Je crois que la cote de mailles s'est un peu enfoncée dans mon bras.

_Ta peau brûlée et encore non cicatrisée, _faillit dire Jaime. _Tu n'es pas encore au meilleur de ta forme. Cela se voit._

Certainement pas pour l'assistance, mais lui ne pouvait l'ignorer, et Podrick non plus. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un bref regard, mais il en disait assez long. Ils avaient trop souvent été aux côtés de Brienne ou contre elle quand elle maniait l'épée pour se laisser berner. Elle était plus lente, et son flanc gauche souffrait d'une infime raideur qui n'avait rien d'handicapant à première vue, mais qui pouvait faire toute la différence dans un combat.

Sans un mot, Podrick aida Brienne à défaire une partie de son armure pour mettre à jour la blessure qui pulsait sur son bras, pendant que lady Oldvalon tirait de sa besace les onguents qu'elle avait préparés en prévision de telles situations. Quand l'écuyer exposa la plaie, Jaime serra les dents. Les mailles s'étaient en effet enfoncées dans la peau de Brienne, perçant le fin tissu cicatriciel. Le sang avait coulé jusqu'au poignet, imbibant le tissu de la mince tunique que la géante avait passée sous son armure.

\- Ce n'est pas très beau, jugea lady Oldvalon en chaussant ses verres qu'elle portait toujours accrochés à son col. Cela fait-il très mal ?

\- Je l'ai à peine senti, promit Brienne en inspectant la plaie à son tour.

_Tu t'améliores, mais tu mens._

\- Inutile de te dire de te ménager, je présume, commenta lady Oldvalon. Nous devons sortir les mailles de ta peau et la protéger. Podrick, voudrais-tu bien m'assister ?

Ensemble, ils ôtèrent avec précaution les mailles une à une, répandant un peu plus de sang sur le bras de la guerrière, et étirant la grimace de douleur sur son visage. Jaime se sentait plus inutile que jamais. Il se borna à lui tendre une outre d'eau qu'elle accueillit avec reconnaissance. Enfin, lady Oldvalon répandit son baume sur son bras blessé et banda la plaie. Podrick finit par rabattre la côte de mailles par-dessus, et si elle paraissait effectivement un peu enfoncée, il n'était pas trop visible qu'elle était abîmée. Cela rassura vaguement Jaime. Un point faible visible aurait assuré à Brienne une série d'attaques ciblées, et l'une d'elle pouvait bien réussir à atteindre son but.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et Jaime toucha à peine à sa nourriture. Il se sentait trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit, et même si Brienne lui coula bien un regard un peu trop insistant, elle ne dit rien. Quand il fallut qu'elle y retourne, elle passa près de lui juste avant de remettre ses gantelets de métal, et lui pressa brièvement les doigts. Jaime lui rendit le geste, puis la regarda s'éloigner parmi les tentes. Lady Oldvalon alla retrouver sa place et Podrick et lui trouvèrent un nouveau point d'observation, tout aussi modeste que le premier, mais qui leur donnait une vue acceptable de l'ensemble de l'arène. Dans la tribune officielle, lady Jaelly et les enfants étaient de retour, même si la première paraissait furieuse, probablement là par contrainte.

Jaime aurait aimé pouvoir accélérer le temps et se retrouver à l'issu du tournoi, mais c'était impossible, et il dut regarder Brienne enchaîner les victoires de plus en plus lentement, et s'il ne pouvait nier que ses adversaires présents semblaient plus doués que ceux qu'elle avait eu à affronter le matin même, il savait aussi que leur valeur n'était pas seule en cause. Brienne était peu à peu en train de fatiguer. Son corps encore convalescent peinait à suivre le rythme infernal qu'elle lui imposait, et si elle demeurait invaincue, un peu de son sang se répandit sur le sable de l'arène quand les épées l'effleurèrent d'un peu trop près. Elle en était réduite à se passer une main sur le visage pour repousser le sang de son arcade sourcilière gauche qui lui coulait dans l'œil quand Jaime comprit que tout avait été pensé depuis le début.

Que Selwyn connaissait finalement bien sa fille.

Il n'avait pas réservé les dernières places du tournoi aux épéistes les plus émérites, mais il avait sans nul doute désigné ces places aux plus bourrins. Dès l'apparition du soixantième participant, Jaime sentit la chance tourner. Brienne faisait désormais face à un homme taillé comme le Limier, qui maniait une épée immense. La guerrière mit plusieurs longues minutes à s'en défaire, et à chaque coup d'épées ses genoux ployaient sous le choc. Si l'homme avait été le seul combattant, les chances auraient été très différentes, et elle aurait probablement triomphé sans peine car ce qu'elle perdait en poids et en force, elle le compensait aisément en technicité et en rapidité. Mais elle fatiguait et, contrairement à lui, elle s'efforçait de ne pas le tuer. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à désarmer son adversaire et à pointer Oathkeeper contre sa gorge, elle haletait et Jaime pouvait la voir prise de légers tremblements.

Le héraut annonça la défaite, et le géant quitta l'arène pour être aussitôt remplacé par un autre. Lui aussi paraissait aussi patibulaire que le Limier, aussi lourdement équipé qu'il l'avait été au temps de Robert Baratheon, mais heureusement bien moins doué de son épée. Dès les premiers enchaînements, Jaime pu le voir. Ces hommes n'avaient jamais connu de guerre ou alors pas depuis une éternité, ils ne savaient de la mort que peu de choses finalement ou l'avaient oublié. Mais ils avaient pour eux une carrure impressionnante, et la fatigue qui prenait peu à peu Brienne.

\- Elle peut le faire, affirma Podrick, mais dans sa voix pointait une once de peur.

Jaime n'osa pas croiser son regard, de crainte d'y lire un reflet de sa propre angoisse. Au lieu de ça, il ne quitta pas un instant Brienne du regard.

**...**

Respirer lentement, profondément. Sentir le poids de l'épée au bout du bras, se concentrer uniquement sur l'adversaire, ses actions certes mais surtout ses yeux s'ils étaient visibles, car le regard ne pouvait mentir.

Brienne ne comptait plus le nombre de combats auxquels elle avait participé. Elle savait se positionner, agir d'instinct, s'économiser et vaincre. Les tournois constituaient un exercice à part, mais elle y avait toujours excellé. Elle savait repérer les failles de ses adversaires et les acculer plus aisément que la plupart des chevaliers, et ses réflexes étaient également meilleurs. Mais un point qu'elle devait concéder à Jaime, c'était qu'elle n'était plus aussi douée qu'autrefois. Son flanc gauche la lançait douloureusement, et elle sentait ses muscles, tendus à l'extrême, lutter pour tenir et réagir avec un infime retard dans la plupart de ses actions. Pour la première fois, la sentence des mestres de Port-Réal lui parut plus lourde de sens qu'elle n'en avait eu jusque-là. Elle n'était pas en état de se battre. Pas encore.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Brienne en fut soulagée. Car à voir la carrure de son tout nouvel adversaire, elle sentait que la moindre gêne, fut-elle le soleil dans les yeux, pourrait lui être fatale. Le vent était faible, ne projetant aucune poussière contre son visage, mais l'air était lourd en dépit de la proximité de la mer.

_Il n'en reste plus que quatre,_ songea-t-elle en prenant position.

Quatre, certes, elle pouvait théoriquement s'en défaire. Mais plus le tournoi avançait, plus elle redoutait de devoir en tuer un. Elle ne voulait pas faire couler le sang inutilement, ni provoquer la haine d'une famille qui ne manquerait pas de se venger, ni risquer l'intervention de plusieurs autres chevaliers au nom de la loi du sang. Elle le sentait, elle ne pourrait pas se défaire de plusieurs adversaires en même temps avec aussi peu de conséquences qu'elle en avait eues dans la matinée.

Le héraut annonça le nom du chevalier, Ser Valcor, puis le début du combat. Les deux combattants se jaugèrent, tournant lentement en cercle. Brienne avait refermé ses deux mains sur le pommeau de l'épée et fixait son regard sur les yeux de Ser Valcor, qu'elle apercevait par les fentes de son casque, ouvert sur l'avant.

Le premier assaut lui fit faire un écart. Ser Valcor se battait avec une épée immense, de même qu'il la dominait de plusieurs centimètres. Sans doute était-il du gabarit de la Montagne, que Brienne avait autrefois aperçue à Port-Réal, avant le procès de Tyrion, ce qui en faisait l'un des rares chevaliers du tournoi à la dépasser en taille. A chaque fois qu'elles s'entrechoquaient, leurs lames tremblaient et Brienne sentait le tremblement se poursuivre dans son bras et remonter jusqu'à l'épaule.

Les passes suivantes furent du même acabit. Ser Valcor était fort comme un bœuf, et plus rapide que les précédents chevaliers. A plusieurs reprises, Brienne dut esquiver un coup d'épée qui l'aurait probablement sectionnée en deux s'il l'avait atteinte. Comme les autres, Ser Valcor visait pour tuer, et elle-même ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pour autant, elle sentit peu à peu son instinct prendre le dessus. Ce n'était plus un combat de tournoi, pour prouver sa valeur : c'était un meurtre justifié. Quand elle para de justesse une énième attaque qui aurait pu la décapiter, elle le comprit. Nul ne lèverait le petit doigt pour épargner sa vie.

Alors elle feinta. Et Ser Valcor hésita une seconde de trop avant de réagir, lui permettant de lui sabrer le flanc à hauteur de l'aisselle, là où seule la cote de mailles le protégeait. Il se déporta de quelques pas en chancelant, poussa un rugissement, et elle se fendit. Oathkeeper se ficha dans le pli du genou, enfonçant les mailles dans la chair. Ser Valcor jeta bien son épée en avant, mais Brienne l'esquiva de peu et abattit la sienne juste au-dessus du poignet. La lame trancha la chair et les os avec une facilité déconcertante et le sang jaillit, éclaboussant le sable. Ser Valcor hurla et tomba à genoux. Alors, Brienne frappa la tête, arrachant le heaume au passage. Une estafilade ensanglantée zébra le visage de son adversaire, traînée laissée par le bord du heaume, et Brienne posa la pointe d'Oathkeeper contre sa gorge.

\- Ser Valcor, éliminé !

Elle recula de quelques pas, sans le lâcher des yeux. Le visage tordu par la douleur, Ser Valcor se tenait le moignon en gémissant. Le souffle court, Brienne revint jusqu'au centre de l'arène et chercha Jaime et Podrick des yeux. Plus que trois, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement.

Il lui sembla entendre un craquement étrange derrière elle, mais ce fut le cri de Podrick qui lui fit faire volte-face avec une seconde de retard.

Elle n'eut que le temps de voir le visage de Ser Valcor alors qu'il lui enfonçait quelque chose dans le dos en la précipitant au sol. L'arme ne perça pas son armure, mais la force titanesque du chevalier suffit à enfoncer le métal sur lui-même, et Brienne sentit la peau se déchirer, percée par l'armure sensée la protéger. Propulsée au sol, elle roula péniblement sur le ventre et sentit un nouvel assaut frapper au même endroit. Des copeaux de bois volaient en tous sens. Ce qui s'abattait sur elle était à la fois pointu et terriblement lourd.

Un des rondins de bois taillés qui parsemaient la bordure de l'arène, probablement.

\- Ser Valcor, il suffit ! hurla Selwyn, mais le chevalier ne l'écouta pas.

L'épieu de fortune qu'il brandit s'abattit à nouveau dans l'armure de Brienne, qui poussa un cri de douleur et lança son bras en arrière, fendant l'air à l'aveuglette. Oathkeeper se ficha cependant dans quelque chose, l'armure probablement, et Ser Valcor chancela. Le souffle court, le dos comme fendu par la douleur, Brienne se remit péniblement sur ses pieds. Le sang pulsait dans son dos, là où les coups avaient porté, et la douleur se répandait par vague jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter et ne savait que trop ce que cela signifiait. Si elle ne mettait pas un terme immédiat à ce combat, elle en serait la perdante définitive.

L'épieu en main, Ser Valcor se jeta sur elle. Elle voulut lui trancher la seconde main, mais son corps se tordit brusquement dans un éclair de douleur, vestige mêlé du feu du dragon et des précédents assauts, et elle réagit trop tard, basculant finalement vers l'avant. Les deux chevaliers se heurtèrent de plein fouet et le choc donna à Brienne l'impulsion pour un dernier sursaut. Elle lui assena son gantelet de métal dans la figure, mais au même instant, une déflagration de douleur lui enflamma le dos : Ser Valcor avait à nouveau frappé, et si l'épieu n'avait pas transpercé l'armure, il avait eu assez de force pour l'enfoncer. Brienne sentit le métal lui percer la peau un peu plus et ses côtes se craqueler. Elle hurla de douleur, mais ramena son bras droit entre elle et Valcor. Ce faisant, Oathkeeper se retrouva posée contre la gorge de l'homme. D'un geste brusque, Brienne la lui trancha. La tête de l'homme fut arrachée à ses épaules et roula dans le sable. Pendant un court instant, Brienne chancela, puis le poids de son adversaire la précipita en arrière et elle se reçut sur le dos, le corps décapité de Ser Valcor pesant sur elle de tout son poids.

L'épieu de fortune, déjà enfoncé dans son armure, s'y ficha plus profondément.

**...**

Il régna pendant quelques secondes un grand silence dans l'arène. Puis le corps de Jaime se mit en mouvements et, au détriment de toutes les règles les plus élémentaires, il enjamba la barrière et sauta dans l'arène. Il entendit à peine Podrick le suivre. Ils furent sur les chevaliers avant l'assistance médicale, que le héraut n'avait toujours pas appelée, et poussèrent le géant sans ménagement. Il roula dans le sable, la poitrine baignée du sang qui s'échappait de sa gorge tranchée à gros bouillons. Sous lui, Brienne peinait à respirer. Dans son dos, son armure s'était lourdement enfoncée sous l'impact de l'épieu de fortune, et le sang qui coulait plus bas sur sa cote de mailles témoignait de la peau percée. Podrick arracha l'épieu alors que Jaime passait un bras sous les épaules de Brienne, mais la géante, hors d'haleine, se laissa choir à nouveau. Pris par surprise, le régicide ne put la retenir tout à fait et la tourna tant bien que mal sur le flanc. Malgré la situation, il sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger. De là, il pouvait voir l'état de l'armure, et celle-ci était enfoncée, par percée.

\- Brienne ? Tu m'entends ?

Le visage tordu de douleur, la géante ne répondit pas. Elle se mit péniblement à quatre pattes en poussant sur ses bras tremblants, et croisa le regard de Jaime. Le régicide déglutit en évaluant les dégâts. Brienne avait la bouche et l'arcade sourcilière droite en sang, et de la sueur lui coulait du front. Mais son regard, surtout, témoignait d'une douleur indicible.

\- Ça suffit, souffla Jaime.

Brienne voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un regard par-dessus son épaule apprit à Jaime que l'assistance médicale était enfin là, et s'occupait de feue Ser Valcor. Podrick les interpella, mais le chevalier n'entendit pas ce qu'il leur disait. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau portés sur Brienne, et il ne pouvait les détourner. Avant même de savoir ce qu'en disaient les soigneurs, il passa un bras sous l'aisselle de Brienne, prenant garde à ne pas heurter la partie dorsale de l'armure, et entreprit de la relever. Un instant plus tard, Podrick fit de même de l'autre côté, et tous deux remirent la géante sur pieds pour la guider hors de l'arène. Le chemin jusqu'à la tente fut terriblement pénible, même si Brienne serrait les dents et souffrait en silence. Quand ils y parvinrent enfin, Davos et lady Oldvalon les y attendaient déjà.

\- Qu'a dit l'assistance médicale ? s'enquit la vieille dame en tirant de son sac non seulement ses baumes, mais aussi ses aiguilles et son fil.

\- Nous avons une heure, répondit Podrick. Ensuite, il faudra qu'elle y retourne ou qu'elle ne déclare forfait.

Brienne ne protesta pas quand ils l'assirent sur un tabouret, même si Jaime la vit devenir plus pâle encore, ni quand Podrick et Davos entreprirent de défaire son armure. Elle sembla à peine réaliser que le vieux pirate suppléait son écuyer. Quand lady Oldvalon lui tendit un verre en lui demandant de le boire, elle ne réagit pas et Jaime dut s'emparer du récipient lui-même pour le presser contre ses lèvres. Celles-ci, tremblantes, purent à peine avaler un tiers de l'eau, répandant le reste au sol.

\- Brienne ?

Jaime abandonna le verre pour saisir l'une de ses mains, et sentit les doigts tremblants de la géante se crisper soudain de douleur quand Podrick et Davos détachèrent la partie dorsale de son armure. Un gémissement échappa à Brienne et elle glissa en avant. Si Jaime ne s'était pas interposé, elle se serait certainement effondrée au sol.

\- Brienne, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi...

\- Lady Oldvalon, l'appela Podrick, et sa voix transpirait de peur.

La vieille femme contourna Brienne pour venir inspecter son dos, et Jaime la vit pâlir. La peur lui mordit soudain les entrailles.

_Non. Pitié, non, non, non..._

\- Ser Davos, faites bouillir de l'eau de toute urgence. Podrick, trouve-moi une lame propre et fais-la chauffer. Brienne, je vais devoir découper ta tunique.

\- F... faites, murmura la géante en luttant visiblement pour parler.

Jaime vit les deux hommes s'éparpiller, obéissants et précipités, et son interrogation se coinça dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander à quel point c'était mauvais. Il ne pourrait certainement pas supporter de l'entendre.

\- Il va falloir l'allonger, commanda lady Oldvalon après un moment à se battre avec le tissu rêche de la tunique de Brienne et un couteau.

Podrick et Davos revinrent et, avec leur aide, Jaime releva Brienne et l'installa à plat ventre sur la table qu'il débarrassa d'un revers brutal. Alors seulement, il vit la plaie. Quand son regard retomba sur la tunique déchirée que lady Oldvalon retirait précautionneusement, Jaime ne vit que cela.

Sur le flanc droit de Brienne, jusqu'alors relativement épargné, un trou de la taille d'un poing s'était creusé dans la peau en-dessous du poumon, broyant les côtes dont plusieurs petits morceaux reposaient, éclatés, au milieu de la chair détruite. Du sang en coulait abondamment. Ailleurs, là où s'étaient trouvées les bordures de l'armure, un sillon sanglant s'était imprimé à même la peau. Jaime resta un instant figé d'horreur. L'ignorant royalement, lady Oldvalon ordonna à Davos de lui apporter un linge propre et de le tremper dans l'eau bouillante, puis elle nettoya avec délicatesse la plaie pour en déterminer les contours précis.

\- Il faut que je sache si le poumon est touché, expliqua-t-elle à un Podrick livide qui lui tendait plusieurs ustensiles effilés.

Jaime n'en regarda pas plus. Il tira une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'assit à hauteur du visage de la géante. Livide, elle paraissait sur le point de perdre connaissance mais luttait encore. Quand il lui prit la main, elle parvint à peine à la serrer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jaime riva son regard au sien et ne cilla pas pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Le corps de Brienne tressauta de douleur à plusieurs reprises, mais elle gémit à peine.

Enfin, lady Oldvalon se redressa en faisant craquer ses vieux os.

\- Le poumon n'a pas été touché, les Sept soient loués. Podrick, prends ceci et nettoie encore. Ser Davos, apportez-moi le baume jaune pâle et le lait de pavot qui se trouve à côté. Brienne, cela ne va rien avoir d'agréable. Je vais devoir retirer les morceaux d'os, puis replacer ceux-ci convenablement, cautériser la plaie et appliquer un bandage compressif.

La géante ne répondit rien, et son regard se voila un peu plus de douleur. Jaime posa son bras estropié le plus délicatement possible au-dessus de sa tête, dans une semi-étreinte qu'il n'osait appuyer de craindre de lui faire mal. Sa main de chair tenait toujours les doigts faibles de Brienne, et il entrechoqua doucement leur front ensemble. Il se fichait bien que la vieille Oldvalon en tire des conclusions, que quiconque le juge faible ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. La terreur lui serrait le ventre et il n'en pouvait déjà plus de sentir la douleur de Brienne. Chaque fois qu'elle tressaillit faiblement, chaque fois qu'un souffle douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres ou que ses paupières se fermèrent vivement sous la sensation, Jaime pressa un peu plus sa main. Enfin, ils en arrivèrent à la cautérisation. Podrick glissa entre les dents de Brienne une lanière de cuir pour lui éviter de se mordre la langue, et le fer rouge s'apposa contre sa peau. La géante poussa un gémissement proche d'un cri, une infâme odeur de brûlé se répandit dans la tente, puis tout son corps s'affaissa et ses yeux se fermèrent. Horrifié, Jaime arracha la lanière et posa sa main contre les lèvres de Brienne. Il ne sentit son cœur repartir que lorsque le souffle faible de la géante lui caressa l'épiderme.

\- Elle est tirée d'affaires, annonça lady Oldvalon. Mais cette fois-ci, c'en est fini des combats avant un long moment. Elle ne pourra pas reprendre.

\- Peut-être vaut-il mieux présenter la lettre de lady Sansa maintenant, murmura Podrick d'une voix blanche.

Davos hocha la tête, et pendant quelques instants, ils se dévisagèrent tous, leur regard se posant finalement sur Jaime qui ne quittait pas Brienne des yeux et avait repris sa main, le souffle court.

\- Si elle déclare forfait maintenant, elle perd tout, s'entendit-il prononcer.

\- Elle n'est pas en état de combattre, protesta lady Oldvalon d'un air épouvanté. Voulez-vous vraiment qu'elle se tue pour gagner sa liberté ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Au prix d'un effort douloureux, Jaime détacha son regard de Brienne pour affronter celui des autres. La vieille femme paraissait horrifiée, Davos le fixait sans comprendre et Podrick n'en finissait pas de pâlir en saisissant peu à peu ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Aucun de ces chevaliers ne suit la moindre règle...

\- Comme lors d'une guerre, le coupa Jaime. Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, alors c'est ce qu'ils auront. Si Selwyn permet à des chevaliers d'user de la loi du sang dans cette parodie de tournoi, alors il ne refusera pas celle du champion. Je serai le champion de Brienne, et je remporterai les dernières victoires qu'il lui manque.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Voici donc le début du tournoi ! Initialement, il ne devait tenir qu'en un seul chapitre, mais je ne sais décidemment pas faire court et je voulais introduire convenablement le personnage de lady Oldvalon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, car elle reviendra par la suite.

Le prochain chapitre traitera donc de la seconde moitié du tournoi, avec Jaime comme champion, et des conséquences de tout cela.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des retours de Bronn et Davos ? J'avoue apprécier que le premier soit un peu maltraité par le trio, mais je ne sais pas encore si je le referai.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. La suite devrait arriver dans moins de 15 jours (donc à priori au plus tard le 30 Juin), et elle comportera plus de jumeaux et d'Ortie, très absents ici. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas leur place.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	7. Un chevalier de Tarth partie 4

Voici la dernière partie d'_Un chevalier de Tarth _!

Un chapitre plus court, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Je m'excuse pour le retard de quelques jours, mais la canicule n'a pas fait de bien à mon PC et je n'ai plus eu d'accès Internet pendant quatre jours. Mais voilà le chapitre !

**IMPORTANT :** _mea culpa_, j'ai totalement oublié de le préciser la première fois que j'ai posté ce chapitre, mais suite au « défi » proposé par Namuria, j'ai rallongé la scène de la chambre d'_Un chevalier de Tarth _partie 3. Pour celles et ceux que cela intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil, la scène va ici beaucoup plus loin dans le rapport entre Jaime et Brienne. Dans la mesure où il s'agit d'un défi qui m'a forcé à quitter ma zone de confort car c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre de scène, les retours seront appréciés.

Et merci beaucoup à **Hécate82** qui m'a fait remarquer en review que je n'avais pas parlé de cette réécriture !

On se retrouve plus bas,

Bonne lecture

…

**..**

**.**

**\- UN CHEVALIER DE TARTH - **

**Partie 4**

**Le champion**

Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles. Soudain, le soleil, haut et froid, lui paraissait trop blanc, trop clair pour ce sable tâché de sang. La clameur de la foule lui parvenait, lointaine et étouffée. Au sol, deux chevaliers gisaient, l'un décapité, son sang se répandant à gros bouillons entre les mains de ceux qui s'étaient précipités pour emporter son corps. Sa tête avait roulé à plusieurs mètres, et malgré la distance, Selwyn pouvait voir son regard haineux, figé dans cette dernière expression.

L'autre corps, amorphe entre les bras joints de Ser Jaime Lannister et Podrick Payne, n'avait pas expiré son dernier souffle, mais peinait à respirer et ne pouvait se tenir debout sans aide. Et Selwyn ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Sa fille était là, l'armure enfoncée, le corps tremblant, soutenue par ses amis alors qu'ils la traînaient hors de l'arène. Qu'avait pu dire l'assistance médicale ?

Qu'avait pu lui faire ce ser Valcor ?

\- Mon ami ? souffla lady Jaelly près de lui, et il s'efforça de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Mais qu'était la réalité ? Etait-ce cette mare de sang dans le sable de l'arène, cette haine qui avait poussé ser Valcor à agir envers et contre tout ? Etait-ce cet assassinat avorté qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux ? Etait-ce cette canne froide qui avait frappé le sol de la tribune officielle alors que lady Oldvalon, cette vieille femme stupide et écervelée que Selwyn avait haïe la majeure partie de sa vie, se rendait au chevet de Brienne pour tenter de la sauver ?

Etait-ce sa propre lâcheté, qui le conduisait à garder le silence et la chaise, incapable qu'il était de se lever, d'agir ?

\- Mon seigneur, les enfants n'ont pas à voir ça.

Ce fut la mention des jumeaux qui permit à Selwyn de reprendre parfaitement contact avec la réalité. Les enfants. Ces deux petites bouilles tremblantes, innocentes, dont les yeux étaient à présent écarquillés d'horreur et fixaient l'arène. Selwyn avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils soient présents, pour qu'ils voient de leurs yeux de véritables chevaliers en action, pour que leur sœur, pour laquelle il sentait bien leur affection naïve, redescende de son piédestal. Au lieu de ça, ils semblaient tous les deux sur le point de fondre en larmes, et leur mère s'était accroupie entre eux d'eux pour les entourer de ses bras protecteurs. « Ils sont trop jeunes pour voir de telles choses ! » avait-elle tempêté la veille encore, cherchant par tous les moyens à faire ployer la résolution de Selwyn, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. La colère et la honte l'avaient aveuglé.

Et soudain, il voyait à nouveau.

Et il tremblait.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, lady Jaelly vint jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit à la hauteur de son siège.

\- Lord Selwyn, s'il vous plaît. Permettez-moi de me retirer avec les enfants. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour eux.

Selwyn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un sanglot le coupa. Les jumeaux s'étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, leurs joues baignées de larmes.

\- Lady Brienne va mourir ? hoqueta Rienna.

\- Elle a besoin d'être soignée, répondit Jaelly avec tout le calme dont elle était capable.

C'est un mensonge. Un tel coup ne pouvait que conduire à la mort, lente et douloureuse. La mort par étouffement, alors que l'un des poumons, transpercé de part en part, déversait air et sang tout autour de lui…

_Je n'ai pas voulu ça._

La pensée, terrifiée, transperça l'esprit engourdi de Selwyn. Il n'avait pas voulu cela, il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il…

Il avait organisé l'ordre de passage des chevaliers. Il avait sciemment ajusté les participants pour cueillir sa fille en plein épuisement, en lui opposant des hommes presque deux fois plus lourds qu'elle et en pleine santé qui, il le savait, ne retiendraient pas leurs coups. Il avait senti tant de honte et de rage impuissante à voir Brienne fouler du pied tout ce que leur famille et leur île avaient été et représenté, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti plus qu'une once de satisfaction sadique à l'idée de voir sa grande rustre de fille rompue, humiliée et rappelée à sa condition de femme, contrainte d'embrasser une destinée de septa avec, il l'imaginait bien, l'usage en moins d'un membre ou de plusieurs.

Mais à aucun moment il n'avait réellement envisagé qu'elle puisse mourir. Ou alors si peu qu'il n'avait éprouvé aucune inquiétude, juste un début d'apaisement, car la mort serait une fin plus brutale et plus rapide qu'une lente et poussiéreuse agonie entre les murs d'un couvent.

\- Mon seigneur, reprit lady Jaelly. Je vous demande l'autorisation de me retirer, et d'emmener les enfants avec moi.

\- Ils ne devraient pas, bredouilla Selwyn. Ils vont avoir peur… Brienne est une mauvaise influence…

\- J'ai peur, l'interrompit Jaelly avec un aplombs qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, que de les faire assister au meurtre de leur demi-sœur par des figures supposées d'honorabilité ne soit un pêché plus grand que de leur permettre de voir Brienne.

Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, Selwyn n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son épouse. Elle lui était dévouée, suivait ses pas, ses aspirations et ses décisions. Elle ne se permettait jamais de le remettre en question ni de l'interroger sur tout ce qui ne la concernait pas directement, et encore, pas toujours. Elle était une femme accomplie, maîtresse d'elle-même, douce, belle et fertile. Digne de son rang et de ses honneurs, apte à prendre soin de la maisonnée.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait soudain le fixer avec ce courage, cette… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à employer un autre terme, moins élogieux. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, ni comment il pouvait rester assis alors que sa fille aînée se vidait de son sang quelque part entre les tentes.

\- Mon seigneur ? reprit Jaelly d'une voix plus douce. Accompagnez-nous. Déclarez une halte dans le déroulé du tournoi et venez avec nous à son chevet. Vous n'avez pas voulu cela, je le sais. Il faut qu'elle le sache. Et si… s'il s'avère que les Sept la rappellent à eux, vous ne vous pardonnerez jamais de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Le protocole… Le déshonneur…

Il ne parvenait plus même à former une phrase complète et cohérente. Qu'était-il, sinon une loque humaine, pantin privé de ses fils, avachi sur son siège de lord, incapable de prendre part au tournoi pour ne serait-ce que rappeler à l'ordre les chevaliers qui outrepassaient leurs droits ? Il ne voyait plus que ce sang, ce cri – le sien – puis celui de Brienne qui s'effondrait.

_J'ai tenté d'empêcher cela. Je ne le voulais pas._

Lentement, il sentit un peu de force lui revenir, et il s'efforça de croiser le regard de son épouse.

\- Elle m'a déshonoré et a jeté le discrédit sur mon nom, reprit-il d'une voix blanche. Je ne puis aller à son chevet sans invalider le tournoi et tout ce que j'ai tâché de faire pour imposer mon autorité et la contraindre à tenir son rang. Je discréditerai alors moi-même Tarth et ma famille.

Il vit, dans le regard de Jaelly, qu'elle comprenait. Derrière elle, les pleurs des jumeaux lui parvenaient, douloureux, et lui-même sentit l'émotion l'étreindre, ramper dans les veines de son vieux corps pour lui saisir le cœur.

Jaelly posa calmement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Très bien, mon seigneur. Avec votre permission, je vais aller prendre de ses nouvelles et prendre les jumeaux avec moi. Je reviendrai vous avertir de ce qu'il en est.

La tête vide, les muscles raidis, Selwyn acquiesça. Il vit à peine sa femme quitter la tribune officielle, entraînant avec elle les enfants qui continuaient de pleurer.

…

Podrick avait déjà traversé le campement à la recherche de Selwyn pour lui annoncer que Jaime participerait en qualité de champion de Brienne, et Davos était parti à la recherche d'un nouveau bouclier, de plusieurs lamelles de cuir et clous et d'un marteau quand Jaime, qui achevait péniblement d'enfiler son armure, entendit un froissement de fourrures derrière lui. Juste avant de se disperser, les trois hommes avaient installé Brienne dans le lit au fond de la tente. Les yeux rouges, elle luttait visiblement contre l'évanouissement, alors qu'elle prenait appui sur ses coudes pour se relever. Jaime se précipita sur elle.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, dit-il d'un ton aussi apaisant que possible. Tu as au moins deux côtes cassées, et un trou de la taille de mon poing dans le dos. Recouche-toi.

\- Pourquoi as-tu… mis ton armure ?

Le souffle de Brienne était douloureux, et Jaime n'eut aucun mal à la rallonger de force. Ses bras tremblants ne la portaient plus.

\- Je vais terminer le tournoi.

Malgré la douleur et l'épuisement, Brienne cligna des yeux et parvint péniblement à accrocher le regard du régicide.

\- N… non. Je peux…

Elle tenta à nouveau de se relever, mais Jaime appuya fermement sur son épaule et la cloua au lit avec une aisance alarmante. L'épais bandage compressif qu'avait pratiqué lady Oldvalon enserrait les côtes de Brienne en la privant du peu de souffle qu'il lui restait. Mais même soustrait à sa vue, Jaime pouvait presque reconnaître la blessure sous le bandage. La peau cautérisée dans la douleur, l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Je vais terminer le tournoi, répéta-t-il en s'accroupissant à hauteur du lit. Je sais que tu as autrefois vaincu deux fois plus de chevaliers en une seule journée, et tu viens de prouver à tout le monde que tu valais mieux qu'eux tous. Tu les as humiliés sur plusieurs générations. Il ne reste qu'une poignée de combattants, et à ta place, n'importe qui aurait déjà demandé un remplaçant. Alors fais de moi ton champion Brienne, parce qu'avec ou sans ton approbation, je vais mettre un terme à tout ça.

Son visage se durcit et au prix d'un effort qui lui arracha une expression de souffrance telle que Jaime ne lui en avait jamais vue, elle se redressa à genoux. Ils étaient seuls dans la tente, et Brienne parut ne même pas se rendre compte qu'elle était partiellement nue. Conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la rallonger de force sans lui faire mal, Jaime l'aida à s'installer en position assise et cala deux oreillers dans son dos. Malgré une réticence évidente, Brienne ne put que se laisser faire. Une fois qu'elle fut assise à peu près convenablement, Jaime lui crocheta la nuque aussi doucement que possible. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, ni lui donner le sentiment qu'il la contraignait, mais cette fois-ci, il ne céderait pas.

\- J'ai une promesse à tenir, murmura-t-il. Et pour la tenir, je dois finir ce tournoi à ta place.

\- Si je ne… triomphe pas aujourd'hui… jamais… ils ne me respecteront.

_Ils ne te respecteront jamais. Ils te craindront, et ils auront raison. Ils te craignent déjà. Tu as réussi, Brienne, tu as gagné. _Mais il ne prononça pas ces mots à voix haute. Il sentait sa gorge s'assécher. D'autres mots se bousculaient sur sa langue, mais il ne parvenait pas à les dire non plus. Il ne les avait pas prononcés au lendemain de la Longue Nuit. Il ne les avait pas prononcés après leur première nuit. Ni quand il l'avait abandonnée à Winterfell, ni quand ils s'étaient retrouvés et réconciliés à Port-Réal. Et s'il le regrettait soudain, il ne parvenait pas à les dire. Pas ici. Pas acculés par Selwyn et ce tournoi.

Jaime déglutit et entrechoqua son front à celui de Brienne. Et laissa s'échapper les seuls mots qui pouvaient exprimer ce qui menaçait de l'engloutir :

\- Si tu meurs, je meurs.

A cette distance, il ne pouvait pas voir convenablement le regard si clair de Brienne, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il sentait chaque frémissement de son corps. Lui-même tremblait. Toute la peur qui le dévorait depuis le début du tournoi se répandait en lui, et il ne faisait aucun effort pour l'endiguer. Il fallait qu'elle voie. Qu'elle comprenne, viscéralement. Et pour ça, il était prêt à tout, même à s'humilier. S'il fallait ça pour la convaincre, alors ce ne serait pas cher payé.

\- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Tu as défait soixante-sept chevaliers en une journée, et triomphé d'un homme deux fois plus lourd que toi avec une blessure dans le dos qui aurait cloué au sol n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Tu as gagné, Brienne. Personne ne peut le nier, ils te craindront tous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi te remplacer. Je t'en prie.

Pendant un instant, Brienne n'émit pas un son, n'esquissa pas un geste. Puis, lentement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- D'accord.

Jaime sentit le soulagement le frapper comme une vague, et il exhala un soupir. Un instant plus tard, il l'embrassait. Ce fut bref, car il pouvait sentir la fatigue de Brienne, la douleur qui lui sciait le dos, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Plus tard peut-être, mais pas pour l'instant. La soif de sang l'emportait sur tout le reste, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas tuer ces derniers chevaliers, il n'en irait pas autrement. S'il s'était s'agi de n'importe qui d'autre, Jaime aurait déjà marché jusqu'à l'arène.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans s'être assuré une dernière fois de la réalité. Du fait que Brienne vivait toujours, et que lui pouvait encore respirer, même si la rage et la haine le prenaient peu à peu à la gorge. Que la main tremblante qu'elle avait portée à son cou, et qui s'était accrochée à son armure parce qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre la peau sans provoquer de vive douleur, n'était pas une illusion.

_C'est réel, Jaime. Elle est vivante, tu l'es aussi. Et tu vas aller massacrer ces enfoirés sans honneur. _

\- Mais fais attention, souffla Brienne.

Jaime ne put retenir tout à fait son sourire. Un instant, il maudit le gant qu'il avait déjà mis, et qui l'empêchait de toucher directement sa peau. La peau ne mentait pas. Il frissonna en sentant le bout des doigts de Brienne, tendus à l'extrême, lui effleurer le cou.

\- Je te le promets.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, il l'aida à se réinstaller sur le ventre sous les couvertures de fourrures. Il avait à peine fini de rabattre les fourrures sur Brienne quand lady Oldvalon franchit le seuil de la tente.

\- Elle est consciente, annonça Jaime.

La vieille femme rehaussa ses verres sur son nez et se précipita au chevet de la guerrière. Le régicide adressa à Brienne un dernier regard, puis quitta la tente. Davos revenait à grands pas vers lui, un bouclier à la main et le nécessaire de l'autre.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il en posant le tout sur une étroite table de bois. Tendez le bras droit, paume vers le ciel.

Jaime s'exécuta, et Davos glissa sous son avant-bras le bouclier qu'il lui avait trouvé. Il fit passer sa main d'or entre les hanses, puis attendit. Le vieux marin déposa une première bande de cuir et tira deux clous immenses de sa poche, avant de présenter devant le visage du régicide un marteau de taille modeste. Jamais le bouclier ne tiendrait sans un peu d'aide, et ils n'avaient pas de meilleure solution pour le délai qui leur était accordé. Il fallait à tout prix coincer le bras de Jaime pour lui assurer un minimum de protection.

Davos était en train de ficher le deuxième clou, perçant le bouclier au passage, quand une voix claire mais incertaine s'éleva près d'eux.

\- Messires.

Ils relevèrent les yeux, pour tomber sur une vision étrange. Lady Jaelly, richement vêtue, se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, le visage dévoré par l'inquiétude et le malaise. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici, au milieu de toutes ces tentes de chevaliers et de ces odeurs de forge et de feu. Mais ceux qui l'avaient encore moins, c'étaient les deux enfants terrifiés, le visage baigné de larmes, qui se pendaient à ses jupes en tremblant.

\- Ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour vos enfants, ma lady, dit Davos en reprenant sa besogne. Il vaudrait mieux les renvoyer dans leurs chambres.

\- C'est-à-dire... tenta lady Jaelly, et elle ne put manquer le regard venimeux que Jaime lui adressa.

Elle avait comploté, elle aussi. Tout comme Selwyn, elle avait voulu ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait voulu voir Brienne tomber. Et elle méritait autant que les autres de subir une juste vengeance.

_Ils méritent de mourir, tous les deux. Comme tous ces salopards. _

Mais pas devant les enfants. Pas devant ces deux pauvres bouilles qui le regardaient avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Brienne est vivante ? hoqueta Rienna en reniflant.

\- Oui.

\- Elle va mourir ? demanda Erwyn, dans un état similaire.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui.

La réponse lui venait presque facilement. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu s'approcher des petits quand ils venaient leur rendre visite dans leur chambre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur parler directement, de ficher ses yeux dans les leurs, de chercher à les rassurer. Parce que ces deux-là n'étaient pas encore souillés, ils ne voyaient pas le mal, ils ne voyaient qu'une grande soeur plus amusante que leurs parents.

Jaime s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, en veillant à ne pas déranger la besogne de Davos. Ainsi, il pouvait croiser le regard des jumeaux sans les obliger à se dévisser le cou.

\- Lady Oldvalon va la soigner. Elle a déjà commencé, et je suis sûr que Brienne va vivre. Je vous le jure.

\- P... pourquoi vous avez votre armure ? bredouilla Erwyn.

_Parce que je vais tous les tuer._

\- Parce que je suis le champion de Brienne. Je vais terminer le tournoi à sa place. Je vais gagner, dit-il en levant un regard froid vers lady Jaelly. Et nous serons libres.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas... commença lady Jaelly d'une voix tremblante.

\- Votre mari a accepté la loi du sang, il acceptera la loi du champion, trancha Jaime en se relevant brutalement. S'il ne le fait pas, ser Davos ici présent ira avertir la reine des Sept Couronnes de la tentative d'assassinat qui a été perpétrée devant des centaines de témoins il y a moins d'une heure. Parce que c'était cela. Et vous le savez très bien, et je suis certain que vous savez aussi que je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié.

Plus il parlait, plus les mots roulaient hors de sa bouche avec brutalité, comme des morsures. Il les tuerait tous. Il le ferait, il le savait. Il en était capable et il en avait besoin.

Et lady Jaelly était en train de le comprendre. Elle le voyait, dans ses yeux. Elle était en train de prendre conscience de ce qu'il était réellement, du monstre qui dormait sous le masque de politesse et de bienséance qu'il enfilait chaque jour. Et il la vit trembler. Cela lui procura une brève satisfaction, même si elle n'était pas assez. Un peu de peur contre tout ce que cette femme avait fait depuis leur arrivée, cela n'était pas beaucoup.

Davos planta vigoureusement un autre clou dans le bouclier, le ramena à la réalité. Aux deux enfants terrifiés qui le regardaient sans cesser de pleurer.

\- Vous devriez aller demander à lady Oldvalon si Brienne peut recevoir de la visite, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait plus banal. Les enfants pourront peut-être la voir un instant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée, elle doit être très blessée et avoir besoin de repos et...

\- Et cela lui fera grand plaisir que de voir ces jeunes gens, assura la voix fatiguée de lady Oldvalon en écartant les pans de la tente.

Appuyée sur sa canne, elle avait repoussé ses verres qui pendaient désormais autour de son cou, accrochées à un cordon.

\- Elle est épuisée, mais elle peut voir ces enfants un bref instant.

Peut-être parce que lady Oldvalon écrasait tout le monde d'un charisme naturel et d'une assurance telle que Jaime n'en avait pas vus depuis longtemps, mais lady Jaelly bredouilla, incapable de refuser. Elle paraissait tétanisée, et elle aussi avec les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle contenait, de larmes de peur et de choc. Les enfants levèrent les yeux vers elle, dans une demande muette qui tenait presque de la supplique, et elle hocha simplement la tête. A peine une esquisse, mais qui donna aux jumeaux l'impulsion nécessaire pour s'écarter d'elle et se précipiter dans la tente.

\- Parlez doucement et n'ayez pas peur si elle a l'air très fatiguée, d'accord ? Cela lui fera tant plaisir de vous voir...

Lady Oldvalon se redressa, jetant à lady Jaelly un regard acéré qui tranchait radicalement avec sa bienveillance à l'égard des enfants, puis tous trois disparurent dans la tente. Jaime reporta son attention sur le bouclier, que Davos continuait de sceller autour de son bras.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, dit lady Jaelly. Lord Selwyn non plus. Je vous en conjure, croyez-moi.

\- Que je vous croie ou non n'y changera rien, répliqua Jaime. Je vais gagner ce tournoi, et il sera contraint de lui octroyer sa liberté. Et vous ne nous verrez bientôt plus. Voulez-vous préserver vos enfants ?

La question, brutale, la prit au dépourvu et elle opina du chef. Il sembla même à Jaime que Davos levait les yeux vers lui, incertain.

\- Plus que tout au monde.

\- Alors laissez-les veiller leur sœur. Car s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle vous et votre époux ne vous êtes pas trompés, c'est mon honneur. Je me fiche de ce qu'il en restera et je me fiche de n'avoir jamais la noblesse de Brienne. Je compte bien vaincre les derniers chevaliers qu'il lui manque pour obtenir sa liberté, mais moi, je les tuerai. Tous, peu importe qu'ils me supplient de les épargner. Je les tuerai jusqu'aux derniers.

…

D'abord, Brienne ne les avait pas reconnus. Elle avait entendu lady Oldvalon les annoncer, mais les deux enfants au visage ravagé par les larmes étaient si différents des enfants joyeux qui se pressaient d'ordinaire dans sa chambre qu'au travers du voile de douleur qui était tombé sur ses paupières, elle se sentit confuse et crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de parfaits petits inconnus.

Puis Rienna couina quelque chose et, mus par un même esprit, les deux enfants, au mépris des règles les plus élémentaires, se précipitèrent sur elle. Ils percutèrent le lit et s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas, sans pour autant déranger la position allongée dans laquelle Brienne reposait.

\- Vous allez mourir ? demanda Erwyn.

\- Non, répondit Brienne en s'efforçant d'affermir sa voix. Je vais vivre. Tout va bien, ne pleurez pas.

\- On a vu le chevalier avec le bâton traverser votre armure, bredouilla Rienna.

\- Calmez-vous, les tempéra lady Oldvalon en les rejoignant. Je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai soignée. Elle est très fatiguée, mais elle va survivre. On ne devient pas une légende de guerre sans survivre à quelques chevaliers indignes, ajouta-t-elle en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Luttant pour préserver sa pudeur et ses forces, Brienne se redressa sur un coude et déplaça péniblement un oreiller vers elle, dans l'espoir de se rehausser à la hauteur des petits visages paniqués. Malgré la douleur et l'engourdissement, elle sentait une douce chaleur brûler au creux de sa poitrine. Les enfants avaient eu peur pour elle. Ils avaient encore peur, et elle devait les rassurer.

Mais le simple fait de saisir l'oreiller pour le tirer à elle déclencha une terrible douleur, pareille à un poignard, qui lui transperça le dos. Elle s'effondra en étouffant un gémissement de douleur dans une morsure. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ses lèvres si profondément qu'elle sentit la peau craquer et le sang perler au coin de sa bouche.

\- Brienne, par les Sept, ne fais pas tant d'efforts ! s'écria lady Oldvalon en se relevant de la chaise sur laquelle elle avait pris place.

Incapable de répondre, Brienne prit une profonde inspiration, dans l'espoir de refouler la douleur si profondément qu'elle pourrait l'ignorer. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

Avant que lady Oldvalon n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre l'oreiller qui l'avait fait bouger, les jumeaux avaient escaladé le lit, et Rienna s'était emparée de l'objet. Elle le tira avec forces et Brienne n'eut plus qu'à serrer les dents et se redresser au prix d'un terrible effort. Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en étouffant un nouveau gémissement.

\- Cesse de bouger, siffla lady Oldvalon en s'approchant. Merci, petite Rienna.

Une main ridée, celle de la vieille lady, se referma sur les couvertures de fourrure pour en draper Brienne, mais deux petites mains tremblantes l'imitèrent.

\- Merci, Erwyn. Vous êtes de gentils enfants, ta sœur et toi.

Reniflant toujours, ils se recroquevillèrent sur le bord du lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. A travers un voile de douleur terrible, qui s'insinuait jusque dans ses os, Brienne se dévissa le cou pour leur adresser un sourire tremblant, légèrement ensanglanté.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en cherchant son souffle.

\- Vous avez très mal ? demanda Rienna.

\- Oui, admit la guerrière. Mais cela ira mieux dans quelques jours, je vous le promets. C'est impressionnant, mais cela guérira vite.

C'était un pieux mensonge, mais Brienne ne pouvait se résoudre à les regarder pleurer de peur et trembler en reniflant comme ils le faisaient. Ces pauvres enfants méritaient qu'elle les rassure.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça, le chevalier ? demanda Erwyn. Vous aviez gagné pourtant…

\- Il n'a pas respecté les règles, répondit Brienne. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû assister à ça, ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous ne méritiez pas de voir ça.

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent en silence, reniflèrent, puis Rienna risqua, d'une toute petite voix :

\- Mais c'était un chevalier ?

Brienne chercha, puis trouva péniblement le regard de lady Oldvalon. On avait bassiné les enfants de ces récits chevaleresques qui traversaient les époques depuis des siècles, ou alors on leur avait présenté des hommes chevaliers honorables, qui représentaient de bonnes et sûres valeurs quand elle n'était supposée n'être qu'une erreur de jugement, une honte infâme qui entachait la famille. Leur jugement était perturbé, ils tentaient de comprendre et Brienne ne savait comme leur dire qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Elle était trop faible, elle avait trop mal, elle ne savait comment…

\- Tous les chevaliers ne sont pas des gens bien, dit lady Oldvalon avec douceur. Parfois, ils disent qu'ils font de bonnes choses, mais ils en font de mauvaises. Comme cet homme. Il était sensé suivre les règles, mais il a voulu faire du mal à votre sœur parce qu'elle était meilleure que lui.

\- Il méritait de mourir, alors ?

\- Non, dit Brienne en réprimant péniblement le flot de douleur qui tentait de se peindre sur son visage. Non, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix, sinon il m'aurait tuée. Je suis désolée, les enfants.

Nouvel échange de regards, puis Erwyn laissa tomber la sentence, d'une voix à peine moins tremblante :

\- C'était pas de votre faute.

A nouveau, la géante leur adressa un sourire. Non pour les rassurer, mais parce qu'elle sentait la petite flamme de chaleur gonfler dans sa poitrine à les voir ainsi prendre son parti.

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne dirent plus rien, les enfants toujours recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes sur le bord du lit. Puis, lady Oldvalon frappa dans ses mains, attirant brusquement sur elle toute l'attention.

\- A présent, je vais devoir procéder à une étape capitale dans la guérison de Ser Brienne. Il faut qu'elle reste éveillée le temps que fasse effet l'un de mes remèdes, et que je m'assure qu'elle ne ressent aucun effet secondaire déplaisant. Que diriez-vous de vous servir un verre d'eau (elle désigna la table sur laquelle Podrick avait disposé à la hâte toutes les affaires que Jaime avait précipité par terre un peu plus tôt) et d'écouter une histoire de la Guilde de Tarth ? Je suis sûre que Ser Brienne pourrait l'aider à la raconter.

Les jumeaux semblèrent hésiter un bref instant, puis adressèrent à Brienne un regard surpris et interrogateur.

\- Je serai heureuse que vous restiez, murmura-t-elle.

\- Vous avez du sang au coin de la bouche, dit Rienna.

\- Passe-moi un linge, s'il te plaît. Vous voulez rester un peu avec nous ?

\- C'est quoi la Guilde ? demanda Erwyn.

Derrière eux, lady Oldvalon esquissa un autre sourire.

…

Finalement, il fallut deux lanières et quatre clous dans le bouclier pour réussir à le fixer au bras de Jaime, et ils n'achevèrent cette fabrication bancale que quelques instants avant la fin du temps imparti. L'après-midi déclinait, et le ciel se teintait des couleurs du crépuscule. Les rayons du soleil, légèrement rougeoyants, comme atténués par l'hiver qui les aurait privés de couleurs, descendaient sur l'arène et frappaient doucement l'armure du nouvel adversaire de Jaime. Celui-ci était entré sans un regard pour lui, préférant se poster à un endroit adéquat pour que le soleil ne lui cache pas la vue. Juste avant de l'abandonner à l'entrée de l'arène, Podrick lui avait donné une accolade inquiète, le visage un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Davos restait avec lui, mais lady Oldvalon lui avait donné sa bénédiction et était restée au chevet de Brienne. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait plus sa place au milieu de tous ces assassins qui jetaient l'opprobre sur la chevalerie, selon ses propres dires. Jaime s'était épargné la peine de lui révéler qu'il ne se conduirait pas mieux qu'elle. Il savait que Brienne l'avait compris, malgré ma douleur et l'épuisement. Elle le connaissait. Et malgré sa volonté de voir le meilleur en lui, elle savait forcément quel sort il réservait à ces hommes.

Il ne serait pas honorable. Il ne serait certainement pas chevaleresque. Il serait bourreau, et quand il croisa le regard de Selwyn, qui demeurait seul avec ses plus proches conseillers au centre de la tribune officielle, il sut que le vieil homme en avait conscience. Il avait autorisé sa participation en sachant très bien ce qu'il en rejaillirait.

_Est-ce votre façon de m'accorder votre bénédiction, vieillard ? Ou bien votre espoir que je meure ainsi devant votre assemblée ? _

Mais si la peur l'avait habité toute la journée, Jaime n'avait plus d'attrait pour de telles questions et se sentait désormais serein. Haineux et avide de sang, mais serein. Il savait qu'il l'emporterait. Et face à lui, si son adversaire arborait la même carrure que le Limier, il y avait quelque chose de si balourd en lui que c'en était risible.

Le héraut annonça son nom (Ser Aron) et le début du combat. Jaime prit position, leva son bras estropié dans une posture qu'il n'avait plus prise depuis des années, mais ressentit une certaine exaltation. Il n'avait plus conscience de la foule qui voulait sa mort ou son humiliation, il se fichait de l'aspect menaçant de son adversaire, de son armure rutilante. Il n'accordait d'intérêt qu'à son silence et son regard un peu trop confiant. On l'avait présenté comme le régicide infirme. Il n'inspirait aucune crainte.

Jaime laissa venir le premier assaut et l'esquiva souplement, fendant l'air de son épée qui glissa le long du bras de Ser Aron, effleura son visage protégé par un heaume. Profitant de se trouver naturellement du côté dont Ser Aron brandissait son épée et non son bouclier, Jaime pivota et se fendit, levant son bouclier dans le même mouvement afin de se protéger du coup dont Ser Aron balayait l'air. La pointe de Widow's Wail se glissa entre deux plaques de son armure et trouva un carré de peau uniquement protégé par une cote de mailles. Jaime insuffla toute sa force et sentit la protection céder. Au même instant, son bras droit ploya soudain sous le choc et sa main d'or lui cogna violement le front sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Cependant, l'épée de Ser Aron l'avait manqué, et Jaime fit un pas en avant, lui arrachant un cri de douleur comme Widow's Wail s'enfonçait en lui. D'un geste brusque, le régicide dégagea son épée et sabra le visage de Ser Aron de son bouclier. Le coup fut si brusque et si inattendu que le chevalier ne put l'éviter et la pointe du bouclier frappa violement le heaume, le faisait résonner douloureusement.

Jaime s'était cependant découvert et il ne put éviter totalement le coup d'épée qui chercha à l'atteindre presque à tâtons. Son armure encaissa pour lui, et il vit plus qu'il ne sentit l'arme zébrer son avant-bras. Mais Ser Aron, sonné, tituba en arrière, sa garde baissée. Deux passes brusques, et Jaime traversa sa pauvre posture pour se retrouver tout contre lui. Sans hésiter, il plaqua son bouclier contre le visage de Ser Aron et lui donna un grand coup. Un nouveau cri lui échappa, alors que l'homme sentait sa peau se percer sous les clous qui dépassaient de la surface plane du bouclier.

S'écartant tout aussi vivement qu'il s'était approché, Jaime se fendit à nouveau. Il reçut un coup si violent que son bouclier ne put tout encaisser, et il sentit une violente douleur lui remonter le bras. Mais son coup porta. Cette fois-ci, Widow's Wail creva la gorge de Ser Aron, répandant des bouillons de sang sur son armure et sur le sable. Jaime dégagea sa lame d'un geste brusque et regarda le corps de son adversaire s'affaisser. Les yeux de Ser Aron étaient écarquillés de peur. Indifférent, Jaime le regarda posément se vider de son sang sur le sable de l'arène tandis qu'accourait l'équipe médicale. Il n'y avait rien à faire et un enfant l'aurait su. Jaime, surtout, se moquait de voir la vie quitter cet homme encore jeune. Lui aussi avait voulu tuer. Comme Ser Valcor, il avait frappé avec l'intention de donner la mort.

_Et moi aussi. Et j'ai gagné._

Dans le silence choqué d'une assemblée qui assistait à son deuxième assassinat de la journée, l'on emmena le corps de Ser Aron. A peine essoufflé, Jaime recula de quelques pas pour mieux voir entrer son deuxième adversaire. Ce faisant, il aperçut le visage de Selwyn dans la tribune officielle. Un visage livide, qui ne détachait pas les yeux du champion de sa fille.

\- Ser Relvan ! annonça le héraut.

Celui-ci était plus grand, mieux bâti encore. Jaime se campa solidement sur ses pieds et attendit, guettant le signe d'une attaque. Tout le monde émettait des signes avant de se jeter à l'assaut, et ce chevalier n'y faisait pas exception. Jaime sentit aussi que l'assaut serait brutal et terrible. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps pour en obtenir la confirmation.

Soudain, Ser Relvan se jeta sur lui. Il avait une force brute que Jaime réalisa immédiatement bien supérieure à la sienne. Il encaissa de son mieux ses coups, reculant pour ne pas risquer de ployer le genou. Ser Relvan montrait plus de force et de détermination d'assaut en assaut. En se protégeant le visage contre un coup qui l'aurait certainement décapité, Jaime se fendit le visage au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Le bout des clous, heureusement arrondi, le frappa au visage et même ainsi, il suffit à crever un peu de peau au-dessus de son oeil. Profitant de la violence de l'attaque de Ser Relvan, et de l'assurance qu'il devait prendre de son assaut, Jaime se fendit.

Même s'il n'avait pu manquer son geste, Ser Relvan commit l'erreur que Jaime avait espérée : son premier réflexe fut de lever son bouclier. Mais Widow's Wail se levait à sa droite, face à sa propre épée abaissée dans le vide.

Jaime frappa. Son épée fendit le bras juste au-dessous du coude, là où le protège-bras se terminait pour permettre le mouvement. Le coup fut si violent que les mailles ne purent pas le protéger totalement. Le bras ne se scinda pas en deux parties totalement dépourvues de relation entre elles, mais le sang jaillit de la peau percée et un craquement sinistre déchira l'air, immédiatement suivi par un cri de douleur. Ser Relvan tituba, son bras pendant, l'épée traînant au sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'écarter ou de se reprendre, Jaime lui sabra l'arrière du genou, là où l'armure connaissait une trouée pour laisser l'articulation libre, et Ser Relvan hurla à nouveau en s'écroulant dans le sable, le tendon déchiré et la jambe tâchée de sang. Une série de cris d'effroi ébranla l'assistance et Jaime l'entendit, mais il n'en ressentit rien. La colère coulait dans ses veines mais surtout, il se sentait apaisé. Le sang qui se répandait au sol était un spectacle si connu qu'il endormait peu à peu la haine qu'il avait crue capable de le consumer quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Pitié ! cria Ser Relvan.

Jaime leva Widow's Wail et lui trancha la gorge. La supplique du chevalier se changea en gargouillis douloureux, et Jaime le regarda agoniser. Il ne s'écarta qu'au moment où l'équipe médicale se précipita pour évacuer le cadavre, et encore une fois, il promena son regard sur la tribune officielle, satisfait d'y voir un Selwyn de plus en plus livide, et les chaises des enfants vides. Il en était venu à les apprécier. Il ne voulait pas les voir traumatiser par sa soif de vengeance.

Mais il se sentait bien. Lui-même, au-delà de toute raison.

Il l'avait dit à lady Jaelly. Il n'avait pas l'honneur de Brienne, il ne l'aurait jamais. Il tuerait et il aimait ça. Le sentiment de puissance et de satisfaction qui coulait dans ses veines était un terrible poison, à la fois brûlant et salvateur, comme un oasis dans un désert.

Il regarda calmement le corps de son adversaire être traîné hors de l'arène et se posta à nouveau, les pieds bien campés dans le sable, en attendant le dernier combattant. Un peu de sang lui coulait dans l'oeil, et cela affectait sa vision, mais il ne pouvait pas relâcher son attention. Il essuya le sang d'un revers de sa main gauche, laissant une traînée de sang sur son visage.

\- Ser Deklard !

Ser Deklard était certainement le plus grand et le plus lourd des trois. Il fut aussi le seul à ne pas respecter le délai de salut réglementaire et à se jeter immédiatement dans le combat. Jaime esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant le style dansant des chevaliers de Dorne. Il était étrange de voir un homme si massif se mouvoir de cette manière.

Il ne sourit cependant pas longtemps, réalisant que les coups extrêmement violents que lui assenaient le chevalier étaient également bien plus rapides et agiles que ceux de son précédent adversaire, tout en force brutale dépourvue de finesse et d'agilité. Jaime para de justesse plusieurs coups, reculant sous la force des assauts, et une vive douleur lui remonta le bras droit après un assaut particulièrement redoutable qui lui laissa les genoux tremblants.

Cependant, Jaime n'en avait pas fini. Il savait qu'au jeu de la force brute, il ne gagnerait pas, et il lui semblait avec inquiétude qu'il en irait de même pour l'agilité. Il devait trouver une parade, sans quoi il perdrait.

Soudain, l'assaut frappa si fort sur le bouclier de bois que Jaime fut projeté au sol. Il eut à peine le temps de rouler sur lui-même pour éviter le coup d'épée, pareil à une masse, qui s'abattit sur lui. En cherchant à se relever, il reçut un nouveau coup et chancela, en sentant une vive douleur lui traverser l'abdomen. Seulement, l'armure avait encaissé, les Sept soient loués. Et avant que Ser Deklard ne puisse trouver une faille dans son armure, il se jeta en avant, repoussant maladroitement le nouvel assaut d'un coup de bouclier. Widow's Wail glissa le long des mains de ser Deklard et les lui entailla si bien que plusieurs doigts furent brutalement sectionnés et tombèrent dans le sable. Le chevalier poussa un cri de douleur et balaya l'air de sa lame. Jaime ne l'esquiva que de justesse, mais sentit sa peau s'entailler sur son front, et le sang lui tomba à nouveau dans l'oeil, masquant tout un pan de sa vision. Ser Deklard profita de son aveuglement temporaire pour se jeter sur lui, et Jaime reçut le pommeau de l'épée en plein torse. Son armure amortit péniblement le choc, et il sentit presque le métal se tordre sous la violence et la force de Ser Deklard. Il lui sembla que sa peau se perçait, crevée par la pliure du métal, mais il réagit avant de savoir, levant son bouclier pour protéger son visage et parer de justesse un coup qui acheva de tordre la pauvre protection.

_Assez joué._

S'esquivant d'un pas sur le côté, Jaime jeta son épée dans les côtes de Ser Deklard, et le bord de son bouclier dans sa gorge. La main droite réduite à un flot de sang, le chevalier ne put se protéger efficacement des deux attaques. Jaime manqua de fait ses côtes, mais son épée se glissa entre les deux plaques principales de l'armure de Ser Deklard, et un hurlement lui échappa quand il tomba à genoux. Jaime arracha Widow's Wail à son flanc sanguinolent et lui décocha un violent coup de poing - ou de main d'or. Accompagnée du bouclier qui menaçait désormais de tomber en lambeaux, elle s'écrasa sur le visage parfait de Ser Deklard, et Jaime esquissa un rictus en l'entendant gémir.

L'homme tenta bien un nouvel assaut, et Jaime sentit son bras encaisser la nouvelle attaque avec plus de difficulté, la douleur lui arracha une grimace. Mais le sort en était jeté. D'un ample mouvement du bras, il arracha une partie de son visage à Ser Deklard.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus que des cris apeurés et horrifiés autour de lui, puis ce fut le silence. Le silence traumatisé d'une assemblée qui ne pouvait se résoudre à acclamer le vainqueur.

L'assistance médicale se mit enfin en marche, venant récupérer le troisième cadavre de cette heure. Au-delà, dans la tribune officielle où il s'était finalement décidé à se glisser, Jaime vit Davos se lever, la lettre de Sansa à la main. Soudain, cela ne lui importa plus. Il sentait son corps un peu trop vieux et un peu trop calme ces derniers mois, en manque d'entraînement, reprendre ses habitudes et, en même temps, lui faire ressentir une vague de fatigue telle qu'il n'en avait plus connue depuis des mois.

Depuis la Longue Nuit.

Et comme cette fois-ci, il était vivant. Légèrement blessé, un peu las, et terriblement satisfait. Le sang avait coulé. Il avait gagné.

Ils avaient gagné. Ils étaient libres.

Et Brienne était vivante.

Il n'attendit pas d'entendre ce que disait Davos. Il adressa à Selwyn un regard définitif, empli de tout le mépris et toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, caressa un instant la possibilité de l'égorger, et pendant ce bref instant, le poison qu'il redoutait de ressentir dans ses veines coula lentement, et ce fut bon. Meilleur que le meilleur des vins. La soif de sang et de vengeance lui incendiait les veines, et s'il la laissait prendre le dessus, il tuerait Selwyn, en effet. Il le tuerait avant la tombée du jour.

Mais Brienne était vivante, et jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait.

_Il a essayé de l'assassiner. Sa propre fille._

_Il ne vaut pas mieux que Tywin. _

Ce ne serait même pas si difficile, en y réfléchissant un peu. Atteindre la tribune et planter Widow's Wail dans le corps de Selwyn serait même aisé, un peu trop. Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait des hommes pour s'insurger et se jeter au secours du pauvre homme, et alors Jaime mourrait ou serait juger pour haute trahison, mais plus jamais Selwyn ne ferait de tort à Brienne…

Mais que serait-il alors du « Tu meurs, je meurs » ? Brienne pourrait-elle, contrairement à lui, supporter cela ? Il n'en savait rien. Et ce doute commençait déjà à le ronger comme de l'acide, car il ne pourrait attaquer Selwyn en laissant persister cette incertitude.

\- Jaime ?

La voix, presque douce, de l'écuyer le tira de ses pensées, et il se tourna par réflexe. Podrick avait quitté la foule de spectateurs pour se glisser dans l'arène, et il se tenait désormais à une longueur de bras de lui. Et le regard qu'il posait sur lui rappela à Jaime une autre sorte de regards. Ceux qu'autrefois Tyrion lui adressait, quand il était encore un frère écrasant de prestance qu'admirait son cadet.

Un regard doux, apaisant. Plus que ne l'avait été Tyrion, car son intelligence aiguisée lui avait donné dès le plus jeune âge des armes peu communes pour se défendre. Pas Podrick. Il ne vivait que pour l'honneur et son chevalier. Et il fixait Jaime sans bouger, sans dire un mot, simplement là.

Lentement, Jaime rengaina sa lame. Il vit le soulagement se peindre sur le visage de l'écuyer, et songea soudain qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fou furieux, couvert de sang et avide d'en faire couler encore davantage.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dit posément Podrick. Allons nous-en.

Jaime hocha imperceptiblement la tête et, les jambes un peu raides, il tourna le dos à Lord Selwyn et quitta l'arène avec Podrick, sans un regard pour la population que le fixait avec horreur ou fureur, des larmes dans les yeux ou la main déjà portée à l'épée.

…

**..**

**.**

**Voilà, **c'était la fin d'_Un chevalier de Tarth _!

Si cela vous apparaît un peu abrupt, sachez que c'est plus ou moins voulu. J'ai en effet refait le plan rapide du chapitre suivant alors que je corrigeais celui-ci, et j'ai trouvé plus intéressant de ne me focaliser que sur la fin du tournoi plutôt que ses conséquences. Celles-ci seront traitées directement le chapitre suivant, qui devrait arriver, sauf erreur de PC, mercredi prochain.

Il s'agira de la première partie de _La Guilde_, « La liberté ».

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis navré pour celles et ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore pu répondre comme j'aime le faire, je vais rattraper mon retard cette semaine. Bonne journée ou bonne soirée, à bientôt.

Kael Kaerlan


	8. La Guilde partie 1 : La liberté

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

**Voici** le diptyque de _La Guilde_, qui sert de transition avec la prochaine partie importante, sur laquelle je planche déjà. Et j'ai hâte de vous la présenter, mais il faudra attendre la fin du mois pour ça.

**IMPORTANT :** pour celles et ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, j'ai oublié de communiquer dans mon dernier chapitre sur une importante modification que j'ai apportée au chapitre _Un chevalier de_ _Tarth _partie 3, sur la scène de la chambre, qui a presque doublé de volume. Je vous encourage à aller y jeter un œil, car des retours que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'à présent, il semble que le passage soit apprécié et éclaire un peu plus la relation entre Jaime et Brienne. Et si cela vous plaît effectivement, je continuerai dans cette voie à l'occasion.

**A PROPOS DE CE CHAPITRE :** Cette partie-ci, la première, peut paraître longue, surtout au regard du dernier chapitre qui était court, ce dont vous m'avez par ailleurs fait part, et je comprends que cela ait pu vous sembler mal équilibré. Cependant, ce chapitre sera nécessairement plus long, car cette fois-ci, j'ai bien l'intention de m'en tenir à un diptyque (on y croit, s'il vous plaît). Et ce n'est pas parce que tout doit se finir avec ce diptyque, mais simplement parce que j'espère qu'il suffira à mettre en place le cadre de la suite.

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** il y a ici un changement. Ce dont je vais vous parler n'est pas tant la musique qui correspondrait le mieux à l'ambiance de certaines scènes, mais celle que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant les passages de Jaime, avant de me rendre compte en faisant attention aux paroles que ça pouvait correspondre aux sentiments que je souhaitais mettre en avant pour lui dans ces scènes. Je vous joins donc les paroles de la chanson (avec la traduction).

Je vous retrouve plus bas,

Bonne lecture !

Kael Kaerlan

**Thorns**

Rachel Rose Mitchell

Je suis sous terre,  
_I'm underground,_  
mais je ne suis ni mort ni enterré.  
_but I'm not dead nor buried. __  
_Je dors depuis un moment.  
_I'm sleeping for a while._  
Je sais que ce ne sont pas les nouvelles que vous voulez entendre.  
_I know that's not the news you wanna hear._

Je ne suis pas seul.  
_I'm not alone._  
A la seconde où je tend la main  
_The second I reach out_  
Quelqu'un me tient la main  
_somebody holds my hand_  
Et me tire du trou de six pieds  
_and pulls me from the six foot hole _  
Tu m'as dit que je méritais.  
_you told me I deserved._

Alors dis-le encore une fois en face,  
_So say it one more time to my face,_  
Dites-le si vous osez.  
_say it if you dare._

Tu pourrais me tirer le sang en un mot et je te pardonnerais.  
_You_ _could draw my blood with just a word and I'd forgive you._  
Je promets que je négligerais vos défauts.  
_I promise I would overlook your flaws. __  
_Je me suis dit tant de fois "c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur qui compte"  
_I told myself so many times "it's what's inside that counts, " __  
_Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la fleur sous tes épines.  
_but I never found the flower beneath your thorns._

Tu as justifié le poison  
_You justified the poison __  
_Dégoulinant de ta langue  
_dripping from your tongue_  
Comme si c'était un médicament,  
_like it was medicine, _  
Comme si j'étais très malade  
_like I was so very sick _  
Et ta bile était mon seul remède.  
_and your bile was my only cure._

Mais tu as menti.  
_But you lied. _  
Tu m'as dit que j'étais quelqu'un  
_You told me that I was someone _  
Ne vaut jamais la peine de se battre.  
_never worth fighting for._  
Je me demande comment tu te débrouillerais si tu pouvais seulement me voir maintenant.  
_I wonder how you'd cope if you could only see me now._

Tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas.  
_You wouldn't recognise me._

Tu pourrais me tirer le sang en un mot et je te pardonnerais.  
_You could draw my blood with just a word and I'd forgive you. __  
_Je promets que je négligerais vos défauts.  
_I promise I would overlook your flaws. __  
_Je me suis dit tant de fois "c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur qui compte"  
_I told myself so many times "it's what's inside that counts, " __  
_Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la fleur sous tes épines.  
_but I never found the flower beneath your thorns._

J'avais mal et je saignais.  
_I was hurt and I was bleeding._  
Tout ce que tu as fait c'est saler les plaies  
_All you did was salt the wounds_  
Et salez ma terre, car  
_and salt my earth, 'cause_  
Rien de ce que je pouvais cultiver ne te suffisait.  
_nothing I could grow was good enough for you._

Ça m'a pris aussi longtemps  
_It's taken me this long_  
Et la route est plus longue encore.  
_and the road out is longer still._  
Mais vous ne pouvez pas me ramener en arrière.  
_But you can't drag me back. _  
Tu ne peux jamais.  
_You never can._  
Tu ne le feras jamais.  
_You never will._

Je voudrais reprendre ce qui est à moi,  
_I'd like to take back what's mine,_  
Mais tu ne vaux pas mon temps.  
_but you're not worth my time._

Tu pourrais me tirer le sang en un mot et je te pardonnerais.  
_You could draw my blood with just a word and I'd forgive you._  
Je promets que je négligerais vos défauts.  
_I promise I would overlook your flaws._  
Je me suis dit tant de fois "c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur qui compte"  
_I told myself so many times "it's what's inside that counts, "_  
Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la fleur sous tes épines.  
_but I never found the flower beneath your thorns._

Source : Musixmatch

**...**

**..**

**.**

– **LA GUILDE –**

**Partie 1**

**La liberté des choses brisées**

Lady Jaelly n'était pas certaine d'approuver le moins du monde la conduite de ses enfants et celle des deux femmes adultes qui occupaient la tente avec eux. Elle pouvait admettre que la pauvre lady Brienne soit trop faible pour songer convenablement, mais quelle était donc l'excuse de lady Oldvalon ?

Elles avaient permis aux jumeaux de se jucher sur le bord du lit pour regarder Brienne et lui poser quelques questions inquiètes, humides de larmes. Puis la guerrière s'était laissée dériver vers le sommeil, et les enfants, morts d'inquiétude, avaient demandé l'autorisation de rester avec elle. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à boire les paroles de la vieille lady, qui les abreuvait d'histoires romanesques fantasques. N'importe quel autre jour, Jaelly les aurait tenus à distance de tant de mauvaise influence, mais à voir le massacre qui se déroulait dans l'arène, sous les ordres de Selwyn, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un moindre mal que d'exposer les jumeaux à tant de pensées anormales. Des originales indignes de leur rang de femmes valaient mieux que des supposés chevaliers qui bafouaient les règles de l'honneur et faisaient couler le sang.

Mais tout de même, parler de ces anciens monstres de légende à des enfants de quatre ans…

\- Il y en a encore des trolls ? demanda Rienna d'une petite voix.

Elle ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis et buvait les paroles de lady Oldvalon. La vieille femme s'était assise sur l'une des seules chaises de la tante, comme Jaelly elle-même, et elles se faisaient face, laissant les enfants assis à quelques centimètres d'une lady Brienne endormie. On l'avait couverte de couvertures pour préserver sa pudeur et les enfants, qui n'avaient pas à voir l'ampleur de sa blessure.

_Ils vont nourrir des traumatismes de cette journée,_ songea Jaelly avec épouvante. _Jamais ils ne supporteront de se trouver à nouveau en présence de chevaliers. _

Elle refusait qu'Erwyn ne suive un jour la voie martiale, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il prenne peur à chaque fois qu'il se trouverait en présence des hommes de son père.

\- Oh, plus depuis des millénaires. Mais les tarthiens se souviennent, tu sais, et nous avons des traces, des sculptures, des écritures, des gravures… C'est vraiment fascinant d'explorer les grottes qui bordent la Guilde.

Lady Jaelly serra les lèvres, partagée entre l'inquiétude et la colère. De quel droit cette vieille lady allait implanter des idées aussi saugrenues dans la tête de ses enfants ?

\- J'apprécie vos efforts pour distraire mes enfants, mais j'apprécierai que vous ne leur parliez pas trop de ces vielles légendes. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être excités plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

\- Les histoires étoffent l'imagination, et l'imagination nourrit les rêves, argua lady Oldvalon. Les enfants ont besoin de faire de jolis rêves.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'entendre des fadaises effrayantes qui génèrent les cauchemars.

\- On ne fait pas de cauchemars, protesta Erwyn. Pas avec les histoires. Moi, j'aime bien cette histoire de troll, et Rienna aussi.

\- C'est vrai, approuva la fillette.

Jaelly leur adressa un sourire enjôleur.

\- Les enfants, s'il vous plaît, je discute avec lady Oldvalon. Soyez polis, gardez le silence.

\- Pardon, mère.

Les jumeaux baissèrent les yeux, la mine contrite. Lady Oldvalon, elle, haussa un sourcil. Jaelly sentit l'irritation la gagner. Cette vieille femme ne voyait-elle pas les ravages qu'elle pourrait causer avec ses paroles inconsidérées ?

\- Vos récits relèvent des légendes les plus noires de notre île, reprit Jaelly. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes enfants en entendent davantage, et je ne tolérerai pas que vous ignoreriez mon autorité. Je suis ici lady en sa demeure, et vous n'êtes qu'une invitée.

Lady Oldvalon plissa les yeux, et Jaelly songea qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Elle n'en comprit cependant la portée que lorsque les lèvres fines de la vieillarde s'ouvrirent pour laisser couler, d'une façon presque anodine :

\- Depuis quand régnez-vous sur Tarth, ma lady ?

\- Un peu plus de cinq ans, mais...

\- Bel âge, cinq ans, la coupa lady Oldvalon avec un sourire de prédatrice. Vraiment, je le pense. Mais voilà soixante-douze ans que je foule cette terre, et plus de soixante qu'il m'incombe de veiller sur la Guilde et ceux qui en dépendent. J'ai couru les vallées et j'ai moi aussi combattu, en mon temps. Avez-vous navigué ? Moi oui, jusqu'à Dorne, d'où j'ai ensuite voyager par la terre jusqu'aux Jumeaux, non sans arpenter chaque château sur leur route. J'ai connu des pirates, des mercenaires, des armées d'or et de justice, et des fous. J'ai été présentée à la Cour d'Aerys II et j'ai vu les flammes dont il usait pour punir ses ennemis. J'ai prêté mon intelligence, mes hommes et mon épée à mes frères lorsque nous avons défendu la Maison Baratheon durant la rébellion du roi Robert. Alors oui, ma chère, vous êtes ici chez vous. Mais vous n'étiez pas née que je protégeai déjà cette île de mon mieux, en assistant ce pauvre Selwyn que je ne suis plus sûre de reconnaître. J'ai connu et élevé plus d'enfants que vous n'en enfanterez jamais, et aucun ne fit jamais de cauchemars d'apprendre qu'une histoire les avait précédés.

Elle acheva sa tirade en se redressant, adressant à lady Jaelly un regard sévère. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, celle-ci se sentit prise en faute. Elle ne se souvenait plus à quelle époque sa septa avait encore sur elle assez d'ascendance pour lui proclamer de telles paroles.

_Tu es lady de Tarth, par les Sept. Ce n'est qu'une vieillarde à la tête d'une guilde de fous..._

Cependant, lady Jaelly n'eut jamais le temps de répondre. Des bruits, à l'extérieur de la tente, lui indiquèrent l'arrivée de chevaliers. Elle se redressa prestement, au moment où Podrick Payne écartait un pan de la tente.

\- Lady Oldvalon, lady Jaelly, dit-il en s'inclinant. Nous avons gagné.

Le soulagement se peignit immédiatement sur les traits de la vieillarde, et lady Jaelly sentit quelque chose remuer en elle, mais elle ne put l'analyser. Déjà, les jumeaux s'étaient précipités sur l'écuyer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Que Ser Brienne est libre, répondit Podrick. Et que vous allez devoir rentrer au château, car nous devons nous occuper de Ser Jaime.

\- Il est blessé ? demanda Rienna.

Lady Jaelly marcha jusqu'aux jumeaux, déterminée à les rappeler à l'ordre car jamais d'aussi jeunes enfants n'auraient dû se comporter de la sorte. Mais Podrick lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, lui rappelant instantanément qu'il y avait plus en jeu qu'une simple question de politesse.

\- Un peu, mais rien de grave. Cependant, reprit l'écuyer en se tournant vers leur mère, son apparence pourrait les effrayer. Vous devriez retourner chez vous. Nous vous donnerons des nouvelles.

\- Bien sûr, dit lady Jaelly en empoignant ses enfants.

Par tous les dieux, à quoi pouvait donc ressembler le chevalier ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer. Son imagination invoqua une silhouette à peine humaine, réduite à un agglomérat de sang, et elle déglutit, s'imposant de justesse suffisamment de contrôle pour demeurer imperturbable.

\- Je vais les raccompagner, dit lady Oldvalon. Je dois m'entretenir avec Selwyn. A moins que Ser Jaime n'ait besoin de moi...

\- Je devrais pouvoir m'en dépêtrer, ma dame, assura Podrick. Allez-y dès maintenant, il attend à quelques mètres afin de ne pas effrayer les enfants.

Lady Jaelly hocha la tête en guise de salut et de remerciement et, empoignant les jumeaux chacun par un bras, quitta la tente d'un pas précipité, le regard inquiet, guettant l'apparition d'un monstre sanguinaire. Mais, les dieux soient loués, Jaime Lannister n'était nulle part et, escortés par lady Oldvalon, ils se mirent en route pour le château.

Les enfants durent saisir qu'il n'était pas temps de poser une multitude de questions ni de tester les limites de l'autorité et de la patience maternelles, et fort heureusement, lady Oldvalon ne l'abreuva pas de ses conseils ni de ses avis, avançant au contraire en silence, sa main cramponnée à sa canne. Il était étrange de voir une si vieille femme, si frêle, se dresser avec une telle autorité et défier du regard la maîtresse de Tarth. L'orgueil de Jaelly lui conseillait de ramener sa visiteuse à sa juste place, en lui rappelant son rang et les égards qui lui étaient dus, mais voyant lady Oldvalon ralentir sur la pente herbeuse qui menait au château, visiblement peinée par le dénivelé, Jaelly ravala sa fierté et ralentit l'allure. Elle alla jusqu'à lui proposer son bras. Autour d'elles, les chevaliers et les émissaires étrangers ne faisaient aucune attention à elles, et pas un ne se montra galant ou chevaleresque.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, proposa Jaelly, et lady Oldvalon lui adressa son premier sourire.

\- Je vous remercie, ma dame. Je crois en effet que cela me serait utile.

Lady Jaelly lâcha la main d'Erwyn et lui commanda de tenir la main de sa sœur pour qu'elle-même donne le bras à la vieille femme. Les gens autour d'elle continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations, et Jaelly vit plusieurs tentes se faire démonter, plusieurs visages furieux donner des instructions précises. _Beaucoup ne resteront pas,_ réalisa Jaelly. _Ils sont humiliés et fous de rage. Ils vont prendre congé. _Peut-être l'avaient-ils déjà fait. Peut-être que cette journée sonnerait le glas de certaines amitiés, de certaines ententes politiques ou commerciales.

_Tout cela pour une femme. _

C'était ridicule, et tellement… tellement. Jaelly n'avait même pas les mots. Cette simple prise de position de Selwyn aurait des conséquences dramatiques pour lui et probablement pour toute l'île, et de nombreux pères de famille ne se sentiraient plus à l'aise de venir trouver leur seigneur pour discuter de choses et d'autres et conclure des accords, à présent que Brienne avait jeté la honte sur leur famille sur plusieurs générations.

Le simple fait que nul serviteur ne vienne les trouver, qu'aucun chevalier ne leur adresse le moindre signe de tête, qu'aucune escorte ne soit là pour les conduire au château, tous ces signes ne faisaient que démontrer la déchéance qui s'était déjà abattue sur Tarth.

_Jamais plus ils ne nous respecteront. Jamais plus ils n'auront d'affection pour nous. _

Le visage du premier mort de la journée lui revint en tête, et elle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas été fréquemment confrontée à la mort au cours de sa vie, et jamais d'une façon aussi violente. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ferait des cauchemars cette nuit, et elle n'osait songer à ce que les jumeaux subiraient.

\- Ne pensez pas à tous ces gens, lui dit lady Oldvalon d'une voix presque douce, et la Dame de Tarth se tourna vers elle en se sentant curieusement penaude de se voir prise en faute – mais l'était-elle seulement ?

_Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis dans mon droit, je mérite que les serviteurs et les soldats me respectent, et non pas qu'ils m'évitent comme si je portais la Peste Cendrée…_

\- Ces gens sont pour beaucoup des proches de notre famille. A présent…

\- Ils sont bouffis d'orgueil et de préjugés, et aucun d'eux n'est capable de brandir une épée sans se ridiculiser. Il ne pouvait en aller autrement, et je le savais. Si Selwyn et vous aviez bien voulu prêter l'oreille, vous l'auriez su également. Il peut être salutaire de se confronter à la honte et à ses propres faiblesses et erreurs de temps à autre. S'ils ne sont pas totalement stupides, ils sauront tirer des leçons de leurs erreurs, tout comme je souhaite que vous soyez déjà en train de le faire.

Lady Jaelly ne savait que répondre. Elle se sentait à nouveau redevenue petite fille faisant face à sa septa, et cela était profondément dérangeant. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier la sagesse qui semblait s'échapper des paroles de la vieillarde.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas, insista lady Oldvalon en reportant son attention sur la route qui menait au château. La vie est trop courte pour se préoccuper des pensées des idiots.

**...**

\- Arrêtez de bouger, dit Podrick en suspendant son geste à quelques centimètres du visage de Jaime.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouves avec une aiguille à côté de ton œil.

\- Et j'aimerais autant que ce ne soit pas moi qui vous crève cet œil, répliqua l'écuyer en lui immobilisant la tête avec sa main libre. _Arrêtez de bouger._

De guerre lasse, Jaime se força à l'immobilité. Il s'était assis sur un tabouret à l'entrée de la tente où Brienne dormait toujours, tandis que Podrick s'efforçait de recoudre ses rares blessures. Depuis le départ des jumeaux, enlevés par leur mère qui avait juré qu'elle les autoriserait à revenir dans quelques jours, avant le départ de Brienne pour la Guilde (et après que le sang aurait cessé de couler des épées des chevaliers), Jaime avait entrepris de se défaire de son armure, avec l'aide d'un Podrick rassuré qui n'en finissait pas d'omettre les règles de politesse et de hiérarchie. Jaime ne lui en voulait pas, et réalisait à peine les écarts de langage du jeune homme. Il voyait surtout son regard soulagé alors qu'il l'aidait à s'extirper de son armure et de son bouclier. Les lanières avaient été si bien clouées au bouclier, et si serrées, que Podrick dut les découper au couteau pour lui libérer le bras. Davos leur avait apporté du vin, tiré de ses réserves personnelles, et les avait quittés aussi vite. Mais Jaime s'en fichait. Il appréciait même l'intention du vieux marin qui prenait en charge les familles furieuses des perdants et tenait le rôle politique que Jaime aurait dû assumer lui-même.

Pour l'heure, rien ne le préoccupait moins. Il faisait confiance à Davos pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas, et malgré tout le déshonneur dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent, Selwyn ne pourrait leur refuser la victoire à moins de rompre absolument tous ses engagements, y compris auprès de lui-même. Jaime avait le sentiment d'avoir joué son rôle : il avait achevé la tâche de Brienne et veillait désormais sur elle tout en laissant Podrick le soigner. Il convenait à d'autres de conclure les accords politiques nécessaires.

\- Gardez l'œil ouvert, dit Podrick en étirant la peau de son front avec deux doigts. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Jaime sentait à peine la piqûre de l'aiguille avec laquelle l'écuyer filait le boyau de chat le long de son arcade sourcilière dans l'espoir de ne lui laisser qu'une fine cicatrice. La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil glissait désormais derrière les montagnes et le ciel s'était teinté d'une vaste palette de couleurs orangées. Mais Jaime ne se sentait pas capable de profiter de la vue poétique ou de l'air marin, frais, qui venait du large. Il ne voyait que ce campement où les gens lui adressaient des regards indifférents ou hostiles, où se pressaient les familles et les chevaliers humiliés, où régnait l'insécurité. Peu importait finalement que la tente de lady Oldvalon fût excentrée, presque à la lisière du bois : il pouvait presque sentir la colère et la haine qui gonflait çà et là.

Et il s'en fichait. Tant que celle-ci ne se manifestait pas par une attaque, il n'en avait cure. Il ne s'intéressait plus guère qu'à une personne, qui dormait, abrutie par les soins, à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua Bronn que lorsque celui-ci fut face à lui, obligeant Podrick à se lever pour le toiser dans une attitude défensive qui lui arracha presque un sourire.

\- Pas mal, pour un infirme, laissa tomber Bronn. Tu ne leur as laissé aucune chance.

\- Es-tu venu commenter ma victoire ?

\- Je me suis dit que nous pouvions essayer d'avoir une conversation cordiale. Maintenant que je ne risque plus d'approcher de lady Brienne.

\- Ser Brienne, corrigèrent Jaime et Podrick d'une même voix.

Le mercenaire roula des yeux et, avisant un tabouret abandonné devant une tente voisine, le prit pour s'installer devant les deux hommes. Il paraissait serein, aussi calme que d'ordinaire, très loin du seigneur vexé qu'ils avaient accueilli et humilié à son arrivée.

\- Te voilà toubib, Podrick à la bite d'or. Quel gâchis !

Jaime et Podrick échangèrent un regard, puis le jeune homme soupira et fit signe à Jaime de ne plus bouger tandis qu'il reprenait son travail de couture.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de gâcher le talent de ce pauvre garçon sur cette île de moines ? Il aurait mérité de rester à Port-Réal, de servir une de ces nouveaux seigneurs.

\- J'ai décidé de venir, répondit Podrick. Ser Brienne voulait m'épargner l'exil, mais j'ai dit à la reine Sansa que j'étais aussi coupable de trahison.

\- Tu as renoncé volontairement à ta liberté et aux bordels pendant deux ans ?

Bronn avait l'air plus effaré que si on lui avait annoncé le retour des dragons d'un instant à l'autre. Jaime renifla avec dédain et détourna son attention. Il avait hâte que Podrick ait fini de le recoudre, il voulait regagner la tente et s'assurer de l'état de Brienne par lui-même.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de Bronn et Podrick qui, maintenant qu'il n'était plus tenu de protéger quiconque de l'ancien mercenaire, échangeait avec lui sans beaucoup d'hésitation. Malgré leur grande différence d'âge, ils avaient été camarades des années plus tôt, et Podrick estimait ce genre de relations, même lorsqu'il les savait biaisées par l'argent. Jaime commençait à cerner sa personnalité et à reconnaître qu'au-delà du dévouement et de la droiture d'esprit du jeune homme, c'était une réelle gentillesse qui le poussait à agir. L'écuyer tenait réellement à Tyrion et aurait certainement été ravi de le revoir, et en cela, le régicide réalisa que son frère et Podrick se ressemblaient finalement plus que ne l'aurait cru quiconque, car malgré une certaine expérience de la réalité, ils demeuraient naïfs par certains aspects.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand Podrick le libéra enfin.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de plus de points de suture. En fait, je doute que je puisse faire encore quoi que ce soit, hormis vous conseiller d'aller vous laver. Vous êtes couvert de sang.

Jaime hocha la tête, puis son regard erra sur Bronn. Il détestait cet homme. Il avait eu la faiblesse de l'apprécier autrefois, tout en gardant dans un coin de son esprit l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un mercenaire à la solde du plus offrant. Mais depuis qu'il avait levé la main sur Tyrion, il le détestait. Son arrivée triomphante à Tarth n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rentrer chez moi, répondit Bronn avec évidence. Hautjardin me manque sacrément, quand je vois cette île. Et puis, j'ai des responsabilités à honorer, maintenant... C'est plutôt plaisant de diriger son propre château.

Jaime retint un ricanement. Il doutait sincèrement que Bronn sache organiser Hautjardin, ses domaines et leur reconstruction. Il le soupçonnait plutôt de se gargariser simplement de la beauté fanée et massacrée de l'ancienne Maison. Un vague remord vint le prendre, un instant, au regard du mal qu'il avait fait à Hautjardin. Mais ce n'était que justice. Ils étaient en guerre, Jaime avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il avait protégé sa famille et son nom.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici ni de faire une alliance quelconque avec Tarth, reprit Bronn en regardant le Lannister avec insistance. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis venu pour profiter un peu des avantages d'un seigneur.

Jaime hocha la tête, plongé dans sa réflexion.

\- Si je te paye, accepterais-tu de rester devant la tente cette nuit pour monter la garde ? Je ne fais pas confiance aux chevaliers perdants et à leur famille pour se montrer raisonnables.

\- Tout dépend combien tu me payes.

Jaime et Podrick échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient plus grand-chose sur eux. En vérité, ils n'avaient qu'une poignée de piécettes ridicules. L'écuyer finit par se lever et pénétrer dans la tente. Il en revint avec un nécessaire à écriture et tendit une plume à Jaime, non sans lui présenter l'encrier.

\- Je vais te signer un recouvrement de dette, dit Jaime. Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir Tyrion et lui présenter ça. Il te paiera.

Bronn fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Si tu oses me dire votre putain de devise...

\- Tu es maître de Hautjardin, oui ou non ?

\- Parce que je vous ai forcé la main !

\- Eh bien sache que la moindre menace, à présent, sera perçue comme une déclaration de guerre. Et que si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu pourrais bien recevoir bientôt un corbeau de Port-Réal pour t'apprendre que tu as causé un incident diplomatique en mettant en péril la santé de l'héritière de Tarth, désormais protégée officielle de la reine des Sept Couronnes.

Bronn lui adressa un regard mauvais, mais Jaime eut la satisfaction de ne pas le voir protester plus avant.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de poursuivre, cependant, car un serviteur fendit la mer de tentes pour se faufiler jusqu'à eux. Jaime lui adressa immédiatement un regard méfiant, prêt à dégainer et à pourfendre l'enfant s'il faisait le moindre geste suspect, mais le garçon leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et écarta les bras de son corps pour témoigner de son absence d'armes.

\- Je suis Colan, monseigneur ! Je suis un serviteur de lady Oldvalon, j'attendais près de sa caravane, c'est elle qui m'envoie !

\- Parle, ordonna Jaime en détendant sa posture pour lui sembler moins menaçant.

\- Elle veut que vous sachiez que sa tente sera la vôtre pour ce soir et les prochains si vous le souhaitez. Il est trop risqué pour vous de retourner au château pour le moment, mais lady Jaelly a offert le gîte et le couvert à lady Oldvalon, et elle n'aura pas l'usage de cette tente ce soir. Elle a ajouté que Ser Brienne ne pouvait pas être déplacée jusqu'à la caravane. Qu'il fallait aussi la veiller, mais qu'elle mettait sa caravane et ses gens à votre disposition si vous en aviez besoin. Et qu'elle-même viendrait demain pour connaître l'évolution des blessures de Ser Brienne, et qu'il était possible de venir la chercher au moindre problème. Elle doit pour le moment rester auprès de lord Selwyn pour s'assurer de votre sécurité.

Jaime hocha la tête, et sentit un peu de soulagement l'étreindre à nouveau. D'un signe de tête, il invita Podrick à proposer un verre d'eau au petit serviteur essoufflé. Il croisa le regard de Bronn, vit que le mercenaire s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais il évita soigneusement de lui laisser l'opportunité de lui parler. Il était las, et inquiet. Il avait besoin de la voir, maintenant.

Sans plus accorder au reste du monde la moindre attention, il pénétra dans la tente.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver éveillée, et ne se sentit pas déçu. Simplement inquiet. Jusqu'alors, depuis l'instant où il avait décidé de la venger, il n'avait été porté que par sa haine et sa soif de sang, par ce besoin primaire de faire souffrir, d'entendre et de voir la douleur déchirer ces hommes sans honneur et de sentir couler dans ses veines la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait vengé la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Mais à présent, l'inquiétude reprenait ses droits, engloutissant tout le reste.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, imaginant les regards de celles et ceux qui franchiraient le seuil de la tente et assisteraient à une scène inadéquate, sinon indécente, et un bref instant, il hésita. Puis il repensa au regard de Podrick, à la façon dont l'écuyer avait pris soin de veiller sur leurs arrières depuis des mois, et il balaya ses doutes. Il se défit de ses bottes et se glissa sous les couvertures de fourrures, veillant à ne pas déranger le sommeil malade de Brienne ni effleurer ses blessures. Il ôta sa main d'or, plus par crainte du poids et de la froideur de l'or que par réelle intention de s'endormir. Il s'installa sur le flanc, et son moignon, doucement, vint se poser sur les reins dénudés de Brienne. Un léger frémissement, mais le corps de la guerrière parut reconnaître la peau qui l'effleurait, et se détendit à nouveau.

_Si tu meurs, je meurs._

Jaime ferma les yeux un instant, submergé soudain par les émotions de la journée. Elle était vivante. Elle vivrait. Lui aussi. Mais il était revenu à elle avec l'odeur du sang qui imprégnait sa peau et ses vêtements, et le fantôme de sa haine et de la rage qu'il avait déployée au combat.

_Tu n'entacheras rien._

Soudain, l'affirmation qu'elle avait prononcée quelques mois plus tôt dans cette chambre à demi éventrée de Port-Réal lui parut si lointaine et fausse qu'il sentit la nausée le prendre à la gorge. Il l'avait sauvée, certes, mais à quel prix ? Qu'avait-il été aujourd'hui ? Quel visage avait-il montré ? Le regard de Podrick, au milieu de l'arène, lui revint. Si l'écuyer ne l'avait pas retenu, qu'aurait-il fait ? Qu'aurait-il fini par décider ? Aurait-il...

_Je suis une part de Cersei._

Il se sentit mal. Malade. Contaminé, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Soudain, le moignon qu'il avait posé contre Brienne lui parut immonde et il l'écarta d'elle.

Il l'avait sauvée, mais il l'entacherait. Il avait déjà commencé. Le simple fait de se tenir si proche d'elle risquait de la contaminer. Dans ses veines, Jaime sentait courir le poison de la haine, de la folie. Il avait été sûr de défendre une cause juste, la libération de Brienne valait bien cela, mais il ne pouvait prétendre avoir songé à elle jusqu'au bout. A la vérité, il avait surtout laissé parler sa soif de sang. Il avait senti le sang, la peur, la sueur. Il avait vu ses adversaires expirer leur dernier souffle, et il en avait été heureux. Il les avait vaincu d'une façon que jamais Brienne n'aurait approuvée, et il avait aimé les sentir souffrir, les voir réaliser qu'ils allaient mourir.

Il avait aimé ça.

Il se dégagea soudain des couvertures, nauséeux, et se retrouva debout au milieu de la tente.

_Nous ne sommes qu'un seul être._

Il ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles de la main et du moignon, se mordit la langue pour étouffer un gémissement.

_La ferme, Cersei._

_Tu ne peux pas me tourner le dos, Jaime. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Je sais qui tu es. Ce que tu es._

Tremblant, Jaime sentit soudain un souffle effleurer sa nuque, et l'horreur le prit à la gorge quand il sentit contre sa peau la caresse des lèvres de Cersei. Il les avait trop embrassées pour ne pas les reconnaître. Il ferma les yeux plus fort, son souffle s'emballa et il se sentit vaciller. Deux mains glacées rampaient sur son corps, tandis qu'à son oreiller, Cersei continuait de lui murmurer des horreurs.

Et il n'était plus dans la tente. Il était sur le matelas souple du lit de la reine, perdu dans une étreinte enfiévrée. Il était dans les jardins du château, à voir son fils agoniser dans ses bras. Il était dans cette cabine de bateau, avec le corps empoisonné de Myrcella entre ses bras. Il était dans la salle du trône, à voir sa soeur accéder au pouvoir. Il était dans sa chambre, au matin, à guetter un signe, une attention, alors qu'il quittait son lit et tentait de comprendre pourquoi son fils cadet avait choisi de se défenestrer.

Il était agenouillé dans la salle du trône, son épée au travers du corps de Cersei, alors que la vie s'écoulait hors d'elle et que lui-même sentait qu'il pouvait mourir.

Il était cet homme qui avait jeté un enfant de dix ans du haut d'une tour pour Cersei. Il était cet homme qui avait tué son propre cousin pour Cersei. Il était cet homme dont la soif de sang et l'irrespect pour la vie humaine grouillait sous sa peau comme une maladie, une armée de petits animaux qui avaient pénétré sous sa peau et se répandaient à loisir, animant son corps et répandant la mort, pour ensuite mieux se retourner contre lui-même et le ronger de l'intérieur.

_Personne ne me tourne le dos, Jaime. _

_Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi._

Il se recroquevilla misérablement, incapable de se soustraire aux visions, à ce souffle qui lui manquait soudain, à ces tremblements qui le prenaient de la tête aux pieds, et ne sentit pas la terre humide imprégner ses chausses tandis qu'en silence, il sombrait dans la folie.

…

\- Mon seigneur ?

La voix de lady Jaelly s'était fait timide, presque caressante. Selwyn leva les yeux malgré lui. Il s'était réfugié dans son bureau plusieurs heures auparavant et n'en était plus sorti, pas même pour paraître au dîner, pour lequel il s'était excusé auprès de ses invités en prétextant un léger malaise, et avait refusé la nourriture que lui avait apportée son serviteur.

Le château était empli par les invités qui, loin de paraître aussi festifs qu'ils l'avaient été jusque-là, et même dans l'état second qui était le sien, Selwyn avait conscience que les choses avaient échappé à son contrôle.

\- Vous êtes entrée sans attendre que je vous en donne l'ordre, dit-il d'une voix dépourvue de toute intonation.

\- J'en suis navrée, mon seigneur, répondit Jaelly en tirant la chaise voisine pour s'asseoir face à lui. Mais vous m'inquiétez. Vous nous avez manqué, au dîner.

Le jour avait lentement décliné, se muant en nuant, et le ciel revêtait des couleurs douces et multiples. Un autre jour, Selwyn aurait profité de la nuit et de la douceur du climat, qui ne semblait pas décider à laisser l'été derrière lui. Oui, cela devait être une douce soirée. Mais en fait de douceur, lui ne voyait que du sable taché de sang, où qu'il posât les yeux. Il n'avait le goût à rien, sinon la solitude et le silence. Il avait évité lady Oldvalon comme la peste, bien conscient qu'elle le cherchait, qu'elle voulait tirer au clair certaines choses, lui en imposer d'autres.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de politique. Il ne voulait pas affronter ses amis et ses alliés qui avaient cherché à assassiner sa fille et devaient ruminer leur vengeance, mortifiés de s'être ainsi fait humilier. Il ne voulait pas non plus voir Brienne, constater par lui-même les dégâts irrémédiables, croiser son regard trop clair, blessé ou bravache, et admettre sa défaite. Elle l'avait vaincu, et de tous, il était le plus humilié.

Le plus meurtri, aussi.

Il avait cru à ses principes. Il y croyait encore. Et rien de ce que dirait ou ferait Brienne n'y changerait rien. Mais elle était sa fille, la chair de sa chair, et quelque chose en lui s'était levé en hurlant quand il l'avait vue à terre, attaquée en traître.

\- Je ne me sens pas d'humeur sociale, ce soir, répondit-il avec un temps de latence. Je suis désolé.

Lady Jaelly émit un léger soupir, et cela attira son attention, car elle ne s'était jamais permise une telle manifestation devant lui par le passé. Cela, et le fait de ne pas le laisser seul. Il lui avait pourtant signifié son congé de façon subtile, telle qu'il en avait l'habitude, et elle restait pourtant là. Pire, elle paraissait s'approcher de plus en plus de lui.

Selwyn était un homme social, aimant parfois. Il n'avait pas contracté de mariage d'amour, mais une sincère affection avait fini par naître entre son épouse et lui, à mesure qu'ils se découvraient des intérêts communs et apprenaient à se connaître.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas inutilement, Selwyn, je vous en conjure. Votre fille vivra. Je ne sais que penser de lady Oldvalon en tant que lady, mais elle apparaît être une guérisseuse très compétente, et vos mestres eux-mêmes ont loué ses qualités. Brienne vivra, et vous n'êtes en rien coupable des actes odieux auxquels se sont livrés les chevaliers d'aujourd'hui. Vous avez été trahi, vous n'êtes pas le traître.

\- J'ai envoyé ma propre fille à la mort.

\- Vous avez accepté qu'elle ridiculise votre autorité et vous avez demandé à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée, rectifia Jaelly. Vous n'avez pas mis sa tête à prix, il me semble ?

Elle avait tenté d'insuffler une certaine moquerie à cette dernière phrase, un soupçon de légèreté qui tomba à plat. Selwyn ne se sentait pas trahi. Il n'avait jamais ordonné ou suggéré ou même mentionné devant l'un ou l'autre des participants et de leurs proches que tuer Brienne était un souhait ou une possibilité envisageable. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de s'en retourner à la conversation que sa fille et lui avaient eue le lendemain de son arrivée, quand il lui avait reproché de n'avoir pas trouvé l'honneur dans la mort et d'avoir préféré apporter la honte sur Tarth.

Depuis plusieurs heures seulement, l'énormité de ses propos lui avaient explosé au visage. Et rien que d'y songer à nouveau, il sentait les tourments lui saisir le cœur et la nausée lui monter à la gorge.

_Je n'ai jamais souhaité cela. _

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aurais préféré morte, avoua-t-il dans un souffle misérable. Il y a des semaines, je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait pu regagner son honneur dans la mort. J'étais assis ici même, et je lui ai tenu ces propos très sérieusement et je les pensais.

\- Monseigneur…

\- J'ai souhaité sa mort et je le lui ai dit, martela-t-il, et sa voix se fêla. Quel père suis-je là ? Est-ce cet homme que vous voulez pour père de vos enfants ? Un homme si misérable qu'il lui faille s'appuyer sur une armée pour éliminer sa propre fille plutôt que de privilégier une solution pacifique ? Un homme prêt à cracher au visage de ses propres enfants ?

\- Selwyn…

\- Laissez-moi. Je vous en conjure, laissez-moi.

Il la repoussa fermement, ramena ses bras contre lui. Il se sentait ridicule. Pitoyable. Un enfant dans un corps d'homme, trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Trop intègre pour estimer le mériter.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? demanda néanmoins Jaelly.

\- Je l'ignore. Ils peuvent bien aller aux Sept Enfers, si cela leur agréé. Tous.

Les chevaliers, les alliés, les ennemis, les envoyés de la reine, les exilés, Brienne. Elle le haïrait de toute façon bien assez pour vouloir le tuer, et il ne lui en voudrait pas. Lui aussi se haïssait.

\- Ils ont gagné leur liberté, insista Jaelly. Je sais que cela vous est pénible, mais ils ont été plus honorables que les chevaliers qu'ils affrontaient. Cela ne me plaît pas, et je suis moi aussi attristée par la façon dont lady Brienne déshonore notre famille, mais cela suffit, Selwyn. Elle a failli perdre la vie aujourd'hui, et ceux qui l'ont affrontée étaient d'une rare cruauté et ne semblaient même pas connaître les fondements de l'honneur qu'ils prétendaient défendre. Et après toutes ces morts, elle ne peut demeurer auprès de vous. Lady Oldvalon se propose de les accueillir, elle, Ser Jaime et l'écuyer, pour toute la durée de leur exil. Ils demeureraient sous votre autorité, mais loin du château et des enfants, qui seraient préservés de leur influence. Je tremble à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient tirer de conversations prolongées avec eux.

Elle marqua une pause, prit une courte inspiration.

\- Je sais que vous redoutez qu'il ne lui arrive malheur et je crois savoir à quel point cela vous ronge de la savoir si gravement blessée. Laissez-la partir avec lady Oldvalon et faites en sorte que nul ne lui fasse plus de mal. Cela serait un acte honorable, mon seigneur. Un acte d'amour d'un seigneur et père qui reconnait la valeur d'un chevalier et prend position contre les ennemis de sa fille. Protégez-la dès ce soir en donnant votre accord à lady Oldvalon et en donnant à vos hommes l'ordre de veiller sur le campement. Il sera toujours temps plus tard d'affronter ces hommes que vous pensiez honorables et qui ne méritent pas votre estime.

Selwyn la dévisagea un long moment. Il n'avait jamais tant eu l'impression de découvrir une autre femme que celle dont il partageait la vie depuis cinq années. Et cela n'était pas une mauvaise surprise. Il sentait au contraire le soulagement l'envahir, la joie aussi. Jaelly était à ses côtés, quand tout le monde semblait décider à s'opposer à lui. Elle comprenait ses dilemmes, partageait ses idées et sentait au plus profond d'elle-même toute la menace que Brienne représentait pour leur cocon protégé, mais elle n'en voyait pas moins l'instinct paternel qui s'était réveillé en lui, le poussant à protéger sa fille envers et contre tout.

Il lui sourit, doucement, tristement, et pressa les petites mains de sa femme alors qu'elle lui étreignait le bras.

\- Vous avez raison, ma mie. Vous avez raison.

Et, loin de la repousser encore, il se fendit d'un geste affectueux tel qu'il n'en réalisait que très rarement, souvent après une étreinte, quand il s'efforçait de témoigner à sa femme un peu de sa reconnaissance pour s'être donnée à lui : la prenant doucement par les épaules, il l'embrassa sur le front.

…

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, dans cette douceur imprégnée de souffrance, cette chair qu'il connaissait comme la sienne et qui l'avait totalement enveloppé, chaleur protectrice pourtant cause de tous les tourments qui le prenaient à la gorge, quand quelque chose enraya le processus. Il n'avait pas conscience de gémir, même s'il sentait une plaie béante lui percer la peau du torse, laissant s'écouler hors de lui un sang vermeil, pareil à celui de Cersei, qui disait autant sa mort que la sienne. Les deux faces d'une même pièce emportées vers leur dernière demeure. Les jumeaux incestueux, monstrueux, qui enfin laissaient la justice parler et mourraient.

Ils souffraient, et ils mourraient.

Sous les paupières closes de Jaime, les ruines de Port-Réal succédaient au corps disloqué de Brandon Stark, abandonné au bas de la tour, aux courbes voluptueuses de Cersei qui se refermaient sur lui, au cadavre froid de Myrcella. Au verre de poison de lady Olenna Tyrell. A ses révélations. Au feu du dragon balayant ses hommes sur la plaine. Aux Marcheurs Blancs consumant les morts et les espoirs à Winterfell. Au regard de Cersei, quand il l'avait transpercée de son épée.

Et son souffle sur sa peau, ses murmures dans son dos, ses mains sur lui.

_Tu ne peux vivre sans moi, Jaime._

Il les sentait, posées sur lui, sur sa main et moignon. Deux mains qui pressaient, comme à la recherche d'une prise. Alors, lentement, une pensée traversa le flot de douleurs. Jamais Cersei n'avait voulu toucher son moignon. Jamais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à voir cette peau qui se refermait artificiellement là où aurait dû se dessiner une main d'épée, l'une des plus adroites de Westeros.

_Elle est morte, Jaime. Cersei est morte, et tu es vivant. Tyrion est vivant. Podrick est vivant. Je suis vivante._

La litanie pénétra faiblement dans son esprit, comme portée par un souffle épuisé. Mais il l'entendit. Et il sentit, contre lui, la pression des mains et des bras qui les prolongeaient, qui se pendaient à son corps comme un poids mort.

_C'est terminé. Nous sommes vivants._

Oui, ils étaient vivants... Mais le poison coulait toujours, sillonnait ses veines, courait sous sa peau. Il le sentait, pareil à une entité propre, à un essaim animal.

_Tu n'entacheras rien, Jaime. Tu n'entacheras rien. Tu..._

\- ... n'entacheras rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était à genoux dans l'herbe humide, dans la tente de lady Oldvalon, se tenant la tête comme un fou, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à contrôler les pensées qui s'y glissaient, et à ses côtés, livide, à demi dévêtue, tout le corps arqué dans une posture si douloureuse qu'elle en tremblait comme une feuille, Brienne se cramponnait à lui. Le tenait. Le berçait.

\- C'est terminé, Jaime. Tu ne feras de mal à personne. Tu n'entacheras rien.

Ses muscles, raidis, ne lui obéirent pas quand il voulut se redresser. Sa gorge, douloureuse, lui permit à peine de laisser échapper un râle.

\- Le sang...

\- Il n'y pas de sang.

La voix de Brienne irradiait littéralement de douleur, et Jaime réalisa qu'elle s'était traînée hors du lit puis sur le sol au mépris de la douleur qui lui sciait le dos, et que ses jambes étaient tordues sous elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de le ramener.

\- Il n'y a plus de sang. Plus de feu. Plus de...

Jaime se redressa difficilement, dépliant dans la douleur ses muscles tétanisés, et Brienne serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement, car il avait malgré lui entraîné son corps dans le mouvement, tirant sur son dos et ses côtes meurtris. Le régicide se figea en plein mouvement, mais trop tard : un spasme de douleur ébranla Brienne, qui s'effondra dans l'herbe, ses doigts trop faibles pour garder une prise solide et la retenir. Avant d'avoir pu laisser au fantôme de Cersei le temps de le saisir à nouveau, Jaime entoura le corps blessé de la géante de ses deux bras, la bloquant dans une posture qu'il espérait la moins douloureuse possible. Ce faisant, il la redressa, et tous les deux se retrouvèrent à genoux dans l'herbe, face à face, collé l'un à l'autre. Les bras tremblants de Brienne s'étaient refermés sur ses épaules.

\- Tu n'entacheras rien, hoqueta-t-elle, encore à la recherche de son souffle. Tu n'entaches rien.

\- Je les ai détruits.

L'aveu avait passé les lèvres de Jaime dans un croassement qu'il reconnut à peine. Etait-ce vraiment sa voix ?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je l'ai fait. J'ai aimé le faire.

\- Tu n'entaches rien.

\- Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne m'as pas vu, tu...

\- Podrick était là.

L'argument lui coupa momentanément la parole. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et la spirale infernale dans laquelle il s'était engoncé se rompit, comme une bulle de savon éclatée.

\- Podrick t'aurait arrêté avant que tu ailles trop loin, reprit Brienne. T'a-t-il arrêté ?

\- Oui.

Il revoyait l'écuyer près de lui, au mépris de toutes les règles. Il le revoyait le regarder et il revoyait lui dire qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Podrick était intervenu, oui, mais à la fin des combats, quand Jaime s'était senti hésiter à monter tuer Selwyn dans la tribune, pas avant. Et plus le régicide revoyait le déroulé du tournoi, plus il prenait conscience de la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve, et de l'exaltation qu'elle lui avait procurée. A des lieues de Brienne et de sa droiture.

Il n'aurait jamais son sens de l'honneur. Il le savait. Il n'avait simplement pas voulu voir à quel point il pouvait lui faire du tort alors même qu'il voulait la protéger.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, lâcha Brienne dans un souffle.

Il ne pouvait voir son visage, enfoncé dans son épaule. Mais il ne voyait rien, de toute manière. Rien d'autre que les souvenirs et les traumatismes qui se succédaient en filigranes, dessinant des cauchemars sur les murs de la tente.

\- Tu n'es pas elle. Tu n'es pas moi non plus. Tu n'entaches personne, Jaime. Je te l'ai dit, ta soeur n'a jamais craint que tu sois entaché par elle.

\- Etre meilleur qu'elle ne veut pas dire que je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il savait que physiquement, il ne lui ferait rien. Il doutait d'en être seulement capable, l'idée de se montrer blessant contre Brienne lui paraissait plus impensable que de se couper en deux. Mais elle finirait tôt ou tard par se sentir souillée de voir son nom accolé à celui d'un monstre sanguinaire sans état d'âme.

_J'aurais tué ton père aujourd'hui. Je l'aurais fait._

Brienne le repoussa brusquement, de sorte à croiser son regard. Jaime sentit ses entrailles se tordre à la vue de son visage ravagée par la douleur. Brienne ne tenait certainement à genoux que par la force de sa volonté, sans quoi elle se serait effondrée dans l'herbe, peut-être même évanouie.

\- Je te propose un marché : apprends-moi la puérilité, je t'apprendrai l'honneur.

Même si le regard de Brienne restait direct, noyé de douleur plus que de tout autre chose, Jaime entendit une fêlure.

La géante avait le dos brisé à demi, elle venait de s'extirper de son lit à la seule force de sa volonté pour se cramponner à lui, et il sut que s'il la repoussait maintenant, elle exploserait en mille morceaux.

_A quel point tient-elle à toi pour te faire une proposition pareille ?_ soupira une voix dans sa tête, et elle avait les accents de Tyrion. _Tu es désespérant, Jaime._

Il sentit la brûlure familière, légèrement humiliante, de ses larmes, et il ferma les yeux. Ses bras se refermèrent doucement sur Brienne, sentant trop bien à quel point son corps meurtri tremblait, et il l'étreignit doucement. Il avait trop peur de la briser, comme du verre.

_Ridicule, Jaime. Tu es certainement celui qui explosera le premier._

Quelques larmes lui coulèrent dans le cou, et il lui sembla se retrouver à nouveau dans la chambre de Port-Réal, des mois auparavant.

Il laissa ses propres larmes couler, et les fantômes qui le dévoraient depuis plusieurs heures se délitèrent lentement, comme de la fumée qui se serait diluée dans l'atmosphère.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se força à reprendre une certaine contenance, et il réalisa que la brise, le silence et l'ambiance qu'il percevait au-delà des limites de la tente criaient la nuit. Combien de temps était-il resté au sol, comme un misérable fou ? Il préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur cette question. Avec mille précautions, il se remit lentement sur ses pieds et entraîna Brienne avec lui. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, la géante n'était absolument pas en état de tenir debout, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Jaime fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné faire un jour : il glissa un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux et, en veillant à ne pas tirer sur la peau de son dos plus qu'il ne pouvait l'éviter, il la porta jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea sur le ventre, et rabattit les fourrures sur elle. Une nouvelle hésitation, puis il se glissa à ses côtés, et apposa la main sur le front livide de Brienne.

Il était brûlant.

\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos et la voix déjà incertaine.

\- Non, certainement pas. Tu as de la fièvre.

Comment avait-elle réussi à quitter le lit ? Combien de temps était-il resté recroquevillé à terre comme un enfant apeuré ? Quelle heure était-il ? Où était Podrick ?

Pourquoi avait-elle tant de fièvre ?

\- Excuse-moi, murmura Jaime en cherchant une position confortable qui lui permettrait de se tenir tout contre elle.

\- Ne t...

\- Excuse-moi, répéta-t-il plus fermement en vissant son regard au sien. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Malgré l'épuisement, les lèvres de Brienne s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire moqueur.

\- Tu m'as libérée.

Jaime secoua la tête, mais il ne se sentait plus capable de parler. L'épuisement le frappait comme une lame de fond, et il n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait Brienne, qui dérivait de plus en plus vers le sommeil. Livide, blessée, ensommeillée. Son flanc gauche brûlé, le flanc droit de son dos déchiré et entouré d'un bandage compressif. Jaime déglutit.

Sa santé mentale tenait à peu de choses, finalement.

Avec précautions, il se coula contre Brienne, le moignon au creux de ses reins, son visage face au sien.

\- Et j'entends passer ma liberté avec toi.

Il avait cru que Brienne ne parlerait plus : elle avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration s'était apaisée, annonçant le sommeil. Sa phrase était sortie tremblante, épuisée. Mais elle était sortie, et Jaime l'avait entendue. Et sentait quelque chose remuer en lui, quelque chose d'un peu tremblant, d'un peu chaud, pareil à une bougie. Une petite bougie tremblotante qui brûlait tout doucement et le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

\- Reste en vie, murmura Brienne. S'il te plaît.

Elle luttait contre le sommeil, c'était visible. Jaime voulut lui répondre, se montrer rassurant - s'il en était capable. Mais il en fut incapable. Alors il l'embrassa sur la tempe et étira le bras pour lui saisir la main. L'épiderme brûlé était familier, et apaisant. Car la peau ne pouvait mentir. Pas plus que la paix qui se répandit doucement chez la guerrière, détendant peu à peu les muscles qui avaient atteint leur limite.

Elle s'endormit en quelques instants. Jaime, lui, passa l'heure suivante à l'observer. Il était encore éveillé quand Podrick se glissa dans la tente en silence pour s'installer sur la paillasse installée au pied du lit. Il était encore éveillé quand la respiration lente de l'écuyer s'éleva, indiquant son sommeil.

Il ne s'endormit que plus tard, quand le campement se retrouva plongé dans un quasi silence qui était ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus silencieux. Quand ses yeux se trouvèrent fatigués de chercher à redessiner les traits de Brienne, qui avaient disparu dans la pénombre. Quand les respirations conjuguées de Podrick et de Brienne achevèrent de le bercer.

Mais à aucun moment il ne sentit ni n'entendit Cersei près de lui ou contre lui. Cinq doigts brûlés la tenaient éloignée. Cinq doigts brûlés qui ne le lâcheraient pas de la nuit, il le savait.

…

Le feu crépitait doucement à leurs pieds, chauffant et éclairant leurs corps repliés au-dessus de la marmite dont le contenu cuisait doucement. Podrick aurait aisément pu rejoindre les chevaliers dans la tente, mais il avait renoncé, préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité au profit d'un dîner entre hommes. Bronn avait suggéré de faire cuire quelques saucisses, mais ils n'étaient pas parvenus à en trouver, et l'écuyer jugeait plus prudent de ne pas tenter la colère des serviteurs de Tarth en leur demandant de faire apporter à manger. Aussi avait-il préféré se contenter d'une soupe de légumes où se battaient quelques misérables morceaux de viande, produit des recherches fructueuses de l'écuyer entre les différentes tentes.

Le campement était silencieux, plongé dans la première heure de la nuit, où le ciel encore clair se nourrissait des couleurs du crépuscule et des étoiles de la nuit, créant un subtil mélange poétique au-dessus des campeurs. Les tentes autour d'eux étaient peu peuplées : la plupart des gens qui les avaient dressées avaient décidé de se rallier au château, ou de se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Lady Oldvalon avait évidemment rejoint le château, où elle était sans doute en train de s'entretenir avec Lord Selwyn sur le déroulé des prochains jours, mais elle n'avait pas tenu à les abandonner sans rien, et avait demandé à ses voisins les plus proches, venus eux aussi des confins de l'île de Tarth, de se montrer coopératifs.

\- Cela sera bientôt prêt, annonça Davos en remuant la mixture d'un ample coup de louche. Crois-tu que nous devions en apporter à Ser Jaime ?

\- Je vais en mettre de côté, mais je doute qu'il mange, répondit l'écuyer. Il n'a déjà pas un grand appétit, je ne pense pas qu'il aura très faim pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard.

\- Te v'là devenue une sacrée nourrice, le railla Bronn. J'y crois pas… Podrick à la bite d'or, nourrice de deux chevaliers infirmes…

\- Pourriez-vous au moins parler moins fort ?

\- Pourquoi, t'as honte ? Faut pas, c'est un sacré exploit ce que t'as fait à Port-Réal. Mais je dois avouer que maintenant…

\- Bronn, taisez-vous, soupira Davos. Je ne suis pas certain que vos bavardages soient tout à fait nécessaires à la protection de qui que ce soit.

\- On a voulu de mon épée, on supportera mon bavardage, parce qu'il va avec.

Podrick et Davos échangèrent un regard agacé, mais ne répondirent pas. Tous deux avaient enduré bien pire que les commentaires déplacés du mercenaire, et pouvaient aisément s'en remettre, mais Podrick se sentait las. La journée avait été éprouvante, et même si sa nature résolument optimiste le poussait à se réjouir que la conclusion en soit si positive, il ne pouvait pas admettre que cela soit fini. Que Selwyn abandonne enfin et qu'aucun des chevaliers humiliés ou endeuillés ne veuille prendre sa vengeance.

\- Je ne repartirai pas tant que vous ne serez pas en sécurité à la Guilde, annonça Davos en attirant sur lui le regard de l'écuyer. Et Sansa est prête à engager des mesures militaires contre Tarth s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Sans doute sera-t-déjà hors d'elle d'apprendre l'état dans lequel se trouve Ser Brienne.

\- Comment la situation évolue-t-elle à Port-Réal ? s'enquit Podrick en tendant machinalement son écuelle au marin pour qu'il la remplisse.

\- Non sans heurt, tu t'en doutes. Robyn Arryn doit être surveillé de près pour éviter que sa gestion déplorable des Eyriés n'ait des répercussions sur toutes les régions voisines. Il n'a pas réellement compris à quel point sa position stratégique et le fait que ses terres aient été épargnées par les batailles peut représenter un point important pour le royaume. Il nous sert de ravitaillement pour les terres du Nord qui ont été ravagées et n'ont plus de quoi se nourrir en quantité suffisante. Heureusement qu'au Sud, nous pouvons compter sur Dorne pour nous aider. Oh, et bien sûr, les Jumeaux sont toujours difficiles à apaiser, et Vivesaigues mérite également que nous y envoyons des émissaires afin de tempérer leurs griefs. Edmure Tully a cherché à s'en prendre à Tyrion en arrivant en ville en pleine nuit avec une armée… Non, les choses ne vont pas sans heurt, conclut Davos avec un pauvre sourire. La ville est toujours en ruines, les travaux de réparations ne pourront pas commencer avant plusieurs semaines encore. Nous n'avons pu pour le moment que protéger certains bâtiments pour leur éviter l'effondrement.

Podrick prit quelques instants pour assimiler les informations. Il redoutait de revoir un jour la cité qu'il avait si bien connue, lui semblait-il, alors qu'il n'avait certainement pas vu plus d'une poignée de rues. Le Donjon Rouge avait disparu, et il avait été ce que l'écuyer avait le plus connu. Et en dépit des dangers et des difficultés qu'il y avait rencontrés, il se sentait attristé et profondément touché par le destin dramatique de Port-Réal. Comme une plaie invisible qui lui creusait la poitrine.

La conversation se délita d'elle-même, et les trois hommes mangèrent en silence, profitant de la paix relative qui était tombée sur le campement. Après un long moment, Bronn leur annonça d'une voix forte qu'il allait pisser, et le mercenaire, gaillard comme s'il partait à la conquête d'un bordel, s'esquiva entre deux tentes pour aller se soulager dans les bois. Resté seul avec le marin, Podrick bascula la tête en arrière et contempla un moment les étoiles. Il lui semblait que la nuit était plus calme que ne l'avaient été les dernières.

\- Vous voilà libres, dit Davos.

Podrick haussa les épaules sans le regarder.

\- J'imagine que oui. Nous verrons bien dans deux ans.

\- Tu es bien pessimiste.

L'écuyer réitéra son geste fataliste, puis se figea, suspendu à une hésitation. Il coula un rapide regard vers les fourrés, d'où il ne voyait toujours pas Bronn ressortir, et murmura d'un ton prudent :

\- Je ne suis pas certain que nous serons encore vivants dans deux ans.

\- Que me chantes-tu là ?

\- Ils sont… Ser Brienne et Ser Jaime, ils… comment dire ?

Mal à l'aise, l'écuyer se mordit la lèvre. Il en avait trop dit, il le savait. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il s'abstienne de tout commentaire, car peut-être étai-il en train de porter préjudice aux chevaliers à l'instant même, et cette simple idée suffisait à lui tordre les entrailles. Podrick était, depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, porteur de ce que Tyrion avait autrefois surnommé avec affection « le syndrome de l'écuyer fidèle ». Il aurait donné sa vie pour Tyrion ou Brienne, et avait appris auprès d'elle tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré qu'un chevalier lui transmettrait un jour. A bien des égards, elle avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, même s'il gardait pour le nain une affection toute particulière.

Mais la fidélité qu'il avait pour Brienne allait au-delà de tout ça, et si jamais il s'avérait qu'il lui cause du tort, eh bien… Il n'aurait plus qu'à se trancher la langue, sans doute. Ou mourir de honte et de déshonneur, convaincu qu'on ne le pardonnerait jamais.

_Ne sois pas stupide, Podrick. Réfléchis. _

Il refoula son inquiétude péniblement, en prenant de lentes et profondes inspirations. Davos le fixait avec attention, guettant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Ils sont… abîmés, acheva Podrick dans un murmure à peine audible. D'une manière qui n'est pas que physique. Il y a quelque chose en eux qui a changé. Je n'ai pas connu assez Ser Jaime pour dire quoi exactement, c'est plutôt une impression générale, mais pour ce qui la concerne… Je vis avec Ser Brienne depuis des années. Croyez-moi, quelque chose s'est cassé.

\- Nous avons tous perdu une part de nous-mêmes lors des guerres, répondit Davos, le regard lointain. J'ai perdu mon fils. Je l'ai vu mourir dans la baie de la Néra, parce que lord Tyrion a tenté de sauver la cité que nous attaquions. J'ai épaulé et soutenu un roi en qui je croyais, avant d'apprendre qu'il avait été assassiné par Brienne après qu'il ait fait brûler vive sa propre fille. Il y a quelque chose de terrible dans la nature humaine, Podrick, viscéralement. Et les dieux aiment tirer sur les fils du destin pour tricoter l'ironie de nos vies. Aujourd'hui, lord Tyrion compte parmi mes meilleurs amis, et j'espère pouvoir prétendre que Ser Brienne est également de mes amis. Je ne prétends pas être encore l'homme que j'étais il y a dix ans, ou même un an. Moi aussi, je suis abîmé. Cassé. Nous le sommes tous, à différents degrés. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous le sommes que nous sommes condamnés à mourir, ou à nous briser définitivement.

C'était les paroles les plus sages que Podrick entendait depuis longtemps, et il se sentit soudain ému. Il aurait aimé que cet instant s'étire, qu'ils puissent discuter de cela, que le vieux marin puisse lui laisser entrevoir un peu de la sagesse qu'il avait si durement acquise. L'écuyer avait lui aussi vécu son comptant de traumatismes, mais il l'avait enduré avec la candeur et la fraîcheur de l'adolescence. Il n'était encore qu'à peine adulte. Il lui arrivait de faire de terribles cauchemars, parfois même les yeux éveillés, et il sentait certains jours, au fond de lui, que quelque chose avait changé.

Mais il ne se sentait pas cassé. Ni fendu, ni jeté à terre.

Or, il connaissait Jaime. Il savait dire avec exactitude ce que le régicide aimait manger et quelles quantités il pouvait avaler à la journée – des quantités ridicules, qui contribuaient à lui creuser les joues jour après jour. Il savait pour ses cauchemars, il savait pour ce besoin de sang primaire, cette fureur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, comme les fantômes qui hantaient son sillage.

Et Brienne aussi avait changé. Avant la Longue Nuit et la Dernière Guerre, Podrick l'avait crue inébranlable, invincible, incapable de ressentir la peur ou de commettre un acte en opposition à l'un de ses serments.

Et voir Brienne changer était inquiétant.

Mais Podrick n'eut pas le loisir de laisser ses inquiétudes et ses envies de discussions s'exprimer : Bronn finit par émerger des fourrés, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'évoquer quoi que ce soit devant le mercenaire. Aussi se renfrogna-t-il, concentré sur son écueil. Davos avait le regard errant, à des centaines de lieues de leur piètre soupe devant leur piètre tente sur cette île minuscule.

**…**

L'aube pointait quand Jaime émergea du sommeil. Il se sentait épuisé. Il n'avait, de fait, pas connu une nuit reposante. Podrick avait fini par se glisser dans la tente pour installer une paillasse à même le sol afin de ne pas avoir à quitter son chevalier. Officiellement, Jaime devait en avoir fait de même, mais il doutait que qui que ce soit se soit laissé duper. Et il n'en avait cure. Tant que leur nouvelle bienfaitrice trouvait un endroit confortable où passer la nuit, car il aurait été cruel qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas avoir de lit pour cette nuit, il n'avait plus en tête que l'état de santé de Brienne.

Celle-ci s'était réveillée un bref instant au milieu de la nuit, en proie à un cauchemar qui avait tiré Jaime du sommeil en un instant. Podrick et lui avaient mis plusieurs minutes à lui faire boire le bouillon que lady Oldvalon avait recommandé, et il avait fallu ensuite l'aider à se lever pour qu'elle puisse aller se soulager. Jaime avait vu les joues de Brienne se colorer de honte, mais il l'avait simplement regardée et aidée à se mettre debout. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au pot en cuivre posé à l'autre bout de la tente, ni au reste. Il avait vu et entendu trop souvent des cas autrement plus graves aux lendemains des batailles pour s'appesantir là-dessus, et que Brienne fut Brienne n'y changea rien. Tout au plus se fit-il un peu plus pressant contre elle quelques minutes plus tard quand, recouchée, elle le laissa le rejoindre. Indifférent à la présence de Podrick à moins de deux mètres d'eux, Jaime se défit de ses bottes et de sa sur-tunique et se lova contre la guerrière, se plaçant précautionneusement de sorte à ne surtout pas la blesser. Toujours rouge de honte, elle se tendit légèrement à son contact, mais après quelques minutes, elle finit par se détendre. Bougeant avec précaution, Jaime s'allongea sur le flanc, de sorte à poser son bras estropié au bas du dos de Brienne et de croiser son regard épuisé. Ils reprirent naturellement la posture dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis, et les doigts de Brienne se refermèrent à nouveau sur la main de Jaime.

Sur la paillasse voisine, Podrick s'était recouché à son tour et laissé dériver vers le sommeil. Au-dehors, la nuit seule s'étirait, à peine silencieuse. Jaime pouvait encore apercevoir, de l'autre côté du pan de la tente qui se soulevait au gré du vent, la silhouette de Bronn, qui veillait au grain comme promis.

Il reporta son attention sur Brienne et ferma les yeux.

Et désormais, l'aube se levait. Podrick dormait toujours, Bronn était certainement toujours à son poste, du moins ne l'avait-il pas entendu partir, et Brienne continuait de dormir. Il ne l'avait pas réveillée de la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars - il n'avait pas eu de cauchemars. Pas de visions horrifiantes de Cersei ou de Port-Réal, pas de hurlements ou de décapitations. Mais un souffle chaud contre son oreille, le goût des lèvres de Cersei sur ses lèvres et un cœur qui battait un peu trop vite au moment d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui semblait entendre sa sœur derrière lui, lui chuchoter des choses indécentes dans le creux de l'oreille, mais il était parvenu à rester tourné vers Brienne durant la nuit, et il pouvait la voir respirer devant lui, calmement.

Blessée, mais vivante.

Refoulant tant bien que mal le malaise qui croissait dans sa poitrine, il se pressa un peu plus contre la géante. Elle gémit légèrement, dérangée dans son sommeil, mais ne put bouger, comme si son corps s'y refusait de douleur. Finalement, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et il sembla à Jaime qu'elle mettait quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

_Comment peux-tu frayer avec une telle vache, Jaime ? Comment peux-tu me tourner le dos de la sorte ? _

_La ferme, Cersei._

Il se focalisa sur le regard de Brienne, essaya d'occulter tout le reste. Les yeux de la géante étaient très différents de ceux de Cersei. Ils pouvaient réussir à la repousser, Jaime le savait. Comme ses doigts brûlés, ses yeux avaient ce pouvoir.

_Personne ne me tourne le dos. Pas même toi._

_Si. Regarde._

\- Il est encore tôt. Tu peux te rendormir.

\- Mon père...

Le murmure de Brienne se fêla, d'épuisement ou d'émotion, Jaime ne sut que dire. Il sentit une pointe douloureuse lui vriller la poitrine.

\- Tu es convalescente, Brienne. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu te présentes à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

A la vérité, il doutait sincèrement qu'elle fût capable de se lever. Lady Oldvalon avait évoqué la possibilité qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger avant plusieurs jours. Et quand bien même l'aurait-elle pu, Jaime ne se sentait pas capable de la voir gaspiller ses forces pour aller parler à Selwyn. S'il pouvait les empêcher de se voir pendant des jours, il ne s'en priverait pas. Il redoutait sa réaction s'il en venait à croiser à nouveau le vieux seigneur.

Pendant plusieurs secondes elle ne répondit rien, puis son visage se ferma et Jaime fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait la fierté stupide de la géante, son besoin presque maladif de se montrer solide, invincible ou presque. Il hésita. Podrick dormait encore, il entendait son souffle apaisé s'élever de la paillasse disposée au sol, et même si Jaime n'avait jamais été très pudique, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup de risquer d'être surpris par des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Brienne s'enferrer dans ses tourments.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore, de sorte à n'être plus séparé de Brienne que par une poignée de centimètres.

La géante obéit lentement, le visage toujours fermé.

\- Tu aurais pu être tuée hier. Lady Oldvalon craignait que ton poumon ne soit touché. Tu as de la chance de t'en être tirée, et personne, jamais, ne remettra plus en doute tes capacités. Ce que tu as fait, aucun d'eux n'en aurait été capable. Je n'en aurais pas été capable.

\- Tu as terminé ce tournoi.

\- Tout comme tu l'aurais fini à ma place si les rôles avaient été inversés, répliqua Jaime.

Il l'avait su au moment d'annoncer son choix : elle aurait fait de même. Elle aurait même été certainement beaucoup plus prompte à se porter volontaire pour lui éviter d'en arriver là. Et ils se seraient certainement disputés pendant des heures avant de trouver une solution, parce qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de se montrer aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

\- Je n'ai défait que trois chevaliers. Tu en as humiliés soixante-sept. Ils te craignent tous, et tu es libre. Que ton état ne te permette pas de faire des folies avant longtemps n'est qu'une conséquence qui était prévisible.

_Je suis déjà bien assez heureux de te savoir en vie,_ songea-t-il en gardant prudemment ses lèvres closes. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'un tel aveu, même s'il espérait que Brienne saurait le sentir. Il s'assurerait qu'elle ne puisse pas en douter à l'avenir. La peur n'avait reflué qu'au fil de la nuit, et il se sentait toujours incapable de s'éloigner d'elle de plus d'un mètre. Comme si, de ne plus pouvoir la toucher, il risquait de la voir disparaître.

\- Lady Oldvalon ne repartira pas sans nous, reprit-il en se tordant le bras pour faire courir ses doigts sur le front de la guerrière. Elle a estimé qu'il te faudrait au moins huit jours avant de pouvoir supporter le voyage, peut-être plus. D'ici là, repos complet. Et cette fois-ci, tu devras t'y plier. Je ne suis pas un mestre de Port-Réal, je ne me laisserai pas impressionner.

Sa tentative de trait d'humour tomba à plat, le visage de Brienne toujours fermé. Jaime dut puiser très loin au fond de lui-même la certitude qu'elle n'essayait pas d'être insultante, mais qu'elle endossait une honte qu'elle n'avait pas à porter.

\- Ma promesse nécessite que tu sois toujours en vie, tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Brienne garda le silence un instant encore puis, au prix d'un effort visible, elle étira son bras et sa main, légèrement tremblante, vint trouver celle de Jaime. Il la serra sans chercher à réprimer son sourire rassuré.

\- Il va falloir que tu attendes quelques temps avant que je ne puisse te combattre, murmura Brienne.

\- Je peux être patient.

Au-dehors, il lui semblait que le campement se réveillait lentement, mais Jaime n'avait pas grande motivation. Il ne se souciait pas des quelques blessures qui le lançaient, ni des éventuelles responsabilités qu'on voudrait bien lui imposer. Cersei s'était tue, et il ne la sentait plus derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Même dans cette tente où l'intimité n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit, même en sachant que Podrick dormait à deux mètres et que Bronn était parfaitement capable d'entrer à n'importe quel moment pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ou par simple envie de l'importuner, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever.

Il se déplaça légèrement, avec mille précautions, et embrassa Brienne sur le front. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre ses lèvres sans la contraindre à se tordre le dos ou se dévisser le cou, et il préférait qu'elle reste le plus immobile possible.

Il faillit dire quelque chose, puis renonça, et se contenta de fermer les yeux à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Brienne accepte de faire de même. Il esquissa un sourire, et raffermit le semblant d'étreinte qu'il lui avait donnée une bonne partie de la nuit. Ainsi, était-il sûr de ne pas la blesser davantage, et conservait-il l'illusion de la protéger. Et lui-même referma les yeux, se laissant dériver lentement vers un demi-sommeil.

A deux mètres d'eux, Podrick régulait consciencieusement sa respiration pour maintenir l'illusion de son sommeil. Il réprima un léger sourire en imaginant la scène à laquelle il tournait le dos, et décida qu'il n'avait pas de raison de se contraindre à se lever avec l'aube si tout le monde ici paraissait disposé à profiter encore un peu du sommeil.

Et il préférait ne pas songer à ce que lui feraient les deux chevaliers s'ils découvraient qu'il les avait entendus.

…

En fin de matinée, cependant, les choses avaient évolué, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Podrick alla chercher lady Oldvalon, l'arrachant à la discussion animée qu'elle tenait avec les seigneurs de Tarth, tandis que Jaime s'efforçait de faire boire Brienne. Elle était parvenue à se redresser vaguement en position assise, main son front était couvert de sueur et tout son corps tremblait, en rébellion contre l'infection qu'avait tenté d'endiguer lady Oldvalon avec ses multiples remèdes. La guerrière se plaignait du froid, mais son front était brûlant et Jaime ne parvenait pas à ignorer l'inquiétude qui croissait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'efforçait de la couvrir de fourrures pour la réchauffer.

Malgré les soins que la vieille lady de la Guilde lui avait dispensés, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de saisir des bribes de souvenirs et de lui imposer des visions horribles de cas de septicémie avancée.

Quand lady Oldvalon franchit le seuil de la tente, elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils et examina rapidement la blessure de Brienne, délaçant l'épais bandage qui lui maintenait le dos. Sans même penser à s'écarter, Jaime se plaça de sorte à soutenir Brienne si la douleur la faisait flancher. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la plaie, et il préférait focaliser son attention sur le visage de la géante.

\- Je ne vois rien d'inquiétant à première vue, déclara lady Oldvalon après un rapide examen. Mais mieux vaut que vous restiez le plus au chaud possible, car il se peut qu'il faille encore différents remèdes avant que le début d'infection ne s'estompe. Podrick, peux-tu aller chercher une bouillotte ? Il y en a une dans ma tente.

L'écuyer obéit sans attendre, et Jaime rassembla tout ce que la tente comptait de fourrures pour les empiler sur le lit. Quand Podrick fut de retour avec l'ustensile en fonte, et qu'il l'eût rempli de braises encore rougeoyantes prises sur les feux de camps, il entreprit de chauffer précautionneusement le lit, en veillant à ne pas brûler Brienne qui s'était laissée dériver vers le sommeil à nouveau. Lady Oldvalon donna à Jaime une longue série de recommandations, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait rester au chevet de la guerrière car il fallait à tout prix qu'elle règle certains différends de toute urgence s'ils voulaient pouvoir quitter le territoire de Selwyn sans encombre, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls avec une Brienne abrutie de fièvre et de fatigue. Une fois le lit réchauffé, Podrick s'attela à la préparation du repas et fit cuire quelques maigres morceaux de viande et une poignée de légumes. Brienne n'était pas en état de manger, mais l'écuyer darda sur Jaime un regard qui voulait clairement le contraindre à s'alimenter, et quand le chevalier réalisa que Podrick avait été jusqu'à lui couper sa viande, il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Assis sur le lit, il mangea sans appétit.

Cette première journée devait beaucoup ressembler aux suivantes, et alors qu'ils avaient déjà expérimenté plusieurs routines différentes, Jaime et Podrick se firent sans mal à celle-ci, plus lente et morne, plus inquiétante aussi.

Trois fois par jour, il fallait faire avaler à Brienne une concoction particulière sensée chasser l'infection potentielle, et une fois par jour, lady Oldvalon vérifiait l'état de son dos et choisissait d'y apposer d'autres soins ou non. Jaime ne suivait pas les détails de ceux-ci. Ne l'intéressait que l'état de Brienne, et chaque fois qu'il fallait lui ôter son bandage, il restait entièrement focalisé sur elle et ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Personne ne gaspilla sa salive à demander à Jaime et Podrick de quitter la tente lors des soins ou de vaquer à d'autres occupations que celle de garde-malade. Si lady Oldvalon jugea la situation indécente ou inappropriée, sinon ridicule, elle n'en fit jamais mention, et Davos se borna à des questions sur la santé de Brienne chaque fois qu'il passa les voir. Chaque nuit, Jaime dormait avec Brienne et Podrick s'installait sur sa paillasse. Si un cauchemar, une vive douleur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre tirait la guerrière du sommeil, ils se montraient sur le qui-vive presque immédiatement, le chevalier en redoublant d'attention, l'écuyer en allant chercher eau, nourriture, pansements, lait de pavot ou couverture selon la demande. Dans la journée, ils jouaient aux cartes dans une sorte de semi-silence, sans quitter la tente ou presque, mais jamais ensemble, de sorte à ce que l'un d'eux se trouve toujours avec Brienne. Bronn chercha bien une fois ou deux à entrer dans la tente pour une raison ou une autre, mais Jaime lui promit qu'il serait payé s'il restait dehors et décapité s'il entrait sans excellente raison, aussi finit-il par s'abstenir.

Ils furent très distants avec les autres durant ces jours-ci, ne parlant qu'à celles et ceux qui se risquaient jusqu'à leur tente, et bien souvent pour n'échanger que des paroles rapides au sujet de l'état de santé de Brienne ou de leur départ prochain pour la Guilde. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à accorder aux autres. Podrick passait ses journées en allées et venues pour se procurer des braises, de la nourriture et de l'eau, et Jaime ne quittait la tente que pour se soulager, y revenant immédiatement. Parfois, bien qu'affaiblie, Brienne cherchait à le faire parler, lui demandant des nouvelles qu'il lui donnait mais qu'elle oubliait rapidement, les mélangeant à d'autres évènements ou les occultant tout à fait.

Jaime employait toute son énergie à veiller sur elle, occultant tout ce qui était extérieur à la tente, et se tenant aussi éloigné que possible des hommes de Selwyn. Il refusait de leur parler ou d'approcher du seigneur de Tarth, convaincu que la rencontre ne pourrait que se résoudre dans le sang. Lady Oldvalon paraissait tout à fait capable de veiller sur leurs arrières et de négocier avec Selwyn, et même s'il ne pouvait totalement s'empêcher de penser au pire, il s'en remettait à elle. Elle tenait visiblement à Brienne, et c'était certainement ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter de plus cher. Ils n'avaient que trop manquer d'alliés, et en avaient cruellement besoin. Et chaque fois qu'elle revenait vers eux, elle leur annonçait que les négociations allaient bon train et que la colère des chevaliers défaits pendant le tournoi s'apaisait peu à peu à force de présents – et de départs. Nombreux avaient en effet plié bagages pour quitter l'île et aller soigner leur égo blessé loin des instigateurs de leur honte.

Si les hommes de Selwyn et Selwyn lui-même n'étaient pas les bienvenus, Jaime eut la surprise de voir, au bout du deuxième jour, la petite Ortie se faufiler jusqu'à leur tente. Elle parlait d'une toute petite voix, plus discrète encore que d'ordinaire, et lui expliqua que les jumeaux étaient très inquiets et lui avait demandé de venir se renseigner. Elle avait également réussi à voler un bol de confiture aux cuisines.

\- Quand Rienna est malade, elle aime manger de la confiture de fraise, expliqua la fillette. On a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

\- Merci, dit Jaime en prenant le pot de confiture, c'est très gentil de votre part. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir.

Brienne, endormie par la fièvre, ne s'était pas réveillée à l'approche de la petite servante.

\- Erwyn et Rienna ne peuvent pas sortir du château pour le moment. Mais dès qu'ils le pourront, ils veulent venir vous voir.

\- Ils seront les bienvenus.

Jaime n'était pas plus à l'aise avec les jumeaux ce jour-ci qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé, mais il savait que Brienne serait heureuse de voir les enfants. Il permit à Ortie de boire un peu d'eau et de rester discuter avec Podrick et lui (en vérité, de s'abreuver d'histoires de voyages savamment écourtées afin qu'elle ne les raconte aux jumeaux) avant qu'elle ne reparte, se faufilant entre les tentes comme une anguille.

_Des enfants sacrément dégourdis,_ songea-t-il en reportant son attention sur Brienne.

Le soir-même, Davos lui annonça qu'il avait obtenu l'assurance des seigneurs étrangers à l'île que ceux-ci conserveraient leur place et ne tenteraient rien contre les exilés. Jaime était peu prompt à faire confiance à des familles humiliées et endeuillées, mais Davos avait dévoilé dans la lettre de Sansa toute la colère et la puissance de la nouvelle reine, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'offenser celle qui tenait entre ses mains le destin du royaume était une mauvaise idée. Avec tout ce qu'il fallait reconstruire, mieux valait ne pas chercher à s'attirer les foudres de Sansa Stark et compromettre une alliance potentiellement intéressante. Il se murmurait un peu partout dans les Sept Couronnes que les seigneurs et les dames survivantes des grandes familles cherchaient à renforcer les liens entre eux et entre les autres survivants en fondant de nouvelles alliances.

\- Cela ne leur fait pas plaisir, admit Davos avec un sourire de prédateur que Jaime lui avait rarement vu. Mais ils ont compris qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Et je doute qu'ils se risquent à nouveau à s'attaquer à vous.

Le régicide hocha la tête et le remercia, mais ne quitta pas davantage la tente. Il fit boire ses bouillons à Brienne, s'échina à lui faire goûter un peu de la confiture qu'Ortie avait volée en cuisine, prit soin d'elle chaque nuit, omettant parfois de dormir de crainte de faire un cauchemar qui le réveillerait brusquement et dérangerait la guerrière dans son sommeil.

Lady Oldvalon ne chercha pas à le déloger de la tente quand elle examina à nouveau la plaie de Brienne, et ne parut pas s'offusquer de la proximité dont Jaime et Podrick firent preuve en procédant eux-mêmes à la toilette de Brienne. A demi consciente, elle n'était pas en étant de prendre un bain seule, et encore moins de se rendre dans les salles des bains du château. Au lieu de ça, on fit venir un bac de grande taille dans la tente, et Podrick s'échina à le remplir d'eau chaude. Si la vieille femme procéda aux soins, elle ne protesta pas quand l'écuyer et le régicide acceptèrent – ou plus exactement décidèrent – de prendre en charge le reste. Dans les faits, Podrick détourna pudiquement le regard et Jaime se fit assistant médical, non sans faire la toilette de la guerrière lui-même, mais en l'aidant de son mieux pour lui éviter de se blesser davantage.

_Je doute que nous trompions encore lady Oldvalon,_ songea Jaime le troisième soir, alors qu'il remettait Brienne au lit avec l'aide de Podrick. Se faire aider et couvrir par l'écuyer n'avait certainement plus le moindre intérêt, car lady Oldvalon ne pouvait pas avoir manqué l'absence significative d'une deuxième paillasse au sol.

Le quatrième jour, enfin, la fièvre de Brienne baissa. Jaime le réalisa peu après son réveil, quand il porta la main à son propre front puis tâta celui de Brienne, dans un geste devenu mécanique au fil des derniers jours. Il l'exécutait plusieurs fois par jour, mais c'était la première fois que le front de la guerrière ne lui apparaissait pas brûlant.

\- Le pire est passé, annonça lady Oldvalon une heure plus tard, quand elle vint s'enquérir de l'état de sa patiente. Il va falloir s'assurer qu'elle demeure au chaud et qu'elle reste le plus immobile possible encore quelques jours. Mais elle pourra bientôt se lever.

Brienne aurait certainement accueilli la nouvelle avec joie si elle avait été consciente à ce moment-là. Au lieu de quoi, elle dormait, abrutie par la fatigue et les soins. Jaime, qui avait quitté le lit le temps de la visite de lady Oldvalon, se réinstalla sur les couvertures sitôt qu'elle quitta la tente. Podrick avait naturellement pris la responsabilité matérielle de tout, laissant à Jaime quelques livres déposés par lady Oldvalon. « Ils viennent de ma collection personnelle, prenez-en soin » avait-elle déclaré en les donnant à l'écuyer. « J'ai pensé que cela vous ferait un peu d'occupation. » Jaime n'avait jamais été très appréciatif de la lecture, qu'il avait mis des années avant de maîtriser convenablement, mais il appréciait l'attention. Il ne pouvait nier qu'à demeurer dans la tente toute la journée avec Brienne, qui était bien plus souvent perdue dans un état de semi-conscience qu'elle n'était capable de parler ou de comprendre ce qui l'entourait, pouvait facilement devenir ennuyeux. Mais Jaime avait lâché la bride de sa maigre imagination pour se remémorer les récits de Castral Roc, les légendes de la côte, celles que Tyrion avait découvertes à force de lectures, ou bien les histoires qu'il avait inventé dans sa petite enfance, quand il se réfugiait dans des endroits improbables du château pour échapper à leur père ou à Cersei. Jaime était alors le seul à savoir le retrouver, le seul que Tyrion voulait bien voir.

Le seul qu'il aimait, Jaime en avait conscience.

_Cersei a toujours été comme ça. Tu ne voulais simplement pas le voir._

_J'ai été faible, Tyrion. J'ai voulu être fidèle à notre famille pendant des années, et j'ai faillis passer à côté de tout._

Mais autrefois, il avait eu des moments d'illumination, de joie simple et pure, quand Tyrion se révélait cacher dans un recoin du château avec ses livres, ses petits soldats de bois et son lot de billes peintes avec lesquels il pouvait s'occuper pendant des heures. Et Jaime jouait avec lui, souvent.

Et c'était cela qu'il racontait à Brienne, à mi-voix, dans ses moments de conscience, quand elle cherchait à se distraire sans parvenir à s'éclaircir les idées. La fièvre, désormais tombée, n'était plus en cause, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et les différents remèdes que lui administrait lady Oldvalon jouaient sur sa fatigue. Elle n'aurait pas pu lire elle-même, et n'arrivait pas à raconter quoi que ce soit plus de quelques minutes d'affilées.

\- Quand il avait trois ans, Tyrion a décidé que les souris étaient les reines d'un petit palais qui se cachait dans les rochers de la falaise, sous Castral Roc. Il avait dessiné un plan, et donné des noms à la famille royale et aux chevaliers. Je ne sais plus combien de temps cela lui a duré, mais il a passé des mois à me raconter les histoires de ses souris. Il aurait pu faire un bon conteur.

Assis contre la tête du lit, usée et branlante, il narrait d'une voix basse les récits de son frère à une Brienne dont il ne distinguait pas convenablement le visage, mais qu'il savait en pleine écoute, allongée sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers lui.

Soudain, les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent sur Podrick. Jaime se sentit immédiatement sur le qui-vive, mais le sourire de l'écuyer le rassura.

\- Nous avons de la visite, annonça-t-il. Puis-je les faire entrer ?

Jaime et Brienne échangèrent un sourire, puis le régicide hocha la tête. Un instant plus tard, Podrick s'écartait pour laisser passer trois bouilles réjouies, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements froissés, qui se précipitèrent sur le lit.

\- On a réussi à perdre septa Lonnie ! clama fièrement Rienna en s'immobilisant juste devant Jaime, qui s'était levé pour permettre aux enfants de regarder Brienne dans les yeux.

\- Mais elle va nous retrouver bientôt, alors on va devoir partir, dit Erwyn.

\- On voulait vous voir, ajouta sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes guérie ?

\- Vous avez goûté la confiture ?

\- Doucement, leur intima Podrick en se frayant un passage entre eux. Elle va mieux, mais elle est encore très fatiguée.

Jaime lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Il était heureux de voir les enfants se presser au chevet de Brienne, les joues rouges et l'œil vif, avides de ses nouvelles, mais il ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise en leur présence pour tempérer leurs ardeurs. Quelque chose s'était bloquée dans sa gorge à la vue des jumeaux.

Ortie était plus simple : il pouvait la regarder sans rien éprouver. Malheureusement, elle était aussi beaucoup plus discrète, et attirait moins facilement l'attention. Face aux jumeaux, elle semblait même douloureusement transparente, et il aurait été aisé de l'oublier.

\- Je vais mieux, répéta Brienne avec un sourire rassurant. Je pourrais bientôt me lever, et je viendrai vous vois moi-même, si vos parents le permettent.

\- C'est vrai que vous allez partir ? demanda Erwyn. On a entendu mère le dire.

\- Oui, avec lady Oldvalon. Et Ser Jaime et Podrick viendront avec nous. Mais nous ne serons pas loin, juste de l'autre côté de l'île. Et vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de venir nous voir. Lady Oldvalon a coutume d'organiser des rencontres au fil de l'année, et votre père n'en a jamais manqué une.

Les enfants échangèrent des regards épouvantés et déçus. C'était presque adorable.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, tenta Jaime. Mais le temps passera vite, vous verrez.

\- Et s'il passe pas vite ? demanda Rienna.

Brienne grimaça, cherchant désespérément à se redresser. Elle portait une ample tunique par-dessus ses bandages, de sorte à préserver sa pudeur, et n'avait aucune raison de se contraindre à rester allongée – hormis la facilité évidente que cela représentait pour ses muscles endoloris.

Brienne, choisir la facilité ? Jaime leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement et écarta les enfants pour l'aider à se redresser en position assise. Il ne pouvait tout faire aisément avec une main en moins, mais Podrick disposa les oreillers de sorte à ce que la guerrière ne se fasse pas mal.

\- Je vous propose un accord, dit-elle, une fois en position semi-assise. Je peux me tromper, mais je crois que la première pantomime d'hiver sera jouée à Tarth d'ici quelques mois. Vous savez ce qu'est une pantomime ?

Les jumeaux et Ortie secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

\- C'est une histoire que l'on joue au théâtre, avec des comédiens. On ne raconte pas seulement les histoires, on les voit se dérouler sous nos yeux. Lady Oldvalon organise des pantomimes plusieurs fois par an, et elles sont très célèbres. Et elle m'a promis avant le début du tournoi d'inviter vos parents à toutes les pantomimes, afin qu'ils ne restent pas en mauvais termes – qu'ils restent fâchés, se reprit-elle en voyant l'air perplexe des enfants. Je suis sûre que lady Oldvalon saura convaincre vos parents de venir avec vous, mais nous n'aurons sans doute pas le droit de nous voir. Alors il faudra que vous soyez très doués pour vous faufiler.

\- On est doué, affirma Erwyn avec fierté. On a perdu septa Lonnie, et Ortie sait toujours comment faire sortir des pots de confiture des cuisines !

\- Dans ce cas, nous aurons une petite chance. Si je vous dis quoi chercher, croyez-vous que vous pourrez vous en souvenir ?

\- Bien sûr ! assura Rienna d'un ton d'évidence.

Brienne lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra chercher les coulisses…

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Jaime n'accorda finalement que peu d'attention aux dires de Brienne. Il se sentit bêtement heureux, la poitrine gonflée par un bonheur qui en arrivait presque à l'étouffer, à la simple vue de la guerrière affaiblie qui prévoyait tant bien que mal de détourner encore une fois les interdictions paternelles et couvait du regard ces trois enfants dégourdis qui n'en finissaient pas de se montrer attachants. Cela lui aurait sans doute arraché la bouche que de l'admettre à voix haute, car il supportait toujours à peine la présence des jumeaux, mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans le portrait de famille qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Quelque chose de vivant, de chaleureux.

Quelque chose de pur. De si pur que cela lui était totalement opposé.

_Tu n'entaches rien, Jaime. Tu n'entacheras rien. _

_Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Comment peux-tu me faire confiance ? Comment… ?_

_Tais-toi, Jaime._

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il repoussa la vague de peur et d'horreur qui menaçait de le prendre à la gorge et il s'efforça d'éloigner son regard des enfants, ces purs produits de naïveté et d'innocence. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard de Brienne, et déglutit péniblement.

Savait-elle seulement à quel point ses yeux pouvaient chasser les cauchemars et les fantômes ?

…

..

.

Voilà !

J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu, j'attends vos retours avec impatience et surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis et commentaires.

La suite du diptyque arrive mercredi prochain, et l'on verra réellement la Guilde que je tease depuis des semaines, promis.

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE (BESOIN DE VOUS !) :** Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine et il ne me sera pas possible d'écrire de longs chapitres ou de les corriger convenablement là où je serai, ce qui repousse la suite de la parution à début août. Il semble cependant que j'aurais un accès Internet. J'ai donc quelque chose à vous proposer, mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

J'ai commencé à écrire des interludes traitant d'autres personnages que Jaime, Brienne et ceux qui croisent leur chemin. Ils sont très courts (cinq pages environ, et encore) mais ont ou auront une certaine importance pour la suite. Dans la mesure où j'ai du mal à inclure dans les chapitres traditionnels d'autres personnages que ceux qui gravitent autour de Jaime, Brienne et Podrick, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple de laisser ces passages à part et de les regrouper dans des Interludes.

Ceux-ci, regroupés sous le nom « Les voyages de la Corneille », auront pour fil conducteur les visions et les errances de Bran d'un personnage à l'autre. Cela me permettra de mettre en place quelques petites choses utiles pour éviter que certains évènements ne surviennent tout à coup comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

**Bref.** Certaines de ces scènes sont déjà écrites, et ne demandent qu'à être ordonnées. Comme ce sont des chapitres courts, je pourrai facilement les relire et les poster, même pendant mes vacances.

**Là où j'ai besoin de vous,** c'est d'une part, pour que vous me disiez si cela vous intéresse de lire de courts chapitres d'interludes pendant les deux dernières semaines de Juillet, mais aussi d'autre part pour que vous me donniez des idées. Sont prévus pour le moment les Interludes dont j'ai besoin, ciblés sur certains personnages bien spécifiques. Cependant, si vous voulez explorer un autre point de vue, ou la fin d'une scène de la série, ou autre, quelle que soit la période temporelle entre les saisons 1 et 8, vous pouvez me faire des suggestions.

**Enfin,** trouvez-vous que cela n'a aucun intérêt, ou que cela devrait être posté à part, dans un répertoire propre ?

**Pour le moment, trois interludes sont déjà prévus et scriptés :** un sur Sansa et Tyrion, un sur Edmure Tully et un sur Rickon Stark (ordre non contractuel). Bran sera évidemment présent dans chacun d'eux, puisque fil conducteur de l'ensemble.

Pour conclure, **merci** d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et merci par avance pour vos retours.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	9. Interlude 1 Les voyages de la Corneille

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Voici le premier des Interludes, portant sur Rickon Stark. Il est à la fois écrit du point de vue du cadet des Stark, mais aussi de celui de Bran. J'ai tenu à écrire sur eux car je trouve que Rickon est l'un des actes manqués de la série, de même que les talents des autres Stark. Pour être bref, dans les romans, Bran est certes le seul à cumuler les talents magiques, mais Arya et Jon ont eux aussi des capacités avérées, bien que sous-développées (et j'avoue ne pas me souvenir pour Rickon, qui n'a que trois ans et très peu de présence). Dans la série, on avait connu une ébauche de rêve-vert pour le louveteau, mais ça n'a jamais été développé. J'ai trouvé ça dommage.

Et j'ai également trouvé dommage que le deuil de Bran ne soit jamais traité.

Bref.

Bonne lecture.

Kael Kaerlan

…

**..**

**.**

**\- LES VOYAGES DE LA CORNEILLE -**

**1**

**Les louveteaux**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La veille de sa mort, Rickon Stark, fils d'Eddard et Catelyn Stark, fit un rêve-vert.

La chose lui était devenue coutumière depuis des années. Il n'avait pas eu tout de suite conscience de la différence de ses rêves, mais il avait fini par comprendre que ce ne pouvait pas être simplement de l'instinct. Lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé, c'était ce jour où Mestre Luwyn était venu trouver Bran, déjà infirme et porté encore par Osha, pour lui annoncer la mort de leur père, assassiné à Port-Réal.

Rickon avait six ans, et Broussaille et lui venaient de passer plusieurs heures à chercher Ned Stark entre les gisants des cryptes, car c'est ici que le garçonnet avait vu son père se rendre, à la faveur de la nuit.

Par la suite, cela s'était reproduit. Cependant, avec Bran qui ne cessait de développer des dons plus puissants de semaine en semaine, et les dangers et les bouleversements qui avaient envahi leur quotidien, personne n'avait fait attention aux talents endormis du dernier des louveteaux, à commencer par lui-même. Il avait nourri des cauchemars, bien sûr, surtout après leur fuite de Winterfell et la mort de Mestre Luwyn, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de ces nuits où il faisait d'autres rêves.

Et puis, il avait été séparé de Bran, et il avait connu la fuite, la trahison, la peur et les caches de plus en plus dangereuses. Et il avait commencé à faire des rêves-verts de plus en plus souvent.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Osha tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, elle qui avait déjà tant à penser. Dans son esprit d'enfant, ses capacités n'auraient fait qu'ajouter aux tourments de la sauvageonne, et il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de briser la glace et de lui confier ses rêves. Dès lors, elle y avait accordé une grande importance, lui demandant souvent s'il n'avait pas eu de rêve au sujet de tel ou tel lieu, telle ou telle personne. Elle gardait un souvenir très prégnant de l'instinct de Bran sur la mer venant submerger Winterfell, porteuse de la promesse de l'invasion traîtresse de Theon Greyjoy.

Au fil du temps, il avait développé ses dons, et ses rêves étaient devenus plus précis. Mais ils étaient aussi trop opaques pour un enfant aussi jeune, et ils ne purent totalement les protéger. S'ils évitèrent leurs ennemis grâce aux rêves-verts de Rickon, et parvinrent à se cacher durant des années, ils ne purent éviter la trahison des Ombles, anciens vassaux des Stark, quand ceux-ci vinrent les capturer et les livrer à Ramsay Bolton après que celui-ci se soit approprié la demeure des Nordiens. Les rêves-verts n'avaient pas non plus permis de sauver Broussaille, et c'était probablement à cet instant que Rickon avait senti que la peur et la douleur le prenaient à la gorge. Il avait pleuré, aussi dignement que possible, et il s'était juré qu'à la première occasion il tuerait Bolton et ces salopards qui avaient trahi leurs engagements en s'en prenant à lui, le dernier héritier Stark.

Et à présent, il était là, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'une des geôles de Winterfell, à cent mètres de son ancienne chambre, luttant pour dormir malgré le froid, la faim, la terreur et les larmes qui lui envahissaient la gorge à force de refuser de couler le long de ses joues – car il ne laisserait pas cette victoire à Ramsay Bolton ou à quiconque d'autre. Alors il se mordait la langue et les joues en cherchant le sommeil. Osha lui manquait. Broussaille lui manquait. Bran lui manquait.

A la lisière du sommeil, il sentit une légère chaleur se répandre en lui. Il allait le revoir, cette nuit. Il le savait.

Car demain, il mourrait.

…

Brandon Stark était mort.

Il était mort une première fois à dix ans, quand Jaime Lannister l'avait précipité au bas de la tour et lui avait brisé le dos. Puis il était mort une second fois, à près de seize ans, dans cette grotte où la Corneille avait fait d'elle son successeur. Cette nuit-là, quand les Marcheurs avaient pénétré dans la grotte et tué tous ceux qui cherchaient à le protéger, Brandon Stark était mort pour la seconde fois et la plus définitive.

Depuis, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre, et il ressentait une sorte de vide, parfois, au creux de la poitrine. Il était plein de tant de connaissances, de tant de savoirs, qu'il n'avait plus en lui les notions les plus élémentaires de volonté et de désir. Il mangeait, buvait et dormait car les besoins physiologiques les plus simples lui étaient encore nécessaires, mais il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir, à peine du repos à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et même si quelque chose en lui le poussait toujours à vouloir confier la vérité et se montrer honnête envers sa famille, il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle.

Du moins, le croyait-il.

A la vérité, quelque chose remuait en lui par instant, un fantôme de sentiment, une ébauche de douleur, de fierté ou d'amour. Il sentait confusément que cela était bien trop faible au regard de la situation, qu'il aurait autrefois éprouvé quelque chose de bien plus fort, mais il se sentait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ces fantômes de sensations. Alors il répondait aux étreintes de ses sœurs, il esquissait des débuts de sourire avec le sentiment d'avoir étirer ses lèvres de la plus évidente des manières.

Et il explorait. Parfois, plutôt que d'errer dans l'Histoire de Westeros à la recherche de savoirs, il replongeait dans sa propre histoire et revivait certaines scènes d'autrefois. Il se postait près de ses frères et sœurs à des époques et dans des lieux où il ne s'était jamais trouvé à leurs côtés, pour mieux observer ces instants et voir ce qu'il s'était réellement produit. Il avait ainsi assisté à la décapitation de son père, aux noces pourpres où son frère et sa mère avaient perdu la vie, à la trahison de la Garde de Nuit qui avait assassiné Jon Snow, et à la dernière bataille de Port-Réal qui avait eu raison de lui. Et chaque fois, quelque chose remuait en lui. Quelque chose en quête de quoi il repartait toujours avec plus de détermination, décidé à éprouver à nouveau cette infime sensation, pénible ou agréable.

Ce fut ainsi, dans ses explorations, qu'il réalisa le potentiel dormant à côté duquel les siens étaient passés sans rien soupçonner. Il réalisa, en explorant Winterfell, Westeros et le Nord à leurs côtés, qu'Arya, Jon et Rickon avaient eu en eux le potentiel d'être plus qu'eux-mêmes. Il revit cette fois, à l'annonce de la mort de leur père, quand Rickon avait calmement annoncé qu'il avait vu Eddard Stark dans la crypte au milieu des morts. Il parcourut les nuits d'Arya, quand son esprit rejoignait Nymeria sans en avoir conscience. Il vit la mort prendre Jon, et son esprit se réfugier en Fantôme alors que ses compagnons tentaient vainement de ramener son corps de la mort.

Et puis, un jour, il commença à explorer les rêves-vert de Rickon.

Il mit du temps à les trouver, mais ne fut pas très surpris quand ses errances mentales le conduisirent naturellement aux derniers instants de son petit frère. Il gardait le sentiment étrange, latent, que leur histoire n'avait pas connu de conclusion. Et cette simple idée était une sorte de non-sens absolu, lui qui n'éprouvait plus rien et n'était plus que connaissance et errance de l'histoire.

S'il avait donné quelques instructions aux conseillers et aux seigneurs du Nord, conformément aux ordres que ses sœurs lui avaient transmis par corbeaux, il gardait plus de temps libre que n'en avait quiconque. Il pouvait passer des heures, au coin du feu où à l'ombre du barral, à errer lentement sur les chemins de l'Histoire. Et ce fut lors de l'une de ces sessions qu'il croisa à nouveau le regard de Rickon. Non que son frère lui passât au travers ou que son regard ne trouva quelque chose à accrocher à travers lui : non. Rickon le vit.

D'abord, Bran avait trouvé naturellement le chemin de la dernière nuit de son frère. Cette nuit qu'il avait passé dans une cellule glacée de Winterfell, à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où lui et les autres Stark jouaient autrefois dans la cour. Affalé sur une paillasse humide, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se protéger du froid, enroulé dans une si maigre couverture qu'elle ne devait pas le protéger de quoi que ce soit, Rickon dormait. Pour un œil non averti, il dormait comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel enfant. Mais Bran n'avait aucun mal à distinguer le rêve de Rickon, la particularité de celui-ci. Le souffle, plus calme et profond. L'esprit, plus éloigné du corps qu'il n'aurait dû.

Cette nuit-là, la dernière de Rickon, fut la première fois que Bran explorait ses rêves. Il ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire. Debout au milieu de la cellule glacée, il observa son cadet de longues minutes puis, enfin, s'accroupit et posa la main sur son front. Et, plongeant au plus profond de lui-même, il chercha la source. Le rêve-vert qui avait emporté Rickon loin de l'imminence de sa mort.

Il ne fut pas difficile de le trouver. Rickon avait simplement glissé dans le temps, remontant le fil des années jusqu'à une journée banale, vieille de près de huit ans au regard de Bran, mais qui n'avait pas encore six ans pour son cadet. Une journée durant laquelle le froid soleil du Nord avait éclairé la cour de Winterfell de sa clarté comme pour témoigner des jeux des Stark.

Robb et Jon étaient là, occupés à jouter avec des épées de bois sous le regard attentif de Rodrick Cassel qui conseillait leur posture régulièrement. Sansa avait profité de la douceur du climat pour insister auprès de septa Mordane pour exécuter ses travaux d'aiguilles en pleine lumière, et celle-ci avait finalement accepté, permettant aux filles d'observer les garçons durant leur entraînement.

L'observation n'avait pas duré longtemps. Si mestre Luwyn s'efforçait de dispenser des leçons à Bran et Rickon sur la formation convenable de leurs lettres, il constatait sans peine le peu d'engagement de ses deux élèves, et Arya avait déjà échappé à la vigilance de la septa pour saisir une branche et poursuivre Jon sur le terrain, interrompant leur leçon également. Père et mère étaient debout sur l'une des coursives et les observaient avec bonhommie, peu pressés de faire montre d'autorité, comme s'ils percevaient déjà qu'il s'agissait certainement de l'une des dernières journées paisibles dont ils profiteraient avant longtemps.

Debout au milieu de la cour, Bran le Rompu regarda passer Theon, alors que celui-ci se jetait avec un grand cri joyeux sur Robb, son épée en bois exagérément levée vers le ciel dans une attaque grotesque. Les jeunes gens riaient. Jon joutait avec Arya au mépris des réprimandes de septa Mordane. Petit Rickon et petit Bran trépignaient sur leur siège, à peine capables de tenir en place. Sansa elle-même n'était plus concentrée, attirée par les jeux de sa fratrie, en dépit de la distance qu'elle s'imposait avec eux d'ordinaire.

Lentement, un début de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Bran le Rompu. Il se souvenait de cette journée. Elle était survenue moins d'un mois avant qu'ils ne découvrent les loups. Et bien que leurs animaux de compagnie lui eût été agréables, Bran était heureux de se tenir là, à contempler ce moment de paix et de convivialité au milieu des disputes ordinaires et des problèmes qui n'auraient bientôt plus la moindre importance. Quels avaient été les tourments de petit Bran, à cette époque ? D'Arya, de Sansa ?

Et puis, son regard croisa celui de Rickon. Non pas de petit Rickon, mais de Rickon tel qu'il avait été à la veille de sa mort. Un pré-adolescent trop vite monté en graine, trop maigre aussi, qui se tenait à moins de trois pas de Bran le Rompu et contemplait la scène avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Tu es venu, finalement, dit-il et sa voix était plus grave que ne s'en souvenait Bran. Tu as tenu ta promesse.

\- Quand t'ai-je fait cette promesse ?

\- Il y a deux ans.

Rickon fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Peut-être ne m'y suis-je pas encore rendu, dit Bran. C'est la première fois que j'explore tes rêves-verts. J'ignorais même que cela me serait possible. Mais je comprends que je t'ai fait une telle promesse.

Il n'ajouta rien, se demandant si Rickon savait déjà qu'il ne verrait pas le prochain soleil se coucher, mais il lui sembla que oui, tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- Osha est morte, dit Rickon après un moment. Broussaille est mort.

\- Je sais. Il mourra encore beaucoup de gens avant que cela ne soit terminé.

Bran ignorait d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de parler, d'apporter à son frère quelque chose que celui-ci ne lui avait pas demandé. Il se contentait d'ordinaire de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait, sans plus s'aventurer dans les méandres d'une conversation à moins que cela ne soit particulièrement nécessaire, comme lorsqu'il avait tenu informé les siens de la progression de l'armée des morts et de la nécessité de se servir de lui comme appât.

\- A part toi, reste-t-il quelqu'un d'autre des Stark ?

La voix de Rickon était tremblante de larmes contenues, et malgré la prestance artificielle à laquelle il s'astreignait, Bran pouvait voir au travers du masque le petit garçon terrifié qui savait qu'il n'aurait jamais douze ans.

\- Sansa et Arya. Sansa est reine des Sept Couronnes, aujourd'hui. Et Arya a vaincu le Roi de la Nuit. La paix est revenue.

\- Et Ramsay Bolton ?

\- Sansa l'a fait dévorer par ses chiens après que Jon l'ait à moitié tué lui-même.

Rickon se tourna brusquement vers lui, et Bran vit les larmes couler le long des joues de son petit frère.

\- On a gagné, alors ?

Bran hocha la tête.

\- Et Winterfell ?

\- J'y demeure actuellement. Il doit toujours rester un Stark à Winterfell, ajouta Bran en se remémorant les paroles qu'avait autrefois prononcées Robb. J'en partirai peut-être bientôt, mais alors Arya viendra prendre ma place.

Rickon avait abandonné l'idée de contenir son émotion : il tremblait et ses larmes coulaient sans retenue. Bran ne comprit ce qu'il arrivait qu'une fois qu'il fut trop tard : son cadet lui avait presque sauté dans les bras et le serrait désormais contre lui plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait serré au moment de leur séparation.

Et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Bran sentit une émotion lui tordre les entrailles.

S'il avait rêvé de ce que deviendraient les Ombles, alors il n'aurait pas envoyé Osha et Rickon vers eux, et son frère n'aurait peut-être pas été tué, de même que la sauvageonne, de même que son loup. Peut-être seraient-ils morts ailleurs, car tout été écrit, c'était leur destinée que de ne pas voir le nouveau royaume s'élever des cendres de l'ancien, mais peut-être…

Bran n'était pas certain de savoir que penser, mais il savoura cette incertitude, la rancœur et la tristesse qui pointaient sous ce « peut-être ». La Corneille en lui savait qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement, mais celui qu'il avait été autrefois ne pouvait pas totalement s'y résoudre.

Il serra Rickon contre lui, et une bouffée de chaleur, atténuée, distante comme si elle ne lui était parvenue qu'à travers un épais brouillard glacé, lui remonta au creux de la poitrine.

\- Jon n'arrivera pas à me sauver demain, n'est-ce pas ? hoqueta Rickon.

\- Non. Mais tu seras vengé.

Les sanglots de Rickon redoublèrent, et son étreinte se fit plus pressante. Plus désespérée.

_Je suis ton frère, et il est mon devoir de te protéger._ La pensée traversa Bran un instant, lui amenant une douloureuse sensation d'échec qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Il n'avait pas su protéger son frère. Tout au plus pouvait-il tenter d'apaiser ses derniers instants.

\- Pries-tu encore les dieux de la forêt ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

\- Ils n'écoutent rien, sanglota Rickon.

\- Mais ils existent. J'ai vu de mes yeux la Corneille à Trois Yeux avant qu'elle ne fasse de moi son héritier, j'ai rencontré les derniers Enfants de la Forêt. Du moins crois-je que ce sont les derniers, mais je n'en sais rien, en vérité. Toujours est-il qu'ils existent. Et tu les rejoindras bientôt, comme père et mère, comme Robb, comme nos aïeux du Nord et comme Osha et nos loups, et tous nos amis.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Bran parlait tant, mais les mots coulaient hors de ses lèvres avec facilité, comme autrefois, quand il était encore Brandon Stark le grimpeur fauché par une chute.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'étreinte de Rickon perdit en vigueur, et le garçon se recula assez pour regarder son frère droit dans les yeux. Il avait tant grandi que désormais il n'avait presque plus à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de Bran. _S'il avait vécu, il aurait eu la carrure de père,_ songea-t-il.

\- Il me reste encore un peu de temps ?

\- Un peu, répondit Bran.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut simplement rester là ? Avec eux ?

D'un geste tremblant, Rickon engloba leurs doubles et leurs frères et sœurs qui continuaient de vivre dans cette cour comme si les lendemains n'apporteraient jamais de journées pires que celle-ci. Comme si l'unique chose qui pouvait les tourmenter était le déroulé de leurs cours et de leurs disputes.

\- Bien sûr, dit Bran.

Ils se perdirent doucement dans leur contemplation, et Bran songea qu'il aurait apprécié de trouver le chemin d'une autre scène, quelques semaines plus tard, avant que Robert Baratheon ne franchisse le seuil du château. Il aurait aimé emmener Rickon avec lui au fil de leurs souvenirs, et c'était quelque chose de nouveau. D'inédit. Un sentiment à la fois terriblement triste et en même temps si appréciable…

Enfin, il éprouvait quelque chose. Un sentiment, une envie. Mais le pouvait-il seulement ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait déjà pénétré le rêve-vert passé de son frère. Il ne savait quel chemin emprunter pour parvenir à emmener Rickon avec lui ailleurs.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de te ramener voir Broussaille et Osha, dit-il en regardant la tribu des Stark qui continuait de vaquer à ses occupations. Et Hodor. Et mestre Luwyn.

\- Je sais, répondit Rickon en se frottant les yeux. Tu l'as déjà fait. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu puisses tuer Theon, avant qu'il ne nous fasse tout ce mal.

\- Tout ce que Theon a fait l'a mené à me protéger du Roi de la Nuit.

Rickon lui adressa un regard perdu, mais Bran n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ne verrait jamais. Après quelques instants, son cadet parut lui aussi se désintéresser de sa vengeance, et son regard retrouva le chemin de leur famille. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la fin. Bran ne sentit pas tant Rickon se réveiller qu'il ne comprit que lui en avait conscience. Quand la main de son petit frère se referma sur la sienne, Bran tourna vers lui son regard trop calme.

\- Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, alors j'essaierai quand même de m'en sortir. Et je ne faiblirai pas devant Ramsay. Je te le promets.

_On n'est pas des Suderons. Et je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul._

Un fantôme d'émotion prit Bran à la gorge, et il referma ses doigts sur ceux de son frère. Il se souvenait de ce jour, et si la Corneille n'y voyait que la suite logique d'un destin capricieux mais inéluctable, Bran Stark, lui, pleurait.

Après des années de silence, après être mort, il renaissait lentement et pleurait son frère qu'il n'avait su protéger. Oh, aucun sentiment n'était peut-être visible sur son visage trop lisse qui ne savait plus qu'esquisser d'infimes expressions, mais au fond de lui, Bran se sentait déchiré en deux. Sa main serra plus fort celle de Rickon, et ils échangèrent un long regard. Le plus jeune tremblait à nouveau, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse, hoqueta-t-il.

Bran ne répondit rien. Son autre main se leva, lentement, et trouva le chemin des boucles sales de son frère, qu'il lissa comme il se souvenait que leur mère l'avait fait autrefois. Sous ses doigts, la peau de Rickon prenait une consistance de cendres et il commençait à disparaître. Il se réveillait. Bientôt, il mourrait.

Bran l'embrassa sur le front. Cela lui sembla étrange, comme s'il se forçait à une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait mais se serait borné à subir, et c'était en quelque sorte le cas. Mais il en avait _envie_. Enfin, il _voulait_ quelque chose.

Il s'écarta à temps pour voir Rickon disparaître. Il ne laissa derrière lui qu'une absence au goût de cendres.

Bran regarda longuement l'endroit où s'était tenu son frère. Quelque chose remua en lui, profondément, et loin de repousser ce sentiment, il l'accueillit, avec l'espoir fou de le voir l'envahir et répandre son influence dans chaque fibre de son âme. Peu lui importait que cela soit douloureux, il se sentait étrangement euphorique. Rickon, son frère, était mort, et il en éprouvait quelque chose.

Tout à son introspection, il mit quelques instants à réaliser que la troupe de louveteaux s'était dispersée dans la cour : Robb et Rickon rangeaient les épées, Arya s'était faite attrapée par le col par septa Mordane et traînée en direction de sa salle de classe, Sansa la suivant avec hauteur, Jon discutait avec Theon au sujet des mérites et défauts des épées de tournoi. Et Bran Stark, dans l'indifférence générale, avait entrepris de gravir la façade de l'écurie pour atteindre le toit.

Bran se regarda faire, avec le souvenir lointain qu'il n'était pas allé très loin ce jour-là, car Rodrick n'avait mis que quelques minutes à remarquer son manège et à le poursuivre. Il vit celui qu'il avait été s'arrêter soudain sur le toit de chaume de l'écurie et regarder par-dessus son épaule, comme alerté par un bruit. Mais son regard enfantin ne rencontra aucune silhouette adulte venue le ramener au sol, aucun animal, aucune action soudaine qui aurait pu attirer son attention.

Pendant un instant, Bran Stark le grimpeur croisa le regard de Bran Stark le Rompu, et celui-ci sentit ses entrailles remuer d'une curieuse manière. La brise se leva, et les cheveux longs de Bran le grimpeur voletèrent autour de son visage. Un visage innocent, dont les yeux ne trahissaient aucun effroi, simplement de la perplexité. Puis, enfin, une reconnaissance.

Bran Stark le Rompu se sentit sourire.

…

**..**

**.**

**Voilà !**

Soyons honnête, de tous les Interludes envisagés, celui-ci est sans doute le moins pertinent pour l'intrigue, même s'il met en place Bran. Mais j'avais de la frustration à évacuer !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'apprécierai surtout de savoir ce que vous pensez de Bran. La suite arrivera mercredi 31 Juillet, donc à bientôt.

Kael Kaerlan


	10. La Guilde partie 2: L'hymne du chevalier

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Voilà enfin la Guilde !

Nous nous étions mal compris (et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir consacrer un peu de temps à ce chapitre en dernière minute) donc voici la… eh non, pas la fin de mon diptyque. J'y ai cru, pourtant. Mais j'ai rajouté Bronn, et j'ai dû scinder le chapitre en deux. Et puis j'ai réfléchi à l'Interlude sur Sansa et Tyrion, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de scinder à nouveau mon chapitre, sans quoi il y aurait un problème. Du coup on se retrouve avec quatre parties pour la Guilde.

Pour plus d'infos sur les publications, je vous renvoie à la note de fin de chapitre, j'ai fait un planning.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, car on change ici radicalement d'atmosphère. Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition pour préparer la suite. Je veux ici poser le cadre des prochains chapitres, et j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Si vous trouvez certaines différences géographiques ou certains noms de lieux soudainement apparus, ne vous étonnez pas : je n'avais pas fini d'établir de cadre pour Tarth jusque-là et je vais normaliser tout ça cet été afin qu'il n'y ait plus de coquilles entre les chapitres.

**Pour la suggestion musicale :** j'ai quelques morceaux pour vous, mais un cas particulier. Ici, je n'ai pas fait qu'écrire le chapitre en m'appuyant sur des musiques qui m'ont inspiré, mais je me suis appuyé entièrement sur une chanson, dont j'ai écrit (et légèrement modifié) les paroles qui auront leur importance et leur rôle dans le chapitre. Vous remarquerez immédiatement le passage en question.

**En premier lieu,** pour l'arrivée à la Guilde, je conseille la musique de la Comté de Lord of the Rings, _About hobbits_.

**Ensuite,** pour la partie chantée, étant d'origine bretonne, j'ai utilisé et détourné le morceau _Guerre, guerre, vente vent_, de Tri Yann. Je vous conseille, si vous ne connaissez pas, de l'écouter une fois pour vous imprégner de la symphonie. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas encore ce que le site fera de la mise en page des paroles de la chanson, du coup j'ai distingué le soliste et le chœur en mettant les paroles du second en italique.

**Les références géographiques :** comme je l'ai dit dans un chapitre précédent, je suis fan de la saga de jeux vidéo_ Fable_. J'ai donc impunément emprunté certains noms de lieux aux différents jeux pour meubler l'île de Tarth. Cependant, si vous êtes connaisseurs, sachez que je n'ai pas du tout respecté les notions géographiques du continent d'Albion qui sert de cadre aux jeux. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de mon agencement très personnel de la géographie. Par ailleurs, j'uniformiserai bientôt tous les chapitres pour qu'ils présentent la même vision de Tarth, sans coquille. En attendant, voici quelques notions :

Tarth se subdivise en cinq grandes villes et pléthore de villages et lieux-dits à peine nommés.

\- La cité portuaire et capitale de l'île où siège Selwyn se nomme Tarthen. Ses habitants sont les tartheniens. Ils représentent à eux seuls près d'un quart de la population de l'île.

\- La plus grande cité, à deux jours de voyage au Nord-Ouest, est Bowerstone, et ses habitants sont les bowerstoniens. Les foires s'y tiennent une fois par mois. Relativement indépendante, la cité n'apprécie pas la Guilde mais ne refuse pas pour autant de lui rendre service ou de faire appel à elle quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

\- Oakfield est un grand village proche par la politique et la géographie de Tarthen, qui se trouve à une journée de marche plus au Sud. Village dans l'intérieur des terres. Ses habitants sont les oakfildiens.

\- Oakvale est le village frontalier de la Guilde, à quatre jours de Tarthen. Ses habitants sont les oakvaliens. Ils sont souvent soupçonnés de marché noir avec la Guilde, dont ils sont les meilleurs alliés.

\- La Guilde, bien que n'étant pas réellement une ville, compte plus d'habitants qu'Oakvale. Par auto-proclamation et dans l'optique de se revendiquer d'une commune, ses habitants se font appelés les guildiens.

**Les références des personnages :** afin de donner des occupants à la Guilde et à ses environs, je me suis inspiré de certaines des séries que j'affectionne le plus. De fait, si vous connaissez la série _Anne With An E_, disponible sur Netflix, vous pourriez trouver dans ce chapitre et les suivants des personnages qui ressemblent à ceux de la série. D'ailleurs, j'avoue que j'ai envisagé de créer le personnage de lady Oldvalon parce que j'adore Tante Joséphine.

**Liste des personnages inventés (importants) :**

Lady Oldvalon, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire de Tarth.

Lady Gaelyn, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire de Haut-Jardin.

Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, chevalier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth.

Laehn Aranoth, 12 ans, fille de Leth Aranoth. Métisse dothraki et quartienne, née à Tarth.

Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère.

Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, archer.

Leong, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie.

Feng, 11 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie.

Jerry, 12 ans, nouvel enfant de la Guilde. Originaire d'Oakvale.

…

Lady Jaelly de Tarth, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn, Dame de Tarth.

Erwyn de Tarth, 4 ans, fils de lady Jaelly et Selwyn.

Rienna de Tarth, 4 ans, fille de lady Jaelly et Selwyn, jumelle d'Erwyn.

Ortie, 5 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn.

…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Guest : **merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur l'Interlude. J'espère que tu trouveras les autres aussi intéressants !

**KittyBlack208 :** merci beaucoup pour ton message, je suis ravi que la fic te plaise et tu as du courage de tout lire avec Google Translate.

**Hécate82 :** je n'ai pas commencé à travailler sur un Interlude sur Bronn, mais c'est pour une bonne raison… J'espère que cela te plaira!

…

Bonne lecture aux amateurs de chapitres longs !

…

**..**

**.**

– **LA GUILDE –**

**Partie 2**

**L'hymne du chevalier**

C'était une journée claire, à la mer calme, au vent frais et léger. Une journée somme toute convenable pour quitter Tarth et s'en retourner chez soi, comme le faisaient la plupart des retardataires qui avaient jusque-là été incapables de prendre congé sans déclencher d'incident diplomatique, mais qui sautaient désormais sur l'occasion que leur avait donné Selwyn en affirmant haut et fort, la veille encore, qu'ils avaient tous certainement beaucoup à faire et qu'ils devaient s'en retourner chez eux. Chaque seigneur avait immédiatement commandé au capitaine de son navire de préparer le voyage de retour, et Bronn de la Néra n'avait pas fait exception, trop heureux de mettre enfin les voiles loin de cette île de moines qui ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis.

C'était sans compter sur ce foutu corbeau arrivé pour lui à l'aube que ce foutu serviteur – un gamin qui appartenait à cette vieille sorcière de lady Oldvalon, il en était certain – était venu lui apporter au moment où il se rendait au port pour s'enquérir de l'avancée des préparatifs. Et à présent qu'il venait d'achever sa deuxième lecture de la missive, Bronn s'était laissé aller contre une bite d'amarrage et une seule pensée cohérente traversait son esprit.

Putain de Lannister.

_Cher Bronn,_

_C'est avec une certaine joie que j'ai appris par Ser Davos que ton arrivée à Tarth avait su te réserver les usages auxquels tu as désormais droit. Je gage que tu auras su les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Cette lettre n'a cependant rien d'une simple politesse. Peut-être te l'apprends-je, mais Ser Davos a des responsabilités et ne pourra veiller sur Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne et Podrick jusqu'à leur arrivée à la Guilde. Cependant, au regard des évènements précédents le tournoi et du tournoi lui-même, nous ne faisons ici guère confiance à lord Selwyn et à ses amis pour respecter les accords concernant Ser Brienne. Il nous faudrait donc quelqu'un pour les escorter_ _jusqu'à bon port, car nous sommes à peu près certains qu'ils ne risqueront plus rien une fois à la Guilde. Compte tenu des incidents diplomatiques bien trop faciles à déclencher, je pense que tu conviendras avec moi qu'un transport maritime est hors de question. Il faudra aller par la route. Cela ne devrait te prendre que quelques jours, et je gage que lady Oldvalon saura accorder à ton bateau le droit de mouiller dans le port de la Guilde afin que tu puisses repartir plus vite._

_Sache que la Couronne saura se souvenir de ton aide dans la protection de trois de ses meilleurs combattants. Sache également que toute défection ou trahison de ta part pourrait avoir des répercussions fâcheuses pour l'avenir de Hautjardin._

_Fais-moi savoir ta réponse rapidement,_

_Bien à toi, _

_Tyrion Lannister, Main de la reine Sansa Stark Ière du nom_

Putain de Lannister. A croire qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais.

La première idée de Bronn, au moment où il avait achevé sa première lecture, avait été de jeter la lettre et de ne plus jamais se préoccupé de ces deux foutus frères et de leurs foutus amis. Puis il avait suspendu son geste et réfléchis un instant. Il n'était pas un fin politicien et n'en avait pas la prétention. Il savait que nombre de manigances lui passait loin au-dessus de la tête, survolant sa compréhension de sorte à ce qu'il se fasse l'impression d'un enfant, mais il n'était pas totalement idiot non plus. Hautjardin avait été massacré et saigné à blanc avant d'être remis entre les mains d'un mercenaire anobli que nul ne connaissait ni ne respectait dans la région. On lui avait interdit de s'en prendre aux derniers membres de la famille Tyrell, d'obscurs cousins et cousines des héritiers morts au septuaire de Baelor, pourtant tous dépossédés de leurs biens, et il avait même fallu leur offrir de quoi vivre. On lui avait également imposé parmi ses conseillers un mestre directement arrivé de Vieilleville et deux anciens proches d'Olenna Tyrell, qui n'avaient que mépris et crainte pour Bronn, mais savaient visiblement quoi faire de leur poste. Et même si l'ingérence distante de Tyrion le rendait vert de jalousie par instant, Bronn savait reconnaître quand il était dépassé, et la politique de reconstruction et d'espoir que pratiquaient ses conseillers à Hautjardin lui était totalement étrangère.

Et il savait que Tyrion n'aurait aucun mal à défaire ce qu'il avait fait. En l'occurrence, à lui reprendre le titre que Bronn lui avait arraché. Et l'ancien mercenaire n'était pas idiot au point de croire qu'il pourrait s'en tirer sans une égratignure s'il décidait encore de faire du chantage à Tyrion. Il finirait probablement décapité ou pendu à une corde, exilé à Essos dans le meilleur des cas.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et froissa la lettre dans son poing. Putain de Lannister. Avait-il une tête de septa ? Il était prêt à parier que Jaime et Brienne seraient aussi heureux de le voir que de se découvrir une maladie vénérienne. Et ce n'était pas sur ce brave Podrick que Bronn pourrait compter, s'il fallait en croire son comportement des derniers jours.

Bronn repoussa ses pensées le temps d'apercevoir Davos sur son propre navire, alors qu'il vérifiait les gréments et les instructions du capitaine. A coup sûr, le vieux marin avait été mis dans la confidence, ou alors il le serait bientôt.

_Oublie ça, mon vieux. Tu n'as pas le choix. _

Non, effectivement. S'il voulait réussir à regagner Hautjardin tranquillement, il devrait obéir bien sagement à Tyrion, comme autrefois. Cette perspective était aussi réjouissante que celle de s'arracher un ongle.

…

Brienne et Jaime avaient remporté leur tournoi depuis dix jours quand lady Oldvalon, au terme d'un examen approfondi, estima que la guerrière était désormais en état de voyager. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle faisait quelques pas prudents avec l'aide de Jaime ou Podrick, et en prévision du chemin éprouvant qu'il lui faudrait faire à cheval (car la simple évocation d'un voyage en voiture attelée avait fait se récrier Brienne avec une véhémence et une fierté que Jaime lui-même ne l'aurait pas crue capable de déployer dans son état), lady Oldvalon lui fit confectionner par les artisans de Selwyn une sorte de corset de bois et de cuir censé l'aider à conserver une posture moins douloureuse durant la chevauchée, et soulager son dos dans le processus.

L'engin n'inspirait pas confiance, et de savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'une technologie expérimentale sans application récente connue à Westeros, Jaime ne se sentait pas confiant. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il leur fallait quitter le château et ses environs au plus vite, car l'ambiance n'en finissait pas de devenir plus pesante, et il n'était dans le même temps plus envisageable de repartir par la mer. Le navire de Davos n'aurait pris qu'une courte journée à contourner l'île pour les amener aux abords de la Guilde, mais un corbeau de Port-Réal lui avait fait savoir son ordre de retour immédiat.

\- Quand je vous disais que tout n'allait pas sans heurt, soupira-t-il au matin alors qu'il était penché au-dessus de son assiette que Podrick venait de servir. Voilà que Yara Greyjoy et Arya Stark n'arrivent plus à s'entendre.

\- A quel propos ? s'enquit Jaime par pure politesse.

Les manigances des Nordiens lui étaient plus indifférentes que jamais, mais il tentait de témoigner à Davos un peu d'intérêt par respect pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Il se sentait bien trop reconnaissant envers le vieux contrebandier pour simplement lui opposer son silence indifférent. Après tout, il revenait à Davos de réparer une partie de ses propres pots cassés.

_N'y songe pas, Jaime. Tu sais comment cela se finit, d'habitude. _

\- Yara Greyjoy souhaite obtenir l'indépendance des Îles de Fer, et par égard pour la politique de feu son père, Arya ne veut pas la lui accorder aussi facilement.

\- Est-il vraiment si grave que les Greyjoy fassent bande à part ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, et Sansa non plus. Mais il est difficile d'en convaincre sa soeur, et voilà un peu trop longtemps que je ne suis plus là pour soutenir lord Tyrion et lord Varys pour apaiser les tensions entre les nouveaux seigneurs. Sans même parler du prince Dorne qui n'a de cesse d'accentuer les querelles, et des déboires multiples que rencontre le Nord à cause de l'ingérence des Eyriés et des Jumeaux.

Jaime hocha la tête. Il comprenait à quel point tout cela devait être pénible et préoccupant, et il se souvenait trop bien de l'état désastreux de Port-Réal et de Winterfell. Il n'avait aucun mal à envisager la détresse du pays tout entier. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir concerné. Ce récit lui parvenait avec la même distance qu'une légende d'antan, peut-être parce que son monde s'était récemment réduit à une poignée de personnes, dont l'épicentre avait manqué de peu de se faire tuer quelques jours plus tôt. Et qu'était Westeros face à cela ?

Il laissa Davos et Podrick poursuivre leur petit déjeuner et pénétra dans la tente. Brienne ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et entreprendre un habillage douloureux. Si elle était à nouveau capable de se lever et de marcher seule, la plupart des gestes quotidiens lui étaient terriblement difficiles, et ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'il l'aiderait à se préparer, de même que lady Oldvalon qui tenait à vérifier le pansement, ce qu'elle avait fait peu avant.

\- M'attendre était au-dessus de tes forces, j'imagine.

\- Tu ne peux pas être toujours derrière moi, répliqua Brienne en enfilant douloureusement sa tunique.

\- Non, mais toi tu pourrais faire preuve de patience.

Jaime abandonna son verre d'eau et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour l'aider à terminer d'enfiler le vêtement qui la blessait en tordant son dos. Quand le visage de Brienne émergea du tissu, il était pâle et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front. Jaime repoussa machinalement les mèches trop longues qui étaient tombées devant les yeux trop clairs.

\- Tu peux voyager avec lady Oldvalon...

\- Termine ta phrase et je te frappe, promit Brienne d'une voix tremblante. J'irai à cheval, et pas autrement.

Jaime soupira profondément et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Un idiot et une tête de mule, nous voilà bien assortis.

\- La ferme.

Malgré sa détermination, Brienne ne pouvait totalement masquer son état de faiblesse. Il lui faudrait encore longtemps avant d'être en état de se déplacer normalement, et plus encore avant de pouvoir combattre. Elle hésita, puis posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Jaime pour s'aider à se redresser, car la fatigue consécutive au simple fait d'avoir enfilé une tunique l'avait faite ployer. Jaime repoussa une nouvelle mèche. Il avait pris l'habitude de vérifier la température de la guerrière plusieurs fois par jour, et savait déjà qu'il mettrait du temps avant de perdre cette manie qu'il appréciait malgré les circonstances.

En croisant le regard de Brienne, il comprit qu'il était démasqué. Il ébaucha un sourire bancal.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, marmonna la guerrière.

Son sourire s'accentua, et il l'embrassa, sur les lèvres cette fois. Quand il s'écarta, l'une des mains de Brienne avait glissé dans sa nuque et s'y était cramponnée. Malgré lui, Jaime sentit une pointe d'envie le titiller. Il aurait aimé profiter paisiblement de l'instant, de la mobilité que Brienne retrouvait peu à peu et des risques de plus en plus moindres qu'il ne la blesse trop durement à la moindre caresse. Mais ils avaient à faire, et le régicide se força à refouler son besoin de contacts.

\- Tu me laisses t'aider, cette fois ? murmura-t-il en s'écartant de quelques centimètres.

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Libre à toi de me détester et de prévoir une vengeance à la hauteur de l'affront, mais il te faudra attendre.

Et avec un air satisfait qu'il savait légèrement horripilant, il entreprit d'achever de l'habiller. Il ne remarqua pas l'esquisse de sourire de Brienne, cette façon douce que son visage avait d'admettre que finalement, non, cela ne lui était pas si désagréable de voir Jaime prendre soin d'elle.

Il ne le remarqua pas, car au-delà des soins dont Brienne avait encore grand besoin, Jaime éprouvait au fond de lui un besoin primaire de la toucher le plus possible. Depuis cette nuit où il avait senti le souffle et les lèvres de Cersei sur sa peau, il ne pouvait s'écouler une heure sans qu'il ne touche Brienne d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui cette nuit-là, quelque chose de plus violent encore que ses cauchemars ordinaires. Et malgré lui, Jaime avait pris conscience de la date, des jours qui s'écoulaient. Et la peur lui avait mordu le ventre.

Il devait réussir à chasser Cersei avant qu'elle ne le prenne. Cette fois-ci, la menace continuait à grandir et était presque palpable, et se mêlait à la peur qui l'avait ravagé durant le tournoi. Il avait renoncé à en parler à Brienne pour le moment, il ne voulait pas la jeter à nouveau dans les méandres de ses déviances alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de ses blessures. Aussi s'efforçait-il de mettre de la distance entre eux et ce qui grandissait en lui.

Il était tant concentré sur sa tâche qu'il mit une bonne dizaine de secondes à réaliser que Brienne avait tendu les mains pour dénouer et renouer les cordons de sa tunique. Jaime eut un léger recul.

\- Podrick s'en est chargé.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait correctement, assena Brienne avec ce qui lui sembla un soupçon de parfaite mauvaise foi.

_La puérilité t'est encore étrangère, mais tu progresses._ Et Jaime sourit, oubliant un instant les ténèbres qui dormaient au fond de son esprit. Il passa précautionneusement ses bras autour de Brienne et la serra contre lui sans un mot.

**...**

Bronn jugea plus prudent d'attendre que lady Oldvalon et Davos puissent assister à la scène avant d'annoncer aux trois exilés qu'on leur avait officiellement attribué une nourrice. Il les retrouva donc dans leur tente en fin de matinée, alors qu'ils étaient tous vêtus et prêts à prendre congé de lord Selwyn et lady Jaelly.

L'annonce se passa peu ou prou de la manière dont il avait songé qu'elle se produirait : il se retrouva face aux deux chevaliers et à l'écuyer, debout face au lit qui occupait le fond de la pièce. Bronn avait de part et d'autre Davos et lady Oldvalon, cette dernière assise pour ménager sa jambe, et venait de faire sa lecture de la missive de Tyrion, qu'il tendait désormais à Jaime. Mais celui-ci avait croisé les bras, de même que Brienne et Podrick, et ils avaient vraiment un air de famille inquiétant, tous les trois, même si Pod dépareillait avec ses cheveux trop noirs, et leur air sévère ne laissait rien occasionner de bon.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard, toute leur attention focalisée sur Bronn. Mais ce fut d'une même voix qu'ils laissèrent tous les trois tomber :

\- Non.

_Ben tiens. Putains de Lannister. Ç'aurait été trop simple d'approuver dès le départ et de me laisser repartir vite fait, pas vrai ? _

\- Je n'ai pas le choix et vous non plus, croyez-moi. J'aimerais mieux rentrer directement chez moi.

\- Et nous t'en serions très reconnaissants, assura Jaime d'un ton acide.

\- Il n'est pas malavisé de la part de votre frère de vouloir nous adjoindre une escorte, tenta lady Oldvalon. Bien que Selwyn m'apparaisse comme désormais rentré dans un schéma de pensées plus pacifiques, rien ne dit qu'il en ira de même pour tous ses vassaux, et je serai plus tranquille si nous pouvions compter sur quelques renforts. Je ne puis dépeupler la Guilde pour nous rejoindre, sans quoi j'irai à l'encontre des accords que j'ai moi-même passés avec Selwyn.

\- Je ne fais aucune confiance à Bronn, répliqua le régicide. Si quiconque le paye bien, il sera capable de nous égorger lui-même.

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait aucun mal à croire que ce pauvre Jaime avait hérité des muscles et son frère du cerveau. Au moins Tyrion savait-il réfléchir plus rapidement et plus efficacement.

\- Sers-toi de ta tête, abruti. Je n'ai pas de meilleur employeur que ton frère. Il tient mes couilles entre ses doigts, s'il dit un mot, je suis baisé et viré de mon propre château, je pourrai même être jeté dans les cachots sans que personne ne vienne m'y chercher. J'ai tout intérêt à ce que tu arrives entier où que ce soit, et pareil pour eux.

Jaime resta sans voix un instant, et Bronn le vit échanger un rapide regard avec Davos, avant de se tourner vers Brienne. Ils conversèrent en silence un instant, avant de se tourner vers Podrick. Celui-ci esquissa un infime geste des épaules. Ce fut finalement Brienne qui reprit la parole. A bien y regarder – même s'il n'avait en réalité aucune curiosité pour la chose – Bronn lui trouvait meilleure allure. C'était surprenant qu'elle se tienne déjà debout et si droite après seulement dix jours de convalescence, et s'il n'avait pas été obsédé par l'idée de retourner à son navire confirmer les ordres contradictoires qu'il avait donnés à son capitaine (« Nous partons dans la journée », suivi de « Va donc m'attendre dans la baie de la Guilde pendant trois jours, j'ai une course à faire »), Bronn aurait sans doute été impressionné.

\- C'est entendu. Vous viendrez avec nous, et vous pourrez emmener avec vous deux ou trois de vos hommes si vous le souhaitez, mais pas davantage.

\- Afin que les choses soient claires, dit lady Oldvalon, sachez que chaque membre de la Guilde est formé aux armes et que le plus jeune de nos serviteurs n'aurait pas démérité face aux soi-disant chevaliers de ce soi-disant tournoi.

\- C'est fou ce que votre confiance est touchante, commenta Bronn d'un ton acide. Si je fais le moindre pas de travers, je crée un incident diplomatique et je perds mon château. Quelqu'un ici pourrait-il faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens et admettre que je suis de votre côté ?

Le regard désolé de Podrick fut certainement la réponse la moins ouvertement négative qu'il reçut, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Le voyage allait être long…

…

Ils avaient convenu d'aller présenter leurs respects à Selwyn et Jaelly une heure avant de prendre la route. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Jaime, Brienne n'aurait certainement pas mis un pied à l'intérieur du château, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas quitter Tarthen sans prendre congé, et ils avaient convenu d'accompagner Davos au port pour le saluer une dernière fois. Ainsi, une fois vêtus et convenablement équipés - car à présent qu'elle avait triomphé de son tournoi, il était inenvisageable que Brienne paraisse au château sans son épée au côté - ils quittèrent la tente pour rejoindre Podrick. Davos s'était retiré auprès de ses hommes pour préparer son voyage. Différents serviteurs de la Guilde s'affairaient déjà, déterminés à replier la tente et à ranger l'ensemble de leurs affaires avant midi. Les exilés les laissèrent derrière eux et s'engagèrent lentement sur la route du château.

Silencieux, ce qui était peu courant, Bronn les suivait comme leur ombre. Il avait fait donner des ordres à son navire et, main sur l'épée, prenait désormais un malin plaisir à ne plus lâcher les exilés d'une semelle. C'était à la fois compréhensible et passablement agaçant, et Brienne, qui n'avait déjà jamais éprouvé quel que sentiment positif que ce soit à l'égard du mercenaire, se sentait déjà coléreuse. Qu'en serait-il après quatre jours de voyage ? Parviendraient-ils seulement à ce stade, ou bien le frapperait-elle avant ?

_Oublie-le et concentre-toi plutôt,_ se morigéna-t-elle.

Si Brienne pouvait à nouveau marcher, elle n'en demeurait pas moins aisément fatiguée, et sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Jaime et Podrick se postèrent naturellement de part et d'autre d'elle, pour lui permettre de s'appuyer sur eux au besoin. Mâchoire serrée au point de se faire mal, elle s'y refusa durant toute l'ascension, pas plus qu'elle ne sembla considérer l'idée quand ils se firent annoncer à l'entrée du château, en dépit de la pâleur de plus en plus prononcée de son visage et de ses jointures crispées.

\- Nous pouvons demander un siège... suggéra Podrick d'une voix timide.

\- N'en dis pas plus, répliqua Brienne d'une voix crispée.

L'écuyer hésita, mais Jaime lui adressa un rapide regard pour le convaincre de se taire. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à braquer Brienne davantage, d'autant qu'il savait déjà qu'ils ne gagneraient pas cette bataille-ci. Elle sentit presque l'échange se faire, tandis qu'elle le suivait du coin de l'œil. Quand donc ces deux-là s'étaient-ils découverts aussi protecteurs ? Elle était à même de veiller sur elle-même, et elle l'avait déjà prouvé, l'oubliaient-ils ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de leurs mines inquiètes et de leur air innocent quand ils se précipitaient pour l'aider en tout. Il n'y avait guère qu'une unique raison pour laquelle elle ne les avait pas déjà repoussés en les frappant : ce sentiment chaleureux qui renaissait peu à peu en elle, si profondément enfoui qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait guère connu que lady Oldvalon, lady Gaelyn et Naath Aranoth pour se préoccuper de sa santé. Elle venait à peine de retrouver la première, attendait avec impatience de revoir la seconde et irait se recueillir sur la tombe du troisième sitôt qu'ils seraient à la Guilde. Que Jaime et Podrick puissent la veiller comme ils l'avaient fait lui conférait une sensation de bonheur et de chaleur qu'elle peinait à domestiquer.

Ils n'eurent pas trop à attendre, et cela soulagea Brienne plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis à voix haute devant quiconque. Un serviteur vint s'incliner devant eux et les conduire aux appartements privés de Selwyn, où celui-ci s'était retranché pour travailler.

\- Je vous attend dehors, annonça Bronn en se campant devant la porte à peine ouverte. Criez si vous avez besoin de moi.

Podrick lui adressa un regard blasé, mais ne releva pas. Brienne préféra l'ignorer et se concentrer sur le fouillis qui régnait dans l'antre de son père. Son bureau croulait sous divers documents, et la lueur froide du soleil, qui entrait par les larges fenêtres, se reflétaient sur le petit-déjeuner que le seigneur s'était fait monter. Le serviteur se retira en refermant la porte derrière eux, et Brienne regarda longuement son père. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le tournoi, et sans s'être attendue à quoi que ce soit, elle se sentait étonnée de l'air maladif qu'arborait désormais le vieil homme. Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis des jours, et ses cheveux repoussés en arrière dégageaient un front plissé par les soucis. Son regard vola sur les trois exilés, et Brienne et lui échangèrent un long regard, sans que la guerrière ne parvienne à se faire une idée de ce qui ébranlait son père à cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lui sembla qu'elle se heurtait à un mur. Même lors de leurs altercations, Selwyn ne s'était jamais retranché derrière un tel masque, laissant au contraire sa colère transparaître dans une tentative de recouvrir son autorité.

Même s'il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre écart, Brienne sentit près d'elle la main de Jaime frémir, comme s'il se retenait de saisir la sienne. Refoulant un début d'émotion qui lui prenait la gorge, Brienne inclina la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de manquer de respect à son père, mais elle ne se risquerait pas à se blesser. Elle savait que lady Oldvalon avait déjà très longuement discuter avec Selwyn, même si la nature réelle de cette conversation ne lui avait pas été rapportée par le détail, la vieille femme étant particulièrement douée pour garder des secrets lorsque cela l'agréait.

_Je n'ai nul besoin de connaître les détails,_ se répéta Brienne en relevant la tête. _Je puis m'imaginer ce dont vous avez parlé._

\- Nous sommes venus prendre congé, annonça-t-elle. Notre départ est prévu avant la fin de la matinée.

\- Lady Oldvalon m'en a informé hier, acquiesça Selwyn d'une voix neutre. Je suis heureux de vous voir en capacité de prendre la route.

Aurait-il parlé d'une charrette remise à neuf après avoir été partiellement détruite qu'il n'aurait pas témoigné davantage d'émotions. Brienne encaissa sans un mot. Elle s'était doutée que Selwyn ne ferait pas montre d'une grande démonstration d'affection, mais la neutralité de son ton la prenait de court et lui donnait l'impression d'être frappée à l'estomac. Même une désapprobation ouvertement hostile lui serait apparue plus supportable.

Le silence s'étira quelques instants de trop, la guerrière manquant soudain d'inspiration. Une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un geste, un mot, n'importe quoi. Elle fut même tentée de demander à Jaime et Podrick de la laisser un moment seule à seul avec son père, mais elle renonça. Selwyn était parfaitement capable de l'exiger lui-même, et s'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait déjà fait. Non. Ils étaient venus présenter leur congé à trois, ils ne seraient pas séparés, ni volontairement ni par l'autorité du seigneur de Tarth.

\- Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité, dit Podrick pour meubler le silence.

Selwyn opina distraitement du chef, son regard toujours porté sur sa fille, mais sans intérêt particuliers, comme il aurait contemplé un meuble ou un fruit au marché. Brienne repoussa au plus profond d'elle-même toute l'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger, se retranchant dans la posture de servilité feinte qu'elle avait façonnée au fil des années. Jamais Selwyn et elle ne seraient d'accord sur la route qu'elle avait choisie de suivre, et même si lady Oldvalon l'avait convaincue que son père regrettait que le tournoi ait failli la tuer, il n'avait émis aucun remord ni regret à voix haute, et elle comprit qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Pour préserver l'autorité paternelle à laquelle il s'accrochait, il ne pourrait pas s'y résoudre.

\- Où pouvons-nous trouver lady Jaelly et les enfants ? s'enquit Brienne d'un ton dégagé avant que son père n'ait le temps de répondre à l'écuyer. J'apprécierai de les saluer avant de quitter le château.

Selwyn secoua la tête avec indifférence et reporta son attention sur la feuille de parchemin qui s'étirait sous ses yeux sans qu'il ait fait le moindre geste pour y inscrire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ils sont sortis pour une promenade il y a de cela une heure. Je doute qu'ils soient rentrés au moment de votre départ. Je leur ferai savoir votre congé et votre amitié.

Là encore, Brienne encaissa en silence, s'efforçant au stoïcisme. Elle aurait aimé revoir les enfants, leur confier quelques anecdotes et astuces pour fausser compagnie à leurs parents le jour où ils seraient invités à la Guilde, ou simplement pour profiter de leur candeur. A chaque fois qu'elle avait porté le regard sur eux, elle s'était sentie réchauffée de l'intérieur. Comment évolueraient ces deux petits anges au contact de parents tels que les leurs ? Finiraient-ils, eux aussi, pas repousser et réduire au silence toute pensée divergente de la leur ?

_Mais évidemment, vous ne pouviez le permettre, n'est-ce pas ? Que je puisse nourrir de l'affection pour eux et que cela soit réciproque vous est intolérable. _

\- Je comprends, répondit-elle avec raideur. Bien, dans ce cas je compte sur vous pour leur transmettre mon salut. Au revoir, père.

\- Au revoir, Brienne. Ser Jaime. Ecuyer.

Il leur dispensa un signe de tête à chacun, et ils quittèrent le bureau. Brienne se sentit tout à coup tremblante, à tel point qu'à peine la porte refermée derrière eux, elle prit appui sur le mur pour soulager ses jambes, sans même se soucier du regard suspicieux de Bronn. L'émotion la rendait fébrile, et son état de santé n'était pas préparé à cela. Avant d'avoir pu leur rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, elle sentit les mains de Jaime et Podrick sur elle, prêtes à amortir sa chute.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda l'écuyer avec inquiétude.

Elle hocha la tête, les dents serrées.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Non, cela n'allait pas. C'était douloureux, infiniment douloureux, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi ou presque pour atténuer cette douleur qui lui creusait les entrailles.

_Ressaisis-toi, Brienne. Au moins ton père a-t-il cherché à te bannir à l'abri en s'inquiétant du sort qui était le tien. Tywin Lannister n'aurait reculé devant rien pour assassiner son propre fils. Selwyn a renoncé, c'est déjà cela. _

Maigre consolation.

Puis, au prix d'une inspiration, elle reprit la maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle était chevalier, désormais. Elle saurait affronter cet affront cruel comme elle avait affronté les précédents. Elle esquiva les regards de ses compagnons et remonta le couloir d'un pas déterminé. Aucun serviteur n'était avec eux à présent, mais ils n'en avaient nul besoin pour retrouver la sortie. Cependant, Brienne comptait profiter de cette relative liberté pour faire un détour. Et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant avant que Jaime et Podrick ne saisissent ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais lui emboîtèrent le pas sans une hésitation. Quelques instants plus tard, ils débouchaient dans les cuisines et la chaleur des fours et des ingrédients en pleine préparation leur sauta au visage. Il régnait une effervescence peu commune dans la vaste salle. Malgré les départs qui s'enchaînaient, il y avait encore au château plus de monde à nourrir que d'ordinaire, et le repas du midi ne tarderait pas à être servi. Quelques cuisiniers et marmitons levèrent bien les yeux de leur travail pour évaluer les nouveaux venus, mais ils reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne leur incombait pas de comprendre pourquoi la fille de leur seigneur se présentait soudain à eux, et aucun n'était suffisamment idiot pour se prétendre intéressé ou capable de comprendre la raison de sa présence.

Avisant un marmiton qui les dévisageait encore légèrement, Brienne lui intima de venir jusqu'à eux. Le garçon – il n'avait sans doute pas plus de quinze ans – s'approcha avec l'air gauche.

\- Je cherche une petite servante du nom d'Ortie. Où est-elle ?

\- A la plonge, ma lady.

Le renvoyant à son travail, Brienne s'engagea dans les allées de la cuisine, se glissant entre les tables qui croulaient sous les victuailles. Enfin, elle l'aperçut. Toute petite devant une si large bassine qu'elle y aurait certainement tenue toute entière pour un bain, Ortie s'acharnait sur une tache de crasse particulièrement tenace qui défigurait une assiette de porcelaine.

\- Ortie ? l'appela doucement Brienne en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Puis-je te déranger une minute ?

La fillette était si concentrée qu'elle ne les avait pas entendu arriver. Elle sursauta, levant vers la guerrière de grands yeux effarés.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Je voulais dire au revoir aux jumeaux et te remercier, mais ils ne sont pas là. Nous partons dans moins d'une heure.

Brienne s'efforçait de détendre son visage de son mieux, en dépit de la douleur qui lui sciait le dos, accroupie comme elle l'était. Elle sentit Jaime et Podrick se poster de chaque côté de ses genoux tremblants et leur adressa un remerciement silencieux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'admettre sa faiblesse et sa gratitude à voix haute, mais elle n'en éprouvait pas moins. Avec eux, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas chuter.

\- Ils vont être très tristes de ne pas vous voir, dit Ortie d'une petite voix déçue.

\- Moi aussi, je suis très déçue. Alors j'aimerais que tu leur transmettes un message, tu veux bien ?

La fillette hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Dis-leur que j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus bas.

Nouvel hochement de tête, agrémenté cette fois-ci d'un léger sourire. _Par les Sept, ce que tu peux ressembler à Velia…_

Mais Brienne ne voulait pas s'engager dans cette voie. Elle n'avait aucune peinture de sa sœur disparue, ni aucune gravure ou sculpture, seulement ses souvenirs de petite fille, et elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment sûre d'elle pour accuser son père d'avoir donné vie à une bâtarde qu'il gardait sous sa coupe en faisant d'elle une petite servante. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait que trop bien à quel point un tel dilemme moral aurait pu contraindre Selwyn à une telle chose.

_Peu importe. _

Ortie était une fillette dégourdie et adorable, certainement la meilleure amie des jumeaux et pour cela, Brienne se sentait déjà pleine de sentiments à son égard, à l'instar d'Erwyn et Rienna. Ils lui manqueraient, tous les trois.

\- Rappelle-le leur. Et je te remercie beaucoup pour la confiture.

Brienne lui tendit la main dans un geste solennel, et Ortie écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée, avant de la lui serrer en rougissant.

\- Faites bon voyage, dit Ortie.

\- Merci. Toi, prends soin de toi. A bientôt, j'espère.

…

Sur le chemin du retour, ils poussèrent laborieusement jusqu'au port. Jaime s'efforçait de garder une légère distance avec Brienne pour conserver les apparences, mais il n'en pouvait plus de la voir pâlir à mesure qu'ils marchaient. La route pavée ne présentait aucune difficulté apparente, mais la guerrière était bien plus faible qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, et il se sentait malade à l'idée de la voir chevaucher une partie de la journée. Et à en juger par le regard inquiet de Podrick, il n'était pas le seul.

Ils retrouvèrent Davos sur le port, et Jaime sauta sur l'occasion que lui conférait les lieux pour contraindre Brienne à s'adosser à l'un des tonneaux qui attendait qu'on l'embarque à bord d'un navire ou d'un autre. Lui-même le fit également, et d'un regard, il commanda sèchement à Bronn de se relâcher également. Au moins ainsi, l'attitude de Brienne ne dénoterait pas.

\- Vous êtes venus présenter vos hommages ? ironisa Davos en descendant de son navire.

\- Si l'on veut, éluda Jaime en tirant une lettre de sa poche intérieure. Nous avons eu du mal à vous contacter la première fois, croyez-vous pouvoir transmettre cette lettre à mon frère ?

Il ne s'illusionnait pas : il y aurait certainement des corbeaux à la Guilde pour qu'il puisse y écrire à qui de droit, mais il ne voulait pas trop attendre de cet havre de paix que leur avait promis lady Oldvalon. Non pas vis-à-vis de Brienne, car il était certain à présent qu'elle serait bien mieux là-bas que nulle part ailleurs, mais qu'en serait-il de lui-même ? Il était le régicide, l'homme sans honneur, le Lannister incestueux. Peut-être que ces gens si prompts à accueillir Brienne à bras ouverts le seraient moins en apercevant sa figure juste derrière elle.

\- Je transmettrai, assura Davos en prenant la missive. Bon, eh bien, j'espère ne pas avoir à vous revoir avant votre retour d'exil. Ce serait gage d'un bon séjour pour vous.

\- Merci infiniment pour votre aide, dit Brienne en tendant à son tour une lettre. Et transmettez ceci à la reine, s'il vous plaît. Vous la verrez avant que je n'atteigne les corbeaux de la Guilde.

\- Le voilà transformé en corbeau, commenta Bronn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Davos lui adressa un sourire indulgent et Jaime serra les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de commentaire désobligeant. Il devait se calmer à tout prix, sans quoi il tuerait Bronn avant de franchir la porte de la Guilde. Et ce n'était certainement pas son objectif.

\- Je suis certainement un très fidèle corbeau, se moqua Davos. Bien que je ne sois plus de aussi brun qu'autrefois.

\- Les corbeaux argentés sont aussi rares que précieux, renchérit Podrick.

Le vieux marin lui adressa un sourire et empocha la deuxième lettre. Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, puis, trop vite, il fut temps de laisser Davos quitter le port. Il avait déjà présenté ses respects aux tarthiens et rien ne le retenait plus à terre. Jaime songea avec une pointe d'amertume que l'un de leurs meilleurs alliés et de leurs derniers amis s'apprêtait à les abandonner à Tarth, et même s'ils seraient certainement très bientôt en sécurité à la Guilde, le régicide ne pouvait empêcher une infime part de lui-même de supplier mentalement Davos de les emmener avec lui.

Ils regardèrent le vieux marin embarquer, puis le navire appareiller et s'éloigner doucement du port. Puis, sans un mot (à l'exception notable de Bronn qui paraissait ne pas pouvoir garder le silence), ils reprirent le chemin du campement des guildiens. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, toutes les tentes avaient été rangées et les caravaniers achevaient de nouer les lanières autour des bagages, sur les chevaux, la caravane et les deux charrettes affrétées par lady Oldvalon quand elle avait quitté la Guilde. Une voiture attelée complétait les véhicules, tandis qu'une huitaine d'hommes et de femmes iraient à cheval, laissant aux autres des places autant à l'arrière des charrettes que parmi les marcheurs.

Lady Oldvalon les attendait devant sa voiture et leur fit signe d'entrer. En y songeant un instant, Jaime réalisa qu'elle avait certainement appelé Brienne seule, mais Podrick et lui ne se questionnèrent pas une seule seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas. La voiture était très confortable, suffisamment vaste pour accueillir plusieurs personnes. Lady Oldvalon brandit l'étrange assemblage qu'elle avait préparé pour le voyage.

Le corset de cuir et de bois continuait de laisser Jaime perplexe, et quand la vieille femme acheva de fermer les attaches autour de la taille de Brienne, la guerrière serra les dents. Le corset lui remontait si haut que les plaques dorsales en bois effleuraient ses épaules. La plus haute des attaches se nouait au-dessus de ses seins pour contraindre son dos à demeurer droit en toutes circonstances.

\- Ce ne sera pas des plus agréables, admit lady Oldvalon avec une moue d'excuse. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne puisses demeurer droite sur ta monture sans cela, et si jamais tu voyages voûtée tu n'en souffriras que plus.

\- Cela ira, promit Brienne. Merci beaucoup.

Lady Oldvalon lui adressa un regard intense, à la recherche d'un mensonge qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver d'ailleurs, et elle émit un soupir.

\- Si cela t'est trop dur, n'hésite pas à monter avec moi. Ce sera bien plus aisé pour toi.

\- Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, argua Podrick d'un ton prudent, coupant de peu l'herbe sous le pied de Jaime.

Au moins cela lui évita-t-il de se faire foudroyer du regard, à l'inverse de l'écuyer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans grande surprise, Jaime aida Brienne à se hisser sur son cheval. Lady Oldvalon leur avait trouvé trois montures, ainsi que quelques autres pour Bronn et ses hommes, empruntées aux écuries de Selwyn. Lady Oldvalon prit place dans sa voiture non sans avoir donné quelques dernières instructions. Lentement, la caravane se mit en route. Jaime se mit en selle alors que l'ensemble des voyageurs s'engageaient sur une large route de terre battue dont il ne s'était jamais préoccupée, à peine l'avait-il remarquée jusqu'à présent. Podrick et lui se placèrent naturellement de part et d'autre de Brienne, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'assistance. Raidie autant par la douleur que par le corset, elle donna un léger coup de talons dans les flancs du cheval et celui-ci s'avança doucement au pas.

La route de terre s'écarta de l'arène et remonta en parallèle à la route qui allait du port au château de Tarthen. S'enfonçant graduellement dans la forêt, elle suivait un cours d'eau éclatant, s'étrécissant au fur et à mesure.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Jaime se serait peut-être laissé aller à contempler le paysage avec un certain intérêt, car il ne pouvait nier qu'il était magnifique, mais son attention était presque toute entière dirigée vers Brienne, le reste se partageant entre la conduite de sa monture, somme toute si docile qu'elle suivait tranquillement le groupe, et la conversation qu'il entendait s'entamer entre Bronn et Podrick. L'écuyer ne gardait pas la même rancœur que lui à l'égard de l'ancien mercenaire, et Jaime ne pouvait pas décemment lui en vouloir de lui parler comme à l'ancien camarade qu'il avait été. Pourtant, il sentit naître une pointe de colère. La présence même de Bronn lui était insupportable. Non qu'il ait réellement cru à son amitié un seul instant, parfaitement conscient de bout en bout de son caractère opportunisme. Mais il y avait deux choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner : avoir frappé Tyrion, et lui avoir ôté l'une de ses dernières illusions.

Comment un homme aussi intelligent que son frère avait-il pu se fourvoyer ne serait-ce qu'un instant au sujet de Bronn au point d'en oublier qu'il n'hésiterait jamais à lui faire du tort s'il y trouvait son compte, c'était une chose que Jaime ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Mais il ne pardonnerait jamais à ce seigneur parvenu pour ce qu'il avait fait. Tyrion était certainement le meilleur Lannister qui soit, plus intelligent et clairvoyant et juste et bon que ne l'avaient été les autres. Il ne méritait pas d'être trahi par l'un des seuls amis qu'il était parvenu à se faire, pas après avoir tant enduré avec l'annulation de son mariage, la condamnation de Tywin, la trahison et la mort de celle qu'il aimait...

_Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours, et Bronn repartira comme il est venu. _

Mais aurait-il la patience de tenir jusque-là ? Et puis, Bronn ne siégerait-il pas à Hautjardin, là où il n'avait aucun mérite ni aucun honneur ?

Repoussant tant bien que mal la rage qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines, Jaime reporta son attention sur les arbres hauts et largement feuillus malgré le temps qui fraîchissait de jour en jour, et sur les eaux claires aux couleurs surréalistes qui coulaient près des voyageurs.

**...**

Le soleil était clair, mais il paraissait moins froid qu'au château, comme si le simple fait de s'éloigner de Selwyn rendait les éléments plus cléments. Brienne n'était pas certaine de croire à cette suggestion stupide de Jaime, mais elle ne pouvait nier que la forêt, claire et verdoyante, les accueillait dans son giron sans leur tendre de piège. Les eaux de saphir qui coulaient çà et là l'illuminaient de mille feux. Et malgré sa fatigue et sa douleur, Brienne ne regrettait pas d'avoir insisté pour voyager sur sa propre monture. Cela lui donnait toute latitude pour admirer les oiseaux colorés qui venaient se poser sur les branches pleureuses des arbres qui jalonnaient l'étroit sentier qui suivait le flanc de la montagne, où détailler les ponts de pierres claires, construits en arc de cercle au-dessus des cours d'eau cristallin. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux la large route de terre battue qui quittait Tarthen pour s'enfoncer si profondément dans les terres que la caravane peinait à emprunter le sentier, légèrement plus étroit qu'elle. Il en résultait qu'ils marchaient désormais à flanc de montagne, au creux d'un mont verdoyant. Il ne résonnait autour d'eux que les bruits de la nature, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Brienne se sentait chez elle.

Au terme de la première journée de voyage, ils quittèrent le couvert des arbres pour s'engager dans une clairière si étendue qu'elle en semblait interminable, véritable mer de verdure. Les herbes hautes montaient jusqu'aux genoux des cavaliers. Des fleurs aux vives couleurs jaillissaient çà et là. Au loin, à l'Est de la Mer de Feuillage, un village apparaissait, reconnaissable à ses cultivateurs et à ses bêtes de somme qui se mouvaient entre les vallons, plis et replis du terrain.

Sans surprise, avisant le soleil qui déclinait lentement derrière les montagnes, lady Oldvalon ordonna que l'on mette cap sur le village, car traverser la Mer de Feuillage avant la nuit était voué à l'échec.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Podrick alors qu'ils s'engageaient entre les champs.

\- Au pays de l'herbe, dit machinalement Bronn en plissant les yeux dans l'espoir d'en voir le bout.

\- Ce hameau se nomme Avonleehn, répondit Brienne. Il ne compte qu'une poignée de gens, mais c'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons camper avant longtemps.

Elle ne releva pas qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit au moins aussi hostile pour eux que ne l'avait été la cité seigneuriale, car elle ne voyait pas la nécessité de tenter la patience de Jaime et Podrick à ce sujet. Il lui semblait que les derniers jours avaient durablement entamer la joie naturelle de l'écuyer, et Jaime ne cessait de la préoccuper.

Après un instant, lady Oldvalon quitta sa voiture pour aller au-devant des villageois et leur exposer que leur caravane pourrait avoir besoin de s'installer ici pour la nuit. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la vieille femme pour obtenir gain de cause, et elle annonça d'une voix forte qu'ils pouvaient tous descendre de cheval et dresser le campement en bordure du hameau.

Brienne comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jusqu'à présent, son corset de bois et de cuir lui avait immobilisé le dos et elle avait tant bandé les muscles qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience de la pleine mesure de sa douleur. Alors qu'elle acheminait doucement son cheval en bordure d'un champ délimité par une barrière grossièrement taillée dans des branches, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas descendre seule.

Elle serra les dents, humiliée. Son cheval était désormais à l'arrêt, et Podrick, un peu plus loin, avait déjà sauté au bas de sa propre monture. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à ôter ses pieds des étrillés.

\- Brienne ? souffla Jaime, et elle réalisa qu'il avait stoppé son cheval juste à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver, murmura-t-elle, mortifiée.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Puis elle entendit Jaime descendre de cheval et tendre ses rênes à Podrick, puis la rejoindre. Elle ne comprit ce qu'il avait en tête qu'au moment où elle le vit tirer sur un étrillé pour dégager l'une de ses jambes. En silence, il contourna le cheval et répéta l'opération de l'autre côté, avant de s'écarter pour poser finalement une main hésitante sur la jambe tendue de Brienne.

D'un regard, il la questionna. Malgré la honte, elle acquiesça et prit appui sur lui. Un éclair de douleur lui fendit le dos quand elle se laissa glisser de la selle, et si Jaime ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle se serait certainement effondrée. Elle serra les dents à s'en faire mal, mais après une profonde inspiration, elle parvint à se redresser.

\- Je v...

\- Si tu dis encore une seule fois que tu vas bien, crois-moi, je te lâche, grinça Jaime, et sa voix était si pleine de colère que Brienne sentit sa fierté s'insurger.

\- Fais-le alors.

Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lâche prise.

\- Tu aurais dû voyager avec lady Oldvalon.

\- A moins d'être parfaitement impotente, jamais. Et que je sache, elle m'a autorisé à voyager de la manière qui m'agréait.

\- Je vais monter la tente, annonça Podrick d'un ton dégagé et d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Brienne réalisa alors seulement que l'écuyer avait attaché chacun de leurs trois chevaux à la barrière pour leur éviter de s'éloigner. Honteuse, la guerrière baissa les yeux. Son attention se délitait, la fatigue menaçait de lui fermer les yeux à tout instant et la douleur de la jeter au sol. Qui était-elle pour prétendre encore être digne de mener un cheval, elle qui ne pouvait même pas en descendre sans assistance ? Une telle humiliation ne lui était plus arrivée depuis la prime enfance, et elle n'avait alors aucun titre de chevalier à défendre.

Se repliant sur elle-même, elle fit mine de s'éloigner. D'un geste, Jaime l'en empêcha, la ramenant à lui avec un peu trop de possession pour que cela soit parfaitement anodin ou amical aux yeux de quiconque. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne fasse attention à eux. Les deux bras qui l'enserraient à travers leurs vêtements ne semblaient pas prêts à la laisser partir.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à sortir blessé de soixante-sept combats, mets-toi ça dans le crâne, lui murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle dut presque tendre l'oreille. Et je m'inquiète pour toi.

Un instant, Brienne ferma les yeux. _Cela, je le sais. Tout comme je ne cesse de m'inquiéter à ton sujet._ Il lui semblait qu'il ne soit désormais plus possible pour eux de fonctionner autrement. Quelle avait donc été leur routine à Winterfell, quand ils profitaient de leur survie en essayant d'occulter le reste du monde ? Elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

L'étreinte de Jaime se raffermit légèrement, et Brienne se surprit à se laisser aller. Rien qui ne fut inconvenant, mais elle s'appuya légèrement contre le régicide, sans le regarder, et ils restèrent simplement l'un contre l'autre, à l'écart du reste de la caravane qui dressait le camp sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

_Y arriverons-nous ?_ songea tristement Brienne. Elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un pantin à demi articulé dont les membres ne lui obéissaient plus, accolée à un homme si profondément blessé qu'il avait parfois de la peine à se souvenir de qui il était et de ce qui l'entourait.

Podrick acheva de monter la tente rapidement, et ils purent bientôt s'y installer. Le lit avait retrouvé sa place au fond de la tente, mais il manquait la paillasse de Podrick. L'écuyer hésitait visiblement à dormir dehors avec Bronn pour le surveiller et surveiller le reste du campement. Brienne dut lui faire remarquer que sans lui, il ne servirait vraiment plus à rien de mentir à qui que ce soit, pour que Podrick finisse par s'installer avec eux. Brienne ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise depuis longtemps à l'idée de voyager et de dormir dans des espaces restreints avec son écuyer, et même si elle aurait souhaité avoir un peu de temps seule avec Jaime, elle savait que ce serait possible d'ici quelques jours.

Une fois la caravane installée, les uns et les autres commencèrent à se préparer à manger. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Brienne se serait installée autour des feux de camps avec les autres, mais elle peinait à tenir debout et n'insista pas quand Jaime la poussa doucement vers le lit.

\- Installe-toi. Pod nous amènera à manger quand ce sera prêt.

\- Tu pourrais sortir en profiter, tu sais.

Il lui adressa un regard désabusé, et lui prit sa cape.

\- Lady Oldvalon passera certainement bientôt voir dans quel état tu te trouves et je suis sûr que Bronn saura nous importuner. Ajoute-s'y Pod, et je n'ai aucune raison de quitter la tente. Ils viendront bien d'eux-mêmes.

Brienne ne répondit rien, trop concentrée sur la tâche délicate de se défaire de son épée. Ses doigts rendus tremblants par la fatigue et la douleur avaient de la peine à dénouer la ceinture, et finalement, Jaime lui vint en aide sans même lui demander son avis. Trop faible pour protester, elle se laissa faire. Même avec une main, Jaime avait plus de dextérité qu'elle. Ils ne purent en revanche pas venir à bout des attaches du corset médical que lui avait donné lady Oldvalon, et durent attendre que celle-ci ne franchisse le seuil de la tente pour s'enquérir de la santé de la guerrière pour réussir à extraire Brienne de l'harnachement.

\- Ton état me semble correct au vu des circonstances, commenta lady Oldvalon en achevant son examen. Mais il va te falloir beaucoup de repos, et je gage que tu sauras nous prévenir si jamais le voyage t'est insupportable. Il y a bien assez de place pour que tu voyages avec moi.

\- Merci, répondit Brienne sans croiser son regard.

\- Il lui faut également des remèdes, ajouta la vieille femme en se tournant vers Jaime. Podrick et vous saurez vous en charger, je présume.

Jaime hocha la tête en recueillant dans la main le sachet de poudre broyée qu'il devrait mélanger au repas de Brienne. Celle-ci observa la scène avec un brin d'aigreur. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils avaient été démasqués, et malgré la neutralité et la bienveillance évidentes de la vieillarde, la guerrière ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçue. Elle aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes. L'idée que lady Oldvalon put désapprouver Jaime d'une manière ou d'une autre lui était pénible, sinon intolérable.

_Ne sois pas ridicule, par les Sept. Nul mieux qu'elle ne peut comprendre votre situation. _

\- Le voyage semble beaucoup t'éprouver, reprit lady Oldvalon en scrutant le visage crayeux de la guerrière, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Couche-toi sans tarder. Je reviendrai demain matin avant le départ pour vérifier que tu es en état de reprendre la route.

\- Merci, répéta Brienne en lui adressant un sourire faible. Bonne soirée, ma lady.

Déjà rendue sur le seuil de la tente, la vieille femme se retourna pour lui adresser un long regard.

\- Nous serons bientôt rendus chez nous, tu sais. Il ne tiendra plus qu'à toi d'y reprendre tes habitudes d'antan. Peu importe que tu sois désormais chevalier, me fais-je comprendre ?

Malgré l'épuisement et la douleur qui suintaient de son corps par tous ses pores, Brienne se sentit sourire et cette fois-ci, elle vit la complicité fendre le visage de la vieille femme.

\- Oui, tante O.

Avec un dernier signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire tel que Brienne n'en avait jamais vu que chez elle, lady Oldvalon quitta la tente. Jaime, qui s'était écarté d'elle durant l'examen, revint à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était ta tante ?

\- Elle ne l'est pas. Mais elle, lady Gaelyn et Naath Aranoth ont tant apporté à la Guilde et à ceux qui y ont grandi que certains d'entre nous se sont fendus d'une certaine familiarité. Quand je vivais là-bas, la nièce de lady Oldvalon avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler tante O. A force de promiscuité, je suis devenue amie avec elle et avec lady Gaelyn et Naath Aranoth, et j'ai pris l'habitude de les nommer comme le faisait leur nièce : tante O, tante Lyn et oncle Naath.

\- Tu es toujours amie avec leur nièce ?

\- Elle a été emportée par la Peste Cendrée quand j'avais quatorze ans.

Jaime tira sur le col de sa sur-tunique, et Brienne tendit péniblement les mains pour l'aider à dénouer les lacets qui le paralysaient.

\- Aujourd'hui, Naath Aranoth n'est plus et ses responsabilités sont revenus à son fils, Leth, avec qui j'ai grandi également. Lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn sont les dernières gardiennes de l'ancienne garde – les seules encore vivantes à avoir combattu contre Aerys et à avoir connu les Sept Couronnes sous les Targaryen. Lady Oldvalon est née à Tarth, mais c'est en voyageant à Westeros qu'elle a rencontré lady Gaelyn et l'a convaincue de se joindre à elle. Et Naath est arrivé ici il y a près de quarante ans au fil de ses voyages et est tombé amoureux de l'île.

Elle regarda distraitement Jaime se défaire de sa sur-tunique et s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Penser à la Guilde l'éloignait de la douleur qui lui serrait les côtes et lui transperçait le dos, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de tristesse de l'étreindre à la mention de Naath. Elle aurait donné n'importe quelle somme en dragons d'or pour revoir une fois le vieil homme à la peau noire comme la nuit, au sourire si lumineux, qui savait l'apaiser et la réconforter par sa seule présence. Elle se souvenait des journées entières où Leth et elle s'étaient entraînés à l'épée sous le regard de Naath, qui corrigeait leur position avec bienveillance et ne se montrait sévère que lorsqu'ils méritaient qu'on les rappelât à l'ordre.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu aies eu des alliés si précieux et qu'aucun ne soit jamais intervenu en ta faveur quand tu n'étais pas à la Guilde ? demanda Jaime, et derrière la curiosité, Brienne put entendre la colère qui suintait.

Il était prêt à se jeter à la gorge de n'importe qui, elle le sentait. Et si cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, elle se sentait aussi curieusement flattée.

\- Les accords diplomatiques entre la Guilde et Selwyn ne leur laissent que très peu de marge de manœuvre. Ils ont déjà dû lutter par le passé pour me permettre d'apprendre les armes et me soigner sans que cela ne mette trop à mal les relations avec Tarth.

\- Comment cela, te soigner ?

Brienne poussa un soupir. Elle avait mal, même si l'admettre lui aurait arracher la bouche, et elle voulait soudain qu'arrive le repas et qu'elle puisse dormir. Au lieu de quoi, Jaime posa très doucement la main sur son épaule pour y appliquer une légère pression qui la convainquit de se laisser aller contre les oreillers sans plus de protestations. Dans son esprit où la fierté décidait de la moindre de ses actions, il était plus concevable de se laisser faire que de soi-même avouer sa faiblesse. Son dos la lança brièvement quand elle entra en contact avec les oreillers, mais ceux-ci, moelleux, absorbèrent son poids et elle se détendit lentement.

\- Tu as certainement remarqué que lady Oldvalon use de techniques peu conventionnelles : ses verres, ce corset… La Guilde n'est pas ouverte qu'aux tarthiens et de nombreux ressortissants étrangers y ont apporté leurs savoirs. Mon père ne voit pas ces incursions comme des éléments positifs, et il était très fermé à l'idée que je sois soignée selon la médecine Yi Ti ou quarthienne.

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? ironisa Jaime. Tu t'en es prise à un type de deux fois ton poids avant d'être devenue aussi forte ?

\- Non, répondit Brienne avec un sourire triste. J'ai contracté la Peste Cendrée.

Sa remarque jeta un froid, et malgré elle, elle adressa un regard inquiet à Jaime. Elle n'avait que très peu parlée de sa famille et de son enfance avec lui, mais elle ignorait encore si elle aurait dû s'en ouvrir à lui plus tôt, ou si elle faisait au contraire une erreur en lui parlant aussi ouvertement.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien. Seul le silence résonna dans la tente, et au-dehors, les bruits du campement lui parvinrent comme au travers d'un brouillard. Puis Jaime se contorsionna pour s'allonger à côté d'elle, et sa main vint chercher les doigts de Brienne.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une énième épidémie, dit Brienne en haussant les épaules avec une indifférence feinte. I Tarth un climat favorable à l'expansion de la Peste Cendrée. Nous connaissons des épidémies fréquentes depuis des siècles, et chacune d'elle décime la population. La première que j'ai vécue a eu raison de la majorité de ma famille. Mon père et moi avons été les seuls survivants, lui parce qu'il était naturellement immunisé, comme il arrive que ce soit le cas. Moi parce que lady Oldvalon, lady Gaelyn et Naath Aranoth ne l'ont pas écouté. L'épidémie a été fulgurante et quand mon père a jugé bon de nous éloigner de la capitale, nous étions déjà tous malades. Ma mère et mes deux plus jeunes frères sont restés à Tarthen, car ils n'étaient plus en état de faire le voyage jusqu'à la Guilde. Là-bas, tout le monde est traité selon les médecines Yi Ti et quarthienne qui endiguent une bonne part de la maladie, et il est naturel d'envoyer chez eux ceux qui ne sont pas encore atteints. Mais c'était trop tard. Ma sœur Velia et mon frère Eryn ont été placé avec moi en quarantaine, mais ils ont rapidement succombé. J'étais naturellement plus résistante qu'eux, mais très atteinte. Après les avoir tous vus mourir, lady Oldvalon a perdu patience et a refusé de continuer à suivre les ordres de mon père, qui voulait que nous ne soyons soignés que selon la médecine traditionnelle de Westeros, et elle m'a fait soigner par une de ses guérisseuses Yi Ti. Quand Selwyn l'a compris, il était hors de lui.

\- Mais cela t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Exact. Mais cela allait à l'encontre de la Foi des Sept et de tous les enseignements que l'on dispense aux mestres. Il a considéré que j'avais été partiellement souillée, et une fois l'épidémie passée, il a refusé que je retourne à la Guilde avant longtemps. Les rapports que lady Oldvalon et lui entretenaient à l'époque se sont gravement tendus à la suite de ça, et ils ne sont jamais parvenus à le surmonter tout à fait.

Elle se tut, se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du plafond de toile. Puis, après quelques secondes, Jaime se tordit pour l'embrasser. Sa main écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux qui n'en avait objectivement aucun besoin, mais Brienne ne songea pas un instant à le lui faire remarquer. Elle avait l'impression qu'après avoir brièvement replongé dans certains de ses plus terribles souvenirs, elle se sentait à nouveau amarrée, de retour à la maison. Pour la première, elle réalisa consciemment qu'elle prêtait un tel sentiment à autre chose que la Guilde, qui avait longtemps été ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une maison et d'une famille. Quand Jaime s'écarta, il resta si proche qu'elle put à peine croiser son regard sans loucher.

\- Cela me donnera une raison de plus de remercier lady Oldvalon, murmura-t-il.

…

Quatre jours de route, ce n'était rien. Mais Bronn avait l'impression que le temps n'en finissait pas de s'étirer. Il ne se souvenait que d'un seul voyage plus fastidieux, c'était celui qu'il s'était forcé à faire jusqu'à Winterfell pour proposer aux Lannister de leur laisser la vie sauve.

Comme il n'avait pas la mentalité d'un poète et refusait de tomber dans la niaiserie des chansons et des femmes qui se languissaient d'amour dans des jardins remplis de fleurs, il ne trouvait aucune beauté aux paysages qu'il traversait, même si Podrick paraissait incapable de retrouver une expression neutre. On aurait presque cru que ses yeux s'étaient coincés dans une expression de chouette surprise et c'était aussi ridicule que plaisant.

\- Explique-moi ce que tu trouves de si fabuleux à cette foutue eau ? lui demanda-t-il dans la matinée du deuxième jour de voyage.

Ils avaient quitté la Mer de Feuillage et les abords d'Avonleehn et longeaient désormais de larges étangs aux eaux turquoises, emplis de fleurs de nénuphars et d'animaux qui se tendaient un oeil méfiant ou se dissimulaient à l'approche des voyageurs.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas tout ça magnifique ? s'étonna l'écuyer.

Bien que Brienne peinât visiblement plus que la veille sur son cheval, Podrick avait choisi de s'en éloigner de quelques pas, la laissant aux soins de Jaime tout en jetant fréquemment un regard inquiet sur elle. Bronn était certain qu'il lui faudrait moins d'une minute pour exécuter le moindre de ses ordres, et il trouvait cela aussi amusant que ridicule, un peu comme un jeune chiot tellement fidèle et empressé de bien faire qu'il en devenait comique.

\- Elle est bleue, quoi.

\- Elle est de la couleur des saphirs ! C'est l'eau la plus claire et la plus lumineuse que je n'ai jamais vue !

Bronn secoua la tête, dépassé par tant d'enthousiasme. Il n'en avait pas vu autant chez un homme adulte de toute sa vie, à moins de croiser des simples d'esprit capables de se réjouir du beau temps.

\- Rappelle-moi quel est ton âge ?

Vexé, Podrick se détourna, le visage fermé. Bronn lui jeta un regard perplexe, surpris.

\- Tu me fais la gueule ?

\- Vous sous-entendez que je fais montre de puérilité. Vous vous moquez de moi.

\- A peine ! On dirait un mioche le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Vous êtes dépourvu de tout esprit poétique.

\- Au moins, nous voilà d'accord ! Ceci-dit, ce n'est pas avec de la poésie que j'ai obtenu mon château.

Podrick poussa un soupir exaspéré et lui fit de nouveau face.

\- Allez-vous continuer à nous rabattre les oreilles de votre château tous les jours ?

\- S'il continue, je le frappe, annonça Jaime d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

\- Tu n'attends qu'un prétexte depuis notre départ, répliqua Bronn en se dévissant le cou pour l'apercevoir. Trouve-s'en donc un plausible !

Un coup sec le frappa à l'épaule et il fit volte-face sur sa monture, captant instantanément le sourire moqueur de Podrick et sa main terreuse. Ils ne progressaient plus à flanc de montagne à proprement parler, mais des rochers et des monticules s'élevaient çà et là tout autour d'eux, et l'écuyer n'avait eu qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir une petite pierre.

\- Viendrais-tu de provoquer un chevalier en duel ? s'exclama Bronn. D'attaquer un seigneur ?

\- Je viens de dispenser Ser Jaime de vous frapper, répliqua posément Podrick.

L'ancien mercenaire secoua la tête, révolté. Il n'avait pas réellement mal, mais il n'était pas certaine d'apprécier la légèreté avec laquelle Podrick se permettait de le traiter. Il avait encore en mémoire le coup d'épée qu'il lui avait asséné le jour de son arrivée, et la manière dont il se faisait le bras armé et l'homme de confiance de Jaime ne lui plaisait pas davantage. Mais une petite part de lui-même trouvait finalement la situation amusante. Il pouvait s'estimer comblé à Hautjardin, avec toutes les filles qu'il voulait, le titre et le château qu'il avait espérés, mais il y riait nettement moins qu'à Port-Réal du temps où il travaillait de concert avec Tyrion. On en attendait tant de lui qu'il n'y avait nulle place pour l'amusement chez lui, du moins pas tant que la ville et le château ne se seraient pas entièrement relevés des dernières guerres.

_Putains de Lannister,_ songea-t-il avec, pour la première fois, un brin d'affection. Il songea brièvement que Podrick n'était pas un membre des lions, mais il balaya cette remarque. Plus il y songeait, plus l'écuyer lui paraissait un Lannister honoraire qui prenait bien trop à cœur de se montrer aussi joueur que Tyrion.

\- Attends donc que nous dressions le camp, et je te taille en pièces, promit-il.

\- Essayez toujours, répliqua Podrick. Ser Brienne est bien meilleure professeure que vous.

**...**

Le troisième soir, les meurtrissures que le corset creusait dans la chair de Brienne étaient telles que plutôt que simplement appliquer le baume réparateur de lady Oldvalon, Jaime dut se faire aider par Podrick pour baigner les plaies de la guerrière, et la vieille femme les assista pour mieux constater par elle-même les dégâts.

\- J'imagine que te dire de voyager avec moi demain est inutile, dit-elle une fois les soins terminés.

\- Nous serons arrivés avant la nuit, argua Brienne. Et ce ne sont que de légères égratignures.

Jaime dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Loin de n'être des égratignures, les marques qui déformaient la peau de Brienne étaient de véritables petites crevasses qui saignaient par endroits.

\- Vous risquez de vous blesser davantage, fit valoir Podrick d'un ton inquiet.

Lady Oldvalon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, sûrement pour abonder dans le sens de l'écuyer, mais Brienne braqua sur eux un regard inflexible.

\- Je ne franchirai pas la porte de la Guilde autrement qu'à cheval. C'est hors de question.

Jaime fut tenté une seconde de lui signifier la stupidité de son entêtement. Il avait tant de raisons de lui démontrer que son état ne lui permettait pas de se montrer aussi bornée, que son dos risquait de guérir plus lentement, que tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'une fierté mal placée... Mais quand il croisa son regard, il renonça. Et malgré lui, commença à comprendre. Il n'y avait certainement aucun autre endroit au monde où Brienne se sentirait autant chez elle qu'à la Guilde, et jamais elle n'accepterait d'y revenir impotente.

Il se tourna vers lady Oldvalon et retint un soupir.

\- Quels soins pouvez-vous appliquer pour qu'elle y parvienne sans se blesser davantage ?

\- Un peu de lait de pavot pour faire taire la douleur, des baumes désinfectants pour éviter une infection et du rembourrage sur les lanières pour ne pas trop empirer la situation. Tant que nous ne serons pas arrivés, je ne pourrai faire plus.

Jaime approuva, conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas mieux. Il prit les onguents et le lait de pavot que lui tendait lady Oldvalon et les excusa d'emblée pour leur absence au dîner. La vieille femme balaya ses excuses d'un geste et après un dernier sourire encourageant à l'égard de Brienne, elle les laissa. Podrick détourna dès lors les yeux pendant que Jaime lui confiait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de porter pour étaler les baumes sur les plaies. Lady Oldvalon avait emporté avec elle les lanières pour renforcer leur rembourrage.

Une fois les soins terminés, ils mangèrent en silence. Podrick coupa la viande de Jaime, car la faiblesse de Brienne était si criante qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle mangeait avec peu d'appétit, et si elle feignait de tolérer la présence de Jaime qui s'était presque collé à elle, elle ne s'en appuyait pas moins légèrement contre lui, terrassée par la fatigue au point de ne plus pouvoir demeurer droite. Elle ne parvint pas à terminer son assiette et une fois que Jaime fut parvenu à lui faire avaler quelques doutes de lait de pavot, elle se laissa aller contre les oreillers.

Jaime adressa un regard bref à Podrick, suivi d'un signe pour le libérer : si l'écuyer voulait profiter de la soirée pour taquiner Bronn ou de se venger de lui, les deux chevaliers sauraient se passer de lui.

En silence et avec mille précautions pour ne pas la blesser ou la déranger dans l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel elle s'était laissée dériver, Jaime se prépara pour la nuit et se glissa contre Brienne. Il n'avait pas particulièrement sommeil et aurait certainement pu profiter de la soirée avec les autres caravaniers, mais rien ne l'intéressait moins. Sans parler du fait qu'en dépit de son état, les doigts de Brienne se refermèrent machinalement sur les siens, chassant pour un temps les spectres de son passé.

…

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur but, les montagnes semblèrent s'élargirent. Des rochers de la taille d'une maison jalonnaient toujours le paysage, pareils à des champignons géants qui auraient poussé, mais les falaises abruptes s'écartaient les unes des autres, et lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la forêt et découvrirent Oakvale, Jaime et Podrick observèrent le paysage en silence, soufflés. Le terrain connaissait une douce pente où l'herbe sauvage cédait peu à peu aux champs cultivés. Une grande ferme, sur laquelle pendait un écriteau flanqué du nom « Relai de Poste » marquait l'entrée du village. Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, épousant les vallons verdoyants, une petite cascade émergeait de l'un des derniers entrelacements rocheux sur leur droite pour se poursuivre en torrent qui traversait le paysage. Un pont l'enjambait, menant directement au cœur du village : une grande auberge, une poignée de commerces aux planches étroites et à l'étal pauvre et, plus loin, une vaste série de fermes et de maisonnettes de bois et de pierres. L'ensemble s'étirait jusqu'à la mer, que l'on devinait plus loin.

\- Ser Jaime, jeune Podrick, ser Bronn, je vous présente Oakvale, déclara lady Oldvalon avec une note de fierté palpable.

Ils s'engagèrent prudemment sur le chemin qui descendait la colline. Des terre-pleins couverts de fleurs émergeaient çà et là autour du sentier, les engonçant dans une sorte de caniveau d'herbes folles qui ne s'aplanissait qu'aux abords du relai de poste.

Brienne ne disait rien, mais n'en finissait pas de sentir sa poitrine se gonfler de bonheur et de fierté. Ce village était le sien, la Guilde qui le jumelait sa maison. Enfin, elle était de retour, et elle en éprouvait davantage de bonheur que de revoir son père. Il lui semblait que son cœur n'en finissait pas de gonfler et qu'il repousserait bientôt ses côtes.

Soudain, une flèche siffla au-dessus de sa tête et alla se planter dans un arbre tout proche. La petite procession fit halte dans la précipitation, et Jaime, qui chevauchait à la même allure que Brienne, porta la main à son épée à l'instant où sa monture fut stoppée. Bronn, juste derrière eux, fit de même et Podrick sursauta, à peine plus lent. Brienne sentit ses réflexes guerriers tendre dans la même réaction, mais elle nota immédiatement que lady Oldvalon ne paraissait pas inquiète.

Elle suivit le regard de la vieille femme et avisa alors une adolescente debout sur le terre-plein à sa droite. Elle tenait un arc à la main, et un carquois rempli de flèches pendait à sa ceinture. C'était certainement l'adolescente la plus androgyne que Brienne voyait de sa vie, plus que ne l'avait été Arya Stark lors de leur première rencontre : le visage long et fin, constellé de taches de rousseur, elle avait de grands yeux bruns et des cheveux roux coupés si courts qu'ils ne devaient pas excéder les cinq centimètres. Ses vêtements, masculins, ne pouvaient cependant totalement masquer la courbure de son corps, indubitablement féminine.

\- Voilà une façon bien cavalière d'accueillir les gens, commenta lady Oldvalon. Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

\- Vous êtes en retard, lança l'adolescente d'un ton de reproche.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir mentionné de date précise pour mon retour.

\- Pas vous, elle.

De l'arc, la jeune fille désigna Brienne. Celle-ci sentait un souvenir refaire surface, et elle se détendit tout à fait. Pour autant, un détail lui échappait. Quel âge pouvait avoir cette enfant ?

\- En retard ? répéta la géante.

\- Oui, en retard. Vous aviez dit que vous reviendriez sitôt la guerre finie, et elle a pris fin il y a plus de trois mois. _Vous êtes en retard,_ martela l'archère.

Brienne avala sa salive. Ce pouvait-il que… ?

\- Ahnne ?

Un sourire brisa soudain le masque de reproche de l'adolescente, même si elle se reprit bien vite. Pour autant, la supercherie avait été percée à jour. D'ailleurs, le langage corporel de la jeune fille tendait davantage vers l'excitation que vers la colère.

\- Oui, Ahnne. Vous aviez promis de revenir et vous êtes en retard.

Brienne éclata de rire. Cela lui semblait soudain si dépourvu de sens et si innocent qu'elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou si le monde avait perdu la tête. Luttant visiblement contre sa propre hilarité, Ahnne finit par capituler, et éclata de rire à son tour. Un bruissement résonna alors entre les arbres qui bordaient les terre-pleins, et plusieurs silhouettes juvéniles sortirent de leur cachette. Des enfants, peut-être âgés de quinze ans pour les plus âgés et de dix pour les cadets. Ils étaient une douzaine, et présentaient tous les profils : peau blanche, sombre, yeux effilés, blonds, roux, cheveux crépus ou nattés, rasés même…

Brienne sentit une boule d'émotions lui obstruer la gorge. Elle ne parvenait pas à les reconnaître tous, cela était bien trop difficile, mais il lui suffisait concentrer son attention sur leurs mimiques, leurs gestes, leurs postures, pour que lui reviennent soudain des centaines de souvenirs.

L'hilarité générale se tarit d'elle-même et pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien. Puis, comme un seul homme, tous les enfants se figèrent droit comme des i et frappèrent du poing droit contre leur cœur, le bras à l'horizontale, avant de s'incliner respectueusement. Brienne sentit un picotement traître se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux, et sa gorge se serrer plus encore.

\- Salut à toi, Ser Brienne de Tarth, dit Ahnne en se redressant.

\- Salut à toi, Ser Brienne de Tarth, scandèrent les autres en chœur.

Incapable de parler, elle frappa son propre poing contre son cœur et s'inclina en réponse, indifférente à la torsion douloureuse qui en résulta. Elle était soulagée de se trouver à cheval, car elle craignait que l'émotion ne se répande à ses genoux, et dans son état de faiblesse, elle n'aurait fait que se ridiculiser.

\- Quel sens de l'accueil ! s'exclama lady Oldvalon, rompant l'émotion avec douceur et un long regard bienveillant pour la guerrière. Je crois que tu leur as manquée.

\- Qui… ? commença Jaime, mais la vieille femme lui coupa gentiment l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Ser Jaime, jeune Podrick, permettez-moi de vous présenter les enfants de la Guilde.

Une douzaine de signes de tête respectueux salua les deux étrangers, qui répondirent de la même manière, pris au dépourvu. Aucun regard condescendant ou méfiant ne leur fut jeté, comme si de paraître en compagnie de lady Oldvalon et de Brienne leur garantissait le respect le plus élémentaire, notion devenue si étrangère depuis quelques temps.

\- Nés ou recueillis à la Guilde et élevés là-bas depuis l'enfance, poursuivit lady Oldvalon. Et si ces jeunes gens sont autrement plus nombreux, vous avez devant vous ceux qui, voilà sept ans, ont tenu à saluer Ser Brienne avant qu'elle ne nous quitte.

\- Me pardonnez-vous pour mon retard ?

Brienne avait la désagréable impression que sa voix ne portait pas avec son aisance et sa fermeté habituelles, et elle se sentit stupidement faible d'apparaître ainsi désarçonnée devant ces enfants dont elle commençait à reconnaître les traits du visage, çà et là. Ahnne, Feng, Arth, Gydeon, Luquan…

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards pendant un instant, pour finalement se tourner vers Ahnne et lui adresser un infime signe de tête. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas la plus âgée, elle semblait s'être posée en capitaine de cette petite expédition.

\- Oui, Ser Brienne, déclara-t-elle avec émotion. Nous te pardonnons.

…

Ils traversèrent Oakvale puis le sous-bois, escortés par les enfants. Ceux-ci débordaient d'enthousiasme, mais se retenaient derrière une discipline étonnante. Ahnne paraissait régner en reine sur leur groupe et n'eut aucun mal à rappeler à l'ordre les plus jeunes qui se montraient dissipés. Ils laissèrent le village derrière eux dans le calme, et s'aventurèrent dans le bois de la Guilde alors que le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, et que, marchant à bonne allure pour ne pas risquer de se faire distancer par les chevaux, Ahnne conversait avec lady Oldvalon en l'instruisant de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis son départ.

Ils entrèrent à la Guilde par les jardins, et non pas par la grande porte, qui donnait sur une large route menant à Bowerstone, la plus grande ville de la région, très éloignée pourtant de la Guilde. Accéder à cette porte aurait nécessité que le groupe ne fasse un important détour, et lady Oldvalon leur expliqua qu'il valait mieux arriver avant la nuit et privilégier la visite de la grande porte pour un autre jour.

Jaime n'aurait pas cru y entrer un jour par cette petite route de terre battue qui traversait une forêt sombre, pour ensuite déboucher dans un étroit canyon de pierre grise, où ils ne pouvaient avancer que les uns derrière les autres. Enfin, ils franchirent une arche taillée entre les deux flancs de montagne, et deux lourds battants d'une porte de fer s'ouvrirent pour les laisser pénétrer dans le domaine privilégié des chevaliers des saphirs.

La Guilde de Tarth était un bâtiment large, à l'architecture ronde et sans fioriture. Les colonnes étaient claires, les toitures rouges. Plusieurs tours s'achevaient en coupoles à trente mètres du sol, déterminant les points cardinaux entre lesquels s'étiraient de hautes bâtisses de trois étages. De hautes fenêtres et de grandes arches trouaient les couloirs et les passerelles pour offrir une vue sur les jardins.

Il y avait un terrain d'entraînement pour les épéistes, un autre pour les archers. Des arbres fruitiers, des pierres claires et moussues et un cours d'eau séparé en trois branches meublaient l'espace, séparant le bâtiment principal de la majorité des jardins et du moulin à eau qui jouxtait l'annexe des cuisines, engoncée entre la rivière et d'imposants rochers. Au dernier étage du bâtiment principal, deux grands escaliers extérieurs sortaient des tourelles Est et Ouest pour donner un accès direct aux jardins. Ceux-ci, du moins pour la partie jouxtant le bâtiment, étaient entretenus, les haies taillées avec soin, les allées pavées. Quelques statues se dressaient çà et là.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Podrick en se dévissant le cou pour essayer d'absorber chaque détail.

\- En effet, dit Brienne en quittant enfin son expression revêche. C'est vraiment magnifique. L'on dit que la Guilde s'élevait déjà ici à l'époque des Anciens Dieux. D'ailleurs, l'unique barral qu'il reste à Tarth se trouve dans les confins du jardin. Je vous ferai visiter.

\- Pas ce soir, l'interrompit lady Oldvalon. Ni demain. Tu n'es pas en état de faire le moindre effort supplémentaire et tu me feras le plaisir de descendre de cheval et de te laisser conduire où il me plaira de te faire conduire.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- A ta chambre pour commencer, puis à la salle à manger. Il sera bientôt temps de dîner, et nombre de personnes souhaitent te voir dès aujourd'hui. Mais tu n'en feras pas plus !

Brienne grommela quelque chose en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne protesta pas quand Podrick s'empara de ses reines et que Jaime, qui avait déjà sauté à terre, ne lui proposa son aide pour descendre.

Les jardins étaient pleins de disciples de la Guilde, reconnaissables à leur tenue claire qui n'était pas s'en rappeler un curieux ordre de moines que le régicide avait connu autrefois, se pressaient en direction des nouveaux venus. Certains paraissaient être de jeunes adultes, d'autres à peine plus que des bambins. Quelques-uns portaient des vêtements ordinaires, pauvres, et Brienne lui souffla qu'il s'agissait des artisans et des marchands qui travaillaient à la Guilde, mais qu'un ou deux étaient également des guerriers accomplis, sortis depuis longtemps de l'apprentissage.

L'un d'eux, la peau noire, la trentaine avantageuse, marcha jusqu'à eux d'un pas déterminé, un large sourire accroché au visage.

\- Ser Brienne ! l'apostropha-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Leth Aranoth, sourit-elle en réponse, et malgré la fatigue, elle lui tendit la main.

Il la serra longuement, visiblement euphorique. A bien y regarder, Jaime évalua que tous deux devaient avoir le même âge, et sans doute avaient-ils été élevés de concert à la Guilde autrefois. Néanmoins, il lui semblait étrange qu'un homme Noir, certainement venu d'Essos par quelque miracle maritime, puisse se montrer à ce point familier avec la fille d'un seigneur – aussi modeste celui-ci soit-il.

Il sentit stupidement une poussée de jalousie le prendre quand il réalisa que c'était certainement plus du fait des convenances que d'autres choses que Leth Aranoth et Brienne ne s'étreignaient pas comme frère et sœur. Et, réalisa-t-il, cela lui posait un problème. Il avait cru jusqu'alors que la guerrière n'avait eu aucun allié jusqu'à lui, hormis la pitié de Renly, et s'il s'était souvent offusqué que cela ait pu être le cas, et s'était senti révolté qu'on ait pu la traiter avec autant de condescendance, il en avait aussi éprouvé une certaine fierté, une satisfaction à l'idée d'être le seul homme à l'avoir jamais touchée. Podrick ne comptait pas, parce qu'il était aussi écuyer que jeune frère encore naïf, et il aurait été parfaitement ridicule de voir en lui une menace quelconque. Mais cet homme, dont il n'avait finalement appris l'existence que trois jours plus tôt, le dérangeait par sa seule existence.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, reprit l'homme Noir. Tu nous as manqué, tu sais.

\- Vous aussi. C'est bon de revenir à la maison.

Avec un nouveau sourire, Leth Aranoth s'écarta et attira à lui une enfant que Jaime n'avait pas vue les rejoindre. Aussi noire que lui, elle portait ses cheveux longs et crépus, et souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ma fille...

\- Laehn, si bien sûr. Ravie de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Ser Brienne.

Le titre honorifique semblait couler de la bouche de la fillette avec une dévotion étonnante, et Jaime refoula sa jalousie mal placée. De plus en plus de monde arrivait jusqu'à eux, et il aperçut une femme d'âge mûr, le visage sévère et les cheveux tirés en arrière, marcher jusqu'à eux à grandes enjambées. Lady Oldvalon descendit de la chaise à porteur avec un sourire réjoui et un air détendu qui conférait à son visage une certaine douceur sage, estima Jaime.

\- Nous sommes tous ravis de voir Brienne nous revenir, assura-t-elle d'une voix forte. Et je sais que vous souhaitez tous lui faire part de vos félicitations et de votre joie. Mais le voyage a été éprouvant jusqu'ici, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser s'installer et attendre de la retrouver au dîner.

\- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama la femme à l'allure sévère en s'arrêtant devant leur équipage. A quelle heure comptiez-vous donc paraître ? Je commençai à croire que vous ne viendriez pas !

Son regard gris se posa brièvement sur Brienne, puis vola sur Jaime et Podrick, qui se tenaient de part et d'autre. Elle engloba ensuite brièvement Bronn et ses hommes, arqua un sourcil fin et sévère, puis revint aux exilés.

\- Ser Jaime Lannister et l'écuyer Podrick Payne, je présume ?

\- C'est exact, lady Gaelyn, approuva Brienne en inclinant la tête. Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir.

Jaime n'avait aucun besoin de voir le visage de la guerrière pour sentir l'émotion qui s'était emparée d'elle, et fut surpris de lire une émotion passer dans les yeux de l'inconnue. Son visage ne reflétait aucun sentiment, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur humide. Tout comme lady Oldvalon, lady Gaelyn devait lever les yeux vers Brienne, mais elle était néanmoins grande pour une femme, et l'autorité qui émanait d'elle la grandissait encore.

\- Je suis très heureuse de te revoir également, Brienne, répondit lady Gaelyn d'un ton mesuré.

Une exclamation agacée fit faire volte-face à Jaime. Lady Oldvalon levait les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné.

\- Par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, Gaelyn, embrasse-la, qu'on en finisse !

Une légère hilarité se répandit dans les rangs, et lady Gaelyn foudroya du regard la vieille femme.

\- Je te serai grée de garder ta familiarité mal placée pour toi !

\- Nul besoin de familiarité, assura Brienne. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être de retour et il me suffit de vous revoir tous.

Il y eut un nouvel instant de flottement, pendant lequel d'autres visages s'approchèrent, et Jaime eut l'impression que cet endroit des jardins avait totalement été pris d'assaut par les membres de la Guilde. Soudain, Ahnne fendit les rangs et s'avança jusqu'au pont. Avec une aisance presque féline, elle se hissa sur la rambarde de pierres qui empêchait les imprudents de glisser dans le cours d'eau, et regarda les jardins, avisant à la ronde ceux qui s'étaient pressés à leur rencontre.

\- Guildiens ! cria-t-elle en levant le bras au ciel.

Aussitôt, la marée humaine dressa un bras vers le ciel. Quand Ahnne entrechoqua son poing contre son cœur, l'écho se répercuta jusqu'aux tours de pierres, puis, dans un même mouvement, l'ensemble des membres de la Guilde s'inclina. Non pas aussi longuement ni aussi profondément que ne l'avaient fait les enfants un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais ils s'inclinèrent.

_L'hommage d'un général,_ songea Jaime en réfrénant son envie de saisir la main de Brienne, qu'il sentait trembler légèrement.

\- Si les réjouissances sont finies, intervint lady Gaelyn, nous avons tous à faire avant le repas et je ne crois pas me souvenir que quiconque ait été dispensé de sa corvée du jour. Allez donc tous au travail, et tachez d'être à l'heure au dîner.

L'assemblée se dispersa comme une nuée d'oiseaux, dans un ordre presque parfait, et il ne resta bientôt plus que lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn avec eux, les autres membres de leur expédition s'étant eux aussi tout naturellement éloigné pour décharger leurs paquetages et s'occuper des chevaux.

_J'ai connu des armées plus indisciplinées,_ songea Jaime en réalisant que leurs montures, dont il s'était par ailleurs totalement désintéressé depuis quelques minutes, avaient été prises en charge et menées aux écuries.

\- Ser Brienne a grand besoin de repos, fit savoir lady Oldvalon en s'avançant jusqu'à l'autre dame de la Guilde. Nous devrions la conduire à ses appartements. As-tu pu faire préparer les chambres ?

\- Evidemment, répondit lady Gaelyn comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

\- J'aimerais au moins traverser un peu les jardins et les terrains d'entraînement, tenta Brienne. Les lieux m'ont manqués.

\- Ils seront toujours là demain, argua Jaime avec bon sens, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Mais elle pouvait se montrer aussi revêche qu'il lui plaisait de l'être, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il voyait ses genoux trembler, son dos trembler, et son visage pâlir à mesure qu'elle faisait son possible pour paraître dans une bien meilleure forme qu'elle ne l'était en vérité.

Il ne devait cependant pas remporter cette manche, et même s'il grinça des dents, il refusa poliment, tout comme Podrick, d'aller se changer ou se reposer pendant que Brienne arpentait lentement les premières portions des jardins.

\- Nous, on peut prétendre à un coup à boire ? s'enquit Bronn en promenant un regard circulaire sur la Guilde. Pas que l'impolitesse m'étouffe, mais on m'a demandé de vous escorter et vous êtes arrivés à bon port. Mes hommes et moi, faut encore qu'on retrouve notre navire.

\- S'il s'agit du pavillon d'Hautjardin qui occupe la baie, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, dit lady Gaelyn. Allez donc vous détendre au réfectoire. Faites-vous servir à boire et à manger, et je vous escorterai jusqu'à votre bateau un peu plus tard.

\- Merci, répondit Bronn avec un étonnement qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à dissimuler.

Jaime lui adressa un regard lourd, et il s'empressa d'ajouter un « ma lady » et une révérence maladroite. _Au moins cela lui donne-t-il l'illusion de la politesse…_

Suivant lady Gaelyn qui semblait receler d'autant d'autorité que lady Oldvalon, les exilés pénétrèrent dans la Guilde pour de bon, et Jaime réalisa alors qu'elle était encore plus étendue qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Et surtout, chose étonnante et qui lui procura une légère appréhension, elle recelait d'étranges bâtisses, de petites maisons basses qui se frayaient çà et là un chemin entre la végétation luxuriante qui marquait l'entrée dans le bois de la Guilde. Le style architectural était éloigné de tout ce que Jaime avait pu voir de sa vie, et quand il vit sortir des maisons ceux qui y vivaient, il se sentit désarçonné. Il avait bien vu, au cours de sa vie, les Dothrakis et autres membres de ces peuples à la peau sombre qui peuplaient Essos, et ce, même avant que Daenerys Targaryen n'arrive en conquérante avec son armée. Cependant, jamais encore il n'avait vu d'homme ou de femme aux yeux noirs et effilés, aux cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre. Tyrion lui en avait parlés, quand il lui avait conté son voyage d'exil à Essos, mais jamais il n'aurait cru en voir.

Des ressortissants Yi Ti.

\- D'anciens esclaves affranchis, ou des exilés, expliqua Brienne en remarquant son regard. La Guilde n'a pas coutume de repousser ceux qui lui demandent asile. Au fil de son histoire, elle a accueilli tellement de peuples différents que c'en donne presque le vertige. Je vous montrerai le quartier des temples, c'est impressionnant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Podrick en s'arrachant péniblement à la contemplation de ces gens qui lui semblaient si étranges.

\- Nous avons un septuaire, répondit lady Gaelyn. Mais aussi un barral pour les anciens dieux, et différents petits temples et autels établis au fil des ans afin de soutenir la pratique religieuse de nos nouveaux membres.

Soudain, la vieille femme, qui marchait en tête depuis qu'elle avait décidé de leur faire un bref tour d'horizon des jardins et des portes principales des tours et des bâtiments, se tourna vers eux et Jaime croisa son regard de fer, inflexible.

\- Il n'est qu'une règle essentielle à retenir si vous souhaitez séjourner chez nous en toute quiétude : nul jugement et nulle agressivité envers quiconque. Nous vivons en bonne entente avec tous ceux qui ont choisi de s'établir ici, et ce, depuis des décennies.

Même si lady Gaelyn posa brièvement son regard sur Podrick, Jaime ne se berçait pas de la moindre illusion ce message lui était destiné. Comme un rappel à peine dissimulé qu'il aurait certainement été refoulé s'il était paru seul, régicide et incestueux, sans l'appui de Brienne et le soutien implicite de la nouvelle reine des Sept Couronnes. Il n'était pas digne de venir ici, mais à présent qu'il y était, il devrait se plier aux règles de la Guilde à moins de voir le passe-droit qu'on lui avait octroyé disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

\- Nous avons tous besoin de repos, intervint lady Oldvalon. Peut-être nos invités peuvent-ils se retirer dans leurs appartements, et dans ce cas, je poursuivrai cette tournée d'inspection avec toi. Il me tarde de connaître la bêtise qui a valu à ces pauvres écuyers une si terrible sanction.

A ces mots, elle désigna un groupe d'enfants à la mine contrite qui tenaient difficilement une position douloureuse, genoux fléchis en position accroupie, les bras tendus portant deux épaisses planches de bois.

\- Entendu, accepta lady Gaelyn en coulant un regard ferme à Brienne. Ser Jaime n'a pas tort sur un point : les jardins seront toujours là demain. Te souviens-tu de la chambre privée que tu occupais lors de ton dernier séjour ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je l'ai faite préparer, ainsi que celle à sa gauche. Vos affaires y sont certainement déjà installées. Ce ne sera pas du dernier raffinement, mais enfin…

Brienne s'inclina légèrement, et Jaime vit un frisson lui remonter l'échine, raidie par la douleur.

\- Merci infiniment.

\- Allez vous changer et vous reposer, ordonna paisiblement lady Oldvalon. Et retrouvez-nous au dîner dans la grande salle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ahnne ne réapparaisse à leurs côtés et ne leur fasse signe de la suivre. Elle les guida sur l'autre rive, longea le bâtiment principal jusqu'à un large escalier extérieur, le tout en réfrénant visiblement son besoin de parler avec Brienne. Jaime ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, mais il pouvait voir l'adolescente presque trépigner d'enthousiasme.

\- Nous avons fait monter vos affaires. S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, faites-m'en part au dîner et je pallierai au problème immédiatement.

\- Merci, Ahnne. J'espère que tu pourras me faire faire le tour des nouveautés au cours des prochains jours.

\- J'ai hâte, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !

Une fois qu'ils furent au sommet de l'escalier, Ahnne les entraîna dans le couloir du dernier étage. Ils traversèrent un vaste dortoir à la forme tortueuse, jalonné de bibliothèque, puis suivirent un couloir étroit éclairé par des torchères ? Au sol, les pierres étaient curieusement plus claires que celles des murs, pour mieux refléter la lumière qui entrait par les quelques larges fenêtres qui perçaient le mur çà et là. Enfin, Ahnne poussa deux portes mitoyennes sur des chambres qui donnaient sur les jardins.

\- Voici vos chambres, annonça Ahnne. Je dois aller aider aux cuisines. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire envoyer chercher si vous en avez besoin. N'importe quel apprenti logé à cet étage saura me trouver ou répondre à vos questions.

L'adolescente s'esquiva avec un signe de tête respectueux, et une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, Jaime emboîta le pas à Brienne tandis que Podrick pénétrait dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Brienne était de taille modeste, mais contenait un grand lit, une table et une chaise, deux petites bibliothèques garnies de livres, deux larges coffres de part et d'autre du lit pour entreposer vêtements et autres affaires semblables, un mannequin pour y poser l'armure, un râtelier et une cheminée. Deux tentures d'un bleu saphir habillaient les murs, la literie était teinte d'un rouge vif, et une haute fenêtre donnant sur le terrain d'entraînement laissait entrer des flots de lumière. Une porte donnait accès à la chambre mitoyenne.

C'était accueillant, bien loin de la grisaille rude de sa chambre de Winterfell ou de la féminité exacerbée de sa chambre chez Selwyn. Jaime sentit instantanément qu'il s'y sentirait plus à l'aise et elle aussi.

Leurs bagages avaient été entreposés ici et là, et Jaime les regarda sans sentiment particulier. Il fallut que Podrick ouvre la porte communicante entre les chambres et ne se tourne vers lui pour qu'il sente que quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Vous pouvez venir un instant ? s'enquit l'écuyer.

Jaime s'exécuta, perplexe, suivi par Brienne. La chambre mitoyenne était certainement de même taille, mais le mobilier était moins chargé, privé d'un pantin, d'une bibliothèque, d'un coffre et même de la table, et la pièce n'en paraissait que plus grande. Mais ce que Jaime vit, surtout, ce fut le lit. L'unique lit, étroit, qui occupait l'espace. Et les bagages de Podrick.

Seulement les siens.

Jaime fit volte-face et réalisa que les sacs qui encombraient la chambre derrière lui n'étaient pas seulement ceux de Brienne, mais aussi les siens.

\- Ne semblez pas si étonnés, commenta la guerrière en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Nous étions particulièrement transparents ces derniers jours.

\- Mais… bredouilla Podrick. Cela ne leur pose pas de problème ? Je croyais que Tarth était très conservatrice !

\- Pas ici, croyez-moi.

\- Lady Gaelyn n'a pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un de très ouvert, commenta Jaime en tachant de comprendre réellement la situation.

Il se souvenait de la tolérance de Sansa, de la façon dont elle avait accepté de lui garder une place à Winterfell sans poser la moindre question, mais le contexte avait été très différent, et après tout ce qu'elle avait eu à subir, il n'était pas très étonnant que Sansa Stark ne fasse pas grand cas des traditions maritales. Mais Tarth évoluait dans un cocon très différent, et jusque-là, rien n'avait préparé Jaime à être si frontalement accepté. D'autant qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que nul n'ignorait la nature de sa relation avec Brienne pour que les ladies de la Guilde et les serviteurs aient disposé les chambres de la sorte.

\- Elle est très droite, répondit Brienne. Mais elle est aussi bien plus ouverte d'esprit qu'elle ne le semble. C'est certainement la dernière personne à juger les gens quant à la nature de leurs liens.

Jaime et Podrick échangèrent un regard perdu, et le régicide vit la guerrière hésiter. Comme si elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à leur confier un peu de ce qu'elle savait visiblement. Après un instant de réflexion, elle poussa un soupir.

\- Nul ne l'ignore ici et je ne voudrais pas que vous commettiez une bévue. Sachez que lady Gaelyn et lady Oldvalon sont elles-mêmes liées par une relation que peu de gens de Tarth toléreraient, et je ne parle même pas de l'approuver. Mais la Guilde est faite de telle sorte que peu importe les traditions et les croyances, nul ne fait montre de la moindre indélicatesse ni du moindre jugement.

Jaime haussa un sourcil tandis que la révélation faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas un seul instant envisagé d'interagir à nouveau avec des personnes semblables depuis que Renly Baratheon avait quitté le cercle de ses connaissances. Il n'avait pas d'avis sur la question et se sentait particulièrement mal placé pour en avoir un, mais il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'une telle liberté n'avait pas sa place à Tarth. Dorne était un royaume très ouvert sur la question, mais semblait soudain bien plus éloigné de l'île que par quelques jours de bateau.

\- Cela ne doit certainement pas plaire à ton père, commenta-t-il.

\- Certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'a rien à en savoir, répliqua Brienne. Bien des gens ici n'en pensaient pas moins avant de franchir le seuil de la Guilde, mais ils ont tous fini par admettre que cela n'avait aucune importance. Comme la pluralité des origines des guildiens n'a finalement aucune importance elle non plus. Vous trouverez plus de solidarité et d'honneur ici que nulle part ailleurs à Tarth.

_Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile…_

\- Excusez-moi, dit Podrick, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre.

Jaime le dévisagea, franchement interloqué, puis échangea un regard avec Brienne. Par les Sept, cet écuyer le surprendrait toujours. Un corps et une allure d'homme fait ou presque, et la conscience d'un enfant. A se demander si Bronn n'avait pas exagéré cette histoire du lupanar de Littlefinger.

\- Explique-lui, capitula Brienne. Ou demande à Bronn de le faire. Je n'ai pas à cœur de me montrer aussi intrusive.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il n'en retienne que les détails graveleux ? rétorqua Jaime. Parce que dans ce cas, Bronn est effectivement la personne idéale.

\- Débrouille-toi, alors.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, protesta Podrick d'un ton vexé. Cessez donc de parler de ce que j'ignore comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence pour tout le monde, s'il vous plaît.

Il sembla à Jaime que la formule de politesse s'était raccrochée tant bien que mal à la phrase du jeune homme par habitude, mais qu'elle ne faisait que tenter de masquer son agacement. Le régicide étouffa un rire. Il n'y avait que Podrick pour vivre une vie telle que la sienne et ignorer encore ce genre de choses.

\- Sincèrement, sans moquerie aucune, rappelle-moi ton âge.

\- Vingt ans cette année, Ser, répondit Podrick de mauvaise grâce.

Jaime secoua la tête, un sourire flottant sur son visage.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de jeunes hommes élevés à Port-Réal qui ignorent comment interpréter une telle information... N'as-tu jamais entendu parler d'hommes qui préféraient les hommes et de femmes qui préféraient les femmes pour partager leurs moments intimes ou leur vie ?

Les joues de Podrick se colorèrent brutalement de rouge. Visiblement, il était pourvu d'une imagination qui lui jouait désormais des tours.

\- Je croyais ces déviances réservées aux bordels, bredouilla l'écuyer.

\- En matière de déviances, crois-moi, il n'y a rien de terrible là-dedans, commenta Jaime. Je dirai même que je connais des déviants bien pires qui n'ont jamais connu de tels écarts.

\- Il n'y a aucune déviance là-dedans, assena Brienne d'un ton brusque. Seulement une différence.

Jaime inclina la tête pour lui concéder ce point, mais Podrick paraissait toujours mal à l'aise. Il semblait soudain découvrir un pan du monde totalement inconnu, qui se serait pourtant trouvé juste sous ses yeux durant des années.

\- Aucun jugement ne sera toléré, reprit Brienne en braquant sur lui un regard implacable. Et je n'espère pas avoir à te rappeler que lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn m'ont élevée et soignée à de très nombreuses reprises et constituent une bien meilleure famille que Selwyn. J'attends de toi autant de respect que d'ordinaire.

\- Bien entendu ! s'exclama Podrick en retrouvant un peu de sa figure habituelle. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous assure. Je vous présente mes excuses, je me suis laissé surprendre.

Jaime esquissa un nouveau sourire et échangea un bref regard avec Brienne. Il savait déjà que celle-ci n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que quoi que pense Podrick il saurait se montrer tout aussi irréprochable qu'il l'était d'ordinaire. Brienne se laissa fléchir par l'expression de l'écuyer et lui ordonna de se préparer pour le repas pendant qu'elle-même retournait dans sa chambre. Jaime l'y rejoignit en refermant derrière lui.

Comme il le craignait, après avoir bataillé avec les attaches du corset jusqu'à réussir à le lui ôter, il dévoila une peau meurtrie qui payait cher la mise à l'abri dont avec fait l'objet les côtes brisées et la crevasse qui s'était formée dans le dos de Brienne. Une fois le corset jeté sur le lit et la guerrière haletante, concentrée pleinement sur sa douleur qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler à mesure que Jaime l'aidait à se défaire de sa sur-tunique et de sa tunique, la peau mise à nue se révéla plus endommagée encore que le régicide ne l'avait craint. Les lanières avaient creusé la peau et un peu de sang avait taché la tunique, collant le tissu que Jaime s'efforça d'ôter le plus délicatement possible.

\- Je peux aller demander de l'aide à Podrick ou à lady Oldvalon, proposa-t-il quand il eût fini.

\- N... non, ça ira... Je crois... avoir vu une bassine...

Jaime se redressa, fouillant la chambre des yeux jusqu'à trouver effectivement une bassine emplie d'eau claire et un linge propre posé à côté. Avec précaution, Jaime nettoya les plaies laissées par les lanières. Le bandage compressif n'avait pas bougé, mais laissait peu de place à Brienne pour respirer. Selon lady Oldvalon, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, mais Jaime ne parvenait pas à faire taire son inquiétude depuis l'instant où il avait vu Brienne s'effondrer dans l'arène.

Une fois qu'il eût fini de nettoyer les plaies, il étala précautionneusement le baume. Brienne respirait aussi profondément que possible et serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser s'exprimer sa douleur.

\- Sais-tu quand ils nous attendent pour le dîner ?

\- Probablement pour... la tombée de la nuit, haleta Brienne, les yeux clos.

\- Cela te laisse un peu de temps pour te reposer.

Elle secoua la tête avec violence.

\- Si, maintint Jaime. Sinon, je puis t'assurer que j'envoie Podrick chercher lady Oldvalon et elle se chargera de te clouer au lit. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait comment faire dormir un homme pendant une semaine.

Brienne lui adressa une œillade furieuse, mais dépourvue d'énergie. Quand Jaime la poussa doucement contre les oreillers, elle ne lutta qu'à peine. Cependant, aucune position ne pouvait totalement la soulager. Après l'avoir vu grimacer et se contorsionner douloureusement durant une minute à la recherche d'une posture qui ne mettrait pas trop le feu à ses blessures, Jaime se déchargea de sa main d'or et de ses bottes et se glissa à ses côtés. Avec précaution, il l'aida à basculer sur le flanc et se positionna dans son dos, à quelques centimètres de l'épiderme meurtri.

\- Dors un peu. Je te réveillerai.

\- Ne l'oublie pas, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Peut-être sommes-nous en territoire ami, mais il serait malvenu de manquer le premier repas.

Jaime disposa délicatement par-dessus leurs épaules les draps et la couverture. Il n'avait pas touché de textile aussi délicat depuis Port-Réal. Malgré la préciosité de Tarthen, la literie ne lui avait pas parue si douce et si luxueuse. Il songea que cela devait être certainement une sorte de tissu au savoir-faire partiellement venu d'Essos. Il passa doucement la main autour de la taille de Brienne et régula doucement sa respiration, à l'écoute de celle de la guerrière. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'apaiser, puis à glisser dans le sommeil.

D'abord vaincu par un léger sourire, Jaime laissa peu à peu l'attendrissement s'estomper au profit de l'inquiétude. Brienne masquait tant bien que mal sa faiblesse, mais elle était proche du point de rupture et avait terriblement besoin de repos. Malgré sa solide constitution, Jaime craignit soudain que Brienne ne s'extirpe jamais de cette spirale de douleur. Presque tout son corps était désormais ravagé par les stigmates de ses combats et chaque blessure avait laissé à la fois des traces physiques, mais aussi des dégâts internes. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour retrouver sa dextérité et sa force ?

_Selwyn aurait mérité que je le tue._

Avec précautions, Jaime raffermit son étreinte. Il lui avait fait une promesse, et même s'il ne se sentait toujours pas digne de sa survie et de ce début de bonheur dont il ne savait que faire, il tenterait de l'honorer. Rompre cet engagement serait certainement la plus terrible et la dernière chose qu'il ferait de son existence.

…

Un jeune serviteur vint finalement les avertir que le dîner était servi. Podrick se chargea de lui ouvrir puis de le congédier en douceur, arguant que Brienne serait parfaitement capable de les orienter dans le dédale de larges couloirs aux couleurs rouges. Si se rhabiller lui prit un peu de temps et occasionna quelques grimaces, Brienne parvint après quelques minutes à les guider à travers la Guilde, étrangement déserte comme si toute sa population s'était rejointe à l'occasion du dîner.

Le réfectoire était une immense salle toute en largeur, éclairée par une multitude de torches et les deux larges portes qui menaient aux jardins et paraissaient n'être finalement que des ouvertures dépourvues de moyens de se fermer. La lumière du jour s'engouffrait de fait dans la pièce toute la journée. Il y régnait au surplus une certaine fraîcheur.

Une large table principale occupait le gros de l'espace. Face à l'escalier par lequel entraient ceux qui descendaient des dortoirs, un comptoir s'était agencé contre le mur, et Jaime vit en sortir une foule de serviteurs qui se contorsionnaient pour apporter des amphores et des jarres à ceux qui étaient déjà attablés. Enfin, longeant tous les autres murs, d'étroits bancs et d'aussi étroites tables permettaient aux guildiens de moindre prestige et aux serviteurs de manger aux côtés des autres.

Sans surprise, trônaient au centre de la table principale lady Oldvalon, lady Gaelyn et Leth Aranoth. A la droite de lady Oldvalon, trois places restaient vacantes. En les apercevant, la vieille femme se leva pour leur désigner leurs sièges. Brienne s'assit à sa droite, Jaime près d'elle tandis que Podrick s'installait naturellement à la droite de Jaime. Leurs assiettes étaient déjà garnies de mets à la fois étrangement familiers, comparables à ceux qu'ils avaient mangés depuis leur arrivée à Tarth, et en même temps particulièrement exotiques, emplis d'insectes et d'autres ingrédients anormalement étranges. Jaime plissa le nez, peu habitué à de telles odeurs. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin l'origine de tous ces plats inconnus : il n'y avait qu'assez peu de visages Andals autour d'eux, et il ne faisait aucun doute que tous ces gens avaient apporté avec eux leur culture et leur nourriture. Au milieu de la marée humaine, assez proches des maîtres de la Guilde pour être aisément repérables, Bronn et ses hommes semblaient confortablement installés devant des assiettes garnies.

Une fois qu'ils furent attablés, et que le silence les entoura, lady Oldvalon se leva pour être visible de tous.

\- Mes amis, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous recevons ce soir une des nôtres et ses amis. Ils seront des nôtres durant les deux prochaines années et je compte sur vous pour leur faire bon accueil. Je sais aussi que plusieurs d'entre vous ont hâte de pouvoir entendre les récits de Ser Brienne, mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir. Ce soir, nous festoierons. Demain, nous pourrons commencer à abreuver notre amie de questions. A présent, mangeons !

Un coup de tonnerre ponctua son annonce : l'ensemble des personnes présentes, hormis les invités, venaient de frapper d'un grand coup de poing sur la table en signe de respect. Puis les visages plongèrent vers les assiettes, et les conversations reprirent.

L'une des premières choses que réalisa Jaime, ce fut que Podrick discutait à nouveau avec Bronn, assis finalement si proche d'eux que cela leur était possible. La seconde, ce fut qu'il ne savait que manger, et la troisième, que Brienne lui prit son assiette pour la garnir elle-même et trancher d'autorité les morceaux de viande qu'elle lui avait sélectionnés. Nul ne sembla s'en rendre compte, nul ne leur jeta de regards curieux ou désapprobateurs, nul ne commenta cette action étrangement intime pour de simples amis.

_Mais ils savent._

Cette idée lui semblait encore étrange. Cependant, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'au milieu de ce brouhaha invraisemblable où se croisaient les accents et les langues, il n'était finalement rien de plus qu'un nouveau visage dont on s'était porté garant mais pour qui personne n'avait visiblement aucune curiosité.

Lady Gaelyn et Leth Aranoth discutaient avec Brienne, la première avec retenue, le second avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin. Sa fille, qui buvait les paroles des adultes, était assise un peu plus loin. La plus jeune et la plus proche des membres de la Guilde était la fameuse Ahnne, assise à la gauche de Leth Aranoth. Jaime trouva étonnant qu'une enfant aussi jeune jouisse d'une place aussi distinguée sans être d'ascendance noble ou royale, mais il ne fit pas la moindre remarque et se contenta d'écouter le flot de paroles qui se déversait autour de lui.

Même si l'attention de Brienne se partageait entre les deux Dames de la Guilde, Leth Aranoth, Ahnne et lui-même, il sentait une morsure légère le prendre aux tripes à voir la façon dont l'homme regardait Brienne. Jaime était certain de lire dans son regard plus que de la simple amitié, mais une affection entière et puissante. Soudain, il réalisa pleinement ce que les mains pourtant épuisées de Brienne étaient en train de faire. Trancher sa viande. Cette attitude était si ancrée dans leurs habitudes qu'il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à la remettre en question quand la guerrière l'avait servi. Mais il n'était aux yeux de tous ces gens pas seulement le régicide. Il était surtout un des meilleurs chevaliers du pays réduit à l'infirmité au point de se voir couper sa viande et nouer ses lacets de tuniques par la femme qu'il aimait, quand ce n'était pas à Podrick de s'en charger. On ne lui adressait aucun regard de haine ou de mépris, mais l'attention que Leth Aranoth portait à Brienne donnait à Jaime l'impression que des braises lui consumaient l'estomac. Quand la guerrière lui rendit son assiette, il ne put que triturer la nourriture sans appétit.

\- Vous êtes ridicule, marmonna Podrick, attirant soudain son attention.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Cela commence à se voir, dit l'écuyer sans lever les yeux de sa propre assiette. Ils ont été élevés ensemble et ne se sont pas vus depuis sept ans. Il est père de famille et a l'air d'être très heureux. Alors arrêtez de le regarder. Vous êtes ridicule et elle va finir par s'en rendre compte elle aussi.

Jaime se rembrunit. Peut-être Leth Aranoth était-il effectivement père, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Avait-il seulement encore une femme ? Le régicide n'en avait pas vu. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Podrick lui adressa un regard las.

\- Je vais finir par vous frapper pour vous remettre les idées en place, annonça-t-il dans un murmure parfaitement calme.

Surpris, Jaime laissa tomber la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Vous voulez parier là-dessus ?

Un bref instant, Jaime se souvint de la fureur froide de Podrick lorsqu'ils étaient à Port-Réal et que les reines venaient de mourir. La façon dont l'écuyer lui avait parlé alors que Jaime ignorait encore s'il allait se laisser mourir pour rejoindre sa sœur, comme il l'avait prévu et espéré, ou vivre aux côtés de celle qui avait traversé la moitié du monde pour le sauver. S'il n'avait jamais douté de l'investissement de l'écuyer dans son serment auprès de Brienne, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Jaime avait pleinement pris conscience de ce que le garçon ferait pour elle. En réalisant que le garçon avait tout abandonné pour désobéir à son chevalier et la suivre dans la capitale en flammes. N'avait-il pas ensuite jeté aux orties les possibilités d'être épargné par la colère de Sansa, simplement pour suivre Brienne en exil ? Qu'était un coup à l'encontre d'un régicide imbécile, face à cela ?

\- Non, répondit Jaime avec un temps de retard. Je te crois.

_Je suis même à peu près certain qu'il n'y a presque rien que tu ne serais prêt à faire pour elle._

Comment Podrick pouvait-il agir de la sorte sans qu'il ne fût question de famille ou d'amour, c'était une chose que Jaime avait de la peine à comprendre. Brienne n'était pas une reine, elle ne représentait aucun espoir tangible pour Westeros comme cela avait pu être le cas de Daenerys, justifiant ainsi la foi et la fidélité inébranlables de la plupart de ses hommes.

\- Arrêtez de réfléchir, soupira Podrick.

\- Ah, parce qu'il réfléchit ? s'exclama Bronn en se penchant pour apercevoir Jaime derrière l'écuyer. Première nouvelle.

\- Que fais-tu encore là, toi ? Je te croyais impatient de rentrer à Hautjardin.

L'ancien mercenaire haussa les épaules, une cuisse de volaille entre les dents.

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait mal vu de ne faire qu'un passage. Autant que je donne une bonne image du nouveau seigneur de Hautjardin, non ? Nous prendrons la mer demain.

_Quelle joie… _

Le repas se poursuivit sans que Jaime ne participe réellement ni à la conversation entre Podrick et Bronn, ni aux nombreuses discussions croisées au centre desquelles se retrouvait Brienne. Il mangea péniblement, sans grand appétit, avec l'impression de mâcher un morceau de semelle assaisonné. Le dîner touchait à sa fin quand Brienne se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Elle lui adressa un regard inquiet, et Jaime ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle saurait un jour masquer un peu mieux ses émotions. Elle demeurait un véritable livre ouvert. Elle fit courir sa main sous la table discrètement, saisit les doigts de Jaime et les pressa doucement.

Le régicide sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en léger sourire. Au fond, il pouvait bien ignorer ce Leth Aranoth et la façon dérangeante dont il paraissait heureux de revoir Brienne. C'était lui qu'elle regardait à cet instant, et sa main qu'elle tenait chaque soir.

Enfin, tout le monde sembla avoir achevé son dîner. Pourtant, aucun mouvement n'ébranla le réfectoire. Lentement, le niveau sonore s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître. Jaime parcourut la table des yeux, perplexe. Lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn ne paraissaient absolument pas prises au dépourvu et attendaient avec un léger sourire la suite des évènements.

Leth Aranoth fut le premier à se lever. Il attira à lui immédiatement tous les regards. Bras croisés dans le dos, torse bombé, Leth Aranoth promena son regard sur l'assemblée, un début de sourire au coin des lèvres, puis, d'une voix forte qui se posait sur les notes avec aisance, il entonna :

\- Après sept années de guerre, sept années de bâtiment.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus un bruit, plus un geste. Puis, repoussant les chaises et les bancs, les membres de la Guilde se levèrent un à un. Jaime adressa à Brienne un regard perdu, et constata qu'elle avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et fixait Leth Aranoth d'un air interdit.

Celui-ci, indifférent à son trouble, entonna alors d'une voix forte un champ de guerre qui se répercuta dans toute la grande salle, alors que l'attablée dans son ensemble se faisait choristes pour répéter ses mots et agrémenter son chant d'une double-voix.

Après sept années de guerre, sept années de bâtiment

_ Après sept années de guerre, sept années de bâtiment_

Je reviens de Grande Terre, à la grande Guilde du blanc

_ Je reviens de Grande Terre, Guerre, guerre, vente, vent_

J'ai passé des nuits entières debout au gaillard d'avant

_ J'ai passé des nuits entières debout au gaillard d'avant_

Sous bon vent, sous vent contraire, sous la brise et les brisants

_ Sous bon vent, sous vent contraire, Guerre, guerre, vente, vent_

Voyez mon sac de misère, lourd de gourdes, vide d'argent

_ Voyez mon sac de misère, lourd de gourdes, vide d'argent_

Allez dire au capitaine, j'ai obéi trop souvent

_ Allez dire au capitaine, Guerre, guerre, vente, vent_

Tirant des flûtes des bancs sur lesquels elles avaient attendu jusque-là, plusieurs hommes et femmes entonnèrent une symphonie pour les accompagner. Certaines flûtes avaient un aspect très étrange et exotique, et le son nasillard qui s'en échappait était de ceux que Jaime n'avait encore jamais entendu ailleurs. D'autres chanteurs, dans un accord presque parfait, amorcèrent une réponse en percussion en frappant sur la table en rythme.

Bonjour ma mie qui m'est chère, revoilà ton cher aimant

_ Bonjour ma mie qui m'est chère, revoilà ton cher aimant_

Je suis las de trop de guerres, sans voir grandir mes enfants

_ Je suis las de trop de guerres, Guerre, guerre, vente vent_

J'ai reçu tes milles lettres, par le grand corbeau vaillant

_ J'ai reçu tes milles lettres, par le grand corbeau vaillant_

Je t'écrivais moins peut-être, je comptais les mois, les ans

_ Je t'écrivais moins peut-être, Guerre, guerre, vente vent_

Mes amis plus que naguère, vous me verrez bien souvent

_ Mes amis plus que naguère, vous me verrez bien souvent_

Après tant d'années de guerre, j'aurais tant et tant de temps

_ Après tant d'années de guerre, Guerre, guerre, vente vent_

Les instruments s'envolèrent, dans une symphonie qui sembla s'élever vers le ciel. Sous la table, Jaime sentit la main tremblante de Brienne serrer la sienne du bout des doigts. Il la pressa avec autant de réconfort qu'il put en rassembler, et évita soigneusement de la fixer, bien conscient qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refouler son émotion et qu'elle regretterait sans doute avant longtemps d'avoir témoigner d'une telle sensibilité.

Il n'y avait aucune grâce royale dans ce chant, aucune des qualités tant prisées par celles et ceux qui s'étaient succédées à la tête de Westeros ces dernières décennies, à moins que peut-être Robert n'ait pu un jour goûter à ces chants de guerre, et les instruments n'avaient aucune noblesse non plus, paraissant tour à tour grossièrement échappés d'une foire de village ou d'un lointain continent barbare. Pourtant, Jaime n'avait vu d'hommage plus vrai depuis des années. Il lui sembla même n'en avoir jamais vu de semblable. Au rythme auquel s'étaient levés certains des plus jeunes attablés à bonne distance, tout cela n'avait pas été orchestré de bout en bout. Une part d'improvisation s'était glissée dans cette soirée, et l'hommage n'en paraissait que plus poignant. Les poings s'abattaient en rythme sur la table, les choristes répondaient avec ferveur aux couplets de Leth Aranoth, les musiciens insufflaient à leur jeu une énergie peu commune.

De la Guilde à Grande Terre, vent arrière, vent avant

_ De la Guilde à Grande Terre, vent arrière, vent avant_

Les fleurs d'hiver étaient belles, elles annonçaient le printemps.

_ Les fleurs d'hiver étaient belles, Guerre, guerre, vente vent _

Soliste et choristes se turent, laissant aux musiciens le soin d'achever la chanson dans une dernière envolée. Quand la dernière note s'acheva, il régna un instant de silence, puis Brienne se leva péniblement, repoussant la main de Jaime, pour s'incliner, un point sur le cœur.

Jaime ne le savait pas encore, mais tout comme Podrick, il ne tarderait pas à apprendre que ce chant traditionnel tarthien n'était entonné qu'en de rares circonstances, à l'occasion de salutations officielles pour l'accueil des armées, des généraux et des chevaliers quand ceux-ci s'en revenaient de guerre. Il était particulièrement rare que le chant célèbre une personne seule, et la plupart des habitants de l'île ne l'avait entendu qu'à l'occasion de célébrations officielles en la mémoire des chevaliers disparus au fil des guerres. Plus encore que le salut incliné de la vague de guildiens qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée, ce chant constituait un hommage.

Mais il l'ignorait encore à cet instant. L'unique chose dont il avait conscience, c'était la fierté de Brienne dont le regard brillant illuminait le visage gêné. Pendant un instant, il fut certain qu'elle en oublia sa douleur.

Et sans bien savoir d'où lui venait ce sentiment, il se sentit soudainement écrasé par un intense sentiment de fierté et d'affection.

…

**..**

**.**

Voilà ! Fin de cette partie… et pas de la Guilde ! J'aurais essayé, pourtant, mais ce fut un échec. J'ai donc réorganisé deux répertoires (« La Guilde » et « Les désunis de l'hiver », qui devaient faire deux parties chacun) pour n'en faire qu'un seul.

Dimanche 4 Août : Interlude « La louve, le lion et l'eunuque » Sansa/Tyrion et Varys

Mercredi 7 Août : La Guilde partie 3

Voilà, donc j'attends vos retours avec impatience. Pour ce qui est des Interludes, ils arriveront au final entre les différents chapitres longs, histoire d'apporter un autre éclairage à tel ou tel personnage. Si vous avez encore des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, mais je ne garantis pas que je m'en servirai. Après, cela peut aussi m'inspirer.

Si cela vous intéresse, j'envisage pour le moment des Interludes sur Robyn Arryn, un sur Tyrion et Varys et un sur Bran et Raeghal pendant la bataille de Winterfell.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	11. Interlude 2 Les voyages de la Corneille

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Voici donc le second Interlude, plus porté sur Sansa. Cette fois-ci, il aura un rapport réel avec les chapitres concernant Jaime et Brienne. Cela reste un chapitre court, donc n'hésitez pas à le lire afin de vous préparer pour le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture,

**...**

**..**

**.**

**\- LES VOYAGES DE LA CORNEILLE -**

**2**

**La louve, le lion et l'araignée**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bran Stark avait décidé de demeurer à Winterfell durant le temps qu'il faudrait à ses soeurs pour assagir la situation, et il n'avait pas pour autant renoncer à explorer les secrets de l'Histoire, il n'avait pas non plus décidé de se couper de sa famille. Port-Réal n'était éloigné de lui que par la portée d'un rêve-vert et d'un effort de concentration. Aussi n'ignorait-il rien de la capture d'Edmure Tully et de son attitude belliqueuse, comme il n'ignorait rien des problèmes d'ententes et de mésalliances qui se multipliaient entre Arya et Yara Greyjoy.

Il n'aurait certainement pas été en mesure d'exprimer si ses sœurs lui manquaient, car c'était là un sentiment, et il n'avait plus la sensation d'en éprouver. Mais depuis qu'il avait visité le dernier rêve-vert de Rickon, il avait parfois l'impression, confuse et précieuse, que d'infimes bribes de sentiments pouvaient l'étreindre. Et il chérissait de tels instants. Il savait pourtant à quel point cela n'avait que peu d'intérêt. La Corneille à Trois Yeux se moquait de connaître encore les sentiments humains, la peine et la volonté, et cela n'avait aucune pertinence puisqu'il ne lui incombait que d'être, de savoir et de transmettre. De demeurer la mémoire du monde et des histoires, ultime gardien des hommes et de la vie.

Mais quelque chose en Bran aimait encore, parfois, tendre vers celui qu'il avait été. Vers ce garçon qui, plus que de simplement transmettre des savoirs pour le besoin élémentaire de la survie des hommes et de la connaissance, s'inquiétait que sa famille puisse aller bien. Ce garçon perdu définitivement, qui avait choisi de demeurer auprès de son petit frère pour ne pas le laisser seul à la veille de sa mort.

Et c'était ce qui l'animait ce soir-là. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et Bran s'était retiré dans ses appartements. Il laissait la gestion des affaires courantes aux conseillers désigné par Sansa avant son départ, mais acceptait de se tenir informé de leurs décisions et d'en prendre à son tour quand on le questionnait sur tel ou tel point de gestion du Nord. Il n'avait en revanche que faire de l'indépendance du Nord, si chère à tous, et que défendait âprement Sansa à Port-Réal depuis son intronisation.

Alors qu'il contemplait apparemment les flammes de la cheminée comme si elles pouvaient lui révéler d'antiques secrets enfouis, Bran laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les pas de Sansa et, s'extirpant doucement de son corps, il cessa d'être Brandon Stark.

**...**

Les souterrains du Donjon Rouge s'étaient majoritairement effondrés pendant la bataille, mais il en demeurait encore quelques-uns, dont quelques couloirs de cachots. C'était là, dans les ténèbres des étroites geôles de pierres, que l'on avait enfermé Edmure Tully à son arrivée à Port-Réal plusieurs semaines auparavant. Sansa avait veillé à ce qu'on lui témoigne les usages dignes de son rang, mais cela s'était soldé par une paillasse, quelques couvertures et trois maigres repas par jour. Il ne pouvait en aller autrement par les temps qui courraient, et avec le début de pénurie alimentaire qui s'annonçait un peu partout à Westeros, nourrir un oncle assoiffé de sang et de vengeance ne comptait malheureusement pas dans les priorités de la nouvelle reine.

Cette nuit, elle était descendue seule, sans en parler à Arya qu'elle savait sur le départ pour le Nord. Meera Reed et elle avaient convenues de s'en retourner à Winterfell pour clamer la nouvelle avec le traité officiel de la nouvelle reine attestant de l'indépendance enfin accordée au Nord, tant qu'il demeurait pacifique à l'égard des Six Couronnes.

Le débat avait été vif, complexe, les réticences nombreuses et compréhensibles. Même si Sansa avait bataillé des semaines durant pour obtenir gain de cause et s'estimait dans son droit le plus strict, refusant de laisser les Nordiens sur une promesse qu'elle leur avait faite et n'avait su tenir, elle avait compris les arguments qu'on lui opposait. Il était compréhensible de craindre une soudaine scission des Sept Couronnes, ce royaume centaines qui avait tant subi et affronté depuis sa création. Mais elle avait juré aux seigneurs Nordiens qu'ils n'auraient plus à ployer le genou pour les Suderons, et elle refusait de faillir à cette promesse.

Pourquoi aurait-on permis au Nord de déclarer son indépendance tout en contraignant les autres seigneuries à demeurer vassales de Port-Réal ? Pourquoi n'aurait-on pas pu alors se contenter de déclarer chaque royaume indépendant et libre de ses décisions ?

Tyrion, Varys et Sansa avaient bataillé durement, des semaines durant, pour parvenir à faire entendre raison. On ne pouvait contraindre un royaume étendu comme la moitié du continent à ployer le genou pour ceux qui lui avaient déclaré la guerre et l'avaient saigné durant des années pour mieux l'abandonner à l'heure la plus sombre, dernier rempart face à l'armée des morts. De discussions en présents, d'alliances en réunions, grâce notamment à l'aide malhabile mais franche de Gendry Baratheon et au retour miraculeux de Davos, mais aussi à l'appui plus franc que jamais de la Maison Reed, incarnée par une Meera déterminée, ils avaient fini par gagner. Par témoigner de la nécessité d'une alliance entre les royaumes maintenant qu'il était vital de s'unir pour survivre, loin des armées de morts et de Marcheurs Blancs, loin des dragons et des flottes interminables d'Euron Greyjoy.

Car c'était l'hiver, et il serait long. Bran en avait fait la promesse à ses soeurs : même s'ils avaient vaincu les Marcheurs Blancs, l'hiver était là, et il serait plus long et plus froid que ne l'avaient été les cent précédents. Il fallait trouver des ressources, atrocement manquantes, et se jurer fidélité pour survivre au blizzard qui avait déjà commencé à ravager le Nord. Samwell Tarly était parti pour le Mur depuis cinq semaines et ses nouvelles, parties par corbeau depuis Winterfell où il avait fait halte, étaient préoccupantes.

_Nous devons demeurer unis. Tous._

Une torche à la main, Sansa s'engagea dans le dernier couloirs de geôles. Les clefs seules produisaient un bruit suffisant pour briser le silence du couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Tout était bon désormais pour économiser les maigres ressources du pays, et éclairer un tel endroit à une heure aussi tardive ne présentait aucun intérêt. Arrivée devant la porte, Sansa fit jouer les clefs dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. La torche éclaira le visage fatigué de son oncle tiré du sommeil, qui se redressait sur un coude. Il avait mauvaise mine, les cheveux longs et sales, la barbe hirsute. Cela faisait déjà près de huit semaines.

\- Bonsoir, mon oncle.

Il sembla d'abord si pris au dépourvu qu'il la regarda comme si elle était un fantôme. Il finit par se relever, à la recherche d'une contenance, et son visage se fendit d'une grimace.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il et sa voix aurait pu être agressive si elle n'avait été si rauque.

\- Je suis venue vous trouver pour savoir si vous étiez disposé à ce que nous parlions de manière civilisée.

\- Au milieu de la nuit ?

Sansa haussa un sourcil.

\- Ma soeur nous quitte demain. J'aurais aimé avoir une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

Le visage d'Edmure se durcit, et Sansa sut qu'elle n'avait certainement fait que perdre son temps. Il y avait une telle haine au fond des yeux de son oncle que cela le défigurait presque, le rendant soudain plus laid que ne l'avait été Sandor Clegane à ses yeux de fillette naïve quand elle était arrivée à Port-Réal.

\- Êtes-vous toujours les alliées de ces chiens de Lannister ?

\- Ils sont nos alliés, en effet. Ils ont bien assez souffert pour en mériter le titre.

\- Et moi ? hurla soudain Edmure, et Sansa eut un mouvement de recul, surprise. Moi, n'ai-je pas souffert de cette guerre ? N'ai-je pas suffisamment souffert d'avoir combattu pour vous et votre famille ? J'ai perdu mon oncle, ma soeur, ma femme, mon fils, ma Maison et ma liberté !

Edmure avait été enchaîné à la cheville, et sa chaîne se fichait dans le mur au fond de la cellule. Quand il avança brutalement, écumant de rage, Sansa sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre. Il se retrouva figé à un mètre d'elle, et elle demeura sans bouger face à lui, le visage de glace. Elle avait tenu tête à la reine des dragons, ce n'était certainement pas pour se laisser impressionner par son oncle misérable animé uniquement par la haine.

Et pourtant, quelque chose en elle se sentait triste. Déçu. Elle savait que sa mère aurait aimé plus que tout que les membres de sa famille puissent s'unir pour se reconstruire, et même s'il lui fallait remonter loin dans sa mémoire, elle gardait un souvenir assez heureux d'Edmure, un homme sans grand charisme ni capacité militaire, mais qui, les rares fois où il s'était rendu à Winterfell, avait témoigné aux enfants un intérêt et une bonne humeur francs. Elle gardait le souvenir d'un oncle Edmure qui jouait à l'épée avec Robb en souriant de l'enthousiasme de son jeune neveu, qui taillait des figurines en bois pour les plus jeunes et avait même offert une jolie robe à Sansa pour son septième anniversaire.

Il ne restait rien de tout cela dans cet homme à moitié fou qui rêvait de faire couler le sang des Lannister.

\- Vous avez pactisé avec ceux qui ont assassiné votre mère et votre frère ! Vous souillez la mémoire des Stark et des Tully ! Vous mériteriez de crever comme les chiennes de traîtres que vous êtes ! Jamais je n'accepterai de servir des Lannister et leurs putains !

Soudain, il sembla à Sansa que quelqu'un exerçait une légère pression sur son bras. Elle baissa les yeux, sans rien voir d'autre que sa manche noire. Pourtant, elle sentait une main sur elle, une pression amicale.

Cela n'avait aucun sens, et pendant un instant, Sansa sentit la peur la prendre au cœur. Elle ne gardait pas un bon souvenir des témoignages étranges qui n'étaient pas pleinement naturels. Mais une légère chaleur se répandit en elle, et sans qu'elle put en comprendre la signification, elle se sentit rassérénée. Une légère impression de reconnaissance s'accrochait à elle, sans qu'elle ne pût l'expliquer.

**...**

Sansa n'était pas Rickon. Elle n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais le moindre talon pour les rêves-verts et la zoomanie, mais elle était vivante, et Bran avait déjà su effleurer quelqu'un lors de ses voyages. Ce n'était pas une chose courante, et il se souvenait de son apprentissage, quand la Corneille à Trois Yeux lui enseignait qu'il n'était pas de leur ressort d'interagir avec ceux qu'ils observaient, que cela pouvait même se révéler terriblement dangereux. C'était à cette époque encore que Bran se refusait à devenir comme le vieil homme, lui crachant son mépris et sa colère au visage quand il ne pouvait contenir sa colère.

Mais depuis, Bran avait expérimenté. Avait compris qu'il pouvait également faire mieux et plus que ne l'avait fait la précédente Corneille. Et alors qu'il contemplait son oncle hors de lui qui hurlait sa haine à Sansa en achevant de détruire la famille des Tully, Bran posa sa main sur le bras de sa soeur. Il la sentit se raidir et la vit baisser les yeux et ne rien voir. Si elle se retournait, il savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas derrière elle, qu'il lui serait aussi invisible que le vent. Pourtant, il la sentit peu à peu se détendre.

Il ne ressentait pas davantage de compassion pour Edmure qu'il ne ressentait quoi que ce fût d'ordinaire. Mais une pointe de sentiment, de _quelque chose_, naissait en lui devant la détresse évidente de Sansa, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour la masquer. Comme lors de cette nuit où il avait retrouvé Rickon, il sentit s'agiter au fond de son ventre le fantôme de celui qu'il avait été, de ce Bran Stark pour qui la famille était tout, et qui ne supportait pas de voir les siens tourmentés.

Il pressa plus fermement le bras de sa soeur.

Quand Sansa referma la porte de la cellule sur la haine de lord Edmure, Bran demeura à ses côtés. Quand elle remonta le long des couloirs des geôles, sourde aux hurlements de son oncle qui déversait sa rage et sa folie sur elle, Bran resta à ses côtés. Outre son besoin d'information, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à marcher ainsi près de sa soeur.

Ils remontèrent lentement les escaliers et les couloirs partiellement délabrés du Donjon Rouge, et Bran regardait autour de lui ce décor qu'il n'avait que très peu observé, uniquement à travers ses expéditions mentales. Ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements de Sansa et y étaient presque parvenus quand une faible lueur tremblotante, seule lumière de l'étage, attira leur attention sur les appartements de Tyrion Lannister, dont la porte ne masquait pas le rai de lumière qui courait au sol. Sansa marqua une hésitation, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte et y frappa trois coups avant d'y entrer. Le bruissement d'une conversation s'interrompit alors que la jeune reine se retrouvait face à Tyrion et Varys, tous deux penchés sur un parchemin, une plume en main.

\- Il est bien tard pour discuter politique, commenta Sansa. Pardonnez mon entrée, j'ignorais que quelqu'un était encore éveillé.

\- Vous n'interrompez rien, l'assura Tyrion. Nous n'avons rien à vous cacher.

Bran s'éloigna de sa soeur pour se poster de sorte à observer toute la scène. Il savait tous les rois et les reines qu'avait servi Varys. Il savait son efficacité et son intelligence, et il tenait à ne rien manquer de la scène, car l'Araignée avait su manipuler ses fils de sorte à éliminer la reine des dragons. Peut-être Sansa lui faisait-elle confiance, même si Bran ne la croyait plus aussi naïve aujourd'hui, mais il ne quitterait pas cette pièce tant qu'il aurait la sensation de pouvoir en apprendre encore sur les intentions de ces deux hommes qui avaient bien assez de pouvoir aujourd'hui pour aider Sansa à redresser Westeros.

**...**

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Nous tentons de trouver une solution à l'épineux problème de la Banque de Fer, répondit Varys. Il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleur moment pour qu'elle se rappelle à notre souvenir...

L'eunuque acheva son ironie en tendant à Sansa le parchemin sur lequel Tyrion et lui avaient ébauché différents calculs, et bien que la jeune femme ne fût pas très versée dans les arts arithmétiques, elle n'eut pas grand-mal à comprendre où le bas blessait. La lettre de la Banque de Fer de Braavos était arrivée depuis deux jours et occupait une part non-négligeable des débats qui animaient le Donjon Rouge. Visiblement, Tyrion et Varys s'étaient donnés du mal pour ébaucher une solution en envisageant un remboursement en plusieurs échéances, en calculant la fortune que possédaient encore certaines des Maisons les plus épargnées du pays.

\- Cela signifierait emprunter à Dorne, Hautjardin et aux Tarly, dit Sansa en parcourant les estimations des yeux.

\- Je sais de source sûre que les caisses de Hautjardin sont convenablement remplies, assura Tyrion. Et si nous parvenons à convaincre le prince de Dorne de nous aider... Samwell m'a déjà assuré avant son départ de son soutien plein et entier.

\- Mais cela ne fera pas assez. Nous n'avons pas la somme qu'ils exigent, pas même en pillant Hautjardin et Dorne, fit remarquer Sansa. Et nous ne pouvons pas les ruiner alors que nous avons tant besoin qu'ils investissent de quoi survivre à l'hiver.

L'eunuque et le nain échangèrent un bref regard.

\- Nous avons envisagé d'autres formes de paiement que nous n'avons pas inscris, dit Varys. Nous pourrions par exemple décider de céder à la Banque de Fer les oeuvres et les armes les plus précieuses de certaines Maisons.

\- Lesquelles envisagez-vous ?

\- Les Frey, même s'ils n'ont jamais semblé très portés sur les arts. Les Tarly également. Samwell nous a assuré de la présence de nombreuses oeuvres d'art estimées à plusieurs centaines de dragons d'or, et il n'y a pas de petits dons pour espérer recouvrir la somme exigée. Gendry Baratheon a également promis de faire estimer les quelques oeuvres de sa famille, à commencer par les possessions du roi Renly. Et puis...

Varys adressa un regard hésitant à Tyrion, et le nain reprit :

\- Si mon frère m'accorde son autorisation, je pense pouvoir trier également les possessions de Castral Roc.

\- Vous hypothéqueriez votre propre demeure ? s'exclama Sansa.

\- Nous sommes dans cette situation en bonne partie à cause de ma famille et bien que nous ne comptions plus d'ennemis pour le moment, je ne tiens pas à donner plus de raisons à Braavos pour financer ceux-ci quand ils surviendrons. Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri de tous problèmes potentiels et avec les contraintes de l'hiver, il me semble cavalier de lever un nouvel impôt.

\- Si la Banque de Fer accepte nos conditions de paiement échelonnés, enchaîna Varys, et nous accordent la possibilité de vendre les oeuvres estimées à Essos auprès de certaines des familles les plus riches de Braavos, nous avons de bonnes chances de pouvoir rembourser les prêts d'ici quinze ans.

Sansa réprima une exclamation. Quinze ans. Quinze années durant lesquelles il faudrait sans cesse craindre que les banquiers de Braavos ne s'estiment flouer et ne viennent réclamer leur or par la force. Lasse, elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Varys. Elle avait su, au moment d'accepter d'être couronnée, qu'il serait terriblement difficile d'unifier le pays et de le rebâtir, mais il lui semblait désormais qu'elle s'était engagée sans le savoir dans une quête qui lui durerait toute sa vie.

\- N'est-il pas possible d leur léger immédiatement les biens les plus estimés plutôt que de se contraindre à une vente au cas par cas à Essos ? s'enquit Sansa.

\- La Banque de Fer ne comprend que la monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, soupira Tyrion. Il n'y a personne là-bas pour s'intéresser aux arts, et même les bijoux ne trouvent pas grâce à leurs yeux.

Sansa reposa la feuille de calculs sur le bureau et considéra un instant la carafe et les verres de vin que s'étaient servis les deux hommes. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Certainement bien trop tard pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de leur budget, et pourtant, il n'y avait plus d'heure pour s'inquiéter du devenir de Westeros.

\- Et vous, où étiez-vous donc à cette heure ? s'enquit Tyrion. Il n'est pas sage d'errer seule dans les couloirs par les temps qui courent. Je trouve certains de nos invités un peu trop prompts à la colère et à la paranoïa. Figurez-vous que je suis encore tombé ce matin sur un serviteur qui m'a juré avoir croisé le fantôme de Gregor Clegane dans les couloirs.

\- J'ai rendu une visite à mon oncle, répondit Sansa en ignorant le sourire de Varys.

Le visage du nain s'assombrit, et il s'empara d'un verre vide pour y verser une rasade de vin conséquente, avant de le pousser en direction de Sansa. Celle-ci ne pensa pas un instant à se désister et en but une longue gorgée. Elle n'aurait certainement jamais le penchant du nain pour la boisson, mais elle devait admettre que peut-être, cela pourrait lui faire oublier durant un cours instant la haine d'Edmure.

\- Il n'est toujours pas revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, reprit-elle en reposant le verre. Je ne le savais pas si entêté.

\- La haine est certainement le sentiment le plus long à se désagréger, commenta Varys. Je ne souhaite pas me poser en oiseau de mauvaise augure, majesté, mais je crains que lord Edmure ne revienne jamais à la modération. Ces dernières années ont présenté moult tourments à tous, mais nous ne sommes pas tous égaux devant la souffrance, et il nous faut envisager le fait que peut-être, votre oncle ne puisse passer outre ses sentiments belliqueux.

Sansa baissa les yeux sur son verre de vin. Elle y avait songé elle-même, et si elle pouvait à présent envisager cette possibilité sans se sentir flouée et malheureuse comme les pierres, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la pensée qu'elle devrait peut-être ordonner que l'on ne libère jamais Edmure. Aussi lointain qu'il lui fût, il demeurait son oncle. Le frère de sa mère. La dernière personne en mesure de lui évoquer les jeunes années de lady Catelyn et le dernier lien qui l'unissait aux Tully.

_Nous devons à tout prix reprendre Vivesaigues pour de bon. _

Le Sillure y était mort pour sa maison, en refusant de la rejoindre pour l'aider à reconquérir Winterfell, et si elle lui en avait voulu, elle comprenait au fond son sentiment. Comme il lui semblait comprendre ce qui avait animé Edmure quand il avait trahi sa famille en ouvrant les portes aux armées des Lannister. Mais désormais, ce n'était rien de plus que du passé avec lequel il fallait composer et aller de l'avant. Toujours.

_Les Stark sont forts et ne rompent pas. _

\- Je ne puis prendre de décision sans consulter Arya et Bran, dit-elle. Ils ont autant que moi le droit de décider du sort de lord Edmure. Je ferai envoyer un corbeau dès demain.

Soudain, elle réalisa que Tyrion ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus enjoué qu'elle-même, le front plissé par les soucis. Elle chercha rapidement des yeux un document qui aurait pu mettre le nain dans cet état, mais ne trouva aucune trace de lettre, de livre ou de liasses de papier sur le bureau qui puisse être en cause.

\- Est-ce la Banque de Fer qui vous préoccupe à ce point, lord Tyrion ?

Surpris, le nain afficha une moue rassurante.

\- Non, je pense sincèrement qu'elle pourrait se ranger à notre proposition.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous ?

\- Rien qui ne doive vous inquiéter.

\- Vous êtes soucieux, et s'il ne s'agit d'affaire d'état, alors cela semble à tout le moins vous perturber. Craignez-vous toujours que nos exilés ne soient confrontés à plus d'épreuves ?

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais depuis quelques temps, l'appellation "nos exilés" s'était peu à peu répandue dans leurs conversations. Ils pouvaient ainsi exprimer leurs inquiétudes sans autre forme de mot ou de longues phrases trop franches ou trop sinueuses. Le rapport de ser Davos à l'égard du traitement subi par Brienne, Podrick et Jaime Lannister avait été affolant, et Sansa comptait bien adresser sous peu un courrier à lord Selwyn pour lui signifier sa pensée. Mais à présent, les trois exilés étaient saufs et en sécurité. Si elle espérait qu'aucune séquelle ne serait trop durable pour Brienne, Sansa ne pouvait en espérer plus pour l'heure, même si une part d'elle-même songeait par instant que la guerrière avait déjà bien assez chèrement payé sa trahison et méritait que sa punition ne soit suspendue.

\- Je ne crains pas pour leur sécurité. Mais une date lourde de sens approche, et j'ai peur de la réaction de Jaime.

\- Une date ?

Etait-ce donc une date qui inquiétait la Main de la reine ? Alors que l'hiver était là malgré les blizzards qui se faisaient encore attendre au Sud des Jumeaux, que les réserves de nourriture de la majorité de Westeros étaient insuffisantes, les infrastructures de Port-Réal réduites à néant, les ruines encore fumantes et les seigneurs mécontents, saignés à blanc, tentant vainement de faire front commun pour survivre au long hiver qui avait déjà durement frappé le Nord, Tyrion s'inquiétait d'une date ?

Cela dut se lire sur son visage, car le nain grimaça une excuse et détourna les yeux.

\- Leur anniversaire tombe bientôt. Je sais que cela doit vous paraître ridicule, mais Davos m'a parlé de l'état de mon frère, et... disons que j'ai peur qu'il ne commette une bêtise à cette date.

Cersei. N'en revenait-on pas toujours à elle, au final ? A elle et à Daenerys. Elles avaient laissé dans leur sillage une nuée de sang, de cendre et de douleur infinie qui n'en finissait pas de rejaillir. Sansa se demanda avec aigreur s'ils pourraient un jour regarder leurs proches ou penser à eux sans revenir naturellement aux deux dernières reines du trône de fer.

\- Il me semble qu'il se trouve dans les meilleures conditions pour surmonter cette date, dit-elle d'un ton pensif. Il est loin de Port-Réal et de Castral Roc, et aux côtés de Brienne.

Tyrion parut surpris de la voir lui répondre, comme s'il avait cru qu'elle balaierait toute son inquiétude d'un geste du bras car rien de tout cela n'était d'intérêt général, et qu'était le destin d'un pauvre homme instable au milieu du devenir de tout un continent ? Sansa elle-même était surprise de son intérêt, même s'il faisait sens. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment de sympathie pour Jaime Lannister, mais il était bien trop proche de Tyrion et Brienne pour qu'elle s'en désintéresse totalement.

\- Votre frère est un chevalier et j'ai entendu vanter ses rares qualités plus souvent que je ne l'aurais souhaité, dit Sansa en souriant pour atténuer la dureté de son commentaire. Et s'il y a une chose dont je sois certaine, c'est de sa détermination à rester en vie pour atteindre son but. Je suis sûre qu'il saura surmonter cette épreuve.

A la manière dont le nain la regardait, Sansa sut qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Non pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais ce qui, au travers d'une logique correcte, pouvait être la vérité. En étant parfaitement honnête envers elle-même, la jeune reine ne croyait pas un instant que le régicide puisse succomber à présent. Certes, il serait peut-être affaibli, peut-être malade, et elle ne pouvait pas même imaginer ce que cette date représenterait réellement pour lui car elle ne savait rien de ce lien si étrange qui liait les jumeaux, même quand ils n'étaient pas pris par des déviances et des pulsions aussi malsaines que l'avaient été les Lannister.

\- Je crois, dit lentement Tyrion, que s'il survit à son anniversaire, il survivra à tout.

Il laissa son regard errer pensivement durant une seconde, puis revint à Sansa et Varys avec une moue d'excuse.

\- Vous devez me trouver particulièrement ridicule.

\- Non, l'assura Varys avec ce sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à Tyrion et aux enfants quand il n'attendait rien d'eux, sinon un peu de compagnie et d'amitié : un mélange d'attendrissement et de douceur, d'amitié et de protection. Cela fait sens. La plupart des gens se cramponne à quelques éléments clefs de leur existence pour se maintenir à flots dans les épisodes de tourmente. De la même manière, ils sont prompts à se faire hanter par d'autres détails dont ils sont parfois les seuls à percevoir l'importance.

Il y avait soudain tant dans le regard de l'eunuque que Sansa prit conscience réellement, pour la première fois, de l'ampleur de l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes. Elle en avait entendu parler, elle l'avait vaguement vue à l'oeuvre, elle l'avait supposée et Bran la lui avait confiée en expliquant de quelle manière Tyrion avait échappé à son exécution. Mais c'était tout autre chose que de la voir s'exprimer de cette manière, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et que sa présence à elle passait au second plan.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour les laisser seuls et aller prendre un peu de repos avant de se confronter à une nouvelle journée difficile, quand Tyrion porta son regard sur elle et insuffla à son sourire et à son regard un remerciement honnête et indicible.

**...**

Bran resta encore quelques instants auprès de Sansa, contemplant cette conversation qui se faisait plus familière, moins protocolaire, et dans laquelle commençait à poindre une amitié qui ne tarderait pas à unir Sansa à Tyrion si aucun tourment ne venait les assombrir. Quand elle se décida à retourner se coucher, Bran ne l'accompagna que sur quelques mètres avant de s'en retourner dans le bureau de Tyrion Lannister. Le temps de s'assurer que la discussion que poursuivaient l'eunuque et le nain ne portaient sur rien de plus suspect ni de plus dangereux que les inquiétudes de Tyrion pour son frère et les plans de remboursements qu'ils avaient tissés tous les deux dans l'espoir de sauver les finances de Westeros sans ruiner le pays et affamer sa population. Mais la nuit était calme, paisible malgré les tensions et la froidure. Aucun complot ne se fomentait entre les murs de Port-Réal, aucune âme plus noire que la moyenne ne se glissait entre les ruines avec un noir dessein en tête. Un dernier regard à sa soeur endormie, puis Bran s'étira dans la nuit, se fondant dans le ciel noir, dans l'air frais, et peu à peu, disparut pour mieux regagner son corps.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà !**

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. La partie 3 de la Guilde arrive normalement mercredi, comme indiqué sur le planning précédent, mais si jamais j'ai du retard, je m'en excuse. Au plus tard, le chapitre sera posté dimanche 11.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, à bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	12. La Guilde partie 3 : L'écuyer

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà, excusez-moi pour le retard,**

Alors ici, c'est la fin d'un cycle. _La Guilde _s'achève et au terme de ce chapitre, l'ambiance ne sera plus la même dans le futur. Pour celles et ceux qui pourraient vouloir voir de l'évolution dans la situation et la relation des personnages, voilà la fin de la transition.

…

**Sauf que **j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux. Je suis le premier énervé, je n'arrive pas à faire court. Donc ça, c'est la première moitié (parce que des chapitres de 45-50 pages, ce n'est juste pas possible), et la suite bouclera enfin cette période de post-Port-Réal. On ne se moque pas trop, s'il vous plaît, pour le problème habituel de « c'est trop long ».

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** alors là, pas grand-chose, mes oreilles ont écouté beaucoup trop de choses étranges pour faire un choix exhaustif. Juste _Middle Earth Rivendell Music & Ambience_ pour la scène de la chambre, et la scène de justice. Mais à peine.

**Liste des personnages inventés (importants) :**

Lady Oldvalon, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire de Tarth.

Lady Gaelyn, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire de Hautjardin.

Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, chevalier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth.

Laehn Aranoth, 12 ans, fille de Leth Aranoth. Métisse dothraki et quartienne, née à Tarth.

Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère.

Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, archer.

Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie.

Feng, 11 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie.

Jerry, 12 ans, nouvel enfant de la Guilde. Originaire d'Oakvale.

…

Lady Jaelly de Tarth, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn, Dame de Tarth.

Erwyn de Tarth, 4 ans, fils de lady Jaelly et Selwyn.

Rienna de Tarth, 4 ans, fille de lady Jaelly et Selwyn, jumelle d'Erwyn.

Ortie, 5 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn.

…

Navré pour les réponses aux reviews, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de les faire même si j'ai tout lu. Je reviendrai vers vous dans les prochains jours, individuellement, mais merci à tous et toutes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

…

**..**

**.**

– **LA GUILDE –**

**Partie 3**

**L'écuyer, la main et la maison**

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Brienne à la Guilde, la Guilde se réveilla dans la tempête.

Si Ahnne n'avait aucune crainte concernant celle-ci, elle était aussi réveillée que la plupart des guildiens malgré l'heure très matinale. Le ciel noir ressemblait fortement à la nuit, mais la jeune fille observait, fascinée, le spectacle des arbres qui ployaient sous les bourrasques. Elle avait quitté le dortoir plusieurs minutes plus tôt, mais sans suivre ses condisciples, elle avait passé sa tunique claire d'apprentie, en avait remonté les manches afin de laisser paraître ses brassards de cuir qu'elle avait fabriqués elle-même l'année passée, puis s'était arrêtée au détour d'un couloir pour se jucher sur le rebord de l'une des larges fenêtres en arc de cercle qui dominaient les jardins. Les bras autour de ses genoux, le visage presque collé à la vitre, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le spectacle des éléments déchaînés. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas venir lady Oldvalon derrière elle.

\- Je ne me lasse pas non plus de ce spectacle, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Si elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, Ahnne n'était pour autant pas surprise.

\- C'est tellement beau, soupira-t-elle. Cela a été si long d'attendre…

\- Mais cela ne durera pas plus de trois jours, puis le beau temps reviendra…

\- … comme il en va à chaque départ de la saison des tempêtes, sourit Ahnne en se tournant vers la vieille femme.

Cette maxime centenaire était leur habitude, même si Ahnne n'avait pas réellement connu d'hivers jusqu'à présent et n'avait de fait observé qu'assez peu de tempêtes. Celles-ci allaient souvent de paires avec l'hiver, ne se glissant que très rarement dans les années estivales, mais elles exerçaient sur Ahnne une fascination telle qu'elle pouvait passer des heures à les observer.

Lady Oldvalon était vêtue avec simplicité, ses cheveux noués grossièrement en un chignon lâche qu'elle n'aurait jamais abordé pour paraître en société. Elle s'était enroulée dans un long manteau pourpre et ses verres reposaient contre sa poitrine, suspendus à leur cordon. Elle lui adressa un sourire et sortit doucement de l'ombre, en appui sur sa canne.

\- Les cours ont-ils été maintenus ?

\- Oui, approuva Ahnne. Nous ne rentrerons qu'avec les orages.

\- Je vois.

Il n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes des guildiens de se réfugier à l'intérieur à la moindre pluie. Bien au contraire. On ne pouvait décemment former des jeunes gens aux disciplines guerrières en les ménageant à outrance, et aucun des enseignants de la Guilde n'aurait accepté de suspendre un cours martial au simple prétexte qu'il avait lieu en plein air alors que les nuages se déversaient sur les jardins. Ahnne ne s'était jamais plainte, à l'instar de la plupart des étudiants. La vie à la Guilde était pleine d'opportunités et de tolérance, plus que nul autre endroit à Tarth, et la seule chose que l'on attendait des pensionnaires était un dévouement et une motivation absolus à son travail. Pour autant, il n'était pas exigé de demeurer seul dans la pénibilité, et c'est pourquoi tous étaient traités de la même manière ou presque, donnant aux étrangers un sentiment d'uniformité qui laissait parfois entendre à tort une absence prononcée d'individualité. Mais il n'en était rien.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose, tante O. ? Ne deviez-vous pas vous reposer de votre voyage ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! s'exclama lady Oldvalon en prenant place sur le rebord de la fenêtre à son tour. Je croirais entendre Gaelyn ! Je ne suis pas encore bonne à enterrer !

Ahnne esquissa un sourire. Cette plaisanterie acerbe était commune à la vieille femme, mais nul n'y prêtait plus attention, bien conscient de l'âge avançant de lady Oldvalon. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas outrageusement téméraire et sût se comporter avec raison, il était connu de tous que la vieille lady devait être physiquement ménagée tant que possible.

\- Je suis venue profiter un peu de la vue avec toi.

\- Tante O…

La vieille femme eut une moue comique, comme si elle s'excusait d'être découverte.

\- A la vérité, j'espérais aussi te parler avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre tes camarades. J'ai eu la chance de voir Podrick Payne en venant ici. Il semble déjà éveillé, et je me demandais si tu n'accepterais pas l'aider à s'intégrer.

Ahnne haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas porté une grande attention à l'écuyer la veille, il fallait l'admettre. Pour elle, seuls comptaient Ser Brienne et son retour. Elle avait évidemment entendu parler de ses compagnons de voyage, et notamment de Jaime Lannister, le régicide, dont elle ne comprenait pas que Ser Brienne ait pu devenir aussi proche. Mais l'écuyer n'avait pas retenu son attention. Il semblait charmant, et sans doute était-il fidèle, mais elle n'en avait rien vu ni compris de plus.

\- Tu es très appréciée, et je pense que tu constitueras une bonne porte d'entrée à la Guilde pour ce garçon. C'est vraiment un très bon écuyer, insista lady Oldvalon.

\- Il doit être piètre combattant pour l'être encore à son âge… Je dis cela sans arrière-pensée, promit Ahnne en croisant le regard de la vieille femme. Seulement, je pourrais peut-être lui proposer de s'entraîner avec nous, afin qu'il progresse. Bien que je n'aie pas la prétention d'être meilleure professeure que ser Brienne.

\- Ne le juge pas trop vite, je te prie. Et ne te tourmente pas quant à tes talents d'enseignante, sois juste amicale à son endroit. Rares sont les écuyers aussi dévoués.

Ahnne acquiesça, adressant ce faisant un sourire à lady Oldvalon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui confiait l'intégration d'un nouvel élément, et elle s'en savait capable. Plus que cela, elle doutait d'avoir avec Podrick autant de travail qu'avec le précédent.

Elle descendit du rebord en évitant soigneusement d'heurter la canne et salua la vieille femme d'un poing horizontal contre le cœur.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, tante O.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

L'adolescente s'esquiva, disparaissant dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres un peu partout pour laisser entrer la lumière en abondance dans la Guilde, mais les jours comme celui-ci, il était impossible de distinguer les détails des pierres pourtant claires. Mais Ahnne avait grandi à la Guilde et en connaissait chaque recoin par cœur. Elle se rendit rapidement au bas des escaliers qui menaient au réfectoire. Certains étudiants avaient coutume de s'y retrouver pour discuter un peu avant d'aller manger ou de se joindre à leurs classes. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la petite foule, composée d'enfants et de jeunes adultes, jusqu'à repérer Jerry. Le regard fuyant, l'air timide, le garçon de douze ans avait les cheveux bruns un rien trop longs, le teint mat de celui qui est habitué à la vie en plein air, et sa tenue d'apprenti était un peu trop grande pour lui.

Contrairement aux autres élèves de son âge avec qui Ahnne avait grandi, Jerry ne logeait pas dans le même dortoir, mais avec les petits, de l'autre côté de la Guilde. Et comme il était mal perçu de changer de dortoir sans être accompagné et sans une excellente raison, il avait coutume d'attendre chaque matin l'adolescente au pied des escaliers. Malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'engager dans le réfectoire seul sans se sentir mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas légitime.

_Tu es ici chez toi maintenant_, songea amèrement Ahnne en constatant une fois encore que le garçon s'était glissé à l'écart du groupe. Plaquant un sourire réjoui sur son visage, elle marcha vers lui d'un pas déterminé et le saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- Où sont Feng et les autres ?

\- Déjà au réfectoire, répondit Jerry.

\- Tu as vu l'écuyer de ser Brienne ?

\- Il est au réfectoire aussi.

\- Parfait !

Jerry fronça les sourcils, sans cesser de se laisser entraîner à travers le bâtiment comme un pantin de chiffons. Il avait pris l'habitude du comportement familier d'Ahnne et même s'il lui arrivait de grimacer et de protester un peu, en arguant qu'il avait douze ans et n'était plus un enfant, Ahnne savait qu'il appréciait cela. Elle le voyait à la façon dont il se laissait faire et à celle, parfois, dont il se rapprochait d'elle pour lui donner une opportunité de le saisir plus facilement.

\- Tu souhaites lui parler ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tante O. m'a demandé de l'intégrer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais toujours du temps à te consacrer, ajouta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour cela, mais rien que pour la grimace de ce pauvre Jerry, cela en valait la peine.

\- Très drôle !

…

Podrick avait toujours eu pour habitude de se lever à l'aube. Même du temps de sa prime enfance, avant qu'il ne devienne écuyer, il ne dormait jamais après le lever du soleil.

Ce matin-là, sa première réflexion fut que le soleil était bien trop absent pour justifier de son heure de réveil, sa seconde qu'il n'avait rien à faire de précis. Il s'était endormi la veille sans que Brienne ou Jaime ne lui aient donné la moindre instruction, et lady Oldvalon ou un autre guildien n'avait pas davantage fait part d'un emploi du temps qu'il lui faudrait respecter. Il se retrouvait de fait très seul et sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. A Tarthen, Jaime le rejoignait chaque matin avant d'aller manger et ils décidaient ensemble de ce qu'ils feraient de leur journée. Mais Podrick était prêt à parier qu'aujourd'hui, Jaime ne quitterait pas sa chambre avant longtemps. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait de lui-même choisir quoi faire, et cette liberté lui était aussi nouvelle qu'inquiétante. Il pouvait parfaitement manger un peu d'abord puis explorer la Guilde, mais que se passerait-il si Brienne avait soudain besoin de lui et ne savait pas le trouver ? Pouvait-il aller lui demander l'autorisation de s'éloigner ?

Il hésita, mais au moment où il allait frapper à la porte communicante entre les chambres, il se réfréna. Brienne était très faible, et certainement devrait-elle garder le lit aujourd'hui. Et à l'inverse des mois qu'ils avaient passé sur la route, elle n'était plus seule avec lui, et Jaime veillerait sur elle. Il pouvait se permettre d'aller manger.

Fort de cette résolution, il s'extirpa de son lit, s'habilla et se glissa dans les couloirs. Ceux-ci étaient déjà emplis d'apprentis qui se pressaient en direction du réfectoire. Lui-même avait très faim, et hâte de voir ce que proposaient les cuisines. Il constata bien que quelques regards se posaient sur lui avec curiosité, mais personne ne l'interpella autrement que pour lui suggérer un plat ou un autre. Il avait trouvé une place dans un angle de la table et se laissait porter par les conversations multiples et pleines de mots inconnus tout autour de lui. Il ne savait pas très bien identifier ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, mais il était au moins rassuré car si la texture restait très étrange, le goût n'avait rien à envier aux meilleurs repas qu'il avait pu goûter dans sa vie. Au moins, aucun poireau ne pouvait se glisser dans son assiette à cette heure.

Tout accaparé par sa fourchette et ce qu'il posait précautionneusement dessus, il ne vit Ahnne qu'à la seconde où elle prit place directement à côté de lui, profitant d'une place vacante. Où que soient passés ceux qui étaient venus assister au dîner de bienvenu de Brienne la veille, il n'y avait pas autant de monde ce matin-là. Une armée d'apprentis et plusieurs solides guerriers d'un âge varié, mais qui restaient entre eux, et une poignée de serviteurs qui s'agitaient déjà pour prendre leur service. Ce dernier point ne sortaitg pas vraiment de l'ordinaire pour qui avait passé l'essentiel des dix dernières années dans de vastes demeures.

\- Ahnne de Tarth, annonça-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Nous n'avons pas été présentés personnellement hier.

\- Podrick Payne, la salua-t-il.

\- La Guilde te plaît ?

\- Elle est fascinante, avoua l'écuyer en promenant son regard sur la foule d'apprentis hétéroclites qui se pressait à la table. Je n'avais jamais vu cela ailleurs.

\- Nous sommes assez uniques, déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire empli de fierté. Podrick Payne, je te présente Jerry.

Un garçon un rien plus jeune, que Podrick n'avait pas aperçu la veille, venait en effet de se glisser derrière Ahnne pour prendre timidement son repas. Il adressa un signe de tête à l'écuyer et replongea dans son assiette, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Il est un peu timide, expliqua Ahnne d'un ton précipité, comme si ses mots se déversaient en trombe par crainte de ne pas trouver le temps d'exprimer une pensée avant qu'une autre ne se bouscule. Pardonne ma franchise, mais je trouve étrange que tu sois encore écuyer à ton âge. La plupart des garçons de ton âge sont déjà chevaliers, ou bien pratiquent un métier. Es-tu devenu écuyer sur le tard ?

Podrick ébaucha un sourire gêné. C'était une façon agréable de pointer du doigt la question qui traversait souvent l'esprit des gens qui croisaient sa route : à savoir qu'il était un piètre combattant et que c'était là l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore pris son envol. La question lui avait été posée plusieurs fois ces dernières années, même si Bronn avait certainement été le plus vexant à cet égard, se bornant à en rire.

Honnêtement, Podrick n'y pensait jamais. Du moins, ça ne l'effleurait pas tant qu'il n'était pas contraint de se présenter ou de se justifier devant des gens de son âge et déjà adoubés, ou pire encore, plus jeunes que lui. Et bien qu'il doutât sincèrement que la Guilde abritât d'autres chevaliers que ses exilés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir un certain jugement dans le regard d'Ahnne. Sans doute estimait-elle qu'à son âge, il aurait dû avoir sa propre armure de métal et son propre écuyer. Au lieu de quoi, il continuait à aller partout avec les mêmes frusques à peine protégées de cuir bouilli, comme il le faisait depuis des années.

\- J'ai décidé de le rester. C'était l'unique façon de suivre Ser Brienne en exil. Elle n'était pas en capacité de me faire chevalier avant la fin de la guerre car elle ne l'était pas elle-même, et quand elle en a été capable, j'ai insisté pour rester à son service et l'accompagner en exil.

Le regard perplexe d'Ahnne s'illumina. Un groupe d'adolescents vêtus en apprentis passa à leur hauteur et une jeune fille aux yeux effilés héla la rouquine dans une langue dont Podrick ne comprit pas un traître mot, mais qu'il supposa être la langue des ressortissants Yi Ti. A son grand désarroi, Ahnne répondit avec aisance dans la même langue, engageant une courte conversation avec le groupe, qui se composait pourtant de plusieurs Andals et de deux jeunes dothrakis.

\- J'aime ta fidélité, assena Ahnne en revenant brusquement à Podrick. C'est une valeur très appréciée ici. Et je suis sûre que Ser Brienne est une très bonne enseignante. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous pour l'entraînement ? Il est bon parfois de changer de partenaire. Nous serions ravis de t'aider à t'améliorer. Et je te présenterai aux autres. Nous sommes plus jeunes que toi, mais je peux t'assurer que nous sommes de bonne compagnie.

L'écuyer hésita. Il n'avait reçu aucun ordre spécifique concernant les soins et l'attention dont Brienne avait besoin, et rien non plus quant à ses libertés et devoirs maintenant qu'ils étaient en lieu sûr. On pouvait très bien avoir soudain besoin de lui et ne pas savoir le trouver. Mais Jaime n'était-il pas avec elle ? Il saurait certainement l'aider comme elle en avait besoin, et le faire mander si son aide était requise. Lady Oldvalon ne lui avait-elle pas dit de se détendre et de faire comme il lui semblait ?

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il en repoussant sa chaise. Mais si jamais ser Brienne a besoin de moi…

\- Tu iras la voir immédiatement, c'est entendu.

Ahnne lui adressa un sourire et il se retrouva bientôt dehors, sous une pluie battante, à la suite de ces adolescents que rien ne semblait davantage réjouir que de s'entraîner dans la tempête.

Ahnne et ses condisciples se rendirent sur un terrain de terre largement fournis en pantins de tissus. Podrick remarqua distraitement que le dénommé Jerry s'était éloigné pour rejoindre un autre groupe d'apprentis, et que lui-même se trouvait entouré par plusieurs des jeunes qui étaient venus les accueillir la veille. Ils se présentèrent tour à tour, et Podrick retint quelques noms, comme celui de Gydeon, un garçon de quinze ans au charme certain qui commençait visiblement à en prendre conscience auprès des filles, ou celui de Feng, une jeune fille de douze ans aux yeux effilés qui portait à la ceinture une épée de bois fine et courbée qui était presque aussi grande qu'elle.

Comme l'avait dit Ahnne, tous étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que lui, et se montrèrent un peu surpris de le voir apparaître soudain au milieu de leur groupe. Pour autant, aucun ne posa de question déplacée ni ne parut hostile à sa présence, et une curiosité enfantine se répandit dans les rangs. Indifférents aux trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur eux, les jeunes gens parlaient tous en même temps pour espérer capter l'attention de l'écuyer de Ser Brienne.

\- Quelle arme préfères-tu ?

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu l'écuyer de ser Brienne ?

\- C'est vrai que tu as combattu les Marcheurs Blancs ? A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

Podrick ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait été rien de plus qu'une ombre – c'était là même la valeur de son travail, le rôle qu'il tenait depuis des années et qu'il avait souhaité conserver. Devenir soudain le centre de l'attention était perturbant, mais aussi étrangement agréable. Pendant un instant, il en oublia qu'il était écuyer et qu'Ahnne lui avait pointé du doigt ce statut qu'elle considérait comme une légère faiblesse ou un retard. Il était surtout un voyageur agueri qui avait connu les deux plus grandes guerres de leur temps, et qui avait parcouru plus de terres qu'eux tous réunis.

Il répondit avec bonne humeur tandis que le groupe se répartissait autour des mannequins et, épées en bois à la main, s'échauffait de quelques enchaînements. Gydeon trouva une nouvelle épée pour Podrick, car il était interdit de faire usage de véritables lames pendant l'entraînement afin de ne pas blesser un camarade, et l'écuyer se mêla tranquillement au groupe. Après une dizaine de minutes, l'enseignante apparut enfin.

Podrick s'était attendu à voir arriver l'un des guerriers à l'aspect redoutables qui mangeaient à l'écart dans le réfectoire, mais ce fut une jeune femme Yi Ti, de moins de trente ans, aux longs cheveux nattés et aux vêtements de couleurs vives. Elle portait à la ceinture deux épées de bois légèrement courbées, des « sabres » lui apprit Ahnne.

Son regard, noir comme l'encre, se posa sur Podrick.

\- Nous avons un nouvel élève, à ce que je vois.

Sa voix était claire, ses paroles prononcées avec une certaine rigueur qui témoignait de son apprentissage tardif de la langue commune.

\- Nous lui avons proposé de s'entraîner avec nous, expliqua Ahnne. Lady Oldvalon est de cet avis. Cela ne pose pas de problème ?

\- S'il suit, aucun, répondit l'enseignante. Je m'appelle Leung, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de Podrick. Sois le bienvenu.

Comme l'écuyer devait rapidement s'en apercevoir, l'enseignement dispensé à la Guilde était très varié, et dépendait essentiellement du professeur. De nombreux styles de combat se côtoyaient, et il y avait de nombreux groupes d'études, répartis selon le niveau de dextérité des élèves mais aussi selon la spécialité martiale enseignée. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Podrick se plia sans sourciller, sous une pluie battante, à une série d'exercices qu'il n'avait encore jamais pratiquée ou vue pratiquée. Les enchaînements exigeaient de la précision, et des postures étranges. Les attaques travaillées étaient vives, légères, et les épées toutes autant. Il ne s'agissait pas de frapper violement, mais précisément. Cela rappelait à Podrick un peu du style de combat d'Arya Stark, mais avec de nombreuses différences malgré tout.

Podrick passa une heure à répéter avec les autres, puis ils firent des groupes de deux et commencèrent des combats. Podrick se retrouva face à Gydeon, et s'il peina à faire usage des enchaînements qu'il venait à peine de découvrir, il n'eut pas de mal à tenir tête au garçon, qui avait certes plus de pratique dans l'art guerrier de Leung, mais manquait d'expérience et se laissa désarmer par une feinte que Podrick avait apprise de Brienne, et longuement travaillé avec Jaime.

\- Impressionnant, souffla Gydeon en se relevant du sable détrempé. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle parade.

Beau joueur, les joues légèrement rosies, Podrick lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Il aurait pu se gargariser de cette petite victoire, mais son humilité naturelle le reprit, et alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser l'épée de Gydeon et la lui rendre, il expliqua :

\- J'ai passé des heures à la répéter avec ser Brienne. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite. Cela fait des années qu'elle m'entraîne tous les jours, parfois jusqu'à six heures quand nous avons la chance de séjourner quelques parts. Et le meilleur épéiste du monde peut être défait par un enchaînement inconnu.

\- C'est bien vrai, admit Gydeon en reprenant son arme. Je pratique assidûment l'épée depuis mes huit ans, mais je préfère l'arc. As-tu une préférence ?

\- Je ne manie que l'épée, avoua Podrick en se sentant soudainement pauvre d'expériences.

Ces jeunes apprenaient une multitude de techniques de combat depuis leur enfance. Peut-être était-il lui l'écuyer de ser Brienne, mais il n'était que cela. Bien que doué, il n'avait pas le talent de Jaime ou Brienne, et il était prêt à parier que ces jeunes lui seraient tous de beaucoup supérieur quand ils atteindraient son âge.

Cela dut se voir sur son visage, car Gydeon ébaucha un sourire réconfortant.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, l'entraînement de la Guilde est exceptionnel. Je suis sûr que tu nous auras rattrapé avant de repartir.

Podrick sourit avec reconnaissance. Il doutait fortement de rattraper plus de dix années de retard en deux ans, mais il appréciait le geste du guildien. Pendant un instant, il se sentit simplement satisfait et prêt à repartir à l'assaut.

Puis une voix trop connue brisa le silence relatif de l'averse.

\- Toujours un peu vieux pour être écuyer, non ? Te v'là redevenu élève, en plus ?

Podrick se tourna, apercevant Bronn appuyé contre le portail de l'arène. Malgré les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur le terrain, l'ancien mercenaire leur adressait un sourire goguenard, visiblement très amusé par le fait que tout un groupe d'adolescents s'entraîne avec tant de rigueur sur des enchaînements et des postures qui n'avaient rien de commun.

\- Il s'agit d'une technique de combat Yi Ti, répondit Podrick en serrant les dents. Il peut être bon de s'ouvrir à d'autres horizons, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- J'aime autant ouvrir d'autres choses, mais bon...

Podrick échangea un regard avec Gydeon, et celui-ci, comprenant visiblement que le nouveau seigneur d'Hautjardin ne leur laisserait pas la paix, s'éloigna pour se mêler à un autre binôme. Podrick reporta son attention sur Bronn, dont le sourire s'élargissait. Quelque chose remua au fond de l'écuyer, et une colère sourde se répandit dans ses veines. Il ne savait d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi elle était soudain si vivace, mais il s'était rarement senti aussi furieux. C'était comme une langue de feu qui se serait répandue dans son sang. Soudain, il avait l'envie de hurler et de fracasser le sourire de Bronn jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une bouillie de sang et de chair.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.

\- Le prend pas comme ça ! J'y suis pour rien si t'es encore écuyer... Il faudrait que tu te décides à prendre ton envol, devenir un homme, tu sais...

\- J'ai décidé de rester écuyer ! cingla-t-il en serrant les dents.

Podrick se tenait désormais face à lui, séparé de Bronn uniquement par le portail. Malgré la fureur qui se répandait en lui, il se sentait de plus en plus apeuré. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de frapper quelqu'un, à part peut-être Jaime le jour de la mort des reines, et cela lui faisait peur. Terriblement peur. Sa colère se levait en lui comme une entité propre qui voulait crever sa peau pour se jeter sur Bronn.

\- Et tu suis des cours pour espérer t'améliorer ? demanda Bronn en haussant un sourcil. Tu crois que tu sauras me battre après ça ?

Le coup de poing partit sans même que Podrick n'en prenne conscience. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté du portail sans comprendre comment il l'avait franchi, à toiser un Bronn qui le regardait d'un air hébété, le nez ensanglanté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'prends ?

\- J'étais face aux Marcheurs Blancs à Winterfell, et j'ai survécu ! J'étais à Port-Réal pendant que Daenerys Targaryen réduisait la ville à feu et à sang, et j'ai survécu ! J'ai tiré sur un dragon avec une arbalète géante, je l'ai touché et j'ai survécu ! Vous, où étiez-vous ? En train de baiser dans un bordel, à siroter du vin, à attendre que les Lannister meurent ou vivent et qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'à les menacer ou les tuer ?

Podrick envoya un coup d'épée furieux que Bronn n'esquiva que de justesse, et le bois se fracassa sur un rocher avec violence, répandant une pluie de copeaux sur le sol trempé.

\- Alors oui, je ne suis qu'écuyer, mais je mérite du respect !

C'était comme si toutes ces années de brimades et de frustrations jaillissaient soudain hors de lui en déchirant tout sur leur passage. Comme si toutes les humiliations, tous les regards condescendants et les sourires moqueurs qu'il avait ignorés sans jamais les oublier ne se muaient soudain en une force brutale d'une violence inouïe, et Podrick se jeta sur l'ancien mercenaire. Jamais Bronn ne l'avait respecté. Jamais quiconque n'avait admis qu'il pût avoir de la valeur, hormis Tyrion et Brienne et Jaime aussi, qui louaient sa fidélité et son dévouement. Tous les autres ne voyaient que son retard dans les disciplines martiales, son innocence dont ils se jouaient, sa fidélité qu'ils comparaient à celle d'un chien.

Et soudain, c'était trop.

Peut-être étaient-ce l'épuisement, l'inquiétude, les efforts qu'il avait fait jusque-là pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble car Brienne et Jaime semblaient aller tellement plus mal qu'il devait être là pour eux, mais soudain, Podrick se sentit craquer, comme si une brèche s'était ouverte à l'intérieur de lui.

Il fracassa son épée de bois contre l'épaule de Bronn et enfonça son poing dans son estomac. Mais l'homme n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et se battait certainement depuis avant la naissance de Podrick. Il lui administra un coup de boule retentissant qui fit s'entrechoquer les dents de l'écuyer, et malgré un grincement douloureux, il expédia un coup de pied si fort dans la poitrine de Podrick que celui-ci fut éjecté et retomba lourdement sur le sol changé en boue.

Bronn lui arracha son épée d'un coup de pied et pesa sur lui d'un genou dans le ventre.

\- C'est bon, tu te calmes ?

Podrick donna une ruade et lui frappa les parties d'un coup de genou. Bronn poussa un cri et s'affala en avant, pesant d'autant plus sur l'écuyer dont tout l'air s'échappa des poumons dans un sursaut de douleur. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent là, sans bouger, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Puis une voix tonna au-dessus d'eux, et la pointe d'un sabre se posa sur la nuque de Bronn.

\- Les combats ne sont pas autorisés de cette manière. Levez-vous et séparez-vous.

Avec une réticence évidente, Bronn se releva, le visage fendu par une grimace de douleur. Podrick prit une inspiration difficile, le ventre encore compressé, et se redressa sur les coudes. La fureur qui l'avait habité était en train de retomber, le laissant pantelant, mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation et il se sentait soudain perdu, comme vacillant au bord d'un gouffre. Au-dessus de lui, Leung lui adressait un regard dur, la pointe de son sabre baissée dans sa direction.

\- Nous ne tolérons pas les affrontements sauvages, reprit-elle en le regard se relever avec peine. Si vous recommencez, vous serez traduit devant les seigneur et Dames de la Guilde, et ils conviendront de la sentence qui convient. Mais sachez que je ne tolère pas de telles têtes brûlées dans mes cours.

Ses joues se colorèrent de honte, et il en tituba en se relevant. Quel visage avait-il montré durant ces quelques minutes de folie ? Qu'en retiendraient les guildiens ? Que dirait Brienne ? L'écuyer sentit ses entrailles se tordre, non pas de douleur mais d'appréhension. Elle serait déçue, sans doute furieuse qu'il ait montré une telle attitude devant certaines des personnes qu'elle estimait et appréciait le plus. La morsure prit Podrick aux tripes, et il serra les dents et les poings, chassant le picotement humiliant qu'il sentait poindre contre ses rétines. Derrière l'instructrice, le groupe d'Ahnne les regardaient en silence, figé dans son exercice. Il avait tout gâché.

_Tout gâché._

Il jeta soudain un genou à terre, la tête baissée, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- Je vous prie de me pardonner, lady Leung ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter de la sorte, cela n'est pas dans ma nature et je vous supplie de me donner une autre chance !

Pendant un instant, seul lui répondit le bruit de l'averse. Podrick ferma les yeux, déglutit. Il ne devait pas perdre son contrôle, sinon... Quelle image donnerait-il s'il fondait en larmes dès le premier jour devant vingt personnes après avoir agressé un ressortissant westerosi ?

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend, là ?_

La fureur avait disparu, noyée par la peur. Comment une émotion aussi violente pouvait-elle apparaître et disparaître aussi soudainement ?

\- Demain, à la même heure, laissa tomber Leung d'un ton tranchant, rompant le silence relatif de la pluie battante. Dernière chance.

Une vague de soulagement frappa Podrick, lui laissant le souffle court. Il faillit lever les yeux pour remercier la guerrière, mais se contraignit à l'humilité.

\- Merci, lady Leung. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous en fais la promesse.

Il attendit qu'elle tourne les talons pour se relever, le corps couvert de boue. Les apprentis s'en retournaient déjà à leurs exercices. Il lui sembla voir Ahnne lui adresser une moue désolée, mais peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination. Lentement, il se tourna vers Bronn, qui s'était écarté le temps de reprendre son souffle. L'ancien mercenaire tâta son nez en grimaçant. Le sang avait cessé de couler, mais la pluie le répandait partout sur son menton et ses vêtements.

\- Sacré coup de poing, mon salaud. C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ?

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Podrick, l'air misérable. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ce n'était pas moi...

\- T'as besoin de relâcher la pression, voilà ce qu'y se passe. T'accumules sans rien décharger depuis des mois, et c'est pas tes combats qui t'ont rendu service de ce côté-là, ça suffit pas. Si tu te prends pour un septon depuis Winterfell, y a rien d'étonnant. Faut qu'on te trouve de quoi boire et de quoi baiser, et tu verras que ça ira mieux.

Pendant un instant, Podrick le dévisagea à travers le rideau de pluie en se demandant à quel moment exactement il avait cru que se jeter sur Bronn changerait quoi que ce soit. Il était et resterait l'écuyer, Podrick à la bite magique, le gamin dont on se moquait. Seul le temps serait en mesure de changer cela, peut-être.

Le coup de poing le prit au dépourvu, mais Bronn n'y mit pas suffisamment de violence pour faire pire que lui écarter brutalement le visage. Podrick serra les dents et lui jeta un regard noir à travers les mèches trempées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mais quand l'homme lui coinça la tête au creux du coude, il se laissa faire, portant simplement les mains sur le bras de Bronn de sorte à ne pas se laisser étrangler.

Il ne l'avait pas volé, après tout.

\- Nous v'là quittes, p'tit chevalier ! Allez, amène-toi par-là. J'ai vu des bouteilles d'alcool au réfectoire. On va enfin pouvoir s'en enfiler un verre, et ensuite on verra ce qu'on peut trouver comme filles. A défaut d'un bordel, ils doivent bien avoir des jolies petites apprenties avec des envies de découvrir ta bite magique...

Réprimant difficilement un sourire, Podrick se laissa entraîner vers les bâtiments. Il était toujours mortifié de sa propre attitude et près de fondre en larmes comme un enfant, ce qui appuyait la théorie de Bronn selon laquelle il avait besoin de relâcher la pression. Lui-même n'était pas très loin de penser la même chose.

Mais les mots "p'tit chevalier" tournoyaient dans sa tête et il se sentait stupidement mieux. Au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il s'était finalement mis à pleurer. Bronn fut le premier à s'en apercevoir, quand il le relâcha sous le porche du réfectoire. L'homme le regarda avec un franc étonnement pendant cinq bonnes secondes, et Podrick réalisa, mortifié, que des larmes s'étaient mêlées à la pluie sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? grommela Bronn. T'as vraiment besoin d'un verre et d'une fille.

Humilié, Podrick s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Une seconde plus tard, une tape virile puissante le fit chanceler.

\- Chiale pas, p'tit chevalier. J'vais te dégoter ce qui faut.

Podrick le regarda s'engager dans le réfectoire sans penser à le reprendre sur l'inexactitude de son surnom. Il n'était pas chevalier, et sur le continent ou à la cour de Selwyn, il doutait que cela plaise de le voir appeler de la sorte. Mais sur le coup, il ne trouva rien à dire. A la simple entente de ce nouveau surnom, il sentait une vague de chaleur couler dans sa poitrine, et c'était bien trop agréable.

**...**

Jaime émergeait encore à peine du sommeil, emmêlé dans la literie atrocement confortable, et retenu comme chaque matin par la poigne endormie de Brienne qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit, quand il remarqua le ciel sombre. La veille encore, le temps était au beau fixe, et un soleil encore chaud, l'un des derniers avant l'arrivée définitive de l'hiver, avait éclairé l'île. A présent, le ciel était noir et le paysage chargé d'une pluie battante. Le vent soufflait par rafales et faisait ployer les arbres. La mine encore froissé par le sommeil, Jaime se redressa sur le coude, le regard perdu dans la tempête qui sévissait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ils n'avaient pas clos les volets la veille et pouvaient désormais contempler à loisir les éléments déchaînés.

\- Tarth et les aléas de la saison des tempêtes, marmonna Brienne d'une voix encore ensommeillée sans se tourner vers la fenêtre. Cela a commencé au milieu de la nuit. Tu n'as rien entendu ?

\- Non.

Jaime réalisa avec un instant de retard qu'il disait vrai. Il ne s'était pas réveillé cette nuit. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis la nuit qui avait suivi le tournoi, au cours de laquelle il avait été pris par une crise violente. Depuis, ses nuits avaient été sans rêve. Angoissantes car pleines d'une impression pesante, noire. Mais Cersei n'était pas venue. Pas encore.

_Elle ne viendra pas. Tu ne risques rien. Tu ne risques rien…_

\- J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose, murmura Brienne en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Même s'il vaut mieux ne pas crier victoire trop vite, ajouta-t-elle en raffermissant quelque peu sa poigne sur la main de Jaime.

Celui-ci réprima un début de sourire. Il se sentait heureux de voir qu'en dépit de la fatigue du voyage, Brienne pouvait à nouveau se comporter de manière naturelle, sans s'enquérir dès le réveil d'un peu d'eau qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'aller chercher elle-même sans se blesser, ni afficher un regard hagard de souffrance et un front baigné de sueur.

D'ailleurs, à présent que ses plaies étaient convenablement soignées et bandées, Brienne ne semblait plus en souffrir tant que cela. Il demeurait son bandage compressif, qui prenait naissance sous ses seins et lui bloquait ses côtes détruites le temps que la nature ne fasse son office et ne répare les os pulvérisés et la chair meurtrie sur le passage de l'épieu. Mais comme le poumon n'avait pas été touché et que le lait de pavot préservait Brienne des piques de douleur les plus intenses, elle n'avait finalement que peu de peine à respirer tant qu'elle ne faisait pas d'efforts.

\- J'imagine, répéta Jaime en se lovant un peu plus dans le cocon de chaleur.

Il se sentait léger. Confortablement installé. Nerveux, mais cramponné à sa planche de salut.

_Rien ne peut m'atteindre,_ répétait-il inlassablement. _Rien ne peut m'atteindre._

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Il sentait grandir en lui la menace, comme si son corps avait été une scène de théâtre scindée en deux parties séparées par un voile, et qu'il voyait au travers de celui-ci la silhouette et les courbes de l'autre s'imprégner peu à peu dans son espace. Comme si le voile avait séparé la vie de la mort, mais que la mort décidait peu à peu, peut-être, de faire demi-tour.

_Mais c'est impossible._

\- Tu sais ce que signifie cette tempête ? demanda Brienne toujours sans ouvrir les yeux ni se tourner vers la fenêtre.

Il revint au présent en resserrant machinalement son étreinte. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre que Brienne, sa voix, sa peau, sa présence. Tarth. Ils étaient à Tarth, à la Guilde, et ils étaient tous vivants, et enfin en sécurité...

\- Non ? répondit-il comme une question, sans bien se souvenir ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

\- Aucun navire ne pourra quitter le port. Bronn va nous rester sur les bras encore quelques jours.

Le sourire de Jaime se figea et la petite bulle de bonne humeur qu'il avait commencé à bâtir autour de lui éclata. Bronn. Ainsi les dieux avaient-ils décidé de le punir durablement en lui infligeant l'ancien mercenaire jusqu'au bout.

_Au regard de ce que tu mériterais, c'est bien peu de chose._

Certes, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'était Bronn. Et plus il y songeait, plus Jaime peinait à le supporter. Il savait pourtant quel jeu la politique nécessitait et il comprenait tout à fait que Tyrion en soit revenu à faire appel à lui, car il fallait reconnaître au mercenaire qu'il ne disait jamais non à une bourse bien garnie. Mais lui ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Oh, éviter de tuer Bronn et faire alliance avec lui, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire en cas de nécessité, comme c'était actuellement le cas. Mais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Tyrion...

\- Quelle joie, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Brienne ouvrit un oeil paresseux. Elle paraissait si endormie et détendue que Jaime sentit sa colère s'atténuer légèrement avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement apaisant à la voir aussi sereine, le visage encore froissé par le sommeil, les mèches en bataille.

\- Il ne restera pas éternellement. Calme-toi.

Et comme pour mieux l'y inciter, elle l'embrassa. Sans doute visait-elle ses lèvres, mais avec la raideur de son corps meurtri, le sommeil qui l'imprégnait encore et l'angle délicat qu'il était nécessaire d'imposer à son visage pour embrasser convenablement son amant, il était presque impossible de réussir, et Jaime sentit la pression du baiser échouer finalement à la commissure des lèvres. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Lui pouvait aisément plier son corps. Il cala son coude de sorte à se redresser, écarta du bout des doigts les cheveux qui s'étaient égarés durant la nuit, tâta un instant le front pour en évaluer la température. Puis, comme il ne sentait aucune fièvre, il embrassa Brienne convenablement.

Il sentit poindre en lui l'envie de plus, mais se réfréna. Brienne n'était certainement pas en état de supporter quoi que ce fût, et il ne se pardonnerait jamais de lui faire le moindre mal. Au lieu de quoi, s'il laissa le baiser s'étirer - et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, alors que d'une main la guerrière lui caressait la nuque et l'épaule en défaisant doucement la tension qui s'y accumulait ? - puis y mit un terme pour mieux étreindre Brienne avec précaution.

\- A quelle heure crois-tu que nous devions aller retrouver les autres ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas s'attarder sur le chemin qu'avaient pris ses pensées.

\- Ils ne nous attendront pas. Ils ont leur propre emploi du temps et ne le changeront pas pour nous. De plus, je crois que lady Oldvalon sera ravie de me voir rester au lit ce matin.

Ce disant, Brienne l'avait repoussé, et quelque chose dans son regard fit comprendre à Jaime qu'il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait espéré. Et aussi que l'appel de la peau se faisait sentir également pour la guerrière, loin d'un simple désir primaire dont il aurait été seul coupable. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait rien d'un désir primaire, jamais. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant raisonnable. Il y avait tant d'os et de peau meurtris chez Brienne que Jaime n'osait pas même imaginé là où il pouvait se risquer à toucher sans commettre une erreur et engendrer de la douleur.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Pas à elle. Pas elle aussi, pas encore. Pas alors que...

Une main vint doucement lui prendre le visage en coupe et Jaime sentit un frisson courir le long de sa joue, comme si quelque chose était passé de la peau de Brienne à la sienne.

\- Tu ne me feras jamais mal, murmura-t-elle. Je le sais.

Il y avait tellement de conviction dans ces mots que c'en était terrifiant, et écrasant.

Il déglutit, chercha ses mots pour lui dire à quel point ce ne serait qu'une mauvaise idée. Il le voulait. Il voulait croire Brienne, il voulait la sentir, la toucher, obtenir la confirmation la plus primaire qui soit de sa survie. Mais même si ce qu'il était n'entachait pas Brienne, il lui ferait du mal. Elle était tant blessée, et lui était tellement...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer la voix de la raison : d'une main légère, Brienne était descendue sous les draps pour effleurer cette longueur intéressante, qu'elle avait assez apprise pour savoir quand encourager son réveil et comment l'amener à la dissolution. Parcouru d'un immense frisson, Jaime soupira.

Ils n'avaient plus rien fait depuis deux semaines, et depuis, Jaime avait eu l'impression de mourir d'inquiétude tant de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte. A chaque instant, il avait espéré un contact prolongé, la preuve par la peau et les soupirs que tout cela n'était pas un rêve cruel, que Brienne était vivante et que personne ne leur ferait plus de mal. Que nul ne l'avait brisée. Que lui ne l'avait brisée.

Et elle le tenait délicatement, faisait courir les doigts sur lui, sans le quitter des yeux, sans cesser de sa deuxième main de caresser la peau figée de son visage, d'y effacer du pouce la trace de ses hantises et de ses peurs.

Il était fichu.

Il se sentait déjà durcir, et chaque effleurement le faisait frissonner, couvrant sa peau de chair de poule. Au regard de Brienne, il comprit qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Alors il céda. Se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau et siffla quand les effleurements se muèrent en caresses appuyées, quand la deuxième main de la guerrière partit explorer le reste de son corps de cette manière légère qui faisait naître des frissons.

Comme s'il était un être de verre dont elle craignait à tout instant qu'il ne se brise si elle le serrait trop fort. Elle qui pouvait être aussi brutale et violente que n'importe quel chevalier, et qui refusait les légendes de fleurs et d'amour courtois que véhiculaient les récits, elle était plus délicate que ne l'avait jamais été Cersei, plus attentionnée et patiente aussi. Comme s'il était le plus blessé des deux. Comme si elle pouvait le détruire d'un geste. Et rien n'était plus vrai.

Jaime sentit sa gorge se nouer et sa poitrine se serrer d'émotion. Il ne méritait rien de tout cela. Il le lui avait dit tellement de fois qu'il ne savait plus comment l'en convaincre et doutait de jamais y parvenir. Il n'avait rien d'autre à donner que lui-même et elle avait déjà tout de lui, mais il pouvait tenter de lui rendre au moins un peu de tout ce qu'elle était et donnait.

Une nouvelle caresse plus appuyée, et son souffle se bloqua une seconde. Il était déjà atrocement proche. Etait-il donc homme ou garçon ? Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri de lui-même. Ici, il se contenta de riposter. Il ne pouvait décemment perdre face à Brienne, que l'inexpérience rendait peu endurante malgré la fréquence de leurs étreintes.

De la bouche et de la langue, il partit lui-même en exploration, aidant brièvement Brienne à s'installer sur le dos, calée par les oreillers qu'ils avaient fait demander en grand nombre la veille afin de minimiser les risques de blessures. Ils avaient dormi sans tenue de nuit, celles-ci étant trop contraignantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Brienne n'avait pu s'y glisser sans pâlir atrocement, ce qui avait poussé Jaime à jeter la tenue sur une chaise en refusant obstinément de l'aider à nouveau à s'en vêtir. Quant à lui-même, son impérieux besoin de contact avait parlé pour lui, lui faisant repousser la décence et la précaution les plus élémentaires. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau et le cœur de Brienne contre lui, et n'avait de fait pas pris la peine de se vêtir de quoi que ce soit.

Sa main était déjà rendue à la hanche, d'abord caressante puis crochetée à l'os, dans une prise que Jaime jugeait nécessaire pour ne pas perdre pied. Il était déjà tellement près...

Appuyé sur son coude, il imprima sa bouche sur la peau meurtrie avec précaution, effleura la poitrine avant d'y plonger, récoltant des frissons et un souffle saccadé en récompense, et au prix d'un effort, il se détacha de la hanche pour laisser à sa main unique le soin d'une douce exploration suderonne. La main rampa le long d'une cuisse, l'ouvrit comme un livre...

Jaime remonta juste à temps pour boire le souffle trop rauque, trop saccadé, qui aurait pu les trahir. Le temps que Brienne reprenne un peu de contrôle sur elle-même, il avait entrepris une exploration diligente et poussée, s'enfouissant là où il était attendu depuis trop longtemps. La caresse appuyée que son amante lui dispensait se renforça et il hoqueta, luttant pour se retenir. Il chercha à s'éloigner mais Brienne lui crocheta la nuque et l'embrassa et le regarda et il sentit qu'il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas même dire quels étaient les sentiments qui dansaient au fond des yeux trop clairs tant ils étaient nombreux, doux, écrasants d'importance. Tant ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être unique.

Noyé dans les yeux de saphir, il sentit la dernière digue de son contrôle tomber et se répandit sur son ventre.

A bout de souffle, il faillit s'effondrer et ne se retint que de justesse, écrasant sans douceur son front contre celui de Brienne. Pendant une bonne minute, seuls leurs souffles erratiques meublèrent le silence de la chambre. Puis, en sueur et rouillé comme une vieille armure, Jaime s'efforça de se redresser et laissa Brienne l'embrasser. Elle y insufflait la douceur qui allait de paire avec la fin d'une étreinte, et sans doute se figurait-elle que puisqu'il ne pourrait la prendre, il en allait effectivement ainsi. Jaime l'embrassa tout aussi délicatement, retirant doucement sa main. Il attendit que Brienne ait pris son visage en coupe, distraite et certaine de sa victoire, pour enfouir à nouveau ses doigts.

Cette fois-ci elle hoqueta, sans retenue, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de plus. Rampant jusqu'au bas du lit en dispensant çà et là quelques baisers, au creux d'une gorge, au sommet d'un sein, sur le fil d'une côte miraculeusement épargnée, il ne lui jeta qu'un dernier regard avant de fondre sur elle.

Elle frissonna. Expira le plus discrètement possible un souffle saccadé qui se coinça un instant plus tard dans sa gorge, quand Jaime refusa de lui laisser du répit. A un moment, il remonta pour embrasser le front pâle couvert de sueur, une main tenta à nouveau de lui crocheter la nuque, les yeux de croiser les siens, mais il s'esquiva. Elle avait voulu jouer, il jouerait. Et il gagnerait.

Mais une main n'était pas assez, une bouche n'était pas assez. Jaime repoussa tant bien que mal ce sentiment d'écrasement qui le prenait toujours à la poitrine. Il ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer. Une main lui saisit l'épaule, un cri étouffé résonna dans la chambre.

Il était le plus idiot des Lannister, il le savait. Pourtant, il lui fallut sentir la dissolution de la guerrière pour en prendre pleinement conscience, avec la violence d'un coup de poing qui l'aurait frappé en plein ventre. Quand ils étaient ainsi, rien n'existait plus que leur peau, leur souffle, leur silence, leurs blessures. Eux, dans tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus absolu et de plus imparfait. Un imbécile et une tête de mule. Un manchot sans honneur, deux fois régicide, et une guerrière mutilée plus honorable et bornée que la moitié des Sept Couronnes.

Et cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il ne croyait pas soudainement mériter tout ce que Brienne avait fait pour lui, et il était intimement convaincu que cela ne serait jamais le cas car il ne mériterait jamais rien de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire et ferait encore.

Mais la peau ne savait mentir. Et soudain, il comprit.

Ce ne fut pas une soudaine épiphanie, une révélation fracassante et formulée telle une très vieille chanson ou légende. Ce fut brutal et cela lui donna l'impression d'exploser en une pluie de verre.

La peau ne mentait pas. Pas cette peau-ci, pas de cette manière. Tout cela était réel, vrai. Il ne pourrait jamais entacher ça, même s'il le voulait, car cela le vaincrait. C'était trop…

Trop.

Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'au milieu de ce monde de peau et de souffle, il tremblait comme une feuille. Tant et si bien qu'il avait le visage enfoui entre une épaule et l'oreiller, et deux bras qui le serraient fortement. La respiration saccadée, la sueur, l'odeur, la peau, et cette douleur qui pulsait, ce poison qui coulait dans ses veines mais qui paraissait soudain s'assainir.

\- E… est-ce que… ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa sans réfléchir. Chercha une prise, serra pour garder un pied sur terre. Il serait toujours temps de chercher à faire une réponse cohérente plus tard. Pour le moment, il ne distinguait que deux pensées confuses dans son esprit : ne plus lâcher, jamais, et jeter sa main. Sa main d'or qui reposait près du lit, en attendant qu'il ne la reprenne et ne la porte comme il aurait paradé avec un fantôme. Il n'en avait jamais eu tant conscience qu'à cet instant. Soudain, la proximité de sa main d'or lui donnait l'impression d'une maladie grouillante sous la peau.

Cette main devait disparaître. Elle devait mourir noyée au milieu des flots, elle devait être fondue et se changer en pièces pour renflouer les caisses de Port-Réal, elle devait être enterrée au plus profond d'une grotte et ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle devait…

\- … disparaître.

\- Quoi ?

Le mot, à peine soufflé, lui avait échappé. Brienne le repoussa difficilement, juste assez pour le regarder, confuse.

\- La main doit disparaître.

Pendant un instant, Brienne ne parut pas comprendre. Puis ses pensées s'éclaircirent, accrochèrent le fil de celles qui courraient dans son propre esprit. Et Jaime vit la brillance désagréable d'une humidité traîtresse envahir les yeux de saphir.

\- Sûr de toi ? murmura-t-elle, et c'était un croassement faible, plein d'espoir.

C'était cela sa vie, désormais. Même s'il faudrait des mois, peut-être des années pour réussir à effacer toutes les stigmates du passé, ce ne serait plus jamais autrement. Il n'avait jamais eu d'honneur, ou si peu qu'il l'avait si vite ignoré. Mais il n'en aurait jamais plus suffisamment pour se détruire lui-même en laissant Brienne vivre loin de ce qu'il était. Il n'attendrait plus d'être digne d'elle pour accepter de tirer un trait sur son passé et aller de l'avant. Les dieux ou le hasard avaient mis sur sa route cette seule chance, et Tyrion n'avait eu que trop raison : jamais il n'aurait d'avenir s'il persistait à tant refuser la perspective du bonheur.

Il ne méritait pas d'être ici, en vie, avec elle. Mais tant pis.

\- Plus que jamais.

Les mots se turent. Des doigts effleurèrent son visage comme s'il était un objet précieux, en tremblant un peu. Puis un baiser de remerciement. D'appel. Lentement, le monde se fondit à nouveau en peau, et Jaime se sentit se dissoudre.

**...**

Il était près de onze heures quand Brienne et Jaime descendirent finalement les escaliers qui menaient au réfectoire. Malgré l'heure tardive, le régicide avait lourdement insisté pour que la guerrière mange un morceau, convaincu que dans son état, cela ne pourrait que l'affaiblir de totalement faire l'impasse sur un repas. Comme il l'avait si justement fait remarquer, il avait maintenant la certitude qu'une multitude de personnes insisteraient lourdement pour qu'elle se soigne dignement, et cela lui ôtait une épine du pied. Pour toute réponse, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Ils se comportaient comme d'ordinaire, se convainquit Brienne. Mais pourtant, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être plus transparente que jamais. Peut-être l'absence visible de la main d'or la perturbait-elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Cela rendait soudain tout plus réel, et c'était presque effrayant de bonheur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Brienne avait le sentiment que rien ne pouvait entacher une journée, que tout ne pourrait être que beau et paisible, et même si elle trouvait ça du dernier ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y croire et de réfréner son sourire à grande peine.

Cependant, quand ils parvinrent au réfectoire, presque désert à cette heure où tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, l'envie de sourire lui passa immédiatement. Figés dans l'exacte posture dans laquelle ils avaient vidé leur godet respectif de très longues minutes plus tôt, Podrick et Bronn avaient le teint rouge et le front couvert de sueur. Les doigts de l'écuyer tressautaient sur la table, et l'ancien mercenaire paraissait sur le point de vomir. Sur leurs vêtements et le banc tout autour d'eux, une grande quantité de boue séchait lentement.

\- Pod ? s'enquit Jaime d'une voix inquiète. Tout va bien ?

\- Par les Sept Enfers, qu'avez-vous fait ? s'exclama Brienne en contournant la table à trop grands pas, réveillant les douloureuses blessures du trajet.

Podrick ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un simple gargouillis s'en échappa. Bronn fit une tentative à son tour, mais sans succès. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient la table comme si un monstre s'apprêtait à en jaillir pour le dévorer. De plus en plus agacée, réprimant l'inquiétude qui lui mordait le ventre, Brienne s'empara de la bouteille posée entre les deux hommes et en huma rapidement le goulot. L'odeur piquante fit immédiatement remonter de vifs souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Vous avez bu ça cul sec ?

\- Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Jaime en s'approchant, mais elle l'esquiva pour foncer jusqu'au bar.

Fidèle à lui-même, Oko essuyait sa vaisselle en sifflant. C'était un Ti Tien d'une soixantaine d'années au fort embonpoint, au regard pétillant. Brienne l'avait toujours connu avec ce petit sourire qui se perdait dans ses joues et ce sens de l'humour qui se transcrivait mal en langue commune, tant l'homme peinait à parler une autre langue que la sienne. Il était arrivé à Tarth à l'âge adulte et s'y était établi presque immédiatement, mais il ne parlait que péniblement la langue commune.

En la voyant approcher, il lui adressa un sourire réjoui. Dans d'autres circonstances, Brienne aurait été ravie de lui faire la conversation, ne se souvenant que trop bien quel homme filou mais sympathique pouvait être le gros Yi Tien, toujours prompts à dissimuler les farceurs contre l'assurance qu'on le débarrasserait des rats qui montaient parfois avec la crue du fleuve lorsque l'hiver était trop mauvais. Mais elle avait d'autres choses en tête à présent.

\- Tu leur as donné du vert ou du bleu ? demanda-t-elle en posant la bouteille sur le bar dans un geste brusque.

\- Vert, sourit Oko avec son accent si caractéristique. Voulaient du fort. Tord-boyaux.

Brienne écarquilla les yeux, effarée. Du tord-boyaux, cela ? Par les Sept… Elle ferma les yeux, atterrée, tandis que Jaime la rejoignait.

Elle aurait dû se lever plus tôt, elle le savait. Si elle avait gardé un œil sur Podrick, cet incident ne se serait jamais produit. Et plus elle y pensait, plus les possibilités d'incidents se multipliaient dans son esprit. Le garçon ne savait rien des façons de faire d'ici, les dieux seuls savaient ce qui pouvait lui arriver sur un malentendu...

\- Je ne serais pas contre une explication, dit Jaime.

\- Ceci, soupira Brienne en lui donnant la bouteille, est un alcool Yi Tien que l'on ne boit que dans les grandes occasions. C'est l'une des boissons les plus fortes du monde.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dedans ?

Jaime lui avait pris la bouteille pour humer le goulot, et fronça le nez.

\- De l'alcool de riz non dilué, des souriceaux fermentés pendant six mois, et des citrons. Ne bois surtout pas ! ajouta-t-elle en la lui arrachant. Chaque fois que j'ai vu un Andal s'y essayer, il a fini sous la table.

\- S'il y a eu des souriceaux là-dedans, ne compte pas sur moi pour y toucher !

\- C'est très bon ! protesta Oko. Andals trop fragiles !

_Sans doute,_ songea Brienne en reportant son attention sur Podrick. _Mais Andals surtout trop inconscients. _Elle porta une main au front de l'écuyer et constata sans surprise qu'il était brûlant. Comme s'il avait été appelé à cet instant pour constater les dégâts, Leth Aranoth franchit le seuil de la porte Est des jardins, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il s'ébroua sur le seuil et s'empara de l'une des serviettes disposées sur un banc près de l'entrée pour se sécher. Au moins ne ramenait-il avait lui aucun étudiant, soupira Brienne.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant des deux hommes toujours figés, en proie à la fièvre.

\- Souriceaux morts, répondit Brienne d'un ton laconique en levant la bouteille.

Leth Aranoth grimaça.

\- Andals tous les deux, j'imagine ?

Cette simple remarque, ajoutée au regard à la fois compatissant et moqueur de Leth, donna soudain à Brienne l'impression de replonger dans le passé. Elle était de retour chez elle, cela, elle n'en doutait plus.

\- Et peu habitué au vin en ce qui concerne celui-ci, dit-elle en désignant Podrick d'un geste.

\- Les Andals… ! Mets-les sous la pluie une petite heure, elle est froide comme il faut, ça leur fera du bien. J'irai voir lady Gaelyn pour lui dire que nous avons besoin d'un remède de cheval en urgence.

Avec un naturel criant légèrement surjoué, comme s'il appréciait de se montrer devant un étranger, Leth Aranoth s'empara de la bouteille et en avala le fond sans sourciller. Brienne vit Jaime le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés tandis que l'essossien exhalait un soupir satisfait. Il adressa un large sourire à Oko.

\- Parfaitement dosé ! Du grand cru !

Le barman lui leva son verre en signe de remerciement. Reportant son attention sur les trois exilés et leur infortuné camarade, Leth Aranoth esquissa une moue navrée.

\- Je dois me préparer pour la séance de justice de cet après-midi. Lady Oldvalon doit encore se reposer et lady Gaelyn s'est chargée de la dernière.

\- La séance de justice ? répéta Jaime.

\- Nous arbitrons deux fois par mois les conflits qui ébranlent la Guilde, et parfois Oakvale aussi. Le village nous accorde sa pleine confiance et nous aide à lutter contre les mesures de plus en plus coercitives de Selwyn. Le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est de leur faire profiter de nos connaissances et de notre œil extérieur. Cela n'a rien d'un arrangement officiel, ajouta-t-il. Pas pour Oakvale. Ses habitants sont sous l'égide de Selwyn. Mais il ne reçoit que très rarement leur visite.

\- Crois-tu que je puisse venir ? demanda Brienne.

Elle était bien décidée à se rendre à la raison et à ne pas malmener son corps meurtri plus que nécessaire. Mais elle ne pouvait envisager sérieusement de rester allongée toute la journée le temps qu'on l'autorise enfin à reprendre une épée. A moins qu'il ne lui faille veiller sur ce pauvre Podrick, c'était malheureusement une option à envisager. Son regard vola jusqu'à son écuyer. Il était tremblant de fièvre et passerait certainement quelques heures à s'en remettre.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu seras la bienvenue. Vous autres aussi. Les orages ne devraient plus se faire trop attendre, et il vous sera alors impossible de faire le tour des jardins.

Jaime et Brienne échangèrent un bref regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur Podrick. Sans un mot, ils l'empoignèrent par les aisselles et le soulevèrent du banc, le régicide prenant plus que sa part du poids du garçon. Une fois Podrick debout, Jaime hésita un instant puis saisit Bronn par la tunique et le tira sèchement sur ses pieds. L'ancien mercenaire se laissa faire, plongé dans un état second, le regard toujours fixe.

\- Viens par-là, grinça Jaime en le poussant vers la porte des jardins la plus proche.

Au-dehors, l'averse se faisait de plus en plus violente et une épaisse pellicule d'eau tapissait déjà les dalles du chemin qui traversait les jardins mémoriaux jusqu'au quartier des temples. Brienne et Jaime poussèrent les deux autres jusqu'au bord du canal et les firent violement asseoir sur un banc de pierre qui semblait proche de se noyer. Ils rebroussèrent ensuite chemin pour se mettre à l'abri du porche.

\- Ils vont s'en remettre ?

\- D'ici à ce soir, tout ira bien, dit Brienne. Surtout si lady Gaelyn accepte de leur préparer un remède. Mais ils ne s'approcheront plus d'une bouteille d'alcool sans y réfléchir à deux fois et ça, cela vaut certainement toutes les recommandations du monde.

\- Bronn, modéré avec la boisson ? Il faut que je l'écrive à Tyrion. Je suis certain que cela le fera bien rire.

La guerrière lui jeta un regard de côté, profitant que Jaime observait toujours les deux pauvres Andals qui se détrempaient doucement. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il n'y avait pas d'ombre de rage ou de haine dans les yeux de Jaime quand il fixait Bronn, pas de raideur dans la mâchoire comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'ancien mercenaire pour le tailler en morceau. Il paraissait presque… apaisé. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, sa main unique d'autant plus visible par l'absence de l'autre. Emmêlée dans plusieurs tissus, reléguée sous le lit où il l'avait jetée, la main d'or attendait. Il ne l'avait pas balancée par la fenêtre, comme il avait failli le faire en s'extirpant du lit, mais mise là où personne ne la verrait plus, en attendant de savoir quoi en faire.

Et maintenant il souriait, avec cette puérilité qui avait toujours étonné Brienne et qui était synonyme de bagarre à base d'eau et de fou rire à même le sol. Stupidement, la guerrière se demanda quand ils pourraient à nouveau disputer une partie de cartes.

_Nous sommes en paix. _

Pourtant, elle ne songea pas que c'était terminé. Elle sentait le mensonge et le vain espoir qui se dissimulaient derrière ces mots. Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose d'autre ne s'était pas encore éteint. Que cette chose couvait et se réveillerait bientôt.

Mais pour l'heure Jaime souriait et sa main d'or attendait de disparaître pour de bon, et c'était déjà plus que suffisant.

**...**

Il fallut deux bonnes heures à Podrick et Bronn pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Lady Gaelyn, tirée de ses appartements par Leth Aranoth, leur avait concocté une mixture dont Jaime était bien heureux de ne pas connaître la composition ni le goût. Puis, sans un mot, elle les avait tous fait venir à elle dans une infirmerie que Jaime n'avait pas remarquée, et qui s'étirait toute en longueur, longeant les jardins commémoratifs sur lesquelles donnaient toutes ses fenêtres, hautes de plusieurs mètres. Là, elle avait fait asseoir les deux malades et avait exigé d'eux qu'ils avalent sans sourciller, cul sec, les deux verres qu'elle leur avait servi.

Brienne avait évidemment tenue à escorter Podrick, et même si elle paraissait plus désabusée qu'inquiète, Jaime ne se sentait pas suffisamment en confiance pour laisser l'écuyer sans surveillance et avait naturellement suivi. Debout près d'eux, des dossiers sous le bras, sans doute pour les besoins de sa séance de justice, Leth Aranoth prenait tout cela avec un amusement non feint, et une Yi Tienne à l'aspect strict attendait en retrait.

Alors que les deux malades alternaient entre teint crayeux et teint verdâtre, avalant péniblement le remède sous l'oeil sévère de lady Gaelyn et celui, plus amusé, de lady Oldvalon qui paraissait profiter d'un spectacle, assise comme elle l'était sur un lit voisin, Jaime fut présenté à Leung, qui résuma sommairement l'altercation qui avait opposé les deux hommes et la façon dont ils en étaient venus à boire un verre.

\- Leçon numéro une, Podrick, déclara Brienne à l'issu de l'explication. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne bois ni ne mange rien dont on ne puisse te décrire la composition avant.

\- Exception faite des remèdes de Gaelyn, intervint lady Oldvalon en souriant.

\- Exception faite des remèdes de Gaelyn, répétèrent immédiatement, d'une même voix plus stricte, Leung, Brienne et Leth Aranoth.

Jaime les regarda, étonné, et quelque chose remua en lui, pour s'assagir à nouveau. Les trois guerriers paraissaient avoir sensiblement le même âge, bien qu'il lui sembla que Leung fusse plus jeune que les deux autres, et ils avaient certainement été élevés ensemble. Ils avaient les mêmes connaissances de la Guilde, les mêmes rapports qui les unissaient aux vieilles femmes. Bien qu'ils fussent aussi différents les uns des autres que possible, Jaime eut la soudaine impression de faire face à trois frère et sœurs.

_Ou peut-être des cousin et cousines. Ou de vieux amis. _

\- Et leçon numéro deux, assena lady Gaelyn après un regard sévère à l'encontre des trois guerriers, il est rigoureusement interdit de se battre comme vous l'avez fait. Nous ne tolérons aucun manquement à cette règle. Je me fiche bien que vous fussiez ressortissants westerosi, il y a ici des règles et vous êtes tenus de vous y plier pendant votre séjour.

\- On voulait enterrer la hache de guerre, maugréa Bronn, le teint cireux.

\- Et c'est ainsi que nous en revenons à la règle numéro une, conclut lady Oldvalon avec un large sourire. J'ose espérer que cela vous servira de leçon.

Jaime peinait à grande peine à contenir son sourire. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait mieux punir Bronn que cet alcool et ce qu'il en découlait. Jamais le régicide n'aurait imaginé qu'une boisson non empoisonnée puisse avoir un tel effet sur quelqu'un, mais il savait que l'ancien mercenaire n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et n'aurait jamais simulé des symptômes aussi longtemps.

\- C'est comme si ça remuait dans mon estomac, croassa Podrick, une main sur la bouche.

\- Souriceaux fermentés, répondirent de concert Brienne, Leung et Leth Aranoth.

Bronn ferma les yeux, les lèvres pincées, visiblement proche de la nausée.

\- Quels fragiles vous faites ! s'exclama lady Gaelyn en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez donc vous sécher convenablement et vous mettre à table ! Il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose pour aider le remède et faire passer le goût de l'alcool. Allez, du vent !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle expédia tout le monde hors de l'infirmerie. Bien qu'il lui trouva toujours un air peu aimable, sinon revêche, Jaime devait reconnaître que l'attitude bourrue de lady Gaelyn paraissait se fendre çà et là de quelques percées sentimentales, notamment quand elle croisait le regard de lady Oldvalon ou de l'un des trois guerriers qu'elle avait vus grandir. Peut-être les voyait-elle comme ses pupilles. Plus il y songeait, plus Jaime penchait pour cette explication, plutôt qu'un simple rapport de vassalité truqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, écartant ces réflexions de son esprit, il prit place avec les autres à la grande table du réfectoire. Au-dehors, la pluie n'avait pas faiblie, et les apprentis s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur le temps d'une collation, pour mieux retourner s'entraîner au-dehors sitôt passé le repas. Il régnait dans le réfectoire une ambiance proche de celle de la veille, les conversations fusant de toutes parts. Mais à l'inverse du dîner, Brienne était presque entièrement concentrée sur Podrick, assis à côté d'elle, qui paraissait encore malade. Jaime se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas fait la moindre remontrance au garçon pour s'être battu avec Bronn, et il réprima un sourire. Même si ces deux imbéciles n'étaient visiblement par les premiers à commettre l'erreur de boire de l'alcool Yi Tien, la guerrière paraissait suffisamment inquiète pour occulter temporairement l'erreur de jugement de Podrick.

\- Mange un morceau, insistait-elle en distribuant sa viande coupée à Jaime.

\- J'ai peur de vomir, croassa l'écuyer d'un air malheureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête de boire un alcool aux souriceaux ? demanda le régicide en grimaçant. C'est répugnant.

A sa droite, Bronn poussa un gémissement et plongea la tête entre ses mains. Livide, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

\- Parle pas de ces putains d'souriceaux ou je te jure que je gerbe sur tes bottes.

\- Si j'évoque la mer houleuse que tu semblais si pressé de prendre pour partir, cela te convient-il mieux ?

Bronn lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Incapable de réprimer son sourire, Jaime attaqua son repas de bon appétit. Il se sentait flotter depuis le matin et même s'il avait été brièvement inquiet pour Podrick, la résolution de cette affaire ne parvenait pas à entamer sa bonne humeur.

\- Comptes-tu ralentir sur la boisson prochainement ? reprit-il. Brienne pense que cette petite mésaventure pourrait te mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête.

\- Je vais te mettre ma dague quelque part si tu te tais pas vite fait, grommela Bronn. Frère de la Main ou pas, j'te jure…

\- Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourriez tenir, intervint calmement Brienne. Il n'y a qu'un geste de votre part à faire pour que la moitié du réfectoire ne tire ses armes et ne se jette sur vous.

Bronn leur jeta un regard peu amène. Du fait de la pluie ou de la sueur, quelques mèches de cheveux lui collaient encore le front.

\- J'vous trouve de bien trop bonne humeur, tous les deux. Vous avez baisé ?

A sa décharge, Brienne se borna à se raidir légèrement, et du coin de l'œil, Jaime vit qu'elle rougissait quelque peu, mais elle était tellement concentrée sur son repas et sur Podrick qui ne tenait sa fourchette que du bout des doigts que ce n'était finalement que peu visible. Et là encore, pour une absurde raison qui n'avait rien à voir de près ou de loin avec Bronn, Jaime se sentait d'humeur bien plus clémente à son égard.

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie, pourrais-tu apprécier que personne ne veuille te tuer ? Et fermer ta satanée gueule de pique-assiette ?

\- Tu veux me tuer depuis des mois et tout ce que t'attends, c'est une occasion. Pourquoi tu serais plus clément aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que tu ressembles à un cadavre ?

Bronn émit un énième grognement. Jaime l'avait connu plus vindicatif, mais il avait de toute évidence encore bien trop la nausée pour se battre, et abandonna la joute verbale pour plonger à nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

Jaime et Brienne avaient fini par obtenir une explication de la façon dont l'écuyer et l'ancien mercenaire avaient fini par se lancer dans leur dégustation malheureuse de l'alcool de riz aux souriceaux. Pour autant, Podrick n'avait rien dit à propos de leur altercation, ni du cours qu'il avait suivi avec les enfants de la Guilde avant que Bronn ne vienne les interrompre. Jaime présumait que tôt ou tard, Brienne lui demanderait des explications, mais pour le moment, elle se contentait de le savoir en train de se remettre de sa mésaventure.

Assis face à Podrick, Ahnne et quelques autres enfants de la Guilde cherchaient tant bien que mal à échanger avec Brienne sans heurter ni oublier le pauvre écuyer encore bien trop pâle. La guerrière profitait visiblement de l'occasion pour rattraper le temps perdu avec la petite rouquine, qui après s'être longuement excusé auprès de Podrick qu'elle estimait ne pas avoir convenablement surveillé comme on ne lui avait demandé, expliquait à Brienne quels avaient été les principaux changements ces sept dernières années.

\- C'est étrange de ne pas reconnaître tout le monde, admit Brienne une fois que la jeune fille lui eût expliqué les flux de départs et d'arrivées.

Ce disant, elle suivait des yeux un gamin d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux bruns encore humides, qui était allé se resservir en jus de pomme auprès d'Oko.

\- Jerry nous a en effet rejoint très récemment, approuva Ahnne. C'était un oakfildien, et il n'avait jamais été à l'école avant ces derniers mois.

Brienne fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu. Jaime aurait aimé comprendre l'incohérence, mais il manquait cruellement de références tarthiennes en cet instant, et il ne voulait pas risquer d'interrompre une conversation entre elle et la jeune fille. Ahnne n'avait pas dû avoir plus de sept ans au moment du départ de Brienne pour la guerre, mais elle gardait visiblement un souvenir précieux de leur entente de l'époque et un grand respect pour ce qu'était devenue la femme chevalier. Depuis le début du repas, Ahnne n'avait pas une seule seconde détourné les yeux ni cessé de boire les paroles de Brienne. C'était à la fois déroutant et amusant.

\- C'est étonnant qu'un oakfildien ait choisi de rejoindre la Guilde, dit finalement Brienne.

Ahnne fit une grimace. Elle s'était de toute évidence attendue à cette remarque, et son regard coula un peu plus vers le garçon, trop loin pour les entendre.

\- A la vérité, il ne l'a pas entièrement choisi. Lui, son père et ses frères se rendaient à la foire de Bowerstone pour espérer gagner un peu d'argent. Au retour, ils ont été surpris par la tempête. Un arbre est tombé sur leur charrette et Jerry a été catapulté dans le fossé. Les autres l'ont cru mort, et ils ont laissé là. Un oakvalien l'a découvert en rentrant chez lui et l'a amené ici. Il était très gravement blessé, mais nous avons pu le sauver. A son réveil, il nous a appris son nom et nous avons contacté sa famille. Elle était heureuse de le savoir en vie, mais soulagée de savoir que nous étions prêts à le garder.

\- Comment peut-on abandonner son fils ? s'insurgea Podrick d'une voix mourante qui ne portait pas du tout sa colère mais donnait davantage le sentiment qu'il allait s'effondrer sur la table.

\- Ne les jugez pas trop durement. Cela fait longtemps maintenant que l'on a interdit l'usage du thé de lune et de tous les produits analogues. Les mestres et le seigneur Selwyn jugent que cela est à la fois immoral d'empêcher la nature de faire son œuvre, car chaque naissance est le vœu des dieux, mais aussi indigne de l'île qu'il faut repeupler après chaque épidémie. Certes, nous produisons nous-mêmes du thé de lune à l'usage de la Guilde et il est possible aux oakvaliens de s'en procurer auprès de nous, et à d'autres de l'acheter au marché noir, mais cela est beaucoup plus compliqués et la famille de Jerry n'y a pas accès. Quand nous sommes allés rendre visite à sa famille, nous avons découvert quatorze enfants, dont le plus jeune encore au berceau, et le plus vieux à peine assez âgé pour qu'on en dise un homme. Ils ne sont pas instruits, et ils ont bien trop d'enfants pour s'en occuper et les nourrir à leur faim. Nous avons proposé à Jerry de rester à la Guilde et d'apprendre un métier. Depuis, il vit avec nous et nous l'instruisons de la lecture et de la forge. Leth Aranoth a même commencé à lui enseigner les rudiments de l'escrime.

Même si Jerry ne pouvait la voir à cette distance, trop afféré qu'il était à alimenter le feu, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur lui, comme si elle ne pouvait se retenir de l'observer, et son sourire était attendri, pareil à celui d'une sœur ou d'une mère. Quelle enfant de quatorze ans pouvait afficher un air si maternel ? C'était un mystère. Sans parler du fait que Jerry devait avoir une bonne douzaine d'années. Jaime se sentit soudain étrangement mal à l'aise face à cette enfant. Ahnne n'était pas une lady, n'avait aucun homme sous ses ordres, mais elle semblait plus apaisée et sage que certains seigneurs qu'il avait pu croiser.

\- Il n'est pas aussi fort ou érudit que ceux d'entre nous qui ont grandi ici, reprit-elle, mais il apprend vite, et il travaille dur.

\- Je te crois, dit Brienne, et l'adolescente sourit à nouveau.

Quand elle regardait la guerrière, elle semblait si débordante d'admiration que c'était aussi attendrissant qu'amusant.

\- Narre-moi donc ce que j'ai manqué pendant toutes ces années, l'invita Brienne.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ahnne pour se lancer dans un récit interminable, au cours duquel elle sembla presque en peine de respirer tant elle voulait raconter de choses différentes, et Jaime abandonna tout espoir de suivre. L'adolescente parla des apprentissages de chacun des enfants, de l'expansion de l'école, des commerces de plus en plus fréquents avec Bowerstone qui avait enfin accepté que la Guilde tienne un étale à chaque foire, des mariages, des morts. Il y avait tant à retenir que même en connaissant chacun personnellement, Jaime doutait qu'il aurait pu tout assimiler. Cela lui était égal. Brienne paraissait apaisée, et il n'en espérait pas plus. Il se contenta de siroter son vin avec soulagement, laissant son regard dériver sur le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, et sur l'air réjoui de la petite Ahnne qui continuait de parler et de parler encore, tandis que Brienne ne manquait pas une miette de ses récits. Et lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn, assises un peu plus loin, les regardaient avec un air presque attendri. Même la présence de Leth Aranoth ne lui sembla pas pénible. L'homme agrémentait les histoires d'Ahnne de quelques anecdotes, et paraissait aussi heureux que la plupart des habitants de la Guilde.

Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Bronn, au grand soulagement de Jaime, avait choisi d'aller s'allonger le temps que le monde cesse de tourner. Il s'était visiblement servi un plus grand verre que Podrick et en subissait davantage de conséquences. A pas mesurés, en attendant l'heure de retrouver Leth Aranoth pour sa séance de justice et en couvant Podrick d'un regard inquiet, les exilés firent le tour des bâtiments principaux de la Guilde, Brienne les menant tour à tour aux portes des dortoirs, de la bibliothèque, des cuisines, des salles de classes.

Où qu'ils aillent, ils trouvaient du monde qui s'inclinait en frappant du poing sur sa poitrine. Brienne leur présenta plusieurs hommes et femmes d'un âge avancé qui enseignaient ou séjournaient pour le plaisir de trouver des visages amis aux repas. Les préceptes de la Guilde étaient si éloignés de ceux de Tarth qu'il n'était pas difficile de comprendre à quel point rares seraient ceux qui toléreraient de tels guerriers ailleurs dans l'île. Certains des guerriers qu'ils croisèrent avec plus de soixante ans, et Jaime réalisa, soufflé, qu'il connaissait le nom de plusieurs d'entre eux pour en avoir déjà entendu vanter les mérites quand ils travaillaient pour certaines grandes Maisons dorniennes comme émissaires ou conseillers militaires. Certains le suivirent des yeux tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, mais Jaime s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention et Brienne s'empressa de l'entraîner plus loin.

\- Cette porte mène à la crique, dit Brienne en désignant deux lourds battants de bois au Nord du rez-de-chaussée. Il y mouille toujours au moins un navire, et le phare est occupé tour à tour par chaque guildien. Il est établi un ordre de roulement très précis.

Peut-être était-ce ce détail qui rassurait et perturbait tout à la fois tant Jaime : que l'on put à ce point régenter un havre de paix et de tolérance pareil à la manière d'un campement armé. A chaque repas, cinq guildiens différents se vouaient à aider les serviteurs. Le ménage était lui aussi le fruit de la collaboration des guildiens et des domestiques qui travaillaient pour eux et vivaient à Oakvale. Un long parchemin fiché dans le mur à l'entrée du réfectoire et de chaque dortoir listait les obligations et devoirs des pensionnaires. Et tous s'y pliaient. Tout comme ils se rendaient tous sous la pluie battante pour y suivre un entraînement martial dispensé par des guerriers qui paraissaient avoir véritablement combattu, par monts et par vaux, à l'inverse des parvenus qui avaient défilé au tournoi de Selwyn.

\- Tous les pensionnaires reçoivent une formation martiale élémentaire. Ils doivent tous être aptes à se défendre en cas d'attaques, mais ils sont libres de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie plus que nécessaire et de se tourner vers d'autres domaines, comme la forge, l'ébénisterie ou la culture de la terre. Nous avons même quelques auteurs de pantomimes et de romans, et plus de musiciens qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Elle souriait en disant cela, comme pour atténuer la désobligeance sous-jacente dont elle aurait pu être taxée.

\- Vous comprendrez vite que la plupart des choses ici se font en musiques. Il est de bon ton de célébrer les multiples peuples représentés par des soirées musicales régulières, et il suffit bien souvent d'un appel au chant en plein dîner pour que la fête s'invite au repas. Nous avons un grand répertoire de chants destinés à toutes sortes de situations : retour de guerre, départ en guerre, naissance, mariage, victoires multiples... Et d'autres moins légers, cela va sans dire.

\- Et pour les langues ? demanda Podrick.

Jaime et lui échangèrent un regard. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit jusqu'ici, le régicide avait lui aussi noté à quel point la pluralité des langues se faisait entendre, les guildiens s'apostrophant sans sourciller en une multitude de dialectes bien souvent très éloignés de la langue commune.

\- La langue commune est parlée de tous. Mais vous devrez certainement apprendre quelques rudiments de quelques autres pour espérer vous faire entendre.

Jaime garda prudemment le silence. Il n'avait jamais évoqué devant Brienne ses difficultés à apprendre à lire et à écrire, mais il en avait suffisamment conscience pour se douter qu'il lui serait très pénible d'appréhender une autre langue que la sienne. Néanmoins, il n'avait nul besoin de ternir le tableau de la journée. Hormis l'incident de Podrick, tout, pour le moment, lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans un nuage de plénitude, et il se refusait à briser cette impression, aussi rêveuse soit-elle.

**...**

La pluie battante persista durant toute la journée, contraignant ceux qui n'avaient pas de raison particulière d'affronter les intempéries à se réfugier à l'intérieur, pendant que les jeunes recrues de la Guilde et leurs instructeurs bravaient les éléments pour les entraînements à l'arc et à l'épée. Certains, même, luttaient à mains nues dans une arène de sable et de terre battue qui se muait peu à peu en mare de boue.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit Podrick peu avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la séance de justice.

Juché sur une alcôve de pierre d'un couloir du deuxième étage, à l'abri de la pluie grâce aux gouttières-gargouilles qui récoltaient la pluie du toit et se déversaient autour de lui, l'écuyer contemplait les jardins détrempés où les élèves s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied. Brienne s'était elle-même assise à même le rebord de pierre voisin, sur insistance de Jaime. Le régicide avait été heureux de constater que les Dames de la Guilde comptaient organiser une séance médicale en fin de journée pour s'assurer que Brienne n'ait besoin de rien de plus. La guerrière avait un peu protesté, mais avait capitulé en entendant vanter les mérites d'Ahnne qui, en tant qu'élève personnelle des deux ladies, les assisteraient.

Brienne se souvenait d'Ahnne comme d'une fillette de sept ans curieuse de tout et incapable de réfréner son enthousiasme. Elle était devenue une adolescente qui excellait visiblement tant dans l'art de l'arc que dans celui de la médecine, car elle suivait les enseignements conjoints des Dames de la Guilde. De tous temps, celles-ci, très cultivées sur le plan médical, avaient tenu à ce que les enfants de la Guilde soient formés au plus grand nombre possible de soins. Beaucoup d'enfants suivaient les enseignements des guérisseurs tarthiens, essossiens et Yi Tiens. Ahnne comptait parmi les meilleures élèves.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'un tel ordre guerrier existe à Tarth et se maintienne à un tel niveau d'exigence ? demanda Podrick. Alors que l'île ne prend part à aucun conflit armé depuis que le roi Robert ait monté sur le trône, et que vous avez été la seule à rejoindre les armées de Renly Baratheon ?

\- Les guildiens interviennent surtout dans des conflits marins, expliqua Brienne. La plupart des gens qui vivent ici sont d'anciens esclaves affranchis ou enfants d'esclaves. Ils veulent eux aussi lutter contre l'esclavage et la piraterie lorsque cela leur est possible. Certes, nous n'avons pas ici les moyens dont disposaient Daenerys Targaryen, et Tarth est bien peu connue pour sa navigation, mais les guildiens sont d'excellents marins et de très bons combattants. L'essentiel de leurs batailles a lieu en mer. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle après une brève hésitation, ma Maison a toujours été alliée des Baratheon, mais la Guilde ne répond pas aux mêmes alliances. Quand la guerre s'est déclarée, Leth Aranoth s'est trouvé engagé dans l'armée dornienne, car il en est un ami.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais l'évidence flotta un instant entre eux. Si Leth n'avait combattu aux côtés de Brienne, c'était parce que ses allégeances l'obligeaient à demeurer au Sud et à se borner à l'alliance politique entre Port-Réal et Dorne.

\- Etait-il à bord de la flotte dornienne et fer-née qu'a prise Euron Greyjoy ? demanda Jaime.

\- Il y a été blessé, approuva Brienne. Il avait déjà fort désapprouvé l'assassinat du prince de Dorne et de sa famille et avait décidé de s'éloigner des combats. Mais la promesse de faire la guerre aux Lannister et d'aider une reine meilleure à monter sur le trône l'a un temps convaincu de tenter sa chance. Quand Euron Greyjoy a pris la flotte de Dorne et des Fer-Nés, il a renoncé à poursuivre et a préféré rentrer à Tarth pour y soigner ses blessures. Depuis, nul ne s'est plus engagé dans les luttes de Westeros. Il y avait déjà peu de combattants valides, car plusieurs avaient été blessé lors de rixes maritimes. Mais j'admets volontiers qu'aucun n'a eu le culot de traverser la moitié du monde seul pour venir grossir les rangs.

Si son ton était emprunt d'ironie, elle vit le regard de Jaime se poser brièvement sur elle, et au fond de ce regard, il y avait une question. Mais Brienne n'avait pas l'intention d'y répondre. Que Jaime fût peu discret dans ses inimitiés était une chose qu'elle pouvait accepter. Comme elle pouvait admettre qu'il lui serait certainement plus difficile de s'intégrer à la Guilde que pour Podrick. Mais elle avait remarqué les regards que Jaime jetait à Leth Aranoth la veille encore, et l'air semi-désespéré de Podrick quand il voyait le régicide. Brienne n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que l'adaptation de Jaime serait difficile, et qu'elle allait devoir faire en sorte de la lui faciliter autant que faire se pouvait.

La séance de justice avait lieu dans l'un des amphithéâtres à l'Ouest de la Guilde, une pièce vaste et sombre, dont les fenêtres étaient parsemées de vitraux élaborés à travers lesquels filtrait habituellement la lumière du jour. Mais avec la tempête qui sévissait au dehors, il n'y avait guère que les torchères pour éclairer l'ensemble.

Leth Aranoth se tenait sur un large siège face à la porte, et les tribunes tout autour de lui se composaient autant de spectateurs que de plaignants, qui défilaient tour à tour au centre de la pièce pour exposer leur demande. Brienne, Jaime et Podrick prirent place non loin de Leth, et firent silence. Il n'y avait pas grand intérêt à voir dispenser la justice sans pouvoir participer soi-même, d'autant qu'elle connaissait les rouages de la Guilde et les sentences qu'on y appliquait, mais Brienne avait l'impression malgré cela d'être à nouveau active au sein de la Guilde, et cela lui donnait du baume au cœur. Près d'elle, lady Gaelyn avait décidé de prendre place également, bien qu'elle ne doive pas se charger de la séance du jour. Elles ne parlèrent guère, mais échangèrent plusieurs regards et sourires discrets selon les cas qui se présentaient, et Brienne éprouva à nouveau la chaleur familière qui la prenait quand elle voyait la douceur et la joie se peindre dans les yeux de la vieille femme, d'apparence si distante.

Il fallait la connaître réellement pour percevoir ce changement subtil, mais c'était aussi la marque, rare et précieuse, de l'affection de la vieille femme. Bien qu'elle ait été élevée dans la douceur et le raffinement de Hautjardin à la grande époque d'Olenna Tyrrell, Gaelyn n'avait jamais été férue ni de richesses ni de raffinement. Elle se vêtait humblement, dans des tons bruns et sobres, et n'avait jamais apprécier de faire des ronds de jambes à quiconque. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son franc parler avait bien failli attirer de graves problèmes à la Guilde, avec que lady Oldvalon et Naath Aranoth ne parviennent à rattraper ses impairs.

\- Il est bon de rentrer à la maison, dit Brienne en regardant un plaignant quitter la pièce au terme du jugement de Leth.

\- Il est bon de t'y revoir, répondit lady Gaelyn de la même manière. Nous commencions à douter de ton retour.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible.

Cette fois-ci, Gaelyn lui coula un regard aigu.

\- C'est faux. Tu avais mieux à faire à Port-Réal que te préoccuper de notre petite île.

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans la voix de Gaelyn, simplement un constat. La certitude de sa déclaration, et sa neutralité. En cherchant bien, Brienne pouvait même croire déceler une certaine douceur dans son regard.

\- Je devais assumer mes actes auprès de lady Sansa. Je n'ai pas attendu qu'elle me relève de mon serment pour me rendre à Port-Réal, et je méritais sa sentence.

\- J'ai entendu cette histoire, dit Gaelyn en reportant son attention sur deux hommes venus demander l'arbitrage de la Guilde pour régler leur différend. J'admets volontiers avoir eu du mal à y croire, presque plus qu'aux Marcheurs. Puis lady Oldvalon m'a conté le tournoi de ton père. Qui eut cru que le régicide Lannister agirait de la sorte ?

Brienne jeta un rapide regard à Jaime, assis un peu plus loin. Elle s'était volontairement mise à l'écart afin de discuter avec lady Gaelyn, mais en levant les yeux elle croisa presque immédiatement le regard du régicide, comme s'il avait su qu'elle se tournerait à cet instant, ou comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. A cette distance, il n'avait pu entendre les paroles de Gaelyn, et Brienne s'en félicita. Elle ébaucha un sourire rassurant, et une chaleur bienvenue se peignit un instant sur les traits de Jaime.

\- Ceux qui le connaissent savaient qu'il avait en lui ce potentiel, répondit-elle en fixant à nouveau la séance de justesse. Nous ignorerions simplement s'il en aurait le courage. Mais il l'a.

\- Oui, dit pensivement Gaelyn. J'imagine.

\- Vous n'approuvez pas.

\- Non. Mais je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir pleinement juger cette situation, ni d'en avoir le droit. Tu es intelligente, et tu as traversé suffisamment d'épreuves pour savoir à qui te fier. Si tu estimes qu'il en est digne, alors je le considérerai comme tel et je m'efforcerai de le connaître. Après tout, Leung n'a jamais approuvé ce que j'étais, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de m'aimer et de prendre ma défense à Bowerstone quand la situation l'exige.

\- Vous êtes sa tante Lyn.

Un léger tic agita la bouche de Gaelyn, comme un soupçon de fierté qu'elle n'aurait pas su assumer.

\- Et bien que lady Oldvalon m'ait souvent supplantée, j'espère lui avoir inculqué des valeurs de tolérance et de droiture. A elle comme à vous tous.

Brienne esquissa un sourire et, sans la regard, tendit la main vers le bras de la vieille femme, refermant doucement ses doigts sur sa prise dans une étreinte discrète et pudique. Un instant, Gaelyn se figea puis, du bout des doigts, elle vint recouvrir la main de la guerrière.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Brienne.

…

**..**

**.**

Voilà, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre du « post-Port-Réal ». On s'achemine doucement vers la fin des traumatismes. J'ai hâte de pouvoir aborder la partie suivante, qui se déroulera des mois après_ La Guilde_.

La suite arrivera probablement sous 15 jours, car j'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'ont fait prendre du retard sur ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Et pour information, il existe bel et bien un alcool aux souriceaux fermentés, c'est asiatique et même pas en rêve j'y goûte.

A la prochaine,

Kael Kaerlan


	13. La Guilde partie 4 : La nuit

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce chapitre a été compliqué.

A écrire d'abord, puis à subdiviser, parce que comme d'hab', j'ai eu un problème de longueur. Mais là, pas d'attente interminable avant la fin : une relecture à faire, et la suite sera mise en ligne. Le problème, c'est qu'au départ c'était un chapitre très sombre qui devait se conclure par un renouveau. Sauf que pour essayer de traiter tout le monde de la bonne manière et de ne pas trop plomber l'ambiance, j'ai dû développer. Et que bien sûr, c'est juste devenu super long. J'avais déjà coupé avec le chapitre précédent parce que j'avais trente pages et que je ne voulais pas en avoir cinquante, mais là, j'en avais cinquante pour juste celui-ci !

Donc, voilà, c'est coupé. J'espère que ça ira quand même.

J'ai changé la mise en forme, il y a beaucoup de changements de POV, donc maintenant je mets le nom de chaque personnage concerné au moment où on emprunte son point de vue, et je mets aussi le nom de la musique d'ambiance directement dans le texte quand il y en a parce que faire une liste en début de chapitre serait confus vu toutes les ambiances et POV différents. Et je m'éloigne des OST exclusivement de GOT, donc dites-moi un peu ce que vous en pensez.

**Liste des personnages inventés (importants) :**

Lady Oldvalon, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire de Tarth.

Lady Gaelyn, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire de Haut-Jardin.

Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, chevalier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth.

Laehn Aranoth, 12 ans, fille de Leth Aranoth. Métisse dothraki et quartienne, née à Tarth.

Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère.

Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, archer.

Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie.

Feng, 11 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie.

Jerry, 12 ans, nouvel enfant de la Guilde. Originaire d'Oakfield.

…

Lady Jaelly de Tarth, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn, Dame de Tarth.

Erwyn de Tarth, 4 ans, fils de lady Jaelly et Selwyn.

Rienna de Tarth, 4 ans, fille de lady Jaelly et Selwyn, jumelle d'Erwyn.

Ortie, 5 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn.

…

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

…

**..**

**.**

**\- LA GUILDE –**

**Partie 4**

**La nuit**

**.**

**\- 1 –**

_How To Train Your Dragon – Main Theme_

_Brienne_

Comme le voulait chaque début de la saison des tempêtes, les intempéries continuèrent durant deux jours sans interruption, puis cessèrent dans la nuit. Brienne, Jaime et Podrick avaient achevé de faire le tour de la Guilde durant ces jours-ci, et l'écuyer était retourné aux cours de lady Leung avec la ferme intention de s'y montrer exemplaire. Lentement, il faisait connaissance avec les guildiens, et lors des repas, il participait désormais aux conversations de plusieurs d'entre eux, parmi lesquels Ahnne et Gydeon, mais aussi la jeune Feng, cadette du groupe mais déjà plus grande que la rouquine, et très versée dans les arts du combats. Sans s'offenser le moins du monde de voir son écuyer tisser des liens avec les autres, Brienne n'en gardait pas moins un œil sur lui pour prévenir tout nouvel incident, sans pour autant négliger les Dames de la Guilde, Leth Aranoth et Leung, avec qui elle rattrapait peu à peu des années de séparation. Même s'il restait encore un peu en retrait, Jaime se détendait néanmoins de jour en jour, appréciant peu à peu la conversation de la Yi Tienne dont il admirait les sabres et le maniement qu'elle en faisait. Il en arrivait même à tolérer Leth avec un intérêt poli pour ce qu'il disait. Brienne soupçonnait néanmoins que la mention, faite le surlendemain de leur arrivée, de la femme de Leth Aranoth, partie commercée à Braavos peu après la fin de la guerre et attendue avec impatience pour bientôt, y était pour quelque chose. Même si Brienne avait la désagréable impression que la sympathie de Jaime serait suspendue à la personnalité et à la fusion du couple Aranoth.

Néanmoins, les choses semblaient aller mieux. Les jours s'étiraient, et sitôt que la première tempête de la saison fut achevée, Bronn prit la mer, non sans avoir ébouriffé une dernière fois les cheveux de Podrick qu'il affublait du surnom « petit chevalier » sans que Brienne ne comprenne pourquoi. Si Jaime avait accueilli le départ de l'ancien mercenaire avec un calme serein, elle avait remarqué la légère déception de l'écuyer. Celui-ci avait cependant fait face avec une volonté visible de masquer son trouble et s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les cours qu'il suivait comme un parfait apprenti. Quatre heures par jour, il s'échinait au-dehors sur les terrains d'épéistes et de combats à mains nues, apprenant à force de répétition, changeant d'adversaires régulièrement, remontant dans l'estime de Leung qui avait discrètement complimenté son savoir-faire et sa volonté, et tissant peu à peu des liens d'amitié avec les jeunes apprentis. Il commença à suivre Ahnne, Jerry, Feng et Gydeon en-dehors de leurs cours communs, et se rapprocha même d'Akharoh, un Dothraki de quinze ans qui le dépassait de la tête et des épaules et s'entraînait avec lui à la boxe. Et quand il ne s'entraînait pas, Podrick allait d'une salle à l'autre, améliorant tant bien que mal sa lecture après avoir cessé de toucher une plume et un parchemin pendant si longtemps. Les professeurs de la Guilde avaient rapidement accepté ce nouvel étudiant un peu gauche qui souhaitait ardemment apprendre, et comme elle l'avait présumé, Brienne pouvait déjà voir à quel point l'écuyer allait devenir un membre de la Guilde à part entière.

Comme Podrick n'avait pas tardé à le découvrir, l'enseignement dispensé à la Guilde était évidemment très axé sur les disciplines martiales mais n'en faisait pas une exclusivité. Les apprentis étaient invités à choisir les disciplines dans lesquelles ils souhaitaient être formés, et tant que quatre heures étaient consacrées chaque jour à l'apprentissage d'au moins deux d'entre elles, il n'était fait aucune discrimination. En quelques jours, Podrick s'était pris d'intérêt pour l'escrime Yi Tienne, mais également pour la lutte dothraki (que les étudiants entre eux nommaient « boxe », et auxquels ils s'adonnaient personnellement en pratiquant des rencontres nocturnes sur l'un des terrains de sable les plus excentrés des bâtiments) et les leçons d'Histoire que dispensait notamment lady Gaelyn. Il avait également accepté de se joindre à un cours d'écriture pour perfectionner ses lettres, assez mauvaises bien qu'il sache lire convenablement. Brienne envisageait déjà de lui soumettre ses suggestions pour d'autres cours dans les prochains jours. Elle savait que jamais Podrick n'obtiendrait en deux ans la moitié du niveau des guildiens qui passaient généralement une dizaine d'années à suivre les enseignements généraux, mais elle avait bon espoir de lui apprendre des notions dans différents domaines.

L'apprentissage de la Guilde était en effet très strict, et l'on attendait des jeunes gens qui y faisaient leurs classes qu'au terme de leurs études ils sachent lire, écrire et compter, savoir manier au moins trois arts guerriers de leur choix, connaître les plantes et les arts médicaux avec suffisamment de doigté pour pouvoir réduire des fractures et soigner la plupart des blessures, et ils étaient également tenus de connaître tous les blasons de Westeros, les grandes lignes de son Histoire et de l'Histoire d'Essos et du continent Yi Ti, d'en connaître les rudiments linguistiques, et de maîtriser au moins une discipline artistique, qu'il s'agisse de poterie, d'architecture, de musique, de danse ou de tout autre domaine, pourvu qu'ils y excellent assez pour s'en nourrir au besoin.

L'objectif avoué était de former les guildiens à survivre en toutes circonstances, où que le destin ne les envoie. Il était utopique de croire que Podrick pourrait obtenir le niveau requis pour obtenir le statut de « Voyageur », titre que l'on donnait aux apprentis diplômés puisqu'ils passaient souvent des années à parcourir le monde dont ils ne connaissaient que la théorie. Mais Brienne avait bon espoir de l'ouvrir à d'autres horizons. Déjà, il se laissait porter par sa curiosité et découvrait d'autres styles de combats et renforçait ses acquis. Dans peu de temps, il commencerait à identifier quelques mots des multiples langues qui se parlaient à la Guilde, et peut-être deviendrait-il capable de les comprendre au moins un peu.

Tout un univers de possibilités s'offrait à lui, et le garçon paraissait disposer à s'y plonger avec enthousiasme.

Ahnne l'avait tant prise sous son aile qu'il était venu s'excuser auprès de Brienne de ne plus se montrer aussi prompt à la servir qu'autrefois. La guerrière avait balayé ses excuses d'un geste en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était là pour reprendre des forces et apprendre, et qu'elle entendait qu'il le fasse convenablement sans s'occuper d'elle outre mesure. Elle souriait de voir Podrick s'épanouir au milieu des apprentis, participer à leurs cours comme à leurs jeux et se joindre à leurs conversations.

\- Ahnne a un don, fit-elle remarquer un jour à lady Oldvalon, alors qu'elles se promenaient le long de l'une des passerelles qui surplombaient les jardins. Je ne connais aucune enfant de son âge qui soit à ce point capable d'altruisme et d'instinct maternel.

\- Elle nous a beaucoup surpris à l'arrivée de Jerry, je dois l'admettre.

La vieille femme, bien qu'elle portât sa canne, la négligeait pour mieux s'appuyer sur le bras de Brienne qui lui offrait son aide avec chaleur.

\- Mais je crois qu'elle se souvient de la façon dont nous l'avons accueillie elle-même, et elle tient beaucoup à transmettre ce sentiment familial à tout nouvel arrivant. Bien qu'il faille aussi lui reconnaitre que son apprentissage des soins médicaux n'a fait que la conforter dans sa volonté de prendre soin de Jerry. Le pauvre n'était pas beau à voir, les premiers temps.

Brienne plissa les yeux, apercevant près du cours d'eau Podrick, Ahnne et quelques autres qui disputaient visiblement une partie de dés – ou étaient-ce des billes ? Ils semblaient soudain très jeunes. Même Podrick qui, un genou à terre, se défendait avec un large sourire, comme projeté en enfance. Jerry, petit et fluet parmi les apprentis aguerris, se tenait naturellement plus en retrait, proche d'Ahnne dont il semblait ne pas quitter le sillage.

\- Je devine les tourments qui t'assaillent, dit lady Oldvalon après un instant, la tirant de ses pensées. J'ai connu ma part de guerres, et je ne peux qu'imaginer les stigmates que vous portez tous les trois. Mais je puis t'assurer que nous ferons notre possible pour vous aider.

Brienne lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Vous le faites déjà, tante O. Je ne sais ce que nous serions devenus sans vous.

\- Gaelyn se fait bien du souci pour toi, tu sais, reprit la vieille femme avec malice. Je suis sûre que tu devrais l'étreindre une bonne fois pour toutes, cela ferait du bien à sa vieille carne si coincée.

\- Tante O !

Lady Oldvalon éclata de rire, les yeux brillants.

\- Entendu, je resterai donc seule à lutter contre sa froideur naturelle !

\- Je doute qu'elle vous soit si froide, sans cela votre entente se serait dégradée depuis déjà bien longtemps et la Guilde entière en serait informée, répliqua Brienne.

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil, surprise.

\- Par les dieux, quelle effronterie mon enfant ! Où donc as-tu trouvé le courage d'enfin te détendre de la sorte ?

\- Je crains que quelqu'un n'ait une bien mauvaise influence sur moi.

\- Dans ce cas, il a toute ma considération ! Au moins suis-je assurée qu'ainsi tu ne vieilliras pas aussi mal que ton père !

Avec un sourire indulgent, Brienne laissa lady Oldvalon la guider un peu plus loin sur les hauteurs de la Guilde afin de profiter du beau temps enfin revenu. Elle n'avait qu'assez peu eu l'occasion de faire des promenades, sa santé étant encore l'objet de trop grandes restrictions. Ainsi, malgré ses réticences à laisser Jaime en compagnie de lady Gaelyn, qui avait décidé de s'entretenir avec lui afin d'apprendre à mieux le connaître – une perspective terrifiante, de l'avis de Leth qui avait assisté à la scène avec le sourire – elle avait accepté la promenade que lui proposait lady Oldvalon.

Elle passait en effet bien trop de temps allongée, loin des jardins, de Podrick et de toutes les formes d'animations possibles. Selon les vieilles ladies de la Guilde, il était primordial qu'elle prenne encore du repos durant de nombreuses semaines afin de consolider ses fractures et réparer ses muscles. Aussi sortait-elle rarement de sa chambre où elle ne pouvait guère que fixait le paysage par la fenêtre, où le plafond dont elle connaissait les motifs par cœur. Certains remèdes, que lady Oldvalon lui imposait pour palier à ses « idioties des derniers jours » l'abrutissaient comme aux premiers jours d'après tournoi, et elle n'avait pas la concentration nécessaire pour lire et se distraire en permanence. Jaime s'était de lui-même imposé en garde-malade une nouvelle fois. Il passait des heures à lui raconter les pitreries de Tyrion durant leur enfance, ou ses premiers combats, ou encore des anecdotes de sa formation d'écuyer. Quand elle avait la force et la concentration nécessaire, et que lui commençait à avoir la gorge sèche à force de trop parler, elle attrapait un des livres de leurs étagères et lui faisait la lecture. Elle se fit distraitement la réflexion, un jour, qu'ils n'avaient finalement appris réellement à se connaître, au-delà de leurs sentiments évidents, qu'au travers de leur convalescence.

Jaime et elle passèrent ainsi les premiers jours de liberté à la Guilde. Les deux chevaliers ne s'éloignaient jamais à plus d'une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre (à l'exception de ce fameux entretien entre Jaime et lady Gaelyn, dont il se refusa à lui faire un rapport mais qui arracha un sourire à Leth durant des jours à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le régicide), et les longues heures qu'ils passaient reclus dans la chambre étaient prétextes à diverses explorations de peau à peau. La main d'or n'avait pas bougé de sous le lit, en attente d'une décision que Jaime n'avait pas encore prise, mais Brienne n'avait pas le sentiment d'être hantée par ce vestige du passé, et l'attitude de Jaime continuait de lui donner de l'espoir. Ils voyaient enfin le bout. Le chevalier paraissait plus léger et heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-il bien un peu plus accroché à elle quand venait la nuit, mais n'était-ce pas à considérer comme normal ? Elle-même avait parfois cette sensation que si elle ne le retenait pas, il allait disparaître.

Mais il ne disparaîtrait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient en sécurité. C'était terminé.

C'était terminé, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois, le doute la prenait. Pendant ces heures où Jaime lui racontait des histoires de Tyrion ou de chevaliers, allongé confortablement contre les oreillers en la tenant contre lui, le plus à plat dos possible, Brienne se posait parfois la question. En regardant le moignon qui reposait sur le lit, privé de sa main d'or, elle ne pouvait empêcher la question de tourner et retourner dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas pressée, elle ne ressentait pas de danger particulier de la main d'or, et jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit d'imposer à Jaime de s'en séparer. Mais s'il avait décidé de le faire de lui-même, alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, non ?

Quand ces interrogations tournoyaient dans sa tête, elle fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir le moignon dépourvu d'or.

La saison des tempêtes était venue, et les choses allaient mieux. Jaime allait mieux.

Alors pourquoi cette poigne désespérée, parfois, au milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi ces étreintes qui paraissaient n'avoir d'autre but que celui d'accrocher un naufragé à une planche de salut ? Pourquoi cette faim soudaine de la peau qui jaillissait à n'importe quel moment, avec ces accents désespérés qui tranchaient avec la sérénité de l'instant ?

_Jaime va mieux,_ s'exhortait Brienne. _Il va mieux._

_Ne sois pas lâche,_ grondait une autre voix au fond d'elle-même. _Il ne va pas mieux. Il ment mieux._

…

_Bronn_

Poète, Bronn ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne s'était pas senti transporté par la beauté de Tarth et de ses eaux si magnifiques qui semblaient tant subjuguer Podrick, et il n'avait jamais vu en Port-Réal autre chose qu'une ville imposante, aussi riche que misérable, avec un fort potentiel qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Et des bordels de qualité à foison, il fallait l'admettre.

Quand il accosta au port, il ne retrouva rien de sa première impression. Il n'avait fait qu'une brève escale à la capitale après la fin des combats, mais les ruines fumaient encore du feu du dragon, et il avait autre chose en tête. Il avait simplement vu une ville en train de mourir, et s'était félicité d'avoir si bien su l'éviter. Il avait exigé son domaine et son titre et il était sitôt reparti. A l'époque, il n'aurait pas cru revenir si vite, et encore moins sans excellente raison ou contrepartie à exiger.

Il constata d'un œil critique les lézardes qui couraient les longs des murs et de l'unique quai encore en état. Le port avait chèrement payé le prix pour sa participation à la bataille. Et si aucune fumée ne s'élevait plus de la ville, les ruines étaient visibles de partout. Plus que cela, il semblait que Port-Réal ne fut plus constituée que d'elles.

Sitôt la passerelle descendue, il sauta à terre et entreprit de gravir l'escalier interminable qui permettait d'accéder au Donjon Rouge, dont il ne subsistait plus qu'une carcasse exsangue. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre mieux qu'une esplanade curieusement indemnes avant qu'une escouade de gardes ne vienne à sa rencontre. Sans surprise, Tyrion se trouvait au milieu des gardes, et il avait meilleure mine que la dernière que Bronn ne l'avait vu. Ce ne devait pas être très compliqué, de toute façon. Il suffisait de ne plus craindre pour sa vie et de dormir un peu plus d'une heure par nuit.

\- Ser Bronn de la Néra, le salua-t-il d'une voix forte. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Ne devais-tu pas rentrer chez toi après le tournoi ?

\- Tu veux dire après m'être acquitté de l'escorte de ton foutu frangin de ta foutue belle famille ?

Tyrion haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pense que j'aurais reçu un corbeau si mariage il y avait eu.

\- Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Deux graines de Lannister ces deux-là, et trois têtes de mule en plus, des vraies plaies à surveiller. On peut pas vraiment dire non plus qu'ils m'aient fait bon accueil. Mais ça, je suppose que tu devais t'en douter ?

Tyrion ne chercha pas à nier. D'ailleurs, son sourire était un aveu à lui seul. Pourtant, Bronn ne ressentit pas plus qu'un léger agacement. Il avait eu le temps de ruminer sa vengeance sur le chemin du retour, et finalement, il n'était pas si furieux que ça. Il devait même admettre que c'était bien joué de la part du nain, et qu'il aurait certainement goûté à la plaisanterie s'il n'en avait pas été la victime.

\- Je plaide coupable.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne coupe de vin à m'offrir.

\- Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? Il me semble que la Couronne t'a déjà offert tout ce qu'elle te devait.

\- Et les nouvelles de première main de toute ta petite clique, ça t'intéresse pas, peut-être ?

Au regard du nain, Bronn sut qu'il l'avait appâté. Pas que Tyrion n'ait aucun autre moyen de se renseigner non plus, il devait en convenir… Mais c'était lui qui avait vu les trois exilés en dernier, et il comptait bien monnayer chacun de leurs faits et gestes de sorte à étancher sa soif.

Et peut-être qu'au fond de lui il s'ennuyait aussi. Peut-être un peu. La juste dose pour qu'il ne remette plus les pieds à Hautjardin avant quelques temps et qu'il puisse se changer un peu les idées avant de retourner administrer son domaine.

\- A ta place je logerais sur mon bateau, nous n'avons guère de chambres en état de recevoir, en ce moment…

…

_How to Train Your Dragon – Forbidden Friendship _(John Powel)

_Tyrion_

Même s'il ne faisait plus confiance à Bronn de la même manière qu'il avait autrefois commis l'erreur de le faire, Tyrion ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa présence amusante et de se laisser arracher fréquemment un sourire. En moins d'une journée, le mercenaire était parvenu à reprendre les habitudes qu'il avait eues du temps où Tyrion servait de Main du roi à Joffrey. Dès l'instant où il avait appris que le bordel de Littlefinger avait été miraculeusement épargné, il avait tiré sa bourse et s'était éclipsé en expliquant d'une voix forte qu'il venait de séjourner sur une île de mestre et qu'il avait bien besoin de se détendre avant d'exploser et de fracasser son épée sur le premier venu.

« On ne veut pas d'un incident diplomatique, hein ? » avait-il lancé à Tyrion juste avant de disparaître, et le nain n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, pris de court par cette façon volubile et presque puérile – d'une façon néanmoins bien trop pernicieuse à son goût – dont Bronn avait de se comporter. Comme si le poids de la ville en ruines, des milliers de morts et de blessés et de toute cette souffrance ne lui faisaient rien.

\- Je puis comprendre le caractère distrayant de votre mercenaire, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui retirer son caractère volatil.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien que je ne vous connais, Varys, je croirais que vous êtes jaloux.

L'eunuque lui adressa un regard ennuyé, auquel le nain répondit avec un sourire au coin de son cru. L'après-midi était clair, les cuisines grondaient du bruit des domestiques, pour la plupart employés à partir des lambeaux d'armées et des pauvres erres de la ville, et ce qu'il restait du Donjon Rouge était comme toujours plongé dans la réflexion et les alliances de tout ordre.

Les deux hommes connaissaient cependant une courte pause dans leur projet d'unification des Six Couronnes, et avaient enfin réussi à trouver le temps nécessaire pour inspecter les rares objets que des jours entiers de recherches leur avaient permis d'emmagasiner. Il y avait ici toutes les dernières statues et peintures épargnées par les flammes et les éboulements, la vaisselle raffinée, quelques coffrets au contenu encore inconnu et de riches vêtements. Bien peu, au regard de ce qu'avait été le Donjon Rouge, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

\- Mieux vaudrait pour vous que nous nous concentrions sur ce damné inventaire avant que la Banque de Fer ne s'impatiente plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, au lieu que vous n'énonciez des stupidités plus grandes que vous.

\- Admettez que c'est là chose aisée, sourit Tyrion en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour inspecter le contenu d'un vase d'allure riche qui semblait n'être qu'à peine cabossé.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de goûter à votre humour.

\- Vous n'y goûtez plus guère ces temps-ci, mais autrefois il savait vous satisfaire.

Varys lui adressa un regard noir et reporta immédiatement son attention sur l'inventaire. Le nain décida de garder le silence un instant, le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Depuis que la cité était tombée et que Tyrion avait pris la pleine mesure de la trahison dont Varys s'était rendu coupable à l'encontre de Daenerys, en permettant ainsi son assassinat et certainement en écourtant le massacre, leur relation s'était complexifiée. Eux qui avaient toujours réussi à conserver une part d'enfantillage et d'amitié réelle entre eux, ils semblaient désormais presque incapables de converser sans voir dans chaque pique un double-sens aux relents de trahison. Et bien qu'il fût à l'origine du manège, Tyrion n'en était pas fier. Il savait, au fond de lui-même, que Varys avait été le premier à comprendre que Daenerys était perdue, et le premier à réaliser que le bien du royaume n'en passerait que par sa mort, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Son affection pour la reine des dragons et son espoir d'avoir vu juste l'avaient aveuglé au-delà de l'acceptable. Tous deux avaient eu le cœur brisé par Daenerys, mais d'une manière différente, et Tyrion ne pouvait effacer les accusations à peine voilées qu'il avait proférées à l'encontre de Varys le soir de l'incendie.

\- J'ai conscience d'avoir été en-deçà de ce que vous attendiez de moi, dit soudain Tyrion en mettant les pieds dans le plat. Nous avons été tous les deux trahis et pris de court par la tournure des évènements, et je n'ai pas su vous faire confiance comme je l'aurais dû. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. J'aimerais seulement savoir si vous voyez encore un avenir possible pour notre amitié, ou si vous pensez que nous ne serons plus qu'alliés à l'avenir.

Pour l'occasion, Varys leva les yeux de sa liste et jaugea Tyrion d'un long regard.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que cela me donne. Chaque fois que nous nous trouvons seuls, vous ne savez ni apprécier mes blagues, ni accepter les jeux que je vous propose. Je conçois que les derniers mois aient été terribles. Nous portons tous le deuil de ce qu'aurait été le règne de Daenerys, et nous avons tous subis de terribles pertes avec la fin de la guerre. J'espérais simplement ne pas compter notre amitié au rang de ces pertes.

Varys le considéra un instant en silence avant d'ébaucher un demi-sourire joueur. La pièce et ses bibelots invraisemblables parurent un instant oubliés, au profit d'un fantôme du jeu auquel ils se prêtaient autrefois.

\- Voilà un bien long discours au départ d'une plaisanterie bien ridicule. Sachez, pour votre gouverne, que je n'éprouve à l'égard de ser Bronn qu'une légère impatience doublée d'une dose mesurée d'agacement.

\- Mesurée, cela va de soi, ironisa Tyrion.

\- Parfaitement, seigneur nain. Mais j'admets être inquiet de l'amitié que vous lui portez et de la manière dont celle-ci pourrait être encore trahie comme cela a malheureusement déjà été le cas. Quant au reste… je ne suis pas de la plus joyeuse des compagnies ces derniers temps, et je doute que nous ayons la même manière d'affronter le deuil des Sept Couronnes et de leurs combats. La mienne semble plus maussade que la vôtre.

Son regard se fit lointain, et Tyrion se demanda ce qu'il revoyait : les cryptes envahies par les morts, les dragons de Daenerys qui brûlaient vifs les hommes qu'elle avait promis de protéger, la ville à feu et à sang ?

Lui aussi revoyait parfois ses images, la nuit, dans ses cauchemars, quand il ne s'abrutissait pas de vin pour tenter d'oublier. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé autrement que de manière factuelle, pour se concentrer sur les bâtiments à reconstruire, les alliances à former, la reine à élire… Il n'avait guère été question de traumatismes entre eux.

\- Je ne ferai plus preuve de la même naïveté qu'autrefois, dit Tyrion d'une voix profonde, et le regard de Varys sembla revenir au présent. Je sais qui est Bronn et la manière dont il m'est possible de lui prêter confiance, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

L'eunuque hocha lentement la tête. Tyrion hésita à tenter sa chance plus avant, mais il avait eu plus de discussion ouverte avec Varys aujourd'hui qu'au cours des huit dernières semaines et il ne souhaitait pas commettre d'impair. Cependant, alors qu'il s'en retournait à son inspection et que des bruits de pas lointains se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, signe de l'approche imminente de quelqu'un, Varys l'interpella.

\- Lord Tyrion.

Il leva les yeux de l'assiette finement ouvragée dont il vérifiait les bords et croisa le regard doux de l'eunuque.

\- Je n'espère pas être de bonne compagnie ces temps-ci. Mais je n'aimerais pas plus que vous compter notre amitié parmi les pertes du royaume.

Tyrion assimila ces mots, et ébaucha finalement un vague sourire auquel Varys lui répondit pour la première fois véritablement comme autrefois. D'aucuns avaient peut-être pu s'y tromper, persuadés que le sourire de l'eunuque n'avait pas changé, qu'il n'accordait toujours au nain que cette forme de sourire et d'amitié qu'il pouvait offrir aux enfants uniquement. Mais Tyrion avait trop connu cela par le passé pour ne pas voir la différence, les ombres qui dansaient au fond des yeux de Varys, que son sourire n'atteignait jamais.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les choses redevenaient normales.

Un instant plus tard, Davos pénétra dans la pièce qu'il balaya des yeux.

\- L'un de vous n'aurait-il pas vu ser Bronn depuis une heure ?

\- Les dieux m'ont accordé cette joie, répondit calmement Varys. Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Il est passé me trouver au prétexte de discuter pendant que je veillais à l'acheminement des repas pour la garde, et depuis, il m'est impossible de remettre la main sur le vin dornien que nous avions mis de côté pour la réouverture de l'hôpital.

\- Il y en avait pour un tonneau entier, fit remarquer Tyrion. Il n'aurait pas pu tout voler et consommer de lui-même !

\- J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse ses réserves sur les nôtres, grommela Davos. Il m'a tenu des propos incompréhensibles aux sujets de souriceaux fermentés et d'un besoin pressant de se rincer le gosier… Je n'ai pas demandé d'explication, ajouta-t-il devant l'air sceptique des hommes.

\- C'est un tort, assena Tyrion avec sérieux. J'aurais été ravi de comprendre. Si qui que ce soit à Tarth a trouvé le moyen de le traumatiser avec des souriceaux, j'entends bien lui donner le titre de lord. Au moins.

\- A qui comptez-vous offrir un titre de lord et pourquoi ? s'enquit posément Sansa en faisant son apparition à son tour depuis le couloir Nord – ou ce qu'il en restait.

Simultanément, les trois hommes s'inclinèrent. Bien qu'elle ne portât que sa couronne et aucun autre signe distinctif, moins encore de marque de noblesse ou de richesse, Sansa avait plus que jamais le port d'une reine. Maintenant que son statut était officiel, le couronnement achevé et les Maisons pacifiées, elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle et commençait petit à petit à se reconnaître en reine des Six Couronnes, plutôt qu'en reine du Nord. La façon dont celui-ci pourrait conserver son indépendance sur le long terme était encore en pourparlers entre les Nordiens, car Tyrion ne voyait pas Arya ou Brandon Stark reprendre durablement le trône de leur père. En demandant à Sansa s'assumer celui du Sud, il avait privé le Nord d'un chef qui aurait su les guider. Et bien qu'il soupçonnât les Stark d'échanger du courrier pour se tenir informés des possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, Tyrion n'avait pas eu vent de leurs réflexions.

\- A celui qui saura m'expliquer pourquoi ser Bronn de la Néra parle de souriceaux quand il évoque la boisson, répondit Tyrion. Que pouvons-nous pour vous, majesté ?

\- Je venais vous prêter main-forte pour l'inventaire, répondit Sansa d'un ton d'évidence. Il m'apparaît que je n'ai rien de moins important à faire aujourd'hui, ni rien de plus. Un corbeau est arrivé de la demeure des Reed : Meera, l'amie de mon frère, a fait passer le message de votre idée pour rembourser la Banque de Fer, et elle va rejoindre ma sœur pour procéder à la collecte de son domaine et des principales Maisons du Nord, des Tully et des Arryn. Elles achemineront l'ensemble de leur récolte jusqu'à nous par bateaux d'ici deux mois, le temps de faire tour des différentes Maisons.

\- Votre cousin ne peut-il se charger lui-même de faire l'inventaire de ses possessions ? Il leur épargnerait des semaines de voyage, fit remarquer Davos.

Sansa échangea un regard las avec Tyrion et le nain réprima un soupir avant même qu'elle ne réponde.

\- Bran m'a narré la façon dont Meera l'avait protégé pendant toutes ces années. J'ai bien plus confiance en elle et en Arya qu'en Robyn Arryn. Son jugement n'est pas ce que l'on fait de plus avisé.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que nous devions lui trouver une femme d'urgence, dit Tyrion. Il lui suffira de suivre ses ordres et nous aurons la paix. A moins que nous n'envoyions votre sœur le régenter quelques temps.

\- Occupez-vous donc de faire cet inventaire pendant que j'évalue les potentielles candidates, rétorqua Sansa d'un ton léger en empoignant néanmoins un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Et ne vous avisez pas d'évoquer une telle possibilité devant Arya, elle me proposerait certainement de vous expliquer elle-même ce qu'elle en pense, et vous n'avez aucune envie de la voir manier une arme.

Comment étaient-ils parvenus ainsi à orienter leur discussion sur une voie si tranquille, si… légère ? Tyrion se sentait détendu, loin de tous les tracas quotidiens. Peut-être pouvaient-ils y arriver, finalement. Peut-être sauraient-ils redresser la barre en forçant leur bonne humeur pour essayer d'oublier les tourments et les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues. Peut-être Sansa saurait-elle un jour retrouver le sourire, elle qu'il n'avait vu s'exprimer que quelques rares fois avec sa famille, mais qui paraissait en avoir trop subi pour jamais retrouver une humeur sereine.

_Peut-être y arriverons-nous,_ songea Tyrion.

\- Pardonnez-moi d'en revenir à cette histoire de tonneau, intervint Davos, mais si vous ne décidez de rien, je vais aller quérir quelques gardes et régler cette histoire moi-même.

\- Faites-donc, l'invita Varys. Il reste de la place dans les cellules, si vous en avez besoin.

Sansa haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise des piques de l'eunuque, et échangea un bref regard avec Tyrion.

\- Mon ami fait preuve d'une dose mesurée d'agacement à l'égard de ser Bronn.

\- Ainsi cela nous fait-il un point commun, commenta Sansa. Néanmoins j'apprécierai que vous me teniez informée des hommes que vous faites jeter en prison, ser Davos. Faites ce que vous jugez nécessaire mais ne faites pas couler de sang. Par où puis-je commencer pour vous aider ? ajouta-t-elle en se focalisant à nouveau sur Tyrion et Varys.

Tyrion lui désigna une armoire garnie de robes et de coiffes, et tandis que Davos les quittait pour se mettre en quête de Bronn, ils reprirent leur inventaire.

…

_The Sealed Kingdom_ d'Adrian Von Ziegler

_Jaime_

D'abord, ce fut un souffle dans la nuit. Un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, un doux frisson qui remonta le long de son échine, le tirant doucement du sommeil. Une main douce, sûre d'elle, effleura son flanc, descendit sur son ventre, dessinant des arabesques. Une autre main vint lui enserrer la gorge, et la bouche migra de sa nuque à son oreille pour y diffuser un léger souffle aguicheur.

Il y avait une dangereuse perversité dans ces gestes, un désir naissant que Jaime sentait naître en lui, mais aussi effleurer sa peau, pareil à un miroir.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus été touché de la sorte ? Cela n'avait pas le charme incertain des gestes que Brienne tentait la plupart du temps, mais ça en avait la douceur. Peut-être même plus encore. C'étaient là les soins d'une connaisseuse, d'une peau vorace de sueur et contact, pleine d'un désir qui chauffait peu à peu l'épiderme pour mieux lutter contre la nuit froide. Pour mieux y éclairer un foyer. Jaime remua, la caresse agréable remonta le long de sa gorge, dessina les arêtes de sa mâchoire, tandis que l'autre main, voluptueuse, descendait jusqu'à la lisière de sa tenue de nuit, effleurant un liseré de poils clairs, descendant plus bas encore…

La prise autour de son sexe lui arracha un soupir. Douce, elle n'en était pas moins exigeante et joueuse. Si étrangement, familièrement joueuse.

Une légère morsure au lobe de son oreille, et un frisson le parcourut. Puis les lèvres se pressèrent tout contre lui, et un chuchotement suave s'en échappa.

\- Viens honorer ta reine, Jaime.

Le parfum lui prit les narines et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le lit de Brienne, à la Guilde, mais la chambre était vide et froide, la neige s'engouffrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, et Brienne n'était pas là. Alors qu'il aurait juré s'être endormi en la tenant dans ses bras, elle n'était nulle part. Le lit, devant lui, était vide et froid. Et les mains, tout contre son corps, le brûlaient. Le corps velouté et chaud derrière lui le brûlait.

Jaime bondit hors du lit, la respiration difficile. La peur lui prenait la gorge, il tremblait. Mais il n'avait jamais fui devant la peur, et il ne pouvait commencer aujourd'hui. Lentement, il porta le regard sur le bord du lit.

Elle était là. Alanguie sur les oreillers, les cheveux d'or étalés en corole autour d'elle, ses yeux verts si brûlants de cette passion, de ce feu intérieur, qu'il sentait ses entrailles se tordre. Elle était là. Nue. Offerte.

Pour lui.

\- Ne veux-tu pas célébrer dignement notre anniversaire ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton de reproche qui sonnait faux, aguicheur. Robert n'entendra rien, j'y ai veillé. Nous avons la nuit devant nous.

Ses mains couraient sur son propre corps, dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau, jouant de ses courbes dans un ballet sensuel que Jaime avait souvent pu contempler avec envie. Cersei avait toujours aimé faire naître le désir en affichant aux yeux de son frère les caresses qu'elle se dispensait elle-même pour assouvir ses besoins. Et il avait aimé cela. Il avait aimé la voir se caresser, effleurer sa poitrine ou la pincer avec force, joindre ses doigts à sa toison pour s'en pénétrer au point de s'en arracher des gémissements et des paroles brûlantes à en rendre fou de désir le septon le plus pur. Oui, Cersei avait eu ce pouvoir. Elle avait été cette femme pour qui le monde se serait damné, Jaime le premier. A moins que Jaime n'ait jamais été que le seul, celui dont le monde ne pouvait que graviter autour de cet axe lumineux. Voluptueux.

Il avait aimé sentir la peau, le corps, le souffle de Cersei. Reconnaître cette peau, ce corps et ce souffle comme un peu de lui-même, se sentir à nouveau entier, enfin, après avoir subi cette séparation intolérable qu'on leur imposait tous les jours. Il ne connaissait rien de semblable à ce sentiment de foyer qui l'étreignait au plus profond du ventre quand il s'enfouissait en elle. La vie ne valait rien quand ils étaient séparés. Il ne rêvait que de rester avec elle. Contre elle. En elle. Eternellement.

Le souvenir de cette sensation le prit au cœur, et pendant une seconde, il se sentit comme à nouveau prisonnier de sa chaleur, alors qu'il la labourait de coups de reins, que ses oreilles baignaient de ses soupirs et de ses cris étouffés, et qu'en elle, plantaient ses graines.

\- Tu es morte.

Il n'avait pu prononcer aucun autre mot. Juste cette affirmation, qui résonna faiblement dans la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres. Qu'étaient ces mots face à Cersei ? Elle était là, il la voyait, il la sentait. Cela n'avait rien de comparable aux visions cauchemardesques et aux souvenirs embrumés qui le tourmentaient d'ordinaire.

\- Je t'ai tuée à Port-Réal, reprit Jaime. Je t'ai tuée.

Le répéter à voix haute aurait dû confirmer à cette déclaration une vérité, une réalité. Mais sa sœur était toujours là. Cersei, nue, était toujours là, et son parfum embaumait la pièce. Son visage se décomposa, son regard se voila.

\- Tu m'as laissée seule, dans le noir. Tu as tué notre bébé et tu m'as laissée seule. Toi qui as toujours dit que nous n'étions qu'un, que tu mourrais dans mes bras, tu m'as tuée. Alors que j'étais une part de toi-même.

\- La pire d'entre elles.

Jaime ne se montrait pas accusateur, mais la sentence était tombée de ses lèvres avec un ton d'évidence. Il n'avait jamais dit à Cersei la raison pour laquelle il l'avait tuée. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, il l'avait bercée, il lui avait murmuré des excuses pour son action la plus inexcusable, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit_ pourquoi_.

Parce que même s'il devait la tuer, il ne pouvait supporter de la faire souffrir.

\- Tu m'as aimée !

Cersei se redressa brusquement, et la colère déforma son beau visage pour ne plus laissé paraître que la haine. Une haine folle.

\- Et tu m'as laissée seule !

Elle s'effondra brutalement, fondant en larmes aussi vite qu'elle avait bondi, et Jaime eut la terrible sensation qu'on lui perçait la poitrine de part en part. Finalement, il y était arrivé. Il la faisait souffrir, plus profondément et viscéralement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir. Elle lui avait préféré le fruit de ses entrailles, et il l'avait accepté. Elle avait commis des atrocités, et il l'avait accepté. Mais même quand il avait compris qu'elle n'était plus celle pour qui il aurait tout donné, il n'avait pu lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'y était obligé.

\- Nous sommes nés ensemble ! Nous n'étions qu'un dans le ventre de mère, et nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être. Un même cœur, un même corps. Cette nuit-là…

Elle hoqueta, sa phrase interrompue d'un gros sanglot. Jaime ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ainsi défaite, effondrée comme si toute sa vie venait de disparaître définitivement, comme si plus rien de beau ne pouvait plus jamais survenir. Il en oubliait sa nudité, son corps désirable et la façon dont elle l'avait exhibé un instant plus tôt. Elle n'était plus que sa sœur dévastée dont la détresse lui déchirait le cœur, et qu'il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir soulager.

\- Cette nuit-là, quand je suis née, tu étais déjà sorti du ventre de mère. Te souviens-tu… de la fois où notre septa nous l'a raconté ? Nous avions six ans, et tu as annoncé que c'était à toi que revenait le droit et le devoir de me protéger. Que tu étais mon grand frère. Que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais !

Jaime déglutit, à la recherche de sa résolution. Il devait s'y raccrocher, sinon il perdrait pied définitivement.

\- Je voulais que tu cesses de souffrir, bredouilla-t-il. Je voulais que tout ça s'achève et que nous trouvions enfin la paix. Je me fichais de mourir, je me fiche que les dieux nous punissent encore après notre mort, je me fiche de tout ça parce que je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir pire que de demeurer vivant et en souffrance comme tu l'étais. Tu avais besoin de trouver la paix, Cersei. Je voulais simplement te l'apporter.

\- Mais pourquoi toute seule ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée toute seule ?

Un nouveau sanglot lui déchira la poitrine et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les yeux noyés de larmes, Jaime s'accroupit sans réfléchir, les bras déjà autour d'elle. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses larmes et ressentait un amas de sentiments contradictoires et déchirants, mais pas une seconde il ne fit cas de sa nudité ou de ses lèvres. Il la serra simplement contre lui et la berça en murmurant des paroles de réconforts qui ne pouvaient rien, il le savait. Rien ne pourrait jamais apaiser un chagrin comme celui de Cersei.

\- Je suis désolé, murmurait-il d'un ton désespéré en laissant librement couler ses larmes. Je voulais que tout cela cesse. Je suis désolé, Cersei, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me croies…

Oubliées, les horreurs qu'elle avait commises. Oubliés, tous ses crimes et ses délires mortels qui avaient tant coûté à Westeros. Il ne voyait plus que sa sœur tant aimée, celle pour qui il avait respiré toute sa vie. La seule qu'il ait désirée à ce point. La seule dont la chair avait semblé appeler la sienne jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle et même au-delà.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule, supplia Cersei. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix…

C'était un dialogue de sourds. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, aucune conclusion qui fût possible à cette conversation hallucinée. Rien, sinon les ténèbres tout autour d'eux. Les plus noires et profondes ténèbres que Jaime n'ait jamais vues. Ces ténèbres qui avaient autrefois donné naissance à Cersei, et qui l'avaient reprise. Ces ténèbres qui la dévoraient à présent et la laissaient seule, tremblante, accrochée à des lambeaux de vie comme l'était son frère.

\- Tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous sont nos ennemis, hoqueta-t-elle. Je voulais protéger notre famille. Je voulais…

\- Je sais.

C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Pour cela que la fin… qu'elle…

\- Ne me laisse pas seule, répéta-t-elle en se cramponnant à lui à pleines mains. Par pitié, ne me laisse pas…

Jaime eut l'impression que ses entrailles se déversaient hors de son corps. Que son cœur lui avait été arraché et qu'il n'était lui-même plus que ténèbres, glace et douleur. Il ne valait pas même un Marcheur Blanc. Pas même un mort animé par ces démons. Il n'était plus qu'un puits sans fond de douleur et de vide.

_\- Jaime, réveille-toi._

La voix brisa l'étreinte que Cersei et lui se donnaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé. Sa sœur continuait de sangloter en se cramponnant à lui, mais aucune parole articulée ne franchissait ses lèvres.

_\- Jaime, regarde-moi ! _

Il se sentit écarté de Cersei, comme repoussé. Pourtant il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il sentait son corps déchiré entre le poison qu'elle représentait et ce besoin qu'il éprouvait de la réconforter, de lui promettre que rien ne lui ferait plus de mal, qu'elle n'aurait pas à rester seule dans les ténèbres…

\- Reste avec moi, le supplia-t-elle. Je nous protégerai.

_\- Jaime,_ regarde-moi !

Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement, et se retrouva au milieu de la chambre, debout face à Brienne qui avait refermé ses mains sur lui. Du moins le crut-il d'abord, car il ne voyait que les yeux de saphir qui le fixaient avec terreur. Et le monde se résumait à ces yeux et à cette douleur qui le fendait en deux, et c'était suffisant. Terriblement paradoxal, et suffisant car terriblement douloureux. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était déchirée par une épée qui fouillait ses entrailles et exhumait son cœur, et il ressentait dans le même temps un soulagement sans borne à la simple vue de ces yeux, comme un foyer au milieu de la tempête.

\- Regarde-moi, répéta Brienne et sa voix tremblait. Nous sommes vivants. Nous sommes à Tarth, Podrick est là, avec nous, et ton frère va bien.

Jaime cligna des yeux, et réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Podrick était près de lui, ses bras contre lui comme pour l'écarter de quelque chose.

\- Cersei est morte, Jaime, reprit Brienne. Et tu n'as pas à la rejoindre. Tu vaux mieux qu'elle. Elle est morte et nous sommes ensemble, et tu n'entacheras jamais rien.

Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle tant ?

Lentement, les sensations lui revinrent, et Jaime baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine. Sur sa main unique qui enserrait la garde de son épée et la tenait tout contre lui, la pointe posée contre le creux de sa gorge. Et entre Widow's Wail et sa poitrine, il n'y avait la main ensanglantée de Brienne. Sa main droite. La gauche avait saisi l'épaule de Jaime pour le repousser et lui éviter de s'égorger.

_Tu l'as blessée._

Epouvanté, Jaime fit brusquement un pas en arrière, échappant à la poigne de Brienne à qui il laissa l'épée. Comme la guerrière ne la retenait pas, elle échoua au sol dans un tintement métallique, et quelques gouttes de sang la suivirent. Il recula et heurta le mur de la chambre. Podrick, dont il s'était défait dans sa rebuffade, se plaça d'emblée entre la porte et lui, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

\- Tout va bien, Jaime, dit doucement l'écuyer.

Mais c'était faux. Il le voyait à la paume ensanglantée de Brienne, à son regard brillant de larmes contrôlées, à la panique qui suintait par sa peau et sa voix. Et lui-même le sentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Rien n'allait. Cersei était venue à lui cette nuit. Cersei était seule.

Il frappa Podrick brutalement, sans même comprendre lui-même pourquoi et comment il en arrivait à fracasser son poing contre le visage de l'écuyer. Cela dura une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant. Jaime repoussa violement Podrick contre Brienne et s'enfuit.

Ses pieds dérapèrent sur les dalles trop lisses, et il entendit Brienne l'appeler. Il l'entendit repousser violement la porte qu'il avait voulu refermer, et il entendit ses pas précipités alors qu'il s'enfuyait à l'aveugle dans ces couloirs inconnus. Il émergea au sommet de l'un des escaliers extérieurs et dévala les marches qui menaient au jardin. C'était le milieu d'une nuit calme, et la Lune, immense dans le ciel, éclairait la Guilde aussi bien qu'en plein jour. L'on n'attendait ni pluie ni neige, mais il faisait déjà terriblement froid, et s'il avait pu y prêter attention, Jaime se serait inquiété de la buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Mais il ne voyait rien de la beauté endormie et trop froide de la Guilde, il ne voyait que le sang qu'il avait fait couler et ne sentait que le poison qui se répandait dans ses veines.

Cersei était sortie. Comme autrefois, elle était venue au monde et avait dicté sa loi. Et lui, docile, avait obéi. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Il glissa sur les planches du pont, mais se rattrapa avant de s'étaler. Il traversa sans les voir les jardins et les terrains d'entraînements, fuyant en direction du bois. Là, il pourrait mourir de froid, s'enfouir sous terre, étouffer dans l'œuf Cersei et sa soif de pouvoir et de sang, réduire à néant cette voix qui grandissait en lui, qui le laissait chancelant, docile, pantin guidé par ses besoins, ses désirs, sa putain de conscience déviante.

Un pantin sans âme qui crevait de trouille.

Le sentier était boueux, et la luminosité presque nulle sous le couvert des arbres. Il dérapa sans pouvoir se rattraper cette fois-ci, et s'étala dans l'herbe trempée, glissant jusqu'au creux d'un étang glacé dont l'odeur nauséabonde lui sauta au visage. Son bras se tordit douloureusement sous son corps, et il peina à le dégager. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, le bruit de course derrière lui s'était interrompu, et Brienne agenouillée derrière lui. Il eut un geste brusque pour s'écarter et se cogna à un tronc noueux. Son regard enfiévré croisa celui de la guerrière. Derrière elle, Podrick jaillit du chemin, les yeux écarquillés de panique, le visage déjà rougi d'un bel hématome en devenir.

\- Ne me touche pas ! cria Jaime, et il ne sut lui-même s'il aboyait ou s'il suppliait.

Brienne suspendit son geste et laissa ses mains en l'air, visibles. L'une d'elle, la droite, ne se résumait plus qu'à une tâche de sang.

\- Calme-toi, Jaime. Nous sommes tous vivants. Elle est morte et elle ne peut plus rien pour ou contre toi. Et ceci (elle agita légèrement sa main blessée) n'était qu'un accident.

\- Non. Elle est sortie. Cette nuit, elle est sortie. Je croyais que c'était terminé, mais elle est sortie.

Il sentait sa voix rauque, brisée, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il se fichait soudain de tout, de sa détresse, de la pitié qui ne manquerait pas de naître chez Brienne et Podrick. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : disparaître. Emporter sa pitoyable existence et le poison qui la dévorait le plus loin possible de Brienne.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Cette nuit. Je l'ai sentie… Elle est là, Brienne, en moi, sous ma peau. Elle est venue toute à l'heure, et elle m'a supplié de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle a juré qu'elle me protégerait. Tu ne comprends pas ?

Jaime sentait les tremblements le secouer, l'émotion le nouer. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même tous les mots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

\- Si elle sort, elle te fera du mal, comme elle en a fait toute sa vie. Et si je la laisse… Elle est toute seule, gémit-il. Toute seule au milieu des ténèbres…

Son regard errait, se perdait dans les silhouettes noueuses des arbres entrelacés.

\- Pourquoi cette nuit ? Jaime, tout allait bien, pourquoi cette nuit ?

Par les Sept, ce qu'il détestait cette terreur… Il ferma les yeux.

\- Jaime ! Pourquoi cette nuit ?

Un sourire sans joie lui étira les lèvres, et il sentit les larmes continuer de couler le long de son visage.

\- Elle a trouvé un chemin, comme la première fois. Mais la première fois, c'est notre mère qui lui a donné vie. Maintenant, elle n'a plus que moi.

Et pour la faire taire, pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse du mal, parce qu'il se fichait de mourir si cela voulait dire que Brienne ne risquait rien, si cela voulait dire que Cersei ne serait plus jamais seule à pleurer dans le noir, alors…

Des lèvres se pressèrent brutalement contre les siennes, deux mains l'empoignèrent, l'une se fraya un chemin derrière sa tête pour lui couper toute retraite, et une vague de terreur le frappa tant et si bien que son cœur s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Il voulut reculer, mais il ne fit qu'entraîner les lèvres et les mains avec lui, et se retrouva coincer entre les racines proéminentes d'un arbre et ce corps qui ne lui laissait aucun échappatoire.

Mais ce corps n'avait pas le parfum de Cersei. Il n'avait pas son poids, ni sa chaleur, ni sa douceur, et il était trop grand, trop lourd, trop brusque pour être elle. Et ces lèvres ne faisaient que se presser, sans envahir. Elles n'imposaient rien d'autre que leur présence. Un pont entre lui-même et autre chose.

Une main – une autre main que celle qui lui tenait la tête – se fraya à tâtons un passage jusqu'à son bras estropié et saisit le moignon, doucement mais fermement.

Jaime rouvrit les yeux au moment où Brienne s'écartait juste assez de lui pour croiser son regard.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, Jaime, et elle ne fera de mal à personne. Elle n'a plus que le pouvoir de te hanter, mais tu peux la repousser. Tu y es parvenu jusqu'ici. Tu y arriveras cette nuit aussi.

Elle répéta ces mêmes phrases plusieurs fois, de longues minutes durant, sans cesser de l'étreindre. Jaime avait l'impression que les ténèbres refluaient lentement, illuminées par les saphirs. Il n'avait conscience de rien d'autre.

\- T… ta main…

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Elle n'a plus de pouvoir sur qui que ce soit. Elle est morte, et elle ne reviendra jamais, martela Brienne. Je te le jure.

Pendant un instant, Jaime ne put la croire. Il avait vu et senti Cersei, il avait eu l'impression de la tenir contre lui, d'être elle, d'être une part d'elle comme elle avait été une part de lui-même, et il savait que cette nuit plus que n'importe quelle autre, Cersei et lui n'avaient fait et ne feraient qu'un.

Puis, lentement, la chaleur qui émanait de Brienne, une chaleur étrange et très différente de celle de Cersei, se répandit en lui, et il ne vit plus rien que ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient sans ciller. Cersei avait reflué. Où qu'elle soit partie se tapir, il ne la sentait plus. Epuisé, il se laissa aller contre Brienne et étouffa un gémissement.

Cersei n'était plus là.

_Elle est seule. Dans les ténèbres où nous aurions dû être deux à pourrir. Elle est seule..._

**...**

I'll be your light – Camelot

_Podrick_

L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Podrick se sentait perdu en lui-même, comme anesthésié par la prise de lait de pavot. Dans l'âtre, le feu crépitait doucement. Assis devant, Brienne et lui le fixaient sans le voir, les mains bandées et serrées sur des verres de vin approvisionnés par la réserve d'Oko, pillée sans vergogne par les deux exilés épuisés qui n'avaient pas hésité à se réfugier dans l'alcool – sans pour autant se risquer à ingurgiter n'importe quoi.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient rentrés des marécages. Après avoir réussi à tirer Jaime hors de la boue, ils avaient dû le conduire aux bains, où ils devaient se changer, se laver et se soigner avant de répandre de la boue et du sang partout dans les couloirs. Mais l'état de Jaime s'était détérioré, le régicide ne répétant plus qu'une poignée de phrases, sans discontinuer. Il ne semblait qu'à peine conscient de la présence de Brienne et avait été incapable de se dévêtir ou de se laver seul. Lors de ses rares moments de réelle conscience, il avait regardé sa peau comme si elle grouillait d'insectes et avait essayé de la frotter assez fort pour se l'arracher.

Après ce qui avait semblé des heures à Podrick, ils étaient parvenus à le reconduire à son lit et à l'apaiser avec un verre de vin. Assommé par l'alcool et l'épuisement, cramponné à la guerrière, il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Brienne, d'ordinaire si pudique en public, n'avait pas hésité à demeurer avec Jaime dans le lit, veillant sur lui sans pour autant dire à Podrick de regagner sa chambre. Quand l'écuyer avait voulu le faire de lui-même, elle lui avait adressé un regard tel qu'il ne lui en avait jamais vu. Une supplique silencieuse.

_Reste-là, Podrick. S'il te plaît. _

Alors il leur avait servi un verre de vin à chacun, et il avait tiré une chaise près du lit.

Depuis, il s'était écoulé des heures, et ils ne s'étaient pas endormis. Jaime s'était agité, avait déliré un long moment, continuant de répéter « elle est seule, toute seule » malgré le sommeil. Il ne s'apaisait qu'à force de paroles apaisantes et de caresses. Podrick prenait régulièrement sa température, passait un linge humide sur le front du régicide pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre.

Il s'était enfin tu, la fièvre apaisée et, épuisés, Brienne et Podrick s'étaient dirigés vers la cheminée. Même s'ils ne se regardaient pas l'un l'autre, l'écuyer pouvait presque sentir les larmes de sa lady, qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal. Mais le pire, pour lui, n'était pas de voir les larmes, mais de croiser ses yeux. Ecuyer auprès d'elle depuis des années, il avait pourtant mis longtemps à comprendre une chose essentielle qui semblait pourtant si facilement ignorée par les autres : quand elle ne s'imposait pas un masque, quand celui-ci tombait, Brienne exprimait ses émotions d'une manière plus pure et plus brutale que la plupart des gens. Il n'y avait ni filtre ni faux-semblant.

Et Podrick ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ça. De percevoir la détresse que Brienne avait si longtemps cherché à dissimuler.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, laissa échapper Brienne dans un murmure.

\- Il ne tiendra pas.

Podrick ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Il se sentait vidé, inquiet, affaibli. Il avait toujours su pour les cauchemars. Lui-même en avait, mais pas de la violence de ceux qui réveillaient Jaime toutes les nuits ou presque. Pourtant, pas une fois il n'avait vu le chevalier dans un tel état. Pendant un instant, Podrick se prit à espérer le retour des cauchemars habituels. Il valait mieux ça que de telles hallucinations.

\- S'il refait ça à chacun de ses anniversaires, reprit Brienne d'une voix tremblante, s'il refait d'autres hallucinations… Si tu n'avais pas été là…

\- Vous êtes convalescente…

\- Et tant que je le serai, je ne pourrai pas le retenir à temps à chaque fois. Si tu ne l'avais pas écarté, il se serait embroché.

Podrick avala une longue gorgée de vin. Le regard dans le vague, il prit conscience, dans un état second, que le ciel au-dehors s'éclaircissait, éclaircissant de fait la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- Il allait mieux…

\- Je ne savais même pas quand était son anniversaire. Mais il allait moins bien ces jours-ci. Il faisait des efforts pour le cacher, mais je l'avais remarqué. Je n'ai simplement pas osé lui poser de questions.

Brienne se tut brusquement, mais Podrick n'aurait su dire si c'était la culpabilité ou autre chose. Comme lui, elle avait voulu croire à une amélioration, à la simple latence inévitable d'une adaptation à un nouvel environnement…

Tout à coup, elle se tourna vers lui. Ne pouvant l'éviter plus longtemps, l'écuyer la regarda. Mais heureusement, les yeux de Brienne ne criaient plus de détresse, ils avaient retrouvé cette lueur alerte qu'ils prenaient d'ordinaire.

\- Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Podrick l'écouta lui exposer son plan. Malgré la fatigue, il s'efforça de se concentrer. Quand Brienne eut terminé, il la regarda un long moment avec le sentiment de la voir pour la première fois. Il avait été témoin des dizaines de fois de sa ténacité et de ses affections, mais il avait l'impression de la découvrir à nouveau.

\- Vous feriez ça ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

_L'épuisement,_ songea-t-il pour se dédouaner alors que Brienne levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous croyez que ça fonctionnerait réellement ? tenta-t-il.

\- Il faut que je consulte Tyrion Lannister au plus vite. Je lui écrirai aujourd'hui. Et Bronn doit bien repasser par Port-Réal, non ? Nous pourrions envisager de le faire revenir avec, si la reine et la Main acceptent. Mais toi, penses-tu que cela puisse servir ?

\- Je crois, répondit lentement Podrick en cherchant ses mots. Je crois vraiment, oui. Peut-être même… vous savez, peut-être même que ça pourrait mettre un terme à tout ça. Peut-être pas immédiatement, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

\- Oui.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis un faible sourire épuisé. Au-dehors, le jour continuait à se lever. Podrick se couvrit la bouche pour masquer son bâillement, et Brienne fit de même, emportée par la fatigue.

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher, dit-elle.

L'écuyer vida son verre et hocha la tête. Mais quand il se leva pour retourner à sa chambre, il ne vit pas la décoration ni le lit confortable. Seulement Jaime, encore fiévreux, qui semblait presque frêle, ainsi recroquevillé sous les couvertures. La porte communicante entre les deux chambres était ouverte.

Podrick se retrancha dans sa chambre et attrapa sans y penser son oreiller et sa couverture. Sans un mot, il les disposa en lit de camp à côté du lit des chevaliers, de sorte à ce que Brienne et lui puissent être de part et d'autre de Jaime. Les épées étaient entreposées dans l'autre chambre, hors de portée. Dans la cheminée, le feu mourait lentement. Brienne s'était déjà allongée de son côté du lit et, sans sa pudeur habituelle, sans le moindre regard pour Podrick qui dormait contre le lit, elle s'allongea contre Jaime et l'étreignit. Le régicide s'agita un bref instant, puis s'apaisa à nouveau.

Ils se laissèrent lentement dériver vers le sommeil.

**.**

**\- 2 -**

_Tyrion_

\- Je regrette, lord Tyrion, mais ce ne sera pas possible.

La sentence tomba des lèvres de Sansa comme un couperet, même si le regard clair de la louve s'adoucissait d'un certain regret. Tyrion sentit ses entrailles se tordre de peur. Il n'avait pas éprouvé de telle peur en déroulant la missive de Brienne, car un maigre espoir avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine. La femme chevalier avait une idée et même s'il avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie, ou une erreur de sa part – il n'était pas encore habitué à l'écriture de Brienne et pouvait tout à fait avoir lu ses lettres de travers – il s'était surpris à réfléchir à cette solution. A l'envisager. A croire que cela pourrait fonctionner.

Il aurait pu se contenter de donner son accord et s'assurer que ses ordres soient suivis. A la vérité, une fois Jaime écarté, il était le dernier représentant de la Maison Lannister et le plus à même de prendre ce genre de décision, sans avoir à en référer à quiconque. Cependant, ni sa conscience ni l'évidence ne lui permettaient de se passer de l'aval royal. Quel que soit le sens dans lequel il tournait et retournait le problème, il en revenait toujours à Sansa et à ce qu'elle devait en dire.

Et elle refusait.

Jamais la bise froide de l'hiver qui soufflait le long des côtes en frappant les murs ruinés de Port-Réal ne lui avait semblé si vivace alors qu'il s'immobilisait le long de la coursive, à une dizaine de mètres des anciens jardins tombés en désuétude, quand ils n'avaient pas simplement été brûlés. Visiblement navrée, Sansa s'arrêta à son tour. Tyrion avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour lui soumettre sa requête, bien conscient que tout cela devait demeurer le plus confidentiel possible.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Sansa, et en effet, elle_ paraissait _peinée.

Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou alors elle ne l'aurait pas dit – ou était-ce qu'elle voulait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Tyrion avait l'impression de s'entendre annoncer la sentence de mort à laquelle il s'était préparé depuis la chute de Port-Réal.

\- Personne n'aurait à le savoir, insista Tyrion. Il n'y aurait aucune trace écrite.

\- Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous me demandez ?

\- Oui, assura le nain en la suppliant des yeux. Je vous demande de sauver mon frère. Ni plus ni moins.

Sansa secoua la tête, sans se départir de son air navré. Dans sa main, la lettre que Tyrion lui avait remise continuait de se froisser au gré des mouvements de ses doigts. Le dernier des Lannister ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer cet innocent rouleau de papier qu'il avait lu et relu plusieurs fois au matin, quand il l'avait découvert à la levée du courrier. Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de déplaisant, et Brienne n'avait fait que le lui confirmer. Mais ce qu'elle proposait, la nature même de sa question, puis de sa requête, l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il n'y aurait pas pensé de lui-même. Surtout, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Brienne de Tarth y songerait.

Rien que d'y penser, Tyrion sentait quelque chose remuer en lui.

\- Je pourrais faire beaucoup de choses, lord Tyrion. Mais pas cela. C'est trop en demander. Nous avons un pays à redresser, des alliances à conclure, et il n'est pas possible de ne se concentrer que sur Tarth. Avez-vous compté le nombre de navires et de corbeaux que nous leur avons envoyé depuis ces dernières semaines, compte-tenu du peu d'intérêt politique que représente cette île ?

\- J'en ai conscience, admit Tyrion.

Yara Greyjoy était rentrée aux Îles de Fer pour y affronter l'Hiver, les délégations de la plupart des grandes Maisons avaient fait de même, et après des semaines de négociations et de tensions, une promise avait finalement été trouvée pour Gendry Baratheon. Si celui-ci n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se marier immédiatement, encore sérieusement amoureux qu'il était d'Arya Stark, comme avaient pu le constater un grand nombre de nobles tant le garçon était peu discret, il avait concédé à accueillir sa promise d'ici quelques semaines. La jeune femme, plus vieille que lui de deux ans et Fer-Née fière, cousine de Yara, avait visiblement un fort tempérament que Tyrion et Sansa voyaient déjà comme une menace potentielle. Il leur faudrait la surveiller étroitement, car elle aurait certainement un comportement dominant dans sa relation avec son mari, et tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas réellement sa personnalité, ni la nouvelle reine ni sa Main ne pouvait faire confiance à une jeune femme de pouvoir capable de faire un pantin de son mari.

Ce qu'il avait bien failli arriver avec Jon et Daenerys était encore bien trop présent dans les mémoires, et la façon de faire des Fer-Nés difficilement compatible avec la douceur de Gendry et l'alliance que Sansa voulait fonder. Il fallait garder un œil sur cette alliance, essayé de la dessiner, de modeler Gendry comme il aurait dû l'être depuis l'enfance. Tyrion avait un temps cru pouvoir compter sur Davos à ce sujet, car le vieux marin avait une bonne relation avec le garçon, mais il refusait de le manipuler et avait offert à Tyrion une fin de non-recevoir.

Bronn aussi faisait des siennes. Plutôt que de rentrer directement à Hautjardin, il était venu se plaindre publiquement du sale tour que Tyrion lui avait joué, et semblait depuis assez peu désireux de rentrer chez lui. Il évoquait des affaires à régler et un dédommagement que lui devait encore la couronne, mais Tyrion pensait davantage que les travaux de réparations de Hautjardin et son caractère excentré ne plaisaient pas tant que cela à l'ancien mercenaire, qui préférait s'amuser et profiter des réserves de vin de quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal, il ne s'était pas écoulé un jour sans que Tyrion ne l'ait dans les pattes. Si lui pouvait encore s'en démêler sans trop de peine, retrouvant les habitudes amicales d'autrefois, il en allait autrement de Varys, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'humour gras du nouveau seigneur et ses manières déplorables. Par ailleurs, il ne lui faisait aucune confiance, et en cela, Tyrion ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

\- Et croyez-vous seulement que cela fonctionnerait ? demanda Sansa, le tirant de ses réflexions.

\- J'admets ne pas avoir envisagé cette solution… Mais cela pourrait, oui. Au regard de ce qu'en écrivent Ser Brienne et Podrick, cela pourrait…

Mais Sansa secouait à nouveau la tête.

\- Je sais que vous vous montreriez discret, mais qu'adviendrait-il de mon autorité et de la justice que j'entends instaurée si cela venait à s'ébruiter ? Vous y avez songé ? Je sais qu'il s'agit de votre frère, mais vous ne pouvez me demander de risquer mon règne pour une seule personne.

Non, certes. A l'instant même où il avait décidé d'en parler à Sansa, Tyrion en avait eu conscience. Il avait même refusé d'en avertir Varys de crainte de créer un préjugé, même s'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde des capacités de l'eunuque à l'apprendre si Sansa donnait son accord.

Certes, cela comportait des risques, majoritairement politiques. Des Maisons froissées, et des égos blessés. Peut-être de l'incompréhension, et certainement de la colère. Il pouvait la comprendre. Il était prêt à l'endurer, s'il le fallait. Mais Jaime était tout ce qu'il lui restait et il faisait une entière confiance au jugement de Brienne à son sujet. Si elle avait bien prouvé une chose au cours des derniers mois, c'était sa capacité à le préserver. Sans elle, Jaime aurait fini par sombrer. Il n'aurait certainement pas survécu à Cersei. Mais pas un instant Tyrion n'avait envisagé une situation semblable.

\- Je peux vous jurer sur ma vie, s'entendit-il prononcer, que je veillerai à ce que nul n'en sache jamais rien. Les livres d'histoire raconteront une vérité, et vous et moi serons les seuls à connaître l'autre version. Nous, et eux trois. Personne d'autre n'en aura besoin.

\- Cinq personnes, cela ne fait plus une rumeur, répliqua Sansa. Cela fait une information. Et je remarque que vous faites bien attention à ne pas mentionner l'équipage et les hommes qui seront nécessairement impliqués. Vous savez que d'autres sauront. Et comment achèterons-nous leur silence ?

Elle perdait patience, il le sentait. Il voyait le temps défiler, jouer contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux attendus sur les remparts pour prendre connaissance de l'avancée des travaux tant sur les murailles que sur les abris de fortune. Le froid descendait du Nord à une vitesse alarmante et trop peu d'endroits étaient équipés pour survivre à l'hiver. Dans une poignée de minutes, le sort en serait jeté et Tyrion n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir de décision sur la question. Il savait qu'il devait jouer cartes sur table, le tout pour le tout.

Son frère valait bien cela.

\- Le silence peut s'imposer, ou s'acheter. S'il le faut, mon père m'a enseigné la meilleure manière de faire taire les curieux et je serai tout à fait capable d'appliquer de telles mesures.

Malgré lui, Tyrion sentit son ton, bien plus mordant qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il s'efforça de l'adoucir, plongeant au fond de lui-même pour saisir la peur qui l'étreignait.

\- Je n'ai plus que lui, votre majesté. Et tout comme vous feriez n'importe quoi pour votre famille, je ferai n'importe quoi pour mon frère. Il a besoin de cela. Personne n'en saura rien. Je vous jure sur ma vie que personne n'en saura jamais rien.

_Imaginez-vous à quel point elle tient à lui pour nous demander une telle chose ?_ Mais il ne dit pas cela. Cette constatation l'écrasait déjà, il doutait que Sansa n'en ait pris conscience elle aussi. Un instant, le souvenir de Shae s'imposa à son esprit, et quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Il s'efforçait de refouler la prostituée dans les méandres de sa mémoire, mais il était aisé de laisser la nostalgie s'emparer de lui quand il errait dans les ruines de Port-Réal. Et un constat amer ne pouvait s'empêcher de naître de ces pensées. Shae l'avait trahi parce qu'elle s'estimait trahie, abandonnée. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté une proposition semblable à celle de Brienne. Jamais elle n'y aurait songé d'elle-même.

_Mais nous en revenons toujours au même point : Jaime vaut-il que nous mettions en péril les alliances de tout Westeros ? _

_Non, Tyrion. Tu le sais._

Il refoula sa conscience au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Je vous le jure sur ma vie, Sansa, répéta-t-il et il sentit le jeu s'estomper face à la brutalité de son émotion.

Il ne simulait plus. Il la suppliait, littéralement. Si elle l'exigeait, il se jetterait à genoux.

\- Je veillerai à ce que personne ne le sache. Vos alliances n'en pâtiront pas. Je le ferai moi-même s'il le faut. Si vous me le refusez, je m'en chargerai seul et dans le secret, mais si j'ai la moindre chance de préserver ce qu'il reste de ma famille, je le ferai.

Longuement, Sansa le dévisagea. Il la sentit vaciller sur ses positions, entrevoir peu à peu la réalité telle qu'il la voyait lui. Au loin, la clameur des travailleurs se faisait entendre. D'un instant à l'autre, leur bulle d'intimité exploserait, et le monde reprendrait ses droits. Sansa se retourna en direction des murailles, détournant finalement les yeux de Tyrion, et pendant une seconde, le nain se retrouva suspendu à ses lèvres, la peur mordante au fond du ventre.

Calmement mais décidée, Sansa marcha jusqu'à un brasero voisin, où les gardes faisaient cuire leur maigre ration de nourriture lors de leurs pauses repas. Il n'y avait présentement plus personne d'autre qu'eux deux. Sans une hésitation, la reine des Sept Couronnes tendit le bras vers le feu et y déposa la missive, qui se consuma en quelques secondes. Puis, en fixant le papier qui se muait en cendres, elle dit :

\- Je nierai de savoir quoi que ce soit. Je vous punirai en conséquence, vous et vos complices. S'il le faut, je vous livrerai à ceux qui l'exigeront.

\- Oui, expira péniblement Tyrion, les jambes tremblantes. Je comprends. Je vous remercie infiniment, Sansa.

Elle lui adressa un regard glacial, digne du Nord lui-même.

\- Attendez d'en avoir fini pour me remercier.

Tyrion s'inclina légèrement et, comme Sansa ne bougeait pas, il décida qu'il était temps de passer son chemin. Ils avaient à faire, et autrement qu'en discutant de cas isolés au milieu d'un royaume dont ils avaient la responsabilité.

\- Lord Tyrion.

Il se retourna, lui adressa un dernier regard avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs obligations.

\- Quel que soit votre prétexte et quoi que vous fassiez, emmenez donc ser Bronn avec vous. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il importune lord Varys.

\- Je l'ai trouvé plutôt calme, pour le moment.

A l'exception de quelques piques habituelles et de sa désagréable habitude de prendre une partie du château pour sa propriété personnelle, en jouant avec les bibelots ou en se servant dans la réserve de vin déjà maigre, Bronn n'avait fait montre d'aucune mauvaise volonté ni d'aucun irrespect voulu depuis son arrivée. C'était d'ailleurs assez surprenant pour que Tyrion ne le remarque.

\- Sa seule respiration semble troubler le calme de notre maître des chuchoteurs. J'ai bien plus besoin de l'esprit de Varys que je n'ai de patience à consacrer à votre mercenaire, alors soit vous l'emmenez, soit je lui fais couper la langue.

Tyrion ne se croyait pas idiot. Il savait qu'il avait plus obtenu au cours des dernières minutes qu'il n'aurait pu en espérer voilà une heure. Daenerys n'aurait certainement pas été prompte à lui accorder la latitude pour agir.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'il quitte rapidement Port-Réal, vous avez ma parole.

…

_Brienne_

La réponse de Tyrion arriva un matin à la volière de la Guilde, quelques jours après la nuit de l'incident. Brienne était désormais moins contrainte de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour y dormir, mais elle n'avait pas encore la possibilité de s'entraîner et continuait à se promener un peu partout dans la Guilde en esquivant poliment les tâches administratives que Leth Aranoth lui proposait, non par mauvaise volonté, mais parce que Jaime n'aurait pu s'y soumettre, n'étant pas guildien, et qu'il avait grand besoin qu'elle reste avec lui. La majeure partie des occupations de la Guilde n'avait rien de guerrier la plupart du temps, mais beaucoup de choses leur étaient encore fermées tant que Brienne ne se sentirait pas mieux. Podrick, à son insistance, avait continué à suivre ses cours comme si de rien n'était. L'écuyer et les deux chevaliers avaient esquivé tant bien que mal les questions, muettes ou parlées, des Dames de la Guilde et des apprentis, allant jusqu'à mentir et inventer une séance d'entraînement qui avait mal tourné pour justifier de l'hématome de Podrick et de l'estafilade de Brienne. Si quelqu'un mit en doute leur version, nul ne s'y risqua à voix haute. Pareils à des remparts, Brienne et Podrick avaient repris l'habitude de se tenir de part et d'autre de Jaime lors des repas et des occasions où ils étaient en présence des guildiens. Podrick avait regagné son propre lit, mais la porte demeurait entrouverte et Brienne le savait sur le qui-vive. Sans échanger un mot, elle le savait presque aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Car Jaime paraissait n'être que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il avait peu parlé depuis l'incident, dont il gardait visiblement un grand souvenir malgré son état de confusion d'alors. Chacun matin au réveil, il paraissait fixer la nouvelle cicatrice de Brienne pendant des heures, et quelque chose s'était terni dans son regard. Il continuait à rechercher le contact avec un certain désespoir, comme avant sa nuit d'anniversaire, mais il n'y insufflait pas le même espoir ni la même vie : c'était comme si son corps agissait de lui-même pas automatisme et que son esprit admettait avoir perdu la partie. La nuit, elle savait qu'il dormait peu, luttant contre le sommeil pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle hallucination. A table, il mangeait peu, sans aucun appétit.

\- Arrête, disait doucement Brienne lorsqu'elle se réveillait pour voir le regard abîmé de Jaime qui détaillait sa nouvelle blessure.

Mais il n'arrêtait pas. Tout au plus se laissait-il détourné de sa contemplation quand elle lui prenait le visage, mais son sourire fané ne faisait pas illusion. Et plutôt que de parler, comme Brienne supposait qu'il aurait dû le faire, il s'enferrait dans le silence. Il ne répondait même plus quand elle lui parlait, et chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à le guider vers plus de contacts, il s'en détournait sans un mot. Il glissait doucement vers l'apathie, malgré les tentatives répétées de Brienne de le tirer de cet état végétatif. Elle avait été jusqu'à le bousculer violement, sans obtenir plus de réponse que n'en aurait offert un pantin, et avait renoncé à tenter plus, de peur de n'être contrainte de lui faire mal.

\- Il faut qu'il tienne encore quelques jours, déclara Podrick le sixième jour, alors qu'il venait d'achever la lecture de la lettre de Tyrion et avait discrètement retrouvé Brienne au détour d'un couloir.

L'écuyer suivant de plus en plus de cours, il était devenu difficile de le voir sans le mettre en retard ni attirer l'attention de Jaime. Ce n'était que grâce à la complicité de lady Gaelyn, qui avait proposé à Jaime de venir admirer une nouvelle lame tout juste forgée à l'occasion d'une cérémonie de fin d'apprentissage, qu'ils avaient pu fausser compagnie au régicide.

\- J'espère vraiment que cela va fonctionner, dit Brienne en contemplant la lettre de Tyrion. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste, à ce rythme.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Brienne n'avait pas besoin d'évoquer les longues heures de silence qui avaient remplacé celles où Jaime et elle évoquaient les pitreries de Tyrion et de leur apprentissage à l'épée. Evoquer un autre Lannister revenait à mentionner indirectement la nuit de l'incident et Jaime ne s'enfonçait que plus profondément dans le désespoir.

_Est-ce ce que tu souhaites, Jaime ? Mourir de désespoir pour rejoindre Cersei ?_

Elle n'avait pas osé lui poser la question à voix haute. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, une part d'elle-même ne parvenait pas à se départir de son angoisse qu'il puisse lui répondre par l'affirmative. Jusqu'à Winterfell, elle avait été persuadée de pouvoir continuer à vivre par et pour elle-même, son honneur et ses serments, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais depuis, elle ne pouvait ignorer à quel point les choses avaient changées. Elle demeurait la même, mais il fallait désormais prendre en compte Jaime en tout, et elle avait la certitude que jamais elle ne supporterait de le perdre maintenant, et surtout pas pour Cersei.

_Il faut que cela fonctionne. Nous n'avons plus le choix. _

Plus le temps passait, plus Brienne sentait Jaime se perdre dans les méandres de ses démons. Bientôt, il n'en resterait plus rien. Jusqu'alors, elle s'était rassurée en songeant qu'elle au moins parvenait à l'atteindre. Mais ce n'était plus réellement le cas. Et le Jaime qu'elle avait appris à connaître réellement, celui qui s'efforçait de ne plus l'insulter mais demeurait égal à lui-même, légèrement arrogant, moqueur, capable de discussions, disparaissait de plus en plus.

Même la plus simple des conversations était devenue impossible. Il répondait à peine, par monosyllabe, que ce soit à elle ou aux autres, et il avait refusé toutes les propositions que lui avait faites Podrick pour s'entraîner.

\- Probablement pas beaucoup, admit l'écuyer d'un air sombre.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Brienne ignorait ce qui pouvait occuper les pensées du jeune homme, mais les siennes s'étaient naturellement et étrangement tournées vers leur premier jour commun à Winterfell. Quand, après avoir convaincu le roi et les reines de l'utilité et de la valeur de Jaime, après avoir entendu sa requête de se battre sous ses ordres contre les Marcheurs Blancs, elle avait erré parmi les soldats qui s'entraînaient.

_Podrick esquiva aisément l'attaque grossière de l'homme malhabile qui lui faisait face et lui planta la pointe de son épée contre la poitrine. D'un geste sûr, il tapa de sa main libre dans les bras du Nordien pour lui intimer une posture plus adéquate. Brienne s'arrêta à quelques pas et ne retint pas un léger sourire. Podrick avait bien grandi, depuis leur rencontre à Port-Réal. Sa douceur naturelle se contrebalançait aujourd'hui de fermeté, et il était devenu bon professeur pour les plus démunis, ces gens qui avaient eu le malheur d'avoir douze ans révolus et d'être assez grands pour tenir une pique ou une épée forgée à la hâte. Tandis qu'elle avait passé les dernières semaines à travailler avec les soldats au niveau intermédiaire, Podrick s'était chargé des plus faibles et avait fait un travail remarquable compte tenu des circonstances. _

_L'apercevant, il lui adressa un froncement de sourcils interrogateur, puis reporta son regard sur le Nordien._

_\- Faites une pause. Allez boire._

_L'homme s'inclina et s'éloigna sans demander son reste. L'écuyer attendit qu'il se fut un peu éloigné pour rejoindre la guerrière._

_\- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_\- Les amis de Jon Snow viennent de rentrer de leur mission de reconnaissance, annonça-t-elle en désignant les portes de Winterfell où le groupe de cavaliers avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt._

_\- Ils n'apportent pas de bonnes nouvelles, c'est cela ? _

_Elle secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation et le visage de l'écuyer se crispa. Elle aussi avait dû arborer une expression semblable quand, après avoir laissé ser Jaime, elle avait croisé le groupe et l'avait suivi discrètement, en veillant à se mêler suffisamment aux nombreux combattants et pauvres ères pour ne pas être aperçue par Tormund. Mais les manières encombrantes du sauvageon lui étaient sorties de l'esprit quand elle avait entendu l'un des hommes de la Garde de Nuit expliquer à Jon Snow les nouvelles qu'ils apportaient. _

_\- Il se tiendra un conseil de guerre dans une heure. J'y assisterai. En attendant, je veux que tu dispenses encore quelques leçons, puis tu iras prendre du repos avec les autres. Il faudra te tenir prêt dès ce soir._

_Cette fois-ci, Podrick pâlit. Elle put presque voir un reste de supplique passer dans ses yeux. Mais il ne bredouilla pas, ne demanda pas pourquoi si tôt, ne perdit pas ses moyens. Il prit une courte inspiration, repeignit son masque de guerrière et hocha la tête._

_\- Bien, ma lady._

_Et ça la prit à la gorge, l'espace d'un instant. La fierté. La fierté stupide, risible peut-être, de voir Podrick devenu un jeune homme fait, un bon guerrier et un écuyer plein d'honneur. Il fera un bon chevalier, un jour, songea-t-elle. S'il vivait jusque-là, bien sûr. _

_\- Je dois aller avertir ser Jaime de la tenue du conseil de guerre. Lorsque je reviendrai te voir, j'entends que tu sois en train de te reposer._

_\- Combattra-t-il avec nous ? _

_Elle marqua une hésitation, puis laissa tomber._

_\- Je crois qu'il m'a demandé de servir sous mes ordres._

_Les lèvres de Podrick s'incurvèrent dans un début de sourire._

_\- Vous croyez ? _

_\- La situation est assez étrange comme cela sans que j'en vienne à croire tout ce qu'il peut dire. Ne souris pas. _

_Il se recomposa immédiatement un masque de neutralité, mais un léger tic au coin de la bouche le trahissait. Malgré tout, Brienne ne s'en offusqua pas._

_\- Il ne servirait sous les ordres de personne d'autre, peut-être._

_\- Pod... fit-elle d'un ton menaçant, et cette fois-ci, cela ne la faisait plus rire._

_\- Pardon, ma lady, s'excusa-t-il, et sa mine était l'image même de la contrition feinte sans subtilité. _

_Elle lui adressa un regard sombre._

_\- Prends du repos avant mon retour. Et c'est un ordre._

_Elle n'attendit pas de l'entendre la saluer pour tourner les talons. Elle avait un régicide sur lequel mettre la main, et même si elle doutait de pouvoir le manquer, le trouver restait une autre paire de manches. Elle l'avait abandonné près de la porte moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, et elle avait erré entre les soldats et les barricades tout ce temps, assimilant autant la requête étrange de Jaime que l'état des fortifications. La situation n'aurait rien d'idéal, elle le savait. Et maintenant qu'elle avait vu et entendu l'air sombre et les nouvelles inquiétantes des amis de Jon Snow, elle sentait monter en elle une certaine inquiétude. Ce serait sa première véritable bataille. Elle ne s'était jusqu'à présent illustrée que durant des tournois et des combats en petits effectifs, triomphant souvent sans peine. Mais elle avait manqué la bataille des bâtards, ne surgissant que trop tard, et elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres occasions de servir sous les ordres des Stark. Podrick lui-même avait sur ce point plus d'expérience qu'elle, puisqu'il avait été présent durant la bataille de la Néra. _

_Ce serait une bonne chose que ser Jaime soit à ses côtés. Il avait une connaissance des batailles bien plus grande qu'elle-même et saurait apporter son éclaircissement à la situation. _

_Elle arpentait les cours de Winterfell durant plusieurs minutes quand elle le repéra, assis sur les marches d'un escalier extérieur, son épée en travers de ses genoux, une pierre à aiguiser dans la main. Elle doutait qu'il soit homme à laisser son épée s'émousser, mais comprit son geste et ne fit pas l'ombre d'un commentaire. Sans surprise, il était seul, malgré l'effervescence qui régnait au château. Lord Tyrion était certainement auprès de sa reine, et ceux qui avaient à faire à l'extérieur n'avaient aucune considération pour le régicide, ou l'évitaient intentionnellement du regard._

_Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé assis dans un escalier, sans la moindre trace de superbe ou de parade comme le faisaient initialement les Lannister. Mais il l'était. Et à son côté traînait une écuelle emplie d'un peu de viande noircie sur laquelle s'imprimait la marque d'un coup de dents, et des couverts abandonnés._

_\- Vous devriez manger, dit-elle en s'arrêtant près de lui. Vous en aurez besoin plus vite que nous ne le pensions._

_Jaime leva les yeux de son épée et croisa son regard. _

_\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_\- Les éclaireurs sont arrivés. Il semble que nous ayons moins de temps que ce que nous espérions. Les morts seront là ce soir._

_Le visage de Jaime se figea, pâlit également. Il suspendit son geste, la pierre à aiguiser en équilibre sur Widow's Wail. Brienne sentit un doute la prendre au cœur. Elle avait pensé avoir plus de temps, mais elle avait toujours su que l'annonce du combat imminent tomberait alors qu'elle se croyait encore capable de planifier les défenses, de s'entraîner avec Podrick ou de profiter de sa présence au coin du feu dans la grande salle de Winterfell, le soir, alors que Sansa les entretenait de ce qu'elle prévoyait. D'une certaine manière, elle s'était préparée à se sentir prise de court._

_Mais Jaime avait fait tout ce chemin en présumant qu'il aurait le temps de se préparer à la dernière bataille, et à présent..._

_\- Si vous préférer partir, s'entendit-elle dire, partez maintenant. Après, il sera trop tard._

_Il lui adressa un regard effaré._

_\- Vous pensez sincèrement que je pense à la fuite ? _

_Il paraissait si sincèrement blessé qu'elle battit en retraite, mal à l'aise._

_\- Je ne remets pas en doute vos motivations, ser Jaime. Simplement, vous pensiez sans doute que nous aurions davantage de temps, et il nous fait défaut. Si vous pensez avoir plus de chances en ralliant d'autres Maisons Suderonnes à la cause en partant à présent, allez-y. _

_\- J'ai donné ma parole, la coupa Jaime d'un ton sec. A Port-Réal et ce matin encore. Je vous ai donné ma parole et je vous ai demandé de combattre à vos côtés. Je ne combattrai aux côtés de personne d'autre face à l'armée des morts._

_Ces mots étaient solennels. Beaucoup trop pour que Brienne ne l'affronte sans détourner prudemment les yeux. Pendant un instant, il ne flotta entre eux qu'un silence inconfortable, à peine dérangé par les bruits alentours._

_Nous n'avons pas le temps, réalisa Brienne en s'efforçant de reporter son attention sur le régicide. _

_\- Il se tiendra un conseil de guerre dans une heure. Nous y ferons les derniers ajustements._

_\- Il faudra que vous m'en teniez informé rapidement, répondit Jaime, le regard dans le vide. J'espérais que nous parlerions stratégie demain, mais..._

_\- Vous ne comptez pas assister à la réunion ?_

_Cette fois-ci, Jaime leva les yeux vers elle, perplexe. _

_\- Croyez-vous réellement que j'y aie ma place ? Ils ne me permettront pas d'entrer. Aucun d'entre eux ne me fait confiance. _

_Elle balaya l'argument d'un signe de tête._

_\- Je me suis portée garante de vous. Je vous fais confiance, et indirectement, Sansa Stark et Jon Snow aussi. Vous avez votre place à ce conseil, et je n'ai pas votre savoir militaire. Nous aurons besoin de vos compétences stratégiques s'il nous faut adapter quoi que ce soit._

_Elle s'interrompit en croisant son regard et détourna prudemment les yeux. Qu'avait-elle pu dire qui le surprenne tant ? Elle ne faisait qu'énoncer l'évidence. Certes, il y avait bien ce léger malaise qui flottait entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la grande salle, face aux reines et au roi, mais... Non, en vérité, le malaise était plus ancien et plus profond. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus. _

_\- J'irai, dit-il finalement après un moment de silence. Merci._

_Elle haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise, et avisa à nouveau l'écuelle. La viande devait être froide à présent._

_\- Vous devriez prendre des forces, dit-elle encore._

_Jaime avait recommencé à aiguiser Widow's Wail. _

_\- J'irai demander de la soupe à ser Davos. Je l'ai vu qui en distribuait près des cryptes._

_De la soupe, pour un homme qui se battrait certainement jusqu'à la mort, après avoir fait un voyage si long et rude qu'à cette période de l'année, il valait mieux être Nordien pour l'entreprendre et le réussir en solitaire ? C'était ridicule. La viande n'était-elle pas à son goût ? Lui fallait-il quelque assortiment propre aux cuisines de Port-Réal ? _

_Brienne interrompit d'elle-même le flot de ses pensées. Qu'elle était stupide. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. D'un geste brusque, elle s'empara de la gamelle et des couverts, les posa sur un tonneau tout proche et trancha vivement la viande. Elle le savait pour en avoir mangé elle-même plus que sa part, cette carne était si rude et nervée qu'il était impossible d'en arracher le moindre morceau sans y laisser une dent. L'unique solution pour l'ingérer était de la trancher en petits bouts. Une chose impossible, avec une main._

_\- La prochaine fois, dites-le, assena-t-elle en lui rendant son repas tout aussi brusquement. _

_Jaime la regardait comme si... comme si… non, elle ne trouvait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir non plus. Cela remuait en elle quelque chose de bien trop étrange et déplacé. Avait-elle agi d'une manière inconvenante ? Ce n'était vraiment plus dans ses préoccupations à l'heure actuelle, mais ce n'était pas impossible après tout. _

_Cependant, quand Jaime parla, ce ne fut pas pour parler de convenances._

_\- Y a-t-il un seul instant, lady Brienne, où vous ne vous veilliez pas sur moi ? _

_C'était sorti d'une façon bien trop douce pour être dépourvue de danger._

_\- Dès que vous ouvrez la bouche, répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes insupportable._

_\- J'avais oublié ce détail, répondit Jaime avec un début de sourire. Même lorsque je ne vous insulte pas ? _

_\- C'est certainement le moment où vous l'êtes le plus. Je ne puis qu'attendre que vous vous montriez blessant et écouter votre stupide bavardage jusque-là. _

_Même si elle s'exprimait d'un ton dur, Brienne n'avait pas insufflé à sa voix le venin qu'elle aurait pu y mettre. Malgré elle, elle retombait dans les habitudes prises des années plus tôt. Celles qui consistaient à croire que derrière son apparence arrogante et sans honneur, Jaime Lannister valait bien plus qu'on ne le croyait. Et souvent, bien plus qu'il ne paraissait le croire lui-même._

_Malgré elle, Brienne esquissa un infime début de sourire, et Jaime y répondit. Ils mourraient probablement cette nuit, en combattant côte à côte, dans l'honneur, et en brandissant les deux lames forgées à partir de Glace, l'épée que les Lannister avaient prise à Eddard Stark avant de l'exécuter. Une lame en acier valyrien, Nordienne et brisée, revenue sous une autre forme pour combattre les Marcheurs Blancs. Ce serait finalement une bonne façon d'en finir. _

_Une manière honorable de partir, que de la brandir._

_\- Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas regretter d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour mourir ce soir ? _

_La question lui avait presque échappée - presque, car elle la pensait sincèrement, mais ne se serait jamais cru capable de la poser à voix haute. Peut-être la perspective de mourir lui déliait-elle la langue. _

_\- Certain, dit Jaime d'un ton sans réplique. Je n'aurais jamais pu passer mes derniers mois aux côtés de traîtres et de lâches. Et si vous me permettez de rester avec vous, je ne passerai pas mes dernières heures de chevalier à combattre aux côtés de gens qui ne me sont rien. _

_Et la façon dont il la fixait la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Mais malgré ça, elle voulait y croire. _

C'était cela qu'elle voulait retrouver. Cette certitude que Jaime ne regrettait pas son choix, qu'il ne sombrerait pas dans la folie ni ne lui tournerait le dos pour rejoindre Cersei. Elle aurait pu s'en préserver à l'époque - elle l'avait d'ailleurs essayé, même si le résultat n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espoirs et de ses tentatives. Mais à présent ? Elle avait le sentiment de s'être dépouillée entièrement de ses protections et de se trouver suspendue au bon vouloir d'un homme sur le point de sombrer dans la folie.

_Faites vite, Tyrion. Je vous en supplie. _

…

**..**

**.**

**Ok. Je suis dégoûté. **A la base, ça, c'est juste la première moitié du chapitre. Dans les faits, c'est toujours plus ou moins le cas, j'ai pratiquement coupé au milieu. Mais quand j'ai vu le nombre de pages, et après une très longue hésitation (poster un chapitre de 50 pages, sérieux ?).

Du coup, la suite arrive ce week-end, juste le temps de quelques corrections, mais tout est déjà écrit. J'espère que ça ne vous semble pas trop long, que ceux qui n'apprécient pas plus que ça Tyrion et Sansa n'ont pas décroché sur les POV qui tournaient plus autour de Port-Réal, mais comme le chapitre était assez plombant en ce qui concerne Jaime et Brienne, je me suis dit que d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère avec d'autres personnages, tout en développant un peu Varys (parce que je l'aime bien, quand même). J'espère aussi que la nouvelle mise en page ne vous dérange pas, ni que vous ne vous lassez de voir les chapitres s'étirer et s'étirer encore.

Que pensez-vous des flash-backs sur des évènements de la saison 8 ? De la scène avec Cersei ? N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, et à bientôt.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,

Kael Kaerlan


	14. La Guilde partie 5 : L'arbre

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

**C'est bon, c'est FINI. **

Pas la fic, juste ce tronçon.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être parvenu à en faire ce que je voulais, mais sans recul sur la chose ni relecture, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux.

J'espère que ce sera à votre goût. A mes yeux, c'est moins sombre que le chapitre précédent, et surtout, ce sera le dernier chapitre de ce genre.

**SUGGESTIONS MUSICALES :** pour la **partie 1** et la **partie 2**, c'est dans le texte.

Pour la **partie 3**, je vous conseille pour la partie chantée d'écouter _Niiv's Cauldron_ du groupe Omnia (album _Reflexions,_ 2018, disponible en intégralité sur Youtube, timecode 4min25), car une fois de plus, je me suis basé sur le rythme et le chant pour construire la scène. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à une transcription fidèle du texte, je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce.

**Liste des personnages inventés (importants) :**

Lady Oldvalon, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire de Tarth.

Lady Gaelyn, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire de Haut-Jardin.

Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, chevalier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth.

Laehn Aranoth, 12 ans, fille de Leth Aranoth. Métisse dothraki et quartienne, née à Tarth.

Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère.

Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, archer.

Akharoh, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Dothraki. Guerrier par l'épée et l'arakh.

Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. Epéiste et professeur de la Guilde.

Feng, 11 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. Soeur de Leung.

Jerry, 12 ans, nouvel enfant de la Guilde. Originaire d'Oakfield.

…

Lady Jaelly de Tarth, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn, Dame de Tarth.

Erwyn de Tarth, 4 ans, fils de lady Jaelly et Selwyn.

Rienna de Tarth, 4 ans, fille de lady Jaelly et Selwyn, jumelle d'Erwyn.

Ortie, 5 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn.

…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**\- LA GUILDE –**

**Partie 5**

**L'arbre sous la cascade**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

_Linkin Park Symphony Orchestra, 1 Hour Linkin Park Orchestra – Breaking The Habit_

_Tyrion_

Il avait fallu enrober le départ d'une délégation officielle. De quelque chose qui puisse justifier, aux yeux des puissants de Westeros, qu'un énième navire n'emprunte le chemin vers Tarth alors qu'il y avait bien plus urgent à régler. La décision avait été prise rapidement, avec toute l'évidence qui convenait : en raison des nombreux différends qui avaient ébranlé la relation entre Tarth et Port-Réal ces derniers mois, Tyrion Lannister, Main de la reine des Six Couronnes, et quelques hommes de confiance voguaient désormais vers Evenfall Hall afin de s'y entretenir avec Selwyn de Tarth et convenir d'une trêve dans les hostilités. Et, comme le lui avait si justement glissé Varys juste avant qu'il ne parte, également avec l'espoir de soutirer à Tarth quelques biens à ajouter à la liste de ceux qui serviraient à rembourser la Banque de Fer.

Telle était la version présentée aux seigneurs et dames encore présents à Port-Réal. Mais à la vérité, il n'avait pas été complexe de demander à ser Davos de diriger le navire, et moins encore de le convaincre d'effectuer un détour par la Guilde. Au surplus, si l'ancien contrebandier avait témoigné d'une certaine inquiétude pour la politique difficile qui régentait le pays saigné à blanc, Tyrion avait pu coupler ses préoccupations avec un voyage à Dorne.

Il y fallait régler sur place certaines choses, des problèmes qui n'en finissaient pas et des propositions que le nouveau prince de Dorne ne cessait de refuser, au motif que cela ne lui paraissait pas suffisant ou au contraire bien trop téméraire de la part de Port-Réal. En cela, il constituait presque un égal problème à celui de Robyn Arryn. Plus personnel bien que tout aussi politique, ils feraient escale au retour à Bronzegate pour s'y entretenir avec la nouvelle Maison Deklard et s'assurer qu'ils ne nourrissent aucune rancoeur particulière envers les Lannister et la couronne. Il suffisait déjà bien assez que le propre oncle de la reine occupe une cellule du Donjon Rouge en proclamant des menaces de mort à intervalles réguliers.

_Nous ne pouvons nous passer de leur soutien sans risquer la famine,_ avait asséné Sansa au moment de son départ. _Trouvez-moi une solution, seigneur Main. Nous en avons besoin._

Elle disait vrai, et lui avait à la dédommager. Il avait accepté sans sourciller. Fait charger le coffre, lourd de souvenirs et de dangers, au fond d'une cale sous la surveillance d'un soldat à qui il avait promis une belle récompense si le chargement arrivait à bon port sans avoir été ouvert ou souillé, et une décapitation dans le cas contraire.

\- Nous serons bientôt à terre, annonça Davos en le rejoignant à la proue du navire.

Tyrion acquiesça, le regard rivé sur le port de la Guilde dont la silhouette se faisait de plus en plus précise malgré le temps incertain.

\- Croyez-vous pouvoir accoster longtemps ?

\- Nous sommes attendus à Dorne et le temps n'est pas certain, répondit le vieux marin. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille risquer notre mission diplomatique. Nous allons jeter l'ancre le temps de livrer ce que nous sommes venus déposer, puis nous repartirons. Vous n'avez pas ailleurs pas l'autorisation de la reine pour poser pied à terre avant Evenfall Hall.

C'était vrai. Furieuse et acculée par ses demandes suppliantes, Sansa s'était vengée en lui proclamant l'interdiction formelle de descendre du navire à la Guilde, et avait ajouté que puisqu'il avait de lui-même choisi de s'exiler à Tarth, Jaime n'aurait certainement aucun droit de monter à bord.

\- Vous ne descendrez pas vous-même ? s'enquit Tyrion.

\- Pas si je peux l'éviter. Comprenez-moi, seigneur Main, j'apprécie sincèrement nos exilés et je suis tout à fait prêt à vous aider. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer aux réserves qui s'amenuisent et au fait que nous ne pourrons bientôt plus compter sur d'autre aide que Dorne, qui ne semble pas pressé de répondre présent. Et quand je vois le ciel, je ne tiens pas à risquer un retard. La saison des tempêtes a déjà commencé, et j'aimerais être à Evenfall Hall ce soir pour que vous puissiez vous entretenir avec lord Selwyn comme vous l'entendez.

Tyrion se secoua mentalement. S'il n'avait pas été question de son frère, il aurait été aussi préoccupé que Davos et n'aurait pas eu à se contraindre à réviser l'ordre de ses priorités. Il était affolant que le devenir d'un seul homme supplante celui de quelques milliers.

S'il n'avait été qu'un homme comme les autres, peut-être aurait-il pu se permettre une telle vision des choses. Elle lui aurait paru égoïste, mais il aurait pu se le permettre. Au lieu de cela, il était Main de la reine. Le destin des Six Couronnes reposait en partie sur lui, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer.

_N'avez-vous pas tout de même l'impression que nous négligeons certains de nos devoirs dès qu'il s'agit de s'assurer du bien-être de nos exilés ?_ lui avait demandé Sansa le matin de son départ. _J'ai le sentiment de manquer à mes responsabilités._

Tyrion n'avait pas été aussi catégorique, mais il avait acquiescé, la regardant longuement. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que peu de souverains auraient gaspillé autant de temps et de moyens pour deux chevaliers et un écuyer, aussi fidèles soient-ils. La requête de Brienne n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

L'unique manière dont Tyrion parvenait à régler ses différends entre sa conscience et sa volonté d'aider sa famille, c'était en se rappelant que ce voyage avait aussi pour but de rendre visite à Lord Selwyn. Sans parler d'un court séjour à Bronzegate sur le chemin du retour, car il y avait là-bas un seigneur et une lady à apaiser d'urgence. Là-bas, les parents de ser Derklard pleuraient la mort de leur fils, survenue durant le tournoi organisé pour l'obtention de la main de ser Brienne, mais rongeaient également leur frein, humiliés à vie par l'échec de trois de leurs fils à ce même tournoi. Si Tyrion n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Jaime et Brienne étaient au courant des tensions qui résultaient de ce tournoi, lui ne pouvait les ignorer. Bronzegate n'était séparé de Port-Réal que par le Bois du Roi, et quelques jours de cheval suffisaient à rallier les deux cités. Tyrion ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de laisser des tensions se créer si proche de la capitale en ruines. Les seigneurs de Bronzegate s'étaient battus sous les ordres de Cersei durant la guerre, directement ou indirectement, servant tour à tour les rois et la reine sans marquer d'hésitation. Pour ce qu'en savait Tyrion, ils avaient bien perdu un ou deux membres sous les coups des armées de Daenerys et du Nord, et il était peu probable qu'ils apprécient de voir Sansa sur le trône. Que leur avis n'ait pour ainsi dire pas été pris en compte durant les négociations autour du couronnement, au motif que leur famille était trop petite et trop proche de Cersei pour être jugée « sûre », n'avait fait qu'accentuer leur ressentiment.

Tyrion se passa une main sur le visage, repoussant ses pensées. Il avait plus immédiat à régler, il valait mieux ne pas se disperser. Il aurait tout le temps d'en discuter avec Lord Selwyn le soir-même, si Davos parvenait à leur faire attendre Evenfall Hall avant le dîner.

\- Je me doute bien que tu te fiches de connaître mon avis, déclara soudain une voix bien connue, achevant de le ramener au présent, mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas trop sûr d'être d'humeur à quitter le navire.

D'un même mouvement, Davos et Tyrion se tournèrent vers la mine maussade de Bronn, qui les avait rejoints pour s'appuyer négligemment contre le bastingage, à des lieues de la prestance qu'était supposé afficher le seigneur d'Hautjardin.

\- Je croyais t'avoir expliqué mes conditions, dit Tyrion.

\- Et je croyais t'avoir dit que j'étais un seigneur, maintenant, et plus ton larbin, répliqua l'ancien mercenaire. Alors m'obliger à te suivre comme ton garde du corps pour t'assurer que ces culs serrés de Bronzegate ne fassent pas de bêtise, je trouve ça un peu exagéré. D'autant plus que j'ai aucune envie de séjourner à nouveau sur ce putain de cailloux pour mestres. J'ai déjà eu assez mal à en partir !

Tyrion ne répondit pas tout de suite, se bornant à un léger rictus. Bronn râlait depuis leur départ de Port-Réal et avait répété une dizaine de fois qu'il ne se présenterait à Selwyn pour rien au monde, merci bien, parce qu'il en avait assez des ronds de jambes. Surtout, il refusait de se retrouver à nouveau captif de Tarth moins d'un mois après l'avoir quitté, et avait été très clair quant au fait que la Guilde n'était pas non plus une escale envisageable. Tyrion avait fini par s'y résoudre. Après tout, il l'avait surtout embarqué pour Bronzegate, et non pour leur première escale.

Mais Bronn pouvait bien râler tout son soûl, Tyrion n'était pas dupe. Si l'ancien mercenaire avait réellement souhaité se soustraire à l'autorité du nain, il lui aurait suffi de rentrer chez lui. Au lieu de quoi, il continuait à égayer les journées de Tyrion par ses pitreries, ses remarques tout à fait déplacées et son caractère inimitable parmi les seigneurs de Westeros.

Malgré la rancœur qu'il conservait à son égard, Tyrion devait admettre qu'il se laissait peu à peu adoucir. Varys n'en aurait certainement pas été heureux, et le nain le soupçonnait déjà de s'en inquiéter, car il estimait peu prudent de faire confiance à Bronn pour autre chose que venir réclamer de l'or et des titres. L'eunuque avait conscience qu'on ne pouvait composer sans ce genre d'hommes, encore moins quand ils gouvernaient des terres et offraient leurs services aux bourses les mieux remplies. Sans doute Varys avait-il connu des hommes semblables bien avant Tyrion. Mais contrairement à lui, il ne s'en faisait pas des amis, de la même manière qu'il ne se liait pas plus que superficiellement avec les autres conseillers de la couronne. Par habitude de traiter avec des personnages comme Littlefinger, il préférait garder son amitié pour Tyrion seul, et celui-ci se gardait bien de s'en gargariser, conscient du prix d'une telle amitié.

Le Tyrion qui avait survécu à Daenerys et Cersei aurait dû connaître la même évolution, il en avait conscience. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il se sentait heureux de revoir Bronn à ses côtés, soi-disant par obligation, simplement parce que le mercenaire ne pouvait admettre qu'il mourait d'ennui à Hautjardin.

_Ma pauvre Araignée, je vais vous donner du souci,_ songea Tyrion avec aigreur en observant les contreforts de la Guilde. _J'espère savoir pleinement ce que je fais, au moins._

**.**

_Linkin Park Symphony Orchestra, 1 Hour Linkin Park Orchestra – Breaking The Habit, In The End_

_Lady Oldvalon_

Lady Oldvalon n'avait pas été surprise que Brienne lui demande audience, même de façon aussi officielle à une heure encore si matinale : du temps où elle vivait à la Guilde, elle avait toujours eu coutume de la rejoindre dans son bureau pour discuter jusqu'à tard le soir, mais ne s'était jamais autorisé à faire la moindre demande d'importance autrement qu'en requérant une audience officielle. Qu'elle en demande à nouveau une pour son profit n'avait donc rien de très surprenant. La requête qu'elle avait à leur soumettre, à elle, Gaelyn et Leth, avait en revanche de quoi la laisser perplexe, mais elle avait conscience de la droiture de la jeune femme et de son besoin de jouer cartes sur table.

\- Je ne suis pas ici maîtresse en mon domaine, avait déclaré Brienne en guise d'introduction. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de scrupules à passer outre les volontés de mon père, mais vous êtes vous aussi seigneur et Dames de Tarth.

Puis elle avait exposé sa requête. Et le bureau confortable des deux ladies s'était retrouvé plongé dans le silence. Les tentures chaleureuses et le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, et même les rayons froids du soleil qui transperçait les fenêtres décorées de vitraux clairs n'y avaient rien fait. Le froid s'était installé dans la pièce.

Cela durait, désormais. Brienne, qui avait refusé le siège qu'on lui proposait, les regardait tour à tour tous les trois.

_C'est tout de même dommage que nous ne la voyions ici que dans de telles circonstances,_ songea lady Oldvalon en regardant la jeune femme debout face à leurs trois fauteuils. Initialement, elle avait espéré que Brienne accepterait de se mêler à leurs soirées autour du feu, souvent familiales bien que nulle goutte de sang ne reliât quiconque ici. Mais son état de santé et celui de ser Jaime avaient jusque-là empêché Brienne de se joindre à ses tantes. Cela et, le soupçonnait lady Oldvalon, de nouvelles habitudes qui reléguaient les anciennes au rang de douce nostalgie.

\- Sait-il ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ? s'enquit finalement Leth, rompant le silence.

\- Non. Nous ne l'en avons pas encore informé. Mais lord Tyrion a approuvé notre démarche et sera bientôt là.

\- C'est un euphémisme, dit Gaelyn. D'après les apprentis de surveillance, il sera au port dans une heure.

Brienne eut la décence de sembler embarrassée. Lady Oldvalon devait reconnaître qu'elle ne comprenait que trop le procédé, sans apprécier pour autant de le mettre en relation avec la guerrière qu'elle avait presque élevée : les mettre ainsi devant le fait accompli pour ensuite leur demander leur autorisation était bien lâche et bien sournois. Bien loin de la Brienne qu'ils connaissaient.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Brienne posa les yeux sur elle.

\- J'ai conscience de ne pas me montrer pleinement honnête avec vous, et croyez bien que j'en suis navrée. Mais j'attends de vous votre approbation. Si elle ne m'est donnée, alors je m'en passerai.

_Offre peu honorable,_ songea lady Oldvalon, _mais têtue et honnête._ Et Brienne était après tout en grande partie cela : têtue et honnête. S'il fallait en passer par là, alors la vieille femme ne voyait pas de raison de lui refuser son accord.

\- C'est peu protocolaire, admit-t-elle, mais il ne sera pas dit que cela n'est pas envisagé avec les meilleures intentions.

\- Meilleures intentions qui causent parfois de graves tourments, répliqua Gaelyn. Je ne suis pas certaine d'approuver ni l'idée ni la manière dont tu nous l'exposes. Cela pourrait avoir des répercussions loin de celles que tu envisages.

\- J'en ai conscience.

Oui, songea Oldvalon. Brienne avait pleinement conscience de jouer un jeu dangereux et de n'avoir d'autres choix que de le faire. La vieille femme n'avait pas particulièrement observé le régicide ces derniers jours, mais elle n'en avait pas moins remarqué les changements les plus notables – et les plus préoccupants. Elle n'avait aucun mal à croire que la santé de l'homme se détériorait et que Brienne et son écuyer en soient réduits à de telles extrémités ne la surprenaient pas.

Que n'aurait-elle fait elle-même, si la situation s'était rapportée à Gaelyn ?

_Ce que l'amour nous fait faire, tout de même…_

Elle croisa le regard de Gaelyn et chercha à lui insuffler un peu de la paix qui l'étreignait elle-même. Au froncement de sourcils dont elle la dispensa, Oldvalon sut que ce n'était pas une affaire gagnée d'avance.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de te manquer de respect, dit alors Leth Aranoth en attirant à lui tous les regards, mais son histoire a traversé Westeros et même Essos. Nul n'ignore ce qu'il a fait ni avec qui. Et je n'ai pas la prétention de le connaître intimement, mais cela ne peut être aussi vite ignoré. Crois-tu réellement pouvoir lui faire oublier ainsi de plus de quarante ans d'une relation les plus souillées qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre ?

Pendant un instant, Brienne et Leth se regardèrent sans mot dire, et lady Oldvalon sut que l'instant était décisif. Bien qu'ils n'aient plus été en contact ces dernières années, il y avait entre ces deux-là et Leung une entente fraternelle que nul n'avait pu briser jusqu'à présent. En qualité de fils du troisième maître de la Guilde, Leth avait hérité du poste à la mort de Naath, et se trouvait à présent sur un pied d'égalité avec les ladies, à même d'opposer son refus à Brienne. L'équilibre de l'ancien trio risquait de connaître de graves perturbations sur Leth se posait en adversaire sur un sujet si important.

\- L'on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime, dit finalement Brienne sans ciller. N'es-tu pas bien placé toi-même pour le savoir ?

La mâchoire de Leth se contracta.

\- Tu ne peux comparer les deux situations.

\- En réalité si, parfaitement. Et il ne s'agit pas de lui faire oublier quoi que ce soit. Comment serait-ce possible ? Cela représente toute sa vie ou presque. Autant exigé qu'il cesse d'être lui-même.

\- Alors quoi ? s'enquit Gaelyn. Tu sais que nous l'acceptons, je te l'ai dit, mais qu'espères-tu réellement de tout cela ? Ce n'est ni honorable, ni mérité, ni juste. Je peux entendre que cet homme ait changé et soit aujourd'hui un homme bon, mais honorer ainsi la pire part de son passé…

\- Il n'y a aucun honneur particulier dans ce que j'envisage, répliqua Brienne. Je ne veux rien de plus que lui offrir un moyen d'accepter que cette part de sa vie est terminée mais qu'elle ne mérite pas pour autant que nous la balayons sous le tapis.

Un instant durant, les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, et lady Oldvalon craignit que cela ne marque un tournant dans leur relation. Tout comme Leth, Gaelyn avait des idées très arrêtées sur la question, et il suffisait de regarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'expression de Brienne pour comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Elle avait manifestement longuement réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre, obtenu l'aide de Tyrion Lannister, et elle irait jusqu'au bout.

\- As-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant aux répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur ta reine ? demanda finalement Gaelyn d'un ton acerbe. Sur nous ? Si cela venait à se savoir, que crois-tu que penseraient les gens ?

\- Cela ne se saura jamais.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ?

\- Lord Tyrion et moi-même avons pris toutes les mesures nécessaires, asséna Brienne d'un ton dur. De plus, j'ai pris la décision de vous en parler aujourd'hui à tous les trois car il m'a semblé important de vous faire connaître mes intentions, mais si d'aventures le moindre bruit venait à se faire entendre, il vous suffira de nier avoir jamais rien su et de me jeter en pâture à qui le demandera, en appuyant simplement mes dires quand j'affirmerai que Podrick et Jaime ne savaient rien.

\- Qui le croirait ? répliqua Gaelyn d'un ton aigre. Il suffit de les voir avec toi une heure pour comprendre que rien ne vous sépare.

_Si, justement,_ songea Oldvalon. _Une ombre les sépare. Elle creuse peu à peu un fossé entre eux. _

Lady Oldvalon avait été une guerrière redoutable en son temps : elle savait le prix du sang et les répercussions qu'il pouvait avoir sur l'esprit. Elle avait perdu son père et ses frères sur les champs de bataille et avait mis des années à ne plus entendre leurs cris ni voir leurs visages ensanglantés quand elle fermait les yeux. Certaines visions s'imposaient durablement et il pouvait être impossible de les faire disparaître. Sans avoir jamais espéré des confidences quant aux tourments de ser Jaime, la vieille femme savait qu'il ne tenait guère plus qu'à un fil. Il n'était pas très étonnant finalement que Brienne en vienne à de telles extrémités.

Mais Gaelyn ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Elle ne voyait que tout le mal que cela leur ferait, et si elle n'avait pas tort, Oldvalon n'y voyait qu'un dialogue de sourds voués à l'échec.

Brienne carra les épaules, et sa carrure imposante, bien que convalescente, les écrasa alors de son assurance.

\- Je suis navrée que vous preniez ainsi mes arguments, mais je ne peux que vous répéter que vous ne serez pas obligés d'assumer mes décisions. Si vous me le permettez à présent, je vais me retirer.

Et elle n'attendit pas de lire l'approbation dans leur regard ni de suivre un geste de leur part : elle quitta simplement le bureau la tête haute, à grands pas.

**.**

_Podrick_

Podrick seul se trouvait sur l'embarcadère quand le navire de la flotte royale y jeta l'ancre. Le garçon avait délaissé son cours d'Histoire pour venir accueillir Tyrion, après que Feng soit venue le chercher pour l'avertir de l'arrivée imminente du bateau. Il n'avait parlé du plan de Brienne à personne, mais avait simplement annoncé à ses nouveaux amis qu'un bateau de Port-Réal devait passer par la Guilde pour lui déposer quelque chose, et les jeunes apprentis s'étaient contentés de cette explication.

Le port était modeste, encastré entre deux pans de montagnes, et deux petits navires y logeaient, si étroitement serrés qu'il devait être très ardu de les manœuvrer. Le vaisseau de Port-Réal, bien que modeste, paraissait fastueux en comparaison, et immense. Il peina à s'amarrer malgré l'aide des quelques membres du port. Podrick leur prêta main forte puis, une fois qu'il leur eût demandé d'aller avertir les ladies de Tarth que le navire royal était bien arrivé, il se retrouva seul devant lui.

Sans beaucoup de surprise, ser Davos lui adressa un signe de la main depuis le bastingage, mais seul Tyrion s'avança sur la passerelle – lui, et les deux hommes qui le suivaient avec le coffre de bois noir soigneusement scellé. Le nain paraissait avoir encore vieilli sous le poids des soucis, et Podrick lui adressa un pauvre sourire réconfortant.

\- Nous ne vous aidons pas à vous apaiser, pas vrai ? dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Pas vraiment, Pod, concéda Tyrion en veillant à demeurer sur la passerelle. Mais je suis heureux que vous m'ayez écrit. Je m'inquiétais. Où est-il ?

\- Deux apprentis s'occupent de le distraire au prétexte que ser Brienne a été convoquée par les seigneur et Dames de la Guilde et qu'il ne peut assister à l'audience. Mais en étant honnête, je doute beaucoup qu'il s'en préoccupe.

Le nain attendit que les deux marins aient déposé le coffre près de Podrick et ne l'aient contourné pour remonter à bord pour demander :

\- Et comment va-t-il ?

L'écuyer aurait pu mentir. Il avait péniblement appris à le faire, il s'en savait capable dans une certaine mesure. Mais il estimait Tyrion et savait que celui-ci le percerait à jour aisément.

\- Mal.

Tyrion hocha la tête, et sembla se courber davantage. Podrick aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le soulager de ses soucis, mais il ne pouvait rien promettre, sinon d'essayer. Le nain parut le comprendre car il lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Je serais au château de Selwyn ce soir et certainement dans les prochains jours. Fais-moi envoyer un corbeau dès que vous saurez ce qu'il en est. Quoi qu'il se passe, avertissez-moi.

\- Je vous le promets.

Podrick hésita puis, comme il voyait que Tyrion ne mettait pas pieds à terre, il marcha jusqu'à et lui tendit la main. Cela allait parfaitement à l'encontre des convenances, mais il ne pouvait moins s'en préoccuper. La Main de la reine lui serra fermement la main, et ses yeux brillaient d'un espoir indicible qui étreignit l'écuyer au cœur.

Puis Tyrion le lâcha et remonta à bord. A la demande de Davos, Podrick défit les attaches qui retenaient le navire au port et après un moment et plusieurs manœuvres, le bateau de Port-Réal quitta lentement le port. Podrick resta sur le ponton, à le regarder s'éloigner sans quitter le nain des yeux. Il aperçut Bronn, qui lui adressa un salut rapide. L'écuyer songea brièvement qu'il n'aurait pas été contre la présence, même temporaire, du mercenaire au sein de la Guilde.

Mais il avait plus urgent à régler.

Il s'approcha du coffre et en saisit les poignées pour en tester le poids. C'était lourd, mais moins qu'il ne l'avait craint. Il remercia silencieusement Tyrion pour avoir fait attacher des lanières sur le côté le plus étroit du coffre. Ce ne serait certainement pas facile, et il allait peut-être se faire mal au dos, mais ce serait possible. Au prix de plusieurs contorsions pénibles, il parvint à installer le coffre sur son dos et à se relever en prenant appui sur une bite d'amarrage.

Le garçon prit une inspiration, réajusta les lanières sur ses épaules puis se mit en route d'un pas déterminé. Il avait du chemin à parcourir, et était déjà heureux d'avoir laissé sur place le reste du matériel dont il aurait besoin. Brienne lui avait proposé son aide, mais il avait été intraitable : il était hors de question qu'elle rouvre ses blessures alors qu'elle commençait enfin à se sentir mieux.

Podrick quitta le port de la Guilde et traversa les jardins à grandes enjambées, sans un regard pour les terrains d'entraînements où s'échinaient les apprentis. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de les rejoindre.

**.**

_Dark _(OST _X-Men Dark Phoenix_) d'Hans Zimmer

_Jaime_

Jaime avait perdu le compte des jours. Il voyait se succéder le jour et la nuit dans un goût perpétuel de cendre, les jambes de plus en plus lourdes, la poitrine de plus en plus douloureuse à cet emplacement où le corps de Cersei avait été transpercé et où son sang avait coulé hors d'elle. Jaime y passait parfois la main, machinalement, à la recherche de la plaie béante, mais ses doigts ne trouvaient rien, pas même la boursouflure d'une cicatrice.

Il était en vie, et Cersei tremblait seule dans les ténèbres. Après l'avoir terrifié de ses cris de victoires et de ses tortures nocturnes pendant des mois, elle était à présent réduite à cette douleur sourde qui grandissait en lui, annihilait ses pensées, ses envies, rendait le monde sans attrait. Même les yeux saphir de Brienne, qu'il avait élevés au rang de phares dans la nuit, ne lui étaient plus du même secours. A peine les distinguait-il dans une marée de douleur. Il n'en continuait pas moins de s'accrocher à la guerrière, car sa peau, son souffle, le battement de son cœur étaient les dernières accroches qu'il lui restait. Mais il dérivait. Bientôt, il se noierait, et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie auprès de Brienne, qu'il n'éprouvait plus la certitude qui l'avait étreint au lendemain de leur arrivée, cette résolution absolue qu'il avait de devoir se débarrasser de sa main d'or.

C'était qu'il se sentait mort. Envahi par les ténèbres, victime de ceux-ci, et incapable tant de se défendre que de même vouloir se défendre. Cersei était seule dans les ténèbres, et elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le suppliait de venir la retrouver. S'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis la nuit de leur anniversaire, elle semblait toujours là, comme si quelque chose lui manquait contre sa peau, et chaque fois que ce vide se faisait sentir, il revoyait sa détresse et sa douleur quand elle avait fondu en larmes.

Aussi, quand Brienne l'avait laissé aux soins de deux apprentis dont les noms refusaient de s'imprimer dans son esprit, il n'avait pas protesté, n'avait même rien dit et s'était borné à se tenir sur le banc qu'ils lui désignaient. Que valaient l'attente et le désintérêt, face à Cersei ? Que valait la Guilde, quand il pouvait imaginer les ténèbres ronger sa sœur et savait que sa seule chance de l'aider était de la rejoindre ?

Quand, plus tard, Brienne vint le chercher et lui demanda doucement s'il pouvait la suivre, car elle souhaitait lui montrer certains recoins des jardins, il se laissa faire. La suivit sans intérêt, son regard se posant simplement sur la fine cicatrice qu'il avait lui-même créée sur sa paume.

Il ne vit rien de la beauté des jardins, de la population martiale et attentive qui s'entraînait et vivait tour autour de lui. Il remarqua à peine qu'ils quittaient le domaine de la Guilde pour pénétrer dans une rigole herbeuse qui serpentait au pied d'une montagne et s'échappait ensuite au milieu de rochers moussus plus hauts que lui. Il ne vit pas défiler les arbres, les sentiers escarpés ni les maisons d'Oakvale, dans le lointain, pas plus qu'il ne les vit ensuite disparaître à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Il ne prit réellement conscience de son environnement qu'au moment où, s'enfouissant dans les herbes hautes, les deux chevaliers arrivèrent près d'une cascade claire haute d'une petite dizaine de mètres, qui émergeait d'un entrelacement de troncs moussus et de rochers. Jaime ne put que la voir, car bien que haute, la cascade était étroite, et ses eaux claires illuminaient pourtant l'endroit comme une armée de saphirs.

\- C'est par là, dit Brienne en marchant droit vers la cascade.

Se glissant contre les roches qui l'entouraient, la guerrière passa sous le rideau d'eau froide sans une hésitation, et Jaime se sentit soudain tirer hors de sa torpeur. Que se passait-il pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ? C'était parfaitement incompréhensible. Néanmoins, il suivit le mouvement et sentit la force de l'eau s'abattre sur lui si violement qu'il ploya. Aveuglé par ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il glissa sur le sol trempé et fut rattrapé par Brienne. Du bout des doigts, elle repoussa ses cheveux pour lui dégager le front, et lui offrit un léger sourire. Une curieuse sensation d'éveil prit Jaime aux tripes, mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de s'appesantir sur la question, car la guerrière l'entraînait déjà dans les recoins de la grotte qui semblait s'étirer sous la cascade. Au bout de quelques mètres, le régicide réalisa que les eaux de la cascade n'étaient pas la seule raison de l'éclairage miroitant des pierres pourtant sombres : la grotte débouchait, au terme d'un étroit passage, sur une plaine d'herbes folles qui lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt quand il y émergea.

C'était certainement la vallée la plus étroite, la plus tordue et la plus magnifique qu'il ait vue de sa vie. Toute en pente, tapissée d'arbres hauts et de fleurs, elle s'achevait sur le flanc droit en un torrent clair jalonné de rochers et de cailloux blancs. Tout autour de ce havre de paix, de petites falaises marquaient une frontière infranchissable avec le reste du monde. En portant le regard loin, Jaime pouvait apercevoir devant lui, à l'autre opposé de la vallée, une corniche sur laquelle se juchait un immense arbre-pleureur aux feuilles rouges et or.

C'était l'endroit le plus paisible que Jaime ait vu de sa vie, et il se sentit immédiatement pris au cœur par cette paix.

\- Je connais cette vallée depuis mon enfance, dit doucement Brienne. J'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait peut-être.

C'était magnifique. Jaime n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait venir, mais il se sentait curieusement présent, vivant et apaisé. Plus en tout cas qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours – ou étaient-ce des semaines ?

Lentement, ils se mirent en marche vers l'arbre-pleureur, gravissant doucement la pente en contournant les arbres touffus, tous d'une couleur verte très ordinaire. Quand ils parvinrent au pied de l'arbre-pleureur, Jaime réalisa à quel point celui-ci était immense, plus haut que la tour de la Guilde. Les branches les plus basses s'élevaient si haut qu'il aurait fallu un géant du Nord, un de ces monstres éteints de quatre mètres, pour les atteindre. Les branches les plus longues pendaient au-dessus du ruisseau qui serpentait en contrebas de la corniche. Un coffre de bois sombre reposait contre le tronc, près d'une fosse fraîchement creusée.

Jusqu'à présent, Brienne l'avait distancé d'une longueur de bras, mais elle lui faisait face désormais et il ne l'avait plus vue aussi hésitante depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvint même pas à s'en souvenir.

\- Je voulais t'amener ici parce que c'est certainement l'endroit le plus paisible que j'ai vu à Tarth. Lady Oldvalon me l'a fait découvrir il y a vingt-cinq ans, et je n'ai jamais trouvé mieux malgré mes recherches. Elle m'a toujours soutenu qu'il était aussi vieux que le barral les plus anciens. Et j'ai pensé qu'un gardien aussi vénérable serait approprié.

Lentement, Jaime sentit son attention se concentrer sur le coffre que Brienne regardait entre deux regards inquiets à son encontre. Un coffre haut et large sur lequel n'était gravé aucune armoirie.

\- J'ai pensé que cela pourrait être une bonne idée, dit Brienne d'une voix tendue. Que tu serais peut-être heureux de savoir qu'elle ne finirait pas dans une fosse commune, ou laissée à l'abandon…

Quelque chose remua dans la poitrine de Jaime, et il leva un regard effaré sur Brienne. Elle ne pouvait vouloir dire ce que son esprit cherchait à comprendre. C'était impossible…

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée. Mais j'ai cru... j'ai cru que cela te ferait du bien de la savoir en paix quelque part, et que s'il y avait un endroit où elle le pourrait, c'était encore ici. Enfin... J'ai choisi cet endroit, mais si tu en préfères un autre, nous pouvons la déplacer... Si tu souhaites même qu'elle reparte, elle quittera Tarth. Une place l'attend auprès de ta mère, à Castral Roc.

Lentement, l'esprit embrumé de Jaime se mettait en branle. Et les évidences qui auraient dû lui sauter au visage se mettaient doucement en place. Le coffre de bois sombre, la tombe fraîchement creusée sous l'arbre pleureur.

\- Tu as fait venir Cersei ?

C'était à peine une question. Il ne savait pas lui-même s'il avait l'envie ou le besoin qu'elle lui réponde. Mais son regard se porta sur Brienne, et elle acquiesça. Jaime eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui écraser les entrailles avec un gantelet de métal.

\- J'ai pensé que cela t'aiderait peut-être, répondit précipitamment Brienne. J'ai écrit à Tyrion, et il m'a fait part de son accord. Il a décidé de rendre une visite diplomatique à mon père et en a profité pour déposer le coffre ce matin. Nous ne pouvions prendre le risque qu'on le voie acheminer un cercueil.

Jaime n'était pas certain de savoir quoi répondre, ni quoi penser. Trop de choses sans queue ni tête se produisaient autour de lui. Le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

_Je suis mort,_ songea-t-il, et une petite partie de son esprit lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus pensé cela depuis ce jour à Port-Réal, quand il avait vu surgir Brienne derrière la Montagne.

\- Je te fais confiance, reprit Brienne. Mais je sens bien que je ne parviens plus à lutter contre vous deux. Tu as besoin de la savoir en paix pour avancer, et plus le temps passe, plus je te vois sombrer. Pod et moi ne pouvons pas supporter de te voir dépérir, alors si cela peut t'aider de la savoir enterrée ici... Elle aurait dû être acheminée dans l'anonymat jusqu'à Castral Roc, par égard pour son rang, mais quand j'ai eu cette idée... Tyrion a changé ses plans. Si tu décides de l'enterrer ici, personne n'en saura jamais rien. Il sera publiquement dit qu'elle se trouve avec ta mère et sa tombe restera vide, ou bien l'on dira que le corps a finalement été perdu dans les décombres et que l'on n'a jamais pu l'identifier... Hormis toi et moi, il n'y avait aucun témoin. L'on dira ce que l'on voudra. Tyrion trouvera quelque chose. Podrick l'a amenée jusqu'ici et a creusé la tombe seul. Personne n'en saura rien. Tu pourras te recueillir, et elle ne restera pas seule dans les ténèbres.

D'un regard éloquent, Brienne balaya l'ensemble de la vallée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ténèbres ici. A la vérité, Jaime n'avait jamais vu un endroit plus lumineux. Certainement le lieu le plus apaisé qui soit.

Brienne marqua une légère hésitation, puis assena d'un ton déterminé :

\- Tu n'as pas à nier quarante ans de ta vie pour prétendre t'en forger une nouvelle.

Jaime avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser, malmené par trop de sentiments contradictoires. Jamais il n'avait voulu savoir ce qu'il était advenu du cadavre calciné de sa soeur. Jamais il n'avait fait mine de vouloir connaître son destin, et si on lui avait posé la question, il l'aurait ignoré. A cette époque, il ne voulait rien de plus que s'assurer de la mort de Cersei chaque nuit et de demeurer avec Brienne pour qu'elle éloigne les cauchemars.

Mais depuis _cette nuit_, c'était différent. Et soudain, il réalisa à quel point il se sentait soulagé. Cersei était là, près de lui. A portée de main. Sans doute ne reconnaîtrait-il pas son visage que le feu du dragon avait ravagé, mais elle était là.

Puis autre chose le frappa, l'écrasa même. Le poids de ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Brienne. Le poids de ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui, de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, aurait-il accueilli la dépouille de Renly à Castral Roc ? Sans doute pas. Il aurait trouvé cela risible ou déplacé, il en aurait été révolté. Renly ne l'avait jamais aimée, même s'il avait terriblement compté à ses yeux à elle, quel besoin aurait-elle eu de lui rendre hommage ? Mais Cersei avait-elle réellement aimé quelqu'un d'autre que ses enfants ?

\- Jaime ?

Cette incertitude, par les dieux... Il repoussa le sentiment de honte qui l'étreignait et déglutit. Il avait causé cela, aussi. Indirectement peut-être, mais si Brienne paraissait plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il en était la cause.

\- Je voudrais que tu me laisses seul un moment.

Sa voix n'avait presque pas tremblée. Elle n'avait pas non plus prononcé autant de mots depuis des jours, lui semblait-il. Brienne hocha la tête avec raideur.

\- Je t'attendrai au ruisseau. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Et, en se retranchant visiblement sous son masque de guerrière, elle descendit lentement la colline.

**.**

_Luthien Tinuviel _(OST de _Tolkien_) de Thomas Newman

Resté seul, Jaime contempla un long moment la tombe sans esquisser un geste. Il avait la très curieuse sensation que sa tête et ses jambes s'étaient changés en plume, dépourvues de pensées et de force. Son cœur, au contraire, lui paraissait peser une tonne. Au milieu de ce décor de légende, aux couleurs si claires et belles qu'elles paraissaient échappées tout droit d'un conte du vieux monde, du temps où les elfes et les enfants dans la forêt parcouraient encore les terres du Sud, il ne voyait que le coffre de bois sombre, sculpté simplement.

Lentement, les gestes raides, il tendit la main vers lui. Effleura la ligne droite du rabat, la froideur d'une attache en métal. Sans comprendre comment il y était parvenu tant ses doigts tremblaient, il finit par ouvrir le coffre. Le bruit que cela produisit résonna entre les montagnes. L'odeur, désagréable mais non pas écœurante, lui sauta au visage. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se pencha.

Elle était là. Non pas calcinée comme il en gardait la vision fugitive, mais vêtue d'une robe sombre et coiffée de sa couronne. Sur son visage partiellement brûlé, l'on avait appliqué une sorte de masque taillé pour figurer ses traits défigurés. Sur le peu de véritable peau qu'il lui restait, son teint n'était plus le même, malgré les procédés de conservations que seules maniaient les Sœurs du Silence. Il s'en dégageait une impression de fragilité, comme du papier, et Jaime avait l'impression que le moindre souffle de vent pouvait tout emporter sur son passage, comme il l'aurait fait de la cendre. Deux yeux peints avaient été délicatement posés sur ses paupières disparues. Ce n'était plus Cersei, évidemment. Une partie d'elle-même avait été brûlée par Drogo, et remplacée par un masque et du tissu peints, mais ce qui en résultait était si étrangement probant que Jaime avait l'impression d'être projeté des années en arrière.

Les Sœurs lui avaient modelé le visage pour qu'il ne trahisse pas la dureté qui lui était pourtant coutumière de son vivant. Elles étaient parvenues, les dieux seuls savaient comment, à reproduire ce visage serein qu'avait Cersei quand, peu avant l'aube, émergeant à peine du sommeil, elle venait se blottir contre lui, nue, en attente qu'il ne la prenne doucement dans la lumière naissante qui filtrait par les volets de sa chambre de Castral Roc.

Elles étaient parvenues à lui redonner le visage de son adolescence insouciante. Avant les enfants. Avant Robert. Avant toutes ces guerres.

Les doigts tremblants, Jaime effleura tout doucement son front, ses cheveux trop courts. Ce n'était qu'une infime parcelle de véritable peau, et au touché, il sut que les cheveux n'étaient pas les siens. Quelqu'un avait jugé bon de passer une perruque à sa soeur, comme si elle avait été une vulgaire actrice qui se serait travestie. Mais Jaime n'y prêta pas autant d'attention qu'il ne l'aurait pu. Au lieu de quoi, il caressa précautionneusement un peu du front pâle. Même à demi brûlé, même mort, il était celui de Cersei. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait touché plus franchement, mais il n'osait pas, de peur de briser l'illusion en lui crevant la peau.

\- Tu es vraiment là, expira-t-il laborieusement. Nous sommes réunis.

Comme à cet instant, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne la transperce, quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Durant ce bref instant, il n'avait plus existé d'alliance, de trahison, de tentative de meurtre. Ils étaient redevenus, au milieu du Donjon Rouge qui mourrait, les deux faces d'une même pièce, si terriblement séparées et enfin retrouvées.

Enfin ensemble.

\- J'aurais dû te tuer à cet instant. Tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de réaliser.

\- Tu m'aurais laissé partir avec l'illusion que nous étions toujours ensemble.

La voix lui fit faire volte-face. Là, vêtue telle qu'il l'avait vue à sa mort, Cersei le fixait sans agressivité. Elle paraissait même n'avoir plus cette dureté dans le regard, elle non plus.

_Tu n'es pas là,_ songea Jaime, mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Quel besoin ? Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et grignoté de l'intérieur par la douleur. Débordant de reconnaissance, et prêt de hurler et de pleurer. Une part de lui-même reposait là, dans ce cercueil trop sombre, loin du faste et de la richesse à laquelle elle aurait pu prétendre. Et il en était le responsable. Il était celui qui avait tenu l'épée, celui dont la lame avait transpercé leurs cœurs de jumeaux. Et au fond, peu importait qu'il n'ait pas eu le choix.

\- Alors c'est ça, ton idée ? demanda Cersei en s'approchant du cercueil. M'enterrer ici ?

A nouveau, Jaime contempla l'environnement qui les entourait. Il n'avait jamais vu de telle beauté à Port-Réal ou à Castral Roc. Les reflets des eaux saphirs se répercutaient contre les rochers, comme si une lumière les avait éclairées des profondeurs pour en projeter les lueurs. L'herbe, qui disparaissait çà et là sous la fine couche de givre, avait encore une teinte verte que le régicide n'avait vue nulle part. Les arbres pleureurs arboraient des couleurs vives et enchanteresses. Jamais il ne s'était senti l'âme d'un poète, mais s'il y avait un lieu au monde qui ressemblât au paradis, alors c'était celui-ci.

\- Les ténèbres ne te rattraperont jamais ici. Tu seras près de moi, et rien ni personne ne te fera plus le moindre mal.

Il parlait, mais c'était comme si cette voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle était trop en paix. Lui-même se sentait trembler, alors comment pouvait-il s'exprimer si calmement ? Sa voix avait-elle compris, avant son corps, qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres fins que celle-ci à présent ?

Avec douceur, Jaime tendit la main et effleura la joue de Cersei, de cette illusion dont les larmes coulaient à présent librement. Ses lèvres avaient l'innocence et la douceur de leur enfance, mais il ne songea pas à les embrasser. Au lieu de quoi, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Cersei se blottit contre sa poitrine, l'enserrant doucement de ses deux bras. Sa tête vint naturellement se nicher contre son épaule et pendant une seconde, il se sentit écrasé par la sensation de plénitude. Il était enfin « un ». Enfin complet. La douceur et la gentillesse que Cersei avait eu autrefois, celles qu'elle n'avait, les dernières années durant, offertes qu'à ses enfants, étaient là, contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne partiras pas avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Tu es morte, répondit Jaime dans un murmure, alors que sa main caressait les cheveux trop courts, la nuque gracile.

Il ne la regardait pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il connaissait le corps de Cersei aussi bien que le sien, il aurait pu en dessiner chaque détail les plus infimes. Il en avait aimé chaque détail les plus infimes.

Et aujourd'hui, malgré le souvenir de l'amante, il ne sentait contre lui que le corps de la soeur.

\- J'aurais aimé partir avec toi, reprit-il. Mais je ne le ferais plus. Nous avons pris des voies différentes, et je dois continuer la mienne. Tu resteras ma soeur.

\- Mais je ne suis plus la seule qui compte.

Le sanglot s'étouffa dans le pourpoint de sa tunique. Il n'en raffermit que davantage son étreinte. Il aurait aimé lui dire que rien ne serait jamais semblable à ce qui les avait unis tous les deux, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

\- Tu resteras la première. Et ma soeur.

Oui, sa soeur. Celle qu'il avait étreinte dans la mort. Celle qu'il avait rassurée alors que leur monde sombrait dans les flammes. Celle à qui il avait donné la mort autant pour les autres que pour elle-même. Jamais Daenerys ne l'aurait laissée partir aussi rapidement, aussi sereinement. Il lui avait épargné la torture et la crémation. Et il avait épargné d'autres horreurs au royaume.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, enlacés. Sans mot dire. Les larmes coulant doucement sur les joues et les vêtements. Près d'eux, la tombe n'attendait plus que l'on y pousse le coffre. Un jour, Jaime le savait, les fleurs viendraient pousser par-dessus. De jolies fleurs, aux formes et aux couleurs multiples, qui égaieraient et protégeraient Cersei contre les ténèbres. Les eaux saphirs ne laisseraient pas passer les ombres, la paix des lieux ne serait pas brisée, ni envahie.

Ici, elle trouverait la paix.

La voix de Cersei s'éleva doucement, légèrement tremblante mais plus ferme. Ses sanglots s'étaient tus.

\- Si tu dois me laisser ici, fais une dernière chose pour moi, Jaime.

**.**

_Gap_ (OST _Dark Phoenix_) d'Hans Zimmer

_Brienne_

Quand Brienne avait laissé Jaime seul, elle n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant qu'il puisse en finir rapidement. Il était évident qu'au contraire, dire adieu à Cersei lui demanderait du temps, et elle ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence. Cependant, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il ferait. Et si, loin de l'aider, la proximité du cadavre de sa soeur ne le faisait plonger encore plus bas ? Et si cela venait à le briser définitivement ?

Assise sur un rocher plat qui prenait racines dans le ruisseau, la jeune femme serra les poings et les dents pour tenter de contenir son angoisse. Elle s'était promise de ne pas intervenir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Jaime avait besoin d'espace, elle ne pouvait toujours le couver, et cela n'était pas bon, elle en était certaine. Il était adulte, et à même de veiller sur lui, même s'il n'était présentement pas dans le meilleur des états.

Mais malgré elle, elle continuait à craindre le pire. A craindre qu'il ne choisisse finalement Cersei. Au fond, cela lui semblait d'une certaine logique. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec celle qui avait été un peu de lui-même, sa soeur, son amante et littéralement le centre de son monde pendant des décennies ? Elle-même avait détestait Cersei de son vivant pour tout ce qu'elle représentait et pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé à Westeros, mais plus Brienne y songeait, plus elle la haïssait pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Jaime en le rendant aussi dépendant.

Et en même temps, n'était-elle pas ce qui avait le mieux convenu au régicide ? Ne lui avait-elle pas offert tout ce dont il avait besoin ?

\- Tyrion a dit qu'il était d'accord, dit calmement Podrick sans cesser de jeter des cailloux dans le cours d'eau comme il le faisait depuis près d'une heure. Que cela serait certainement une bonne chose.

\- Tyrion lui-même peut se tromper.

\- Nous le pouvons tous, conclut le garçon avec philosophie. Mais ne rien faire est pire.

Brienne ne répondit rien, le regard perdu. Elle ne voyait pas la beauté des environnements, mais simplement le reflet de sa peur. Certes, il existait une multitude de possibilités pour que leur décision soit la bonne. Mais les conséquences qu'elle engendrerait si elle ne l'était pas lui glaçaient le sang.

Et en même temps, qui était-elle pour croire que Jaime souhaitait réellement resté à ses côtés ? Ne voulait-il pas simplement retrouvé sa soeur, l'autre partie de lui-même ?

Brienne se mordit la langue avec force pour s'empêcher d'exprimer son trouble. Elle ne pouvait se permettre le luxe d'inquiéter Podrick. L'écuyer ne l'avait jamais abandonnée jusque-là et resterait à ses côtés pour la soutenir en tout, elle le savait. Mais il ployait aussi sous le poids de l'inquiétude et elle ne voulait pas en ajouter.

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Podrick ne s'étire en ébauchant un sourire d'excuse, embarrassé.

\- Je m'absente un instant, si vous me le permettez.

D'un geste, elle le congédia et le regarda s'éloigner dans l'épaisse végétation. L'écuyer disparut entre les arbres, et elle cessa bientôt de l'entendre et d'y prêter attention. Elle hésitait de plus en plus à se lever pour rejoindre Jaime et tâcher de comprendre la situation et de l'aider s'il en éprouvait le besoin. Ses résolutions, adultes et réfléchies, pesaient peu face à l'étendue de son inquiétude.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin qu'elle le rejoigne. Peut-être était-il enfin complet et en paix aux côtés de Cersei. Peut-être était-ce son destin que de rester auprès d'elle, en paix, et celui de Brienne de lui offrir un dernier espoir auprès de la femme qu'il avait aimé toute sa vie...

_Ne va pas par là, fillette. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort, et ses doigts trouvèrent la garde d'Oathkeeper. Même si elle n'avait toujours pas le droit de la manier à cause de ses blessures, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en défaire et continuait à l'aiguiser et à la porter. Le lion de la garde s'imprima dans sa paume et elle ferma les yeux.

Cette épée était la sienne. Avait toujours été la sienne.

Mais cela prouvait-il seulement quelque chose ?

Un bruit parmi les arbres attira son attention. Curieux que Podrick revienne aussi vite. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand il devait s'absenter plusieurs minutes et n'avait pas cru qu'il se soit écoulé tant de temps. Peut-être avait-il aperçu Jaime et rebroussé chemin. Elle se retourna.

Jaime était seul. Il se détachait d'entre les arbres, et son regard brillait. Son visage était un mélange de tourments insupportables. La peur mordit Brienne et elle bondit sur ses pieds sans s'appesantir sur la douleur qui la prenait au dos.

\- Jaime, je suis désolé, je pensais bien faire...

Son regard tomba sur l'épée que le régicide tenait. Non pas en tremblant, mais avec la force d'un homme qui escompte bien s'en servir. Il était à trois bons mètres, hors d'atteinte. S'il se décidait à se trancher la gorge, elle ne serait jamais en mesure d'intervenir à temps.

\- Jaime, lâche Widow's Wail.

Elle aurait voulu que sa voix soit ferme, mais elle tremblait. A cet instant, Brienne ne se sentait plus chevalier. Elle n'était plus que terreur.

\- Jaime...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus : il sauta soudain dans le torrent et se précipita sur elle en brandissant Widow's Wail. Elle n'esquiva le coup que de justesse, s'arrachant au rocher pour tituber dans le cour d'eau. Epouvantée, elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, sans même penser à dégainer Oathkeeper.

\- Jaime, arrête !

L'épée fendit l'air, et malgré son dos convalescent, Brienne se baissa pour l'esquiver. En se redressant, ses réflexes parlèrent pour elle, et elle tira Oathkeeper de son fourreau. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent violement, et Brienne sentit ses genoux trembler. Elle n'était pas en état de combattre. Elle le savait parfaitement, tout le monde n'avait cessé de le lui dire. Ses os et ses muscles étaient encore en train de guérir. Mais Jaime ne retenait pas ses coups. Il frappait comme lors d'un véritable combat, et il semblait hors d'atteinte.

\- Jaime, je t'en prie !

Mais il ne cessa pas. Il enchaîna au contraire les parades que Brienne ne savait parer que de justesse, ses muscles tirant douloureusement à chaque mouvement, le poids de son épée lui pesant sur les bras plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle maniait Oathkeeper à une ou deux mains selon les occasions d'ordinaire, mais aujourd'hui c'était à peine si elle pouvait s'en servir même avec ses deux bras mobilisés.

Où était Podrick ?

Elle reculait dans le torrent, glissant et trébuchant sur les pierres blanches qui en jonchaient le fond, et si Jaime peinait lui aussi, il avançait de front et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en prendre avantage. Un coup particulièrement violent la fit trembler des pieds à la tête, et elle n'esquiva une attaque dans ses côtes que de peu.

Elle devait attaquer. Reculer en suppliant Jaime de revenir à la raison ne suffirait pas, elle n'était pas en état de supporter des assauts aussi brutaux très longtemps. Elle allait perdre.

Elle allait mourir.

Seuls ses réflexes guerriers l'empêchaient pour le moment de se déchirer en deux tant elle avait mal à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle avait cru l'aider. Sincèrement, elle avait cru... Et elle n'avait fait que le condamner, et il la tuerait avant de se tuer probablement afin de rejoindre Cersei et de ne plus former qu'un parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient et avaient toujours été...

Son pied buta sur une pierre et elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle chuta lourdement dans le torrent et son souffle se bloqua sous la douleur quand son dos en heurta le fond. Au prix d'un effort important, Brienne se força à s'appuyer sur les coudes. Elle pouvait bouger, ce qui aurait été une preuve de guérison et une bonne nouvelle dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Mais elle en avait lâché Oathkeeper, et Jaime était debout, l'épée à la main, prêt à l'achever.

Dans un dernier sursaut, elle saisit la garde de son épée et la leva pour se protéger. Jaime se jeta sur elle et frappa si fort qu'il lui arracha la lame des mains. Il lui tomba dessus, et Widow's Wail s'abattit. Brienne leva sa main pour se protéger.

Et Jaime se figea.

A bout de souffle, presque assis sur elle, la pointe de son épée à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, il se figea.

\- J'ai gagné.

**.**

_Il avait fallu que Tyrion et Sansa insistent lourdement avant d'obtenir gain de cause. Le sol de Winterfell était jonché de cadavres, l'air puait le sang, le feu, la mort et la pisse, et des murailles il ne restait que des ruines contre lesquelles se laissaient aller les survivants hagards et blessés._

_\- Vous avez besoin de repos, avait asséné Sansa près d'une heure auparavant. Les femmes et les enfants vont déblayer la cour. Vous nous rejoindrez quand les bûchers seront prêts. Mais en attendant, allez vous reposer._

_Podrick tremblait, le visage déformé par les larmes. Brienne tenait à peine debout, couverte de sang, dont Jaime soupçonnait qu'il n'appartenait pas uniquement aux morts et aux pauvres bougres tombés près d'elle, et lui-même se sentait presque incapable de marcher. Pourtant ils avaient tenu tous les trois suffisamment longtemps pour retrouver Tyrion et Sansa à la sortie des cryptes, puis Brandon et Arya devant le barral, où ils avaient finalement appris la fin de l'histoire. _

_Et désormais, poisseux de sang, au bord de l'évanouissement, ils avaient achevé de se dévêtir et s'étaient immergés dans les bains tièdes de Winterfell. Ici, les maigres fenêtres, si hautes qu'elles touchaient le plafond, ne permettait pas d'oublier que l'on était sous terre, mais aussi à quelques distance du massacre qui avait pris la citadelle. Les Stark et quelques autres avaient déjà pris la peine de se laver, et il avait fallu remettre de la neige à bouillir pour remplir une baignoire. Il restait si peu de neige qui ne soit pas tachée de sang que personne ne s'était donné la peine de chercher à remplir une seconde baignoire. Celles-ci, creusées dans le sol, n'avaient pas plus d'un mètre de profondeur._

_\- Ne me laissez pas m'y noyer, avait tenté Jaime en s'y plongeant._

_Mais sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère n'avait rencontré qu'un faible écho chez Brienne. Elle s'était naturellement éloignée d'eux deux, lui confiant sans un mot la surveillance de Podrick qui semblait proche du point de rupture. Le pauvre garçon avait déjà dégobillé et fondu en larmes depuis l'arrêt des combats, et il avait bien failli s'effondrer dans le bain et y entrant. Jaime avait été contraint de le rattraper, et ce n'est qu'en croisant son regard empli de peur et de choc qu'il s'était souvenu que le garçon était encore très jeune. _

_Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une preuve de jeunesse ou d'inexpérience. Sur le chemin des bains, le régicide en avait vu, des survivants au regard fou qui gerbaient tout à coup le contenu de leur estomac sur leurs bottes, ou qui s'effondraient contre un mur en pleurant des larmes qui creusaient des sillons sur leurs joues baignées de sang. Sansa Stark avait pleuré. Arya Stark avait pleuré. Tyrion avait pleuré. Et tous les autres, dont il ignorait les noms et dont les visages méconnaissables ne lui disaient rien. _

_Lui-même, non. Il s'était simplement laissé aller contre le mur quand tout avait été fini, et il avait serré son épée à s'en faire mal pour ne pas s'écrouler, car il savait qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Il avait vu de nombreuses batailles, et ce, dès ses quinze ans. Il était pour ainsi dire habitué aux visions de carnage. Mais il sentait tout de même ses jambes trembler encore, ses yeux lui présenter des images cauchemardesques d'une marée de monstres qui avait déferlé sur eux, d'abord au-dehors, au milieu des flammes et sous le souffle des dragons qu'il redoutait tant, puis à l'intérieur des murs d'enceinte, quand il croyait enfin que tout cela était terminé, et qu'il avait vu ses compagnons d'armes se relever et se jeter sur lui._

_Cette vision-ci le faisait trembler. Le terrifiait même maintenant, des heures après. Même en fermant les yeux et en plongeant dans cette eau tiède - ce Nord maudit pouvait-il offrir quoi que ce soit qui fût chaud ? - il sentait le sang, il entendait les cris, il percevait le poids de la marée qui l'avait cloué contre le mur. Il voyait les visages fous qui cherchaient à le dévorer autant qu'à le tuer._

_Mais il se lava avec force. Frotta plus qu'il n'avait jamais frotté, pour ôter tout le sang qui le maculait, et fit précautionneusement l'inventaire de ses blessures. Il s'en tirait bien. Sa main d'or attendait avec son armure, et ses vêtements trempaient dans une bassine d'eau tiède dans une piètre tentative de sauvetage. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une couverture et un endroit où dormir, et il pourrait essayer d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui avait donnés._

_Cependant, quand il eut fini et fut prêt à sortir, il constata que près de lui, Podrick n'avait pas bougé. Le regard dans le vague, il pleurait silencieusement._

_S'emparant d'un savon froid et gros comme une main, Jaime le lui donna en plongeant profond en lui pour retrouver un peu de cette attention dont il était capable de faire preuve autrefois envers Tyrion. Incapable de parler, l'écuyer n'était visiblement pas plus de capacité d'autonomie._

_\- Plonge la tête, lui ordonna Jaime. Tu as du sang dans les cheveux._

_Docile, Podrick s'exécuta. Quand il émergea, le sang humide lui coulait depuis le sommet du crâne._

_\- Frotte-toi avec le savon. _

_Le garçon obéit à nouveau, en tremblant. Peu à peu, au fil des instructions que Jaime donnait du ton le plus doux qu'il parvenait à prendre, l'écuyer se récura, sans cesser de pleurer en silence. Enfin, il fut propre, et avec une patience dont il ne serait jamais cru capable, Jaime le fit sortir de l'eau et lui ordonna calmement de se sécher et de mettre leurs vêtements près du feu qui brûlait au fond de la pièce. Ils ne seraient certainement pas secs avant longtemps, mais cela vaudrait toujours mieux que de ne rien faire. Là encore docile, le garçon s'assit sur un tabouret et fixa les flammes tandis qu'elles réchauffaient péniblement leurs effets._

_Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Jaime réalisa que Brienne n'avait pas bougé. _

_Assise dans un coin de la baignoire, elle fixait un point devant elle d'un air absent, et était tendue comme un arc prêt à rompre. Son visage et ses cheveux étaient toujours couverts de sang. Le savon qu'elle avait pris avant de s'installer était toujours posé sur le sol près d'elle. _

_Jaime jeta un bref regard à Podrick, qui leur tournait le dos, et s'approcha. Il hésitait, il ne pouvait le nier. Il aurait certainement mieux valu qu'il se tienne à distance. Mais il y avait quelque chose au fond des yeux de Brienne qui l'interpellait. Qui l'inquiétait._

_Il s'était juré, au moment de se positionner à ses côtés au-dehors, qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle vive. Il n'avait pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle mourrait cette nuit, parce que la simple idée lui avait vrillé l'estomac. _

_\- Restez près de moi, avait-elle murmuré quand ils avaient vu les Dothrakis s'élancer._

_Il l'avait à peine entendu, mais il lui avait retourné un dernier regard. Et avait hoché la tête de manière infime. Il n'avait pas dit que bien que moins bon combattant qu'elle désormais, il préférait rester près d'elle dans l'espoir de l'aider plutôt que dans celui qu'elle l'aide. _

_Finalement, ils s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre et étaient parvenus à rester en vie, et avec Podrick. C'était inespéré. Jaime avait encore de la peine à le réaliser._

_\- Ser Brienne ? murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant à un bras de distance de la guerrière._

_Il se souvenait d'Harrenhall, mais il ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée de présumer qu'il était en droit de la toucher malgré ça. Tout au plus cherchait-il à voir ses bras, qu'elle avait dissimulés sous l'eau savonneuses. Etait-elle plus blessée qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Souffrait-elle en silence par fierté ? Ils n'avaient pas cherché à se recoudre ou à cautériser leurs plaies, car celles-ci n'étaient, miraculeusement, pas trop importantes. Du moins l'avait-il cru. Il ne s'était pas permis de détailler Brienne quand elle s'était dévêtue sans pudeur, seulement guidée par l'épuisement physique et mental de la Longue Nuit._

_\- Vous êtes blessée ? _

_Pendant un instant, elle ne répondit rien. Puis un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres._

_\- Non._

_Précautionneusement, Jaime s'avança encore en position accroupie, de sorte à ne pas se relever hors de l'eau. _

_\- Laissez-moi, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. _

_Le ton était dur, mais aussi vacillant, près de rompre. Alors, Jaime détailla la base de sa gorge où la trace d'une vilaine morsure qu'il faudrait désinfecter d'urgence lui sauta aux yeux, mais il se força à concentrer son attention ailleurs. Tous les muscles de Brienne paraissaient tendus, mais surtout, ils tressautaient. Et d'après sa posture, il présumait qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux et qu'elle se tenait serrée le plus étroitement possible pour dissimuler la vérité._

_Elle tremblait comme une feuille._

_Elle n'avait pas vomi à l'issu des combats. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Ne s'était pas effondrée. N'avait pas gémi. Pas crié. _

_Le contrecoup n'en surgissait que plus violement maintenant, et elle mobilisait le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Et, Jaime en était certain, elle se sentait faible. Honteuse d'être affectée à ce point. _

_Il hésita une nouvelle fois, chercha des yeux quelque chose pour l'aider et trouva. En se contorsionnant, il saisit un linge propre qu'il trempa dans le bain et imprégna de savon. Puis, après une dernière seconde de malaise, à se demander s'il n'outrepassait pas toutes les règles et bien plus encore, il étendit finalement le bras et passa le linge contre sa gorge meurtrie. Il en récolta un sursaut brutal qui fit reculer Brienne encore davantage contre la pierre, et son regard se leva enfin vers lui avec épouvante._

_\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec une plaie semblable sans qu'elle ne soit nettoyée. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, mais vous en avez besoin. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, il serait ridicule que vous mouriez d'une infection. _

_Brienne ne répondit rien, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Jaime devait admettre qu'il ne se serait jamais avisé de faire ça dans une autre situation - mais elle était ce qu'elle était, et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Qu'elle l'admette ou non, Brienne n'était pas en état de prendre soin d'elle, et il doutait qu'elle le soit dans un avenir immédiat. _

_Et la seule idée de la perdre maintenant, après cette nuit, lui procurait une terreur aussi grande que l'avait été la vague de morts déferlant sur eux à l'extérieur des remparts._

_\- Laissez..._

_\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, répéta-t-il d'un tec sec._

_Elle détourna les yeux, et un violent tremblement l'ébranla. Jaime se maudit intérieurement. Il devait lui apparaître comme l'artisan de sa honte, ou un rustre qui s'en moquerait plus encore. Il était presque certain de deviner justement ses pensées : lui qui l'avait faite chevalier devait certainement la trouver ridicule à trembler de la sorte après une nuit de sang et de massacre et de morts face à l'armée des Marcheurs Blancs..._

_Que n'avait-elle en tête, sérieusement... Fallait-il donc qu'elle soit aussi stupidement bornée pour ne pas admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux à ressentir des émotions fortes après une telle horreur ? _

_Il entreprit de nettoyer convenablement la plaie à son épaule, dans un silence inconfortable qui ne faisait que s'étirer à mesure que le crépitement des flammes et le clapotis infime de l'eau se poursuivaient._

_La morsure était vilaine d'aspect, et elle avait bien saignée, mais elle était finalement plus superficielle qu'il ne l'avait crue de prime abord, et paraissait n'avoir rien touché de vital, se bornant à arracher la peau là où l'armure s'achevait. Probablement que la guerrière avait repoussé l'assaut suffisamment vite avant que les dents ne se plantent plus profondément et ne fassent de véritables dégâts. Cependant, une fois que Jaime eût terminé de nettoyer la plaie, il sut qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter là. Brienne était encore couverte de sang. Il rinça le linge, et évalua rapidement son expression, mais elle fixait un point loin derrière lui._

_Alors il leva le linge vers son visage couvert de sang, et les mots s'échappèrent de lui, d'un ton bas, presque doux._

_\- A ma première bataille, j'ai vomi de peur avant le début des combats. J'en ai mis plein mes bottes, et même des heures après, même le lendemain après les avoir fait nettoyer, j'étais sûr de sentir encore l'odeur. Puis, au cœur de la mêlée, je me suis pissé dessus quand j'ai vu un colosse s'avancer vers moi à la tête d'un groupe de fous furieux qui arrachaient les têtes à coups de gourdins._

_Brienne leva péniblement les yeux vers lui, sans hostilité cette fois._

_\- J'étais terrifié. J'ai cru que j'allais crever là, au milieu de la boue, à quinze ans et avec la nouvelle armure que mon père m'avait faite forgée pour l'occasion, et je n'ai pas pu réfléchir. J'ai agi à l'instinct, et j'ai été protégé par les hommes qui combattaient avec moi, chevaliers et fantassins. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je serai certainement mort. Rendez-vous compte : j'ai très longtemps joui de la réputation de l'un des meilleurs chevaliers des Sept Couronnes, et j'ai bien failli mourir à quinze ans lors de ma première bataille, en me faisant arracher la tête par un gourdin._

_Il rinça le linge et reprit sa tâche, en s'efforçant de ne pas appuyer trop fort. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire ça à quiconque. Jamais il n'avait pensé le faire un jour. C'était sans doute l'une des choses les plus étranges et inhabituelles à ses yeux, mais à cet instant, il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde._

_A cet instant, il avait le sentiment écrasant d'être utile. _

_\- Les premières batailles ne sont pas les meilleures. On ne nous dit jamais que les gens se pissent dessus de peur, ni que les mares de cadavres ont cette odeur, ni que tout le monde crève de peur au plus fort de la mêlée parce qu'il semble que nous devions finalement tous y passer, écrasé par le poids des corps. On ne nous dit rien de tout cela, ni ce que cela fait de mener des hommes à leur mort et de les voir tomber tout autour de nous. On ne nous dit pas ce que ça fait, parce qu'aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que c'est réellement._

_Il humidifia à nouveau le linge, et le passa doucement sur le front. La géante avait le visage presque blanc à nouveau. La balafre qui lui barrait la tempe n'en ressortait que davantage, et il songea qu'à l'instar de sa plaie à la gorge, elle aussi aurait besoin de soin plus poussés. _

_\- Je ne connais aucun chevalier qui n'ait pas fait les frais d'une première bataille. Mais j'en connais plus que ce château ne peut en abriter qui ont eu mes réactions ou pire encore, lors de leur première fois. _

_Il tendit le bras pour reprendre le savon, et entreprit une manœuvre complexe pour réussir à rincer le linge puis à le recouvrir à nouveau de savon. Il dut finalement poser les deux sur le rebord du bain, car son moignon ne lui permettait pas la dextérité dont il avait besoin. Avec précaution, il commença à savonner les cheveux. Il ne servait à rien de demander à Brienne de s'immerger comme avec Podrick : elle ne bougerait pas. Elle était si crispée contre les pierres qu'elle paraissait vouloir s'y incruster._

_\- C'était votre première bataille, reprit-il en se redressant pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait. Et je ne vous ai pas vu flancher une seule fois. Vous avez commandé vos troupes aussi bien qu'un commandant aguerri et vous avez eu plus de courage que je n'en avais quand les morts ont déferlé sur nous. Pas un moment vous n'avez semblé avoir peur. Je sais que vous avez eu peur, nous avons tous eu peur. C'est humain. Mais vous avez fait face. Et si vous demandiez à ceux qui étaient avec nous ce qu'ils en pensent, aucun ne vous dirait que c'était votre première bataille, et aucun ne le croirait._

_Du moignon, il lui poussa doucement la tête pour la faire s'incliner et lui donner accès à sa nuque, raide et encore ensanglantée. Brienne se laissa faire péniblement et il passa le linge jusqu'à son dos._

_\- Fermez les yeux._

_Elle obéit, et après avoir rincé le linge abondamment, Jaime étira le bras jusqu'au seau le plus proche, abandonné là par un serviteur, le remplit et déversa doucement l'eau sur les cheveux pleins de savon. _

_\- J'aurais aimé avoir votre courage le jour de ma première bataille. J'en retirerai bien plus de fierté. Ne rouvrez pas les yeux._

_Il réitéra le rinçage deux fois encore, afin d'enlever toute trace de sang et de savon. _

_Brienne rouvrit les yeux, mais s'ils parvenaient à se fixer sur le régicide, ils étaient toujours plein de peur, d'horreur et d'autres choses que Jaime avait plus de peine à identifier._

_\- Il n'y a aucune honte à se laisser submerger, ser Brienne. Moi, je n'y vois aucune honte. Au contraire. _

_Avec le linge, il effaça les dernières traces de sang qui coulaient sur la peau blanche._

_\- Je suis fier de vous. _

_Pendant un temps, il ne dit plus rien et se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, pour s'assurer qu'elle le croie. Il en avait besoin. Viscéralement besoin. De la même manière qu'il avait besoin qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle vive. Si elle devait continuer à se méfier de lui et à ne voir en lui que le régicide, amant de sa propre soeur et homme sans honneur qui ne cessait de la tourner en ridicule que lorsqu'il se savait sur le point de la perdre, il pourrait vivre avec. Il ne supporterait simplement pas de la voir se flageller pour une faiblesse qui n'en était pas une. Réalisait-elle ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire ? Le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis le tournoi de Renly ? _

_\- Quand... tenta Brienne d'une voix tremblante qui butait sur les syllabes. Recommencerez-vous... les insultes ?_

_Il sourit, doucement. Une bouffée de chaleur lui irradiait la poitrine. _

_\- Pas avant que vous ne soyez en état de les encaisser._

_Certaines des mèches trempées de la guerrière lui tombaient sur le visage, presque jusqu'à la bouche. Avant d'avoir réfléchi, il les écarta. Un temps s'étira encore, en silence. Incapable de réfréner ses tremblements, Brienne continuait à produire de minuscules vaguelettes autour d'elle. L'eau, elle, refroidissait peu à peu. Ils ne pouvaient rester là. _

_\- Il faut vous lever. Je vais aller voir s'il reste quelque chose de vos quartiers. Vous avez besoin de repos._

_\- Et si je... si mon corps ne... m'obéit pas ?_

_Jaime la dévisagea une seconde. L'aveu lui avait coûté, il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Elle devait se sentir humiliée, mais il ne doutait pas un instant de la véracité du problème. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et il ne connaissait aucun des remèdes que les mestres donnent au corps pour le contraindre à se détendre, hormis peut-être le lait de pavot, mais il ignorait s'il en restait une goutte quelconque au château, et quand bien même, Brienne ne serait pas une priorité pour les guérisseurs, aucune des blessures qu'elle ne présentait ne nécessitait qu'elle soit endormie._

_Il parcourut rapidement la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'une solution. Il fallait d'abord la faire sortir de l'eau, avant que celle-ci ne la rende malade. Et il suffisait de voir Podrick qui continuait de fixer les flammes pour comprendre qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Jaime évalua les serviettes rêches mises à leur disposition. _

_\- Je reviens._

_Il se hissa hors de l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette tout en rejoignant Podrick. Statique, le garçon paraissait regarder le feu sans le voir._

_\- Podrick ? _

_L'écuyer tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, et Jaime se sentit soulagé. Au moins n'était-il pas tout à fait tombé en catatonie._

_\- J'ai besoin que tu t'habilles, et que tu ailles vérifier si les appartements de ser Brienne ont été détruits ou non. S'ils tiennent encore debout, reviens ici et dis-le moi, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour l'y emmener. S'ils ont été détruit, trouve mon frère et demande-lui une chambre, puis reviens ici._

_L'écuyer le fixa un instant sans réagir, puis il hocha la tête, et Jaime lui adressa un vague sourire en le regardant se déplier avec lenteur et s'habiller avec des gestes raides. Jaime se sécha et fit de même, enfilant les vêtements alors qu'ils étaient encore humides. Ce ne fut qu'une fois Podrick sorti qu'il rassembla les serviettes et vint les déposer près de Brienne, puis s'agenouilla derrière elle. Il remarqua avec ironie qu'il avait renfilé sa tunique et allait devoir plonger les bras dans l'eau, ce qui réduirait à néant le semblant de séchage auquel elle avait eu droit. A n'en pas douter, il était un idiot. _

_\- Je vais vous hisser dehors et vous donner des serviettes pour vous réchauffer et préserver votre pudeur. Ensuite, nous aviserons. M'en donnez-vous la permission ? _

_Il songea que la plupart des chevaliers aurait été humilié. Que d'autres n'auraient pas levé un sourcil et simplement estimé qu'il fallait souvent en passer par ce genre de choses après une bataille. Mais peu de chevaliers réprimaient tous les signes de faiblesse de leur corps pour se figer ensuite en parfaite tétanie, et Jaime n'en avait guère vu plus de deux dans sa vie. Et aucun qu'il ait déjà eu à extraire du bain. _

_Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait tant de manières à Harrenhall et heureusement, sans quoi elle l'aurait laissé se noyer. _

_\- Allez-y._

_Il passa les bras sous ses aisselles et tira. Elle devait peser presque autant que lui : quand il la sortit de l'eau, ce ne fut pas facile et il serra les dents. Le corps de la guerrière était réduit à un poids mort et il n'avait qu'une main pour assurer une prise malhabile sur son épaule. Ce fut laborieux, et il faillit la lâcher une fois, mais enfin il y parvint, et la déposa sur les pierres noires et humides. Il n'attendit que le temps de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait se tenir droite, puis il s'empara des serviettes et l'en entoura, de sorte à masquer ce qui devait l'être._

_Il était inutile de s'illusionner, il ne pourrait pas la porter jusqu'à la cheminée. Il était trop faible, et elle trop lourde. Tout au plus parvint-il à l'installer péniblement contre le mur le plus proche, pour ne pas risquer que ses muscles capricieux ne la fassent tomber sur le dos. Vidé, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il devait trouver une solution._

_Soit Podrick ou lui mettait la main sur du lait de pavot, soit il faudrait trouver un autre moyen. Dans leur état, Jaime doutait que l'écuyer et lui puissent porter Brienne où que ce soit, et certainement pas à l'autre bout du château._

_Ils restèrent assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Seul le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée produisait un léger bruit qui se répercutait dans la pièce. Les manches de Jaime gouttaient au sol, séchant à même ses bras. _

_\- Parlez-moi de votre île._

_Même si elle ne pouvait tourner la tête vers lui et que lui fixait les eaux sales du bain dont ils s'étaient extraits, il sentit sa surprise._

_\- Pour... quoi ? _

_\- Parler d'autre chose pourrait vous aider à vous détendre. _

_Pendant un instant, Brienne garda le silence, et cette fois-ci, Jaime chercha à voir sur son visage si elle cherchait à répondre ou non. Elle paraissait lutter contre elle-même, et il n'y avait plus trace de son masque habituel sur son visage, au contraire. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eu à affronter son regard quand le masque vacillait, il faillit se perdre dans la brutalité de son expression. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez Brienne et rien ne l'y avait préparé. C'était comme un puits de douleur, au fond duquel aurait lutté un éclat de lueur. _

_Jaime se repoussa du mur et s'agenouilla devant elle, le regard rivé au sien. _

_\- Parlez-moi de Tarth, dit-il à nouveau. S'il vous plaît, Brienne._

_S'il vous plaît, ne sombrez pas. _

_Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas suffi de grand-chose pour que Brienne ne sombre au fond du puits de douleur que reflétaient ses yeux. _

_\- Que... voulez-vous... savoir ? _

_\- Parlez-moi de votre endroit préféré, improvisa Jaime. _

_La guerrière déglutit péniblement, ferma les yeux une seconde, et Jaime crut qu'elle ne dirait rien finalement, puis un croassement lui échappa : _

_\- Il... y a une petite vallée... on ne peut y accéder qu'en traversant une... cascade. Peu de gens la connaissent. Personne n'y vit. Elle est coincée entre plusieurs petites montagnes. Un torrent coule à l'Ouest, et à l'Est, on trouve un... vallon qui se termine avec une corniche sur laquelle pousse l'arbre le plus grand que j'ai vu de ma vie. Il ressemble à un barral, car ses feuilles sont toujours rouges et qu'il a toujours été là, mais c'est un arbre-pleureur, courbé au-dessus du torrent. Ca doit vous sembler anodin, mais la l... lumière qu'il y a là-bas, avec le reflet des eaux contre les pierres des falaises très claires, et le calme qui y règne sont uniques en leur genre. Tarth est réputée pour la couleur de son eau, mais même les cascades autour du château de mon père n'ont pas cette allure. Elles sont peut-être plus belles et plus majestueuses, mais elles ne sont pas aussi paisibles. _

_Peu à peu, la voix de Brienne s'était faite plus ferme, son regard avait retrouvé sa couleur saphir et ne paraissait plus aussi incarné par la douleur et l'horreur. Elle redevenait celle que Jaime avait appris à connaître. Et à mesure qu'il la regardait lui décrire cette vallée, il devait se souvenir de respirer et de ne surtout pas s'approcher plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Combien y avait-il de distance entre eux ? Très peu, il en était sûr. Jaime serrait le poing pour ne pas risquer un geste stupide, et les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un mot malheureux. _

_\- J'y suis souvent allée quand j'étais enfant. Quand quelque chose me tourmentait, j'allais y passer plusieurs heures et je laissais les lieux me calmer. Qu'il fasse été comme hiver, le lieu ne change jamais ou presque. La neige est rare à Tarth, mais même quand elle vient couvrir la vallée, le torrent ne gèle pas et l'arbre-pleureur illumine toujours les lieux. Je n'ai jamais vu une si belle vallée, acheva Brienne._

_\- Je n'en ai jamais vue qui arrive à la cheville de la description que vous en faites, approuva Jaime. Si j'en ai un jour l'occasion, j'espère pouvoir venir l'admirer moi-même._

_\- Si vous voulez, je vous y emmènerai. Mais prévenez-moi avant d'accoster Tarth. Mon père n'est pas très friand des visites Lannister._

_Un sourire commençait à étirer les lèvres de Jaime presque malgré lui. Un sourire dont il sentait le danger, mais que Brienne ne semblait pas capable d'identifier - à moins qu'elle ne voulût plus l'éviter, elle qui avait pourtant essayé de détourner les yeux à chaque fois que les choses devenaient trop... qu'elles devenaient trop. _

_\- J'y veillerai. _

_Un léger sourire faible étira le visage de Brienne et Jaime serra le poing plus fort pour ne surtout, surtout, rien dire et rien tenter. _

_\- Merci._

_Deux pauvres syllabes, mais dans lesquelles il percevait une telle reconnaissance qui lui tordait le ventre. Mais il y avait pire encore. Jaime avait l'impression de se perdre, d'oublier le monde autour d'eux, et pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du regard de saphir dans lequel il percevait cette reconnaissance brute. Absolue. _

_\- Merci à vous aussi, dit-il, la bouche sèche._

_Froncement de sourcils. Il se retint de peu de défroisser l'expression perplexe d'un geste du pouce._

_\- Pourquoi ? _

_\- Parce que vous êtes en vie._

_Parce qu'ainsi, je parviens encore à respirer. _

_La pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit soudainement, sans crier gare, et son premier réflexe fut de la trouver particulièrement stupide. Il devait être plus épuisé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre._

_Puis quelque chose remua en lui, et il réalisa que c'était faux. Aussi épuisé qu'il soit, cette stupide pensée évoquait une réalité qu'il n'avait ni voulu verbaliser, ni comprendre avant cet instant, et qu'il ne comprendrait d'ailleurs pleinement, viscéralement, que des semaines plus tard dans une cité en feu et en ruines. _

_Tant que Brienne vivrait, il respirerait. _

**.**

_Fellowship _(OST de _Tolkien_) de Thomas Newman

_Jaime_

Jaime pouvait à peine respirer. L'effort lui avait coûté, mais surtout, surtout, il y avait cette impression de poids sur sa poitrine, cette sensation qu'il allait s'écraser sur lui-même. L'épée lui tomba de la main et produisit quelques éclaboussures en plongeant dans le ruisseau pour se loger contre les galets blancs.

\- J'ai gagné, répéta-t-il, et il vit les yeux de Brienne s'écarquiller.

La peur, la trahison et l'instinct de survie avaient disparus de son regard pour ne laisser que la surprise et la compréhension.

Il n'avait pas son honneur. Il ne l'aurait jamais, et il ne pouvait continuer à se bercer ainsi de si grandes illusions, ni à lui mentir. Il devait gagner ce duel, car il ne pouvait vivre s'il ne le gagnait pas, surtout maintenant que quelque chose s'était brisé puis reconstruit en lui. Que chaque fibre de son corps lui apparaissait nouvelle, ivre de ce besoin de vie, de toucher, de nouveauté. Mais il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance de réussir à la loyale.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en voyant Brienne grimacer et se redresser péniblement pour tenter de s'appuyer contre un rocher.

Pas un instant il n'avait pensé à sa convalescence. L'esprit fou, il n'avait vu que cette ouverture qui ne se reproduirait jamais, ce moyen de l'emporter, définitivement. Et s'il l'avait blessée à nouveau ? Un éclair de culpabilité le frappa, et il faillit s'excuser à nouveau, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Non. Tu ne l'es pas.

Elle ne l'accusait de rien, se bornait à un simple constat, se retranchait derrière des lambeaux de masque qui ne faisaient même plus illusion. Changeant lui aussi légèrement de posture, Jaime se mit franchement à genoux dans l'eau, indifférent au torrent frais qui lui trempait les jambes, et braqua son regard sur les saphirs qui se faisaient brillants de larmes à peine contenues. Pourquoi pleurer, elle qui paraissait ne jamais perdre la face ? Etait-il donc le seul à générer autant de larmes chez elle ? Etait-il donc cruel à ce point ?

_Faites que ce ne soient pas les mêmes larmes qu'à Winterfell._

Délicatement, il effleura la joue et une première larme qui avait finalement franchi la digue, ouvrant le passage aux autres, puis il vint saisir une épaule pour aider Brienne à se caler de manière droite contre la pierre. La grimace de douleur ne lui échappa pas, et une morsure coupable le prit aux tripes.

\- Dis oui, souffla-t-il.

La respiration laborieuse, Brienne parut sur le point de parler, mais incapable de savoir quoi dire. Elle tremblait, mais il ne savait si c'était de douleur, d'épuisement ou d'autre chose.

\- Dis oui, répéta-t-il et sa voix se fêla. Dis oui, et je jure sur ce qu'il me reste que ni ton père ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne m'empêchera de trouver un moyen. Je ne serai jamais assez fort pour te battre à la loyale, je n'aurai jamais ton honneur et je ne serai jamais digne des preux chevaliers dont tu lisais les exploits quand tu étais petite. Mais je t'épouserai sans dot, sans parent, sans septon s'il le faut. Je n'ai plus rien à offrir, ni château ni honneur ni titre. Je me fiche de Tarth, je me fiche de retourner un jour à Port-Réal ou à Castral Roc, je me fiche d'avoir jamais à nouveau des responsabilités dans ce putain de royaume et je me fiche de mourir l'épée à la main, de vieillesse dans mon lit ou dans la crasse et l'anonymat.

Il n'aurait jamais cru sa voix rauque et faible capable de porter une telle tirade – il n'aurait jamais cru en prononcer une telle un jour. Mais les mots se déversaient hors de sa bouche comme un torrent furieux, et il ne pouvait que tenter de respirer et de ne pas s'étouffer avec cette boule d'émotions pures, dures, incroyablement violentes, qui le prenaient à la gorge.

\- Tant que je meure dans tes bras.

Les yeux de saphir devant lui continuaient de briller, mais aucune larme n'en coulait. Une main un peu tremblante vint doucement repousser les mèches humides qui se plaquaient à son front, puis crocheta sa nuque pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Brienne l'embrassa, peut-être trop délicatement, comme inquiète de lui faire mal, comme elle le semblait toujours, mais ce qu'elle y insuffla acheva d'écraser la poitrine de Jaime. Il ignorait s'il parvenait à transmettre ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle lui donnait, mais il l'espérait.

\- D'accord.

Il secoua la tête, et sa main rampa pour trouver une prise, s'amarrer, s'assurer que tout cela était réel. Les lèvres revinrent contre les siennes, et il eut le sentiment de respirer à nouveau après une éternité d'apnée.

\- Dis oui.

\- Oui.

Les souffles se mêlèrent, et il l'étreignit brutalement. Il respirait. Aucune plaie de déversait du sang hors de sa poitrine, ni ne déformait celle de Brienne. Aucun brasier ne flambait près d'eux, et Cersei ne pleurait plus au milieu des ténèbres, et Tyrion et Podrick allaient bien, et il respirait.

Il respirait enfin.

La cavalcade, aussi discrète que celle d'une horde de Dothrakis, jaillit d'entre les arbres et s'acheva à quelques mètres d'eux quand Podrick amortit violement sa course dans un tronc.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingues ! explosa-t-il, et Jaime ne lui avait encore jamais entendu une telle intonation.

Avec des gestes lourds, lents, il se détacha de Brienne et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'écuyer essoufflé qui les dévisageait comme s'il allait se jeter sur eux pour les massacrer à coups de poings. Sans doute les avait-il vus se battre depuis les hauteurs du vallon et avait-il tenté de venir s'interposer. Son épée lui pendait à la main, et ses cheveux trop longs lui revenaient dans la figure.

_Il faudrait les lui couper._

\- C'est terminé, Pod, dit Jaime. Je suis désolé. Mais c'est terminé.

L'écuyer écarquilla les yeux, braqua son regard sur Brienne qui hocha la tête avec raideur. Lentement, le garçon parut se détendre, puis il s'affaissa soudain sur la rive, se laissant glisser le long du tronc contre lequel il s'était arrêté.

\- Bronn avait raison, exhala-t-il, vous êtes tous fous.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, épuisé ou désespéré.

\- Putains de Lannister…

Malgré lui, Jaime sentit un sourire un peu triste lui étirer les lèvres. Mais une chaleur plus que bienvenue lui réchauffait la poitrine, et le visage de Brienne était si proche qu'il pouvait la toucher en s'inclinant de quelques centimètres, et s'appuyer front à front. Et pour la toute première fois, il réalisa à quel point il aimait ça. Savoir qu'il pouvait laisser se briser le masque pour s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui, de meilleur aussi, qui serait là de la même manière qu'il le serait toujours pour elle.

Oui, putains de Lannister…

N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient finalement, tous les trois ?

_Fais une dernière chose pour moi, Jaime._

_Laquelle ? _

_Tu es un Lannister, et les Lannister ne ploient jamais. Nul ne juge le lion. Nul ne l'enchaîne. Alors arrache-toi ton bonheur par tous les moyens nécessaires._

**.**

**\- 3 -**

_Brienne_

Ils rentrèrent peu après la tombée de la nuit.

Ils marchaient lentement, ployant çà et là sous le poids de la pluie qui s'était abattue sur l'île quelques instants après qu'ils n'aient quitté le petit sanctuaire sous la cascade. Déjà trempés par les flots de celle-ci, ils n'avaient guère vu de différence. Par habitude, Jaime marchait au centre. Il aurait préféré que ce fusse Brienne, par égard pour son dos convalescent qui avait été soumis à des chocs bien trop rudes par sa faute, mais Podrick et elle s'étaient montrés aussi silencieux qu'intraitables. Aussi, Jaime allait au centre. Là où nul ne pouvait l'atteindre. Là où le nombre le protégeait.

Ils marchaient de front ou les uns derrière les autres, sans que rien ou presque ne les trahisse d'un œil extérieur. Mais Brienne savait. Sentait. Comme aux premiers jours, à Winterfell, la façon dont Jaime et elle se rapprochaient naturellement davantage l'un de l'autre. La façon dont parfois, sans raison apparente, les doigts du régicide venaient effleurer les siens.

_C'est terminé, Pod._

Et pour la première fois, elle y croyait réellement.

En pénétrant dans les jardins de la Guilde par l'étroit passage qu'elle lui avait fait emprunter à l'aller, Brienne remarqua immédiatement les estrades, semblables à des bûchers, qui se dressaient au milieu des herbes folles, près du cours d'eau. Des apprentis s'agitaient en tous sens, disposant des éléments au mépris du vent qui soufflait à en arracher les arbres. Ignorant le regard étonné de Jaime et Podrick, elle les entraîna à l'intérieur. Sans surprise, le réfectoire était en proie à une vive et joyeuse effervescence. Au milieu de la cohue, lady Gaelyn tentait tant bien que mal de se faire obéir, tandis que lady Oldvalon commandait une armada d'hommes solides en charge de déplacer les bancs vers l'extérieur. Les trois exilés marquèrent un arrêt sur le seuil de la pièce, figés par le spectacle. Même si elle avait déjà reconnu l'évènement qui se préparait, Brienne était également impressionnée et prise au dépourvu. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu les apprentis courir à ce point dans tous les sens sans aucune discipline apparente. Emergeant de la cohue, Ahnne jaillit devant eux. Elle avait les bras chargés de tissus de plusieurs couleurs et ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux.

\- Tu seras parmi les Trois Fées ? sourit Brienne, la réponse déjà visible à son regard et sur la ceinture couleur acier qu'elle avait jetée sur son épaule.

\- Je me suis entraînée depuis une année ! s'exclama Ahnne. J'ai tant attendu ce jour, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer !

La guerrière sourit avec tolérance. L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille était contagieux, mais aussi terriblement puéril. De la part d'une archère si mûre pour ce qui était de materner de jeunes recrues, c'était étonnant, même si cela suffisait à rappeler à Brienne l'âge de la jeune fille.

\- Nous n'en avons plus eu depuis des années ! Et Jerry doit être présenté aujourd'hui, enfin ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Oui, Brienne n'avait aucune peine à le réaliser. Mais à voir l'expression d'Ahnne, il lui sembla que la jeune fille se sentait plus que jamais la responsable de cet oakfildien qui faisait sa fierté.

\- Tante Lyn vous cherche depuis toute à l'heure, d'ailleurs, reprit Ahnne. Elle a besoin de vous.

_Bien sûr. _

Aucune mésentente ne justifiait qu'elles ne se parlent pas un jour comme celui-ci, ç'aurait été du plus parfait irrespect. Et Brienne connaissait suffisamment lady Gaelyn pour savoir qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas cet écart qu'elle-même ne risquerait pour personne.

Il serait toujours temps plus tard de célébrer la paix qui semblait vouloir enfin s'attarder un peu chez les Lannister, se dit Brienne en s'engageant dans le tumulte des apprentis pour aller rejoindre la doyenne. Pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent, et bien plus important au regard de la communauté. Brienne ne tiqua pas quand la main de Jaime se referma un peu trop brutalement sur son poignet, comme s'il craignait de la perdre dans la foule. Une chose fortement improbable en raison de leur carrure respective, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien remarqué ? demanda Podrick en peinant à suivre les deux chevaliers. Je n'ai vu nulle part les préparations d'une célébration !

\- La saison des tempêtes ne se fête jamais à la même date, expliqua Brienne. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de de la prévoir avec certitude, de fait tout le monde se tient prêt pendant des jours. Vous allez assister à une célébration très intéressante, assura-t-elle en leur adressant un sourire bref.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur en dire plus car elle venait de s'arrêter à hauteur de lady Gaelyn.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama la vieille femme d'un ton brusque en poussant un enfant hors de ses jambes. Allez vous changer immédiatement, j'ai fait monter vos tenues de cérémonie dans vos chambres. Brienne, connais-tu encore les rites ?

\- Bien sûr.

C'était comme si l'altercation du matin n'avait jamais eu lieu. Gaelyn la regardait comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et sa précipitation reléguait le reste au rang de détails insignifiants.

\- Bien. Lady Oldvalon n'est plus en état de les honorer, alors tu m'accompagneras. Eux deux devront se poster avec Jerry et les autres, ajouta-t-elle en englobant les deux Andals d'un geste sec. Je ne veux pas d'écart. Vous avez moins d'une heure.

Pendant un instant, Brienne hésita, certaine d'avoir mal compris. Puis elle croisa le regard de lady Gaelyn, et la détermination qu'elle y lut la fit hocher la tête. Sans attendre qu'on ne lui donne de nouvelles instructions, elle se précipita dans les escaliers, les deux hommes à sa suite, le cœur cognant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression faussée qu'elle allait exploser de fierté. Jamais encore elle n'avait accompagné lady Gaelyn. Elle connaissait les rites, mais il revenait théoriquement aux maîtres de la Guilde de les honorer.

Mais surtout, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'on ferait une telle offre à Jaime et Podrick.

\- De quoi parlait-elle ? haleta Podrick alors qu'ils émergeaient à l'étage des appartements et des dortoirs.

\- Vous allez devoir prendre place avec les autres nouveaux membres de la Guilde, expliqua Brienne en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jaime. Voilà !

Sur leur lit, on avait fait déposer deux tenues masculines radicalement différentes. L'une d'elle était blanche, avec à peine une teinte de bleu pâle, et la seconde d'un bleu profond, sillonné d'arabesques argentées.

\- C'est ma tunique, dit Brienne en s'en emparant. Pod, tu dois en avoir une blanche toi aussi dans ta chambre, c'est la couleur de ceux que l'on présente aux Tempêtes. Habillez-vous rapidement.

\- Ceux que l'on présente aux Tempêtes ? répéta l'écuyer en ouvrant la porte communicante. Je croyais que Tarth honorait la Foi des Sept ?

\- Il y a tant de religions diverses représentées à la Guilde qu'il a été décidé il y a longtemps de se tourner vers les anciennes divinités élémentaires pour unifier la communauté. J'honore la Foi des Sept, mais en tant que guildienne, je suis également enfant des Tempêtes. Ahnne ne t'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne vit que pour cela depuis qu'elle a été sélectionnée pour être l'une des Trois Fées à qui il revient de représenter les Tempêtes. Je n'y prêtais que peu attention ces temps-ci, mais elle parle sans cesse de son travail quand elle est enthousiaste, elle ne connait pas le sens de la mesure. Je te croyais assidu aux cours que tu as en commun avec elle ?

Podrick grimaça une excuse pour disparaître derrière le mur et entreprendre de se changer. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer la porte et continua de parler tandis que Brienne ôtait ses vêtements trempés. Elle était à demie nue quand elle remarqua que le regard de Jaime était posé sur elle en silence. Un instant, elle tressaillit en songeant qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas le temps de profiter de la plus infime des étreintes. Mais lorsque les doigts de Jaime passèrent contre sa peau avec précaution, elle grimaça de douleur. Il avait effleuré un hématome neuf qui se formait peu à peu sur ses côtes, là où elle avait heurté les rochers dans le ruisseau. Et il paraissait à nouveau plein de remords.

Brienne hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre, mais Jaime la prit de vitesse, réduisant l'espace entre eux brutalement pour l'embrasser. Ça restait doux, mais bien plus entreprenant que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire depuis Port-Réal.

\- Pourquoi faut-il présenter les guildiens aux Tempêtes ? demanda Podrick d'une voix forte depuis sa chambre.

Brienne s'écarta péniblement de Jaime, qui paraissait n'avoir aucune envie de la laisser se détacher de lui, et répondit d'un ton aussi neutre que possible :

\- Tous les guildiens sont les enfants des Tempêtes. Les tempêtes maritimes sont les tueuses et les protectrices de ceux qui sont arrivés par la mer jusqu'à la Guilde, ce qui représente plus de trois guildiens sur quatre. Il est de tradition de présenter les nouveaux venus à chaque saison des tempêtes, afin de signer leur entrée dans la Guilde. Il n'y a aucune notion de culte à honorer en particulier, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Tu pourras toujours accéder au septuaire du quartier des temples, tout comme Ahnne prie les Anciens Dieux et Leth Aranoth les dieux de la Grande Plaine des Dothrakis. C'est simplement comme si tu reconnaissais une déité de plus qui ne se célèbre qu'ici, un esprit comme il en existait du temps des Anciens Dieux ou comme il en existe encore au Nord. Vêts-toi, dit-elle plus bas en fourrant sa nouvelle tenue dans les bras de Jaime.

\- C'est une tradition très importante ? demanda Podrick, toujours sans franchir le seuil de la chambre.

\- La plus respectée qui soit à la Guilde.

Jaime avait entrepris de s'habiller, et Brienne remarqua que les vêtements étaient ajustés, ce qui prouvait que le projet de Gaelyn ne datait pas du matin, mais qu'il avait fallu emprunter des vêtements pour tailler convenablement la tenue de cérémonie. Et quand l'écuyer les rejoignit, elle remarqua sans surprise qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

\- Vous allez devoir rester avec les présentés et suivre ce qu'ils feront. Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien de complexe. Mais surtout, au terme de la cérémonie, vous serez les premiers à entrer à nouveau dans le réfectoire et les premiers à manger, afin que vous soyez totalement introduits. Ne touchez à rien avant d'avoir vu les autres présentés le faire.

Elle braqua sur les deux hommes un regard qui ne souffrait aucune rétorque. Podrick parut mal à l'aise.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il y aura de l'alcool aux souriceaux. S'il vous plaît.

\- Si, forcément. Mais je doute que tu te fasses encore avoir par une bouteille dont tu n'aurais pas connaissance du breuvage, répondit Brienne avec une ombre de sourire. Mais il y aura bien plus de plats traditionnels de cérémonie issus de toutes les contrées représentées à la Guilde. Et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez goûter de la soupe de sang ou du requin fermenté sans avoir été prévenus avant.

Jaime et Podrick échangèrent un regard consterné. Après toutes les émotions de la journée, Brienne dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater d'un rire nerveux. Ce matin-même, ils avaient failli perdre Jaime, et maintenant ils s'inquiétaient pour une pauvre soupe de sang de canard. Les dieux avaient décidément un humour particulier.

\- Il n'y aura pas que ça, assura-t-elle en luttant pour conserver son sérieux. Mais vous ne serez peut-être en mesure d'identifier l'ensemble des plats au premier regard. Pour la première bouchée rituelle, suivez l'exemple de Jerry et des autres. Ensuite, je vous rejoindrai et je vous dirai ce que contient chaque plat.

\- Pourquoi mangent-ils des choses aussi affreuses ? gémit Podrick d'un air larmoyant.

Peut-être en rajoutait-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ou peut-être était-il comme elle au bout de ce que ses nerfs fatigués pouvaient supporter aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il que son visage révolté aurait certainement arraché un sourire ou un rire à bon nombre des guildiens.

\- Parce que les Andals sont trop fragiles, rétorqua Brienne.

**.**

Trois courtes estrades, semblables à d'imposants socles de statues, se dressaient au centre des jardins, à une dizaine de mètres des statues commémoratives et des arbres qui bordaient le cours d'eau. A genoux au centre de chacun des socles, vêtues de la même robe pâle aux reflets de saphir, Laehn, Ahnne et Feng avaient les yeux baissés, l'air presque endormi. Les guildiens, apprentis ou enseignants, guerriers ou serviteurs, s'étaient installés tout autour en respectant les distances minimales et les segmentations ethniques qui imposaient que les Yi Tien se tiennent du côté de l'estrade de Feng, les essossiens de celui de Laehn et les Andals face à celui d'Ahnne. Parce qu'elle avait l'œil, Brienne repéra les musiciens, disséminés çà et là, et identifia sans mal les binômes : Leth succédait à Naath comme homme d'Essos, et la vieille Irrik l'accompagnait, tous deux étaient vêtus de couleurs brunes et sableuses qui évoquaient la roche et les déserts dorés de leur continent, et chez les Yi Tiens, c'était à Aokan Iruth, un vieux guerrier sage et calme devenu aveugle au cours d'une guerre maritime, et Leung que revenait le rôle. Eux avaient revêtus des assemblages de tuniques dans les tons pourpres, agrémentés de dorures et de sabres de cérémonies, là où Leth portait son arak à la ceinture.

_Chaque ancien et son héritier,_ songea Brienne en jetant un regard de côté à lady Gaelyn.

Quitte à remplacer lady Oldvalon, il aurait été mieux perçu peut-être qu'elle n'équilibre les duos en faisant appel à un homme, mais Brienne se sentait bien trop honorée pour lui en faire la remarque, d'autant qu'elle doutait que la vieille femme n'y ait pas déjà longuement pensé.

De même qu'elle avait forcément réfléchi à la possibilité de présenter ou non les exilés.

\- Il est peu courant d'offrir la présentation à des gens de passage, dit finalement Brienne en veillant à ne pas regarder lady Gaelyn.

Et elle choisit d'ailleurs de ne pas répondre tout de suite.

\- Il semble qu'ils fassent partie de ta famille, dit-elle finalement d'un ton bourru. Et peu importe que nous soyons en désaccord, tu es de la mienne. Comme Leung, qui ne le prouve jamais tant que lorsqu'elle m'estime accusée à tort.

Ou à raison, songea Brienne. Les idées arrêtées de Leung quant à la nature de la relation qui unissait les ladies de Tarth n'avaient jamais été un mystère pour ceux qui avaient grandi avec elle. Mais effectivement, elle n'avait jamais perdu une occasion de défendre l'honneur de celles qu'elle n'avait jamais nommées ses tantes, mais qu'elle n'aimait pas moins.

\- Et il semble que tu aies eu raison, acheva lady Gaelyn, si bas que Brienne l'entendit tout juste.

Mais elle ne la fit pas répéter. Elle se contenta de fouiller la foule des yeux jusqu'à trouver Jaime et Podrick, et une chaleur intense lui étreignit la poitrine. Ils avaient retrouvé les autres nouveaux pensionnaires, et restaient près de Jerry qui leur parlait à voix basse.

Ils allaient bien. Jaime allait bien. Enfin, ils semblaient avoir atteint le bout du tunnel.

\- Tante O. vous a sermonnée, dit Brienne, et cela n'avait pas les intonations d'une question, et ses lèvres s'incurvaient déjà dans un début de sourire.

Gaelyn lui adressa un regard de côté, et un infime demi-sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Tu aurais certainement approuvé la rudesse et la foi du sermon qu'elle m'a dispensé après ton départ. Je dois dire que ce pauvre Leth en a également eu pour son argent, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton où perçait son ironie mordante. Je me suis crue revenue au temps béni où il suffisait de quelques remarques bien placées pour le faire fuir de honte dans les jardins.

Brienne ne cherchait désormais plus à réprimer son sourire. Elle se sentait emplie d'une vive et chaleureuse bouffée d'affection pour lady Oldvalon et ceux qu'elle avait si vertement réprimandés. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle saisit la main ridée de la vieille Dame de Tarth. Lady Gaelyn avait été la rudesse et la sévérité, mais aussi la droiture et la fierté la plus absolue. Il ne lui avait jamais été demandé de savoir exprimer ses sentiments avec plus de douceur, et si tel était le cas, alors seule lady Oldvalon avait eu la chance d'en profiter.

La main, ridée et calleuse, épousa la sienne avec hésitation, avant de la presser fermement.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, asséna Gaelyn en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Merci, souffla Brienne. Très sincèrement, et pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Ce matin…

\- C'est oublié. Je suis heureuse pour toi et si tu l'es, alors nous le sommes tous.

Elle avait retrouvé son ton sec, et elle lui relâcha la main avec une légère brusquerie, mais Brienne ne s'en formalisa pas. Son regard croisa celui de lady Oldvalon, à qui l'on avait fait prendre la place d'honneur sur le trône de bois poli grossièrement surélevé par les bancs, et la vieille femme lui sourit avec toute la bonté de l'île des saphirs.

**.**

_Jaime_

Suivant Jerry, qui lui-même suivait les instructions de Gydeon, pourtant posté avec le gros des Andals, Jaime et Podrick se retrouvèrent à genoux dans la boue, à cinq mètres de Brienne et lady Gaelyn et cinq mètres exactement des estrades. Ils étaient une dizaine, d'Andals et d'autres ethnies, agenouillés dans la boue et vêtus de la même tunique à égale distance des Trois Fées et des solistes.

\- C'est la place de ceux qu'on présente à la saison des tempêtes, expliqua Jerry à mi-voix, sans oser quitter le sol des yeux. Ahnne m'en parle depuis des semaines. Elle dit qu'après ça, je serai un vrai guildien. Vous aussi, du coup.

Jaime et Podrick échangèrent un regard, puis le régicide baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Il ne se sentait pas prêt, épuisé de sa journée, des mois d'errance et de douleurs, et n'aurait rien voulu plus que de s'allonger contre Brienne dans leur chambre et de s'endormir, pour la première fois pleinement apaisé. Mais il ne pouvait se désister, et quelque chose en lui voulait voir cette célébration de la saison des tempêtes. Ce moment où les nouveaux présentés abandonnaient leur ancienne existence pour épouser celle de la Guilde.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- J'imagine que c'est un honneur, dit Podrick avec douceur.

\- Oui, approuva Jerry en opinant du chef avec enthousiasme. Ça veut dire que la Guilde va devenir notre nouvelle famille.

Jaime se tendit malgré lui, de manière presque infime, totalement involontaire, et il sentit le bras de Podrick l'effleurer discrètement en signe de soutien. Mais c'était ridicule. Il avait pris son bonheur aujourd'hui, il l'avait arraché comme le lui avait suggéré Cersei, et il s'apprêtait à partir de l'avant, à laisser derrière lui les fantômes du passé, enfin.

_Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier,_ avait dit Brienne.

Il releva la tête au moment où le silence s'emparait de la Guilde. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'entendit plus que le léger clapotis de l'eau qui continuait de tomber du ciel pour tremper le sol.

Un murmure monta de la foule. Un son grave qui courut comme une vague dans la foule. Puis, des paroles chuchotées, répétées, amplifiées.

_Monte, clame,_

_Danse calme_

_Monte, clame,_

_Tempête de larmes_

_Monte, clame,_

_Danse calme_

_Monte, clame, _

_Vague de lames_

Ce n'était d'abord que quelques voix, puis ce fut l'ensemble de la Guilde qui reprit le chant, à peine plus que des paroles dites, lourdes, creuses, profondes comme des vagues agitées par la houle.

Quelque part derrière Jaime, Brienne et lady Gaelyn s'avancèrent, quittant les rangs des Andals. Sur les côtés, il vit les deux autres binômes faire de même. Quand la seconde répétition arriva à son terme, les trois binômes s'étaient mis en place, et çà et là, de lourds instruments commençaient à se faire entendre, battant la mesure. Quand un air plus aigu se fit entendre, Jerry releva la tête et Jaime et Podrick l'imitèrent, pour voir devant eux les Trois Fées se relever lentement, parcourues de tremblements, comme possédées.

Derrière eux, deux voix s'élevèrent. Jaime ne reconnut pas la langue, elle lui était inconnue, mais il apprécia la sonorité et réalisa avec stupeur que Brienne chantait. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue faire. Il en oubliait presque lady Gaelyn. Les paroles se répétaient, amplifiées par les chœurs que formaient les duos Yi Tien et essossiens. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que les chanteurs changeaient régulièrement de langue.

_J'en appelle au cœur des tempêtes_

_A la voix des cieux déchaînés_

_J'en appelle au cœur des vents _

_A la foi de vos enfants_

Face à Jaime et aux autres, les Trois Fées, désormais relevées, entonnaient des mouvements saccadés. Soudain, tandis que les autres continuaient de répéter les mêmes paroles d'une voix profonde, une autre, féminine, entonna un nouveau texte.

Jaime ne comprenait pas tout. A la vérité, la langue lui était étrangère, mais il se sentait porté par la musicalité de l'ensemble. C'était une vague qui gonflait autour de lui, alliage de voix et d'instruments, de force et de croyances, et de toutes ces choses qui semblaient vivre au sein de la Guilde au point d'en imprégner le sol et les arbres et les eaux et les hommes.

Et soudain, ils se turent, et les instruments prirent leur envol, dessinant une musique triviale qui prenait aux tripes et connaissait une lente ascension vers un paroxysme que Jaime n'était pas encore en mesure de deviner, mais qu'il sentait déjà au loin. Les Trois Fées dansaient à présent, avec la vitalité la plus brutale que le régicide ait jamais vue, comme si elles savaient que pour elles le jour ne se lèverait plus et qu'elles n'avaient plus que le temps d'une nuit pour déchaîner leur énergie et offrir un dernier spectacle au monde, et leurs sauts étaient d'incroyables acrobaties, leurs gestes des attaques à mains nues, leur danse un combat qu'elles menaient contre la tempête.

_Voyez mes chers enfants_

_Les tempêtes comme le sang_

_Sont notre vie et celle de nos descendants_

_Priez pour qu'eux soient cléments_

_Voyez mes chers enfants_

_Les tempêtes comme le sang_

_Sont notre vie et celle de nos descendants_

_Priez pour qu'eux soient cléments !_

_Elles ne se battent pas contre la tempête_, réalisa Jaime. _Elles l'accueillent._

Il ne reconnaissait plus la douce Ahnne, pas même sa façon frivole de manier l'arc : elle était un corps déchaîné qui épousait les éclairs, le vent et les torrents de pluie qui s'abattaient sur elle. Un air de pur élément, qui épousait le vent et la pluie et en illustrait la beauté et la violence par des gestes précis qui ressemblaient tantôt à une caresse, tantôt à un combat d'une férocité incroyable.

Soudain, il y eut du mouvement à côté de lui. A l'instant même où Brienne, lady Gaelyn et les deux autres femmes solistes reprenaient leur couplet, en décalage avec celui des hommes et celui de la foule, Jerry se releva, entraîna les autres nouveaux intronisés. Debout, Jaime se perdit dans le flot des couplets qui se répondaient, de la musique qui se poursuivait, de cette harmonie qui n'avait rien d'une cacophonie, et soudain ce fut l'envolée des instruments, et à sa gauche Jerry lui saisit le bras, et à sa droite Podrick lui prit le moignon, et sans qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva entraîné dans une ronde folle autour des estrades où les Trois Fées déchaînées dansaient, sautaient, se tordaient, frappaient, virevoltaient dans une danse mortelle et millimétrée sans jamais se toucher mais en donnant l'impression de trois purs esprits déchaînant leur soif de combat au-dessus des pauvres humains mortels qui ne pouvaient que se brûler les yeux à les voir. Et les solistes chantaient, les hommes un air et un texte, les femmes un autre air et un autre texte, et la foule battait la mesure, créait le murmure pareil à la houle qui grossissait, et les instruments ployaient, virevoltaient, jouaient et s'envolaient pour tutoyer les cieux déchaînés.

Au moment de l'explosion, quand soudain tous se turent, voix et musiques, les Trois Fées bondirent et se réceptionnèrent à genou au centre de leur estrade respective, bras écartés comme pour attendre une punition ou faire pénitence devant un être supérieur, visage tourné vers les yeux dans la libération, paupières closes pour accueillir la tempête avec humilité. Jaime, lui, ploya le genou comme les autres, sans lâcher Jerry et Podrick, et leva les yeux à son tour, en les fermant.

Il pleuvait quelques gouttes depuis longtemps déjà, mais après quelques secondes, presque une minute à attendre ainsi sans bouger, la pluie forcit. Jaime ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir un éclair zébrer le ciel. Une clameur s'éleva des rangs, des cris de joie, de joie pure, comme s'ils venaient soudain tous d'être témoins de l'évènement le plus sacré qui soit.

\- Levez-vous ! crièrent alors lady Gaelyn et les deux autres solistes âgés.

Dans un ensemble approximatif, Jaime et les autres se relevèrent, se tournant vers leurs trois représentants ethniques. Sur son trône de bois, lady Oldvalon se leva, en appui sur sa canne, et prit la parole d'une voix forte en désignant les statues et la Guilde dans son ensemble.

\- Vous voilà des nôtres devant les Tempêtes et le regard de nos héros. Guildiens !

Le cri retentit dans les jardins, et la foule répondit d'un « Guildiens ! » de fierté brute. A la droite de lady Gaelyn, Brienne les regardait en souriant, Podrick et lui. Quand la marée humaine des guildiens se chargea de marcher jusqu'aux nouveaux venus pour leur donner l'accolade et les féliciter, la guerrière se fraya un passage jusqu'aux deux exilés. Podrick était en train de se faire engloutir par ses nouveaux amis adolescents, mais Jaime était à peine bousculé par les démonstrations de joie des guildiens.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Brienne écarta délicatement ses cheveux trop longs et trempés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il faudrait qu'il les fasse couper, décidément. La gorge nouée, il se fit violence pour ne pas commettre d'acte stupide.

Embrasser sa fiancée devant trois cents personnes, par exemple.

L'accolade un peu brutale dont le dispensa Podrick le détourna de cette pensée et le prit au dépourvu, mais pas moins que sa propre réaction, qui consista à passer un bras autour des épaules de l'écuyer en oubliant les guildiens qui les entouraient. Il se fichait du décorum et de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer à cet instant, trempé et échevelé, serrant d'un bras un écuyer et luttant pour ne pas commettre d'impair en public parce que sa fiancée le regardait avec une forme de confiance qu'il n'osait plus espérer et qu'il n'avait certainement pas méritée.

Cersei avait eu raison, une seule fois peut-être, mais elle avait eu raison.

Il arracherait son bonheur s'il le fallait, mais il serait heureux. Nul ne jugeait le lion. Nul ne le domptait. Nul ne le brisait.

…

**..**

**.**

**Et voilà, c'est fini !**

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas semblé trop long ni trop plombant et qu'il vous aura plu. Que pensez-vous des flash-backs des deux derniers chapitres ? Du reste ?

J'espère aussi que celles et ceux qui pourraient avoir eu l'impression que Jaime n'était pas lui-même jusqu'ici auront eu le courage de lire, car ça y est, il va enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant et reprendre certaines de ses petites (et mauvaises ?) habitudes.

**La suite** n'arrivera pas avant 15 jours, mais elle sera assez (très ?) différente, et reprendra six mois après la fin de ce chapitre. Il y aura à nouveau de l'action, et on y retrouvera des personnages peu présents ces dernières semaines. En revanche, la suite devait initialement s'appeler « Les pirates » et comporter 4 parties. Actuellement, le titre est en pourparlers (entre moi et moi-même, autant dire que j'avance pas beaucoup) et je ne sais pas si 4 parties seront suffisantes, car je veux rattacher les exilés aux intrigues de la cour parce que non, je ne mets pas Tyrion et Sansa dans n'importe quelle situation sans raison, donc comme je suis très doué pour faire court, n'est-ce pas…

**Avant le prochain chapitre** et la prochaine grosse partie, il devrait arriver un Interlude sur Arya, « Le dernier nom ». Probablement le samedi 7 septembre.

**Autre chose avant que vous ne partiez :** il n'y a à ce jour aucune date envisagée pour la publication, mais j'ai commencé à retravailler les chapitres de la fic afin d'uniformiser tout et de corriger les coquilles. En chemin, je me suis un peu emballé (quelle idée de réécouter la BO de GOT au boulot, je vous jure), et j'ai commencé à réécrire totalement les trois premiers chapitres pour les développer afin que l'histoire de Jaime, Brienne et Podrick s'inscrive dans le déroulement des épisodes 5 et 6 de la saison 8. En gros, pour traiter de la chute de Port-Réal de différents points de vue et agrémenter le chapitre un de passages supplémentaires avec Brienne et Podrick. A l'heure actuelle, il serait question de changer régulièrement de POV sans négliger Brienne et Jaime, et évidemment, si tout ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici serait décalé/augmenté/intercalé avec d'autres POV, **rien d'essentiel ne bougerait**. Cersei mourrait toujours, Jon et Daenerys aussi, Sansa serait toujours partagée entre les notions politiques et sa rancune envers Brienne.

**Ma question est la suivante :** cela vous intéresse-t-il de relire la fic comme si le chapitre 1 était l'épisode 5 et les chapitres 2 et 3 l'épisode 6 ?

Pas d'urgence, comme je vous l'ai dit. J'attends vos avis.

**BREF.** Bonne rentrée à celles et ceux qui reprennent, et à bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	15. Les alliances et les promesses partie 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

**Je suis désolé pour le retard et j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous.**

Perso, j'ai beaucoup manqué de temps, et ce chapitre a été un peu difficile à écrire aussi. Pour faire simple, si jusque-là j'avais essayé en quelque sorte de conclure la saison 8, ici c'est un peu comme le démarrage d'une nouvelle et je voulais que ça soit à la hauteur. L'autre problème, c'est qu'au moment où j'ai décidé de vous proposer une suite aux trois premiers chapitres, les scènes qui vont suivre (et celles du chapitre suivant) sont les _toutes premières_ à m'être venues. Donc j'attends d'écrire ça depuis le mois de Mai. Donc je voulais que ce soit bien. Et donc je me suis acharné. Et je ne sais même pas si ça va vous plaire, donc je flippe un peu.

**Première précision : **j'avais dit qu'il y aurait un Interlude avant le début de la nouvelle partie, mais euh... J'ai légèrement perdu mon fichier, et ma motivation dans la foulée. Donc même s'il tombera bientôt, l'interlude sur Arya est reporté.

**Deuxième précision : Je sais que tout le monde ne vient pas ici pour lire des POV de Tyrion ou Sansa, **mais il vaut mieux que vous lisiez les passages qui les concernent ici, car sinon vous allez manquer de contexte. J'ai indiqué chaque POV de la même manière que la dernière fois pour plus de compréhension. _Tous les POV sont importants._ _Vraiment._

**TROISIEME PRECISION : **Je vais faire mention ici-bas d'un personnage sensé être mort dans la série, et qui est ici bien vivant. Je m'explique : comme j'ai commencé à rédiger la refonte de cette fic, avec un « vrai » épisode 5 et tout et tout, bah... j'ai été faible. Donc j'ai ressuscité un de mes personnages chouchous. Non pas pour qu'il soit mis en avant à outrance, mais juste comme ça. Et du coup, j'en fais mention. Donc vous êtes prévenus... et j'espère pas énervés.

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** Il y a une partie chantée dans ce chapitre, et si c'est une chose qui vous dérange, rassurez-vous, elle est très courte. Je vous recommande, pour avoir une idée du rythme des paroles, d'écouter _Narnia Lullaby_ (la berceuse jouée par le faune Tumnus dans le premier film _Narnia_). Le morceau original ne comporte aucune parole, mais je me suis basé sur le rythme pour écrire le chant. Il sera annoncé par le narrateur et écrit en italique.

Sinon, pour la **partie 3**, n'importe quelle musique épique du type _From the Age of Pirates_ ou _Black Sam_, d'Adrian Vin Ziegler. Ou bien, à partir du « Ancre ! » dans la partie 3, la playlist épique de _Pirates des Caraïbes_, ça marche aussi.

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- Guilde du Blanc (Tarth)**

\- Lady Oldvalon de Tarth, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde et lointaine cousine par alliance de lord Selwyn de Tarth. Ancienne guerrière et guérisseuse, elle a participé à plusieurs batailles sous le règne d'Aerys, notamment durant la révolte de Robert Baratheon. Elle a élevé la quasi-totalité des enfants de la Guilde. Compagne de lady Gaelyn.

\- Lady Gaelyn Tyrrell, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire du Bief, petite-nièce de Luthor Tyrrell (mari d'Olenna Tyrrell), elle a rencontré lady Oldvalon à Hautjardin et décidé de la suivre sur les champs de bataille et à son retour à Tarth. Plus réservée et bourrue, sage-femme de son état et guérisseuse, elle dirige la Guilde avec sa compagne et les Aranoth.

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth. Il est le fils de Naath Aranoth, l'ancien membre du trio dirigeant de la Guilde. Arrivé à Tarth à 3 ans après que son père ait fui un contrat d'assassinat, il a été élevé avec Brienne et Leung. Il tient énormément à elles deux. Marié, il a avec son épouse une relation distante et élève sa fille presque seul. Depuis la mort de son père, il codirige la Guilde avec les ladies de la Guilde.

\- Laehn Aranoth, 12 ans, fille de Leth Aranoth. Métisse dothraki et quartienne, née à Tarth. Peu sérieuse, déterminée à profiter de chaque occasion de rire, elle n'a pas son pareil pour se faire punir pour ses plaisanteries souvent peu discrètes.

\- Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère et combattante émérite au sabre et au combat à mains nues. Elle s'intéresse aux arts médicaux et est devenue l'élève de lady Gaelyn. Très mûre et maternelle pour son âge, elle a pris Jerry et Podrick sous son aile, comme Brienne l'avait fait pour elle à son arrivée dix ans plus tôt.

\- Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, jeune guerrier. Calme et amical avec tous, ami d'Ahnne et de Podrick. Il a un tempérament raisonnable et mature.

\- Akharoh, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. D'origine dothraki, Akharoh est né esclave et a été vendu à plusieurs reprises avec ses sœurs. Convoyé par bateau de Quarth à Meereen, il a été capturé lors d'un raid de pirates et séparé de sa famille. De fil en aiguille, il a été libéré par un navire de la Guilde et recueilli par elle à l'âge de 12 ans. Immense et très costaud, il terrasse sans peine la plupart des autres apprentis dans les exercices de combat. Ami de Podrick.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. A été libérée d'un navire d'esclaves par un équipage de la Guilde quand elle était enfant, elle a été élevée avec Leth et Brienne, qu'elle aime comme sa fratrie. Bien qu'étroite d'esprit au point de ne pas approuver la relation des ladies de Tarth, elle les défend et les soutient toujours. Elle enseigne l'art du sabre Yi Tien aux apprentis de la Guilde.

\- Feng, 11 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti. Petite sœur de Leung, elle est née à Tarth après la libération de sa famille par un équipage de la Guilde. Joueuse, grande et forte, elle est redoutable à l'épée.

\- Jerry, 12 ans, nouvel enfant de la Guilde. Originaire d'Oakfield. Timide et mal à l'aise avec les gens, il peine un peu à se faire à son nouvel environnement depuis son arrivée une année plus tôt. Il considère Ahnne comme sa meilleure amie.

\- Fitz Rivers, 19 ans, jeune guerrier émérite de la Guilde. Originaire de Westeros, c'est un excellent linguiste qui parle notamment le Dothraki et le Yi Tien sans le moindre accent.

\- Autres : Oko, tenancier du bar de la Guilde, Lao Jan, guerrier de la Guilde, Nyri et Orea, deux jeunes guerrières Dothrakies, Elaneï, jeune guerrière originaire d'Essos

**\- Evenfall Hall (Tarth)**

\- Lord Selwyn de Tarth, 65 ans, seigneur de Tarth, époux de lady Jaelly et père de Brienne, Erwyn, Rienna et Galladon. Ancien homme de guerre et chevalier émérite, il mène depuis des années une politique isolationniste et désapprouve les agissements de sa fille aînée.

\- Lady Jaelly de Tarth, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn, Dame de Tarth. Femme accomplie très à cheval sur le respect des convenances, elle souhaite protéger ses enfants du monde extérieur et n'a que peu de tolérance pour sa belle-fille.

\- Erwyn de Tarth, 5 ans, fils de lady Jaelly et Selwyn. Héritier de Tarth. Malin et curieux, très doué pour se faufiler n'importe où.

\- Rienna de Tarth, 5 ans, fille de lady Jaelly et Selwyn, jumelle d'Erwyn. Meneuse de leur duo, elle adore fausser compagnie à leur septa et dévorer de la confiture.

\- Galladon de Tarth, nourrisson de 4 mois, dernier né de lady Jaelly et lord Selwyn.

\- Ortie Rivers, 6 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn. Amie des jumeaux, elle dort avec eux dans leur chambre toutes les nuits et les aide aussi bien dans leurs jeux que pour déjouer les instructions de leurs parents. Elle est terrifiée par le noir et l'orage.

**\- Port-Réal**

\- Ser Hadrian, 51 ans, nouveau lord commandant. Chevalier émérite, piètre politique, il n'est pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour (déplorable).

\- Joana Byle, 29 ans, ancienne courtisane du Bief, ambassadrice de Hautjardin, opposante à la politique de Bronn, elle est venue à Port-Réal faire valoir l'inconséquence de son seigneur.

\- Martyn Qu'un Œil, 63 ans, marin et capitaine de son propre navire, il dirige la flotte de Port-Réal sous l'autorité du conseil et de ser Davos.

…

Ce chapitre reprend six mois après le précédent.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**\- LES ALLIANCES ET LES PROMESSES –**

**Partie 1**

**« Que n'aviez-vous pas compris ? »**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

Le soir de la Présentation aux Tempêtes

_Lord Tyrion,_

_Je crois que ça a fonctionné. Nous avons terminé ce qui devait l'être dans l'après-midi, et votre frère a semblé enfin en paix, plus que je ne l'avais vu depuis des mois – je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi calme. Il m'a demandé de vous faire savoir que vous devriez passer à la Guilde sur le chemin du retour afin de récupérer la main d'or dont il s'est séparé. Il souhaite que vous la fassiez fondre pour que l'or serve à la reconstruction de Port-Réal._

_J'espère que mon message vous trouvera dans de bonnes dispositions. _

_Nous attendons votre réponse,_

_Podrick Payne_

**.**

Un mois après la Présentation aux Tempêtes

_A sa Majesté la reine Sansa Stark,_

_Conformément à la politique qu'il menait ces derniers mois et après avoir suivi les avis de ses plus proches conseillers, lord Selwyn de Tarth a déclaré cette semaine l'indépendance de l'île. Nul navire du continent ne sera plus autorisé à mouiller dans les ports de Tarth sans autorisation particulière et chaque corbeau ou voyageur en provenance du continent sera traité comme ressortissant étranger. _

_Je n'ai pas été autorisée à siéger au conseil au terme duquel la décision a été prise. J'ignore si lord Selwyn vous a déjà envoyé un corbeau ou s'il compte le faire, car nous n'avons-nous-mêmes été averti que par un informateur extérieur au cercle seigneurial. Sachez cependant que la Guilde demeure votre alliée et que si vous souhaitez à un moment ou un autre vous entretenir avec lord Selwyn ou autre, il vous suffira de nous contacter pour que nous vous aidions. La Guilde soutiendra toute démarche de la part de la Couronne, tant qu'elle sera non-violente._

_Bien à vous,_

_Ser Brienne de Tarth _

**.**

Deux mois et demi après la Présentation aux Tempêtes

_A l'intention de sa Majesté la reine Sansa Stark,_

_Notre entretien avec les antiquaires de Braavos a été couronné de succès et nous avons pu rendre une visite à la Banque de Fer hier. L'échelonnage des paiements leur convient et celui que nous leur avons apporté aussi. Nous allons nous remettre en route pour Westeros. _

_Arya Stark_

**.**

Quatre mois après la Présentation aux Tempêtes

_A sa Majesté la reine Sansa et sa Main lord Tyrion. _

_Nous vous prions de faire attention et de ne pas vous aventurez aux abords des côtes de Tarth, car nous rencontrons depuis peu de graves problèmes avec les pirates venus d'Essos qui suivent les navires Dorniens en charges de convoyer leurs propres denrées. Nous avons constaté trois navires attaqués et coulés par ces pirates et n'avons pas fini de pourchasser chacun d'entre eux. _

_Je suis d'ailleurs forcée de vous apprendre mon irrespect de ma condamnation d'exil. Il nous a fallu porter secours aux naufragés et aux navires attaqués, et j'ai pour cela dû quitter Tarth-même. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses._

_S'il vous est nécessaire de partir pour le Sud, préférez la voie terrestre._

_Ser Brienne, ser Jaime, Podrick Payne_

**.**

**\- 2 -**

_Tyrion_

Il faisait un soleil froid et un vent brusque quand le convoi passa les portes de Port-Réal. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que l'on continue à dire « les portes », quand il n'en restait plus qu'une barricade de fortune rapidement mise en place et des murs de pierres dont on voyait encore les échafaudages. Mais bon, il fallait bien donner un nom à cet ensemble branlant, et « portes » était un nom comme un autre.

Le ciel gris s'était chargé de neige et de pluie. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les flocons avaient pris d'assaut la capitale, et les premiers gels au Sud des Jumeaux avaient été rapportés à Port-Réal par corbeaux. Le Nord était enseveli sous la neige et la glace, et aux dernières nouvelles, seule Arya Stark et ses hommes parvenaient encore à affronter les éléments. Les corbeaux peinaient de plus en plus à convoyer les messages, et il était probable que nombre d'entre eux s'étaient perdus dans les tempêtes. Le Sud demeurait relativement épargné.

Maussade, Tyrion changea de posture sur sa selle alors qu'il franchissait les portes. Il avançait en tête de cortège, de front avec Bronn et ser Hadrian, le capitaine de l'expédition. Depuis plus de dix jours, ils n'avaient fait aucune pause et le nain n'en finissait plus de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de se tirer hors de cette situation. Il aurait aimé compter sur l'appui de ses deux seconds, mais Bronn n'avait jamais été un fin stratège et ser Hadrian n'avait aucune connaissance politique. C'était un homme de bien, et un bon combattant, que Varys avait sélectionné après des jours et des jours de recherches, et Tyrion faisait entièrement confiance au jugement de l'eunuque, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pris personne d'autre tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Les morts s'étaient tant accumulés qu'il n'y avait eu personne de mieux placé pour reprendre la garde, et ser Hadrian s'était illustré dans de nombreuses batailles pour la Maison Baratheon. C'était un bon chef de guerre. Mais un vieillard sans savoir politique.

Et Bronn... Bronn était Bronn.

Le cortège s'enfonça dans le dédale des ruelles détruites. Les gravas avaient été évacués jusqu'au dernier, et s'il ne substituait de cette partie de la ville que des ruines, au moins certains bâtiments émergeaient-ils tant bien que mal, s'élevant vers le ciel à grands renforts d'échafaudages. L'hôpital avait rouvert, de même que le septuaire, réduit à l'ombre de lui-même mais capable, à tout le moins, d'offrir un abri à ceux qui avaient tout perdu.

\- Arrête un peu de tirer la tronche, dit Bronn alors qu'ils approchaient du palais.

\- Tu sembles prendre tout cela avec une bonne humeur presque insultante. Nous parlons de l'avenir du royaume.

\- Les royaumes ça va, ça vient... Il en retombera, des villes, avant que tu meures !

Tyrion jugea plus prudent de garder le silence. Il préférait donner à Bronn l'illusion d'avoir su gagner leur échange plutôt que de perdre inutilement son souffle en débat stérile. Il avait déjà bien trop le sentiment de l'avoir fait au cours des dernières semaines, et il n'aspirait plus, désormais, qu'à retrouver Varys et Sansa. Eux sauraient probablement quoi faire, ou sauraient échanger avec lui.

Arrivé dans l'enceinte du Donjon Rouge, le cortège se dispersa. Sur les ordres de Tyrion, ser Hadrian fit acheminer les caravanes en direction de la Grande Argenterie, un reste du Donjon qui servait depuis plusieurs mois au stockage des œuvres d'art et des objets de prix.

\- Faites demander ser Davos Mervault et ne quittez pas le chargement des yeux tant qu'il ne l'aura pas inspecté et mis en sécurité, commanda Tyrion. Après quoi, libérez vos hommes. Ils méritent une pause.

\- Bien, seigneur Main.

Avec un salut respectueux, le chevalier conduisit ses hommes et leur chargement à travers la cour. Tyrion et Bronn poursuivirent jusqu'aux écuries, où l'ancien mercenaire sauta de sa selle avant même qu'un palefrenier n'accoure pour lui prendre les rênes. Tyrion était sur le point de commander un marchepied afin de descendre lui-même de sa monture quand deux silhouettes familières dévalèrent l'escalier extérieur qui menait au rempart Est.

En un mois d'absence, le nain ne s'était pas attendu à voir de grands changements chez sa reine et son meilleur ami, et ne fut pas surpris de ne noter que l'épaisseur un peu plus grande de leurs vêtements.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Sansa sans détour. Nous ne vous attendions pas avant un mois encore.

\- Des complications, maugréa Tyrion. Encore et toujours. Laissez-moi descendre de là et je vous explique.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche du marchepied ou du serviteur en charge de le lui amener, mais sans rien apercevoir. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Bronn lever les yeux au ciel avant que le seigneur de Hautjardin ne le saisisse à bras le corps et ne le fasse descendre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, protesta-t-il en s'extirpant au vol des sangles de sa selle.

\- Tu vas attendre deux plombes et tu vas râler. Je te fais gagner du temps.

Il le posa sans délicatesse au sol.

\- Vas-y, râle maintenant. Y a de quoi après tout. Même moi je le dis.

L'échange avait fait froncer les sourcils de la reine et de l'araignée. Exaspéré, les traits tirés et les vêtements couverts de poussière froide et d'une fine humidité propre à la neige fondue qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis des jours, Tyrion plongea très profondément en lui pour chercher son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en prendre à l'ancien mercenaire, d'autant qu'il avait été de bonne compagnie au cours des dernières semaines. Ce n'était après tout pas sa faut si leur voyage avait été un échec et si Tyrion en gardait un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Nous avons pu nous rendre à Hautjardin pour y récupérer les objets de valeur préparés par les conseillers, dit Tyrion en passant devant Sansa et Varys pour traverser la cour en direction du Donjon. Ils n'ont pas été aisés à convaincre, mais pas particulièrement difficiles non plus. Un peu de persuasion et c'était réglé. Mais nous avons eu quelques difficultés à Castral Roc.

\- Je croyais que votre frère vous avait fait envoyer un corbeau dans lequel il vous donnait le droit de jouir de votre demeure familiale à votre guise, dit Varys en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Exact. Seulement, il semble que d'autres que nous se soient approprié le château. Lady Dorna Lannister, née Swyft, la veuve de mon oncle Kevan, a investi Castral Roc il y a un peu plus de quatre mois pour y demeurer avec sa fille Janei. C'est sa dernière enfant encore en vie et elle la surprotège de la pire des manières. Elle estime par ailleurs que Cersei, Jaime et moi sommes responsables de la mort de ses fils et de son mari. Elle a su nous accueillir avec les égards qui nous étaient dus...

\- Avec arbalètes, épées et gardes en furie, commenta Bronn. On se demandait où était passée l'armée personnelle des Lannister, on a eu la réponse.

Tyrion lui adressa un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton décomplexé dont Bronn faisait preuve, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Depuis qu'il avait plus ou moins convaincu le seigneur de Hautjardin de l'aider à collecter ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se sauver de la ruine - et de la sentence de la Banque de Fer - Tyrion avait l'impression de ne plus être capable de tolérer la façon dont Bronn voyait les choses. Autrefois, sa capacité à plaisanter en n'importe quelle circonstance l'avait amusé. Aujourd'hui, il peinait de plus en plus à y parvenir. Particulièrement depuis qu'il avait vu les portes de Castral Roc se fermer devant lui. Dès cet instant, il devait admettre que son sens de l'humour avait drastiquement chuté, et avec lui, son moral.

Il jeta un rapide regard à Varys. Avec un peu de chance, ça irait mieux maintenant qu'il était de retour à la capitale. Entouré d'alliés et de conseillers, il réussirait certainement à retrouver son humour et son intelligence. Il avait bien trop besoin de cette dernière, et le sentiment d'impuissance qui le tenaillait depuis Castral Roc lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir perdue.

\- Les gardes leur sont dévoués et n'ont pas accepté de reconnaître ma légitimité en tant que fils de Tyrion Lannister à accéder librement à la fortune familiale, reprit-il. Ils nous ont commandé de rester à l'extérieur du château et n'ont accepté de nous y laisser entrer sous aucun prétexte.

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte de l'ancienne salle du trône, dont les lourds battants de fer avaient finalement été arrachés pour ne laisser qu'une trouée béante sur un trône détruit et inutilisé. Le toit, comme chaque jour depuis la dernière bataille, était crevé et ouvert sur le ciel.

\- Votre frère et vous êtes les héritiers légitimes de Castral Roc, dit Sansa. Votre tante n'a aucun pouvoir sur votre fortune.

\- Mais elle a le pouvoir des hommes, répondit Tyrion. Moi pas. Nombreux sont ceux qui se sont détournés de Jaime et moi depuis la dernière bataille. Les griefs qu'ils nourrissent contre Cersei sont malheureusement fondés, et ils estiment souvent que nous sommes aussi coupables qu'elle. Si Jaime avait été là et fait valoir son droit à l'héritage de notre père, peut-être cela aurait-il été différent.

Mais alors qu'il le disait, Tyrion sut que ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait bien trop de rancœur dans l'esprit de ceux qui avaient pris le contrôle de Castral Roc. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à Dorna. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle et ne l'appréciait pas, de même qu'elle ne s'était jamais investie à son égard lors de leurs rares contacts, mais elle demeurait de sa famille et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Cersei avait causé leur mort à tous, ou presque. Dorna ne gardait que de la haine envers Cersei, et même si Jaime avait mis un terme à la guerre, Tyrion pouvait comprendre le comportement de sa tante.

De là à l'accepter, il n'en était rien. Cette situation allait les plonger dans une série de complications de plus en plus importantes.

\- Nous n'avons rien pu prendre, et j'ai bien peur que la fortune des Lannister soit hors de notre portée tant que nous n'aurons pas réussi à ramener ma tante à la raison.

\- Ce qui pourrait prendre des années, fit remarquer Sansa. Voilà presque huit mois que mon oncle Edmure croupit dans les geôles et il n'est pas revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ni n'a accepté de me parler calmement. Nous n'avons pas tant de temps devant nous pour convaincre la Banque de Fer. Un de leurs émissaires sera ici dans deux mois et dix jours, pas une journée de plus. Si nous n'avons pas réunis alors la somme adéquate, nous n'aurons aucune chance de le convaincre.

A mesure qu'ils marchaient, la reine et les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers la salle du conseil, sans un regard pour les rares serviteurs et les ouvriers qui s'échinaient à rebâtir la toiture ou les murs.

\- La captivité de votre oncle ne nous a pas empêchés de reconquérir Vivesaigues, dit Varys. Je crois d'ailleurs que les armées de votre cousin sauront garder la place le temps que nous réglions la succession de la Maison Tully.

\- Peut-être, admit Sansa. Mais nous n'avons aucune armée à envoyer à Castral Roc. Robyn a accepté de faire marche sur Vivesaigues parce que sa mère était née Tully et qu'il y voyait un moyen de prouver qu'il méritait cet héritage. Il n'a rien à gagner à Castral Roc, et ses armées sont aussi faibles et appauvries que les autres.

Tyrion devait reconnaître que Sansa n'avait pas tort. Il avait lui-même pensé à l'armée Arryn, avant d'abandonner l'idée. Trois mois plus tôt, sur insistance de la reine et de ses conseillers, et grâce à la persuasion (certainement un brin trop brutale et musclée, mais nul n'avait jusque-là eu la moindre preuve) d'Arya Stark et Meera Reed, Robyn Arryn avait non seulement accepté de soutenir le projet de remboursement de la Banque de Fer en prêtant des hommes et du matériel en plus de donner une bonne part de ses possessions matérielles, mais il avait aussi et surtout ordonné à son commandant en chef de marcher sur Vivesaigues. Tyrion et Sansa n'avaient eu que quelques retours par corbeaux pour se faire une idée de la situation, mais après plusieurs jours de tensions, Arya, qui allait avec le commandant des Eyriés, avait pu leur écrire depuis la demeure des Tully pour leur assurer de la reprise du château. Tous ceux qui avaient fait montre d'un esprit belliqueux à l'encontre de la nouvelle reine avaient été soit convaincus, soit tués. Comme Bran ne pouvait décemment faire le voyage en raison des intempéries et qu'Arya avait trop à faire pour se préoccuper de la tenue du château, la régence en était naturellement revenue à Robyn faute de mieux.

Pour autant, après un court débat, il était apparu que l'épouse Frey d'Edmure et son fils ne méritaient ni d'être expulsés de chez eux, ni de faire les frais de la guerre. Sansa avait donc rédigé et fait envoyer par corbeau un document parfaitement officiel attestant de la légitimité de la famille d'Edmure à demeurer à Vivesaigues et à hériter des possessions des Tully, en échange d'un serment d'allégeance à la reine des Six Couronnes et d'un pacte de non-agression avec le Nord.

A présent, Arya Stark et Meera Reed poursuivaient leur acheminement des œuvres sensées remboursées la Banque de Fer, et d'ici peu, elles feraient certainement part de leur nouveau départ pour Braavos, où il faudrait vendre au plus offrant avant d'espérer que les banquiers ne leur jettent le moindre regard. Elles partiraient avec plusieurs navires et quelques dizaines d'hommes, et les armées du Val resteraient en poste où elles étaient, trop occupées à acheminer vivres et denrées de première nécessité aux plus démunis.

Ce serait le deuxième voyage mené par les jeunes femmes, et le premier, sans tenir du miracle, avait su rassurer quelque peu la Banque de Fer. Même si elle avait mis un certain temps à admettre que ce moyen de la rembourser tenait la route, au moins avait-elle fini par se rendre aux arguments des westerosi. C'était, de très loin, la meilleure nouvelle des derniers mois. Mais il fallait admettre que cela retirait aussi les deux jeunes femmes de la course des aides possibles pour apaiser les conflits internes au royaume. Non qu'il ait jamais envisagé de confier la moindre mission diplomatique à Arya Stark. Tout au plus songerait-il sérieusement à elle s'il en venait à prévoir l'assassinat de sa tante. La jeune fille serait sans doute des plus efficaces.

\- Les Greyjoy ? suggéra Tyrion. A présent que la cousine de lady Yara est mariée à Gendry Baratheon, les intérêts de la Couronne ne lui sont que plus proches encore. Nous pourrions lui demander d'aller convaincre ma tante.

Sansa et Varys échangèrent un regard en pénétrant dans la salle du conseil. Fidèle à elle-même, elle était toujours dépourvue du moindre garde, mais Tyrion n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était par souci de discrétion ou manque flagrant de personnel.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible, expliqua la reine. La flotte des Fer-Nés est entièrement dévolue à la gestion du conflit avec les Jumeaux.

\- Oh. La situation a donc empiré ?

Tyrion ne s'était absenté de la capitale que cinq semaines, le temps de faire scrupuleusement le tour de toutes les possessions des Tyrrell, des Baratheon et des autres maisons mineures. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à demeurer trois jours à Corcolline chez lady Tarly afin de s'assurer qu'aucune des possessions listées par Samwell n'avait été oubliée. La rancune de sa mère était trop grande à l'égard de la Couronne pour qu'elle ne tente pas de dissimuler au moins un bien familial. Selon toute vraisemblance, il aurait dû pouvoir se tenir au courant des évènements qui ébranlaient le reste de Westeros, mais les conditions climatiques de plus en plus rudes et la pauvreté du pays exsangue avaient affreusement compliqué les échanges. Aussi n'avait-il eu aucune nouvelle depuis son départ de Port-Réal.

\- Les Frey refusent à la fois la régence du Sud et celle du Nord, expliqua Varys. Comme il ne nous est pas possible de les laisser seuls maîtres de leur destin, nous avons dû trouver une manière de les convaincre.

Les Frey constituaient le plus grand problème de la Couronne, derrière la Banque de Fer et la famine qui menaçait. Personne n'était encore parvenu à obtenir l'allégeance des Jumeaux ni même une promesse de non-agression. Après l'assassinat de Walder Frey, sa Maison avait été en proie à toutes les dissensions. Là où il aurait été cohérent que la plus âgée de ses filles, ou l'aîné de ses gendres n'hérite de la Maison, les batailles d'égos et de pouvoir avaient ravagé le peu d'unité qu'il restait aux Jumeaux. Selon les oisillons de Varys, nombre des héritières potentielles avaient été tuées, et plusieurs gendres de Walder s'étaient entretués. D'autres seigneurs avaient épousé de force les jeunes Frey, et il régnait désormais un état de guerre civile au sein même de la Maison.

\- Yara Greyjoy a rejoint les restes de l'armée du Nord, reprit Sansa. Ils devraient bientôt nous écrire pour confirmer leur arrivée aux portes des Jumeaux.

\- Qui commande les armées nordiennes ?

\- Baldur Snow, le commandant de Lyanna Mormont. En-dehors des capitaines du Val, c'est l'homme le plus expérimentés que nous avons au Nord. Elle-même est restée à Winterfell.

Tyrion hocha distraitement la tête. Il ne s'était pas réellement attendu à ce que la jeune fille en fasse autrement. Même s'il savait le respect que lui vouait Sansa et l'ensemble de ceux qui l'avaient vue combattre ou intervenir dans les conseils de guerre, elle restait une fille de douze ans que la guerre avait si violement piétinée qu'elle n'aurait pu affronter le voyage dans les tempêtes de neige.

\- Nous attendons un corbeau de lord Snow d'un jour à l'autre, conclut Varys.

Ils s'étaient tous quatre installés de part et d'autre de la table du conseil, et même si Bronn paraissait plus intéressé par l'absence de vin que par les enjeux politiques, Tyrion choisit de ne pas s'en offusquer.

\- Et la famine ? s'enquit-il. Comment l'armée du Nord a-t-elle pu se mettre en route ? Ont-ils trouvé de quoi se nourrir ?

\- Les Reed ont fait envoyer des vivres et des hommes à lord Snow quand lui et son armée ont franchi la frontière nordienne, dit Sansa. Et les convois de Robyn sont arrivés à Winterfell il y a plusieurs semaines. D'après lady Lyanna, les nordiens ont bon espoir de tenir durant les prochains mois. Si le Val continue de les approvisionner, ils passeront cet hiver comme ils ont passé les autres.

_En endurant,_ songea Tyrion._ En luttant contre les éléments et en y survivant plus facilement que n'importe qui d'autre._

Lui-même ne parvenait pas à imaginer l'état de Winterfell. Le dernier corbeau qu'il avait lu de Brandon Stark lui décrivait une citadelle entièrement ensevelie sous deux mètres de neige et des enfants de paysans morts de froid dans la nuit. Certains bébés n'avaient même pas pu pousser de premier cri au moment de naître, fauchés par les températures extrêmes.

\- En somme, nous n'avons aucun recourt immédiat contre Castral Roc, résuma Tyrion.

\- Même si vous me convainquiez de faire revenir votre frère immédiatement, non, reconnut Sansa. Aucune de nos armées alliées n'a de disposition pour le moment. Et nous avons encore plus urgent que cela à régler.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Robyn approvisionne le Nord et les Reed se sont engagés à les aider. Gendry Baratheon a pris en charge les vivres pour ses terres et celles de ses voisins. Mais nous attendons toujours les convois de Dorne.

Tyrion se sentit pâlir. Au cours des derniers mois, en dépit de toutes les mesures qu'ils avaient prises, la population de Port-Réal avait encore décliné. Même si la ville et ses environs étaient encore relativement épargnés par l'Hiver, les réserves de nourriture n'avaient jamais été aussi basses. Les champs avaient été rasés par les combats, les paysans tués et leurs fermes brûlés durant la guerre. Il ne restait que des lambeaux de terres cultivées sur des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, et les pauvres ères qui avaient survécu aux différentes guerres avaient à peine de quoi subvenir à leurs propres besoins. Les réserves de Port-Réal étaient parties en fumée avec le feu du dragon, et il n'en restait désormais plus rien. Quand les survivants avaient été en état de se remettre aux champs et que les premières graines étaient arrivées de Hautjardin pour relancer l'agriculture, le sol avait gelé. Il n'y poussait désormais plus rien, ou presque. La population n'avait cessé de fondre au cours des six derniers mois. Les plus grands blessés, malgré tous les efforts de chacun, n'avaient souvent pas été en état de supporter leur convalescence tant ils manquaient de nourriture en quantité suffisante.

Aussi, Dorne avait été sollicité, presque supplié, pour envoyer à la capitale des vivres et des denrées de première nécessité afin de donner un espoir à Port-Réal. Quelques corbeaux étaient aussi partis au Nord, afin de demander aux seigneurs de leur expédier dès que possible des graines de légumes capables de survivre aux températures extrêmes de l'Hiver. Mais le Nord ne pouvait pas honorer cette promesse tant qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se nourrir lui-même.

\- Combien de convois sont arrivés ?

\- Aucun, répondit Varys d'un ton lugubre. Et nos réserves de nourriture s'amenuisent. A ce rythme, nous ne tiendrons plus que quelques semaines. Même si nous demandions du secours au Val aujourd'hui, jamais il ne pourrait nous venir en aide suffisamment vite.

\- Notre accord avec le prince de Dorne stipulait que le premier convoi devait arriver dès le mois dernier, dit Tyrion. Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir négocié et renégocié avec lui.

\- Certes. Mais aucun convoi n'est arrivé et aucun de nos corbeaux n'a reçu de réponse. J'ai bien peur que Dorne n'ait finalement décidé de se détourner de nous pour quelque raison que ce soit.

\- Accalmie ?

\- Gendry a proposé de nous envoyer une caravane, dit Sansa. Mais elle ne couvrira rien ou presque de nos besoins. Il a cependant exigé de ses vassaux qu'ils fassent de même. Peut-être pourront-ils nous accorder un sursis, mais il sera minime.

Pendant un instant, Tyrion ne dit rien, plongé dans un abîme de peur. Il avait toujours su que les prochains mois ou prochaines années seraient pénibles, il en avait suffisamment parlé avec le conseil et Sansa. Il leur faudrait se nourrir de peu, se serrer la ceinture, travailler d'arrache-pied pour que les terres fertiles ravagées par la guerre ne puissent à nouveau nourrir la population de Port-Réal. Mais quand il s'était heurté à sa tante à Castral Roc et avait dû se faire à l'idée que le remboursement à la Banque de Fer n'en serait que plus pénible encore, Tyrion s'était imaginé qu'au moins, la capitale était à l'abri de la famine.

Mais même cela, on les en privait.

\- Dorne nous doit cette assistance, elle s'y est engagée.

\- Nous avons commencé à préparer une expédition, approuva Sansa. Je pensais y envoyer ser Davos seul, mais votre retour va me permettre de m'y rendre moi-même.

\- Sansa…

\- Ildran de Dorne n'a aucun respect pour nous, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. De ce que nous en savons, il a écarté Ellaria Sand et a soigneusement ignoré tous nos corbeaux. Je dois aller là-bas moi-même pour l'obliger à nous prendre au sérieux. Quand j'ai passé les portes de Port-Réal pour la première fois, la ville comptait quatre cent mille habitants. Aujourd'hui, nous n'atteignons même pas les soixante milles, et nous allons encore en perdre dans les prochaines semaines. Si nous ne voulons pas que Port-Réal disparaisse, il nous faut des vivres au plus vite.

Elle planta son regard de métal dans celui de Tyrion.

\- Vous avez voulu que je prenne la couronne pour vous aider à redresser le pays et c'est ce que je me suis engagée à faire jusqu'à ce que vous ne trouviez mieux ou que je ne meure. Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne avant même d'avoir essayé. Les Greyjoy nous soutiennent, le Nord et le Val nous soutiennent, le Bief et les Baratheon nous soutiennent. Je ne prétends pas que vous y êtes étranger. Mais il est temps que Dorne accepte d'honorer ses engagements.

Un instant, la scène de l'avènement de la jeune reine flotta entre eux. Le salut solennel de prince de Dorne semblait loin, désormais. Sa promesse d'allégeance et de soutien aussi.

Peut-être aurait-il dû contracter une alliance. Si Sansa avait été liée contractuellement par une promesse de mariage avec Dorne, jamais la contrée suderonne ne se serait rebellée de cette manière. Mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il y avait songé, il s'était longuement penché sur la question, mais il avait abandonné l'idée sans même en parler à la principale intéressée – dont il doutait sincèrement qu'elle aurait accepté, trop attachée qu'elle était à sa liberté. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

\- Vous garderez Port-Réal pour moi, reprit Sansa. Et j'irai trouver Ildran Martell.

\- Pas seule. Ce serait bien trop risqué. Nous ignorons dans quelle mesure Dorne nous est désormais hostile.

\- C'est pourquoi lord Varys ira avec moi à Lancehélion, afin de me gratifier de ses savoirs politiques, et ser Davos a déjà commencé à préparer l'équipage et la garde qui nous accompagneront.

Le regard de Tyrion vola vers Bronn. Celui-ci devait se mordre la lèvre depuis le début de la conversation pour être aussi silencieux, à moins qu'il ne se désintéresse totalement de celle-ci. Cependant, quand il sentit l'attention du nain se poser sur lui, l'ancien mercenaire ne mit que quelques secondes à saisir le fil de ses pensées.

\- Compte pas là-dessus ! s'exclama-t-il. On vient à peine de rentrer ! Tu m'as fait courir la moitié des Six Couronnes ces derniers mois, c'est à peine si j'ai pu foutre les pieds chez moi ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir un château si j'y suis jamais ?

\- A servir son pays et sa reine pour s'assurer plus de reconnaissance encore, susurra Tyrion.

\- Elle paye combien ta reconnaissance ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi qui vous renfloue les caisses ces temps-ci, pas l'inverse.

\- Il s'agit d'assurer à notre pays de pouvoir survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'Hiver, intervint Varys d'un ton exagérément patient que Tyrion avait appris à reconnaître comme celui de son exaspération. Je doute que vous fussiez ravi de mourir de faim et de froid avec nous tous.

\- Le temps est assez clément à Hautjardin, répliqua Bronn.

\- N'espérez pas qu'il le reste longtemps.

L'intervention de Sansa était si froide que tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Tyrion la fixa un instant, et il sentit monter en elle cette force du Nord, cette pugnacité face à l'Hiver à nulle autre pareille.

\- Parmi les nouvelles qui nous sont parvenues de Winterfell, sont arrivées celles de mon frère. Il m'a assuré que cet hiver serait plus froid et plus mortel que tous les précédents. Nous ne serons pas assassinés par les Marcheurs Blancs et la Longue Nuit ne se posera pas sur nous pour les mille prochaines années, mais nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix de survivre que de nous entraider. Et croyez bien, ser Bronn de la Néra, que je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire jeter au cachot ou décapité pour trahison si votre attitude égoïste va à l'encontre des intérêts du pays.

Tyrion vit Bronn se redresser, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de connaître Sansa depuis longtemps pour savoir qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse.

\- Donc, reprit la reine en regardant droit dans les yeux l'ancien mercenaire, maintenant qu'il semble écarter la perspective de la trahison de ser Bronn la Néra, pouvons-nous revenir au principal de nos problèmes ? Il faut que nous nous rendions à Dorne rapidement, et le meilleur moyen est encore d'y aller par la voie maritime. Ce qui nous amène à un autre de nos très nombreux problèmes.

\- Lequel ? demanda Tyrion.

Lord Varys fouilla un instant parmi les documents qu'il tirait de sa tunique, puis en tira une lettre qu'il défroissa et, s'étant éclairci la gorge, il en fit la lecture d'une voix sûre :

\- _A sa Majesté la reine Sansa et sa Main lord Tyrion. Nous vous prions de faire attention et de ne pas vous aventurez aux abords des côtes de Tarth, car nous rencontrons depuis peu de graves problèmes avec les pirates venus d'Essos qui suivent les navires Dorniens en charges de convoyer leurs propres denrées. Nous avons constaté trois navires attaqués et coulés par ces pirates et n'avons pas fini de pourchasser chacun d'entre eux._ Il y a ici une ligne raturée à plusieurs reprises au point d'en être illisible, je soupçonne quelque censeur d'être passée derrière la main de ser Brienne, car c'est assurément son écriture._ S'il vous est nécessaire de partir pour le Sud, préférez la voie terrestre. _Et cela est signé ser Brienne, ser Jaime et l'écuyer Podrick.

\- De quand date ce corbeau ? demanda Tyrion.

\- Environ un mois et demi, répondit Sansa.

\- Avons-nous eu des nouvelles depuis lors ?

\- Aucune, dit Varys, si ce n'est un rapport de Gendry Baratheon attestant de la présence de pirates le long de ses côtes. Pirates ardemment combattus par la Guilde de Tarth, à en croire le reste de nos informations. Après, il se peut parfaitement que certains corbeaux ne nous soient pas parvenus.

\- Les temps sont-ils durs également pour Tarth ?

Il lui avait jusque-là semblé que l'île était relativement épargnée. Mais quand il vit Varys et Sansa échanger un regard relativement clair, et un début de sourire, il sentit son inquiétude redescendre.

\- Ai-je manqué autre chose ?

\- Il semble, dit prudemment Varys en retenant son sourire, que certains corbeaux guildiens nous arrivent censurés, et d'autres en double exemplaire.

\- Lord Selwyn et nos exilés ?

\- Non, dit Sansa d'un ton léger. Ser Brienne et ser Jaime. Celui-ci très certainement aidé par Podrick Payne, d'ailleurs. Les lettres sont souvent trop bien formées pour qu'il les ait tracées lui-même.

Tyrion aurait certainement été aussi perdu si on lui avait vanté les mérites des bordels de Volantis au même moment.

\- Ils font corbeaux à part ? s'exclama Bronn. Sérieusement ? C'est quoi leur idée ? Ça bat de l'aile et messire Lannister veut rentrer ?

\- Il semblerait que chaque fois qu'un message pourrait mettre en cause la façon dont ser Brienne suit les clauses de son exil, expliqua Sansa, comme lorsqu'elle porte secours personnellement à des naufragés attaqués par des pirates, nous recevions un doublon de ce courrier nous apprenant qu'elle n'a pas eu à quitter les limites de l'île. Si tant est, bien sûr, que le premier corbeau ne nous parvienne. Cela a le mérite d'être distrayant.

\- Elle va certainement les tuer quand elle s'en rendra compte, lâcha Tyrion.

\- Les paris sont ouverts, lui renvoya Varys. Pour le moment, ser Davos jouit d'une certaine avance sur nous car pour les avoir récemment observés, il a plus de chances de tomber juste dans ses pronostics.

\- Quelles sont les mises ? s'enquit Bronn.

\- Des bouteilles de vin. Coupées d'eau, cela va sans dire. Pour savoir combien de temps il lui faudra pour les démasquer et si elle les tuera effectivement. Et aussi combien de temps cela lui prendra. Pour le moment, tout le monde s'accorde sur le fait que Podrick souffrira certainement moins que ser Jaime.

Tyrion haussa les sourcils, et pendant un bref instant, l'atmosphère lui parut bien plus supportable. Puis ses pensées s'en retournèrent à leurs préoccupations, et il se perdit dans ses réflexions. Il ne remettait pas en cause le corbeau de Brienne de Tarth quant aux pirates qui sévissaient aux abords de son île, pas plus que le reste. Mais la voie terrestre serait infiniment plus longue à suivre, et elle comportait sa propre part de risques. Depuis qu'il savait à quel point Castral Roc se rebellait contre la capitale, Tyrion ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où les armées de sa Maison marcheraient sur les terres environnantes pour retrouver leur majesté. Il ne doutait pas de la volonté de sa tante de protéger ce qu'il lui restait, mais les Lannister étaient vaniteux. Tôt ou tard, elle voudrait reprendre ce qu'elle estimait revenir à sa fille. Et si Dorne avait refusé de répondre aux corbeaux qui lui avaient été envoyés, il y avait de grandes chances pour que les frontières terrestres soient fermées, et défendues bien plus que les ports. Les montagnes offraient un avantage naturel aux Dorniens.

\- Et qu'en dit ser Davos ? Croit-il possible d'éviter ou de combattre les pirates s'il nous fallait en effet en rencontrer ?

\- Eviter, je ne pense pas, dit Sansa. Combattre, oui, mais le problème sera de gagner. Nous n'avons pas de précisions quant à leur puissance. Mais ser Davos a confié notre voyage à l'un des meilleurs capitaines qu'il nous reste, et il viendra pour commander le second navire. C'est pour l'heure tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Cela, et envoyer un corbeau à la Guilde de Tarth, pour leur demander leur assistance au besoin. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle en englobant la tablée du regard. Je souhaite m'entretenir quelques instants en privé avec lord Tyrion. Nous nous verrons au dîner, lord Varys. Faites savoir à ser Davos qu'il est également le bienvenu. Quand à vous, ser Bronn, disposez donc comme il vous plaira. Nous vous ferons mander si nous avons encore besoin de toi.

Avec le salut qui était dû à la reine, Varys et Bronn disposèrent. Sansa et Tyrion restèrent seuls durant un instant en silence, puis une fois qu'elle fut certaine que plus personne ne les entendrait, elle dit posément :

\- Vous savez que je n'ai nul besoin d'emmener Bronn avec moi. Il ne fera qu'agacer Varys et les autres membres de l'équipage. De plus, je sais de source sûre que nous serons escortés par les meilleurs chevaliers et marins qu'il nous reste.

\- Peut-être, admit Tyrion. Mais je sais que Bronn s'en sort toujours. Je serai plus serein s'il assurait votre sécurité.

Un instant, la louve et le lion se dévisagèrent, et il sembla à Tyrion que le regard de Sansa s'adoucissait. L'inquiétude qui le taraudait depuis des heures - non, depuis des années - reflua légèrement quand une douce chaleur lui étreignit la poitrine. Il avait appris à apprécier Sansa autrefois, et depuis qu'elle était devenue sa reine, il voyait en elle autant une femme de pouvoir qu'une amie. Non pas comme l'était Varys, mais... non, il ne lui connaissait aucune comparaison possible. Mais il sentait parfois son amusement et son amitié au travers de ses regards et de son sourire, et cela lui faisait du bien. C'était apaisant. Réconfortant, au milieu de ce monde en ruines qui n'en finissait pas de se disloquer.

Deux vœux franchirent simultanément le voile de l'esprit de Tyrion. Ce voile qui gardait ses pensées les plus dangereuses éloignées des choses quotidiennes et vitales.

_Ne perdez pas l'esprit comme les autres. Et ne perdez pas vos sourires._

Il détourna les yeux, ravalant ses pensées. Il n'était plus temps de se préoccuper de sa petite personne. Sansa avait raison : la meilleure chance qu'elle avait d'obtenir l'obéissance et le respect d'Ildran Martell était d'aller le confronter en personne, et lui devait rester à Port-Réal s'il voulait espérer conserver le calme relatif de la capitale détruite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tyrion.

Le ton était presque doux.

\- N'allez pas me dire que cela ne comporte aucun risque.

\- Bientôt, quitter le palais comportera des risques de mourir de froid. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Et vous ne pouvez toujours vous faire mon émissaire. Vous m'avez couronnée, il me revient de m'en montrer digne.

\- Quoi que vous fassiez à Lancehélion, vous l'êtes déjà et je sais que vous le serez toujours.

Pendant un instant, la reine et sa Main échangèrent un regard étrange, à la fois confiant et amical, plus qu'ils ne s'étaient permis de l'être depuis longtemps. Mais Tyrion ne mentait pas. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'arrêter son choix sur Sansa pour diriger Westeros, et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il craignait encore d'être déçu, trahi, comme cela avait été le cas avec Daenerys. Mais il voyait aussi à quel point Sansa était différente de la reine des dragons, à quel point elle avait d'autres travers, très différents. Daenerys avait eu une vie complexe et cruelle, et elle avait été destinée à de grandes choses dès le départ et s'en était toujours sentie investie. Tyrion restait persuadé qu'une partie du problème venait de là, que si nul n'avait à ce point bassiné les oreilles de Daenerys des exploits de ses ancêtres et de ce royaume qui lui revenait de droit et qu'elle se devait de libérer, les choses auraient été très différentes. Si Missandeï et Jorah avaient vécu, également. Eux auraient su modérer ses folies meurtrières et endiguer, peut-être, le dernier cataclysme de la guerre.

Mais l'Histoire ne s'était pas écrite ainsi. Et plus il y songeait, moins il croyait au fait que Sansa puisse un jour se retourner contre ceux qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

Oui, quoi qu'il se produise à Lancehélion, il ne regretterait pas son choix.

\- Varys vous conseillera aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est mieux, reprit-il. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : écoutez-le avec sagesse. Il connait mieux les Dorniens que vous et moi, et il vous sera d'une grande aide.

\- Je sais cela. Mais je suis aussi reine, et reine du Nord avant tout. J'écouterai Varys comme il le mérite, mais je déciderai seule. Vous le savez aussi.

Tyrion hocha la tête, et à nouveau le regard fut là. Etrange de voir à quel point reine et Main avaient pu devenir complices, fervents compagnons de travail, alors qu'autrefois, ils avaient été ennemis, otages, mariés contre leur gré. Un instant, une phrase de Sansa flotta entre eux, celle-là même qu'elle avait prononcé des mois auparavant, dans la crypte de Winterfell, alors qu'ils rongeaient leur frein en silence, en attendant que ne cesse les combats contre le Roi de la Nuit.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de travail pour préparer convenablement mon absence, dit Sansa et le présent refit surface. Je dois vous instruire de nos nouveaux pensionnaires et de leur grande détermination.

\- A quoi donc ? La reconstruction de Port-Réal ?

\- Ce serait trop beau, soupira Sansa. Non, je crois que vous allez être ravi. Lady Joana Byle, du Bief, nous est arrivée il y a de cela une semaine en qualité d'ambassadrice de Hautjardin. Elle a fait forte impression là-bas et souhaitait s'entretenir avec nous de, je cite, « la gestion pour le moins déplorable et bassement triviale dont ser Bronn de la Néra dispense le Bief ». Vous allez certainement beaucoup profiter de ce temps de repos à la capitale, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

\- Vous devenez moqueuse.

\- Votre bonne influence, seigneur Main.

**.**

_A l'intention des exilés ser Brienne de Tarth, ser Jaime Lannister et Podrick Payne,_

_La situation politique entre Dorne et Port-Réal n'a de cesse d'empirer. Les vivres promis ne nous sont jamais parvenus, le prince ignore chacun de nos corbeaux et la situation devient critique. Nous ne survivrons pas sans l'aide de Dorne. La reine et quelques autres ont décidé de prendre la mer pour rallier Dorne plus rapidement et exiger un entretien. Nous avons bien conscience du danger que représentent les pirates qui sévissent aux abords du pays, mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Le voyage a été autant préparé que possible et un grand nombre de soldats accompagnent la reine._

_S'il faut en arriver là, nous espérons que vous saurez venir en aide à notre expédition._

_Tyrion Lannister, Main de la reine Sansa Stark_

**.**

_Lady Jaelly_

Le soleil était levé depuis peu, et le petit-déjeuner touchait déjà à sa fin dans la petite salle à manger qu'abritaient les appartements de lady Jaelly à Evenfall Hall. Il avait fallu faire lever les enfants tôt et ordonner à leur septa de les préparer avec soin pour le voyage, et maintenant que lady Jaelly voyait ses deux petits jumeaux, ces deux petites bouilles d'innocence au regard encore ensommeillé, manger avec application et distinction, elle se sentait pleine de fierté.

Elle n'avait pas approuvé cette idée de voyager. Erwyn et Rienna étaient encore trop jeunes pour voir des pantomimes. Non qu'elle fût totalement opposée à l'idée des distractions les plus simples, mais elle avait souvent connu ces pantomimes grotesques employées à des fins de manipulations et d'endoctrinements. Elle ne pourrait souffrir que ses enfants n'en soient les victimes. Mais lord Selwyn avait été intraitable : il ne pouvait se permettre, sur le plan politique, de refuser l'invitation annuelle de lady Oldvalon. Depuis plus de trente-cinq ans, elle organisait chaque année quatre pantomimes pour la Guilde et ses environs, auxquelles elle conviait le seigneur de Tarth. Selwyn avait écarté les deux précédentes pantomimes, mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à celle-ci.

« Je comprends que vous souhaitiez conserver de bonnes relations avec nos voisins et voir votre fille à cette occasion, mais pensez à vos plus jeunes enfants… »

« Il s'agit d'affaires d'état » l'avait interrompu Selwyn d'un ton sec. « Non de sottes affaires de famille ou de jupons. J'ai refusé de ployer le genou devant la nouvelle reine des Six Couronnes et son grossier pantin de Lannister, et ce n'est pas le cas de la Guilde. Croyez-vous que je puisse continuer à occulter l'opposition qui l'est faite à moins de quatre jours de cheval de mon château ? Nous irons là-bas en force, afin de présenter un visage uni. Lady Oldvalon peut compter sur le soutien de ma propre fille, aussi dois-je lui imposer la vision de ce que seront les maîtres de Tarth. »

Le ton était sec, le regard déterminé, et lady Jaelly s'était surprise à reculer, impressionnée. Elle avait l'habitude d'oublier quel homme d'action avait été son mari, par le passé. Elle ne voyait plus en lui que le seigneur prudent et éprouvé par les drames de la vie.

Mais lord Selwyn avait visiblement longuement réfléchi à l'attitude qu'il fallait tenir à l'égard de la Guilde et de Brienne de Tarth, qui continuait à faire sécession avec la politique de son père. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que le seigneur se questionnait sur la meilleure façon de protéger Tarth du comportement irresponsable de sa fille aînée et sur ses liens trop serrés avec la Couronne de Westeros. Il fallait d'urgence mettre l'île à l'abri. La visite de la Main de la reine avait mis à mal la sécurité à laquelle croyaient Selwyn et Jaelly jusqu'alors. L'incursion du gouvernement des Six Couronnes dans la politique de Tarth avait été repoussée, heureusement. Mais pour combien de temps ?

« Il faut nous préserver des alliances que pourraient contracter lady Oldvalon et ma fille. »

« Vous ne pouvez la répudier » avait doucement fait remarquer lady Jaelly.

Elle n'avait osé prononcer à voix haute le fond de sa pensée, à savoir que lord Selwyn ne renierait jamais Brienne par affection pour elle. Depuis que le tournoi avait failli la tuer, le vieil homme avait pris dix ans et s'affligeait de remords régulièrement. Il n'en parlait pas, mais son regard s'était terni et l'évocation de sa fille aînée était proscrite du château. Même si, parfois, il ne pouvait totalement ignorer son existence. Lady Jaelly le voyait alors se tendre et se murer dans le silence, et elle ne pouvait totalement nier que cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait eu beau tenter de préserver son seigneur de ses tourments, en lui rappelant à quel point lady Brienne avait mis à mal son autorité et la préservation de Tarth, de son indépendance et de ses coutumes, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir échoué. Elle savait qu'il voulait voir sa fille. S'assurer de ses yeux qu'elle ne gardait pas de séquelles du tournoi. Et si son instinct maternel pouvait le comprendre, elle ne pouvait pas néanmoins approuver, car ce même instinct lui commandait de protéger ses petits.

Erwyn et Rienna, si adorables et gentils, qui devenaient chaque jour un peu plus accomplis dans leurs apprentissages, et le tout jeune Galladon, minuscule bébé de quatre mois qui donnait pleinement satisfaction à ses parents… Comment aurait-elle pu accepter de les mettre en danger par la proximité de ces gens étranges ?

Mais femme de seigneur elle était, et le resterait. Il avait imposé leur présence commune à la Guilde, aussi lady Jaelly se plierait-elle à cette volonté. D'autant qu'elle soupçonnait son mari de vouloir à tout prix montrer à quel point sa famille s'agrandissait vite. Quand il avait fait sa demande à lady Jaelly et à son père, la fertilité connue de sa famille avait joué un rôle dans son choix, car Selwyn tenait à donner un héritier à Tarth et la vie lui avait appris que ses fils pouvaient être décimés les uns après les autres par la maladie. La naissance des jumeaux avait été une fête, et depuis, ses volontés paternelles s'étaient rarement exprimées, et Galladon en avait été le résultat. Mais si le vieil homme avait songé à la fatigue et aux efforts que signifiait être enceinte, accoucher puis élever des enfants, sa volonté de mettre Tarth en sécurité l'avait conduit à honorer le lit de sa femme moins d'un mois et demi après la naissance de son deuxième fils.

\- Galladon est-il prêt ? demanda-t-elle doucement à septa Lonnie, qui surveillait le repas des enfants tout en berçant distraitement le dernier-né.

N'importe quelle famille de seigneur pouvait bénéficier de plusieurs septas et gouvernantes pour l'éducation des enfants, et c'était une chose sur laquelle lady Jaelly avait été intraitable, car elle voulait le meilleur pour ses jeunes trésors. Mais la majorité des serviteurs était occupée aux derniers préparatifs du voyage, et il n'y avait plus guère que la vieille septa pour veiller sur les enfants.

\- Ses affaires sont en train d'être chargées, ma Dame.

\- Bien. Vous montrerez avec nous dans le carrosse.

\- Le trajet sera long ? demanda Rienna d'une voix fluette.

Lady Jaelly se sentit sourire, débordée par l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour la fillette. Sa petite princesse avait eu cinq ans avec son frère, le mois précédent. Un anniversaire joyeux au terme duquel elle avait obtenu une nouvelle poupée et une très jolie robe dans les tons roses qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fée des contes de jadis. Ses tâches de rousseur et son sourire étaient magnifiques. Une si belle petite fille… Même si lady Jaelly n'avait pas apprécié les fables sans foi que lady Oldvalon avait contées à ses enfants le jour du tournoi, elle devait admettre que les rares fois où elle avait entendu narrer l'existence de petites créatures elfiques, elle les avait imaginées magnifiques, vaporeuses, légères, avec un sourire qui réchauffait les cœurs et une innocence dont elles semblaient être faites.

Certainement que si de telles créatures avaient existé, elles auraient ressemblé à Rienna.

\- Quatre jours si nous ne rencontrons aucune difficulté.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Erwyn en abandonnant son pain.

\- Eh bien, un arbre pourrait tomber sur la route, par exemple. Tu as bien vu qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de vent, ces dernières semaines.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête, imité par sa sœur. Les jumeaux avaient été paniqué par l'arrivée de la saison des tempêtes, eux qui n'avaient jamais connu d'hiver et n'avaient été confronté qu'à quelques orages. Rien ne les avait préparés au déferlement des éléments qui avait frappé l'île, avec ces pluies et ces éclairs qui fendaient le ciel pendant huit, neuf, dix jours consécutifs. Le premier jour, lady Jaelly était restée avec eux malgré la fatigue de sa grossesse pour veiller sur eux et les rassurer, mais il avait fallu des jours pour qu'ils puissent dormir à nouveau paisiblement. Conformément aux décisions prises par lord Selwyn, qui voulait que ses enfants sachent se rassurer par eux-mêmes, et à cause de la grossesse qui la fatiguait un peu plus chaque jour, lady Jaelly n'avait pas une fois dormi avec eux, ni n'avait permis à septa Lonnie de le faire. Et le fait est que les petits avaient fini par s'y faire, ce qui n'était qu'une bonne chose, puisqu'elle avait désormais à faire avec un bébé et n'avait plus autant de temps à leur consacrer.

_Et il n'en ira que davantage dans le futur,_ songea-t-elle tristement en portant la main à son ventre.

Elle n'avait pas osé annoncer quoi que ce fût à son mari, ni à quiconque d'autre. Sa dame de compagnie et sa servante personnelle avaient bien remarqué que ses protections n'avaient pas été utilisées, ni lavées ces dernières semaines. Ces sept dernières semaines précisément. Sans doute en avaient-elles conclu ce qui viendrait nécessairement à l'esprit de quiconque dans de telles circonstances, mais elles avaient gardé le secret. Lady Jaelly ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son époux tant qu'un mestre ne l'aurait pas examinée, et elle ne voulait pas non plus le distraire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer les dirigeants de la Guilde. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'elle était enceinte, elle savait qu'il en serait ravi. Il avait fait montre d'une précipitation telle à cet égard qu'elle s'était un instant inquiétée, se demandant s'il ne savait pas quelque chose de grave au sujet de sa santé. Mais il semblait que non.

Lord Selwyn avait simplement décidé d'écarter Brienne du règne de Tarth autant que faire se pouvait, et multiplier les naissances de son second mariage était une technique fiable pour espérer que la gouvernance de l'île reviendrait à l'un d'entre eux. Tout destinait Erwyn à hériter de l'île tôt ou tard, mais il pourrait mieux l'en protéger s'il avait à ses côtés la force d'une fratrie soudée et élevée dans les idéaux de leur père.

« Nous devons avoir autant d'enfants que possible » avait dit lord Selwyn quand il s'était réajusté à l'issu de leur premier rapport après la naissance de Galladon. « Je ne sais que trop à quel point les dieux peuvent être cruels et nous reprendre tout ce que nous avons. Je veux être certain que mon titre et mon île ne se perdront pas. » Puis, s'inclinant, il l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux et elle avait hoché la tête pour le rassurer. Alors seulement il avait souri, même si son regard était demeuré hanté, et il lui avait baisé le front avant de quitter sa chambre. Lady Jaelly avait longuement regardé la porte de la nurserie, située bien proche de sa chambre mais suffisamment éloignée de celle de son époux pour que les pleurs de son enfant ne le dérangent pas dans son sommeil. Elle avait toujours voulu connaître les joies de la maternité, mais n'avait jamais réellement compris à quel point il était important pour son seigneur et maître qu'elle puisse l'honorer de plusieurs fils. A le voir aussi tourmenté, elle avait compris.

Et s'était promis d'aimer chacun de ses enfants de toutes ses forces et de les élever au plus haut, de sorte à ce qu'ils honorent leur nom, leur famille, leur patrie et leur foi.

\- Ce va être une véritable aventure, vous verrez, reprit-elle en concentrant toute son attention sur les jumeaux. Nous allons traverser presque toute l'île, voyager dans des forêts, passer entre les montagnes, voir des cascades…

\- Et des fées !

\- Non, Rienna. Les fées n'existent plus depuis des millénaires. Mais il y aura des endroits qui seront très beaux, je t'assure.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent plus rien. Ils savaient si bien se comprendre parfois, sans mot dire… Jaelly aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient ainsi d'un regard.

\- On restera longtemps ? demanda Erwyn.

\- Resterons-nous longtemps ? le corrigea patiemment Jaelly avec un sourire amusé pour septa Lonnie qui s'était redressée, prête à s'en charger. Je ne sais pas encore. Plusieurs jours, c'est certain. Votre père a beaucoup à faire avec lady Oldvalon, et il y aura la pantomime. Lui et moi devrons y assister.

\- C'est quoi une pantomime ?

\- Elle a déjà dit ce que c'était, dit Rienna d'un ton agacé. C'est quand des gens racontent une histoire avec des costumes et qu'ils font comme si c'étaient eux les héros et les méchants.

\- Exactement, approuva sa mère. Mais les pantomimes ne sont pas faites pour les enfants, ce ne sont pas des choses morales et en plus, celle-ci se tiendra tard le soir. Vous dormirez tous les deux depuis longtemps.

\- On aura notre propre chambre ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tout a été arrangé. Ne vous en faites pas.

Les jumeaux opinèrent à nouveau du chef, et Jaelly sourit. Lord Selwyn avait fait connaître les exigences de son hébergement depuis plusieurs semaines, et ils avaient reçu par corbeau la confirmation que les choses avaient été organisées selon leurs demandes : ainsi le seigneur et la lady auraient-ils chacun leur chambre, septa Lonnie dormirait-elle dans une nurserie que l'on avait fait préparer spécialement pour Galladon, et les jumeaux auraient-ils leur chambre à côté de celle de leur frère. Jaelly avait insisté pour que septa Lonnie et elle-même puissent veiller sur les enfants. Après tout, il serait certainement peu probable que lord Selwyn ait besoin de son épouse lorsqu'il discuterait politique avec leurs hôtes. Elle n'y avait pas sa place, elle le savait. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs étrange sinon déplacé, que la Guilde soit dirigée par des femmes et des étrangers alors qu'elle aurait dû être sous la juridiction du seigneur de Tarth.

Non, aussi longtemps que durerait leur séjour à la Guilde, toutes les mesures seraient prises pour préserver les enfants et lady Jaelly entendait bien veiller sur eux. Il lui revenait de le faire, après tout. C'était là son rôle.

\- Je dois aller trouver votre père, à présent. Terminez votre repas puis suivez septa Lonnie et obéissez-lui sagement. Je vous retrouverai au moment de partir, d'ici une heure.

Les deux enfants approuvèrent du chef, la vieille femme opina avec calme, et lady Jaelly se leva de table et quitta ses appartements. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver son époux dans le dédale d'Evenfall Hall. A cette heure, lord Selwyn avait décidé de se retrancher dans son bureau pour y manger un repas frugal tout en s'entretenant avec ses conseillers. En son absence, la gestion et la gouvernance de Tarth reviendraient à son fidèle Tauryn Cent-Pluies, et il lui faudrait gérer les affaires courantes. Jaelly savait à quel point son époux avait ses terres à cœur. Aussi frappa-t-elle à la porte et attendit-elle avec patience que son seigneur ne lui donne la permission d'entrer. Ce faisant, elle aperçut sans surprise Tauryn Cent-Pluies assis face à lord Selwyn.

\- Ma Dame, s'inclina le conseiller en se levant vivement de sa chaise.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, lady Jaelly ?

\- Je venais m'enquérir de votre santé, mon sire, et discuter avec vous du voyage. Croyez-vous pouvoir m'accorder un instant ?

Lord Selwyn adressa un regard et un signe rapide à Tauryn Cent-Pluies, et l'homme, à la carrure d'un taureau, s'inclina une fois encore et quitta la pièce. Le vieux lord indiqua la chaise nouvellement vide à son épouse et celle-ci prit place.

\- Je n'ai guère de temps, vous le savez sans doute. De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ?

\- Vos trois enfants se tiennent prêts au départ. Il faudra cependant que nous ne tardions plus si nous voulons avoir une chance de couvrir la distance adéquate compte-tenu des haltes qu'il nous faudra faire pour eux trois, et plus particulièrement pour Galladon.

Le vieux seigneur hocha la tête, visiblement perdu dans ses réflexions. Jaelly le contempla en silence un instant, hésita. Il lui aurait facile de lui parler de sa grossesse dont elle était de plus en plus certaine. Elle en reconnaissait bien les signes à présent, et il aurait suffi d'un mestre pour confirmer ce qu'elle supposait très fortement. De plus, elle était certaine que la nouvelle le mettrait en joie et le rassurerait quant à l'avenir de sa Maison. Sans même parler du fait que, plus le temps passait, plus l'insistance de lord Selwyn dans ses devoirs conjugaux pesait sur son épouse. Elle avait plusieurs fois entendu vanter les mérites de l'acte en lui-même, et il fallait reconnaître que cela lui était quelquefois agréable, mais il y avait des instants où elle aurait aimé être dispensée de ses devoirs, trop lasse pour cela. Or, l'urgence de la conception d'un nouvel héritier pressait lord Selwyn dans ses rapports.

Mais une distraction telle que celle-ci risquait de le détourner de ses préoccupations les plus immédiates, et elle ne pouvait se le permettre pour le moment. Elle lui en ferait part plus tard.

\- Vous et les enfants partirez bientôt, annonça-t-il. Je vous rejoindrai à cheval au cours de la journée, n'en craignez rien. Il me reste des affaires à conclure avant de partir. Comment se portent les enfants ?

\- Tout à fait bien, mon seigneur.

\- Bien.

Jaelly jugea plus prudent de ne pas lui mentionner que les enfants avaient demandé après lui ces derniers jours, chagrinés de ne plus même le voir lors des repas. Elle avait été bien en peine de leur expliquer que leur père était pris par des devoirs politiques très importants et ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Mais depuis près de deux semaines, les enfants n'avaient plus occupés de place prépondérante dans l'emploi du temps de lord Selwyn. Les nouvelles du continent paraissaient l'inquiéter, notamment une mesure dont Jaelly avait entendu parler et qui l'inquiétait grandement, au sujet des possessions des différents seigneurs et Maisons, et de la façon dont la Couronne entendait les obtenir pour les vendre à la Banque de Fer et recouvrir la dette contractée par les gouvernements précédents. Une telle chose était tout à fait hors de question aux yeux de Tarth toute entière, et Selwyn avait été entièrement préoccupé par cela ces dernières semaines, notamment depuis que ses derniers alliés sur le continent, d'abord réticents à accepter les conditions honteuses de la nouvelle reine, avaient fini par ployer le genou. Il n'y avait plus guère de soutien sur le continent, et à présent, Tarth était isolée, rebelle unique face à une Couronne qui gagnait de la puissance au fil des mois.

\- Ils ont hâte de connaître une aventure comme ce voyage, dit-elle, revenant au sujet des enfants. Vous les auriez vus ce matin, ils étaient si enthousiastes ! La perspective de découvrir une autre demeure que la leur les excite beaucoup.

Lord Selwyn esquissa un sourire attendri, et pendant un court instant, il sembla rajeuni. Jaelly aurait aimé pouvoir si facilement occulter l'inquiétude qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait pris connaissance de leur voyage. Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait, jamais encore elle n'avait franchi les portes de la Guilde. La plupart des tarthiens s'en tenaient sagement éloignés, et jamais elle n'avait eu plus de contact avec eux que les quelques discussions dont l'avait occupée lady Oldvalon lors de sa visite, et les brèves rencontres qu'elle avait faites lors des foires de Bowerstone, à l'époque où elle était encore jeune fille. Elle avait été terrifiée de voir ces gens si bigarrés, noirs, métissés ou bien avec les yeux effilés, qui discutaient dans ces dialectes bizarres aux sonorités inquiétantes.

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux » lui avait recommandé sa mère. « On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient te faire. »

Et à présent, elle allait devoir se rendre dans leur antre. Et malgré l'appui de son mari et de son rang, elle était terrifiée. Ne lui restait plus qu'à faire bonne figure. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'ajouter aux tourments de son époux.

\- Dites-leur que nous dînerons ensemble ce soir. J'ai grand hâte de les revoir.

\- Ce sera fait, lord Selwyn, assura-t-elle en souriant. J'imagine qu'il me faut désormais vous demander mon congé. Nous partons dans moins d'une heure.

\- Faites bonne route, ma Dame.

Et sur une salutation, Jaelly quitta le bureau.

**.**

_Tyrion_

Il fallut encore quatre jours pour préparer le voyage. Et au cours de ces quatre jours, les discussions furent innombrables et les arrangements difficiles. Varys avait de la peine à se résoudre à abandonner son poste à Port-Réal, où il avait mené les discussions avec les émissaires des Maisons voisines mais se savait indispensable aux négociations dorniennes. Bronn refusait de bouger de la capitale malgré les demandes et les ordres de Tyrion, et Sansa avait assuré qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin du seigneur d'Hautjardin dans son escorte.

\- Il ne ferait que déranger la concentration de lord Varys et mettre à mal les négociations, dit-elle pour conclure une énième conversation entre Tyrion et elle. C'est peut-être un très bon épéiste, mais il n'a pas son pareil pour déranger un conseil politique. Sans parler du fait que vous aller avoir besoin de protections. Certains commencent à s'emporter contre notre politique et le moral de la cité baisse à mesure que les jours passent. S'il se déclenche la moindre escarmouche, je veux que vous soyez correctement protégé. J'ai besoin de vous au maximum de vos capacités.

Et malgré lui, à court d'arguments, Tyrion avait accepté sa défaite. Davos et Varys iraient avec Sansa et Bronn resterait avec lui à la capitale. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la présence pressante de lady Joanna du Bief ne le convainque de quitter les murs. Tyrion ne l'avait vue qu'un bref instant le lendemain de son arrivée, et il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle sache le déranger avec efficacité dès que la reine aurait quitté le port.

L'un dans l'autre, les membres du conseil restreint se perdirent en conjectures inutiles entre deux moments où il fallait bien affronter les autres et le monde à leurs pieds. Le lendemain du retour de Tyrion, celui-ci se reposa d'une interminable séance d'inventaire par la distribution quotidienne des rations à la garde. Davos avait pris l'habitude de s'en charger, au détriment de son rang au sein du palais, et le nain le rejoignit dans la cour en s'efforçant de repousser son inquiétude. Il voulait autant se changer les idées que constater de ses propres yeux les maigres rations de nourriture disponible.

Enfin, il fut temps de partir. Davos avait confié le navire de la reine à Martyn Qu'un Œil, l'un de ses plus fidèles alliés marins, et le second bâtiment de l'expédition à Garen Orst, un autre vétéran des mers. Lui-même voyagerait en qualité de conseiller de Sansa, et de fait, avec elle. Tyrion en aurait été plus heureux s'il n'avait pas su quel piètre combattant faisait l'ancien contrebandier. S'il n'avait pas son pareil pour s'exprimer d'un avis éclairé et humble, il n'en était pas moins davantage un poids qu'une aide lorsque venait le combat.

\- Prenez garde à vous, dit Tyrion alors qu'il escortait Varys le long du ponton auquel était amarré le navire de Davos. Je ne fais aucune confiance à Ildran Martell. Il est jeune, fougueux et sûr de son bon droit. Il pourrait tenter quelque chose.

\- J'en suis conscient, rassurez-vous. Et pourquoi ai-je cette impression curieuse que votre inquiétude ne concerne pas uniquement le brave ami que je suis ?

\- Quel brave ami ? Vous êtes certainement le meilleur, à défaut de ne plus être le seul. Et vous le savez très bien.

\- Vous me touchez, messire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, et Tyrion se sentit instantanément plus apaisé. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver la complicité d'antan qui l'unissait autrefois à Varys et leur relation continuait de se faire plus distante qu'elle ne l'avait été. Mais les cendres des rêves et des victimes de Daenerys du Typhon s'envolaient peu à peu, et les deux hommes commençaient à retrouver un peu de ce qu'ils avaient été autrefois.

Un haussement de sourcil eut raison de la réserve de Tyrion.

\- J'estime beaucoup Sansa, mais elle est jeune et vient du Nord. Les usages n'y sont pas les mêmes et elle n'a jamais eu à négocier avec Dorne.

\- Ce qui est mon cas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Parfaitement exact. Je veillerai sur vos oisillons le temps de votre absence. Vous, veillez sur notre reine.

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du ponton, et bientôt il faudrait à Varys monter à bord. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, échangèrent un dernier regard silencieux. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien de plus et les hommes et les femmes autour d'eux, qui chargeaient le navire, ne leur adressèrent pas plus d'un regard bref. Sansa était déjà à bord, avec Davos et le capitaine. L'on n'attendait plus que le seigneur Araignée.

Tyrion s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Si d'aventures vous passiez à Tarth…

\- Je ne manquerai pas de saluer votre frère et de vous écrire à son propos.

Les lèvres du nain s'étirèrent en sourire.

\- Faites bon voyage, lord Varys.

\- Veillez bien la capitale, lord Tyrion.

Et avec une légère inclinaison de la tête, Varys prit congé. Tyrion le regarda monter à bord, puis les deux navires s'éloignèrent, glissant délicatement dans l'eau du port jusqu'à l'embouchure naturelles qui délimitaient l'entrée dans l'océan proprement dit. Le crâne chauve de l'eunuque et la chevelure de feu de la jeune reine accrochèrent son regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devenus si petits, plus encore qu'une tête d'épingle, qu'il suffit à Tyrion de battre des paupières pour en chasser le picotement pour qu'ils disparaissent tout à fait.

\- On dirait un pauvre gamin amoureux qui regarde partir la princesse, commenta Bronn d'un ton moqueur. T'en pinces pour la reine ?

Tyrion se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Débarrassé de sa tenue de voyage, Bronn se pavanait dans ses atours de seigneur et paraissait ravi au-delà du raisonnable. Probablement qu'il revenait du bordel.

\- N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de faire des suppositions sur les affections de tout le monde ?

\- C'est un de mes passe-temps préférés. Sans parler du fait que j'ai souvent raison. Regarde ton frère : je savais bien qu'il voulait la baiser.

\- Mais il n'a rien tenté avant la fin des combats contre les Marcheurs Blancs, donc, tu n'avais pas tout à fait raison. Et je n'en pinces pas pour notre reine, comme tu dis.

Bronn haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, et Tyrion se força à passer outre. Il ne ferait pas changer Bronn, c'était inutile d'imaginer le convaincre d'arrêter son petit jeu de déduction.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez été mariés. Tu sais déjà à quoi ressemble la dame sans ses atours.

\- Je sais que le concept du respect des reines et des rois t'est peu familier, mais je te serai très reconnaissant de tenir ta langue au moins le temps que tu regagnes ton cher château.

Ce disant, Tyrion avait repris le chemin du Donjon Rouge, et Bronn lui avait emboîté le pas. Le ciel était gris au-dessus de Port-Réal, et le vent frais, mais l'escalade des escaliers qui bordaient la falaise réussirait à éloigner la fraîcheur. Et la fatigue de l'effort éloignerait peut-être l'inquiétude.

Mais l'endurance de Bronn était bien plus importante que la sienne, et ses jambes bien plus longues. Sans surprise, il ne tint sa langue qu'une courte minute.

\- Alors ? Tu l'as baisée, oui ou non ?

\- Il s'agit de ma reine, je suis son conseiller et son ami, répondit Tyrion d'un ton raisonnable en cherchant son souffle. Bien sûr que non.

\- Et alors ? A ta place, je lui aurais déjà proposé. Vous avez été mariés, elle te connait, et ça pourrait pas te faire de mal. T'aurais dû voir ce pauvre Podrick, il devenait fou sur cette foutue île pour mestres. Il avait besoin d'une femme pour décompresser un peu. Je suis sûr que toi aussi. Ton esprit fait des nœuds toute la journée. Le bordel s'est pas mal repeuplé, tu sais, je suis sûr que tu trouveras de quoi te satisfaire...

Tyrion ne répondit rien, concentré sur sa respiration. Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler à Bronn des raisons pour lesquelles il n'approcherait plus à nouveau du bordel avant longtemps, et encore moins de celles pour lesquelles il ne se permettrait pas de proposer quoi que ce soit à Sansa, en dépit de la possibilité qui flottait entre eux depuis la Longue Nuit. En fait, il comptait monter jusqu'à son bureau et travailler, et si les dieux étaient cléments, il pourrait convaincre Bronn de se taire au moins à ce sujet.

**.**

**\- 3 -**

_Sansa_

Ils avaient navigué trois jours et demi, contre vent contraire, et Sansa comprit qu'ils auraient de la peine à faire mieux. Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était entretenue avec Varys et Davos, envisageant avec eux les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux pour faire ployer Dorne. Il fallait en effet réussir là où Tyrion lui-même avait échoué, et ce n'était pas chose aisée, Sansa n'en avait que trop conscience. Leur visite à Lancehélion revêtait aisément les contours d'une incursion en territoire ennemi, et sans nul doute que les Dorniens verraient cela comme tel. Le prince Doran et sa volonté de demeurer neutre et en paix paraissait assez éloigné des préoccupations d'Ildran Martell.

Durant ces presque quatre jours de voyage, si la tempête n'avait été au rendez-vous, il avait fait lugubre, entre la brume et la pluie, et la progression était laborieuse. Les deux navires n'avaient rencontré pour le moment, cependant, rien de plus dangereux qu'une météo capricieuse. Aussi Sansa préféra-t-elle laisser à d'autres la charge de s'inquiéter des risques qu'ils encouraient en empruntant la voie maritime, pendant qu'elle-même passait des heures à analyser les documents qu'avait emportés Varys et à l'écouter l'instruire de ce que ses petits oiseaux avaient pu récolter comme informations. Enfermés dans la cabine de la reine, attablés autour de son bureau avec ser Davos, ils n'avaient d'yeux pour rien d'autre hormis les fréquents rapports que leur faisait le capitaine, via un marin, pour les assurer de la progression de leur avancée. Pour l'heure, ils étaient encore loin de Tarth, et d'autant plus de la frontière dornienne. Tout pouvait encore arriver.

\- Le prince Ildran a une forte tendance à la paranoïa et n'accorde sa confiance qu'à une poignée de personne striées sur le volet. Il semble qu'il ait voulu faire assassiner Ellaria Sand à son retour à Dorne, mais sa famille l'aura convaincu du contraire. Lady Ellaria est donc simplement assignée à résidence, mais séparément de ses trois filles et de la dernière fille qu'Oberyn Martell avait eu d'une autre femme. Je ne suis pas parvenu à apprendre avec certitude l'endroit où elles résidaient, mais il est probable que ce soit en prison quelque part. Ce sont des bâtardes, et si elles n'ont aucun moyen de prétendre légalement au trône, elles ont déjà prouvé par le passé qu'elles étaient capables d'assassiner un prince et de prendre sa place.

\- Les filles d'Oberyn Martell pourraient constituer des alliées de poids contre le prince Ildran s'il refuse d'honorer ses engagements, avança Davos.

\- Mais si nous les faisons libérer, il s'agira d'un acte de guerre, dit Sansa. Quel que soit le sens dans lequel nous prenons le problème, il apparaît qu'il n'ait pas de solution.

\- Pas de solution évidente, contra Varys. Il existe toujours des solutions, majesté. Il suffit de réfléchir suffisamment pour la trouver. Après les Marcheurs Blancs et l'armée de la Mère des dragons, je peux vous assurer que nous trouverons tôt ou tard comment sortir de cette impasse.

Sansa hocha distraitement la tête sans répondre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas la confiance de Varys, ni son expérience. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'être couronnée, elle sentit le poids de sa jeunesse lui peser sur les épaules. Elle avait vingt ans, et jamais elle n'avait été instruite à la politique. On avait voulu faire d'elle une poupée à même d'être belle et de donner des fils à son mari. Avant de se retrouver en charge du Nord en l'absence de Jon, jamais elle n'avait eu à gouverner, et depuis elle n'avait eu de cesse d'apprendre sur le tas, recevant des leçons par la force comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle n'avait pas le bagage nécessaire pour défier les Dorniens sur leur propre terrain sans aide, mais même Varys et Davos paraissaient perplexes, comme si eux-mêmes ne voyaient aucun moyen de réussir.

\- Si je puis me permettre de ramener la discussion sur un sujet un peu plus trivial, intervint ser Davos, vous devriez garder votre couronne à distance de votre tête. Tant que nous n'aurons pas mouillé dans un port de Dorne, je préfère que nous évitions les risques inutiles.

\- J'imagine que c'est sage, admit Sansa avec un sourire.

Ce faisant, elle ôta sa couronne, avec laquelle elle était évidemment partie de Port-Réal, et comme le marin se levait pour lui saisir un coffret soigneusement ouvragé, elle l'y plaça.

\- Il me vient une idée, dit précautionneusement lord Varys. Je ne doute pas qu'elle vous ait effleurée à un moment ou à un autre, et je crains qu'elle ne soit mal reçue.

\- Ne tournez pas ainsi autour du pot, je ne me vexerai pas de vos idées, je le promets.

\- Avez-vous déjà sérieusement envisagé la possibilité d'une alliance avec le prince Ildran ? Un mariage ?

Sansa et ser Davos levèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement. Sans échanger le moindre regard avec le vieux marin, la jeune reine sut que lui aussi y avait songé, forcément. Quand elle y songeait, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que c'était là la logique-même. Dorne était une puissance importante, isolée certes, ancienne ennemie héréditaire des Lannister ou presque, et l'une des meilleures façons d'instaurer une paix durable avec la Couronne était de renouveler l'alliance autrefois faite par Tyrion, quand il avait fiancé Myrcella Baratheon et Trystane Martell.

Aussi oui, elle y avait songé. Mais jamais très sérieusement. Elle se refusait à reprendre un époux. A partager son lit, ses nuits, à lui donner un fils. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce à quoi elle rêvait quand elle était enfant, promise à Joffrey et persuadée que c'était là la meilleure des choses possibles, mais elle ne pouvait plus tolérer une telle possibilité. Ne serait-ce qu'y penser lui donnait la nausée.

Mais elle ne pourrait éternellement échapper à ses responsabilités. Même si la nouvelle monarchie mise en place par Tyrion et lord Varys incluait que les plus grandes Maisons votent l'avènement d'un nouveau souverain, elle devrait tôt ou tard gouverner en épousant un membre de ces familles, et en lui donnant des héritiers. Et cela lui était insupportable. Depuis Ramsay, la simple pression d'une autre peau contre la sienne lui était intolérable.

\- Je ne souhaite pas prendre d'époux pour le moment, lord Varys, dit-elle avec fermeté. Et je n'entends pas offrir mon nom à Ildran ou l'un des membres de sa cour pour m'assurer son aide et son respect. Ceux-ci me sont dus, en vertu de nos accords précédents, qu'il a ratifiés devant témoins.

\- En ce cas, peut-être pourrions-nous envisager une autre personne que vous, tenta le seigneur eunuque sans insister davantage sur la raison de son refus. Votre sœur…

\- N'y songez même pas. Arya ne se mariera jamais. Elle a refusé la demande de Gendry, qui l'aimait pourtant et pour qui je suis sûre qu'elle a des sentiments. Ce n'est pas pour accepter d'épouser qui que ce soit sur mon insistance.

\- Qui d'autre, alors ? Une alliance avec un membre de votre Maison, ou de nos alliés, serait à même de régler durablement notre problème.

Sansa acquiesça distraitement, perdue dans ses pensées. Varys disait vrai, elle devait bien l'admettre. Mais qui donc ? Il manquait de gens, de possibilités. Arya et elle étaient les dernières filles de la Maison Stark, et même des Karstark, morts jusqu'aux derniers durant la Longue Nuit. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire plus de Lannister, Gendry était seul Baratheon, et les Fer-Nés…

\- Je ne vois pas Yara Greyjoy consentir à une telle alliance, songea-t-elle à voix haute. Pas plus qu'aucune des filles et des femmes du Nord ou de la guerre.

\- Proposer une telle chose à lady Lyanna aurait certainement le mérite d'égayer l'une de nos sempiternelles journées de négociation, ironisa ser Davos. Lady Meera, peut-être ? C'est une bonne amie de votre famille.

\- Elle est héritière de la Maison Reed à présent que son frère est mort, et elle a l'âme d'une cheffe de guerre, non d'une épouse qui vaquerait d'un jardin à l'autre. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres hommes de la Maison Martell qu'Ildran ?

\- Son jeune frère, Oryn, mais il n'a que onze ans. Et ils n'ont pas de sœur.

Sansa réfléchit un moment en silence. Un enfant de onze ans était facile à fiancer et à manipuler. Elle ne doutait pas d'y parvenir s'il fallait en arriver là. Mais épouser un enfant, ou même s'y fiancer ? Elle ne pouvait l'envisager. D'autant qu'Ildran Martell n'accepterait certainement pas en comprenant qu'il faudrait des années à une telle alliance pour engendrer un héritier et conclure ainsi l'alliance.

\- Si jamais il faut en venir là, il sera toujours temps de considérer de marier l'une des filles d'Oberyn Martell, dit-elle finalement.

\- Ce sont des bâtardes, lui fit inutilement remarquer ser Davos.

\- Un simple décret royal pourrait changer cela. Dorne fait partie des Six Couronnes, et j'ai toute autorité pour désigner les Aspics des sables comme héritières légitimes de leur père. L'une d'elles pourrait marier mon cousin Robyn.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et pendant quelques instants le silence régna dans la cabine. Puis, lentement, à mesure que leurs esprits s'échauffaient pour trouver une nouvelle possibilité à l'impasse vers laquelle ils avançaient, ils reprirent leur discussion, en avançant des éventualités plus discutables et complexes au fil de la conversation. Sansa ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à la sagesse de leurs propos, mais elle avait besoin d'écouter chacun d'entre eux, comme si la solution pouvait se dissimuler derrière une demi-douzaine de farces grotesques.

**.**

_Adon Rivers_

Adon Rivers était né à Cupulcier. Il avait connu la merde, la misère et la mort dès son plus jeune âge et n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de s'embarquer sur un navire marchand, avant même d'avoir douze ans. Il avait aimé la mer, la liberté, et quand son bateau avait été attaqué et l'équipage capturé par des pirates, il avait rejoint leurs rangs, embarqué de force. Mais il avait aimé ça. Et depuis plus de trente ans, il ne vivait que de contrats et de piraterie. Il avait voyagé un peu partout à Essos et Westeros, avait acheté des esclaves, en avait vendu, en avait capturé, en avait baisé. Il avait été contrebandier, assassin, mercenaire. Il connaissait le monde et il se targuait de savoir juger une situation rapidement, et de savoir commander des hommes avec assez d'efficacité pour obtenir des résultats satisfaisants.

Mais Adon Rivers était avant tout un imposteur. Un pauvre gars qui avait su apprendre un peu de la science des autres, mais qui n'avait jamais pu appréhender ce qui dépassait ses capacités – et ces choses étaient légions. C'étaient les circonstances qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était désormais. Et ces circonstances exigeaient qu'il se conduise en capitaine digne de ce nom, et personne parmi ses hommes n'aurait compris et accepté qu'ils laissent passer une opportunité de se faire quelques têtes et quelques pièces.

Alors oui, quand il avait vu les deux navires au loin, il n'avait pas hésité.

Parce que depuis la débandade des forces de la reine Cersei et des Fer-Nés, il traînait des arbalètes géantes ici ou là, relativement aisées à se procurer au marché noir, puisque la nouvelle reine des Six Couronnes avait insisté pour que soit enfermé toutes les armes en question à l'abri dans les tréfonds du Donjon Rouge. La peur de voir l'arme fonctionner à nouveau avait semblé motiver cette action, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'avait pas été une folle réussite et Adon en possédait deux. Deux magnifiques arbalètes qui trônaient sur son navire, en bonne partie parce qu'il avait servi autrefois Euron Greyjoy et avait pu piller les bateaux à moitié détruits quand il était revenu aux abords de Port-Réal quelques jours après la destruction de la ville.

Et maintenant, il avait deux armes massives à bord de son navire, et l'occasion de piller un convoi royal. Il avait aisément reconnu le pavillon, malgré la brume. Un loup blanc qui se détachait sur fond noir, cela ne pouvait être que des vaisseaux de la nouvelle reine de Port-Réal, parce qu'aucun navire nordien ne serait venu se perdre aussi profondément au Sud avec tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire déjà chez eux.

Adon observa longuement les navires. Deux, de taille modeste. Lui avait cent-trente-deux hommes à son bord, et ses deux arbalètes. S'il réglait son sort à l'un des bateaux, il n'aurait aucun mal à aborder le deuxième.

Les instructions passèrent dans les rangs comme un murmure, mues par l'habitude. En quelques minutes, les hommes, déjà alertes, furent prêts. Depuis des jours qu'ils écumaient les côtes, ils ne s'étaient faits que quelques barques sans intérêts. Ils avaient quitté les voies maritimes des navires marchands en provenance d'Essos depuis quelques temps, écrasés par la concurrence. Même deux arbalètes de la taille d'un homme ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec trois escadrons de navires pirates fous furieux, et Adon n'était pas stupide. Ses hommes et lui venaient de Westeros, c'étaient des pauvres bougres qui avaient survécu vaille que vaille aux dernières années de guerre et n'en revenaient pas. Ils n'avaient rien qui les attendait, où que ce soit, et ils avaient besoin d'argent et de sang. C'était devenu ça, leur vie : gagner des batailles, assouvir leur besoin de se battre, et gagner de l'argent en pillant les navires un par un, pour ensuite écumer les maisons de passe des cités marines où ils dilapidaient leurs gains en filles, en jeux et en boissons. Ils n'avaient pas les épaules pour s'attaquer aux convois marchands et esclavagistes qui longeaient la côte d'Essos ou en partaient. Les équipages de pirates constituaient là-bas une institution, de véritables petites armadas de deux cents hommes par navire. Si Adon et ses hommes avaient tenté de s'y faire une place, ils se seraient fait tailler en pièces.

Alors là, il savait que c'était inespéré. Il pouvait gagner cher. Les navires royaux avaient toujours à leur bord des gens de la haute pour lesquels on payait des rançons, ou des trésors plein les cales, c'était connu. Et Adon avait certes appris à naviguer et vécu une vie pleine de surprises surtout mauvaises, mais c'était aussi un idiot. Fondamentalement crétin, parvenu à un poste à responsabilité pare que les pauvres hères qu'il avait sous ses ordres l'étaient encore plus que lui. Adon savait lire un peu, et écrire une dizaine de mots laborieux. Ça lui avait suffi pour asseoir sa supériorité sur l'équipage. Ça, et le fait d'avoir pillé les arbalètes. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait participé à de grandes expéditions, suivi de grands capitaines. Mais il n'avait ni leurs moyens, ni leurs connaissances, et il crevait de faim d'avoir déjà dépensé tout le butin de la prise précédente. Il fallait qu'il trouve à manger et à boire pour tout le monde, où il y aurait du grabuge.

\- Faites placer les arbalètes à tribord, commanda-t-il. Toutes les deux. Il faut crever le plus gros des navires pour accéder au deuxième. Dépêchez-vous.

Adon avait l'habitude de naviguer dans le brouillard, mais même s'il avait pour l'heure de quoi l'emporter, tout pouvait changer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il connaissait la région mieux que sa propre poche et savait qu'une ancienne île partiellement submergée par les eaux formait un étroit couloir de pierres à quelques lieues de là. Il suffisait de s'écarter d'un rien pour attendre le convoi de l'autre côté. De la sorte, lui et ses hommes seraient aussi à l'abri du regard des autres navires. Pas la peine que l'un d'eux ne l'aperçoive.

\- Dis aux hommes de se tenir prêts, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dael. On va se les faire.

Dael, un pauvre bougre de trente ans et quelques qui n'avait plus que huit doigts et pas un d'intelligence, acquiesça avec un sourire réjoui. Il n'était peut-être pas des plus futés, mais c'était un gars fidèle qu'Adon traînait depuis des années. Il savait y faire avec les autres, et c'était un bon combattant, un fameux guerrier qui maniait une hache à deux lames comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille plus légère qu'une plume.

Tranquillement, le navire fendit les ondes et se dissimula dans la brume, et bientôt il laissa passer entre lui et les bateaux royaux les rochers de l'île engloutie. Réduits à des ombres noires au milieu du gris du brouillard, ceux-ci se poursuivirent sur près d'une lieue. Adon commanda à l'équipage de se tenir prêt, les arbalètes furent chargées.

Puis les rochers disparurent, et, l'œil rivé à sa longue vue, Adon distingua les deux navires royaux. Il ajusta du bras la direction à viser par les arbalétriers, attendit une seconde, puis :

\- Tirez.

Le claquement des cordes des arbalètes claqua dans l'air, et Adon vit les flèches immenses fendre le paysage. Un instant plus tard, elles crevèrent la coque du premier navire dans un fracas épouvantable. Ce furent deux explosions, l'une au centre du vaisseau, la seconde à la poupe. Des gerbes de bois en jaillirent, et des hurlements retentirent aussitôt.

\- A tribord toutes ! cria Adon.

La mer était calme, mais les rameurs de son équipage motivés. Ils ne mirent qu'un instant à rallier le navire crevé dont les hommes se jetaient à l'eau. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, si violent qu'il évoqua une seconde le tonnerre, puis le mat s'effondra de côté, broyant ce qu'il restait du pont, emportant la voilure avec lui. En quelques instants, il ne resta plus rien du fier navire garni de chevaliers et de guerriers des Six Couronnes. Rien de plus que des hommes hagards, engoncés dans de lourdes armures, qui se débattaient avec les eaux quand ils n'étaient pas déjà morts.

\- A l'assaut !

Une série de hurlements enthousiastes lui répondit. En moins d'une minute, le bateau traversa la carcasse scindée en deux du navire westerosi, fonçant à pleine vitesse contre le second navire. Les arbalètes avaient fait peut-être un peu trop de dégâts, il n'y aurait rien à sauver du premier vaisseau, rien à piller. Mais au moins pourrait-il espérer tirer quelque chose du second. D'un geste brusque, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis longtemps, le navire pirate vira au dernier moment possible à bâbord, pour venir épouser la coque de sa victime.

Et alors, ce fut le chaos. La joie indescriptible de l'assaut, la rage et l'enthousiasme du combat. La mort imminente, et les viols, bien sûr. Même s'il n'y aurait probablement pas des quantités de femmes à bord, Adon et les autres prendraient ce qu'il y aurait, décapiteraient, feraient couler le sang. Et ce serait merveilleux. Un sourire dément lui étira les lèvres. Oui, ce serait merveilleux.

Il tira son cimeterre de son fourreau et se jeta à l'assaut du navire parmi les premiers.

C'était des guerriers solides et des chevaliers, Adon le remarqua immédiatement. Ils étaient certainement bien meilleurs combattants que les pirates, mais ils étaient aussi tout à fait surpris, pris au dépourvu et un rien trop lents à réagir. Adon le voyait bien, et il n'en éprouvait que plus de joie à l'idée de les vaincre. Ils allaient les tuer, tous ou presque.

Peut-être tous.

Le cimeterre trancha le bras d'un marin qui cherchait à repousser l'assaut, puis un instant plus tard ce fut le tour de la gorge. Le premier sang se répandit sur le pont dans un geyser chaud et puant, de cette odeur propre, légèrement métallique, qui n'appartenait qu'à ce si précieux liquide.

Adon fendit la foule des guerriers ahuris en tranchant dans le vif et dans le lard. Il avait cru apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant, un éclat de couleurs à la proue du navire. Des vêtements plus riches et colorés que ceux des guerriers et des marins, une chevelure rousse. Défiguré par la joie démente qu'il éprouvait en enfonçant son cimeterre dans ces corps pris au dépourvu. Lui n'avait aucune armure réelle – à peine une doublure de cuir par-dessus ses vêtements – mais il avait de l'énergie à revendre, et ses hommes avaient trop attendus pour faire couler le sang. Il y aurait certainement des pertes, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il y en avait toujours. Tant que l'essentiel de l'équipage survivait, tout allait bien.

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants se posta devant la jeune femme à la chevelure rousse, et Adon marqua une demi-seconde d'hésitation, avant de foncer. Le vieil homme n'avait pas une grande maîtrise de l'épée qu'il brandissait. En en tour de main, Adon lui lacéra la tunique, faisant jaillir le sang, le désarma d'un coup brusque et l'envoya au sol.

Alors, il vit le regard effrayé de la jeune femme. Une rousse de vingt ans peut-être, au visage dur et beau, aux vêtements riches. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage où que ce soit, et pas une seule description parlée ne lui évoquait la jeune femme, mais il n'en avait cure. Il était prêt à en mettre sa main à couper qu'elle venait d'une famille influente et qu'elle vaudrait son pesant d'or.

Elle tenta bien de s'échapper, mais il la rattrapa en deux enjambées, lui saisit le bras et la jeta contre un tonneau. Le cri qu'elle poussa lui donna l'impression d'avoir remporter une autre victoire, plus personnelle. Il la tenait à sa merci. Il pouvait décider d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. D'un revers, il lui creva la lèvre. Elle poussa un nouveau cri, se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais Adon avait bien plus de force qu'une pauvre gamine de noblesse, qui n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour quoi que ce soit.

Il la fit tourner, lui tordant le bras, et ce faisant il plaqua sa lame entre ses seins, la pointe tout contre la peau gracile de la gorge. Celle-ci, blanche et douce – il la voyait douce – se figea, la respiration bloquée.

\- A votre place, ma belle, je me tiendrai tranquille. Sinon, je vous coupe une oreille et si ça ne suffit pas, ce sera la seconde, puis je tracerai de jolies arabesques sur votre poitrine.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps de la dame, et Adon frémit, mais d'excitation. Elle était à lui. Il l'avait prise comme butin, et quoi que recèle ce navire, il la garderait pour lui. Il était certain qu'elle n'écarterait pas les cuisses facilement, mais il y avait une certaine satisfaction à forcer une femme, et il sentait déjà qu'il en aurait pour son argent avec celle-ci. Son aine s'était crispée, et il sentait le début de l'envie poindre.

Au milieu de la cohue, il pouvait presque entendre jubiler ses hommes, et lui-même avait envie de hurler de rire. Un navire détruit, un second qu'ils étaient en train de massacrer et qu'ils pourraient piller tout leur soûl, et une femme par-dessus le marché. Que demande de plus ?

Mais quelque chose, soudain, le bloqua. Un bruit sourd, répétitif. Une pulsation, pareille à un tambour.

Adon regarda autour de lui, mais ne distingua rien d'anormal au milieu du brouillard. Et pourtant, le bruit enflait. Peu à peu, ceux de la bataille s'atténuèrent, et même les rires des pirates moururent lentement. Les marins ennemis se figèrent, et tous se retrouvèrent alors, suspendus à la pulsation qui croissait, et à une note qui l'accompagnait. Une note chantée.

Soudain, Adon eut du mal à respirer.

Et un concert de voix profondes s'éleva de la brume.

_Sois bon mon enfant, mon enfant sois sage,_

_Sois sage, comme une image_

_Sinon aux guildiens je te livrerai_

_Et au fond des eaux, te noierai_

\- Capitaine, souffla un marin, paniqué - Dael, lui sembla-t-il.

\- Ta gueule !

Mais la sueur lui coulait dans le cou, et ses poids se dressaient partout sur son corps. Les voix, d'abord lointaines, lui semblaient se rapprocher graduellement, jouant de la brume pour envahir les ponts. Les combats s'étaient suspendus, et tous, pirates ou marins attaqués, avaient le regard rivé sur le brouillard.

_Sinon aux guildiens je te livrerai_

_Et au fond des eaux, te noierai_

Il connaissait ce chant. Il en avait déjà entendu parler et il l'avait entendu une fois, des années auparavant. Et cette putain de purée de pois lui coupait la vue et lui donnait l'impression que les voix s'élevaient de partout autour de lui.

_Vogue petit pirate, vogue loin_

_Et garde-toi bien des guildiens_

_Car sois sûr que quand ils seront là_

_Dans le sang tu mourras_

Puis, ce fut le silence. Un de ces silences les plus oppressants qu'Adon ait jamais perçu. Il n'y avait plus ni souffle, ni mouvement, ni rien. A ses pieds, la putain aux cheveux roux était immobile, le regard inquiet, perdu dans la brume. Aucun navire ne fendait les flots, ou alors si lentement et doucement qu'aucun bruit ne leur en parvenait.

Adon se surprit à trembler. La main qui tenait son épée devint moite.

Et une lance creva soudain la brume. Elle se ficha dans la gorge de son second, à la barre de son propre navire.

Et un cri creva la brume, juste avant qu'Adon n'aperçoive, bien trop près, le vaisseau qui les attaquait :

\- Ancre !

Puis ce furent trois silhouettes sombres qui jaillirent, une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui, et percutèrent de plein fouet la voile du navire pirate et les gréements. L'une d'elles dévala la voile en la déchirant, une épée plantée dans le tissu.

Et Adon sut, à cet instant, qu'il ne quitterait le navire vivant.

**.**

_Les guildiens_

Ahnne, Gydeon et Akharoh se jetèrent du _Brise-Tempête_. Ils étaient les seuls à témoigner d'un équilibre suffisant pour prendre de l'élan sur les gréements et la grande voile. Une corde de secours nouée autour de la taille, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde. Epée en avant, ils se jetèrent dans le vide, à l'assaut du navire pirate. L'élan, combiné à la manœuvre que tentait Leth Aranoth à la barre, leur donna l'angle nécessaire pour heurter de plein fouet les voiles et les gréements du navire pirate. Ahnne, plus légère et plus petite, retomba plus bas, mais sa lame se planta dans la toile d'une voile, et la déchira sur son passage alors que la jeune fille se laissait glisser vers le pont. Gydeon avait atterri près d'un mètre plus haut, sur sa droite, et son épée trancha une nouvelle ligne meurtrière dans la voile. Akharoh, lui, s'empêtra un instant dans les gréements, mais son arak trancha dans le vif, et si ses gestes parurent désordonnés, ils n'en déchirèrent pas moins les cordages avec aisance.

\- Ancre ! hurla Leth Aranoth, et deux guildiens jetèrent l'ancre.

Le poids soudain, associé à la vitesse gagnée à coups de rame, permit au capitaine de jouer de la barre et d'heurter le navire de côté, en décrivant un arc de cercle. Les meurtrières pratiquées dans la coque du _Brise-Tempête_ effleurèrent le navire pirate, mais il n'en jaillit pas de simples flèches. Quatre lances de la taille d'un homme s'en échappaient, et crevèrent la coque du bateau comme un fétu de paille.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Dix, tout au plus. L'équipage guildien ne s'était jamais laissé surprendre, et était passé maître dans l'art des attaques-surprises. Rapidité et efficacité étaient leurs maîtres-mots. Et tandis que Leth crevait la coque des pirates en heurtant à peine son propre navire, le reste de l'équipage se tenait prêt.

Au centre du pont du _Brise-Tempête_, encerclés par une soixantaine de jeunes gens et de preux guerriers décidés à en découdre, vêtus de leurs armures, épée à la main, Brienne de Tarth, Jaime Lannister et Podrick Payne se tenaient prêts, les muscles tendus à craquer. Le jeune écuyer avait encoché une flèche à son arc, une pièce de bois d'if de première qualité. A ses côtés, Leung avait fait de même, son long sabre pendant à sa hanche. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient noués en une longue queue de cheval pour ne pas lui encombrer la vue.

\- Pavillon royal ! hurla Jaime, et la tension monta d'un cran dans les rangs guildiens.

La déchirure du bois résonna, les deux bateaux s'entrechoquèrent en faisant chanceler les uns et les autres. Rendus sur le pont adverse, Gydeon et Ahnne luttaient déjà pour leur vie.

\- Guildiens ! rugit Brienne. Chargez !

L'équipage bondit, enjamba le bastingage et sauta sur le pont du navire pirate. Les épées, sabres, fendoirs, haches, marteaux, flèches, lances déchirèrent les muscles, brisèrent les os, crevèrent la peau. La première flèche de Podrick se planta dans le crâne d'un pirate ahuri qui n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri. Oathkeeper décapita une tête en faisant jaillir un geyser de sang chaud. Winter's End transperça la cage thoracique d'un homme, le figeant dans sa dernière action, le bras levé dans une tentative d'attaque avortée. D'un coup de pied, Jaime dégagea son épée. D'un violent crochet de sa main de bois, il repoussa un assaut, et tua l'homme en fendant sa gorge.

Plus haut, Akharoh s'était lancé dans l'escalade pour atteindre le nid de pie, et il tranchait tout sur son passage. Au sol, Gydeon avait dégainé ses deux épées et protégeait sa vie et celle d'Ahnne, juchée sur un tonneau, qui arrosait de flèches le pont noir de monde. Depuis le _Brise-Tempête_, d'autres archers les appuyaient. Aussi rapide et agile qu'il était mince, le jeune Fitz décochait flèches et couteaux de lancer sans manquer ses cibles.

Brienne traversa le navire rapidement, fendant les corps brutalement de violents coups d'épée et bondit, se réceptionnant sur le pont du vaisseau royal. D'autres guildiens venaient avec elle, et en un instant, ce fut le chaos. Les lames et le sang entonnèrent ballet mortel où les insultes se muaient aux cris. Des yeux, Brienne fouillait les rangs. Pavillon royal ne signifiait qu'une chose pour elle, et bientôt un éclat de chevelure rousse se détacha de la cohue humide et brune.

Sansa.

Un homme la tenait contre lui, l'épée en travers de sa poitrine. Le regard ahuri, le pirate reculait, noyé par la marée humaine, et Brienne sut, à son regard, qu'il se savait perdu.

Elle se rua sur lui et vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, hésiter. Cependant, trop concentrée sur lui et sa précieuse prisonnière, elle en oublia de vérifier ce qui l'entourait. Un coup violent d'épée la frappa au flanc et elle fut projetée au sol. Son armure résonna sous le choc mais, une fois par terre, à la merci des coups de pieds et du piétinement maladroits des pirates et des guerriers qui se démenaient, l'état général de son armure ou de ses côtes ne lui traversa pas un seul instant l'esprit. Elle roula sur elle-même, se redressa péniblement en encaissant tant bien que mal les coups qui jaillissaient de toutes parts. Une épée lui passa près du visage, la manquant de peu, elle se mit à genoux et étira le bras. Oathkeeper transperça le torse non protégé du pirate, détruisant les côtes au passage sous la violence de l'attaque. Brienne dégagea la lame d'un geste brusque et se remit debout, à peine engourdie. L'adrénaline et sa soif du combat, ajoutées à la vision de Sansa toujours prisonnière, ne laissaient aucune place à la douleur. Son armure avait été réparée, reforgée. Elle était à même de la protéger.

Et elle, Brienne de Tarth, était à même de protéger sa reine.

Oathkeeper trancha dans le vif, déversant les tripes d'un pirate à même le pont, et d'un geste brusque, la géante écarta son adversaire pour toiser celui qui retenait toujours Sansa. Il faillit tendre sa lame pour se protéger, mais fut trop lent. Brienne lui trancha le visage dans un large mouvement. L'homme, d'une bonne tête plus grand que Sansa, demeura debout une instant, puis une moitié de son visage dévala son corps et celui-ci s'effondra. Effrayée, la jeune reine laissa échapper un cri étouffé et détourna les yeux. Elle ne vit ainsi pas Brienne approcher et sursauta quand la guerrière lui saisit le bras et la repoussa sans douceur contre un mur.

\- Restez derrière moi !

Le chaos régnait sur le navire. Les hommes de la Couronne, jusque-là submergés par les pirates et incapables de défendre leur reine, avaient repris courage à la vue des secours, et s'étaient à nouveau jetés dans le combat en hurlant. Mais l'effet de surprise commençait à perdre du terrain, et il ne faudrait plus longtemps aux hors-la-loi pour se révéler aussi durs à tuer que le vantait leur réputation.

Brienne vit Varys, non loin d'elle, trébuchant pour se mettre à l'abri, se protégeant tant bien que mal des coups qui pleuvaient autour de lui. Mais heureusement, il n'était pas une priorité pour les assaillants, puisqu'il ne brandissait aucune arme. Tout en taillant dans le vif et le sang pour tenir ses ennemis à distance, Brienne attendit qu'il soit à portée de main pour l'empoigner et le précipiter contre Sansa. Elle entendait bien le protéger, mais s'il fallait choisir entre lui et la reine, elle préférait encore qu'il lui serve de bouclier humain.

_Jaime !_

Elle fouilla le chaos du regard, mais n'accrocha que le sang et les lames qui fendaient la chair et les os au milieu des cris. Elle serra les dents, et plongea Oathkeeper dans la poitrine d'un pirate qui s'approchait trop près. Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Elle devait protéger sa reine.

Déjà, les pirates se reprenaient. Tous n'avaient pas une peur viscérale des guildiens, et ils étaient solides, durs au mal, et doués de leurs armes, il fallait le leur reconnaître. Les coups pleuvaient, et Brienne encaissait en serrant les dents. Son armure avait été reforgée, et elle ne comportait plus de faille, mais la lourdeur des frappes ébranlaient le métal et une multitude de tremblements la secouaient.

_Sansa. Sansa avant tout. _

Déviant une hache d'un revers du gauche, elle transperça la gorge d'un énième adversaire et recula, repoussa Sansa contre le mur.

Sur le pont des pirates, Podrick avait abandonné son arc pour dégainer son épée et fendre les bras et les jambes, déchirant les muscles et tranchant les os. La cohue était invraisemblable. Il savait, évidemment, que les pirates étaient plus nombreux. Leur bâtiment comptait deux grandes voiles, et au moins une centaine de membres d'équipage. L'attaque devait être vive et mortelle, sinon ils n'en réchapperaient pas. Et s'il avait assez combattu avec les guildiens pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas leur pareil pour les attaques soudaines, il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre instant de relâchement.

Un cri de terreur lui fit soudain lever les yeux et il sauta de côté juste à temps pour éviter le veilleur du nid de pie. Précipité dans le vide, le malheureux s'écrasa dans une bouillie de sang et de viscères à ses pieds, s'éparpillant dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. L'écuyer leva les yeux, aperçut Akharoh sur les hauteurs. Le jeune Dothraki avait remisé son arak et dégainé son arc. Une pluie de flèches meurtrières s'abattit sur le pont, atteignant leur but avec une précision presque effrayante.

Brutalement bousculé contre le mat, Podrick chancela et n'aperçut l'épée qui allait lui trancher la gorge qu'à la dernière seconde. Il se baissa juste à temps et plongea en avant, percutant de plein fouet le pirate dont les frusques épaisses n'avaient pas l'épaisseur d'une armure. Son épée ripa contre une côte avant de s'enfoncer dans les chairs comme si elles avaient été du beurre. Un râle s'échappa des lèvres de son adversaire, mais Podrick n'y prêta aucune attention et poussa violement, jusqu'à faire basculer l'homme sur le dos. Il dégagea sa lame dans le mouvement et fit immédiatement un bond sur le côté pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque.

Jaime, près de la barre du navire pirate, était aux prises avec deux hommes, et s'il s'en sortait encore, jouant autant de son épée que de sa main de bois pour se protéger et contrer les attaques de ses adversaires, il ne dominait pas la situation. Podrick fendit la foule et se jeta sur le plus proche, lui passant son épée au travers du corps. Il dégagea la lame d'un geste brusque, pivota pour se retrouver dos à dos avec le régicide et écarta sans peine une attaque vive mais malhabile. Une bouffée d'enthousiasme lui monta dans la poitrine, supplantant la simple adrénaline habituelle. Il avait progressé ces derniers mois, et ces pauvres pirates lui paraissaient aisés à défaire, tant parce qu'ils étaient pris par surprise que parce que les styles de combats de leurs adversaires guildiens étaient multiples et exotiques, à des lieues des méthodes traditionnelles de Westeros. Même si les hors-la-loi étaient de bons combattants, ils étaient bien trop pris au dépourvu pour réussir à se protéger de façon efficace. Et surtout, ils n'avaient que de piètres armures. Çà et là, leurs attaques ripaient sur le métal des armures des chevaliers ou se fichaient dans le cuir bouilli que portaient la plupart des guildiens – sans pour autant entailler la peau.

Frappant avec vivacité, esquivant tant que possible les épées pour ne pas tenter la chance et la résistance de sa propre armure de cuir, Podrick esquissa un sourire. Sa lame tranchait les doigts, les bras, s'enfonçait dans les poitrines et déchirait les visages, crevant la peau pour mettre à jour la chair, le sang, les muscles. Un coup de hache le manqua de peu, mais l'écuyer avait esquivé et, de sa main gauche, il faufila sa dague entre les côtes de son adversaire qui étouffa un cri et se figea, déchiré par la douleur. D'un geste ample, Podrick le décapita.

\- Tout va bien ? cria-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Parfaitement ! répondit Jaime en cherchant son souffle. Et toi ?

\- Aussi ! Mais j'ai deux mains, moi !

D'un pas de côté, l'écuyer esquiva une nouvelle attaque. La lame du pirate se ficha dans la barre du navire. Il se retourna à temps pour éviter le coup de Podrick, mais ne vit pas Jaime surgir dans son dos. Winter's End lui transperça le crâne si violement qu'un œil crevé fut éjecté de son orbite. Podrick ne put retenir une grimace en regardant le chevalier dégager son arme et le globe oculaire rouler sur le pont.

Un cri plus strident que les autres attira son attention. Lao Jan, un Yi Tien d'une trentaine d'années, venait d'entrer en scène, et l'épouvante se lisait sur les visages des pirates. L'homme n'avait rien d'impressionnant à première vue, mais ses deux sabres étaient enflammés de feu grégeois. En un instant, il répandit le chaos tout autour de lui, accentuant encore la confusion. Une voile déchirée prit feu, des cordes commencèrent à se consumer, plusieurs pirates se jetèrent en arrière pour l'esquiver, s'embrochant malgré eux contre les armes guildiennes qui les encerclaient.

\- Podrick ! hurla Leung depuis le milieu du navire, et le garçon égorgea d'un revers l'homme qui l'approchait à reculons, paniqué par l'apparition démoniaque de Lao Jan.

\- J'arrive !

Il jeta un regard bref à Jaime, et marqua soudain une hésitation. Il avait été convenu qu'il suivrait les ordres de Leung, mais il avait aussi été convenu que Jaime et Brienne resteraient ensemble dans la bataille. Abandonner le régicide maintenant, seul, le figea un instant.

\- Vas-y ! cria Jaime pour couvrir le tumulte. Je m'en sortirais !

Podrick hésita une dernière seconde, puis hocha la tête et se précipita au travers de la foule. Leung était à l'entrée des cales, avec Nyri et Orea, deux guildiennes Dothrakies lourdement armées. Ensemble, ils se jetèrent dans les cales. Il n'y avait plus de rameurs à leur poste, et il n'y avait apparemment pas davantage d'esclaves ni de captifs comme ils l'avaient craint, mais juste quelques hommes venus protéger leur butin et que les araks et les sabres réduisirent au silence en quelques secondes.

C'était presque facile. Podrick avait l'impression que l'épée était un prolongement de son bras et qu'il s'en servait pour participer à une danse mortelle, et les trois femmes autour de lui maniaient leurs propres armes avec plus encore d'efficacité et d'agilité. Les pirates, malgré leur rage, n'avaient aucune chance. L'un d'eux tenta bien une ruse qui blessa Nyri, mais cela n'eut que pour effet de lui faire transpercer le crâne d'une pique.

\- _Sale chien,_ cracha Nyri en dothraki en arrachant son arme de la tête ensanglantée.

Les guerriers poursuivirent leur progression à vive allure, sur leurs gardes. Ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais tout l'enjeu était de le trouver à temps. Mais à la seconde où ils atteignirent leur but, ils comprirent leur erreur. Leung se figea en une seconde, bloquant la progression de ses trois guerriers, et avisa le pirate qui leur faisait face, une torche à la main, le regard fou. Podrick heurta la Yi Tienne à hauteur de l'épaule, et écarquilla les yeux, soudain figé d'horreur, en sentant à peine les deux Dothrakies le percuter violemment dans le dos.

Une seule chose traversa son esprit : la devise des pirates, qui lui donna l'impression de flotter dans cette pièce exiguë.

_Brûler plutôt qu'être pris. _

Aux pieds du pirate acculé, à quelques centimètres de sa torche enflammée, les guildiens n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître le liquide verdâtre qui suintait du tonneau.

Du feu grégeois. Et tout autour d'eux, tapissant la pièce, de la paille, des tentures, de la toile. Rien qui ne fut pas bien trop facilement inflammable.

Podrick sut qu'ils étaient finis. Même si Orea, plus vive qu'eux tous, décocha une flèche qui se planta si violement dans le crâne du pirate qu'il en chancela avant de tomber raide mort, il sut qu'ils avaient échoués. La torche retomba contre la paille, et le feu pris immédiatement. Leung, qui se tenait devant lui, le poussa rudement en arrière.

\- Evacuez !

Ils coururent à s'en décrocher les jambes. Nyri et Orea émergèrent sur le pont les premières, Podrick juste derrière elle.

\- Feu grégeois ! hurla Leung en sortant à son tour. Evacuez !

Il n'y avait pratiquement plus de pirates debout sur le navire, simplement une mare de sang et de cadavres. En un instant, tous les regards convergèrent sur la guildienne, puis ce fut la débandade. En courant et en plongeant, les uns et les autres bondirent sur le navire royal ou se jetèrent à l'eau. Leth Aranoth donna l'ordre que l'on remonte l'ancre et amorça une fuite pour s'écarter du navire pirate. Sur le bateau royal, Davos se précipita sur la barre et donna un coup violent pour s'écarter. Le mouvement brutal ébranla le navire et le peu de vent qui gonflait encore la voile leur fit fait un écart. Varys et Sansa, regroupés derrière Brienne, chancelèrent.

Jaime emprunta l'une des planches de bois juste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et dut sauter pour ne pas finir à l'eau. Il se réceptionna lourdement sur le pont du navire royal, et perdit l'équilibre dans la manœuvre de Davos. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il n'eut que le temps de voir s'abattre sur lui un marteau de fer. Il leva le bras dans une tentative de protection, en vain.

Mais l'arme ne l'atteignit pas. Une flèche creva la gorge du pirate et il suspendit son geste. Le marteau fut bien entraîné par le mouvement avorté et la gravité, mais il retomba à côté du chevalier. Jaime se releva, l'épée brandie, et fouilla le bateau jusqu'à apercevoir Ahnne, à peine stabilisée sur la proue du navire royal, mais l'arc déjà bandée et les flèches déjà filantes dans l'air. Il n'eut pas le temps de la remercier d'un signe de tête. Déjà, il fallait frapper à nouveau. Esquiver.

Un assaut brutal, plus violent que les autres, jaillit sur sa gauche, le fit brutalement chanceler et il se reçut contre un tonneau, qui bascula sous son poids. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, Jaime était au sol, sur le dos, et sa main serrait à peine Winter's End. Au-dessus de lui, un homme de sa stature levait déjà une hache à deux lames.

Jaime roula sur lui-même juste à temps pour esquiver le coup, et l'arme se planta dans le pont d'où jaillit des échardes. Il se releva à temps pour esquiver un nouveau coup en faisant un bond en arrière, s'évitant par-là de voir son armure enfoncée sur toute la largeur du ventre. Sans doute la hache n'aurait-elle pu la percer, mais le choc aurait pu enfoncer le métal contre sa peau. Une nouvelle attaque par le haut, et Jaime fit un pas de côté. L'homme était fort comme un bœuf, mais manquait de vitesse et de maîtrise. Et il n'avait pas d'armure.

Jaime passa dans son dos et lui fendit la peau et la tunique d'un large mouvement du bras. La lame traça une longue estafilade profonde de la hanche gauche à l'omoplate droite. Un cri jaillit des lèvres de l'homme, mais Jaime ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner. Il profita des jambes tremblantes du pirate pour lui crever la gorge de la pointe de l'épée. Au moment de l'arracher, il fit volte-face et balaya le navire des yeux. Il y avait une telle cohue autour de lui qu'il ne voyait même pas Brienne se détacher au milieu des guerriers. Pas plus qu'il n'apercevait Sansa, ni qu'il n'identifiait qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mais elles devaient être là, quelque part… A moins que Brienne n'ait pu la faire évacuer à bord du _Brise-Tempête_, et alors elles étaient déjà à l'abri…

_Pod !_

Jaime fit à nouveau volte-face. Le bateau pirate était presque totalement évacué, mais il restait çà et là des hommes et des femmes qui couraient, et soudain…

Soudain plusieurs choses encore se produisirent simultanément. Akharoh trancha la corde de sécurité qui le reliait au _Brise-Tempête_ et menaçait de le précipiter au sol comme le navire s'écartait. Il descendit du nid de pie, prit appui sur la poutre de la grande voile et la traversa en courant pour se jeter sur le bateau royal. Il atterrit de justesse dans les cordages et s'y emmêla. Gydeon, emporté par le poids d'un pirate qu'il venait de transpercer de part en part de son épée, faillit basculer par-dessus bord et ne fut empoigné que de justesse par Fitz, dont les doigts se refermèrent sur son protège-bras. Le plus âgé n'eut que le temps de retenir son cadet et de le faire plonger au sol. Nyri et Orea sautèrent à l'eau pour rejoindre le _Brise-Tempête_. Leung et Podrick traversèrent le pont en courant et plongèrent dans l'eau, face au navire royal.

Et, quelque part dans les cales, l'incendie rejoignit le tonneau de feu grégeois, et ce fut l'explosion.

**.**

_Brienne_

La violence du souffle et du feu creva le navire par le milieu, et la coque éventrée fut projetée à des dizaines de mètres. Le mat s'effondra dans un concert de craquements et de déchirements, avant de frapper l'eau brutalement. Malgré la manœuvre de Davos, le navire royal ne put totalement éviter l'impact, et le nid de pie des pirates se brisa avec fracas contre le bastingage.

Brienne se baissa, une main au-dessus du visage pour se protéger des débris projetés en tous sens, en veillant à toujours rester entre le danger et Sansa. Son comportement n'avait rien de réfléchi, elle agissait par pur instinct, mais son instinct lui commandait de protéger sa reine coûte que coûte. Et quand le tonnerre s'apaisa pour ne laisser qu'une douleur indicible sous son crâne, elle chancela en se redressant, et son premier regard fut pour le bateau. Le navire de Port-Réal était une scène de guerre, balayé par les débris, crevé par endroits, la voile pirate à demi échouée sur lui, enseveli sous les corps pirates, marins et guerriers. Chacun avait vendu chèrement sa peau, et le pont était un carnage. Quand les pirates auraient souhaité battre en retraite, il était déjà trop tard et les guildiens les avaient taillés en pièces.

Brienne baissa les yeux vers la reine recroquevillée sur elle-même, et fut soulagée de ne voir aucune trace de sang.

Elle ne compterait pas au nombre des victimes aujourd'hui.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Tremblante, Sansa abaissa lentement ses bras derrière lesquels elle s'était protégée, et lui adressa un signe de tête. Près d'elle, lord Varys ne paraissait guère plus vaillant, et arborait une vilaine plaie à la tête - mais tous deux étaient debout.

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Fitz ! Gydeon ! Venez protéger la reine !

Elle avait aperçu les deux garçons au milieu de la foule, et ils lui avaient paru indemnes. A la manière dont ils se précipitèrent sur elles, Brienne sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Les deux jeunes guildiens levèrent leurs armes et se postèrent de part et d'autre de Sansa, et la guerrière s'éloigna vers le centre du pont.

La plupart des pirates encore debout était sonnée, et tenue en respect par des guildiens et des marins royaux assourdis mais toujours prêts à en découdre. Le sol était jonché de cadavres et des flaques de sang imbibaient déjà le bois çà et là. Brienne promena rapidement son regard sur le pont, puis reporta son attention sur le _Brise-Tempête_. Derrière la barre, Leth se releva, tendu comme un arc. Les deux guerriers échangèrent un bref regard et un signe de tête puis, d'une même voix, en se tournant pour englober leur équipage des yeux, crièrent :

\- Guildiens ! Comptez-vous !

Aussitôt, avec la rapidité et l'obéissance qui les caractérisaient, les guildiens obéirent. Mais Brienne ne pouvait attendre qu'ils aient fini. Son regard fouillait les ponts, à la recherche de visages qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Leth était là, Ahnne était là, Sansa était protégée et lord Varys était en train de rejoindre ser Davos au milieu des enfants de la Guilde. Mais une angoisse sourde commençait déjà à lui dévorer les entrailles. Elle avait perdu Jaime et Podrick des yeux durant la bataille. A peine se souvenait-elle d'avoir vu l'écuyer fendre la foule pour prêter main-forte à Leung, et elle n'avait aucune idée d'à combien de temps cela remontait. Quant à Jaime…

_Par les Sept, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils aillent bien._

\- Brienne !

Le cri lui fit faire volte-face et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Jaime était là, appuyé contre le bastingage, l'armure tâchée de sang mais l'air intact, et lui aussi fouillait des yeux le navire. Avant d'avoir pu le réaliser, Brienne était à ses côtés. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et la guerrière eut l'impression brutale de reprendre son souffle.

Pendant une seconde, il y eut comme un flottement, les deux chevaliers séparés par moins d'un bras de distance au milieu d'un chaos qui s'organisait mais n'avait aucune attention à leur accorder, puis Jaime tourna brutalement la tête vers les eaux ballotées par l'explosion, où les débris du navire pirate émergeaient çà et là comme une coquille d'œuf éclatée.

\- Pod venait de sauter à l'eau quand ça a explosé.

Brienne eut l'impression que le cœur lui tombait au fond de l'estomac. L'explosion avait tout à fait détruit le navire. Aucune portion de plus de cinq mètres n'avait survécu. Les débris et les cadavres flottaient au milieu du sang et de l'écume.

La main de Brienne se crispa sur le bastingage, mais elle se contint. Elle ne pourrait pas nager avec son armure et remonter Podrick s'il était en train de se noyer. Elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle ne pourrait que se tuer avec lui, et alors…

\- Remonte. Allez, remonte.

La supplique avait franchi ses lèvres, et elle se sentait sur le point de se fendre de douleur et de terreur. _Pas Podrick. Par pitié._

Soudain, les flots se fendirent pour laisser émerger le visage de Leung, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son visage, la bouche ouverte pour aspirer une goulée d'air. Et, contre elle, il y avait la tête de Podrick.

Brienne se tendit immédiatement, puis se précipita vers les cordages. Elle était en train de défaire les nœuds des cordes de secours, le regard fiévreux, quand la voix de la jeune femme lui parvint, essoufflée.

\- Il est blessé !

\- Attrape ! cria Brienne en jetant la corde à l'eau.

Leung était une bonne nageuse, comme la plupart des guildiens qui étaient habitués à s'y exercer régulièrement sur la plage toute proche, mais elle peinait visiblement, et Brienne réalisa que Podrick ne nageait pas. Il pesait contre le bras de Leung tel un poids mort.

La Yi Tienne saisit la corde, et en un instant, Brienne, Jaime et deux autres guildiens se retrouvèrent à hisser leurs compagnons de toutes leurs forces. Péniblement, Leung atteignit le bastingage, soufflant et ahanant sous le poids de Podrick. Le visage pendant, blême, il était inconscient et ses cheveux détrempés lui collaient à la peau, sans parvenir pour autant à masquer la plaie qui lui gonflait la tempe.

\- Il a été assommé par le mat, hoqueta Leung.

Jaime saisit Podrick à bras le corps pour libérer Leung qui se bascula péniblement sur le pont. Il aurait été emporté par le poids de l'écuyer si Brienne ne l'avait pas empoigné à son tour pour allonger Podrick sur le ventre. La guerrière tomba à genoux à côté de lui et appliqua deux pressions violentes sur son dos.

Aucune réaction.

Livide et inerte, l'écuyer n'émit pas un souffle, pas un geste. L'eau coula hors de sa bouche, repoussée par la pression, mais ce fut tout. Brienne sentit un gant de métal lui saisir le ventre.

_Non. Non, pitié, non…_

Elle retourna Podrick sur le dos sans aucune douceur et apposa ses mains à hauteur de son sternum, en réalisant à peine que Jaime s'était agenouillé de l'autre côté du garçon et le fixait avec terreur en écartant les mèches collées à la plaie ensanglantée qui pulsait sur le front de l'écuyer.

Une pression. Deux. Trois.

Ses mains ne rencontrèrent presque aucune résistance de la part de l'armure de cuir bouilli, et Brienne les sentit s'enfoncer dans la poitrine du garçon comme s'il n'avait rien porté d'autre qu'une tunique.

Mais il n'y eut ni souffle, ni mouvement. Le visage de l'écuyer avait pris une teinte crayeuse, seulement coloré par le sang qui lui coulait sur la tempe. Brienne se sentait sur le point de vomir.

_Rien n'est plus odieux que de faillir à la protection des gens que l'on aime._

Elle avait vengé Renly après avoir été impuissante à le sauver, mais elle refusait d'avoir à venger Podrick. Pas lui. Si les dieux devaient avoir pitié, pas lui…

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix...

\- Allez, Pod, supplia Jaime en posant sa main contre les lèvres du garçon, mais il n'y avait pas de souffle, car sinon il le lui aurait dit et elle aurait vu la poitrine de l'écuyer se soulever.

Autour d'eux, le compte des guildiens s'achevait. Les absents étaient recherchés, les pirates encore vivants dépouillés de leurs armes, mais Brienne n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Podrick. Podrick qui ne respirait pas. Plus.

Après des années d'errance, de traîtrises, de combats inégaux, après la Longue Nuit et la chute de Port-Réal, il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, aussi bêtement, c'était cruel, injuste…

_Par pitié, Pod, respire !_

Malgré elle, Brienne sentit les premières larmes de panique lui brûler les yeux. Elle avait vu trop de gens mourir. Des gens qui lui étaient chers. Des gens qu'elle s'était jurée de protéger. Sa mère et ses frères et sœurs. Renly Baratheon. Catelyn Stark. Les compagnons d'armes qui l'avaient accompagnée ou soutenue au fil des combats, comme cela avait été le cas lors de la Longue Nuit, à Winterfell. Les dizaines de milliers de victimes de Port-Réal.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Podrick. Pas lui aussi.

Mais ses bras étaient lourds. Ils s'enfonçaient violement dans les côtes du garçon, et elle avait peut-être réussi à en casser au moins une, il lui avait semblé entendre un craquement sinistre. Et il ne se passait rien.

\- Brienne, souffla une voix, et c'était celle de Leung.

_Non, non, non !_

Nouveau craquement qui résonna dans l'esprit de Brienne comme un coup de massue. Elle fit une courte pause, attendit. Mais pas un souffle, rien.

\- Brienne.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Jaime. Il paraissait à bout de souffle et de force, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle n'y voyait plus rien. Sa vue était brouillée de larmes qui lui brûlaient la rétine, ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à avaler l'air, son cœur battait trop vite, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ses bras reprirent d'eux-mêmes le manège qu'elle leur avait imposé. Un, deux, trois, quatre…

\- Brienne, il ne respire plus, dit doucement Leung.

… cinq, six, sept…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne sentit aucun contact avec l'armure, mais une très légère pression, comme une main raisonnable venue la ramener à la réalité. Mais elle ne voulait pas de la raison. Elle voulait que ce damné écuyer respire. Qu'il respire et qu'il vive et qu'il la batte à ce stupide jeu de cartes où il trichait près d'une partie sur deux, et qu'il lui adresse un regard désapprobateur quand elle venait l'entraîner au lieu de se reposer, et qu'il commette des bévues de respectabilité en se montrant parfois trop familier comme lorsqu'il taquinait Jaime, qu'il lui donnait l'accolade, ou qu'il surgissait dans la chambre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour porter assistance ou veiller sur le sommeil de l'un ou l'autre des chevaliers comme il l'avait fait durant la nuit d'anniversaire de Jaime.

_Je t'en prie, Pod…_

… huit…

L'inspiration fut aussi brutale que l'explosion. La poitrine de Podrick se souleva violement, ses yeux se révulsèrent et le bruit horriblement douloureux d'une respiration forcée passa ses lèvres. Brienne suspendit son geste juste avant de presser ses mains une neuvième fois et pendant une seconde, elle resta suspendue au-dessus du corps de son écuyer, interdite.

Puis une nouvelle respiration déchira le silence mortuaire du garçon, et la guerrière s'affaissa sur elle-même. Elle sentit à peine les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et ne voyait plus rien d'autre que la poitrine de Podrick qui se soulevait.

\- Ahnne ! hurla Leung. Assistance médicale requise d'urgence !

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade, et Brienne sentit qu'on la poussait pour se faire de la place. Le corps vidé de toute son énergie, elle se laissa faire. Quand une main lui prit la nuque pour lui faire lever les yeux, elle se laissa faire. Les yeux verts de Jaime scrutèrent les siens, à la recherche de quelque chose – mais elle le voyait à peine, et elle se sentait soudain si épuisée qu'elle aurait pu s'effondrer à même le pont, sans plus un regard pour quiconque.

Jaime parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais renonça. Au lieu de quoi, il se déplaça près d'elle et l'étreignit de son bras manchot bien plus doucement qu'il n'aurait dû. Elle sentit le front et les cheveux du régicide appuyer contre sa tempe, et son souffle soulagé contre sa joue. Mais ils n'étaient plus deux chevaliers témoins d'un moment de faiblesse sur un champ de bataille. Ils n'étaient même plus deux amants supposés se cacher de tous.

Podrick avait failli mourir, et il vivrait.

Et ils étaient ça. Un tout qui avait évité de justesse d'être amputé d'une part de lui-même.

\- Brienne, dit Leung après un instant, et cela sonna comme un rappel.

Epuisée, la guerrière leva les yeux vers sa sœur d'arme, et la réalité lui revint à la figure. Ils étaient au milieu de l'océan, à découvert, avec un navire royal à demi éventré et la reine des Six Couronnes à son bord. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là.

\- Prends les commandes.

Sa voix lui parut étrangère. Pâteuse. Mais Leung acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fendit la foule. Epuisée, Brienne ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait soudain à bout, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait été au terme de la Longue Nuit. Au moins à cet instant, au moment où les combats avaient cessé, avait-elle su que Podrick et Jaime vivaient, qu'ils tremblaient près d'elle. Et en dépit de toute l'horreur qui les entourait, à aucun moment elle n'avait vu l'un des siens perdre le souffle ou le sang au point de s'éteindre.

Son front pesa contre la tempe de Jaime, et elle sentit le bras de celui-ci se resserrer autour d'elle. Sa main unique vient enserrer l'une de celles de Brienne, qui tremblaient contre l'armure de l'écuyer. Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Leung de très loin.

\- Guildiens ! Au rapport !

\- Au complet ! hurla Leth depuis l'autre navire.

\- Au complet ! cria Elaneï d'une voix forte. Onze blessés légers, quatre sévères dont deux à l'abdomen ! Assistance médicale requise !

_Au complet._ Sansa était sauve, Podrick vivrait, et aucun guildien n'avait disparu dans cette attaque. On entendait déjà approcher les guildiens restés à bord du _Brise-Tempête_, qui se préparaient à porter secours aux leurs et demandaient des précisions sur l'ampleur des blessures. En attendant, ceux qui étaient déjà auprès des blessés s'occupaient d'eux. Sans la moindre surprise, Nyri et Gydeon laissèrent à d'autres la charge de surveiller les pirates et de protéger Sansa pour se précipiter sur les blessés les plus sévères. Avec Ahnne, ils étaient les meilleurs guerriers guérisseurs engagés sur le _Brise-Tempête_. Ceux qui soignaient mieux mais combattaient moins bien seraient là d'ici quelques minutes. A moins d'une terrible blessure, il n'y aurait pas de victimes aujourd'hui.

Brienne repoussa péniblement les larmes qui lui obstruaient la gorge et lui tombaient des yeux. Elle devait certainement paraître ridicule aux hommes de la reine, mais rien ne lui importait aussi peu à cet instant.

_Ils étaient au complet, et Pod vivrait._

\- Il faut l'évacuer sur notre bateau et je vais devoir le veiller jusqu'à notre retour à la Guilde, dit Ahnne d'un ton inquiet. Tante Lyn saura certainement quoi faire, mais il me manque des connaissances.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, dit Jaime, et sa voix venait de si près que Brienne réalisa qu'il devait lui parler tout contre elle.

Il n'y avait rien de décent ni de chevaleresque à la manière dont ils se tenaient, et dont la voix de Jaime soufflait tout contre son oreille. Malgré l'épuisement, la guerrière s'efforça de rouvrir les yeux. Ahnne avait ouvert sa caisse de médecine de secours près d'elle et déversé de l'alcool sur la plaie de l'écuyer. Un instant, elle saisit une large flasque d'alcool mais, au lieu d'en répandre le contenu sur Podrick à nouveau, elle se redressa et la jeta souplement en direction de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour des blessés guildiens les plus sévères. Elaneï rattrapa le récipient avec agilité et Brienne la perdit de vue.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici, insista Ahnne en reportant son attention sur Podrick. Il lui faut un brancard, et un lit. Son cœur est reparti, mais sa blessure à la tête m'inquiète.

\- Je vais vous aider, offrit Davos, et Brienne réalisa à cet instant qu'il était près d'eux et ne quittait pas l'écuyer des yeux.

Mais aussi, et surtout, qu'il était blessé. Une longue estafilade lui tranchait la poitrine dans la diagonale du corps, tâchant ses vêtements de sang.

Aussitôt, son sens de l'honneur se réveilla et Brienne braqua son regard sur Sansa, mais la jeune reine paraissait toujours aussi indemne, réfugiée derrière Fitz. Elle allait bien. De ce que la lady chevalier en voyait, elle était même indemne. Un peu échevelée, mais rien de plus.

Elle hocha la tête à l'intention du vieux marin, incapable de prononcer un mot. En revanche, contre elle, elle sentit Jaime se tendre.

\- Dans la phrase : « Ne vous approchez pas des côtes tarthiennes, nous avons de sérieux problèmes de pirates en ce moment », quelle partie n'avez-vous pas comprise ?

Son ton était difficilement identifiable : trop blasé pour être furieux, trop dur pour n'être qu'ironique. Lui que rien ne semblait jamais ébranler au combat paraissait en proie à diverses émotions, et certainement submergé par l'inquiétude. D'un geste raide, Brienne effleura la main valide de Jaime, qui reposait sur ses genoux. Malgré le gant qui la couvrait, il sentit la pression et la reconnut pour ce qu'elle était. Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspira légèrement.

\- Pardonnez-moi, ser Davos. Il y a plus urgent que de vous demander des explications. Je vais m'occuper de l'évacuation des blessés, vous, préoccupez-vous de vos propres hommes. Il ne faut pas tarder. La reine des Six Couronnes ne peut pas rester au milieu de nulle part à la portée du premier navire pirate. Va la voir, dit-il plus bas et Brienne s'écarta légèrement de lui de sorte à croiser son regard. Je reste avec Pod.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblant et plongea en elle-même pour retrouver un peu de sa maîtrise. Puis elle s'étira et laissa Podrick à regret pour aller retrouver Sansa et ses hommes.

Leung avait commencé à prendre les choses en main, conjointement avec Leth qui dirigeait encore le _Brise-Tempête_. Quand elle rejoignit l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de la jeune reine, lord Varys et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle supposa être le capitaine distribuaient déjà des instructions de part et d'autre. D'un geste brusque, Brienne essuya ses larmes et se plaça d'autorité derrière Leung.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons de brèche au sein de la coque, dit le capitaine à l'intention de ser Davos. Dans ces conditions, je pense possible de rallier Tarth ou les terres de Gendry Baratheon, mais il est évident que nous ne tiendrons pas jusqu'à Lancehélion.

\- Une fois terminé l'inventaire de vos blessés, vous pourrez transférer les plus graves à bord de notre bateau, dit Leung. Ils y seront soignés tant que possible le temps que nous ne soyons rentrés.

\- Avez-vous beaucoup de pertes ? s'enquit Brienne, et les regards convergèrent vers elle.

Davos échangea un regard sombre avec Sansa. Le capitaine, lui, se rembrunit. Il avait un visage rude, déjà marqué par les années et les combats, mais du sang frais le maculait et il aurait certainement gagné à prendre un peu de repos.

\- A priori, près de la moitié. Nous n'étions pas armés pour essuyer une telle attaque. Certains des malheureux qui se trouvaient sur l'autre navire ont pu s'en sortir et nous sommes en train de les hisser à bord, mais ils ont été meilleurs que nous, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

\- Nous ne pouvions l'être mieux dans le climat actuel, assena Sansa, et elle paraissait habitée d'une colère froide. Mais nous aurions dû nous y attendre. Ces hommes...

\- Il est inutile de vous tourmenter, la coupa gentiment Varys. Il était urgent de nous mettre en route.

\- La Guilde vous accueillera avec joie le temps que vous puissiez réparer votre navire et reprendre votre route, assura Leung en échangeant un rapide regard avec Brienne. Nous vous prêterons main-forte.

\- Tarth n'a-t-elle pas fait savoir qu'elle demeurerait indépendante de toutes les histoires du continent ? demanda Varys en citant de mémoire ce que Tyrion lui avait rapporté de son entretien avec lord Selwyn.

\- Le seigneur de Tarth n'a aucune autorité à la Guilde, répondit Brienne. Et Leth Aranoth, en qualité de notre capitaine et de membre du conseil de la Guilde, accepte de vous ramener chez nous, alors il en sera fait ainsi. Nous vous épaulerons.

Ce-disant, elle avait planté son regard dans celui de Sansa. Peu importait les griefs et les anciennes trahisons qui flottaient entre elles, ce que la jeune reine pouvait encore lui reprocher à raison. Brienne ne renoncerait à son serment pour rien au monde, et elle voulait que Sansa en soit consciente. Peu importait ce qu'en dirait Selwyn et les conséquences éventuelles qui en résulteraient.

\- Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de secourir des navires pour les laisser ensuite s'abîmer en mer, conclut Leung d'un ton plus neutre. Mais il nous faut désormais évaluer les dégâts plus en profondeur. Capitaine Martyn, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous laissiez l'un des miens vous soigner. Ser Davos, vous êtes vous-mêmes marin, n'est-ce pas ? Sauriez-vous nous aider dans l'inventaire des dégâts matériels de votre bâtiment ?

\- Certainement. Martyn ?

Le vieux capitaine hocha la tête d'un ton bourru, le regard perdu, et Davos s'éloigna tandis que Leung hélait Fitz Rivers pour que celui-ci vienne s'occuper du blessé.

Leth était déjà occupé, avec les derniers membres de l'équipage à n'avoir pas participé à l'assaut, de très jeunes guildiens pour la plupart, à tendre entre les deux navires des cordes et des planches. En quelques minutes, il fut à bord du navire royal et salua la reine et ses hommes d'un salut guildien profond, puis Davos et lui disparurent dans les cales du navire pour estimer l'ampleur du désastre. Du peu qu'elle en distinguait, Brienne doutait qu'ils ne risquent de couler, car elle ne constatait aucune infiltration d'eau ni aucun effet qui l'aurait trahie. Mais elle était tant concentrée sur Gydeon et Jaime qui hissaient Podrick sur un brancard et l'acheminaient jusqu'au _Brise-Tempête_ que son jugement n'était certainement pas des plus fiables.

\- Va-t-il s'en sortir ? demanda doucement Sansa, et la guerrière reporta son attention sur elle.

Brienne sentit une bouffée de respect et d'affection pour la jeune reine. Elle savait qu'au fil des années, Sansa n'avait eu que très peu de contacts avec Podrick et ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à lui. Pour quelle raison l'aurait-elle fait ? Il n'était qu'un écuyer. Mais de la voir s'enquérir de son état, Brienne songea qu'elle faisait une bonne reine. Empathique et bienveillante envers ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs.

\- Ahnne va faire en sorte qu'il le puisse, répondit la guerrière d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre ferme.

\- N'est-elle pas très jeune ?

\- C'est de loin notre meilleure guérisseuse. Ses maîtres n'ont plus la santé et l'âge de partir en mer affronter les pirates. Je lui confierai ma vie, et la vôtre, sans aucune hésitation.

Cela sembla suffire, car Sansa acquiesça. Durant les minutes suivantes, il ne fut plus question de discussion, mais de relever les blessés et de transférer les plus sévères sur le _Brise-Tempête_. Enfin, après un certain temps, Davos et Leth émergèrent des cales.

\- Au regard de l'état de leurs voiles et de leur mat, il faut que nous les amarrions au _Brise-Tempête_, annonça Leth. Ils ne prennent pas l'eau, mais jamais ils ne pourront atteindre Tarth sans aide. Majesté ? Approuvez-vous ?

\- Faites ce que vous estimez nécessaire, ser.

Leth s'inclina respectueusement, le poing sur le cœur à la manière guildienne.

\- Je vous remercie, mais je ne suis pas chevalier, votre altesse.

D'un grand signe et d'un appel, il rassembla les guildiens.

\- Que ceux qui le doivent restent auprès des blessés westerosi et veillent sur eux. Les autres, je vous somme de vous mettre au service de ser Davos et de son capitaine pour les aider à lier leur navire au _Brise-Tempête_. Une fois que cela sera fait, vingt d'entre vous demeureront ici les aider à ramer, tandis que les autres retourneront au _Brise-Tempête_ pour en faire de même. Nous devons être rentrés à la Guilde au plus vite.

Un salut militaire, dans un ordre parfait, puis les intéressés se dispersèrent. Pendant un court instant, Brienne les regarda faire, incapable de bouger. Puis un besoin impératif lui monta dans la poitrine et elle s'avança à la jonction entre les deux navires.

\- Guildiens !

L'appel brusque porta sur les deux bâtiments, et s'il prit les intéressés au dépourvu, tous furent alertes en un instant, le regard rivé sur Brienne. Repoussant la boule d'inquiétude qui lui obstruait la gorge depuis plusieurs minutes, elle rassembla toute l'autorité que lui conférait son statut de chevalier.

\- Saluez la reine des Six Couronnes !

Comme un seul homme, d'où qu'ils se trouvent sur l'un ou l'autre des navires, les guildiens se redressèrent brutalement, droits comme des lances, les jambes écartées à la hauteur des épaules, puis frappèrent leur poing droit sur leur cœur, bras perpendiculaire au corps, le regard rivé à Sansa. Et, comme un seul homme, ils clamèrent :

\- Salut à toi, Sansa la Louve de l'Hiver, reine des Six Couronnes !

Et ils s'inclinèrent. Et Brienne se joignit à eux. Quand elle se releva, elle vit quelque chose briller dans le regard de Sansa, et celle-ci attendit que tous eurent à nouveau les yeux sur elle pour incliner du chef et clamer d'une voix forte :

\- Salut à vous, guildiens.

…

**..**

**.**

**Voilà !**

Alors… Si je vous dis que j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux, est-ce que ça surprendra encore qui que ce soit ? J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas paru trop long, ce chapitre est vraiment bien trop long à mon sens, mais je n'ai pas osé couper en deux, de peur de rendre l'ensemble trop inégal, avec un chapitre introductif de la politique et un autre centré sur l'action.

**Si jamais c'est trop long, je peux comprendre. Dites-le moi, car plus le temps passe, plus les chapitres s'étirent.**

J'ai conscience que le temps a dû paraître (très) long à certains avant que Jaime, Brienne et Podrick ne reviennent, et j'en suis désolé, mais je voulais vraiment poser le contexte de ce nouveau départ avant de les remettre en scène. Hormis le POV d'Adon (que j'ai mis là pour essayer de dynamiser un peu l'attaque, dites-moi si ça a fonctionné), tous ont servi à introduire quelque chose dans ce chapitre ou dans le suivant.

**Je précise** (ça peut être idiot peut-être mais je préfère insister) **que toutes les réflexions** d'Adon **liées au viol** sont celles de ce type, pas les miennes. GOT est un univers cruel et très dégueulasse avec un certain nombre de personnages.

**Pour Lyanna,** désolé, j'ai été faible ! Mais je ne parviens toujours pas à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à la tête du Nord (à part Sansa, mais j'ai besoin d'elle ailleurs). Et un de ces quatre, elle apparaîtra pour de bon. Parce que je l'adore. Et si vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'elle fait là, j'espère que ça aura plus de sens une fois que j'aurais fini de réécrire le début de la fic.

Pour le reste... **qu'en dites-vous ?** L'action ? Le contexte ? La liste des personnages en rappel vous semble-t-elle pertinente ? La relation de Tyrion et Sansa ? La présence de Bronn ? Je sais que celui-ci a ses fans, et même si je ne compte pas l'inclure à nouveau à Tarth tout de suite, il ne sera pas exclu des chapitres pour autant. Tyrion et lui vont avoir à faire à Port-Réal.

J'ai également décidé de **changer le nom** de l'épée de Jaime. Cette décision survenue durant l'ellipse sera expliquée plus tard. De même qu'un certain nombre de choses, d'autant plus que le trio est finalement très peu présent ici.

**La réflexion/citation de Brienne** : « _Rien n'est plus odieux que de faillir à la protection des gens que l'on aime._ » est tirée de la discussion qu'elle a avec Podrick en saison 5, dans laquelle elle lui confie comment elle est entrée au service de Renly et a échoué à le sauver.

**En ce qui concerne **la tante de Jaime et Tyrion, lady Dorna Swyft-Lannister, et sa fille Janei, je n'ai rien inventé, ce sont des personnages des livres, très peu exploités. De même, si c'est à peine mentionné dans la série, Oberyn Martell avait bien huit filles, dont seulement trois sont mortes.

**Voilà.** C'était long, et j'espère quand même que cela vous aura plu, que vous aurez envie d'en lire plus. Que vous me ferez des retours aussi, car ça y est, je suis en roue libre, et j'en ai plus besoin encore pour me motiver.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,

A bientôt pour la seconde partie,

Kael Kaerlan


	16. Les alliances et les promesses partie 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

**Alors.**

J'imagine bien que la rentrée a changé le rythme de lecture de nombre d'entre vous, mais je me questionne aussi sur la possibilité d'avoir perdu des lecteurs et des lectrices par lassitude, car le nombre de reviews a pas mal baissé depuis début septembre. Je n'aime pas l'idée de faire du chantage à la review, mais j'insiste un peu : je m'essaie à un autre rythme au niveau de l'intrigue, et j'ai besoin de vos retours. C'est très motivant (et j'ai besoin de cette motivation pour passer des heures à écrire ces chapitres) et cela me permet de m'améliorer, de voir où je suis parvenu à faire passer mes intentions et où j'ai des améliorations à apporter.

**CONCERNANT LE RATING :** étant donné que le rating M ne correspond qu'à quelques passages, j'ai finalement décidé de remettre T. En revanche, je préviendrai au début des chapitres concernés qu'ils comportent un passage classé M.

**Spoilers :** Ici, c'est le cas. **Rating M.**

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** Il est fait mention à un moment d'un chant (non détaillé dans le texte) du nom de _Ballade du Capitaine Robert_, qui correspond au titre_ Ballad of Captain Robert_ par Abney Park, sur la compilation _My Pirate Song Collection_, au timecode 59min54. Il est fait mention aussi d'un chant nommé_ Le Conte des Milles Epreuves_, qui a la même source, au timecode 1 heure 6 minutes et 15 secondes (compositeur Paul Shapera). Comme ça vous aurez l'ambiance. Sinon, rien de particulier pour cette fois.

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- Guilde du Blanc (Tarth)**

\- Lady Oldvalon de Tarth, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde et lointaine cousine par alliance de lord Selwyn de Tarth. Ancienne guerrière et guérisseuse, elle a participé à plusieurs batailles sous le règne d'Aerys, notamment durant la révolte de Robert Baratheon. Elle a élevé la quasi-totalité des enfants de la Guilde. Compagne de lady Gaelyn.

\- Lady Gaelyn Tyrell, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire du Bief, petite-nièce de Luthor Tyrell (mari d'Olenna Tyrell), elle a rencontré lady Oldvalon à Hautjardin et décidé de la suivre sur les champs de bataille et à son retour à Tarth. Plus réservée et bourrue, sage-femme de son état et guérisseuse, elle dirige la Guilde avec sa compagne et les Aranoth.

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth. Il est le fils de Naath Aranoth, l'ancien membre du trio dirigeant de la Guilde. Arrivé à Tarth à 3 ans après que son père ait fui un contrat d'assassinat, il a été élevé avec Brienne et Leung. Il tient énormément à elles deux. Marié, il a avec son épouse une relation distante et élève sa fille presque seul. Depuis la mort de son père, il codirige la Guilde avec les ladies de la Guilde.

\- Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère et combattante émérite au sabre et au combat à mains nues. Elle s'intéresse aux arts médicaux et est devenue l'élève de lady Gaelyn. Très mûre et maternelle pour son âge, elle a pris Jerry et Podrick sous son aile, comme Brienne l'avait fait pour elle à son arrivée dix ans plus tôt.

\- Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, jeune guerrier. Calme et amical avec tous, ami d'Ahnne et de Podrick. Il a un tempérament raisonnable et mature.

\- Akharoh, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. D'origine dothraki, Akharoh est né esclave et a été vendu à plusieurs reprises avec ses sœurs. Convoyé par bateau de Quarth à Meereen, il a été capturé lors d'un raid de pirates et séparé de sa famille. De fil en aiguille, il a été libéré par un navire de la Guilde et recueilli par elle à l'âge de 12 ans. Immense et très costaud, il terrasse sans peine la plupart des autres apprentis dans les exercices de combat. Ami de Podrick.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. A été libérée d'un navire d'esclaves par un équipage de la Guilde quand elle était enfant, elle a été élevée avec Leth et Brienne, qu'elle aime comme sa fratrie. Bien qu'étroite d'esprit au point de ne pas approuver la relation des ladies de Tarth, elle les défend et les soutient toujours. Elle enseigne l'art du sabre Yi Tien aux apprentis de la Guilde.

\- Fitz Rivers, 19 ans, jeune guerrier émérite de la Guilde. Originaire de Westeros, c'est un excellent linguiste qui parle notamment le Dothraki et le Yi Tien sans le moindre accent.

\- Autres : Lao Jan, guerrier de la Guilde, Nyri et Orea, deux jeunes guerrières Dothrakies, Elanei, jeune guerrière originaire d'Essos

**\- Evenfall Hall (Tarth)**

\- Lord Selwyn de Tarth, 65 ans, seigneur de Tarth, époux de lady Jaelly et père de Brienne, Erwyn, Rienna et Galladon. Ancien homme de guerre et chevalier émérite, il mène depuis des années une politique isolationniste et désapprouve les agissements de sa fille aînée.

\- Lady Jaelly de Tarth, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn, Dame de Tarth. Femme accomplie très à cheval sur le respect des convenances, elle souhaite protéger ses enfants du monde extérieur et n'a que peu de tolérance pour sa belle-fille.

\- Erwyn de Tarth, 5 ans, fils de lady Jaelly et Selwyn. Héritier de Tarth. Malin et curieux, très doué pour se faufiler n'importe où.

\- Rienna de Tarth, 5 ans, fille de lady Jaelly et Selwyn, jumelle d'Erwyn. Meneuse de leur duo, elle adore fausser compagnie à leur septa et dévorer de la confiture.

\- Galladon de Tarth, nourrisson de 4 mois, dernier né de lady Jaelly et lord Selwyn.

\- Ortie, 6 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn. Amie des jumeaux, elle dort avec eux dans leur chambre toutes les nuits et les aide aussi bien dans leurs jeux que pour déjouer les instructions de leurs parents. Elle est terrifiée par le noir et l'orage.

**\- Port-Réal**

\- Ser Hadrian, 51 ans, nouveau lord commandant. Chevalier émérite, piètre politique, il n'est pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour (déplorable).

\- Joana Byle, 29 ans, ancienne courtisane du Bief, ambassadrice de Hautjardin, opposante à la politique de Bronn, elle est venue à Port-Réal faire valoir l'inconséquence de son seigneur.

\- Martyn Qu'un Œil, 63 ans, marin et capitaine de son propre navire, il dirige la flotte de Port-Réal sous l'autorité du conseil et de ser Davos.

**.**

Bonne lecture.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**\- LES ALLIANCES ET LES PROMESSES –**

**Partie 2**

**La putain du régicide**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

_Tyrion_

Tyrion ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une bruine aussi persistante sur Port-Réal, mais cela lui donnait l'impression désagréable de ne jamais émerger de la nuit. Et l'humidité était désagréable, elle imprégnait les vêtements et les cheveux, et la barbe, et Tyrion avait de moins en moins l'impression de se trouver au Sud de Westeros. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. L'Hiver avait fini par arriver ici aussi.

Il leva les yeux de son épais livre de compte et croisa le regard de Bronn. Richement habillé et coiffé avec soin, il paradait depuis plusieurs jours dans les restes du Donjon Rouge avec ce qui semblait être l'air le plus heureux et arriviste que Tyrion lui ait jamais vu. Depuis le départ de Sansa, Varys et Davos, il était ce que Tyrion avait de plus proche d'un allié, mais il était aussi le plus problématique des alliés, puisque lady Joana du Bief avait exigé, après de multiples reports et excuses d'une qualité qui allait en se dégradant, de recevoir une entrevue lors de laquelle serait accusé et jugé la gestion déplorable dont Bronn témoignait pour ses terres et ses gens.

Et il se retrouvait là, coincé entre Bronn qui paradait tel un paon, et lady Joana, qui avait tout de la jeune femme magnifique et raffinée du Bief, mais dont le regard froid aurait pu geler le Désert Rouge d'Essos. Elle avait le visage jeune, beau, et ses traits rappelaient un peu ceux de Margeary Tyrell. Elle n'était guère vieille, d'ailleurs, et Tyrion se demanda vaguement si par hasard elle était déjà engagée dans un mariage, car elle ferait certainement un choix de première catégorie.

Mais pas pour Bronn, visiblement. Celui-ci était l'objet du regard noir le plus meurtrier que Tyrion ait vu depuis longtemps.

\- Lady Joana, je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de nous rejoindre pour un entretien avec lord Bronn.

A l'appellation de "lord", l'intéressé esquissa un sourire particulièrement fier de lui, que le nain aurait aimé lui faire ravaler. Ce n'était pas maintenant que l'on changerait Bronn, mais par les Sept, il aurait aimé que ce satané chevalier se calme un peu. Qu'il comprenne aussi la gravité de la situation. Car grave, elle l'était. En prévision de cet entretien, lady Joana avait jugé bon d'avertir sommairement Tyrion de l'ampleur de la colère des seigneurs et des ladies du Bief, et la Main de la reine avait eu l'occasion de saisir un peu les sentiments de la jeune femme.

Et après les difficultés qu'il avait dû endurer à Castral Roc, il n'avait certainement pas l'envie de subir une nouvelle révolte, parfaitement méritée de surcroît.

\- Je vous laisse exposer posément vos griefs, reprit Tyrion. Une fois que vous en aurez fini, nous réfléchirons ensemble aux problématiques que vous soulevez.

\- Une minute ! l'interrompit Bronn. Tu vas l'écouter elle mais pas moi ?

\- J'ai déjà écouter votre point de vue, ser Bronn de la Néra, dit Tyrion en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Maintenant, il est temps d'écouter la partie adverse.

Bronn lui adressa un regard noir, comme s'il venait simplement de comprendre que Tyrion ne le défendrait pas par principe. Le nain pouvait presque voir les rouages de l'esprit de l'ancien mercenaire se mettre en branle, chercher une solution à ce qu'il considérait comme un coup en traître. Mais Tyrion ne s'était pas caché une seule fois de sa prise de position, et de son point de vue, il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher, et aucune énergie à dépenser dans une dispute stérile avec Bronn. Les chiffres des caisses royales flottaient dans son esprit et le nain avait l'impression d'être perpétuellement à la merci d'une migraine persistante.

\- Merci, seigneur Main, dit lady Joana d'une voix douce. J'ai porté ici (elle disposa avec une certaine élégance une liasse de papiers sur la table) les témoignages relevés par les autres seigneurs et moi-même concernant la gestion discutable (elle appuya l'euphémisme d'un regard prononcé à l'intention de Bronn) du nouveau seigneur du Bief. Voici ici le témoignage du chef des travaux du château de Hautjardin, qui affirme, avec l'appui de quatre de ses ouvriers, que l'essentiel des décisions concernant la reconstruction du château a été pris en l'absence de lord Bronn, qui n'a manifesté aucun intérêt pour son domaine.

\- J'y connais rien en architecture ! protesta Bronn avec virulence.

\- Vous aurez toute possibilité de vous exprimer après, l'interrompit Tyrion.

\- Il a également été porté à l'attention du seigneur de Hautjardin que la priorité allait bien davantage à le reconstruction des écuries et du château en lui-même qu'à celle du bordel et à l'approvisionnement de celui-ci. Il nous apparaît à tous bien plus nécessaire de nous assurer de pouvoir passer l'hiver à force de nourriture et de toit au-dessus de nos têtes plutôt que de nous vautrer dans le stupre à la moindre occasion.

\- Au moins comme ça on ne risque pas d'avoir froid, grommela Bronn.

Un regard noir le rappela au silence, et il se renfrogna. Finie, sa belle superbe de seigneur conquérant, il sentait enfin la roue tourner.

\- Par ailleurs, reprit lady Joana, la façon dont le nouveau seigneur de Hautjardin se permet de traiter les anciens membres de la seigneurie du Bief est sujette à conflit. J'en veux pour exemple les propos déplacés qu'il a tenu à lady Aldina lors de leur première rencontre, ainsi que la proposition indécente qu'il a eu le culot de faire à ma soeur cadette lady Caelia. Vous trouverez une transcription desdites propos sur ces pages, ajouta-t-elle en poussant les documents en direction de Tyrion. Je ne saurais en répéter la teneur à voix haute.

Tyrion considérait lady Joana comme intelligente mais pudibonde, et ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose à la lecture des feuillets, mais ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil à la lecture des déclarations. Il n'y avait pas là de si terribles insanités, rien qui n'eût détonné dans un bordel, mais la seigneurie du Bief n'était pas constituée de putains de luxe et s'attendait à mieux. Méritait mieux, il fallait l'admettre.

_Il ne fallait pas lui donner Hautjardin, _murmura une voix dans l'esprit de Tyrion, une voix qui avait les accents arrogants de Jaime. Certes, Tyrion partageait l'idée de Bronn selon laquelle les grandes Maisons actuelles étaient nées parce qu'un homme de rien avait fini par obtenir un château et des terres et s'était construit un empire au fil du temps, mais il n'avait pas une seule seconde envisagé avec sérieux l'importance du fossé qui séparait Bronn de ceux qui avaient dirigé le Bief durant des siècles. Il avait cru, par nécessité de l'instant, qu'il serait possible de raisonner l'ancien mercenaire dans certaines de ses décisions et que lui imposer une présence régulière à Port-Réal limiterait les effusions de colère.

Mais il n'en était rien. Peu importait le peu de temps que Bronn passait chez lui, il n'en commettait pas moins des erreurs.

\- La politique actuelle de la Couronne selon laquelle chacun doit contribuer à rembourser la dette du royaume auprès de la Banque de Fer n'est pas remise en cause, reprit lady Joana.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Bronn bondisse.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ! Y en a pas un pour éviter de râler quand je demande à ce que tout le monde raque !

\- Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet ! tenta Tyrion. La politique de la Couronne ne sera pas remise en cause jusqu'à nouvel avis, pour des raisons évidentes. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous diviser face à la Banque de Fer. Quels griefs les seigneurs du Bief et leurs dames ont-ils encore contre lord Bronn ?

S'il en avait eu conscience avant, jamais Tyrion n'aurait demandé une liste exhaustive. La demi-heure qui suivit fut particulièrement pénible, émaillée de documents attestant par écrit de chaque affront en détail. Bronn avait manqué de respect à deux seigneurs et vaincu en duel l'un d'entre eux en l'humiliant devant sa famille entière. Il avait été incapable de gérer les dépenses mensuelles de manière raisonnable et les restrictions budgétaires étaient davantage le fait des anciens membres du commandement du Bief que de son propre chef. Il avait par ailleurs dépensé des sommes ridicules dans la confection de vêtements plus adaptés à son rang, alors que l'ordre était à l'économie. Les idioties qu'il avait faites pour séduire certaines des filles de la noblesse du Bief s'étaient soldées par l'humiliation et la colère de quatre jeunes nobles, prétendants desdites ladies. Et la liste se poursuivait, interminable. La susceptibilité des nobles de Hautjardin n'attendait qu'une erreur de la part de Bronn pour le lapider, et avait trouvé un parfait client avec l'ancien mercenaire. Le moindre écart de conduite, fut-il à peu près innocent, était traité comme une marque d'irrespect impardonnable et venait s'ajouter aux erreurs réelles et bien plus importantes de Bronn. Il en résultait un problème d'une ampleur que Tyrion avait minimisé et dont il ne parvenait pas à savoir maintenant comme il allait s'en dépêtrer. La plupart des récriminations présentées par lady Joana étaient légitimes et il aurait certainement eu une attitude similaire à la sienne s'il avait été à sa place.

\- En conclusion, acheva lady Joana, nous demandons à la reine Sansa et à sa Main de reconsidérer la nomination de ser Bronn de la Néra à la place de seigneur de Hautjardin.

\- Je refuse d'être fichu hors de chez moi par des vieux seigneurs jaloux ! clama aussitôt Bronn en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Il s'était muselé pendant de longues minutes et il ne faisait aucun doute que maintenant il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir et n'aspirait qu'à protester. Tyrion poussa un profond soupir.

\- Ser Bronn a été nommé seigneur de Hautjardin par décision royale afin d'honorer ses multiples services rendus à la Couronne. Il ne sera pas débouté de ses fonctions. En revanche, j'entends et comprends vos demandes. Je vais réfléchir à la meilleure manière de contenter tout le monde au plus vite et de rétablir la confiance du Bief dans la Couronne.

Il ne lui avait pas échappé que le regard de lady Joana ne le quittait pratiquement pas et qu'il risquait gros s'il ignorait ce qu'elle venait de lui exposer. La Couronne ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'aliéner le Bief après avoir essuyé la rébellion de Castral Roc, il en allait de la survie la plus élémentaire qui soit, celle du royaume et de son peuple déjà exsangue.

Et Varys et Sansa étaient absents, de même que Davos. Il ne restait que lui pour la trouver, et s'il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à le faire, il ignorait encore quelle serait cette solution miracle qui les sauverait de la ruine. Son esprit martyrisé par sa migraine se refusait à lui en procurer.

\- Je vais tâcher de contenter tout le monde, reprit-il. Je n'ignore pas que la patience du Bief a ses limites, lady Joana. Je veux que vous m'accordiez un peu de temps, ne serait-ce que deux jours. Deux jours, et je vous ferai une proposition afin de rétablir l'honneur du Bief.

La jeune dame le toisa un moment, silencieuse, son regard éminemment calculateur. Puis elle hocha la tête et, comprenant cette déclaration comme une conclusion à la conversation, elle se leva.

\- Je vous laisse les témoignages afin que vous puissiez en prendre connaissance par le détail et que cela vous soit utile dans votre décision. Lord Bronn, seigneur Main.

\- Lady Joana.

Tyrion se leva, et son regard se posa avec insistance sur Bronn, qui restait assis d'un air bougon. Il sembla comprendre finalement car il se leva à son tour et grommela :

\- Lady Joana.

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement puis quitta la pièce. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Tyrion se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un soupir si profond qu'il lui sembla qu'il allait expirer tout l'air que ses poumons aient jamais gardé en eux.

\- Tu vas me dire de décarrer de chez moi, maintenant ? demanda Bronn d'une voix sifflante.

\- Je vais te demander de te taire. Ensuite, peut-être que je parviendrai à réfléchir.

Tyrion se frotta l'arête du nez, soudain épuisé. Il avait sous-estimé l'ampleur des problèmes que cela lui apporterait d'avoir nommé Bronn seigneur de Hautjardin, et la vérité lui éclatait à la figure au pire des moments.

Par les Sept, ce qu'il avait mal à la tête...

\- Et donc, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Comptez sur Bronn pour être incapable de profiter du silence plus de quelques secondes...

\- Toi, tu vas aller voir ser Hadrian et lui demander s'il a besoin d'aide, et si c'est le cas tu vas la lui apporter. Moi, je vais tâcher de trouver une solution à tout ce merdier. Et tu m'assisteras à la séance de doléance de demain.

\- Attends, on a une séance de doléance ? Tout le monde crève de faim et flippe de mourir de froid dans les prochaines semaines, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont finir gueuler ?

_Certainement qu'ils ont faim et froid,_ songea Tyrion. _Mais séance il y a, séance nous ferons._

Son regard parla pour lui et Bronn finit par se lever en grommelant quelque chose que le nain ne comprit pas. Il entendit simplement la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et le silence se fit enfin dans la salle du conseil restreint, qui n'avait jamais mieux porter son nom qu'à cet instant.

**.**

_Brienne_

Les bateaux avaient pu partir, enfin, quittant les lieux de l'attaque. Le _Brise-Tempête_ traînait dans son sillage le navire royal, en profitant du vent léger qui s'était levé et gonflait à peine les voiles, et de la force des guildiens et des survivants marins de Port-Réal qui ramaient de toutes leurs forces pour atteindre la Guilde au plus vite. Réfugiés dans la cabine du capitaine du navire royal, Leung et Brienne écoutaient avec attention le résumé de la situation. Il leur reviendrait d'informer ensuite Leth de tout ce qu'il avait manqué, puisque sa présence était nécessaire à l'organisation et la manœuvre des navires joints l'un à l'autre. Son second ayant été blessé durant la bataille, il ne pouvait se permettre de se joindre à la réunion.

Brienne faisait son possible pour concentrer toute son attention sur le récit de Sansa et de ses conseillers. Malgré les informateurs qui avaient généreusement envoyé des nouvelles à la Guilde, elle n'avait que très peu suivi le déroulé des affaires seigneuriales du continent au cours des six derniers mois. Et en dépit de l'inquiétude qui lui mordait le ventre, la chevaleresse avait à cœur de saisir la nature réelle des démêlés avec Dorne. A peine avait-elle nettoyé son épée avant d'assister à l'explication conjointe de la reine et de ses conseillers. Tous paraissaient relativement indemnes. La jeune reine était échevelée, Davos arborait une légère plaie au bras, soignée par les soins d'un guildien, et Varys arborait un pansement de fortune sur son crâne chauve blessé. Ils s'en tiraient bien.

L'un dans l'autre, cette attaque était une réussite. Les guildiens n'avaient que cinq blessés graves, et malgré les victimes qui décimaient les troupes de la jeune reine, elle était sauve.

\- Nous avons de bons rapports avec Dorne, avança Leung à l'issue de l'explication. Nous vous escorterons jusqu'à Lancehélion.

\- Tant que nous n'avons pas demandé leur aval à lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn, intervint Brienne, nous ne pouvons que nous engager en notre nom propre, non au nom de la Guilde.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela posera de problème. Elles attendent avec impatience de reprendre contact avec le continent. Et ce ne sont pas les tempêtes que génère lord Selwyn par sa colère qui nous arrêteront.

\- Pas plus que les décrets royaux qui ordonnent un asile, commenta lord Varys avec un léger sourire. Et je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Jaime, interrompant toute velléité de réponse de la part de la chevaleresse, et Brienne crut qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il était toujours en armure, couvert de sang. Elle accrocha son regard, et à l'instant où il la vit, il secoua la tête.

\- Il s'accroche, dit-il en la rejoignant face à Sansa. Ahnne m'a mis à la porte, je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité. Mais elle nous fera prévenir au moindre changement.

Il parut hésiter un infime instant, mais devant tant de gens, passé l'émotion brutale de voir Podrick survivre, il n'était pas possible de faire plus qu'un regard. A peine se plaça-t-il à côté d'elle pour saluer Sansa, Davos et Varys. Une table les séparait du trio de Port-Réal, et Leung se tenait à leurs côtés, garante superficielle d'un secret de polichinelle. Brienne n'avait aucune intention de se focaliser sur elle-même et sur Jaime dans une situation qui requérait à ce point son attention martiale et sa loyauté envers la Couronne, mais elle ne se faisait aucune sorte d'illusion. Nul dans cette pièce, à l'exception peut-être du capitaine Martyn Qu'un Œil, n'avait le moindre doute concernant les deux chevaliers. Et si un voile pudique leur évitait l'opprobre et leur attirait davantage de bienveillance que de déshonneur, ce n'était que par amitié. A moins peut-être que les horreurs des Marcheurs Blancs et de la dernière guerre pour le trône de fer n'aient permis à tout le monde de relativiser la notion de déshonneur.

Soudain, la remarque de Varys lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet, et Podrick passa au second plan. Se tournant vers Sansa, elle s'écarta de la table et posa un genou à terre.

\- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour avoir ignoré votre sommation d'exil et vous jure que je n'avais pas l'intention de défier votre autorité. Mais nous avons rencontré de graves problèmes d'attaques sur les côtes et la politique de mon père n'est pas propice à défendre Tarth. Nous avons dû prendre les armes contre les navires pirates qui rôdent ces temps-ci.

\- Es-tu réellement en train de t'excuser de m'avoir sauvé la vie ?

Brienne releva brutalement les yeux et croisa le regard sarcastique de Sansa, dont le sourcil levé valait toutes les railleries du monde. Malgré elle, la guerrière sentit une certaine rougeur lui envahir les joues. Etait-elle ridicule, par les Sept...

\- Peu m'importe que tu es désobéi à mon ordre de demeurer à Tarth, reprit Sansa. Jamais je n'aurais cru que les pirates pulluleraient ainsi si près de Port-Réal, ni qu'il te faudrait te joindre aux efforts de la Guilde pour en préserver les autres navires. Relève-toi, Brienne. Tu n'as aucune excuse à me présenter.

\- D'ailleurs, intervint Jaime alors que Brienne se relevait, peut-être vais-je me répéter mais dans la phrase « évitez les alentours de Tarth, nous avons de graves problèmes de piraterie en ce moment », quelle partie n'aviez-vous pas comprise ? J'ai envoyé un corbeau à Port-Réal il y a plus d'un mois !

\- Nous avions bien pris en compte votre corbeau, assura Davos. Malheureusement nécessité fait loi, et nous devions à tout prix rallier Lancehélion. Nous avons fait préparer au mieux de nos capacités les navires à notre disponibilité... et vous en avez vu le résultat.

\- Pourquoi Lancehélion ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Davos guetta l'approbation de Sansa puis entreprit d'expliquer à nouveau quelle était la situation politique de Westeros. La jeune reine et ses deux conseillers se relayèrent pour narrer la situation une nouvelle fois, tout en évoquant des éléments qu'ils avaient jusque-là gardés pour eux, comme la résistance de Castral Roc et de la tante des frères Lannister. Jaime fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de cette dernière, mais garda le silence.

\- Votre tante ne constitue pas le plus important de nos problèmes, assura lord Varys. Nous devons avant tout nous assurer que la population de Port-Réal survive à l'Hiver, et il sera toujours temps de se préoccuper de Castral Roc et de ses histoires de famille plus tard.

\- Quand nous serons à la Guilde, il vous faudra vous entretenir avec Leth Aranoth et lady Oldvalon, dit Brienne. Et si comme le pense Leung, ils appuient votre quête, croyez bien que vous recevrez toute l'aide guildienne.

\- Nous ne pourrons demeurer à Tarth plus que le strict nécessaire, dit Sansa. Si Dorne ne se rallie pas très vite à ses engagements, Port-Réal mourra bientôt de faim, et il ne s'agit ni d'une exagération ni d'un futur lointain. Notre répit se compte davantage en semaines qu'en mois.

Brienne acquiesça, avec l'impression qu'un poids lui tombait sur la poitrine. Sur ce point, la Guilde avait bénéficié de la politique isolationniste de Tarth et n'avait pas eu à manquer de quoi que ce soit de vital jusqu'à présent. Les habitants de l'île étaient habitués aux périodes difficiles et savaient quand ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se rationner, et les réserves préparées en amont de l'hiver avaient à peine été entamées et leur dureraient certainement des années. Au surplus, la Guilde bénéficiait des plantations péniblement acclimatées des Yi Tiens et des différents ressortissants essossiens, plantations qui apportaient davantage de nourriture. Pas un instant ces derniers mois la chevaleresse n'avait songé à quel point la situation de Port-Réal était différente, et combien la famine menaçait.

\- Nous vous aiderons autant que nous le pourrons, dit-elle avec force. Si vous m'en donnez la permission, je participerai à votre escorte pour Lancehélion.

\- Merci, Brienne.

Le visage de Sansa se fendit même d'un infime sourire, et c'était si loin de ce qu'avait été leur dernière entrevue que Brienne s'inclina légèrement pour dissimuler le sourire soulagé et heureux qui ne manquait pas de lui grignoter le visage. Elle était épuisée, pour masquer si mal ses sentiments... Et même si elle refusait de s'appesantir dessus, il fallait admettre qu'elle sentait tous ses os et tous ses muscles supplier pour du repos. Son dos, tout particulièrement, la tirait douloureusement, comme si la peau était trop courte pour couvrir toute la surface et les muscles partiellement déchirés au point de gémir de douleur au moindre geste.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée sans aucun respect pour le décorum, laissant entrer un Gydeon agité, le visage encore humide du nettoyage sommaire auquel il s'était livré pour retirer le sang qui le tâchait.

\- Pardonnez-moi, majesté, messires, ser Brienne, dit-il précipitamment en portant le poing à la poitrine dans une salutation mécanique. Podrick a repris conscience. Ahnne m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

\- Allez-y, ordonna Sansa avant que Brienne n'ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit. Nous ne pouvons convenir de rien de plus aujourd'hui. Nous en discuterons plus avant quand nous serons à la Guilde. Pour l'heure, vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Merci, majesté, dit Brienne en s'inclinant, et Jaime l'imita en silence.

Ils suivirent Gydeon à l'extérieur, fendant la foule de blessés dont se chargeaient quelques guildiens épargnés et, bien qu'avec moins d'adresse que le garçon qui ne portait plus aucune armure et semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie, ils empruntèrent le pont de cordes tendu entre les deux bateaux et purent bientôt fouler le _Brise-Tempête_ guildien, où il régnait une discipline militaire. Tout le monde s'échinait à la rame et aux voiles, dans l'espoir de rallier Tarth au plus vite. Les cordes tendues entre les deux navires permettaient au _Brise-Tempête _de traîner son pauvre pair, mais ne l'en ralentissaient que plus. Ils ne seraient certainement pas à la Guilde avant la soirée du lendemain.

Gydeon les conduisit à la cabine de Leung. Le navire était étroit, et il n'y avait que trois cabines pour les généraux et chevaliers, dévolues respectivement à Leth, Leung et Brienne. Tous les autres dormaient, sans distinction de sexe ni d'ethnie, dans des hamacs. Podrick avait normalement une place dédiée avec le reste de l'équipage, mais par égard pour sa blessure, Leung avait offert son lit. Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre, il n'y avait qu'Ahnne de présente. Elle les vit entrer avec un léger sourire mais marcha vivement jusqu'à eux avant qu'ils ne s'approchent de Podrick.

\- Il est extrêmement faible, murmura-t-elle. Il a repris deux fois conscience très brièvement au cours des dernières heures, mais c'était la première fois qu'il répondait et gardait les yeux ouverts plus de quelques secondes. Il vient de se rendormir.

\- A-t-il une chance ? demanda Jaime.

\- Il est trop tôt pour dire quelles seront les séquelles de sa blessure. Il pourrait être sujet à une amnésie, ou peiner à parler, ou que sais-je encore. Mais je suis assez confiante quant au fait qu'il vivra. Qu'il soit parvenu à me répondre et ait repris conscience, même aussi brièvement, est une très bonne nouvelle. Lady Gaelyn pourra nous en dire plus. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'hématome à sa tête est très important, et qu'il a deux côtes cassées.

Brienne sentit l'inquiétude qui lui creusait le corps disparaître peu à peu. Elle prit tout à coup conscience du poids de son armure et de sa propre fatigue.

\- Crois-tu que nous puissions rester avec lui ? s'entendit-elle demander.

\- Rien n'indique que cela lui fera du tort, assura Ahnne avec un sourire. Mais vous devriez tomber votre armure et vous laver avant. Et vous reposer aussi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la guerrière avec insistance. Il vaut mieux que vous repreniez des forces avant de venir le veiller.

Le regard de Brienne tomba à nouveau sur son écuyer blafard, dont la tête était bandée et qui reposait, privé de son armure et de sa chemise, sous les couvertures du lit de Leung. Elle hésita un bref instant, puis contourna Ahnne pour s'approcher du lit. Plus elle s'approchait du garçon, plus il lui paraissait frêle. Ses cheveux trop longs étaient collés par le sang, son visage d'une pâleur crayeuse, et quand Brienne ôta son gant et effleura sa main du bout des doigts, elle constata que sa peau était fraîche. Bien trop fraîche. Pas morte, mais presque.

_Tiens le coup, Pod, s'il te plaît. _

Sans surprise, elle ne sentit aucune réponse quand elle pressa la main de l'écuyer. Tout juste vit-elle sa poitrine se soulever doucement.

Brienne sentit à nouveau une légère brûlure humide annonciatrice de larmes, et faillit ne pas voir Jaime se poster de l'autre côté de Podrick.

\- Sa respiration est un peu laborieuse, dit Ahnne, mais c'est dû à ses côtes cassées. Je suis parvenue à lui faire avaler un peu d'eau coupée de lait de pavot. Il devrait dormir jusqu'à demain midi au moins.

Elle les fixa quelques instants puis, comme aucun des chevaliers ne répondait ni n'esquissait le moindre geste, elle poussa un soupir.

\- Je dois aller voir Lao Jan. Je serai là dans quelques minutes, et à ce moment-là, je veux que vous alliez vous reposer. Tous les deux.

Brienne hocha distraitement la tête, et entendit à peine Ahnne quitter la pièce. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur l'adolescente, Jaime s'agenouilla à hauteur du lit et passa doucement la main sur le front de Podrick pour repousser les mèches humides d'eau salée et collées par le sang. Brienne se mordit la langue dans une tentative de contenir son émotion. Pour une raison qu'elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer, voir soudain Jaime témoigner une affection tangible à Podrick lui tordait les entrailles et lui nouait la gorge.

\- Il va s'en sortir, dit-il au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Incapable de répondre, Brienne se contenta de déglutir et de presser plus fort la main froide de l'écuyer. Après un temps indéfini, elle parvint enfin à faire mouvement et empoigna un linge propre et une bassine d'eau, et elle entreprit de laver le sang dans les cheveux de Podrick. La zone autour de sa blessure était propre et désinfectée, mais Ahnne n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur le reste. Sans un mot, Brienne nettoya délicatement le crâne de son écuyer. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer le tremblement de sa main, et sa vue qui se brouillait graduellement.

Enfin, elle eut fini, et reposa l'eau et le linge sur la table basse.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû faire partie de l'équipe de Leung.

Les mots lui donnaient l'impression de lui arracher la bouche, tant celle-ci était sèche et sa gorge serrée.

\- Il sait se battre et il s'en était très bien sorti la dernière fois, dit Jaime d'un ton ferme. Rien n'indiquait qu'il risquait plus cette fois-ci. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il y avait du feu grégeois dans les cales et personne n'aurait pu prévoir l'explosion. C'était une bataille maritime et chaque bataille comporte des risques. Tu le sais, je le sais, Pod le sait.

Brienne continuait de fixer la poitrine faible de son écuyer, sans répondre. Elle le savait, et chaque fibre de son corps le savait. Elle était née pour ça, elle vivait pour ça. Se battre, et défendre ce qui avait du sens et de l'importance étaient ce pourquoi chacun des guildiens se levait le matin, et ce pourquoi Pod le faisait lui aussi.

\- Ce n'est la faute de personne, insista Jaime. Toutes les attaques comportent leur part de risque et tout le monde en a conscience et l'acceptent. Compris ?

La nuque raide, Brienne acquiesça en silence. Jaime sonda son visage un instant, pour s'assurer que le message était passé, puis il reporta son attention sur Podrick et ébaucha un sourire triste. Brienne aurait voulu lui demander comment il pouvait conserver son calme de la sorte, et s'il savait ce que cela faisait que de perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait au cours d'un combat. Jusqu'à présent, ceux qu'elle voulait protéger avaient été victimes de maux divers, mais jamais d'une bataille. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir prier convenablement, supplié les dieux de lui laisser Podrick, en espérant qu'ils écoutent, mais elle avait la tête creuse. Alors elle garda le silence et se borna à tenir la main de son écuyer et à regarder sa poitrine se soulever faiblement. Jamais elle ne touchait Podrick. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'affection entre un chevalier et son écuyer, et même si pendant longtemps elle avait revendiqué le fait qu'elle n'était pas chevalier, le fait est qu'il avait toujours été son écuyer. Que depuis longtemps, il était bien plus que ça. Mais elle ne se souvenait que d'une unique occasion où elle avait eu un geste affectueux pour lui, et elle se sentait alors si désespérée qu'elle s'était persuadée qu'ils emporteraient cette scène dans la tombe en l'espace de quelques semaines. Quelques jours, tout au plus.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire mieux que serrer ses doigts, elle qui ne l'aurait jamais fait dans d'autres circonstances. C'était Jaime qui donnait des bourrades à Podrick, qui passait un bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre, qui lui donnait des tapes quand ils disputaient des parties de cartes jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et qu'ils en venaient aux mains et à la carafe d'eau parce que Pod avait encore triché.

Peut-être parce que Jaime savait se dépêtrer de la rigueur chevaleresque qui coinçait trop souvent Brienne à la gorge. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu trop souvent l'habitude de perdre des hommes et savait que Podrick n'était pas seulement un écuyer.

Il fallait qu'il se remette. Il le _fallait_.

\- Il va s'en sortir, répéta Jaime, et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui ordonner de ne plus mentir car il ne savait rien de ce qu'il allait advenir.

La porte les interrompit dans leur silence et s'ouvrit sur Ahnne, qui haussa un sourcil autoritaire.

\- Je vais veiller sur lui. Vous, allez vous reposer.

Il était toujours étrange de voir une si frêle adolescente faire preuve d'une telle autorité. Si la situation avait été autre, Brienne en aurait certainement souri, attendrie.

\- Va-t-il rester ici ? s'enquit Jaime. Nous pouvons l'installer dans la cabine de Brienne...

\- J'aime autant qu'il ne soit pas transporté plus que nécessaire. Leung s'est déjà vu offrir une place dans la cabine de Leth, et s'il fallait en venir jusque-là, elle pourrait occuper mon hamac, car je crois que je veillerai sur le sommeil de Pod, sans parler de Lao Jan, que sa plaie risque de réveiller en pleine nuit. Et je préfère que certains d'entre nous se reposent au mieux, insista-t-elle en coulant un regard appuyé vers Brienne.

Celle-ci ne releva pas, trop concentrée sur l'écuyer, au point que Jaime dut lui prendre le bras pour la convaincre de quitter la pièce. Gydeon ne les avait pas attendus pour retourner à son poste, et ils ne croisèrent personne en retournant à leur propre cabine. Sommaire bien que confortable, elle possédait un lit, un coffre, un râtelier pour les armes, et un paravent qui scindait la pièce en deux pour laisser un semblant de pudeur à l'espace dédié à la toilette. Une bassine d'eau froide, un bloc de savon et deux linges propres les y attendaient.

Ils se défirent de leur armure en silence, Brienne venant en aide à Jaime quand l'absence de deuxième main devint un problème. Sans un mot encore, ils se lavèrent du sang et de la sueur qui les couvraient, évaluèrent l'ampleur des hématomes et des plaies récoltés, les doigts de Jaime dessinant avec délicatesse la cicatrice qui déformait le dos de Brienne pour s'assurer qu'elle demeurait fermée. Brienne ignorait s'il était possible à la plaie de se rouvrir, et à ses côtes de se broyer de nouveau au prétexte d'une activité martiale intensive, mais elle se pliait à cet examen sans sourciller. Il n'y avait rien de sensé dans la peur qui prenait Jaime à l'issu de chaque combat, quand venait le moment de l'inspection et des soins. Enfin, les doigts finirent leur ballet et Brienne inspecta elle-même rapidement l'état de Jaime. L'un dans l'autre, ils avaient eu de la chance. Quelques hématomes se formeraient certainement dans les prochains jours, et une légère douleur contre sa propre tempe gauche laissait entendre que la guerrière aurait une marque pendant quelques semaines. Jaime avait lui aussi sa part de blessures légères, mais rien de plus grave qu'une légère estafilade à la joue, que Brienne désinfecta rapidement. La tache accomplie, ils frottèrent leurs tuniques avant de les pendre devant les fenêtres pour les y faire sécher. Quand ce fut fait, seulement, ils échangèrent un regard. Un regard étrange et lourd, plein de peurs indicibles, de soulagement, de surprise et d'exaltation, car le combat restait le combat, et n'étaient-ils pas nés pour en mener toujours plus ? Pour sentir cet enthousiasme les prendre à la gorge et leur gonfler la poitrine alors qu'ils tailladaient leurs ennemis et triomphaient ?

Mais aujourd'hui, l'exaltation n'était pas le principal sentiment à les étreindre.

Jaime ôta à tâtons sa main de bois pour l'abandonner sur le lit, et sitôt fait, il attira Brienne dans une étreinte un peu brutale. Elle ne prit conscience des tremblements qui la parcouraient que lorsqu'elle réalisa que Jaime lui, demeurait solide et fixe. Un calme visiblement factice, mais qui faisait ici son office.

Epuisée, elle crocheta ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux un instant.

Le contrecoup de ce qu'elle avait failli perdre la faisait trembler, mais pas seulement. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, sa peau brûlée lui donnait l'impression d'être parcourue de fourmillements, et ses os lui semblaient sur le point de tomber en morceaux. Dans son dos, une barre de douleur lui bloquait la respiration, à hauteur de la perforation qu'elle avait subie lors du tournoi de son père.

_Calme-toi, cela va passer. _

Cela passait toujours. Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, son corps se faisait douloureux, mais même ses muscles, ses os et ses chairs malmenées finissaient par en revenir, et peu à peu, la vague de douleur refluait et cessait de lui donner cette impression de mourir.

Contre sa peau, la main de Jaime dessinait des cercles, sa bouche murmurait des paroles apaisantes sans réel intérêt, hormis celui de créer peu à peu une litanie qui l'aidait à se concentrer sur sa respiration. C'était toujours la première chose à faire, avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son rythme cardiaque affolé devait redescendre, et alors seulement, au fil de ses lentes et profondes respirations, ses muscles pouvaient se détendre, les nœuds terribles qui lui faisaient si mal se détricoter, et la douleur refluer.

Après de longues minutes, la sensation de fourmillements et de désagrégation disparut. Avec précaution, la guerrière se détacha de Jaime, les gestes encore un peu raides.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger, dit-il tout bas. Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Le dos ? Le ventre ?

La douleur refluait lentement dans son dos, et aucune vague ne l'avait frappée au ventre. En se forçant à détendre ceux de ses muscles qui continuaient à se crisper, Brienne secoua la tête négativement. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'énerver devant l'insistance toujours plus grande de Jaime. Son inquiétude était légitime. Plus ces derniers mois qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Tu devrais tout de même t'allonger.

Elle ne chercha pas à protester, et se laissa guider simplement sous les couvertures. Quand il avait fallu répartir les cabines, Brienne en avait naturellement obtenu une, officiellement seule, mais personne n'ignorait qu'ils l'occupaient à deux, et si quiconque avait besoin de Jaime, il savait où le chercher.

Naturellement, le régicide l'accompagna. Dans d'autres circonstances il l'aurait laissée seule et serait allé participer aux tâches nécessaires sur le pont. Brienne savait qu'en dépit des multiples témoignages d'acceptation que Jaime avait pu recevoir de la part des guildiens, il s'efforçait toujours d'en faire plus que sa part pour éviter de voir le moindre reproche lui être fait. S'il se moquait bien de ce qu'on pensait de lui, il refusait de lui faire perdre à elle davantage de crédit ou d'ami, et jugeait que la meilleure manière d'éviter cela était encore de se montrer le plus déterminé et travailleur possible. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il n'était pas seulement question de son inquiétude habituelle concernant l'état de santé de la guerrière, et elle sut avec certitude qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Au-dehors, Leung et Leth n'auraient aucun mal à gérer les troupes et les actions comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Ils étaient pratiquement nus sous les couvertures, et la température générale de la pièce n'était pas beaucoup plus élevée que celle de l'extérieur, mais malgré ça Brienne se sentait brûlante. L'adrénaline, la douleur, la peur et son corps encore convalescent étaient certainement à mettre en cause, elle qui avait malgré tout affronté de bien pires combats par le passé. Néanmoins, peu lui importait d'étouffer de chaleur. Et sans une hésitation, elle se cala contre le bras de Jaime. Lui-même installé sur le flanc, il laissa traîner sa main, effleurant un hématome, jouant avec une mèche trop longue, évaluant discrètement les dégâts. Autour de leur poignet gauche respectif, un cordon de tissu blanc et bleu pâle accrochait par instants les rayons du soleil.

Là où Jaime avait coupé ses cheveux de sorte à leur conserver une longueur normale, Brienne avait laissé les siens continuer leur lente colonisation de sa nuque, et ils n'en étaient que plus fréquents à repousser. Tôt ou tard, elle les couperait, car elle tenait à conserver une coupe martiale qui ne risquait pas de la déranger, mais Jaime aimait assez ce qu'ils étaient devenus, et même si elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, cela comptait.

Mais ce qui comptait encore davantage, c'était la liberté offerte par la chambre. Il n'y avait que derrière une porte close que pouvaient s'amorcer des gestes de tendresse. La décence et le secret leur interdisaient toutes les autres possibilités. Non que Brienne aurait admis devant quiconque, pas même Jaime, qu'elle puisse avoir besoin du moindre témoignage affectueux à l'extérieur d'une chambre. Pas même après la frayeur qui l'avait prise devant le corps sans vie de Podrick.

\- Il faut protéger Sansa. Si Dorne refuse de venir en aide à Port-Réal, elle peut risquer sa vie en s'y rendant.

\- Oui, soupira Jaime. Comme c'est original. Nous la protégerons, mais pas avant d'avoir pu prendre du repos. Et quand je dis « on », je pense surtout à toi, pour être honnête.

\- Je sais.

La tête douloureuse, le corps rouillé, elle ferma les yeux et s'imprégna du calme de la pièce, de la douceur du lit et des couvertures, de la présence de Jaime. Il n'y avait plus de guerre ici. Simplement de la paix et de la chaleur.

\- Tante Lyn sera ravie de voir toujours plus de ressortissants westerosi à la Guilde.

Elle était épuisée, mais elle ressentait le besoin de parler. De tenir un peu à distance la peur et la fatigue du jour. Et Jaime la connaissait assez pour ne pas se laisser berner.

Et puis, sa réflexion n'était pas fausse. Quand ils avaient reçu la réponse d'Evenfall Hall dans laquelle lord Selwyn acceptait de se présenter à la pantomime, lady Oldvalon avait souri avec indulgence devant les extravagances exigées par le seigneur, pendant que lady Gaelyn pestait à mesure qu'elle lisait. Brienne se souvenait encore parfaitement de la scène, qui datait de quelques semaines.

**.**

_\- Une chambre pour lui, une pour son épouse, une pour les jumeaux, une pour le dernier-né et sa nourrice… Par les Sept, se prend-t-il pour le roi ? _

_Les appartements personnels des deux ladies de la Guilde étaient leur domaine, celui où nul ne s'aventurait sans y avoir été invité au préalable. Brienne avait accueilli avec soulagement le retour de ces soirées passées au calme, loin de la fête et de l'ambiance communautaire qu'elle appréciait, mais qui étaient parfois fatigantes. Il avait fallu attendre la Présentation aux Tempêtes pour que cette routine parvienne à se réinstaurer. Désormais, une à deux fois par semaine, Brienne, Jaime et Podrick venaient trouver les deux ladies et discuter toute la soirée durant. La chevaleresse venait parfois seule, mais souvent accompagnée, comme lady Oldvalon le lui avait proposé. A l'instar de leurs vieilles habitudes, Leung et Leth Aranoth en étaient également régulièrement._

_Si Leung et Brienne avaient retrouvé les rapports qu'elles avaient toujours eu, il demeurait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce qui la liait désormais à Leth. Il n'était jamais venu s'excuser en dépit du sermon que lui avait donné lady Oldvalon, et même s'ils avaient pu retravailler et rediscuter depuis leur dispute, ce n'était plus pareil. Brienne avait été blessée de le voir camper sur ses positions et faire en sorte de conserver ses distances avec Jaime, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voyait Jaime redevenir lui-même un peu plus chaque jour, et rien ne lui ferait regretter ça, jamais._

_Tout au plus se demandait-elle distraitement ce que dirait et ferait Leth quand il saurait pour leurs fiançailles. Mais pour l'heure, elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Ce secret était connu de Jaime et elle seuls, et elle soupçonnait Podrick de s'en douter, mais sa discrétion habituelle l'empêchait de poser des questions._

_Ce soir-là, la cheminée et deux torchères éclairaient le bureau tandis qu'au-dehors, la pluie, fine, s'écrasait contre les vitres. Lady Oldvalon s'était installer près de la cheminée pour disputer une partie de Cyvasse avec Jaime, qu'elle souhaitait tester à ce jeu de stratégie. Assis à côté du chevalier, Podrick suivait le jeu avec attention, affinant son sens tactique. Brienne, Leung et Leth avaient entamé une partie de cartes avec lady Gaelyn, jusqu'à ce que Jerry, qui commençait à officier à la volière, ne frappe à la porte des appartements pour apporter un message d'Evenfall Hall. Une fois le garçon parti, Gaelyn avait décacheté la missive et fait une première lecture. Depuis, elle ne cessait d'hausser les sourcils de plus en plus haut, agacée._

_\- Il n'est pas décent de faire chambre commune pour un seigneur et son épouse, et tout particulièrement chez un invité, lui fit remarquer lady Oldvalon en levant les yeux de sa partie. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de Selwyn._

_Jaime échangea un regard bref avec Brienne, et un fantôme de sourire se dessina sur leur visage._

_\- Par les couilles du Grand Septon, que craint-il ? explosa Gaelyn. Qu'on le pense amoureux ?_

_\- Opprobre infinie, commenta Leung d'un ton sarcastique alors que Brienne souriait devant l'air choqué de Jaime et Podrick, qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'assister aux éclats de voix de lady Gaelyn. _

_Ceux-ci n'étaient pas légions, mais demeuraient légendaires aux yeux des enfants de la Guilde, car la vieille femme n'avait pas son pareille pour employer des insultes créatives, hérétiques et graveleuses. La première fois qu'elle en avait entendues, Brienne avait été horrifiée. Puis, Leung et Leth étaient venus la trouver pour lui parler de ce qu'ils avaient entendu de leur côté, et les colères de lady Gaelyn étaient devenues une source d'amusement. _

_\- Les usages sont ce qu'ils sont, dit lady Oldvalon d'un ton philosophique. _

_\- Les usages sont plus stupides qu'une chaise !_

_Brienne échangea un regard avec son frère et sa sœur de Guilde, puis avec lady Oldvalon. Ils avaient souvent assisté à des scènes analogues, et cela déclenchait une vague d'amusement chez eux._

_\- Et quoi donc ensuite ? Une clause selon laquelle sa famille ne devra pas être placée à proximité des guildiens non westerosi ? enchaîna Gaelyn. Il l'avait exigé il y a deux ans !_

_\- N'a-t-il pas encore compris que nous étions largement minoritaires ? soupira Brienne. Combien y a-t-il encore de pensionnaires westerosi à l'année ? _

_\- Si l'on vous prend tous trois en compte et que l'on ne se penche pas sur les guerriers chevronnés de passage que les tempêtes ont coincé ici pour le moment, vous êtes trente-sept, répondit Leth en classant ses cartes. Pour deux cent quatre-vingt-un ressortissants étrangers, dont cent quatorze Yi Tien, et probablement cent quinze au moment de la pantomime, car Lu Zaeng ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher. Il sera difficile à Selwyn de nous esquiver durant une semaine._

_Il paraissait plus blasé que véritablement blessé par le racisme évident que manifestait le seigneur de Tarth. Brienne devait lui reconnaître plus de recul que par le passé quand, jeune homme encore, il s'emportait de savoir la colère de Selwyn à l'idée que sa fille unique ait pu tisser des liens d'amitié avec des guerriers étrangers aux coutumes étranges._

_\- Que craint-il ? s'enquit Podrick en toute bonne foi._

_Il paraissait perplexe, et Brienne pouvait presque voir son esprit s'échauffer, à la recherche d'une explication qui lui semble logique. L'écuyer était à la fois si bon et si naïf qu'il paraissait presque incapable de voir le mal où que ce soit. Depuis que Brienne avait dû lui expliquer la nature réelle de la relation entre les ladies de la Guilde, il n'avait plus fait montre de la moindre stupeur choquée et s'était fait à la vie à la Guilde avec une facilité qui faisait plaisir à voir. Il appréciait beaucoup lady Oldvalon et respectait lady Gaelyn dont il suivait les cours avec attention. Chaque fois qu'elle s'enquérait de ses progrès auprès des autres guildiens, Brienne entendait vanter les mérites de son écuyer plein de volonté et de gentillesse. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec des jeunes du groupe d'Ahnne et passait souvent une partie de son temps libre avec eux. Ses talents martiaux se développaient au fil de ses exercices sous la surveillance de Leung, qui se disait satisfaite de ses progrès. Brienne aurait sans doute eu plus de peine à changer l'eau en or qu'à faire admettre à Leung quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle la connaissait suffisamment pour voir à travers son jeu : la Yi Tienne s'attachait à Podrick, à l'instar de tout le monde. _

_\- Ce qu'il ne connait ou ne comprend pas, il le craint, expliqua lady Oldvalon. Il en a toujours été ainsi et je crains que la vie ne lui aie appris à craindre plus qu'à affronter. C'est bien triste._

_\- Nous sommes chez nous, il n'est qu'un invité, dit Leung. Nous ne nous sommes pas pliés à son joug par le passé, ce n'est pas pour le faire aujourd'hui._

_\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, marmonna Gaelyn. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas des milliers de chambres à lui proposer, il devra composer avec les restrictions de l'instant. _

_Et restrictions, il y aurait. Une vingtaine d'anciens enfants de la Guilde, devenus depuis des guerriers solitaires souvent plus âgés et expérimentés que Brienne, avaient rendu des visites aux guildiens ces dernières semaines mais, prisonniers des intempéries, ils envisageaient désormais de demeurer à Tarth encore plusieurs semaines ou mois, en participant aux enseignements ou aux missions en mer. La politique guildienne ne considérait pas comme envisageable de les exclure de la petite cité, et ils occupaient de fait les chambres initialement destinées aux invités. Il faudrait procéder à une nouvelle répartition des lits pour espérer loger les evenfalliens. _

_\- Les Sept soient loués, tu n'as pas trop pris de ton père, soupira Gaelyn._

_\- Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, et il n'est pas niais, contra Brienne en réprimant son sourire à l'entente du compliment détourné – il ne lui revenait pas de railler ainsi son père en public, même si l'une de ses tantes était à l'origine de la remarque. Il comprendra si nous lui exposons la situation._

_\- La Mère t'a trop donné en matière d'espoir, commenta Leth. N'oublie pas de m'avertir afin que je ne manque pas une phrase de votre entretien quand tu tenteras de faire entendre raison à Selwyn._

_\- Et il a même tenu à adjoindre une liste des menus tolérables ! s'exclama Gaelyn. Au nom de tous les émasculés de Westeros, a-t-il décidé de confier son cerveau à mestre expérimentateur ? Depuis quand fait-on montre de tant d'impolitesse ?_

_Un ballet de regards amusés balaya la pièce, sans que Gaelyn n'en prenne conscience, trop concentrée qu'elle était à lire et relire la lettre offensante. _

**.**

\- Je l'entends déjà se plaindre d'ici, sourit Jaime. Surtout avec l'arrivée de ton père… Sans doute va-t-elle continué à m'apprendre des insultes. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en ignorais tant que ça… Ni qu'une lady du Bief puisse en savoir autant.

\- Gaelyn est pleine de surprises... Et au moins t'apprendra-t-elle ainsi quelque chose.

\- Oh. Et comment dois-je le prendre ?

A son ton, elle savait qu'il souriait, faussement méfiant.

\- Comme il te plaira.

Jaime n'avait pas souhaité se prendre au jeu de la Guilde, du moins, pas avec une grande assiduité. Il n'avait notamment pas donné beaucoup d'importance aux cours d'histoire que la vieille lady Gaelyn dispensait, mais il s'était trouvé encore moins assidu lors des cours de langues que donnait Leth Aranoth. Lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aurait de choix qu'entre l'un ou l'autre, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver assistant du forgeron à ces heures, il s'était découvert une passion pour l'Histoire et avait pris sur lui d'assister lady Gaelyn, en narrant notamment certains évènements auxquels il avait personnellement assisté. Il était né de cette association une mince entente qui se nourrissait de disputes à peine voilées et de volées d'injures inspirées. Même après six mois, Brienne était incapable de dire si Jaime et Gaelyn étaient réellement hostiles l'un envers l'autre ou si ce n'était là que leur manière de s'entendre. Au désespoir de la cause, elle avait demandé son avis à lady Oldvalon, qui avait été toute aussi incapable de se prononcer.

\- Tante O et elle auront droit à toute notre reconnaissance, reprit-elle lentement. Pour les désagréments que nous leur apportons.

\- En ce qui me concerne, elles l'ont déjà.

Elle ne pouvait plus le voir, ayant gardé les paupières closes, mais elle sentait ses doigts qui continuaient à jouer avec ses cheveux. A l'extérieur, rien ou presque ne les trahissait. Certains regards un peu trop prolongés, certains gestes quand il se passait quelque chose de grave, mais rien de plus. Ce n'était qu'une fois seuls que Jaime laissait libre cours à son obsession pure et simple : le contact. Il ne se passait jamais plus de quelques minutes avant qu'il ne la touche d'une manière ou d'une autre, même de manière infime, presque innocente. Un simple effleurement lui suffisait parfois, mais il devait la toucher. Brienne n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre la raison de cette attitude, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aussi aimait cela. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis à voix haute devant quiconque.

Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un témoignage des atrocités qui avaient hanté Jaime pendant si longtemps. Que son toucher n'était pas devenu un contre-sort à ces cauchemars qui le prenaient parfois encore, même éveillé.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas contraindre ton père à porter assistance à la Couronne, et il ne sera pas en mesure de contraindre quiconque de partir, et aucun des partis ne pourra souffrir l'autre. Je prévois de très joyeux dîners en perspective. Tu as toutes mes condoléances.

\- Tu n'y échapperas pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai aucune obligation contractuelle à manger à la table du seigneur de Tarth. Et en présence d'un si grand homme, quelle raison aurai-je d'imposer ma présence ? Ni tes tantes ni toi n'êtes en mesure de me forcer à y assister. Et il serait malvenu que la reine n'impose sa loi à ton père, nous risquerions un incident diplomatique.

\- En qualité d'invité diplomatique, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Dussé-je te faire traîner par les guildiens jusqu'à la table d'honneur.

\- Ah oui ?

A son intonation, elle savait qu'il souriait. Ses doigts avaient entrepris d'emmêler et de démêler méthodiquement toutes les mèches à sa portée. C'était certainement l'occupation la plus vaine qui soit, mais Brienne n'avait pas le cœur à le lui faire remarquer. Il y avait trop de douceur dans ses gestes pour qu'elle le rejette, même pour qu'elle se montre indifférente.

Elle aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi, mais elle aimait cela. Cette façon de la toucher, de l'effleurer, comme si elle était fragile. Précieuse.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit Jaime d'un ton guilleret, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Akharoh est assez fort pour te maîtriser.

\- Qu'il essaye donc, ce gamin.

\- Il te dépasse d'une demi-tête et il est plus solide qu'un bœuf. J'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre.

Il était si grand qu'il lui suffisait toujours d'une pichenette pour malmener gentiment Podrick, à qui il enseignait le combat à mains nues et avec qui il passait des heures à discuter et à jouer. A cette pensée, Brienne déglutit. Podrick ne serait plus en mesure de se battre avant longtemps. Peut-être plus jamais. Instinctivement, son corps se tendit, et les doigts de Jaime migrèrent sur son front pour le défroisser tant bien que mal.

\- Ne pense pas à ça.

\- Je ne…

\- Tu penses à Akharoh. Donc fatalement, tu penses à Pod. Arrête. Aucun de nous ne peut faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Ahnne est meilleure guérisseuse que toi et avec une main, je ne suis bon qu'à donner à boire, et encore. Il faut que nous dormions. Que toi, tu dormes. Détends-toi, imagine un peu tout ce que tu raconteras aux jumeaux.

Il acheva de défroisser du pouce le froncement de sourcils, puis l'embrassa brièvement sur le front. Au prix d'un effort important Brienne se détendit peu à peu, refoulant ses inquiétudes le plus profondément possible. Ce ne fut qu'un semi-échec, et après de longues minutes elle parvint à peu près à se détendre. Mais non pas à dormir. Ses pensées fourmillaient bien trop dans son esprit.

Jaime avait fait d'importants efforts pour se préparer à l'arrivée des jumeaux. Ils ignoraient l'un et l'autre si les enfants souhaiteraient toujours les voir ou en auraient la possibilité, mais ils étaient déterminés à se tenir prêts au cas où ce serait le cas. Malgré l'inquiétude de Brienne, qui sentait bien les réticences de Jaime, celui-ci avait un jour rapporté de la bibliothèque deux ouvrages bien trop enfantins pour qu'eux y trouvent leur compte. Récits d'aventures et contes de fées parlant de créatures oubliées depuis des siècles, avec moult d'illustrations. Quand elle avait vu les deux romans sur leurs étagères, Brienne avait longuement regardé Jaime, et celui-ci avait esquissé un sourire légèrement grimaçant, mal à l'aise de se trouver si transparent. Un sourire et un baiser avaient suffi à dissiper l'instant et à le remercier.

Mais même le souvenir des efforts et des préparatifs faits pour organiser l'arrivée des jumeaux ne pouvait totalement occulter la peur et l'inquiétude qui lui mordaient le ventre. S'il existait une façon de détourner ses pensées de Podrick, ce n'était pas en se focalisant sur les jumeaux et la venue imminente de Selwyn à la Guilde.

Lentement son bras gourd se redressa, et du bout des doigts elle traça lignes et arabesques sur le bras estropié du régicide. Puis, lentement, migra vers son torse et effleura son flanc, dessinant le fil des côtes, traçant d'autres figures entre elles.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton laconique qui n'avait rien de très convaincant.

Brienne rouvrit les yeux, croisa son regard faussement calme, remarqua la chair de poule qui parcourait son corps, les frissons qui creusaient son ventre quand, des doigts, elle s'aventurait plus bas et suivait la hanche.

Il lui arrivait encore de trouver cela étrange, et terriblement écrasant, comme une chape de plombs qui lui serait tombée sur les épaules. Qu'il lui faille juste se tendre pour effleurer la peau du régicide et déclencher une telle réaction avait encore le pouvoir de lui obstruer la gorge. Ils n'en parlaient pas. A peine en avaient-ils parlé, longtemps auparavant, et Brienne n'avait plus jamais insisté. Mais si personne ne l'avait touchée avant Jaime, elle savait qu'il en avait été autrement pour lui. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Cersei lui avait fait autrefois, le pouvoir dont elle avait profité pendant des décennies. Et pendant longtemps, elle avait cru et craint qu'il ne puisse frissonner du contact de personne d'autre.

Mais c'était faux. Et malgré les mois qui passaient, elle ne se lassait pas d'en voir la preuve sous ses doigts. De voir et de sentir qu'elle était capable de créer ça, ces frissons, ce souffle qui s'emballait pour mieux se coincer dans la gorge, ce corps qui réagissait. Cette faim qui se réveillait, dans le corps et dans le regard.

\- Je ne m'en sens pas capable maintenant, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix en repoussant ses pensées. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de cauchemar.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et Brienne songea qu'elle était faible, terriblement faible de se retrouver à avouer une telle chose, elle qui avait survécu à tant d'horreurs. Mais c'était Pod. _Son _Pod. Le petit chevalier, comme l'appelait Bronn. Le meilleur écuyer qui ait existé, peut-être. Et elle sentait encore son corps sans vie, mou, livide, alors qu'elle brisait ses côtes en tentant d'y ramener un souffle. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter dans ses rêves et s'éveiller en sueur dans une heure. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de pleurer dans son sommeil comme cela lui était arrivé parfois, au cours des derniers mois.

Faible, oui, elle l'était. Un instant, elle craignit que Jaime n'en fasse la remarque.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Sans un mot, il se redressa sur son coude et l'embrassa. Sa main rampa de ses cheveux à sa nuque, la crocheta doucement, déclencha le frisson.

Le reste du monde pouvait bien aller se faire pendre.

Le peu de vêtements restant s'évanouit en quelques souffles, quelques effleurements. C'est à peine s'ils remarquèrent l'un et l'autre que le navire émergeait de la brume et que le soleil et ses froids rayons s'infiltraient dans la pièce par les larges fenêtres. Tout au plus Brienne vit-elle que les cheveux depuis longtemps pourtant sombres de Jaime se coloraient d'or, et si lui y prêta la moindre attention, il n'en fit rien savoir. Elle-même avait plus important à voir, à sentir, à toucher.

Le creux d'une hanche, étonnamment doux. Les muscles tendus de l'estomac, barrés d'une longue balafre blanche peu profonde. Une joue à la barbe taillée, une nuque au frisson facile. Et, le long d'une hanche, plus bas, une chaleur presque brûlante.

_Je veux oublier cette journée. Oublier ce sang sur Podrick. Oublier qu'il ne respirait plus._

Oublier qu'au-dehors, des gens vivaient et mourraient et qu'une part d'elle-même avait failli partir en fumée en quelques instants.

Et même s'il ne disait rien, car jamais ils ne parlaient autrement que par le souffle et la peau, par le silence et le regard, comme si les paroles de toutes sortes avaient été trop vulgaires, trop communes ou trop risquées, Brienne sut que Jaime aussi avait besoin de cet oubli. Elle le sentait dans la douceur mêlée de désespoir dont il faisait preuve en l'embrassant, dans la façon dont sa main unique enserrait l'épaule, le sein, le creux de la taille, avec à la fois la volonté de faire naître les sensations et celle de s'y perdre.

Quand la main de Jaime effleura le ventre légèrement tendu, il s'écarta juste assez pour que son regard puisse accrocher celui de Brienne, et elle y lut une interrogation, une inquiétude. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

_Tout va bien, je te le jure. _

D'une main, elle lui prit le visage en coupe, s'efforça d'insuffler à ses gestes toute la sécurité dont elle était capable. Lentement, Jaime capitula d'un sourire, effleura encore le ventre un instant, puis descendit. Un frisson plus tard, il effleura la chair brûlante, impatiente.

Le jeu pouvait commencer. Ce jeu bravache et idiot, tendre aussi, qui avait pour but de savoir qui, des deux, saurait suffisamment contrôler son corps et attiser le désir de l'autre pour le faire supplier en premier. L'expérience jouait en faveur de Jaime. Ses deux mains jouaient en faveur de Brienne. Lui, gardait encore certains pans de sa science de côté, en attente des circonstances, d'une occasion. Elle, apprenait vite et avait trouvé les clefs du corps du régicide. Celles qui livraient la vérité.

Celles qui commençaient par la peau, brûlée, tailladée, maltraitée, sans fard. Premières à la vue, premières barrières à tomber.

Qui se poursuivaient dans un ballet de baisers, dans l'exploration diligente d'une bouche, d'une langue, qui faisaient naître les frissons, faisaient trébucher le souffle, qui savaient se glisser dans les plis et les angles, épousant ces endroits où la sensibilité était exacerbée.

Celles qui s'achevaient par deux regards accrochés l'un à l'autre alors que les corps se mouvaient. Parce que si la parole ne pouvait exister dans ces moments, les regards étaient seuls les clefs de l'âme.

Un doigt, puis deux. Un souffle saccadé, un gémissement étouffé. Une caresse plus appuyée, et un rayon de lumière éclaira les reflets blonds et les yeux verts dont l'expression devenait vacante.

Puis Jaime, comme souvent, tricha. S'écarta, dévala le corps de la guerrière de sa bouche et de sa langue, augmenta la pression de sa main pour mieux la retirer et presser contre la chair avide la langue dont elle avait besoin. Un concert de souffles saccadés accueillit son attaque, et la main de Brienne perdit sa prise, trop lointaine. Son dos se cambra. D'une main, elle saisit la tête du régicide pour tenter de le ramener plus haut, mais il n'en attaqua que plus profondément, oubliant les timides coups de langue d'un premier contact pour fondre immédiatement à l'essentiel, et le monde perdit de sa consistance, de ses repères. Aucun réflexe guerrier n'aurait été en mesure de dire à Brienne s'il régnait du bruit autour d'eux, s'il faisait bon ou mauvais temps.

C'était un puits sans fond dans lequel se laisser entraîner. Un puits de sensations qui n'en finissaient plus de l'encercler, au point d'en aveugler la surface, d'en oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Quand Jaime remonta finalement, et l'embrassa, le goût qui imprégnait ses lèvres arracha un gémissement à Brienne. A tâtons, elle le saisit et sentit l'humidité qui perlait déjà à son extrémité. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre une seconde, une question dans les yeux. Le régicide tremblait déjà, et elle savait, elle _sentait _qu'il le voulait. Alors il écarta simplement sa main pour se saisir lui-même et se positionner. Il entra d'une poussée lente, presque trop lente, et un instant Brienne rassembla ce qu'il lui restait d'esprit pour s'inquiéter qu'il soit pris à nouveau de l'une de ses crises de peur durant lesquelles il n'acceptait plus de la toucher que comme si elle était une poupée de verre susceptible d'exploser au moindre geste trop brusque. Mais son dos allait mieux, et sa carrure et sa force naturelles n'acceptaient pas de se faire traiter de la sorte.

Mais déjà Jaime s'était retiré pour s'enfouir à nouveau jusqu'à la garde, et le gémissement qu'elle poussa fut avalé avec son souffle par une bouche avide, et la main unique du régicide se cramponna à son visage, et le monde disparut pour de bon. Seuls comptaient encore les frissons qui leur parcouraient la peau, l'épiderme qui claquait contre l'épiderme, les soupirs qu'ils poussaient l'un l'autre et buvaient comme autant de gorgées de vin capables de leur faire atteindre l'ivresse, et le roulis des mouvements de hanches et la prise de leurs mains qui se cramponnaient à la peau, pressaient pour plus de contact, plus d'impact.

Et bien sûr, il avait encore gagné. Encore triché, c'est vrai, mais encore gagné. Mais Brienne n'en avait cure. Elle aurait sa vengeance à leur retour à la Guilde, et ce serait lui qui, alors, en serait réduit à étouffer ses soupirs saccadés en premier. Et, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle lui avait autant concédé sa victoire qu'il l'avait prise. Parce qu'ainsi, il avait réduit le monde à eux d'eux et lui avait vidé l'esprit de la peur, de ses doutes, de ses larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Parce que loin de ne faire que vouloir ces étreintes, elle en avait viscéralement besoin.

Et quand elle voyait l'expression dans les yeux de Jaime, sa façon de se tendre et de la fixer comme s'il allait se noyer et qu'il en était heureux, l'abandon complet du masque pour ne plus arborer que ces fêlures qui paraissaient se combler dans l'acte, elle savait qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Que plus jamais Jaime ne chercherait à mourir.

Que les fantômes d'autrefois avaient perdu leur force. Qu'un jour, peut-être, ils cesseraient simplement d'être.

**.**

Sur le pont de navire partiellement éventré, Sansa regardait les marins, les soldats et les guildiens s'échiner. Sans distinction d'équipage, ils s'étaient répartis de sorte à ramer au plus efficace. Le _Brise-Tempête_ tractait le navire royal, mais malgré le vent qui s'était levé, écartant au passage la brume pour laisser apparaître un soleil froid et un ciel gris tendant vers le bleu, le navire n'avait pas la force suffisante pour que sa seule voile entraîne un autre bateau dans son sillage. Aussi avait-on réparti les rameurs sur l'un et l'autre des navires.

Qu'un Œil avait repris connaissance et repris la barre, vert de rage contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir su protéger son navire comme il l'aurait dû, et peu importait ce que Davos avait pu lui dire, il n'en démordait pas. Sansa s'était attendue à le voir se rembrunir de plus en plus à mesure que le voyage reprenait et qu'il voyait son bateau envahi par les étrangers, mais il sembla au contraire se dérider quand ils émergèrent pour de bon de la brume.

Puis les coups commencèrent, et Qu'un Œil cessa pour de bon de grogner. Sansa, elle, mit quelques secondes à identifier ce qu'elle entendait. Des coups étaient portés contre le bois des navires, sur l'un comme sur l'autre, et ils l'étaient en rythme. Il lui sembla même que sur le Brise-Tempête, une guildienne particulièrement menue qui n'avait semble-t-il pas pris part au combat, jouait d'un instrument à cordes - une vielle, peut-être, même s'il était difficile d'en être certaine à cette distance.

Puis les guildiens commencèrent à chanter. Ramant et frappant le sol ou le bastingage du pied ou du poing, sans se regarder, éparpillés sur deux navires, ils chantaient avec entrain, en rythme parfait.

\- _La Ballade du Capitaine Robert_, souffla Qu'un Œil d'un ton appréciateur. Ils ont bon goût, ces saltimbanques des mers.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien entendu, lui assura un essossien de grande taille en passant près de lui. On peut faire ça toute la journée.

Malgré la détresse de leur situation, Sansa ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière infime. Il se dégageait des guildiens un enthousiasme tel qu'elle en venait presque à reprendre espoir en sa mission et en sa réussite. Le vent marin lui fouettait à nouveau le visage, et demain dans la soirée, ils seraient à la Guilde et pourraient commencer les réparations. Et en dépit de son pessimisme qui lui commandait de ne pas croire que les choses puissent être aisées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à l'aide que pourraient lui apporter les alliés de Brienne. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un équipage aussi restreint, composé presque pour moitié d'adolescents, puisse être aussi efficace. Si la fameuse lady Oldvalon était aussi habile de sa langue et de ses manipulations que les guildiens l'étaient de leurs armes, alors ils avaient une chance.

A un moment, Davos, qui était jusque-là passé d'un poste à l'autre pour aider où l'on avait besoin de bras supplémentaires, interpella les guildiens, ceux-ci ayant achevé leur chant.

\- Connaissez-vous _Le Conte des Milles Epreuves _?

La jeune joueuse de vielle, juchée sur le pont du Brise-Tempête, hocha gravement la tête et posa son archet sur ses cordes. Pendant un instant, le monde fit silence, et le souffle du vent et le bruit des coques fendant les eaux emplirent les oreilles. Puis la jeune fille entonna un morceau et, avec cette discipline militaire qui semblait couler dans leurs veines, les guildiens chantèrent. Sansa se sentit impressionnée. Ils ne ralentissaient pas leurs gestes, mais leurs voix tombaient juste, et ils paraissaient réellement enthousiastes, comme si chanter leur donner des forces et les poussaient à ramer plus fort et à tendre leurs voiles plus vite. Les femmes jouaient des notes les plus hautes, les hommes de la gravité de leur voix, et les jeunes gens menaient la danse, organisant spontanément un dialogue entre ceux qui étaient sur un navire et ceux qui se trouvaient sur l'autre. Le sourire aux lèvres, Davos s'était mêlé à eux.

Et tous, depuis Leth Aranoth à la barre, Leung et Gydeon au sommet de leur grande voile, Akharoh aux rames, et tant d'autres dont Sansa n'avait pas connaissance des noms, chantaient. Et soudain, il sembla à la jeune reine qu'ils voyaient tous la mer calme qui s'étirait devant eux d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de comprendre par le passé.

Un océan de possibilités. Une aventure. Une joie.

Elle n'y avait vu qu'un trajet nécessaire, un moyen plus rapide que la route pour rallier Dorne, mais elle ne s'était pas une seule fois penchée sur l'horizon pour y voir autre chose que ses responsabilités. Certes, celles-ci étaient réelles et pesaient sur sa conscience. Mais ils étaient parvenus à survivre à une attaque violente et sanglante, et ils auraient le temps de faire une cérémonie pour le salut des défunts une fois qu'ils seraient à terre. Pour l'heure, ils avaient besoin de force et de motivation pour arriver au plus vite à la Guilde.

Alors s'il fallait perdre quelques heures le compte des morts et le poids de leur mission, ce n'était pas si cher payé.

Le ciel, loin au-dessus d'eux, se dégageait peu à peu.

**.**

_Ortie_

La petite souris la plus pâle du campement se glissa hors de son lit dans le plus grand silence, en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait réveiller m'dame Magaën, la vieille cuisinière rougeaude qui la surveillait et l'élevait plus ou moins depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle avait le sommeil lourd, heureusement, et Ortie savait comment se faufiler sans faire de bruit. Elle se glissa hors de la tente avec soin, et vérifia bien autour d'elle que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Il faisait froid, même à l'abri de la forêt toute proche, et la petite souris n'avait jamais quitté le confort d'Evenfall Hall avant ce jour. Elle ne savait rien du vent, de la nuit dans la forêt, des bruits des animaux et des éléments déchaînés. Heureusement, le départ avait été repoussé jusqu'à ce que la tempête cesse, mais il tombait doucement quelques flocons de neige, et c'était aussi magnifique et fascinant que terrifiant car, à six ans, elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'hiver.

Silencieuse et discrète, la petite souris se glissa entre les tentes. Tant qu'elle ne manquait pas l'appel des marmitons le lendemain matin, personne ne remarquerait qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. Elle avait tassé exprès un petit sac et son oreiller sous la couverture pour faire croire à sa présence.

Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre, mais bien peur de se perdre. Il y avait tellement de tentes ! Ils étaient presque une centaine à avoir quitté le château. Du moins, la souris le croyait-elle, car elle ne savait pas compter jusque-là. Mais elle avait compté plusieurs fois jusqu'à vingt pour essayer de savoir combien ils étaient, et ça lui avait donné le tournis.

Enfin, elle trouva la bonne tente. Un garde était posté devant, et les motifs du tissu étaient ceux dont on lui avait parlé. Discrètement, elle alla se cacher derrière, entre le fond de la tente et une caisse de matériel, souleva le bout du tissu et se faufila en-dessous, en rampant dans l'herbe froide. Elle était encore à quatre pattes de l'autre côté quand les deux petites bouilles qu'elle était venue retrouver émergèrent des couvertures de leurs lits de camp.

\- T'es en retard, annonça Rienna d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Les autres ne voulaient pas dormir.

La tente était très spacieuse aux yeux d'Ortie, mais finalement assez étroite pour deux lits, et il n'y avait pratiquement aucun espace entre eux. Le temps que la fillette arrive jusqu'à Rienna, Erwyn avait repoussé les couvertures et sauté par terre.

\- Il fait trop froid pour que je te laisse mon lit, dit-il en posant les mains sur le lit de camp. Mais c'est pas grave je pense, parce que là, on n'est pas à la maison et on vit une aventure, pas vrai ? Venez m'aider.

A eux trois, en réunissant toutes leurs forces, ils parvinrent à pousser les deux lits l'un contre l'autre. Une fois que ce fut fait, Erwyn plaça son oreiller au milieu, à la jonction, et fit signe à Ortie de monter. La fillette se glissa sous les couvertures entre les deux jumeaux.

\- Votre frère dort où ?

\- Avec mère, répondit Rienna, les yeux déjà refermés. Elle dit qu'il est trop jeune pour faire le trajet et qu'il aurait dû rester à la maison, mais elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui. Tu es en retard, répéta-t-elle d'un ton de reproche. On devait décider de quoi faire demain soir.

\- Il faut retrouver lady Brienne, non ? dit docilement Ortie, la mine contrite.

Elle n'aimait pas décevoir ses amis, même si elle n'était pas entièrement responsable de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, et des problèmes qu'ils avaient pour se retrouver quand ils le voulaient. Ce n'était pas toujours évident de fausser compagnie aux cuisinières et de ne pas se faire remarquer par les serviteurs. Septa Lonnie était difficile à berner, et malgré son jeune âge, Ortie savait très bien que si quelqu'un réalisait quelle amitié il existait entre les jumeaux et elle, elle serait punie sévèrement et ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir. Les enfants d'un lord et d'une lady ne devaient pas être amis avec les enfants des serviteurs. Tout le monde savait ça.

\- On devra faire très attention, dit Rienna. Même si les guildiens sont gentils, il faudra qu'on sorte de nos chambres sans se faire remarquer, et mère est très inquiète, alors elle va sûrement nous surveiller très fort.

\- Mais on arrive bien à se faufiler dehors d'habitude, dit Erwyn. Et mère est fatiguée, elle dort vite. Et septa Lonnie encore plus. Alors il faudra juste qu'on se retrouve tous les trois devant la porte de notre chambre comme ça on pourra partir en exploration ensemble.

\- Et si on ne trouve pas lady Brienne mais qu'on se fait prendre par votre mère ou votre père ou quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Ortie d'une voix inquiète.

\- On dira qu'on a voulu aller boire et qu'on s'est perdue en cherchant les cuisines, décida Rienna avec aplombs. Et que toi aussi tu t'es perdue et que c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve tous les trois.

Erwyn bâilla longuement, les yeux déjà à demi fermés.

\- Alors c'est bon, on a notre plan. Tu as réussi à dormir toute seule, hier ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton inquiet en se tournant vers Ortie.

\- Pas très bien.

Mais le sommeil la terrassait tout à coup, et la fillette n'avait qu'une envie, fermer les yeux et se reposer enfin. Elle avait dû marcher ces deux derniers jours à côté des mules, parce qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place sur les charrettes pour qu'elle se glisse entre les caisses et les tonneaux, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Un marmiton l'avait bien prise sur ses épaules pour lui éviter de tomber d'épuisement sur le bord de la route et de rester là, mais elle enviait beaucoup les jumeaux qui voyageaient avec leur mère et leur frère, à l'intérieur d'une grande boîte confortable avec des coussins et de l'eau.

Un bâillement la prit par surprise et elle oublia la journée. Elle voulait simplement dormir, et rêver de cette Guilde où ils allaient, et de lady Brienne qu'ils reverraient bientôt.

Terrassées par leur journée, déjà avides de la suivante, les trois petites souris s'endormirent sans avoir le temps de discuter, et confiantes dans le fait qu'Erwyn serait réveillé à temps le lendemain pour les réveiller et faire quitter la tente à Ortie avant que les adultes ne réalisent qu'elle avait dormi avec eux.

**.**

_Jaime_

_\- Dracarys._

_Le jet de flammes le frappa de plein fouet, le dévora, et sa peau prit feu tout en commençant à fondre à même ses os, alors qu'autour de lui s'effondrait le Donjon Rouge._

Jaime ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement, à bout de souffle. Tremblant, la poitrine douloureuse, il promena un regard paniqué autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que son esprit engourdi par le sommeil ne réalise qu'il était dans sa cabine, à bord du _Brise-Tempête_. Daenerys était morte, Port-Réal était tombé, Brienne, Tyrion et Podrick étaient en vie…

Il se passa la main sur la figure, prit un instant pour vérifier que sa peau était indemne, puis il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé au cours des six derniers mois, même s'ils s'étaient espacés, ne fendant ses nuits calmes que rarement. Au fil du temps, Jaime avait appris à s'en remettre seul, d'autant plus facilement que Cersei avait presque déserté ses nuits, et qu'il ne sentait plus de lame lui transpercer la poitrine.

Las, il se frotta les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations, jusqu'à ce que le regard fou de Daenerys ait disparu dans la nuit. Alors seulement sa main balaya le lit pour trouver le corps de Brienne.

Et se figea, quand elle ne trouva que la literie froide.

Soudain en alerte, Jaime posa les yeux sur le lit défait. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, que n'éclairait que la lune par les fenêtres au verre déformé, était vide.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jaime s'extirpa des couvertures. Il sentait la peur lui mordre le ventre. Malgré lui, son corps se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé – ou avait cru se réveiller – sans trouver Brienne à ses côtés. Jamais elle ne se levait avant lui sans le lui dire, afin de lui éviter toute panique. Si elle avait quitté le lit sans le prévenir, cela ne pouvait dire que deux choses, et aucune des possibilités n'était rassurante.

Un haut-le-cœur bruyant s'éleva soudain depuis derrière le paravent qui scindait la pièce et Jaime sentit la peur refluer lentement. Il se précipita néanmoins jusqu'au diptyque de bois et ne sentit réellement son cœur repartir calmement qu'une fois qu'il aperçut Brienne.

Recroquevillée à même le sol, tremblante dans sa tenue de nuit, elle vomissait dans un seau, le visage tordu de douleur. Jaime laissa échapper un juron et retourna immédiatement au lit pour en arracher la couverture. Il revint s'accroupir derrière Brienne, qui tremblait de plus en plus violement, à genoux et une main au sol comme si elle peinait particulièrement à rester assise, et la drapa dans la couverture. Il en profita pour l'étreindre et, comme ses spasmes se calmaient, l'entraina avec lui pour la rasseoir. S'installant lui-même contre le mur, il se dévissa le cou pour apercevoir le visage crayeux de la guerrière, et en écarta de la main les mèches qui étaient retombées sur son front.

\- Le remède de Gaelyn ne fonctionne plus, on dirait.

\- Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'avaler, croassa Brienne d'un ton misérable. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Daenerys s'en est chargée.

Brienne ramena ses mains tremblantes contre elle, et, signe s'il en était qu'elle se sentait faible, elle se blottit contre Jaime. Celui-ci raffermit légèrement sa prise sur elle, veillant à ne surtout pas lui causer la moindre douleur. Même si elle était à nouveau en état de se battre, son dos demeurait fragile, du moins le régicide en était persuadé. Il ne pouvait envisager l'état de la guerrière autrement une fois qu'elle se défaisait de son armure. Quand elle s'y enfermait, il n'avait pas grand mal à la croire résistante à tout, mais une fois qu'elle tombait l'armure et le masque et qu'il la regardait dormir ou trembler de la sorte, il ne pouvait oublier son corps mutilé.

Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda si ce n'était pas encore trop tôt pour elle de combattre ainsi en mer, mais il repoussa son questionnement au plus profond de son esprit. S'il en venait à se poser la question à voix haute, Brienne se sentirait vexée et il n'avait pas besoin de l'énerver alors qu'elle venait de rendre son dernier repas et était prise d'un accès de fièvre.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes, enroulés dans la couverture et serrés l'un contre l'autre. Peu à peu, les spasmes de Brienne se calmèrent, et une pellicule de sueur froide se forma sur son front. La main de Jaime reposait sur le front de la guerrière, évaluant à la fois sa température et ses tremblements. Du pouce, il repoussait autant les mèches qu'il traçait des cercles apaisants à même la peau.

\- Je crois… que c'est fini pour cette nuit, dit lentement Brienne après un moment.

\- Retourne te coucher, alors. Je vais aller vider le seau.

Elle secoua faiblement la tête, mais Jaime avait appris à obtenir gain de cause et ne se laissa pas faire. Podrick parvenait à lui tenir tête dans ce genre de situation, ce n'était pas à lui de se plier à l'orgueil stupide de la guerrière. Même si cela impliquait des situations peu glorieuses comme celle-ci.

Il se remit tant bien que mal debout, entraînant Brienne avec lui en constatant sans surprise que malgré sa fierté, elle demeurait faible et n'avait pas la force de lutter contre lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Jaime ne la traîne jusqu'au lit, où il la força à s'allonger et la drapa à nouveau dans la couverture.

\- Je reviens.

L'air froid de la nuit le frappa quand il émergea sur le pont, son seau à la main. Le vent s'était levé, les poussant naturellement dans la bonne direction, ce qui avait permis à tout le monde de prendre un peu de repos, à l'exception des guildiens de quart, bien entendu. Jaime ne croisa que quelques silhouettes çà et là, occupées comme elles l'étaient chaque nuit. Il alla jusqu'à une corde pendue au-dessus de l'eau et la noua autour de la hanse du seau, avant de le faire tant bien que mal descendre dans l'eau pour l'y vider sans le faire verser.

\- Le remède de tante Lyn ne fonctionne plus ?

Il n'avait pas entendu Ahnne arriver. La mine fatiguée, elle le rejoignit, les bras serrés sur sa poitrine dans une tentative de se préserver du froid.

\- Podrick ?

\- Akharoh me relaye à son chevet, le rassura-t-elle avec cette douceur maternelle qu'elle était seule capable de témoigner. Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Ser Brienne ?

D'un geste du menton, il désigna la corde qui pendait par-delà le bastingage.

\- Elle n'a pas pu avaler le remède. Elle a de la fièvre.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle reprenne les combats maintenant. Elle risque gros si les choses tournent mal.

Et au regard qu'elle lui dispensa, Jaime sut qu'elle savait. Ils avaient veillé à garder le secret, ne mettant dans la confidence que les ladies de la Guilde, car il n'était pas possible qu'il en soit autrement pour des raisons évidentes, mais il était assez cohérent, finalement, qu'Ahnne ait été mise dans la confidence. Jaime aurait simplement apprécié de le savoir.

\- Qui ?

\- Tante Lyn, évidemment. Elle craint de ne pouvoir s'occuper de tout toute seule, cette fois. Elle se dit trop âgée, ses gestes sont moins précis. Rassurez-vous, je sais ce que je fais.

_A quatorze ans ?_ Jaime ravala de peu son commentaire, certain qu'il était injuste. Il n'avait aucune raison de remettre en cause les compétences de l'adolescente, qui surpassait de loin la plupart des jeunes mestres qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie, pour égaler sans beaucoup de peine certains des guérisseurs les plus talentueux de sa connaissance. Mais il ne pouvait retenir une puissante envie de vouloir que Gaelyn se charge elle-même de cette affaire. Parce que quoi que puisse savoir et apprendre cette enfant, cela ne vaudrait pas une vie d'expérience.

\- Peut-être que tu sais ce que tu fais, concéda Jaime d'un ton crispé, mais j'aurais aimé savoir que tu étais au courant. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi.

Ahnne s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui pour le toiser avec bon sens.

\- Tôt ou tard, l'intégralité de la Guilde le saura, et croyez-moi, personne ne vous posera le moindre problème. Quoi qu'il advienne, nous serons de votre côté. Si vous voulez vous faire du souci, inquiétez-vous plutôt de la réaction de nos invités.

_Personne, crois-tu ? Vraiment ? _

Son expression devait refléter son niveau de perplexité, car Ahnne enchaîna :

\- C'est une guildienne et depuis la Présentation aux Tempêtes, Pod et vous l'êtes aussi. Alors peu importe ce qu'il arrive, nous vous soutiendrons. Ce qui ne change rien au problème initial. Il faut que ser Brienne revienne à la raison rapidement, avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave.

\- Maintenant que nous avons sauvé la reine, je doute d'y parvenir encore plus de d'habitude.

Il ne pouvait nier y avoir songé, des dizaines de fois peut-être. Depuis un mois que Brienne avait repris l'habitude de combattre, il vivait dans la peur perpétuelle que quelque chose ne se passe mal. Mais il y avait toujours une excellente raison pour reprendre les armes, et il ne pouvait pas systématiquement s'opposer à Brienne, particulièrement quand il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait défendre les navires des pirates, et il fallait protéger la reine et venir en aide à Port-Réal. Il fallait se protéger.

Il fallait toujours faire quelque chose, et les armes étaient leur principale protection.

\- Vous savez ce qu'elle risque, si elle prend un choc au mauvais endroit ?

Question inutile.

\- Je le sais, oui.

\- Et elle, elle en a conscience ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Mais elle ne voyait pas que cela, elle voyait aussi tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire durant une attaque, tout ce que sa présence pouvait apporter en soutien. Et les évènements de la journée ne faisaient rien pour la faire mentir. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Podrick n'aurait probablement pas survécu. Et là-dessus, Jaime ne pouvait rien lui opposer. Lui-même n'aurait pas insisté aussi longtemps. La voix de la raison l'aurait eu, et jamais Podrick n'aurait pu reprendre son souffle.

Il était presque pénible d'entendre une enfant de quatorze ans faire montre d'autant de maternité et de protection, mais Jaime avait appris à maîtriser sa colère depuis les derniers mois. Il savait qu'Ahnne pensait bien faire, et qu'elle était loin de le prendre de haut et de se croire supérieure à lui pour une quelconque raison de naissance ou de statut. C'était sa nature que de protéger tant bien que mal tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Et sa fidélité envers Brienne était telle qu'elle ne pouvait que s'inquiéter.

\- Il faut que ce combat soit le dernier avant longtemps, insista Ahnne. C'est nécessaire, ser. Et s'il faut que je le lui redise et que tante Lyn lui fasse la morale, alors nous le ferons.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il savait tout cela. Il sentait la peur lui mordre le ventre avant, pendant et après chaque combat, terrifié à l'idée qu'il se soit produit quelque chose avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir. Il savait qu'une fois le mal fait, il n'aurait aucun moyen de la sauver. Pas même moyen de l'aider. Il serait simplement le spectateur impuissant de l'inéluctable.

\- Je lui parlerai, dit-il en tirant sur la corde pour hisser le seau sur le pont.

\- J'espère qu'elle vous écoutera.

_Je l'espère aussi. Et aussi que nous trouverons une solution. _

Il écarta cette pensée. Il était trop tard pour se préoccuper de cela. Ou trop tôt, peut-être. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de songer aux perspectives que lui ouvrait la présence de Sansa à la Guilde. Elle saurait trouver une solution. Il le savait. Il le fallait.

Avec un salut de la tête à l'égard d'Ahnne, il repartit en direction de sa cabine, le seau à la main. La jeune fille s'éloigna dans le sens contraire, probablement pour se hisser sur les gréements comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Sans que Jaime en comprenne la raison, elle et quelques-uns de ses amis étaient fascinés par la hauteur et n'en finissaient jamais d'escalader les cordages et les voiles. Il était prêt à parier que la silhouette longiligne juchée par-dessus la grande voile était Fitz, et qu'il n'y avait d'autres raisons à sa présence que la simple joie de contempler l'océan calme. Sous eux, les rameurs continuaient de travailler, à moindre effort, mais sans se décourager malgré le silence et la nuit.

Avec un léger sourire, Jaime repartit, décidé à regagner sa chambre. Mais il n'atteignit pas la porte qui menait au couloir. Appuyé contre le mur voisin, Leth Aranoth l'y attendait et pointait sur lui un regard perçant.

\- Alors, je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Jaime marqua un arrêt, se maudissant pour n'avoir pas vérifié que des oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient les entendre. Il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter de ce que Leth avait entendu. A son expression, il apparaissait que c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Et vous l'avez laissée se battre.

\- Il s'agissait d'une discussion privée. Connaissez-vous le sens de ce mot ou dois-je vous l'apprendre ?

\- Vous l'avez laissé se mettre en danger.

\- Autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

\- Sauf que vous vous prétendez pour elle plus que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Ce disant, Leth avait quitté sa position négligée et se tenait désormais à une longueur de bras de Jaime, le toisant directement droit dans les yeux. Le régicide le distançait d'une poignée de centimètres, mais il avait tant d'assurance et de force dans le regard de l'autre homme qu'à aucun moment il ne crut possible de l'impressionner. Il connaissait Leth Aranoth maintenant. Il savait de quoi l'homme était capable, et quels étaient les points sur lesquels il ne transigeait pas. Et lui-même était l'un de ces points.

A aucun moment Jaime n'avait cru réellement possible que Leth Aranoth et lui deviennent un jour bons amis. Pas même n'avait-il pensé qu'ils sauraient trouver un terrain d'entente, comme cela avait été le cas avec lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn. Leung elle-même était moins intransigeante à son égard, et prenait simplement pour argent comptant qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Brienne et irait où elle irait. Et s'ils n'étaient pas devenus proches, Jaime s'était peu à peu intégré, oui. Il pouvait discuter avec elles trois, s'entraîner avec les apprentis, et ses exploits guerriers çà et là avaient même su susciter une certaine admiration de leur part. C'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais espéré.

Mais Leth ne fonctionnait pas de cette manière. Il n'avait pas l'indulgence des autres, et ne pouvait passer sur ce que Brienne avait fait. Depuis l'enterrement de Cersei, leur entente fraternelle n'avait plus jamais été la même, et même s'ils démontraient d'une parfaite capacité à travailler ensemble et d'une certaine complicité encore, cela n'avait plus les mêmes échos.

Seule demeurait le fantôme de la fraternité qui les avait unis autrefois, et c'était en son nom que Leth s'emportait à présent. Et même si une petite partie de sa conscience lui soufflait que c'était parfaitement normal et qu'il aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière s'il avait été à sa place, Jaime n'était pas sûr de le supporter. Parce qu'il_ haïssait_ la façon dont Leth le prenait de haut. Et parce que ses poings ne le démangeaient jamais tant que lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à lui, contraint de le regarder dans les yeux alors que le guildien lui manquait de respect et sous-entendait des accusations qui lui donnaient envie de le tuer.

\- Ce que je suis pour elle et ce qu'elle est pour moi ne vous regarde pas.

\- A compter du moment où vous la mettez sciemment en danger, si, cela me concerne. C'est à Leung et moi qu'il revient de commander la flotte des guildiens, Brienne n'a cet égard que par respect du poste qu'elle occupait autrefois. Si vous la mettez en péril, c'est à mon équipage que vous vous en prenez.

Jaime resserra sa prise sur la hanse du seau pour ne pas risquer un geste stupide. Au moins n'avait-il pas remis sa main de bois en place, cela lui épargnait la tentation de s'en servir pour casser une à une les dents du guildien.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, reprit-il avec un sourire mesquin, elle commande autant que vous, même si ce n'est que par respect du bon vieux temps. Elle prend ses responsabilités. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

_Du moins, je l'espère._

Il avait accepté l'inquiétude un brin envahissante d'Ahnne parce qu'il la savait emplie de bonnes intentions, mais il en allait autrement avec Leth.

\- Par ailleurs, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, je vous trouve bien invasif pour un simple ami. Et si vous pensez avoir la moindre chance, je vous conseille de tenter de rallier Braavos à la nage. Vous y réussirez certainement davantage.

\- Je n'ai jamais menti quant à la nature de mon attachement pour Brienne, cracha Leth, et l'espace d'un instant, Jaime crut lire tant de mépris sur son visage qu'il voulut lui ouvrir le crâne sur le champ et le laisser se vider de son sang sur le pont jusqu'à lui faire ravaler son insulte. Mais je suis tout à fait certain qu'elle aurait pu trouver un homme meilleur.

_Oh, vous croyez ? _

Jaime le savait mieux que quiconque. Le soir de la Présentation aux Tempêtes, après qu'ils aient festoyé, alors que Cersei reposait au fond de son tombeau sous l'arbre-pleureur et que Pod avait écrit à Tyrion pour lui dire de venir reprendre la main d'or à son retour d'Evenfall Hall, alors, même qu'il s'en était toujours douté, Jaime avait su avec certitude à quel point Brienne aurait mérité mieux.

**.**

_Le festin venait de s'achever, et la nuit était bien avancée. Jaime se sentait épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Le matin-même, il se sentait à peine présent dans son propre corps, et ne tenait à la vie que par lâcheté, et attendait, désespéré, que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Par sa mort, évidemment. A présent, il se sentait vivant, furieusement vivant, comme s'il se réveillait de plusieurs mois de somnambulisme. _

_Ils remontaient les escaliers et les couloirs en direction de leurs chambres. Podrick souriait d'un air niais, visiblement épuisé. Il trébucha d'ailleurs sur une marche, et Jaime le rattrapa en souriant. Puis un bref instant, il réalisa qu'il était en bonne partie responsable de l'épuisement de l'écuyer. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais il avait néanmoins conscience du pitoyable spectacle qu'il avait donné ces dernières semaines, et de toute la surveillance que Brienne et Podrick avaient mise en place pour ne pas risquer le pire. _

_\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir demain matin, dit-il doucement alors qu'ils parvenaient à l'étage._

_\- Les cours sont annulés au lendemain d'une Présentation aux Tempêtes, dit Brienne. Seuls les membres de la domesticité travaillent. Tu pourras dormir jusqu'à midi si cela te chante, Pod._

_Le garçon protesta mollement, comme si profiter d'une grasse matinée était honteux, mais Jaime sut qu'il obéirait malgré lui, terrassé par la fatigue. D'ailleurs, il poussa sa porte avec une telle mollesse que Jaime fut tenté de s'assurer qu'il ne s'écroule pas avant d'atteindre son lit. Mais Podrick atteignit son lit, même si ce fut un peu laborieux, et les deux chevaliers se retranchèrent dans leur propre chambre. Et à l'instant où la porte se referma sur eux, toute la fatigue qui imprégnait les gestes de Jaime depuis quelques heures s'estompa, et il sentit son corps se mouvoir avant qu'il ne lui en ait donné l'ordre. Il avait besoin, là, immédiatement, de prendre la pleine mesure de la réalité. Et celle-ci ne pouvait passer que par une étreinte, le contact d'une peau, l'entente légère d'un souffle maladroit. _

_Ce fut presque brusque tant l'enthousiasme lui brûlait les sens. Certes, il prit le temps de défaire sinon d'arracher toutes les couches de vêtements successives afin de sentir la peau et de ne pas rompre le lien de celle-ci, ce qu'ils avaient établi dès la première nuit pour ne pas se retrancher derrière des illusions ou des défenses risibles. Pour se montrer tels qu'ils étaient, réellement._

_Mais quelque chose était différent. La faim était plus brutale, loin de la douceur inquiète dont il avait fait preuve par le passé, par égard pour les blessures et l'inquiétude de Brienne._

_Il se sentait aujourd'hui guider par un besoin impérieux qui grandissait dans son ventre et ne tolérait aucune restriction. Les prises étaient franches, laissaient des traces parce qu'il fallait s'assurer de l'amarre au point d'enfoncer trop violement les doigts dans la chair. Les gestes étaient si francs qu'ils en étaient brusques, le souffle n'était avalé que par besoin, pur et absolu, d'être tout et partout et de ne rien laisser s'échapper, rien qui ne puisse être à lui, car il en serait désormais ainsi, réellement, viscéralement, et..._

_Il se sentait prêt à se répandre quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non que les mains de Brienne ne se soient élevées contre lui pour le repousser, non qu'elle ne lui ait dit explicitement qu'elle ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'une étreinte platonique. Non. Elle avait témoigné d'un certain degré d'enthousiasme elle aussi, et il avait veillé à lui arracher un certain nombre de gémissements qu'il étouffait d'une bouche vorace. _

_Mais soudain, elle tremblait, d'un mauvais tremblement, et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'il ne comprenait pas, et dont il ne se souvenait pas si elles étaient là un instant plus tôt. Il se figea, et la faim dévorante retomba aussi sec. A peine se rendait-il compte qu'une partie de lui était toujours en elle. _

_\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai blessée ? _

_Supposition cohérente, il n'avait pas fait grand cas de ses blessures et de son corps encore convalescent. Mais aucun mot ne lui répondit, pas plus qu'un signe de tête. Brienne se borna à fermer les yeux, dans une tentative manifeste de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. La gorge soudain serrée d'inquiétude, il se retira et se positionna de sorte à ce que sa main puisse effleurer le front blanc et les mèches folles dans une tentative d'apaisement._

_\- Brienne... Eh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que..._

_La question se coinça dans sa gorge, et il sentit son cœur sombrer, soudain glacé. Il avait été sur le point de demander ce qu'il avait fait, et l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait provoqué, de ce qu'il avait causé. Et il revit la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt, cette scène dans la vallée derrière la cascade, et il s'efforça de la voir telle qu'elle avait dû apparaître à Brienne. Et la joie et la faim qui le dévoraient depuis des heures retombèrent un peu, remplacées par un impérieux besoin de protection. _

_De la protéger, elle._

_\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée à Winterfell, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été reconnaissant et heureux que tu m'aies sauvé, je suis désolé pour Cersei, pour les cauchemars, pour mon anniversaire et pour tout le reste. _

_Il ne l'avait plus vue aussi bouleversée depuis Winterfell. Même après qu'il lui soit revenu, au terme de la destruction de Port-Réal, il ne lui avait pas vu un air aussi dévasté. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans son épaule et qu'il n'avait pas insisté pour croiser son regard. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il voie l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait créé, la douleur mentale qu'il avait générée. _

_Il l'avait blessée, bien plus profondément qu'avec n'importe quelle lame. Et si ce constat lui donnait le sentiment trop familier de ne pas mériter l'attachement qu'elle lui manifestait, autre chose s'éveillait en lui. _

_Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle méritait mieux, tellement mieux…_

_\- C'est terminé, Brienne. Je te le promets, c'est fini maintenant, pour de bon… Chut... Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé…_

_Mais elle continuait de pleurer, incapable de reprendre contenance, comme si une digue avait cédé quelque part en elle et qu'elle ne pouvait que déverser ses larmes en tremblant, à peine capable de respirer. Et Jaime avait l'impression qu'on lui tailladait la poitrine avec une lame rouillée. Alors il répétait des paroles apaisantes, sans détourner les yeux, en prodiguant autant de caresses que le lui permettaient ces cinq doigts. Il avait le sentiment que cela ne finirait jamais. Que Brienne aurait toujours à subir et que lorsqu'elle serait enfin parvenue à évacuer toute sa douleur, elle penserait sans doute que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Que lui n'en valait pas la peine. _

_\- Il n'y a plus que nous, Brienne. Toi et moi. C'est terminé. Elle est enterrée, elle ne reviendra plus, je te le jure. Ce sera toi et moi jusqu'à ce que tu décides de me chasser, mais je te jure, je te le jure sur Oathkeeper, plus jamais je ne ferai ça, plus jamais je ne partirai de la sorte…_

_L'écho d'une promesse similaire flotta dans l'air et Jaime se maudit. N'avait-il pas juré de ne jamais partir ce fameux matin où il avait parlé à Sansa pour la retrouver ensuite, sur le qui-vive dans leur chambre, persuadée qu'il s'était évanoui à la faveur de la nuit et ne ferait plus jamais l'erreur de la rejoindre ? Il avait prononcé ces mots, ces "je le jure", et quelques semaines plus tard il était parti en pleine nuit, pour Port-Réal. _

_Pour Cersei._

_Maudit sois-tu, Jaime. _

_Enfin, après ce qui semblait être des heures, la respiration de Brienne s'apaisa graduellement, son cœur ralentit, et les larmes se tarirent doucement. La main de Jaime, elle, continuait de repousser les mèches dociles, en caressant le front tremblant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà dû manifester une telle douceur depuis des décennies. Plus depuis cette nuit où Cersei avait fondu en larmes en lui apprenant qu'elle serait mariée à Robert. _

_\- Toi et moi, Brienne, juste toi et moi…_

_En tremblant, avec une peine évidente, la chevaleresse lui attrapa la nuque, et Jaime sentit la déchirure qui lui fendait la poitrine se résorber, légèrement. A peine. Mais il souriait malgré tout, avec douceur. Avec espoir. _

_\- On y arrivera, murmura-t-il. _

_Il ferait tout pour. _

_\- Jure-le, hoqueta Brienne._

_\- Je te jure qu'on y arrivera._

_\- Non… Toi et moi. Jure-le. S'il te plaît._

_Du pouce, il reprit les caresses qu'il avait suspendues un instant en l'entendant parler. Son regard arrima celui de Brienne, trop clair, trop voilé de larmes, trop douloureux et trop terrifié._

_Bien loin de celui de la guerrière qu'il avait adoubé, de celle qui avait tenu bon face aux armées des Marcheurs et refusé de laisser transparaître sa peur. Un instant, Jaime craignit que cette femme ne se soit évaporée, puis il réalisa, avec la violence d'un coup de poing, qu'il existait un monde entre affronter à l'épée des adversaires aussi monstrueux et terrifiants soient-ils, et voir une personne à laquelle on tient sombrer dans la folie et les envies suicidaires._

_\- Seulement toi et moi, je te le jure sur Oathkeeper. Sur ma vie aussi, et sur la tienne. _

_Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que Brienne fouillait son regard en quête de vérité, puis elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa avec désespoir._

_Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand elle se retrouva endormie contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine et les poings serrés contre lui, autour d'un bras et d'une épaule, peau contre peau, que Jaime se laissa aller à quelques larmes lui aussi. Il se sentit trembler brièvement, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur la femme recroquevillée contre lui. Elle paraissait si vulnérable qu'il avait envie de se fracasser la figure lui-même. Il n'avait plus le niveau pour la défendre physiquement de quoi que ce soit – il doutait même de l'avoir jamais eu, et dès qu'elle serait remise de ses blessures, elle lui mettrait une raclée aisément. Mais il constituait la plus grande menace. Insidieuse, trop proche pour qu'elle le voie comme telle._

_Alors il la protégerait de lui-même. Il la protégerait de tout ce qu'il lui serait humainement possible de la protéger._

**.**

Et cette promesse, Jaime entendait bien la tenir. Y compris face à certains de leurs alliés, et même si ceux-ci leur tournaient le dos, même si lui devait finir haï de tous, il tiendrait cette promesse. Brienne avait fait son choix en le soutenant, il était de son ressort de ne plus jamais lui donner de raison de douter à ce sujet.

\- Soyons au moins satisfaits de tomber d'accord sur ce point, dit-il avec un sourire froid. Mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir la convaincre de me laisser tomber.

\- Et cela semble vous convenir.

\- L'on peut le dire ainsi, oui.

La vérité, c'est que nul homme ne se prive de l'air qu'il respire. Mais Jaime ne l'aurait pas avoué à Leth Aranoth pour tout l'or de Westeros. C'était la dernière personne auprès de qui il aurait reconnu l'importance que la chevaleresse avait à ses yeux. Non par honte ou goût du secret, mais simplement parce que cette chaleur qui lui réchauffait la poitrine et lui donnait la force de se lever chaque jour était trop précieuse pour être jetée en pâture au premier venu.

\- Elle vous fait entièrement confiance, dit Leth Aranoth, et cela sonnait accusateur. Vous lui feriez faire n'importe quoi. Vous lui avez fait faire n'importe quoi.

Cersei. Encore et toujours Cersei.

_Mais croyez-vous que l'inverse soit faux ?_ Au fond de lui, Jaime savait qu'un ordre aurait suffi. Pas même un ordre, un regard, et il se serait jeté du haut d'une falaise sans hésiter. Sans même un regret.

Mais il ne ramperait devant personne pour l'avouer. Plus jamais il ne ramperait devant qui que ce soit.

\- Peut-être faut-il considérer l'éventualité qu'elle ne soit pas idiote, répliqua Jaime. Et il faut croire qu'elle a plus d'affection pour moi que pour vous. Et les choses me conviennent très bien dans cet ordre. Bonne nuit, Leth.

Il le dépassa, cette fois bien décidé à rentrer dans les entrailles du navire pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais l'attaque de Leth franchit ses lèvres avec une perfidie de serpent, et le régicide se figea.

\- Peut-être n'avez-vous tout simplement pas l'autorité ou l'intention de la protéger car elle ne vous est rien. Après tout, vous n'êtes rien l'un pour l'autre. Ni mari et femme, ni même de simples fiancés. Qu'en diraient vos dieux ?

Cette fois-ci, Jaime sentit sa patience disparaître. Il sentait le sang lui battre les tempes, et le bracelet de cordelettes autour de son poignet le brûler aussi sûrement que le feu du dragon.

Il fit volte-face et jeta le seau en avant, l'envoyant en pleine figure de Leth qui esquiva avec aisance, mais pas assez pour éviter le coup de poing qui lui percuta la pommette. Jaime n'eut cependant pas le temps de se protéger du coup de poing et du coup de pied qui frappèrent respectivement sa poitrine et son ventre. Plié en deux, il prit une inspiration douloureuse, le regard voilé de rage. Il entendait Leth se positionner dans une posture d'attente, et un instant, il songea à quel point tout cela était stupide. Evitable.

Et puis la rage incendia ses veines et il se jeta en avant. Percuta de plein fouet le guildien dans le ventre, frappa du poing en plein dans les côtes et encaissa en serrant les dents alors que les coups pleuvaient sur lui, précis et brutaux.

Il se sentit repousser sur le côté, et sans prise, il se laissa projeter par Leth. Un violent coup de coude lui irradia soudain la joue d'un élan de douleur vivace, mais il parvint à pivoter, et du pied, il frappa de toutes ses forces au genou. Bien qu'il le dissimulât tant que faire se pouvait, Leth Aranoth n'était pas aussi exempt de blessures qu'il le laissait croire. Une flèche dans le genou, récolté lors des dernières batailles dorniennes auxquelles il avait participé, avait laissé son lot de faiblesse sur l'une de ses jambes, le reléguant ainsi plus naturellement au rang de capitaine de navire que de combattant émérite, malgré tout son talent guerrier. Jaime ne lui avait jamais demandé la moindre explication, mais il savait observer et écouter.

Dans un cri de douleur étouffé, Leth tomba à genou, le visage déformé en grimace. Jaime fit un pas de côté pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur en veillant à rester hors de portée de ses poings. La haine lui bouffait les entrailles, et une part de lui-même ne demandait que de réduire Leth en bouillie de chair et d'os jusqu'à ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Brienne lui en voudrait terriblement, et il ne pourrait plus compter sur rien ni personne. Au prix d'un effort important, il repoussa sa soif de sang au fond de lui-même et se força à sourire. Un sourire carnassier, de mépris et de colère purs.

\- Mes dieux peuvent aller se faire foutre, et les vôtres aussi.

Aucun jugement, lui avait-on dit en présentant la Guilde. Mais cette utopie ne tenait pas au fil des mois et des contacts répétés avec des émissaires extérieurs. Peut-être les guildiens étaient-ils parvenus à maintenir cette illusion et ce système entre eux, mais jamais Jaime n'en bénéficierait totalement. Ses actes, son passé, son caractère étaient à eux seuls prétextes à toutes les inimitiés. Et il le savait. Il en avait plus conscience aujourd'hui qu'au début de son séjour, quand il alternait entre vagues d'espoir et de dépression. Il était ainsi, plein de rage, de soif de sang ponctuelle, et traînait dans son sillage des décennies d'atrocités dont il était plus ou moins responsable et décisionnaire, mais dont il avait toujours été le bras armé, l'exécuteur zélé.

Et Brienne n'avait pas fui. Ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il avait pourtant guetté cet instant, prêt à se retrouver sa solitude et ses fantômes, mais cet instant n'était pas arrivé. Et plutôt que de continuer à l'attendre, il avait décidé de profiter de cette dernière chance.

Il rêvait de tuer Leth, Selwyn, lady Jaelly et tous ces fils de putains qui avaient participé au tournoi ou avaient regardé la chevaleresse de travers ou l'avaient insultée, et il rêvait de réduire leurs fanfaronnades à des gargouillis suppliants et de jouer aux osselets avec leurs restes, mais il ne le ferait pas. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir, et il se surprenait parfois à imaginer la scène, particulièrement avec Selwyn. Mais il n'irait jamais jusque-là, il le savait et Brienne aussi.

Il jeta à Leth son regard le plus méprisant, en ignorant sciemment les douleurs qu'il sentait déjà pulser çà et là. Le guildien avait des muscles plus développés que les siens, et ses poings (qui, au nombre de deux, ne pouvaient que le surpasser par ce simple fait) avaient frappé fort.

\- Je me fiche que vous me haïssiez. Mais je vous défends de laisser entendre à nouveau que Brienne est ma putain.

Leth parut légèrement surpris, comme s'il ne le croyait pas capable de mettre les pieds dans le plat et d'appeler un chat un chat. Mais Jaime n'en pouvait plus de ces commentaires voilés, de ces accusations prononcées avec suffisamment de doigté pour qu'on ne puisse accuser leur colporteur de rien.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est, au regard de vos lois, cracha le guildien en se relevant avec une peine qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de masquer. Si vous teniez à elle tant que cela, vous auriez déjà remédié depuis longtemps à cette situation. Surtout avec ce qu'il se prépare.

_Et croyez-vous que je n'en crève pas de ne pas y arriver ? _Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il en aurait été bien différemment. Il s'était juré de régler le problème, et au lieu de quoi, ils étaient désormais dans une impasse.

\- Elle est affublée de cette réputation depuis si longtemps que c'est presque confortable pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Leth. Savez-vous que plus encore que Brienne la Beauté, ceux qui la méprisent à Tarth la nomment la Putain du Régicide ?

Jaime aurait aimé cracher quelque chose à Leth, mais il n'avait rien à l'esprit. Rien d'autre qu'une vague de culpabilité qu'il s'efforçait de repousser. Oui, il savait de quels noms Brienne était affublée. Il n'avait jamais réussi à fermer ses oreilles aux remarques et aux moqueries qui les suivaient depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait même plus dater la première fois qu'il avait pu entendre une raillerie graveleuse qui les concernait. Mais il savait aussi bien que Brienne qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer des esprits cette idée selon laquelle la Pucelle de Tarth ne l'était plus depuis des années. Bronn n'était pas le seul à blâmer pour avoir répandu cette rumeur, et jamais Jaime ne pourrait faire fermer leur clapet à tous les responsables. Même s'il parvenait à épouser Brienne dès aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait jamais rétablir la vérité et faire admettre à ceux qui la méprisaient qu'elle n'avait pas été épousée pour masquer un déshonneur.

Jaime ramassa son seau tombé sur le pont et, sans un regard à l'encontre du capitaine ni d'un quelconque autre témoin qui aurait pu apercevoir la scène, poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et s'engagea dans le couloir qui desservait les chambres. Il préférait mettre une certaine distance avec Leth immédiatement, avant de ne plus résister à son envie de le tuer.

Pour tout ce que l'homme lui avait paru antipathique car trop proche de Brienne durant les premiers jours de leur séjour, Jaime en était presque à regretter cette époque. Depuis, il semblait que quelque chose se soit brisé entre Brienne et son frère de Guilde, et Jaime en arrivait presque à le regretter. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune peine à combattre et travailler de concert, dans cet esprit propre à la Guilde qui voulait que toute responsabilité et tout danger extérieur ne passe avant les inimitiés internes, quand les priorités se révisaient, alors la complicité d'antan s'étiolait et Jaime avait bien remarqué que cela blessait la guerrière. Pour autant, elle ne s'en était jamais plainte et n'avait pas souhaité s'excuser auprès de Leth.

L'unique fois où Jaime et elle en avaient parlé, elle avait mis un terme à la conversation en affirmant simplement d'un ton tranchant qu'elle ne regrettait rien et n'avait aucune intention de mentir en affirmant le contraire.

A se demander s'il n'allait pas lui faire tout perdre, au bout du compte. Son honneur, sa lady Sansa, ses amis et sa famille.

_N'y pense plus, Jaime._

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se força à ne se concentrer que sur Brienne qui somnolait déjà, recroquevillée sous les couvertures. A sa vue, une bouffée d'affection prit Jaime à la gorge, submergeant la colère qui montait graduellement en lui depuis des semaines. Cette situation n'avait rien de nouveau. Et Brienne était là, et elle était bien plus importante que Leth Aranoth ne le serait jamais. Refoulant peu à peu sa colère, Jaime abandonna le seau dans un coin, se défit de ses bottes et se glissa dans le lit. Même si la crise était passée, Brienne continuait de trembler et son front était légèrement fiévreux. Elle devrait aller trouver lady Gaelyn au plus vite à leur retour. Même s'il s'efforçait de sembler calme et habitué à la situation, Jaime ne pouvait totalement faire taire son inquiétude chaque fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas rapidement, il exigerait qu'elle prenne à nouveau du repos. Au risque de la vexer, il ne renoncerait pas.

Précautionneusement, Jaime se glissa derrière elle et l'étreignit doucement. Epuisée, les mains glacées, Brienne se cala plus confortablement dans les bras du régicide et celui-ci retint un léger rire. Non pas moqueur, mais un rire joyeux. Un rire qui se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il était ici aujourd'hui, contre la guerrière la plus honorable et bornée de Westeros. La douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque endroit où Leth l'avait frappé lui sortit de la tête.

Il passa doucement sa main sur le front de la guerrière. Couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il était brûlant.

\- Tu as pris le remède de Gaelyn ?

Il avait murmuré, tant pour ne pas troubler le silence que pour que l'inquiétude ne transparaisse pas trop dans sa voix.

\- La moitié, répondit Brienne d'une voix faible. Je ne pouvais pas en avaler plus sans vomir à nouveau.

_J'espère que ce sera suffisant._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Brienne se relevait la nuit en proie à des nausées, et son teint verdâtre certains jours laissait présumer de son état général. Et même s'il ne pouvait rien y faire, Jaime se sentait en quelque sorte responsable. Il se contorsionna de sorte à les draper de la couverture et raffermit sa prise.

\- Essaie de dormir.

\- Toi aussi, murmura Brienne en se coulant encore davantage contre lui.

Il acquiesça sans conviction. Il n'y parviendrait pas, il le savait déjà. Sa discussion avec Leth Aranoth avait réussi là où le reste avait échoué : désormais, il était agité. Tout au plus pouvait-il veiller à ce que Brienne n'en prenne pas conscience et se rendorme. Elle était allée au bout de ses forces, il le sentait : son corps tremblait encore légèrement, sa peau brûlait de fièvre, une légère pellicule de sueur la recouvrait et surtout, elle ne paraissait se rendre compte de rien d'autre que de ses bras autour d'elle.

Oui, il allait veiller sur son sommeil. Il serait toujours temps de faire des projets pour la protection de Sansa Stark le lendemain.

Et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle aurait aussi des choses à dire vis-à-vis des hématomes qu'il sentait se former sur sa peau là où Leth avait essayé d'y imprimer ses phalanges.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà !**

Lâchez-vous, parce que là, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis pour continuer, plus encore qu'avant puisque je suis plus ou moins en roue libre.

Ici c'est bien plus calme que précédemment car le but c'est de poser les bases du nouvel équilibre entre Brienne et Jaime. L'action reviendra, ne vous en faites pas, et le prochain chapitre sera celui de la confrontation entre tout ce petit monde réuni à Tarth. Bronn et Tyrion auront droit, durant quelques temps, à de petits passages afin de montrer la façon dont les choses se passent pour eux, et sans être au coeur de l'intrigue, ils ne devraient pas être absents des prochains chapitres.

Le plan des chapitres suivants est déjà fait, mais vous commencez à me connaître, je ne sais ni quand ça va sortir précisément, ni quelle en sera la longueur. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si certains chapitres seront calmes, d'autres seront plus portés sur l'action et il y aura du mouvement autre part qu'à Tarth.

Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite, intitulée « La pantomime ». Et aussi pour l'interlude sur Arya !

Er merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,

Kael Kaerlan

**PS : **Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, **une autre fic,** _**Jour après jour**_, est disponible sur mon profil et constitue les scènes manquantes entre Jaime et Brienne (et Podrick) pour l'épisode 4, afin de raccorder l'ensemble de manière cohérente, puisque je prends quelques libertés dans les flashbacks et les réflexions des personnages sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Winterfell. C'est bien plus court qu'ici et mis à jour plus régulièrement.

.


	17. ANNONCE DECEMBRE - Je n'abandonne pas !

**JE N'ABANDONNE PAS !**

On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire autant de mon disque-dur, qui m'a fait l'honneur d'effacer dix jours complets de travail sur différents chapitres. Donc le programme de Décembre, que j'avais prévu assez important en mode "calendrier de l'avent" (parce que soyons fous, après tout), a été considérablement revu à la baisse, et le chapitre que je devais poster il y a quelques jours a été reporté (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le sauver avec des récups de données).

Pour autant, si vous avez eu la patience d'attendre jusque-là, rassurez-vous, je suis déjà sur le coup ! **La suite de **_**Les alliances et les promesses**_ arrivera cependant coupée en deux, parce que je ne vais tout simplement pas avoir le temps de tout réécrire avant les vacances, et puis, les chapitres-fleuves c'est bien, mais des updates réguliers, c'est pas mal non plus.

Sans parler du fait que j'avais prévu d'autres trucs.

**Alors, vu qu'au départ je m'étais mis au défi d'un pseudo calendrier de l'Avent**, inspiré en cela par une certaine Gargouilles (si vous aimez _Sherlock_ ou_ Merlin_, foncez sur son profil, d'autant qu'elle se lance dans un calendrier de l'Avent Sherlock pour la quatrième année consécutive), et que je n'ai rien posté sur cette fic depuis des semaines, **je vous propose un programme pour le mois de Décembre**. Plus léger que prévu, certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

**Si vous voulez me lire, et lire du Braime** notamment, je n'ai pas qu'_Une part de lui-même _à vous soumettre. **J'ai trois fics qui peuvent vous faire patienter.**

**D'abord, **_Jour après jour_, qui constitue un prologue à _Une part de lui-même_ et se situe pendant l'épisode 4 de la saison 8. Elle compte 5 chapitres à ce jour et sera uploadée durant le mois. Mon but avec cette fic est de suivre le parcours de Jaime, Brienne et Podrick entre les évènements de la Longue Nuit et le moment où ils se sont retrouvés tous les trois dans Port-Réal face à Daenerys.

**Ensuite,** _Chroniques d'une cohabitation chaotique_, qui est un recueil d'OS en UA modern que je n'update qu'une fois par moi selon les sujets proposés par la nuit du FoF. Sur cette dernière, **vous pouvez même me proposer des thèmes** et je pourrai envisager d'y répondre en courts chapitres (le principe est d'écrire un chapitre en 1h).

**Bref, je suis très loin de vous proposer 25 chapitres ce mois-ci, mais j'ai prévu ce petit programme si ça vous dit : **

**Jeudi 5 Décembre :** _Jour après jour,_ chapitre des bûchers

**Nuit du 7 au 8 Décembre :** Nuit du FoF, écriture d'au moins 1 OS GOT

**Mardi 10 Décembre :** _Chroniques d'une cohabitation chaotique,_ OS écrits durant la Nuit du FoF

**Dimanche 15 Décembre :** _Une part de lui-même, _Les alliances et les promesses partie 3

**Vendredi 20 Décembre : **_Jour après jour_, chapitre du banquet

**Mercredi 25 Décembre :** _Une part de lui-même,_ re-upload des chapitres 1 à 3

**Lundi 30 Décembre (incertain) : **_Une part de lui-même,_ Les alliances et les promesses partie 4

.

**Ce programme est le minima de ce qui sera posté en Décembre.**

Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je écrire davantage (j'ai ouïe dire que j'allais avoir des congés forcés), mais je ne veux pas faire des promesses que je ne tiendrais pas. Sauf crash absolu de toutes mes sauvegardes, je pourrais poster l'ensemble des chapitres prévus ici. **Les plus longs sont en effet presque terminés.**

Je vous invite donc à aller jeter un oeil à mes autres fics, _**Jour après jour**_ notamment, puisqu'elle **comprendra des parallèles avec les nouveaux chapitres 1 à 3**, et que pour tous les saisir, avoir lu le "prologue" sera un grand plus. Surtout pour le personnage de Podrick, en fait.

.

**Enfin,** je vous annonce que d'autres chapitres d'_Une part de lui-même _sont finis d'être corrigés. Ils seront mis à jour après le 25 Décembre.

.

**Voilà. **

J'espère que vous n'avez pas tous abandonné la lecture, que vous aurez encore un peu de patience pour la suite et que celle-ci vous plaira.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	18. Les alliances et les promesses partie 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Ce chapitre est une sorte de rassemblement… compliqué. Tant à la réflexion et à l'écriture qu'à la réécriture puisque j'ai perdu près de la moitié de mes pages. Il n'est pas parfait, du coup. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez eu la patience de l'attendre. Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi un commentaire, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça motive beaucoup. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de laisser une review pour le précédent chapitre, même s'il date un peu.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Guest 1 (par ordre d'arrivée) :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que le chapitre répondra à tes attentes.

**Emilie :** Je comprends que la multiplication des personnages puisse te poser un problème, c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai mis les listes en place, histoire de donner un certain cadre. Après, rien ne dit qu'il y aura toujours autant de personnages, ça reste une fanfic GOT... Pour ta question relative aux fiançailles, je pense que tu devrais trouver un début de réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Guest 2 (par ordre d'arrivée) :** Merci pour ton commentaire, et non, tu ne te fais pas d'idée ! J'espère que ce chapitre saura te plaire.

**Didi :** Non, je ne tape pas, promis ! Et merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review. Comment fais-tu pour trouver les chapitres trop courts ? Les deux derniers faisaient trente-cinq pages chacun ! Pour la disparition de ma fic, c'est lié je pense à deux problèmes : j'avais passé la fic en M, elle n'apparaissait donc plus dans la sélection par défaut, et j'ai eu des problèmes lors de certains updates, qui ont fait qu'elle n'était plus visible. Mais il suffit de passer par mon profil, je n'ai pas arrêté et je ne compte pas la retirer. Belle journée à toi aussi !

**Lassa :** Merci de poster un commentaire. Je suis content de voir que l'Interlude sur les Stark t'a plu. Pour la tombe de Cersei, il faut se dire que le pays est à feu et à sang et hait Cersei, Sansa n'a donc aucune envie de causer un incident diplomatique en lui rendant hommage. Peut-être cet enjeu n'était-il pas suffisamment appuyé. En tout cas, merci pour ta lecture et ta review.

**Guest 3 (par ordre d'arrivée - et pardon si tu es l'un(e) des deux autres Guest) :** Je n'ai pas abandonné. Si tu as eu l'occasion de lire l'annonce que j'avais faite, je ne compte pas laisser tomber, j'ai rencontré un problème de perte de données. Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire cette histoire.

**RATING :** T

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** pas grand-chose cette fois-ci, et c'est dans le texte (au début de chaque POV).

**MENTION DES LANGUES : **A partir d'ici, il va apparaître certains personnages qui auront l'habitude de s'exprimer dans différentes langues. Pour plus de facilité, et en dépit de la nature très approximative de la chose, j'ai décidé de trancher. Pour **le Dothraki,** il existe un forum anglais qui fonctionne comme Google Traduction, donc je me suis basé dessus. Pour le **Yi Tien,** comme il n'y a aucune donnée définie à ma connaissance, j'ai choisi la transcription chinoise de Google Traduction, dans l'alphabet latin. Si d'aventure vous en comprenez un mot et que vous notez des fautes, je m'y attends. On parle d'une application de traduction réputée très approximative. Mais je voulais donner une note de dépaysement à certains échanges. Afin que ça soit clair, **chaque phrase en dothraki ou yi tien sera écrite en italique et suivi de sa traduction écrite normalement. **

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- Guilde du Blanc (Tarth)**

\- Lady Oldvalon de Tarth, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde et lointaine cousine par alliance de lord Selwyn de Tarth. Ancienne guerrière et guérisseuse, elle a participé à plusieurs batailles sous le règne d'Aerys, notamment durant la révolte de Robert Baratheon. Elle a élevé la quasi-totalité des enfants de la Guilde. Compagne de lady Gaelyn.

\- Lady Gaelyn Tyrell, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire du Bief, petite-nièce de Luthor Tyrell (mari d'Olenna Tyrell), elle a rencontré lady Oldvalon à Hautjardin et décidé de la suivre sur les champs de bataille et à son retour à Tarth. Plus réservée et bourrue, sage-femme de son état et guérisseuse, elle dirige la Guilde avec sa compagne et les Aranoth.

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth. Il est le fils de Naath Aranoth, l'ancien membre du trio dirigeant de la Guilde. Arrivé à Tarth à 3 ans après que son père ait fui un contrat d'assassinat, il a été élevé avec Brienne et Leung. Il tient énormément à elles deux. Marié, il a avec son épouse une relation distante et élève sa fille presque seul. Depuis la mort de son père, il codirige la Guilde avec les ladies de la Guilde.

\- Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère et combattante émérite au sabre et au combat à mains nues. Elle s'intéresse aux arts médicaux et est devenue l'élève de lady Gaelyn. Très mûre et maternelle pour son âge, elle a pris Jerry et Podrick sous son aile, comme Brienne l'avait fait pour elle à son arrivée dix ans plus tôt.

\- Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, jeune guerrier. Calme et amical avec tous, ami d'Ahnne et de Podrick. Il a un tempérament raisonnable et mature.

\- Akharoh, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. D'origine dothraki, Akharoh est né esclave et a été vendu à plusieurs reprises avec ses sœurs. Convoyé par bateau de Quarth à Meereen, il a été capturé lors d'un raid de pirates et séparé de sa famille. De fil en aiguille, il a été libéré par un navire de la Guilde et recueilli par elle à l'âge de 12 ans. Immense et très costaud, il terrasse sans peine la plupart des autres apprentis dans les exercices de combat. Ami de Podrick.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. A été libérée d'un navire d'esclaves par un équipage de la Guilde quand elle était enfant, elle a été élevée avec Leth et Brienne, qu'elle aime comme sa fratrie. Bien qu'étroite d'esprit au point de ne pas approuver la relation des ladies de Tarth, elle les défend et les soutient toujours. Elle enseigne l'art du sabre Yi Tien aux apprentis de la Guilde.

\- Feng, 11 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti. Petite soeur de Leung, elle est née à Tarth après la libération de sa famille par un équipage de la Guilde. Joueuse, grande et forte, elle est redoutable à l'épée.

\- Jerry, 12 ans, nouvel enfant de la Guilde. Originaire d'Oakfield. Timide et mal à l'aise avec les gens, il peine un peu à se faire à son nouvel environnement depuis son arrivée une année plus tôt. Il considère Ahnne comme sa meilleure amie.

\- Lao Si (prononciation Lao Seu), 8 ans, petit Yi Tien grimpeur.

\- Autres : Oko, tenancier du bar de la Guilde, Lao Jan, guerrier de la Guilde, Midori et Illea, deux métisses Dothrakies et Yi Tiennes.

**\- Evenfall Hall (Tarth)**

\- Lord Selwyn de Tarth, 65 ans, seigneur de Tarth, époux de lady Jaelly et père de Brienne, Erwyn, Rienna et Galladon. Ancien homme de guerre et chevalier émérite, il mène depuis des années une politique isolationniste et désapprouve les agissements de sa fille aînée.

\- Lady Jaelly de Tarth, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn, Dame de Tarth. Femme accomplie très à cheval sur le respect des convenances, elle souhaite protéger ses enfants du monde extérieur et n'a que peu de tolérance pour sa belle-fille.

\- Erwyn de Tarth, 5 ans, fils de lady Jaelly et Selwyn. Héritier de Tarth. Malin et curieux, très doué pour se faufiler n'importe où.

\- Rienna de Tarth, 5 ans, fille de lady Jaelly et Selwyn, jumelle d'Erwyn. Meneuse de leur duo, elle adore fausser compagnie à leur septa et dévorer de la confiture.

\- Galladon de Tarth, nourrisson de 4 mois, dernier né de lady Jaelly et lord Selwyn.

\- Ortie, 6 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn. Amie des jumeaux, elle dort avec eux dans leur chambre toutes les nuits et les aide aussi bien dans leurs jeux que pour déjouer les instructions de leurs parents. Elle est terrifiée par le noir et l'orage.

**\- Port-Réal**

\- Ser Hadrian, 51 ans, nouveau lord commandant. Chevalier émérite, piètre politique, il n'est pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour (déplorable).

\- Martyn Qu'un Œil, 63 ans, marin et capitaine de son propre navire, il dirige la flotte de Port-Réal sous l'autorité du conseil et de ser Davos. Actuellement en route pour Tarth avec Sansa et ses conseillers.

**.**

Bonne lecture.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**\- LES ALLIANCES ET LES PROMESSES –**

**Partie 3**

**Scissions et retrouvailles**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

_Tyrion_

Il y avait plusieurs façons d'appréhender la perspective d'une séance de doléances, mais s'il existait une manière sereine et sage de s'y confronter après moins de deux heures de sommeil et en compagnie de Bronn de la Néra, Tyrion ne la connaissait pas. Les traits tirés, les vêtements froissés d'avoir passé une nuit à demi ensevelis sous la couverture alors que le nain s'évertuait de traiter des chiffres et des rapports jusqu'à l'aube, il paraissait plus vieux de dix ans.

Il croisa rapidement son reflet dans un miroir et émit un grognement. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air prétentieux, ou vouloir paraître tel le Lannister riche qu'il avait été, parce qu'il craignait trop d'attiser la colère du peuple en se montrant ainsi, mais il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans son air fatigué, son visage buriné et couturé, sa barbe sale qui lui mangeait le menton. En y réfléchissant un instant, il peinait presque à se reconnaître lui-même. Il était loin, le temps où les Lannister s'habillaient richement et possédaient une plus grande fortune que le roi lui-même. Loin, le temps où Port-Réal semblait toute entière sous la coupe des lions aux cheveux d'or.

_Allez, vieux gnome, secoue-toi. _

Il prit sous le bras une liasse de papiers, un encrier et une plume pour prendre des notes, et quitta sa chambre-bureau pour s'engager dans le dédale de couloirs délabrés. Un vent de plus en plus froid soufflait à l'intérieur des murs branlants du Donjon Rouge. Çà et là, des échafaudages branlants témoignaient des tentatives de reconstruction, mais elles restaient misérables.

Il fallut peu de temps à Tyrion pour rallier la salle du trône. En en franchissant le seuil, il réalisa à quel point il était ridicule de toujours la nommer ainsi, même mentalement. Il n'y avait plus ni trône ni plafond, seulement des colonnes déchirées qui s'achevaient encore, par endroits, en voûtes trouées. En lieu et place du trône de fer, on avait fait installer deux sièges de bois au dossier droit. Au centre de la pièce, en dépit de tous les efforts déployés, le sol demeurait marqué par les traces des corps calcinés de Cersei et de la Montagne. En passant devant, Tyrion laissa son regard s'attarder sur l'ombrage qui défigurait le sol de pierre. Il ne détournait jamais les yeux, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire pour autant. L'unique chose qui le convainquait qu'il pourrait y avoir une amélioration à ça, c'était d'envisager sérieusement de faire remplacer les dalles dès que possible.

_Quand nous ne serons plus obnubilés par la survie immédiate._

Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de gardes dans la salle, et quelques autres au-delà de la porte de fer – toujours non remplacée – faisaient attendre les visiteurs. Sans doute était-ce la plus misérable séance de doléance tenue au Donjon Rouge depuis des siècles, mais Tyrion se força à écarter cette réflexion pour se concentrer sur Bronn qui, vêtu avec goût, avait déjà pris place sur un siège droit à l'allure inconfortable. Le nain se posta près de lui, se juchant sur le siège central pour étaler la liasse de papier sur la chaise voisine. Pendant une longue minute, il installa le nécessaire à écriture en ignorant son voisin, puis releva les yeux vers un garde qui s'était approché, la mine interrogative.

\- Dois-je faire entrer le premier homme, seigneur Main ?

\- Allez-y.

Tyrion ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais il se sentait curieusement réconforté de s'entendre à nouveau appeler ainsi. Il avait cru ce temps révolu et perdu à jamais, et pendant un moment, il avait même espéré que cela le soit, que plus jamais personne ne se repose sur lui pour gouverner qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. Daenerys avait été une lourde erreur de jugement.

Mais de se faire appeler seigneur Main par ces hommes qui tenaient désormais le palais, et ce, sans jamais que quiconque n'insuffle à ces mots le moindre accent de condescendance, il se sentait étrangement fier. Peut-être était-ce indécent, d'ailleurs.

La venue du premier homme interrompit le fil de ses pensées. C'était un homme maigre à faire peur, loqueteux, qui tremblait dans des frusques déchirées. On lui voyait chaque os, qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir percer la peau à tout instant. Sans âge, il avait les cheveux blancs, la barbe drue.

\- Monseigneur, dit-il d'une voix faible en amorçant une révérence.

\- Inutile, monsieur, l'arrêta Tyrion. Dites-vous ce qui vous amène.

\- Je vis avec de nombreux autres dans l'hôpital de fortune, et la sécurité y est très mauvaise. Nous manquons de tout, nourriture, eau, couverture, et les vols et les agressions augmentent chaque jour. Je vous en conjure, vous devez envoyer plus d'hommes pour faire régner l'ordre et nous donner plus. Il y a des morts tous les matins.

Tyrion détailla brièvement l'homme. Il paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer, et le nain n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

\- Ces morts meurent de froid ou dans des altercations ?

\- Les deux, monseigneur.

\- Bien. Nous entendons votre demande. Nous allons envoyer davantage de soldats.

Tyrion lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui signifier son congé, et alors que le pauvre homme s'esquivait, le nain adressa un signe au garde.

\- Donnez-lui un peu de soupe avant qu'il ne reparte. De même qu'aux autres.

\- Bien, lord Tyrion.

Le miséreux lui adressa un regard éperdu de reconnaissance qui avait des relents nauséeux. Il n'y avait presque rien dans cette soupe, quelques légumes minables et du bouillon au goût terne. Mais sans doute était-ce bien mieux que ce que le pauvre homme avait pu avaler au cours des dernières semaines. Tyrion attendit qu'il se fût éloigné avant de noter quelques mots sur son parchemin. Bronn haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de noter ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- J'imagine qu'il y aura pas mal d'autres doléances et je ne peux pas me permettre d'oublier ce qu'il a dit, répondit le nain. Nous devons trouver de quoi apaiser les tensions avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il faut allouer d'autres soldats à la surveillance de l'hôpital, et vider les chambres inoccupées du château pour trouver de nouvelles couvertures.

\- C'est pas déjà ce qu'on a fait le mois dernier ?

\- Varys, Davos et les autres étaient encore là, le mois dernier. Ils ont des couvertures à bord du navire. Si nous donnons les leurs, ils n'y perdront pas grand-chose.

\- Et tu crois que ça va suffire ? Ils manquent de bouffe là-bas, et de flotte. T'as déjà vu des types tellement désespérés et affamés qu'ils en bouffaient leur propre chair ? Moi oui. C'est ce qui les attend, tes gars. C'est pas quelques pauvres couvertures en plus qui feront une grande différence.

\- Sans doute pas, admit Tyrion, mais cela nous donnera un peu de temps. Il le faut. Et vu que tu sembles plus savant que moi sur ce sujet, tu constitueras la garnison qui ira maintenir l'ordre, et tu achemineras la nourriture et le matériel que nous pourrons leur donner.

Bronn lui adressa un regard ahuri.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Ai-je vraiment l'air de plaisanter, lord Bronn La Néra ? Tu dois de toutes urgences prendre la pleine mesure de la gestion d'une situation de crise, si tu veux que le Bief soit plus complaisant avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que ces vieux croutons soient complaisants, je veux qu'ils me lèchent les bottes !

\- Ce qu'ils ne feront jamais car tu ne leur es rien, répondit Tyrion d'un ton patient.

Patience illusoire, excédée, mais qu'il fallait conserver.

\- Tu dois t'entraîner à agir en seigneur consciencieux et prévenant à l'encontre des plus miséreux que lui. Ces gens sont sous notre protection et notre responsabilité, il est de notre devoir de veiller à ce qu'ils passent l'hiver. Ainsi tu gagneras le respect de tes vassaux.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'entraînement pour savoir déléguer. Et tu sais comme moi qu'y aura pas la moitié des habitants actuels de Port-Réal qui verront le printemps, peu importe ce qu'on fera pour les soulager. Ils vont tous crever de froid et de faim, et si on fait pas bientôt réparer cette foutue baraque, nous aussi.

Tyrion ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de Bronn. Sans atteindre les températures abyssales du Nord, la situation devenait préoccupante même pour ceux qui vivaient à l'abri du palais.

\- Tu iras tout de même cet après-midi, conclut Tyrion de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Notre but est de limiter les dégâts avant le retour de la reine. Pas d'accomplir des miracles.

\- T'es sûr ?

_Certain,_ songea Tyrion d'un air sombre. _Si j'en étais capable, crois-moi, je l'aurais déjà fait. Depuis longtemps._

**.**

_Brienne_

C'était comme de se trouver dans un rêve. Un rêve désagréable, inquiétant. Malgré tous ses efforts, Brienne ne parvenait pas à accorder à sa reine la moitié de l'attention qu'elle méritait, et elle ne parvenait pas non plus à s'en sentir aussi désolée qu'elle l'aurait dû. Le temps était clair, les vents favorables : dans peu de temps, quelques heures tout au plus, ils seraient à la Guilde, et pourraient entamer les réparations dont le navire royal avait tant besoin, et requérir l'aide officielle de la Guilde. Mais depuis ce matin où Jaime, levé bien avant elle, était revenu de la chambre de Leung pour lui dire que rien n'avait changé, et maintenant, où midi avait bien passé et où rien ni personne n'était encore venu leur apprendre le réveil de Podrick, elle se sentait mal. Peu lui importait les douleurs qu'elle avait accumulées de la veille, son manque de sommeil, sa fatigue. Pod était toujours inconscient.

Son Pod.

Une légère pression sur son bras, et elle tourna la tête vers Jaime, assis à côté d'elle. Un bel hématome lui couvrait la joue depuis le matin, la conséquence d'un mauvais coup reçu la veille et qui n'était pas apparu immédiatement, lui avait-il expliqué. D'un discret signe de tête, il lui désigna Davos, face à eux, qui passait d'une coupe à l'autre pour proposer du vin.

\- Pardonnez ma distraction, dit-elle machinalement. Pas pour moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, assena calmement Sansa. Et ce vin n'est pas de très bonne qualité, après tout, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils avaient trouvé place à la poupe du navire royal, et dressé une table simple pour y prendre une collation et discuter de choses et d'autres. Le capitaine Martyn commandait le navire, Leth et Leung se répartissaient les tâches à bord du _Brise-Tempête_, et Brienne et Jaime s'étaient poliment fait mettre dehors par Ahnne, qui exigeait qu'ils aillent "veiller sur leur reine" au lieu de "paniquer pour rien en la gênant dans son travail". Et ils se retrouvaient là, à déjeuner avec Sansa, Varys et Davos, sans avoir quoi que ce soit à leur apprendre de nouveau à l'exception de quelques anecdotes qu'elle n'avait aucun plaisir à mentionner. Que valaient les anecdotes quand Podrick risquait sa vie ? Certes, Jaime y trouvait son compte, s'enquérant de la santé de son frère, mais elle-même se sentait un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Même le fait de faire se confronter Jaime et Sansa ne parvenait pas à l'inquiéter.

\- Votre frère est une très bonne Main, disait Sansa. Je ne doute pas qu'avec son aide, nous parvenions à redresser les Six Couronnes. Du moins, si nous survivons à l'hiver.

\- Nous avons eu connaissance de la situation du Nord par un corbeau de Winterfell arrivé la semaine passée, dit Jaime. Votre frère nous a écrit, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air étonné que lui renvoyait la reine. Il nous a appris la violence du blizzard, et le fait que tout le royaume serait bientôt enseveli sous la neige.

\- Bran a-t-il écrit aux autres grandes Maisons ? s'enquit Sansa en échangeant un regard avec Varys.

\- Pas à ma connaissance...

Brienne vit Jaime se tendre légèrement, et cela la ramena efficacement au présent. Sansa ne savait rien de ce qu'il était réellement arrivé à Bran, et comment il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Elle ignorait tout des conversations que le régicide et le garçon-Corneille avaient eues à Winterfell après la Longue Nuit, et jamais Brienne n'avait dit elle-même quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Une sueur glacée lui dévala la nuque. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y penser depuis leur départ précipité de Winterfell, mais Jaime avait tué Brandon Stark, et permis à l'enfant de devenir la Corneille. Sansa le verrait certainement comme ce que cela avait été à l'époque, une tentative de meurtre. Peu lui importerait que Bran ait pardonné à son assassin et y voie désormais un fait immuable au milieu du temps.

Pendant un instant, l'état de Podrick sortit de l'esprit de Brienne. Elle se tourna vers Jaime et tâcha de lire en lui, mais il se montrait affable et poli, avec une franchise qui semblait aussi authentique que la vérité elle-même. Mais ce ne pouvait être vrai. Elle le savait. Elle le connaissait.

Et elle mentait terriblement mal.

Refoulant son émotion au plus profond d'elle-même, elle effleura, dissimulée sous la table, la main de Jaime. Il cilla, une seconde, et répondit au contact de manière infime.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons établis quelques... accointances durant mon séjour à Winterfell, répondit Jaime. Et je soupçonne votre frère de vouloir s'assurer de notre disponibilité et de notre capacité à vous venir en aide au besoin.

Brienne garda prudemment le silence. Elle en était venue peu ou proue aux mêmes conclusions mais craignait trop de laisser échapper un mot malheureux. Mieux valait laisser à Jaime le soin de diriger la conversation.

\- Nous n'avons que très peu eu de ses nouvelles directement, dit Varys. Lady Lyanna nous écrit plus régulièrement.

\- Mais les décisions paraissent se prendre avec le concours de Brandon, insista Jaime. Leur lettre nous est parvenue de la main de Stark, et paraphée par la lady commandante du Nord. Et je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis qu'il paraît déterminé à nous garder sur le qui-vive.

Sansa le regarda un instant sans répondre, puis hocha la tête. Brienne réprima un soupir de soulagement. Sans doute les instincts du dernier Stark mâle avaient-ils fini de surprendre sa soeur, qui ne voyait plus d'étrangeté nulle part à force d'avoir baigné en elle trop longtemps.

\- Tes blessures sont-elles toutes parfaitement guéries ? demanda subitement la reine en se tournant vers Brienne.

\- Autant qu'il leur est possible, majesté. J'en garderai certainement quelques raideurs, et je ne sais si je retrouverai un jour le niveau que j'avais autrefois, mais cela reste bien suffisant pour combattre.

Un regard rapide vers Jaime, pour le dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit. Une ombre de sourire passa sur ses lèvres, et Brienne l'ignora. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'encourager dans son obsession de sa protection : Ahnne et Gaelyn s'en chargeaient très bien toutes seules, et les regards désapprobateurs de lady Oldvalon valaient leur pesant d'or. Elle se savait fragile, bien sûr : c'était révoltant d'injustice, et elle aurait voulu fracasser le crâne de quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait plus de responsable encore en vie. Enfin... Il restait certes son père, mais elle n'avait pas interdit formellement à Jaime et Podrick de s'approcher de lui pour le réduire en miettes elle-même. Et quel bien cela lui aurait-il fait ? Son dos resterait ce qu'il était devenu, un outil efficace mais endommagé, qui réclamait plus de repos qu'elle ne voulait lui en accorder, et ses réflexes avaient diminué.

Mais elle avait encore la force de combattre des pirates et de défendre sa reine. Et elle n'allait pas y renoncer. Depuis des mois, la perspective de retrouver un jour le service de Sansa et de pouvoir la protéger comme elle l'avait fait durant des années l'avait motivée à se plier à toutes les restrictions et les exercices que lui imposaient ses tantes. Elle avait tu la douleur et fait tout son possible pour lutter contre les restrictions imposées à son corps. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sans l'excellente condition physique qu'elle avait eue jusqu'à la bataille de Port-Réal, elle ne se serait jamais remise aussi vite. Mais désormais, même les brûlures du feu du dragon demeuraient davantage un mauvais souvenir qu'autre chose. Certes, il arrivait encore à son épiderme de la démanger, et à ses nuits de se peupler de cauchemars, mais ses muscles et ses os paraissaient avoir enfin repris le dessus de manière définitive.

L'unique réelle conséquence qu'elle ne pouvait nier, c'était les tremblements. Mais jamais elle ne permettrait à quiconque d'en avertir Sansa. Jaime et ses tantes étaient parfaitement au courant, Podrick les soupçonnait, et c'était déjà bien assez. Fruits de l'épuisement qui la dévorait après chaque affrontement, ils s'accompagnaient souvent de fièvre et d'une fatigue qui la clouait au lit.

Mais rien d'insurmontable. Elle restait chevalier - ou chevaleresse. Peu importait.

Pourtant, face à elle, le regard de Sansa s'était fait lointain. Inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand cas de ton état de santé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues. Je t'en demande pardon.

\- Vous ne m'avez rien imposé que désapprouvaient les mestres, dit Brienne en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais en état de faire le voyage, majesté.

Mais les yeux de Sansa s'étaient posés sur sa main gauche, découverte de son gant - le temps était frais, mais supportable à cette heure. Et Brienne réalisa que c'était la première fois que la jeune reine voyait sa peau brûlée. Au moment où Podrick et elle avaient quitté Port-Réal, Brienne portait encore les bandages, dont elle ne s'était défaits que quelques jours plus tard pour les premiers, alors qu'elle était déjà en mer. Il avait fallu des semaines pour que la peau de sa gorge et de son torse ne puisse à nouveau supporter autre chose que les onguents et les pansements, et tolérer le contact direct des vêtements.

\- L'on m'en avait instruite à l'époque, mais je ne visualisais pas ce que cela signifiait... As-tu encore mal ?

\- Non, majesté, mentit aisément Brienne.

Elle avait tant l'habitude de prendre sur elle pour éviter à Jaime et Podrick de trop s'inquiéter que cela lui venait désormais avec une facilité déconcertante, même si ces deux-là parvenaient encore à deviner juste presque à chaque fois, et faisaient alors peu cas de ce qu'elle disait.

\- A quel point... ?

Brienne se maudit intérieurement pour n'avoir pas pensé à enfiler un gant. Elle aurait aimé que la conversation ne se tourne pas vers l'ampleur de ses blessures, et même si elle avait très rapidement pris l'habitude d'en éprouver plus de fierté que de honte - qui pouvait dire avoir été brûlé par un dragon et avoir survécu pour le raconter ? - elle se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. A côté d'elle, Jaime s'était tendu comme un arc.

Elle savait ce à quoi elle ressemblait, elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'ignorer. Les soins qu'elle avait dû suivre durant des mois l'en avaient empêché. Géante laide, partiellement défigurée avec les combats, elle était revenue à demie brûlée de la Dernière guerre. Si Jaime n'avait pas déjà été engagée auprès d'elle, sans doute que nul n'aurait plus jamais posé les yeux sur elle, pour peu qu'il l'ait déjà fait.

Mais plus que son estime personnelle, c'était la culpabilité de Jaime qui l'inquiétait.

\- Pas plus que cela n'en valait la peine, majesté, dit-elle avec un sourire ferme.

Et Sansa parut comprendre qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas plus, car elle abandonna le sujet. Ses conseillers choisirent cet instant pour orienter l'attention de leur souveraine sur l'attitude qu'il leur faudrait adopter à la Guilde, et même si cela manquait de subtilité, la jeune reine, sans paraître dupe un seul instant, se laissa faire. Sous la table, Brienne effleura les doigts de Jaime et lui adressa, du bout des lèvres, un infime sourire de réconfort. Même si le visage du chevalier demeura de marbre, quelque chose dans ses yeux cherchait à s'échapper, et sa main se referma toute entière sur celle de Brienne, au mépris de la prudence la plus élémentaire.

Elle en était là, à se demander quoi faire pour dissiper le léger malaise qui s'était emparé de la tablée, quand elle entendit approcher. Gydeon, le visage ouvert et les manches retroussées, faisait partie de ces quelques guildiens au repos pour la matinée, qui allaient bientôt relayer ceux qui avaient trimé depuis l'aube. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour ses tours de garde que l'adolescent se présentait à la table de la reine. Instantanément, Brienne se tendit, et Jaime avec.

\- Majesté, sers, dit Gydeon en les saluant à la manière guildienne. Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre.

\- Parle, lui ordonna doucement Sansa.

\- Podrick a repris conscience. Et il vous réclame, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux chevaliers.

Le regard de Brienne vola jusqu'à sa reine, qui n'eut que le temps d'hocher la tête en guise d'autorisation. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, abandonnant leurs verres, et sur un salut expédié à la va-vite, suivirent Gydeon sur le _Brise-Tempête_.

\- J'étais de surveillance quand il s'est réveillé, expliqua le garçon. Il a bu quelques gorgées d'eau avec mon aide et dit quelques mots. A priori, il semble cohérent et son élocution est un peu pâteuse, mais rien d'alarmant. J'ai fait appeler Ahnne afin de ne pas le laisser tout seul.

\- Quelles séquelles redoutez-vous ? s'enquit Brienne alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs du bateau.

Elle s'efforçait de n'en rien laissé paraître, mais elle se sentait réduite à une masse de chair apeurée. Elle avait vu des hommes perdre la tête après une collision trop brutale, et si elle ne savait pas grand-chose des méandres de l'esprit, elle avait retenu la leçon de lady Oldvalon du temps où elle dispensait les cours de médecine : un coup à la tête pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles, la folie, l'amnésie, la cécité, la paralysie…

\- Nous ne valons pas lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn, avoua Gydeon avec une grimace navrée. L'amnésie semble la plus probable, et il apparaît que Pod était assez confus. Il ne savait pas où il était à son réveil.

Sur ces mots, il poussa la porte de la chambre de Leung et ils y pénétrèrent tous les trois.

Podrick reposait contre deux oreillers de plumes, le teint cireux, un bandage autour de la tête. Ahnne passait autour de lui, lui posant des questions et évaluant ses réponses avec un œil averti. Brienne se figea, le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'air hagard, l'écuyer leva les yeux vers elle en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Vous voilà, dit Ahnne en leur adressant un rapide regard. Les reconnais-tu, Pod ?

\- O… oui. Ser Brienne, et ser Jaime, répondit lentement l'écuyer, et sa voix, effectivement, était pâteuse.

\- Depuis quand es-tu à leur service ?

Il déglutit péniblement, et son visage se tendit sous l'effort. Tous ses muscles faciaux semblaient au supplice.

\- Ser J… Jaime m'a confié à lady Brienne il y a cinq… ans… Lui nous a rejoints à W… il nous a rejoints à Winterfell.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à Tarth ?

\- Quelques mois.

Ahnne posait les questions avec aisance, professionnalisme. Brienne songea qu'elle ferait une excellente guérisseuse un jour, quand elle aurait l'âge de proposer ses services à tous sans que l'on ne la regarde avec méfiance. Mais malgré toute l'assurance de l'adolescente, la chevaleresse, elle, sentait la peur lui mordre les entrailles. Les questions étaient atrocement simples. A quel point Ahnne redoutait-elle que Podrick n'ait été sérieusement affecté par le choc ?

\- Les vois-tu correctement ? demanda la jeune fille en désignant les chevaliers.

\- A peu près.

\- Sont-ils flous ? Le décor bouge-t-il ?

\- C… ça tremble un peu…

Ahnne marcha jusqu'à lui et posa délicatement sa main contre son œil droit.

\- Et là ? Les vois-tu ?

\- N… non.

C'était comme si son cœur s'était figé. Brienne sentit la main de Jaime se saisir de la sienne.

_Non. Non, non, non…_

\- C'est peut-être la fatigue, dit doucement Ahnne en croisant le regard des chevaliers. Mais je ne serai tranquille que quand tante Lyn l'aura examiné. Il a bu un peu, mais mieux vaut qu'il ne mange pas tout de suite, et il ne s'agira que d'un peu de soupe. Je vais aller lui en chercher. Vous voulez rester, j'imagine ?

Brienne hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Un œil, le gauche. Un œil qui ne fonctionnait plus, qui ne les voyait pas. Ahnne lui adressa un sourire encourageant, assura à Podrick qu'elle ne tarderait pas, et s'esquiva discrètement avec Gydeon. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Jaime pressa doucement la main de Brienne et, comme elle ne faisait aucun geste pour s'approcher, il la devança et alla mettre un genou à terre à la droite de Podrick.

\- Hey, petit Pod, chuchota-t-il en repoussant les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Il y avait tant de douceur, presque de fraternité dans sa voix, que Brienne marcha enfin vers le lit. Podrick était livide, ses yeux enchâssés dans deux cocards fatigués, mais il se tourna légèrement vers Jaime. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois, sans parvenir à émettre un son, avant de renouveler la tentative.

\- Juste de la douleur, gémit-il en fermant les yeux. Et de notre départ de la… Guilde, pour aller… aider la reine. Que… s'est-il... passé ?

\- Nous avons sauvé Sansa et ses conseillers d'une attaque pirate, répondit Brienne en avalant sa salive. Tu as été blessé.

L'écuyer tenta bien de se tourner vers elle, mais échoua, et gémit à nouveau de douleur. Jaime accentua la caresse avec un naturel confondant, chuchotant quelques paroles de réconfort.

\- Doucement, mon grand, doucement… On ne t'a jamais dit qu'amortir la chute d'un mat avec sa tête était une mauvaise idée ?

Au prix d'un effort évident, Podrick rouvrit un œil et considéra le chevalier. Sur le visage de Jaime, un sourire d'une rare douceur s'était dessiné, et pendant une seconde, Brienne se sentit profondément touchée parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'authenticité du chevalier. Puis un léger pincement lui serra le cœur, parce qu'elle-même luttait contre l'émotion, terrifiée à l'idée de se laisser submerger. Et elle ne parvenait pas à envisager une telle proximité avec son écuyer. Une part d'elle-même avait envie de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, mais trente ans d'éducation et de ligne de conduite l'en empêchaient.

Et à cet instant, elle se détestait pour sa rigueur. Pour ne pas savoir assouvir le besoin qui lui tordait les entrailles.

\- J'ai fait ça ? murmura Podrick.

\- Oh oui. Et tu nous as fait une belle peur, si tu veux tout savoir.

Podrick grimaça, et Brienne se tendit immédiatement, prête à saisir le lait de pavot qui reposait sur la table de chevet, mais l'écuyer se contenta de tourner lentement la tête vers elle. Et de croiser son regard qu'elle sentait beaucoup trop embué. Pendant un instant, ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot, puis Pod ferma les yeux, épuisé.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, dit-il péniblement.

Brienne déglutit à nouveau, et saisit enfin la main tremblante de l'écuyer. Il tressaillit, mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux, à bout de forces. Au moins, sa peau paraissait moins froide que la veille, comme si la vie avait accepté d'y souffler à nouveau.

\- Tu vas bien, dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est ce qui compte.

Avec un effort évident, il pressa les doigts de la chevaleresse. A peine, sans qu'elle ne sache très bien si c'était pour la remercier, pour la rassurer, ou simplement comme ça, mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir. Elle avait trop à faire en luttant contre l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge.

\- Mon œil…

\- Tu seras examiné à notre retour à la Guilde, tante Lyn verra ça.

Brienne avait l'impression que sa gorge s'était tant resserrée que l'air y passait à peine. Du pouce, elle entama une caresse sur le dos de la main du garçon. Elle hésita, puis mit un genou à terre à son tour. Il n'y avait pas de chaise dans la pièce, et elle devait rester près de lui, elle le sentait. _« Il n'y a rien de plus honteux que d'échouer à protéger les gens que l'on aime. Et les gens que j'aime, c'est vous. » _Les mots dansaient dans sa mémoire, comme ils avaient flotté entre eux sous la neige, le jour où ils s'étaient enfuis de Winterfell pour aller au secours de Jaime.

\- Mais tu vas bien, reprit Brienne. Tu es vivant.

\- J'ai… du mal à respirer…

\- Tu as au moins deux côtes cassées, expliqua Jaime. Tu ne respirais plus, Brienne a dû te faire un massage cardiaque.

L'une des paupières de Podrick tressauta, mais sans parvenir à se soulever. Sa poigne faible se serra légèrement plus fort autour des doigts de la chevaleresse, et son pouce parvint à en caresser la peau brûlée. Comme si c'était elle qu'il fallait entourer de soins et réconforter.

\- Tu vas t'en tirer, reprit le chevalier en caressant à nouveau le front du garçon. Tu es juste bon pour quelques semaines de repos. Et pour batailler pendant des heures avec Brienne pour qu'elle te laisse t'éloigner encore de plus de deux mètres, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur qui arracha un infime début de sourire à l'écuyer. Parce qu'elle ne va plus te lâcher, tu peux me croire.

Si elle avait été certaine de sa voix, Brienne n'aurait pas hésité à demander à Jaime de se taire. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre en plaisanter. Mais elle doutait de pouvoir aligner deux mots sans que sa voix ne flanche, et de fait, elle se borna à essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Autour de son autre main, les doigts de Podrick la tenaient toujours, un peu plus fort.

Le garçon tenta bien de dire encore quelques mots, mais l'épuisement le terrassa une fois pour toutes et il retomba dans le sommeil. Légèrement tremblante, Brienne fixa longuement sa poitrine, jusqu'à compter douze respirations lentes et profondes, sereines. Alors seulement, elle s'autorisa à pousser un soupir et à se détendre. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Jaime, celui-ci la fixait avec une douceur qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'accepter sans perdre ses moyens.

Pod était vivant. Il s'était réveillé. Il s'en remettrait.

Elle se sentait simplement vidée de toute son énergie.

\- Il faut que nous retournions voir Sansa.

Les mots lui étaient tombés de la bouche comme des pierres, sans force ni volonté, juste entraînées par leur poids.

\- Elle pourrait très bien nous accorder un peu de temps, tu sais, dit doucement Jaime. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous. Nous n'avons rien à faire dehors.

Un instant, Brienne le regarda en silence. Puis, avec une légère pression supplémentaire, elle abandonna la main de son écuyer. Elle était déjà à la porte quand Jaime la rattrapa.

\- Attends.

Brienne avait déjà la main sur la poignée. Jaime lui tira sur le bras de sorte à l'en écarter puis, sans faire cas de son regard interrogateur, lui saisit la main gauche et appliqua sur la peau brûlée un rapide baiser. Brienne sentit ses joues s'enflammer, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avant d'avoir pu émettre un son, elle sentit le bras estropié de Jaime passer autour de sa taille, la main gauche de celui-ci remonter sur sa nuque, et elle se retrouva clouée contre la porte, trop occupée à se faire embrasser pour retenir l'interrogation qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre - ils n'étaient même pas seuls, bien que Podrick ne soit plus conscient de rien. Au bout de quelques instants, Jaime se recula, dégageant son bras droit délicatement, mais sans lâcher pour autant la nuque de Brienne. Peau contre peau.

\- En quel honneur... ? s'enquit la chevaleresse en cherchant son souffle.

\- Tu sais très bien. Ta main.

Les deux derniers mots sonnaient davantage comme une demande, et Brienne laissa sa main gauche, restée coincée entre leurs deux corps, remonter jusqu'au visage du régicide. Contre la peau marquée mais relativement épargnée de Jaime, la main brûlée n'en paraissait que plus monstrueuse encore, mais Brienne se garda bien de le laisser échapper à voix haute ou même d'y songer trop fort de crainte que cela se lise sur son visage. Elle savait parfaitement où Jaime voulait en venir. Elle savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait quelques temps encore avant de parvenir à l'accepter.

Un relent de doute lui revint, directement échappé du passé. Un souffle bloqué, une peur qui lui étreignait la poitrine, une théorie cruelle de moquerie._ Comment peut-il me regarder de la sorte ? _Elle n'avait alors que quelques cicatrices et son physique atypique, sa laideur que tous moquaient. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait donné cher pour en être encore là. Il y avait sur son corps plus de portions brûlées et suppliciées que de portions indemnes.

Et même si elle s'en défendait, même si elle refusait de se vautrer dans l'égoïsme et la superficialité, elle ne pouvait totalement faire l'impasse sur une part de honte. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé son apparence, mais n'avait jamais non plus pensé qu'un jour, elle en serait là.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, dit Jaime, rompant le fil de ses pensées.

\- C'est plutôt ta spécialité, ça.

\- Je te jure que ça a du bon, parfois.

Un nouveau baiser, moins intense, et le front du régicide échoua contre le sien. Brienne ne savait comme réagir, partagée entre envies et devoirs. Ils étaient attendus sur le pont - et ils n'y auraient certainement rien à faire avant des heures, quand ils débarqueraient. Ils devaient aller instruire Ahnne de l'état de santé de Podrick, et maintenant que celui-ci était hors de danger immédiat, il fallait qu'ils se concentrent davantage la gestion des guildiens – mais ceux-ci se géraient parfaitement seuls.

Leur devoir exigeait qu'ils fassent acte de présence, mais nul n'avait plus besoin d'eux. En un sens, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien veiller sur le sommeil de Podrick jusqu'à leur arrivée. Si elle gardait un œil sur lui, peut-être l'inquiétude cesserait-elle une fois pour toutes de lui mordre les entrailles.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, répéta Jaime.

\- Arrête de culpabiliser, rétorqua-t-elle.

Jaime se recula de quelques infimes centimètres, juste assez pour croiser le regard de la chevaleresse. Brienne sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Elle avait craint de lire chez lui autant de remords et de culpabilité qu'autrefois, mais ce qui s'y trouvait était à la fois plus énorme et plus chaleureux. Elle déglutit, déterminée à ne pas se laisser avoir comme c'était bien trop souvent le cas. Jaime savait-il réellement ce qu'il faisait ? Sans doute. Elle se souvenait sans mal de la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé un tel regard, à Winterfell. A cet instant, elle avait cru qu'elle rêvait. Personne, jamais, ne l'avait regardée de cette façon.

Personne, s'était-elle persuadée, ne la regarderait jamais de cette façon.

\- Je ne culpabilise pas, dit doucement Jaime, je suis fier.

\- Arrête…

A nouveau, il l'interrompit d'un baiser prononcé, légèrement intrusif, clairement possessif. Brienne se fit violence pour respirer, mais malgré elle, elle raffermit sa prise sur le visage de Jaime. Elle sentait, dans sa peau, dans son ventre, le besoin de plus. L'envie, brute et simple, de rester contre cette peau, de se perdre dans ce souffle.

De croire qu'à ses yeux, au moins, elle pouvait être belle.

Pour autant, elle repoussa Jaime en douceur, fermement. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

\- Il faut… qu'on parle à Ahnne.

Peut-être parce qu'elle peinait légèrement à parler et à respirer en même temps, mais Jaime souriait bien trop contre elle, comme particulièrement fier de lui.

\- D'accord.

\- Et ensuite, que nous allions expliquer la situation à Sansa. Qu'elle sache pour Pod.

\- D'accord, répéta Jaime en jouant avec les cheveux de la chevaleresse.

Ce qui déclenchait bien trop de frissons pour être purement et simplement ignoré, bien sûr.

\- Et si nous en avons la possibilité, je souhaiterai rester à son chevet.

Un sourire de plus, sans fierté, juste doux. Sincère. Comme si tout à coup, aucune autre occupation n'avait pu être envisageable.

\- D'accord.

Et peut-être parce que Sansa s'inquiétait de la santé de Brienne, peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait encore redevable auprès d'elle pour être venue lui sauver la vie, peut-être simplement pour une multitude d'autres raisons plus politiques ou personnelles, mais la jeune reine ne les retint pas, acceptant aisément qu'ils restent au chevet de l'écuyer, et Leth et Leung firent de même, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Ne resta plus qu'Ahnne qui, après une courte négociation, accepta de leur laisser la surveillance de Podrick. Elle-même avait trop à faire avec les autres blessés de la veille.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Brienne se retrouva assise contre le mur, près du lit de Pod, le regard errant sur un livre dont elle ne lisait presque qu'une ligne sur deux. Elle était à la fois perdue dans ses pensées, qui dérivaient tantôt vers l'état de santé de Podrick, tantôt vers ce qui les attendait à leur retour. Selwyn et Jaelly l'inquiétaient quelque peu. Ils ne seraient sans doute pas ravis de la revoir, mais de découvrir la présence de Sansa à la Guilde, ils n'en seraient que plus réticents encore à reprendre de bons rapports avec les guildiens.

Une certaine fatigue, aussi, ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Les nausées et la fièvre de la nuit n'étaient pas encore très loin, et même si elle refusait de l'admettre à voix haute, elle avait encore besoin de repos. Sans parler, bien sûr, de Jaime qui profitait simplement de cet instant de détente, appuyé contre elle. Dans le silence de la chambre, avec pour seule autre présence Podrick, la réserve de Jaime – que Brienne considérait malgré tout comme très relative même en temps normal – s'était envolée. Un bras autour des épaules de la chevaleresse, il jouait en silence avec les mèches égarées.

Et elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais elle appréciait cela. Il était loin, le temps où les effleurements la mettaient mal à l'aise, à l'époque où ils partageaient la même chambre en tout bien tout honneur - ou presque. Il avait suffi de la Longue Nuit pour rompre l'équilibre qui existait tant bien que mal dans leur relation, et alors, sans pouvoir lutter contre, Brienne s'était sentie mal à l'aise. Menacée. Gauche devant tant d'attention.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela. Elle se contentait d'écouter la respiration calme de Jaime, de laisser la sensation de caresse parcourir sa peau en silence.

Ils étaient vivants. Tous les trois. Mieux encore, il n'y avait eu aucune victime à bord du navire, et Sansa allait bien. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient de retour à la Guilde. Il y aurait alors de multiples choses à faire, mais Brienne savait qu'elle trouverait la force d'agir à ce moment-là - il le faudrait bien. En attendant, elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Elle sommeillait doucement quand la voix de Jaime rompit le silence.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas continuer ainsi éternellement.

Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, sans se souvenir de les avoir fermés, et adressa un regard perdu à Jaime. Du menton, il désigna silencieusement son ventre, et elle se raidit.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Pour un temps. Une fois que la situation sera assagie, tu pourras reprendre les combats et en triompher comme tu en as l'habitude. Mais Podrick a été chanceux. Imagine que tu aies été à sa place. Imagine que tu aies subi les lacérations dont a été victime Davos. Imagine ce que cela aurait impliqué.

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- Peut-être. Mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Un instant, l'indicible flotta entre eux. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Passée la révélation, passé le moment où ils avaient dû en avertir Gaelyn et Podrick, ils n'avaient plus jamais osé en faire mention. Comme si refuser de nommer la chose lui ôtait sa réalité. Comme s'il leur était encore possible de nier l'évidence qui enflait entre eux. Brienne se força à déglutir, mais sans repousser pour autant les fragments de cette unique conversation qui s'étaient accrochés à elle.

_Je peux y mettre un terme. Il n'est pas trop tard._

_Tu ferais ça ?_

Elle avait hésité, un instant.

_Oui, je le ferai. _

Ils ne pouvaient se permettre un tel risque. Elle aurait même dû prendre la décision sans lui, faire en sorte de protéger sa famille. Et quoi qu'en disent les dieux et les lois, Jaime était sa famille, à présent. S'il venait à naître un bâtard...

_Non._ La voix de Jaime résonnait encore dans son esprit, sourde et choquée, mais emplie d'une détermination sans faille. _Non, nous allons le garder. Je refuse que tu endures ça._

_Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque uniquement parce que tu crains pour ma santé. S'il le faut, j'y mettrai un terme et je m'en remettrai très bien._

_Ce n'est pas ça._ Son regard avait flambé, sa main l'avait accrochée et forcée à le regarder droit dans les yeux, à lire jusqu'au fond de lui à quel point il était sincère. _Je refuse que tu endures ça parce que j'ai failli. J'avais juré que je trouverai un moyen, et je compte le faire. Et_... Il avait hésité, un instant, un infime instant. _Je n'ai compris que j'aurais pu aimer être père qu'au moment de perdre mes enfants. Je refuse que cela se reproduise._

Les doigts de Jaime interrompirent un instant leur ballet contre sa tempe, les doigts emmêlés aux mèches blondes, et Brienne revint au présent. A ce présent qu'envahissait toujours plus ce secret, cette petite vie encore cachée.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de devenir une Dame. Je sais qui tu es, je sais que tu veux et que tu peux défendre Sansa et honorer tes serments. Mais ton corps est en train de changer. Ton état empire de nuit en nuit, et les remèdes de Gaelyn sont de moins en moins efficaces. Dans quelques semaines, il ne sera plus possible de cacher la vérité. Tu es le meilleur chevalier que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie et la femme la plus forte aussi. Mais même toi ne peux plier les lois de la nature. Tu ne pourras pas combattre indéfiniment en niant l'évidence.

Brienne prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle se détestait pour la faiblesse qui l'envahissait, mais elle ne pouvait nier sa réalité. Et voir Podrick lutter pour sa vie lui donnait une bonne idée de ce qui devait hanter les pensées de Jaime à son sujet.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire endurer cela.

\- J'accompagnerai Sansa à Dorne, dit-elle calmement. Mais après cela, ce sera terminé. Je ne retournerai plus au combat ni ne prendrai de risques inconsidérés tant que mon corps ne pourra le supporter. Je te le promets.

Elle sentit bien la stupeur de Jaime. Sans doute s'était-il attendu à devoir débattre avec elle pendant des heures, mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment de force et de stupidité pour cela. Elle le savait, même si elle détestait cela : il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre des risques inconsidérés. Abandonnant le livre qu'elle ne lisait plus, elle cala sa tête plus confortablement contre celle de Jaime, qui l'étreignit un peu plus fort. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Au lieu de quoi, il se dévissa le cou pour lui embrasser le front. Brienne ferma les yeux. En quelques minutes, elle se sentit dériver et s'endormit.

**.**

_Ouverture, Jacquou le Croquant (film)_

_Jerry_

Chose rare ces derniers mois, il faisait beau temps et la Guilde baignait dans une douce lueur froide, éclairée par un soleil non moins froid qui perçait au milieu d'un ciel plus gris que bleu. Impossible, quand l'on voyait les sols herbeux recouverts d'une mince pellicule de givre, de ne pas voir l'Hiver qui avançait à grands pas, mais en pleine saison des Tempêtes, une accalmie de deux jours entiers était une chance inespérée de mettre le nez dehors sans risquer d'attraper le mal, et Jerry, douze ans et guildien depuis six mois, entendait bien en profiter. Du moins l'aurait-il fait si les aînés n'avaient pas jugé opportun de le mettre de surveillance du phare. Le garçon, dont le teint déjà buriné par le soleil et la carrure athlétique témoignaient de sa vie passée aux champs, puis sur les terrains d'entraînement, en grinçait depuis le matin. Il avait espéré échapper à la sempiternelle leçon de valyrien de Maître Emhard pour profiter un peu de l'éclaircie, mais aussitôt avait-il mis le nez hors de son lit ce matin qu'il avait été envoyé au phare pour y guetter l'approche des navires. Et pour couronner le tout, il y était coincé avec Feng, l'une des filles les plus insupportables de son dortoir.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'être encore coincée ici alors qu'Ahnne passe des semaines en mer à pourchasser les pirates ! Je me suis formée autant qu'elle !

\- Tu as onze ans, dit Jerry en s'efforçant de garder patience. Ils n'acceptent pas les enfants de moins de quatorze ans à bord du _Brise-Tempête_, ils te l'ont dit des centaines de fois. Te plaindre ne te fera pas vieillir plus vite.

\- Si seulement ! soupira la fillette.

Jerry se jucha un peu plus sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Il avait un peu plus de peine que d'habitude à supporter Feng, en bonne partie parce qu'il devait la supporter seul. Elle ne savait rien de lui, et lui n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec elle. Elle était trop légère, trop amie avec Laehn, la fille de Leth Aranoth, qui n'avait pas son pareil pour tirer profit de chaque situation et en produire une pitrerie. Elles aimaient le jeu, la compagnie des autres, leurs plaisanteries puériles. Lui n'aimait qu'Ahnne.

Peut-être parce qu'elle souriait toujours ou presque, qu'elle savait des centaines de choses et elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui. Peut-être parce, devait-il admettre du bout de l'esprit, sans parvenir à y penser autrement qu'en rougissant de honte, aimait-il davantage Ahnne car elle lui ressemblait. C'était une Andal, alors que Feng et Laehn affichaient les traits de deux peuples si éloignés du sien que rien n'aurait jamais dû permettre à Jerry de les rencontrer. Il le savait, depuis le temps : il ne devait exister aucune différence d'égalité, rien. Et il ne se sentait certainement pas supérieur à eux, ni même outré de les savoir à Tarth, en dépit de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu durant douze ans. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à se sentir à l'aise. Quand il voyait Ahnne, il lui semblait retrouver ses racines, son cocon. Quand il croisait le regard de Feng, il voyait une amie qu'il pouvait se faire, à force d'efforts. Et il ne savait pas faire d'efforts. Il n'avait jamais appris à fréquenter des groupes aussi diversifiés que ceux de la Guilde avant d'y être admis. Malgré les mois derniers, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir véritablement intégré à la Guilde. Il ne parlait que peu aux apprentis, et depuis que Leung et Leth avaient quitté la Guilde pour la mer, il n'y avait plus d'enseignant à la Guilde à qui il se sentait apte de parler librement. Les tantes O. et Lyn l'inquiétaient et l'impressionnaient.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je doive encore attendre trois ans, râlait Feng. C'est injuste !

\- C'est la règle, répondit Jerry d'un ton philosophique.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, t'as pas passé toute ta vie à attendre de pouvoir enfin te jeter sur un pirate pour le tailler en pièces !

Le garçon se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait certainement pas la taille de se jeter sur qui que ce soit. Il savait que la taille n'était rien devant une bonne maîtrise des arts guerriers, mais Feng restait une petite fille. Ahnne était une exception aux yeux de la flotte des guildiens, de même qu'Akharoh et Gydeon. Tous trois constituaient les plus jeunes membres de l'équipage, et Jerry doutait que quiconque accepte de mettre en danger la jeune soeur de Leung en lui permettant de prendre part aux expéditions. Si elle était d'une nature plus silencieuse que ser Brienne ou Leth Aranoth, Leung était aussi crainte que respectée.

Le garçon laissa là ses réflexions concernant la Yi Tienne, pour reporter son attention sur l'horizon. Que la mer était calme et le ciel bleu… Bon, gris, il fallait l'admettre. Mais d'un gris qui ne conférait pas à la crainte, et c'était déjà une chose réconfortante. Seul un point à demeurait visible, à la lisière entre ciel et mer.

Jerry se redressa, vacilla dangereusement au-dessus du vide et serait peut-être même tombé si Feng ne l'avait saisi par le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la tour.

\- Fais donc attention ! Tu veux descendre le phare à fond le train ou quoi ?

\- Comment tu parles ! marmonna Jerry en se frottant le bras. Il y a quelque chose là-bas. Un navire, je crois.

Feng le lâcha immédiatement pour saisir la longue-vue et braqua son œil sur l'horizon. En un éclair, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Il y a deux navires, et un pavillon guildien. Ils sont rentrés !

Jerry fut à la trappe en un saut et se jeta sur l'échelle. Il n'entendit que le feulement plein de rage de Feng.

\- _Huí dào zhèlǐ, āng zāng de xiǎo āndá !_ rugit-elle, mais il n'y avait pas de réel fiel dans ses mots. Reviens ici, sale petit Andal !

Pas d'insulte, juste la colère de se voir doubler. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de laisser le phare sans surveillance, et le premier à l'échelle était le seul à pouvoir fuir. Jerry ne le savait que trop. Il glissa le long de l'échelle jusqu'à l'étage inférieur et se précipita vers l'escalier. En deux bonds, il y était et en dévalait les marches quatre à quatre. Plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui, Feng se pencha par la trappe pour crier :

\- L'autre bateau brandit pavillon royal ! Et il a des voiles déchirées !

Le phare se dressait sur une corniche rocheuse à quelques dizaines de mètres des portes de la Guilde, et n'était relié au bâtiment que par un quai de pierres claires. Jerry le traversa en courant, en évitant également les pêcheurs qui défaisaient leurs filets, et poussa si violement la porte qu'il se frappa contre le battant de bois. Le temps de grimacer de douleur, et il traversa la salle de la carte jusqu'au réfectoire.

\- _Brise-Tempête_ en approche ! cria-t-il en titubant dans l'escalier qui y menait.

\- Les ladies sont dehors ! lui cria un pensionnaire qui préparait la table. Lord Selwyn et sa suite viennent d'arriver !

Sans ralentir, Jerry se précipita au-dehors et déboula dans les jardins humides. Plusieurs serviteurs s'échinaient à maintenir l'ensemble floral et les haies dans un état parfait tous les jours de l'année, y compris en pleine saison des Tempêtes. Jerry n'avait jamais connu un tel sens du détail, ni cru que les guildiens se relaieraient en assistant les serviteurs. Ceux-ci se faisaient leurs instructeurs deux fois par semaine pour leur apprendre à tenir le domaine.

A bout de souffle, Jerry traversa la rivière et fut en vue de l'escorte en quelques instants. Lord Selwyn était venu en grande pompe, et le garçon n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de toute sa vie. Un instant, il se figea dans sa course, ahuri par la cavalerie qui lui faisait face. Des chevaliers, des seigneurs, des caravanes de chambrières et de servantes. Il y avait au moins une soixantaine de personnes, peut-être même plus, même si Jerry ne comptait pas encore très bien. Et surtout, ils étaient tous joliment vêtus, fiers, avec de beaux chevaux et des voitures aux tentures riches d'où sortaient des dames bien vêtues. Le garçon de ferme se sentit soudain très mal. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé en telle compagnie et eut un mouvement de recul quand l'un des animaux piaffa.

\- Jerry ! tonna lady Gaelyn, et il l'aperçut enfin, légèrement en retrait.

Elle avait passé une tenue pratique à peine plus belle que celles qu'elle portait d'ordinaire, mais n'en dirigeait pas moins les serviteurs avec une poigne de fer. Derrière elle, aussi élégante qu'elle le paraissait chaque jour de l'année, lady Oldvalon présidait l'arrivée de son cousin. Juché sur un cheval, lord Selwyn était aisément reconnaissable à sa livrée. Jerry avait souvent travaillé sur les armoiries des principales Maisons de Westeros, bien trop pour ne pas reconnaitre à qui il avait affaire.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu as du travail !

\- Le… le _Brise-Tempête_ est là, ma Dame, bredouilla-t-il. Il est en vue. Et il y a un autre navire avec lui.

Les deux ladies échangèrent un rapide regard, et Jerry aperçut le haussement de sourcil réprobateur de lord Selwyn, avant de se souvenir de baisser brutalement les yeux, en proie à la panique.

\- Quel pavillon, Jerry ? demanda lady Oldvalon.

\- Pavillon royal, ma Dame.

Il sembla à Jerry qu'il y avait un nouvel échange de regard entre les deux femmes, puis la voix douce mais ferme de lady Oldvalon s'éleva, de cette façon qu'elle avait de donner des instructions sans qu'elles soient des ordres, mais de façon à ce qu'on les comprenne comme tels.

\- Je vais m'occuper de l'accueil des tarthiens. Lady Gaelyn, chargez-vous du reste, voulez-vous.

Un signe de tête, une petite révérence, et lady Gaelyn marcha à grands pas jusqu'au pont, entraînant Jerry dans son sillage. La vieille femme n'était pas tellement plus grande que lui et elle n'avait pas la même vivacité, mais il n'en dut pas moins courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

\- Fais prévenir tous les serviteurs, et passe dans les dortoirs. Je veux que les guildiens se rassemblent dans le dortoir Nord pour libérer les chambres individuelles des pensionnaires de plus de seize ans, et s'il le faut, il faudra également faire de la place dans le dortoir Est. Je vais prévenir les cuisines pour des repas supplémentaires et avertir l'infirmerie qu'elle doit se tenir prête. Va trouver Iruth dans sa salle de cours et assure-toi qu'il dise à tous que les cours sont suspendus pour la journée. Je veux tout le monde sur le pied de guerre. Si tu mets la main sur Laehn, dis-lui de t'aider à faire le tour de la Guilde. Cette enfant court à une vitesse alarmante.

\- Bien ma Dame !

Avec une courte inspiration, Jerry repartit de plus belle. Il devait à tout prix faire le tour de toute la Guilde avant l'arrivée des navires. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une heure, deux, tout au plus. Et pour faire préparer les chambres et la nourriture adéquate, cela faisait bien peu.

Mais ils étaient de retour, et lui était un guildien. Or, les guildiens étaient efficaces. Sans plus hésiter, il s'engagea dans les couloirs en courant.

**.**

_Selwyn_

\- Ai-je bien entendu, ma cousine ? demanda Selwyn en observant le petit apprenti filer au pas de course avec lady Gaelyn. Pavillon royal ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mon ami, assura lady Oldvalon. Mais mieux vaut se tenir prêt à tout. Descendez donc de cheval et laissez aux palefreniers le soin de s'occuper de vos montures. Nous allons vous faire installer. Où donc est votre épouse ?

Tout cela était inconvenant, et parfaitement irrégulier, mais Selwyn ne pouvait guère dire grand-chose. Il n'était pas encore temps de faire montre d'autorité, d'autant plus qu'il était assez habitué au caractère de sa cousine pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire ici sur ses terres. Résolu à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, bien qu'il détestât s'appliquer à lui-même cette maxime d'enfance, il descendit de cheval et fit signe à un serviteur d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture seigneuriale. Il vit lady Jaelly la quitter avec son port de Dame de Tarth, et se sentit fier de son épouse. Elle avait une tenue de voyage plus pratique qu'élégante, mais rien qui ne fut pas autrement plus riche que la tenue presque grossière qu'arborait cette damnée lady Gaelyn. Jamais Selwyn n'avait pu la souffrir.

Il n'aimait ni son allure, ni son caractère, ni ses manières. Il y avait chez cette femme, qui avait pourtant autrefois été élevée au Bief parmi les gens de bonne fortune, quelque chose de fondamentalement déplaisant. Jamais Selwyn n'avait compris l'attachement de sa cousine pour cette vieille fille aigrie et sans saveur. Autrefois, elle avait eu le visage franc et sévère, mais il ne restait d'elle qu'une carcasse grisâtre d'où s'échappaient des paroles impies.

Lady Jaelly fut la première à descendre du carrosse, suivie des jumeaux, puis vint la septa qui portait le petit Galladon. La poitrine gonflée de fierté, Selwyn se tourna à nouveau vers sa cousine.

\- Lady Oldvalon, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils, Galladon deuxième du nom.

\- Oh, s'extasia la vieille femme. Je suis enchantée. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ma Dame, les enfants ?

\- Très bon, merci.

\- Ravis de vous revoir, lady Oldvalon, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix flûtée.

Prenant appui sur sa canne, lady Oldvalon se pencha pour les saluer plus directement, et Selwyn ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Nul ne résistait au charme de ses enfants, et même s'il entendait bien les préserver au mieux des bouleversements qu'induisait un séjour ici, aussi bref fut-il, il était heureux de voir que les jumeaux raflaient les attentions et les sourires.

\- Je vais vous faire conduire à vos chambres, reprit lady Oldvalon en adressant un nouveau regard aux enfants, un regard de grand-mère.

Selwyn n'appréciait peut-être pas les manies de sa cousine, mais il ne pouvait lui nier un très fort instinct maternel qui exsudait de tous ses pores. Les Sept n'avaient pas été cléments en la privant des joies de l'enfantement, mais toute la pitié du seigneur ne pouvait lui faire oublier qu'il éprouvait néanmoins une certaine forme de soulagement à l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas engendré d'enfants. Aucun homme n'aurait accepté qu'elle se montre aussi libertaire, et un enfant en aurait nécessaire souffert.

C'est pourquoi il lui avait trouvé une place en tant que tante de Brienne. Il avait certes été en désaccord avec lady Oldvalon pendant une écrasante partie de sa vie, et quand il voyait ce qu'était devenue sa fille après l'avoir trop fréquentée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas commis une grave erreur en acceptant qu'elle empiète sur son propre rôle. Au moins était-il certain que Brienne n'avait pas manqué d'affection du temps où elle grandissait à la Guilde au milieu de tous ces gens étranges. Et peut-être était-ce finalement le plus important.

Même s'il se refusait d'en parler, et même s'il ne pouvait nier craindre gravement que sa fille aînée ne veuille tôt ou tard prendre sa succession, même s'il était obsédé par l'idée de devoir concevoir le plus rapidement possible d'autres héritiers, il se sentait soulagé d'apprendre que Brienne était de retour ici. Elle y serait forcément en sécurité, forcément choyée et à sa place. Et depuis qu'il avait vu ser Valcor lui transpercer l'armure avec un pieu, il ne pouvait passer une seule journée sans revoir le sang dans le sable, sans entendre à nouveau le hurlement de douleur qu'avait poussé Brienne, ni le bruit terrible de son armure alors qu'elle s'enfonçait sur elle-même. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller certaines nuits, les oreilles emplies de ces bruits.

\- Nous vous avons préparé les chambres que vous souhaitiez, reprit lady Oldvalon. Vous serez logés dans l'aile Est, à un couloir des dortoirs.

Elle les précéda en s'engageant sur le pont. Selwyn proposa son bras à lady Jaelly, qui le prit avec un léger sourire inquiet, et tous deux s'engagèrent pour de bon dans la Guilde. Le vieux seigneur n'était pas totalement étranger aux coutumes de la Guilde, il y avait autrefois séjourné à quelques reprises, mais il comprenait à quel point cela pouvait être inquiétant pour sa femme qui n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable. Des gens de couleurs et d'aspects très différents se tenaient çà et là, travaillant sans leur adresser plus qu'un salut bref et une courte révérence. Des ressortissants Yi Tiens, des gens à la peau sombre qui venaient des lointaines terres d'Essos, des apprentis bigarrés qui discutaient dans des langues variables, en changeant parfois au cours d'une même phrase. Sans rien en comprendre, Selwyn reconnaissait quand un apprenti basculait du dothraki au valyrien ou au yi tien, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver un fort sentiment de vertige. Contre lui, il sentit lady Jaelly se cramponner à son bras, et il pressa sa main. Des yeux, il retrouva les jumeaux qui les suivaient sagement en ouvrant les yeux si grands qu'ils devaient s'en faire mal, de même qu'ils progressaient en se dévissant le cou pour essayer de tout voir de la Guilde. Pour eux, cet endroit devait revêtir un aspect très aventureux, mais Selwyn comprenait aisément les tourments de leur mère.

Ils ne resteraient pas ici très longtemps, c'était certain. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre d'autres de ses enfants au profit de la Guilde et de ses mystères effrayants, mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre sinon que prier pour qu'ils puissent repartir dans les dix prochains jours. D'ici là, s'ils surveillaient convenablement les enfants, il avait bon espoir de pouvoir les protéger de toute l'influence néfaste des guildiens.

Les quartiers que lady Oldvalon leur avait préparés étaient corrects, il fallait l'admettre. La chambre de sa femme était chaude, celle de Galladon et de sa nourrice petite mais pleine de tentures colorées et d'une grande cheminée, et même la sienne était convenable. Seule la chambre des jumeaux lui parut incorrecte : ils n'en avaient pas une chacune, mais en avait une seule pour deux, séparée par un paravent. Mais Selwyn eut beau en faire la remarque à sa cousine, et Jaelly elle-même eu beau tempêter qu'il était incorrect pour deux enfants de cinq ans de partager la même chambre, maintenant qu'ils faisaient enfin chambre séparée dans leur propre maison, lady Oldvalon fut intraitable : il n'y avait plus d'autre disponibilité, encore moins maintenant qu'elle devait trouver de quoi loger la reine et ses gens.

\- Ce n'est pas si catastrophique que cela, minimisa Selwyn en tâchant de contenir sa propre colère. Ils sauront le supporter.

\- C'est inadmissible, dit Jaelly, outrée.

Les serviteurs et lady Oldvalon s'étaient évaporés, les laissant seuls devant la chambre de leurs enfants. Seuls demeuraient leurs propres gens.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous opposer sur de vaines querelles familiales et stériles, ma Dame. Nous sommes là pour des affaires politiques, des affaires importantes. Alors cela ira.

Les lèvres pincées, elle acquiesça. Et Selwyn la laissa avec les enfants pour regagner sa propre chambre. Il devait retrouver toute sa petite famille au dîner du soir, et il serait temps de rendre visite à son épouse dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée plus tard dans la nuit. Même s'il était déterminé à ne pas s'enliser dans des conflits stériles, la venue d'un nouvel héritier n'était pas une anecdote sans intérêt. Il tenait à ses devoirs conjugaux pour ça, même s'il ne pouvait nier apprécier l'acte en lui-même.

Il devait continuer à engendrer des fils. Jaelly était fertile, elle venait d'une famille connue pour cela : sa mère avait eu huit fils et deux filles, sa soeur cadette, mariée à dix-neuf ans, avait eu six enfants en cinq ans. Même si Jaelly n'avait pas eu d'enfants en quatre ans après les jumeaux, elle se rattrapait à présent, et demeurait encore suffisamment jeune pour lui donner beaucoup d'autres héritiers. Galladon était un don des dieux. Bientôt, il aurait d'autres fils.

En attendant, il lui fallait se préparer à ce dîner avec la reine des Six Couronnes et sa fille aînée.

**.**

**\- 2 -**

_Sansa_

Sansa ignorait précisément à quoi elle s'était attendue au moment de toucher terre, mais certainement pas à ça. Une troupe d'une vingtaine de jeunes gens vêtus de tunique beige se pressait sur les quais, aidaient à l'arrimage des navires, et travaillaient dans une parfaite coordination en se criant des instructions dans un imbroglio de langues aux sonorités étranges. Depuis le Brise-Tempête, Leth Aranoth leur répondait dans ce que la jeune reine identifia comme du dothraki.

Même si elle s'était efforcée de parfaire sa formation en se jetant sur les tous les livres qu'il restait à la bibliothèque de Port-Réal, jamais Sansa n'avait soupçonné qu'un vivier d'une telle richesse culturelle pouvait pousser aussi près de la capitale. Une vieille femme au visage dur, vêtue modestement, s'agitait au milieu des guildiens, les invectivant dans le même mélange d'idiomes qu'ils parlaient tous avec une aisance désarmante. Il y avait là des visages Andals, mais aussi des peaux sombres venues d'Essos, et d'autres encore, qui avaient les traits effilés et les cheveux sombres, pareils à la jeune Leung. Des Yi Tiens.

\- C'est impressionnant, murmura-t-elle. Saviez-vous... ?

\- Non, répondit lord Varys, debout à ses côtés. Je me targue de savoir beaucoup de choses, majesté, mais j'ignorais qu'une telle profusion d'étrangers peuplait ce recoin de Tarth.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont organisés, commenta ser Davos. Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir pu rester davantage la dernière fois.

Il fut bientôt temps de mettre pied à terre, et Sansa s'avança sur le quai en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop émotive devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Tout comme la population qui s'échinait à faciliter le débarquement, l'architecture du phare et de la Guilde avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, trop arrondi, trop coloré aussi, comme échappé d'un croisement entre les bâtiments dorniens et les septuaires les plus majestueux.

\- Votre altesse, l'apostropha la vieille femme Andal en s'inclinant. Lord Varys et ser Davos, je présume ?

\- Exact, répondit l'eunuque en lui rendant son salut. C'est un soulagement et un plaisir de vous être enfin présenter, même si je ne peux cacher que les circonstances auraient pu être meilleures.

\- A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? s'enquit Sansa.

\- Lady Gaelyn Tyrrell, majesté. Je dirige la Guilde conjointement avec lady Oldvalon de Tarth et Leth Aranoth.

\- Nous ne saurons vous exprimer assez de gratitude. Sans vous et votre navire, nous aurions été perdus.

La vieille femme balaya le remerciement d'un signe de tête, le regard déjà ancré au Brise-Tempête dont les premiers guildiens descendaient déjà. Sansa aperçut de jeunes enfants sur les quais, qui n'attendirent qu'un signe d'approbation pour se jeter au cou de ceux qui leur revenaient. Leung, la guerrière yi tienne, fut notamment submergée par l'étreinte débordante d'une fillette de même teint qui n'avait probablement pas plus d'une dizaine d'années. La jeune Ahnne fut presque engloutie dans les bras d'un garçon un peu plus grand, qu'elle serra en retour avec force.

\- Il n'y a aucune perte parmi les guildiens, dit Varys. Ils se sont comptés à l'issu de l'assaut. Ils n'ont que des blessés.

Le soulagement imprégna brièvement les traits de lady Gaelyn, puis elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Brienne et Akharoh descendre de la passerelle du_ Brise-Tempête _en portant, inerte sur une civière, Podrick Payne. Jaime venait derrière eux, leurs affaires plein les mains. Ou les bras, plus exactement. Leth Aranoth et Leung avaient pris en charge le débarquement, leur laissant la possibilité de ne se préoccuper que de l'écuyer.

\- Il a été assommé par la chute d'un mat et présente plusieurs côtes cassées, expliqua Ahnne en surgissant à leur côté. J'ai soigné la plaie à son front, mais sa vue est préoccupante. Il n'a repris conscience que ce matin.

\- Je vais l'examiner, assura lady Gaelyn. Guildiens ! clama-t-elle d'une voix plus forte et les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Rassemblez tous les blessés à l'infirmerie, qu'ils soient de Port-Réal ou de la Guilde ! Foulard jaune pour les blessés légers, foulard rouge pour les cas critiques. Les soigneurs se tiennent déjà prêts.

\- Oui, lady Lyn ! clama la foule, avant de se disperser.

Sansa remarqua que le regard de Brienne s'était rivé à elle, et elle lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Occupe-toi de ton écuyer, Brienne. Nous nous verrons certainement plus tard.

\- J'en suis certaine, commenta lady Gaelyn. Nous avions prévu un dîner tendu entre Selwyn et sa fille ce soir, mais avec une invitée telle que vous entre nos murs, nous ne pouvons que changer nos plans. Joignez-vous à nous. Nous saurons vous recevoir avec le respect que nous vous devons, et peut-être ainsi lord Selwyn se tiendra-t-il plus sage. Je regrette, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. Je doute que cela vous donne grande envie.

\- Vous nous accueillez de manière impromptue, après nous avoir sauvé la vie, dit Sansa. Ce serait parfaitement incorrect de ma part de vous reprocher votre programme initial. Nous nous joindrons à vous avec plaisir, mais si cela ne vous fait rien, j'entends pas "nous", ser Davos et lord Varys. Ce sont mes conseillers et je ne saurais manger avec vous sans eux.

\- Bien entendu.

_Ainsi aurais-je l'occasion de rencontrer enfin lord Selwyn._ La venue à la Guilde constituait un détour et Sansa ne pouvait empêcher à son esprit d'égrener le temps qui lui était imparti, mais puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter l'île immédiatement, il lui semblait encore préférable d'optimiser son court séjour. En inculquant à lord Selwyn quelques élémentaires notions quant à la royauté et la gouvernance des Six Couronnes, notamment.

\- Je ne vais malheureusement pas avoir le temps de vous accueillir correctement, reprit lady Gaelyn en faisant des signes frénétiques à l'intention des guildiens à la traîne pour qu'ils se chargent de conduire les blessés à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour vous installer. Leth !

L'homme, debout sur une bite d'amarrage, était occupé à diriger quelques guildiens plus jeunes afin qu'ils prennent soin des navires. Il se tourna vers la vieille femme et comprit le sens de son geste.

\- Si nous nous y mettons dès cette nuit et que les équipes se relayent pour travailler sans discontinuer, nous pouvons espérer réparer leur bateau pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Fais en sorte que cela soit fait.

Un signe de tête, et il retourna à ses commandements. Sansa ordonna au capitaine Martyn Qu'un Œil de superviser les travaux avec Leth Aranoth, puis accepta de se faire guider par une jeune fille à la peau noire et deux autres guildiens chargés de leurs bagages à travers les jardins de la Guilde. Lord Varys et ser Davos sur les talons, elle ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans l'ensemble de bâtiments le plus étrange qu'elle ait vu de sa vie.

\- Comment une telle communauté a-t-elle pu passer inaperçue si longtemps ? demanda ser Davos alors que l'enfant les entraînait dans un dédale de couloirs et de passerelles ouvertes qui surplombaient les jardins.

\- Nous aimons la tranquillité, dit la fillette. Nous sommes tous entraînés au combat, mais la plupart des familles aiment simplement vivre en paix, ici ou ailleurs. Et les Andals n'aiment pas ce qui est différent d'eux. Mon père a déjà essayé de prêter main-forte à la Maison des Baratheon, et personne ne lui faisait confiance.

\- Qui est ton père ? s'enquit doucement Varys.

\- Leth Aranoth. Il est arrivé à la Guilde quand il avait trois ans, il sait se battre mieux que la plupart des chevaliers, connait quatre langues, navigue comme personne, mais les seuls qui aient jamais voulu le laisser se joindre à leur armée, ce sont les dorniens.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, mais elle se garda bien de commenter. Elle se souvenait de l'accueil que les Nordiens avaient fait à l'armée de Daenerys Targaryen, et même si elle aurait souhaité mettre leur peur et leur hostilité sur le simple compte de leur reine, le fait est que leur couleur de peau y avait été pour beaucoup. Westeros n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'individus. Et pour tous les reproches qu'elle avait à faire à la politique de Dorne, elle ne pouvait nier que le pays y était plus tolérant, tant envers les bâtards qu'envers les étrangers.

\- C'est une injustice envers les guildiens, dit-elle finalement alors qu'ils longeait un dortoir que la fillette leur avait désigné comme celui des cadets. Un homme doit être jugé selon son comportements et ses qualités, non sur sa naissance ou sa couleur.

La fillette lui jeta un long regard silencieux, puis reporta son attention sur sa route.

La Guilde fourmillait de guerriers, vétérans ou encore jeunes. D'hommes et de femmes qui avaient été élevés dans l'honneur, qui savaient manier les langues et les armes, et dont le tort était de ne pas être semblables à ceux qui peuplaient majoritairement Westeros.

_Nous pourrions reconstituer les gardes privées, leur donner des armées ou des missions pour le compte de la Couronne. Nous pourrions compter sur certains des meilleurs guerriers de tout Westeros, en leur donnant une cause plus grande que le simple maintien de la paix sur leur île._

Bien sûr, cela restait une potentialité, rien de plus. Mais au regard qu'elle échangea avec lord Varys, Sansa sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'envisager. Elle qui peinait à trouver des hommes et des femmes de confiance à qui s'en remettre, elle venait d'en pénétrer un vivier.

Peut-être cette attaque et ce détour auraient-ils finalement de meilleures conséquences qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

**.**

_Bronn_

Bronn n'avait pas prévu grand-chose de sa journée, il devait le reconnaître, mais il aurait tout de même préféré l'occuper autrement qu'en allant inspecter l'hôpital de fortune où se pressaient les miséreux. Avec la pauvre escorte de dix hommes que Tyrion lui avait donnée, il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité. Il fallait encore réussir à trouver quelques « volontaires » au palais pour endosser le rôle de garde et aller donner un coup de main aux pauvres bougres qui tenaient vaille que vaille la baraque sur pieds.

Mais, comme le comprit immédiatement l'ancien mercenaire en arrivant devant le bâtiment, il faudrait plus que quelques gars motivés dans des uniformes dépoussiérés. L'hôpital avait le toit crevé et une façade lézardée sur toute la hauteur. Les murs étaient faits de pierres et de bois entassés les uns sur les autres avec juste assez de mortier pour ne pas s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Impossible d'oublier en le regardant qu'une guerre était passée par là.

Bronn avait pris garde à ne pas se vêtir de vêtements trop coûteux, et les hommes qui le suivaient portaient des paniers et une charrette remplis de denrées de première nécessité extraites tant bien que mal des réserves du palais, pour autant il savait que la situation pouvait dégénérer en un instant. Il y avait ici des centaines de personnes affamées et effrayées, qui n'avaient souvent que la force de se traîner d'un point à un autre du bâtiment en ruines.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Mais pas de gestes brusques, et pas de paroles malheureuses. On sera dans de beaux draps si ces types se jettent sur nous.

Aucun des hommes ne moufta, et ils pénétrèrent dans la foule puante et frigorifiée qui se massait jusque sur le perron éventré. On avait installé un brasero au centre de ce qui avait été un hall autrefois, mais les flammes ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer jusqu'aux murs. Tout autour d'elles, il n'y avait que des visages émaciés, des regards hagards, une puanteur infernale. Bronn soupçonna certains corps trop rigides de ne pas avoir respirer depuis un certain temps. Et au frisson qu'il capta chez l'un des soldats, il sut que lui aussi s'en était aperçu. D'un regard, il lui intima le silence.

\- Mestre Auran ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Vous êtes là ?

Un bruissement de murmures se répandit dans la pièce. Bronn la jaugea en plissant les yeux. Les trouées béantes dans la toiture laissaient entrer de la lumière, mais les ruines étaient assez tortueuses par endroits, laissant émerger çà et là des fantômes d'escaliers qui ne menaient plus nulle part, mais que personne n'avait eu la force de raser. Les ombres s'y glissaient, et il était facile de perdre un visage dans la marée humaine.

\- Ici ! répondit une voix forte au milieu des ombres. Vous êtes ?

\- Lord Bronn de Hautjardin. Venez.

Un vieillard s'avança vers lui, noyé dans sa robe de mestre. Il paraissait aussi frêle que ses ouailles, et ses cheveux avaient dû être encore colorés jusqu'à récemment, mais le roux avait presque disparu au profit d'un gris de suie. Il avisa Bronn, et l'ancien mercenaire lui trouva un air de fantôme.

\- Vous amenez des gardes supplémentaires ?

\- Et d'autres choses, éluda Bronn en lui faisant signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Tous vos protégés sont là ?

\- Les plus vaillants aident un peu au-dehors, ils seront certainement là avant la nuit.

Ils regagnèrent la charrette laissée dehors, en faisant mine d'ignorer les visages qui les suivaient, les regards affamés. Bronn sentait l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité, pareille à une nuit de tempête avant que l'orage n'éclate.

\- Du pain, de l'eau, de la viande séchée et des couvertures, débita-t-il en découvrant les caisses et les tonneaux qu'il avait recouvert d'une toile. Il n'y en aura certainement pas assez à votre goût, mais nous avons pillé les réserves du château.

\- Il n'y a plus rien, alors ?

La voix du mestre s'était réduite à un souffle. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté, aucune énergie, comme s'il s'attendait déjà à ce que tout soit fini, joué. Il n'avait certainement pas mis les pieds hors de la misère depuis des mois, il voyait la mort tous les jours, les réserves de nourriture qui s'amenuisaient, l'hiver qui arrivait peu à peu à leurs portes. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir.

Et si lui n'en avait plus, Bronn ne donnait pas longtemps aux pauvres hères tassés dans l'hôpital pour se jeter sur tout et n'importe quoi.

\- On attend encore les convois de ravitaillement, s'entendit-il mentir. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Les conditions de voyage ne sont pas optimales, vous savez ce que c'est.

Le mestre le dévisagea sans animosité. Sans émotion autre qu'un profond désespoir.

\- Un homme du palais a déjà dit ça le mois dernier. Aucun convoi n'est arrivé.

\- Faux, je suis arrivé avec un convoi il y a quelques jours.

\- Peut-être. Mais il n'y avait pas de nourriture dedans. Ou alors vous avez décidé de tout garder au palais. Mais nous n'en avons pas vu un morceau de pain.

\- Crois-moi, vieillard, nous avons mieux à faire que de nous engraisser. Ne va pas te mettre en tête que la reine et sa Main veulent affamer la ville, parce que c'est faux. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour vous sauver.

Mais aurait-il parlé en haut valyrien que cela n'aurait certainement rien changé. Les yeux du mestre s'étaient faits lointains, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Sans doute ne voyait-il plus Bronn ni le chargement.

\- Je me souviens de cette ville au temps de Robert Baratheon, dit-il avec lenteur. Au temps d'Aerys le Fou. Au temps de la dernière reine. J'ai connu Port-Réal avec milles visages, mais pas une fois je ne l'ai connu saignée à blanc comme elle l'est. Pas une fois je ne l'ai crue aussi entièrement perdue.

\- Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas, répliqua Bronn en lui fourrant dans les mains un panier plein de pains. Bouge-toi, vieillard. Tu la verras se relever.

Il s'était toujours convaincu d'être un bon menteur. Il savait faire ça avec autant de facilité que respirer ou tuer. Ou baiser. Mais lorsque les yeux du mestre se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, il lui sembla que cet homme ne s'en laisserait pas conter aussi facilement. Que, peut-être, il ne vivrait pas jusqu'au retour de la reine. Qu'en tout cas, il en était convaincu.

Bronn avait devant lui le visage d'un homme mort, qui le savait et n'attendait plus que tombe le couperet.

\- Non. Je ne la verrai pas.

Il ébaucha un sourire mince, sans joie, et tourna les talons avec son panier. Bronn attendit de le voir s'avancer au milieu de la pièce pour faire signe à ses hommes de le suivre avec le reste de la cargaison. Alors qu'il passait devant lui, il attrapa le bras de l'un des soldats.

\- Monseigneur ?

\- Au premier geste suspect, ramenez-vous au chariot. Faites passer le message. Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour qu'on prenne des risques insensés.

**.**

_Brienne_

Brienne n'avait jamais été d'un naturel patient lorsqu'il était question de soins. Quand elle était concernée, elle peinait à suivre les ordres de repos mais pouvait se contraindre à l'attente avant de connaître l'exactitude de ses blessures. Pour Podrick, elle se sentait fébrile, et en dépit de toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lady Gaelyn, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser son écuyer seul un instant, et s'était bornée à se tenir debout à la distance nécessaire pour ne pas déranger les examens de la vieille femme. Jaime était resté près d'elle, bien entendu. Il ne se permettait aucun geste d'affection, car l'infirmerie grouillait de monde, d'hommes de Sansa comme de guildiens, et en dépit de l'ouverture d'esprit de la Guilde, un certain décorum était à respecter. Mais il était là, à moins d'une longueur de bras.

\- Ahnne a fait du bon travail, conclut finalement lady Gaelyn en s'écartant de Podrick qui la suivait des yeux malgré sa fatigue. Elle et toi lu avez sauvé la vie, sois-en sûre. Mais je ne suis pas très optimiste concernant son œil. Il arrive que le choc puisse avoir des effets qui se dissipent avec le temps, mais je ne préfère pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

Elle se tourna vers Podrick et lui adressa un sourire navré.

\- Il y a de très fortes chances que tu sois désormais aveugle de l'œil gauche.

Brienne s'y était préparée. Elle connaissait suffisamment les risques d'une blessure à la tête et les compétences d'Ahnne pour savoir que c'était une possibilité réelle. Pour autant, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jusqu'à présent, Podrick avait été miraculeusement épargné par les blessures importantes, et en dépit des risques qu'il prenait, elle n'avait pas réellement envisagé qu'il puisse perdre un peu de lui au combat.

L'écuyer ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de ravaler les larmes qui le menaçaient, et Jaime marcha jusqu'à son lit pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je me bats avec une main, tu te battras avec un œil.

Brienne hocha la tête. Même si elle se sentait abattue, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Elle adressa un remerciement muet à sa tante tandis que celle-ci préparait un petit sac de toile garni d'onguents et de fioles. Ils n'avaient eu besoin d'aucune parole pour établir que Podrick ne dormirait pas à l'infirmerie. Son torse était douloureusement enserré dans un corset de cuir pourvu de branches en métal, une confection de lady Oldvalon, et il ne risquait rien à regagner son lit. Le temps critique était passé en ce qui concernait sa blessure à la tête.

\- Cinq gouttes dans l'eau avant de dormir, cela aidera son sang à s'assainir. Du lait de pavot pour la douleur s'il le faut. Il faudra aussi changer son bandage une fois par jour. Et il faudrait qu'il recommence à manger avec précaution.

Brienne hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle n'avait que des connaissances limitées en matière de soins, mais suffisamment pour savoir quoi faire avec des instructions simples et une ligne directrice.

\- Je vais rester ici un moment, reprit lady Gaelyn. Mais malheureusement, les évènements du jour n'annulent en rien le dîner qui était prévu avec ton père ce soir. Je crains même qu'il ne soit plus complexe encore à mettre en place. Ta reine ne paraît pas être l'une de ses plus ferventes amies.

\- Il n'y aura malheureusement pas beaucoup d'amis de mon père lors de ce dîner, répondit la chevaleresse. Vers quelle heure pensez-vous que nous devions nous y présenter ?

\- Certainement pas avant huit heures, dans les appartements de lady Oldvalon.

La formulation était aussi faussée que ridicule, mais en présence d'autant de ressortissants étrangers, la vieille femme ne pouvait se permettre aucune familiarité excessive ni faux pas.

\- Un banquet a déjà été commandé à la va-vite pour contenter tout le monde, reprit Gaelyn en fourrant le sac dans les mains de Brienne. Les hommes de ton père et ceux de ta reine y auront leur place, même si je doute que les premiers mangent beaucoup.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, fondant déjà sur un autre blessé. Brienne échangea un regard avec Jaime et ensemble, avec quelques mots d'encouragements, ils parvinrent à relever Podrick, dont le torse immobile le faisait grimacer de douleur, et à lui faire faire quelques pas hésitants. En temps normal, Brienne n'aurait pas hésiter à supporter une partie du poids du garçon, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre une telle folie sous peine de les faire tomber tous les deux avant d'avoir atteint la chambre de l'écuyer.

Grimper jusqu'à la chambre de Podrick fut particulièrement pénible. Le jeune homme faillit s'effondrer à deux reprises et Jaime le rattrapa chaque fois de justesse. Il fallut ensuite l'extraire de ses vêtements et de ses bottes, ainsi que le corset qui paraissait douloureux et dont Brienne était bien placée pour imaginer la gêne qu'il devait générer, puis l'aider à aller se soulager dans le bassin placé au pied du lit. La chevaleresse profita de ce moment pour se changer et disposer ses affaires et celles de Jaime dans leur chambre, et permettre à l'écuyer de préserver un peu de son intimité. Quand enfin Pod fut installé dans son lit, le teint livide, il était essoufflé et tremblant.

\- Maintenant, tu vas avoir une tâche capitale à accomplir, dit Jaime, te reposer. Et profiter du fait que tu n'auras pas à supporter le repas de ce soir.

\- Il va devoir manger un peu, dit Brienne. Il nous faudrait du bouillon pour commencer. Je lui ferai monter des cuisines quelque chose de plus consistant après le dîner.

\- Je m'en charge. Toi, ajouta-t-il en braquant un doigt sur Podrick, tu dors.

Le chevalier s'esquiva tandis que Brienne achevait de disposer le nécessaire de soin. Il n'y aurait rien de plus à faire avant un moment, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle éprouvait de grandes difficultés à s'écarter de son écuyer. Même après les examens conjoints de Gaelyn et Ahnne, elle se sentait mal à l'idée de s'éloigner. Ce fut tout juste si elle marcha jusqu'à sa propre bibliothèque pour y récupérer le récit de la conquête d'Aegon. Podrick avait laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises qu'il souhaitait le lire, même sans en avoir jamais eu le temps.

\- Quand tu seras convenablement reposé, tu pourras le commencer, dit-elle en le posant sur la table de chevet. Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.

\- Ma Dame.

Brienne déglutit et jeta à l'écuyer un regard prudent. Il ne l'appelait plus ainsi que quand il la sentait vulnérable, ou qu'il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose que même lui ne pouvait exprimer autrement. Le reste du temps, il lui donnait du ser. Mais sur son visage livide, dans son regard partiellement vide mais empli de larmes, la chevaleresse pouvait voir l'émotion le submerger.

\- Si je perds la vue définitivement...

\- Tu seras comme borgne, le coupa-t-elle. Tu combattras à un oeil, comme Jaime combat à une main. Tu seras chevalier, Pod.

C'était son rêve, elle le savait. Et même si à présent elle pouvait l'exaucer, il avait toujours refusé, arguant qu'elle ne l'adouberait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Port-Réal et qu'elle occuperait la place qu'elle méritait. Brienne n'avait jamais réussi à le convaincre de modifier ce plan auquel il s'accrochait depuis l'annonce de leur exil. Elle savait qu'il ne pensait ainsi que parce qu'il ne pouvait envisager les choses différemment.

Podrick ravala la boule d'émotions qui lui obstruait la gorge et, au prix d'un effort qui le rendit instantanément plus livide encore qu'il ne l'était, il se redressa en position assise. Jaime avait disposé les oreillers derrière lui de sorte à ménager son dos, mais Brienne ne put que le tenir par les épaules alors qu'il se redressait tout à fait. De la sueur apparut sur son front.

\- Pod, il faut que tu te reposes...

Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit : elle était à portée de mains. Cherchant son souffle, Pod lui attrapa la tunique.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétée.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, mais c'est terminé, oublie ça...

Il arrima son regard au sien, et Brienne lutta à nouveau contre l'émotion. Elle se sentait plus à fleur de peau qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle sentit sa main trembler, hésiter. Il n'aurait suffi d'un rien... Mais elle n'était pas Jaime. Elle pouvait supporter une partie du poids de Podrick, le soutenir, mais pas lui témoigner l'affection dont était capable le chevalier.

Elle déglutit.

\- Ton oeil ne sera pas un obstacle, je te le jure. Dès que tu seras remis, nous reprendrons les entraînements et tu seras un jour l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de Sansa.

L'écuyer lui renvoya un pauvre sourire, et Brienne craqua. Il n'était plus son écuyer depuis longtemps. Il était son ami, et plus encore. Le garçon qui avait tout abandonné pour risquer sa vie à ses côtés à Port-Réal. Le garçon qui n'aurait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour elle, parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'elle.

_Les gens que j'aime, c'est vous. _

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Un peu trop brusquement, pour ne pas se laisser l'opportunité de reculer. Aussi doucement qu'elle le put, aussi, pour ne pas le blesser davantage. En se reculant, elle ravala les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre et adressa un sourire tremblant à Podrick. En dépit de son état de fatigue, il sembla comprendre. Sa poigne se raffermit sur la tunique de la chevaleresse.

\- Repose-toi, ordonna-t-elle en le repoussant doucement contre les oreillers. Je reviendrai te voir avant de passer dîner, et après aussi.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de lui, c'était un besoin viscéral, qui lui tordait le ventre, mais elle savait aussi qu'il lui restait certaines choses à régler. Des choses qu'elle ne pouvait espérer faire depuis la chambre de l'écuyer.

\- Je vais prévenir les jeunes du dortoir. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu leur demandes de l'aide. Ne fais rien seul. C'est un ordre, Pod.

\- Bien, ma Dame.

Elle rabattit la couverture sur lui, et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce.

**.**

_Bronn_

La distribution avait commencé dans un calme relatif. Les malheureux étaient trop hagards pour réagir autrement qu'en murmurant des remerciements à ceux qui leur apportaient de quoi subsister encore quelques jours. Bronn avait même aperçu l'homme qui était venu à la séance de doléances le matin-même, homme qui le gratifia d'un infime sourire reconnaissant. Pour un peu, l'ancien mercenaire en était presque arrivé à se sentir bien. Rasséréné.

Mais il demeurait pour autant légèrement en alerte, et c'est ce qui le fit se tendre quand il perçut un mouvement de foule de l'autre côté de la salle. Il parcourut celle-ci des yeux, avisa ses hommes qui continuaient à distribuer des vivres et des couvertures, accrocha le regard de quelques-uns d'entre eux et leur fit signe de sortir.

Ce ne fut pas suffisamment. Ce ne pas non plus assez rapide. En un instant, le chaos prit le vieil hôpital. Bronn se précipita en arrière, fut même à la porte en un instant. La foule, en proie à la faim, au froid, à l'épuisement, se mua en gueule hurlante, vociférante. Finies, les supplications, les remerciements, les regards éperdus. La foule, masse compacte et haineuse, uniquement animée par la faim, se jeta d'abord sur les pauvres réserves de pain acheminées depuis le Donjon Rouge, puis sur les soldats. Un cri retentit quand l'un des hommes attaqués tira son épée et sabra l'air et les bras qui se tendaient vers lui.

\- Repliez-vous ! ordonna Bronn en battant en retraite.

Le sang fut comme un déclencheur, et les hommes se changèrent en bêtes. Bronn fut dehors avant de voir les choses dégénérées tout à fait, mais il entendit distinctement le hurlement de douleur de ses hommes quand ils furent submerger par la foule, pris à la gorge et taillés en pièces. Il donna un coup dans l'arrière-train du cheval qui tirait la charrette, beugla un ordre aux hommes qu'il lui restait, et avala soudain les mètres comme il n'avait jamais couru ailleurs que su un champ de bataille. La charrette remonta précipitamment la rue étroite, et au moment de passer l'angle, il entendit une série de rugissements derrière lui. Un regard par-dessus son épaule, et il les vit : ces hommes et ses femmes en loques, maigres à faire peur, les bras pleins de sang, quelques épées de-ci de-là, volées aux soldats qu'ils avaient dépecés vivants.

Ils jaillissaient de l'hôpital et se ruaient sur eux en beuglant.

Bronn avisa la charrette et ses hommes qui fuyaient devant lui. Ils avaient de l'avance. Lui ne pourrait pas les rattraper, pas en pente, pas à l'allure d'un cheval. Il hurla un ordre que la cohue couvrit, et bifurqua entre deux façades effondrées. Il traversa une série de décombres qui avaient autrefois été des pièces et des maisons, et peut-être même de grands bâtiments. Il n'y avait plus de cadavres ensevelis, mais les pierres roulaient encore sous le pied, la cendre était encore partout, prenait à la gorge en se soulevant sous le poids des bottes. Bronn passa à travers ce qui avait été une fenêtre et retomba dans une ruelle plus étroite encore, plus pentue aussi, et pleine de cette boue qui prenait peu à peu la capitale à la gorge depuis que la pluie y était devenue coutumière. Son pied glissa, et il s'affala par terre. Emporté par son élan, incapable de trouver une prise à laquelle se raccrocher, il glissa sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à une partie plus plane.

Les cris, derrière lui, le firent se relever d'un bond. Il était loin du Donjon, et bien trop proche de tout ce qui constituait les quartiers habités de la capitale, à présent. Le palais était le seul endroit où il serait en sécurité.

Un tant soit peu en sécurité.

Il reprit sa course, contournant les ruines, passant au travers. Il entendait des cris de fureur et de triomphe, des hurlements de douleur. Alors qu'il gravissait quatre à quatre les marches d'un escalier délabré, le hennissement d'un cheval le figea une seconde. Le temps qu'il soit en vue des portes du Donjon, il avait eu la certitude de la mort de la bête qui tirait la charrette. Le pauvre animal représentait plus de nourriture que les habitants n'en avaient vu depuis des semaines.

A quelques pas de la grande porte du Donjon, miraculeusement maintenue en place par des réparations de fortune, il vit débouler un groupe, le regard fou, les vêtements tâchés de sang. Ils beuglèrent en se jetant sur lui, sans même hésiter devant son épée. Quand il trancha le bras du premier, le second ne marqua pas un temps d'arrêt, ne cilla même pas. Ils n'étaient plus que des choses affamées et haineuses, puantes, maigres.

_Voilà à quoi ressemblent des hommes poussés à bout._

Bronn tailla dans le vif, sans état d'âme. Il connaissait ces situations, il savait à quoi pouvait ressembler un homme mort depuis l'âge de cinq ans, il savait comment crevaient les gens qui n'avaient plus rien à manger, comment la faim pouvait les rendre fous et le sang les exciter comme des fauves en cage. Et il tenait trop à la vie pour faire dans le sentimental. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas faire dans le sentimental.

Son épée trancha une tête, un bras. Il frappa du poing dans le visage d'un homme et ne laissa derrière qu'une masse sanguinolente à la place de son nez. La pointe de sa lame s'enfonça dans un oeil, son pied frappa dans les parties, ses gestes brusques déchirèrent les loques et le peu de chair qu'il restait sur les os fatigués. Plusieurs craquements sinistres se firent entendre. L'odeur du sang, forte et entêtante, le prit à la gorge. A peine sentit-il les ongles d'une femme s'enfoncer dans la peau de son front, les crocs d'un homme se refermer sur son épaule. Il fit un volte-face et abattit son épée. Une main se pendit à sa tunique : il en trancha le poignet. Les cris tout autour de lui redoublèrent alors qu'il tirait un poignard de sa ceinture et l'enfonçait dans le crâne de l'assaillant le plus proche. Quand il l'arracha, une poignée de cheveux gluants avait imprégné le sang collé à la lame.

\- Lord Bronn ! hurla quelqu'un.

Il ne reconnut pas la voix, mais la couleur de l'armure quand un soldat jaillit près de lui et tailla en pièces les malheureux qui l'entouraient toujours. Un tapis de cadavres les entourait désormais, et pendant une seconde, les habitants parurent se calmer, figés d'horreur, comme si la pulsion qui les animait était retombée. Bronn en profita pour se rapprocher de la porte. Au-dessus de celle-ci, les gardes, armés d'arcs longs, avaient commencé à tirer. Un concert de cris accueilli la pluie de flèches qui transperça les corps décharnés. Le grincement de la porte fut presque étouffé par les plaintes, alors que Bronn et le dernier de ses soldats se glissaient dans le Donjon Rouge, essoufflés.

Lorsque les deux battants se furent refermés, l'ancien mercenaire se laissa aller contre le fer. Le sang lui battait les tempes, son cœur la chamade. Il devenait trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries. Beaucoup trop vieux.

Estime-toi heureux, un peu plus et tu ne risquais plus de vieillir d'un poil.

\- Arrêtez de les canarder, ordonna-t-il en cherchant son souffle, et il attendit que le soldat le plus proche ne répète son ordre plus fort pour se faire entendre de ceux qui tiraient depuis le chemin de ronde. Mais postez des gardes partout sur la muraille et tenez-vous prêts. Je vais avertir la Main.

**.**

_Jaime_

Jaime avait dit vrai quand il avait quitté Brienne et Podrick avec l'intention de trouver un bouillon pour l'écuyer, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Selwyn et sa famille au dîner sans une bonne dose d'alcool, et c'est sans hésiter qu'il fit un détour par le bar du vieil Oko. En six mois, le régicide avait appris à se méfier de la plupart des bouteilles fournies par le vieil homme, mais il avait également appris à apprécier certains de ses breuvages parmi les plus exotiques et les plus étranges qu'il ait vus de sa vie, et c'est avec cette expertise qu'il décida de se mettre au travail. Il devait trouver d'urgence un breuvage capable de lui donner du courage. Il prévoyait non seulement un bien sombre dîner lors duquel il devrait se tenir le plus sage possible alors qu'il ne manquerait certainement pas de recevoir des piques n'y d'entendre Brienne en subir, mais également une discussion houleuse avec le seigneur de Tarth.

_Il est temps que nous réglions nos comptes de vive voix, ne croyez-vous pas ? _

Même s'il doutait de pouvoir trouver les mots juste avec trop d'alcool, il espérait endormir un peu de sa colère. Il sentait déjà bien trop celle-ci l'investir depuis la veille. De savoir ce que Leth avait dit et pensé de sa propre sœur de Guilde, Jaime sentait encore la rage lui courir dans les veines, mais il ne doutait pas que Selwyn puisse faire pire encore.

\- Donnez-moi une autre bouteille de Salbo, dit-il en désignant une bouteille à la couleur ocre.

\- Les Andals ne prononcent jamais bien son nom, marmonna Oko avec bonhommie.

\- J'espère au moins que cet Andal saura en boire sans finir malade.

\- Vous me direz.

Jaime adressa un sourire au vieil Yi Tien et paya pour les bouteilles qu'il avait choisies avec soin. Malgré toute la colère qui l'étreignait, il se sentait heureux, stupidement et benoîtement heureux. Outre les fortes émotions qui l'avaient saisi avec l'état de Podrick, il se sentait de retour chez lui, aussi stupide que cela puisse lui paraître. Il n'avait été reconnu guildien que six mois plus tôt, et pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Même s'il n'était pas ami avec tout le moins, loin s'en fallait, il régnait globalement un calme sentiment d'acceptation. On ne lui cherchait pas noise, et il avait fini par se faire reconnaître pour ses talents dans des domaines aussi attendus que l'escrime et le savoir militaire, mais également aussi surprenants que la couture ou le jardinage. Il reprenait peu à peu la dextérité perdue avec sa main d'épée, et tâtonnait de l'aiguille volontiers sur son temps libre, et s'était surpris lui-même en se mettant à la production de légumes hivernaux.

Quand on y regardait de plus près, si l'on exceptait les raids réguliers contre les navires pirates qui passaient à proximité de l'île, il menait une vie routinière. Simple.

Une vie heureuse, pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Il était en train de chercher de quelle manière se saisir de ses achats et les porter dans sa chambre sans les renverser quand il vit passer à vive allure deux fillettes aux traits inhabituelles. Elles n'avaient pas sept ans, mais étaient aisément repérables, même au sein de la Guilde. Métisses dothrakies et yi tiennes, elles ressemblaient autant à leur père pour leur peau sombre, qu'à leur mère pour leurs cheveux raides et leurs yeux effilés.

\- Ser Jaime, haleta la plus grande en arrêtant à sa course à sa hauteur, vous auriez pas vu Lao Si ?

\- Pas depuis que je suis parti avec le _Brise-Tempête_.

Les deux fillettes se tournèrent vers Oko, qui secoua la tête en signe de négation, et étaient déjà en train de filer en direction de la bibliothèque quand Jaime lança :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Sa grand-mère est morte ce matin et personne le trouve ! On le cherche partout pour qu'il aille présenter ses hommages !

Jaime prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il connaissait un peu Lao Si, petit garçon ramené avec le dernier navire d'esclaves pillé, deux mois plus tôt, mais il avait cru bien cerner son caractère. Certainement parce qu'en deux mois, le chevalier avait été bien trop souvent amené à courir la Guilde avec quelques autres pour le traîner hors de ses cachettes.

\- Vous avez pensé au pommier doré près de la cascade ?

Les fillettes échangèrent un regard rapide, avant de s'élancer vers la porte qui menait aux jardins. Jaime hésita, réprima un soupir intérieur. Minori et Illea étaient dégourdies, mais aussi les filles chéries d'un père qui n'aurait eu aucun mal à lui briser le bras s'il découvrait que lui, l'Andal régicide, avait encouragé sa progéniture à une escalade trop risquée pour elles. Sans même parler du fait que, si elle avait assisté à la scène, Brienne aurait immédiatement porté assistance aux deux petites, ou lui aurait demandé de le faire. Le Jaime Lannister qu'il avait été n'aurait jamais eu à se charger de deux fillettes et d'un gamin qui ne lui étaient rien. Il se serait éventuellement contenté de confier leur responsabilité à un serviteur ou un garde, mais rien de plus.

A ceci près que la Guilde ne fonctionnait certainement pas de cette manière. Peu importait le rang et l'expérience quand il s'agissait de s'entraider sur les tâches importantes ou de veiller sur les enfants, orphelins ou non. Et Jaime ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_Qu'attends-tu ? _l'apostropha une voix dans son esprit, et elle avait les intonations de Brienne.

\- Gardez-moi ça, dit-il en abandonnant ses bouteilles à Oko pour suivre les fillettes au-dehors. Je reviens.

Il n'eut pas grand-mal à rattraper les petites, qui bien qu'elles fussent vives, avaient encore les jambes très courtes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il en les rattrapant près des terrains d'entraînement.

\- Sa grand-mère est morte de la fièvre ce matin, dit Minori. Il doit présenter ses hommages et aller voir monsieur Iruth pour devenir un enfant de la Guilde, mais il s'est enfui.

\- Il était très triste, assura Illea.

\- J'imagine.

Lao Si ne s'était pas encore intégré à la Guilde. Ses grands-parents, avec qui il avait été secouru, étaient des vieillards éprouvés par une vie longue et pénible, qu'il suivait où qu'ils aillent plutôt que de se risquer auprès des autres guildiens pour faire leur connaissance. Tout le monde voyait bien que la petite famille ne survivrait pas longtemps, et le grand-père avait été le premier à mourir, quelques jours avant le départ du Brise-Tempête. Il n'était guère étonnant que la grand-mère le suive.

Comme l'avait présumé Jaime, Lao Si s'était recroquevillé au sommet du pommier doré qui surplombait l'eau clair venue de la cascade, aux confins des terrains d'entraînement. Le garçon était difficile à repérer au milieu des feuilles aux couleurs automnales, car il portait une tenue yi tienne traditionnelle de couleur sable, qui se fondait au milieu des feuilles et des pommes.

Cependant, le pommier était très haut et, pour l'avoir déjà escaladé à plusieurs reprises, Jaime le savait, trop dangereux pour les fillettes. Depuis un mois environ, il ne savait toujours comment, il s'était retrouvé en charge de récupérer Lao Si presque une fois sur deux, en collaboration avec plusieurs Yi Tiens. Probablement parce qu'il était plus grand que la majorité d'entre eux, et aussi parce que, sans raison apparente, il paraissait avoir obtenu le respect de Lao Si, Jaime n'avait pas pu se défiler très longtemps. Ce petit grimpeur, connu de toute la Guilde pour ses mauvaises habitudes d'escalader à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, était un gamin frêle qui arrivait encore à sourire en dépit des épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Modeste, travailleur, très respectueux de sa famille, il illustrait certains des plus grands préceptes de la Guilde avec efficacité. Même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à tourner le dos aux siens et à s'intégrer. Et même s'il ne pouvait visiblement pas réfléchir à moins de dix mètres du sol.

\- Restez là, les filles.

_A quel point père serait effaré de te voir ainsi ?_ songea Jaime avec un sourire en testant une première prise. _Ce n'est pas la place d'un Lannister, nous sommes des lions, nous régnons sur les moutons… ! Eh bien non, père, je monte aussi chercher les petits singes, maintenant._

Il n'avait cependant pas la grâce d'un acrobate, et c'est avec une certaine balourdise et un malaise réel que Jaime se hissa tant bien que mal entre les branches. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour finalement atteindre celle sur laquelle s'était réfugié le petit garçon, qui ne broncha pas à son approche.

\- Lao Si ? s'enquit-il doucement. _Shì wǒ, _ser Jaime. C'est moi, ser Jaime.

Il savait bien que sa prononciation était désastreuse, son accent andal très prononcé, mais en dépit de cela, il était certain que le garçon le comprendrait. Jaime avait fait l'effort, au cours des derniers mois, d'apprendre quelques rudiments de certaines des multiples langues et dialectes qui peuplaient la Guilde. A Brienne, il avait assuré que cela lui semblait bien la moindre des choses à faire pour tenter de s'intégrer convenablement. A Podrick, il avait jeté un regard noir sensé le contraindre au silence et lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. Et en lui-même, il avait bien été forcé d'admettre que la raison principale qui le poussait à cet effort, lui qui avait mis des années à maîtriser sa propre langue à l'écrit, était de pouvoir espérer comprendre un peu plus le contenu des échanges qu'avait Brienne avec les guildiens. Leth, Leung et elle passaient en effet d'une langue à l'autre avec une rapidité alarmante, souvent au sein d'une même discussion, parfois d'une même phrase. Jaime savait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais un tel niveau, mais au moins maîtrisait-il quelques mots-clefs, désormais.

-_Zǒu kāi, _protesta faiblement le garçon, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Allez-vous-en.

\- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne sera pas possible, dit Jaime en lui adressant un sourire désolé qu'il ne vit pas. Tu ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que tu descendes.

Lentement, le petit garçon exhala, tremblant. Jaime se cala contre le tronc et attendit. Un long, très long moment, avant qu'enfin le garçon ne relève la tête. Le visage rond, un peu creusé par les épreuves et la malnutrition qu'une année complète à la Guilde n'avait pas encore réussi à totalement effacer, était aujourd'hui baigné de larmes. Ses cheveux, courts, ne dissimulaient pas les griffures qu'il s'était infligé et qui avaient laissé des traces ensanglantées sur son cuir chevelu.

Jaime avait vu autrement pire sur les champs de bataille, dans les ruines fumantes de Port-Réal ou dans les villages les plus miséreux qu'il avait visités, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que la vision était pénible sur le visage d'un enfant aussi jeune. Le régicide ignorait l'âge de Lao Si, tout comme le gamin lui-même. Nul ne savait quand il était né, mais on ne lui donnait pas plus de sept ans. Peut-être même en avait-il moins.

\- _Wǒ zhīdào nǐ hěn shāngxīn, _dit-il doucement en soignant sa prononciation malgré les torsions étranges que cela l'obligeait à faire avec sa bouche et sa langue peu habituées à un tel exercice. Je sais que tu es triste. _Dànshì nǐ bìxū..._

Il s'interrompit, conscient de son manque de vocabulaire. Chercha un instant par quel mot il pouvait au mieux exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire, puis renonça. Lao Si ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait la langue commune, mais il en comprenait les grandes lignes.

\- Mais tu dois rendre hommage à ta grand-mère. Et tu n'honores pas sa mémoire en pleurant dans cet arbre.

Lentement, Lao Si se tourna vers lui. Jaime lui adressa le sourire le plus doux dont il était capable. Le garçon renifla bruyamment, et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- J'ai peur de la voir, murmura-t-il, honteux.

Peut-être parce qu'il était un Andal et n'était pas pétri des valeurs honorifiques des Yi Tiens, mais Jaime pressentait que le garçon n'oserait pas faire un tel aveu à l'un des siens, de peur d'être jugé.

\- Je sais. C'est normal. Je ne me souviens pas de ma grand-mère, mais moi aussi j'ai eu peur de voir ma mère quand elle est morte. Mais je sais que je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si je n'étais pas allé lui rendre hommage. Et toi aussi tu t'en voudras si tu n'y vas pas. Alors tu vas y aller, et tu vas y arriver. Crois-moi.

Lentement, Lao Si le dévisagea, et même s'il pleurait toujours, il semblait fouiller le regard de l'Andal à la recherche de quelque chose. Jaime le laissa faire, conscient que le garçon en avait certainement besoin. Lui-même se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur la détresse du petit garçon pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par ses souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface et lui rappelait un autre garçon grimpeur, en un autre lieu.

Un autre garçon, qui avait fait face à un autre homme.

\- _Rúguǒ wǒ zài dàjiā miànqián kūqì ?_ Et si je pleure devant tout le monde ?

Jaime manquait encore de vocabulaire, certes, mais il parvenait à comprendre suffisamment de bribes pour reconstituer une phrase à peu près cohérente pour en saisir le sens.

\- Il n'y aucune honte à pleurer. J'ai vu des rois et des reines pleurer.

\- Des Andals ?

\- Et une Valyrienne. La reine des dragons elle-même. Crois-tu qu'elle avait honte ? Que ses hommes ont pensé qu'elle était moins forte et que ses ennemis ont pensé qu'elle était moins terrifiante parce qu'elle pleurait ?

Lao Si se tut un moment, plongé dans ses réflexions, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Crois-tu que tu puisses ne pas avoir honte ?

_\- __Wǒ yě zhème rènwéi._ Je pense que oui.

\- Alors, viens.

Avec des gestes tremblants, Lao Si s'essuya les yeux et renifla bruyamment. Et enfin, il déplia son corps raidi et saisit une prise. Jaime s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser passer et c'est avec précaution, en silence, qu'ils regagnèrent le sol. Les fillettes les y guettaient et leur adressèrent de larges sourires quand ils touchèrent le sol.

Comment, ensuite, Jaime se retrouva-t-il à guider Lao Si jusqu'au quartier des habitations yi tiennes traditionnelles, il l'ignorait. Mais le fait est qu'il le fît. Qu'il marchât jusqu'à Iruth, le vénérable maître de la communauté Yi Tienne, aveugle mais redoutable, et lui confia Lao Si non sans avoir pressé une dernière fois l'épaule du garçon.

Ce garçon grimpeur, qui lui en rappelait tant un autre.

Un autre garçon, et un autre homme. Pourvu de deux mains, sans honneur ni liens autres que son amour toxique pour une femme qu'il croyait être son monde, et son amitié pour un frère nain que nul n'aimait vraiment.

Un instant, tandis qu'il s'en retournait au bâtiment principal au milieu de l'herbe gelée, il se vit à travers les yeux de cet homme d'autrefois. Il était plus vieux, barbu, sa blondeur disparue, sa main d'épée estropiée, sans plus de terre ni de titre à faire valoir, il baragouinait quelques mots dans des langues barbares et grimpait aux arbres pour dénicher un enfant en larmes, et son univers se résumait peu ou prou à une chevaleresse géante et butée, brûlée et couverte de cicatrices, pour laquelle il avait toujours le sentiment que sa poitrine finirait par éclater tant elle se gonflait de chaleur, et un écuyer moqueur bientôt borgne qui avait l'innocence d'un enfant.

Comme l'homme d'autrefois aurait ri de lui... Jaime, lui, se contenta de le repousser dans les méandres de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il récupère de quoi supporter Selwyn de Tarth au dîner.

**.**

_Tyrion_

Tyrion était plongé dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il espérait voir arriver Bronn, ou un serviteur portant un de ces odieux picrates coupés d'eau, qui auraient mérité davantage le nom d'eau coupée de vin, mais ce fut ser Hadrian. Le nain lui adressa un salut bref. Il s'était retranché dans son bureau des heures auparavant et avait joué sans cesse avec les chiffres et avec les liasses de papiers qu'il traînait partout dans l'objectif de trouver une solution à l'un de ses innombrables problèmes.

La Banque de Fer était en principe une affaire plus ou moins réglée. Il faudrait bien tôt ou tard recevoir son ou ses représentants, mais c'était, en théorie, un problème partiellement réglé. Les intérêts seraient légions, Tyrion n'osait même pas y penser, mais c'était une chose encore supportable. Lady Joana Byle et la situation du Bief étaient un problème urgent, qu'il fallait à tout prix résoudre pour le lendemain, même si toutes les ébauches de solutions qu'avait pu trouver Tyrion ne feraient qu'augmenter les risques de trahison de part et d'autre. Bronn se tenait à carreaux pour l'unique raison qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, rien de plus. Il avait combattu et vécu dans l'espoir de se retrancher un jour dans son château, d'avoir une mort paisible après une vie pleine de rebondissements et de périls. Si Tyrion le détrônait du Bief, il était certain que Bronn se retournerait contre lui. Et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Revenir sur sa parole n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il n'avait plus personne d'autre pour le protéger en l'absence de Jaime et de Sansa, et ce n'était pas pour se mettre à dos l'ancien mercenaire.

Mais il fallait trouver une solution qui contente tout le monde. Les seigneurs du Bief étaient une source de soutien de laquelle il ne pouvait se détourner.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Quelles nouvelles, ser Hadrian ?

\- Lady Joana et ses gens se sont retranchés à l'extérieur de la ville pour attendre la venue de quelques émissaires du Bief, à ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre. Il apparaît que les gens là-bas ne vous fassent pas confiance pour régler leurs différends.

\- C'est souvent le cas des seigneurs qui ne quittent jamais leurs terres et se basent sur les ouïe-dires, commenta Tyrion d'un ton blasé.

Il n'avait pas caché au nouveau lord commandant à quel point la situation était devenue délicate avec les seigneurs du Bief. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de courage pour ça, et il aurait été difficile de masquer la présence de lady Joana et de ses griefs à l'encontre de Bron, de toute façon. Tyrion lui faisait confiance pour se plaindre à qui voulait l'entendre. Autant qu'il croyait l'ancien mercenaire capable de geindre sur ses déboires.

\- Ils doivent penser également que de se rassembler aussi loin de moi, je ne risque pas de pouvoir les épier. Lady Joana craint sans doute que j'aie encore suffisamment d'espions pour ne rien ignorer de ses faits et gestes au sein du Donjon.

Il soupira. La prudence de lady Joana était toute à son honneur, mais demeurait bien inutile. Il n'avait personne pour épier qui que ce soit, ces temps-ci.

Comme ser Hadrian ne bougeait toujours pas, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Raide comme la justice, l'homme lui tendit une lettre roulée.

\- Un corbeau vient d'arriver. Il porte le sceau de Winterfell.

Tyrion attrapa le rouleau de parchemin et fit sauter le sceau qui le maintenait scellé. Il avait appris à reconnaître et différencier les écritures de lady Lyanna Mormont et Brandon Stark, et n'avait plus aucun mal à reconnaître quel passage était rédigé par l'une ou par l'autre.

_A l'intention de la reine Sansa Stark, souveraine des Six Couronnes et reine du Nord,_

_L'Hiver s'est abattu sur le Nord. Nous ne pouvons plus guère sortir de la forteresse sans geler en plein mouvement. Le froid venu d'au-delà du Mur se répand et plusieurs sauvageons et villageois proches du Mur ont déjà été tués par le froid, et celui-ci est descendu. Nous nous sommes préparés et avons fait prévenir tous les seigneurs de notre connaissance, mais nous vous demandons la plus grande prudence. Il vous faudra très bientôt vous enfermer à double-tour dans vos châteaux et y faire brûler toutes les cheminées pour ne pas mourir de froid. Cela ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques semaines, mais elles seront déterminantes, et le Sud ne vous sauvera pas. _

_Cette lettre sera confiée à Arya Stark à la première occasion, afin qu'elle puisse vous la faire parvenir quand Brandon Stark lui en aura soufflé l'impératif par ses visions. A l'heure actuelle, il ne nous est plus possible de contacter quiconque. Préparez-vous au pire, et quand le vent viendra à tomber tout à coup, quand le froid mordra la pierre jusqu'au cœur, alors barricadez-vous, car il suffira d'un souffle pour que vous mourriez gelée. _

_J'espère qu'une fois cet Hiver passé, nous pourrons nous revoir._

_Lyanna Mormont et Brandon Stark_

_Gouverneurs du Nord _

\- Lady Arya se trouvait aux environs des Eyriés selon nos dernières informations, dit Tyrion d'un ton pensif. Ce qui signifie que nous avons probablement une semaine, deux tout au plus, avant de devoir nous cloîtrer chez nous. Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais d'une bonne nouvelle.

\- Lord Tyrion ?

\- Faites prévenir la garde et la population de Port-Réal. Nous devons nous préparer à la pire tempête du siècle, et elle sera certainement là avant le retour de la reine.

Et nous devons aussi prévenir Sansa au plus vite. Même si je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve...

Tarth serait un bon point de départ. A cette heure, il était probable que les navires royaux se trouvent aux abords de l'île, et il ne serait pas trop complexe aux guildiens d'envoyer des gens tenir informée la reine des Six Couronnes. Mais même s'ils y parvenaient à temps, il restait à régler tant de choses... Et si la tempête s'abattait sur Sansa alors qu'elle était en mer...

Tyrion repoussa cette idée. Il avait le sentiment que le monde était parti à vaux l'eau et que lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se trouver ballotter d'un point à un autre. Avait-il encore seulement prise sur les évènements ? Il en doutait.

Il exhala un profond soupir. Lady Joana et le Bief, Dorne et les problèmes de ravitaillement, sa tante et Castral Roc, la Banque de Fer, l'impossibilité de contrôler les Frey et les Tully, les ruines de la capitale et maintenant, l'Hiver qui frapperait bientôt pour de bon... C'était trop.

Purement et simplement trop.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir, dit ser Hadrian.

\- Moi non plus, vous savez. Mais je pense que sur ce point, nous pouvons nous en remettre entièrement aux Stark. Brandon sait sans doute bien mieux que quiconque ce que nous allons devoir affronter. Faites préparer tant que faire ce peut le Donjon. Il nous faut du bois pour alimenter les cheminées. Et il faudra faire rentrer les habitants le plus au chaud possible.

\- Bien seigneur Main, mais...

Avant que ser Hadrian ne puisse achever sa phrase, Bronn surgit en poussant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Essoufflé, l'ancien mercenaire avait aussi le visage fendu d'une coupure peur profonde d'où coulait le sang, et ses vêtements étaient froissés, couverts de boue et de tâches sanglantes. Avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, le nain sut qu'il allait dire quelque chose de mauvais.

\- Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ?

\- S'il te plaît, dit Tyrion en le dévisageant.

\- J'en ai pas. Apprête-toi à tenir un siège. C'est l'émeute dehors. J'ai déjà ordonné aux gardes de se tenir prêts à tout. Mes félicitations : nous sommes en guerre civile.

**.**

**\- 3 -**

_Brienne_

Initialement, Brienne n'avait d'autres plans que de discuter avec Leth et de retrouver Jaime qui paraissait avoir disparu. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à heurter son père au détour du couloir étroit qui permettait aux serviteurs de se rendre de leurs espaces privés au réfectoire. Que son propre père puisse la croiser à un tel endroit était en soit une anomalie, même si un plus large couloir croisait en effet celui des serviteurs non loin de là.

\- Brienne, la salua-t-il en faisant immédiatement un pas en arrière.

\- Père.

Elle inclina la tête, mais guère plus. Sans même penser à son dos, elle se sentait totalement prise au dépourvu. Obnubilée par l'état de santé de Podrick, elle en avait oublié que Selwyn et les siens étaient arrivés et logeraient à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Elle n'avait eu avec son père qu'une vague correspondance, qui devait plus à Jaime qu'à elle-même d'ailleurs, et pas une fois il n'avait été question qu'ils s'aperçoivent au cours des six derniers mois. Si elle avait bien réfléchi à la meilleure manière de ne pas ruiner leurs retrouvailles, pas un instant elle n'avait cru qu'elles se feraient de la sorte. Et soudain, elle se sentait mal. Elle avait la tête creuse.

\- Vous seriez-vous égaré ? demanda-t-elle pour se donner du temps.

\- C'est bien possible. Je cherchais la bibliothèque.

\- Elle se trouve dans l'aile Nord, vous devriez rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'escalier central et suivre le couloir des salles de classes.

\- Je te remercie.

La neutralité de sa voix avait quelque chose d'insultant, de profondément douloureux aussi, mais Brienne doutait de lui offrir une meilleure preuve d'affection. Elle restait mal à l'aise, incapable de trouver quoi dire ou faire. Et soudain, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle cachait avec tant d'acharnement et de réussite jusqu'à présent était réellement invisible. Qu'adviendrait-il si son père le découvrait d'un simple regard, ou bien laissait parler son esprit ? Il n'avait jamais été un imbécile, il savait suivre les indices, et ces derniers mois, ceux-ci avaient été légion.

Elle fit un pas de côté, avec le sentiment furieux de se montrer aussi gauche que honteuse, fuyante alors qu'elle était ici chez elle plus que lui ne le serait jamais, et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand il l'interpella :

\- Pourrais-tu faire quelques pas avec moi ? Me montrer le chemin ?

La justification était précipitée, certainement là pour couvrir toute possibilité de sensiblerie. Il n'y avait aucune pitié possible pour Selwyn de Tarth, du moins à ses propres yeux : n'avait-il pas publiquement renié les agissements de sa fille aînée et tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle soit accueillie au sein de la Guilde, là où lui-même ne mettait d'ordinaire jamais les pieds ? Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Brienne que le jour où elle quitterait Tarth, elle ne reverrait plus son père que pour lui rendre hommage lors de ses funérailles.

Pour autant, elle voulut voir cette offre comme une proposition de paix. L'assurance qu'en dépit de tout, il n'avait effectivement jamais voulu lui faire de mal à ce point. Et elle restait sa fille.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quelle somme en or ou en argent pour se trouver loin d'ici. Peu lui importait finalement que Selwyn fasse peut-être une tentative pour sauver sa relation avec sa fille en recherchant tardivement sa compagnie, c'était justement tout le poids de ce mot, « tard », qui l'empêchait de se sentir à l'aise. Pas une fois Selwyn n'avait cherché à lui écrire, en dépit des corbeaux qui avaient fait la navette entre les deux cités de Tarth. Toutes ces lettres qu'il avait envoyé à la Guilde, et pas une pour elle. Pas même un paragraphe à son intention pour s'enquérir de son état. C'était désolant.

\- Ta santé semble meilleure, dit Selwyn après quelques instants.

\- Elle l'est.

_N'espérez pas que je vous facilite la tâche. A moins que vous ne craigniez que je vous fasse une requête ?_ Elle aurait aisément pu le faire, si elle avait cru un seul instant que cela puisse leur être d'un quelconque secours. Mais elle ne voyait as comment. Sa mise à mort durant le tournoi n'avait pas convaincu son père d'agir, elle doutait que la situation présente y parvienne.

Non, ses meilleures alliées restaient ses tantes. Elles, peut-être, parviendraient à quelque chose. Sinon, il resterait toujours à laisser Jaime agir à sa guise, et enlever un pauvre mestre de la côte pour le traîner jusqu'à Tarth par la peau du cou. Sur ce dernier point, c'était plutôt l'assurance de leur bon accueil par les Sept au moment de mourir, sur lequel Brienne avait un doute.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu participais aux expéditions punitives contre les pirates.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne la peine de les pourchasser. Je crois savoir que deux pêcheurs de Bowerstone ont été leurs victimes il y a quelques semaines, et qu'une petite coopérative a tout perdu dans une attaque le mois dernier.

C'était sorti sur un ton bien plus acide que ne l'avait d'abord cru la chevaleresse, mais elle ne se sentit pas honteuse. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrondir les angles plus que nécessaire, et certainement pas celle de se laisser prendre de haut comme cela avait pu être le cas autrefois.

_Vous m'avez regardée me vider de mon sang sans agir. Vous m'avez regardée mourir, et pas une fois vous n'êtes venu à mon chevet. Pas une fois vous n'avez demandé des nouvelles de ma santé. _

Le silence lui répondit. Quoi que veuille Selwyn, il peinait à l'obtenir.

\- Lady Jaelly a donné naissance à un deuxième fils, annonça le vieil homme de but en blanc. J'ai choisi de le nommer Galladon. Je voulais t'en informer avant que tu ne le rencontres.

Brienne hocha la tête avec raideur. Elle n'avait plus grand souvenir du premier Galladon, mais pendant un instant, il lui sembla que se tissait à nouveau entre son père et elle le lien qui ne pouvait unir que ceux qui avaient connus le petit garçon. Lui, et les autres. Eryn, Haran, Galladon, Velia. Sa mère.

\- Je lui souhaite bonne santé.

\- Il l'a. J'ai engagé pour lui et les jumeaux la meilleure septa et le meilleur mestre de l'île.

A nouveau, Brienne hocha la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Selwyn sur le terrain de la médecine à cette heure, et songea qu'à ses yeux, le seigneur avait pris toutes les dispositions en son pouvoir. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Jamais le dédale de couloirs ne lui avait paru si long. Même si elle s'efforçait de paraître sûre d'elle, Brienne ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit qu'un instinct paternel effilé pouvait percer à jour son secret.

\- Tu sembles bien installée, reprit Selwyn avec une peine évidente.

\- Il est encore des améliorations possibles, répondit Brienne en lui coulant un regard dur.

_Cessons de jouer, voulez-vous ? _

\- Je suis certain que ce sera bien suffisant pour la fin de ton exil.

\- Il me semble pourtant que vous seriez en mesure de contribuer à l'une de ses améliorations.

\- Il me semble en avoir déjà beaucoup fait pour contribuer à ta paix. Tu es ici parmi tes amis et non pas à ta place de sang. Ma tolérance a ses limites, ma fille.

\- Mon dos en a encore bonne mémoire, répliqua Brienne, et cette fois-ci, elle vit son père pâlir. Sans doute aurait-il été plus simple pour vous que l'issu du tournoi soit différente. Il ne vous aurait pas été demandé de considérer l'existence d'une fille aînée qui ne parvient pas à vous satisfaire.

\- Je ne te permets pas...

\- Avez-vous conscience de ne faire que retarder l'inévitable ? le coupa-t-elle. Tôt ou tard, il ne vous reviendra plus de décider de quoi que ce soit. Une fois de retour sur le continent, nous serons libres de tous nos mouvements. Et s'il vous vient l'idée un jour de me revoir, alors vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

Elle avait rarement vu Selwyn de Tarth aussi pâle. Son regard, acéré, était redevenu celui de l'autorité de son enfance, mais elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle n'était plus non plus la femme qui était revenue en exil chez son père avec la peur et la honte au ventre.

\- Jamais je ne donnerai mon consentement.

\- Comme il est pratique que je puisse m'en passer sur un simple décret royal, répliqua Brienne d'un ton acide.

\- Si tu souhaites demeurer de ma famille, tu...

\- Lord Selwyn, nous commencions à nous inquiéter ! s'exclama soudain lady Oldvalon, et Brienne réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans un large couloir en périphérie de la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils étaient arrivés en vue de lady Oldvalon, Leth Aranoth et Leung, qui marchaient vers eux, à contresens des serviteurs qui se pressaient dans le but de parfaire tous les aspects de la Guilde. Si la venue du seigneur de Tarth avait été soigneusement préparée, celle de la reine des Six Couronnes ébranlait toute l'organisation.

\- Il s'était égaré, dit Brienne en s'efforçant d'effacer de sa voix toute trace de colère.

\- C'est une chose courante, quand on ne fréquente pas ces couloirs suffisamment souvent, dit la vieille femme avec un large sourire. Vous devriez nous rendre plus fréquemment visite, mon cousin. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Il n'y avait que la bonhommie de lady Oldvalon pour tenter d'abaisser la tension. A voir les expressions de Leth et Leung, eux n'auraient pas été aussi diplomates et joyeux. Sans doute avaient-ils fait leur rapport, car ils portaient toujours les vêtements dans lesquels ils avaient débarqués. Quelques tâches de sang maculaient même les manches de la jeune Yi Tienne.

Leth avisa rapidement le visage fermé de Brienne et l'expression désapprobatrice de Selwyn, puis demanda à voix basse :

\- _Hash yer dothrae chek ?_ Comment vas-tu ?

\- _Chek,_ répondit Brienne.Bien.

Selwyn fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant sans la comprendre la langue dothraki. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce fût, Leung lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

\- _Rúguǒ tā bù lǐmào, wǒ kěyǐ àn tā yīng dé de chéngfá tā. _S'il est impoli, je peux le punir comme il le mérite. _Lìrú, jiāng qí dīng zài gōngjiàn shǒu de xùnliàn suǒ shàng. _En le clouant au poteau d'entraînement des archers, par exemple.

Brienne réprima un sourire et soigna son meilleur yi tien pour répondre :

-_Wǒ xièxiè nǐ, dàn zhè bùshì bìxū de. _Je te remercie, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que leur façon de s'échanger des informations en dothraki ou en yi tien agaçait singulièrement Selwyn, qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ces langues et n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon œil que sa fille les apprenne. Pour son bonheur, au moins avait-il pu endiguer quelque peu l'apprentissage de Brienne à ce sujet, ce qui rendait la chevaleresse étrangement capable de comprendre mais souvent plus en difficulté quand il s'agissait de parler ces langues. Elle n'en écrivait par ailleurs aucune couramment, ce que son éloignement de plus de sept ans n'avait pas contribué à améliorer puisqu'elle avait oublié une part de ce qu'elle avait appris, et elle savait bien que son accent était très prononcé.

Néanmoins, depuis son retour, elle avait repris l'habitude de répondre à Leth et Leung dans les langues qu'eux-mêmes parlaient couramment, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentit fière de le pouvoir toujours. Comme si, en agissant de la sorte, elle rappelait à son père qu'elle lui avait toujours désobéi pour tracer sa propre voie, et ce, dès son plus jeune âge.

\- Allons, jeunes gens, les réprimanda gentiment lady Oldvalon. Un peu de langue commune devant notre invité, cela ne vous ferait pas de mal ! Selwyn, j'ai demandé aux cuisines de servir le dîner pour huit heures dans mes appartements. J'espère que votre épouse et les enfants ne seront pas trop las du voyage et sauront nous honorer de leur présence. Le repas a été spécialement préparé pour vous.

\- Ils seront là, ma cousine. Moi de même. Mais j'ai encore à faire avant que nous ne nous retrouvions, aussi, je vous laisse.

Il salua lady Oldvalon d'un signe de tête bref, coula à peine plus d'un regard à sa fille et s'en fut dans le couloir à grandes enjambées. Dès qu'il en eût franchi l'angle, les guildiens s'entre-regardèrent.

\- Quelle joie sur le visage de ton père, commenta Leth d'un ton morne. On sent sans peine toute la joie que lui inspirent ces retrouvailles.

\- Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai eu l'air d'être aussi heureuse, j'avais une rage de dents, dit lady Oldvalon sur le ton de la conversation. L'on ne peut nier qu'il ne s'améliore pas avec les années, vraiment.

\- Inutile d'insister, dit Brienne. Nous aurons déjà bien assez à faire au dîner. Leth, aurais-tu un instant, s'il te plaît ? Tante O…

\- Gaelyn m'a informée de l'état de ton écuyer. Je passerai le voir demain matin, quand elle sera occupée à superviser les autres soins. Pour l'heure, j'ai encore à faire et j'imagine que vous aussi. Mais ne tardez pas à vous présenter au dîner, jeunes gens, je ne suis pas sûre que cela mette sa seigneurie de meilleure humeur.

\- Le simple fait de partager notre table doit le contraindre à se purifier auprès d'un septon et à se plaindre pour une bonne semaine, railla Leung d'un ton sinistre en s'esquivant._ Anha fejat yeri ave, _ajouta-t-elle en dothraki. Je hais ton père.

\- _Anha tiholat,_ répondit Brienne. Je sais. _Vosma me's anna ave. Anha tat athchomar mae. _Mais c'est mon père. Je dois le respecter.

\- _Yeri dothraki ajjin davra,_ dit tranquillement Leth d'un ton appréciateur. Ton dothraki est bon.

Brienne en doutait, mais elle lui adressa néanmoins un léger sourire forcé. A mesure que les secondes s'étirait, elle voyait se profiler à l'horizon une conversation qui ne serait pas moins pénible que celle qui l'opposerait tôt ou tard à son père.

Ils s'éparpillèrent dans le couloir, et bientôt Brienne se retrouva seule face à Leth. Sans un mot, elle lui fit signe d'entrer à sa suite dans une salle de classe inoccupée. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et attendit que l'homme lui fasse face. Un instant durant, le silence se fit épais, annonciateur d'une tension que nul n'avait voulu voir ou affronter.

\- Tu as frappé Jaime hier soir.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle n'avait certainement aucun besoin de la poser, elle en connaissait bien trop la réponse. La Guilde avait des yeux et des oreilles, et en dépit des années d'éloignement, Ahnne lui restait plus fidèle à elle qu'à lui, comme si les souvenirs de la chevaleresse, du temps où elle n'était pas encore partie à la guerre, avaient plus de poids que l'enseignement journalier de Leth.

Et il le savait. Cela se voyait sur son visage.

\- Ahnne, dit-il simplement, sans manifester la moindre surprise.

\- Heureuse de constater que tu ne le crois pas capable de venir se plaindre auprès de moi, répliqua Brienne d'un ton dur. Ce doit bien être la seule occasion de le critiquer sur laquelle tu ne sautes pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais caché le peu de sympathie qu'il m'inspirait. J'ai été honnête avec toi dès le début.

\- Certes, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que vous en viendriez aux poings.

\- Il m'a attaqué, si cela t'intéresse. Il n'avait visiblement pas de meilleurs arguments pour me faire taire.

Dans ses souvenirs, Leth était un compagnon d'entraînement autant que de jeu. Un jeune garçon, puis un homme, qui avait le sourire facile, et avec lequel elle avait tant vécu qu'ils savaient facilement tout de l'autre ou presque. Ils pouvaient travailler de concert, combattre de concert, et leur entente était simple, pleine de confidences d'enfants. Pareille à celle qui les liait à Leung.

L'homme qui lui faisait face avait le visage fermé, le regard dur. Aurait-il voulu imiter son père qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. _Si Selwyn savait que tu suis sa conduite,_ songea Brienne avec aigreur. _Et si ton père le savait…_ Mais Naath Aranoth n'était plus, et eux n'étaient plus des enfants. Les choses auraient été plus simples, si cela avait été le cas.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'un homme puisse changer ? Penses-tu qu'il faille toujours évaluer sa droiture et le respect qu'il mérite au regard d'actes vieux de plusieurs années, parfois de plusieurs décennies ?

\- S'il a tant changé que cela, pourquoi exactement se complet-il dans ce que votre religion voit comme un péché ? répliqua Leth, et sa voix suintait de venin. S'il a tant d'honneur que tu lui en prêtes, peux-tu m'expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Bon sang Brienne, ne vois-tu pas dans quelle situation vous êtes ?

_Il sait. _

Ce fut comme de la glace qui lui aurait coulé dans les veines. Pendant une seconde, elle ne sut ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, et ce fut comme si son cœur s'était arrêté. Il savait. Comment ? A qui le dirait-il ? A nul qui ne serait membre de la Guilde, elle le savait. Leur code était plus important que le sang et que leurs serments. Guildiens ils étaient, guildiens ils feraient front. Mais il y avait tant de moyen de lui nuire. Le simple fait de voir ce regard chez lui était un coup de couteau. Un de plus.

Mais derrière la douleur, la colère croissait. Et peu à peu, Brienne se sentit serrer les poings.

\- Il m'a adoubé. Il a fait de moi un chevalier des Sept Couronnes à la veille de la Longue Nuit et jamais il ne m'a ensuite imposé quoi que ce soit. Comment oses-tu réduire l'honneur à une simple question de virginité ? Les chevaliers sont-ils tous vierges, à ton avis ?

\- Les chevaliers hommes font bien ce qu'ils veulent, mais tu es une lady de haute naissance et ce sont tes lois, pas les miennes ! explosa Leth. Tu as toujours suivi les règles de l'honneur et je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment tu as pu changer à ce point pour t'accottiner finalement d'un régicide avec lequel tu bafoues toutes les règles de ta religion et de ton rang ! _Mae ajjin vo jin davra mahrazh _! Il n'est pas un homme bon !

\- _Anha hash chomokh,_ cingla Brienne. _Ma athjahakar._ J'ai de l'honneur. Et de la fierté. _Yer tiholat vosi ki mae_. Tu ne sais rien de lui.

_\- Anha tiholat mae et jin mel chiori akka yer hash davra ma rek !_ Je sais qu'il a fait de toi sa putain et que tu es d'accord avec ça !

Cela faisait mal... Bien plus que ne l'avaient fait les quolibets et les injures qu'elle avait dû supporter autrefois, parce qu'elle avait toujours eu une foi aveugle en Leth. Il était son frère de Guilde, soit l'homme dont elle avait été la plus proche pendant toute son enfance, avant de partir pour le camp de Renly. Il avait été témoin de tant de joies et de peines de ses premières années, et avait été d'un tel soutien à chaque fois, que pas un instant elle n'avait cru qu'un jour il lui cracherait à la figure comme il le faisait actuellement.

Elle se sentait prête à le frapper, mais au lieu de ça, elle tira de sa poche la lettre qu'elle était passée récupérer dans sa chambre avant de descendre à la recherche de Jaime. D'un geste brusque, elle en frappa la poitrine de Leth.

\- Lis ça. Lis !

Leth paraissait perdu, et obtempéra, dépliant la lettre qui avait été froissée trop longtemps au fond d'un tiroir. Brienne le vit en parcourir les premières lignes.

\- Lis à voix haute !

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme obéit, pris au dépourvu.

\- _Ser Jaime. En dépit de vos efforts pour rentrer dans mes bonnes grâces, vous ne demeurez pas moins un ennemi de ma famille et de mon île, comme vous et les vôtres l'ont été au travers de décennies de guerre dans lesquelles vous ne vous êtes ralliés au camp des hommes d'honneur que parce que la victoire leur était assurée. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour l'aide que vous semblez avoir apporter à ma fille, mais rien ni personne ne me convaincra de jamais tolérer une mésalliance pareille, et rien dans vos terres, votre château ou l'histoire de votre famille ne me fera changer d'avis. Ne vous approchez pas de ma fille, et cessez de m'écrire, car je ne vous ferai plus l'honneur de vous répondre. Lord Selwyn de Tarth._

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, et pendant un bref instant, Brienne crut pouvoir entendre son sang battre à ses tempes. La lecture de la lettre lui donnait une nouvelle fois envie de se confronter au seigneur de l'île, et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point elle s'était retenue de le faire jusqu'à présent. Jaime tenait à régler cette affaire seul, et elle savait que son père jetterait l'opprobre sur elle si elle lui avouait que son nom serait bientôt traîné dans la boue.

\- J'en ai un plein tiroir, reprit-elle d'une voix que la colère rendait saccadée. Jaime a écrit à mon père une douzaine de fois ces derniers mois. Podrick a recopié chacun de ses lettres, et pas une fois il n'est revenu de réponse plus positive. Selwyn a fait en sorte qu'aucun mestre ni septon ni septa de Tarth n'accepte de nous aider. Nous devrions être mariés depuis des mois, et au lieu de ça, c'est à peine si nous sommes fiancés.

\- Sait-il... ? bredouilla Leth.

\- Non. Mais il ne tardera pas à s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il semble que de plus en plus de gens l'apprennent.

\- Il sera obligé de s'avouer vaincu. Il ne te laissera pas mettre au monde un Rivers.

\- Il n'y aura pas de Rivers.

Leth fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- S'il faut en arriver là, Jaime reconnaîtra l'enfant. Puisque tout le monde semble déjà s'être fait une idée de ma vertu et semble prompt à me traiter de catin, je veux que mon enfant ait un nom respectable.

_Et que Jaime puisse se revendiquer son père,_ pensa-t-elle à part, car c'était bien là aussi le nœud du problème, le point sur lequel elle se refusait de transiger. Jaime serait père, et cette fois-ci, nul ne pourrait le lui enlever.

\- L'on me traînera dans la boue, reprit-elle avec hargne, mais cela arrivera de toute façon et les rumeurs courent déjà depuis des années. Soit mon père ploie, soit le nom que tu me donnes sera celui que me donnera tout le monde.

S'il n'avait eu la peau aussi sombre, Brienne aurait affirmé que Leth avait pâli. Elle pouvait voir les rouages de son esprits tourner à plein régime, tenter de saisir à quel point il avait pu se fourvoyé. Comme les autres à Winterfell, comme tout le monde sans doute, pas un instant il n'avait envisagé que Jaime Lannister puisse songer à l'engagement, et moins encore avec elle. Une infime part de Brienne ne leur tenait pas rigueur, car elle aussi avait de la peine à y croire encore. Mais l'écrasante majorité de son être s'était faite à cette idée. Quoi qu'il puisse encore advenir, où que les mènent les évènements, ils iraient ensemble.

\- Je ne pensais pas...

\- Visiblement, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je me fiche que tu l'aimes jamais. Mais il a fait la route de Port-Réal à Winterfell pour honorer sa promesse, et il l'a faite seul. Il m'a adoubée, il a combattu les Marcheurs Blancs, il a tué sa propre soeur pour mettre un terme à cette folie et nous avons contribué à la chute de la reine des dragons. Depuis des années, en dépit de tout ce que l'on peut lui reprocher, il a veillé sur sa famille à laquelle il était loyal, puis a veillé sur moi tant que faire se pouvait, y compris quand cela le mettait directement en porte-à-faux. Je ne suis pas Lorille, et il n'est pas toi, conclut-elle d'un ton moins dur. Il n'ira plus nulle part seul.

Le coup avait porté, visiblement. Leth baissa les yeux un instant, et Brienne en profita pour lui arracher la lettre et la ranger dans sa poche. Mieux valait que son courrier ne se perde pas n'importe où dans la Guilde, et elle préférait également éviter que Jaime n'apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais il restait une chose à faire.

Sans prévenir, elle envoya brutalement son poing en avant. Leth le vit trop tard pour l'éviter et le reçut en plein visage, et vacilla sur ses jambes. Bien qu'il fût encore un excellent guerrier, il était plus petit qu'elle et les blessures qu'il avait récoltées à la guerre avaient émoussés ses réflexes. Elle le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le nez éclaté laissait le sang jaillir à torrents et tâcher le menton et les vêtements du Dothraki. En forçant sur ses bras, Brienne n'eut pas grand mal à le soulever juste assez pour que ses pieds effleurent le sol sans plus le toucher, et son visage se rapprocha tout proche de celui de l'homme qu'elle avait durant si longtemps considéré comme son frère.

\- Frappe-le encore une fois, _une seule_, et je te jure que je te le ferai regretter. Je te le jure sur ma vie, sur la Guilde et sur la mémoire de ton père, Leth Aranoth : frappe-le encore, et c'est bien plus d'un nez que je te casserai.

Pendant un instant ils restèrent là, à se fixer, puis Brienne sentit ses bras trembler, et elle le relâcha sèchement. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce avant d'avoir pu lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'escalier qu'elle nota distraitement que ses manches et ses doigts étaient teintés de sang, et que ses yeux la brûlaient. Plus que la colère, la douleur se faisait trop présente.

_Oublie ça,_ se fustigea-t-elle. _Il y a plus grave et urgent à régler. _Le dîner du soir, au départ simple moment difficile à passer entre ses tantes et son père, entre les deux pans les plus opposés qui soient de sa famille, s'était transformé en bras de fer entre un seigneur séparatiste et la reine des Six Couronnes. Jaime était hors de cause s'il fallait en croire le comportement de Sansa, et Selwyn ne serait qu'un désagrément de plus. Il était hors de question de perdre de vue les enjeux du royaume pour une stupide histoire de mariage et de querelles internes. Seule la rassurait la plus vieille loi de la Guilde :_ Unis seront les guildiens devant l'étranger_. Pas un instant Leth ne lui ferait de tort devant témoins.

Ils étaient guildiens.

_Mais peut-être ne serons-nous plus longtemps établis à la Guilde. _

La venue de Sansa pouvait changer tant de choses... Mieux valait ne pas s'appesantir sur des détails. Reprenant contenance, et abandonnant aussi l'idée de trouver Jaime avant le dîner, la chevaleresse retourna à sa chambre. Mieux valait se tenir prête pour ce dîner.

**.**

_Ruins of Castamere_

_Tyrion_

Les contreforts du Donjon rouge ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi dérisoires. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus terrible dans les rues que des hordes de manants épuisés, loqueteux, à moitié morts de faim et de froid. La ville avait déjà subi autrement pire, et s'en était toujours relevée. A peu près. Cette fois-ci, même la pénombre et la maigre lueur des torches ne pouvait faire ignorer à Tyrion l'ampleur des dégâts sur la muraille. Il ne restait que des ruines des murs d'enceinte, et une poignée de soldats fatigués. Les hommes les plus vaillants étaient partis aux côtés de Sansa, Arya et les Fer-Nés étaient loin de la capitale, et lui se trouvait là, à fixer entre deux créneaux du mur d'enceinte les hors de va-nu-pieds qui se pressaient devant la porte.

\- Si je vous dis que je compte aller leur parler pour éviter un bain de sang dont aucun de nous ne saurait sortir indemne, cela vous semble-t-il stupide ? demanda Tyrion.

A sa droite, ser Hadrian ne répondit rien, le regard sombre. Le chevalier n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, mais il savait évaluer une situation au premier coup d'oeil et ne savait que trop qu'ils n'étaient pas convenablement préparés.

\- Je dirais que c'est certainement ton idée la plus suicidaire, répondit Bronn, à sa gauche. Et que ces gars ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi. Mais j'imagine qu'on est plus à une idée stupide près.

\- Et à quelle sorte d'idées penses-tu, précisément ?

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, que Bronn détourna. Tyrion refusait de s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas agi comme il l'aurait dû. Il avait fait son possible pour limiter les dégâts, tenter de protéger le trône de Sansa et les habitants de Port-Réal. Cela avait peut-être échoué, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ce qu'il pouvait.

Et maintenant, les habitants se massaient contre les remparts en hurlant, armés de simples pierres, ou de leurs bras, dépensant leurs maigres forces dans cette attaque désespérée pour piller les réserves vides d'un château en ruines.

\- Si les murs tiennent, reprit ser Hadrian, nous n'avons aucun soucis à nous faire. Ils n'ont pas la moindre force, ni la moindre connaissance militaire. Par ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous rassurer : mes hommes et moi n'aurons pas de difficultés majeures à repousser ces gens.

\- Vous avez vu leur nombre ? s'exclama Bronn. Vous nous croyez bien préparés s'ils passent les murailles ?

\- Ce sont des manants sans force et sans arme. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à les défaire.

\- Ben tiens. Je vous lâche tout seul en bas et on en reparle, ça vous dit ?

\- Auriez-vous peur, monseigneur Bronn ? demanda ser Hadrian avec ce qu'il fallait de fiel pour hérisser le poil de l'ancien mercenaire.

\- Faudrait être le dernier des abrutis pour pas voir qu'on est moins nombreux, à peine armés et coincés dans un château qui tombe en lambeaux.

\- Taisez-vous, les interrompit Tyrion. Je ne m'entends plus penser. Je ne veux pas que nous commencions les hostilités. Ne leur jetez rien, ni huile ni pierre ni flèche. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur soit fait de mal. Dites à vos hommes de se protéger, mais pas d'attaquer.

S'ils s'en prenaient à la population, c'en serait fini d'eux. Ils seraient haï pour de bon, et alors ils donneraient un ennemi à abattre tous ces malheureux sans espoir qui mourraient de faim à quelques dizaines de mètres sans que les puissants n'y puissent rien.

\- Et s'ils restent là toute la nuit, à canarder le mur, insista Bronn. Vous croyez vraiment que celui-ci va tenir ? Y a déjà une armée qui lui a marché dessus il y a pas si longtemps. Encore un peu, et il en restera plus que des cendres. Sur la façade Nord, on peut presque compter tous les gravats qui ont servi à consolider le mur.

Ser Hadrian lui adressa un regard noir, mais sans répondre. Tyrion non plus n'avait plus de réponse à lui apporter. Il se sentait faiblir, épuisé par une lutte sans fin. Bronn avait raison. Il n'y aurait pas besoin de beaucoup pour que tout s'effondre et qu'ils ne soient taillés en pièces par une armée de mendiants haineux.

\- Je vais aller leur parler, dit-il. Tenter de les apaiser.

\- Non, tu n'iras pas, contra Bronn. Tu es la Main de la reine, et le dernier Lannister encore à Port-Réal. Ta louve a besoin de toi à ton poste et il n'y a pas plus détesté que toi dans toute cette partie du pays. Tu ne bougeras de ce foutu rempart que pour aller te mettre à l'abri, ou parce que j'en aurais suffisamment par-dessus la tête pour t'avoir catapulté directement dans ton bureau.

\- Tu es peut-être seigneur, mais ici, c'est encore moi qui gouverne en l'absence de la reine.

Tyrion entendit l'épée jaillir de son fourreau avant de la voir, et il considéra Bronn d'un air surpris, mais non pas trahi. Il s'y était préparé, depuis l'auberge de Winterfell. Il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu croire que cela se reproduirait aussi vite. Ni à un tel moment. Ser Hadrian tira immédiatement son épée, mais c'est à peine si Bronn lui adressa un regard bref. Il était entièrement focalisé sur le nain.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de devoir lutter tous les jours pour manger. Moi, je le sais. Et je ne suis pas Main. Si quelqu'un doit descendre, c'est moi.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air pressé de les revoir quand tu es venu me faire ton rapport cet après-midi.

\- C'était différent. Tout ce qu'on a à faire pour le moment, c'est les laisser se fatiguer un peu. Une fois qu'ils seront plus calmes, je descendrai leur parler. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à m'obéir parce que je suis peut-être que seigneur de Hautjardin, mais je n'aurais aucun mal à te ligoter et te fourrer dans un placard de tes appartements si tu refuses. Maintenant, tu la fermes et tu cogites. Et t'avises pas de descendre.

Pendant un instant, Tyrion et Bronn s'affrontèrent du regard, et le nain sentit une légère chaleur lui envahir à nouveau la poitrine. Il ne doutait pas de l'intérêt de l'ancien mercenaire dans la manœuvre, il était certain que l'homme d'épée pensait à ce qu'il lui arriverait si la Main de la reine était tuée sous sa surveillance, mais il se sentait malgré lui ragaillardi. Cela ne valait pas l'amitié de Varys, ni même celle de Davos, mais c'était un peu des illusions dont il s'était bercé autrefois.

Un infime sourire se dessina sur son visage. Bronn sembla y voir une approbation car il remit sa lame au fourreau, rapidement imité par ser Hadrian.

\- Vous devriez prendre votre mal en patience, dit celui-ci. Je crains que la nuit à venir ne soit longue.

\- Croyez-moi, j'en ai connues de plus longues, répondit Tyrion en promenant son regard sombre sur la ville.

_J'espère simplement être encore là pour voir l'aube se lever. _

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà !**

C'était la fin de _Les alliances et les promesses_. Le chapitre suivant arrivera peut-être le 30 Décembre, mais assurément début Janvier à tout le moins. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un nouvel "épisode" complet, avec tout ce que je veux mettre dedans (ce qui donnerait un chapitre soit bien plus court que je ne l'envisage soit très très long) ou s'il sera coupé en deux. Mais ce sera l'occasion de voir le repas à Tarth et la suite de la crise de Port-Réal.

Je vous retrouve donc pour _La nuit des diplomates_, et si vous avez envie d'aller lire un peu plus de mes fics, je vous remets le planning des sorties de Décembre. _La pantomime_ est pour le moment ajournée.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre impression et encore navré pour le délai de publication de ce chapitre.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan

**.**

**Jeudi 5 Décembre :** _Jour après jour,_ chapitre des bûchers **(c'est fait!)**

**Nuit du 7 au 8 Décembre :** Nuit du FoF, écriture d'au moins 1 OS GOT **(fini)**

**Mardi 10 Décembre :** _Chroniques d'une cohabitation chaotique,_ OS écrits durant la Nuit du FoF **(c'est fait !)**

**Dimanche 15 Décembre :** _Une part de lui-même, _Les alliances et les promesses partie 3 **(c'est fait !)**

**Vendredi 20 Décembre : **_Jour après jour_, chapitre du banquet

**Mercredi 25 Décembre :** _Une part de lui-même,_ re-upload des chapitres 1 à 3

**Lundi 30 Décembre (incertain) : **_Une part de lui-même,_ Les alliances et les promesses partie 4


	19. La nuit des diplomates partie 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour l'attente. Les deux premiers mois de l'année ont été très chargés IRL et je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé le temps d'avancer suffisamment pour poster un chapitre satisfaisant. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ce chapitre vous plaira, au moins.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Lassa : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'avoue que ton résumé de la situation avec Dorne m'a bien fait sourire. Quant au fait que Sansa pourrait intervenir en faveur de Jaime et Brienne, tu risques de devoir encore attendre un peu... J'ai scindé le chapitre en deux, mais j'espère que ce début de la nuit et du souper saura te convaincre.

**Emilie :** Ne t'excuse pas d'être aussi bavarde et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Si les enjeux politiques te plaisent, j'espère que ceux de ce chapitre te convaincront. Pour ce qui est de la situation de Brienne, tu devrais normalement avoir des éléments de réponses ici. Tyrion est ici malheureusement peu présent (il le sera plus dans la suite) mais les enfants sont de retour. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir du mal avec le nombre de personnages secondaires inventés, je voulais donner l'impression d'une communauté. De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de tous les garder jusqu'au bout, c'est une fic GOT... Merci encore pour ta review.

**Guest 1 (par ordre d'arrivée) :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voici le chapitre des retrouvailles et la suite de la galère pour Bronn et Tyrion.

**Guest 2 (par ordre d'arrivée) :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**RATING :** T

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** Pas grand-chose cette fois-ci, j'en ai peur. Pour les chapitres de Bronn et Tyrion, n'importe quelle musique un peu épique qui souligne la tension fera le café.

**CONCERNANT LES LANGUES : **Je vous rappelle que je m'appuie sur Google Traduction pour les dialogues en Yi Tien, qui sont générés à partir du chinois simplifié, et un dictionnaire en ligne équivalent pour le Dothraki. Il peut donc y avoir des erreurs, mais je voulais donner une impression de dépaysement. Certains termes, comme guildiens ou les noms propres, ne se traduisent évidemment pas.

Pour faire plus clair aussi, je signale que lady Oldvalon, lady Gaelyn, Leth Aranoth et Leung parlent parfaitement couramment les deux langues, que Brienne les comprend et est à peu près à l'aise sur les deux et que Jaime baragouine quelques phrases de Yi Tien, qu'il le comprend à peu près mais qu'il ne pige que dalle au Dothraki et n'a qu'une phrase de vocabulaire.

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- Guilde du Blanc (Tarth)**

\- Lady Oldvalon de Tarth, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde et lointaine cousine par alliance de lord Selwyn de Tarth. Ancienne guerrière et guérisseuse, elle a participé à plusieurs batailles sous le règne d'Aerys, notamment durant la révolte de Robert Baratheon. Elle a élevé la quasi-totalité des enfants de la Guilde. Compagne de lady Gaelyn.

\- Lady Gaelyn Tyrell, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire du Bief, petite-nièce de Luthor Tyrell (mari d'Olenna Tyrell), elle a rencontré lady Oldvalon à Hautjardin et décidé de la suivre sur les champs de bataille et à son retour à Tarth. Plus réservée et bourrue, sage-femme de son état et guérisseuse, elle dirige la Guilde avec sa compagne et les Aranoth. Connue pour son franc-parler.

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth. Il est le fils de Naath Aranoth, l'ancien membre du trio dirigeant de la Guilde. Arrivé à Tarth à 3 ans après que son père ait fui un contrat d'assassinat, il a été élevé avec Brienne et Leung. Il tient énormément à elles deux. Marié, il a avec son épouse une relation distante et élève sa fille presque seul. Depuis la mort de son père, il codirige la Guilde avec les ladies de la Guilde.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. A été libérée d'un navire d'esclaves par un équipage de la Guilde quand elle était enfant, elle a été élevée avec Leth et Brienne, qu'elle aime comme sa fratrie. Bien qu'étroite d'esprit au point de ne pas approuver la relation des ladies de Tarth, elle les défend et les soutient toujours. Elle enseigne l'art du sabre Yi Tien aux apprentis de la Guilde.

\- Lao Si, 8 ans, petit Yi Tien grimpeur apprécié par Jaime. Orphelin depuis peu, enfant de la Guilde.

**\- Evenfall Hall (Tarth)**

\- Lord Selwyn de Tarth, 65 ans, seigneur de Tarth, époux de lady Jaelly et père de Brienne, Erwyn, Rienna et Galladon. Ancien homme de guerre et chevalier émérite, il mène depuis des années une politique isolationniste et désapprouve les agissements de sa fille aînée.

\- Lady Jaelly de Tarth, 32 ans, épouse de Selwyn, Dame de Tarth. Femme accomplie très à cheval sur le respect des convenances, elle souhaite protéger ses enfants du monde extérieur et n'a que peu de tolérance pour sa belle-fille.

\- Erwyn de Tarth, 5 ans, fils de lady Jaelly et Selwyn. Héritier de Tarth. Malin et curieux, très doué pour se faufiler n'importe où.

\- Rienna de Tarth, 5 ans, fille de lady Jaelly et Selwyn, jumelle d'Erwyn. Meneuse de leur duo, elle adore fausser compagnie à leur septa et dévorer de la confiture.

**\- Port-Réal**

\- Ser Hadrian, 51 ans, nouveau lord commandant. Chevalier émérite, piètre politique, il n'est pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour (déplorable).

\- Lady Joana Byle, 31 ans, ambassadrice du Bief, venue à Port-Réal pour se plaindre auprès de Tyrion de la gouvernance de Bronn, souhaite obtenir l'indépendance.

**.**

Bonne lecture.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**LA NUIT DES DIPLOMATES**

**Partie 1**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

_Brienne_

Brienne était retournée dans sa chambre, avait rangé la lettre dans le tiroir adéquat, avait passé une nouvelle tenue et achevait d'en nouer les cordons, un oeil sur la porte entrouverte qui menait à la chambre de Podrick, quand elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, se penchant dans l'antre de l'écuyer, elle vit Jaime pousser la porte d'un coup d'épaule, les bras chargés de bouteilles et de verres. Il y avait de quoi noyer une petite armée. Plus surprenant encore était le gamin sur les talons de Jaime, un petit Yi Tien que Brienne avait déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises et dont nul ne connaissait l'âge précis, mais qui devait avoir moins de sept ans selon elle. Lui aussi avait les bras chargés de bouteilles.

\- Merci, Lao Si, lui dit Jaime en disposant son propre chargement sur la table avec plus ou moins d'adresse. Pose-les à côté. Il a proposé de m'aider, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du regard surpris de la chevaleresse.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour boire quoi que ce soit et Podrick ne peut se le permettre tant qu'il n'aura pas éliminé le lait de pavot.

Brienne abandonna ses cordons et rejoignit la table pour aviser les bouteilles avec plus d'attention. Elle n'aurait certainement pas cru possible à une tablée entière de Tyrion Lannister de finir la quantité d'alcools disposée devant elle.

\- Inutile, c'est pour moi.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, perplexe, alors que Jaime débouchait une bouteille d'un vin couleur de lait dont il se servait un verre plein. Lao Si, lui, s'était retranché contre le mur, visiblement en attente de quelque chose. Brienne le fixa, avant de décider qu'il y avait plus urgent. Elle avait vu trop d'Andals aux prises avec les alcools de la Guilde pour ne rien dire. Elle avait la ferme intention de se présenter au dîner avec un Jaime Lannister sobre et dont l'habit, confectionné par les guildiens pour lui offrir une tenue nouvelle à l'image de sa nouvelle vie, ne comporterait aucune tâche de boisson.

\- Qui t'a donné ce vin ?

\- Oko, bien sûr. Il n'y a, a priori, pas de souriceaux dans cette bouteille.

\- Non, approuva-t-elle en inspectant ladite bouteille, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois en état de dîner après ça. Il y a de quoi assommer feus les frères Clegane là-dedans.

\- Quel dommage ! ironisa Jaime. Un repas diplomatique avec ton père et sa femme, auquel je ne pourrai me rendre à cause d'une gueule de bois… Voilà qui est dramatique, crois-le bien.

Il leva son verre dans une parodie de salutation et le porta à ses lèvres. Brienne leva le retint d'un geste sec.

\- Laisse donc ça aux Yi Tiens et sers-toi du vin dornien que tu as si subtilement ramené. Je ne plaisante pas : si tu bois ça, tu ne te réveilleras pas avant après-demain. Et tu auras alors un mal de tête tel que tu ne pourras rien faire pendant encore plusieurs jours.

Jaime la dévisagea un instant. Il avait ce regard de plainte dont il se servait si souvent pour prétendre que les choses étaient injustes ou hors de sa portée et qu'il n'y était strictement pour rien si cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul avec ces gens-là.

\- Cesse-donc d'être aussi dramatique, c'est moi que tu comptes abandonner face à mon père.

\- Je suis certain que si le mien avait encore été vivant, tu ne te serais pas précipitée pour dîner avec lui et moi.

\- Peut-être parce que Tywin Lannister avait pour habitude de tuer tous ceux qui lui étaient incommodants et de diriger le royaume en manipulant ses enfants et ses petits-enfants pour qu'ils lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Il tenait la Maison Lannister à bout de bras.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu viennes me soutenir : en tant que fils de Tywin, tu ne peux pas te laisser impressionner par Selwyn de Tarth.

Jaime émit un bruit méprisant.

\- Je ne suis certainement impressionné que par l'étendue de sa couardise et de sa trahison. Ne m'insulte pas, je te prie.

\- Alors tais-toi.

\- En cas de séparation, dit péniblement Podrick, je vous préviens que je garde une chambre individuelle. Je me suis habitué à mon espace personnel.

Les deux chevaliers se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement, pris de court. Pendant un bref instant, l'écuyer les fixa d'un air infiniment sérieux, puis ses lèvres s'incurvèrent, et sans rien y pouvoir, tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

\- Dûment noté, Podrick, lui assura Brienne en se reprenant la première. Nous prendrons ta demande en compte.

\- Suis-je donc à ce point suspendu à ton bon vouloir ? répliqua Jaime d'un ton exagérément geignard en adressant à la chevaleresse un regard faussement suppliant.

C'était d'une puérilité sans nom, et d'une certaine imprudence aussi, car aucun d'eux n'avait de certitudes quant à la compréhension que Lao Si avait de la langue commune, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Et c'était réconfortant, à bien des égards. Brienne sentait le sourire de Jaime la réchauffer, et le rire pénible de Podrick lui ôtait un poids des épaules.

\- Très certainement, répondit-elle. C'est ma chambre.

\- Rends-moi un service, Pod, soupira Jaime. Reste célibataire.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Que c'est d'une complication sans nom.

Brienne se retint à grande peine de lui donner une tape brusque dans les côtes, mais il ne s'en écarta pas moins hors de portée, par prudence. Podrick riait faiblement, et le sourire de Jaime continuait de lui étirer le visage. Finalement, le chevalier fit signe à Lao Si d'approcher, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui demanda, dans un Yi Tien chancelant mais parfaitement décent pour un homme qui n'en avait appris que des rudiments en quelques mois, de filer aux cuisines se faire servir un repas et de revenir aussitôt qu'il aurait de quoi le porter à la chambre.

\- Tu mangeras avec Podrick, conclut-il en langue commune. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, répondit fièrement le petit Yi Tien en partant au pas de course.

Brienne attendit qu'il soit dans le couloir et la porte refermée pour adresser un regard interrogateur à Jaime. Celui-ci dodelina de la tête.

\- Je t'expliquerai.

\- Explique-moi maintenant, si tu peux. Je parie que ce sera plus heureux que ce qui nous attend.

Sommairement, Jaime s'exécuta, lui narrant sa rencontre avec Lao Si, le deuil auquel il était confronté et la façon dont le chevalier l'avait reconduit auprès des siens… Avant de voir que le petit garçon l'avait suivi, se faufilant hors de vue de ses protecteurs Yi Tiens.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait rester avec moi pour aujourd'hui, soupira Jaime. Qu'il pouvait m'aider à porter mes affaires, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Il n'a plus de famille, réfléchit Brienne à haute voix. J'imagine qu'il sera confié à la garde d'Iruth. Puis il sera introduit et deviendra un enfant de la Guilde.

Jaime hocha la tête, mais il lui semblait pensif. S'ils avaient disposé de plus de temps, elle aurait insisté pour connaître le fond de ses pensées, mais ils n'en avaient pas. Tout au plus se sentit-elle sourire doucement. Attendrie, même si elle ne savait pas très bien témoigner ce genre de sentiments, encore.

_On ne domestique pas aisément un aussi mauvais caractère,_ avait-elle coutume de se dire quand elle s'en faisait la réflexion.

\- Il t'aime bien.

\- Il me fait pratiquer le yi tien, marmonna Jaime.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien. Et je ne parle pas de la langue.

Il lui adressa un regard étrange, mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander à quoi il pensait, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau sur le petit garçon, une simple assiette de légumes et un quignon de pain en mains. Les deux chevaliers interrompirent leur conversation, et même s'ils firent durer tant que possible leur présence dans la chambre, bientôt il fut l'heure de souhaiter une bonne soirée à l'écuyer encore hagard puis de quitter les lieux. Jaime avala une longue gorgée de vin Dornien, rangea les autres bouteilles dans leur chambre et ferma la porte à clef, puis ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs. Pour la première fois, Brienne n'éprouvait aucune joie à l'idée de dîner avec ses tantes. Le chemin lui parut bien trop court, et elle s'en voulut d'éprouver à ce point l'envie de repousser l'inévitable, d'échapper à ce qui serait certainement une longue et pénible soirée où se mêleraient la politique et la famille. Elle était chevalier. Il lui incombait de faire preuve de courage. Avait-elle déjà fui un combat parce qu'il semblait impossible à gagner ? Si elle avait fait cela, alors jamais elle n'aurait pu se tenir ici aux côtés de Jaime.

Comme s'il sentait le chemin qu'avaient pris ses pensées, celui-ci saisit discrètement son bras. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, mais la prudence restait de mise. La Guilde avait ses principes de tolérance, mais par égard pour la bienséance, Brienne avait toujours été fermement opposée à tout signe extérieur qui aurait pu les compromettre. Pourtant, elle ne se dégagea pas. Même si c'était fugace, même si elle se sentait faible, elle aimait sentir les doigts de Jaime enrouler autour de son poignet.

Elle lui adressa un bref regard, nota le minuscule sourire du chevalier. Du bout des doigts, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Trop vite, ils parvinrent à la porte des appartements des Dames de Tarth. Trop vite, ils se résolurent à se lâcher.

Ils frappèrent un coup à la porte pour signaler leur présence puis l'ouvrirent et pénétrèrent dans le salon privé.

**.**

_Tyrion_

L'atmosphère était irrespirable. La façon dont les cris montaient derrière les murailles faisait froid dans le dos, et Tyrion ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. La nuit était là, elle les avait pris à la gorge, encerclés, capturés. Jamais le nain n'avait eu à ce point ce sentiment d'impuissance à Port-Réal, pas même pendant l'attaque de Stannis. Il y avait eu l'effervescence de la bataille, la clameur des combattants, le sang, la violence, l'explosion. C'avait été une nuit interminable, terrible et angoissante, mais elle lui avait paru courte en comparaison de l'attente à laquelle il était forcé à présent. Debout sur les remparts, il contemplait les malheureux qui hurlaient en contrebas, et il se demandait comment la puissance de Port-Réal pouvait avoir perdu à ce point de sa valeur pour qu'une horde de manants affamés, désespérés, puissent à ce point les menacer.

_Aurons-nous seulement la possibilité de tenter de sauver le pays ?_ songea-t-il avec aigreur.

Au moins avait-il eu du vin dans les cryptes de Winterfell. Au moins avait-il été au milieu des combats durant la bataille de la Néra. Au moins avait-il eu un rôle, ou quelque chose pour endormir ce sentiment d'inéluctable.

Ce sentiment de n'être que la proie incapable d'un fléau qui marchait sur le monde.

_Ce n'est que Port-Réal,_ s'efforça-t-il de se convaincre, mais sa propre voix mentale n'avait plus la moindre assurance. _Le reste de Westeros peut rester debout._

Mais combien de temps, si le Donjon Rouge tombait, si le gouvernement était rasé ? A peine avaient-ils réussi à surnager jusqu'ici, au milieu de cet océan de merdes et de besoins primaires de s'émanciper, de rebellions multiples un peu partout sur le continent. Où en était Baldur Snow, le commandant des armées du Nord ? Comment se débrouillait Robyn Arryn et son manque flagrant de charisme et d'intelligence ? Que deviendraient-ils, s'ils n'avaient plus l'appui de cette puissance illusoire qui se faisait mettre en déroute par une foule de gueux sans autres armes que leur faim et leur haine ?

Les relents du feu montaient de la rue. Plusieurs incendies mineurs s'étaient déclenchés à la suite de l'émeute, sans que Tyrion n'en puisse déterminer l'origine. Tout au plus voyait-il la fumée monter dans les rues, les braises danser par endroits, et il revoyait cette journée au cours de laquelle Daenerys avait tout détruit.

_Pourquoi en revenons-nous toujours à vous ?_

\- Vous devriez vous éloigner, lord Tyrion, dit ser Hadrian. Ils ne franchiront pas la porte, mais il peut être risqué de rester à porter de tirs.

\- Ils n'ont rien de plus dangereux qu'une fronde, répondit Tyrion d'un ton morne.

La porte, contre laquelle se massait la foule, tenait encore, et il en était le premier surpris. Il n'attendait plus qu'elle ne s'effondre et ne laisse les affamés se déverser dans le château.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne s'essoufflent ou ne parviennent à entrer, à votre avis ? se risqua Tyrion.

\- Plus très long, mon seigneur. Ils sont affamés, sans rien pour leur tenir le ventre.

_A part les restes de nos soldats du jour. _

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Bronn pour revenir vers eux. Il s'était éclipsé depuis quelques minutes et Tyrion ne savait absolument pas où il était allé, mais il avait refusé de quitter la muraille. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses hommes croire qu'il fuyait le danger et motiver une forme de désertion quelconque. Il était seul membre permanent du gouvernement, il devait être là, se poser en leader, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire sinon écouter ser Hadrian et espérer.

\- Il y a une trouée, annonça Bronn. Un passage au milieu des décombres.

\- Une trouée dans notre muraille ? s'exclama ser Hadrian, alerté.

\- Non, abruti, soupira l'ancien mercenaire. Dans la ville. Si on descend par le rempart Nord, de l'autre côté de la tourelle effondrée, on peut esquiver l'émeute.

\- Et aller où ? demanda Tyrion d'un ton caustique.

Mais il réfléchissait à toute allure. Cette trouée pouvait être exploitée, leur sauver la vie. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais c'était un détail sur lequel se jeter, un os à ronger qui avait peut-être plus que quelques grammes de moelle à offrir. Et Bronn le savait. Tyrion le lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter.

\- Le campement des seigneurs du Bief se situe de l'autre côté de la ville, à l'extérieur, dit le nain sans prendre en compte l'intervention du lord commandant. Un messager pourrait peut-être l'atteindre.

\- Et quoi ? demanda ser Hadrian, vexé. Ils n'ont pas plus d'une centaine de soldats, et j'en mettrai ma main au feu que la plupart n'ont pas l'âge d'avoir connu une femme.

\- Ils n'en ont pas besoin, certifia Bronn. Vous verriez la gueule du chevalier qui a triomphé du dernier tournoi auquel j'ai participé, vous comprendriez.

\- Ils n'ont surtout pas besoin que la foule le sache, corrigea Tyrion. Nous pourrions faire descendre quelques hommes dans la ville, procéder de la même manière que lorsque nous avons contré l'arrivée des hommes de Tully. Même si nous sommes inférieurs en nombre, la foule n'en prendra peut-être pas conscience.

Peu à peu, un plan se dessinait dans son esprit. Grossier peut-être, incertain sûrement, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Mieux valait ça que rien. Il laissa brièvement son regard dériver, perdu dans ses pensées, puis le braqua sur Bronn. Couvert de sang, de terre et puant, comme eux, la fumée des incendies, il n'avait plus rien du seigneur qu'il avait prétendu être. Il était à nouveau ce mercenaire qui avait, sans vraiment hésiter, tiré une flèche enflammée sur la baie de la Néra emplie de feu grégeois. Qui avait sauvé Jaime d'un dragon.

\- Tu t'en sens capable ? demanda Tyrion dans un souffle.

\- Tout seul, sans garde pour attirer l'attention ? Ça se tente.

\- Lord Tyrion, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'exclama ser Hadrian en les dévisageant tour à tour. Vous lui feriez confiance pour délivrer un message et revenir ?

\- Oh, oui, sourit le seigneur Main. Je suis le dernier rempart qui protège son titre de lord de Hautjardin.

Il n'avait pas quitté Bronn des yeux durant tout cet échange, et un air las, désinvolte aussi, passa sur le visage de l'ancien mercenaire, qui soupira et carra les épaules, mains au ceinturon.

\- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû partir pour Essos quand je le pouvais encore. C'est pas un lion qui devrait figurer sur ta bannière, c'est un chacal. Donne ton plan, que je vois ce que je peux en faire.

Et sous l'œil sidéré de ser Hadrian, alors que brûlaient un peu plus les lambeaux de la ville, Tyrion confia son plan fou à ser Bronn de la Néra, et bien que les deux situations fussent très différentes, il lui sembla revenir en arrière de quelques années, quand ils défendaient tant bien que mal la ville contre Stannis.

**.**

_Sansa_

\- Le plan de table a dû être une corvée, commenta Jaime Lannister dans un murmure.

Et de fait, c'était une certitude. La table, longiligne, connaissaient deux places de choix à chacune de ses extrémités : l'une pour lady Oldvalon, à droite, l'autre pour Sansa, à gauche. Du côté des fenêtres, partant de la maîtresse de la Guilde, avaient été placé dans l'ordre lord Selwyn, lady Jaelly, leurs enfants Erwyn et Rienna, puis lord Varys. Face à eux, de lady Oldvalon à Sansa, les toisaient respectivement lady Gaelyn, Leth Aranoth, Leung, Jaime, Brienne et Davos. Sur la table, les plats étaient si nombreux et opulents que les enfants disparaissaient presque derrière.

D'ordinaire, comme le lui avait expliqué Brienne lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la salle à manger privée, lady Oldvalon présidait bien la tablée, mais était entourée directement par lady Gaelyn et Leth Aranoth, qui avait repris la place de son père au moment de la mort de celui-ci. Il convenait aux trois maîtres de la Guilde de présider la table de la sorte, puis de se faire encadrer des autres membres importants de l'ordre, quand il s'agissait d'un repas plus formel. Quand il n'était que question de famille, il semblait évident que Leung, la guerrière Yi Tienne dont Sansa avait fait connaissance sur le _Brise-Tempête_, et Brienne elle-même tenaient des places plus proches des Dames de Tarth.

Cependant, ce soir-là, devant le prestige de leurs invités, l'ordre de préséance avait été tout entier bouleversé pour ne pas risquer de froisser qui que ce soit.

\- Ce qui ne saurait être possible, expliqua Brienne à voix basse, comme Sansa la pressait du regard. Lord Selwyn n'a que peu de tolérance pour les plats et les gens venus de contrées exotiques. Il n'en sera que forcément furieux.

\- Le placer face à Gaelyn et Leth tient du génie, commenta Leung avec un lent sourire.

Sansa les vit échanger un regard de connivence, et il lui fut soudain évident que les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies de longue date. Il était aussi évident, tout à coup, que la jeune reine louve ne connaissait pas tant qu'elle le croyait celle qui l'avait protégée durant des années. Elle avait côtoyé une femme chevalier aussi redoutable qu'honorable, qui lui semblait presque incapable de puérilité ou de détente, comme si seul le code de chevalerie pouvait dicter sa vie. Pas un instant, Sansa n'avait cru que la chevaleresse puisse avoir de tels alliés si profondément reclus dans le secret de l'île.

En l'absence du seigneur de Tarth et de sa famille, qui se faisaient attendre, tous se tenaient devant leur place. Si aucun ne manifestait une attitude relâchée, Leth, Leung, Brienne et même Jaime Lannister avaient pris la posture d'attente martiale des guildiens, jambes écartées à la largeur des épaules, bras croisés dans le dos, les coudes écartés. Sansa avait également remarqué le changement drastique d'apparence qu'ils avaient opéré. Aucun d'eux ne portait l'uniforme des apprentis, mais Leth Aranoth avait un assemblage étrange de tenue classique de Westeros et d'éléments plus typiquement issus de la culture dothraki. Leung portait un costume de vert et de blanc cassé très seyante, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une coiffure complexe surmontée d'une fléchette pour maintenir l'ensemble. Brienne avait une tenue à sa taille, dans les teintes bleutées, agrémentés de motifs cousus au fil argenté, et le col et les manches étaient faits de telle sorte que, sans masquer les brûlures, ils en dissimulaient aisément la majorité.

Mais le plus surprenant était ser Jaime Lannister. A Winterfell puis Port-Réal, Sansa l'avait déjà trouvé changé, barbu et fatigué, marqué par les épreuves et moins blond qu'il ne l'avait été autrefois. Il paraissait alors négligé, et l'était, d'ailleurs. Il se cachait sous des fourrures et des vêtements sombres où apparaissaient de-ci de-là les couleurs des Lannister. A présent, la jeune reine le trouvait méconnaissable. Ses cheveux n'étaient ni plus longs ni plus courts, mais sa barbe était entretenue, et il arborait une tunique d'un bleu profond, surmontée d'un pourpoint noir aux boucles d'argent. Plus une once de la Maison lionne sur lui : sa main de bois contrastait avec le souvenir doré qu'en gardait Sansa, et une mitaine sombre lui dissimulait partiellement la main gauche.

Cette simple tenue confessait déjà un aveu sans précédent. Sansa s'était bien faite la réflexion sur le navire que le régicide paraissait bien plus changé qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, mais son accoutrement, bien que plus sombre, ressemblait bien trop à celui de la chevaleresse pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Bien que les deux chevaliers ne soient sans doute aucunement versés dans les arts couturiers et coloristes, quelqu'un avait bien dû se charger pour eux, ou à tout le moins les avertir, qu'abandonner les couleurs Lannister au profit d'un bleu sombre d'une tunique dont certains motifs rappelaient subtilement des détails de la tenue de ser Brienne n'était pas sans conséquence. Sans doute était-ce là la façon la plus décente et discrète qu'ils aient trouvée pour asseoir leur situation.

\- Prenez place, majesté, l'invita lady Oldvalon.

Selwyn de Tarth franchit la porte à cet instant, suivi de sa famille. Sansa le dévisagea sans hostilité alors qu'il se positionnait à la place qui lui avait été réservée. C'était un vieillard, plus jeune sans doute que les Dames de la Guilde, mais il se dégageait de lui une impression d'usure qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge. L'homme paraissait issu d'une époque révolue. A sa droite, son épouse n'en détonnait que plus franchement. Brune, un regard de biche, elle était de taille moyenne mais d'une beauté saisissante, vêtue de soieries riches qui, elles, arrachaient une grimace interne à Sansa. L'on n'aurait sans grand mal pu nourrir la population de Port-Réal en vendant une telle robe à Essos. Enfin venaient les jumeaux de cinq ans, Erwyn et Rienna de Tarth. Ils étaient adorables, tant par leur apparence que le sourire qu'ils adressèrent à Brienne, debout face à eux. On eût dit que leurs lèvres ne pouvaient cesser de s'étirer. Sansa avait jugé plus sûr de ne pas s'asseoir alors que le seigneur de Tarth venait d'entrer, mais elle n'attendit pas qu'il eût adressé plus d'un regard respectueux à lady Oldvalon avant de prendre place sur son siège. Il ne faisait aucun doute que lord Selwyn n'aurait aucun signe à son égard, et elle n'en attendait pas davantage de lui. Le portrait parlé qu'on lui avait fait de cet homme lui était déjà bien assez précis.

Entendant racler le siège sur le sol, il adressa un rapide regard à la reine des Six Couronnes, assise droite et impériale au bout de la table, puis, sans plus aucun égard pour la maîtresse des lieux, s'assit à son tour. Varys et Davos avaient déjà emboîté le pas à leur reine, mais pendant une seconde, il flotta un terrible malaise au-dessus de la table. Jamais un invité n'aurait dû prendre l'initiative de s'asseoir avant la lady de la Guilde sans son autorisation. Par solidarité envers son époux, lady Jaelly s'assit à son tour. Et là, seulement, lord Selwyn parut réaliser l'ampleur de son irrespect.

Pas un guildien n'avait esquissé le moindre geste. Ser Jaime lui-même était debout, dans la posture d'attente militaire qu'ils avaient tous. Brienne adressa bien un regard à Sansa, comme une sorte d'excuse ou de demande d'autorisation, mais rien de plus.

Un bref instant, Sansa se demanda si elle ne se montrait pas elle-même bien irrespectueuse envers ses hôtes, mais les Dames de la Guilde lui adressèrent un simple sourire, minuscule, et elle se ragaillardit quelque peu. Il n'était pas temps de commettre des erreurs avec celles dont elle espérait se faire des alliées.

Un léger raclement hésitant fit se porter les regards sur les jumeaux. Coincés entre l'exemple de leurs parents et celui des guildiens qui leur faisaient face, ils étaient toujours debout mais bien moins souriants, presque inquiets. La fillette avait même une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, et regardait alternativement sa mère assise et sa sœur debout.

Lady Oldvalon, enfin, s'assit délicatement sur sa propre chaise, déposa sa canne puis adressa un sourire aux guildiens.

\- Prenez place, dit-elle doucement.

Et, comme un seul homme, ils s'exécutèrent. Brienne adressa un sourire fugace aux deux enfants qui suivirent le mouvement, disparaissant presque entièrement derrière les montagnes de nourriture. La table était garnie, sans excès. Mais les plats avaient été étrangement élaborés de sorte à s'élever de manière surprenante, comme un entrelacs de figures destinées à reproduire une ville miniature, et répartis comme s'il fallait dégager l'espace devant les Dames de Tarth mais presser davantage d'éléments devant la reine. Etrange, songea Sansa en parcourant la tablée des yeux.

\- J'espère que les plats sauront vous rassasier, reprit lady Oldvalon. Ils ne vous seront peut-être pas familiers, mais n'hésitez pas à nous questionner à ce propos. C'est un honneur de vous avoir à notre table, majesté, et j'ose espérer que ce modeste dîner sera à votre goût.

\- Votre hospitalité m'est déjà une raison suffisante pour vous témoigner ma reconnaissance, et je suis certaine que ce repas sera excellent, assura Sansa avec un sourire poli mais franc. Je vous remercie encore de nous avoir invités en pareille circonstance. Mes Dames, mes sires.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salut, et tendit le bras pour se servir. Ayant semble-t-il guetter le premier geste de la reine pour se servir à son tour, lady Oldvalon prit le plat le plus proche d'elle et tous les autres membres de la tablée entreprirent de se servir, à l'exception de lord Selwyn et des siens.

\- N'aviez-vous pas dit, ma cousine, que vous prépareriez des mets de notre gastronomie ?

\- Ils sont devant vous, dit lady Gaelyn avec un sourire froid. Mais si vos papilles venaient à être prises de curiosité, peut-être cela vous dirait-il de goûter à d'autres choses.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Le ton était acide et sans réplique. Pour autant, la vieille femme ne parut ni surprise ni mal à l'aise. Sans doute les exigences de Selwyn étaient-elles connues des guildiens. Sansa lorgnait çà et là les plats les plus étranges qu'il lui ait été donné de voir de sa jeune vie, en songeant que bien qu'il se montrât d'un irrespect rare, elle pouvait entendre le désarroi de lord Selwyn devant pareil spectacle culinaire. Il ne lui avait été donné de voir des plats semblables, et elle ne savait qu'en penser et que manger sans crainte.

Davos siégeait près d'elle, mais Brienne allait juste à côté, et Sansa ne tarda pas à remarquer que son regard suivait les faits et gestes de la reine. Quand la chevaleresse secoua très légèrement la tête de gauche à droite alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se servir dans une petite marmite au contenu bouillonnant, elle renonça. Brienne elle-même se servait d'une main sans hésiter, piochant dans les plats étrangers avec confiance, mais évitant soigneusement certains d'entre eux, certainement non sans raison. Durant les premiers instants, il sembla à Sansa que le seul bruit des couverts et des plats que l'on se passe emplissaient la pièce. Occupée à tenter d'identifier ce qu'elle se servait, Sansa mit quelques secondes à réaliser que, bien à l'abri des plats dont les détails à profusion attiraient bien plus l'oeil que les costumes des guildiens, les assiettes de Brienne et ser Jaime avaient été interverties. Sansa fit mine de demander un plat à Davos et, ce faisant, elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table et comprit.

S'il n'avait aucune peine à se servir lui-même, Jaime Lannister ne pouvait évidemment pas employer deux couverts en même temps. Brienne lui tranchait donc sa viande - ou était-ce du poisson ? Et ils le faisaient discrètement, probablement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de lord Selwyn.

Pour autant, en quelques minutes, Sansa réalisa que deux autres personnes à table avaient remarqué leur manège. Erwyn et Rienna de Tarth fronçaient leur petit nez derrière la frontière de mets exotiques. Brienne leur adressa un léger sourire, mais lady Jaelly et lord Selwyn ne risquaient pas de remarquer quoi que ce soit, car, Sansa le voyait bien, la disposition des plats avait été pensée pour empêcher le seigneur et sa femme de constater le manège de Brienne et Jaime.

Réprimant un sourire, la jeune reine entreprit de parcourir davantage la table des yeux, sans parvenir à arrêter son choix. Elle étira finalement la main vers un plat posé près de Davos, que lui-même lorgnait depuis quelques instants.

\- A votre place, je ne mangerai pas ça, dit calmement Brienne, la figeant dans son geste. Pas sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, à tout le moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Davos en inspectant l'aliment avec circonspection.

\- De la laitance de poisson.

Le marin repoussa son assiette avec un froncement de sourcils dégoûté, mais Erwyn de Tarth se redressa sur sa chaise, pratiquement debout sur sa chaise, pour adresser un regard interrogateur à Brienne.

\- Erwyn ! s'exclama sa mère.

Il se rassit précipitamment, mais sans lâcher Brienne des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, de la laitance ? demanda le petit garçon avant que sa mère puisse l'en empêcher.

\- De la semence, répondit Davos. De...Ce ne me semble être une chose à t'expliquer tout de suite, jeune homme, s'interrompit-il de lui-même en adressant un sourire attendri mais navré.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à ça ! siffla lady Jaelly en foudroyant du regard le marin et Brienne comme s'ils avaient eux-mêmes demandé à l'enfant d'y goûter.

Sansa s'écarta prudemment du plat incriminé, bien certaine de ne pas vouloir s'en servir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de voir Leung s'en saisir quelques instants plus tard. La jeune reine réprima un haut-le-cœur. Elle n'était certainement pas en capacité d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'un tel plat puisse être bon en bouche, et le simple intitulé la faisait se sentir mal.

_Tout cela n'est qu'une question de culture,_ se morigéna-t-elle. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle jeta son dévolu sur une curieuse pomme de terre farcie agrémentée de ce qu'elle identifia comme un énorme insecte. Jaime Lannister suivit des yeux son hésitation (infime, car elle refusait qu'on puisse la prendre en défaut) et lui adressa un sourire fugitif, qui n'avait rien de prétentieux.

\- C'est un criquet grillé, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Mais c'est bien meilleur qu'il n'y paraît.

\- De quel pays est-ce la cuisine ? s'enquit poliment Sansa en découpant avec soin son plat pour en observer la chair.

\- C'est un mélange guildien, lui répondit Leung. La recette originelle est yi tienne, mais nos épices et de nos accompagnements ne conviennent pas aux Andals. Aussi avons-nous pris l'habitude de cuisiner les insectes avec des légumes typiquement issus de l'agriculture westerosi. Il y a dans cette pomme de terre des oignons, du lard grillé, un peu de lait et de fromage mélangé à la chair de la pomme de terre, et des épices locaux. Puis nous avons fait cuir l'ensemble au four à pain.

La guerrière redoutable semblait s'être animée avec un calme et une certaine douceur, et il sembla à Sansa qu'un léger relâchement s'emparait des guildiens. Avaient-ils craint que leurs plats et coutumes ne la prennent au dépourvu, qu'elle n'affiche un mépris ou une crainte comme lady Jaelly et lord Selwyn ? Résolue, la jeune reine trancha soigneusement un petit morceau du met et le porta à la bouche. Le goût du criquet grillé, et la façon dont il craqua sous ses dents lui furent étranges et elle retint de peu une grimace, mais le goût qui vint avec lui était curieusement bon, presque familier. Leung n'avait pas menti, ce plat composite ne se distinguait réellement que par sa possession d'un insecte curieux à son sommet, certainement pas pour ses aromates.

\- C'est excellent, dit-elle. Curieux, je dois l'admettre, mais excellent.

\- En ce cas, il faut que je goûte ça, assena Davos, en piochant une des pommes de terre dans le plat.

Varys ne tarda pas à l'imiter, et il sembla à Sansa voir plusieurs regards de connivence entre les guildiens, mais elle n'avait même pas eu à se forcer. Certes, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel met puisse être mangeable, et avait ressenti une forme de rejet en avisant la pyramide de pomme de terre fourrée, mais le goût était là et lui convenait parfaitement.

\- _Wǒ xǐhuān nǐ de nǚwáng,_ dit Leung en yi tien en adressant un regard à Brienne. J'aime bien ta reine.

Sansa n'avait bien évidemment rien compris, mais elle vit le visage de la géante se fendre d'un léger sourire, et écarquilla les yeux quand Brienne ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

\- _Tā hěn hàoqí bìngqiě kuānróng._ Elle est d'une nature curieuse et tolérante.

\- _Tā cóng Selwyn gǎibiànle wǒmen. _Cela nous change de Selwyn.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire. Sansa, elle, était stupéfaite et n'était pas la seule. En face de leur demi-sœur, les jumeaux écarquillaient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu parles yi tien ? s'exclama Sansa.

La chevaleresse rougit brutalement, et Jaime Lannister se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Assez mal, majesté, répondit Brienne. Mais oui. Pardonnez notre impolitesse, nous avons l'habitude de passer d'une langue à l'autre. Les guildiens sont tous trilingues, et depuis notre arrivée, je ne crois pas avoir vécu un seul repas où tous commençaient et terminaient de parler uniquement en langue commune.

\- Trilingues au minimum, fit remarquer lady Gaelyn en sirotant doucement un verre de vin clair. Nous avons coutume d'en apprendre le plus sur chaque culture que nous accueillons. Vous avez dû le remarquer au port, ou même sur le navire en venant, tous les nôtres parlent effectivement de multiples langues. Ser Brienne a vécu parmi nous suffisamment longtemps durant son enfance pour apprendre des rudiments de yi tien et de dothraki.

\- Et ton niveau n'est pas mauvais, dit Leung. Seul ton accent te trahit véritablement. Même si je suis certaine que celui de ser Jaime restera de très loin le pire.

Jaime Lannister leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'adresser un regard à la jeune femme.

\- Je m'estime déjà heureux d'avoir réussi à acquérir autant de vocabulaire en six mois. Votre langue est impossible.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de ce que vous appelez la langue commune, répliqua Leung.

\- Vous aussi, vous vous essayez au multiculturalisme ? s'enquit doucement Varys, et Sansa pouvait voir l'intelligence pétiller dans ses yeux.

\- Il faut croire, éluda le chevalier avec un haussement d'épaules.

Mais son attitude désinvolte se trahissait d'elle-même par la composition de son assiette, où se chevauchaient des mets parfaitement westerosi, un bol de soupe rouge que Sansa sut être du sang avant même de se poser plus loin la question, et un assortiment d'insectes grillés au sein d'un écrin de légumes et de lard. Quant au verre de vin traditionnel qui se trouvait près de son assiette, il n'avait absolument pas la couleur et, Sansa l'aurait juré, l'odeur d'un verre de vin. Il semblait plutôt être rempli de lait.

\- Nous devrions être fiers de nos valeurs et de nos racines, intervint lady Jaelly avec aplombs. Les dieux nous ont permis de naître à Westeros, et ce n'est pas sans raison qu'ils ont rendu les langues lointaines aussi pénibles à nos oreilles. Je ne suis pas certaine que braver leurs choix par curiosité soit une décision sage.

\- La culture des westerosi est parfaitement respectée au sein de la Guilde, fit calmement valoir Leth Aranoth. Les natifs Yi Tien ou Dothraki l'apprennent eux aussi. Si les dieux avaient souhaité que nous soyons incapables de communiquer, s'ils nous avaient destiné à un but précis qui ne nécessitait pas que nous puissions nous comprendre et qui même pourrait s'en trouver mal, alors je ne pense pas qu'ils nous auraient donné la capacité d'apprendre de nouvelles langues. De plus, les hommes ont toujours vogués de par le monde. Les Andals eux-mêmes sont venus voilà des millénaires à Westeros et ont voulu s'y établir au détriment de la population qui y vivait déjà. Je ne prétends pas m'y connaître beaucoup au sujet des enfants de la forêt et de ceux qui peuplaient le monde avec eux, mais peut-être auraient-ils pu survivre si la communication entre les peuples avait été plus grande.

\- Voilà une théorie très intéressante, commenta lord Varys avec bonhommie.

Sansa lisait sur le visage de l'eunuque une certaine satisfaction, doublée d'une curiosité intellectuelle qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.

\- C'est là le point de vue que nous développons depuis des décennies, expliqua posément lady Oldvalon. Il en ressort que nous savons tous de multiples langues. Les invités sont rares par chez nous, mais nous ferons l'effort de nous exprimer en langue commune ce soir.

Ce disant, elle coula aux guildiens un regard appuyé, comme l'aurait fait une mère devant ses enfants plaisantins. Impression qui arracha un sourire à Sansa quand Leth Aranoth répondit avec sérieux :

\- _Sek,_ lady Oldavlon.

Suivi immédiatement par Leung, Brienne et Jaime Lannister :

\- _Shì de, fūrén__uh. _Oui, ma Dame.

Sansa sentit malgré elle un début de sourire lui étirer les lèvres. On sentait aisément que la langue yi tienne n'était pas encore très familière à Jaime Lannister, mais il se dégageait d'eux quatre un sentiment de cohésion que la jeune reine se souvenait seulement d'avoir connu avec ses frères et soeur, et seulement depuis qu'ils avaient grandi et mûri. Autrefois, un tel esprit de groupe leur était étranger.

Elle repoussa Bran et Arya de son esprit. Il ne lui fallait pas s'engager sur cette voie, om elle ne serait plus suffisamment concentrée sur cette soirée. Même si elle avait longtemps cru à leur disparition irrémédiable, elle réalisait depuis leur séparation, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'ils lui manquaient.

Le repas reprit son cours, et Sansa profita de l'ouverture que lui avait offert l'échange entre les guildiens pour entamer une conversation sur la linguistique avec les guildiens, et elle se surprit même à discuter calmement avec Jaime Lannister de son apprentissage laborieux du yi tien, l'homme ayant visiblement abandonné tout espoir de maîtriser ne serait-ce que des rudiments de dothraki. Même si elle aurait aimé attaquer un aspect plus politique, Sansa savait qu'il valait mieux prendre son temps et elle mangea avec appétit, essayant différents plats de différentes cultures, détestant certains, appréciant d'autres. Les cuisiniers s'étaient donnés du mal pour composer des plats de tous les horizons, et la jeune reine avait l'impression d'être partie à la découverte d'un monde inconnu. Cependant, quand elle interrogea Jaime Lannister sur le contenu de son verre et qu'il l'informa qu'il s'agissait de lait de jument fermenté, il lui recommanda de goûter très légèrement et de ne surtout pas s'attaquer à un autre alcool exotique présent à la table. D'ailleurs, les bouteilles les plus colorées avaient été disposées près de Leth Aranoth et Leung, qui étaient les seuls à s'en servir.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, lui certifia Jaime Lannister en la voyant plisser les yeux. Ce n'est pas fait pour les Andals.

\- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec l'aversion soudaine de ser Bronn pour les souris ? s'enquit Davos.

\- Cela se pourrait. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre.

Plus elle y pensait, plus Sansa avait le sentiment que le ser Jaime qui se tenait à cette table n'avait rien de comparable avec celui qui, déjà très transformé par la vie, était venu mander le droit de demeurer à Winterfell. Il paraissait plus apaisé, plus confiant aussi.

\- La façon dont vous êtes parvenus à le traumatiser a alimenté les conversations du palais des jours durant, vous savez, commenta Varys.

Jaime Lannister et Brienne esquissèrent le même sourire moqueur. Un peu plus loin, Sansa crut entendre lady Gaelyn et Leth Aranoth marmonner quelque chose à propos de la fragilité des Andals.

\- Pour quelle raison vous être ainsi invitée à Tarth, majesté ? demanda lord Selwyn de but en blanc. Je n'ai reçu aucun message de Port-Réal en ce sens.

Sansa décida de ne pas relever le manque flagrant de politesse et l'accusation à peine voilée du seigneur de l'île. Elle prit le temps de se servir posément une bouchée de nourriture avant de répondre.

\- Nous n'avions pas prévu de faire halte chez vous. Les guildiens sont venus à notre secours alors que nous étions attaqués par des pirates.

\- Nous leur avons offert le gîte et le couvert le temps que leur navire puisse reprendre la route, expliqua lady Oldvalon.

Lord Selwyn toisa sa cousine quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Sansa, et elle put sentir dans son regard toute la désapprobation et l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait. Il ne voulait pas d'elle ici. Il avait proclamé l'indépendance de l'île et devait forcément savoir que cela ne pourrait que susciter la colère de la reine des Six Couronnes.

\- Je suis votre seigneur, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Vous auriez dû m'en parler.

\- Nous avons été prises de court, je le crains fort, répondit lady Gaelyn. Les pirates n'ont pas souvent la correction de nous avertir avant de leurs attaques.

\- _Rúguǒ zhǐshì..._ soupira Leung. Si seulement...

\- Tarth ne reconnaît aucune reine, martela lord Selwyn et Sansa vit bien le regard du vieil homme se porter sur elle quelques secondes avant de foudroyer du regard les Dames de la Guilde. Aucun roi ni aucune reine de Westeros n'a jamais su amener la paix à Tarth, ils n'ont été capables que de saigner nos familles. Notre île est indépendante et même si je conviens que vous veniez en aide à un navire en perdition, vous auriez dû me consulter avant de leur permettre de fouler notre sol. Vous êtes sur mes terres.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton menaçant, et lord Selwyn foudroyait sa cousine du regard. Celle-ci, cependant, ne paraissait pas particulièrement inquiète. Elle but une longue gorgée de vin, échangea un regard avec lady Gaelyn puis avec Sansa elle-même.

La jeune reine aurait aimé répliquée à la mesure de l'insulte qu'elle percevait, mais le regard de Varys l'en dissuada. Elle ne pouvait nier que les guildiens avaient outrepasser les droits que leur allouait leur seigneur et qu'ils devaient normalement obéissance à celui-ci. Quel que soit le rapport de pouvoir en place à Tarth, les choses ne pouvaient évidemment en rester là, et cela, Sansa pouvait le comprendre. Jamais elle-même n'aurait accepté, au Nord, qu'un de ses vassaux ne recueille un ennemi sans l'en avertir et s'attende à ce qu'elle l'accepte.

\- Peut-être me fais-je plus grande politique que vous, mon cher, reprit calmement lady Oldvalon. Il ne m'est pas apparu que nous devions nous mettre en guerre contre Westeros tout entier pour le simple bénéfice de votre petite personne et de l'indépendance que vous souhaitez tant nous faire prendre. Abandonner la reine des Six Couronnes en pleine mer face à des pirates ne m'apparaissait pas comme l'acte le plus politiquement amical qui soit et je suis très heureuse que les guildiens aient décidé de la ramener à nous, de même que je suis moi-même ravie de l'accueillir à la Guilde le temps qu'il faudra à nos ouvriers pour réparer son navire.

Sansa ne put réprimer un léger haussement de sourcils surpris. Il se dégageait de lady Oldvalon une assurance pleine de sagesse et de distance, mais jamais la jeune reine n'aurait cru qu'elle verrait une telle rébellion chez la Dame de la Guilde. En opposition totale avec la colère qui naissait peu à peu chez Selwyn de Tarth, sa cousine semblait parfaitement calme.

\- Et permettez-moi de vous dire, reprit-elle, que nous avons mieux à faire que d'entretenir des querelles inutiles plutôt que de nous armer pour l'Hiver. Les tempêtes sont sur nous, les ravages ont déjà commencé et je ne compte plus le nombre de navires échoués ces dernières semaines.

\- Sept ces deux derniers mois et demi, déclara Leung sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Onze, si l'on tient compte des bateaux de pêche. Et tous ne le sont pas du fait des pirates, loin s'en faut.

Selwyn paraissait fulminer comme si le feu du dragon lui-même avait pris naissance dans son crâne. Il foudroya du regard la Yi Tienne, avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine, dédaignant sans vergogne Sansa qui se sentait pourtant prête à rétorquer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi insultée.

\- Je ne tolérerai pas d'être traité aussi mal sur mes propres terres. J'exige réparation de l'affront que vous me faites, cousine !

\- Si vous me permettez d'intervenir, dit Sansa d'un ton d'un froid polaire où nul n'aurait pu percevoir la moindre demande, votre île appartient au domaine des Baratheon, qui eux-mêmes servent les Six Couronnes. Ce qui nous ramène à un épineux problème qu'il me semble, vous avez soigneusement choisi de garder par-devers vous jusqu'à présent : en tant que reine des Six Couronnes, je suis davantage ici chez moi que vous-mêmes.

L'intervention manquait certainement de subtilité – Sansa s'en fustigea mentalement. Ne s'était-elle pas interdite d'user des schémas qui ne savaient fonctionner qu'au Nord, au milieu de gens rudes qui pensaient à leur survie avant de penser aux beaux jardins et à la belle chair ? Et voilà qu'elle retombait dans ses travers. Tous les enseignements reçus à Port-Réal du temps de Cersei lui semblaient loin désormais, tombés sous les coups de l'instinct.

_Peut-être ne suis-je pas lionne, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'agir comme une louve du Nord. Il me faut être une louve du Sud. _

Autour de la table, l'ambiance s'était glacée. Tous les regards convergeaient vers la jeune reine et le vieux seigneur, et Sansa fut certaine d'entendre les deux enfants finir de mâcher.

\- Je n'ai aucune autorité à reconnaître à un bâtard sans éducation, cracha Selwyn d'une voix blanche.

\- Gendry Baratheon a été légitimé, fit valoir lord Varys avec calme. Il est aujourd'hui aussi seigneur que vous.

\- Il est né dans la boue ! tonna Selwyn, dans un éclat de voix qui surprit tant son épouse qu'elle eut un sursaut. Il n'a jamais eu d'éducation, à peine sait-il tenir une cuillère à ce que l'on dit !

Sansa se força au calme, esquissa un infime début de sourire froid.

\- Gendry Baratheon est venu se battre à Winterfell face aux Marcheurs, dit-elle. Il a forgé les armes qui ont défendu le monde des humains, puis il s'est battu avec les chevaliers alors qu'il est vrai, il ne savait pas grand-chose des arts du combat. Il a contribué à sauver le monde et à risquer sa vie pour ça. Qu'avez-vous fait pour protéger le monde des humains, lord Selwyn ?

\- Fadaises ! cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

\- Si vous aviez pris la peine de répondre aux corbeaux qui vous ont été adressés par ser Brienne et moi-même quand nous avons allié nos forces à celles de la reine des dragons, puis quand nous vous avons invité au conseil des seigneurs pour déterminer qui devait régner et ce qu'il convenait de faire, vous tiendriez sans doute un autre discours. Vous avez choisi de vous terrez ici, en ignorant sciemment ce qu'il se passait au-delà des frontières de votre île.

Sansa marqua une pause, se servit posément en vin. Il lui fallait donner le visage de la reine qu'elle deviendrait un jour, non de celle qu'elle découvrait encore. Il lui fallait être celle que les seigneurs avaient voulu placer sur le trône. Celle en laquelle croyaient Davos et Varys. En laquelle croyait Tyrion.

Le nain n'était pas là, bien sûr, mais elle se souvenait de ses enseignements, des longues et passionnantes discussions qu'ils avaient eues ces derniers mois. Elle sentait le regard de ses deux conseillers et amis sur elle, elle percevait la façon dont ils évaluaient la situation, pouvait presque sentir l'esprit de Varys qui réfléchissait comme un cheval lancé au galop.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos affaires politiques, répondit Selwyn en se redressant pour mieux la toiser. Tarth n'a jamais rien gagné de ses alliances avec le continent, elle mérite de prendre son indépendance. Qu'avez-vous amené à cette île ? s'emporta-t-il. Vous comme les autres, que lui avez-vous apporté, si ce n'est de prendre ses fils, ses pères, ses maris, pour la folie de ce trône dont vous voulez tous en laissant mourir le monde autour de vous !

\- Je ne suis pas certain que de tels propos conviennent aux enfants, avança prudemment lord Varys.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! explosa Selwyn en frappant du poing sur la table.

Le calme relatif qui régnait jusqu'à présent sembla voler en éclats. Lady Gaelyn frappa à son tour, si fort que tout le monde sursauta, même Sansa, et tous les regards convergèrent vers la vieille femme. La reine réalisa n'avoir plus adressé le moindre regard aux deux ladies, pas davantage qu'aux guildiens. Tous paraissaient tendus, et le regard de lady Oldvalon se portait sur lord Selwyn avec une sévérité implacable, une dureté de femme de pouvoir. Pas de cette dureté dont avait été faite Cersei Lannister – plutôt de celle qui avait habité lady Olenna et sa petite-fille Margaery.

\- Vous êtes ici chez nous, assena durement lady Gaelyn, le regard rivé sur lord Selwyn. Je ne vous permettrai pas de frapper ma table, pas davantage de faire d'esclandre à celle-ci. Je ne suis pas opposée au fait que nous parlions politique, mais tenez-vous.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de votre part non plus. Vous m'accusez de tous les maux sur l'île qui m'a vu naître et dont j'ai le commandement, j'exige réparation, voilà tout.

\- Il ne vous a été fait aucun affront, intervint Leth Aranoth. Vous avez mentionné les pirates, nous vous avons répondu. Que ma sœur vous fasse une réponse qui ne vous plaise guère puis que vous vous trouviez en désaccord avec la reine ne constituent pas des offenses.

Jusque-là, Sansa avait remarqué que Selwyn n'adressait qu'aussi peu que possible son attention aux guildiens. Il semblait vouloir nier jusqu'à leur existence, comme si de se trouver assis en face d'un homme à la peau sombre lui était aussi pénible qu'une brûlure. Que Leth Aranoth lui adresse la parole lui semblait insupportable.

\- Vous devriez goûter nos spécialités, reprit l'homme Noir en adressant une moue polie au seigneur puis à la reine, vers qui il inclina également la tête en signe de respect. Il serait bête de gâcher un si bon repas par une querelle.

\- Certainement, approuva lord Varys avant que Sansa n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis cependant pas sûr de ce qui se trouve dans mon assiette. Pourriez-vous me l'expliquer ?

La morsure de la colère se referma sur Sansa, mais elle s'efforça au calme. Elle ne devait pas en vouloir à lord Varys de prendre l'échange en mains, même s'il venait de passer outre son autorité pour cela. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille, un petit oiseau comme celui qu'avait attrapé Cersei, remise à sa place par un aîné qui connaissait mieux qu'elle les us et coutumes qu'il conférait de suivre. C'était particulièrement désagréable, et elle aurait aimé laisser libre cours à sa colère, rappeler à lord Varys qui il était, qui elle était, mais elle se retint. Il ne convenait pas d'avoir une telle conversation maintenant. Elle aurait lieu en privée, une fois qu'elle ne risquerait plus de décrédibiliser le maître des chuchoteurs.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas été sans intérêt. Sansa le voyait : Selwyn de Tarth n'avait pas le contrôle de lui-même qui convenait aux seigneurs qui officiaient dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Il s'emportait trop vite, comme l'homme de guerre qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse, et non comme un homme de politique. Il serait aisé de le prendre à défaut, de l'orienter et de contrôler sa colère en la dirigeant comme il convenait. Varys, certainement, saurait quoi en faire. Sansa aussi, si elle parvenait à en apprendre davantage.

_Sans doute pense-t-il que comme nous n'avons pas la possibilité matérielle de réprimer sa rébellion, tout lui semble permis désormais,_ songea-t-elle amèrement.

Mais il pourrait suffire de contrebalancer les pouvoirs des différents membres de la tablée pour tirer quelque chose de Tarth, pour conduire peu à peu Selwyn à la faute et reprendre le contrôle de l'île. N'y avait-il pas autour de lui trois de ses enfants, ainsi que trois responsables de la Guilde ?

Et la Guilde… Il fallait en sonder les intentions rapidement. Sansa entrevoyait tout ce que les guildiens pourraient apporter aux Six Couronnes. Ils semblaient être plusieurs centaines, même si beaucoup étaient trop jeunes pour combattre. Sansa avait vu trop d'enfants tomber à Winterfell pour vouloir en envoyer encore au champ de bataille. Mais les adultes auraient leur place dans les gardes et les armées. Et tous ces orphelins qui parsemaient les routes du royaume exsangue…

_Nous pourrions alimenter la Guilde. Leur envoyer des enfants et attendre qu'ils en fassent des guerriers redoutables et lettrés, des gens de philosophie et de langues, capables de lutter sur mer et sur terre. _

Varys, Davos et elle en avaient brièvement discuté avant de venir dîner. Ils estimaient cette solution difficilement réalisable, mais envisageable sur le long terme. Une fois que serait écartée la menace de la famine, il serait temps de répartir les survivants pour qu'ils soient le plus utiles possible.

Jugeant qu'une discussion portant sur les ressources locales de la Guilde et la façon dont semblait s'organiser les fermes qu'ils avaient aperçues ne constituait pas un grand risque, ser Davos se lança donc dans une conversation champêtre avec lady Gaelyn. Et si la gestion d'un domaine tel que la Guilde devait représenter son lot de complications, Sansa n'eut pas de mal à voir la lueur de désapprobation dans les yeux de Selwyn. Croyait-il que cette discussion était indigne, trop prosaïque, ou qu'elle en révélait trop sur le fonctionnement de l'île ? Sansa n'écoutait pas tout, sachant que Davos avait de meilleures compétences qu'elle en ce qui concernait le prix du poisson et l'art d'élever et de rentabiliser les bêtes. Lord Varys se risqua à une aimable conversation sur les soieries et les arts de perle avec lady Jaelly, en omettant soigneusement tous jugements de valeur concernant le port de tels objets de luxe alors que la moitié du monde se mourrait de faim. Il n'en jeta pas moins un regard bref à Sansa, et elle sut qu'elle devait lui laisser les rênes à ce sujet. Et bien que converser ainsi de manière croisée ne fut pas particulièrement simple, elle entreprit de discuter avec Brienne.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à dire, sinon des banalités et des nouvelles concernant Podrick. Pour autant, elle se prit au jeu, s'enquit des progrès de l'écuyer dans les domaines dont il était devenu l'étudiant depuis son arrivée, et fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'en dépit de son manque de qualification initiale, Podrick Payne semblait apprendre et réussir. Preuve que même à cet âge, les apprentissages de la Guilde pouvaient trouver leur chemin et s'avérer profitables.

\- Vous êtes toujours chevalier, alors ? demanda Erwyn de Tarth d'une voix fluette, si basse qu'il ne pouvait que vouloir passer inaperçu.

Penché au-dessus de son assiette, il fixait Brienne avec de grands yeux innocents. Personne, pas même lady Jaelly, ne lui adressait réellement d'attention – à l'exception de sa jumelle qui le suivait des yeux en silence, occupée à se battre avec une pomme de terre.

Et de Brienne, bien sûr, qui jeta un bref regard au couple seigneurial avant d'hocher la tête. Aussitôt, les deux enfants sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

\- Mère dit toujours « lady » quand elle parle de vous, murmura Erwyn si bas que Sansa dut lire sur ses lèvres. Pas « ser ».

\- On peut dire les deux, répondit Brienne sur le même ton. Mais je suis chevalier.

\- Erwyn, ne te penche pas de la sorte, intervint sa mère.

L'enfant se recula immédiatement, l'air penaud, et adressa à sa mère un signe d'excuse.

**.**

_Podrick_

Lao Si n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation. Ce n'était pas sa faute : il ne parlait pas très bien encore la langue commune, et puis il n'avait qu'une huitaine d'années, c'était finalement bien peu. Et Podrick mangeait lentement, sans réellement parvenir à se concentrer sur plus d'une chose à la fois. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir une longue conversation, de toute façon. Il avait besoin de sommeil, et même s'il avait au départ souhaité guetter le retour de ses chevaliers, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y parviendrait pas. A peine son maigre repas terminé, il avait repoussé l'écuelle sur la table basse et s'était laissé aller contre l'oreiller. Il tentait cependant d'écouter le faible babillage de Lao Si. Le garçon avait visiblement besoin de parler, et en comprenant peu à peu, au milieu des bribes de yi tiens, que l'enfant était orphelin du jour, Podrick s'en voulut un peu de s'endormir.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, parvint-il à dire d'une voix pâteuse. La Guilde veillera sur toi. Tu seras un enfant parmi d'autres. Je sais que c'est dur, reprit-il en réalisant qu'il pouvait donner le sentiment de déprécier le deuil auquel devait faire face le petit. Et tu as le droit d'être triste et d'en parler. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Jaime a dit la même chose.

\- Ser Jaime, corrigea machinalement Podrick en fermant les yeux.

Il ne parvenait plus à lutter contre la fatigue. Assis sur une chaise, Lao Si alimentait le feu de temps à autre, baignant la chambre dans une chaleur confortable.

\- Ser, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Chevalier.

\- Je croyais que c'était frère, mais pour les filles.

Quoi ? Oh ! Oh…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit seul à donner une leçon de langue commune à cette heure, alors que sa tête lui donnait l'impression de s'être fendue en deux ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ça s'écrit différemment.

\- D'accord, dit Lao Si, et Podrick fut curieusement certain qu'il n'avait pas compris, mais qu'il veillerait à dire « ser Jaime », à présent.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence, pendant lequel l'écuyer vacilla au bord du sommeil, les membres engourdis, puis la voix flutée du petit garçon fendit à nouveau le silence :

\- Comment on dit, quand on est serviteur pour un chevalier ?

\- Ecuyer, marmonna Podrick.

Il avait si sommeil… Il se sentait dériver, incapable de lutter. Il espérait que Brienne ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il lui sembla bien entendre encore le yi tien dire quelque chose à propos d'un écuyer et de ser Jaime, et il pensa confusément que le chevalier avait décidemment fait forte impression, puis il ne pensa plus rien.

Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

**.**

_Edmure_

Le monde n'était que noirceur, rudesse. Froideur, aussi.

Le monde se résumait au néant d'une geôle peu éclairée, austère, dont la paillasse dure puait la pisse et la crasse. Contre le mur, un broc d'eau et une assiette pleine de nourriture froide et avariée avaient à peine été entamés.

Edmure Tully se laissait mourir de faim.

Il n'avait aucune autre lumière que celle de la faible torchère du couloir, dont le reflet des flammes se glissait parfois jusque dans sa cellule par l'ouverture étroite de la porte. Il n'avait aucune vue sur l'extérieure, et en-dehors du geôlier à qui l'on confiait la tâche de le nourrir et de jeter quelques seaux d'eau salée sur le sol pour le nettoyer et sur le prisonnier pour le décrasser un peu, il n'avait aucun visiteur plus régulier qu'un groupe de rats gros comme son avant-bras qui n'hésitaient pas à griffer et à mordre pour rafler à manger.

En-dehors du désespoir, une seule émotion animait Edmure Tully depuis six mois : la haine. Il n'avait jamais haï personne autant qu'il en était venu à haïr sa nièce Sansa, reine sans cervelle de ce nouveau royaume saigné à blanc. Il ne trouvait rien de plus terrible au monde que de faire alliance avec ses ennemis contre sa propre famille. Lui qui n'avait jamais été un homme fort ou particulièrement instruit, qui n'avait jamais eu l'intelligence du terrain, que l'on moquait car la plupart de ses décisions militaires lui avaient valu d'être rabroué par sa soeur Catelyn ou pire, son neveu Robb alors qu'il était à peine un homme, et déjà couronné du Nord. Il avait été un seigneur moyen, sans valeur ou talent particulier. Mais sa trahison du Silure, pour sauver sa femme et le fils qu'elle lui avait donné, l'avait profondément perturbé. Lui qui était déjà affaibli par sa captivité, il avait basculé dans un début de folie. Et tandis qu'il restait le jouet des Lannister, il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars dans lequel sa propre soeur égorgée lui hurlait qu'il avait fait tomber la Maison Tully, qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne soit tué avec elle durant les Noces Pourpres.

Alors quand il avait pu partir au secours de sa nièce, retenue prisonnière à Port-Réal après la destruction de la ville, et qu'il avait découvert la trahison dont elle était elle-même coupable, son esprit n'avait pas pu le supporter. Qu'elle le prenne de haut, qu'Arya elle-même ne revienne d'entre les morts que pour le menacer de son épée, qu'elles prennent la défense de lord Tyrion, ce petit nain... Tout cela, ajouté à la captivité à laquelle ses nièces l'avaient réduit au motif de le faire réfléchir à ses actes, avait eu raison de sa santé mentale.

Aussi, quand il entendit le cliquetis d'une porte que l'on déverrouille, il ne bougea pas d'un cil, avachis contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'attendait aucune visite particulière, mais il n'attendait plus rien de la vie ces jours derniers – ou bien étaient-ce des semaines ?

La poigne qui le saisit durement au bras le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur, et Edmure Tully leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de le saisir. La lueur de la torche que brandissait l'intrus était si vive qu'elle lui brûla les yeux.

\- Lord Edmure ? C'est bien vous ?

L'homme était une masse informe, sombre, qu'Edmure devinait derrière la lumière qui le brûlait même à travers ses paupières. Il sentait la chaleur du feu contre sa peau, et c'était plus douloureux qu'un coup de poignard. Il n'avait rien senti d'aussi chaud depuis des mois.

\- Lord Edmure ?

\- Qui… qui va là ?

\- Un ami, monseigneur. Je vais vous sortir de là.

Il abaissa la torche, Edmure l'entendit heurter doucement le sol, puis ce fut un cliquetis d'outils de métal, et il sentit que les verrous de ses fers sautaient. Le poids des menottes en quitta ses poignets, et ce fut soudain comme si l'homme redécouvrait leur existence même. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi léger depuis une éternité. S'il avait été debout, il en aurait vacillé. Mais était-il seulement en capacité de se mettre debout ? Sans doute que non. Sans doute qu'il ne pourrait que s'effondrer au moindre pas.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever, monseigneur ?

La voix de l'inconnu était rocailleuse, et trop forte pour les oreilles d'un homme qui n'avait plus entendu que le silence depuis des mois. Edmure grimaça de douleur, les yeux clos. Il ne comprenait rien. Il aurait voulu que le silence tombe pour de bon, qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière et de feu qui faisaient si mal.

\- Faut vous lever, monseigneur, insista l'homme en tirant sur son bras. Je peux pas vous porter tout le long du chemin.

Et de tirer, plus fort. Edmure sentit quelque chose remuer dans sa poitrine, sans l'identifier.

\- Qui… vous envoie ?

\- Des alliés. Des seigneurs comme vous, qui veulent pas ployer le genou. Levez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Une fois dehors, vous aurez qu'à dormir dans la barque. Du nerf, allez !

Des alliés. Des gens qui refusaient de se soumettre à Sansa et au Gnome.

Soudain, le peu de forces qu'il restait à Edmure se mobilisa dans son ventre et dans ses jambes, il étira le bras pour trouver une prise, se cramponna à un bras large et gras, à une tunique rêche, et il se sentit tirer sur ses pieds. Une fois debout, il vacilla. Il ne s'était plus levé depuis des jours. Même pour chier, il n'avait fait que se traîner d'un bout à l'autre de sa cellule, depuis des jours. Plus, même.

Péniblement, l'inconnu le traîna dans le couloir, referma la porte de la cellule derrière eux, et passant un bras sous les épaules d'Edmure, il l'engagea dans le couloir.

**.**

_Bronn_

Passer les premiers rangs de fous furieux qui hurlaient sous les remparts avait été pénible, mais moins que de se retrouver soudain devant l'escorte du Bief au grand complet, couvert de poussières, de cendre, de sang, et à bout de souffle. Bronn était passé à travers une trouée dans l'un des murs d'enceinte de la ville pour rejoindre le campement des seigneurs et des dames qui avaient fait la route depuis les anciennes terres des Tyrell. Il avait couvert la distance à toute allure, et ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression de se décrocher du reste de son corps, et ses poumons étaient si douloureux que l'ancien mercenaire dut se cramponner à un arbre pour ne pas vaciller.

Bon sang, il était trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries… Courir la ville à cette vitesse, à son âge, et dans ces conditions, c'était de la folie. Mais bon, au moins, le campement du Bief était en vue. Les tentes étaient peu nombreuses, mais elles étaient là, et franchement, Bronn était prêt à s'en contenter. Il tituba jusqu'à l'entrée du camp, niché entre deux repousses de la forêt rasée en prévision du siège de Daenerys, et apostropha le jeune soldat qui y montait la garde, un pauvre gosse de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme s'il était un démon.

\- Va me chercher lady Joana. Dis-lui que lord Bronn veut la voir, que c'est urgent.

Le pauvre soldat fila aussitôt, pendant que Bronn, le souffle tremblant, allait prendre appui contre l'une des tentes. Le temps qu'il retrouve une respiration calme, lady Joana fonçait vers lui, suivie par quelques seigneurs à la mise froissée. Il les avait tirés du lit, ou il n'y connaissait rien. Une seconde, Bronn se demanda lequel de ces beaux seigneurs avait bien pu rejoindre lady Joana dans sa tente pour lui faire chanter des couplets plus sympathiques que ceux qu'elle lui braillait dans les oreilles, mais la mine affolée de la jeune dame et sa propre inquiétude lui remirent les idées en place.

\- Que se passe-t-il, lord Bronn ?

\- Un sacré paquet de problèmes, si vous me passez l'expression. La Main vous demande à vous et vos hommes de venir immédiatement au bas de la muraille du Donjon Rouge, ou il se pourrait bien qu'il n'y ait plus de château demain matin. Une émeute a éclaté cette après-midi, et le peuple de la ville essaie de prendre le palais par la force. Lord Tyrion refuse de les faire brûler ou tuer, mais il n'a pas assez d'hommes pour ramener le calme par la crainte.

Lady Joana le dévisagea quelques instants, mais il n'y avait pas autant de peur dans ses yeux que dans ceux des autres. Elle paraissait alerte, déjà prête à passer à l'action. Elle n'était peut-être pas si précieuse et fragile que l'avait craint Bronn, finalement.

\- Si nous nous exécutons, dit-elle, vous savez que ce ne sera pas gratuitement.

\- A aucun moment cela n'a été envisagé, rassurez-vous.

Bronn se sentait déjà floué, et rien n'avait encore été dit, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions de mettre un terme à l'émeute, et sans Donjon Rouge, il n'y aurait plus de Tyrion, et sans Tyrion, plus de lord Bronn.

\- Nous ne pouvons engager nos hommes sans promesses de la part de la Main, dit un des seigneurs qui se cachaient derrière lady Joana. Nous sommes venus ici pour être entendus, pas pour devenir vos mercenaires.

\- Si vous voulez négocier quelque chose, il faut encore qu'il reste quelqu'un avec qui négocier, répliqua Bronn. Vous voulez retrouver votre précieux Bief ? Venez donc sauver la tête de la Main de la reine, ou vous devrez vous expliquer avec elle sur la raison qui vous aura poussés à laisser crever son gouvernement alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné !

Le regard de lady Joana pesait sur lui, pétillant d'intelligence. C'était elle, la meneuse. S'il parvenait à la convaincre, Bronn était certain de pouvoir empocher les autres, et leurs hommes avec.

\- Vous auriez la reconnaissance de la Main et de la reine des Six Couronnes. Ça n'est pas rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose non plus, intervint un autre seigneur.

\- Alors voilà quelque chose, siffla Bronn, sentant sa patience s'étioler. Si vous ne faites rien pour nous aider, vous pourriez bien vous lever demain devant les ruines des Six Couronnes et devoir vous débrouiller sans gouvernement, sans personne pour vous offrir sa protection, ses vivres ou son appui. Vous avez les terres les plus fertiles à des centaines de lieues à la ronde, ça on ne va prétendre le contraire. Mais vos châteaux tombent en ruines, vos villes sont pillées et je connais une flotte de pirates Greyjoy qui vendrait père et mère pour venir se servir dans vos garde-mangers. Votre récolte de l'année était vraiment bonne, mais plus de la moitié se trouve actuellement dans les caves du Donjon Rouge et s'il part en fumée, elle aussi.

Il marqua une courte pause, le temps de laisser à chaque seigneur la possibilité d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Bronn n'avait peut-être pas l'habitude de faire de grands discours, mais il avait bien assez fréquenté Tyrion pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il devait dire et de comment il devait le dire. Lentement, il commença à faire les cent pas avec une nonchalance qu'il était à des lieues d'éprouver, mais qu'il savait singer à la perfection, et regarda tour à tour chaque visage seigneurial.

\- Si le Donjon Rouge tombe cette nuit parce que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher, la population de la ville vous laissera peut-être tranquille. En tout cas, elle ne vous poursuivra pas et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, profiter de vos beaux jardins, attendre la prochaine récolte, vous barricader pour l'hiver et vous rassurer en vous disant que vous ne m'avez plus sur le dos et qu'après tout, vous ne lui faisiez certainement pas confiance, à ce soi-disant gouvernement qui m'avait placé à votre tête. J'ai pas raison ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Le regard de lady Joana le suivait, calculateur. Bronn esquissa un sourire caustique, puis secoua la tête, faussement désolé.

\- Mais voilà, le repos serait de courte durée. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vos terres, elles sont peut-être fabuleuses pour la récolte, mais elles sont aussi un peu trop proches des Îles de Fer qui elles, crèvent de faim. Et vous savez pourquoi Yara Greyjoy n'a pas encore décimé vos côtes pour piller vos garde-mangers ? Parce que la reine le lui a interdit.

Il se planta devant lady Joana, et cette fois-ci, il n'affichait plus le moindre sourire.

\- Vous vous tournerez alors vers vos voisins, vers les grandes Maisons et les grandes cités qu'il reste pour vous faire aider, parce que vous n'avez pas de quoi vous défendre. Sauf que Gendry Baratheon et ses vassaux vous tourneront le dos, et s'ils en ont la possibilité, ils vous enverront peut-être même quelques soldats pour continuer de vous massacrer, parce qu'ils sont loyaux à la reine. Vous ne pourrez pas compter sur le Nord, sur les Arryn ou sur ce qu'il reste des Tully, parce qu'ils sont tous loyaux à la reine. Dorne n'en aura rien à faire de vous comme il n'en a rien à faire de tout ce qui se trouve au-delà de ses frontières. Vous mourrez au fond de vos châteaux, avec vos roses, votre trouille et vos si précieuses récoltes, et vous vous pisserez dessus quand les Greyjoy défonceront votre porte. Et si jamais je survis à cette nuit et pas la Main, je vous promets que je passerai le temps qu'il me reste à vivre à vous pourrir l'existence.

« Il tombe des gouvernements tous les jours » avait-il dit un jour. A qui ? Podrick ? Tyrion ? Un autre ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne perdrait pas tout ce qu'il avait gagné parce qu'une demi-douzaine de seigneurs avait trop peur de se risquer dans la ville. Et même s'il aurait crevé plutôt que de l'admettre, au-delà du simple rapport d'argent et de titres, il avait fini par… s'habituer à Tyrion. Disons qu'il l'aimait bien. Voilà. C'était dit – ou pensé, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Le silence s'étira, seulement rompu par le hululement des chouettes et le bruit des autres animaux qui étaient en train de réinvestir la portion de forêt qui renaissait. Pendant un instant, Bronn crut que personne ne lui répondrait. Puis le visage de lady Joana se fendit d'un léger sourire.

Un infime sourire appréciateur.

\- Peut-être êtes-vous plus capable de négocier que je ne le croyais, lord Bronn. Avez-vous un plan à nous soumettre ?

**\- 2 -**

_Sansa_

Le dîner s'éternisait, s'enlisant dans de complexes conversations sur plusieurs niveaux. Bien qu'elle manquât encore d'expériences en la matière, Sansa en comprenait les codes et savait les manier malgré ça, sans doute mieux que Selwyn qui ne devait de surnager dans le ballet de sujets faussement légers que par son expérience.

En premier lieu, il était apparu à Sansa que cette rencontre n'avait que peu d'intérêt. La seule présence des jumeaux excluait toute discussion politique de fond, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de moyen de conclure un accord à l'amiable avec Selwyn aussi aisément qu'en échangeant sur les mérites du vin. Mais au moins cela lui permettait-il de prendre la température, et peut-être d'asseoir un peu plus son autorité. Par ailleurs, elle faisait pleinement confiance à Varys pour parvenir à glaner çà et là de précieuses informations.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Tard, certainement bien au-delà de l'heure raisonnable du coucher pour les jumeaux. Erwyn et Rienna avaient les paupières tombantes, le regard flou. Pour autant, il n'était pas possible de les envoyer se coucher : lord Selwyn et lady Jaelly étaient engagés dans des conversations bien trop âpres pour être détournés d'elles sur la simple imposition de conduire les deux enfants à leur chambre. Même lady Jaelly, qui avait l'air d'une mère aimante, se sentait trop accusée dans son honneur pour y songer. Après lui avoir posé moult questions et s'être intéressés à ses soieries, Varys l'avait acculée en lui faisant savoir que la simple revente de ses bijoux et de sa robe du soir pourrait certainement sauver des centaines de personnes à Port-Réal.

Le procédé était traître, mais efficace pour remettre sur le tapis les alliances qui avaient été repoussées le plus loin possible du repas jusqu'ici. Sansa était déterminée à ne pas faire de tort à ses sauveurs, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans la sédition de Tarth un problème inversement proportionnel à la grandeur de l'île.

\- Tarth est indépendante, trancha lord Selwyn d'un ton furieux alors qu'il sentait qu'une fois encore le fil de la conversation ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

\- J'ose espérer pour vous que non, répondit posément Sansa en se composant un sourire froid qui tenait plus de la menace que de la politesse hypocrite. Sinon, j'aurais à parler avec vous de la façon dont vous traitez les ambassadeurs.

Il lui sembla voir Brienne baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise. Depuis le début du repas, elle et ser Jaime avaient fait en sorte de se faire les plus discrets possibles, ne parlant que lorsqu'on les y invitait. Et si Sansa avait bien perçu çà et là quelques phrases dans ce qu'elle identifiait être du yi tien, et qu'elle trouvait particulièrement étrange de voir Brienne de Tarth s'exprimer dans une langue aussi exotique, ils avaient aussi peu échangé l'un avec l'autre que possible.

Même si Sansa n'appréciait pas de se servir de sa chevaleresse comme levier pour mettre lord Selwyn en défaut, elle ne voyait pas de meilleure approche – du moins pas qui fût aussi efficace.

\- Quant aux hommes que vous aviez fait venir du continent lors de vos… festivités, reprit-elle, nombreux étaient fidèles à la Couronne. Tous le sont aujourd'hui, si je ne m'abuse.

Se disant, elle se tourna vers Varys pour qu'il confirme ou infirme cette déclaration qu'elle savait déjà vraie. Comme l'eunuque hochait la tête, elle poursuivit :

\- En les conviant ainsi à votre table dans l'espoir de former une alliance avec votre Maison, que vous affirmiez déjà alors indépendante de la Couronne, c'est à la rébellion que vous les encouragiez. D'ici à croire que vous vouliez les pousser à se soulever contre ce qu'il reste des Six Couronnes et les précipiter à leur perte, il n'y a qu'un pas…

\- Pas un instant je ne les ai encouragés à prendre arme contre vous ou à se défaire de leurs serments, répliqua Selwyn d'un ton cinglant.

\- J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez promis au vainqueur de votre tournoi des titres offerts par la Couronne.

C'était un peu présomptueux et inexact de le déclarer ainsi, Sansa en avait conscience, et elle se sentit soulagée quand elle vit que Brienne gardait les yeux résolument baissés, car il ne faisait aucun doute que la chevaleresse était bien trop piètre menteuse pour défendre ce point de vue face à son propre père. Pour l'essentiel, Sansa tenait ses informations de Davos, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ajustait légèrement la vérité à ses besoins. Sur le plan purement technique, la Couronne n'avait encore fait aucune dotation à Brienne de Tarth. C'était Jaime Lannister qui l'avait adoubé, et même si Tyrion espérait bien pouvoir les élever tous les deux au rang de lord et lady commandants des Manteaux d'Or à leur retour, rien n'était encore acté. Et même si Sansa avait longtemps ressenti une bouffée de trahison envers la guerrière, elle n'en avait pas moins également songé à lui demander ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir d'obtenir en remerciement de toutes ces années de service.

Alors non, au moment de combattre pour sa propre dot, Brienne de Tarth ne possédait pas encore grand-chose en son nom propre, mais Selwyn n'avait nul besoin de le savoir.

\- J'ignorais que la Couronne avait investi tant que cela, répondit lentement le vieil homme. On ne m'en avait pas averti.

\- Probablement parce que vous vous proposiez de faire sédition dès votre premier corbeau. Il ne m'est pas apparu que vous faisiez grand cas des ambassadeurs que je vous confiais.

\- Je les croyais exilés, répliqua Selwyn d'un ton mielleux. Les exilés se matent par la suite de justes châtiments, comparables aux fautes qui les ont conduits à l'exil.

\- Un léger différend entre un chevalier et sa lady me semble bien peu à payer pour la chute des reines, commenta lord Varys en se penchant pour mieux distinguer le seigneur. Et si une juste période d'exil peut sembler une décision adéquate, vos propres initiatives, lord Selwyn, tiennent davantage de la déclaration de guerre.

\- Ce qu'il ne souhaitait nullement, j'en suis sûre, intervint lady Oldvalon, et Sansa se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Vous savez comment sont les seigneurs, majesté, je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous l'apprendre.

Non, certes. Selwyn voyait en elle une parvenue qui s'efforçait de redresser un royaume à la dérive et n'avait pas la puissance militaire de le ramener par la force sous son autorité. Il ne la respecterait pas tant qu'elle n'y serait pas parvenue, elle le savait. Pour tout ce qu'il refusait de plier le genou et de prêter serment comme tout bon seigneur, Selwyn de Tarth était un homme et un chevalier de son temps, pour qui le rôle de vassal n'avait plus le moindre secret. Il savait que la Couronne n'avait pas les moyens de le contraindre, et que les menaces voilées et les promesses d'incidents diplomatiques ne trouveraient de conclusions que dans des mois, si ce n'est davantage. Rien, pour l'heure, ne l'obligeait à quoi que ce soit.

Et il entendait en profiter, croyant que la stabilité ne reviendrait jamais à Westeros et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incidence dramatique à proclamer son indépendance. Les différents camps ne l'avaient-ils pas fait après la mort de Robert Baratheon ?

\- Lady Brienne appartient à la Maison Tarth, reprit lord Selwyn d'un ton ferme. Si j'ai été un rien trop présomptueux quant à la dot que je pouvais octroyer au vainqueur de ce tournoi, il est de ma responsabilité de père de lui trouver un mari, je suis certain que même vous en conviendrez, _majesté_.

Sansa n'aima pas le ton sur lequel il prononça ce dernier mot, mais elle choisit de ne pas relever. Un léger mouvement lui attira l'oeil vers Jaime Lannister, sans qu'elle parvienne à comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décèle, entre les assiettes, la main de Brienne qui s'était refermée sur le poignet du chevalier comme pour le retenir de quelque chose. Et à bien y regarder, Jaime Lannister frémissait effectivement de rage.

\- Ser Brienne appartient à la Couronne, répliqua posément Sansa. Vous l'y avez offerte il y a sept ans en lui permettant de partir servir son roi. Et c'est en qualité de membre de la cette Couronne qu'elle vous avait été confiée. Je suis disposée à croire que vous n'aviez nullement l'intention de déclarer la guerre au royaume, mais vous ne pouvez nier que c'est l'impression que cela donne.

\- Sans doute, oui, convint Selwyn du bout des lèvres. Cependant, je crois savoir que vous et vos gens êtes, majesté, déjà bien engagés dans de multiples et pénibles affrontements pour rétablir la paix là où les gens sont peu disposés à l'accueillir. Il ne serait pas prudent d'ajouter mon île à cette liste.

_Il sait. _

Malgré toute la pénibilité des communications depuis le début des mois d'hiver, Selwyn de Tarth savait que Sansa n'avait plus assez d'hommes pour se diriger vers lui. Là où elle n'avait fait que supposer jusqu'à présent, elle se trouva tout à coup certaine de faire face à un homme qui avait plus de savoir qu'il n'y paraissait. Un homme qui avait évalué les risques au moment de proclamer son indépendance, et qui avait soigneusement joué sur le caractère minuscule et pauvre de son île battue par les tempêtes, dépourvue du moindre saphir, vassale d'un jeune seigneur inexpérimenté qui avait bien plus urgent à faire et à apprendre que de s'inquiéter de Tarth.

\- Il serait en effet regrettable de perdre du temps en combats de par chez vous, admit Sansa avec un sourire froid. Il n'en demeure pas moins que si cela s'avérait nécessaire, je n'aurais pas longtemps d'hésitation à ce propos. Je ne peux permettre à un petit seigneur indépendantiste de malmener mes émissaires.

\- Petit seigneur indépendantiste ? répéta Selwyn.

\- Combien d'habitants comporte votre île ? demanda lord Varys. D'après mes sources qui peuvent, j'en conviens, ne pas être des plus récentes, vous avoisinez les douze mille. Un bien ridicule chiffre, quand on considère qu'il y a une année encore, la population de Port-Réal était de plus de quatre cents mille. Comprenez-vous, désormais ?

\- Vous croyez-vous à ce point si puissants pour venir jusque sur mon île et déprécier celle-ci ? tonna Selwyn, et sa face vira au rouge. Ce sont vos armées et vos guerres qui ont décimé la population de votre si précieuse cité !

L'emportement du seigneur croissait, Sansa le voyait à même sa peau, en dépit de la distance qui les séparait. Il n'y avait nul besoin de suite logique ou de raisonnement fiable pour que lord Selwyn ne perde son calme, et s'il avait entouré de ses hommes de confiance, la reine était certaine qu'ils auraient eu sur lui la calme influence que Davos et Varys avaient sur elle-même. Cette influence silencieuse qui la poussait, même au seuil de l'éclat, à ravaler sa colère et à sourire froidement. Elle savait comment fonctionnait ces repas, ces entrevues, ces seigneurs qui s'accrochaient à leurs terres, mais à trop fréquenter les gens du Nord, elle en avait partiellement oublié les manières du Sud. De se savoir entourée de ses deux amis et conseillers, elle conservait tant bien que mal son calme. Pour autant, elle sentit sa patience éclater.

\- J'exige réparation, siffla lord Selwyn. Vous me faites affront, petite reine.

\- Grands dieux, lady Aelann n'a pas exigé de réparation quand elle a commis l'erreur de vous marier feue sa fille, s'exclama soudain lady Oldvalon avant que Sansa n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce ne sont pourtant pas les prétextes qui manquaient, et les dieux savent à quel point ! Vous êtes seigneur, nul ne le concède, mais par les Sept et tous les autres, exhalez donc et cessez de faire l'idiot ! Ser Jaime, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me servir un peu de ce vin clair, près de vous ?

Jaime s'exécuta précipitamment sur un regard de Brienne qui ne dut passer inaperçu aux yeux de personne. Une fois encore, Sansa se demanda comment les deux chevaliers avaient réussi à tromper leur monde aussi longtemps. Elle se souvenait encore de la façon dont ils faisaient leur possible pour dissimuler la vérité quand ils séjournaient à Winterfell, mais en dépit de toutes leurs tentatives, il lui était apparu que l'évidence sautait aux yeux malgré tout. C'était étrange de voir à quel point cela pouvait être visible quand l'on savait quoi chercher. A quel point Selwyn et lady Jaelly étaient-ils aveugles ?

A moins, bien sûr, que tout cela n'ait été une vaste plaisanterie ? Qu'ils ne sachent mais ne se refusent à l'admettre ?

_Quelle importance ? Concentre-toi donc sur les affaires d'état, Sansa, c'est là l'important._ Il n'était pas temps de s'inquiéter des affaires de cœur de sa chevaleresse, en dépit de tout le respect et de toute l'amitié qu'elle avait fini par éprouver à son encontre.

Elle n'en revenait pas de l'affront que venait de commettre lord Selwyn, mais un bref échange de regard avec Varys la convainquit de se taire et de profiter de l'apaisement que proposait lady Oldvalon. Et de fait, durant une ou deux minutes, le silence régna à la table, et ils mangèrent avec des gestes un peu trop vifs, et sans presque lever les yeux de leurs assiettes.

\- Vous êtes femme à la langue bien pendue, siffla lord Selwyn après un moment.

\- Femme d'esprit, commenta soigneusement Varys, ce qui lui valut un regard calculateur de la part des Dames de la Guilde. Je n'avais plus guère admiré de répondant semblable depuis longtemps, lady Oldvalon. Soyez remerciée pour cela.

\- Faudrait-il donc remercier une femme de ne pas se trouver suffisamment dévouée à son seigneur et maître ? intervint lady Jaelly d'un ton mesuré en coulant à la tablée un regard chargé de réprobation. Je pense que ser Davos était dans le vrai : ce ne sont pas là des propos à tenir devant les enfants. N'est-il pas possible pour vous de garder vos griefs pour une réunion privée ?

Sansa devait lui reconnaître une habilité et une fermeté toutes à son honneur, mais elle voyait aussi sa tentative de protéger son époux. Une fidélité qui allait souvent de paire avec un mari.

_Nous devons discuter sérieusement des alliances et des moyens de Tarth._ A en croire les parures des femmes présentes, l'île n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa pauvreté. Et si la tenue de lady Oldvalon était élégante et précieuse, elle n'avait rien d'ostentatoire, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec celles de lady Jaelly. Depuis que Selwyn avait refusé de leur apporter son aide et s'était proclamé indépendant, Sansa s'était dit qu'il lui faudrait régler le problème à l'occasion, sans envisager sérieusement que celui-ci put également les priver d'une source de revenus substantiels. Mais depuis que Varys avait habilement soulevé le problème, elle ne voyait plus que cela. Avec certaines de robes et des parures de lady Jaelly (si elles avaient bien évidemment toutes la même richesse), il y aurait eu moyen de contribuer au remboursement de la Banque de Fer.

_Je n'ai moi-même plus le moindre bijou que je n'ai hérité de Winterfell, et ce sont là les armoiries familiales. Combien de miséreux de Port-Réal pourrions-nous nourrir avec le seul collier de lady Jaelly ?_

Qu'elle pût parader dans de tels atours alors que le peuple des Six Couronnes se mourrait de faim était difficile à encaisser. Sansa ne pouvait oublier qu'autrefois, elle-même n'aurait rien trouvé à redire à une telle inégalité. Mais elle avait depuis connu la guerre et la colère du peuple, de ces pauvres gens qui n'aspiraient qu'à la paix, à de bonnes récoltes, à ce qu'on les laissât enfin en-dehors des jeux des puissants. Comment se portait la capitale à cette heure ? Combien de temps encore tiendrait-elle avant de ployer, incapable de lutter contre l'inexorable ?

Et ces gens avaient le pouvoir d'agir. De sauver encore ce qui pouvait l'être. La Guilde avait peut-être été la victime de sa réputation hétéroclite, de ses mœurs libres en contradiction trop grande avec le reste du monde, mais quelle excuse avait Selwyn ? Lui n'avait pas été repoussé pour sa langue, sa couleur ou sa tournure d'esprit. Il avait sciemment décidé de se désintéresser du sort de Westeros.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la joue ? demanda tout à coup Rienna de Tarth d'une petite voix, et Sansa sentit la tension éclater comme une bulle de savon.

La fillette avait les yeux rivés sur Jaime Lannister, dont le visage s'ornait en effet d'un bel hématome depuis le matin. Il en allait de même pour Leth Aranoth, constata distraitement la jeune reine, mais sa peau sombre en diminuait l'effet, tandis que la trace de blessure jaillissait sur le teint pâle du chevalier comme une tache d'encre de couleurs.

\- J'ai reçu un coup en affrontement les pirates hier, répondit ser Jaime. Rien de très grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Des vrais pirates ? s'exclama Erwyn de Tarth en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Des vrais de vrais.

\- Les enfants... commença lady Jaelly, mais sa fille s'était déjà redressée pour apercevoir le guerrier Dothraki à travers la forêt de nourriture.

\- Ce sont des pirates aussi qui vous ont fait mal au nez ?

Visiblement, l'inquiétude que les enfants avaient éprouvé devant les guildiens aux couleurs de peau et aux vêtements si bigarrés s'était suffisamment estompée pour leur permettre d'étancher leur soif de curiosité. Sansa vit bien Brienne et Jaime Lannister se pencher un peu pour observer Leth Aranoth, dont un bel hématome traversait bien son visage, mais elle y avait elle-même si peu prêté attention qu'elle n'en conclut rien.

\- C'est exact, lady Rienna, répondit Leth Aranoth avec un sourire.

\- Ca vous fait très mal ? demanda Erwyn.

\- Les enfants ! siffla lady Jaelly, et ils se tassèrent sur leur siège.

\- Oui, petit seigneur. Cela fait très mal. Mais c'est entièrement de ma faute : j'ai manqué de bon sens et de prudence.

Sansa n'était pas encore aussi fine observatrice qu'elle aurait souhaité l'être, et la tablée était bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse jauger tout un chacun sans rien manquer. Il lui sembla que le regard de Leth Aranoth volait brièvement en direction des autres guildiens, mais elle ne put déterminer qui car d'un geste brusque, lady Jaelly força sa fille, seule à être à sa portée, à plonger dans son assiette afin de finir ses légumes.

\- Mange, Erwyn, dit-elle d'une voix crispée. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'importuner nos hôtes.

\- Ils n'importunent personne, assura lady Oldvalon en adressant un sourire aux jumeaux.

\- Lady Brienne est pas une hôte, pas vraiment maman ? demanda Rienna en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

\- On dit une hôtesse, et tu es bien trop grande pour te fendre d'une telle familiarité.

Sans doute lady Jaelly avait-elle raison sur ce point, songea Sansa. _Mère_ était bien plus appropriée que_ maman _en pareille circonstance. Elle-même ne se souvenait pas à quel âge elle avait abandonné cette familiarité des premiers temps - peut-être même ne l'avait-elle jamais pratiquée, même si elle la savait courante chez les très jeunes enfants. Elle se souvenait en tout cas de Rickon, à quatre, peut-être cinq ans, qui donnait déjà du _père_ et _mère_ à leurs parents.

_Voilà bien le seul point sur lequel je puisse vous approuver._

\- Pardon, mère, dit piteusement la fillette.

\- Mais du coup, enchaîna son frère, j'importune pas nos hôtes si jamais je demande à lady Brienne si elle s'est fait mal elle aussi contre les pirates ?

Coincée devant cette réflexion imparable, lady Jaelly tarda de quelques secondes à répondre et Brienne en profita :

\- Je vais très bien, les enfants. Merci. Et vous ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le voyage ?

\- Autrement plus sage que ne le serait un récit de piraterie pour de jeunes oreilles, coupa lord Selwyn.

\- Je n'avais nullement l'intention de leur raconter nos combats, père, répondit Brienne en lui adressant un regard dur. Pas plus que je ne juge de leurs oreilles de mériter d'écouter d'aussi âpres discussions depuis toute à l'heure. Par ailleurs, il se fait tard. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour eux qu'ils aillent se reposer ?

Lady Jaelly paraissait heureuse de la perche qu'on lui tendait, et elle se tourna vers son époux pour abonder dans ce sens, mais à peine avait-elle commencé à parler qu'il leva la main et lui imposa le silence.

\- Il me plaît de paraître à cette table avec mes enfants, et je ne me laisserai pas ordonner de les renvoyer pour plaire à une guildienne.

Brienne pâlit brutalement, le regard rivé à son seigneur et père qui arborait une expression à mi chemin entre le mépris et la colère, mais un grincement sur le bois la réveilla brusquement et elle saisit sans aucune discrétion le poignet de Jaime Lannister pour le clouer à la table. Le chevalier était tendu comme un arc prêt à rompre, et s'il n'avait pas été retenu, Sansa était certaine qu'il aurait bondi sur ses pieds - et sauté à la gorge de lord Selwyn, probablement.

Pour autant, l'autre côté de la tablée ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus calme. Leung et Leth Aranoth avaient eux aussi le regard rivé sur lord Selwyn, et même à cette distance, Sansa les devinait furieux.

\- Être guildien s'apparente à faire partie d'une grande famille, déclara lentement le Dothraki. Au même titre que la Maison Baratheon, Stark ou Tarth. Il est certain que vous ne puissiez pas une seule seconde imaginer vous apparenter à l'un de nous et à cette notion en bafouant de manière si absolue le premier commandement de la Guilde.

\- La fidélité à la famille, compléta Leung. _Wǒ zhēn de hěn xiǎng jiāng tā de gāowán dīng zài Brise-Tempête de wéigān shàng. _J'ai très envie de lui clouer les testicules sur le mât du _Brise-Tempête_.

\- _Xiàng qítā rén yīyàng děngdài,_ gronda Jaime Lannister. Fais l'attente, comme tout le monde.

\- _Xiàng qítā suǒyǒu rén yīyàng zhàn zài yīqǐ,_ le corrigea Leung avec un sourire carnassier. Fais la queue, comme tout le monde.

\- _Anha zala tat tihat me_, dit Leth Aranoth en dothraki. Je veux voir ça. _Akka anha laz rhellaya yer fin yer zigereo me_. Et je peux vous aider si vous en avez besoin.

\- _Kifindirgi ? _demanda Brienne dans un souffle qui avait perdu beaucoup de sa combativité et qui faisait étrangement résonner le Dothraki. Pourquoi ? _Yer fejat anna. Anha zhorre vo chomokh ha yer._ Tu me détestes. Je n'ai pas d'honneur à tes yeux.

Sansa ne comprenait pas un traître mot à ce qu'il se disait entre les quatre guerriers, et à en croire les regards qu'elles s'échangeaient, seules les deux Dames de la Guilde parvenaient à suivre leur échange. Pour autant, elle voyait bien à quel point Brienne était pâle et semblait lasse, tout à coup. Si Leung et Jaime Lannister fixaient toujours lord Selwyn d'un air haineux, Leth Aranoth, lui, se pencha par-devant la yi tienne pour mieux voir la géante et l'obliger à croiser son regard.

\- _Anha zin ojil._ Je suis désolé. _Ha ei anha ast. Anha zhorre vo yothnhare. _A propos de tout ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas de cervelle. _Anha zin vo davra ma yer ei ki kashi, vosma yer hash anna okeo._ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi tout le temps, mais tu es mon amie. _Kisha hash guildiens._ Nous sommes guildiens.

Pendant de longues secondes, Brienne et Leth Aranoth se dévisagèrent, attirant peu à peu l'attention des deux autres. A voir le froncement de sourcils de ser Jaime, Sansa acquit la très franche certitude qu'il ne saisissait pas un mot de leur échange. Peut-être avait-il acquis des bases en yi tien, mais le dothraki lui restait étranger. Finalement, après de longues secondes, il sembla à Sansa que Brienne hochait le menton de manière infime. Leung dévisagea tour à tout ces deux voisins puis toisa son frère de Guilde d'un oeil moqueur.

_\- Zài wǒmen rènwéi nín xǐhuān Lannister zhīqián, qǐng xiān bì zuǐ._ Tais-toi avant qu'on ne croie que tu apprécies le Lannister.

\- _Wǒmen shì guildiens,_ dit lentement Leth Aranoth. Nous sommes guildiens.

Jaime Lannister se pencha à son tour. Sansa ne pouvait voir son expression, mais quand ils détournèrent les yeux pour reporter leur attention sur Selwyn de Tarth, celui-ci leur semblait à tous plus méprisant que jamais. Lui non plus ne devait pas parler un mot des langues yi tienne et dothraki, mais il vouait à l'esprit de groupe des quatre guerriers un mépris affiché.

\- Voilà donc les fruits que portent une éducation guildienne, commenta-t-il.

\- Et les dieux soient loués, nous en sommes fières, répliqua lady Gaelyn. Tout comme vous devriez l'être.

\- Vous pouvez être fières, d'avoir su jouer de ma tolérance si longtemps que je vous ai laissé demeurer sur mon île et influer le destin de ma fille !

\- En fait de tolérance, je pense que le simple fait que vous ne parveniez pas à regarder en face démontre toute l'ampleur, déclara calmement lady Gaelyn.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, et Sansa ne saisit pas la remarque sibylline, dite d'ailleurs si basse qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre, mais le visage de Selwyn se durcit, rougit, jusqu'à atteindre une couleur inédite. Il se leva brusquement.

\- Il suffit ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour subir le jugement d'une mascarade de royauté et l'étalage irrespectueux des déviances les plus infâmes ! explosa Selwyn.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne tendit la main pour retenir quiconque. Le raclement de chaises sur le sol fut brutal et déchira le silence relatif qui avait envahi cette portion de la table : Brienne, ser Jaime, Leung et Leth Aranoth s'étaient dressés d'un bond, et leur regard incendiaire s'était posé sur Selwyn.

\- _Nevalat zohhe,_ ordonna lady Gaelyn. Asseyez-vous.

\- _Vo jin kashi, _répondit Leth Aranoth en se tournant vers les autres guildiens. _Fin mae ajjin vo lord, mae ajjin athdrivar. _Pas cette fois. S'il n'était pas lord, il serait déjà mort.

\- _Anha zin davra ma rek,_ ajouta Brienne et son ton était polaire. Je suis d'accord avec ça. _Anha avvos zhorre ma mel._ Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte.

\- _Anha tat vo tiholat, _dit Jaime dans un dothraki malhabile. Je ne comprends pas. _Dànshì rúguǒ nín xūyào bāngzhù, wǒ kěyǐ, _enchaîna-t-il en yi tien. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le frapper, j'en suis.

Leung esquissa un sourire cruel. Son visage de poupée se fendait d'une lueur menaçante qui fit frissonner Sansa horriblement. Il lui sembla, un instant, se retrouver face à la joie sadique de Ramsay Bolton.

\- _Tāmen jiànyì jiāng tā de jiǎo xuán zài dēngtǎ shàng, huòzhě xiàng dàocǎorén yīyàng jiāng tā cì chuān zài tiánjiān_, traduisit-elle à Jaime Lannister. Ils suggèrent qu'on le pende par les pieds au phare, ou qu'on l'empale dans les champs comme épouvantail.

\- _Hào,_ dit Brienne. Non.

_\- Yīnwèi nǐ méiyǒu dǎnliàng wèn wǒ. Dànshì wǒ huì de. Méiyǒu rén lái wǔrǔ wǒmen de āyí._ Parce que tu n'as pas le cran de me le demander. Mais moi, je le ferai. Nul ne vient ici insulter nos tantes.

Sansa ne comprenait à nouveau rien à leur échange, bien sûr, mais soudain, elle saisit la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir en filigrane jusqu'à présent. Le bloc que formaient les guildiens s'illustrait parfaitement dans le quatuor disparate, et à voir le regard inquiet de lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn, elles craignaient réellement que les choses ne dérapent. Sansa ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Brienne s'emporter de la sorte, mais elle paraissait sur le point de se jeter sur son père pour le tuer.

\- Êtes-vous donc à ce point incapable de vous exprimer en un langage intelligible ? cingla lord Selwyn. Nous sommes ici à Westeros, clamer donc vos insultes en langue commune !

\- Aucune langue ne pourrait retranscrire la honte que j'éprouve face à votre comportement, siffla Brienne. Vous êtes ici l'invité des ladies Oldvalon et Gaelyn, vous mangez à leur table, vous profitez des chambres qu'elles ont mises à votre disposition et vous venez jusqu'ici pour nous insulter. Sans nous, vos côtes seraient depuis longtemps la cible des pirates. Vous êtes tant obsédé par l'idée de demeurer à l'abri des affaires du continent que vous niez jusqu'à la possibilité que d'autres que vous se souviennent de l'existence de Tarth. Votre armée n'a plus la moindre puissance, vos généraux sont les plus pitoyables chevaliers qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter et l'un de vos gardes les plus prestigieux a été mis à terre par un écuyer !

Du coin de l'oeil, Sansa vit Jaime Lannister saisir délicatement le bord de la manche de la chevaleresse. Jamais encore la jeune reine n'avait vu une telle fureur chez Brienne. Chaque fois qu'elle avait pu l'observer en combat, elle l'avait vue enragée, prête à mourir s'il le fallait, mais pas une fois elle ne l'avait vue immobile, le corps tendu à l'extrême, prêt à rompre, tenu par la seule force de sa volonté.

\- _Nevalat zohhe,_ dit lady Oldvalon, d'une voix douce. Asseyez-vous.

\- Non, répondit Leth. Elle a raison.

L'homme affable, capitaine hors pair, qui avait dirigé le _Brise-Tempête_ et pris en mains les réparations d'urgence à effectuer sur le navire royal avait disparu au profit d'un homme au regard dur, meurtrier. Et Sansa sut, sans erreur possible, qu'elle ne comprenait pas la pleine mesure des accusations de lord Selwyn. Quelque chose se jouait, parmi les guildiens. Quelque chose dont elle restait exclue et que, visiblement, ni Davos ni Varys ne parvenait à suivre non plus.

\- Jamais mon père n'aurait toléré pareil affront après une vie passée à servir la Guilde et son île, reprit Leth Aranoth.

Et si un guerrier l'avait regardée elle comme cet homme regardait Selwyn, Sansa aurait craint pour sa vie.

\- Nous vous devons tous ou presque beaucoup, pour avoir eu l'indulgence de laisser lady Oldvalon gérer à sa guise la Guilde et accueillir tous ceux qui éprouvaient le besoin de venir s'y réfugier. En échange de quoi, nous avons juré de préserver Tarth. Pas seulement la Guilde, mais l'île dans son ensemble. Votre île, lord Selwyn. Ce sont vos gens que nous défendons quand, au péril de nos vies, nous allons confronter les pirates avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent aux navires marchands. C'est à nous et à nos tantes que vous devez de vivre en paix et de ne pas avoir à contempler les flammes ravager le port d'Evenfall Hall, ni les pirates pillant vos villages. C'est à nous, et à nous seuls que vous devez d'avoir vécu si longtemps dans la paix et le relatif anonymat. Que croyez-vous que faisait la flotte des Greyjoy quand elle voguait pour le compte de Cersei Lannister et qu'il lui fallait se ravitailler ? Nous avons tenus les navires éloignés de Tarth tant que faire se pouvait, pendant des années.

\- Je ne v…

Mais Leth Aranoth n'était pas homme à se laisser couper la parole, fut-ce par un seigneur. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

\- Trouvez un garçon de quinze ans qui sache manier les haches ou l'épée, ou même l'arc ou le couteau aussi bien que n'importe lequel de nos enfants. Trouvez un homme qui sache aussi bien naviguer que je le sais. Trouvez un corps d'armée composé de moins de cent hommes, femmes et enfants qui sache mettre en déroute les pirates aussi rapidement et efficacement que nous savons le faire, et en essuyant aussi peu de pertes que nous. Présentez-les-moi, et là, je puis vous jurer que je vous confierai mon navire et mes armes. Parce que ce n'est pas par soif de sang ou de gloire que je mène aussi souvent des guildiens au-devant du danger, et s'ils viennent à être blessés ou pire, ce n'est pas en pensant à l'honneur que je les inhume selon les rites auxquels ils croient. Parce que lorsqu'ils meurent, même si leurs noms connaissent ici la gloire et le respect qu'ils méritent, jamais personne hors des murs de la Guilde ne saura qu'ils existaient, quand bien même l'île entière leur devrait la vie.

» Chacun des hommes, femmes et enfants qui montent à bord, je sais son nom, sa profession. Je connais sa famille, sa vie, ses aspirations. J'ai travaillé à ses côtés ou je lui ai enseigné des choses – ou bien est-ce l'inverse, s'il est déjà âgé et revenu de par chez nous pour nous aider. J'ai combattu plusieurs fois près de lui, je sais ses défauts et ses qualités, ses points forts et ses faiblesses, je sais comment mieux l'orienter dans la bataille, à quel poste il serait le plus utile. Chaque homme, femme et enfant qui nous attend à la Guilde et qui nous y retrouve, je sais sa formation, sa langue, ses coutumes. Je sais qu'il ou elle fera tout son possible pour me sauver quoi qu'il m'arrive et qu'il ou elle ne jugera jamais un seul des réfugiés que je lui apporterais sur la seule foi de son visage ou de son pays. Je sais, et ils le savent tous, que nos vies sont ce qu'elles sont du fait des Dames de la Guilde. Que si nous avons aujourd'hui la possibilité de vivre en paix en choisissant ou non d'aller affronter le danger pour préserver les nôtres et la terre qui nous accueillie, c'est parce que lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn ont toujours été là. Avez-vous pansé vous-mêmes les blessures de vos gens quand ils se blessaient à la bataille ? Avez-vous veillé le sommeil d'enfants qui n'étaient pas les vôtres car la maladie, la guerre ou l'esclavage avait emporté leur famille et que leurs nuits se peuplaient de cauchemars plus abominables les uns que les autres ? Avez-vous enseigné à vos gens comment être des hommes de bien, comment vivre honorablement ?

Le dernier mot claqua comme une voile de navire battue par le vent. Un long silence tomba, et tous les yeux étaient rivés à Leth Aranoth. Ce guildien qui, à côté de Brienne, ne paraissait pas si grand que cela. Pas si robuste non plus. Dont le visage affable avait un certain charme quand il commandait ses hommes sur le _Brise-Tempête_.

Chez Leth Aranoth, Sansa voyait du charisme. Plus qu'elle n'en avait vu chez la plupart des hommes qui avaient été amené à commander durant les dernières années de guerre, car ils avaient souvent été les hommes d'une situation, des braves ou des pleutres, des intellectuels ou des idiots, mais des gens qui avaient eu le commandement par quelque truchement du destin, non parce qu'ils avaient gravi l'échelle de commandement par leur seul mérite. Même Jon avait pu s'appuyer sur ce que le lord commandant de Châteaunoir avait voulu faire de lui, et même s'il avait finalement été de ces gens qui accèdent au pouvoir à force de faits d'armes et de noblesse, il n'avait jamais voulu de ce pouvoir et Sansa n'avait jamais senti chez lui la force d'un leader-né. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été suffisamment bien entraîné pour ça. Peut-être avait-il simplement le cœur d'un noble chevalier, mais pas celui d'un roi. Pas celui d'un lord commandant. Encore que là-dessus, Sansa n'aie pas eu assez de temps pour juger.

Mais même si Leth Aranoth avait bénéficié de sa position en partie par celle qu'avait occupée son père autrefois, il débordait de charisme et d'autorité.

_S'il en est ainsi avec seulement une centaine de guerriers, qu'en serait-il avec une armée ? _

\- De quel droit venez-nous jusque chez nous pour insulter celles qui nous maintiennent tous en vie depuis des décennies ? cracha-t-il.

Et il y avait tant de mépris dans ses mots que Sansa put presque les sentir frapper Selwyn. Le silence qui accueillit la fin de sa diatribe avait l'épaisseur d'un corps. Un corps mou, laissé à l'abandon dans ses soieries, mort sous la chaleur. L'air en était presque difficile à respirer. A la périphérie du champ de vision de Sansa, elle voyait les deux petits enfants terrifiés qui n'en finissaient pas de regarder les adultes en écarquillant les yeux, comme s'ils craignaient de les en voir finir aux mains. Sans doute que cela n'aurait pas déplu aux guildiens, songea Sansa, pas même à Brienne. Quant à Jaime Lannister, il donnait l'impression de vouloir fracasser le crâne de lord Selwyn avec sa main de bois.

\- Leth, dit doucement lady Oldvalon, et sa voix avait la gentillesse d'une mère, ou d'une grand-mère, quand elle s'adresse à sa progéniture. Rassieds-toi. Rasseyez-vous tous.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, les quatre guerriers étaient toujours tendus comme des arcs prêts à rompre. Pas un ne détournait les yeux du vieux seigneur, et Sansa se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu ne pas être là. Les injures qu'elle ne saisissait pas semblaient avoir fait oublier à tous que la reine des Six Couronnes trônait en bout de table. Si l'un ou l'autre des guildiens – à choisir, Leung – se jetait sur lord Selwyn pour l'éventrer, sans plus se préoccuper outre mesure de la reine et de ses conseillers, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris.

\- Vous êtes tous quatre capables d'en finir avec cette discussion d'une manière définitive et parfaite, j'en suis certaine, insista lady Oldvalon. Mais il n'en est nul besoin. Je suis certaine que les insultes de mon cousin, si elles sont réfléchies, sauront s'accommoder de la fin de notre protection. Dès à présent, nul guildien ne risquera plus sa vie pour protéger les côtes de Tarth. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas la honte de devoir quoi que ce soit à des sauvages affublés des tares les plus infâmes, n'est-ce pas cousin ?

Elle était parfaitement calme, mais son regard acéré témoignait d'une intelligence redoutable et d'une parfaite maîtrise de la situation. Lentement, Sansa vit les épaules des chevaliers et des guildiens se détendre légèrement.

\- Je présume aussi qu'en pareilles circonstances, il nous sera difficile de poursuivre nos autres arrangements, poursuivit lady Oldvalon en portant sur son cousin un regard calme.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda précipitamment lady Jaelly.

Elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis de longues minutes, mais le fait que la Dame de la Guilde reprenne si posément les reines de la conversation semblait lui avoir délier la langue. En plus de lui rappeler qu'au-delà des insultes et des démonstrations de force, il se jouait à cette table bien plus qu'un simple combat d'égo et d'honneur.

\- Simplement que j'ai pour principe de respecter les mœurs, les coutumes et les envies des gens autour de moi. Si vous ne souhaitez plus rien avoir à faire avec nous du fait que vous ne parvenez plus à tolérer nos « déviances », alors il est de ma responsabilité de vous rendre la vie plus facile.

Selwyn de Tarth s'était figé, semblable à une statue. A peine paraissait-il respirer. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa cousine et ne déviaient pas, ne cillaient même pas.

\- Cela me semble le meilleur choix, conclut lady Oldvalon.

\- Vous êtes sur mes terres, dit le seigneur.

Mais cela ne sonnait pas comme un argument. Pas même comme un début d'idée. Il donnait l'impression de ne plus penser à rien, si ce n'est qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur. Sansa se demanda brièvement de combien de soldats lord Selwyn bénéficiait, et se promit, dès le lendemain, d'interroger Brienne à ce sujet. Mais quel que soit le nombre de ses hommes à porter les armes, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer faire face aux pirates sans l'aide de la Guilde.

\- Et vous avez exprimé le souhait, légitime à tout seigneur, de ne plus entendre parler de nous, reprit lady Oldvalon. En vertu de ce qui exista autrefois comme entente entre votre mère et la mienne, et en vertu de notre lien de parenté, j'ose espérer que vous ne nous forcerez pas la main pour que nous partions de Tarth. Cependant, vous en auriez le droit, et s'il le fallait, je puis vous assurer que chaque guildien partirait d'ici selon votre ordre, pour que puissions mieux nous retrouver sur le continent. Sur les terres du seigneur Gendry, peut-être ?

\- Il sera ravi de vous accueillir, certifia Davos comme lady Oldvalon promenait un regard interrogateur sur la tablée.

_Et cela nous faciliterait bien la tâche, même si c'est utopique. _

Lentement, lord Selwyn sembla se dégonfler de sa colère, pour mieux se flétrir comme un homme qui comprend soudain que les cartes ne sont plus dans sa manche. Il se rassit, et sur un regard de lady Gaelyn puis de lady Oldvalon, Leth, Leung, Brienne et Jaime firent de même.

Le silence s'étira longuement, désagréable. Pendant un moment, Sansa craignit que plus un seul bruit ne s'élève de tout le repas puis, d'une voix sourde, Selwyn laissa simplement tomber.

\- Je pense qu'il est tard, et que nous sommes tous las de nos voyages. Mieux vaudrait que nous reprenions cette conversation à tête reposée demain dans la journée.

\- Certainement, assura lady Oldvalon avec un sourire enchanté. Nous savons tous à quel point la fatigue peut influer sur les humeurs des hommes. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que rien de ce que nous avons pu nous dire ce soir ne soit considéré comme argent comptant, ne croyez-vous pas ? Finissons plutôt ce délicieux repas que les cuisines ont tant trimé pour nous préparer, et allons nous coucher. Vos appartements sont-ils à votre goût, majesté ?

Sansa opina du chef, et reprit avec aisance une conversation plaisante de dames de jardins avec lady Oldvalon. Il lui sembla revenir au temps des courtisanes et des intrigantes qu'elle fréquentait à Port-Réal, quand, se mêlant aux roses et aux jolies fleurs venues butiner à la Cour, les vipères se dissimulaient, prêtes à mordre. A la voir, à l'entendre discourir d'à quel point il était capital qu'une chambre soit convenablement douillette, on ne pouvait pas une seule seconde reconnaître à lady Oldvalon les qualités d'une meneuse politique et d'une négociante.

\- J'aimerais que vous veniez me retrouver demain à l'heure qu'il vous conviendra, majesté, dit la vieille femme alors que des serviteurs discrets emportaient les plats pour disposer sur la table un assortiment de desserts inconnus. Je suis certaine que nombre de mes soieries ou de mes bijoux sauront attirer votre attention.

Certaine que vous êtes qu'ils nous seront utiles face à la Banque de Fer, songea Sansa en la remerciant chaleureusement. Nul autour de la table n'était dupe, mais les guerriers semblaient n'avoir plus le moindre intérêt pour la conversation entre la Dame de Tarth et la reine, tous entiers accaparés qu'ils étaient par l'observation de Selwyn.

Sansa attaqua son dessert avec appétit, l'esprit lancé au galop, et le dîner s'acheva dans un calme chargé de malaise.

**.**

_Edmure_

Le sol tanguait. Ou alors, il descendait, et roulait sous ses pieds. Mais il n'était pas droit, pas plat non plus. Le tunnel était un boyau interminable et sombre qui avalait le monde et le temps. Edmure n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté sa cellule. Etait-ce une heure, deux, davantage encore ? Il lui semblait impossible de penser. Tout ce qui se frayait un chemin dans son esprit torturé, c'était la poigne de cet homme sur son bras, la force avec laquelle il le maintenait debout, la façon dont il le traînait presque le long du tunnel sans jamais hésiter devant un embranchement, comme s'il avait toujours vécu au centre de cette terre rouge, sous ce donjon maudit, sous cette ville qui méritait de brûler et de disparaître comme elle avait failli le faire.

\- Bientôt arrivés ? bredouilla-t-il.

Il aurait voulu avoir la prestance de son rang, la voix du seigneur qu'il était. Mais au lieu de ça, il tremblait, son souffle était chevrotant, n'avait aucune portée. Même quand il était prisonnier des Lannister, il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible. L'avait-on privé d'eau et de nourriture ? Il ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait son dernier repas, et était incapable de mesurer le temps dans sa cellule.

\- Presque, monseigneur, dit l'autre. Encore un petit effort. Vous pourrez bientôt dormir.

Des efforts ? Mais ce tunnel était sans fin, il n'y avait aucune issu, rien au bout de ces…

Le sol lui sembla plus meuble tout à coup, et il trébucha. L'autre le rattrapa de justesse. En se forçant à écarquiller les yeux, Edmure vit qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la boue. Ils étaient finalement arriver au bout de ce tunnel maudit, et ils pataugeaient dans l'eau que la mer rejetait contre les rochers. Ils étaient dans un tunnel d'égouts, ou quelque chose d'approchant, décida Edmure.

Ses genoux cognèrent contre quelque chose, et il bascula brutalement en avant. Sa face se cogna brutalement contre le fond de la barque, le banc s'enfonça dans son estomac, et il gémit. L'autre se précipita sur lui pour essayer d'arranger les choses, mais Edmure n'était plus que douleurs.

\- Je suis désolé, monseigneur. Vous allez bien ? Vous m'entendez ?

Edmure gémit de plus belle, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il sentit bien qu'on le disposait assis, que son dos reposait contre quelque chose, que son bras, tombé de l'autre côté du bois, était tombé dans l'eau et que sa main était glacée, mouillée - mais il ne parvenait plus à réagir. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux quand il sentit qu'il bougeai, que sa main abandonnée fendait la surface de l'eau. L'homme dut le voir, car il lui ramena le bras à l'intérieur de la barque.

\- Vous pouvez dormir, monseigneur. Nous serons bientôt sortis d'ici. Vous serez bientôt en sécurité.

**.**

_Jaime_

Jaime avait la ferme intention de retrouver Podrick pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait, lui dispenser les soins nécessaires s'il en avait besoin, puis effacer la soirée catastrophique pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard blessé de Brienne. Sans doute le cacherait-elle de son mieux, mais les accusations et le mépris de Selwyn avaient fait du mal. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à garder son calme. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, réduire en morceaux ce vieux lord décrépi et ne plus jamais le laisser ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur la chevaleresse. Il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas la colère froide et non-violente que Brienne lui opposait, il ne méritait les derniers lambeaux de respect filial qui la retenaient à lui.

S'il n'avait pas été persuadé qu'un tel acte pousserait Brienne à le haïr, Jaime l'aurait tué de sa propre main depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient quitté les appartements des Dames de la Guilde depuis moins d'une minute et en remontaient encore le couloir à grandes enjambées quand Jaime, faisant fi de la prudence, effleura les doigts de Brienne. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, ne lui adressa pas même un bref regard, mais serra ses doigts. Jaime constata avec soulagement qu'ils ne tremblaient pas. Il ne s'impatientait pas moins à l'idée de regagner leur chambre, là où il pourrait étreindre la chevaleresse et balayer le souvenir cette soirée. Il avait l'impression qu'elle laisserait des traces, même indélébiles.

Les chevaliers avaient traversé une partie de la Guilde et remontaient le couloir qui menait à leur chambre quand la voix les héla, se répercutant le long des murs de pierres.

\- Brienne.

Jaime la vit se tendre, et s'immobilisa avec elle en lui lâchant la main. Dans leur dos, Selwyn paraissait hésitant, et ses yeux ne lâchaient pas sa fille. Jaime adressa une question muette à la chevaleresse, qui ne put que secouer infiniment la tête avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il fit de même, et vit bien, au froncement de sourcils du seigneur, que celui-ci aurait aimé le voir disparaître. Mais ça, Jaime ne le ferait pas pour tout l'or du royaume. Tout au plus se plaça-t-il à quelques pas en amont pour ne pas se montrer trop imposant.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous devions poursuivre notre conversation ce soir, dit Brienne d'un ton neutre.

\- Je crains que mes mots n'aient dépassé ma pensée par instants. Je voulais te le dire.

Il paraissait sincère. Tous les membres de cette famille étaient de piètres menteurs, selon les observations de Jaime, et il ne faisait aucun doute que Selwyn de Tarth se sentait mal de ce qu'il avait pu cracher lors du dîner. Pour autant, Brienne ne paraissait pas disposer à se détendre.

\- Ce sont mes tantes qui espéraient de cette visite qu'elle débouche sur une paix. Je n'avais à cet égard plus la moindre ambition.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser.

\- Il n'est rien que vous puissiez faire qui me blesse encore, répliqua Brienne. Votre tentative de meurtre était en cela bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Un éclat de douleur passa dans le regard de Selwyn, mais il ne parut pas surpris. Jaime, lui, l'était. Il n'aurait pas cru la chevaleresse capable d'une telle colère rentrée, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'éprouvât. Mais la journée avait été longue, le dîner interminable et pénible. Un bref instant, il régna dans le couloir un silence chargé, empli d'accusations et de haine que nul ne pouvait ignorer, que Jaime avait le sentiment de pouvoir presque toucher en étirant le bras. Enfin, le regard du seigneur de Tarth se porta sur lui.

\- Ser Jaime, j'aimerais vous parler. Seul à seul, si vous me le permettez.

Pris au dépourvu, les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard perplexe. Jaime se sentait étrangement calme malgré tout, et il adressa un léger signe de tête à Brienne. Qu'elle retourne auprès de Podrick, il la rattraperait. Si Selwyn acceptait d'avoir enfin avec lui la conversation qu'il espérait depuis des mois, il voulait bien se plier à ses caprices.

Lentement, Brienne finit par s'éloigner, et Jaime attendit qu'elle ait tourné à l'angle du couloir et que le bruit de ses pas se soit estompé avant de se tourner vers le seigneur de Tarth.

\- Vous vouliez ? s'enquit-il avec une politesse forcée.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se voir taxé d'irrespect. Il avait besoin de Selwyn de Tarth plus que jamais.

\- Vous n'avez eu de cesse de me harceler sur un certain sujet, ces derniers mois, dit le vieil homme. Êtes-vous toujours dans de telles dispositions ?

\- Souhaiteriez-vous que ce ne soit plus le cas ? répliqua Jaime d'un ton sardonique.

\- D'après vous ?

Le chevalier esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il pouvait toujours voir un reste d'espoir dans le regard du vieux seigneur, même si ce n'était plus que résiduel. Il n'y avait plus réellement d'espoir depuis longtemps, et même Selwyn de Tarth devait en avoir conscience.

\- Vos petits-enfants seront des Lannister, assena Jaime. Quoi qu'il advienne.

Selwyn ne parut pas surpris. Simplement profondément las.

Pour la première fois, le chevalier vit le vieillard tel qu'il était, pauvre homme affligé par une situation politique qu'il peinait à gérer et une fille qu'il n'avait jamais comprise, par le poids d'une vie qui n'avait pas été tendre et qui avait emporté avec elle toute une famille. Jaime avait décimé des familles, des Maisons, avait vu des empires seigneuriaux s'effondrer et s'élever, et il n'en avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit à faire. Mais depuis quelques années, lentement, la carapace qu'il avait créée dans sa jeunesse à la fin du règne Targaryen s'était fendue, puis lentement effondrée. Désormais, il n'en restait plus assez pour ignorer la détresse et l'épuisement de lord Selwyn.

\- Elle n'a rien d'une bonne épouse, exhala-t-il dans un soupir. Elle tiendra toujours les armes, et son apparence...

\- Terminez votre phrase, et vous le regretterez, coupa Jaime d'un ton polaire. Je la connais mieux que vous. Je sais que vous la méprisez et que vous ne la comprenez pas, et ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous savez quelles sont mes intentions.

Il n'en revenait pas de devoir encore le dire, comme si le vieillard pouvait à ce point refuser de voir la vérité en face. Il n'en revenait pas non plus d'avoir encore suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas éviscérer Selwyn.

\- Vous pourriez trouver femme plus belle et plus docile.

_Ne le tue pas tout de suite Jaime, attends d'arracher son consentement…_

\- Croyez-vous une seule seconde que j'aurais formulé la moindre demande si j'attendais d'elle qu'elle reste recluse à faire de la broderie et à se taire ?

\- C'est là le désir de la plupart des hommes. Ça, et qu'on leur donne une descendance. Je ne dirais pas qu'une femme de l'âge de Brienne puisse espérer vous donner beaucoup de fils.

_Pour ça, visiblement, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Fils ou fille, il est déjà en route. Un peu trop précocement, si vous voulez mon avis._

\- Tarth n'a aucun intérêt pour vos projets politiques futurs, insista Selwyn, mais lui-même ne semblait pas pleinement convaincu par cet argument. Nous n'avons pas de fortune, et jamais vous n'en aurez la primeur. Mon fils est mon héritier, et il gardera Tarth aussi pure du monde qu'il lui sera possible.

Jaime lui adressa un regard froid, un sourire empli de venin. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui rappeler que dès l'instant où la puissance militaire de la Couronne lui permettrait de remettre à leur place les petits seigneurs tels que Selwyn, la colère de Sansa s'abattrait sur l'île et que lui, vieux et sénile qu'il était, n'y pourrait rien. Ce n'était pas à un régicide manchot qu'il incombait de ramener un vieux seigneur à la raison. Lui avait d'autres impératifs.

\- Je me fiche de Tarth. Je sais que vous ne la doterez pas.

Il n'avait même pas posé la question, tant cela lui paraissait évident. Oubliée, la dot aussi exorbitante qu'insultante que Selwyn prévoyait pour celui qui remporterait le tournoi. Jaime s'en moquait comme d'une guigne, et il lui semblait l'avoir écrit des centaines de fois, mais s'il devait encore l'affirmer haut et fort, le gueuler depuis le toit même, il le ferait.

Tout, pourvu que Selwyn lui fournisse un mestre. Un septon. N'importe quoi qui puisse leur offrir les rites dont ils avaient besoin pour légitimer leur union.

\- Pour votre information, reprit-il, il est peu probable que j'hérite du Roc. Je n'ai plus moi-même de fortune car l'ensemble des possessions Lannister sont ou seront bientôt mises à la pleine et entière disposition de la Couronne pour l'aider à faire survivre la population. Mais je traiterai Brienne infiniment mieux que tous les prétendants que vous lui aviez trouvés et qui n'attendaient que de la tuer ou de la séquestrer dans un château.

\- Oui, dit doucement Selwyn. Sans doute que oui.

Pour la première fois, le vieillard paraissait véritablement épuisé, vaincu par les évènements. Se pouvait-il que l'état général de sa fille l'ait fait réfléchir ? Que le remord soit finalement plus puissant que Jaime ne l'avait craint ?

\- Nous servirons probablement la Couronne pendant des années, reprit le chevalier. Tarth ira à Erwyn. Nous n'en voulons pas. Tout ce que nous voulons, je vous l'ai dit, c'est nous marier et vivre ensemble, où la reine nous enverra. S'il vous faut notre promesse écrite que ni nous ni nos héritiers ne chercherons à obtenir quoi que ce soit de Tarth, alors convoquez votre homme de loi et nous réglons ça dès ce soir. Devant tous les témoins qu'il vous plaira.

Selwyn hocha la tête sans mot dire, et Jaime se força au silence, attentif. Tout se jouait sur cet instant. Le vieil homme pouvait leur offrir ce qu'ils voulaient ou bien renier définitivement Brienne et toute cette mésalliance. Jamais attente ne lui avait paru aussi longue, lui sembla-t-il. Enfin, lord Selwyn poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je suis disposé à accéder à votre requête, ser Jaime. Mais j'ai mes conditions.

L'inverse l'aurait étonné. Jaime n'était pas naïf, il savait bien que le seigneur n'avait aucune raison politique de lui faire cette faveur, et plus il observait le vieillard, moins il croyait à la seule possibilité que son amour filial puisse seul guider son geste. Même s'il ne doutait pas d'une certaine culpabilité pour ce qui aurait pu arriver à Brienne lors du tournoi et pour les séquelles qu'elle en garderait, Selwyn était homme de pouvoir avant d'être père.

\- Quelles sont-elles ?

\- La première, vous l'avez énoncée vous-même : je veux votre promesse écrite, à Brienne et vous, que vous n'aurez jamais la moindre prétention sur mon héritage, et qu'il en ira de même pour les enfants que vous pourriez avoir. La seconde, et principale, en découle. Je veux que ma fille et vous prêtiez serment de ne pas intervenir contre moi en faveur de la reine des Six Couronnes. Quoi qu'elle puisse vous ordonnez, votre fidélité devra avant tout aller à Tarth.

Sur le coup, Jaime crut avoir mal entendu. Il pouvait avoir mal compris. Il était fatigué, il était tard… Mais non, évidemment que non. Le regard de Selwyn n'avait plus rien de las, il était alerte, brillant d'intelligence. _Enfant de putain._ Tout cela n'avait été que manipulation, et lui était bêtement tombé dans le panneau, croyant à une certaine lassitude du seigneur qui lui aurait fait réviser ses demandes à la baisse.

\- Vous me demandez de révoquer mon serment à la Couronne ?

\- Ce devrait être une habitude, pour vous, persiffla Selwyn, les coins de sa bouche relevés en un rictus mauvais.

\- Et vous croyez vraiment que Brienne acceptera ?

\- A vous de l'en convaincre. Si vous vous prétendez vouloir devenir son époux, il serait de bon ton que vous commenciez à en témoigner l'autorité.

S'il n'avait pas senti la rage monter, le prendre à la gorge et l'étouffer petit à petit, Jaime se serait probablement manifesté par l'ironie. Il avait toutes sortes de répliques toutes prêtes à cet effet, vestiges de toutes les fois où il s'était tu à la table de Selwyn pour ne pas attirer les regards sur lui et sur « l'amitié » qui le liait à Brienne. Mais il n'en trouvait pas une seule pour franchir ses lèvres. Pas même pour cracher au visage du vieillard qu'il n'avait jamais espéré et attendu d'avoir la moindre autorité sur Brienne. Qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'à en voir les résultats, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que cela lui avait valu de vivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie au cours des derniers mois.

\- Je ne laisserai à un septon le droit de vous marier qu'à cette condition, insista Selwyn.

\- Votre fille ne vit que pour l'honneur.

\- Je sais parfaitement quel déshonneur vous avez jeté sur ma famille ! le coupa soudain le vieil homme d'un ton glacial. Me croyez-vous à ce point stupide ? J'ai été père plus de fois que vous ne le serez jamais, je sais reconnaître quand une femme est grosse. Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il vous reste avant que votre enfant ne devienne un bâtard et votre concubine une putain ?

Lâchée par Leth Aranoth, l'insulte avait rendu Jaime furieux, faisant rejaillir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Mais ce ne fut que par un effort de volonté surhumain que, de justesse, il se retint de se jeter sur Selwyn. Il pouvait presque sentir la peau flétri sur vieil homme sous ses doigts et il aurait donné tout pour le tuer à cet instant. L'étrangler et lui ravaler ses principes et ses jugements, sa haine et sa stupidité. L'étrangler et voir dans ses yeux l'espoir mourir, lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille qu'après lui, pauvre seigneur de pacotille, Jaime Lannister irait égorger ses enfants un à un, qu'il terminait par sa femme pour qu'elle les voie mourir et que toute cette famille s'éteigne, pour que le lion d'or triomphe et prenne cette île et éradique la Maison de Tarth.

Oh oui, il aurait tout donné pour ça.

Tout, sauf Brienne.

_Calme-toi, Jaime. Calme-toi..._

\- Il s'agit de votre fille !

Il mit tout le venin, toute la haine qu'il avait dans cette réplique. Il tremblait trop pour parler davantage. Il tremblait de soif de sang. Si ce n'avait pas été Selwyn... Il avait tué des hommes pour moins que ça.

_J'imagine que ça valait le coup de tenter… _

\- Et elle a fait ses choix, cracha le vieillard. Pour omettre à ce point la préparation d'un breuvage aussi commun à la Guilde que ce damné thé de lune, sans doute voulait-elle ce déshonneur. Il ne m'appartient pas de l'en sauver.

Jaime pouvait presque entendre le murmure honteux de Brienne quand elle lui avait révélé qu'elle avait du retard dans ses saignements. Il pouvait presque voir le visage décomposé de Podrick quand, plus tard, il l'avait interrogé et que l'écuyer avait admis que l'un des traitements que lady Gaelyn donnait à la chevaleresse avait mal interagi avec le thé de lune qu'elle buvait régulièrement. Quand Pod, mortifié, avait avoué que Brienne avait vomi, deux soirs consécutifs. Qu'elle avait évacué sans le savoir le thé de lune. Qu'elle et l'écuyer, inconscients des risques, avaient simplement caché la chose pour ne pas risquer d'inquiéter Jaime.

Deux jours de maladie, causés par deux breuvages qui devaient la préserver mais s'étaient gênés l'un l'autre, et elle était tombée enceinte.

_Je suis désolée, Jaime. Je te le jure, je pensais…_

_Aucune importance,_ avait-il assuré, simplement pour qu'elle cesse de bredouiller, pour que son regard ne soit plus aussi paniqué. _Aucune importance, d'accord ?_

Il voyait presque les pensées de Brienne se peindre sur son visage, s'emmêler les unes aux autres, brouiller son expression. La crainte, devant le temps qui leur serait désormais compté, eux qui ne parvenaient même pas à obtenir de Selwyn une réponse polie. Mais aussi celle, plus insidieuse, qu'elle ne devait jamais réussir à formuler convenablement à voix haute. Celle de la paternité, de ses craintes vis-à-vis des impressions de Jaime à ce sujet.

Elle craignait qu'il n'en veuille pas. Que l'idée que puisse naître un enfant qui ne serait pas de Cersei et lui, qui ne serait pas le fruit de leurs âmes jumelles, puisse le rebuter. Le rendre fou, peut-être. Ou simplement le pousser à refuser, à se désintéresser. Il n'avait jamais voulu de ses enfants. Il les avait eus parce que sa sœur les voulait, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Lui, jamais. Il le lui avait assez confié pour savoir que désormais, ses confidences faisaient foi de vérité absolue pour la chevaleresse et qu'elle craignait sa réaction.

_Je peux y mettre un terme,_ avait chuchoté Brienne. _Si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux…_

_Non. _

Non, parce qu'il serait père cette fois. Il le voulait. Il voulait y parvenir, réussir à en être heureux, réussir à tourner définitivement la page. Il n'avait pas espéré avoir à nouveau des enfants, loin s'en fallait, mais il refusait de détruire cette opportunité au prétexte que Selwyn ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche.

Non, parce qu'il savait que Brienne ne le voulait pas vraiment. Qu'elle mettrait un terme à cette grossesse imprévue s'il le lui demandait parce qu'elle ferait en sorte de le protéger, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait toujours fait depuis Winterfell. Depuis avant cela, même. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand.

_On l'aura, cet enfant. Je trouverai un moyen. _

Jaime délaissa ses pensées, le souvenir inquiet de Brienne, le doute, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il revint au présent, dévisagea Selwyn et son regard calculateur. Si certain que préserver l'honneur serait l'unique motivation de Jaime. Si conforté dans l'idée qu'ils se plieraient à ses exigences sans sourciller, pour leur bien à tous.

\- Non.

Selwyn fronça les sourcils, certain de n'avoir pas compris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire répéter, mais Jaime lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Non.

Le chevalier se composa le sourire le plus méprisant et cruel dont il était capable.

\- Jamais je ne demanderai à Brienne de renier son serment d'allégeance. Pas même pour son enfant.

_Pas même pour moi, même si elle l'a déjà fait. Même si elle le referait. _

\- Vous êtes prêt à la laisser donner naissance à un Rivers ? s'étrangla Selwyn.

\- L'enfant sera un Lannister, affirma Jaime d'un ton féroce. Comme ceux qui suivront, et comme elle-même, dès que nous serons partis d'ici.

Selwyn de Tarth paraissait avoir avalé un citron entier. Il était livide, son regard écarquillé et fou. Jaime accentua son sourire, reculant lentement. Il se sentait étrangement bien, pareil à un lion qui jouerait avec sa proie. Lannister il était né, Lannister il restait, peu importait qu'il fût désormais guildien.

Il s'éloigna en silence, tandis que Selwyn, stupéfait, restait figé dans le couloir.

…

**..**

**.**

**Alors…**

J'ai coupé ce chapitre, initialement plus long, non parce que je trouvais qu'il l'était trop, mais parce que je peinais à rassembler tout le monde de manière satisfaisante. J'avais une scène précise en tête avec les jumeaux, qui n'a pas eu lieu finalement. Je visualise une scène entre Jaime, Brienne et Podrick depuis des mois et elle devait se tenir là, et finalement… Non. Et même la fin de la nuit de Tyrion n'est pas là, même si je suis plutôt content d'avoir casé une partie de ce que je voulais faire faire à Bronn ici quand même.

**BREF.**

Ce chapitre est incomplet, mais je ne savais vraiment plus comment le tourner pour qu'il me convienne, et ce n'est toujours pas vraiment le cas ici. J'espère que vous aurez eu la patience d'attendre pour le lire, et qu'il vous aura plu. J'espère aussi que l'aspect politique vous plaît, car il va continuer à avoir sa place, même si j'ai quelques scènes en tête pour décompresser un peu, et ne pas plomber totalement l'ambiance.

**Sinon, que pensez-vous** du long POV sur Sansa ? De l'instrumentalisation de Brienne, quel que soit le camp ? De Leth, à qui je tente d'apporter du relief et de ne pas en faire _que _celui que personne ne peut blairer ? D'Edmure qui, je sais, n'a pas toujours captivé les foules mais qui aura son importance, je vous le jure ? De Selwyn ? De Bronn ?

**Concernant les plats décrits dans ce chapitre,** ils sont tous issus de cultures variées et je n'ai strictement rien inventé, je suis allé chercher sur différentes chaînes culinaires sur Youtube pour avoir des idées de plats. Pour ça, L'Etrange Popcorn, que j'avais découvert il y a des mois, m'en a données pas mal.

**Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu brouillon.** J'essaie vraiment d'être le plus clair et fluide possible, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'étirer les fils de tous les personnages qui auront un rôle dans les prochains chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des maladresses.

**POUR LA RE-ACTUALISATION DES CHAPITRE ET POUR L'ACTUALISATION D'UN TAS D'AUTRES CHAPITRES, sachez que c'est toujours en cours. J'ai presque fini.**

**Je compte d'ailleurs vous annoncer très prochainement le re-update complet de la fic, avec plus de politique, plus de GOT, plus de personnages (Bran, Lyanna, Arya, tout ça). **

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	20. La nuit des diplomates partie 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci de lire encore cette fiction en dépit du rythme beaucoup plus lent des derniers mois.

Confinement oblige, j'ai pu avancer un peu plus vite sur ce chapitre que je ne le pensais initialement. Une chose importante est à préciser : ici, même s'il y a des passages avec de l'action et de la politique, on retourne sur une phase un peu plus « douce »… Mais c'est pour mieux repartir après. Je voulais un chapitre plus centré sur Jaime et Brienne avant de se lancer dans la période « Dorne », qui ne sera pas triste. Je pourrais alors me concentrer sur l'action et l'avenir des Maisons, mais pour le moment, retour à un peu plus de douceur. Et **Hécate,** je t'ai entendu. Je n'écris pas à la demande, mais c'est vrai que je reste très suggestif dans la relation entre les Dames de la Guilde. Donc ici, j'ai remanié une scène prévue pour témoigner de ce qui les unie réellement. Mais en subtilité, hein. J'ai encore du mal avec elles.

Je vais tâcher de montrer un peu plus certaines relations (au moins de les clarifier) mais je le ferais de manière discrète, les personnages vont très bientôt avoir plus urgent à gérer que leurs relations.

**J'ai aussi des annonces pour vous en bas**, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire une fois le chapitre terminé.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Une partie de tes questions trouve sa réponse ici, pour le reste, attends le prochain chapitre :-).

**Lassa : **Pas de Bran encore aujourd'hui, mais l'annonce de fin de chapitre devrait te plaire à ce sujet ! J'espère que Bronn, Tyrion et Sansa ne te décevront pas ici, quant à Jaime et le fait qu'il parle à la reine, attends un peu, tu verras :-). Il y a en revanche moins de politique ici, car certains personnages ont besoin de souffler, mais là encore, lis le chapitre et la note de fin. Merci en tout cas pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Didi :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour Erwyn, j'aime bien l'idée mais j'en suis pas encore là, le pauvre n'a que 5 ans :-) et n'aura pas à prendre ce genre de décisions avant des années ! On verra pour la suite. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un demeure à la tête de l'île, qui voudrais-tu que j'y mette si tous les héritiers y renoncent ou sont répudiés ? Toujours est-il qu'Erwyn aura sa place dans la suite, mais on ne le verra pas ici, j'en ai peur. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Emilie :** Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. Je comprends que le peu de place donné aux enfants dans le précéndent chapitre ait pu te décevoir, mais ils reviendront, rassure-toi. J'ai cependant de plus en plus de personnages entre lesquels il faut jongler, et je ne peux toujours leur donner la place que je voudrais sans devenir totalement indigeste. Je n'en oublie pas pour autant les jumeaux. Ils reviendront. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils n'ont que 5 ans, ils ne peuvent pas non plus être hyper présents dans les dîner à visée politique. Ici, cet aspect sera un peu moins présent mais j'espère que cela te plaira malgré tout, d'autant que je le fais dans le but de mieux préparer la suite.

**RATING :** T

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** Il y a un chant quelque part dans ce chapitre, qui a pas mal d'importance dans les rapports entre deux personnages. Il s'agit de _Je suis fils_, de Corrigan Fest. J'ai remanié certaines paroles pour que ça colle au récit.

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- Guilde du Blanc (Tarth)**

\- Lady Oldvalon de Tarth, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde et lointaine cousine par alliance de lord Selwyn de Tarth. Ancienne guerrière et guérisseuse, elle a participé à plusieurs batailles sous le règne d'Aerys, notamment durant la révolte de Robert Baratheon. Elle a élevé la quasi-totalité des enfants de la Guilde. Compagne de lady Gaelyn.

\- Lady Gaelyn Tyrell, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire du Bief, petite-nièce de Luthor Tyrell (mari d'Olenna Tyrell), elle a rencontré lady Oldvalon à Hautjardin et décidé de la suivre sur les champs de bataille et à son retour à Tarth. Plus réservée et bourrue, sage-femme de son état et guérisseuse, elle dirige la Guilde avec sa compagne et les Aranoth.

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth. Il est le fils de Naath Aranoth, l'ancien membre du trio dirigeant de la Guilde. Arrivé à Tarth à 3 ans après que son père ait fui un contrat d'assassinat, il a été élevé avec Brienne et Leung. Il tient énormément à elles deux. Marié, il a avec son épouse une relation distante et élève sa fille presque seul. Depuis la mort de son père, il codirige la Guilde avec les ladies de la Guilde.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. A été libérée d'un navire d'esclaves par un équipage de la Guilde quand elle était enfant, elle a été élevée avec Leth et Brienne, qu'elle aime comme sa fratrie. Bien qu'étroite d'esprit au point de ne pas approuver la relation des ladies de Tarth, elle les défend et les soutient toujours. Elle enseigne l'art du sabre Yi Tien aux apprentis de la Guilde.

\- Lao Si, 7 ou 8 ans, petit Yi Tien orphelin. Fervent grimpeur.

**\- Evenfall Hall (Tarth)**

\- Ortie, 6 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn. Amie des jumeaux, elle dort avec eux dans leur chambre toutes les nuits et les aide aussi bien dans leurs jeux que pour déjouer les instructions de leurs parents. Elle est terrifiée par le noir et l'orage.

**\- Port-Réal**

\- Ser Hadrian, 51 ans, nouveau lord commandant. Chevalier émérite, piètre politique, il n'est pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour (déplorable).

\- Joana Byle, 29 ans, ancienne courtisane du Bief, ambassadrice de Hautjardin, opposante à la politique de Bronn, elle est venue à Port-Réal faire valoir l'inconséquence de son seigneur.

**.**

Bonne lecture.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**LA NUIT DES DIPLOMATES**

**Partie 2**

**.**

**\- 1 -**

_Tyrion_

Ils avaient évité la catastrophe à deux reprises, repoussant de peu quelques grimpeurs aux chicots ensanglantés qui avaient vraisemblablement dévorés les gardes tués dans l'après-midi. La foule commençait à s'apaiser, elle criait moins, les projectiles se faisaient plus rares contre la muraille, et Tyrion était parvenu pour le moment à empêcher ser Hadrian d'ébouillanter les pauvres bougres qui leur tenaient lieu d'assaillants. Certainement que ce ne serait pas possible encore longtemps, mais pour l'heure, le nain était presque satisfait de sa pitoyable performance pour protéger la vie des habitants de Port-Réal.

Cela faisait des heures que Bronn était parti, ou bien était-ce en tout l'impression que Tyrion en avait ? Le vent continuait à charrier les odeurs terribles de l'incendie, mais celui-ci était en train de se mourir de lui-même, incapable de trouver du combustible dans les restes de la ville déjà par trop calcinés.

Soudain, une clameur monta de la rue. Tyrion, qui s'était cramponné aux créneaux une partie de la nuit, prit appui dessus pour se pencher et apercevoir le bas du mur d'enceinte. Çà et là, la foule, comme animée d'un sursaut de vie, s'était jetée à l'assaut de la muraille et formait une pyramide humaine, une échelle de corps, de bras et de jambes, de mains qui griffaient les pierres, de dents qui se découvraient, de cris proches d'un rugissement. Sur la droite de Tyrion, il vit deux hommes escalader une brèche dans le mur, attraper les meurtrières, se hisser presque à la haut des remparts.

_Non. Non, non, non._

Un soldat sortit sa lance, frappa l'homme le plus proche avec une telle force qui retomba en arrière en entraînant l'autre avec lui. Ils dévalèrent les corps tendus, osseux, et une cacophonie de craquements et de cris résonna.

_Non !_

\- Ser Hadrian, commença Tyrion, mais en se tournant vers le lord commandant il réalisa que celui-ci avait disparu.

Déjà aux côtés de ses hommes, il leur hurlait des ordres.

Au bas de la muraille, il y eut des hurlements.

Des torrents d'huile brûlante s'abattaient sur le peuple de Port-Réal.

**.**

_Bronn_

\- N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il fallait apaiser le peuple sans lui faire de mal ? s'écria l'un des seigneurs du Bief.

Bronn était sans voix. Des dizaines de chaudrons fumants étaient en train de déverser leur mort sur la population. Lui était comme les forces du Bief, recroquevillé entre les ruines, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver, de tirer leurs lances et leurs épées, prêts à mettre en application le plan conçu par Tyrion. Mais c'était trop tard.

Les gens hurlaient, se précipitaient dans tous les sens, et Bronn était certain de voir les torchères qui flambaient en haut des murailles tomber au milieu des gens et embraser l'huile. Une déflagration jaillit brutalement, un mur de feu explosa au milieu des corps et s'éleva tout droit comme une colonne, si haut qui en lécha les toits des maisons les plus proches. Bronn eut un mouvement de recul.

\- CESSEZ !

Le hurlement le fit se tourner vers la muraille. Il ne pouvait le voir à travers les créneaux et les flammes, mais Tyrion était là-haut. Il tentait d'empêcher le massacre.

\- Ce n'est pas une décision de la Main, dit Bronn dans un souffle. C'est la garde. Il faut l'arrêter !

Il bondit hors des décombres, fendit les amas de pierres en courant. C'était de la folie, bien sûr – mais que faire d'autre ? Il cria un ordre par-dessus son épaule, un « Aidez ces gens ! », et il se rua sur la brèche par laquelle il était sorti, contournant les corps squelettiques qui hurlaient et couraient et tombaient en se changeant en torches humaines.

_Ce n'est pas du feu grégeois_.

_T'es bien sûr ?_

Ça n'en avait pas la couleur, ou alors peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'était les fonds d'une réserve épuisée de feu grégeois, mêlée à du feu ordinaire. Les flammes qui escaladaient les murs avaient des reflets verts par endroits.

Le temps de se jeter à l'intérieur de la brèche, et Bronn tira l'épée. Il avala les marches de l'escalier délabré, poussa brutalement le premier soldat à croiser son chemin, attrapa le deuxième au col car il tenait entre ses mains les bords d'une marmite.

\- Pose ça et arrête, ou je te tue. Et dis-leur à tous de cesser, ou la Main et moi vous ferons mettre aux fers jusqu'à ce que la reine rentre pour demander vos têtes !

La lame contre sa gorge sembla convaincre le soldat. Un instant plus tard, Bronn traversa le chemin de ronde en courant. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il y avait tant de soldats et de chaudrons qu'il abandonna l'idée de les arrêter lui-même aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue, à peine entendit-il les cris des soldats qui se relayaient pour s'ordonner de ranger les chaudrons, et il se borna à courir. Au loin, il voyait Tyrion, porté presque à bout de bras par ser Hadrian, et ç'aurait été tellement facile de le jeter par-dessus les créneaux…

Si ce salopard le faisait, c'était trop tard. Bronn était trop loin.

Il accéléra, si fort que ses jambes lui donnèrent l'impression de se décrocher du reste de son corps.

\- … rien. C'est à moi de prendre les choses en main !

Tyrion écarquilla les yeux, les jambes battant au-dessus du vide. Hadrian le brandissait maintenant de l'autre côté des remparts. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais n'en eut pas le temps : Bronn se stoppa net dans sa course et plaqua son épée contre le menton du chevalier. Un filet de sang gicla sous la peau effilée. Ser Hadrian vacilla, se rattrapa de justesse. Dans le mouvement, Tyrion se retrouva brièvement en contact avec les créneaux et prit appui dessus.

\- Vous le reposez immédiatement, siffla Bronn, où je vous embroche. C'est bien clair ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un mercenaire parvenu…

Le souffle cours, il appuya plus franche son épée contre la barbe du lord commandant. En quelques instants, celle-ci se colora de rouge.

\- Et vous, vous avez de mauvais réflexes. Alors vous le reposez, et peut-être que vous vivrez jusqu'au matin. Sinon, je vous tue maintenant et tout le monde vous connaîtra comme ser Hadrian, le grand lord commandant embroché par mercenaire puant le cochon rôti.

Pendant un temps il ne se passa rien puis, lentement, le bras de ser Hadrian retomba et les pieds du nain entrèrent à nouveau en contact avec le sol. La poigne du chevalier se défit, et Tyrion s'écarta immédiatement. Il regardait le lord commandant comme s'il était fou.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous donné l'ordre de jeter cette putain d'huile ? aboya Bronn. On était à deux pas de vous. On pouvait les ramener à l'ordre sans leur faire de mal. C'était ce qu'on avait décidé !

\- Ils étaient en train d'escalader une brèche. Ils auraient eu notre peau.

Même tordu comme il l'était, Bronn pouvait voir la résolution sur le visage du chevalier. Le feu continuait de hurler en contrebas, les flammes étaient désormais si hautes qu'elles jetaient leur danse et leurs reflets contre les traits de ser Hadrian. C'était la chaleur la plus étouffante que Bronn ait jamais vue de sa vie. Il avait été loin de Port-Réal au moment où Daenerys Targaryen avait ravagé la ville, mais il était certain que dans l'esprit de la population, il n'y aurait plus de frontière entre la reine des dragons et les soldats qui prétendaient servir une reine et une Main plus justes, et qui venaient de les incendier.

\- Vous n'aurez jamais leur respect et leur reconnaissance, dit ser Hadrian. Ils ont tué et mangé mes hommes, ils auraient fait de même avec chacun d'entre nous ! C'est par la crainte que la paix se gagne et se conserve. Je vous ai sauvé la vie !

\- En menaçant de jeter la Main de la reine par-dessus les murailles ?

\- Ils meurent de faim ! cria Tyrion, et sa gorge donna l'impression de se déchirer. Ils crèvent sous nos murs, bien sûr qu'ils sont fous, bien sûr qu'ils se jettent sur nous ! Vous venez de leur donner une raison supplémentaire de nous haïr !

Ser Hadrian lui adressa un regard méprisant. Comme si lui savait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas même effleurer l'esprit du nain, qui lui resteraient à jamais inconnues. Il pinça les lèvres, et se tut. Bronn jeta un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule. Quelques soldats le fixaient avec insistance, la main à l'épée, l'air d'attendre un ordre qui ne venait pas. L'air, aussi, de ne pas savoir à qui il leur faudrait obéir quand viendraient les instructions. En bas de la muraille, les cris continuaient, les flammes dévoraient le monde. Les hommes du Bief se démenaient, silhouettes armées qui tentaient d'éteindre les flammes en les noyant de poussière – mais il n'y avait plus de poussière, seulement de la cendre.

\- Mets-le aux fers, dit Tyrion d'une voix rauque. Demain… demain, il sera puni.

Bronn écarta légèrement sa lame ser Hadrian, espérant qu'il se sente libéré, capable de profiter de cette ouverture pour tenter une attaque… mais il n'attendit pas de voir si le chevalier le faisait effectivement. D'un geste brusque, il fracassa le pommeau de son épée contre la tempe du lord commandant du Donjon rouge, si fort qu'il entendit le coup résonner. L'homme tomba à genoux en poussant un cri. Aussitôt, plusieurs soldats firent mouvement. Bronn colla sa lame à la gorge de ser Hadrian.

\- Approchez, et je le saigne comme un cochon.

\- Il a failli à sa mission de protéger Port-Réal et de suivre les ordres de la reine et de la Main de la reine, déclara Tyrion d'une voix forte qui vacillait un peu, crispée. Il a défié mes ordres et vous avez accepté de tuer la population que vous avez juré de protéger parce qu'il vous en avait donné l'ordre ! Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir pour vous et ce royaume, rengainez immédiatement avant de tous nous faire tuer !

Bronn baissa les yeux surpris. Au début de son discours, il avait cru Tyrion sur le point de s'effondrer, mais les derniers mots avaient sonné comme un rugissement. Comme la promesse d'une vengeance à la hauteur de leurs cauchemars.

_Petit, le lion, mais vivant._

Peu à peu, les soldats rengainèrent. Au loin, Bronn vit surgir deux hommes aux couleurs de Hautjardin.

\- Vous, là ! les apostropha-t-il. Venez donc récupérer celui-ci et jetez-le aux cachots. Vous pouvez bien prendre son épée et son armure.

Comme les deux hommes empoignaient ser Hadrian et le traînaient sur le chemin de ronde, Bronn se tourna à nouveau vers Tyrion. Les traits ravagés, il s'était penché par-dessus le mur d'enceinte pour contempler, horrifié, le peuple qui partait en fumée.

**.**

_Gaelyn_

La vieille femme referma les pans de sa cape sur elle d'un geste brusque. La chambre était plongée dans une semi pénombre, mais cela faisait plus de quarante ans que Gaelyn y dormait chaque nuit, et elle aurait pu en dessiner chaque contour et chaque détail les yeux fermés. Il n'en faisait pas moins aussi froid que noir, et elle se dirigea d'emblée vers la cheminée pour y relancer le feu.

\- Voilà bien une soirée dont je me serais volontiers passée, soupira Oldvalon quelque part derrière elle.

Sans doute était-elle assise sur le lit, comme elle en avait souvent l'habitude, quand bien même elle ne portât pas encore sa tenue de nuit. Gaelyn n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, droite et fière sur la couverture pourpre finement tressée de fils d'or qui dessinaient des roses et des îles. Certainement qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de la soirée, si joliment ouvragée, et que sa canne reposait près d'elle. Sans lever les yeux de l'âtre où renaissaient les braises, Gaelyn pouvait décrire chaque détail de cette chambre emplie de tableaux, de livres, de bibelots d'origines multiples qui leur avaient été offerts. Contre le rebord de la fenêtre reposait sur un râtelier les armes des frères d'Oldvalon, depuis longtemps tombés au combat. Accroché au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée, le tableau représentant Hautjardin, que Gaelyn avait reçu de sa mère alors qu'elle quittait ses terres, offrait à la vieille femme une vision de ce qui avait autrefois été chez elle.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus Hautjardin comme sa maison. Du moment où elle avait su qu'Oldvalon lui offrait plus qu'un serment approuvé par un mestre, Gaelyn avait acquis la certitude que ce serait elle, sa maison. A jamais.

\- Ne mens pas de la sorte. Tu avais hâte de faire la connaissance de cette jeune reine, et je sais que tu es heureuse de l'image que tu en as vue aujourd'hui. Comme je sais aussi que tu es heureuse de pouvoir compter sur le soutien de nos nièces et neveu.

\- Neveux au pluriel, ce me semble.

Gaelyn se releva et adressa à sa compagne un regard gentiment moqueur.

\- Voilà longtemps que tu rêvais de me dire une chose semblable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N'en avons-nous pas eu la preuve toute à l'heure ? lui renvoya Oldvalon.

\- Accordé. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je le ménage.

Comme le feu semblait déterminer à prendre correctement, elle l'abandonna pour rejoindre le lit. Les tentures tout autour avaient l'aspect vaporeux auquel il fallait s'attendre, et de douces couleurs. Gaelyn prit place, avisant distraitement les doigts ridés d'Oldvalon qui se jouaient des attaches de sa robe, les dénouant une à une par le devant - car il n'était guère pratique, à leur âge et sans servante, d'avoir encore des corsets et des robes qui se nouassent dans le dos.

\- Tu es bien pensive, tout de même, commenta Gaelyn.

\- Et toi d'une attention bien appuyée devant mon manque flagrant de dextérité.

\- Tes doigts n'ont plus l'agilité de leur jeunesse, mais ce n'est guère surprenant. Ce qui me préoccupe davantage, c'est de voir à quel point ton esprit aiguisé semble décidé à réfléchir à ce dîner. Ne peux-tu donc y penser demain ?

\- Si je veux y réfléchir convenablement et trouver une solution au problème qui m'occupe une fois que je serais égarée dans mes rêves, mieux vaut que j'y songe encore avant de me laisser aller au sommeil, ne crois-tu pas ?

Gaelyn n'insista pas, sachant déjà que cela serait peine perdue. Elle n'avait encore jamais pu gagner un tel débat, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle y parviendrait. D'ailleurs, elle doutait de le vouloir réellement. C'était ainsi que pensait Oldvalon, et cela lui avait parfaitement réussi jusque-là, après tout.

\- J'admets que certaines choses me laissent pensive. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ce qu'il a pu se passer ce soir, et je ne parle pas uniquement de la fidélité de nos neveux et nièces. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me plaise de le reconnaître, mais certains arguments de Selwyn ne me semblent pas entièrement dénués de fond, et quand je vois de quelle façon nous avons évolué ces dernières décennies… Eh bien, je dois admettre qu'il existe un charme certain à se savoir ainsi coupé de tout. A notre façon, nous avons nous aussi profité de la politique isolationniste de Selwyn et de l'oubli graduel dans lequel nous plongions à mesure qu'Accalmie oubliait notre existence. Peut-être faisons-nous preuve d'injustice en l'accablant de la sorte.

\- Ne mélange pas tout, la coupa Gaelyn d'un ton sec. Certes, nous avons su profiter de ce qu'il nous imposait, mais des guildiens sont allés se battre pour Dorne quand les Martell en avaient besoin. Nous avons encouragé les nôtres à faire ce qu'ils pensaient juste, en dépit de leur seigneur. Nous leur avons donné les armes pour se défendre dans ce monde.

\- Mais nous ne nous sommes pas nous-mêmes ouvertes au monde.

\- Nul ne voulait de nous.

\- Et à présent...

Oldvalon n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile. Son regard pensif errait dans le feu de la cheminée, comme si les flammes pouvaient lui révéler un secret.

\- A présent, reprit-elle, les choses changent. Et j'ignore encore si c'est une bonne chose.

\- Le changement est la clef de la vie, affirma Gaelyn avec force. Nous ne pouvons y couper et tu le sais. Et je pense qu'il s'agit d'une bonne chose. Nous avons besoin d'aller de l'avant.

\- Mais aussi de protéger les nôtres. Imagines-tu ce qu'il adviendrait si nous allier à la reine des Six Couronnes précipitait la chute de la Guilde ?

Bien sûr qu'elle l'imaginait. Le travail de toute une vie réduit à néant, des centaines de gens qui seraient sans protection, sans guide, sans plus rien de ce qu'ils avaient connu.

\- Sansa Stark me semble être quelqu'un de bien, dit lentement Gaelyn. Une femme jeune encore, mais intègre, qui fera son possible pour être une bonne reine. Je ne prétends pas que le peu d'elle que nous ayons vu nous donne une impression certaine, et je suis sûre qu'elle doit à cette heure réfléchir à la meilleure manière de se servir de ce que nous sommes et de ce que nous avons à offrir pour protéger le royaume. Mais il faudra y songer. Lui parler. Envisager que peut-être, nous puissions faire scission avec Selwyn.

\- Sans provoquer une émeute ? Y crois-tu seulement une seule seconde ?

\- Tôt ou tard, ton insupportable cousin devra revenir à la raison. Il ne peut demeurer dans cette situation inextricable et je suis certaine que dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion, la couronne le ramènera à la raison par la force. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de prendre les armes contre lui - et si jamais il le fallait, nous sommes peut-être moins nombreux mais nous sommes autrement plus efficaces que lui. Nous pourrions lui faire un tort considérable.

\- Que nous paierions au centuple, répliqua Oldvalon. Selwyn n'a que faire de ses hommes s'il doit les mener à la bataille, ce sont des chevaliers et il les honorera, mais ce ne sont pas ses enfants, ses amis. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de m'opposer physiquement à lui et il le sait. A cette heure, il doit déjà ruminer la menace de se voir priver de sa protection.

Ayant fini de se battre avec les lacets de sa robe, elle laissa ses mains retomber avec grâce sur ses genoux. En dépit de l'âge, lady Oldvalon arborait toujours un port de reine, une grâce et une prestance qui ne s'acquièrent qu'à force de patience, de connaissance, et qui souvent ne sont l'apanage que des grands hommes et des grandes dames. Elle aurait pu être reine, si elle l'avait souhaité. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'était consacrée à la Guilde et à ce qu'elle était elle-même, loin du jeu qu'elle aurait dû mener toute sa vie à la cour du roi, loin des mensonges qui l'auraient approchée du pouvoir mais éloignée de la vérité. De qui elle était véritablement.

C'était cela qui avait attiré l'attention de Gaelyn la première fois. Cette tranquillité dénuée de prétention, cette connaissance du danger et de la vérité, cette acceptation de celle-ci. Jamais il n'y avait eu de fard posé pour masquer la réalité.

\- Que comptes-tu proposer à la reine demain ? demanda-t-elle en prenant délicatement la main osseuse d'Oldvalon pour en suivre du pouce le tracé des veines devenues au fil du temps plus visibles.

La vieille lady de Tarth lui adressa un léger sourire en lui abandonnant sa main.

\- Premièrement, nous avons ici quelques soieries et tentures dont nous saurions nous passer. S'il leur faut des œuvres d'art susceptibles de rembourser le prêt de la Banque de Fer, nous avons quelques moyens pour les y aider. Des tableaux, des vases, de belles choses dont nous ne savons que faire, il faut en convenir.

Il y avait tant de bonne volonté dans la voix d'Oldvalon que Gaelyn s'y serait presque laissée prendre. Mais elle savait quelle passion la vieille femme avait pour les arts et pour les multiples collections qu'elle avait entamées au sein de la Guilde.

\- Il faudra faire la liste de ce dont nous pouvons nous passer, reprit Oldvalon.

\- L'Histoire survit à travers les œuvres d'arts. Il y a dans nos galeries des morceaux de plus de cultures que la reine n'en connaît. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en séparer. Ce serait comme d'amputer notre communauté d'une partie de ce qu'elle est, de priver nos descendants d'une partie de leur histoire. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de connaître une Corneille à Trois Yeux capable de nous rapporter l'histoire de nos civilisations dont nous avons perdu la trace.

\- Mais c'est en survivant que nous portons notre Histoire, répliqua Oldvalon avec un doux sourire. Je n'escompte pas nous forcer à nous séparer de tout ce que nous possédons, ne t'en fais pas. Et j'entends consulter chaque chef des ethnies pour qu'ils choisissent par eux-mêmes ce dont ils peuvent se défaire.

Gaelyn sonda longuement son regard. Une nouvelle fois, sous ses yeux, elle voyait se battre les passions et le sens du devoir. Oldvalon avait toujours eu à cœur de faire ce qu'il devait être fait. S'il lui fallait se priver de tout ce qui faisait de sa vie ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle aimait, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour s'y résoudre.

Gaelyn pressa doucement ses doigts.

\- Je t'aiderai à faire ces listes.

Oldvalon lui renvoya un léger sourire puis, lentement, s'affaissa contre son épaule et vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de Gaelyn. Celle-ci lui passa un bras autour des épaules, l'étreignit le plus délicatement possible. Oldvalon n'avait jamais eu une solide constitution, mais avec le temps, elle était devenue pareille à un oisillon dont l'ossature fragile donnait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir survivre à une étreinte trop brutale.

\- Leur navire ne sera certainement pas prêt à repartir avant une dizaine de jours, dit Gaelyn après un moment. Je ne sais si cela les intéressera, mais nous pouvons lui proposer, à ses hommes et la reine, d'assister à notre pantomime. Cela égayera peut-être leur séjour avant qu'ils ne se pressent au-devant des conflits.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

_Voilà venue l'heure du coucher,_ songea Gaelyn en sentant la fatigue qui achevait d'échouer sa compagne contre elle. _Nous n'avons certainement plus l'âge de nous agiter autant en une seule journée._

Elle retroussa les lèvres dans un sourire moqueur, qui se mua en douceur. Elle se connaissait bien assez pour savoir que jamais elle ne pourrait renoncer à l'adrénaline que lui conférait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur la Guilde. Oldvalon était faite d'un bois différent, plus noble, plus précieux. Presque royal. Un bois qui ne fléchissait pas avec les années. Jamais aucune d'elles ne renonceraient à leur position avant d'y être réellement contraintes. Tout au plus avaient-elles pris l'habitude de laisser plus de pouvoir à Leth et Leung.

_Et bientôt à Brienne et ser Jaime, j'imagine._ A moins que la reine ne les rappelle…

Gaelyn sentit son humeur fléchir de manière significative. Elle savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, et plus tôt que tard sans doute quand l'on voyait de quelle façon le monde survivait au-delà des eaux de Tarth, mais pour la première fois, Gaelyn prit conscience de ce que cela signifierait réellement.

Pour la reine, certes. Mais pour la Guilde, aussi.

**.**

_Brienne_

\- Une soirée telle que vous la redoutiez, en somme, conclut Podrick au terme du résumé du repas diplomatique.

La chevaleresse esquissa un sourire sans joie. Elle avait trouvé l'écuyer endormi quand elle avait poussé la porte de sa chambre, et Lao Si avait sauté sur l'occasion de lui dire que Pod n'avait eu aucun problème et avait bien mangé. Mais quand l'enfant était reparti aux cuisines au triple galop pour en remonter un pichet d'eau, il avait claqué si fort la porte que, même abruti par la fatigue et la douleur, Podrick avait émergé du sommeil et exigé d'entendre ce qu'il avait manqué. Trop lasse pour le lui refuser, incapable de simplement admettre qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans sa chambre en attendant que Jaime n'en termine avec Selwyn, Brienne s'était exécutée, non sans rappeler l'écuyer à l'ordre.

Finalement, Lao Si était remonté avec un pichet d'eau, avait écouté une partie du récit de la chevaleresse, avant de tomber de fatigue sur un des sièges.

\- C'est une conclusion qui en vaut une autre, dit-elle.

Elle refusait de se laisser affecter plus que cela par les évènements. Depuis des mois, peut-être même des années, elle s'était endurcie. La pauvre laideronne géante, naïve, qui avait pris les armes pour Renly Baratheon avait bien changé.

\- Tu devrais dormir, dit-elle en repoussant l'épaule de Podrick contre l'oreiller. Il est tard, et tu as besoin de repos.

\- Que fait-on du garçon ?

\- Je le porterai au dortoir demain. Il ne pose pas de problème pour le moment, je vais lui trouver une couverture. Quelqu'un sait-il qu'il est ici ?

Podrick s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jaime visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il referma derrière lui et fit à peine plus d'un pas avant de s'immobiliser, sans même sembler remarquer la présence de Lao Si qui sommeillait en penchant dangereusement au bord de la chaise.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda immédiatement la chevaleresse en se redressant.

\- J'espère simplement que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

Il paraissait étrangement penaud, et Brienne sentit l'inquiétude lui serrer le cœur. Elle se leva, sans plus faire attention à l'écuyer et au garçonnet, et s'arrêta à un bras de distance de Jaime, perdue. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle faillit demander _As-tu frappé Selwyn ?,_ mais n'osa pas. Elle savait qu'il en était capable et que ce serait certainement mérité. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de l'en empêcher. Il était lui-même, après tout. Un Lannister honorable, mais un Lannister avide de sang et de violence, aussi.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Jaime secoua la tête.

\- Ton père va aussi bien et se montre aussi prétentieux que je le craignais, donc si tu crains que je ne l'ai tué, rassure-toi, il va très bien.

\- Je me bornais à te croire capable de le frapper, pas de l'assassiner.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Il essayait de sourire, mais son visage se tordait dans une grimace plus qu'autre chose, et il parlait trop vite. Brienne savait faire la différence entre une simple plaisanterie et une vaine tentative pour masquer une inquiétude plus profonde. Elle lui adressa un regard insistant, et il parut se tasser légèrement sur lui-même.

\- Ton père m'a offert de t'épouser.

La réponse était tombée sur un ton neutre, et Jaime, qui avait contemplé le sol pour lui dire cela, leva les yeux vers elle, mal à l'aise. Pour sa part, Brienne ne parvenait plus vraiment à réfléchir, et se forçait au calme. Elle en avait oublié la présence de Podrick et le petit Yi Tien endormi sur la chaise près d'eux.

\- Et ? tenta-t-elle néanmoins de l'encourager quand elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas reprendre tout seul.

\- Et, conclut péniblement Jaime, j'ai refusé.

Brienne arqua un sourcil. Il y avait une explication logique à cela, elle en était certaine. Il ne pouvait en aller autrement. Et là encore, le chevalier reprit la parole trop rapidement :

\- Il exigeait que nous prenions parti pour lui dans sa lutte contre la Couronne. Il voulait que tu abjures ton serment envers Sansa et que tu l'aides à proclamer l'île indépendante. Sans ça, il ne donnerait pas son consentement.

Pendant un instant, il flotta dans la pièce un silence inconfortable, et les deux chevaliers se fixèrent sans un mot. Puis Brienne expira longuement, repoussant l'émotion au plus profond d'elle-même. Il n'y avait rien de si terrible à l'horizon, finalement. Elle n'avait jamais cru que son père reviendrait sur sa décision et consentirait à ce qu'il estimait être une mésalliance insupportable. Une telle manipulation n'avait rien de très surprenant. Ce n'était qu'un coup de plus.

Et elle était chevalier, après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir fatiguée de prendre des coups.

\- Peux-tu porter Lao Si ? Il dormira avec Pod cette nuit. Je parlerai de lui à Iruth demain et je veillerai à ce qu'on lui trouve une place au dortoir.

Jaime la regarda, hésitant, pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête et souleva le petit garçon avec délicatesse. Il n'avait visiblement jamais porté un enfant de cette façon, mais il ne s'en dépêtra pas trop mal, et malgré l'épuisement, Podrick écarta la couverture le temps que Jaime glisse l'enfant dans le lit. Brienne faillit dire quelque chose, mais abandonna l'idée et se chargea elle-même de retirer ses chausses au garçonnet.

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas, Pod, appelle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas.

\- C'est un ordre, dirent Jaime et Brienne d'une même voix.

Trop faible pour se contenir, l'écuyer esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, les deux chevaliers s'étaient retranchés dans leur chambre, porte close. Brienne sentait bien le regard de Jaime qui pesait sur elle alors qu'elle abandonnait ses vêtements du jour pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit, plus confortable, mais elle ne chercha pas à croiser son regard. A peine lui dénoua-t-elle ses propres attaches de surcot et ses propres cordons de tunique, et s'il ne la quitta pas des yeux, Jaime ne dit pas un mot non plus. Bientôt, il se défit de sa main de bois et tous les deux se retrouvèrent sous les couvertures, silencieux. Brienne souffla la seule bougie qui brûlait sur la table de chevet. Elle se sentait trop faible pour lire, et trop lasse pour réfléchir. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva bientôt à contempler le plafond et les murs sur lesquels se jouait le ballet des ombres qui entraient par les fenêtres dont, une fois encore, ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets.

Jaime ne dormait pas. Comme elle, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, à ceci près qu'ils étaient fixés sur elle et non sur les ombres.

\- Tu m'en veux.

Il n'avait même pas posé la question, tant cela lui paraissait évident. Brienne secoua la tête, se morigénant d'être encore une fois ce qu'elle était. Sa main rampa sous la couverture et se saisit du moignon de Jaime.

\- Non. Au contraire.

Elle se força à se tourner vers lui, et malgré la pénombre, ses yeux s'étaient tant accoutumés à l'obscurité qu'elle pouvait presque distinguait chaque trait du visage de Jaime. Elle voyait son trouble, tout au moins.

\- J'aurais dû le contraindre d'une manière ou d'une autre…

\- Merci d'avoir refusé, le coupa-t-elle.

Il s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte, avant de la refermer dans un soupir. Son regard monta vers le plafond, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Une réponse. Une solution.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois obligée de me remercier d'avoir refusé de t'épouser.

\- A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Elle ébaucha un sourire sans joie. Elle le sentait, dans son ventre : le temps pressait. Et cela n'était pas la faute de Jaime. C'était elle qui leur avait mis le dos au mur, sachant fort bien que son père ne leur serait pas d'une grande aide - ni même qu'il leur serait d'une aide tout court.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses !

D'un geste brusque, Jaime s'arracha à sa poigne et se redressa en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je t'ai promis de t'épouser sans dot, sans septon, sans rien de ta part pourvu que tu veuilles bien de moi, et je ne suis même pas fichu de tenir ma promesse !

Brienne se redressa à son tour, étendit le bras, mais renonça avant d'atteindre l'épaule de Jaime. Elle ignorait si amorcer un contact était réellement une bonne chose à cet instant. Elle avait rarement vu le chevalier aussi furieux alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle s'était attendue à une explosion durant toute la soirée, redoutant le moment où Jaime enverrait promener toutes ses résolutions pour faire un scandale. Elle avait simplement cru que cela se produirait devant un tiers, et qu'une fois de retour dans leur chambre, il se calmerait. Au lieu de cela, il luttait pour conserver son calme, et elle se sentait lasse. Terriblement lasse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion ce soir, soupira-t-elle. Je me fiche de ce que mon père a pu dire, de ce qu'il se refuse à accepter, je me fiche même d'être ta femme. Nous en avons déjà parlé, nous savions qu'il pourrait ne jamais donner son consentement, et nous savons tous les deux depuis longtemps qu'il n'a plus de tolérance à mon égard.

Abattue, elle se laissa à nouveau aller contre les oreillers. Elle se sentait trop faible pour se mettre en colère. Tout d'un coup, elle ne voulait que dormir. Dormir, et oublier cette journée interminable, ce dîner qui s'était si mal passé, simplement se reposer.

\- Comment peux-tu dire que tu te fiches d'être ma femme ?

\- La moitié des gens que je rencontre m'appelle la Putain du Régicide depuis des années. Je ne connais personne qui croie encore que je sois vierge, et quoi qu'il advienne maintenant, je devrais vivre avec les murmures sur mon passage, en sachant que tout le monde dira que tu te seras enchaîné à moi parce que j'étais enceinte. Je le sais, tu le sais, Podrick lui-même le sait. Même si mon père avait accepté de nous marier demain, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'inquiéter pour une réputation que je n'ai plus depuis longtemps. Quand il sera temps, tu reconnaîtras l'enfant et l'on dira de moi ce que l'on voudra. Peut-être même sera-t-il suffisant de dire, une fois de retour sur le continent, que nous avons adopté l'enfant. Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle pour conclure. Je ne sais rien, si ce n'est qu'il est trop tard pour que nous ayons cette conversation.

Elle l'entendit se tourner vers elle mais ne le regarda pas. Elle avait beau tenter de parler d'un ton neutre, elle se sentait encore affectée par cette histoire, en dépit de tous ses efforts. Et c'était ridicule. Elle avait toujours assumé ses choix, ce n'était pas pour gémir sur son sort à présent que tout, ou presque, semblait enfin lui sourire. Elle était responsable de cette vie qui grandissait dans son ventre, de son existence. Elle ne lui ferait pas payer le prix de ses erreurs, et s'il fallait que jamais elle ne puisse affirmer être sa mère par le sang, eh bien, elle le ferait. Mais cette journée était déjà trop longue, et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir. Qu'on la laissât en paix, par pitié...

Jaime poussa un profond soupir et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir se caler contre elle. Mais plutôt que de s'allonger, il lui saisit doucement le poignet et tira dessus.

\- Lève-toi.

\- J'aimerais dormir…

\- S'il te plaît.

Elle obéit de mauvaise grâce, se laissa entraîner sur ses jambes sans comprendre à quoi il jouait. Ils se retrouvèrent debout l'un face à l'autre, dans l'encadrement de l'une des fenêtres qui déversaient la lumière sombre de la nuit, découpant les ombres mais, paradoxalement, les éclairant légèrement. Entre les nuages, la lueur de la lune perçait difficilement et venait découper leurs traits. Dans cette position, Brienne ne pouvait pas ignorer le regard que Jaime posait sur elle, et elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Il y avait toujours eu un stade au-delà duquel elle avait peine à supporter le regard du chevalier. Quand il se faisait trop doux, quand il laissait entendre plus que de la pitié ou de l'amitié. Depuis un peu moins d'un an, elle avait dû y faire face quotidiennement et elle n'avait presque jamais cessé de se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle ne méritait pas un tel regard. Elle n'en revenait pas d'en recevoir un. C'était facile d'admettre ses sentiments et de se comporter avec une certaine émotion quand on risquait sa vie, facile aussi quand ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre dans une partie de jeu amoureux et qu'il y avait tant à faire, à toucher, à respirer. Mais c'était autre chose d'affronter un tel regard quand il n'y avait rien derrière lequel se réfugier, quand il n'y avait que ça sous ses yeux, et si proche encore qu'elle ne pouvait pas même détourner les yeux.

Jaime la lâcha juste assez longtemps pour mordre dans sa manche et retrousser celle-ci assez pour dégager son poignet, et le bracelet de cordons bleus et argentés qui y pendait. Puis il prit le bras gauche de Brienne et repoussa sa propre manche, dévoilant le second bracelet.

\- Tu n'es pas ma putain, dit-il d'un ton doux qui donnait toujours à l'estomac de Brienne le sentiment qu'il allait se retourner sur lui-même.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il plaça la main gauche de la chevaleresse, dont la peau brûlée n'en était que plus endommagée sous le bracelet de cordelettes colorées, sur sa nuque. Puis, tout aussi délicatement, il laissa ses propres doigts se perdre dans les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur la nuque de Brienne. Elle déglutit.

Elle voulut lui dire de cesser cette mascarade. Elle savait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune preuve, d'aucune déclaration, qu'elle se fichait de…

Il l'embrassa, et son argumentaire s'évanouit dans sa mémoire.

Pendant quelques instants, ce fut comme si le reste du monde avait disparu. C'était souvent ainsi. C'était presque toujours ainsi. Malgré les mois, elle ne parvenait pas à s'habituer.

Lentement, un sourire se dessina contre ses lèvres. Quand elle s'écarta, elle croisa le regard amusé de Jaime. Il avait eu une idée, visiblement. Et ce n'était pas toujours gage de bonne nouvelle.

\- Je suis d'avis que nous avons bien mérité de nous reposer.

\- C'est ce que j'escomptais faire quand tu m'as forcée à me lever, répondit Brienne en toute mauvaise foi.

Comme si elle n'avait rien dit, il l'entraîna à travers la pièce, drapa son bras estropié dans la serviette épaisse qui pendait à son support, et s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Ouvre-la, dit-il en désignant la serrure.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te l'ai demandé gentiment. Et parce que je suis certain que tu seras contente de te coucher une fois que tu auras obéi.

\- C'est ça que tu attends, l'obéissance ?

Mais il y avait plus de moquerie dans sa voix qu'elle-même ne s'y était attendue. Jaime avait cet air malicieux qui le prenait de temps en temps quand il décidait de tenter quelque chose d'un peu trop puéril ou inhabituel, et elle avait abandonné l'idée de dormir immédiatement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se figer dans un sursaut de prudence alors qu'elle s'emparait de la poignée.

\- Tu sais que les couloirs grouillent des hommes de mon père et de Sansa ? Que cette nuit, nous avons moins d'alliés ici que d'habitude ?

\- Me prends-tu vraiment pour un incapable pataud qui ne sait pas se montrer discret ?

\- Je nous prends pour deux des chevaliers les moins discrets de Westeros, voilà tout.

\- Femme de peu de foi.

Brienne avait beau avoir acquis une certaine habitude avec le temps, elle ne parvenait pas encore à se défendre efficacement contre cette expression en particulier. Peut-être un peu trop de malice, ou de tendresse dans le regard pour que cela lui sembla naturel. Elle ouvrit la porte et se laissa entraîner dans le couloir.

Elle connaissait les chemins de la Guilde comme sa propre poche. Elle avait appris chacun d'eux à Jaime au cours des six derniers mois, et il se repérait désormais sur l'ensemble du domaine comme s'il était chez lui. Elle reconnut sans peine le dédale de couloirs dans lequel il l'entraîna, serpentant entre les artères les plus fréquentés pour esquiver ceux qui n'auraient pas manqué de déclarer un scandale en les apercevant en tenue de nuit, filant ainsi main dans la main. Brienne crut bien apercevoir un ou deux jeunes guildiens qui détournèrent les yeux à leur approche, mais ce fut tout.

D'un coup d'épaule, Jaime poussa la porte de la salle de bains. Une douzaine de bassines en cuivre y était disposée, et une grande marmite emplie d'eau pendait au-dessus d'un brasero. Si la plupart des chambres individuelles disposait d'un bac d'eau propre et d'un nécessaire de toilettes, les deux chevaliers s'étaient défaits de leur propre baignoire quelques semaines plus tôt, quand il avait fallu aider deux femmes yi tiennes à accoucher dans de bonnes conditions. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore récupérée et se contentaient depuis d'un simple bac.

Lâchant enfin la chevaleresse, Jaime ferma la porte et la cala avec une chaise pour s'assurer de ne recevoir aucune visite impromptue.

\- Maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit Brienne en avisant la marmite immense où l'eau fumait.

\- A ton avis ? Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de tout...

\- Tu as une main, et je ne suis pas en sucre.

Comme il n'avait rien à répondre à ça, il capitula et se laissa aider pour remplir la baignoire la plus proche. En quelques minutes, le bain était prêt, et un énorme savon reposait sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça.

\- Tu es toujours enceinte, fatiguée, et la journée a été interminable.

C'étaient là des arguments irréfutables, mais Brienne n'avait pas envie d'écouter la voix de la raison. Elle voulait que Jaime la pense capable de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve - qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Comme si Jaime lisait dans ses pensées, il lui crocheta la nuque et l'obligea à prendre appui contre lui.

\- J'ai vraiment envie d'oublier cette soirée interminable.

C'était un coup bas. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. _Maudit sois-tu, Jaime._

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle, tu as gagné. Satisfait ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

**.**

_Jaime_

Elle aurait pu se défaire de ses vêtements de nuit bien plus vite et plus facilement sans lui. Il le savait très bien, mais il y avait une certaine chaleur à s'en charger en partie lui-même – et en pareille tenue, lui n'avait aucun lacet à défaire qui nécessitât un peu d'aide. Quand ils furent nus, Brienne se détourna, prête à entrer dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas faire remarquer à voix haute l'évidence qui sautait pourtant aux yeux : à savoir que jamais la baignoire ne serait à même de les accueillir tous les deux. Non qu'elle fût particulièrement petite, mais elle était à la mesure d'un guildien, non de deux chevaliers déjà exceptionnellement grands.

\- Une dernière chose, dit encore Jaime en la retenant par le bras.

Brienne fit volte-face, pour ne tomber que sur son visage goguenard.

\- Quoi ?

Si possible, son sourire s'étira davantage.

\- Impressionnant, l'état de Leth. Je n'en reviens pas que les pirates aient eu une allonge suffisante pour l'atteindre jusque sur le _Brise-Tempête_ alors que nous les massacrions à des dizaines de mètres de lui.

Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien, puis Jaime sentit ses lèvres s'étirer encore et la satisfaction lui gonfler la poitrine en voyant peu à peu Brienne virer au cramoisi.

Par les Sept, si cet enfoiré de Selwyn ne se décidait pas à accéder à sa requête et que Sansa ne leur apportait aucune aide, il irait jusqu'à Port-Réal pour prendre un mestre en otage et le ramener fissa à la Guilde. Parce que cette chaleur qui lui gonflait la poitrine allait bien au-delà de la satisfaction, et chaque fois qu'il l'éprouvait, il se demandait si cela n'allait pas finir par le consumer entièrement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, protesta Brienne en toute mauvaise foi.

\- Tu mens _tellement _mal…

\- Parce que tu as eu une meilleure inspiration, peut-être ? « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste pris un coup pendant la bataille ? » le singea-t-elle, furibarde.

Les disputes étaient rarement le bon moment pour se mettre à rire, Jaime l'avait appris à ses dépens. Mais à cet instant, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et ne put qu'étreindre la chevaleresse avant qu'elle ne le frappe pour le faire taire, et l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de lui crier dessus. Pour autant, il ne cessa pas de rire, et même quand Brienne lui donna un coup de poing pour le repousser, il continua.

\- Tu as dû lui casser la pommette !

\- A dix ans, il s'est brisé la jambe droite en trois morceaux. Je gage qu'il s'en remettra, dit-elle finalement en abandonnant sa tentative de s'écarter. Et je n'ai certainement rien cassé du tout.

\- Parce que tu sais le bruit que fait une pommette qui se brise ? s'enquit Jaime, le nez dans son épaule.

\- J'ai bonne mémoire, oui.

Incapable de ravaler le sourire qui lui étirait les traits et le rire qui montait sa poitrine, il se borna à l'étreindre un peu plus fort encore. Peu à peu, l'exaspération de Brienne s'atténua et elle se contenta de le tenir contre elle sans bouger ni parler. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, il ne voyait d'ailleurs rien, les yeux clos, mais il ne s'en sentait pas moins bien. La tension, l'inquiétude avaient disparu. Presque.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de lui fracasser la figure pour réparer l'affront qu'il m'avait fait, dit-il tout bas.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te battre avec lui non plus, répliqua Brienne. Pas pour moi.

\- Et pour qui d'autre veux-tu que je me batte ? Leth et moi attendions depuis des mois de régler ça par les poings, et ce n'est pas Pod qui serait venu sur le tapis. Et même s'il doit être l'homme le plus irritant des Six Couronnes, mon frère n'a jamais eu l'infortune de lui parler.

Contre son épaule, il sentit Brienne étouffer son rire. Du bout des doigts, Jaime commença à jouer avec les mèches qui effleuraient la nuque de la chevaleresse. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en lasser. Il avait toujours ressenti le besoin du contact depuis Winterfell, mais cela lui semblait plus exacerbé que jamais depuis la Présentation aux Tempêtes.

Il se détacha brusquement de Brienne et se plia sur lui-même pour lui tacler les jambes de son bras manchot. Elle n'eut ni le temps de protester, ni celui de réagir. Il la souleva d'un élan et la propulsa dans l'eau chaude, avant de tomber à sa suite.

**.**

_Tyrion_

Longtemps, il avait cru que la pire odeur était celle du feu, des cendres. Mais la chair brûlée par l'huile enflammée lui semblait soudain plus horrible encore. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle du trône, Tyrion regardait les hommes du Bief procéder à la répartition des blessés, aux premiers soins, tout en portant haut et clair leurs armes en évidence, comme s'il restait à ces pauvres gens la plus petite goutte d'énergie à allouer à une rébellion.

_Ils sont morts. Hadrian les a tués. _

Peu importait qu'ils mangent, boivent, qu'ils profitent de la chaleur du feu : leurs yeux étaient vides. La douleur les rendrait fous, à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas. Ser Hadrian et ses hommes leur avaient pris la dernière chose qu'ils possédaient, et cette volonté de vivre au mépris de tout venait de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Tyrion se sentait dans un tel état second qu'il ne vit pas immédiatement que Bronn était venu le rejoindre. L'ancien mercenaire se laissa tomber près de lui avec un profond soupir. Il puait la fumée, mais il régnait une telle odeur de chair brûlée partout dans le château que ce n'était pas ce qui allait gêner Tyrion.

\- On fera le décompte des vivants demain, si tu veux bien, dit Bronn. Pour le moment, tout ce que je veux, c'est me décrasser et dormir un peu.

\- Ser Hadrian ?

Etait-ce sa voix ? Il ne la reconnaissait pas. C'était comme une version atrophiée de sa voix.

\- Aux fers, comme tu l'as demandé. Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas en faire ?

Question idiote. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités. Tout devrait, tôt ou tard, finir de la même manière. Une exécution. Un bouc-émissaire. L'unique possibilité, peut-être, de sauver encore le regard que la population portait sur le gouvernement. Ser Hadrian devrait mourir, et en place publique.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils encore en tirer quelque chose. Mais à quel prix ? Tyrion voyait encore les amas de corps calcinés au pied de la muraille.

_Vous auriez plu à Daenerys._

_Tais-toi, Tyrion. La nuit a été longue._

\- Tu m'as l'air sur le point de t'effondrer, commenta Bronn. Lève-toi de là et va voir ton lit, il saura t'accueillir.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser superviser avec lady Joana…

\- On en est capable, le coupa le mercenaire. Et ferme-la un peu, j'ai réussi à faire bouger ces fossiles de leur campement pour les convaincre de venir jusqu'ici, je devrais être capable de les supporter le temps qu'ils soignent ces pauvres gars.

_Même moi je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous soignables. Beaucoup mourront ces nuits, ou dans les jours à venir._

_Au moins cela fera moins de bouches à nourrir. Plus d'espoir de survie pour ceux qui restent._

Tyrion repoussa cette pensée, écœuré. Il savait, pourtant, que c'était la vérité. Leurs vivres étaient si limités, et maintenant, peut-être auraient-ils un espoir de voir venir les secours. Mais à quel prix…

Qui était-il, pour avoir cru pouvoir redresser Port-Réal, sauver le royaume, gérer une telle crise ? Il n'était rien. Ni un chevalier, ni un mestre, ni même une Main digne de ce nom. Rien qu'un nain assis à même le sol, contre un mur délabré, et dont les yeux contemplaient une scène de guerre sans la voir. Un massacre en temps de paix. Une exécution du peuple, qu'ils devaient à l'un des hommes sensés le protéger. Un homme qui avait agi en toute liberté parce que Tyrion lui avait laissé les commandes de la garde et de toutes les forces militaires du palais.

_Aurais-je pu l'empêcher, si j'avais été plus attentif ? Si j'avais observé les soldats, plutôt que les gens ? Si j'avais prêté attention aux réserves de ser Hadrian, au lieu de m'en remettre uniquement à notre plan ?_

Et ser Hadrian, alors ? Qui l'avait recruté ? Qui lui avait fait une entière confiance sans jamais voir en lui l'homme froid et cruel qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à tuer ces pauvres gens ?

Son regard se promena sur les corps noircis, les plaies brûlantes, purulentes, les lambeaux de peaux qui se détachaient des os et des muscles. Les visages brisés, incapables de parler, dont les bouches laissaient échapper des gémissements ou un silence pire encore. Les gens du Bief se relayaient, apportant de l'eau, baignant les blessures, les pansant de leur mieux, drapant les miséreux dans des couvertures rêches. Il aperçut lady Joana, au loin. Sans égard pour son rang, la jeune femme avait mis un genou à terre et nettoyait délicatement les bras brûlés d'un vieillard. Son lourd manteau chaud traînait dans la poussière, et après un instant, Tyrion la vit en entourer une femme tétanisée qui serrait contre elle un enfant couvert de bandages.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ne pas voir ce qu'était ser Hadrian…

\- Tes chevaliers préférés sont en exil à quatre jours de bateau et il fallait que tu en trouves un pour commander l'armée et le Donjon Rouge, l'interrompit Bronn d'un ton sec. Y avait pas plus gradé que lui, pas meilleur commandant et pas meilleur épéiste. C'était un choix tout ce qu'il y avait plus réfléchi, et même moi qui connais les hommes, je l'ai pas vu venir. Alors une bonne fois pour toutes, ferme-la.

\- Et comment pourrais-je la fermer ? s'emporta soudain Tyrion en braquant sur lui un regard furieux. Comment veux-tu que je sauve la ville si mes propres hommes la détruisent ? A quel moment crois-tu que Sansa réalisera que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, que je n'ai pas les épaules pour…

Le coup le prit totalement au dépourvu. Il ressentit la douleur, vive bien sûr, mais ce fut surtout le choc qui le fit taire.

Bronn La Néra venait de le gifler.

\- Maintenant, tu la fermes, siffla-t-il d'un ton féroce. T'es le cerveau le plus intelligent dans tout ce foutu royaume, donc tu vas trouver une solution. Mais tu en trouveras une demain, une fois que tu auras dormi. Une idée pour attribuer les ressources, employer l'hôpital, faire une belle exécution publique, contenter les seigneurs du Bief et cette foutue lady Joana, rebâtir un peu cette baraque qui tombe en ruines… T'as reçu un coup, et voilà que tu gémis comme un bébé ! Va dormir.

Tyrion aurait voulu lui opposer des arguments réfléchis, lui renvoyer qu'il ne savait rien, qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir la portée politique et humaine de cette tragédie, mais rien ne lui venait. La scène était par trop surréaliste. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Bronn se comporter de la sorte.

\- Si je te connaissais pas, je dirais que t'as jamais eu à t'relever de quoi que ce soit, reprit Bronn en s'adossant confortablement contre le mur. T'as donné tes ordres pour qu'on prenne soin de tous ces gens, oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- T'as fait jeter ser Hadrian dans un cachot, oui ou non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- T'as l'intention de travailler jusqu'à la mort pour sauver cette foutue ville ?

\- Oui, m…

\- Alors, _va dormir_.

C'était étrange de regarder Bronn de cette façon. Comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Pendant quelques secondes, Tyrion ne dit rien, incapable de penser, et se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je n'ai pas encore attribué d'appartements à lady Joana et les siens pour cette nuit, dit-il enfin.

\- Eh bien, trouve-s'en, soupira Bronn en fermant les yeux. Moi, je vais me reposer une ou deux minutes. J'ai plus l'âge de courir tout Port-Réal comme un dératé.

_Ce monde est fou. Et moi, je vieillis._

**.**

_Brienne_

Ils étaient coincés dans la baignoire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de dire les choses : ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Brienne était allongée dans le sens de la longueur, Jaime coincé dans celui de la largeur, sans aucune possibilité pour se redresser. Dans leur chute, il s'était tordu dans tous les sens possibles pour amortir son atterrissage à elle et ne pas risquer de la blesser puis elle avait cherché à se dégager de l'étau d'eau chaude qui l'avait submergée, en vain, avant de finalement trouver un début de solution qui ne fût pas trop désagréable. Il en résultait cette posture incompréhensible, où Jaime était finalement coincé contre le fond de la baignoire tandis qu'elle-même avec les jambes pliées par-dessus lui.

L'unique bonne nouvelle, c'était le fait que l'eau n'était pas trop haute, au moment où ils y étaient tombés, pour déborder.

\- Tu es un imbécile.

\- Ce ne devrait plus te surprendre, depuis le temps.

\- Il n'empêche que tu es un imbécile.

Il n'y avait pas de colère particulière dans sa voix. Elle ne s'était pas cognée, et au fond, la situation était plus amusante qu'irritante. Bien peu digne de deux chevaliers, mais qui le saurait ?

\- Tu aurais dû savoir qu'on ne tiendrait pas à deux là-dedans.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchis. C'était sur le coup de l'impulsion.

\- Vraiment ? ironisa Brienne en se calant plus confortablement contre le fond.

Elle sentait déjà l'eau chaude apaiser son corps fatigué, et même toute sa volonté n'aurait pas pu la pousser à se montrer plus vindicative. Elle aimait qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux ici, en paix, loin de toutes les contraintes et les inquiétudes qui avaient émaillés leur quotidien ces jours-ci. Ce jour-ci.

Elle se laissa dériver dans une douce torpeur et ne sentit pas tout de suite que Jaime avait bougé. En vérité, il s'était immobilisé tout à fait, et son regard ne la quittait pas.

\- Je suis tien, dit-il tout à coup, et tu es mienne.

Brienne déglutit. Une boule d'émotions lui tenait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Et il le savait parfaitement. Il le voyait, il le savait et il en était heureux. Etirant le bras, il défroissa du pouce l'expression qui plissait le front de la chevaleresse. Même tordu comme il l'était contre le fond de la baignoire, il trouvait le moyen de sourire.

_Tu n'es pas ma putain. _

\- De ce jour, reprit-il dans un murmure étrangement crispé, et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Brienne sentit la brûlure familière dans ses yeux, et battit des paupières pour la chasser. Elle ne lutta pas contre la caresse qui lui emmêlait les mèches, une énième fois. Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir bouger.

Si jamais Selwyn leur barrait la route... Si jamais ils ne pouvaient jamais prononcer ces mots devant un septon...

_Cela n'a aucune importance. _

Elle croisa le regard du chevalier, humide. Vit sa mâchoire crispée, l'inquiétude dans son regard. Au prix d'un effort certain, elle se tordit douloureusement pour se pencher en avant, sa main trempée par l'eau chaude attrapa l'épaule de Jaime et le fit se tordre à son tour, et elle l'embrassa.

\- Je suis tienne, tu es mien, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres en s'écartant à peine. De ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Sans prêter attention à la torsion de son dos, elle laissa son front échouer contre celui de Jaime. Une nouvelle habitude dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire depuis Winterfell, peut-être parce que c'était le premier geste, ou presque, qu'ils s'étaient permis l'un envers l'autre. Le premier geste d'une amitié affectueuse qui ne savait pas comment évoluer. Comment être.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans un souffle, sans un geste, si proche qu'il aurait été facile de faire plus, de se laisser aller au milieu des baisers. Mais si leurs lèvres restèrent si proches qu'elles s'effleuraient, ils ne firent rien de plus. De se sentir là, si près l'un de l'autre, était suffisant.

Puis, parce que ses muscles la rappelaient à la raison, Brienne se rassit contre le fond de la baignoire et ses lèvres se tordirent dans une ébauche de sourire. Il fallait prendre de la distance. Briser un peu la bulle d'indicible qui s'était refermé sur eux.

Sous l'eau pourtant, les doigts de Brienne ne parvenaient pas encore à lâcher ceux de Jaime.

\- Plutôt que de faire la cour tardivement, tu devrais te pencher sur la façon dont tu vas sortir de là.

\- Ah, parce que c'est à moi de trouver une solution ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on ne tiendrait pas à deux là-dedans !

Jaime tenta bien de prendre l'air outré, mais ce fut sans effet. Au lieu de quoi, il souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et ils finirent par éclater de rire tous les deux.

_Ils sont beaux, les chevaliers des Six Couronnes. Deux gamins attardés. _

Mais deux gamins qui se débattaient désormais avec eux-mêmes pour tenter de s'extirper de cette baignoire trop petite pour deux - à quel point étaient-ils risibles ?

Enfin, Jaime parvint à sortir son bras et à prendre appui sur la chaise pour se redresser. Il ne sortit pas pour autant de la baignoire, mais put s'asseoir de sorte à ne plus être entièrement coincé. Brienne, elle, renonça à bouger. Elle se sentait bien, dans l'eau chaude qui délassait ses muscles un à un, et lentement, la lassitude qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt la prenait aux tripes et la faisait lentement dériver.

Elle n'aimait pas rester immobile, ne supportait pas l'inactivité, mais elle se sentait fatiguée à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible autrefois. Son dos n'était pas seul en cause, elle le savait. La vie qui grandissait en elle lui prenait plus d'énergie qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la caresse d'un linge imbibé d'eau chaude sur son visage. Elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu Jaime agir. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir fermé les yeux.

\- On se détend, sourit le chevalier. Ce n'est que moi.

\- Imbécile...

Mais elle ne le repoussa pas quand il recommença. Elle se convainquit que c'était une façon comme une autre de combler le besoin pathologique de Jaime d'entrer en contact avec elle, de la toucher comme il le faisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion - mais la vérité, c'est que c'était agréable. Qu'elle était épuisée. Qu'elle voulait profiter de ça, même un instant.

Oublier pour un temps la journée, leurs responsabilités.

**.**

La plaisanterie ne devait pas durer plus d'une heure ou deux. Au milieu de la nuit, Brienne fut réveillée par une nouvelle nausée persistante et n'eut que le temps de se traîner jusqu'au bac qu'elle avait disposé au pied du lit. Tremblante, parcourue de vagues glacées, elle ne lutta pas quand Jaime vint, comme la nuit précédente, se placer derrière elle avec une couverture et la tenir contre lui le temps que passe la crise. Quand ce fut fini, elle avait le front brûlant.

\- On ira voir Gaelyn demain matin, murmura le chevalier en écartant les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Il le faudra bien, hoqueta Brienne en reprenant péniblement son souffle. Nous partirons pour Dorne très bientôt.

Jaime ne répondit rien. Le sentant peu convaincu mais se sentant elle-même trop faible pour insister, elle abandonna et se laissa simplement aller. La couverture était chaude, les bras autour d'elle l'empêchaient de tomber, elle se sentait faible... A peine réalisa-t-elle que Jaime les relevait tous les deux pour la porter vers le lit. Elle ne dormait pas, mais la sensation de nausée et de tête qui tourne ne se calmait pas, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que Jaime était parti s'occuper du seau dans lequel elle avait vomi et était revenu. Il se cala en cuillère contre elle, décidé à lui servir autant de couverture que la literie épaisse dans laquelle il l'avait drapée - mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait plus de chaleur, plus de...

Elle s'endormit.

**.**

_Edmure_

Edmure Tully rêvait. Il rêvait bien sûr – ce ne pouvait être que cela, car il était à nouveau dans le château de son père Holster, et c'était quelques heures à peine après ses rites mortuaires, et Cat était là, et Robb, et son oncle le Silure aussi. Ils parlaient, et ils lui faisaient des reproches – n'avaient-ils pas toujours quelque choses à lui reprocher ? Ne faisait-il pas à chaque fois quelque de travers selon eux, selon leur façon de voir les choses ? Qu'était-ce cette fois ?

Ah, oui.

Une histoire de moulin, de captifs qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Il ne se souvenait pas. Les mots qui sortaient de leurs bouches lui étaient à moitié indéchiffrables, comme assourdis.

_Vous êtes morts. Tous. Vous, mon oncle, je vous ai même tué. J'ai ouvert les portes aux armées Lannister, c'est comme si je vous avais pourfendu de ma propre épée. Je savais ce qu'ils vous feraient, je savais que vous ne rendriez pas les armes, que jamais vous ne seriez capable d'admettre votre défaite et de plier le genou. Vous êtes un chevalier. Les chevaliers ne peuvent mourir que l'arme à la main._

Sa vue se brouilla, et le décor disparut. Il se retrouva dans cette tente, alors que le lion à la main d'or se penchait au-dessus de lui, lui murmurant des menaces, chuchotant _Tout ce que l'on fait par amour_. Murmurant qu'il tuerait son fils, cet enfant qu'Edmure n'avait même pas vu, qu'il savait à peine né. Un enfant né de sa nuit de noces, un garçon bébé que ce lion, cet enfant de putain, ce régicide estropié se proposait de catapulter par-dessus les murailles si lui, Edmure Tully, ne vendait pas sa Maison et sa famille aux Lannister.

_Ce que l'on fait par amour._

Qu'avait-il fait pour sa famille ? Rien. Il avait été le dernier-né, l'unique fils de lord Holster, celui tant désiré à qui l'on aurait tout donné, si l'on ne s'était pas rapidement aperçu qu'il avait hérité des organes mâles qui faisaient de lui l'héritier des Tully, mais qu'il avait perdu aussi la sagacité maternelle qui avait touché Catelyn. Il était né neuf ans après elle, neuf ans après Lysa, au moment où plus personne n'espérait que lord Holster puisse avoir un jour un héritier mâle. A sa naissance, la liesse était fameuse, lui avait-on dit. Il était un cadeau des dieux, et la mort de sa mère deux années plus tard, emportant avec elle un second fils qui n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement, l'avait rendu plus précieux encore.

Il n'avait manqué de rien. Son père l'avait choyé, déléguant à d'autres les responsabilités de lui faire des remontrances quand il s'en faisait besoin, car lui-même avait trop à cœur d'aimer son fils et de voir en lui un cœur bon et pur.

Mais avoir bon cœur ne suffisait pas. Etre doué aux armes, posséder un grand nom et avoir sous son commandement des centaines sinon des milliers d'hommes ne suffisaient pas. A l'âge d'homme, Edmure avait commencé à en prendre conscience. Il n'était pas aussi bon archer ou épéiste que le Sillure, il n'était pas aussi bon commandant que lui, on ne lui servait pas une once du respect auquel avait droit son oncle. Son propre neveu, Robb, n'avait que des reproches à lui servir.

_Je voulais la tête de ser Gregor Clegane. A la place, j'ai un moulin. _

Et lui, Edmure Tully, avait épousé Roslin Frey. Avait été doux avec elle, du mieux qu'il avait pu pour ne surtout pas la blesser. Avant qu'on ne fracasse la porte de la chambre nuptiale pour venir l'informer que les Stark n'était plus, et pour jeter sur le sol la tête décapitée de son neveu, encore baignant de son propre sang.

_Ne l'appelle pas « mon neveu ». Il s'agit de ton roi._

_Je n'ai plus de roi. Les Lannister l'ont tué. _

_Ce que l'on fait par amour. _

Mais l'amour de qui ? Il ne lui restait rien. Personne. Il n'était qu'une ombre, le dernier mâle d'une lignée maudite, un pauvre homme venu sauver ses nièces et jeté en prison par elles, sous la manipulation du Lutin Lannister. Que lui restait-il ?

_Je n'ai plus non plus de neveu, ni de soeur, ni de rien du tout. Je n'ai plus que mon nom. _

Edmure Tully ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il était dans une barque, sur les eaux calmes de la mer. Au loin, le soleil se levait tandis qu'au-dessus de sa tête, il apercevait les falaises et les mouettes. Aux rames, l'homme qui l'avait tiré hors de sa geôle se découpait dans les premiers rayons de l'aube. Il était grand, avec le nez crochu, le crâne chauve sous un épais capuchon, la face et les mains ridées, tannées par le soleil.

\- Vous v'là réveillé, monseigneur, dit-il, et Edmure vit qu'il lui manquait des chicots. On est plus très loin.

\- Plus très... loin de q... quoi ? hoqueta Edmure, la langue pâteuse, la bouche sèche.

\- De l'endroit où on va laisser la barque, monseigneur. Y a des chevaux qui nous attendent. Vous verrez, bientôt, vous pourrez vous reposer au chaud, au sec, avec à manger et tout.

\- Où...

Il aurait aimé poser la question en entier, mais elle lui échappait. Il ne parvenait pas à avaler sa salive, ni à former des sons qui ne ressemblassent pas à des croassements de crapaud.

\- Chez des amis, monseigneur. Des gens qui savent que les ennemis des Lannister sont leurs amis.

\- Vous... qui êtes vous ?

\- Poggert Ras-l'Oignon, monseigneur. Je suis pas de la haute, vous savez. Mais je sers des gens biens, un bon seigneur qui veut soutenir ceux qui luttent contre les Lannister. Dormez un peu, monseigneur. On a de la route à faire.

Edmure aurait voulu lui répliquer qu'il avait assez dormi, il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis des mois, qu'il n'était plus capable de faire autre chose – mais justement, il n'en eut pas la force. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre sa poitrine et perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla brièvement plus tard dans la nuit, alors que la barque s'engageait finalement dans une étroite rivière qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt dépenaillée par l'hiver. Puis plus tard quand ils furent secoués par les remous de la rivière. Puis plus tard encore, alors que le soleil, froid et terne, était haut dans le ciel et que la barque s'échouait enfin sur la rive.

\- Il faut vous lever, monseigneur.

Poggert Ras-l'Oignon le tira de la barque et le mit debout comme s'il pesait le poids d'une plume, et Edmure se sentit désarticulé, devenu un pantin sans marionnettiste. Il se sentit traîné sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce qui lui apparut, au travers de ses paupières à demi closes, comme une charrette. L'autre le hissa à l'arrière, le drapa dans une couverture moisie, puis le contourna en lui disant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et Edmure retomba dans le néant.

_Les choses que l'on fait par amour._

_Tu ne comprends pas, Edmure._ C'était la voix de Cat. _Tu ne comprends pas. _

Mais il n'y avait plus de Cat. Plus de rien. Plus de nom. Rien, sinon le sentiment de trahison qui lui incendiait les entrailles en croisant le regard gris d'Arya Stark, les yeux froids et bleus de Sansa, en voyant la blondeur du lutin qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre et qui continuait de tuer ce qui avait été l'une des plus grandes Maisons du monde. Il n'y avait plus de Stark. Les Stark étaient des pantins qui acceptaient de servir leurs bourreaux.

_Les choses que l'on fait par amour._

Un sourire cruel. La satisfaction de savoir que son adversaire était brisé, qu'il n'y avait plus de moyen pour quiconque de survivre aux Lannister. Les lions avaient tué le poisson. Le lion infirme avait convaincu le poisson de tuer sa propre Maison pour sauver un enfant qu'il ne verrait peut-être jamais. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir. Le simple fait de savoir que le sang de son sang puisse être détruit, catapulté au-dessus des remparts et écrasé contre les murs de Vivesaigues, il avait senti qu'il perdait.

Il pouvait tuer son oncle. Anéantir son nom, sa Maison. Il ne pouvait tuer son enfant.

Il gémit. D'au-delà des songes, dans la charrette qui cahotait sur la route, Poggert Ras-l'Oignon lui dit :

\- Ne pensez pas, monseigneur. Dormez. On sera bientôt à l'abri.

_Je ne pourrais jamais plus dormir. Jamais plus me reposer. La paix n'est plus pour moi._

Mais l'épuisement le renfonça dans les songes, plus profondément, là où ses pensées même les plus sombres ne pouvaient pas le torturer. Juste avant de sombrer, il saisit sa dernière pensée cohérente et s'y accrocha.

_Je vous étranglerai un jour, Régicide. Je vous ferai renier votre famille et ruiner votre nom, je tuerai votre Maison. Je vous étranglerai._

_J'ai deux bonnes mains, et vous n'en avez qu'une. _

**.**

_Sansa_

Sansa ignorait à quoi elle aurait dû s'attendre, mais certainement pas à découvrir un tel ballet de couleurs et de voix et de langues dès le petit-déjeuner. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de place pour que l'on disposât le premier repas de la reine dans une salle à manger privée, et comme Sansa s'était mise en devoir de ne surtout pas malmener les habitudes et la situation déjà complexe des guildiens, elle avait affirmé que cela ne lui posait aucun problème de prendre ses repas dans la salle à manger où se pressaient l'ensemble des guildiens. Ainsi avait-elle pris d'assaut avec Varys et Davos l'un des coins de l'une des tables.

Les ladies Gaelyn et Oldvalon avaient fait savoir à la jeune reine qu'elles ne seraient pas présentes lors de son petit-déjeuner, et c'est seuls que Sansa et ses deux conseillers s'étaient engagés dans la vaste salle à manger.

Tenter d'analyser le contenu de chacune de leur assiette était une chose, mais il y avait tant à écouter, tant à comprendre, à voir. Des gens de tous les âges, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les langues, vêtus de l'uniforme clair des guildiens, s'interpellaient, se servaient, se saluaient, se lançaient dans des discussions dans quatre ou cinq langues et idiomes différents, et c'était fascinant. Les hommes de la reine qui n'avaient aucun besoin de soin se mêlaient à eux avec des regards inquiets, méfiants. En mer, les guildiens leur étaient apparus comme des sauveurs, mais ici, au milieu de la Guilde où se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient les origines, les couleurs et les langues, les Andals se sentaient comme submergés. Sansa le voyait avec une acuité qui lui en était presque déprimante. Tout à coup, elle réalisa que la fascination qui l'avait prise la veille dès son arrivée n'était pas partagée par ses hommes. Ceux-ci s'étaient retranchés dans un coin de la salle à manger et évitaient de leur mieux les contacts avec les guildiens.

\- Dix jours ici et leur tolérance sera plus grande, dit doucement Varys. Il faut quelques temps pour se faire à quelque chose qui nous ait aussi différent.

En s'étirant pour mieux contempler la vaste salle, Sansa croisa le regard de Varys, assis face à elle, et vit son sourire. Lui aussi contemplait les guildiens avec une certaine fascination. A sa gauche, Davos se dévissait le cou pour suivre un groupe d'enfants d'une huitaine d'années qui se poursuivaient, pichet et assiettes en mains, pour aller trouver une place où s'installer.

Partout, il y avait de la couleur, de la joie, des rires.

Davos se détourna des enfants, croisa le regard de Varys, de Sansa. Ils échangèrent un sourire en silence.

Ici, il était presque possible d'oublier que le reste du monde allait mal.

\- C'est certainement l'endroit le plus apaisé et le plus joyeux qu'il m'est été donné de voir depuis longtemps, soupira Varys en portant à ses lèvres un bol empli d'une boisson chaude et orange, très étrange.

\- Peut-être un jour aurons-nous la chance de voir les Six Couronnes aussi apaisées, souffla Sansa.

\- Vous, très certainement, dit Davos. Nous, nous sommes vieux. Moi, surtout.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, convint le maître des chuchoteurs. N'est-il pas dommage que nous en venions à nous moquer nous-mêmes comme le ferait lord Tyrion s'il était parmi nous ?

\- Sa bonne influence ne s'en voit que mieux. Et comme ça, il pourra se dire fier de nous lorsque nous le reverrons, répliqua le vieux marin.

A nouveau, tous trois échangèrent un sourire. Et Sansa, pour une fois, ne s'en sentit pas affreusement coupable. Il y avait tant à voir, à faire, à penser. Elle voulait croire, encore au moins un instant, que le monde n'avait pas entièrement été précipité dans les flammes. Qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour elle et ses hommes, ainsi que pour Port-Réal.

Elle s'apprêtait à débattre avec Varys du goût étrangement bon mais inidentifiable de la sorte de soupe qu'il buvait et qu'elle-même avait goûtée quand deux silhouettes amplement reconnaissables descendirent l'escalier principale et marchèrent d'emblée dans leur direction. Il y avait des places vacantes à la droite de Sansa : Brienne et Jaime s'immobilisèrent à sa hauteur, mais avant même qu'ils n'aient pu lui demander l'autorisation de se joindre à elle, elle leur désignait le banc d'un geste.

\- Merci, majesté, dit Brienne d'un ton machinal.

Un instant plus tard, ils prenaient tous les deux places... pour s'écarter brutalement l'un de l'autre et laisser se faufiler entre eux un petit yi tien à la bouille ronde et aux mains serrées autour d'une bouteille de lait.

\- Qui est-ce donc ? s'enquit Varys en se penchant pour mieux apercevoir l'enfant.

Sansa aurait aimé faire de même, car Brienne lui masquait en partie la vue, mais elle n'eut pas à esquisser le moindre geste : le garçonnet s'était redressé de toute sa petite hauteur pour se présenter, fier comme un paon.

\- Je m'appelle Lao Si.

Sa prononciation était difficile, et l'on sentait aisément que la langue commune n'était pas convenablement acquise. Mais il arborait un si large sourire que nul n'eut le courage de lui en faire la remarque. A peine Sansa adressa-t-elle un regard interrogateur à Brienne.

\- Un nouveau petit protégé de ser Jaime. Il est orphelin.

\- Et il tombe du lit bien avant le lever du soleil, commenta le chevalier en se servant dans le premier plat à sa portée. Je ne me souvenais pas que les enfants se levaient si tôt... Et ce n'est pas mon petit protégé.

\- C'est quoi, petit protégé ? demanda Lao Si en se dévissant le cou pour regarder Jaime dans les yeux.

\- C'est toi, répondit Brienne en le faisant asseoir d'une pression sur l'épaule. Sers-toi. Il faut manger avant le premier cours.

Sansa n'arrivait plus à savoir si elle était surprise, attendrie ou amusée. Sans doute un peu des trois.

\- L'aube est passée depuis longtemps, commenta-t-elle alors que les deux chevaliers, sans la moindre réserve, échangeaient leurs assiettes dans le dos de Lao Si afin que Brienne puisse trancher ce qui devait l'être.

La discrétion dont ils avaient fait preuve la veille au dîner semblait oubliée. Il n'y avait plus personne ici à duper, et c'était étrange de voir avec quelle indifférence les guildiens autour d'eux saluaient les chevaliers. Comme s'ils ne sous-entendaient pas une entente autrement plus sérieuse qu'une simple amitié, au vu et su de tous.

\- Il aura fallu lui courir après pour le déloger du toit, expliqua Brienne. Un miracle qu'il ne soit pas parvenu à réveiller Podrick.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit immédiatement Davos.

\- Aussi bien qu'il est possible compte-tenu des circonstances. Nous devons encore attendre avant de savoir ce qu'il adviendra de son oeil. Mais il va mieux, et ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Ainsi était-ce certainement ce pourquoi Brienne paraissait plus détendue - Podrick sauf, voilà qui constituait un petit miracle.

Avant que Sansa ne puisse en demander davantage, elle aperçut Leth Aranoth et Leung qui fendaient la foule, leurs assiettes à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent face aux chevaliers et adressèrent un salut guildien à la reine.

\- Nous permettez-vous de prendre place avec vous ?

\- Vous êtes chez vous, dit gracieusement Sansa en leur indiquant les places vacantes. Et je ne serai pas contre connaître davantage de secrets de votre Guilde.

La jeune reine pensait chacun de ses mots, mais n'en sentit pas moins la raideur soudaine de Brienne à côté d'elle. Il flotta d'ailleurs une curieuse ambiance entre les guildiens durant un instant, avant que Leth Aranoth ne fasse un pas en direction de la place qui faisait face à ser Jaime. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'installer, Leung s'était jetée sur le banc, posant d'autorité son assiette garnie en face du chevalier, le tout dans un fracas de vaisselle. Elle adressa à son frère Dothraki un regard sans équivoque.

_\- __Wǒmen xīwàng zhè dùn zǎocān bǎochí lǐmào hé méiyǒu shītǐ, fēicháng gǎnxiè._ On tient à ce que ce petit-déjeuner reste poli et sans cadavre, merci bien.

\- _Wǒ kěyǐ yìngfù, _protesta Leth.Je sais me tenir.

\- _Z__uò xià, wǒmen zài tán. _Assieds-toi et on en reparle.

\- _Wǒ méiyǒu huī'àn wēny_, intervint Brienne, et cette fois-ci, Leth Aranoth lui adressa un premier regard direct. Je n'ai pas la Peste Cendrée.

Il parut encore hésiter un instant, puis il prit place entre Varys et Leung. Face à face avec la chevaleresse.

\- Majesté, ser Davos, lord Varys, dit-il avec un signe de tête. Je suis heureux de vous voir à notre table ce matin. Nos manières n'auront donc pas eu raison de vous hier.

\- Il en faut plus que cela, mais merci de vous en soucier.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, Sansa ne croyait pas les guildiens capables de trouble-jeu. Ils semblaient tous nés pour la franchise et la droiture, comme s'il n'y avait aucun germe de mensonge en eux. Comme si le simple fait de vouloir considérer un manque de respect, aussi infime soit-il, puisse les rendre malade. C'était à la fois très étrange après tant d'années passées au milieu des harpies de Port-Réal et du pouvoir en général, et très reposant. Au moins n'y avait-il aucun sens caché à chaque phrase.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait grand cas de votre présence au terme du dîner, dit Brienne d'un air contrit. C'était irrespectueux de notre part.

\- En fait d'irrespect, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ni toi, ni tes frère et soeur de Guilde. Soyez tranquille à ce sujet, et n'oubliez pas que mes hommes et moi vous devons la vie. C'est bien plus que nous ne pourrons vous rembourser.

_\- __Zài bàoxiāo fāngmiàn, kuānshù jīhū xiāngtóng__,_ dit Leth en coulant un regard vers les chevaliers. En fait de remboursement, il en est presque de même du pardon. _Nín shìfǒu rènwéi wǒmen yǐhòu kěnéng huì dāndú tǎolùn_ ? Croyez-vous possible que nous parlions plus tard, seul à seuls ?

\- _Rúguǒ nǐ yuànyì, wǒ kěyǐ zhòngcái__, _offrit Leung. Je peux venir arbitrer, si vous voulez. _Zài wǒ jìxù shàngkè zhīqián, zhè huì fēnsàn wǒ de zhùyì lì. _Cela me fera une distraction avant de reprendre les leçons.

\- _Méi yòng__,_ grogna ser Jaime. Inutile.

Au regard qu'il jetait à Leth Aranoth, il paraissait songeur. Surpris aussi, peut-être.

\- _Guīgēnjiédǐ_, proposa finalement Brienne. A la fin de la journée. Veuillez pardonner notre impolitesse, reprit-elle brusquement en langue commune en se tournant vers Sansa. Nous n'y pensions plus.

Sansa avait la certitude que, loin d'un oubli de leur part, c'était en réalité avec une pleine conscience que les quatre guildiens s'exprimaient dans l'unique langue qu'ils étaient ici les seuls à comprendre. Eux, et le petit garçon juché sur le banc, et qui leur adressait des regards chargés d'incompréhension. Pour autant, la jeune reine ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi ils éprouvaient le besoin d'échanger en public tout en échangeant des secrets.

_Inutile de s'en inquiéter,_ se fustigea-t-elle. _Il s'agit de Brienne._

Au même instant, ser Jaime contourna Lao Si pour tirer légèrement sur la manche de Brienne et attirer son attention. Les deux chevaliers se dévissèrent le cou pour apercevoir une silhouette au milieu de la foule qui s'éparpillait dans la salle. Sansa vit la chevaleresse hésiter, mais déjà, ser Jaime avait pris sa décision. Il se pencha vers Lao Si.

\- _Kàn dào xiǎo nǚhái názhe yī dà guàn shuǐguǒ ma?_ Tu vois la fillette, avec un grand pot de fruits ?

\- _Guǒjiàng_, corrigea Leung. De confiture.

\- _Wǒ kàn dé chūlái !_ Je la vois ! dit Lao Si en se mettant debout sur le banc.

\- _Qù jiàn tā, gàosù tā guòlái. Tā huì hé wǒmen yīqǐ chīfàn._ Va la voir et dis-lui de venir. Elle va manger avec nous.

Trop heureux qu'on lui donne quelque chose à faire, le garçonnet sauta du banc et disparut dans la foule à toute allure. A peine fut-il hors de vue que Leung et Leth Aranoth adressèrent aux deux chevaliers le même regard circonspect.

\- Je vous expliquerai avant la séance de doléances, soupira Brienne. Combien de cas avons-nous, d'ailleurs ?

\- Une douzaine, je crois, répondit Leung. Lady Gaelyn ne m'a pas encore donné tous les dossiers, mais je passerai les prendre avant de vous rejoindre. _Tā mìnglìng nǐ jīntiān dāng zhí,_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique. Elle a ordonné que tu sois de corvée aujourd'hui.

\- _Wǒmen zhōng yǒuxiē rén bǐ qítā rén gèng dānxīn__, _ajouta Leth d'un ton neutre. Certains parmi nous inquiètent plus que d'autres.

Il avala une bouchée d'un plat que Sansa était incapable d'identifier, avant de se tourner vers ser Davos.

\- Je crois me souvenir que vous avez été contrebandier et marin avant de rejoindre l'armée de la reine ?

\- C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais oui.

\- Cela vous dirait-il de venir parler de vos voyages à l'une de mes classes, aujourd'hui ?

\- Ainsi vous dispensez des cours, dit Varys. Je vous croyais guerriers.

\- Nous avons tous plusieurs postes. Chacun d'entre nous a son domaine de prédilection, et il est fréquent que nous donnions autant de leçons que nous en recevons. Je dispense des leçons de langue dothraki et de navigation, le plus souvent. Leung enseigne le sabre yi tien et le maniement de l'arc.

\- Et vous ? s'enquit Varys en se tournant vers les chevaliers. Vous enseignez le maniement de l'épée, je présume ?

\- Et la stratégie et l'histoire militaires, compléta Jaime Lannister.

Sansa n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de précisions, car déjà, les enfants revenaient, le petit Lao Si au pas de course, suivi par une fillette pâle et chétive aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient blancs, qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tablée. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, mais elle fixait Sansa de telle sorte que la jeune reine fut persuadée qu'elle avait reconnu la couronne.

\- Comment vas-tu, Ortie ? demanda doucement Brienne comme la fillette s'était figée entre Leth Aranoth et Leung.

\- Bien, ser.

Toute impressionnée, elle jetait un regard craintif aux adultes qui la fixaient. Pour sa part, Lao Si contourna la table et revint à son emplacement initial. Il arborait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- C'est de la part de Rienna, murmura la fillette en tendant le pot devant elle.

\- C'est très gentil, dit Brienne. Tu manges avec nous ?

\- Je... La cuisinière...

Leth Aranoth et Leung se décalèrent sur le banc, de sorte à laisser une place entre eux. Ser Jaime poussa vers la petite fille.

\- Je suis certain que la cuisinière se passera de toi encore un peu. Nous lui dirons que c'est de notre faute, si tu veux. Mange donc un morceau.

\- Nous avons des plats que tu connais, dit Leth avec un sourire.

La fillette hésita encore, puis leva les yeux vers les chevaliers. Leurs sourires durent gagner sa confiance car elle se glissa avec précaution entre les guildiens.

\- Majesté, je vous présente Ortie Rivers, une petite servante amie de mon frère et de ma soeur, dit Brienne. Elle s'est toujours montrée très gentille avec nous. Ortie, je te présente la reine Sansa, qui gouverne les Six Couronnes. Et ses conseillers ser Davos et lord Varys.

\- Enchantée, sourit Sansa.

Davos et Varys lui adressaient déjà des sourires, mais la fillette rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa les yeux, avant de murmurer d'une toute petite voix :

\- Bonjour, majesté. Bonjour, ser. Bonjour, monseigneur.

\- Tu peux lever les yeux, dit ser Jaime. Personne ne va te manger, ici. Leth Aranoth et Leung n'aiment pas les enfants, c'est trop dur sous la dent. Une poire, ça te dit ?

Et de la servir, comme elle acquiesçait, en piochant dans sa propre assiette où Brienne avait déjà tranché le fruit en plusieurs quartiers. Bientôt, l'assiette de la fillette se trouva garnie de morceaux de fruits et d'une épaisse tranche de pain.

\- Sers-toi donc de la confiture, l'encouragea Brienne. Alors, comment trouves-tu la Guilde ?

\- Bizarre, dit lentement Ortie en regardant ser Jaime lui servir un grand verre de lait. Mais il fait joli, ici. Les gens ont l'air content. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment. Vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien, je te remercie.

\- _Nǐ de tóufǎ zhēn dì nàme bái ma ? _s'exclama Lao Si.

\- Il demande si tes cheveux sont aussi blanc naturellement, traduisit Leung.

Impressionnée par les yi tiens, Ortie hocha frénétiquement la tête. Elle finit malgré tout par prendre une timide gorgée de lait, puis, tout aussi nerveusement, par attaquer l'assiette qu'on lui avait remplie. Sansa lui trouva un air adorable. Elle ignorait son âge précis, mais ce n'était sans doute pas plus de cinq ou six ans. Il était assez curieux, lui semblait-il, qu'une aussi petite servante ait accompagné Selwyn et sa troupe dans leur déplacement. Cependant, elle ne fit pas de remarques et observa plutôt l'air attendri de ser Davos et la façon très collégiale dont les guildiens semblaient s'occuper des deux enfants, aussi dépareillés puissent-ils être.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sansa prit conscience que plusieurs débats animaient vivement certaines tablées. Elle se pencha vers Brienne.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ils débattent pour savoir quel chant aura la préférence ce matin. Il est de coutume d'avoir un interlude musical avant d'aller travailler.

\- Vous semblez tous très friands de chants et de musiques, commenta Varys.

\- La musique est l'une des seules langues que tous les hommes et toutes les femmes peuvent comprendre, répondit Leth Aranoth. Souvent, c'est par elle que nous parvenons à briser la glace. J'ai cependant peur que notre répertoire ne convienne pas à une reine, ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace en se tournant vers Sansa. Les chansons qui animent les retrouvailles des guildiens ne comptent pas parmi les plus célèbres ni les plus honorables.

\- Vous êtes revenus sans perte d'une mission de sauvetage, quel genre de reine serai-je si je ne tolérai pas que vous puissiez vous en réjouir dans votre propre demeure ?

C'était vraisemblablement plus que n'en avaient espéré les guildiens. Leth Aranoth s'inclina profondément, adressa un regard interrogateur à Brienne puis se dressa sur le banc et cria :

\- Guildiens !

Aussitôt, ce fut le silence le plus absolu. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Tous se tenaient droits, debout ou assis, attentifs.

\- Chant ! cria à nouveau Leth.

Cette fois-ci, les regards se croisèrent, les murmures parcoururent l'assemblée, les idées fusèrent. Mais le capitaine du _Brise-Tempête_ leva le bras, et le silence se fit à nouveau.

\- _Je suis fils, _proposa-t-il d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait que peu de place à la controverse.

Il échangea un regard bref avec Brienne et Leung, puis étendit le bras, et du fond de la salle monta un chœur imitant des instruments que nul n'avait emporté avec lui.

_Je suis fils de marin, qui traversa la mer  
Je suis fils de soldat, qui détesta la guerre  
Je suis fils de forçat, criminel évadé  
Et fils de fille du Roi, trop pauvre à marier  
Fils de coureur des bois et de contrebandier  
Enfant des sept Couronnes et fils d'aventurier  
Métis et sang-mêlé, bien qu'on me l'ait caché  
C'est un sujet de honte j'en ferais ma fierté._

_Laï, laï, laï._

Il se dégageait des guildiens une énergie que Sansa n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir sur leur navire, quand ils chantaient pour se donner du courage et du rythme à la tâche. Ici, les plus jeunes chanteurs n'avaient peut-être pas cinq ans, les plus vieux arboraient de vénérables cheveux blancs. Debout sur son banc, Leth Aranoth donnait le ton, poussant les notes, jetant ses bras dans des directions différentes pour donner des instructions que la jeune reine ne pouvaient comprendre, mais qui signifiaient quelque chose pour les guildiens.

_Je suis fils d'Essossien, poussé la famine  
Je suis fils de Yi Tien, vu comme de la vermine  
Dès l'âge de huit ans, esclaves, putains qui triment_

_Mes dieux savent que jamais je n'ai courbé l'échine  
Non, je suis resté droit, j'ai regardé mes maîtres  
Jusqu'au jour où j'ai été sauvé par les Tempêtes  
J'suis fils de paysan, et fils de chevalier  
Je ne prend pas les armes contre de pauvres affamés_

_Laï, laï, laï..._

_Ce n'était pas ma guerre, alors j'ai déserté  
J'ai fui dans les forêts et je m'y suis caché  
Refusant de me mêler au jeu des pouvoirs  
Refusant de mourir tout seul dans le noir  
Un pouvoir que je n'ai pas, apanage des rois  
Un pays qui ne veut pas réellement de moi  
Un pays qui s'est fait, au moins autrefois_

_Sur le massacre de ceux qui ne sont pas toi_

_Laï, laï, laï, laï ._

_Je n'aime pas ta langue, je n'aime pas ta voix_

_Pourtant regarde-bien, car je l'apprends pour toi_

_Car ici sur cette île, à l'abri des Tempêtes_

_Qui que soient nos dieux, nous sommes nos propres maîtres _

_Qui que soient nos dieux, nous sommes nos propres maîtres_

_Laï, laï, laï..._

Ils ne se laisseront pas manipuler aisément, réalisa-t-elle. Ils seront des alliées, des amis et des protecteurs s'il le faut, mais ils ne se laisseront pas annexés. Ils ne dévieront pas de leur toute et de leurs principes.

_Voilà pourquoi il a choisi cette chanson. Il voulait que je comprenne cela. _

Leth Aranoth n'était pas Brienne. Il n'était lié à la reine et sa Couronne par aucun serment ni aucune promesse. Il avait fait voeu de protéger la Guilde, et il voulait établir dès à présent que jamais la reine des Six Couronnes n'aurait raison de ce qu'ils étaient.

_Là n'est pas mon intention,_ songea-t-elle en se servant une généreuse portion de soupe aussi bonne que mystérieuse. _Mais je vous remercie de cette précision._ Au regard qu'elle échangea avec Varys, elle sut que lui aussi avait noté le message subliminal, mais qu'il ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. C'était certainement une chose normale, à laquelle lui devait s'être préparé. Il faudrait certainement montrer patte blanche à plusieurs reprises avant de gagner suffisamment la confiance des guildiens pour qu'ils n'éprouvent plus de doutes quant à ses intentions, mais Sansa y était prête. Elle en aurait par ailleurs l'occasion au cours de leur voyage à Dorne.

Comme Leth Aranoth regardait les autres guildiens à la recherche d'une idée, Sansa vit une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années se précipiter vers lui. Peau noire, cheveux crépus, elle la reconnut comme celle qui l'avait escortée la veille et s'était présentée comme la fille de Leth.

\- _La fille du marchand_ ! S'il vous plaît, père !

Leth n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà d'autres demandes fusaient, couvrant sa voix. Il sourit avec indulgence. Le message qu'il avait souhaité faire passer l'était, et il n'y avait plus que la place pour les sourires, la distraction, la bonne humeur. Et comme Sansa regardait ses voisins, elle comprit que c'était un sentiment partagé. Peu importait ce qu'il leur faudrait affronter dans la journée, l'heure n'était pas à l'inquiétude. A son côté, la jeune reine voyait bien Brienne encourager la discussion avec les deux enfants, comme s'il n'y avait rien de si étrange à leur présence, comme si c'était parfaitement normal que de leur parler en deux langues différentes, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce qu'elle se tînt là avec eux.

Jusqu'à présent, Sansa n'avait imaginé Brienne qu'en chevalier, guerrière redoutable, forte, immense, protectrice, honorable. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait envisagé la possibilité de la voir douce, maternelle. Pour autant, la chevaleresse ne semblait nullement en difficulté entre les deux enfants, amenant gentiment la petite Ortie à lui parler de son voyage, à évoquer les jumeaux, surveillant Lao Si et sa manière malhabile de manier des couverts communs, scrutant aussi les tentatives - désastreuses - de ser Jaime pour manier deux fines baguettes de bois sous les instructions du petit yi tien.

\- Aussi facile que de tenir une plume, commenta le chevalier après un énième échec.

\- C'est un coup à prendre, admit Leung. Pour un manchot, ce n'est pas si mal.

_C'est une vie de famille,_ réalisa Sansa. Une famille étrange, comme il ne devait en exister nulle part ailleurs à Westeros. Ahnne, la petite guérisseuse aux cheveux roux, passa près d'eux et salua la jeune reine à la manière guildienne, avant de lancer une phrase en dothraki à laquelle répondit Leung, puis Brienne enchaîna en yi tien, et Leth Aranoth et Jaime Lannister se fendirent d'une réponse à leur tour. Quand Ahnne s'éloigna, la conversation reprit en langue commune, Varys et Davos jouant de leurs talents pour la conversation pour aiguiller celle-ci sur des sujets plus légers que la politique omniprésente depuis si longtemps, et Leth Aranoth rejoignit enfin ceux qui lui réclamaient une nouvelle chanson, et bientôt la salle résonna de la clameur des chœurs et des solistes.

_Nous avons le droit à une pause,_ songea Sansa. _Aussi brève soit-elle, nous y avons le droit. Ensuite, nous reviendrons au combat. _

Forte de cette résolution, elle embrocha de sa fourchette un insecte grillé.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà.**

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Que ça soit ou non le cas, j'attends vraiment vos remarques, elles sont autant sources de motivation que de remise en question quand je ne parviens pas à faire les choses comme je le voudrais/comme il le faudrait.

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait de l'alternance des points de vue dans ce chapitre, notamment concernant **Edmure**, mais j'aurais l'occasion de le développer plus en détails par la suite.

Concernant le comportement de** Tyrion**, je ne tiens pas à en faire un pauvre type dépressif, mais son parcours n'est pas exempt d'épreuves non plus. Il s'en remettra, et j'aime assez l'idée de développer une certaine amitié entre Bronn et lui, même si elle est assez différente de celle qui le lie à Varys.

**Selwyn, Jaelly et leurs enfants** seront de nouveau présents par la suite. Il y a cependant pas mal de personnages à faire évoluer, et à partir de maintenant, tout le monde ne sera plus présent de la même manière. Il faudra bientôt jongler entre la Guilde, Dorne, Port-Réal et Edmure, donc il se pourrait bien que certains personnages phares tels que Podrick ne soient pas toujours présents dans tous les chapitres.

Le prochain chapitre (chronologique) sera un **bonus**, et il s'agira de _**La pantomime**_. Pourquoi un bonus ? Parce que je veux écrire ce chapitre depuis des mois, mais qu'il ne convient pas à l'ambiance de plus en plus politique de l'histoire. Donc il sera plus court, plus détendu, et comportera les jumeaux, Jaime, Brienne, Pod et les guildiens.

Ensuite, on entamera _**Le prince de sable et de miel**_, et donc, Dorne et ses problèmes.

Enfin, étant depuis quelques temps au chômage forcé comme la plupart d'entre vous je pense, je vous annonce que ça y est, **la réécriture des premiers chapitres est terminée !** Plus de politique, plus de personnages (Lyanna, Sansa, Bran, Arya, Meera Reed, même Jon et Davos à l'honneur), plus d'action et plus proches de certaines bonnes idées des derniers épisodes de la série. **Bref, mes épisodes 5 et 6 personnels sont faits**.

Donc voici le programme de publication des prochains jours :

31 MARS : La dernière reine du trône de fer (épisode 8x05, ré-update du chapitre 1)

1er AVRIL : Création de « Une petite part de lui-même » (recueil des trois chapitres originaux sur mon profil)

5 AVRIL : Un rêve de printemps partie 1 (épisode 8x06, ré-update du chapitre 2)

10 AVRIL : Un rêve de printemps partie 2 (épisode 8x06, ré-update du chapitre 3)

15 AVRIL : Un chevalier de Tarth partie 1 (ré-update chapitre 4)

**15 AVRIL : La pantomime**

15 AVRIL et suite : réarrangement de la fic, scènes supplémentaires avec les Stark, avec Gendry, plus de politique, reformatage complet de la fic avec des rajouts de chapitres/interludes plus courts.

Pour ceux qui n'auront pas lu d'ici là ma fic _**Jour après jour**_**,** retraçant l'épisode 4... bah certaines choses vous sembleront bizarres, car j'y ferais des références notamment dans la relation Jaime/Brienne et Brienne/Podrick. Sans même parler de Lyanna.

Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient avoir toujours accès aux trois premiers chapitres originaux de cette fic, je les posterai sous le nom _**Une petite part de lui-même**_**,** accessible sur mon profil, comme ça, ça ne sera pas perdu.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu et que ça vous plaise. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan,


	21. ANNONCE AVRIL - IMPORTANT

**\- ANNONCE -**

En raison de contretemps personnels, je ne suis pas en mesure d'honorer toutes les dates de publications que je m'étais fixé. _La pantomime_, que je devais poster aujourd'hui, ne le sera pas avant plusieurs jours, de même que le chapitre corrigé et upgradé (si je puis dire) d'_Un chevalier de Tarth partie 1_.

**Cependant,** je vous annonce que les trois premiers chapitres ont été repostés au cours des quinze derniers jours sous les noms _La dernière reine du trône de fer_ (chapitre 1), et _Un rêve de printemps partie 1 et 2 _(chapitres 2 et 3). Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ffnet n'envoie pas de notifications quand il y a un remplacement de chapitre ou parce que vous vous en désintéressez, mais j'ai eu très peu de lectures jusqu'à présent. Sachant que ce reboot me permet de remettre en place entre autres les rapports de force entre les personnages, et que je voulais offrir une forme de conclusion à tout le monde (et je ne prétends pas y être arrivé car il y a BEAUCOUP de personnages qui l'auraient mérité), j'espère quand même que ça vous intéressera.

Vous pouvez dès à présent lire la bataille de Port-Réal et la négociation du trône de fer, avec Bran, Arya, Lyanna, et évidemment, Jaime, Brienne et Podrick (entre autres). Si on compte les trois chapitres (que je vois littéralement comme les épisodes 5 et 6 de la saison 8), on avoisine les 100 pages, je pense que ça devrait vous occuper le temps qu'arrive _La pantomime_. Et rassurez-vous, tous les chapitres sont découpés en trois parties, comme ça si c'est trop long pour vous, vous avez plus de moyens de couper la lecture et de vous y retrouver.

**Je n'abandonne pas la fiction.** J'ai malheureusement d'autres impératifs.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	22. ANNONCE MAI - J'abandonne toujours pas

**ANNONCE SUSPENSION JUSQU'AU 1****er**** JUIN**

Parce que j'ai de la chance, j'ai perdu récemment un paquet de données dans un crash informatique. Je n'étais pas chez moi, je n'avais pas un bon accès Internet pour sécuriser mes fichiers en faisant une copie sur ffnet, et ma clef USB est morte. J'ai tenté des récupérations et ai pu retrouver certains fichiers, mais en ce qui concerne cette fic, le plus récent date du mois dernier. J'ai perdu en tout plus de cinq semaines de travail, sur trois chapitres que j'écrivais en simultanée.

**Je n'abandonne pas la fic. Là, j'en ai un peu marre, clairement, mais je vais continuer.**

Seulement, là où j'avais prévu de vous poser la question, je vais aujourd'hui faire une affirmation : la longueur des chapitres va être revue à la baisse (pas moins de 20 pages, mais probablement pas plus de 25) parce que j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à rattraper, que j'ai des obligations IRL et que je ne vais pas me mettre la pression pour arriver à mes habituels chapitres de 40 pages. La réécriture est déjà assez barbante comme ça, et j'envisageais depuis un moment de raccourcir les chapitres.

Je vais donc tâcher de réécrire _La pantomime_ (entièrement disparue et décidément maudite) pour la poster le 1er Juin et pouvoir enfin attaquer autre chose.

Pour la suite de la publication, je vous dirais à ce moment-là si j'en sais plus. Le chapitre suivant_ La pantomime_ a entièrement disparu lui aussi (mais j'ai déjà réussi à réécrire une douzaine de pages), et il me reste la moitié du chapitre d'après. Mais les chapitres_ Un chevalier de Tarth_, qui devaient être ré-uploadé prochainement, sont eux aussi très touchés. En bref, je me préparais un paquet de chapitres d'avance, et là, **j'ai plus rien**.

**DONC,** a priori, on se retrouve le 1er Juin pour le bonus de _La pantomime _qui seraassez court (entre 15 et 20 pages).

Ensuite, si tout se passe bien, j'espère pouvoir vous envoyer un chapitre d'environ 25 pages aux alentours du 15 Juin.

Techniquement, je pourrais probablement vous poster le premier chapitre de Dorne plus vite, mais j'ai envie de me constituer un peu d'avance pour ne pas me retrouver sans rien à poster pendant des mois, comme c'est le cas actuellement.

Pour celles et ceux qui liraient _Jour après jour_, sachez que les chapitres que j'étais en train d'écrire ont, eux, pu être récupérés. Donc je ne sais pas quand, mais je reprendrai la publication dans les prochaines semaines.

Pour la suite, comme je suis supposé soutenir un examen début Juillet, on verra.

Si vous continuez à me lire malgré les délais (très conséquents depuis le mois de Janvier), franchement, merci beaucoup, je suis désolé pour les aléas, et à bientôt.

Kael Kaerlan


	23. Bonus - La pantomime

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

OK, alors clairement là, j'ai pété un câble niveau musique. Si je vous dis que j'adore ça, est-ce que ça vous étonnera ? La présentation du texte comprend beaucoup d'extraits de chansons pour illustrer la pantomime. Comme rien ne m'appartient, j'ai choisi de citer les chants dans le texte en créditant les auteurs.

Par ailleurs, il n'y aura pas de POV étranger à la Guilde ici.

**ANNONCE :** je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux messages ou aux reviews depuis un petit moment. Pour celles et ceux qui m'en ont laissé et arrivent sur cette page avant de jeter un oeil à leur boîte de réception, je tiens d'une part à vous remercier, d'autre part à m'excuser. Je vous répondrai au plus vite.

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- Guilde du Blanc (Tarth)**

\- Lady Oldvalon de Tarth, 72 ans, Dame de la Guilde et lointaine cousine par alliance de lord Selwyn de Tarth. Ancienne guerrière et guérisseuse, elle a participé à plusieurs batailles sous le règne d'Aerys, notamment durant la révolte de Robert Baratheon. Elle a élevé la quasi-totalité des enfants de la Guilde. Compagne de lady Gaelyn.

\- Lady Gaelyn Tyrell, 68 ans, Dame de la Guilde. Originaire du Bief, petite-nièce de Luthor Tyrell (mari d'Olenna Tyrell), elle a rencontré lady Oldvalon à Hautjardin et décidé de la suivre sur les champs de bataille et à son retour à Tarth. Plus réservée et bourrue, sage-femme de son état et guérisseuse, elle dirige la Guilde avec sa compagne et les Aranoth.

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth. Il dirige la Guilde avec ses tantes adoptives. Frère guildien de Brienne et Leung, père de Laehn.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. Soeur de Guilde de Brienne et Leth, nièce adoptive des Dames de la Guilde.

\- Ahnne, 14 ans, jeune guildienne guérisseuse et archère. Amie de Podrick.

\- Gydeon, 15 ans, jeune guildien archer et épéiste. Ami de Podrick.

\- Jerry, 12 ans, enfant de la Guilde récemment recueilli, protégé d'Ahnne.

\- Lao Si, 7 ou 8 ans, petit Yi Tien orphelin. Fervent grimpeur.

**\- Evenfall Hall (Tarth)**

\- Lady Jaelly, 31 ans, épouse de lord Selwyn, mère des jumeaux et de Galladon.

\- Les jumeaux Erwyn et Rienna de Tarth, 5 ans, demi-frère et soeur de Brienne. Doués pour semer leur septa et fascinés par les histoires.

\- Ortie, 6 ans, petite servante du château de Selwyn. Amie des jumeaux, elle dort avec eux dans leur chambre toutes les nuits et les aide aussi bien dans leurs jeux que pour déjouer les instructions de leurs parents. Elle est terrifiée par le noir et l'orage.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**BONUS**

**LA PANTOMIME**

_Sansa_

Si l'on n'avait pas d'abord expliqué à Sansa que la Guilde était une communauté martiale et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue en action, elle aurait eu de la peine à y croire en pénétrant dans le vaste atrium. Des tribunes avaient été aménagées tout autour de la large scène, et un immense rideau pendait depuis le plafond. Sur la scène, des guildiens de tous les âges disposaient des décors en bois peints. On se serait cru au milieu d'une vaste troupe de théâtre professionnel, à ceci près que nombre des comédiens, de chanteurs et de musiciens étaient en vérité de jeunes guildiens âgés de moins de quinze ans.

La jeune reine se faufila entre les rangs de spectateurs, encore vides. Elle avait accepté bien volontiers de se rendre à la représentation qui se tiendrait le lendemain, mais elle n'avait pas pleinement pris conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Bien que nombre des participants n'aient pas l'âge d'être considérés comme des adultes, ils semblaient tous témoigner d'un savoir de professionnels. Au pied de la scène, lady Oldvalon faisait chanter un groupe d'enfants de moins de six ans.

\- Vous paraissez mener une troupe de comédiens et de chanteurs hors pair, commenta Sansa en approchant.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, sourit lady Oldvalon en délaissant son livre de chants pour redresser le col d'un enfant. Je suis navrée de n'avoir pas davantage de temps à vous accorder...

\- Vous vous êtes fort bien expliquée ces jours derniers, et nous avons bien assez discuter, me semble-t-il, pour nous permettre de prendre des décisions. Ne voyez aucun jugement dans ma visite, je vous en conjure.

\- Je serai entièrement disposée à ce que nous reprenions nos échanges plus... politiques, disons, cet après-midi.

\- Je ne venais pas vous importuner, rassurez-vous. Pourriez-vous simplement me dire où je puis trouver Brienne ? L'on m'a dit qu'elle ne donnait pas cours, ce matin.

\- Dans l'arrière-salle, avec les décors. Si vous la voyez porter quelque chose de lourd, faites-lui savoir qu'elle n'en a plus l'autorisation depuis longtemps.

Sansa acquiesça avec un sourire, contourna la troupe de petits choristes et traversa la scène en esquivant une échelle et des pans de décors que transportaient les guildiens. Elle aperçut Leth Aranoth, qui lui dispensa un salut réglementaire, puis un jeune Dothraki qu'elle avait vu sur le bateau et qui lui indiqua le chemin au travers de la machinerie et des tentures. Il n'était pas difficile de trouver Brienne, en dépit du capharnaüm organisé qui régnait dans cette partie de l'atrium. Elle dépassait la plupart des guildiens et émergeait sans mal au milieu d'une nuée d'enfants. A côté d'elle, Jaime Lannister se démenait avec un costume de jeune fille bien née, tout en couleurs vives et en voiles à demi transparents. Assis sur une chaise, Podrick Payne suivait visiblement leurs déboires avec une certaine dose de moquerie.

Sansa fit un brusque écart en sentant la jeune Ahnne passer près d'elle sans la voir.

\- Alors, sers ? lança-t-elle avec désinvolture. Vous parvenez à vous faire obéir ?

\- Je croyais les guildiens disciplinés, grommela ser Jaime, son bras estropié emmêlé dans un long pan d'étoffe rose.

\- A partir de six ans, oui, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. En-deçà, imaginez une horde de petits démons.

Si elle faisait bien deux têtes de moins que les chevaliers, Ahnne bénéficiait d'une autorité si naturelle qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à se faire entendre de tous, du plus jeune au plus âgé. Dans son sillage, un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années - Jerry, semblait-il à Sansa, qui tentait peu à peu de retenir certains des noms qu'on lui avait donnés - portait plus encore de draperies et de vêtements. Rien qui ne fut d'une grande richesse, mais la tromperie était efficace.

\- Jerry, aide-moi donc, soupira Jaime Lannister en s'emmêlant un peu plus dans sa tentative de se dépêtrer de ses soieries. Quelqu'un a-t-il vu les costumes de chats et de souris ? Si lady Gaelyn repasse ici sans les voir, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

\- Ils seront là toute à l'heure, promit le jeune garçon en le libérant. Il faudra d'ailleurs faire des ajustements pour ceux que vous nous avez demandés en plus.

\- Ne dis pas « nous » comme si tu avais participé à la confection des costumes, dit Ahnne. Où est passé Lao Si ?

\- Ici, dit Brienne en tirant sur l'uniforme d'un garçon juché en haut d'une poutre. Descends de là, veux-tu ?

C'était étrange, vraiment. Mais joyeux, et beau aussi, et bizarrement naturel. Même si voir les deux chevaliers envahis par une quinzaine de très jeunes enfants était vraiment une chose que Sansa n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour.

\- Je pensais les plus jeunes à la charge de lady Oldvalon, dit-elle doucement.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, et une nuée de saluts guildiens l'accueillit.

\- Nous ne vous avions pas entendue arriver, s'excusa Brienne. Et eux ne chantent pas encore assez justes pour rejoindre les choristes. L'année prochaine, peut-être. Cette année, ce seront des souris. Lao Si, _Cóng nàlǐ xiàlái !_ Descends de là !

\- _Wǒ zhèngzài xuéxí wǒ de wénzì._ J'apprends mon texte.

\- Tu l'apprendras tout aussi bien au sol. Il faut que tu fasses des essayages de costumes.

Sansa se sentit sourire malgré elle. Peut-être était-ce parce que ser Jaime n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jeter le trop-plein de soieries sur Podrick Payne pour lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien de chevaleresque dans la façon dont Brienne s'occupait des enfants, échangeant en dothraki quelques mots avec Ahnne, pendant que Jerry se faisait insidieusement enturbanné d'un drap jaune.

\- Tu feras un très beau soleil, commenta ser Jaime.

Nulle place pour la guerre, pour la politique, pour les responsabilités. Comme l'avait dit lady Oldvalon en l'invitant à la représentation, les travaux de réparation sur le navire royal n'avaient pas été oubliés ni même ralentis, mais tous ceux dont la présence sur le chantier n'était pas obligatoire devaient participer à la confection de ce spectacle qui constituait la plus grande trêve dont la Guilde bénéficierait. Si Sansa n'avait pas cessé pour autant de discuter avec les Dames de la Guilde pour décider de la marche à suivre, si elle avait été heureuse de les savoir prêtes à se défaire de certaines oeuvres d'arts et de certaines robes qui pourraient aider la Couronne à rembourser sa dette auprès de la Banque de Fer, elle comprenait aussi que les traditions puissent avoir encore leur place même en ces temps troublés.

\- Vous me cherchiez, majesté ? s'enquit Brienne en perdant la bonne humeur qui semblait lui imprégner le visage un instant plus tôt.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un rôle précis à tenir ici, sourit Sansa. Auras-tu un peu de temps à m'accorder dans la soirée ?

\- Si c'est urgent...

\- Il n'y a rien d'urgent, je t'assure. Et je crains que ser Jaime ne se laisse déborder si jamais je te fais quitter ton poste.

\- Cela lui apprendra, commenta Ahnne en s'esquivant de l'amas de petits guildiens.

\- Laisse-moi t'apprendre autre chose, toi, siffla le chevalier.

\- Tentez toujours !

La jeune fille fut hors d'atteinte en trois bonds et, ayant saisi le jeune Jerry par le bras, elle lui fit quitter les coulisses en courant.

\- Est-ce bien la même jeune guérisseuse qui a tant pris soin de mes hommes ? demanda Sansa en la regardant disparaître.

\- C'est elle, confirma Brienne. Mais elle n'aura jamais que quinze ans à la prochaine lune. Et les pantomimes ont toujours eu pour effet principal de nourrir la puérilité des guildiens autant que leur sens du spectacle. J'espère que le spectacle vous plaira, majesté.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sois-en sûr. Nous nous verrons cet après-midi, donc. Peut-être même au dîner, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Jaime Lannister.

Depuis une semaine, les repas avaient pris une tournure politique et désagréable au-delà de ce que Sansa aurait cru envisageable en pareille compagnie. Il n'était pas possible aux Dames de la Guilde de refuser de recevoir à leur table leur seigneur et sa famille, tout comme elles ne pouvaient prendre le risque de dédaigner la venue de la reine des Six Couronnes sur leur île. Les deux camps, si opposés, se trouvaient donc en compagnie l'un de l'autre à chaque dîner, et profitaient des déjeuners et des petits-déjeuners, moins cérémonieux, pour ne pas avoir à se supporter plus que nécessaire. Dans ce combat d'influence et de pouvoir où les dés pipés ne laissaient que peu de marge de manœuvre, les chevaliers étaient les pions les plus malheureux de ce sordide jeu d'échec. Ils échappaient tant bien que mal aux repas en prétextant des tâches diverses, mais ne pouvaient toujours échapper à tout.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit ser Jaime sans plus de précision. Majesté.

Et de s'incliner.

Etrange, vraiment, de se faire congédier par un chevalier estropié, exilé, et qui croulait sous les tentures colorées. Mais Sansa n'y voyait pas d'offense. Elle leur adressa un signe de tête et s'esquiva. Au moment de quitter les coulisses, elle fit un pas de côté pour esquiver trois petites silhouettes pâles qui se précipitèrent sur les chevaliers, la petite Ortie en tête de groupe. La jeune reine écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les bouilles rieuses des jumeaux Tarth.

\- On a perdu septa Lonnie ! s'écria Rienna.

\- Mais il faut pas qu'on soit trop longs parce que sinon mère nous surveillera trop ! renchérit Erwyn.

_Quelle étrange folie douce_, songea Sansa. Elle en aurait presque oublié les raisons de sa présence ici, et le fait que tous ces jeunes gens et ces adultes qui s'agitaient autour de leurs costumes étaient en réalité de valeureux et redoutables guerriers.

**.**

_Jaime _

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous devrions dompter des fauves, se plaignit Jaime.

\- N'es-tu pas un lion ? répliqua Brienne en enfilant l'un des fameux costumes de souris à une fillette de quatre ans. Pod, fais donc répéter Lao Si avant qu'il ne décide d'aller réviser sur le toit.

L'écuyer avait lourdement insisté pour participer à sa mesure aux préparatifs, mais il n'était évidemment pas en état de transporter quoi que ce soit. Tout au plus restait-il assis dans un coin des coulisses à arbitrer la façon dont Jaime et Brienne se faisaient engloutir par de si petits enfants.

Son oeil n'était toujours pas guéri et ne donnait aucun signe d'amélioration, les confortant tous peu à peu dans l'idée que l'écuyer serait désormais partiellement aveugle, mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait envie et besoin de voir du monde, et pas uniquement lors des visites qu'on lui faisait.

Et puis, il ne lui serait pas aisément donné de voir ser Jaime mis en difficulté par une poignée d'enfants en costumes de souris. C'était une chose qu'il voulait voir avant de mourir. Et le chevalier était trop heureux de le voir lui-même heureux pour s'en vexer. Podrick avait eu bien peu de sujets de réjouissance ces derniers jours. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Jaime et Brienne, l'écuyer serait resté alité afin de ménager ses côtes encore quelques temps, mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui fût capable de tenir tête aux deux chevaliers les plus têtus de Westeros, c'était bien leur écuyer. Podrick avait refusé catégoriquement de demeurer au lit et lady Gaelyn elle-même avait accepté qu'il se rende dans les coulisses pour seconder les deux chevaliers – et rire de leurs mésaventures.

L'arrivée des jumeaux, parvenus une fois de plus à se soustraire sans trop de mal à leur vieille septa, avait ravi tout le monde. Depuis le début de leur séjour à la Guilde, les enfants avaient réussi à se faufiler dans la chambre des chevaliers ou dans celle de Podrick presque chaque soir. Ils ne connaissaient évidemment pas le chemin le plus sûr à emprunter, ni même le chemin le plus simple, mais ils avaient dès le deuxième soir réussi à s'assurer la complicité de certains jeunes guildiens. Sans aucune surprise, Ahnne et Jerry avaient été de ceux-là. Dans le plus grand silence et la plus parfaite discrétion (mais en leur réservant un léger sourire qui se voulait un peu moqueur) ils escortaient les jumeaux et Ortie jusqu'aux chevaliers, et sans que Jaime ne puisse comprendre comment, il s'en trouvait toujours au moins un sur les deux guildiens pour être encore debout quand les enfants devaient retourner se coucher. Ahnne et Jerry guettaient-ils depuis l'autre bout du couloir ? C'était bien possible. Cela n'aurait même pas été si étonnant que cela, connaissant les deux jeunes gens. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient alors à cœur de reconduire les enfants à leur chambre, sans mot dire.

\- Vois-tu Jerry, lança Ahnne en attrapant deux enfants pour leur faire essayer un masque de souris, c'est pour cela que les lions ne sont pas dangereux. Ils rugissent beaucoup et ils sont très doués pour montrer les crocs, mais ils sont incapables de survivre à l'attaque d'une petite armée de souris !

\- Répète donc cela ! cingla Jaime.

Mais l'adolescente était déjà hors d'atteinte, et Jerry souriait largement. Il est vrai que voir le chevalier aux prises avec un tissu vaporeux de couleur orangé était certainement une chose qui ne reproduirait pas de sitôt. Lui-même aurait certainement pris la chose sur le ton de la plaisanterie s'il n'avait pas été à ce point occupé par les cris enthousiastes d'une vingtaine de garnements de moins de six ans.

\- Vous vous en sortez très bien, ser, dit Jerry en se dégageant de son propre tissu jaune.

\- Tu sembles prendre bien tes aises, toi.

\- Il s'habitue ! répliqua Ahnne en empoignant quelques costumes. Il faut qu'on fasse des essais de notre côté. Tâchez de ne pas vous faire ensevelir par les enfants. Ils ne mangent pas encore les chevaliers, rassurez-vous.

Et d'entraîner Jerry dans son sillage sans même laisser à Jaime le temps de protester. Il émit un grommellement indistinct. Il aurait aimé se faire plaindre, mais comprit rapidement que cela ne servirait à rien. Brienne avait tout son attention dirigée vers Erwyn, dont le buste avait disparu dans une caisse d'accessoires, Rienna passait entre les petits guildiens en posant plus de questions que la chevaleresse ne pouvait en gérer, et Podrick tentait de convaincre Lao Si de redescendre des poutres qu'il avait escaladé. Dépité, Jaime baissa les yeux et croisa le regard d'Ortie.

\- Ne savent-ils pas rester en place plus d'un instant ?

\- Je ne crois pas, ser, répondit prudemment l'enfant. Ils étaient très impatients de venir.

Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Jaime se dépêtra tant bien que mal pour sortir de la toge orangée dans laquelle il s'était enroulé malgré lui et s'efforça de suivre le flot ininterrompu de questions qui jaillissait de la bouche des jumeaux.

\- Il y aura des épées dans le spectacle ?

\- Et des princesses ?

\- De la magie ?

\- Beaucoup de magie, assura Dolan, un petit Dothraki au large sourire.

\- Et un troll ! cria un autre enfant.

\- Et des chevaliers très forts sur une île magique !

Le chevalier ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et regretta soudain qu'Ahnne et Jerry ne soient pas restés plus longtemps. La jeune fille n'avait peut-être pas encore atteint ses quinze ans, mais elle était capable de suffisamment de poigne pour rappeler à l'ordre n'importe quel guildien trop impétueux, fût-il plus âgé de quelques années. Comme Brienne s'efforçait de rétablir un peu d'ordre, Jaime croisa le regard de Podrick, qui avait abandonné la bataille et laissé Lao Si escalader les poutres.

\- Je suis certain que vous aurez la tâche la plus simple, dit l'écuyer en s'approchant de lui. Imaginez-vous, rester ici et commander à ces petits monstres pendant les prochaines semaines ?

\- Ce sera sûrement un aperçu des Sept Enfers, répondit Jaime.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas totalement. Depuis qu'il avait été décidé à l'unanimité que l'état de Podrick ne lui permettrait pas de voyager durant les prochaines semaines, quelque chose avait changé dans les rapports que les deux chevaliers entretenaient avec l'écuyer. Le garçon souriait toujours et les suivait partout où ils se rendaient, au détriment du temps qu'il aurait dû passer alité à prendre du mieux, sans qu'on pût le convaincre du contraire. Jaime lui-même se sentait étrangement seul à l'idée que Podrick ne soit bientôt plus dans leur sillage. Malgré les difficultés de leurs premiers temps à Tarth, cela faisait longtemps que le chevalier ne pouvait plus envisager un quotidien sans le jeune garçon.

Et à en voir son regard, l'écuyer ne pouvait pas davantage appréhender un quotidien qui se ferait sans ses chevaliers. Il s'approcha lentement.

\- Vous veillerez sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

\- Evidemment, répondit Jaime sur le même ton.

Bien qu'elle soit éloignée et accaparée par les enfants, Brienne pouvait encore les entendre. Et il y avait fort à parier que cela ne serait pas pour lui plaire.

\- Vous veillerez sur elle même quand elle tâchera de vous en empêcher ? insista Podrick en guettant la chevaleresse du coin de l'oeil.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse.

Sans doute était-ce bien une chose ridicule, de jurer à un écuyer que lui, chevalier, veillerait sur la santé de sa propre fiancée. Mais Jaime pouvait le voir au regard de Podrick, quoi qu'il se passât, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Brienne, le garçon ne le lui pardonnerait jamais et toute leur amitié chavirerait comme cela avait déjà été le cas lors de leurs retrouvailles à Port-Réal.

\- Toi, il faudra que tu te ménages pour prendre du mieux au plus vite, dit-il en attrapant le garçon par l'épaule. Je veux qu'à notre retour tu sois à même de tirer l'épée.

\- Ce me semble envisageable, répondit l'écuyer.

Il parut hésiter, puis donna une tape sur le bras du chevalier. Le départ du Brise-Tempête ne se ferait pas avant quelques jours encore, mais ce qui se passerait d'ici là serait un avant-goût de la solitude prochaine de l'écuyer. Il y aurait tant à faire dans les prochains temps pour prévoir l'expédition vers Dorne que Jaime et Brienne n'auraient plus que bien peu de temps à accorder à Podrick, et celui-ci ne pourrait toujours les suivre partout. Il se fatiguerait trop pour cela. C'était déjà contre l'avis de tous qu'il avait gagné les coulisses et s'était assis sur une chaise auprès de ses chevaliers, et sans la promesse de ne faire aucun geste qui pourrait lui déclencher une douleur, jamais il n'aurait eu le droit d'y demeurer. Après un instant, Podrick se tourna pour apercevoir Brienne qui bataillait toujours avec les enfants. Il fallait réussir à rétablir l'ordre bien sûr, et contenter les questions des jumeaux. Jaime secoua la tête.

**.**

_Davos_

Ce fut sans grande surprise ce soir-là que les chevaliers manquèrent à l'appel. Le dîner se faisait tôt en ce jour, puisque la pantomime aurait lieu juste après. Lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn présidèrent comme de coutume un repas tendu entre la reine Sansa et lord Selwyn. Il ne fut cependant pas bien difficile à ser Davos d'en quitter la table rapidement. Il prétexta de devoir vérifier les réparations du navire royal, sur lequel s'escrimaient les hommes et les guildiens depuis des jours. Bientôt, le bateau pourrait reprendre la route de Dorne, et le vieux marin souhaitait inspecter les travaux, en dépit de la soirée festive qu'on leur avait promis.

Il était impressionnant de voir comment les guildiens travaillaient de concert, s'exprimant dans une multitude de langues. Ils s'étaient joints aux hommes de la Couronne pour remettre le navire en état. En pénétrant sur la jetée, Davos avisa la cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes qui s'escrimaient sur les travaux. Malgré l'heure tardive et la fête sur le point de se tenir, ils étaient plusieurs dizaines à se relayer deux fois par jour pour continuer la réparation. Bien sûr, d'ici moins d'une heure certainement, ils prendraient un temps de pause pour venir assister à la pantomime, mais ils le méritaient assurément.

\- Ser Davos, dit le capitaine Martyn et l'apercevant. Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

\- Je venais simplement voir comment vous vous en sortiez.

\- Les réparations sont presque achevées. Voyez ! Nous pourrons appareiller d'ici deux jours, tout au plus.

Le capitaine s'écarta d'un pas pour désigner le navire. Les mâts et les voiles avaient été réparés, de même que l'ensemble des trouées pratiquées dans la coque. Elles se trouvaient bien au-delà du niveau de l'eau, mais en cas de tempête, elles seraient d'un grand danger. La plupart des dégâts occasionnés sur le pont durant l'attaque avait été réparée.

\- En réalité, nous pourrions même partir dès ce soir, reprit le capitaine Martyn. Mais puisque la reine a choisi de demeurer ici jusqu'à la fin des dix jours annoncés par les guildiens, nous avons fait plus que prévu.

\- Les réparations ont été rapides ? s'enquit Davos.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. La plupart des soldats que le navire avait transporté n'était pas en capacité d'aider aux travaux, mais l'aide des guildiens avait été précieuse. Le vieux marin ne pouvait nier que sans eux, il aurait été probablement impossible d'arriver à un tel résultat aussi rapidement, et maintenant qu'il avait l'assurance que lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn leur donneraient leur appui, il s'inquiétait moins pour le voyage à venir. Sans doute que le _Brise-Tempête_ appareillerait emplis de preux guerriers.

\- Plus que je ne l'aurais espéré, répondit le capitaine Martyn.

Davos hocha la tête, s'enquit encore de quelques points puis quitta le port. Ses pas le menèrent au théâtre sans qu'il y prenne garde. Il restait encore du temps avant que le public ne soit invité à s'asseoir sur les nombreux bancs disposés çà et là, mais il n'y avait personne pour lui interdire l'accès. Il se laissa guider par les voix dont il percevait le murmure et ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans les coulisses où s'entassaient des lieues et des lieues de tissus, des dizaines d'accessoires colorés, des armes de bois peint, des costumes bariolées et des poulies et des manivelles à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Au milieu de ce chaos artistique qui paraissait aussi familier à Davos qu'un cours en langue dothraki, ser Jaime, ser Brienne, Podrick Payne et le petit yi tien qui les suivait continuellement s'étaient aménagés un endroit où manger. Les deux chevaliers avaient pris place sur des caisses fermées et laissé à l'écuyer la primeur de la seule chaise disponible. Le petit garçon était assis par terre, adossé à la caisse de ser Jaime. Sur leurs genoux se trouvaient une assiette garnie. Tous se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant approcher.

\- Ser Davos, le salua ser Brienne avec un signe de tête. Vous êtes en avance.

\- Je vois que vous l'êtes encore plus que moi, répondit le vieux marin en tirant une caisse à son tour pour s'asseoir. Et que vous avez réussi à esquiver le sempiternel dîner de ce soir.

\- Il nous fallait être assurés de nous trouver là au bon moment, dit Jaime.

Davos ne releva pas, se bornant à un sourire. Il n'était pas dupe de leurs manigances, à tous les trois. Cela faisait quelques jours que le moindre prétexte était bon pour écourter les confrontations entre les deux chevaliers et lord Selwyn, et nul n'aurait pu leur en vouloir. Bien qu'ils aient certainement un rôle à tenir et que se défiler de la sorte ne soit pas faire montre d'une grande bravoure, Davos aurait été bien en peine de leur donner tort. Il ne se passait pas un repas sans que lord Selwyn, refroidi dans ses ardeurs politiques à l'encontre de la Couronne, ne glisse quelque commentaire désagréable à l'encontre de ser Jaime ou, plus rarement, de sa propre fille. Davos s'était émerveillé du contrôle que le chevalier avait sur lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru Jaime Lannister capable de se contenir aussi bien devant tant de provocation répétée, et lui-même aurait certainement réagi s'il avait été la cible de tous ces commentaires.

\- Je vous rassure, vous ne manquez rien d'historique. Et toi, Podrick ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, ser. Je vous remercie.

A en voir son regard légèrement vague et la bouteille de vin qui reposait contre la jambe du chevalier, l'écuyer n'avait pas bu que de l'eau durant ce repas qu'il achevait. Davos sourit. Il avait eu peu d'occasions de discuter avec Pod depuis leur arrivée, de même qu'il avait assez peu vu les chevaliers seuls à seul. C'était agréable de les apercevoir enfin hors d'un cadre officiel qui imposait un décorum et une discrétion bien peu pratiques.

\- _Nǐ chīle dōngxī ?_ demanda Lao Si.

\- Il demande si vous avez mangé, traduisit Brienne.

\- Oui, et c'était fort bon. Dommage que la compagnie des illustres invités de la Guilde ne soit pas à la hauteur de la cuisine.

\- Bien dommage, marmonna Jaime en avalant une gorgée de vin. Mais lady Oldvalon a plus de cœur que son cousin, malheureusement, et plus de correction aussi. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de renvoyer un plat en cuisine parce qu'il n'est pas satisfaisant, je ne l'imagine pas renvoyer son cousin chez lui parce qu'il est désagréable.

Davos sourit, mais le regard de ser Brienne le convainquit de ne rien ajouter. Aussi tendus que soient les rapports entre la chevaleresse et son père, celui-ci demeurait de son sang, et elle avait trop d'honneur et de savoir-vivre pour le désavouer en public.

\- En fait d'illustre compagnie, vous deviendriez être heureux de rencontrer les Dames de la Guilde, dit Podrick. Elles sont fantastiques.

\- Elles en ont l'air, acquiesça Davos avec indulgence.

Il paraissait évident que le garçon avait la langue plus pendante que d'habitude. Ser Brienne d'ailleurs en fronçait les sourcils.

\- Vous n'avez pas été très simples à trouver, reprit le vieux marin. Même si je comprends vos raisons.

\- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'à quel point votre visite tombe à pic, soupira Jaime. La prochaine fois que vous passerez, je vous supplierai peut-être de nous ramener dans vos bagages.

\- La Guilde semble pourtant vous convenir.

\- La Guilde est fabuleuse, assura Podrick avec emphase. Le problème vient plutôt de lord Selwyn... pardon, ma dame, ajouta-t-il d'un air confus. Je ne voulais pas...

Brienne balaya son commentaire d'un geste.

\- Je pense que nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

En les observant mieux, Davos remarqua sans surprise que tous les aliments de l'assiette de ser Jaime avaient été préalablement coupés. D'un geste distrait, il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit Lao Si qui lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Vous semblez vraiment en désaccord profond avec lord Selwyn.

\- Les tentatives de meurtre ont ce genre de conséquences, dit ser Jaime d'un ton aigre.

\- Les tentatives de mariage avortées aussi, dit Podrick. C'est pas comme s'il voyait pas où se trouve le p...

Deux mains se plaquèrent brutalement contre sa bouche. Lâchant leurs couverts, les deux chevaliers venaient d'abattre chacun une main contre les lèvres de l'écuyer. La chevaleresse dardait sur ser Jaime un regard peu amène. Davos les dévisagea, sans comprendre. Aucun des deux chevaliers ne lui accordaient la moindre attention.

\- Je prends note, dit ser Jaime d'un ton d'excuse. Plus de vin guildien avec le lait de pavot.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne te l'avais pas fait remarquer par deux fois... Pod, voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de réfléchir à ce que tu dis avant d'ouvrir la bouche ?

Le pauvre écuyer ressemblait à un daim pris entre deux fauves. Il acquiesça frénétiquement, le regard implorant, et les chevaliers se reculèrent enfin. Davos haussa un sourcil.

\- Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ?

Ser Brienne avait le teint rougi, le regard incertain. Les chevaliers se regardèrent quelques instants en silence, comme s'ils évaluaient quelque chose. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient capables de communiquer par simples regards ? Ils avaient toujours semblé proches depuis la Longue Nuit, et à bien y réfléchir, Davos se souvenait de scènes analogues dans les couloirs et les salles de Winterfell.

Ser Brienne s'empara de leurs assiettes et de leurs couverts, et les posa délicatement au sol. Puis, elle entreprit de délacer sa manche gauche. Ser Jaime attaqua le propre bord du vêtement avec les dents. Podrick abandonna son propre repas pour attraper le bras du chevalier et lui dénouer lui-même les lacets de sa manche et la retrousser.

Sur les deux poignets gauches, Davos ne put manquer le cordon de tissu bleu et blanc. A ses pieds, Lao Si leva le nez sans comprendre. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut qu'un silence figé, puis :

\- Est-ce... ce que je crois ?

Les deux chevaliers hochèrent la tête, et Podrick aussi, avec un léger temps de décalage. Il gardait la bouche close mais son regard témoignait d'une légère euphorie.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin, dit ser Jaime. Pas tous seuls. Lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn ont fait bénir les cordons dans le septuaire de l'autre côté de la rive, mais la Guilde n'a aucun septon ni aucune septa dans sa communauté, et lord Selwyn a refusé tout compromis. Il nous met continuellement des bâtons dans les roues. Il a refusé les fiançailles et invalider ma demande par six fois.

Davos hésita une seconde avant de risquer d'un ton prudent :

\- Et poursuivre comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent ne serait pas possible ? J'imagine que ce n'est guère pratique ou agréable de vous cacher de la sorte, mais...

\- La Guilde n'est pas un problème, l'interrompit doucement Brienne. Mais il est un point sur lequel nous sommes pressés par le temps.

Davos faillit lui répondre que la reine pourrait bien les marier à leur retour, qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre urgence au sein de leur exil, tant que lord Selwyn renonçait à lui faire épouser n'importe qui. Puis il comprit. Instantanément, son regard tomba sur la tunique de ser Brienne. Large et épaisse, masculine, elle ne laissait rien présager des formes de la chevaleresse. Mais soudain, il voyait un ensemble de détails trop connus pour avoir pleinement disparus de son esprit. Il avait eu plusieurs enfants, et même si beaucoup étaient morts en bas âge, il voyait encore sa femme et la façon dont elle se tenait, donc elle se fatiguait quand il fallait nourrir son enfant. Les cernes sous les yeux de ser Brienne, son teint légèrement différents, la façon dont elle posait son bras devant son ventre dans la journée, construisaient un portrait évident.

Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ?

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avant que ça ne se voit ? répondit ser Jaime. Un mois, peut-être deux tout au plus.

Davos secoua la tête .

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Depuis combien de temps...

\- Un peu plus de deux mois, répondit ser Brienne du bout des lèvres.

Elle avait le teint étrangement coloré, et le vieux marin la soupçonna de se sentir très mal à l'aise. Certainement qu'évoquer une grossesse bâtarde devant un allié était-elle une raison bien suffisante pour y perdre son assurance. Qui était dans le secret, en-dehors de l'écuyer ? A la façon dont les trois complices s'exprimaient ou s'entre-regardaient, Davos se douta que le petit garçon près d'eux ne comprenait rien à leur échange.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour vous faire la morale, dit-il lentement, mais je ne suis pas certain de la voie sur laquelle vous vous êtes engagés.

\- Auriez-vous d'autres nouvelles inédites à nous apprendre ? ironisa Jaime. Rien de tout cela n'était prémédité. Lord Selwyn refuse de nous marier et à imposer à l'ensemble des membres du culte de refuser de nous aider.

Davos ravala sa remarque. Il savait depuis toujours sur quelle pente savonneuse évoluaient les deux chevaliers. Au lendemain de la Longue Nuit, nul n'aurait pu leur en vouloir, ni s'en préoccuper réellement. Puis il avait fallu cohabiter à Winterfell, et sans le consentement du père, il apparaissait normal que ser Jaime n'ait pas demandé la main de la chevaleresse. Mais la prudence aurait voulu qu'ils agissent autrement. Sans même s'appesantir sur l'idée que les dieux devaient bénir une union avant qu'elle ne soit légale... Davos avait toujours honoré les dieux et les commandements des septons, mais il avait aussi appris à composer avec d'autres réalités plus terrestres. Les viols, les amants pris sur le fait que l'on forçait à se marier dans l'urgence pour préserver la réputation de la famille, les multiples bâtards que possédaient les chefs de famille. Il s'était brièvement étonné de la tournure de la relation entre les deux chevaliers, car il avait appris à connaître le sens de l'honneur de ser Brienne, mais après tout, les Marcheurs Blancs avaient changé la donne.

S'ils avaient vécu sur le continent, un septon aurait pris la situation en mains et exigé une période de pénitence, probablement. Sans doute aurait-il béni l'union avant d'imposer aux deux époux de demeurer dans deux lieux distincts jusqu'à ce qu'il estime leur péché racheté. A n'en pas douter, ser Jaime ne s'en serait pas contenté. La Guilde et sa mentalité libertaire, si proche finalement de celle des contrées dorniennes où les bâtards étaient aussi courants et respectés que les mariages, avaient préservé les deux chevaliers de la réalité.

\- Il faut que vous soyez mariés au plus vite, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- C'est pour cela que nous vous en parlons, dit ser Jaime. Vous avez l'oreille et la confiance de la reine. Elle pourra imposer à n'importe qui de nous unir.

\- Mais comment ? Ser Brienne, vous ne pouvez prendre part au voyage pour Dorne dans votre condition...

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de combattre et de superviser les guildiens, trancha-t-elle sans le laisser finir. Nous avons longuement réfléchi à cette situation. Il y aura à bord du _Brise-Tempête_ une guérisseuse capable de m'aider, et j'emploie des remèdes pour assurer que mon corps tienne le rythme. Je ne ferai pas montre d'inconscience, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser mourir dans une pièce sans bouger pendant les prochains mois.

Davos croisa brièvement le regard blasé et le léger sourire de Podrick. A n'en pas douter, les débats avaient été vifs. Et l'écuyer devait y avoir pris sa part, certainement. Mais nul n'était jamais parvenu à imposer sa volonté à ser Brienne, et cela ne commencerait certainement pas aujourd'hui.

\- Le voyage vers Dorne sera ma dernière mission avant longtemps, reprit la chevaleresse.

\- Les mœurs du Sud sont plus légères que celles du reste de Westeros, ajouta ser Jaime. Il sera plus facile, sur insistance de la reine, de trouver un septon à même de nous marier. Si nous nous chargeons d'en parler à Sansa et que nous paraissons pressants, elle pourrait se montrer soupçonneuse.

Davos les regardait tour à tour, de plus en plus serein. Il n'était pas certain de savoir quoi penser de cette situation, mais il commençait à comprendre où tout cela allait les mener.

\- Vous attendez de moi que j'entretienne la reine à ce sujet une fois que nous serons en mer, et qu'elle organise la chose quand nous serons à Dorne, résuma le vieux marin.

\- Le faire à Tarth ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de mon père, admit ser Brienne. Il y a déjà bien assez de conflits entre lui et Westeros sans en ajouter, ne croyez-vous pas ?

C'était bien vrai. Les repas qui réunissaient les membre de la Couronne, les Dames de la Guilde et le seigneur de l'île étaient toujours tendus et sujets à de vifs débats qui pouvaient aisément basculer. Certainement que lord Selwyn ne pardonnerait jamais à la reine d'avoir mariée sa fille sans son consentement, mais le conflit qui les opposait et le pouvoir dont jouissait Sansa suffiraient à l'emporter.

\- Je ne puis rien vous promettre, soupira Davos, sinon que je vais essayer de parler à la reine sans éveiller ses soupçons.

**.**

_Sansa_

La pantomime, cette fois-ci, racontait le destin d'une île isolée qui voyait revenir, au début, un chevalier aventureux parti au loin pour servir le roi et enfin de retour chez lui. L'île, enchantée, l'accueillait avec joie jusqu'à ce qu'un troll, réveillé par l'invocation malheureuse d'une jeune fille incomprise, ne se lève pour terroriser la population, forçant les habitants et le chevalier à se battre pour sauver l'île. La pièce comportait des dizaines de chants, et plus de cinquante guildiens apparaîtraient sur scène, sans compter les choristes et les musiciens qui avaient pris place de part et d'autre, ni tous ceux qui s'agitaient en coulisses. Afin que la pièce parlât à tout le monde, les enfants les plus jeunes incarneraient les animaux enchantés qui venaient chanter et danser pour accueillir le retour du chevalier, puis que l'on verrait dans leur petit village au milieu de la forêt. Tous les autres joueraient une trame plus sombre, bien que toujours émaillée d'humour, autour du retour de la guerre, de l'acceptation d'une relation interdite et les ténèbres qui émergeaient d'une brèche oubliée.

\- Une bien vieille pantomime, avoua lady Oldvalon alors qu'elle regardait Sansa et sa suite prendre place. Voilà bien quarante ans que je l'ai écrite.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez versée dans les arts, dit la jeune reine. C'est une occupation assez inhabituelle chez une Dame de votre statut. Et comment donc trouvez-vous le temps d'écrire en dirigeant une telle communauté ?

Lady Oldvalon écarta la remarque d'un geste anodin.

\- Tout est affaire d'organisation, ma chère. Et ne croyez pas qu'il soit si ardu de diriger la Guilde. Elle existe depuis si longtemps qu'il serait presque possible de dire qu'elle se dirige d'elle-même. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que cela. Sans compter qu'il est bien dommage que les arts ne soient pas davantage connus et valorisés par les grands du royaume. L'on ne cesse jamais de s'extasier devant une sculpture ou une peinture qui devra passer à la postérité, mais, la richesse de la langue des arts n'est que peu admise en tant que telle par les puissants, alors qu'elle reste la langue universelle. Il y aura ce soir sur scène et dans la salle de jeunes guildiens qui ne parlent pas encore convenablement la langue commune et dont je ne puis m'assurer de la compréhension de la pièce. Mais les costumes, les chants, la dynamique du théâtre leur parlent.

Sansa ne trouva rien à répondre. Bien qu'elle fût vieille et qu'elle marchât en s'appuyant sur sa canne, il y avait chez lady Oldvalon une énergie et une passion peu communes.

\- Où sont donc les autres ? s'enquit Davos.

\- Si vous parlez de ser Brienne et ser Jaime, ils sont en coulisses, répondit lady Gaelyn. Ils ne souhaitaient pas délaisser entièrement les préparatifs à Leth et Leung, et tous quatre nous ont fort gentiment fait remarquer que nous n'étions plus à proprement parler dans notre prime jeunesse et qu'il pouvait être intéressant pour nous de leur déléguer quelques tâches.

\- Je trouve que c'est une manière bien élégante pour dire que nous avons été mises dehors de notre propre théâtre, répondit lady Oldvalon.

\- Peut-être n'était-il pas de la meilleure des idées de leur dire que nous leur faisions une pleine confiance en la matière.

\- N'est-ce pourtant pas la vérité ?

\- Et notre âge n'est-il pas tout aussi réel ?

Cela eut le mérite de moucher lady Oldvalon. Sansa sourit. L'entente étrange qui liait les deux femmes étaient bien plus acerbe et joueuse quand lord Selwyn ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Le seigneur avait trouvé une place à l'autre opposé de la rangée et s'y était installé à côté de son épouse. Nulle trace des enfants, mais Sansa n'aurait pu se dire surprise. La nuit était déjà avancée, et elle avait entendu lady Jaelly exprimer ses réticences devant le caractère immoral que donnaient souvent à voir les pantomimes. La jeune reine se sentit néanmoins déçue à l'idée de ne pas voir les chevaliers avant que le spectacle n'ait pris fin. Ils avaient déjà trouvé moyen d'échapper au dîner, et elle aurait été bien incapable de leur en vouloir. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que ser Jaime soit parvenu à ce point à contrôler ses humeurs en présence de lord Selwyn. Et bien qu'elle ne se fît aucune illusion quant au fait que le chevalier Lannister aurait certainement donné cher pour conduire le père de Brienne au silence éternel, elle avait été agréablement surprise de son attitude. Elle ne s'en questionnait pas moins sur la teneur réelle des échanges que les deux chevaliers avaient avec les guildiens dans des langues qu'elle-même ne parlait pas.

\- Ainsi ne verrons-nous pas ser Brienne et ser Jaime avant le matin, dit Davos.

\- Certainement les croiserez-vous au terme de la pantomime, répondit lady Gaelyn. Ils ont la charge pour l'heure des plus jeunes guildiens et de l'activation des différents engrenages des coulisses.

Sansa convoqua brièvement à elle le chevalier Lannister occupé à actionner des manivelles et à tirer des cordes, au milieu d'une nuée d'enfants. Elle sourit. Puis, comme le murmure des conversations s'apaisait et que trois grands coups étaient frappés sur la scène, le silence se fit tout à fait et le rideau se leva.

_Trois bateaux – Cécile Corbel_

La scène était pleine de couleurs, de mouvements. De fausses vagues en bois s'agitaient en fond, juste devant une toile peine où se dessinait une mer d'huile sur laquelle voguaient trois bateaux blancs, et une amorce d'une île verdoyante. Une jeune guildienne, qui n'avait pas vingt ans, habillée d'une belle robe couleur feuillage et brandissant une longue vue, était debout en haut d'une tourelle de rondins de bois où le lierre et les animaux (interprétés par des enfants en costumes) prenaient presque tout l'espace.

Ce fut elle qui donna le départ, criant soudain qu'elle voyait des navires, attirant l'attention des hommes et des animaux qui cultivaient les champs au bas de sa tour. Quelques notes de musique, de flûtes et de petits tambours, s'élevèrent, et les choristes qui se tenaient en retrait de la scène entonnèrent un chant doux qui entraînait un peu. Les comédiens sur scène reprirent leurs activités d'un pas plus sautillant, les visages trahissaient la bonne humeur. Puis arriva sur scène, jaillissant des coulisses, l'avant d'une coque de navire, bien trop petite pour être réelle, mais figurant l'accostage. En descendit un homme, grand, solide, dont le regard se promena sur la scène avec nostalgie. Jaillissant des arbres, un homme-feuille à la peau sombre s'approcha de lui, lui souhaitant la bienvenue et le bon retour, s'enquérant de ses voyages et de ses années de guerre, des terres lointaines qu'il avait explorées. Il n'était guère difficile de reconnaître sous le maquillage de l'homme-feuille Leth Aranoth, et il le fut moins encore quand il bondit tout à coup sur un rocher fictif et que les musiciens entonnèrent une musique aussi aérienne et pourtant plus lourde, plus masculine peut-être. Des voix aigues chantaient des notes angéliques, accompagnant la lourdeur d'un chant de marin.

_Me voilà au pays - Manau_

Et voilà que les habitants de cette île fictive se pressaient au port, accueillant le voyageur, se récriant, l'enserrant, et tous étaient heureux, l'homme saluait tous ceux qui l'approchaient, qu'ils fussent ou non humain.

_Emporté par les vents, au dessus des océans,  
Découvrant des sentiments, au delà des continents,  
Il est parti avec l'envie d'aller droit de l'avant,  
Quittant le pays sans se demander s'il est temps  
D'avoir appris à ne plus être un jeune enfant du clan  
Dans les yeux de ses parents toujours un adolescent  
C'est ainsi que le petit homme voulait devenir grand,  
Ecrire seul son roman, aller à pas de géant._

Les chœurs de jeunes filles tutoyaient les cieux, les comédiens montaient sur scène, et alors qu'elle écoutait les paroles de la chanson, Sansa fut sûre de comprendre pour quelle raison cette vieille pantomime avait eu la préférence des Dames de Tarth. Il n'était guère compliqué que changer quelques pronoms, quelques paroles, pour y voir un message tant à l'intention de n'importe quel guerrier revenu à la Guilde après de longues années qu'envers Brienne spécifiquement. N'était-elle pas la dernière à l'avoir quittée si longuement pour n'y revenir que récemment ?

_L'ancre s'est détachée puis il est parti pressé.  
Il avançait doucement sans jamais se retourner.  
Il vivait ce qu'il devait vivre. Enfin, il vécut  
Découvrant à être ivre toutes les joies du début.  
Les mois défilaient, tombaient dans des filets,  
Petit tas d'épillets séchés, oubliés de fait.  
Si la nature a fait le choix de bien se recycler  
Lui revenait pas à pas sur les chemins du passé._

Mais il était facile d'oublier la portée politique du chant pour ne jouir que du spectacle coloré et empli d'énergie qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les guildiens débordaient d'énergie, la scène se divisait en différents tableaux : le voyageur saluant tout un chacun, les danseurs en costumes bigarrés et Leth Aranoth, tout à la fois chanteur, narrateur et homme-feuille dont la voix portait sans mal jusqu'aux confins de la salle.

_Me voilà au pays, me voilà décidé.  
Ma foi, que les filles sont jolies, ici, rien n'a changé.  
Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'abandonner,  
Emporté par tous les courants, je suis rentré._

Comment faisaient-ils donc sur une scène qui n'était finalement pas si grande que cela, pour tous danser et chanter au milieu de ce décor qui figurait un port, une végétation luxuriante, des pierres peintes de visages ? Sansa contemplait le spectacle, surprise, et elle se laissa, peu à peu, entraîner par le chant et par l'énergie qui débordait de la scène. Le chevalier voyageur se trouva bientôt juger sur un autre rocher, voisin de celui de Leth, et ils chantaient de concert tous les deux, acclamant le retour au pays et les aventures passées.

_Le bal des chats – Cécile Corbel_

_Jaime_

Ahnne venait à peine de revenir aux coulisses. Tous les guildiens de plus de dix ans avaient appris chacun de leurs actes avec une précision impressionnante et savaient que faire et quand, sans parler des costumes dont ils devaient parfois changer. Il n'y avait guère besoin que de les surveiller du coin de l'oeil. Mais il en allait bien autrement des plus jeunes, dont ce serait bientôt le tableau principal, avec la découverte du village des rongeurs. Ahnne savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une poignée de minutes, le temps de quelques répliques, pour se défaire de son costume de fille-arbre et revêtir celui de chat. Elle se glissa entre une nuée d'enfants de moins de huit ans qui enfilaient péniblement des costumes de souris, masque compris, et percuta presque ser Jaime qui se battait avec Lao Si dont le museau ne tenait pas.

\- Etes-vous prêts ? murmura-t-elle aux enfants.

\- Oui ! affirme Orel, un garçonnet de sept ans qui n'avait pas terminé de se battre avec la petite queue de tissu qui pendait de son costume.

\- C'est l'affaire d'un instant, promit Brienne à mi-voix.

Ahnne réalisa que la chevaleresse était occupée à aider Rienna à passer son masque de souris. Trois autres petits mulots au visage cachés se tenaient à ses côtés, et à leur taille, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Erwyn, Ortie et Lao Si – dont le museau tenait enfin. La jeune guérisseuse plaça son masque sur son visage et s'accroupit à leur hauteur.

\- Vous allez me tenir la main et tenir la main de Jerry et Gydeon aussi, et faire comme nous, d'accord ? Les autres connaissent la chorégraphie, mais nous, nous allons vous aider à la faire.

\- Vos oreilles sont de travers, dit la voix fluette d'Erwyn.

D'un geste sûr, Ahnne replaça les deux fausses oreilles de chat convenablement. Jerry surgit à cet instant. Bien qu'il figurât parmi les grands comédiens de ce côté-ci des coulisses, il avait encore l'air incertain de celui qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se présenter en pantomime de la sorte. Espérons que Gydeon soit à la hauteur, songea Ahnne.

\- Avez-vous bien compris ? insista-t-elle en regardant chacun des enfants.

\- Oui, répondirent les trois petits Andals d'une même voix.

\- Oui, Ahnne, dit Lao Si.

En se redressant, elle croisa le regard de Jaime.

\- J'en prends soin, promit-elle.

\- Tu as intérêt.

L'adolescente prit la main de Lao Si et lui demanda de bien tenir celle d'Ortie qui venait ensuite. Jerry se plaça entre la fillette et Erwyn, qui se cramponnait déjà à la main de sa jumelle. Enfin, Gydeon, également vêtu en chat, vint compléter le tableau. Le petit groupe se plaça au bord du rideau et, comme Ahnne entendait le signal, elle fit signe à tous les petites souris et les jeunes chats de se précipiter sur scène dans l'ordre établi auparavant. S'ils avaient pris peur et s'étaient cachés à l'approche du chevalier, les habitants du village des rongeurs se précipitaient désormais à sa rencontre, sur l'appel de Leth l'homme-feuille.

Jaime et Brienne avaient pour tâche de contrôler la levée et la baissée du rideau mais aussi de différents accessoires ici ou là. Pour ce tableau, à présent qu'ils avaient réussi à faire coulisser la tour de rondin dans les coulisses et avaient abaissé une toile peinte présentant un village miniature, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire sinon profiter du spectacle et voir le chevalier voyageur et le narrateur s'arrêter dans ce village de rongeurs où se trouvait célébrer un bal de paix entre les souris et les chats. La fantaisie de la scène était prétexte à faire participer les plus jeunes guildiens qui ne manqueraient pas de prendre peur devant le costume de monstre concocté par les yi tiens.

Un gros chat se rendit au bal

_Tikiti tom ta tikiti tom_

Un gros chat se rendit au bal

_Tikiti tom ti day_

Un gros chat se rendit au bal

A pris ses bottes et son cheval

_Me cax macari duck and a dil_

_Tikiti tom ti day_

Au bal des chats et des souris

_Tikiti tom ta tikiti tom_

Au bal des chats et des souris

_Tikit tom tiday_

Au bal des chats et des souris

À petits pas, rondes et quadrilles

_Me cax macare duck and a dil_

_Tikiti tom ti day_

Leth Aranoth dansait au milieu des jeunes guildiens, amenant le chevalier voyageur dans ses pas.

La ronde des souris et des chats autour des visiteurs se fendit pour permettre aux chats de mettre un genou à terre et demander la main des souris. Jaime se sentit sourire en apercevant ses quatre petits souriceaux qui s'appliquaient à suivre la chorégraphie avec un léger décalage.

Souris, veux-tu qu'on se marie ?

_Tikit tom ta tikiti tom_

Souris, veux-tu qu'on se marie ?

_Tikiti tom ti lay_

Souris veux-tu qu'on se marie ?

J'ai de l'or et du crédit

_Me cax macare duck and a dil_

_Tikiti tom ti day_

La chorégraphie de refus était simpliste, mais Jaime n'eut aucun mal à repérer Ahnne qui imitait discrètement les gestes des souris pour donner aux petits truands un exemple à suivre. Ils secouaient la tête en faisant de grands « non » de leurs mains, et à l'évocation de la liberté, ils devaient faire semblant de courir.

Je n'veux pas me marier

_Tikit tom ta tikiti tom_

Non je n'veux pas me marier

_Tikiti tom ti day_

Non je n'veux pas me marier

Je veux courir dans les blés

_Me cax macare duck and a dill_

_Tikiti tom ti day_

Suivant le rythme de la musique, la valse de petites souris et de chats repartit de plus belle, autour de Leth et du voyageur. Sans doute était-ce du dernier ridicule, réalisa Jaime. Il n'y avait là qu'une chorégraphie basique et un groupe d'enfants si jeunes qu'ils ne savaient ni lire ni écrire. Et puis, n'était-ce pas risible, cette histoire de souris et de chats parlants qui vivaient ensemble en harmonie sur une île d'hommes-feuillage et de pierres sages ? A bien y réfléchir, cela valait à peine mieux qu'un conte pour enfants.

Alors quoi ? Etait-ce parce qu'il connaissait personnellement ces enfants ? Parce qu'il en venait à se dire qu'après tout, chacun d'eux avait une personnalité unique et un certain intérêt à ses yeux ? Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment cela était possible. Peut-être un regain d'intérêt pour cette race humaine en développement, dû à sa future paternité. Celle-ci n'avait rien de commun avec les précédentes. Aurait-il voulu que l'enfant se fasse oublier que cela n'aurait pas été possible. Il voyait l'enfant à naître dans le regard que Brienne adressait aux enfants, dans la façon dont son corps évoluait, dans la douceur qu'elle manifestait de plus en plus envers les jumeaux, Ortie ou Lao Si. A l'inverse de Cersei, il savait déjà qu'elle n'aimerait pas son enfant au point de tout lui concéder et de tuer tous ceux sur qui se dresseraient sur son passage. Mais il savait qu'elle ferait une bonne mère. Il en avait la certitude à voir son expression pendant qu'elle scrutait les enfants qui dansaient.

Je n'veux pas me marier

_Tikit tom ta tikiti tom_

Non je n'veux pas me marier

_Tikiti tom ti day_

Non je n'veux pas me marier

Ôte tes pattes, vilain chat gris

_Me cax macare duck and a dill_

_Tikiti tom ti lay_

Puis ce fut la fin du tableau. Les souris rentrèrent toutes dans les coulisses, et quelques chats reprirent la suite des répliques avec les autres comédiens. Jaime n'eut pas besoin de chercher ses souriceaux pour les reconnaître. Ce furent les seuls à se stopper au pied des chevaliers, jusqu'à empêcher les autres de circuler. Brienne les écarta bien vite pour permettre à tous les enfants de regagner les coulisses, et posa un genou à terre pour croiser le regard de Rienna, qui venait d'arracher son masque.

\- Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- C'était merveilleux !

Les yeux d'Erwyn pétillaient, et un sourire lui étirait la face d'une oreille à l'autre.

_La fille du marchand - Manau_

C'était Leth Aranoth, costumé en homme-feuille, qui ouvrait la nouvelle partie de la pièce, sa fille sur les talons. Fille d'un marchand incompris qui venait de la montagne et savait les secrets de la forêt que certains hommes ne comprenaient plus, qu'ils craignaient, méprisaient. Figurant à la fois le narrateur et sa conscience, Leth commença à chanter de sa voix profonde, presque immédiatement suivi par les choristes et les musiciens, passant et repassant devant la scénographie qui dessinait le drame d'une fillette manipulée par le troll, qui avait tué ceux qui la méprisait. Sur un coup brusque des instruments, une impulsion qui propulsa la musique dans une envolée lyrique, les quelques trente figurants présents sur la scène se jetèrent dans une danse énergique, brutale. Belle. Sansa aperçut les cheveux crépus et tourbillonnant de la jeune Laehn, la tignasse courte et rousse d'Ahnne, la longue tresse de la jeune soeur de Leung, dont elle n'avait pas encore retenu le nom, et les trois jeunes filles se démenaient, sautaient, tournoyaient, passaient entre les figurants qui avaient leur propre chorégraphie, et c'était si beau et brusque à la fois...

Elle entendit, lui sembla-t-il, un murmure entre lady Jaelly et lord Selwyn. Que trouvaient-ils à redire, encore ? Sans doute était-ce la propension de la Guilde à montrer sa diversité comme une fierté, et non à en dissimuler chaque aspect un peu trop étrange. Bien sûr, cela était perturbant. Sansa ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle-même avait eu une curieuse impression la première fois qu'elle avait aperçu les hommes de Daenerys Targaryen, et plus encore quand elle avait réalisé quelle armée composait la force du Brise-Tempête. Un instant durant, elle avait eu peur. De la vague puissante qu'ils représentaient, des langues qu'ils parlaient. Mais cela lui avait passé. La surprise s'était estompée, au profit d'un sentiment de respect et de sécurité tel qu'elle n'aurait pas cru en trouver en cette époque troublée. Comment donc lord Selwyn pouvait-il fréquenter la Guilde depuis des décennies sans avoir accepté sa singularité et la puissance qu'elle possédait en son sein ? Ce serait certainement le prochain mystère que la jeune femme éluciderait, une fois qu'elle aurait du temps à consacrer à autre chose que la survie la plus primaire.

Puis ce fut la révélation de fin de chanson, l'invocation que la jeune fille avait faite aux anciens monstres de l'île, pour se venger du mépris et de la cupidité des habitants de son village. Un monstre de bois peint et de tissu verdâtre émergea de derrière un rocher, et il y eut des cris dans l'assemblée. Sansa elle-même eut un mouvement de recul. Comment donc le monstre factice pouvait-il bouger ?

Avec de grands coups de ses mains de bois difforme, le monstre ravagea le village humain, faisant fuir tous les habitants sous le regard effrayé de la jeune fille qui l'avait invoqué. Puis la toile peinte changea, et l'on revint au village des rongeurs, où ce fut le même éparpillement. Le rideau retomba au bout de quelques instants sur le monstre triomphant hurlant au ciel qu'il était désormais maître des lieux.

Leth Aranoth, revenu comme narrateur, s'avança au bord de la scène et décrit les ravages du monstre sur l'île, la peur de plus en plus grande, et la colère des habitants humains qui en voulaient à la jeune fille.

\- Tout cela n'aurait pu être qu'une bien dramatique affaire réglée par le dialogue, conclut le narrateur. Mais évidemment, cela se serait alors fait sans bravoure chevaleresque.

La musique se fit plus lourde, barbare, faite de tambours, de voix graves et de vieilles discrètes alors que le rideau se levait à nouveau pour dévoiler le chevalier rassemblant les forces de tout un chacun, hommes-feuille, humains et animaux, pour partir en quête d'un moyen de lutte.

_A fuir tout ce qui brille – Manau_

_Jaime_

Peut-être hallucinait-il. Peut-être était-il trop porté par la scénographie et les chants. Mais quand Leth Aranoth chanta « Lui, qui se sent plus fort, loin de ses avatars, entouré par tous ces corps bien plus forts que des remparts », il lui sembla que le guildien le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Jaime se secoua. Même si l'attitude de Leth avait connu quelques changements ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait pas nier que cela aurait fait beaucoup. L'hymne guildien ne pouvait lui être adressé directement. Il avait dû rêver.

Brienne lui tira le bras pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un système de poulies à activer et il écarta Leth Aranoth de ses pensées. Mais cela ne dura pas. Une fois passé le chant d'appel à l'unité, le chevalier et ses amis entreprirent de parcourir l'île. Ce faisant, ils croisèrent la route d'une femme-feuille ancienne amante du chevalier, qui connaissait tous les secrets de l'île et leur révéla comment venir à bout du monstre. Il leur fallait trouver une pierre magique qui seule saurait le vaincre. Il y eut un premier affrontement entre le monstre de bois et d'autres petits monstres d'une part, et le chevalier et ses alliés d'autre part. Les petits monstres étaient incarnés par des guildiens d'une dizaine d'années, que l'on avait habillés de rouge et fournis en pinces et en carapaces. Jaime et Brienne activèrent deux poulies, la chevaleresse siffla pour signifier à l'autre responsable des accessoires, de l'autre côté de la scène, de lâcher un éclair. Celui-ci vint scinder en deux la toile peinte d'orage, tandis que les musiciens donnaient corps à la bataille.

Jaime en aurait presque oublié les enfants qui lui encombraient les jambes, penchés pour voir la pantomime. Quand le chevalier et ses amis parvinrent à défaire plusieurs petits monstres et à s'enfuir, il entendit distinctement Rienna et Erwyn soupirer de soulagement. Cela le fit presque sourire. Presque, car il fallut s'écarter à nouveau pour laisser sortir de scène ceux qui n'avaient plus à y être, puis changer de toile peinte, et laisser une scène plus douce et drôle succéder au combat. Les amis du chevalier tentaient de se détendre et se faisaient des plaisanteries les uns aux autres. Le chevalier, lui, s'éloigna pour se trouver à l'écart avec la femme-feuillage.

La discussion écrite pour eux était toute à fait courtoise et appropriée. Lady Oldvalon ne se serait pas risqué à égratigner plus avant l'image du chevalier, qui déjà avait eu pour amante une femme qu'il ne pouvait épouser en vertu des règles de son peuple. Il n'y avait même pas de baiser échangé avant la fin de la pièce. Mais quand survint la musique, Jaime sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'enchaînement de notes.

Il avait assisté à la plupart des répétitions des derniers jours, ainsi qu'à celles qui avaient précédé leur sortie en mer, et pas une fois il n'avait entendu cet air. Se pouvait-il que la troupe ait décidé d'improviser ? C'était ridicule. Les guildiens étaient dotés d'une discipline et d'une exigence bien trop élevée pour cela. Mais il n'y avait qu'une petite poignée de guildiens pour s'avancer, prêts au chant, Leung et Ahnne en tête. La première incarnait la femme-feuillage et la seconde une compagne d'armes du chevalier.

Jaime se figea. Il avait comme un pressentiment.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura Brienne.

Mais déjà, les paroles lui répondaient.

_Il n'aime qu'elle, et elle n'aime que lui  
Comme un manège entre ses bras_

_Un air de valse, un secret entre elle et lui  
Un pas de danse qui n'en finit pas_

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Est-ce vraiment...?

\- _Entre ses bras_, répondit Jaime, éberlué.

Il connaissait la chanson, vieille balade autrefois écrite à la mémoire de deux amants issus de familles opposées. Tombée dans la désuétude, la chanson n'avait plus été admise dans la plupart des cours pour son immoralité, et il était si rare de l'entendre que Jaime n'avait jamais eu cette chance, bien qu'il la connaisse. Autrefois, Cersei avait trouvé trace des paroles dans un vieux recueil de chants interdits et elle lui en avait lu les mots, se les était approprié et avait été jusqu'à dire que cette chanson les comprenait.

Mais chantée comme elle l'était par les guildiens, elle n'avait pas les accents de Cersei, et ne convoquait aucun souvenir de sa chevelure d'or, de ses yeux charmeurs ou de sa peau qui sentait le soleil.

Il lui semblait plutôt voir deux yeux de saphir et une main d'or abandonnée.

Il se sentait soudain fébrile. Quand et comment les guildiens avaient-ils pu imaginer une telle mise en scène ? Et comment avaient-ils fait pour garder cela secret ?

\- C'est une déclaration de guerre à ton père, bredouilla-t-il. Tes tantes sont folles.

Mais Brienne secoua la tête, et lui désigna le public d'un geste. Lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn avaient certes l'air ravi, mais elles semblaient aussi surprises.

\- Ce n'est pas leur idée, souffla Brienne. C'est celle de Leth. De Leung aussi, probablement.

_Qu'est ce que ça peux faire  
Si le monde tourne à l'envers?  
Le temps qui passe ne revient pas  
Qu'est ce que ça peux faire  
Si le monde va de travers?  
Cette nuit je dors entre tes bras_

\- Elle est magnifique, murmura Rienna en se contorsionnant pour voir la femme-feuillage danser avec le chevalier.

\- Peut-être, dit son frère. Mais on ne voit rien.

Il est vrai qu'avec un tel ballet de danseurs, il n'était pas facile aux jumeaux, bien trop petits, de distinguer l'ensemble de la scène. Jaime faillit dire quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà Brienne s'agenouillait et saisissait un enfant dans chaque bras.

\- Tu n'es pas supposée porter quoi que ce soit, dit-il d'un ton reproche.

\- Ils ne pèsent pas plus lourds que mon armure, rétorqua-t-elle. Voyez-vous mieux ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, toute leur attention concentrée sur la scène. Le chevalier adressa un regard las à Podrick. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il était inutile d'insister. Surtout maintenant qu'Erwyn et Rienna contemplaient la pantomime avec la bouche ouverte et des étoiles dans les yeux. Que valait la raison face à cela ? Pod lui donna une légère tape sur le bras et lui indiqua de baisser les yeux. Ortie et Lao Si, qui n'étaient guère beaucoup plus grands que les jumeaux, se dévissaient eux aussi le cou dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose. La plupart des autres enfants de leur âge était sous la surveillance de l'un des guildiens plus âgés, Jerry ou Gydeon peut-être, qui les avait fait changer de costume pour le prochain tableau. Aucun des quatre petits truands ne participeraient à une autre scène. Ils avaient tout le loisir de tenter d'apercevoir le spectacle. Jaime se retint de soupirer. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers Brienne pour savoir qu'elle l'observait. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'elle ne le contraindrait à rien et respecterait parfaitement qu'il ne fasse pas davantage d'efforts. Il avait déjà atteint certaines de ses limites durant cette semaine.

Pour autant, il mit un genou à terre et attira discrètement l'attention des enfants. Il cala son bras estropié sous Lao Si, sa main de chair sous les jambes d'Ortie, et les souleva tous les deux avant que la fillette n'ait pu protester.

\- Profite de la vue, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce en calant les deux enfants au mieux.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela de sa vie. Il était certain d'ailleurs de ne pas savoir s'y prendre et de procéder d'une manière inadéquate. Peut-être sa main de bois rentrait-elle dans la peau des cuisses de Lao Si, car il bougea de lui-même. Peut-être que la crispation d'Ortie devait autant à sa timidité qu'à la prise qu'il avait sur elle. Mais le petit yi tien passa un bras autour de son cou et la fillette saisit sa tunique du bout des doigts, comme si elle redoutait dans trop faire.

_C'est une chanson d'amour  
Un air qu'on chante à demi-mot  
Jour après nuit, nuit après jour  
Un parfum qui reste sur la peau_

_Il n'aime qu'elle et elle n'aime que lui  
Leurs yeux se perdent a l'infini_

Jaime inspira longuement. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il aurait dû éprouver à sentir ainsi contre lui les enfants. Une légère chaleur ? Un élan d'affection ? Les deux petits corps étaient doux, il en sentait la peau contre son cou, là où Lao Si se lovait. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien sûr, mais était-ce réellement agréable ?

_Au moins n'est-ce pas répugnant,_ songea-t-il en se remémorant son premier contact avec Joffrey, quand celui-ci avait déjà plusieurs mois. Il avait repoussé tant que possible le moment où il devrait le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une caresse sur la joue ou la tête. Quand enfin il avait pu s'y résoudre, à la demande de Cersei et dans le secret de ses appartements, la peau douce du bébé n'avait rien déclenché de positif à son égard. Elle lui avait même semblé visqueuse, sans aucun attrait. Ce n'était peut-être que de la peau, c'était peut-être l'héritier de leur amour impossible à Cersei et lui, mais ce bébé n'avait pas l'attrait de sa mère et Jaime n'avait senti aucun sentiment d'amour pulser en lui. La douceur de Joffrey était creuse. Il n'était qu'un visage chauve qui pouvait dormir sereinement ou hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il n'était qu'une extension de Cersei qu'elle l'avait supplié de lui offrir.

Jaime avait le regard perdu dans le ballet insensé qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans ce pied-de-nez que les guildiens avaient orchestré de main de maître sous les yeux de lord Selwyn. A n'en pas douter, il ne serait pas le seul à en tirer des conclusions. Davos saurait qu'en penser, lui aussi. Jaime avait perdu le fil des paroles. Il s'efforça de s'y rattacher, et alors seulement il réalisa que Brienne le fixait du coin de l'oeil. Il écarta le spectacle de ses pensées et repoussa Cersei et Joffrey dans les limbes.

Là, tout proche, une poignée de guildiens chantaient des paroles interdites dans un message sans équivoque et un signe de soutien que le chevalier n'aurait jamais cru mériter ou obtenir. Et face à lui, deux yeux saphir le fixaient d'une façon qu'il était seul à connaître.

_Qu'est ce que ça peux faire  
Si le monde tourne à l'envers?  
Le temps qui passe ne revient pas  
Qu'est ce que ça peux faire  
Si le monde va de travers?  
Cette nuit je dors entre tes bras_

Le reste de la pantomime demeura aux yeux de Jaime comme dans un brouillard. Il n'y eut plus d'improvisation soudaine, et si le spectacle fut saisissant, il se joua en bonne part sans les enfants. Certes, Lao Si et Ortie ne quittèrent pas les bras du chevalier, et les jumeaux ne firent qu'un bref séjour au sol car, disaient-ils, ils ne parvenaient pas à voir convenablement la scène depuis leur petite taille. Jaime négocia la présence du petit yi tien dans ses bras à la condition qu'il tire sur les cordes des différents mécanismes quand il le lui dirait.

Devait-il donc demeurer un chevalier ou une pauvre septa pourvue d'une barbe ?

La pantomime se poursuivit donc, les enfants dans ses bras, et ce fut un ballet de combats contre des monstres, de danses de feuillage, de moments de gloire et de rire. Tous les moyens avaient été déployés.

Enfin, le spectacle prit fin. Le chevalier et les armées magiques de l'île l'emportèrent contre les monstres et la pantomime s'acheva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Il y eut un rappel, bien évidemment. Il ne pouvait qu'il y en avoir un. A la décharge de tous ceux qui profitaient du spectacle, celui-ci devait être réellement d'une excellente facture. En dépit de son emplacement qui ne lui permettait pas de jouir de la meilleure vue, Jaime pouvait aisément le voir. Il n'avait pas lui-même participé ou vu de tels spectacles souvent, bien qu'il ait déjà connu plusieurs grandes fêtes emplies de divertissements princiers. Les enfants furent entraînés, museaux de souris sur la tête, au milieu des guildiens. Les musiciens entonnèrent un air entraînant, fait de tambourins, de vielles et de harpes. Feng et Laehn se relayaient au chant, et leurs jeunes fois fougueuses n'avaient aucun mal à s'accorder aux chœurs plus doux. Il n'y avait plus de chorégraphie donnée, simplement de la joie et de l'énergie qui transformaient ce simple rappel pour une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements en spectacle. Jaime se dévissait le cou pour ne pas perdre de vue les souriceaux, et sentit quelque chose lui gonfler la poitrine à nouveau lorsqu'il les aperçut. C'étaient les seuls enfants aussi jeunes à avoir conserver leurs masques, et à leur taille, il pouvait à peu près les identifier. Jerry dansait avec Lao Si et Erwyn, en les tenant chacun par une main. Ahnne avait entraîné l'une des filles – Rienna, lui sembla-t-il – dans une ronde avec quelques autres guildiens. Gydeon avait juché Ortie sur ses épaules.

C'était un assemblage de couleurs, de langues, de voix. Jaime réalisa qu'il y a peu encore, il en aurait eu le tournis. Désormais, c'était devenu sa routine. Il se laissa sourire tandis que Pod venait près de lui, s'installant entre Brienne et lui. Bientôt, le rideau retomba une dernière fois et tout un contingent de guildiens se précipita dans les coulisses. A peine Brienne parvint-elle à retenir les filles du bout des doigts, tandis que Pod harponnait Erwyn et que Jaime se chargeaient de Lao Si. Dans la salle, les gens se levaient un à un des bancs, riant, commentant la pièce, se congratulant.

\- Je vais les raccompagner au plus vite à leur chambre, dit Jerry en aidant Erwyn à ôter son costume. Personne ne s'apercevra qu'ils en sont sortis.

\- Merci, dit Brienne en poussant vers lui les deux fillettes. N'oublie pas de déposer Ortie au passage. Quant à vous (elle s'accroupit brièvement pour fixer les enfants dans les yeux), nous nous reverrons demain soir. Cela vous convient ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent vivement de la tête. Il brillait une série d'étoiles dans leurs yeux, comme si le spectacle avait continué dans leurs pupilles. Brienne fit un signe à Jerry et celui-ci entraîna les enfants vers l'arrière des coulisses. Il s'agissait désormais de retourner le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible à la chambre qu'on leur avait allouée à l'autre bout de la Guilde, sans risquer de croiser le seigneur et la dame de Tarth, qui ne manqueraient pas de s'en retourner à leurs appartements sans tarder. Jaime songea que ce ne serait certainement pas chose aisée. Puis il ne songea plus aux jumeaux ni à Ortie car Lao Si était en train de batailler avec les cordages et se pendaient à demi dans les outils du théâtre, et Podrick riait sans faire quoi que ce soit. Dépité, le chevalier se retrouva à négocier entre deux mots de yi tien malhabile et des menaces à peine voilées en langue commune, pour tenter de faire descendre ce maudit garnement. Quand enfin il parvint à l'attraper par la tunique et, tirant d'un coup sec, à le faire tomber d'un coup dans ses bras, il foudroya Brienne du regard. Celle-ci se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée.

\- Maudite sois-tu, siffla-t-il.

Mais il souriait.

**.**

_Brienne_

Il ne pouvait être possible à un guildien de s'en aller se coucher juste après une pantomime. Si les plus jeunes s'en retournèrent aux dortoirs, et certaines familles spectatrices rentrèrent dans leur maison en bordure du domaine, les autres se réunirent dans la prairie où se faisaient les cérémonies et où, les dieux étant cléments, il n'était tombé aucune goutte de pluie depuis le matin. On transporta une grande cuve de cuivre dans laquelle on jeta du bois sec mis de côté dans les bâtiments, et on alluma un grand feu autour duquel se lancèrent plusieurs danses improvisées. Leth commença à chanter, acceptant les défis que lui lançait sa fille, et Leung ne tarda pas à attraper la main de Jaime pour l'entraîner dans son sillage. Brienne retint un sourire. Les danses guildiennes n'étaient pas le fort du chevalier, mais il en existait encore pour espérer les lui apprendre, visiblement. Réprimant l'envie de poser une main sur son ventre, Brienne recula dans le cercle des spectateurs. Podrick buvait quelques gorgées d'eau en discutant avec Ahnne, Gydeon et Akharoh. Les trois guildiens seraient du voyage à Dorne et l'écuyer se sentirait probablement bien seul après leur départ. Même si Brienne aurait aimé profiter de sa présence davantage, elle était heureuse que le garçon se soit fait des amis plus proches de son âge et qu'il profite de leur compagnie ce soir. Les dieux seuls savaient quand ils se reverraient.

Cette pensée morose étiola un peu de la bonne humeur qui l'avait portée toute la soirée. La chevaleresse hésita un moment avant de prendre un verre d'eau dans le tonneau qu'avaient roulé là quelques guildiens. Ses tantes se trouvaient toutes proches d'elle. Quelqu'un avait même apporté une chaise pour que lady Oldvalon puisse s'y asseoir.

Du coin de l'oeil, Brienne vit approcher Sansa. Elle avait perdu de vue Davos et Varys. Un instant, elle se demanda si le marin avait déjà parlé, mais il lui sembla que non. Sansa était bien trop calme, le visage détendu, comme si aucun souci ne pouvait la concerner.

_Au moins avons-nous réussi à lui offrir un répit,_ songea Brienne.

\- Je me dois de vous complimenter pour cette pantomime, dit la jeune reine en avisant les deux vieilles femmes. Vous avez réalisé un spectacle merveilleux.

\- Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour de telles paroles, dit lady Oldvalon. Vous êtes un bien bon public, c'est toujours agréable à entendre. Je dois dire que mon cousin n'était pas des plus réceptifs...

\- Voilà une surprise, ironisa lady Gaelyn. Je ne crois pas me souvenir d'une seule fois en plus de quarante ans où je l'ai vu de bonne humeur.

\- Tu es médisante, ma chère.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle soit dans le vrai, dit Brienne. Soyez réaliste, ma tante, lord Selwyn n'a pas la fibre artistique que vous vantez tant.

\- Le problème vient du fait qu'il n'a pas davantage la fibre politique, renchérit Gaelyn. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité l'envoyer sur les bancs de nos salles de classe pour qu'il y suive quelques cours élémentaires.

\- Par pitié ! s'exclama lady Oldvalon. Ne parlons pas de politique ce soir, voulez-vous ? Je tiens à profiter d'une dernière fête familiale avant que la moitié d'entre vous ne parte pour les terres dorniennes. Cela vous convient-il, majesté ?

Sansa opina du chef.

\- Je n'ai pas davantage l'envie de m'encombrer l'esprit de choses désagréables ce soir. Je ne tenais qu'à vous féliciter encore une fois.

Elle salua les deux femmes d'un signe de tête et contourna les dames de la Guilde pour rejoindre la chevaleresse. Brienne sentit un soupçon de nervosité l'envahir à nouveau, mais le sourire de la jeune reine la détendit.

\- Ils paraissent s'être faits à la vie de la Guilde, dit Sansa en désignant tour à tour Podrick et Jaime, que Leung n'avait toujours pas lâché.

\- L'existence ici est plus calme que celle à laquelle nous étions habitués, admit Brienne. Et je gage que c'est ce dont nous avions besoin.

\- Pas entièrement, puisque vous continuez à porter secours aux navires en détresse.

La chevaleresse sourit doucement, mais avant d'avoir pu répondre à la pique de Sansa, et dut lui tendre son verre pour se libérer les mains. Lao Si lui fonçait dans les jambes. Par un réflexe qu'elle ne se serait pas crue posséder, Brienne le saisit sous les aisselles et le cala sur sa hanche. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, en vérité. Le petit yi tien n'était pas beaucoup plus lourd qu'Erwyn.

\- Il semble que ce garçon vous ait adopté, commenta Sansa.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir pourquoi ou comment, avoua Brienne. Lao Si, n'es-tu pas un peu grand pour cela ?

\- _Wǒ kùnle,_ marmonna l'enfant. J'ai sommeil.

La chevaleresse le soupçonnait d'en rajouter pour la convaincre de le garder dans ses bras. Il était effectivement bien grand pour un tel comportement, mais sans doute éprouvait-il un besoin presque maladif de preuves d'affection. D'autres lui en auraient données, s'il avait bien voulu dormir dans un dortoir comme les autres guildiens. Après tout, c'était parce qu'il s'était mêlé aux autres que Jerry avait réussi à devenir l'un des membres de la Guilde. Il suffisait de voir comment Ahnne le couvait pour comprendre que le garçon n'aurait pas à se plaindre de manquer de quoi que ce soit. Lao Si aurait pu être de ceux-là. Au lieu de ça, il se pendait désormais au cou de Brienne.

\- Cela te va bien, dit Sansa.

La chevaleresse se sentit rougir.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises, je vous en prie.

\- Je suis certaine que tôt ou tard, tu feras une bonne mère, insista la reine. Je te vois faire avec lui et les autres guildiens depuis mon arrivée. Tu sembles aussi à l'aise dans ce rôle que tu l'aies aux commandes d'une troupe.

Sur un dernier sourire, Sansa reporta son attention sur la fête qui se poursuivait. Brienne sentit à ce moment-là Lao Si se tordre d'une manière étrange. Elle reporta son attention sur le petit garçon et réalisa qu'il la fixait avec un air interrogateur.

\- Il y a un problème ? murmura-t-elle en le calant plus confortablement contre sa hanche.

\- Zǐgōng li yǒu háizi ba ? Vous avez un bébé dans votre ventre, pas vrai ?

Brienne sentit immédiatement les couleurs quitter son visage. Ses mains qui tenaient le petit garçon tremblèrent et Lao Si, comme s'il craignait d'être soudain lâché, se cramponna plus fort. Comment avait-il su ? Elle avait veillé à rendre la chose indétectable, et son corps trop grand et trop masculin réussissait bien à la protéger pour le moment, comme s'il ralentissait de lui-même la progression naturelle de la maternité. Mais surtout...

Sansa se trouvait si près d'eux elle ne pouvait l'avoir manqué. Horrifiée, Brienne adressa à la jeune reine un regard inquiet. Indifférente à la question du garçon, Sansa continuait fixer les guildiens qui chantaient et dansaient autour du feu de camp comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Nǐ shēngbìngle ? demanda Lao Si d'une voix inquiète. Vous êtes malade ?

La panique qui avait emballé le cœur de la chevaleresse retomba brutalement. Elle s'était tant habituée à entendre les différentes langues en vogue à la Guide qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que le petit garçon s'exprimait en yi tien. Sansa n'avait pas compris le premier mot de ses deux questions. Brienne prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, le cœur battant.

\- Méiyǒu. Non, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix tremblante. _Wǒ méiyǒu bìng, shì de, wǒ de zǐgōng li yǒu yīgè yīng'ér. _Je ne suis pas malade, et oui, j'ai un bébé dans mon ventre. _Dàn zhè shìgè mìmì, __L__ǎo __S__ì, zhànshí méi rén zhīdào. Nǐ néng bǎomì ma__?_ Mais c'est un secret, Lao Si. Personne ne doit le savoir pour le moment. Tu peux garder le secret ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça gravement, mais son regard était toujours un peu inquiet. Brienne se força à sourire plus doucement et lui caressa le dos gentiment. La chevaleresse hésita un instant. Tous les guildiens en âge de comprendre la situation avaient appris à ne pas parler de cela, ni entre eux, ni devant quelqu'un d'extérieur. Il y avait fort à parier que Laehn Aranoth ou Feng, la jeune soeur de Leung, ne sachent pas encore la vérité, mais elles avaient sans doute des soupçons. Lorsqu'il serait impossible de cacher la vérité, il y avait fort à parier que personne ne se montre jugeant au sein de la communauté. Lao Si, d'ailleurs, paraissait simplement curieux. Il était trop jeune encore pour avoir intégré le fait que c'était là un sujet à ne pas aborder en public.

\- _Wǒ pà nǚwáng huì míngbái nǐ shuō de__._ J'ai eu peur que la reine comprenne ce que tu avais dit, murmura Brienne. _Zài bùshì láizì gōnghuì de rén miànqián, zhèxiē bùshì yào tánlùn de shìqíng. Tāmen bù liǎojiě wǒmen ma__?_ Ce ne sont pas des choses dont il faut parler devant les gens qui ne sont pas de la Guilde. Ils ne comprennent pas les choses comme nous ?

Lao Si regarda Sansa avec méfiance, puis se blottit tout contre la chevaleresse et murmura :

\- _Tāmen bù xǐhuān yīng'ér ma__?_ Ils n'aiment pas les bébés ?

Brienne sourit en secouant la tête :

\- _Dāngrán shì. Dànshì dāng zhànshì yǒu hái zǐ shí, tāmen bù xǐhuān tā._Si, bien sûr. Mais ils n'aiment pas quand les guerrières ont des bébés.

C'était beaucoup simplifier la réalité, mais la chevaleresse se voyait mal entrer dans les détails avec un enfant aussi jeune, et au milieu de tant de gens. Peu importait que Sansa ne puisse pas la comprendre : elle se sentait irrespectueuse à mentionner de la sorte sa situation à mi-voix si près des oreilles de la jeune reine.

\- _Wèishéme ne__?_ Pourquoi ? demanda Lao Si.

\- _Wǒ bù zhīdào._ Je ne sais pas, répondit Brienne. _D__ànshì jiùshì zhèyàng. Nín quèdìng kěyǐ bǎomì ma__?_Mais c'est comme ça. Tu es bien sûr de pouvoir garder le secret ?

L'air solennel, le petit garçon opina du chef et se blottit plus encore plus contre elle. C'était cela, alors, songea-t-elle, un peu confuse. De sentir un enfant se serrer contre soi. Serait-ce la même chose quand ce serait son enfant, qu'elle aurait hébergé en elle durant neuf mois ? Serait-ce plus chaleureux ? Plus intime ? A bien y regarder, il y avait un parfum particulier à la peau de Lao Si, quelque chose de profondément doux à la façon dont il se lovait dans le cou de Brienne comme s'il voulait s'y enfouir. En quelques jours, l'enfant avait pris des habitudes qui n'avaient rien de noble ou de commun pour bon nombre de famille westerosi. Avant que les chevaliers ne s'absentent pour porter secours à Sansa, jamais Lao Si ne se serait permis une telle familiarité, même s'il semblait déjà beaucoup aimer Jaime. La perte du dernier membre de sa famille avait considérablement accru le besoin de contact du garçon, et même si elle ne pouvait ignorer à quel point son attitude était inhabituelle, Brienne n'aurait lâché l'enfant pour rien au monde. Aurait-elle moins d'affection pour lui une fois que son enfant serait né ? Lao Si ne lui était rien, contrairement aux jumeaux et même à Ortie, dont elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit qu'un lien de parenté les liaient forcément d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être le contact du petit yi tien n'aurait-il plus la même saveur, une fois qu'un nouveau-né serait à sa charge pleine et entière.

\- Tu sembles bien pensive, dit Jaime et Brienne réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait abandonné la danse pour la rejoindre.

\- Rien de grave, éluda-t-elle en coulant un rapide regard vers Sansa. Leung t'enseigne-t-elle convenablement les pas de danse ?

\- Elle fait de son mieux.

Jaime avisa Lao Si qui n'en finissait pas de se lover, pareil à un chat domestiqué. Il sourit au garçon avec une étrange douceur et reprit à Sansa le verre qu'elle avait tenu à la chevaleresse. La jeune reine lui parla quelques instants, un échange de politesses un peu guindées, mais Brienne n'y prêta pas grande attention. Autour d'eux, les gens étaient joyeux, joueurs, chaleureux. Ser Davos et lord Varys se mêlaient à la population guildienne, et tout le monde paraissait si serein, si pleinement heureux du temps présent, sans s'inquiéter du lendemain, qu'il était facile d'oublier ce qui les attendaient dans les jours à venir. A la pensée que bientôt, ils quitteraient l'île pour partir à l'assaut de la principauté dornienne, Brienne serra un peu plus Lao Si contre elle. Aussi candide que cela lui parut, elle voulait emporter un peu de l'étreinte apaisée du garçonnet avec elle.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Salut.**

J'avais dit le 1er, on est le 4 à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre. Désolé. La vie IRL, comme d'habitude. Par contre rassurez-vous, je programmerai le chapitre suivant quelques jours avant pour être sûr que vous l'ayez le 15. Il me reste 2-3 pages à réécrire et c'est bon. En toute honnêteté, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à réécrire _La pantomime_, parce que j'étais satisfait de la premier écriture et que je n'arrivais pas à l'être autant de cette deuxième. Le passage avec Davos m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû et je continue de préférer la première mouture. J'espère n'avoir pas à refaire de telles réécritures avant un moment.

J'espère également que ça vous aura plu.

Le chapitre suivant s'intitule _Les portes de l'Hiver partie 1_ et se déroulera à la fois à Port-Réal avec Tyrion et sur le chemin de Dorne avec Jaime, Brienne et les guildiens. Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, les chapitres seront plus courts à partir de maintenant (environ 25 pages en moyenne), et ils ne mettront pas en scène tous les personnages à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler, mais en l'occurrence, Podrick n'apparaîtra pas dans le prochain chapitre et certains personnages comme Selwyn, lady Oldvalon ou Edmure ne surviendront plus que de manière ponctuelle. J'ai bien reçu vos remarques concernant le fait de garder Jaime et Brienne au centre de l'intrigue et je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

**BREF.** Merci de me lire encore, et pardon pour les délais.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	24. Les portes de l'Hiver partie 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Compte-tenu de la perte de mes données j'ai dû réécrire tout ce chapitre et ça n'aura pas été plaisant. Mais on y est. Politique, Port-Réal et voyage en mer au programme. Et cette fois-ci, on se retrouve avec moins de personnages. Comme je vous l'avais dit, on part sur un chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais clairement, je n'avais pas le temps ni le courage de refaire un chapitre de 35-40 pages. Et si je continue sur cette lancée, il va bientôt y avoir des chapitres de 70 pages. Genre, **non.**

Je vous suis toujours très reconnaissant pour les reviews et les messages personnels que vous m'avez laissées, cela m'aide à garder la motivation pour la suite.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES : **je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Je me rattraperai un grand coup pour le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup si vous avez pris le temps de me laisser un message, vous êtes super. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**RATING :** T

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** il y a une suggestion dans le texte. A partir du POV de Jaime, toute musique « pirate » ou épique fera l'affaire – ou presque. Désolé, mes oreilles ont été un peu capricieuses et ont écoutés des choses très diverses pendant l'écriture.

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- **_**Brise-Tempête**_** (navire de la Guilde du Blanc)**

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos. Arrivé à Tarth à 3 ans, il a été élevé avec Brienne et Leung. Depuis la mort de son père, il codirige la Guilde avec ses tantes. Il est le capitaine du _Brise-Tempête_.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. A été élevée avec Leth et Brienne. Elle tient le rôle de capitaine en second sur le _Brise-Tempête._

\- Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère et combattante émérite. Jeune acrobate des gréements.

\- Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, jeune guerrier. Calme et amical avec tous, ami d'Ahnne et de Podrick.

\- Fitz Rivers, 19 ans, jeune guerrier émérite de la Guilde.

\- Autres : Lao Jan, guerrier d'origine yi tienne, Mandor, guerrier d'origine westerosi, Nyri et Orea, deux jeunes guerrières Dothrakies

\- Martyn Qu'un Œil, 63 ans, capitaine de la flotte de Port-Réal, il dirige le dernier navire royal de l'expédition et vogue vers Dorne avec le _Brise-Tempête_.

**\- Port-Réal**

\- Joana Byle, 29 ans, ancienne courtisane du Bief, ambassadrice de Hautjardin, opposante à la politique de Bronn, elle est venue à Port-Réal faire valoir l'inconséquence de son seigneur.

\- ser Hadrian, lord commandant du Donjon Rouge, démis de ses fonctions et jeté au cachot après avoir massacré les survivants au pied des portes du palais.

**.**

**Petite information supplémentaire :** le chapitre s'ouvre sur le point de vue de Tyrion et relate certains des faits qui se sont produits pendant le bonus de _La pantomime_, et un peu après. Dès le point de vue de Jaime, il sera question de ce qu'il se passe quinze jours après _La pantomime_, une fois les guildiens déjà partis pour Dorne.

**.**

Bonne lecture.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**LES PORTES DE L'HIVER**

**Partie 1**

**.**

**Les déferlantes**

**.**

_Tyrion_

Le temps était frais. Etrangement froid même, selon les normes de Port-Réal. En n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Tyrion aurait simplement pensé que c'était une des banalités de l'Hiver. N'avait-on pas vu la pluie et quelques flocons de neige investir la capitale ces dernières semaines ? Mais depuis l'arrivée de la missive des Stark, il craignait chaque matin de se réveiller dans la tourmente d'une tempête de neige. Pour le moment, en onze jours, il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre d'une telle horreur. Et c'était encore la plus belle accalmie qu'on eût pu offrir à la capitale exsangue. Il y avait bien trop à faire sans que les intempéries ne se déchainent sur la pauvre population.

Ce jour-là comme souvent, le nain avait rendez-vous avec Bronn et lady Joana Byle. Depuis que les hommes du Bief étaient venus au secours des derniers lambeaux de population qu'il restait à la capitale, lady Joana avait pris au sein du Donjon Rouge un ascendant difficile à réfuter – et plus difficile encore à contrebalancer. Tyrion ne lui en voulait pas, pas plus qu'il n'en voulait Bronn de l'avoir fait intervenir. Sans elle et ses hommes, il n'aurait plus rien resté de Port-Réal au matin, et peut-être même plus rien de Tyrion lui-même. Mais lady Joana était fine stratège, et avait, en dépit de sa relative jeunesse, bien assez de talents et d'expériences pour tirer son épingle du jeu.

Depuis le lendemain du massacre, elle avait pris sur elle l'approvisionnement des rares denrées comestibles qu'il lui restait, mais aussi des couvertures et des premiers soins. C'est avec son concours que Tyrion avait réussi à obtenir de Vieilleville une promesse d'aide supplémentaire, car la jeune femme avait là-bas un cousin qui étudiait pour devenir mestre. Qui que fut ce cousin, il avait visiblement l'oreille des vieux croulants qui n'avaient pas choisi de répondre prestement lors des précédentes sollicitations de Tyrion. Le fait est que dix jours après le drame, on recevait au Donjon Rouge l'assurance qu'un convoi de mestres se pressait sur la route avec l'objectif d'atteindre la capitale au plus vite…

Tyrion aurait aimé être simplement soulagé que les choses tournassent en ce sens. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Et de savoir qu'on était sans nouvelle du Nord et même des Eyriés, et plus encore que les seules nouvelles qui leur soit parvenues de la reine soient qu'elle était réfugiée à la Guilde de Tarth jusqu'à ce que son navire soit à même d'appareiller, le nain ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu l'aider à se sentir soulagé. La nuit, il s'était surpris par deux fois à faire des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Sansa et Varys périr par le fond, ou embrocher au fil de l'épée d'un pirate.

\- Te voilà avec une de ces têtes, commenta Bronn en le voyant franchir le seuil de la salle du conseil. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Une mauvaise nuit, maugréa Tyrion. Et toi, alors ? Depuis quand es-tu ici avant moi ?

L'ancien mercenaire avait troqué ses beaux atours pour des frusques plus modestes et plus pratiques, mais il ne se défaisait pas de quelques morceaux de tissus purement décoratifs que Tyrion trouvaient assez ridicules. Néanmoins, Bronn aurait pu porter les vêtements les plus princiers qui fussent, à voir sa manière de s'asseoir à la table du conseil restreint et d'y manger une aile de poulet (si chétive qu'elle paraissait celle d'un poussin), il était impossible de voir en lui un grand seigneur.

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai pas des bonnes nouvelles, soupira Bronn.

\- Alors garde-les pour toi encore au moins cinq minutes. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à me dire que nous sommes tous des morts en sursis avant que lady Joana ne franchisse le seuil de cette pièce.

\- On est tous des morts en sursis, c'est bien connu. Et crois-moi, ce que j'ai à t'annoncer est plutôt urgent.

Tyrion soupira, le nez dans sa coupe d'eau. Par la fenêtre, il savait qu'il ne verrait qu'un ciel gris et terne, menaçant d'une neige qui tardait mais qui, il en était sûr, ne s'en abattrait que plus fort sur eux. Bran l'avait dit, après tout. Et qui était-il, lui, pour remettre en doute la parole de la Corneille à Trois Yeux ?

Alors pourquoi venir donc en rajouter ? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser en paix se pencher sur des problèmes plus urgents, comme le retour de la discipline et l'approvisionnement en denrées de premières nécessitées ?

\- Vas-y, gémit-il. Annonce-moi donc ces mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Je suis descendu aux cachots voir ce qu'il en était de notre ami Hadrian. Et devine quoi : son voisin de cellule a disparu. Edmure Tully n'est plus enfermé dans l'une de nos geôles.

Sur le coup, Tyrion en laissa retomber sa coupe sur la table, suffisamment fort pour renverser quelques gouttes du précieux liquide sur le bois.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- J'ai fouillé tous les souterrains avec quelques gardes pendant la moitié de la nuit, répondit Bronn. Je te jure qu'il s'est envolé.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Aucune idée. Le geôlier lui passait sa nourriture par la trappe depuis un moment. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de l'oncle taré de la reine. L'emprisonnement d'Hadrian a fait un sacré foin. Il n'arrête pas de gueuler pour qu'on le tire de là et il affirme qu'il se vengera. Il a fallu placer des hommes du Bief devant sa cellule pour pas qu'il retourne le cerveau de tout le monde. J'ai pris la liberté de le mettre à la diète, aussi, ajouta Bronn sur le ton de la conversation. Il a vraiment la langue trop bien pendue, c'est pas possible. Alors pour le moment, il est à l'eau jusqu'à nouvel avis.

\- Comment Tully a pu s'enfuir sans que personne ne le remarque ? demanda Tyrion sans faire cas de la dernière remarque.

L'ancien mercenaire haussa les épaules.

\- Un complice bien planqué, j'imagine. Qui aura attendu le bon moment pour agir. On peut pas dire que les occasions aient vraiment manquées, ces temps-ci.

Tyrion se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se sentait épuisé, tout à coup. Et inquiet. Tully était faible et dépourvu de charisme, mais si quelqu'un l'avait fait évader, c'était pour une bonne raison. Or, qui d'autre détestait les Lannister et les enfants Stark, désormais ? La liste était trop longue pour être dressée de tête.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il ira pas bien loin, dit Bronn. Tu m'as pas dit qu'on allait avoir des tempêtes sur le nez dans peu de temps ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que Tully ne s'est pas enfui depuis déjà des jours ? répliqua le nain d'un ton acide. Il pourrait trouver un endroit où s'abriter bien avant l'arrivée de l'Hiver.

\- Peut-être, admit Bronn. Sauf que dans tous les cas, il pourra pas venir nous chier dans les bottes avant un moment. Y a plus une seule armée qui tienne le coup, et encore moins qui soit assez désespérée pour en faire un commandant.

Tyrion ne répondit pas immédiatement. Bronn avait raison sur un point : les intempéries se faisaient sentir, comme si l'atmosphère de la région toute entière se modifiait au fil des jours, et il serait inconcevable de se lancer dans une conquête ou une bataille armée avant le retour des beaux jours. Sans même parler des problèmes d'alimentation et de financement. Le royaume allait bien trop mal pour que Tully puisse lever une armée – mais s'il y parvenait...

Tyrion promena son regard sur la salle. Ils n'avaient pratiquement plus aucune ressource et devraient s'estimer heureux de survivre encore quelques semaines. Alors défendre la ville...

\- Tu veux toujours qu'on exécute ser Hadrian en place publique ? s'enquit Bronn d'un ton dégagé.

\- Pas tout de suite. La priorité, c'est de relever la ville. Renforcer les murailles et nourrir les pauvres qui meurent de faim dans les rues. Et j'aimerais aussi que tu tâches de comprendre comment Tully a pu faire pour s'échapper.

L'ancien mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**.**

Trois jours après le massacre, Bronn revint auprès de Tyrion avec un rapport dépourvu de bonnes nouvelles. L'ancien mercenaire s'était donné la peine de tenter plusieurs méthodes pour fuir les geôles et avait passé deux jours complets hors de la ville à la recherche d'une piste. On ne pouvait lui reprocher d'y avoir mis de la mauvaise volonté, mais lui et ses hommes revinrent bredouille. Trop las pour s'énerver, Tyrion accepta le rapport sans un mot. Il attendait l'arrivée de lady Joana d'un instant à l'autre et devait concentrer toutes ses forces intellectuelles aux problèmes dont elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire part. Il ne servait à rien de se préoccuper d'Edmure Tully pour le moment. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le pauvre homme était peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Nous devons nous concentrer sur la sauvegarde de la population, dit-il en lissant le bord d'un parchemin sur lequel il avait inscrit les comptes des blessés, des morts et des quantités de nourriture. Et préparer le Donjon Rouge pour qu'il puisse accueillir tous les réfugiés dès la levée de la tempête. Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs un endroit où nous serons un tant soit peu à l'abri.

\- Des milliers de survivants affamés et belliqueux dans le Donjon, résuma Bronn. En voilà une riche idée. Je croyais qu'on avait pourtant tout fait pour les empêcher de rentrer, l'autre nuit. Fallait le dire si tu voulais qu'on leur offre le gîte et le couvert.

\- Si tu as une meilleure proposition, je suis preneur, cingla Tyrion. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix si nous voulons sauver un maximum de personnes. Il n'y a plus aucun bâtiment en ville qui puisse protéger qui que ce soit des intempéries.

Avant que Bronn n'ait eu le temps de lui faire remarquer qu'installer des gens furieux qui voulaient sa tête à quelques couloirs de celle-ci ne l'aiderait pas à gouverner jusqu'au retour de sa reine, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde pour en tenir l'entrée, et il s'effaçait déjà pour laisser passer lady Joana, dont les bras étaient chargés de documents.

\- Lord Tyrion, lord Bronn, les salua-t-elle. La séance peut-elle s'ouvrir ?

\- Elle le peut, répondit le nain en retenant un soupir. Quelles nouvelles avez-vous ce matin ?

La jeune femme prit place face à Bronn et déplia soigneusement plusieurs feuillets, qu'elle fit passer à la Main de la reine.

\- Vous y trouverez les engagements de deux de mes amis seigneurs, reprit lady Joana. Ils y témoignent leur intention d'aider la Couronne dans cette situation de crise. Leur don pourra vous sembler modeste, mais au regard de la situation que nous traversons, je ne prendrai pas le risque de le mésestimer si j'étais vous.

\- Croyez bien, répondit Tyrion en relisant pour la seconde fois le montant inscrit, que je ne ferai pas une telle erreur. Avez-vous donc encore de telles ressources ? Je croyais que l'une de vos raisons de récriminations contre lord Bronn était sa gestion déplorable de ses terres et les conséquences que cela avait sur vous ? Sans parler du fait que nous avons déjà fait le voyage jusqu'à Hautjardin pour prendre les ressources dont nous avions besoin.

\- Il s'agit là d'un travail de persuasion de ma part, répondit lady Joana d'une voix chantante. Voyez plutôt cela comme le fond des caisses personnelles que tout seigneur s'efforce en temps normal de conserver pour son propre salut.

\- Et ils veulent bien donner tout ça maintenant ? s'étonna Bronn. Comme ça ? Juste parce que vous leur avez fait les yeux doux ?

Tyrion lui adressa un regard qui aurait dû constituer un rappel à l'ordre, mais l'ancien mercenaire ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Dépité, il reporta son attention sur les engagements signés qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les seigneurs Haldebert et Dorcan étaient des hommes de bien, selon ce qu'il se racontait, mais ils n'avaient pas grande fortune et bien que le montant de leur don soit effectivement bien peu élevé au regard des dépenses à venir, c'était très certainement là un sacrifice conséquent de leur part. La dernière clause, au bas du document, ne le surprenait pas.

\- Ce don substantiel ne se fera pas sans reconnaissance, dit-il, et Bronn se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Ils demandent à être exonérés de la prochaine dîme.

\- Tu veux, qu'ils ne paieront pas d'impôts ?

\- Non, en effet.

Tyrion tira à lui la plume et l'encrier qu'il avait amenés, et d'un geste sûr, il écrivit une seule et unique ligne avant de tracer sa signature et d'y appliquer le sceau royal.

\- Voilà, lady Joana, dit-il en repoussant les documents à elle pour qu'elle les lise. Vous ferez venir à moi cet après-midi lord Haldebert et lord Dorcan afin que nous discutions plus avant de la façon dont ils pourront nous faire parvenir leur don. Est-ce tout ce que vous aviez à nous annoncer ?

\- Cela en était l'information principale. Les hommes du Bief continuent de relayer les vôtres dans la protection des indigents, et nous n'avons déploré aucun incident.

Tyrion hocha la tête, faillit soulever la problématique d'Edmure Tully, puis renonça. Il y avait plus urgent, et il avait bien trop besoin des hommes de lady Joana à la capitale pour les envoyer battre la campagne. Ce serait là certainement plus une mission à confier à Bronn, ou bien à Arya... Mais les dieux seuls savaient où se trouvaient Arya Stark à cette heure. Peut-être Robyn Arryn, s'il tenait toujours Vivesaigues... Mais les corbeaux ne reviendraient sans doute pas à temps. Il pouvait s'être déclencher l'Hiver des Sept Enfers d'ici là.

Le nain se frotta le front. Qui pouvait avoir intérêt à libérer Edmure Tully ? Pour le mener où ? Et dans quel but ? L'homme n'avait plus ni château ni armée, et il n'avait aucune autorité quelle qu'elle soit sur quelque dirigeant que ce soit. Jamais les Stark ne plieraient devant lui. Il y avait fort à parier qu'Arya ne l'égorge pour faire bonne mesure, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre l'un ou l'autre des membres de sa fratrie.

Mais Arya Stark n'était pas là, et quel recours avait-il ? _Eh bien, peut-être un._ Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à congédier lady Joana, quand celle-ci demanda :

\- Ne serait-il pas temps, messeigneurs, de reconsidérer l'idée de la libération du Bief du joug d'un lord qui n'en respecte pas la charge ?

Bronn bondit de sa chaise.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Je l'ai gagné, ce titre !

\- Et n'étiez-vous pas prêt à le remettre en jeu pour la protection de Port-Réal ? répliqua lady Joana. Au-delà de nos divergences, vous devez admettre que nous ne pouvons rester dans cet entre-deux délicat éternellement. Vous n'avez ni le temps ni la patience pour apprendre à vous occuper de vos terres comme elles le réclament. Et avant que cette émeute n'éclate, il était question de régler ce problème au plus tôt.

\- Il est vrai, intervint Tyrion en levant les deux mains pour tenter de suspendre la diatribe furieuse qu'il voyait déjà jaillir des lèvres de Bronn. Mais je crains que la Couronne ne soit pas en position de faire la moindre proposition pécuniaire au Bief pour l'heure, de même que je n'ai guère de moyen de revenir sur ma parole. Comme il le dit bien lui-même, lord Bronn a gagné ses titres après des années de loyaux services envers ma famille.

_Pas toujours envers les meilleurs membres,_ songea Tyrion avec aigreur,_ mais là n'est pas la question, après tout. _

\- Je ne peux non plus refuser d'entendre la colère légitime du Bief, reprit-il avait que Bronn ne lui coupe la parole. Mais je ne vois malheureusement qu'une seule solution à cet insoluble problème.

\- Qui est ? maugréa l'ancien mercenaire.

\- Le mariage.

Au regard que lui jeta lady Joana, Tyrion sut qu'elle avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité et ne s'en réjouissait pas. Mais ses lèvres pincées ne déversaient aucun fiel, et il en profita pour développer :

\- Il faut trouver à lord Bronn une épouse capable de poigne qui saurait tenir les rênes du Bief et en aurait la connaissance et la naissance. Elle pourrait alors seconder son époux dans son apprentissage des usages et des responsabilités de sa nouvelle condition, mais aussi garder Hautjardin en son nom lors de ses absences à la Cour. Mais il ne s'agirait pas de le supplanter et de reprendre le contrôle du château et du titre qui lui auront été donnés. Lord Bronn aurait l'autorité finale sur toutes les décisions et toute duperie à ce sujet seraient immédiatement considérées comme une trahison envers la Couronne.

\- Vous savez, dit lentement lady Joana, que trouver une femme du Bief qui remplisse toutes ces conditions que vous énumérez ne sera pas simple.

\- Croyez bien que j'en ai conscience, ma Dame. Mais vous ne pouvez exiger de la Main de la reine et de la reine elle-même qu'elles reviennent sur les dons et les honneurs qu'elles ont faits à ceux qui ont su se distinguer durant toutes ces années de guerre. Il nous faut renforcer nos alliances, non les compromettre à nouveau. Je crois que tout le monde s'accordera à dire que nous n'avons pas le luxe de faire la fine bouche, et pas les moyens d'engendre une autre guerre. Si nous ne nous unissons pas immédiatement, nous pourrions bien ne pas être là pour voir la fin de l'Hiver. Aucun de nous.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune dame ne dit rien. Puis, elle hocha résolument la tête et se tourna enfin vers Bronn. L'homme n'était pas idiot, mais il avait gardé le silence et suivit l'échange des yeux avec une inquiétude presque palpable. Tyrion s'en voulut presque d'esquisser un infime sourire.

\- Lady Joana Byle, pourriez-vous me dire si je fais erreur en présumant que vous n'êtes à ce jour ni l'épouse ni la promise de quiconque ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Mon fiancé est mort lorsque les armées Lannister ont déferlé sur Hautjardin voilà plus d'un an. Je n'ai contracté aucune alliance depuis la fin de mon deuil.

Tyrion hocha la tête, sans surprise. Il savait qu'un grand nombre d'hommes de valeur avaient été tué durant la rébellion des Tyrell. S'il n'avait pas fait de recherches particulières sur la jeune lady Joana, il n'en songeait que plus fort à la nécessité d'une alliance. Trop de rancœurs dormaient dans le Bief pour qu'il y soit laissé à l'abandon.

\- Attends, tu es sérieux ? s'exclama Bronn. Tu veux que je l'épouse, elle ?

\- Il me semble que vous souhaitez conserver vos titres et votre château, lord Bronn, répliqua Tyrion. Au regard de la situation, je ne vois malheureusement pas comment vous le permettre autrement. Il ne sera pas question d'envoyer une pauvre et innocente jeune fille dans vos pattes, mais de conclure une alliance en toute connaissance de cause. Lady Joana a à cœur de protéger le Bief, elle y est respectée et écoutée. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à profiter de tous les avantages d'un seigneur sans conduire à la révolte.

Bronn paraissait avoir avaler un citron entier. Avec un élan de satisfaction un brin cruelle, Tyrion reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Lady Joana Byle, acceptez-vous que j'écrive à votre père en qualité de Main de la reine pour lui soumettre cette alliance ?

La dame du Bief le regarda droit dans les yeux, et, l'air solennel, elle répondit :

\- Oui, seigneur Main, je l'accepte. Et j'espère que vous trouverez en mon père un homme favorable à votre idée.

\- Et moi, on s'en fout, c'est ça ? cingla Bronn.

Tyrion voulut le rappeler à l'ordre, mais deux coups brusques à la porte le figea, bouche ouverte. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner à l'importun l'autorisation d'entrée, déjà la porte s'ouvrait et un coursier essoufflé se pendant contre le battant. Tyrion bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Une émeute ?

Le toit de l'hôpital était particulièrement fragile, sans même parler des murailles... Y avait-il eu un effondrement ? Mais le messager secouait la tête de gauche à droite, le bras tendu en avant. Lady Joana fut la première sur lui, lui prit la lettre roulée des mains et la donna à Tyrion. Il reconnut le sceau des Baratheon dès qu'il le vit, et fit sauter le cache. Il parcourut la lettre à toute allure, le cœur battant. Arrivé à la dernière ligne, il sentit ses jambes flageoler.

\- Lord Tyrion ? dit lady Joana d'un ton inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il avala sa salive. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- C'est une missive d'Accalmie, de la part de Gendry Baratheon. Il écrit qu'une caravane et une centaine d'hommes sont partis pour venir Port-Réal. Des aliments de première nécessité et du matériel. S'ils n'ont pas été retardés, ils seront là dans quelques jours.

Tyrion se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. La liste que lui avait faite Gendry (il reconnaissait son écriture malhabile) était brève et bien insuffisante pour couvrir les besoins de toute la cité, mais ce serait un appui certain pour les moyens que le Bief avait déjà engagés. Sous ses yeux, il voyait se dessiner des promesses de moutons, de cochons, de pain, de légumes d'hiver, de tonneaux de céréales, de laine, de tissus, de nécessaires de soins et d'hommes valides. Varys avait envoyé un appel à l'aide à Accalmie des semaines plus tôt. Tyrion n'avait simplement plus espéré obtenir de réponse et, pris à la gorge par toutes les problématiques de Port-Réal, il avait oublié le jeune seigneur Baratheon.

Et soudain, l'espoir et le soulagement lui coupaient les jambes.

**.**

_Chaos is a Ladder – Ramin Djawadi_

Le lendemain, cependant, le soulagement n'avait plus sa place. Au contraire, l'atmosphère était lourde au Donjon Rouge, et quand il en franchi la porte, sous bonne garde car la peur demeurait de subir une nouvelle émeute, Tyrion en avait presque oublié l'espoir qu'il avait éprouvé en découvrant la missive d'Accalmie.

Il aurait aimé ne ressentir que de la colère quand il vit apparaître ser Hadrian au pied de l'échafaud qui avait été monté devant les remparts du Donjon Rouge, mais c'était un cruel sentiment de déception qui prédominait. Il avait donné à cet homme le pouvoir de tuer les vies qu'il était supposé défendre, et rien ne pourrait effacer de sa mémoire les cris et l'odeur infâme du massacre que ser Hadrian avait perpétré au pied du palais.

Les hommes du Bief appuyaient la garde pour assurer le calme. Quelques membres de la population s'étaient traînés jusque-là avec un regard vide qui n'avait plus le moindre espoir. Il n'y avait plus eu d'émeutes depuis plusieurs jours. Initialement, Tyrion aurait souhaité que l'exécution se tienne au plus vite, d'autant plus qu'il redoutait une évasion discrète, comme celle de Tully. Mais Port-Réal avait besoin de mettre un nom et un visage sur le massacre et pour cela, il fallait que la population soit en état d'assister à son exécution et au discours de la Main. Ce qui ne laissait que peu de possibilités.

La perspective de faire exécuter ser Hadrian en place publique avait jeté de la tension sur l'ensemble de la garde et sur Bronn lui-même. Au moins cela évitait à Tyrion de devoir subir ses jérémiades. Il s'était écoulé moins d'une journée depuis qu'il avait lancé l'idée du mariage et l'ancien mercenaire s'était déjà tant plaint que le nain se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui faire arracher la langue avant de ne plus en supporter davantage. Lady Joana représentait une chance inespérée de réunifier le Bief et c'était une femme belle et intelligente qui saurait tenir tête à Bronn – et sans doute était-ce là le principale point de discorde. Sans doute aurait-il préféré une femme docile et sotte à qui il aurait fait des enfants en menant une existence oisive sans risque de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Tyrion n'était pas devin, mais il savait déjà qu'il en irait bien autrement.

Il reporta son attention sur ser Hadrian. Quatre jours de cachot n'avaient pas suffit à entamer son autorité et sa colère, et malgré la diète sévère à laquelle l'avait soumis Bronn, il avait la tête haute et le regard incendiaire. Ses yeux parcouraient les rangs des gardes en lançant des éclairs à mesure qu'il reconnaissait le visage d'un compagnon d'armes ou d'un autre. Tyrion serra les dents. Il s'était placé à la droite de l'échafaud, face au peuple hagard et exsangue. Le peu de gens qui avaient fait le déplacement semblaient prêts à s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre – et ils représentaient les mieux lotis. Du coin de l'oeil, Tyrion vit Bronn s'installer à la gauche de l'échafaud tandis que deux gardes solidement armés forçaient ser Hadrian à se mettre à genoux. Des chaînes lui entravaient les poignets et limitaient l'écartement de ses jambes, et il luttait encore. D'un geste sec, les gardes firent cogner ses rotules contre le bois.

Tyrion s'éclaircit la gorge. Il régnait un silence presque parfait.

\- Lors des récents évènements qui ont secoué notre ville, clama-t-il d'une voix forte, c'est en parfaite connaissance de cause et en totale contradiction avec les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés que ser Hadrian a jugé bon d'ébouillanter la population affamée. La reine ne voulait pas cela. Moi, Tyrion Lannister, Main de la reine Sansa Stark Ière du nom, je ne voulais pas cela. C'est pourquoi tout a été mis en oeuvre pour vous nourrir et vous soigner autant que faire se peut dans la situation critique que nous traversons. Bientôt, l'Hiver sera sur nous et il nous faudra nous entraider ou disparaître. C'est pourquoi les hommes tels que ser Hadrian, en plus de déshonorer la chevalerie et la garde royale, mettent la survie de tous en danger. A compter d'aujourd'hui, tout homme ou femme, quelle que soit sa condition, quel que soit son rang, devra faire preuve de solidarité envers les autres. En cas de meurtre ou de tentative de meurtre, la sentence sera la même pour tous.

D'un signe de tête, il commanda à Bronn d'avancer. Celui-ci dégaina son épée. Il n'y avait pas de billot, mais c'était inutile. Tyrion voulait simplement que cela soit impressionnant. Les gardes qui tenaient ser Hadrian firent un pas de côté. Le chevalier adressa à Tyrion un regard mauvais, mais au fond de ses yeux, il y avait un fond de peur. Bronn haussa un sourcil, déjà en position.

Il y eut un infime signe de tête.

Le sifflement d'une lame.

Le bruit sourd d'une tête qui s'effondre dans une mare de sang tandis que se déverse à gros bouillons le liquide vital. Le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre de côté, à sa suite.

Mais il n'y eut pas un frisson dans la foule. Pas de cri, pas d'évanouissement, pas même de montée d'enthousiasme comme c'était souvent le cas. Une exécution était une chose courante et appréciée, après tout. Là, cela ressemblait simplement à un souffle. Comme un mourant qui en contemple un autre.

Tyrion lui-même se sentait creux, alors qu'il contemplait le corps et le sang qui se répandait tout autour de lui. Peut-être est-ce le goût de l'échec.

Il l'ignorait encore, mais ce goût ne disparaîtrait pas le surlendemain à la vue de la fameuse caravane envoyée par Gendry Baratheon. Malgré le soulagement, ce goût âcre demeurerait et irait même en s'intensifiant quand, trois jour après l'exécution de ser Hadrian et moins d'une journée après l'arrivée des vivres, l'Hiver s'abattrait pour de bon sur la capitale.

Des siècles plus tard, le souvenir de cette journée figurerait encore dans les livres d'Histoire comme la preuve qu'un jour, Port-Réal fut engloutie par la neige.

Car quand l'Hiver frappa la ville, ce ne fut pas par une tempête dévastatrice et une neige implacable comme cela avait été le cas durant la Longue Nuit. S'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude de se rendre à la fenêtre chaque matin dès le lever pour observer la ville, Tyrion aurait même pu ne pas le remarquer.

D'abord, ce fut le froid du matin. La fine pellicule de bruine glaçante qui voletait au-dessus de la ville ne s'évanouit pas dans les premiers rayons du soleil. Les particules gelèrent dans l'air, et une couche de givre tapissa peu à peu les toitures. Loin de s'effacer avec le soleil des premières heures du jour, elle s'ancra davantage dans la pierre et les tuiles. A son balcon, Tyrion Lannister plissa les yeux. La veille, l'arrivée des vivres et des hommes de Gendry Baratheon lui avait permis de réorganiser rapidement le Donjon Rouge. La population, privée de toutes ses forces et sa volonté de rébellion, s'était laissée guider à l'intérieur du palais sous la garde des soldats. On avait cantonné les miséreux dans la salle du trône et les grandes salles de banquet destinées d'ordinaire à la basse noblesse.

Au-delà des portes de la ville, au-dessus du bois qui se relevait à peine de la destruction que lui avait fait subir la guerre, d'épais nuages noirs progressaient lentement en direction du Sud. Tyrion se dévissa le cou pour apercevoir les plaines du Nord. Celles-ci étaient à peine visibles avec la bruine, et le devenaient de moins en moins au fil des minutes. Le nain battit en retraite dans ses appartements et ferma la porte du balcon. Il s'habilla précipitamment et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les appartements de Bronn que celui-ci le percutait de plein fouet et jaillissant d'un couloir.

Tyrion chancela, se retint au mur.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- La main chose qu'à toi, j'imagine, répondit Bronn. Les gens du Bief se sont pressés aux portes du donjon il y a quelques minutes. Il neige de la glace au-delà des remparts.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans la salle du trône. Dans les couloirs et les escaliers, il y avait tant de passages qu'il était presque impossible de reconnaître le Donjon Rouge détruit. Quand ils émergèrent au milieu des réfugiés tremblants, plusieurs soldats avaient allumé des feux dans les braseros de métal. Mais, contre les vitres que les ouvriers étaient parvenus à remettre en place peu de temps auparavant, une fine pellicule de givre se dessinait lentement.

Tyrion l'observa quelques instants. Une légère buée s'échappait de sa bouche.

\- Tout le monde est rentré ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les hommes de lady Joana sont en train de ramener les retardataires, dit Bronn. On pourra fermer les portes du Donjon dans quelques minutes.

Sans doute tous les survivants de la ville ne se trouveraient pas à l'intérieur du palais à ce moment-là, mais Tyrion avait abandonné l'idée de pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Cela faisait des jours qu'il préparait ce moment en faisant amener les habitants à l'abri – mais il savait que tout le monde n'avait pas pu être escorté jusqu'au donjon. Il y aurait des morts. Probablement beaucoup.

\- Où est lady Joana ? s'enquit Tyrion en parcourant la foule malodorante des miséreux qui s'entassaient entre les colonnes.

\- Près de l'entrée des cuisines, en train de discuter avec le commandant de la caravane d'Accalmie.

L'une des fenêtres émit un craquement sonore. Elle était presque entièrement couverte de givre. Tyrion la fixa quelques secondes. Il sentait presque la peur se tordre dans ses entrailles, lui remonter du ventre vers la gorge. Au-delà du verre qui gelait, il ne distinguait plus qu'un ciel sombre.

Il traversa la salle du trône dans la largeur, remonta un escalier étroit partiellement délabré et émergea sur un balcon. Autrefois surmonté d'une arcade savamment sculpté, il n'était plus qu'un tas de pierres pourvu d'une plateforme miraculeusement épargnée par la guerre. Mais c'était bien assez pour contempler la ville. Tyrion sentit à peine Bronn surgir derrière lui. Face à lui, le mur d'enceinte et les rues disparaissaient à vue d'oeil, envahis par un brouillard givrant comme il en avait vus, quelques fois, au Nord. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était d'un gris chargé, de neige ou de glace, Tyrion n'aurait su dire. Au-dessus de la mer toute proche, les nuages d'un noir d'encre laissaient entrapercevoir des traînées brutales qui frappaient l'eau avec vacarme. Les vagues s'agitaient, et gorgées d'écume. Un éclair presque timide zébra le ciel.

\- Tyrion.

Le nain se tourna vers Bronn. Celui-ci fixait un point au-delà des remparts du donjon. Une rue se colorait de blanc, submergée par le brouillard. Des bruits étranges, comme si une multitude de projectiles s'abattait sur les toitures, se faisaient entendre. _De la glace,_ réalisa Tyrion. _Il pleut de la glace._

Il recula d'un pas, se cogna contre le ceinturon de Bronn. L'ancien mercenaire ne dit rien. Avait-il vu, lui aussi, au milieu de la pluie gelée déjà impressionnante, ces morceaux de glace gros comme des casques qui se fracassaient contre les tuiles ?

\- Fais fermer les portes immédiatement, dit Tyrion dans un souffle. Que plus personne ne sorte. Et trouve-moi les maîtres maçons et charpentiers. Je vais chercher lady Joana et je te retrouve dans la salle du conseil immédiatement après. Il faut s'assurer que le donjon survive à ce qui nous attend.

**.**

_Jaime_

Le vent hurlait sous le ciel noir et donnait à la pluie froide l'inclinaison et la force d'une armée de lances. Des vagues de quinze mètres se creusaient sous la coque pour mieux se dresser ensuite par-dessus les voiles que les guildiens avaient repliées à la hâte dès les premières pluies, des jours plus tôt. S'il avait encore eu la moindre foi à accorder aux dieux, Jaime les aurait suppliés de bien vouloir cesser le déchaînement de leur colère. Mais il doutait fort que la moindre divinité ne prenne la peine de l'écouter, plus encore de l'exaucer.

Quelqu'un le cogna violement dans le dos alors qu'il s'échinait contre un cordage. Il vacilla, se cramponna de justesse. Il lui sembla qu'on hurlait derrière lui, mais il ne reconnut ni la voix ni les mots. Debout à la poupe du navire, solidement campé sur ses pieds et cramponné à la barre, Leth tentait de maintenir le cap. Avram, un natif guildien métissé dothraki-westerosi, relayait ses ordres en hurlant en langue commune, les mains en porte-voix pour se faire entendre. Il fallait maintenir les voiles, les tonneaux de matériel, vérifier la solidité des cordes de vie que chaque guildien avait noué à sa taille et qui les reliaient au mât. Mais surtout, il fallait se tenir prêt à n'importe quelle instruction qu'on leur beuglât, y compris celles dont Jaime ne comprenait pas le sens. Il avait renoncé à saisir. Tout au plus savait-il que les guildiens étaient dans leur élément. S'ils disaient de faire une chose, c'était qu'il le fallait.

Une nouvelle vague, de dix mètres au moins, se dressa soudain à tribord du navire. Jaime n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher aux gréements avant que des tonnes d'eau ne s'abattent sur lui. La pression le projeta en arrière. Il sentit la corde à laquelle il s'était cramponné lui sabrer le bras quand il lâcha prise. Il se reçut douloureusement sur le bastingage, heurta le plancher sans frapper aucun autre membre d'équipage. Le temps qu'il se redresse à quatre pattes, il sentit son estomac se tordre de cette manière caractéristique qu'il avait d'appréhender le creux des vagues.

Jaime se releva péniblement, au moment exact où une voix déchirait l'air au-dessus de sa tête. C'était Fitz. Fitz hurlait. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Le _Brise-Tempête_ dévala le creux de la vague et un nouveau mur d'eau le frappa, de face cette fois-ci. Aveuglé par le sel, Jaime se retrouva adossé au mât principal. Les cheveux lui tombaient dans la figure, mais il vit bien une silhouette pointer le ciel, soudain paniqué. Le chevalier n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux : un éclair zébra les nuages et illumina le navire.

\- A l'aide !

Le cri lui fit faire volte-face. Gydeon s'était empêtré dans les gréements et s'agitait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sa corde de vie… Où était sa corde de vie ?

Jaime se précipita, vacillant sous le choc des vagues qui continuaient de frapper. Il se jeta sur les gréements au moment où un mur d'eau plus eau que les autres passait par-dessus le bastingage et frappait l'équipage de plein fouet. Emmêlé dans les cordages, le chevalier lança sa main en avant et saisit de justesse la tunique de Gydeon. Indifférent à la brûlure qui lui déchirait la main sous le poids du garçon, il parvint à le tirer vers lui. A travers le rideau de ses cheveux, Jaime vit le guildien se raccrocher aux gréements, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Où est ta corde de vie ? beugla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

Mais Gydeon ne parut pas l'entendre. Le _Brise-Tempête_ tangua dans l'autre sens et Jaime se sentit chavirer en arrière. Profitant que le sens de gravité s'inversait, l'adolescent contourna les gréements pour repasser du côté du bastingage. Une vague les frappa soudain dans le dos, bousculant Jaime de plein fouet. Gydeon parvint à se cramponner aux gréements, mais le chevalier n'avait qu'une main. Ses doigts furent arrachés à la corde et il fut projeté en arrière. Il tournoya, perdit le sens du haut et du bas, et se fracassa brutalement contre le pont, les mains en avant. Une douleur cuisante lui ébranla le moignon et il sentit l'attache de sa main de bois rentrer dans sa peau.

Emporté par les flots furieux qui se déversaient sur le pont, Jaime glissa dans la largeur du navire. Il acheva sa course contre un baril qui lui fracassa les côtes. Il gémit douloureusement, le souffle coupé. Il n'y voyait rien, sinon une tempête furieuse où les formes et les couleurs se mêlaient sans parvenir à se distinguer.

On hurlait près de lui. Il sentit qu'on le saisissait par les épaules pour le redresser. Il ne vit ni ne comprit rien, et se reçut une vague dans le dos. Titubant, il échoua contre une silhouette frêle. Des cheveux noirs, un teint pâle. Gydeon. Il lui tendit une corde, hurla quelque chose – que fallait-il faire ? Tirer dessus ? Jaime n'y comprenait plus rien. Il campa ses pieds dans le sol instable et tira. Le corps mince du guildien contre lui, il lui sembla, l'espace d'une seconde, que le bateau se maintenait droit.

Puis une nouvelle vague le frappa de dos et il lâcha la corde.

**.**

_Brienne_

Sansa se sentait malade. Nul n'aurait pu lui en vouloir, quand on voyait quelle tempête maudissait le voyage des navires depuis des jours. Brienne avait été reléguée à la cabine de commandement sur le prétexte fallacieux de devoir relayer Leung durant la nuit. Varys lui-même était rendu trop nauséeux par les intempéries pour y trouver à redire, et la chevaleresse avait pu dès lors conserver un oeil sur sa reine.

Dans la cabine dont le mobilier n'avait de cesse de tomber et de glisser, Sansa en avait été réduite à s'installer sur sa couche et à prier pour ne pas vomir sur les bottes de son ministre ou de sa guerrière.

\- Nul ne vous en tiendra rigueur, majesté.

Ce disant, Brienne lui avait apporté une bassine, analogue à celle qui se trouvait dans sa propre cabine. Les dieux soient loués, depuis le début de sa grossesse, la chevaleresse n'avait eu a subir que des nausées nocturnes, et aucune ne s'était encore manifestée en public.

\- Combien de temps durent ces journées de tempêtes, d'ordinaire ? haleta Sansa.

\- En pleine saison, il peut leur arriver de tenir une semaine, peut-être même dix jours. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'infortune de servir sur un navire durant cette période.

\- Sans doute est-ce parce qu'il n'y a que des fous pour s'engager en mer à un tel moment, répliqua lord Varys, la main devant la bouche.

Lui aussi avait trouvé refuge contre un mur, en s'appuyant sur une chaise, et lui aussi avait un teint verdâtre des plus seyants. Brienne ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait que dire, de toute façon.

Bien que lord Varys ait déjà emprunté plusieurs navires dans sa vie, et que Sansa en ait fait autant pour quitter Port-Réal et s'en retourner aux Eyriés, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais connu de réelle tempête en pleine mer. Brienne avait dû en affronter quelques-unes, autrefois, quand elle suivait Naath Aranoth dans ses expéditions punitives, et elle était fréquemment sortie en mer avec lady Gaelyn, qui commandait aussi son propre navire, quand elle plus jeune.

Elle était habituée à de telles intempéries. Elle savait, aussi, qu'elle n'était en mesure de rien à moins de se mêler docilement à l'équipage pour obéir aux ordres de Leth. La saison des tempêtes méritait son nom. Il fallait être fou, pirate, fer-né ou guildien pour s'engager en mer pendant la saison et y survivre.

La chevaleresse ravala un soupir. Elle avait plus ou moins accepté d'opérer un roulement avec Jaime, afin qu'ils ne se trouvent pas tous les deux dehors en même temps. Elle savait qu'il comptait en réalité assumer suffisamment de sa charge pour lui empêcher l'accès au pont – et le bougre avait le soutien de Leth et Leung, pour ne rien arranger. Aussi affrontait-il les éléments pendant qu'elle-même devait veiller sur Sansa et Varys.

\- Je ne peux vous garantir la qualité du voyage, dit-elle en attirant à elle l'attention de la reine et de son conseiller. Mais les guildiens sont l'une de vos meilleures chances de survivre.

\- Voilà qui est magnifique, commenta Varys dont ton sardonique. Où se trouve donc notre cher ser Davos ?

\- Certainement avec Leth Aranoth.

Ils n'avaient plus eu d'échange avec le navire du capitaine Martyn depuis des jours, car il était impossible, même pour les acrobates guildiens, de passer d'un navire à l'autre. Ser Davos avait, comme Sansa et lord Varys, décidé de demeurer sur le _Brise-Tempête_.

\- Il faut être fou pour sortir sur le pont à cet instant, marmonna l'eunuque.

\- Sans ces fous, nous n'avancerions pas, répliqua Sansa.

\- Avançons-nous seulement ? Il est impossible de se repérer dans une telle tempête, et les dieux seuls savent où se trouvent les côtes. Nous pourrions nous échouer sans même réaliser la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Vous prêtez peu de savoir aux guildiens et aux marins, dit Brienne en mêlant une dose de tisane avec un doigt de remède qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la crème.

Elle mélangea la mixture avant de la tendre à Sansa. La jeune reine tremblait un peu et son teint avait la couleur verdâtre des malades de la mer, mais Brienne faisait confiance au plus fameux remède guildien pour préserver la santé de la louve. La chevaleresse en prépara une tasse analogue pour lord Varys, sans quitter sa reine des yeux. Il lui semblait qu'en dépit de la grandeur de la jeune femme, Sansa demeurait aussi fragile qu'autrefois, lors de leur fuite de Winterfell. Sans doute était-ce le prix de la tempête.

\- Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce doit être dehors, dit Sansa en achevant péniblement de boire sa tasse.

\- J'ose espérer que ser Davos ne basculera pas par-dessus bord, marmonna Varys.

_J'ose espérer que nul ne passera par-dessus bord_, songea Brienne au moment où on frappait à la porte. Elle s'assura que Sansa était convenablement assise avant d'aller ouvrir. Leung pénétra dans la pièce en dégoulinant, mais Brienne la vit à peine. Chancelant, appuyé contre la yi tienne, Jaime avait l'air hagard et des cheveux plein les yeux.

\- Devine le niveau de la tempête, dit Leung.

\- Quatre, proposa Brienne sans quitter le chevalier des yeux. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé au milieu du pont, dit Leung. On a été un peu chahuté et je crois qu'il a pris quelques coups.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? s'exclama Varys. Vous dites que nous avons été un peu chahutés ? Que faut-il qu'il se passe pour que vous jugiez que nous sommes dans une véritable tempête ?

\- Que le navire se retourne, répondit Leung d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Brienne ne lui accordait aucune attention, trop occupée à détailler Jaime. Au-delà de la fatigue apparente qui se lisait sur son visage et de ses vêtements détrempés, une tâche attira immédiatement son attention, juste au-dessus de la main de bois.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

Jaime lui retourna un regard hagard. La chevaleresse se tourna vers Sansa. Elle n'eut même pas à poser la moindre question.

\- Va donc, dit la jeune reine. Je doute que tu puisses servir à quelque chose ici.

Brienne prit congé d'un signe de tête, murmurant un remerciement à Leung et saisit Jaime par le coude pour l'entraîner au-dehors. Une fois encore, ils avaient obtenu une cabine. Le fait que Sansa, Varys et Davos voyagent à bord du _Brise-Tempête_ avait nécessité de revoir toute la répartition des cabines individuelles. Leth avait offert sa cabine personnelle à Sansa, mais celle-ci avait décidé de se contenter de celle de Leung, capitaine en second. Leth avait donc fait installer deux lits supplémentaires près du sien, pour lord Varys et ser Davos, et Sansa ne s'était pas formalisée qu'on lui demandât de coucher dans la même pièce que Leung.

Les deux chevaliers traversèrent les étroits couloirs du navire, et Brienne poussa la porte de leur cabine d'un coup d'épaule. Etroite et confortable, la pièce était néanmoins sans dessus-dessous. La chevaleresse avait abandonné l'idée de garder le moindre élément de mobilier debout. Seul un coffre et le lit, tenus par des lanières clouées au mur, avaient réussi à demeurer à leur emplacement d'origine.

Brienne fit asseoir Jaime sur le lit et fouilla dans le coffre pour en sortir le nécessaire, qu'elle déposa sur l'oreiller. Elle défit d'un geste brusque l'attache de sa main de bois et la posa au sol, sans y prêter attention. A peine lui sembla-t-il entendre la main rouler dans un coin.

Elle s'en était doutée, mais de voir la tâche de sang qui se répandait à l'emplacement du moignon, elle grimaça et ôta, plus délicatement, le tissu imbibé. Une belle coupure, nette, courrait sur l'intérieur du bras, dans le sens de la largeur. La main de bois avait certainement dû cogner contre les attaches et s'enfoncer dans la peau.

\- Mords là-dedans, ordonna Brienne en tendant à Jaime une lanière de cuir.

Elle empoigna une bouteille d'alcool, en huma le contenu puis vérifia du coin de l'oeil que Jaime était bien prêt. Alors, elle répandit l'équivalent d'une bonne gorgée sur la plaie. Un gémissement déchira le silence relatif de la cabine qui tanguait et craquait, et Brienne posa la bouteille au sol pour la reboucher à la hâte. Le visage tendu à craquer, les veines saillantes, Jaime haletait. Il cracha la lanière de cuir et papillonna des yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Brienne. J'aurais dû te proposer du lait de pavot.

\- On en aura besoin bien assez tôt pour de vraies blessures, répliqua le chevalier. Tu as bien fait.

La chevaleresse repoussa quelques mèches trempées qui tombaient dans les yeux de Jaime, tenta d'évaluer sa douleur à son regard. Ce qu'elle vit n'avait rien de satisfaisant, mais elle ne pouvait espérer mieux. Elle le laissa un instant, le temps de rassembler un linge propre et une écuelle d'eau. Elle nettoya délicatement le moignon ensanglanté, puis l'enroula autour d'un linge sèche et propre. D'un cordon qu'elle noua autour, elle s'assura qu'il ne glisserait pas.

\- Tu es interdit de main de bois jusqu'à nouvel ordre. As-tu été blessé ailleurs ?

\- Nulle part. et ce n'est pas une blessure, à peine une égratignure. Si tu n'avais pas répandu d'alcool dessus, ç'aurait très bien été.

\- Et tu risquais d'infecter la plaie.

Pour s'assurer qu'il n'insiste pas davantage, Brienne lui jeta une serviette à la figure. Le geste fut sans doute un peu trop violent, car elle entendit un son étouffé, comme une plainte. Repoussant ses habitudes, elle mit à nouveau genou à terre et reprit la serviette pour essuyer doucement la chevelure trempée. Impossible de reconnaître la blondeur légendaire des lions Lannister sous cette pluie.

Jaime la regarda faire sans un mot, et il semblait presque fasciné.

\- Quoi ? dit Brienne.

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle, comme le regard du chevalier s'adoucissait de cette façon qu'elle ne savait pas encore convenablement gérer, même après tout ce temps.

\- Rien de particulier.

Cette fois-ci, Jaime avait esquissé un sourire joueur. La chevaleresse secoua la tête et décida de ne plus se préoccuper de l'air qu'il pouvait bien prendre pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'elle faisait. Cela ne tint pas cinq secondes.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Mais Jaime n'avait pas plus l'intention de cesser qu'il n'avait celle de laisser Brienne se braquer trop avant. Il se redressa d'un coup, juste assez vite pour la prendre par surprise, et l'embrassa. L'ancienne Brienne de Tarth aurait réagi avec méfiance, mais celle qu'elle était devenue se contenta de lâcher la serviette pour étreindre le chevalier.

\- Tu es toujours interdit de main de bois, dit-elle dans un souffle alors qu'elle se reculait.

\- Bien, ma Dame.

Elle sentit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il y avait fort à parier que la belle obéissance de Jaime ne tienne pas plus d'une demi-journée.

\- Que pensent Leth et Davos ? demanda-t-il en attirant la chevaleresse un peu plus près, de sorte à ce qu'elle s'asseye près de lui sur le lit.

\- Rien qui ne soit très positif pour nous. Tant que nous n'aurons pas réussi à quitter cette tempête, nous n'aurons aucune idée précise de là où nous nous trouvons. A en croire le compas, il semble que nous ne soyons plus exactement sur la bonne route. Le cap est bien trop difficile à tenir. Nous nous sommes éloignés de la côte, mais Leth ne pense pas que cela soit trop important.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé étonnant que Leth conduise les expéditions maritimes. Les Dothrakis ne sont pas connus pour leur sens de la navigation. Ils n'avaient jamais pris la mer avant que Daenerys Targaryen ne les y contraigne. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Leung qui s'en charge ? Ou toi ? Quand tu vivais à la Guilde, tu aurais pu apprendre à diriger le _Brise-Tempête_.

\- Je rentrais bien trop fréquemment à Evenfall Hall pour cela, et mon père n'aurait jamais permis une telle folie. Je n'ai pu manier les armes que parce qu'il a fini par capituler et me le permettre. Et puis, j'ai bien moins le pied marin que la plupart des guildiens. Et Leung est un excellent capitaine en second. Je ne sais pas très bien d'où cette passion de la mer a pu venir à Leth. La seule fois où il s'en est approché avant de suivre les enseignements de la Guilde, c'était en tant que fuyard d'Essos, quand Naath Aranoth devait trouver secours de l'autre côté de la mer. Je ne crois pas que Naath avait déjà pris la mer avant cela. Il en était sans doute terrifié. Mais c'était l'unique façon de sauver sa vie et celle de son fils.

Les cheveux de Jaime, encore humides, lui gouttaient dans le cou.

\- Je n'aurais pas aimé apprendre la navigation comme j'ai aimé apprendre l'épée, reprit-elle. Et je n'y aurais certainement pas gagné autant.

Pour toute réponse, Jaime la serra un peu plus fort, et du coin de l'oeil, elle vit se dessiner un sourire sur son visage.

\- Le naturel semble te rattraper, de toute évidence, dit le chevalier. Te voilà en mer, au final.

\- Nous voilà tous en mer, corrigea Brienne. Je fais toute confiance à Leth et au capitaine de la reine, mais j'ignore quand nous atteindrons Dorne. Il se pourrait bien que cela soit trop tard pour Port-Réal.

Cette perspective était terrible, mais Brienne ne voyait pas par quel prodige elle aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit en ce sens. Ils étaient à la merci des éléments. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que cela lui pesait sur le cœur. Sansa se sentirait atrocement coupable de n'avoir pu sauver son peuple si la tempête les retenait trop longtemps, et aucune vengeance contre la principauté dornienne ne ferait revenir les malheureux qui auraient péri par la faim.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé l'océan, dit Jaime du ton geignard qu'il avait coutume d'employer à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à se faire plaindre. Trop instable à mon goût.

\- De la même manière que tu n'as jamais aimé le Nord. Décidément, tu en subis des choses indignes à côtoyer la plèbe.

\- Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet, où tu pourrais bien t'en mordre les doigts.

Brienne esquissa un mince sourire et ferma les yeux. Si elle faisait abstraction du roulis terrible et incessant, elle aurait presque pu oublier qu'ils étaient en pleine tempête.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir te relayer.

\- N'espère même pas bouger de cette cabine, dit Jaime en la serrant plus fort. Si je croyais les dieux capables de nous en vouloir encore, je dirais qu'ils se déchaînent sur nous. Ce n'est pas le moment pour toi de sortir.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas impotente, ou faut-il que je te le rappelle ?

\- Je le sais fort bien, rassure-toi. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sortir.

Il jeta son bras estropié contre la poitrine de Brienne et la fit brutalement basculer en arrière. Il dut mal calculer son coup, cependant. Le lit était bien plus étroit que celui dont ils avaient pris l'habitude à la Guilde, et il était accolé à la cloison. En se laissant tomber dos contre le matelas de plume, ils se cognèrent le crâne contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Pendant une seconde, le silence leur tomba dessus. Puis :

\- Aïe, dit Jaime.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! s'exclama Brienne en portant la main à ce qui serait très bientôt une belle bosse. On ne tient pas dans la largeur de ce lit !

\- Je crois que je viens de m'en apercevoir.

Brienne aurait aimé lui en vouloir, mais quand elle le frappa, le coup n'était pas violent, et elle se mordait déjà la langue. Cela ne suffit pas, et dès l'instant où Jaime se plaignit, elle éclata de rire.

\- Ne te moque pas !

\- Tu as faillis nous assommer, espèce d'idiot !

\- Cesse donc de frapper un infirme !

Mais Brienne s'était déjà à demi redressée pour le frapper gentiment dans les côtes. En quelques secondes, l'affrontement dégénéra et ils se cognèrent à nouveau, l'un contre l'autre cette fois-ci. Au train où allaient les choses, ils finiraient par se faire des bosses eux-mêmes de belles bosses.

\- Qui est l'idiot, maintenant ? dit Jaime en se tortillant pour s'adosser aux oreillers et ne pas se fracasser une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

\- Celui qui ne domine pas le combat !

Et Brienne pesa de tout son poids contre lui. Une lueur se ralluma dans le regard de Jaime.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour le bébé de nous disputer de la sorte.

\- Pourquoi, tu te crois plus dangereux qu'un équipage de pirates ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Malgré la cabine qui tanguait et le peu de place dont ils disposaient, la bataille s'engagea. C'était à celui qui coincerait les bras de l'autre le premier, et à ce jeu, il y en avait forcément un pour être désavantagé. Jaime rattrapait cependant en ruse ce qu'il perdait en mains. Il était certes plus précautionneux que jamais pour ne pas risquer un coup mal placé, mais attaqua sans aucun remord là où cela ne risquait rien. Tandis que Brienne luttait contre lui pour lui clouer les bras au matelas, il s'étira pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il y avait un endroit, juste sous l'oreille, qui provoquait toujours un frisson. Cela ne manqua pas. Profitant de la diversion, Jaime dégagea sa main et en quelques secondes de lutte, il se retrouva au-dessus de la chevaleresse. Tous les coups semblaient permis. Sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la victoire à la loyale, Brienne glissa intentionnellement sa main sous la tunique du chevalier et effleura une bande de peau très sensible, le long de la hanche. Tout le corps de Jaime se tendit sous la caresse et elle en profita.

Cela n'avait rien de sexuel. A bien y regarder, c'était même affligeant de puérilité. Pourtant, la chevaleresse se sentait heureuse, joueuse. Ils luttaient tous les deux comme deux enfants qui se seraient chamaillés sans vouloir se faire de mal. Ils se cognèrent bien une fois encore contre le mur, déclenchant un fou-rire vite étouffé. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien. Après quelques minutes de lutte, Brienne déclara l'égalité et s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Jaime.

\- J'ai gagné, protesta faiblement le chevalier en jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux.

\- Il n'y a pas de vainqueur.

\- Oh que si, et c'est moi.

Brienne abandonna. Même sa ténacité légendaire n'aurait pu la convaincre de remettre ça. Elle voulait simplement oublier la fenêtre qui tremblait, le vente qui hurlait, la tempête qui se déchaînait au-dehors. D'un doigt, elle suivit une tempe jalonnée de cheveux de plus en plus gris. Elle aimait ce gris. Elle lui rappelait qu'à une époque encore récente, elle avait bien cru qu'elle n'en verrait jamais autant. Que Jaime serait mort bien avant. Ce gris était une forme de promesse, finalement. Une revanche sur toutes ces années d'épreuves. Il avait la couleur de l'argent, loin de la richesse de l'or Lannister. Comme une preuve que le monde n'était pas mort avec les lions d'or.

Un lion d'argent voyait lentement le jour, plus mesuré, plus heureux aussi. Un lion d'argent qu'elle espérait connaître assez longtemps pour le voir devenir un lion blanc.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, murmura-t-elle

Jaime chercha son regard, et elle quitta le fil de sa tempe pour le croiser. Il lui sembla qu'il la fouillait des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose, mais quoi que ce fût, il sourit.

\- On se fout de la loyauté.

Un regard doux, un silence aussi. Le temps parut s'étirer et Brienne ferma les yeux. Se lova un peu plus contre le chevalier.

\- Peut-être faudra-t-il se questionner sur les prénoms, dit-elle d'un ton prudent.

La tradition voulait que le choix revienne au père de l'enfant à naître, quand il était encore vivant. Mais si elle ne voulait rien imposer elle-même, elle avait l'envie – le besoin – de s'en charger elle aussi. Cet enfant était le sien. Il grandissait dans son ventre, après tout. Et puis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait encore quels étaient réellement les sentiments de Jaime à ce sujet. Il n'y aurait probablement qu'à la naissance qu'ils en prendraient conscience.

\- J'ai déjà une foule d'idées, dit le chevalier en emmêlant et démêlant inlassablement les mêmes mèches de cheveux.

\- Je n'accepterai aucune variation autour du nom « Jaime ».

\- Quelle rabat-joie... Je pensais à mon père. Ne voudrais-tu pas avoir un fils qui porterait l'illustre nom de Tywin ?

Brienne rouvrit un oeil menaçant, pour tomber sur une face goguenarde.

\- Et pourquoi pas Selwyn, tant que nous y sommes ?

Jaime grimaça.

\- Entendu, laissons les pères de côté. Les frères et les soeurs, aussi.

Brienne acquiesça du menton. Elle n'y avait pas songé jusqu'à présent, mais la perspective de donner naissance à une fille affublée du nom de Cersei lui arracha un frisson. C'était déjà bien assez de savoir que l'enfant à naître aurait forcément, en grandissant, les traits de son père. Ce que la chevaleresse lui souhaitait d'ailleurs, malgré une peur insidieuse tapie au fond de sa conscience. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que l'enfant, particulièrement s'il s'agissait d'une fille, ne prenne les traits de sa tante.

\- Avais-tu pris une part dans la nomination de tes enfants ?

\- Ils étaient ceux de Cersei, rectifia le chevalier. Et de Robert. Lui a imposé Joffrey. Je crois que Cersei pensait au prénom de Myrcella depuis longtemps, et Tommen était le nom d'un ancêtre de la famille Lannister. Je pense que c'est par égard pour la famille qui finançait sa couronne que Robert a accepté de l'appeler ainsi.

Brienne ferma à nouveau les yeux et laissa ses pensées dériver. Une idée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit, mais elle ignorait comment Jaime la recevrait. Ils avaient plusieurs fois parlé de Myrcella, de sa douceur, de la douleur et de l'impression d'inachevé qu'avait laissé sa mort brutale. Elle savait que, des trois enfants, c'était celle qui avait le plus éveillé un instinct paternel chez Jaime, sans qu'il pût jamais le mettre en pratique.

Un doigt vint lui défroisser le front.

\- Pourquoi fronces-tu toujours des sourcils ? soupira Jaime.

\- Je réfléchis. C'est une activité qui t'est trop étrangère pour que tu comprennes, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Je te pensais trop honorable pour frapper un homme à terre, mais visiblement je me trompais.

\- Quelle erreur, répliqua Brienne.

Elle ne voyait pas son air faussement affligé mais n'avait mal à le deviner. Quand il reprit ses démêlages (et ses emmêlements) systématiques dans ses cheveux, elle s'efforça de se détendre à nouveau.

\- A quoi as-tu songé ? demanda-t-il. Tu as des idées, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de la façon dont tu les prendrais.

\- Tant que tu ne me proposes pas Renly...

Un sursaut d'appréhension l'empêcha de sourire. Bien sûr, elle ne proposerait pas Renly, malgré toute l'importance qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas non plus trop s'attacher à l'idée de donner un prénom de la famille Stark, car cela risquait de trop réveiller la culpabilité de Jaime vis-à-vis de Bran. Et quand bien même cela n'aurait été qu'une preuve de réconciliation pour le chevalier, elle s'était accrochée à une autre idée et l'aimait déjà.

Il était traditionnel de piocher dans les arbres généalogiques des parents ou de leurs amis les plus proches pour nommer les enfants à venir. Brandon Stark avait été nommé selon son oncle tué par Aerys, et ce n'était que le second exemple qui venait à Brienne, juste après le cas de Galladon II. Il était à la fois honorable, inspirant et écrasant d'imposer à un enfant la mémoire de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître. Mais cette tradition permettait de perpétrer l'unité d'une famille ou d'une dynastie à travers les âges. Brienne avait passé de longues heures, autrefois, penchée sur les livres de généalogie du royaume pour tenter d'en comprendre les ramifications. Les noms étaient la meilleure façon pour qu'une famille ne tombât pas dans l'oubli si elle n'était pas parvenue par elle-même à faire vivre sa légende. Si elle présentait parfois quelques doutes sur certains choix, c'était une tradition que Brienne respectait et affectionnait, et avec laquelle elle avait vécu toute sa vie. Elle avait même songé, dans son enfance, quand elle était encore suffisamment naïve pour croire qu'elle aurait un jour des enfants elle-même, à donner à sa descendance les noms de ses tantes et de son oncle. Elle avait été jusqu'à chercher des variations de ceux-ci, au cas où ils n'auraient pas correspondu avec le sexe du bébé. Naath, Gaelyn et Oldvalon lui paraissaient alors être les noms les plus inspirants qui soient.

Mais la situation avait changé. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que si Leth engendrait un fils un jour, il lui donnerait forcément le nom de son père. Et son affection pour ses tantes était sans pareille, mais ne conviendrait peut-être pas à Jaime. Alors elle avait commencé à mêler et tordre ces règles dans son esprit, et avait finalement trouvé une idée. Mais elle était étrange, et source d'une inquiétude qu'elle n'aurait pas osé verbaliser.

\- Allez, insista Jaime. Dis-moi.

Brienne soupira, prit une inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Elle affronterait son émotion, quelle qu'elle soit, comme la guerrière qu'elle était.

\- J'ai pensé à Mylla, si c'est une fille. Et à Torryn, si c'est un garçon.

Pendant une seconde, Jaime la dévisagea comme s'il était incapable de réfléchir. Il avait les yeux rivés aux siens. Brienne enchaîna, mal à l'aise :

\- Je pensais mêler les noms des deux familles, Erwyn et Tommen en Torryn, et Mylla pour Myrcella et Adrella... ce n'est qu'une idée, d'accord ? Et elle est stupide. Oublie-la.

Jaime paraissait partagé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés dans leur ballet. Brienne craignit un instant qu'il ne s'emporte. Il en aurait eu le droit, bien entendu. A peine formulée, l'idée paraissait grossière. Il y avait bien d'autres moyens de prendre un nouveau départ que de concilier de la sorte l'union des deux familles. C'était si maladroit que ça paraissait presque cruel. La chevaleresse aurait voulu reprendre ses mots et le laisser encore pérorer moqueusement.

\- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle, je n'avais pas l'intention... Nous le nommerons comme tu le voudras, ce n'est pas...

Jaime lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, étouffant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Tais-toi un peu, d'accord ?

Le ton n'était pas particulièrement froid, mais il n'était pas non plus chaleureux. Et les yeux verts ne semblaient même plus la voir. Pendant quelques instants, il lui sembla que Jaime se trouvait à des lieux d'elle. Elle pinça le col de sa tunique entre ses doigts, sans tirer dessus pour ne pas lui donner l'illusion de l'étrangler, mais dans une tentative de l'amarrer au présent. Il avait tant pris d'habitudes décontractées et joueuses ces derniers mois qu'un instant durant, elle avait minimisé les profonds stigmates qu'il avait encore.

Enfin, il écarta la main avec laquelle il la bâillonnait et referma sa prise sur sa nuque, en y imprimant assez de force pour forcer la chevaleresse à apposer son front contre le sien.

Brienne déglutit.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais p...

\- J'aime Mylla, la coupa-t-il. Et Torryn.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Qui est Adrella ?

\- C'était ma mère, dit Brienne. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces à aimer ces noms parce que je te les ai proposés. Si tu n'en veux pas, nous trouverons autre chose.

\- Nous en trouverons d'autres s'il en faut d'autres un jour, trancha Jaime. Maintenant, cesse de me regarder de la sorte. Je vais bien, Brienne.

Son ton s'était adouci, et il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'insiste davantage. Et ce n'était pas un baiser rapide, ou doux parce que les chevaliers ne se refusaient plus aucun geste d'affection dans l'intimité. C'était un baiser possessif, vorace. Un de ceux qu'elle avait appris à aimer autant qu'à redouter, peut-être pour la force de l'émotion qu'ils véhiculaient.

Quand Brienne parvint à le repousser, les yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle cherchait son souffle, mais Jaime paraissait n'en avoir cure. Si elle ne l'avait repoussé aussi fermement, une main sur l'épaule et l'autre rivée à son visage dont elle écartait les mèches sillonnées de gris pour voir ses yeux correctement, il aurait probablement repris son baiser, et plus encore.

\- Jaime, qu'y a-t-il ?

Car il y avait quelque chose. Le regard vert s'adoucit, sans se départir de cette lueur étrange, et les doigts du chevalier s'égarèrent, dessinant le fil d'une pommette, de l'arête du nez, la courbe d'une arcade sourcilière.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il, et sa voix était comme nouée.

Brienne n'insista pas. Elle-même sentait sa gorge se serrer. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui le força à approcher pour l'embrasser. Elle essaya d'apporter un peu de douceur à la violence qui habitait le chevalier, mais renonça en le sentant prendre les rênes.

Un fracas plus impressionnant que les autres ébranla soudain le navire et les deux chevaliers en tombèrent brutalement du lit. Leurs armures rangées dans le coffre émirent un fracas infernal et l'unique chaise de la cabine se renversa sur la jambe de Jaime. Brienne se redressa et braqua immédiatement son regard sur la fenêtre. La tempête continuait de hurler au-dehors comme une possédée. Il lui semblait même entendre des cris. Des ordres effrayés.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et écarta Jaime d'un geste brusque, car il avait déjà tendu une main vers elle.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Faire ma part ! cria-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- N'y compte même pas !

Elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle – elle l'entendit se rouvrir d'un coup brutal et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Jaime lui avait emboîté le pas. Si elle avait eu le temps, elle lui aurait hurlé de retourner à l'intérieur. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec lui ni de lui rappeler qu'un infirme n'avait pas assez de sa main unique pour se rendre utile par un temps pareil.

Quand elle émergea sur le premier pont, ce fut dans un torrent dévastateur et un chaos des enfers. Elle tituba en arrière, se cogna contre Jaime et leva les yeux juste à temps pour reculer en repoussant le chevalier. Un guildien chuta à travers la trappe et s'écrasa devant eux dans un fracas terrible. Brienne se précipita sur lui, le retourna. Sa corde de vie n'avait pas été assez courte pour retenir sa chute. Son visage était fendu d'une large plaie et son nez s'était cassé. Ses cheveux, trop longs, ne permettaient pas de voir s'il avait été blessé en un autre endroit au niveau du crâne.

\- Aide-moi !

Jaime empoigna le guildien et, à eux deux, ils le traînèrent hors du chemin. Brienne plaqua sa main tout contre sa bouche. Un souffle faible s'y répercuta. Elle lui secoua l'épaule, vérifia la clarté de son regard en soulevant une paupière, l'appela, mais sans succès.

\- Il a besoin de voir Ahnne, dit Jaime.

\- Il ne le pourra pas. Elle est certainement dans les gréements.

\- Pas avec ce vent !

Brienne aurait été moins catégorique. La jeune fille était l'un des meilleurs acrobates de l'équipage et il y avait fort à parier que la tempête ne la convainque pas de regagner le sol.

La chevaleresse cala tant bien que mal le guildien pour qu'il ne glisse ni ne reçoive quoi que ce soit sur lui, puis elle gravit les marches vers le premier pont, Jaime à sa suite. Ils émergèrent en plein chaos. Le vent avait encore forci, et la houle déchaînait la puissance des Sept Enfers. Au sommet des gréements, ballotés comme des branches dans un ouragan, Ahnne et Fitz se cramponnaient de toutes leurs forces.

Jaime lui saisit le bras et la tira en arrière.

\- Retourne à l'intérieur !

\- Toi, retourne-s-y ! hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'une main !

Elle se dégagea et courut jusqu'au mât principal pour arracher l'une des cordes de vie inutilisées. Elle la noua rapidement, non autour de sa taille, mais autour de son bras gauche. Tout autour d'elle, les guildiens courraient et hurlaient des ordres. Leung passa près d'elle. Brienne dut crier pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

\- En quoi puis-je aider ?

\- Prends l'une des cordes et aide-nous à diriger les voiles !

La chevaleresse rejoignit en courant Nyri et Mandor, une Dothrakie et Andal, qui luttaient pour maintenir l'une des voiles comme le souhaitait Leth, qui s'époumonait à la barre. Le vent déchaînait sa force dans les voiles en manipulant le navire en tous sens. Une partie des voiles avaient été ramenées, mais il en demeurait quelques-unes qui permettaient encore de diriger le _Brise-Tempête_.

Brienne saisit la corde au-dessus de Nyri, qu'elle dépassait de la tête et des épaules, et se pencha en arrière pour imprimer à la voile l'inclinaison voulue. Le vent frappait le navire si fort que la chevaleresse se sentait presque tanguer. Un instant, elle leva chercha la silhouette d'Ahnne dans les gréements, et la peur lui mordit le ventre. La jeune fille était fluette. Malgré toute son adresse et sa corde de vie, la tempête pouvait l'emporter d'un instant à l'autre.

**.**

_Leth_

En plus de trente ans de navigation, dont dix passés aux commandes de son propre vaisseau, Leth Aranoth avait vu sa part de tempêtes. Mais il lui semblait n'en avoir jamais affronté une si redoutable. Était-ce la violence avec laquelle elle frappait depuis plus de dix jours ? Les relents du premier véritable Hiver de sa connaissance ? Ou bien la fatigue qui lui raidissait les membres ? Il n'avait que très peu dormi depuis le début des intempéries. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, cramponné qu'il était à la barre, à beugler des ordres.

Mais pourquoi, par tous les dieux, ce foutu déferlement ne se calmait-il pas ? Il aurait dû. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel et de mauvais dans le déchaînement de puissance et de violence de cette tempête. Comme si quelqu'un animait sciemment les vagues et jetait des pleines poignées d'eau contre les navires pour en affaiblir la résistance sans le détruire. Pour arracher ses hommes un à un, sans lui crever les voiles et la coque trop rapidement.

_Un chat jouant avec sa nourriture,_ songea Leth_. Et cette fois, nous sommes les souris._

\- LEUNG ! Viens prendre ma place !

La Yi Tienne traversa le pont en courant pour remplacer Leth à la barre, et celui-ci tituba de côté pour tenter de se faire une vue d'ensemble. Le _Brise-Tempête _tenait péniblement le coup, mais les assauts des vagues, de la pluie et du vent le malmenaient dans tous les sens. L'homme vit-il le danger survenir ? Sûrement. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'éviter. Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres jeta le navire contre une vague qui s'abattit si violement sur le pont qu'Ahnne, perchée près du nid de pie où elle tentait de contrôler l'une des voiles défaites, fut éjectée du mât. Leth la vit, horrifié, se précipiter vers le sol. A moins d'un mètre du pont, sa corde de vie, attachée au nid de pie, stoppa sa course dans un claquement sonore et arracha à la jeune guildienne un cri de douleur. Plusieurs autres, hommes et femmes, titubèrent sur le pont, sonnés.

Et ils en lâchèrent les cordages.

Les voiles les plus courtes, qu'ils contrôlaient tant bien que mal, se gonflèrent soudain dans la mauvaise direction, et le _Brise-Tempête_ s'affaissa de côté. Leth n'eut pas le temps de se cramponner. Le navire se coucha à demi dans les vagues dans une série de hurlements, et lui-même fut projeté contre le bastingage. Sa corde de vie, trop longue, ne lui épargna pas de s'écraser contre le bois massif. Il sentit son bras se tordre et poussa un cri.

\- LEUNG !

\- JE TIENS BON ! hurla la jeune femme.

Mais aurait-elle eu la force d'un géant, cela n'aurait rien changé. Le vent avait plus de force que n'en aurait jamais quiconque. Leth se redressa. L'eau déchaînée ne se trouvait plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de lui. Les amarrages du pont avaient partiellement rompus – comment, il ne l'avait pas vu. Un éclair illumina le ciel juste à temps. Leth vit arriver sur lui un pan d'une voile qui trempait dans les vagues et se déchirait. Il leva les bras juste à temps. La toile lui fouetta les bras dans une douleur cuisante mais il n'offrait aucune prise, et son dos était appuyé contre l'escalier. Il sentit qu'il s'y incrustait, et la douleur lui coupa le souffle, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Emportée par le vent, la toile poursuivit son chemin. Hagard, crachant l'eau qui continuait de frapper le pont et le submergeait presque entièrement, Leth escalada les marches.

Le perroquet. Il fallait affaler le perroquet, sans quoi, jamais ils ne redresseraient.

\- GUILDIENS ! rugit-il. AFFALEZ LE PERROQUET !

**.**

_Jaime_

Le chevalier surgit sur le pont, sa main de bois accrochée à la va-vite, au moment même où la lame submergea le navire en l'affalant de côté. Fauché en pleine course, Jaime ne vit rien, ne comprit rien, et se sentit emporté. Il n'avait pas noué de corde de vie autour de sa taille. Il glissa sur le pont incliné et percuta quelque chose. Un cri résonna à ses oreilles.

Il sentit qu'on l'empoignait par les épaules pour le redresser, que Leth hurlait des ordres. Mais il n'y comprenait rien. Il voyait simplement Brienne, accroupie près de lui, qui le tenait. Emportée par la vague, elle avait lâché les cordages.

\- AFFALEZ LE PERROQUET ! hurlait Leth.

Jaime se redressa, de l'eau plein la bouche. Brienne le tenait à l'en faire mal, coincée contre une caisse dont l'amarrage avait tenu.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? cria Jaime.

\- Des voiles les plus hautes !

Elle essaya de se relever mais une nouvelle vague les frappa de plein fouet et les cloua au pont. Brienne parvient péniblement à se redresser. Que vit-elle, en se dévissant le cou ? Jaime n'en sut rien. Il l'entendit simplement hurler :

\- GYDEON ! AFFALE LE PERROQUET !

Ahnne pendait toujours au bas de sa corde de vie, ballottée par la houle. Mais en se tordant pour mieux voir les toiles déchaînées, il aperçut Gydeon. Le garçon était toujours accroché aux gréements, à des mètres du sol – bien que le sol ne le fut plus. Emmêlé dans les cordages, il évoluait lentement dans la voilure. Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, et Jaime crut voir quelque chose briller à la main du garçon.

_Il ne peut pas ramener les voiles tout seul, _réalisa-t-il. _Il va les couper._

Une autre vague les submergea, et Jaime perdit le guildien de vue. Il chercha quelque chose à quoi se rattraper, mais il n'y avait rien, sinon la femme à côté de lui qui le tenait de toutes ses forces – mais ils ne pesaient rien face aux vagues.

Soudain, la pression s'inversa. Jaime sentit le _Brise-Tempête_ se redresser violement, sous une impulsion qui le jeta en avant contre le pont. L'eau lui arrivait aux coudes. Sa main de bois glissa et il se cogna. A côté de lui, Brienne haletait comme un animal blessé.

\- Tu vas bien ? cria-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Leva les yeux. Loin au-dessus d'eux, Gydeon se cramponnait au mât, un long couteau en main. De multiples voiles hautes pendaient, partiellement détachées des gréements. Jaime reporta son attention sur Brienne.

\- Retourne à l'intérieur !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se releva en titubant et regarda autour d'eux. Etait-ce une illusion, ou bien la tempête se calmait-elle ? Le vent semblait moins fort, comme si sa voix s'était fatiguée des hurlements. Les vagues elles-mêmes n'étaient plus si terrifiantes, maintenant que le navire s'était redressé.

\- Guildiens ! hurla Brienne. Comptez-vous ! Leth ! Leung !

\- Présent ! cria le capitaine en remontant lamentablement l'escalier qui menait à la barre. Ser Davos ! Venez prendre la barre ! Leung, monte dans les haubans !

La suite des ordres se perdit. Jaime n'y comprenait plus grand-chose. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que le vent diminuait. Les vagues continuaient de frapper le navire, mais elles n'avaient plus la même force – ou alors, il n'avait vraiment pas les idées claires.

\- Il te faut une corde de vie, dit Brienne en l'entraînant vers les nœuds épais pour nouer une corde autour de la taille du chevalier. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Tant que tu resteras dehors, n'y pense même pas.

Elle secoua la tête comme s'il venait de dire une ineptie plus grosse que lui, mais n'insista pas. Jaime songea distraitement qu'elle ne lui rabattait pas les oreilles avec sa main de bois et que c'était heureux – il aurait certainement crié. Sa place à elle était à l'intérieur, dans l'abri relatif du ventre du navire, certainement pas sur le pont où tout pouvait arriver, et surtout le pire.

Le chevalier prit une grande inspiration, chargée de pluie. Il était peut-être encore sous le choc et avait toujours des cheveux pleins la figure, mais il lui semblait que la tempête se calmait belle et bien. Les dieux soient loués.

On lui donna une corde, on lui ordonna de tirer dessus – un gréement, probablement. Il ne comprit pas. Il nota à peine que Brienne lui avait noué une corde de vie autour de la taille. Il se sentait sonné, et son instinct de survie si développé sur terre paraissait avoir été entraîné par une vague. Tant que la chevaleresse demeurait debout et indemne à côté de lui, la tempête ne lui importait plus.

L'accalmie tout relative creva soudain d'un hurlement qui traversa le _Brise-Tempête_.

\- _Liúmáng bō ! _VAGUE SCELERATE !

C'était la voix de Leth. Jaime chercha le guildien des yeux, sans le trouver. Il avait crié en yi tien, mais le chevalier n'avait jamais entendu ce mot avant aujourd'hui. Avant qu'il ait pu demander une explication, Brienne l'avait percuté de plein fouet et poussé contre le mât.

\- Cramponne-toi ! cria-t-elle. Et surtout, ne lâche pas !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était en train de tester la solidité des nœuds des cordes de vie. Jaime se tassa contre le mât, tout en se dévissant le cou. Tous les guildiens s'étaient précipités sur les mâts, et ceux qui étaient dans les gréements étaient en train de s'emmêler avec les cordages comme s'ils craignaient d'être catapultés hors du navire. Mais pourquoi ? Les vagues avaient enfin diminué en intensité, le vent lui-même connaissait une forme d'accalmie que l'équipage n'avait pas vue depuis des jours !

Jaime fronça les sourcils à travers la pluie. Le ciel était sombre, mais il s'était habitué à la faible luminosité. Et il était certain de voir une forme immense approcher, de l'autre côté du navire royal. Navire où les hommes semblaient eux aussi en proie à la panique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Jaime.

La masse sombre était plus proche du navire royal. Celui-ci semblait en pleine manœuvre. Le chevalier se tourna vers la barre, et vit Leth Aranoth qui la faisait tournoyer, tandis que loin au-dessus d'eux, Fitz, Ahnne et Nyri dépliaient deux voiles stratégiques pour donner au _Brise-Tempête_ l'élan suffisant pour changer d'alignement.

\- Brienne !

\- C'est une vague scélérate ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme.

La chevaleresse leva les yeux, et n'eut que le temps de croiser le regard de Jaime avant qu'il ne l'attire violement contre lui, de sorte à la coincer entre le mât et lui. Pour la première fois, le chevalier la maudit pour être sa grande taille. Si elle avait été plus petite, il aurait pu la cacher et la protéger plus efficacement. Là, il parvenait à peine à passer un bras autour d'elle et à se saisir des attaches auxquelles étaient nouées les cordes de vie.

Jaime jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et il le vit, soudain : un mur d'eau qui faisait bien le double de la taille des vagues, et qui avançait vers eux comme l'aurait fait une falaise sur laquelle aurait foncé le navire. Horrifié, le chevalier se rabattit sur Brienne, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, et il ferma les yeux.

Pendant quelques horribles secondes, il ne se passa rien. A peine Jaime sentit-il le vent qui ne soufflait plus dans la même direction – mais peut-être était-ce simplement la manœuvre de Leth qui aboutissait. Puis un bruit immense, comme un grondement sous-marin, retentit sous ses pieds, et il sentit le _Brise-Tempête_ s'élever pratiquement à la verticale. La proue pointait vers le bas tandis que la poupe grimpait vers la cime de la vague, comme si elle avait voulu basculer cul par-dessus tête. Le vent hurla à ses oreilles, et il y eut d'autres voix, celles des guildiens qui hurlaient comme jamais il ne les avait entendus. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jaime serra plus fort sa pauvre prise. Il se sentait glisser. Pour le moment, Brienne et lui étaient calés contre le mât, mais pas tout à fait dans l'alignement du navire.

Soudain, un bruit de flèche fendit l'air juste au-dessus d'eux, suivi d'un cri. Puis il y eut un claquement sec. Jaime ne leva pas les yeux. Il glissait, et il sentait Brienne arquée contre lui qui tentait de ses deux mains de se retenir et de le retenir lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas voir qui, des guildiens, venait de lâcher prise et de travers le pont de la poupe à la proue sans toucher le sol. Il voulait croire que le claquement était celui de la corde de vie qui avait mis fin à sa course folle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le mur d'eau les frappa à ce moment-là. Il faucha tout sur son passage, malgré que le bateau eût déjà atteint pratiquement le sommet de la crête, et Jaime se retrouva simultanément noyé d'écume et projeté loin du mât. Il hurla mais l'eau lui envahit immédiatement la gorge et les poumons. Un instant plus tard, sa chute se stoppa nette et une douleur cuisante lui traversa le ventre quand la corde s'enfonça dans sa chair. Pendant une seconde, il flotta au-dessus du pont. Puis, comme le _Brise-Tempête_ qui dévalait le versant de la vague, il retomba lourdement. Le fracas fut énorme. Le navire donna l'impression de chanceler et le mât secondaire émit un craquement inquiétant.

Hagard, les poumons en feu, Jaime cracha lamentablement l'eau qui lui obstruait la gorge. Il ne voyait plus rien et ne sentait plus rien, hormis la douleur. Le monde n'avait plus aucun sens. Des cris s'élevaient autour de lui, sans qu'il en comprenne le sens. Il chercha à se mettre à quatre pattes, mais sa main de bois glissa sur le sol détrempé et il retomba front en avant. Un éclair de douleur lui transperça le crâne, mais il essaya à nouveau.

Brienne. Il avait lâché Brienne.

La vision de leur chute des remparts de Port-Réal s'imposa à lui et il cracha une dernière gorgée d'eau qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, soudain terrifié. Il avait lâché Brienne, une fois encore.

Il se hissa à quatre pattes. Autour de lui, il y avait des corps essoufflés, rejetés par la vague, crachant leurs poumons. Des tonneaux qui avaient roulé, des caisses qui s'étaient échouées un peu partout. Certaines s'étaient brisées sur des visage. Les vents hurlaient, en projetant toujours plus de pluie sur le pont, et Jaime n'y voyait pratiquement rien. Le sel lui brûlait les yeux. Lorsqu'il hurla, il entendit à peine le son de sa propre voix.

Il ne voyait Brienne nulle part.

…

**..**

**.**

**Voilà pour cette fois.**

J'ai hésité sur cette fin un peu putassière en cliffanger, mais je ne voyais pas où couper de manière plus satisfaisante, donc... désolé. Ou pas. Tout dépendra de vous. Ne criez pas trop fort si ça ne vous convient pas, j'ai besoin de mes yeux et de mes oreilles.

Je tiens à préciser que si je me suis renseigné sur les vagues scélérates, je n'en ai jamais vécue et je n'ai pas pris en compte la durée de vie très courte qu'elles semblent avoir. En revanche, concernant leur taille, deux fois plus grande que les vagues qui les entourent, je m'y suis conformé. Mais il est peu probable qu'un navire moyenâgeux puisse survivre à une telle chose. Après, on est dans GOT, on part du principe qu'il y a des dragons et des Marcheurs Blancs. Je pars donc aussi du principe que les vagues scélérates de Westeros ne sont pas les mêmes que les nôtres.

Concernant le perroquet, les haubans, tout ça... j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les éléments d'un voilier à un ou deux mâts, mais je ne suis pas dans la marine, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs.

**Le chapitre suivant** est déjà en bonne partie réécrit (et à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, il doit y avoir au moins une copie de sauvegarde sur ffnet au cas où ma poisse informatique aurait l'idée de se manifester à nouveau). Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'essaie de me reconstituer une avance d'une part, et je suis en plein rush pour ma soutenance de fin d'année d'autre part. Donc, pour le moment, je pose une date de publication à titre purement indicatif. **Le 1****er**** Juillet,** si tout se passe bien, vous aurez le chapitre suivant. Et en fonction de l'avancée des choses (de la reprise du travail, tout ça), je vous dirai à ce moment-là ce qu'il en est de la suite. Dans l'idéal j'aimerais vous proposer un chapitre tous les 15 jours comme l'année dernière, mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre. De même que la mise à jour des anciens chapitres, que je suis en train de re-réécrire (puisque dossiers perdus, tout ça tout ça).

**BREF. **

**Merci beaucoup** si vous continuez à lire, et merci encore plus si vous prenez le temps de me laisser votre avis. A bientôt j'espère.

Kael Kaerlan


	25. Les portes de l'Hiver partie 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Un peu de retard sur le planning annoncé (une journée tout pile) car le wifi m'a trollé, désolé.

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que si vous aviez des concours ou des examens à passer en fin d'année, vous vous en êtes sortis. C'est mon cas, et je vais pouvoir dégager un peu plus de temps pour continuer à écrire.

Le chapitre qui suit aurait dû comporter normalement un POV de Tyrion, mais il devenait trop long par rapport à mes nouvelles résolutions et j'ai finalement choisi de ne me concentrer que sur le _Brise-Tempête_. Si l'avenir de Port-Réal et Tarth vous intéresse, sachez que ce sera traité dans un chapitre ultérieur.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES (des deux derniers chapitres) :**

**Kemeri : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaît toujours autant.

**Guest (chapitre 23 et 24) : **Content de voir que le bonus t'a plu ! Pour ce qui est des morts, je te laisse lire. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews.

**Lassa01 **et **Laurinaliya**, merci beaucoup pour votre passage et vos commentaires.

**RATING :** M (description macabre & début de lemon)

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** dans le texte. J'ai surtout pris quelques musiques du film_ Le cœur de l'océan (In the Heart of the Sea _en VO_)_, qui narre l'histoire vraie qui a inspiré _Moby Dick_. Tous les morceaux issus de ce film sont composés par Roque Banos (que j'orthographie mal ici, je suis désolé, mon traitement de texte n'apprécie pas les accents sur les N). Si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est un bon film d'aventure maritime.

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- **_**Brise-Tempête**_** (navire de la Guilde du Blanc)**

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth. Il est le fils de Naath Aranoth, l'ancien membre du trio dirigeant de la Guilde. Arrivé à Tarth à 3 ans, il a été élevé avec Brienne et Leung. Depuis la mort de son père, il codirige la Guilde avec les ladies de la Guilde. Il est le capitaine du _Brise-Tempête_.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. A été libérée d'un navire d'esclaves par un équipage de la Guilde quand elle était enfant, elle a été élevée avec Leth et Brienne, qu'elle aime comme sa fratrie. Elle tient le rôle de capitaine en second sur le _Brise-Tempête._

\- Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère et combattante émérite au sabre et au combat à mains nues. Elle s'intéresse aux arts médicaux et est devenue l'élève de lady Gaelyn. Très mûre et maternelle pour son âge, jeune acrobate des gréements.

\- Gydeon, 15 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orphelin originaire de Tarth, jeune guerrier. Calme et amical avec tous, ami d'Ahnne et de Podrick.

\- Autres : Lao Jan, guerrier yi tien, Naoko, guérisseuse yi tienne, Fitz, guildien westerosi, Nyri, jeune guerrière Dothrakie

\- Martyn Qu'un Œil, 63 ans, capitaine de la flotte de Port-Réal, il dirige le dernier navire royal de l'expédition et vogue vers Dorne avec le _Brise-Tempête_.

**.**

**Petite information,** le chapitre s'ouvre sur un flash-back, mais dès l'annonce du point de vue, on reprend directement après les évènements du chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**LES PORTES DE L'HIVER**

**Partie 2**

**.**

**Saison de tempête**

**.**

_C'était leur chambre, à la Guilde. Cela faisait trois soirs que les jumeaux, reprenant leurs habitudes, avaient commencé à demander de l'aide à quelques guildiens comme Ahnne et Jerry pour trouver le chemin de la chambre des chevaliers. Environ une heure après la fin du dîner, trois petites souris se faufilèrent dans les couloirs, guidées par une plus grande. Lao Si avait en effet annoncé qu'il pouvait allé les chercher. Quand Jaime entendit frapper à la porte, il ne fut ni surpris ni agacé, et relâcha Brienne. Une heure, c'était court, quand on songeait à la visite faite à Podrick et à tout ce que les chevaliers souhaitaient faire dans le secret de la chambre. Mais il en avait pris son parti. Les enfants restaient rarement longtemps, et même s'il était absolument impossible de renvoyer Lao Si car il finissait toujours par revenir, au moins celui-ci se glissait-il dans la chambre de Podrick, et non dans la leur. _

_« Ce n'est que partie remise » dit le regard de Brienne comme elle allait ouvrir. Adorables dans leurs vêtements de nuit, Erwyn, Rienna et Ortie avaient encore le regard vif, et un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Lao Si paraissait fier comme un paon, comme si convoyer les trois petits Andals à travers la Guilde constituait un exploit._

_\- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit le petit garçon, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la chambre._

_\- Très bien, répondit Brienne. Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas trop peur de l'orage ? _

_Celui-ci soufflait depuis deux nuits, à en arracher les tuiles. Le regard d'Ortie vola jusqu'à la fenêtre, dont aucun des chevaliers n'avaient clos les volets, et Jaime lut immédiatement son inquiétude dans ses yeux._

_\- Un peu, avoua Rienna. Mais il ne peut pas entrer dans la Guilde, pas vrai ? _

_\- Non, il ne peut pas, lui assura la chevaleresse. Alors, que voulez-vous entendre, ce soir ?_

_Avec une familiarité déconcertante qui laissait entendre à Jaime que les enfants faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient la plupart du temps, les deux héritiers de Tarth se hissèrent sur le lit et y firent grimper Ortie d'autorité. Lao Si adressa un regard interrogateur aux chevaliers avant de les rejoindre. Assis en tailleur sur les couvertures, les enfants levaient des yeux brillants, emplis d'enthousiaste. Les trois petits Andals en avaient même oublié d'avoir peur de cet enfant bizarre qui ne leur ressemblait pas et ne les comprenait pas bien._

_\- Vous aviez dit qu'on parlerait des Tougris ce soir, dit Erwyn. Vous l'aviez promis, hier. _

_\- Je crois aussi me souvenir que votre soeur a mentionné que c'était une histoire longue, lui rappela Jaime. Et qu'il est déjà tard. Ce ne se fera pas en une soirée._

_\- Mais on a déjà parlé des pirates ! dit Rienna en faisant la moue. Et des dragons ! Et même de l'histoire de l'ours !_

_L'ours avait été une idée de Brienne. Jaime avait toujours aimé se vanter, mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de raconter aux enfants comme la chevaleresse et lui en étaient venus à s'apprécier – et encore moins comment, sans arme et avec une main en moins, il s'était jeté devant un ours pour la protéger._

_\- Vous aviez dit que vous nous raconteriez les Tougris ce soir, insista Erwyn. Vous aviez dit que c'était une bonne histoire._

_Jaime échangea un regard avec Brienne. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était peine perdue. Ils allaient devoir s'attaquer à ce conte en espérant que les enfants auraient la patience de les écouter durant plusieurs soirs pour en connaître la fin avant le départ pour Dorne. Vaincu, Jaime alla prendre le livre dans la petite bibliothèque, le cala sous son coude le temps de raviver le feu dans la cheminée, puis retourna près du lit où Brienne avait disposé deux chaises pour eux. Elle prit le livre de contes, sembla hésiter puis le rendit à Jaime. _

_\- Peut-être peux-tu commencer ? Je reprendrai après quelques pages. _

_Jaime prit le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet tranchant. Il savait lire évidemment, mais il éprouvait toujours une certaine difficulté à le faire, particulièrement à voix haute, et devait se concentrer plus que la plupart des gens. Mais n'était-ce pas son idée, après tout ? Il avait lui-même été chercher les livres à la bibliothèque de la Guilde. Il ouvrit l'ouvrage à la bonne page, leva les yeux vers les enfants qui attendaient, assis tout au bord du lit, puis vers Brienne qui lui souriait doucement. _

_Il en était capable. _

_Il prit une courte inspiration, et entama la lecture._

_« Il était une fois, de l'autre côté d'un océan sans fin, dans des temps immémoriaux, un peuple qui ne vivait pas heureux, du moins serein, et en paix. Il s'agissait d'un royaume où les gens ne se posaient pas de questions extravagantes, et souriaient tout le temps, même quand tout allait de travers. Ils travaillaient dur, la plupart du temps, et à de rares exceptions faites, comme les jumeaux Grisette, et se mêlaient de leurs propres affaires : le peuple des Tougris. Où se trouvait le royaume des Tougris ? Eh bien, c'est fort simple : il se situait à quelques lieues de la murailles des Prédor, au Nord du sentier des Âges anciens. Visualisez-vous ? Fort bien ! Les Tougris ne connaissaient qu'une seule couleur : le gris. Les plus riches, ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de fuir autant que faire ce pouvait les rayons du soleil, arboraient un teint subtil et foncé, comme un ciel orageux... »_

_Les enfants semblaient boire ses paroles, fascinés. Jaime ne leur jetait que de très brefs coups d'oeil, entre deux phrases, pour ne pas risquer de perdre le fil. Lao Si, qui ne devait pas comprendre tous les mots, n'en était pas moins suspendu à ses lèvres. Etait-ce l'orage qui grondait au-dehors mais perdait de sa menace au coin du feu ? Le fait qu'on leur racontât une histoire qu'ils avaient réclamée ? Le fait simplement qu'ils fussent des enfants que Jaime se serait risqué à qualifier de supportables, voire d'amicaux ? Il l'ignorait. Mais peu à peu, il se sentait plus confiant. Il ne butait pas sur les mots, lisait lentement pour s'assurer de ne faire aucune faute. Et il réalisait qu'il y avait comme une chaleur persistante à être le conteur de ces enfants. Une chaleur presque équivalente à celle qu'il éprouvait quand il croisait le regard de Brienne et qu'elle souriait un peu plus pour l'encourager, avec au fond des yeux une lueur de fierté._

_Il pouvait y arriver. _

**.**

_In the Heart of the Sea OST Abandon Ship_

_Jaime_

Le vent hurlait toujours, la pluie continuait de battre le pont avec violence. La poitrine gelée de l'intérieur, Jaime se tournait en tous sens en beuglant. Partout autour de lui, il voyait des corps courbés, tremblants, crachotants, des regards hagards. La houle ne paraissait plus aussi menaçante – tout le monde, même, semblait l'avoir oubliée. Il lui sembla entendre Leung crier un ordre : « Guildiens ! Comptez-vous ! », mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Il avait lâché Brienne. Une fois de plus.

Il se tourna, encore, en beuglant. Personne ne lui répondit. Le voyait-on seulement ? Dans l'eau qui recouvrait le pont, il voyait se mêler du sang. Beaucoup de sang. L'écume le charriait puis le rejetait à la mer en poussant les corps avachis sur le pont. Les cordes de vie retenaient les inconscients.

Les jambes flageolantes, Jaime remonta sa corde jusqu'au point d'accroche, sous le mât principal, et saisit celle de Brienne. Elle était toujours accrochée. Il descendit la corde, de plus en plus vite. Traversa le pont en esquivant les guildiens blessés qui gémissaient en tentant de répondre au comptage. Sa botte glissa sur le sol détrempé et il manqua de tomber dans le large trou qui menait au pont inférieur. La grille métallique n'avait pas été refermée – ou s'était-elle rouverte ? La corde, elle, y descendait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jaime se précipita. Il dévala l'escalier raide, et cette fois-ci, sa botte glissa. Il se cogna le dos, se rattrapa de justesse à une marche et tituba dans une cinquantaine de centimètres d'eau. Tout ce qui se trouvait au pont inférieur s'était renversé. Un corps flottait à demi, abandonné contre un mur.

Pendue à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, livide, Brienne le regardait avec un visage déformé par la douleur. Son bras gauche, autour duquel elle avait enroulé la corde de vie, était étiré au-dessus d'elle dans un angle étrange.

Jaime resta figé une seconde, puis se jeta sur l'eau brouillonne au pied des étagères renversées. Il frappa, donna de grands coups, se retrouva à genoux, mais rien. Il n'avait pas de couteau à sa ceinture, pas d'épée – Brienne non plus. Du coin de l'oeil, il avisa le guildien qui flottait, face dans l'eau. Il se précipita sur lui, le retourna sans un regard pour son visage. Il ne vit que la dague coincée à sa ceinture, et la dégagea d'un geste brusque. Il tituba, faillit tomber plusieurs fois en escaladant à demi l'escalier pour être à la bonne hauteur. Il plaça la lame juste au-dessus de la main de Brienne, lui adressa un regard, puis scia avec des gestes brusques.

La corde rompit et la chevaleresse s'effondra dans l'eau avec un cri. Jaime lâcha la dague et sauta sur le pont inférieur en se tordant douloureusement une cheville. A peine la sentit-il. La guerrière était à genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, son bras gauche pendant dans un angle tout à fait non-naturel. Elle leva à peine les yeux avant que Jaime ne soit contre elle, ses bras autour d'elle et son visage dans ses cheveux. Avec des gestes raides, elle l'étreignit de son bras valide.

Alors, seulement, Jaime réalisa qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

Il lui fallut quelques instants, peut-être une éternité, avant de comprendre que Brienne était secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. Il ne l'en serra que plus fort, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait peut-être mal. Mais quand il fit mine de s'éloigner, ce fut elle qui serra plus fort, et Jaime sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans son épaule.

Il voulut dire « Je suis là ». Il voulut dire « Je t'aime », ou « On se fout de la loyauté », ou « C'est terminé », mais il n'y parvint pas. Le contrecoup de sa terreur lui fauchait les jambes et lui coupait le souffle.

Quand Brienne le repoussa enfin, en tremblant, Jaime se jeta presque sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient le goût du sel, de la tempête et de la terreur. En s'écartant, il échoua contre le front de la chevaleresse.

\- Ton dos ? murmura-t-il. Ton ventre ? Est-ce que...

\- Je vais bien, le coupa Brienne en lui saisissant le visage. Toi ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, Jaime aurait certainement regardé la chevaleresse comme si elle était folle, en arguant qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien avec un bras tordu comme l'était le sien, mais le monde n'avait plus aucun sens et il sentait son cœur battre si fort à ses tempes que c'était comme si l'organe avait voulu s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Elle était vivante. Pour l'instant, il s'en contenterait.

\- Je vais bien, répéta-t-il.

Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses cheveux, et se tut. Pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent des minutes, ils ne dirent rien. La main de Brienne était passée de ses épaules à sa nuque et s'y était cramponnée. Jaime aurait été incapable d'affirmer lequel des deux tremblait le plus.

Finalement, il sembla à Jaime que le vent hurlant était retombé, et les voix des guildiens sur le pont supérieur lui semblèrent fortes et claires. Au prix d'un effort important, il s'écarta de la chevaleresse. Celle-ci fouilla ses yeux du regard.

\- Leth ? demanda-t-elle. Leung ?

\- Elle a ordonné aux guildiens de se compter, dit Jaime. Pour lui, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Il la vit distinctement déglutir, puis son regard se porta sur le guildien étendu dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que le chevalier lui avait arraché son couteau. Avec des pas quelque peu tremblants, Brienne se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Elle serrait son bras blessé contre elle, aussi Jaime porta-t-il la main à la gorge de l'homme et attendit de longues secondes. Rien.

\- Il s'appelait Reckal, dit la chevaleresse en lâchant son bras meurtri pour fermer doucement les paupières de l'homme.

Jaime hocha la tête. Pour lui, ce guildien ne faisait pas réellement parti de la communauté. C'était un Andal qui avait vécu à la Guilde et y avait été formé, et qui avait profité de n'être engagé auprès d'aucune Maison pour y séjourner quelques semaines. Quand Leth avait passé un appel pour grossir les rangs de l'équipage du _Brise-Tempête_, ce Reckal avait fait comme de nombreux autres guildiens honoraires, et s'était engagé.

Jaime ne demanda pas à la chevaleresse si elle l'avait bien connu autrefois. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, puisqu'en tant que guildien, cet homme avait été leur frère qu'ils l'aient connu ou non.

Quand il releva les yeux vers Brienne, celle-ci paraissait hésitante. Elle regardait le couloir au loin et, Jaime le savait, elle établissait mentalement le chemin jusqu'à la cabine de Sansa. S'il n'y avait eu que son devoir, elle s'y serait certainement précipité pour s'assurer de l'état de la jeune reine. Mais sur le pont supérieur, il y avait ses frères et soeurs de Guilde. Leth, que l'on n'entendait toujours pas se manifester. Jaime la fixa un instant. Elle qui prenait toujours ses décisions rapidement, qui était habituée aux morts et aux combats, elle était figée, perdue entre son sens du devoir et sa famille.

Jaime aurait été incapable de décider qui avait le plus risquer sa vie, de Leth qui avait dû affronter la vague scélérate ou de Sansa dont la cabine s'était très certainement retournée sur elle-même. Il n'avait pas non plus la moindre envie d'imaginer ce qu'il arriverait si l'un ou l'autre était mort.

\- La tempête s'est calmée, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Brienne.

Le léger roulis des vagues sous leurs pieds lui répondit. C'était comme si soudain, le vent et la mer déchaînée n'avaient plus eu d'énergie. Comme si la vague scélérate leur avait tout pris.

\- Va dire à Leung ce qu'il en est ici, dit-elle. Trouve Leth. Et Ahnne. Je vais à la cabine de Sansa.

\- Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie, répliqua Jaime. Il est hors de question qu'on se sépare.

Brienne lui adressa un regard indulgent et il ravala une envie de crier. Elle aussi avait eu la peur de sa vie, il le savait – mais elle ne le dirait pas, non. Parce qu'ils étaient des chevaliers et qu'elle avait un sens de l'honneur et du devoir plus prononcé que l'homme qui avait donné leur sens à ses mots.

A cet instant, il avait envie de les étrangler, elle et sa droiture.

\- La tempête s'est calmée, répéta Brienne avec douceur. On se retrouve là-bas.

Jaime aurait aimé lui cracher au visage quelque chose de bien senti, mais l'adrénaline et la terreur avaient laissé dans leur sillage un vide quasi absolu qui avait envahi son cerveau. Il ne lui venait rien à l'esprit. Dégoûté, sachant que la chevaleresse ne pourrait aller elle-même où que ce soit sans s'être assurée qu'il se chargeait bien trouver les autres, il fit volte-face.

Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'escalier du pont supérieur et hissa sa tête sur celui-ci. Le pont était toujours couvert d'une écume furieuse qui balayait le sang, mais la plupart des guildiens était debout et procédait au comptage.

\- Leung ! cria-t-il.

\- Ici !

En se dévissant le cou, il aperçut la jeune femme, appuyée contre la barre. Elle était échevelée mais semblait globalement indemne. A côté d'elle, ser Davos paraissait d'autant plus livide que le côté droit de son visage s'était changé en masse ensanglanté. Pour autant, il tenait sur ses pieds et fouillait le pont des yeux.

\- Brienne est en bas, blessée au bras ! cria Jaime. Reckal est mort ! Quelqu'un a vu Leth ?

\- Inconscient mais il respire ! répondit Leung sur le même.

Jaime sentit une pointe de soulagement. Il n'appréciait toujours pas le guildien, mais il n'aurait certainement pas supporté la peine de Brienne s'ils avaient dû le perdre.

Il fut tenté de redescendre, mais Brienne avait parlé d'Ahnne aussi. Il promena son regard sur les guildiens en s'efforçant de contenir sa rage. Où pouvait être passée la jeune fille ? Il lui semblait l'avoir aperçue dans les gréements, mais c'était avant que le monde ne bascule tout à fait, et il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose.

**.**

_Brienne_

La douleur dans son bras était telle qu'elle ne pouvait ni le bouger ni respirer correctement, mais il en aurait fallu bien plus pour l'arrêter. La chevaleresse se fraya un chemin pénible au milieu des couloirs noyés par l'eau de mer. Au moins ne vit-elle aucune trouée, rien qui laissât penser que le _Brise-Tempête _se remplissait par le fond. Quand elle parvint à la cabine de Sansa, cependant, elle sentit un sursaut de peur. La porte s'était ouverte à la volée pour déverser le contenu des meubles. Une chaise s'était brisée en plusieurs morceaux et deux de ses pieds flottaient, déchirés et bardés de pointes sanglantes.

\- Sansa !

Brienne se précipita à l'intérieur. C'était le chaos. Il aurait été impossible à quiconque d'y reconnaître la cabine du capitaine en second. Les lits, fixés aux murs au moyen de crochets de métal, semblaient être les seuls à n'avoir pas valsés en tous sens. Avachi contre un mur, le corps rond de Varys dépassait de sous le bureau brisé en deux. Brienne le considéra moins d'une seconde avant de repérer Sansa. Elle avait été projetée au sol et submergée par le râtelier. Brienne sentit la peur lui sauter à la gorge. Les couteaux, la lance, les épées de Leung s'étaient tous répandus sur la reine, et une mare de sang se diluait déjà dans l'eau.

La chevaleresse se précipita et repoussa les armes d'un geste brusque, sans égard pour la douleur qui lui scia immédiatement le bras et le flanc. Livide, Sansa avait néanmoins les yeux ouverts. Brienne lui adressa à peine plus d'un regard, les yeux déjà rivés à la tâche de sang qui n'en finissait pas de grossir sur le gris perlé de la robe royale. Elle souleva le tissu. Une plaie nette et profonde perçait la cuisse de la jeune femme. Le sang s'en écoulait à gros bouillons.

Un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir avertit Brienne sans qu'elle ait besoin de se retourner. Elle plaqua brutalement sa main contre la plaie et arracha un gémissement à Sansa.

\- Brienne ?

La voix du chevalier était inquiète, mais elle ne se retourna même pas.

\- Le coffre à ta gauche. Fouille-le et trouve-moi des bandages, le nécessaire de couture et deux onguents, un vert et un blanc. Vite !

Elle entendit vaguement que Jaime s'exécutait. Son regard vola jusqu'à Sansa, de plus en plus livide.

\- Surtout ne bougez pas. La plaie est profonde, et je ne vaux pas les guérisseurs guildiens, mais je vais faire tout monde possible.

Sansa hocha la tête, incapable de répondre.

Jaime revint, les bras chargés. Brienne avisa rapidement la pièce. Elle ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit en baignant dans l'eau salée.

\- Pose tout sur le lit et viens m'aider. On doit l'y porter elle aussi.

Jaime obéit sans protester, mais quand il revint vers les deux femmes, il passa d'autorité ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux de Sansa. Brienne réalisa avec une seconde de retard qu'elle ne pouvait en effet porter la jeune reine, moins encore en maintenant le point de compression sur sa plaie. Jaime déposa précautionneusement la jeune femme sur le lit et entreprit de dénouer les bandes de lin.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, l'interrompit Brienne. Ouvre-moi le pot vert.

Jaime cala le pot dans entre son coude et ses côtes et se battit quelques secondes avec le couvercle avant d'en triompher. Brienne ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Avisa sa main qui se couvrait de sang, celle de Jaime qui était pleine d'eau salée. Dans l'idéal, il aurait fallu qu'ils se lavent à l'eau claire, mais c'était impossible.

\- Prends une portion d'onguent sur tes doigts, ordonna la chevaleresse. C'est un antiseptique puissant, majesté. Cela va désinfecter la plaie, mais cela brûlera aussi très violement.

Sansa hocha la tête, et Brienne adressa un regard à Jaime. Ils se décalèrent de quelques centimètres pour ne pas se gêner, et échangèrent un infime signe de tête. La chevaleresse leva sa main, laissant au sang le champ libre pour couler à gros bouillons, et Jaime plaqua sa main couverte d'onguent sur la plaie. Le hurlement de douleur de Sansa leur emplit les oreilles et tout le corps de la jeune femme s'arqua violement. Jaime pesa de son bras manchot sur le torse de la jeune femme pour m'empêcher de ruer contre eux.

\- Etale l'onguent, dit Brienne en se rinçant la main dans l'eau.

Elle empoigna le pot blanc et se figea, incapable de le dévisser. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger son bras gauche et quand elle voulu coincer le pot entre ses jambes, ses vêtements détrempés n'offrirent aucune prise. Elle jura, croisa le regard de Jaime.

\- Rince-toi la main et ouvre ça !

Le chevalier s'exécuta et Brienne se jeta sur le nécessaire de couture. Elle tira une aiguille parmi les plus larges et la planta dans le drap. Le plus difficile serait de faire passer le fil dans son chas. Elle ne voyait pas comment ils allaient faire. Jaime était plus doué qu'elle dans les travaux de coutures, mais elle avait toujours pris l'habitude de lui préparer son matériel car, à une main, il ne pouvait espérer y parvenir tout seul.

Elle repoussa cette idée et attrapa un linge propre pour essuyer rapidement la plaie de Sansa, afin que Jaime puisse répandre de l'onguent blanc convenablement. Celui-ci avait le talent de favoriser la cicatrisation. Il brûlait moins que le précédent, mais l'application n'eut pourtant rien d'agréable.

\- Il va falloir la recoudre pour stopper l'hémorragie, dit Brienne.

Elle leva à hauteur de Jaime le fil qu'elle avait tiré du nécessaire de couture. Le chevalier se tendit.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir nouer le fil avec une seule main.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Brienne d'un ton sec. Termine d'étaler l'onguent puis rince-toi la main. Je passe le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille, tu le récupères, on le noue à deux et tu l'as recoud.

Jaime hocha la tête sans lui faire remarquer à quel point c'était peu pratique. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre énoncer l'évidence. Lui avait une main gauche, elle une droite, il fallait qu'ils parviennent à faire ce nœud.

Evidemment, ce ne pouvait être aussi simple. Une fois que Jaime eut récupéré le fil, Brienne ne sut que faire de ses doigts. C'était une chose de faire exécuter à ses mains un ballet familier autour d'une tâche aussi simple, mais commander à une seule main de s'accorder avec une étrangère était autrement plus difficile. Les doigts des chevaliers étaient trop grands, trop gourds. Ils se gênaient. Jaime lâcha un juron. Sur le drap, le sang avait recommencé à couler. Sansa, qui cherchait son souffle entre deux sanglots, poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_Par les Sept,_ supplia Brienne_. Allez, pitié..._

Enfin, ils parvinrent à faire une boucle. Jaime fit un premier nœud d'un geste si sec que la chevaleresse craignit un instant que le fil ne casse, mais il tint bon. Ils firent un deuxième nœud, pour s'assurer qu'il ne passe pas à travers le chas de l'aiguille, puis Jaime s'empara de l'aiguille et la trempa dans l'eau salée.

\- Majesté, cela va faire mal, dit Brienne.

Un instant plus tard, l'aiguille perçait la peau et Sansa poussa un cri. Elle eut un mouvement violent, comme pour se soustraire à la douleur, et ses mains se refermèrent sur le lit.

\- Respirez profondément et évitez de bouger, dit Brienne.

\- Je vais faire aussi vite que possible, dit Jaime. Etire sa peau.

La chevaleresse s'exécuta, et malgré quelques convulsions et spasmes incontrôlables, Sansa parvint à rester relativement maîtresse d'elle-même durant les minutes qui suivirent. Brienne regarda l'aiguille entrer et sortir rapidement de la peau, sans hésitation. Bien qu'il prétendît toujours être moins habile de sa main gauche qu'il ne l'avait autrefois été de la droite, Jaime travaillait vite et précisément – bien plus qu'elle-même n'en aurait été capable, même de sa bonne main. Après quelques instants, il releva les yeux de son travail.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour faire le nœud.

Brienne acquiesça et, à deux, ils parvinrent difficilement au terme de l'ouvrage de couture. Une fois que le nœud fut fait, Brienne trancha le surplus de fil, nettoya sommairement l'aiguille dans l'eau et ramassa le nécessaire de couture. Sansa se redressa sur un coude et toisa les deux chevaliers. Elle était blême.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai cru que le navire chavirait.

\- Une vague scélérate, majesté, répondit Brienne. Nous en sommes sortis, le pire est derrière nous. Le _Brise-Tempête_ est toujours sur les flots.

\- Et le navire royal ?

La chevaleresse adressa un regard interrogateur à Jaime, qui hocha la tête.

\- Je l'ai vu. Il a connu des jours meilleurs, mais il n'a pas chaviré. Vous ne devriez pas vous agiter.

\- Je ferai venir un guérisseur guildien dès que possible, dit Brienne. N'essayez pas de vous redresser et ne pensez même pas à marcher. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.

Sansa se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Son regard se porta néanmoins sur le reste de la pièce et se voila d'inquiétude. La chevaleresse fouilla la cabine des yeux et réalisa que Varys gisait toujours contre le mur opposé. Elle s'écarta du lit et se dirigea vers lui. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas constitué une priorité, mais maintenant que Sansa était hors de danger immédiat, elle empoigna la table et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, celles-ci étaient bien maigres. Le choc et la peur lui donnaient presque le vertige. Jaime dut la rejoindre pour qu'ils parviennent à dégager le maître des chuchoteurs.

\- Respire-t-il ? demanda Sansa d'une voix blanche.

Un genou à terre, Brienne rehaussa la tête chauve de l'eunuque. Celle-ci n'avait pas reposé directement dans l'eau, mais l'homme était inconscient. Jaime posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et patienta quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Il vit, majesté, dit Brienne. Mais il semble sonné.

\- Ne pense même pas à le soulever, siffla Jaime comme elle commençait à passer un bras sous les épaules de Varys. Il doit peser aussi lourd que toi et tu n'es certainement pas en état.

\- Il ne peut pas rester là. S'il vient une nouvelle vague forte, il sera à nouveau balloté avec le mobilier.

Jaime ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose, mais un bruit de cavalcade l'en dispensa et ser Davos apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Majesté !

\- Je vais bien, assura Sansa d'une voix qui affirmait le contraire. Aidez ser Jaime à porter lord Varys jusqu'à un lit, je vous en prie.

Brienne n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écarter pour laisser la place au vieux marin. Ensemble, les deux hommes soulevèrent l'eunuque et parvinrent à le déposer sur le lit d'appoint fixé au mur.

\- Il a besoin de voir un guildien, dit Brienne en détaillant le teint cireux du ministre évanoui. Je n'ai pas les connaissances suffisantes pour l'aider.

\- J'ai bien peur que les guildiens aient plus urgent à traiter, dit Davos d'un air sombre.

\- Y a-t-il beaucoup de pertes ?

Le vieux marin lui renvoya un air navré.

\- Il y en a, ma Dame.

**.**

_In the Heart of the Sea OST Separations_

_Jaime_

Le comptage dura près d'une heure. Jamais encore le chevalier n'avait vu cela. On aurait pu dire que les guildiens ne voulaient en vérité pas arriver à la conclusion inévitable. Même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de se réfugier dans sa cabine et de confronter Brienne, Jaime assista malgré tout à la procédure. Il avait bien fallu monter sur le pont pour commander à un guérisseur de venir estimer l'état de Sansa et de Varys. Un eunuque pouvait encore constituer une obligation un peu faible, mais la reine des Six Couronnes valait qu'on se déplace. Ce fut Naoko, une yi tienne d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui se dévoua. Elle examina Sansa durant quelques minutes et déclara que la blessure, bien que profonde, avait été traitée avec assez de rapidité pour ne pas prendre une tournure dramatique. Elle ordonna le repos à la reine et lui interdit de poser la jambe au sol durant les deux prochaines semaines, et lui dispensa un peu de lait de pavot pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Sansa lutta, déterminée à rester éveillée et à entendre ce qu'il était advenu de son ministre et son expédition. Naoko finit par capituler et se pencha sur le cas de Varys. L'eunuque présentait plusieurs hématomes inquiétants, dont un à la tête, mais comme il sembla reprendre brièvement conscience et que la guérisseuse put lui faire avaler un peu de l'un de ses remèdes, on le déclara rapidement hors de danger.

Il en allait malheureusement autrement du reste du navire. Sur ordre de Sansa, Jaime trouva deux guildiens suffisamment forts pour la porter sans la blesser davantage, et la jeune reine se trouva installée sur le pont afin de prendre elle-même connaissance des dégâts.

Le vent était entièrement tombé, et les nuages, encore noirs, ne déversaient plus qu'une pluie fine. Le navire du capitaine Martyn avait péniblement ramé les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparait du _Brise-Tempête_ pour venir s'enquérir de l'ampleur des dégâts. De la même manière que le vaisseau guildien, le bateau de la Couronne devait sa survie à son capitaine, mais il avait été durement touché. Le premier chiffre que Jaime entendit quand Martyn Qu'un Œil posa le pied sur le _Brise-Tempête_, fut de trente morts, disparus inclus. Le visage fermé, Leung lui répondit que les guildiens comptaient une quarantaine de blessés plus ou moins graves, sept morts, et huit dont le sort était dramatiquement incertain.

Les cordes de vie des guildiens étaient tellement solides qu'il était presque impossible que la pression de l'eau ait pu les rompre. Malheureusement, quand le navire s'était couché, plusieurs membres d'équipage avaient été précipités dans l'eau. Retenus au bateau par leur corde, ils ne s'étaient pas perdus en mer, mais la violence inouïe des vagues leur avait broyé les os, et il ne restait de leur corps que de la chair flasque et une expression de douleur figée sur des visages pareils à des masques souples.

D'autres avaient été jetés en travers du navire à plusieurs reprises, comme le malheureux Reckal. Leur corde, un peu trop longue ou simplement enroulée autour d'un obstacle, ne leur avait pas permis d'éviter le pire. A l'instant où Jaime et Brienne avaient émergé sur le pont, le chevalier avait réalisé l'ampleur des dégâts et compris que, aussi puissants qu'ils fussent en mer, les guildiens venaient d'essuyer un revers d'une puissance inouïe. Beaucoup étaient couverts de sang ou d'hématomes impressionnants, mais quelques-uns avaient eu bien moins de chance. Et parmi eux, il en était deux que Jaime connaissait bien personnellement. Nyri, tout d'abord, avait compté parmi les malheureux expulsés du navire et que les vagues avaient broyés entre leurs mâchoires. Gydeon, pour sa part, avait lâché prise quand le _Brise-Tempête_ avait été frappé par la vague scélérate. Il était tombé des gréements et avait traversé tout le navire sans toucher le pont. Sa corde n'avait pas réussi à stopper sa chute avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne contre l'un des escaliers de la proue. Sa chevelure noire se résumait à présent à une masse informe et sanguinolente, et des morceaux de cervelle jonchaient le sol près de son corps tordu. En l'apercevant, Jaime déglutit, parcouru par un frisson glacé, et il sentit la main de Brienne se crisper sur la sienne.

On porta les corps des morts sur une portion du pont. Leung procéda à leur répartition d'une voix forte où suintait l'autorité. Leth avait repris conscience, mais il demeurait légèrement hagard, appuyé contre le grand-mât. Ahnne, tremblante, ses cheveux roux collés par le sang, pleurait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Fitz et Akharoh, qui comptaient eux aussi parmi les plus jeunes, ne valaient pas mieux. Quelques anciens guildiens qui ne s'étaient engagés que pour l'occasion leur dispensèrent des tapes ou les prirent par l'épaule, mais même les marins d'ascendance dothrakie, que rien n'humiliait plus que les larmes, ne parvinrent pas à ravaler celles-ci.

Les premières heures furent longues et pénibles. Les capitaines et capitaines en second firent leur rapport à Sansa, on répartit les guérisseurs sur les deux navires. Brienne fut examinée par Leung, qui tenait lieu à la fois de capitaine suppléant et de guérisseuse, et celle-ci rendit un verdict mitigé. Le poignet était cassé, mais l'épaule seulement démise. Calant la chevaleresse contre un mât, sa soeur de Guilde lui commanda de respirer profondément, avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur le bras blessé. L'articulation émit un bruit horrible, puis Leung poussa brutalement en avant pour remboîter la tête de l'os dans sa cavité. Brienne devint instantanément livide se laissa glisser à terre.

\- Tu ne porteras plus rien de ce bras avant longtemps, dit Leung en bricolant une attelle qu'elle fixa autour du poignet blessé au moyen d'une corde fine tendue à l'extrême. Et tiens-le en écharpe pour soulager ton épaule. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle en avisant le moignon ensanglanté de Jaime, je ne peux que vous recommander d'ôter votre main de bois et de désinfecter la plaie. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter une septicémie.

Quand, enfin, le capitaine Martyn s'en retourna à bord de son propre navire et que Naoko parvint à faire reconduire Sansa dans sa cabine et à lui faire boire du lait de pavot, Jaime traîna Brienne dans les entrailles du bateau. Ils se trouvaient dispensés de la plupart des tâches les plus pénibles. Non qu'ils comptassent parmi les plus grièvement blessés, mais l'état de leurs bras les rendaient inaptes. Leung avait réparti les membres d'équipage selon leurs capacités à trimer, et annoncé qu'en raison de l'accalmie bienvenue qui s'était enfin manifestée, il n'était pas urgent de prendre les rames. Une équipe d'une douzaine de guildiens fut destinée à écoper le navire durant la nuit, avec un relai toutes les deux heures.

\- Occupons-nous des blessés et préparons les morts, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte pour que chacun l'entende. Nous les rendrons à la mer au levé du jour. Ensuite nous dresserons la liste de ce qu'il nous manque et nous établirons un plan de navigation. Nous ne présentons aucune percée dans la coque et les tempêtes retombent enfin. Ceux d'entre nous qui trimeront cette nuit dormiront une fois faits les hommages aux disparus. Que les autres aillent prendre du repos. Nous aurons besoin de nos forces durant les prochains jours.

Jaime en avait assez entendu. Il tira Brienne jusqu'à leur cabine. Sans dessus-dessous, elle paraissait avoir été malmenée par un cyclone. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, le chevalier claqua la porte derrière lui et foudroya la guerrière du regard. Celle-ci le fixa sans comprendre. Elle avait les yeux rouges. La vue de Gydeon l'avait prise à la gorge.

Au plus profond de lui, Jaime sut qu'il aurait dû en être affecté lui aussi, et le prendre en considération. Mais il en était incapable. Il avait serré les dents et s'était retenu depuis ce qu'il lui semblait des heures. A l'instant où Brienne avait quitté le corps de Reckal pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du navire, il avait su qu'il ne se contiendrait pas éternellement.

\- Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- « Quoi ? » répéta Jaime. Es-tu vraiment en train de me demander ce qu'il se passe ? Par les Sept Enfers, que foutais-tu dehors ?

Brienne eut un mouvement de recul, buta contre un sac qui avait échoué au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tu aurais pu y passer ! explosa Jaime. Je t'ai dit de rester ici, et au lieu de ça, tu es sortie au beau milieu de la tempête et tu as failli te faire tuer !

\- Sansa était dans sa cabine et ça ne l'a pas épargnée.

Jaime sentait la rage lui couler dans les veines. Au début, il n'avait été que terrifié, puis pris par les évènements. Il fallait sauver Sansa, obéir aux ordres, agir. Mais il arrivait au terme de sa patience. Plus que de la peur, c'était une véritable fureur qui l'animait.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire sur ce navire, siffla-t-il, et moins encore si c'est pour te précipiter au-devant du danger comme si tu te pensais invulnérable. Peut-être devrais-tu réellement te poser la question : veux-tu vraiment que ce maudit enfant vienne au monde, ou préfères-tu le perdre en te mettant en danger ? L'idée d'une fausse-couche te fait-elle envie à ce point ? N'as-tu pas trouvé une meilleure idée pour sortir de cette impasse ?

C'était parfaitement irrationnel, Jaime en avait conscience. Mais il ne parvenait plus à retenir le flot de mots qui se déversait hors de sa bouche. Et plus il voyait Brienne pâlir, plus il se sentait hors de lui.

\- Ta place était à la Guilde ! explosa-t-il. Tu y aurais été en sécurité, tu y aurais mené ta grossesse à terme et je n'aurais pas été obligé de subir cette panique à chaque fois que tu te serais trouvée hors de mon champ de vision ! Ce n'était déjà pas suffisant de craindre les attaques de pirates, voilà maintenant que c'est la mer elle-même qui se déchaîne conte nous, et qu'encore une fois, tu fais passer ton devoir avant ta santé ! Ne pourrais-tu pas cesser de te comporter comme une imbécile et réfléchir une seule seconde à ce qui t'entoure ? Je venais de vivre la peur de ma vie, tout ce qui importait c'est que tu sois en sécurité, et tu m'as envoyé sur le pont pour partir à la recherche de ta reine comme si de rien était !

Il acheva sa tirade à bout de souffle, à peine conscient du venin qui imprégnait ses mots. Pour autant, il n'en avait pas entièrement fini. Et il ne lui importait plus que Brienne soit pâle ou qu'elle pleure la perte de Gydeon, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Heureusement que je ne veux pas de cet enfant, cracha-t-il, car au rythme auquel tu vas, il ne viendra jamais au monde et ce sera de ta faute.

Pendant une terrible seconde, une infime portion d'éternité, le silence fut de glace. Puis les yeux de Brienne se fermèrent, son poing se crispa, et Jaime réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. La rage reflua, à nouveau remplacée par la panique.

\- Si tel est ton sentiment, je le respecte, déclara Brienne d'une voix blanche. Le message est reçu fort et clair, Jaime.

\- Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Je viens de voir la cervelle éparpillée d'un enfant qu'il y a dix ans je berçais avant qu'il ne s'endorme ! Peut-être tout cela n'est-il qu'un jeu pour toi, mais Gydeon n'a jamais fait partie d'un mensonge en ce qui me concerne.

Elle se tut, prit une très profonde inspiration. Elle tremblait.

\- Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, reprit-elle. Crois-moi, je le comprends vraiment puisque je passe moi aussi un temps considérable à m'inquiéter pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas...

\- Il me manque une main ! la coupa Jaime. Toi, c'est à peine si ton dos en mérite le nom et tu devrais rester au calme depuis des semaines ! Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois que nous serons attaqués et que tu ne pourras même pas enfiler ton armure avec ton bras ? Comptes-tu combattre en tunique ? Prouver à tout le monde que tu n'as besoin d'aucune protection ? Tu n'as plus les mêmes réflexes qu'autrefois ! Par les Sept, regarde-toi !

Sa rage était revenue, nouvelle et flamboyante, insatiable, tant qu'il vit à peine Brienne pâlir. Comment pouvait-elle les comparer tous les deux ? Elle était brûlée, meurtrie de façon irrémédiable, tremblante au moindre effort important. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter qu'elle soit du voyage. Il aurait fallu qu'il l'oblige à demeurer à la Guilde, qu'il range de son côté lady Gaelyn et lady Oldvalon, et qu'il révèle la vérité à Sansa. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait accepté que sa chevaleresse mette ainsi sa vie en péril.

_Au moins Cersei avait ça pour elle. Chaque fois qu'elle est tombée enceinte, elle voulait tellement ses enfants qu'elle a suivi toutes les recommandations possibles et imaginables. Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de faire une fausse-couche. C'est à se demander si tu veux vraiment de cet enfant._

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Brienne. Une douleur indescriptible. Et Jaime comprit avec horreur qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

Cette fois-ci, sa rage s'évanouit si brusquement et si totalement qu'il sut qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Il avait envie de se jeter à terre en se répandant en excuses. Il avait envie de supplier. Il n'y parvint pas. Il était figé, incapable de prononcer un mot. Face à lui, Brienne tremblait comme une feuille, et les larmes avaient envahi son regard.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Puis Brienne détourna enfin les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait posé la main sur la poignée quand Jaime parvint enfin à prononcer un mot.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je vais voir Sansa, répondit Brienne sans le regarder, mais sa voix était plus chevrotante que jamais. En tant qu'invité diplomatique, la cabine est à toi.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Jaime en lui saisissant le bras.

Elle fit volte-face et le repoussa d'un coup de poing si violent qu'il tituba en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Jaime la regarda claquer la porte de la cabine. Resté seul, sonné, il demeura immobile au milieu du carnage. Une bouffée de haine le prit à la gorge, mais elle n'était plus contre Brienne. Il jeta son bras droit en avant de toutes ses forces et entendit distinctement la main de bois se fracasser contre la cloison. L'attache s'enfonça profondément dans sa chair déjà malmenée et déchira à nouveau l'entaille désinfectée quelques heures plus tôt. La douleur lui parut lointaine. Il ne sentit même pas le filet de sang couler le long de son bras.

A cet instant précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le courage de se trancher la gorge.

**.**

_Leung_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Leung devait endosser plusieurs rôles à la fois après que Leth se soit trouvé incapable de le faire. Elle avait suffisamment secondé le capitaine du Brise-Tempête pour en mener l'équipage à la baguette, y compris quand il s'agissait d'anciens guildiens au visage ridé qui avaient parcouru le monde et vu bien plus que ses misérables vingt-huit années. Malgré sa jeunesse, elle jouissait d'un respect réel qui l'aidait, à cet instant, à tenir le cap. Leth était dans un état pitoyable, incapable de tenir debout plus de quelques instants, et si elle avait eu la force et le temps de le faire, elle l'aurait certainement traîné jusqu'à sa cabine pour l'y coucher de force. Au lieu de quoi, elle avait commandé à un Fitz tremblant de le soigner et de lui bander les bras et la tête, puis elle avait adossé son frère de Guilde contre l'un des mâts et avait décidé de le laisser là. Il y avait suffisamment à faire sans qu'il faille en plus se préoccuper de mener cette tête de mule au lit.

Une douzaine de guildiens écopait le pont inférieur et les couloirs. Deux autres étaient montés dans les gréements pour vérifier l'état des voiles et replier la plupart d'entre elles. A quelques mètres du Brise-Tempête, le navire royal en faisait de même. Bien que Leung doutât que ce fût le capitaine en seconde qui, armé d'un balai, y nettoie le pont. Elle-même avait pris la décision de le faire après que le corps de Gydeon ait été enveloppé d'un linge. Elle avait vu des scènes de batailles sanglantes au cours de sa vie, mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu à subir la vue d'un ami dont la cervelle se serait répandue sur le pont. Plongeant profondément en elle pour y chercher son courage et sa dureté de caractère, elle repoussa les morceaux de cervelle à la mer. L'oeil vitreux, le teint étrangement cireux pour sa peau sombre, Leth la suivait des yeux.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup perdu de guildiens aussi jeunes par le passé, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Si tu en arrives à énoncer de pareilles évidences, c'est que ta tête doit avoir été plus touchée que je ne le pensais, répliqua Leung.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Mais nous aurons tout le temps de pleurer nos morts demain au levé du soleil. Pour l'heure, il faut que nous fassions notre possible pour que le Brise-Tempête tienne une nuit de plus et que les enfants ne découvrent pas davantage d'horreur en venant sur le pont.

Elle n'accordait pas un regard à Leth, mais pouvait aisément imaginer la douleur qui lui perçait le regard. Elle ressentait la même. Il y avait toujours eu des risques, et l'existence-même de l'équipe reposait sur cette réalité. Quand ils avaient quitté la Guilde avec à leur bord davantage de guildiens que jamais, ils avaient tous su qu'il y avait de très fortes probabilités pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas tous. Mais c'était toujours une chose bien différente d'en voir la réalité sous ses yeux. De contempler les cadavres broyés par les vagues de ces frères et soeurs d'armes avec lesquels on avait grandi et combattu des années durant.

\- Il faudrait s'assurer de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, dit Leung.

Non qu'elle ait besoin d'occuper le silence, mais il lui semblait insoutenable dès l'instant où elle savait le regard de Leth braqué sur elle.

\- Ser Davos et le capitaine Martyn en pensent-ils quelque chose ? s'enquit Leth d'une voix faible.

\- Ils n'en ont pas parlé. Ils étaient tellement exsangues que j'ai préféré reporter toutes ces considérations à demain. La priorité est d'estimer les dégâts. Martyn craint pour la solidité de son mât, et il a connu plus de pertes que nous. Une fois qu'ils auront dormi quelques heures, je ferai envoyer Ahnne et les autres à bord de son navire. Ils ont grand besoin de guérisseurs supplémentaires, et ceux qui s'y trouvent déjà devront se reposer.

Elle entendit Leth bouger légèrement derrière elle. Le pont était plongé dans le silence. A l'exception des deux guildiens perchés dans les gréements, et qui s'activaient sans mot dire, il n'y avait qu'eux pour respirer sur le pont. Pour Leung qui avait toujours aimé le calme, il était curieux d'en éprouver pourtant comme une sensation de malaise. Après des jours de tempêtes sans nom, peut-être n'était-elle tout simplement plus habituée au silence. Il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose dans l'air, comme si le rugissement du vent était devenu un élément de normalité incontournable.

\- La reine a été blessée, reprit Leung. Heureusement de Brienne et Jaime ont pu la recoudre à temps. C'était un peu sommaire comme approche, mais ça lui a certainement sauvé la vie. Je lui ai envoyé Ahnne, et ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Son ministre a été durement secoué lui aussi, mais il devrait s'en remettre en quelques jours. Et ser Davos ressemble à un morceau de viande avant cuisson, mais au moins est-il vivant et fonctionnel.

Leth éclata d'un rire rauque.

\- Je rêve d'un jour où tu commanderas seule ton propre équipage et où celui-ci devra subir tes commentaires !

\- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus ! C'est bien trop de discussions stériles pour rien. De nous deux c'est toi, l'autorité tranquille. Ça me va très bien d'être la seconde. Je peux effrayer l'équipage et te laisser la gloire d'un commandement serein. Si j'avais mon propre navire, je serais le pire des tyrans. Le premier qui m'énerverait se ferait clouer au mât par les testicules, et tu ne serais même pas là pour m'en dissuader.

\- Tu n'envisages même pas la possibilité qu'une guildienne puisse t'agacer.

\- Elles ont trop peur de moi pour ça.

Il n'y avait plus rien à balayer depuis longtemps. Leung s'immobilisa. Le pont humide ne montrait plus de traces de sang ou de cervelle, mais lui renvoyait une image trop propre, trop opposée aux cadavres soigneusement cachés par des linges quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant.

C'était douloureux. Immensément douloureux.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Leth était vivant. Brienne était vivante. Ahnne l'était. Pour cette nuit, elle ne pouvait sans doute pas en demander davantage aux dieux.

**.**

_In the Heart of the Sea OST The White Whale Chant_

_Brienne_

Brienne ne devait garder aucun souvenir de la façon dont elle se retrouva appuyée à la proue du navire, le regard perdu dans l'océan. Elle tremblait tant qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, et n'y voyait plus rien avec les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Sa main crispée sur le bastingage, elle prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui labourait les entrailles avec un couteau rouillé.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que Jaime prenne peur, tôt ou tard. Il l'inspectait après chaque combat, il prenait un soin tout particulier chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Mais elle n'était pas entièrement inconsciente. Elle savait quels risques étaient envisageables, lesquels ne devaient ni ne pouvaient être pris.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le pas léger de Leung et ne réalisa que la Yi Tienne se tenait à ses côtés que quand elle sentit le tissu large de sa tunique effleurer son bras.

\- J'aurais juré t'avoir envoyé te reposer.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à dormir.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de donner des ordres sauf quand c'est pour punir des salopards de première, et pourtant, je m'y tiens, répliqua Leung. Que s'est-il passé ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Brienne ne dit rien. Elle n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de parler de Jaime à qui que ce soit. Même Podrick, qui avait pratiquement tout vécu avec elle, ne l'avait jamais entendue s'épancher. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Sans parler de l'interdit que représentait la relation elle-même. Que dire quand il n'était supposé rien exister de plus qu'une forte amitié ? La Guilde tolérait beaucoup de choses, mais Brienne n'avait pas les confidences faciles. Et Jaime n'avait pas souvent bénéficié de beaucoup de sympathie.

Leung leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Par tous les dieux du monde, Brienne, parle ou va-t'en, mais cesse de réfléchir aussi fort !

Ce n'était pas particulièrement engageant. Mais il s'agissait de Leung, après tout. Et même si une certaine forme de sens du devoir avait toujours tenu la chevaleresse éloignée des confidences les plus personnelles, elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler le déluge de sentiments douloureux qui la secouaient.

Les mots lui tombèrent des lèvres sans qu'elle y puisse rien. En quelques minutes, elle se retrouva la voix tremblante, à résumer des mois de lutte silencieuse contre le spectre de Cersei, de doute devant les décisions et indécisions de Jaime, de frustration face aux refus répétés de Selwyn d'accorder le mariage, d'angoisses d'avenir, d'imprudences, de remords, d'espoirs à peine esquissés et de disputes anodines ou terribles. Combien de temps cela prit-il ? Comment Leung, si froide et impatiente d'ordinaire, tint-elle jusqu'au récit détaillé de ce qu'il s'était dit dans la cabine ? Brienne n'en savait rien. Elle luttait déjà tellement contre l'émotion qu'elle ne parvenait plus à estimer le temps qui s'écoulait ou le monde qui l'entourait.

_Je me rends ridicule_, pensa-t-elle durant un bref moment de silence. Mais sitôt en eût-elle pris conscience qu'elle recommençait à parler, incapable de stopper le flot de mots qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Quand enfin elle eut fini, elle chercha son souffle et écrasa d'un geste brusque les larmes qui avaient réussi à se faufiler sous ses paupières. Elle savait que la maternité apportait très souvent son lot de bouleversements dans l'esprit et le corps féminin, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit qu'elle témoignait d'une faiblesse honteuse.

Leung poussa un long sifflement et s'accouda au bastingage.

\- Je ne me sens jamais aussi heureuse du célibat qu'après ce genre de confidences. Quoi ? fit-elle en croisant le regard de Brienne. Je ne prétends pas que le couple est une notion dénuée de sens et érigée en seule vue de raisons biologiques et politiques, estime-toi heureuse.

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- N'avais-tu parlé de cela à personne avant ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que je te connais un peu.

Secouant la tête, Leung chercha visiblement ses mots quelques instants, avant de lever les yeux vers la chevaleresse.

\- Veux-tu mon avis sincère ?

\- Sais-tu dire des mensonges ? répliqua Brienne.

\- Honnêtement, je n'étais pas non plus favorable à ce que tu embarques. J'ai vu des femmes faire des chutes ridicules et perdre leur enfant sans comprendre pourquoi elles avaient fait une fausse couche alors que d'autres chutaient de cheval à six mois de grossesse et ne subissaient aucune conséquence. Quand j'ai su que nous partirions pour Lancehélion, j'ai compté parmi ceux qui voulaient que tu restes à la Guilde.

\- Ne pourriez-vous, pour une fois, cessez de m'infantiliser de la sorte ? Ne croyez-vous pas que je sois au fait des risques que je prend ?

\- Crois-moi, nous le sommes, assena Leung d'un ton dur. Le récit de tes exploits a autant fait grandir notre respect pour toi qu'il nous a terrifié. Sans parler du fait que je te connais, ma soeur. J'ai grandi avec toi. Tu es intransigeante envers toi-même plus qu'envers n'importe qui d'autres. Tu t'es précipitée dans une ville en pleine destruction et sous le feu d'un dragon par amour, en renonçant à un serment qui avait guidé ta vie des années durant et t'avait fait voyager pratiquement d'un point à l'autre de Westeros. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela a dû te coûter de quitter ta Dame. Mais si tu es parvenue à faire cela, je suis certaine que tu n'hésiterais pas un seul instant, enceinte ou grièvement blessée, à te précipiter au secours de Jaime s'il se trouvait en difficulté.

Brienne ne répondit pas. Elle se mordait si violement la langue qu'elle était certaine de finir par goûter son propre sang.

\- Tu as réussi l'exploit de te trouver un homme aussi borné que toi, reprit Leung. Bon, il a l'air encore plus idiot, donc cela te laisse l'avantage. Mais sois honnête, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je crois que le monde pourrait s'effondrer et vous pourriez vous vider de votre sang que vous feriez toujours en sorte de vous protéger l'un l'autre.

La Yi Tienne fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à le dire, mais soit : c'est presque assez beau pour ne pas être à gerber.

En langage « Leung », c'était certainement l'un des compliments les plus profonds et les plus touchants qui soient. Brienne avait longuement guetté le jour où sa jeune soeur ne serait plus révoltée par les épanchements des uns et des autres, en vain. De ses toutes premières années d'esclavage et de drame, Leung avait conservé un tempérament dur comme du granit et une difficulté profonde à s'épancher. Les mœurs de la Guilde étaient bien plus libres qu'ailleurs, et Brienne était certaine que la Yi Tienne avait déjà connu des hommes. Mais pas une fois elle n'avait semblé éprouver pour quiconque un élan amoureux ou amical assez fort pour ébranler son monde. Elle aimait et respectait les guildiens, et aurait donné sa vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux pas dévouement à leur ordre, mais il n'y avait guère que Leth, Brienne, leurs tantes et Naath Aranoth, autrefois, pour réussir à éveiller une lueur de protection sans limite dans le regard de Leung.

Brienne sentit confusément que si sa soeur s'était trouvée dans une situation analogue à la sienne, si elle avait dû voir l'un des guildiens partir à l'autre bout du monde vers une mort certaine, elle aurait respecté son choix et fait son deuil en silence. Mais s'il s'était s'agit de l'un de ses proches, elle se serait immédiatement jetée sur les routes pour le rattraper.

En un sens, elle comprenait certainement mieux ce qui avait jeté Brienne sur la route de Port-Réal que la plupart des guildiens.

\- Il doit être mort de peur, insista Leung. A chaque fois que tu prends ton épée, à chaque fois qu'on se reçoit une vague, ou qu'on aperçoit un navire pirate. Il doit penser sans arrêt à ce que tu pourrais perdre avec un coup porté au mauvais endroit, ou même au fait que tu pourrais y laisser la vie avec un mauvais concours de circonstances.

\- Cela n'excuse pas tout, souffla Brienne.

Ce qu'il avait craché à propos du bébé, de la fausse couche et de Cersei la brûlait de l'intérieur et lui donnait l'impression de se déchirer en deux. Ce n'était pas seulement la rage ou le venin qu'il avait insufflé à ses mots, c'était leur spontanéité. La façon dont tout, toujours, les ramenait à Cersei.

Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait jamais moyen de lui échapper tout à fait. Peut-être que son spectre continuerait à les hanter pour le restant de leur vie et que Brienne devrait tout ce temps subir une comparaison silencieuse et systématique, avec la certitude qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à surclasser Cersei Lannister dans la plupart des domaines.

\- Cela n'excuse pas tout, répéta-t-elle en sentant sa voix se briser.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. D'ailleurs, si tu veux que je le plante en haut du mât comme épouvantail, ça peut se faire.

Malgré elle, Brienne sentit un infime sourire lui rehausser le coin des lèvres. Leung lui prit la main avec une douceur étonnante.

\- Essaie simplement de te rappeler qu'on est nombreux sur ce bateau à s'inquiéter pour toi et qu'il doit certainement se faire des cheveux blancs plus que nous tous.

\- Crois-tu... crois-tu que je puisse faire...

\- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste. Mais tu connais les signes, n'est-ce pas ? Des douleurs vives, des saignements... Tant que tu n'auras pas manifesté le moindre symptôme, oublie ça, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas eu de choc au ventre, ni même dans le dos. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une épaule démise et un poignet cassé te feraient faire une fausse couche, quand bien même ils auraient été induits par une chute de quinze mètres et une vague scélérate.

Brienne baissa enfin les yeux vers sa soeur yi tienne. Leung avait le visage sale, couvert de sueur et de sel, et des cernes creusaient ses yeux, mais son regard était alerte et sa poigne ferme.

\- Va te reposer, Brienne. Je commande pour cette nuit, et c'est un ordre. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, fais-moi appeler. Je peux même prévenir Ahnne de se tenir prête, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

\- Cela ira, dit la chevaleresse d'une voix tremblante.

\- Uniquement si je dis que cela va, trancha Leung. Maintenant va t'allonger, et si ton satané chevalier fait des siennes, promets-lui qu'il sera le premier exemple de mon autorité suprême.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

La Yi Tienne esquissa un sourire carnassier.

\- C'est-à-dire que je me ferai une joie de lui clouer les testicules au mât.

La menace de Leung parvint à lui arracher un infime instant de bonne humeur tandis qu'elle retournait à sa cabine, mais à l'instant où elle passa la porte, la douleur revint, annihilant tout le reste. Jaime s'était replié sur un côté du lit. Sa main de bois reposait par terre, à côté d'une bouteille d'alcool mal refermée. Il lui tournait le dos. Brienne hésita. Peut-être ne dormait-il pas encore. Peut-être pouvait-elle tenter de parler.

Mais la douleur coupa le souffle à nouveau. Luttant contre les larmes, elle traversa la cabine, trouva la bassine qu'elle utilisait chaque nuit, la disposa au sol et s'assit près d'elle. Sa main retomba ensuite contre son ventre dans un geste machinal. Elle pouvait à peine sentir la forme de son bébé à travers les couches de vêtements. Peut-être d'ailleurs était-ce encore impossible et son esprit lui jouait-il des tours depuis le début en lui faisant croire que l'enfant était là, déjà palpable. Il n'avait, après tout, pas encore trois mois.

_Heureusement que je ne veux pas de cet enfant, car au rythme où tu vas, il ne verra jamais le jour. _

Ses doigts se crispèrent, et elle se mordit la langue. Elle n'avait pas pensé au bébé. Pas une seule fois durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé sur le pont, puis pendue à sa corde de vie et au chevet de Sansa, elle ne s'était inquiétée du bébé.

_Au moins Cersei avait-elle ça pour elle. _

Sa vue se brouilla et Brienne ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais réellement haïe Cersei, mais elle avait l'impression que les accusations de Jaime la déchiraient de l'intérieur. Si elles n'avaient été que le fruit de sa colère, la chevaleresse aurait probablement pu les encaisser, mais un fond de vérité lui serrait la gorge.

Cersei Lannister avait tenu à ses enfants. C'était certainement la seule et unique chose qui avait compensé sa personnalité et ses crimes. Elle avait aimé ses enfants plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait été une meilleure mère qu'elle. Après tout, quel genre de femme se serait si peu soucié de son enfant à naître ?

Brienne s'adossa au mur, la respiration tremblante. Elle adressa une prière silencieuse à la Mère et au Ferrant, auquel elle s'était identifiée toute sa vie pour la protection qu'il offrait à tous ceux qui se donnaient dans leur tâche. Jamais elle n'avait prétendu pouvoir prier le Guerrier, car il n'accordait sa protection et sa bénédiction qu'aux soldats et aux chevaliers. Même après son adoubement, elle avait continué à prier le Ferrant. Lui, peut-être, saurait l'entendre. Plus sans doute que la Mère, qui n'approuverait certainement pas le comportement qu'elle avait manifesté jusqu'ici.

_Faites que je n'ai pas perdu l'enfant. Je vous en prie, faites que je ne l'ai pas perdu. _

**.**

_Jaime_

Après deux longues semaines de voyage épuisant, de vagues insurmontables qui se brisaient contre la coque et faisaient presque chavirer les navires, la vague scélérate avait laissé les navigateurs exsangues.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, la mer fut d'huile, et le soleil de plomb, effrayant. Les vêtements séchèrent vite, mais l'inquiétude ne cessa de grimper parmi l'équipage. On ne prit pas le temps de pleurer les disparus qui avaient basculés par-dessus le bastingage. Les rites habituels ne se prêtaient pas à l'urgence de la situation. Jaime ignorait totalement de quelle manière le navire royal faisait son deuil, mais à bord du _Brise-Tempête_, les choses semblèrent expédiées à la va-vite dans le dégoût général.

La gorge nouée et l'air solennel, Leth présida au dernier voyage de Gydeon et des autres guildiens qui avaient perdu la vie pendant la tempête. On noua un linge pâle autour d'eux, brodé de l'emblème de la Guilde, un arbre ployant dans la tempête, et après une courte cérémonie de recueillement, l'énonciation brève de leurs faits d'armes et du frère ou de la soeur qu'ils avaient été, les guildiens les saluèrent poing sur le cœur et s'inclinèrent, et on les jeta simplement par-dessus le bastingage. Jaime regarda le corps voilé de Gydeon plonger lentement dans l'eau turquoise. Quand Leth mit fin à l'instant, le chevalier réalisa que Brienne avait les yeux rouges. Gydeon avait été un de ces enfants de la Guilde qu'elle avait connus et contribué à élever quand ils avaient été recueillis, des années plus tôt. Sa mort l'affectait plus que ne l'aurait fait une autre.

_Au moins n'est-ce pas Ahnne,_ avait songé Jaime.

Il aurait aimé croire que sa sollicitude pour la jeune fille n'était que le fruit de sa sympathie pour elle, mais à la vérité, il n'aurait su que faire si la seule guérisseuse à même de prendre soin de Brienne avait disparu en mer.

Jaime aurait voulu dire des mots réconfortants pour apaiser la peine de la chevaleresse, mais il n'y en avait pas. Au lieu de quoi, il lui pressa les doigts quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se dégage d'un geste sec. La mort dans l'âme, il renonça à parler et plus encore à la convaincre de se reposer. Il y avait fort à faire, de toute façon. Il fallait écoper, réparer, inventorier les vivres qui n'avaient pas pris l'eau, ramer. Même avec un bras en moins, Brienne avait le moyen de se rendre utile et Jaime n'avait pas l'intention de l'empêcher de se distraire, tant qu'elle demeurait raisonnable.

Il se voyait mal lui interdire quoi que ce fût, d'ailleurs. Il avait compris en se réveillant au matin que les choses ne reprendraient pas leur cours normal comme c'était souvent le cas après une de leurs disputes. Ils avaient été trop loin cette fois-ci. Lui avait été trop loin. Quand il avait découvert la chevaleresse endormie à même le sol, contre le mur du fond, près d'une bassine vide, il avait eu le sentiment de recevoir un coup de poing. Le soleil perçait déjà par la fenêtre et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force et la discrétion nécessaires pour porter Brienne au lit sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Il avait voulu la toucher, mais même dans son sommeil, elle s'était écartée à son approche. La mort dans l'âme, il s'était contenté de disposer une couverture sur elle et de la laisser le temps d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner frugal. A son retour, elle s'était réveillée, levée, avait même partiellement rangée la cabine et l'avait ignoré en passant près de lui pour aller se restaurer. Jaime ne chercha même pas à la suivre. Il savait déjà qu'il n'en retirerait rien de bon. Il désinfecta à nouveau son moignon, et la douleur lui parut méritée, comme lorsqu'il avait procédé au nettoyage de la plaie avant de se coucher. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le bandage changée (et noué avec maladresse), qu'il gagna le pont supérieur et assista à la cérémonie mortuaire.

Une fois celle-ci terminée, comme il était hors de question d'imposer à Brienne une tâche trop physique, on l'envoya faire l'inventaire de la nourriture. Jaime la suivit docilement et, une demi-journée durant, ils firent le tour de tous les sacs, de tous les tonneaux, de tous les pots en verre et en terre que la tempête n'avait pas jetés par-dessus bord. Parfois, Brienne s'interrompait en plein milieu de son compte et son regard se voilait, mais quand Jaime tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle secouait la tête et se repliait sur elle-même. Elle ne lui accorda d'ailleurs pas un mot et à peine plus d'un regard.

A plusieurs reprises, le chevalier faillit lui demander si elle était préoccupée par la mort de Gydeon, par leur dispute ou par autre chose. Mais chaque fois qu'il voulut aborder le sujet, il se heurta à un mur et renonça. Pour autant, il ressentit une douleur lancinante au cœur quand il réalisa que Brienne esquivait sa main chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'étreindre.

Malheureusement, sur le plan objectif, l'état de Brienne constituait l'une des choses les moins préoccupantes. A présent que le vent était tombé, les voyageurs se découvraient hors de vue de la terre, et si les connaissances de Davos, de Leth et du capitaine Martyn étaient suffisantes pour assurer tout un chacun qu'on retrouve tôt ou tard le chemin de la terre, le temps filait. Une partie des vivres embarqués à bord avait été détrempée par les vagues successives qui avaient envahi les cabines et les couloirs, et près de la moitié des réserves faites avant le départ était inutilisable. Le vaisseau du capitaine Martyn n'avait guère eu plus de chance, et Leung et lui passèrent de longues minutes à calculer le rationnement nécessaire pour que leurs réserves tiennent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné la côte.

Bien sûr, les guildiens les plus jeunes ou les plus éprouvés obtinrent un peu plus de vivres, au détriment des plus mûrs et des biens portants. Durant le déjeuner, d'une ambiance lugubre, Jaime poussa la moitié de sa viande (coupée par Leth, puisque Brienne en aurait été incapable même si elle l'avait voulu) vers la chevaleresse. Celle-ci l'ignora durant plusieurs minutes avant de l'attaquer du bout des lèvres. Si Jaime avait espéré que cela améliore la situation, il n'en fût rien.

Après un repas frugal, il fallut à nouveau écoper, balayer, réparer, ranger. On prépara les rameurs, et tous les guildiens qui étaient en capacité de se plier à l'exercice s'y firent. Sansa exigea d'être portée sur la poupe du navire, à l'air libre, afin de profiter du soleil et de voir par ses yeux et en pleine lumière le résultat des tempêtes. Varys l'accompagna. Conscient, il était aussi livide et fermait fréquemment les yeux. Naoko, qui paraissait s'être attribuée le rôle de guérisseuse attitrée, le renvoya d'ailleurs bien vite à l'ombre de sa cabine. Rien, en revanche, ne put convaincre Sansa d'en faire autant. Installée sur une chaise, sa jambe reposant sur une autre, elle passa l'après-midi à observer les deux navires qui fendaient péniblement l'eau calme. Leung, Leth et Davos avaient estimé la distance qui les séparait de la côte et discuté avec le capitaine Martyn de la direction à prendre. Il paraissait plus nécessaire de rallier la terre au plus vite plutôt que de ne faire route que vers Lancehélion. Il faudrait sans doute faire halte avant pour ravitailler les navires.

La nuit venue, tandis que les rameurs se relayaient, Jaime resta sans mot dire avec Leung et Brienne, à quelques pas de Leth qui scrutait les étoiles. Les deux chevaliers n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot depuis la veille, mais Jaime aurait été incapable de s'éloigner même si on lui avait affirmé qu'il perdrait sa deuxième main à rester si près de la guerrière. Pour quelle raison tolérait-elle sa présence si près d'elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas souffrir de le regarder dans les yeux, il n'en savait rien. Mais il voulait croire que cela voulait dire que tout n'était pas entièrement perdu. En attendant, il reportait son attention sur la mer d'huile qui les narguait, et sur le ciel étoilé, dépourvu de nuage, qui ne soufflait d'aucun vent.

Jaime n'avait jamais eu le pied marin. Depuis qu'il avait pris l'habitude de naviguer avec les guildiens, il s'en remettait entièrement à eux et estimait n'avoir jamais eu à le regretter. Mais il n'avait jamais, non plus, senti à ce point le poids d'un ultimatum. Le temps leur manquait et ils devaient atteindre le Sud de Westeros au plus vite. A combien s'élevaient les jours depuis lesquels Sansa avait quitté la capitale ? Près d'un mois, sans doute. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour que la situation ne dégénère entièrement et qu'il ne reste plus rien de Port-Réal et de Tyrion. Un peuple affamé pouvait tout, et surtout le pire.

\- Nous ne serons jamais à temps à Lancehélion, gémit Sansa le deuxième jour, en se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise qu'elle occupait dans le bureau du capitaine.

Jaime n'osa rien répondre. Brienne non plus. On les avait tous deux dispensé de ramer et ils ne se parlaient toujours pas, mais Davos, estimant que la reine ne devait pas rester seule, leur avait demandé d'aller la trouver pour le repas. Le bureau de Leth avait retrouvé un semblant de ressemblance avec ce qu'il avait été autrefois, avant d'être entièrement renversé sur lui-même, et lord Varys parvenait à nouveau à tenir une conversation durant plusieurs minutes sans qu'elle ne génère une terrible migraine – mais le bois paraissait comme imbibé de la tempête. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, incapables de s'adresser la parole autant que de couper leur viande, Jaime et Brienne venaient de passer dix minutes à parler l'un après l'autre dans une tentative de distraire Sansa.

\- Ce voyage était vain et destiné à l'échec, reprit la jeune reine. Jamais nous ne sauverons le peuple de Port-Réal.

\- Nous sommes trop engagés pour faire demi-tour, signala Brienne. D'après ser Davos et Leth Aranoth, nous pourrions bien n'être plus qu'à trois jours de Dorne.

\- Et alors ? Après une telle tempête et sans plus aucun vent, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions progresser. Peu importe à quel point les marins rameront, ils ne remplaceront pas la force du vent.

\- Mais même si nous arrivons trop tard, le prince de Dorne devra répondre de ses crimes, insista Brienne. Il devra répondre de la promesse qu'il n'aura pas honorée. Vous devez garder courage, majesté. Le plus terrible du voyage est derrière nous. Il n'arrive souvent pas plus d'une vague scélérate la même année, et beaucoup de marins chevronnés n'en ont jamais vues de leur vie. Ce que nous avons affronté était exceptionnel.

Cela, Jaime l'espérait bien. Il doutait de survivre à une seconde expérience de cet acabit. Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que Brienne s'en était tirée sans séquelle ou presque. Elle s'était encore endormie contre le mur, près de la bassine qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée de la nuit, et le chevalier n'avait aucun mal à voir la peur dans son regard. Mais elle n'avait pas saigné, ni manifesté de douleur particulière à l'endroit du ventre. Il voulait croire que c'était bon signe. Qu'en dehors de son bras en écharpe, elle n'avait rien.

Durant la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, Jaime avait attendu que la chevaleresse soit endormie pour se glisser à ses côtés. Il doutait de pouvoir la porter, alors il avait simplement amené une couverture dans laquelle il l'avait enroulée, et s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il avait fini par trouver le sommeil, même si cela avait été long et inconfortable. Il en avait émergé peu de temps avant Brienne, et l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux, les découvrir tous les deux contre le mur, à même le sol, ridicules. Son regard était tombé sur la bassine immaculé, et Jaime l'avait vue écraser une larme avant de se lever. Il avait essayé de la retenir, mais se tenait d'une mauvais côté. Elle n'avait même pas eu un geste à faire pour esquiver son moignon. Le cœur lourd, il l'avait regardée quitter la cabine sans un mot.

_Tu es un imbécile, Jaime_, avait-il pensé avec dégoût._ De tout ce que tu pouvais dire, il fallait que ce soit ça. Et la prochaine fois, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Renly ? Catelyn ? _

\- Peut-être devrions-nous écrire au Donjon Rouge, avança Varys, et Jaime revint à la discussion qui les occupait. Il nous reste quelques corbeaux, majesté. Lord Tyrion doit savoir que nous sommes en vie et que nous n'abandonnons pas.

\- Pour quel résultat ? répliqua Sansa. Que restera-t-il de notre peuple quand nous rentrerons enfin ? Rentrerons-nous seulement avant la fin de l'Hiver ?

_La question serait plutôt de savoir si cet Hiver aura une fin,_ songea Jaime en buvant sans envie un peu de l'eau tiède qu'on lui avait versée. _Il me semble en entendre parler depuis si longtemps que c'est comme s'il avait toujours été là._

Sansa paraissait n'avoir plus la moindre énergie. Pour autant, en insistant lourdement sur la situation d'incertitude que devait connaître Tyrion, Varys parvint à la convaincre d'écrire à la capitale. Il rédigea les lignes lui-même, puis signa la lettre de son nom et du sceau de la reine, et montra à celle-ci le court texte. Jaime n'eut pas un mot à dire pour que l'eunuque ne lui promette qu'il rassurait Tyrion dans sa missive sur le sort de tout un chacun.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, majesté, répéta Brienne comme Varys sortait pour envoyer le corbeau-messager. La chance peut encore tourner. Nous avons connu des situations bien plus désespérées encore.

\- Ah oui ? rétorqua Sansa. Et comment la chance pourrait-elle tourner ? Crois-tu vraiment que les dieux feront revivre ceux de mon peuple qui seront morts de faim parce que Dorne n'aura pas tenu ses engagements ?

Brienne se tut. La jeune reine avait bien trop de peur et de colère à exprimer pour ne pas la décharger contre la chevaleresse. Peu après, les deux chevaliers quittèrent la cabine pour laisser Sansa plongée dans ses pensées. Rien n'aurait pu l'en tirer.

Cette nuit aussi, le sommeil fut dur à trouver. Appuyé à la poupe du navire, loin des messes-basses de Davos, Leth Aranoth et de Leung, Jaime chercha les étoiles des yeux. Il avait connu quelques constellations, autrefois. Tyrion avait lourdement insisté pour les lui enseigner. Le chevalier chercha les noms des étoiles, redessina du regard le tracé des figures divines. A ses côtés, Brienne s'était postée de sorte à sembler près de lui sans pour autant le toucher. C'était proprement insupportable. Voulait-elle lui parler, le forcer à parler ? Il aurait cru que son courage naturel prendrait le dessus et qu'elle irait à la confrontation. Au lieu de cela, elle restait étrangement passive. L'idée vint à Jaime qu'il avait peut-être finalement réussi à briser quelque chose chez elle, après des années passées à la malmener parfois sans même le vouloir. Mais c'était si terrifiant qu'il repoussa la pensée au fond de son esprit. Il s'agissait de Brienne. Rien ne pouvait la briser.

\- Tu sais que je préfère quand tu m'insultes ? dit-il enfin. Au moins, je n'ai pas l'impression de faire face à un spectre.

Pendant un moment, il crut que son intervention resterait une fois de plus sans réponse, mais ce fut d'une voix rauque que la chevaleresse laissa échapper :

\- Je n'ai aucune insulte à te servir.

\- Vraiment ? Première nouvelle ! Brienne de Tarth qui n'aurait rien à me dire pour me faire fermer mon clapet, voilà qui devrait entrer dans les annales ! Sérieusement, combien de temps comptes-tu me servir ton numéro d'ignorance ?

Il aurait dû être plus clément, moins arrogant, moins empli de cette colère dormante qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. L'inquiétude le rongeait, mais ses réflexes d'antan, de lion d'or plein d'orgueil et de mépris, reprenaient le dessus.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu persisteras à vouloir me dicter ma conduite, dit Brienne d'une voix trop calme.

\- Cela t'apparaît peut-être comme une absurdité, mais je n'ai pas l'intention que tu te fasses tuer ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire partie du voyage ! N'importe quelle femme te dira que dans ta condition, tu dois te ménager si tu veux que ta grossesse arrive à terme !

Jaime se mordit la langue, mais trop tard. Le spectre de leur précédente dispute flotta entre eux.

_C'est à se demander si tu veux vraiment cet enfant !_

Avait-il véritablement dit ça ? Il se sentit soudain mal, comme s'il s'apprêtait à vomir. Et ce n'était pas bien mieux de repenser à la suite de leur dispute. La mention de Cersei lui donnait envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

\- Je suis certaine que Cersei n'a jamais fait la moindre fausse-couche, cracha Brienne. Elle, elle tenait vraiment à avoir ses enfants, pas vrai ?

Jaime secoua la tête frénétiquement. Par les Sept, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il avait envie de crier, il sentait bien sa colère toujours présente, mais dans son esprit, il revoyait leur précédente dispute, la façon dont il avait jeté ses accusations au visage de la chevaleresse. La façon dont il l'avait découverte au milieu de la nuit, recroquevillée contre la bassine où elle n'avait pas vomi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, ni maintenant, ni la première fois.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il transparaît. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas souhaité être père à ce moment-là, au moins aurais-tu misé sur le bon cheval !

Ce n'était pas la voix de Brienne, trop aigre, trop cassante. Ce n'était pas non plus son visage, déformé par un mélange de peur, de rage, de dégoût. S'il n'y avait eu que la réplique, si elle avait été prononcée par n'importe qui d'autre, il lui aurait fracassé sa main de bois dans la figure et aurait laissé libre cours à sa colère. Mais c'était Brienne, et il sentit son envie de hurler retomber tout à fait. La chevaleresse avait détourné les yeux, mais trop tardivement pour qu'il manque l'éclat des larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? La question silencieuse n'eut pas de réponse. Jaime aurait été incapable de décrire son état d'esprit depuis la fin des tempêtes. Il oscillait entre une trop grande diversité d'émotions, mais chacun lui paraissait faire la taille et le poids d'une montagne. La peur, la colère, le dégoût, l'injustice, le remord... Et ce besoin, inassouvi depuis trois jours, de balayer tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour étreindre Brienne sans qu'elle ne s'écarte comme s'il avait contracté la peste. Il avait tant passé de temps ces derniers mois à veiller sur elle et à tenter de la protéger de tout, lui-même en premier lieu, qu'il se sentait épuisé et arrivé au bout de ses capacités. L'aurait-il moins été qu'il n'aurait certainement pas laissé éclater sa colère de la sorte.

Il expira lentement, inspira profondément. Il devait réussir à endormir son tempérament d'idiot imbuvable et redevenir celui qu'il était depuis Winterfell, ou il pressentait que cette dispute aurait d'encore plus terribles conséquences qu'elle n'en avait eues jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de fausse couche, dit-il doucement.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Et en quoi cela t'importe, de toute façon ? Tu devrais être soulagé, si je perd le bébé. Tu n'en as jamais voulu, après tout.

Une infime part de Jaime se sentait prête à acquiescer. Mais même s'il n'avait effectivement jamais pu souffrir la simple idée d'avoir des enfants, il se serait certainement interdit de répondre. Parce que la main valide de Brienne tremblait contre le bastingage, et qu'elle luttait tant contre les larmes qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui creusait la poitrine avec un couteau.

Il lui prit doucement le poignet, tira légèrement dessus. A contrecœur, Brienne lui adressa un regard hanté.

_C'est à se demander si tu veux vraiment cet enfant !_

_Jaime Lannister, tu es un imbécile._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Si je dois choisir entre toi et un bébé, il peut aller brûler dans les Sept Enfers sur-le-champ. Tu es prioritaire, et tu le seras toujours. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, ou te perdre, parce que tu refuses de te ménager. Je n'ai pas voulu dire... Je veux essayer, soupira-t-il. Cette fois-ci, je veux tenter d'être père. Je me suis laissé emporter. Et Cersei n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de parler d'elle. Elle... elle n'avait que ses enfants à penser, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment, avec le fait de détenir du pouvoir et de le faire respecter. Elle savait être une reine despotique et une mère, mais elle était incapable de se préoccuper de qui que ce soit d'autre. Toi, tu es chevalier, tu tentes de protéger ta reine et le royaume, tu commandes les guildiens, tu mènes des expéditions contre des pirates, tu tiens bon entre ton père, tes tantes et ta reine, tu t'inquiètes pour eux, pour ton écuyer, pour ton frère et ta soeur de sang, pour ton frère et ta soeur de Guilde, et même pour un imbécile de chevalier manchot qui ne réfléchit pas avant de parler plus de la moitié du temps.

Un début infime de sourire étira les lèvres de Brienne, mais Jaime lui trouva des relents de tristesse insupportables.

\- Tu as des centaines de choses auxquelles tu dois penser et auxquelles tu tiens. Et c'est ce que tu es, je ne veux pas t'obliger à le nier. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que pour une fois tu ne te préoccupe que de ce qui moi, m'importe.

\- Pod ? suggéra-t-elle à mi-voix.

Jaime sourit. Son front était rendu contre celui de Brienne. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Evidemment, Pod, dit-il. Et Tyrion, si tu vas par là. Mais ce que je veux dire...

\- J'ai compris.

\- Peut-être mais je vais le dire quand même : tu meurs, je meurs.

La sentence flotta quelques secondes entre eux.

\- Alors, reprit Jaime, si tu tiens à me supporter encore quelques années, je t'en prie, fais plus attention.

Il sentit la chevaleresse hocher la tête, sans la voir. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son bras et lui presser doucement les doigts.

\- Quand je t'ai demandé d'aller sur le pont voir comment allait Leth, murmura-t-elle, moi aussi, j'étais terrifiée. Moi aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare. Mais j'ai fait le serment de protéger Sansa et je l'ai déjà rompu une fois, je ne pouvais pas simplement rester là, ou aller sur le pont et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre aille la voir. Quand la vague nous a frappés et que je t'ai senti me lâcher, puis que je me suis retrouvée pendue sur le pont inférieur, moi aussi j'ai été terrifiée. Pas pour moi. Pour toi. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, si tu allais bien. Je n'ai même pas pensé à moi ou au bébé. En fait, je n'y ai pensé que quand tu m'as parlé d'une fausse couche.

Elle déglutit, trembla une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai dit autrefois à lady Catelyn que la maternité était une forme de courage. Je ne suis pas certaine de l'avoir.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas certain d'être un manchot, rétorqua Jaime. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu as peut-être du mal à convertir ton esprit martial à une autre forme de courage, mais tu l'as forcément.

Il fut soudain certain que les larmes avaient commencé à dévaler ses joues. Il aurait aimé lui saisir la nuque, le visage, écraser les larmes à mesure qu'elles coulaient, mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore le droit. Il pressa ses doigts un peu plus fort.

\- Je sais que tu n'as qu'une main en moins alors que je ne ressemble plus qu'à peine à un être humain, reprit Brienne en luttant contre un sanglot. Et je sais bien que je ne retrouverait plus mes capacités d'autrefois. Mais je sais ce que tu ressens quand tu t'inquiètes, parce qu'il ne se passe pas une journée ou une nuit sans que je pense à ce qu'il adviendra si nous avons une fille et qu'elle ressemble à ta soeur. Ou bien si tu réalises en voyant notre enfant qu'il ne correspond pas à ce que tu espérais parce qu'il n'est pas d'elle. Et chaque fois, je me répète que tout ça est derrière nous, et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Mais il suffit que tu t'emportes pour mentionner Cersei sans même y penser.

Jaime déglutit, à nouveau nauséeux. Il aurait préféré que Brienne s'écarte de lui et lui crache au visage, qu'elle lui crie dessus, qu'elle le frappe. Au moins se serait-il laissé faire jusqu'à ce que la colère s'estompe et qu'il ait subi ce qu'il méritait. Il n'aimait pas cette résignation qui était apparue chez la chevaleresse après les évènements de Port-Réal. A Winterfell, quand elle avait cru qu'il se jouait d'elle, elle lui avait pointé son épée dans la gorge. Depuis qu'il avait traversé la moitié du monde pour Cersei, Brienne paraissait incapable de croire totalement qu'un nouveau départ soit possible.

\- Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella étaient les enfants de ma soeur. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu éprouver en les perdant, ils n'étaient pas à moi et jamais ils n'auraient pu l'être sans se faire immédiatement tuer par Robert et par le peuple. Et quand bien même, je n'en voulais pas. Je veux être le père de tes enfants. Et ils nous ressembleront, à nous, pas à elle. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.

Jaime hésita à rouvrir les yeux, mais pour dévisager Brienne il aurait dû s'écarter, et elle était si pleinement appuyée contre lui, front contre front, qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

\- Je ne fais plus de cauchemar. Je ne l'entends plus ni ne la voie plus nulle part. Je suis avec toi. Si Sansa ne peut nous marier, alors je séquestrerai un septon dornien dès notre arrivée et je le contraindrai à régler le problème, peu importe ce qu'en dira ton père. On se fout de la loyauté, Brienne. Aujourd'hui, demain, et jusqu'à la fin de ma stupide vie. Et si jamais tu fais vraiment une fausse couche, ce ne sera pas ta faute. Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête et fracasse-moi le crâne la prochaine fois que je fais mine de la penser, d'accord ? Je suis le plus idiot des Lannister et je suis encore plus incapable de réfléchir quand j'ai peur. Ecoute-moi quand je te raconte des plaisanteries douteuses et des récits de guerre, mais ignore-moi le reste du temps.

\- Mais si jamais je perd le bébé...

\- On aura d'autres occasions, la coupa Jaime. A tous les coups, le thé de lune s'est fait la malle avec la vague scélérate, et je nous fais confiance pour continuer à nous montrer toujours plus imprudents.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il sut que le sourire de Brienne était humide de larmes. Il ouvrit encore la bouche, prêt à ajouter une autre plaisanterie douteuse, mais des lèvres hésitantes se pressèrent contre les siennes et il abandonna. Le baiser était fragile, tremblant. Il aurait suffi d'un mot pour détruire tout ce qu'il représentait. La mention de Cersei, une nouvelle crise de rage, une accusation. Avec précaution, le chevalier relâcha la main de Brienne pour lui saisir le visage. Il lui sembla sentir un frémissement le long de la peau. Du pouce, il écrasa une larme.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Brienne en s'écartant juste assez pour que leurs bouches se frôlent. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes... C'est la dernière mission que je mènerai avant d'accoucher, je te le promet.

\- Je sais.

Et pour s'assurer qu'elle se taise, Jaime l'embrassa à nouveau, doucement, et passa son bras estropié autour d'elle en veillant à ne pas cogner ses propres blessures.

\- Fais plus attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ça, et de me pardonner. S'il te plaît.

La poigne qui se referma sur lui pour l'étreindre presque violement constitua une réponse à elle seule. Jaime enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de la chevaleresse avec soulagement. Cela n'avait duré que deux jours et deux nuits, mais ce simple geste lui avait presque autant manqué que tout le reste.

\- Je crois, murmura Brienne, que j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'imprudence.

\- Voilà qui tombe bien, soupira Jaime. Je crois que moi aussi.

**.**

_Kings and Queens, OST Tolkien, par Thomas Newman_

_Leth_

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, malheureusement, des observations qu'avaient pu faire les marins. Profitant de la mer d'huile, les guildiens avaient dressé des ponts de fortune entre les deux navires pour passer de l'un à l'autre et s'enquérir autant de l'état des hommes que de celui des vivres, mais après plus d'une heure de débat et de conjonctures sur le pont, Leth ne pouvait pas affirmer être bien plus avancé. Tout au plus avait-il discrètement observé du coin de l'oeil la réconciliation évidente entre Brienne et ser Jaime, et les avait-il vus s'esquiver en direction de leur cabine, mais ce n'était pas de savoir les deux chevaliers en bonne entente qui allait ramener son navire sur le droit chemin.

Las de contempler les étoiles, qu'il aimait pourtant presque autant que la mer elle-même, Leth laissa ses instruments à Leung et à Davos. Il n'avait pas manqué, durant la journée, la mauvaise humeur de la reine qui allait en s'accentuant. Bien qu'il ne se trouva pas être le plus diplomate des guildiens, il s'estimait mieux qualifié que Leung pour traiter avec une jeune reine rendue à l'impuissance. Sans doute sa soeur lui aurait-elle fait remarquer, s'il s'en était ouvert à elle, qu'il était aisé d'être plus diplomate qu'elle, mais Leth avait besoin d'une certaine forme d'encouragement. Il avait bien remarqué l'échec de Brienne à rassurer sa reine.

Ce fut sans beaucoup d'hésitation qu'il gagna la cabine où Sansa s'était installée. Varys avait regagné la cabine qu'il occupait depuis le départ de Tarth. Quand Leth frappa à la porte et se vit inviter à entrer, il découvrit la reine vêtue et assise sur son lit, sa jambe blessée étirée devant elle. Elle lisait un ouvrage aux pages à peine séchées par le soleil.

\- Capitaine Aranoth, le salua-t-elle. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien de nouveau, je le crains. Me permettez-vous d'entrer un instant ?

Sansa acquiesça et Leth se glissa dans la cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ma visite vous paraîtra peut-être cavalière, dit-il en prenant la posture d'attente guildienne typique, d'autant que je n'ai malheureusement pas de grandes nouvelles à vous apprendre. Selon nos estimations, et si nous parvenons à ramer comme nous l'avons fait ces derniers jours, nous pourrions gagner la terre dans une huitaine. Il ne nous apparaît pas que nous fussions plus éloignés que cela des côtes westerosi.

\- Mais comme vous le dites, il s'agit là d'une estimation qui ne prend pas en compte la soif et la fatigue des membres d'équipage alors que nous leur imposons un rationnement strict, dit Sansa d'un ton lugubre.

Leth se retint de sourire. Il n'y avait certainement pas matière à se réjouir, mais il sentait se tendre vers lui une perche inespérée.

\- Voilà la raison de ma présence. Je sais que vous redoutez que nous n'arrivions trop tard à Dorne pour porter secours à votre peuple, et je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ce soir ne vous convaincra de notre réussite. Mais j'ai trop souvent ces jours-ci entendu vos doutes et vos remords au sujet d'effectuer le trajet par la voie maritime.

La reine se tendit légèrement, délaissa la lecture au papier froissée.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il vous en aurait coûté de prendre par le chemin des terres ? reprit Leth. Sans doute bien plus d'hommes et de matériel. Il est aisé de planifier des embuscades dans les montagnes qui forment la frontière dornienne. Vous auriez pu les atteindre, mais non sans que votre voyage ne soit connu de tous et ne permette aux brigands de grands chemins, aux mercenaires ou même à l'armée Martell de vous tendre un piège. J'ai conscience qu'il ne semble pas évident aujourd'hui que vous ayez fait le meilleur choix, mais croyez-moi majesté, il n'y en avait pas d'autres.

Sansa le dévisagea sans mot dire, mais Leth n'avait que trop fréquenté Brienne et Leung pour voir çà et là les fissures fendre le masque. La reine Sansa n'était finalement qu'une très jeune femme qui avait endossé une responsabilité écrasante et menait sa charge de son mieux, en se fustigeant de ne pas réussir à accomplir de miracle. C'était un constat étrangement familier.

\- Vous avez des marins bons et des soldats de valeur, reprit-il. Et les guildiens comptent parmi les meilleurs navigateurs de Westeros. Nous prendre par surprise en mer est impossible. S'il n'y avait eu la tempête, nous serions déjà à Lancehélion depuis longtemps. Mais rien ne dit que vous n'auriez pas été tous tués sur terre sous les coups du gel ou de la neige. Pour que nous subissions de tels ouragans en pleine mer, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il s'est abattu sur la terre. Il n'était pas de solution miraculeuse.

Le silence retomba, et pendant plusieurs secondes, Leth craignit que les fissures dans le masque de la reine ne le fassent totalement s'effondrer. Mais elle déglutit et se reprit, tant bien que mal. Elle hocha la tête, sans que Leth ne sache si c'était une façon silencieuse de lui dire qu'elle avait entendu ses paroles, qu'elle le remerciait, ou encore qu'elle lui demandait de la laisser.

\- La charge de tout un royaume est parfois une chose écrasante, dit alors Sansa du bout des lèvres.

\- Je n'ose imaginer à quel point, majesté. Mais si vous me le permettez, vous semblez faire au mieux au vu des circonstances.

\- Deux semaines en mer vous auraient-elles induites à ce point en erreur ? s'exclama Sansa avec un rire triste. Vous ne m'avez guère vue gouverner.

\- Certes non, mais ser Brienne n'a pas manqué de me tenir informé de la politique westerosi que vous teniez quand elle en recevait les nouvelles. Je vous ai écouté parler avec vos amis et ministres, aussi bien en mer qu'à la Guilde, et j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous entreteniez avec mes tantes. Elles sont d'excellents juges.

Il esquissa un sourire et constata avec surprise que la jeune reine le lui renvoyait. Voilà qui était mieux. La morosité lui creusait le visage et vieillissait prématurément sa beauté froide.

\- Merci, souffla Sansa. J'ignore ce que nous aurions fait sans votre aide. Si je vous ai donné une idée conquérante quand je me suis présentée à la Guilde, sachez que je ne me permettrai pas de vous annexer. Vous êtes trop honorables pour cela.

\- A votre place, je craindrai davantage la colère des Dames de la Guilde que notre sens de l'honneur.

Sur un dernier sourire, Leth passa la porte de la cabine avec un salut guildien et laissa la reine à sa solitude.

**.**

_Ori and the Blind Forest Orchestral Suite par Laura Platt_

_Jaime_

La cabine se referma sur eux et Jaime verrouilla la porte d'un tour de clef. Il n'y avait que trois cabines sur le navire pour posséder une porte close, et il n'était pas mécontent d'occuper l'une d'entre elles.

Il avait lâché Brienne le temps de verrouiller la porte, et quand il se tourna vers elle, il vit un restant d'hésitation dans son regard. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas présenter le même. Il lui semblait que l'émotion lui nouait la gorge.

Les gestes étaient connus, depuis le temps, mais il fallut bien procéder à quelques ajustements nécessaires. Ôter délicatement l'écharpe qui maintenait le bras gauche de Brienne pour l'aider à s'extraire de sa tunique et, comme l'étoffe échouait au pied du lit, repasser le bras blessé dans l'écharpe afin de soulager l'épaule.

\- Deux chevaliers, et à peine deux mains valides, soupira Jaime en secouant la tête. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé aussi affligeant.

\- Le drame de fréquenter la plèbe, je suppose, dit Brienne avec un léger sourire hésitant. Au moins avons-nous une main droite et une main gauche.

\- Au moins, oui.

Un sourire, un peu moins hésitant cette fois-ci. Du bout des doigt, la chevaleresse repoussa les mèches brunes parsemées de gris qui étaient tombées devant les yeux de Jaime. Puis sa main descendit et attrapa les attaches simplistes de sa tunique. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait été nouée convenablement. Brienne aussi un sourcil interrogateur, et Jaime brandit son moignon en réponse. D'ordinaire, il ne portait des vêtements attachés de cette manière que quand il pouvait compter sur de l'aide.

Il ne fut pas plus difficile de se dévêtir cette fois-ci qu'il n'avait été difficile de recoudre la plaie de Sansa. Ne pas se cogner l'un à l'autre et ménager le maigre espace qu'ils avaient le fut à peine plus. Alors que Brienne se défaisait de ses bottes, il se pencha dans son dos et, profitant qu'elle ne put l'esquiver, embrassa doucement la large cicatrice laissée par l'épieu de ser Valcor. La chevaleresse frissonna.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je gagne, répondit simplement Jaime.

Et pour en être bien certain, il passa son bras estropié autour d'elle et l'obligea à s'allonger.

\- Qui a dit que tu avais gagné ?

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la ligne de sa hanche, et Jaime frémit de la tête aux pieds.

\- Moi.

\- Et pourquoi aurais-tu raison ?

\- Parce que je gagne toujours.

C'était assez inexact et parfaitement vantard, mais pour une fois, Jaime avait le sentiment de détenir l'avantage. Ils n'avaient peut-être qu'une seule main valide chacun, mais lui pouvait compter sur un deuxième bras. Une fois qu'il eût saisi le poignet de Brienne et qu'il l'eût plaqué contre l'oreiller, au-dessus de sa tête, il n'eut plus qu'à peser contre de tout le poids de son bras estropié. Bien sûr, en se démenant un peu, la chevaleresse aurait certainement pu se défaire de lui, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'essayer. Sa main s'était déjà faufilée sous le tissu lâche du pantalon défait. Les frissons se muèrent en sursaut sous les caresses, tantôt légères tantôt appuyées. Brienne tentait toujours de soustraire son poignet au moignon de Jaime, mais comme elle y parvenait, il se tordit le cou pour embrasser le creux doux entre les seins, et son souffle se bloqua l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde amplement suffisante pour enfouir les doigts dans les chairs brûlantes et saisir un sein en bouche.

Il se voyait déjà triomphant quand Brienne parvint à libérer sa main et la plongea entre eux. Jaime se redressa à contrecœur, prêt à se battre à nouveau pour ne pas perdre du terrain, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Défaisant l'attache du pantalon du chevalier, la main s'était glissée le long de la hanche et enfoncée dans une chaleur déjà dressée. Jaime frissonna, donna une poussée du poignet. Il chancela, se rattrapa en s'appuyant sur son avant-bras. Il avait senti poindre l'envie à l'instant où la porte s'était refermée, et maintenant qu'il était tenu et caressé de la sorte, il ne donnait pas cher de son endurance.

Brienne chercha ses lèvres, les trouva. Etouffa un gémissement qu'il n'était pas parvenu à contenir. Se calquant sur les mouvements de poignet qu'il imprimait lui-même, elle se montrait lente mais appuyée. Un pan de l'esprit de Jaime songea qu'elle démontrait plus de maîtrise que d'ordinaire. A moins que ce ne fut lui qui ne s'en sortît pas aussi bien.

\- Sûr de gagner ? murmura Brienne.

Elle ruisselait, mais ce fut lui qui poussa un gémissement.

\- Certain, hoqueta-t-il.

Il chercha son regard, aperçut la fine pellicule de sueur qui se formait sur son front, vit son sourire moqueur. Sourire qui se figea sous un nouveau mouvement de poignet, une inflexion plus profonde.

\- Je demande à voir, souffla Brienne.

Elle vit.

Lui aussi.

Quand ils se laissèrent définitivement retomber sur les couvertures, un long moment plus tard, Jaime n'avait plus le moindre souffle ni la moindre force, et aurait été incapable de dire qui avait triomphé de qui. En dépit de l'épaule et de bras fragilisés de la chevaleresse, ils étaient tant parvenus à mettre à profit le lit effeuillé et la peau humide de sueur que Jaime sentait déjà son esprit dériver, engourdi de sommeil. Il étira son bras estropié pour ramener les couvertures sur eux, se mit sur le flanc, un bras en travers de Brienne, dont le souffle se calmait lentement, et cala sa tête contre la sienne.

Il faudrait qu'il songe à laver les draps. Il faudrait qu'il songe à aérer.

Déjà enfoncé dans les songes, il faillit ne pas entendre le murmure qui se faufila contre sa peau.

\- On se fout de la loyauté.

Il voulut répondre « On se fout de la loyauté ». Sa bouche molle ne parvint pas à articuler les mots comme elle l'aurait dû, mais il sentit une main s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, et il perdit le fil.

**.**

Jaime dormait d'un sommeil profond, enroulé autour de Brienne, quand le vent se leva enfin.

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut que de timides brises, mais en quelques instants, elles se muèrent en bourrasques qui ébranlèrent les deux bateaux. Les voiles, qui pendaient comme des morts au bout de leurs mâts, se gonflèrent si brutalement que les navires ruèrent en avant. La plupart des voyageurs fut réveillée brusquement, et Jaime eut un sursaut en se cramponnant à Brienne. Hagard, il se redressa sans comprendre, au moment même où Lao Jan passait dans le couloir en hurlant de joie en deux langues différentes.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard, puis sautèrent du lit. Ils ne firent même pas l'effort de se vêtir convenablement, et enfilèrent leurs vêtements si rapidement que Jaime fut certain d'avoir passé sa tunique à l'envers.

Ils se précipitèrent sur le pont, pieds nus, pour y retrouver tout ce que le _Brise-Tempête_ comptait d'équipage capable de marcher. Des dizaines de guildiens échevelés, le visage encore froissé par le sommeil mais les cheveux balayés par le vent contemplait le ciel parsemé de nuages clairs et les voiles attachées qui frémissaient. Leung passa près d'eux en courant et en criant des ordres en yi tiens dont Jaime ne comprenait pas le moindre mot.

\- Tout le monde à son poste ! hurla Leth en retroussant les manches de sa tunique de nuit. Affalez les basses voiles ! Hissez les voiles du perroquet ! Allez, allez, allez !

Un concert de cris joyeux lui répondit et la foule se précipita sur les gréements.

Les deux chevaliers se déportèrent sur le côté pour ne pas les gêner et contemplèrent la voûte étoilée sous laquelle les voiles se gonflaient peu à peu. Au milieu des gréements, Ahnne et Akharoh dépliaient les plus hautes voiles.

Jaime sentit un sourire immense lui fendre le visage.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu**. C'est un peu intimiste par moment (peut-être un peu trop, mais vous aviez fait valoir que vous vouliez tout de même que l'intrigue reste concentrée sur Jaime et Brienne), mais je voulais essayer d'explorer un peu le rapport des personnages avec la grossesse et ses conséquences.

**J'avais aussi envie de m'attarder **un peu sur Leth et Leung, essayer de les développer un peu plus séparément. Je voulais essayer d'esquisser un rapport fraternel entre Leung et Brienne, je les avais un peu laissées de côté jusqu'à présent pour me concentrer sur Leth.

**Concernant les morts,** donc, comme vous vous en doutiez, il y en a eu. Le contraire aurait été impossible, mais je ne veux pas (encore...) me séparer de personnages trop importants. Je le dis et je le répète, tous ne survivront pas à la fic. GOT fait rarement dans les fins heureuses pour tout le monde.

**Le conte des Tougris** mentionné dans le flash-back n'est pas de moi, mais je me suis permis d'en piquer les premières lignes au podcast _Il était quelques fois _de Margaud Liseuse, une booktubeuse dont je suis les vidéos, car je l'appréciais bien et que je voulais un début de conte qui ne ressemble pas trop à ceux dont on a l'habitude.

**Dans un tout autre registre,** je note depuis deux-trois chapitres une baisse de fréquentation de la fic. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la période (beaucoup d'entre vous ont certainement dû passer des examens de fin d'année dans des conditions inhabituelles), mais c'est assez déroutant. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter que tout se passe bien et espérer que mon histoire ne vous lasse pas.

Je tente de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu. **A priori, le chapitre suivant sera posté le 15 ou le 16 Juillet**, et j'aimerais que le suivant le soit le 30, donc on part sur un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi ou le jeudi pour le moment. J'ai presque rattrapé mon retard induit par la perte de mes données, et si on table sur des chapitres de 20-25 pages, je pense pouvoir m'y tenir.

Comme promis, Tyrion et Bronn feront leur retour dans le chapitre suivant, et on arrivera (enfin !) à Dorne.

Comme d'habitude, **merci beaucoup **si vous continuer à lire, et plus encore si vous prenez le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	26. Des princes de sable partie 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Tout d'abord, je vous demande pardon pour le retard, la vie IRL une fois encore, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit pour moitié, mais je n'envisage pas de le publier avant le 10 Août, car je serai en vacances dès la fin de cette semaine.

Alors, ici, on reprend un chapitre plus politique. On arrive enfin à Dorne, mais pas seulement. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais je tâche d'y mettre en place quelques bases pour l'arc narratif de Dorne.

Merci encore de continuer à lire et plus encore si vous prenez le temps de laisser une review. Je répondrai, après la publication de ce chapitre, aux reviews identifiées qui ont été postées pour le chapitre 25.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review, je suis content que l'histoire te plaise toujours.

**RATING :** T

**SUGGESTION MUSICALE :** aucune en particulier cette fois-ci.

**LISTE DES PERSONNAGES (inventés ou sous-développés dans la série mais qui vont avoir de l'importance dans ce chapitre) :**

**\- ****_Brise-Tempête_**** (navire de la Guilde du Blanc)**

\- Leth Aranoth, 34 ans, guerrier de la Guilde. Originaire d'Essos, ancien habitant de Quarth. Il est le fils de Naath Aranoth, l'ancien membre du trio dirigeant de la Guilde. Arrivé à Tarth à 3 ans, il a été élevé avec Brienne et Leung. Il est le capitaine du _Brise-Tempête_.

\- Leung, 28 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Originaire du continent Yi Ti, esclave affranchie. A été libérée d'un navire d'esclaves par un équipage de la Guilde quand elle était enfant, elle a été élevée avec Leth et Brienne. Elle tient le rôle de capitaine en second sur le _Brise-Tempête._

\- Ahnne, 14 ans, enfant de la Guilde. Orpheline originaire de Tarth, archère et combattante émérite. Elle s'intéresse aux arts médicaux et est devenue l'élève de lady Gaelyn.

\- Autres : Lao Jan, guerrier d'origine yi tienne, Mandor et Mardon, deux frères guerriers d'origine westerosi, Orea, jeune guerrière Dothrakie, Garan, vieux guildien métissé Andal et Dothraki.

\- Martyn Qu'un Œil, 63 ans, capitaine de la flotte de Port-Réal, il dirige le dernier navire royal de l'expédition et vogue vers Dorne avec le _Brise-Tempête_.

**\- Port-Réal**

\- Joana Byle, 29 ans, ambassadrice de Hautjardin, opposante à la politique de Bronn, elle lui a finalement été fiancée par Tyrion, bien qu'elle attende toujours l'aval de son père.

**.**

Bonne lecture.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**DES PRINCES DE SABLE ET DE NEIGE**

**Partie 1**

**.**

**Les dunes de pluie**

**.**

_Tyrion_

Ce matin-là, la population de Port-Réal se réveilla en sursaut, au bruit d'un fracas terrible qui ébranla ce qu'il restait du Donjon Rouge. Tyrion sauta du lit, hagard. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps à ne dormir que d'un œil au cours des dernières semaines. Les morceaux de glace s'abattaient tous les jours contre les tuiles déjà affaiblis. Les derniers étages des tous et des couloirs de la forteresse étaient devenus absolument impraticables, malgré le temps et l'énergie que les artisans avaient déployés pour tenter de protéger et de renforcer la toiture. La crainte principale de Tyrion à cet égard était de voir les sols se fissurer et lâcher sous le poids de la glace, précipitant ainsi les étages sur les réfugiés qui se massaient un peu partout dans le château. Tant bien que mal, les hommes avaient dressé des échafaudages de fortune pour tenter de consolider la pierre fissurée. Malheureusement, le poids de la glace ne constituait pas le plus grave problème. Le froid qui s'insinuait par les trouées dans la toiture glaçait tous les couloirs et les malheureux qui s'y trouvaient. Les feux brûlaient dans les braseros de métal et les cheminées matin, midi et soir, et des rondes de nuit s'étaient organisées pour s'assurer que les flammes ne s'éteignent jamais. Pour autant, il persistait un froid glacial qui emportait chaque jour quelques survivants parmi les plus faibles. La viande ne dégelait plus qu'à peine et se révélait à peine mangeable.

En quelques semaines, il était devenu impossible de quitter le bâtiment. Les écuries avaient été fermées et des passages internes pratiqués dans les murs pour permettre aux gens d'écurie de se charger des bêtes sans avoir à se risquer au-dehors. Les tentures des chambres inutilisées avaient été prises pour protéger les fenêtres glacées ou les survivants tremblants. Tous les jours, avec une discipline de fer que les soldats du Bief faisaient respecter d'une manière intransigeante, chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant en état de travailler aidait à l'édification des échafaudages, l'entretien des animaux, la préparation et la distribution de la nourriture, et la réparation de ce que les intempéries avaient brisé. Tyrion n'avait pas l'intention de tuer quiconque à la tâche, mais il fallait que chacun fût occupé selon ses moyens, et il manquait de bras pour maintenir le Donjon Rouge dans un état suffisant. Chaque jour, les priorités se redéfinissaient au gré des dégâts apportés par la nuit. Chaque jour, il fallait faire régner toujours plus de discipline pour éviter aux miséreux et aux désespérés de se jeter à la gorge les uns des autres. Il y avait déjà bien assez de victimes du froid sans devoir y ajouter celles des bagarres.

Mais ce fracas n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'ils avaient affronté jusqu'à présent. On aurait cru que le ciel était en train de s'effondrer. Le nain se recroquevilla sous la couverture en se protégeant la tête. L'instinct lui commandait de se faire le plus petit possible et de ne pas se risquer hors de son lit, dépouillé de tout ce qui n'était pas d'une nécessité vitale. Les murs tremblèrent autour de lui, et il lui sembla entendre le rugissement d'un dragon. Se pouvait-il que Drogon soit de retour ? Ou bien le vent et la glace seuls réussissaient à déchaîner les Sept Enfers sur la ville ?

_Est-ce la fin ?_ songea Tyrion.

Il y avait fréquemment pensé ces derniers jours. Port-Réal n'avait jamais, de mémoire d'homme, connu une telle situation. Il n'y avait plus de réalité économique, de rivalités entre les puissants pour obtenir toujours plus de pouvoir, toujours plus d'argent. Tout cela avait été balayé avec l'ancien monde, enseveli sous des mètres et des mètres de neige et de glace. Tous les hommes et les femmes valides, qu'ils fussent bien-nés ou simples paysans, mouraient pareillement du froid et de la faim. Seul le rôle qu'ils tenaient dans tout cela variait encore, selon leurs compétences.

Quand il songeait que c'était terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, Tyrion en venait toujours à imaginer le cortège de fantômes de sa famille, le regard méprisant de Cersei, celui, hautain, de Tywin, et Joffrey et sa cruauté effarée de mourir, et Tommen et son désespoir d'avoir tout perdu, et Myrcella et son innocence. Tous morts. Tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par sa faute. Même Tommen. Il n'avait pas su le protéger. Il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de le faire, mais dans les délires de la nuit, cela ne constituait pas un argument. Et Jaime, où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Parvenait-il à être heureux, enfin ? Et chaque fois, quand il avait pensé longuement à son frère, Tyrion laissait ses pensées dériver vers Sansa. Elle n'avait porté le nom de Lannister que bien peu de temps, et le mariage avait été annulé depuis une éternité, mais d'une certaine façon, d'une façon que Tyrion aurait été incapable de définir avec des mots, elle était de sa famille. Et depuis des semaines, il ignorait tout ce qu'elle devenait. Avait-elle trouvé Ildran Martell et imposé qu'il envoie enfin son aide à la capitale ? Avait-elle réussi à le punir ? Etait-elle en sécurité, maintenant que se déchaînait l'Hiver ? Seul un Stark aurait pu répondre à ces questions, mais les dieux seuls savaient où se trouvait Arya, et sans elle, Tyrion n'avait aucun moyen d'aucune sorte d'accéder à Bran.

A ce moment de ses réflexions, quand il en évoquait les Stark, il tentait de visualiser Winterfell changé en glace, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Car il ne savait comment les choses auraient pu être pires ailleurs qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ici.

_Est-ce la fin ?_ répéta mentalement Tyrion en tentant d'enfouir son visage dans le matelas.

Il préférait mourir en se persuadant qu'il restait contre le tissu, quelque part perdu dans le lit, le parfum d'une femme, Shae peut-être ?

Le fracas fut à nouveau énorme, comme le bruit terrible qu'avait fait l'une des tours du Donjon Rouge quand Drogon l'avait abattue d'un jet de flammes. Comme la fin des temps.

Puis le bruit décrut, lentement. Le bâtiment tremblait toujours, Tyrion sentait le lit grincer et bouger, malmené par les murs eux-mêmes secoués. Mais peu à peu, les choses se calmèrent. Le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, le dernier lion de Port-Réal avait fermé les yeux et retenu son souffle. Il exhala profondément.

Ce n'était pas encore terminé, finalement.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, comme figé par le froid. Mais le froid n'y était pour rien, bien sûr. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas bouger. Pas quitter la sécurité illusoire de son lit, comme l'aurait fait un enfant effrayé par un cauchemar. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Longtemps, sans doute. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne tambourine soudain contre la porte.

\- Monseigneur !

Tyrion s'extirpa des couvertures épaisses, jeta une bûche dans le feu de sa cheminée et ouvrit. Un serviteur dont le visage ne lui disait rien cherchait son souffle contre le montant de la porte.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Lord Bronn et lady Joana vous attendent à l'étage supérieur. Le toit s'est effondré !

C'était déjà le cas depuis deux jours, aussi Tyrion présuma-t-il qu'il y avait pire que cela. Il enfila ses bottes rapidement et se précipita à la suite du serviteur. L'escalier étroit qui montait jusqu'au sommet de la tour de la Main était devenu une arme de mort. Chaque marche était si glissante qu'un rien aurait suffi pour qu'on s'y rompe le cou. Tyrion gravit les marches avec prudence, une main contre le mur. Il préférait avoir le sentiment que la pierre lui gelait les doigts à travers son gant plutôt que de mourir stupidement d'une glissade dans son propre escalier. Enfin, il émergea à l'étage.

Les échafaudages s'étaient effondrés, emportés par une pierre de glace plus grosse que Tyrion lui-même. Celle-ci était tombée avec une telle force qu'elle s'était incrustée dans le sol et provoquait des lézardes impressionnantes qui couraient jusqu'aux murs.

Bronn et lady Joana se tenaient de part et d'autre de la pierre de glace. Ils tentaient d'évaluer les dégâts, mais déjà, Tyrion avait le sentiment qu'ils sautaient aux yeux. Les murs se couvraient de givre. Une multitude de petites pierres de glace accompagnait la plus grosse, et la neige était tombée par paquets entiers, ensevelissant déjà les échafaudages effondrés.

\- Tu as eu de la chance que ça ne te tombe pas dessus, commenta Bronn sans se retourner vers le nain. Ça n'est pas passé loin.

En plus de trois semaines de siège par l'Hiver, Bronn avait maigri, comme tout le monde. Son visage s'était creusé, et ses cheveux étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de givre. Lady Joana, elle, ne quittait plus son air malade, qu'accentuaient son teint bleuâtre et ses cernes sombres. Mais contrairement à ce que Tyrion avait pu craindre, elle n'avait pas rechigné à la tâche, et s'était toujours portée volontaire pour des travaux souvent bien éloignés de sa condition.

\- Et les autres tours ? s'enquit Tyrion. Les couloirs ?

\- Trois pans de couloirs paraissent avoir été ensevelis totalement, dit lady Joana. J'ignore s'il y a eu des pertes. Personne n'a encore pu dégager les décombres. Les plafonds des salles de garde et de la salle du trône semblent avoir tenu le choc, et je n'ai pas eu d'échos des cuisines.

\- Les écuries ont dégusté, par contre, enchaîna Bronn. Plusieurs bêtes sont mortes, et quelques garçons d'écurie aussi.

\- Il faut dégager les animaux morts, dit Tyrion d'une voix qui lui sembla pâteuse. Les faire cuire.

\- Dès qu'on aura réussi à y accéder, crois-moi qu'on s'en chargera. Priorité est donnée à ton foutu plafond.

Tyrion promena un regard sombre sur les dégâts. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que trois semaines plus tôt, le monde avait encore ses couleurs et un extérieur. Il lui semblait que rien ne différenciait un jour du suivant, si ce n'était une épuisante et constante dégradation des lieux et des vies.

\- Faites prévenir les maçons et les métayers, dit-il en adressant un rapide regard aux serviteurs. Qu'ils établissent au plus vite une carte des priorités du Donjon et qu'ils se mettent au travail. Je leur laisse enrôler autant de travailleurs qu'ils le souhaitent.

Le serviteur hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour descendre prudemment l'escalier. Tyrion se tourna vers Bronn et lady Joana. Tous deux paraissaient toujours aussi mal assortis. Depuis que Tyrion leur avait proposé une alliance formelle sous forme maritale (bien que l'ancien mercenaire répétât haut et fort qu'il s'agissait d'une obligation de la pire espèce), tous deux avaient encore plus de peine qu'auparavant à se supporter. Mais pour autant, ils avaient passé les dernières semaines à lutter de concert contre la glace et la neige qui envahissaient le Donjon Rouge. Tyrion avait parfois plus que sa dose de leurs échanges tendus et des disputes que Bronn cherchait à faire éclater, mais il avait également eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises de leur compétence.

\- Savez-vous où en sont les réparations de la toiture de l'aile Est ? demanda lady Joana, en le ramenant au présent. Ont-elles pu avoir lieu ?

\- Les échafaudages tenaient le choc hier soir, répondit Tyrion. Pardon, se reprit-il, ils tenaient encore quand je suis allé me coucher. Je n'en sais pas davantage. Mais nous les avions fait renforcer.

\- Tout comme celles de l'aile Nord, dit Bronn en adressant un rapide regard à lady Joana. Et _ça n'a pas empêché le toit de crever par le milieu.

\- J'en viens, confirma la jeune femme.

Tyrion se passa une main sur le visage. Au-dessus d'eux le vacarme se poursuivait, oppressant. Le petit lion aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux, faire taire enfin ce bruit infernal, cette impression que le ciel s'effondrait, que le monde entier s'abattait sur la capitale. Etait-ce à cela que ressemblait la fin des temps ? La Longue Nuit avait été terrible et atroce de bien des manières, mais au moins n'avait-elle duré qu'une seule nuit. Cela faisait des jours que les conditions météorologiques s'aggravaient, et cette fois-ci, Tyrion avait le sentiment qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. C'était comme un fracas permanent, une peur terrible qui lui frappait le crâne avec la régularité d'un pic-vert. Un fracas qui emplissait ses oreilles, dont les gravas de glace occupaient ses yeux.

\- Je suis le seul à loger à l'étage inférieur, dit-il d'une voix lente. La priorité va donc à l'aile Nord et à l'aile Est dont il faut vérifier l'état de toute urgence. C'est là que se trouvent le plus de réfugiés. Il faut faire renforcer les échafaudages de toute urgence et déblayer les dégâts.

\- Et j'imagine que quand tu dis ça, soupira Bronn, tu t'inclues pas comme simple superviseur des travaux.

\- On manque bien trop de bras pour jouer les grands seigneurs, répliqua Tyrion.

Il s'attendait à des protestations, mais n'en entendit aucune. Il commanda à lady Joana de redescendre avec eux l'escalier glissant, pour qu'elle attende ensuite au bas des marches les maçons et les métayers et leur indique où travailler. Pendant ce temps-là, Tyrion et Bronn se rendraient dans l'aile Nord pour y estimer les dégâts et prêter main-forte à ceux qui en fouillaient probablement déjà les décombres. Sur le chemin, ils croiseraient peut-être les ouvriers et leur demanderaient de se scinder en deux groupes, ou bien lady Joana leur enverrait quelques-uns de ceux qui viendraient la trouver.

L'esprit encore engourdi, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine au rythme effréné de la glace qui se fracassait sur la toiture, Tyrion précéda Bronn dans les couloirs. Il crut entendre l'ancien mercenaire lui parler, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il crut voir des corps gelés remuer sur son passage, des regards creusés et inquiets se lever à peine sur lui. Il ne renvoya aucun de ces regards.

Lady Joana et Bronn n'avaient pas menti. L'aile Nord ne ressemblait plus à rien. Un froid polaire y soufflait et Tyrion se sentit instantanément gelé, comme il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'être un jour au Sud de Winterfell. Un trou de la taille d'un dragon avait percé le toit et déversé autant de glace et de neige qu'il était possible d'en amonceler dans le large couloir. La pile de décombres s'élevait plus haut qu'un char. Un vent glacial soufflait violement, et Tyrion se sentit se ratatiner sur lui-même. Une vingtaine d'hommes faisaient déjà rouler les décombres pour espérer en dégager des gens. Çà et là, un membre décharné émergeait, déjà couvert de givre.

Il se déversait toujours plus de glace et de neige mêlées par la trouée, et les éclats se fracassaient dans un vacarme terrible dans le couloir, en arrachant parfois des cris aux hommes.

Tyrion empoigna un gravas de taille modeste et senti ses gants se solidifier au contact de la glace, comme s'ils se changeaient eux-mêmes en glace. Pourtant, serrant les dents pour lutter contre le froid qui se répandait depuis ses doigts jusqu'à son cœur, il poussa le bloc de glace de toutes ses forces. Derrière lui, il entendait Bronn brailler des ordres. Il n'était pas certain d'en comprendre la moitié, mais cela avait-il la moindre importance ? L'ancien mercenaire fut bientôt comme lui, occupé à lutter contre un éboulement gelé qui durcissait au fil des minutes.

Il y avait des gens, sous cette glace. Il fallait les dégager.

On apporta quelques torches péniblement protégées du vent. Tyrion aperçut les flammes que l'on approchait de la glace, qui la faisaient doucement fondre, avant de s'éteindre, soufflées par les bourrasques.

Peu à peu, il sembla à Tyrion que la glace se fracassait moins fort contre le couloir, qu'il n'y avait plus que de la neige. Une neige énorme, à gros flocons, mais de la simple neige. Le fracas pourtant ne semblait pas avoir cessé. Le nain leva les yeux vers la toiture crevée, mais il n'y avait pourtant plus aucun gravats de glace, alors quoi ? Etait-ce dans sa tête que se déchaînaient encore la pierre et le froid ?

A un moment, Tyrion vit du coin de l'œil un échafaudage se monter dans la précipitation puis des hommes s'étirer vers le plafond, à la recherche d'un moyen pour obstruer la trouée. Des ouvriers qui hurlaient des ordres incompréhensibles tentaient de poser une toile et contre le toit.

Au même instant, son pied glissa sur un bloc de glace et le nain bascula en avant. Son front cogna fort contre la neige dure comme la pierre, et il se sentit dévaler la pente froide. Sonné, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que deux mains l'avaient empoigné sous les aisselles. Le monde se résumait au blanc. Le blanc qui s'engouffrait par le toit, le blanc qui s'amoncelait dans le couloir, le blanc qui grignotait les murs. Il lui fallut une éternité, lui sembla-t-il, pour reconnaître le noir. Une tâche de noir et de pâle qui le surplombait. Une tâche de noir et de pâle que du rouge commençait à envahir.

\- Bronn.

\- Bouge pas, ordonna Bronn en passant quelque chose sur son front, et c'était douloureux. Tu t'es ouvert. Merde, le sang commence à geler.

Tyrion ne comprenait rien. Il se sentait simplement gelé, avec ce fracas assourdissant et douloureux qui continuait tout autour d'eux, au-dessus d'eux, qui se répercutait jusque dans son front d'où s'échappait du rouge. Du sang.

Il sentit qu'on passait un bras sous ses aisselles, un autre sous ses genoux, puis qu'il quittait le sol. Le monde tangua. Il entendit la voix de Bronn hurler des ordres dont il ne comprenait pas un mot. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. A un moment, le noir de Bronn – _ses cheveux,_ réalisa Tyrion – envahit tout et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

**\- . -**

_Jaime_

\- Croyez-vous véritablement nécessaire de faire halte ? insista Sansa pour la deuxième fois.

Jaime garda prudemment les lèvres fermées. Il doutait de témoigner à la jeune reine toute la patience de rigueur, et avait mieux à faire. Se concentrer sur la descente progressive des chaloupes, notamment. Leung lui faisait face, actionnant les poulies avec la force de l'habitude, et elle aussi garda le silence. Comme elle réalisait qu'aucun d'eux n'allait prendre la responsabilité de répondre, Brienne se tourna vers Sansa.

\- Nous n'aurons jamais les vivres et le matériel nécessaires pour poursuivre la route jusqu'à Lancehélion. Il ne servirait à rien de mourir aux portes de Dorne s'il venait l'envie au prince de nous contraindre à garder position en mer.

Elle ne s'aventura pas sur les notions de pêche en haute mer qui n'avait jusque-là porté aucun résultat probant. Ils avaient navigué deux nuits et une journée complète avant de se trouver enfin en vue de la côte. Selon les estimations de chacun, les tempêtes les avaient écartés de la route à suivre. Au lieu de descendre en droite ligne ou presque de Tarth jusqu'à Lancéhélion, sur la pointe Est du royaume dornien, les intempéries les avaient entraînés bien trop à l'Ouest, dans le renfoncement de plusieurs centaines de lieues que l'océan avait creusé dans la terre. Les deux navires se trouvaient quelque part en Mer de Dorne, mais ils ignoraient précisément où. A priori, ils s'étaient de beaucoup enfoncés à l'intérieur de cette mer. Au loin, Jaime pouvait même apercevoir les montagnes immenses qui marquaient la frontière terrestre entre Dorne et les Terres de l'Orage. Mais, s'il les avait autrefois aperçues, le chevalier ne les reconnaissait qu'à peine. Après trois jours de calme plat, la pluie était revenue, et la houle s'était levée à nouveau. Heureusement, les intempéries n'avaient pas retrouvé la violence des précédentes, mais le voyage restait épuisant. Et les nuages noirs au-dessus des montagnes déversaient des torrents de pluie sur les hauteurs, à en croire les traînées noirâtres qu'ils laissaient dans leur sillage.

Par beau temps et vent arrière, il aurait fallu quelques jours à peine aux navires pour se rendre à la capitale, mais les vivres étaient en quantités insuffisantes, et les navires avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Après concertation, Leth, Davos et le capitaine Martyn avaient décidé d'accoster au plus vite et de profiter de cette escale autant pour réparer les dégâts et faire le plein de nourriture qu'aller arpenter quelques villages pour s'enquérir de la qualité de vie des dorniens. Varys avait fait valoir qu'avant d'aller accuser le prince Ildran pour sa conduite déshonorante, il fallait prendre quelques informations. Il avait demandé à mettre pied à terre avec les guildiens afin de procéder lui-même à la collecte des renseignements dont il aurait besoin.

Jaime n'avait pas l'intention de courir les villages pour découvrir quoi que ce soit. Il avait simplement l'intention de se dégourdir les jambes sur la terre ferme, et comme Brienne avait fait savoir qu'elle irait à terre, il n'avait pas hésité à lui emboîter le pas. Toutes les chaloupes avaient été mises à la mer, bien qu'une quantité non-négligeable de guerriers restât à bord pour défendre la reine en cas d'attaque. Selon la durée que durerait l'escale, il était convenu d'un roulement pour permettre à chacun de quitter son navire.

En effet, dès l'instant où les capitaines avaient décidé de mouiller au large d'une bande de sable fin au-delà de laquelle se dressaient des collines boisées, les volontaires s'étaient pressés pour mettre pied à terre. Même les navigateurs les plus aguerris avaient émis le vœu de descendre. Qu'ils doivent chasser, laisser paître les rares chèvres qui avaient survécu aux tempêtes ou procéder à l'abattage de quelques arbres pour réparer les navires, il y avait du travail pour chacun.

Hormis, bien évidemment, pour Sansa. Incapable toujours de poser pied au sol, elle avait l'ordre de se tenir calme et de profiter de ce repos forcé pour songer à la meilleure approche qu'il faudrait déployer contre Ildran de Dorne. Varys ne valait guère mieux, et n'avait obtenu de descendre à terre qu'à la condition de se faire escorter d'un guildien où qu'il aille. Davos, lui, resterait à bord en compagnie de Sansa. Il n'accosterait que le lendemain, pour relayer le capitaine Martyn qui supervisait ses hommes à terre, mais aurait lui aussi besoin de repos.

Sans doute les deux navires resteraient-ils à terre deux ou trois jours, ajournant toujours plus le moment de leur arrivée à la capitale dornienne. Même s'il s'était fait une raison, Jaime comprenait l'impatience et le sentiment croissant d'impuissance qui prenaient Sansa à la gorge. Néanmoins, la reine en devenait plus irritante d'heure en heure. Elle ne pouvait admettre qu'il n'était plus en son pouvoir d'aller confronter le prince dissident pour sauver sa population. Même ses conseillers n'arrivaient pas à la ramener à la raison.

\- Nous ne cessons de prendre du retard, soupira Sansa, en promenant son regard sur la côte. Jamais nous ne sauverons qui que ce soit à l'allure à laquelle nous allons !

\- Mais nous ne vaudrons rien si nous arrivons exsangues et à demi morts à Lancehélion, lui rétorqua Brienne. Nous ferons aussi vite qu'il est possible, majesté, croyez-le bien.

Le regard de Sansa se passait de mot. Elle détourna les yeux, reportant son attention ser Davos qui, assis non loin d'elle, relisait avec attention différentes lettres qui provenaient de la correspondance du prince de sable. Varys avait déjà pris place dans une chaloupe, et fendait les eaux en direction de la plage. Comme la jeune reine paraissait s'être renfermée dans le mutisme, Brienne adressa un regard interrogateur à Jaime, qui lui fit signe d'embarquer dans la chaloupe.

Ils avaient longuement discuté de ce qu'il convenait de faire cesser dans ses activités, mais Jaime ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien de ses journées et n'avait opposé aucune résistance à ce qu'elle se rende à terre. Lui-même ne serait certainement d'aucune réelle utilité pour la chasse ou l'abattage, après tout. Et il avait également abandonné pour l'instant le port de l'épée. Il aurait aimé que Brienne y renonce, mais c'était certainement encore trop tôt. Elle avait déjà promis de ne prendre part à aucun combat tant qu'elle n'y était pas contrainte pour défendre sa vie et de ne plus porter son armure même une fois que son bras serait tout à fait remis de sa blessure.

\- J'aime bien votre reine, commenta Leung une fois qu'ils furent tous assis dans la chaloupe et que celle-ci fut en contact avec l'eau agitée. Mais elle a la manie des gens de la haute : elle croit toujours pouvoir commander à tout.

\- Tu généralises, contra Brienne en lui tendant les rames.

\- Je ne pense pas. Regarde-toi. Regarde-le, insista la Yi Tienne en désignant Jaime. Vous avez tous le même penchant au commandement, chacun à un degré différent. Même sans vous avoir jamais vu et n'avoir jamais entendu parler de vos familles, c'est facile de deviner de quel milieu vous provenez. Vous avez toujours l'ambition de faire entendre votre point de vue même aux dieux.

Jaime garda à nouveau les lèvres scellées. Depuis quelques jours, Leung paraissait plus loquace, mais aussi plus prompte à le narguer de commentaires en langue commune ou en yi tien, et auxquels il n'était pas toujours certain de comprendre grand-chose. Tout au plus avait-il retenu que la jeune femme avait la ferme intention de le clouer au mât à la première incartade.

Leur chaloupe ne comportait que six places et, bien évidemment, ni Jaime ni Brienne n'était en possibilité de ramer. L'épaule démise de la guerrière reprenait peu à peu du mieux, mais elle en supportait toujours le poids avec une écharpe. Quant au moignon du chevalier, il était encore interdit d'y visser sa main de bois et le serait jusqu'à nouvel avis. Quand Ahnne avait enfin pris le temps de les examiner, elle leur avait servi un sermon tel que Jaime n'aurait jamais cru possible d'en subir hors du giron familial. _S'il avait vécu quelques années de plus, j'aurais dû lui présenter mon père,_ avait-il songé quand enfin, la jeune fille avait cessé de leur rebattre les oreilles. _Ils se seraient bien entendus._

Leung et Akharoh, un guildien d'une quinzaine d'années qui dépassait Jaime d'une demi-tête, ramèrent jusqu'à la côte dans un silence relatif. Pendant ce temps, le chevalier parcourut le paysage des lieux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient accoster Dorne. Le pays s'était toujours caractérisé par ses interminables étendues de sable, ses montagnes sèches, son aspect désertique et peu accueillant. Jaime avait autrefois entendu parler de la saison des pluies, mais il n'en avait jamais vue et se sentait à la fois curieusement rassuré que Dorne ne se ressemble plus et étrangement inquiet à cette idée. Westeros avait irrémédiablement changé. Westeros était en train d'irrémédiablement changé. Jamais Hiver n'avait paru aussi étrange.

Enfin, la chaloupe s'enfonça contre le sable humide et les guildiens y sautèrent pour achever de traîner l'embarcation à terre. Des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et de jeunes gens se pressaient déjà au gré des instructions des deux capitaines. Une vingtaine de chèvres bêlaient avec enthousiasme, prêtes à partir en courant pour se dégourdir les pattes. Debout l'un près de l'autre, Leth et le capitaine Martyn donnaient leurs instructions d'une voix forte.

\- Il faut une quinzaine de chasseurs pour renflouer les réserves de nourriture, une dizaine de gardes qui devront établir la sécurité de cette plage. Nous ne savons pas quelle est la situation de la région ni si nous sommes ici les bienvenus. Quelques autres viendront avec le seigneur Varys pour aller explorer le village que nous avons aperçu depuis les navires. Et je veux deux à trois volontaires pour faire paître les chèvres. Les autres seront dévolus au chantier des réparations. Répartissez-vous !

La discipline des guildiens semblait peu à peu se répandre des les rangs des hommes de Sansa, même s'ils agissaient avec quelques instants de retard. Jaime vit les groupes se former. Il se demanda distraitement si Brienne allait se placer dans le groupe des explorateurs qui constitueraient l'escorte de lord Varys. Il y avait de nombreuses réparations à faire, des voiles déchirées, des mâts endommagés, et des dégâts multiples causés par les chocs à répétition. Il y avait à faire, même si Jaime n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée que Brienne participe aux travaux d'abattage. Il doutait qu'elle puisse le faire sans se blesser. Et il n'avait pas non plus très envie qu'elle se présente en qualité d'escorte auprès d'une population potentiellement hostile. Mais à sa grande horreur, elle s'approcha des chèvres.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? s'exclama-t-il en la voyant échanger quelques mots avec Orea, la guildienne qui avait jusque-là surveillé les bêtes.

\- Tu refuses que je prenne part à tout ce qui comporterait un risque de près ou de loin, répondit Brienne. Le couvert des arbres n'est pas si lointain, et ceux qui travailleront à la réparation des navires s'y rendront aussi pour y trouver du bois. Garder les chèvres ne devrait pas comporter de plus grands risques que de respirer.

Jaime lui adressa un regard ahuri, mais déjà Brienne saisissait le bâton de berger qu'Orea lui tendait. Consterné, le chevalier se retrouva avec le bâton en main. Il ne vit même pas le regard moqueur que lui dispensèrent quelques guildiens. S'éloignant du groupe, il suivit Brienne avec le sentiment qu'une force cosmique venait de trouver une nouvelle activité en le tournant en ridicule. Les bêtes, dociles, suivaient le bâton et escaladaient déjà la première dune qui les séparait de l'herbe.

\- Remets-toi, sourit Brienne. Ce n'est pas la mort.

\- Ce que tu me fais faire, tout de même…

\- Pauvre Lannister que la plèbe maltraite, ironisa la chevaleresse. Presse-toi un peu, où elles vont nous larguer.

En effet, les chèvres, prises d'un soudain enthousiasme, les avaient dépassés et se précipitaient à présent sur les brins d'herbe.

Les deux chevaliers s'éloignèrent dans les dunes. Jaime sentait ses bottes s'enfoncer dans le sable. Il chancelait par instants, incertain. En près de trois semaines, son corps avait perdu l'habitude de la terre ferme. Il avait le sentiment permanent de perdre l'équilibre. Au moins Brienne ne valait-elle guère mieux. Seules les chèvres, finalement, paraissaient à leur aise, comme si reprendre les habitudes de leur sang était aussi simple que de respirer.

Le vent soufflait doucement alors qu'ils remontaient vers les arbres. Jaime agita le bâton qu'on lui avait remis, sans beaucoup de conviction. Au moins, les guildiens et les soldats qui se pressaient eux aussi vers les arbres se trouvaient loin. Cela le préservait d'une humiliation de plus.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru conduire un jour des chèvres comme le dernier des bergers, avoua-t-il avec un sourire aigre. Si mon père était là, sans doute en avalerait-il sa langue.

\- Cela lui épargnerait d'autres commentaires, dit Brienne avec un sourire. Imagine donc : il te verrait affublé d'un bâton de berger, escorté par la Pucelle de Tarth, et au service de la reine Sansa et des guildiens. Il aurait certainement bien des choses à dire.

\- Et j'aurais certainement autant à lui en rétorquer.

La chevaleresse ébaucha un sourire, puis son regard se fit lointain. Jaime se détourna, pour apercevoir les montagnes gigantesques qui écrasaient le paysage. Leurs cimes étaient en partie masquées par les nuages gorgés de pluie. Ajoutées à la végétation qui se densifiait, sans pour autant ressembler à celle dont Jaime avait l'habitude, et le paysage dessinait un monde étrange.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Brienne d'une voix prudente.

Jaime haussa les épaules.

\- Dorne ne se ressemble pas. Et je n'ai jamais visité cette partie du pays. Je ne suis venu que deux fois à Dorne, la première fois par la Passe du Roi, plus à l'Ouest. Imagine des gorges rocheuses immenses, en pierre rouge, au sol de sable, sur tant de lieues qu'il faut au minimum treize jours pour enfin en voir le bout. A compter du moment où tu pénètres dans les montagnes, c'est comme si elles n'avaient jamais de fin.

\- Ce doit être impressionnant, commenta Brienne.

\- C'est le cas. Quant à la seconde fois, nous avions accosté non loin des Jardins Aquatiques, à une ou deux journées de cheval de Lancehélion.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il ne sentait pas sa poitrine le lancer douloureusement comme c'était souvent le cas au souvenir de sa mission avortée. Il n'aimait pas penser à Myrcella, et ces temps-ci, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne voie le visage de sa fille apparaître sous ses yeux, au dernier moment, quand elle était morte dans ses bras.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus durant quelques minutes, tandis qu'ils se faufilaient entre les dunes et entraient peu à peu sur des terres légèrement fertiles, à la végétation rase mais verte et vive, parsemée de quelques cactus et oliviers. Les chèvres, qui n'avaient été nourries qu'au fourrage pendant des semaines et avaient été ballottées de la pire des manières pendant les tempêtes, semblaient plus heureuses que jamais. Jaime les regarda s'éloigner, courir d'un brin d'herbe à un autre. Il y avait eu quelques pertes durant la traversée, mais la plupart des animaux était encore en bonne santé. Au moins les marins auraient-ils du lait de chèvre à leur disposition…

Comme ils arrivaient en vue des premiers arbres, des oliviers, les chevaliers s'adossèrent aux troncs pour s'abriter de l'averse encore timide, mais dont les gouttes creusaient des trous dans le sol sablonneux. Les chèvres, indifférentes à la pluie, continuaient de se repaître d'herbe humide.

\- Et toi ? demanda Jaime. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

En dépit de leur réconciliation – et, pour être honnête, de la multitude de preuves physiques de ladite réconciliation chaque fois que les deux chevaliers s'étaient retrouvés dans le secret de la chambre – Brienne avait la mine sombre depuis le matin. Pendant un moment, elle sembla hésiter à répondre, puis les mots lui tombèrent des lèvres :

\- Je n'ai plus vomi depuis la vague scélérate.

Il y avait tant de peur et de douleur dans cette seule phrase que Jaime se sentit malade tout à coup. Il avait soigneusement évité de penser à la grossesse de la chevaleresse depuis qu'ils avaient longuement discuté à ce propos. Mais il avait entendu, lui aussi, le silence du sommeil là où, d'ordinaire, Brienne était en proie à des nausées. Il avait vu, chaque matin, la bassine de bois immaculée. Il n'avait tout simplement pas cherché à y penser. Mais malheureusement, de la même manière que tout ce qui avait trait à Brienne depuis des années, ne pas y penser était aussi aisé que de cesser de manger, de boire ou de respirer. Alors, il avait fait en sorte de se montrer assuré et souriant, dans une tentative de compensation particulièrement ardue.

Il promena rapidement son regard autour d'eux, pour s'assurer qu'on ne pouvait pas les entendre. Mais les guildiens les plus proches se trouvaient déjà loin, occupés avec des arbres anormalement détrempés pour la région. Des ordres se criaient en plusieurs langues, mais Jaime n'y prêtait pas suffisamment attention pour les comprendre.

\- Tu n'as pas non plus déclaré le moindre signe d'une fausse-couche, contra-t-il. Tu n'as pas saigné, tu n'as pas eu de douleur au ventre… Tu n'as pas perdu l'enfant.

\- Peut-être que non, murmura Brienne. Peut-être est-ce encore pire.

Pendant un instant, le chevalier ne vit pas où elle voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter de ce genre de choses, même si c'était devenu l'une de ses prédilections ces derniers jours. Mais quand il comprit, il sentit les couleurs lui quitter le visage. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces femmes qui, sans perdre leur enfant dans le sang et les cris, gardaient dans leur ventre un enfant mort durant des semaines, avant de l'expulser dans la douleur, le sang et les hurlements, et l'enfant alors était difforme, partiellement construit, comme si les dieux avaient abandonné le projet de création en cours de route. Malgré lui, Jaime sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine.

\- Ahnne a certifié que tout allait bien, dit-il d'une voix forte. Tu vas bien, le bébé va bien. En tout cas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Brienne acquiesça sans conviction. Jaime aurait aimé pouvoir l'en convaincre, mais il sentait que c'était impossible. Lui-même ne savait rien, ne pouvait jurer de rien. Tout au plus pourrait-il lui promettre de lui faire un autre enfant, si celui-ci ne survivait pas. Si elle en voulait un. Et elle en voudrait un, il le savait. Si elle perdait le bébé, elle serait bien assez bornée (et lui-même lui avait craché des choses bien assez horribles) pour qu'elle se persuade qu'elle était la seule fautive, et hormis porter un nouveau bébé à terme, il n'y aurait sans doute pas de remède.

Jaime promena rapidement son regard sur les chèvres qui paissaient au milieu des herbes rases à la couleur sombre, presque malade. Le chevalier se demanda brièvement si cela ne rendrait pas les bêtes malades, et ils auraient alors l'air bien fin, tous les deux, de revenir avec des animaux abîmés qui ne manqueraient pas de fournir un lait de mauvaise qualité. Mais il n'était pas vraiment capable de se concentrer sur un problème aussi trivial. Adossée à un arbre, l'air sombre, Brienne évitait son regard avec bien trop d'insistance. Délaissant son bâton ridicule de berger, Jaime s'adossa au même tronc qu'elle, appuyant intentionnellement contre son épaule saine. Comme Brienne ne bougeait pas, il appuya une fois, brièvement, avec plus d'insistance. Puis une deuxième fois. Une troisième. Lassée d'ignorer le poids qui pesait contre son flanc, Brienne leva enfin les yeux, lui dégainant un regard noir. Jaime esquissa immédiatement son sourire le plus charmeur.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Brienne détourna les yeux, les lèvres incurvées malgré elle dans un début de sourire.

\- Tu as l'air d'un imbécile, dit-elle sans beaucoup de conviction.

\- Je suis un imbécile. Dis-moi plutôt une chose que j'ignore.

Sa main avait trouvé le chemin de celle de Brienne, et jouait désormais avec ses doigts. Sans le regarder, la chevaleresse se laissa faire, puis pressa sa main. Une réponse en soit.

Ils gardèrent à nouveau le silence quelques minutes, puis Brienne cessa de lutter et s'appuya à son tour contre le chevalier, sa tête échouant naturellement contre la sienne. Au-dessus d'eux, la pluie forcissait. Ils seraient bientôt trempés, en dépit des arbres.

\- _Ao __ȳ__dragon yi tien daor quba,_ dit soudain Brienne. _Yn kostan __ȳ__dragon Valyrio Egl__ie mirrī._

Jaime fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as demandé de te dire une chose que tu ignores. C'est chose faite.

\- C'est réussi, commenta le chevalier. Je n'ai pas compris le moindre mot. Quelle langue est-ce ?

\- Je t'ai dit « Tu ne parles pas mal le yi tien. Mais moi, je peux parler un peu haut valyrien. »

Cette fois-ci, Jaime fut certain de présenter un regard effaré des plus ridicules.

\- J'ai dû attendre près de six ans pour apprendre que tu parlais dothraki, plus encore pour découvrir que tu parlais le yi tien presque couramment, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me dis que tu parles valyrien ?

\- Tu grossis largement le trait, rectifia Brienne. Je comprends le dothraki et j'ai rattrapé un peu de mon niveau depuis que nous sommes à la Guilde, et j'ai un accent yi tien abominable et il me manque encore tellement de mots de vocabulaire que chaque fois que Leth et Leung parlent trop vite ou s'expriment sur un sujet inhabituel, je suis obligée de leur demander de ralentir et de me préciser le sens de leurs mots. Et pour ce qui est du haut valyrien, c'est bien davantage une plaisanterie entre mes tantes et moi qu'un réel apprentissage. Certains guildiens le parlent couramment. J'ai tenté de l'apprendre durant mon adolescence, mais j'ai rapidement abandonné. Je n'avais pas le temps d'étudier convenablement trois langues étrangères en plus du reste, et Leth et Leung ne parlaient pas alors le haut valyrien. Alors, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur le dothraki et le yi tien. Aujourd'hui, ils ont un niveau bien supérieur au mien.

Jaime secoua la tête. Il aurait été incapable de dire quel sentiment l'emportait, mais il était partagé entre l'affliction et l'attendrissement. Combien de chevaliers westerosi pouvaient se targuer de connaître trois autres langues en plus de la langue commune ? Et il fallait encore que Brienne trouve le moyen de faire preuve d'humilité.

\- Tu dis des bêtises, dit-il en souriant. Et en plus, je suis loin d'avoir un bon niveau de yi tien. Leung n'a de cesse de me reprendre.

\- Pour un homme qui n'a commencé à l'apprendre que depuis sept mois, ton niveau est tout à fait honorable, contra Brienne. Tu n'auras certainement jamais un niveau parfait, ni même un très bon accent. Mais peu d'hommes de ton âge peuvent se vanter d'avoir tant appris en si peu de temps.

\- « Mon âge » ? Comment dois-je l'interpréter ?

Au moins cela attira un réel sourire sur les lèvres de Brienne. Bien déterminé à jouer de sa puérilité pour poursuivre sur cette voie, Jaime en oublia un temps la pluie, les chèvres, le berger idiot et risible qu'il était devenu pour cette occasion.

**\- . -**

_Leth_

Il n'y avait plus d'ordre à donner à quiconque. Le capitaine Martyn avait fait le choix de rester sur la plage pour y surveiller l'avancée des réparations, dont il estimait la durée à deux ou trois jours au moins, le temps que les deux navires soient pleinement en état de reprendre la mer. « Nous ne savons pas au-devant de quoi nous voguons » avait-il déclaré. « Il serait mal avisé de s'y rendre avec des réparations de fortune. » Leth était de son avis. Mais, plus que cela, il avait depuis la veille un mauvais pressentiment.

De la même manière que ser Jaime Lannister, quoi que pour de bien d'autres raisons, il considérait que le pays de Dorne ne se ressemblait plus. Et de tels bouleversements devaient forcément engendrer des conséquences. Mieux valait que les navires soient dûment préparés à toutes les éventualités quand ils entreraient dans le port de Lancehélion. Mais mieux valait aussi s'enquérir de « certaines affaires du monde », comme avait coutume de le dire lady Oldvalon.

Aussi, Leth décida-t-il de confier à Leung les différentes tâches qui auraient dû lui incomber, et accepta-t-il d'accompagner lord Varys au village qu'ils avaient aperçu depuis le large. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre de quelle manière fonctionnait l'eunuque et comment il savait tisser ce qu'il nommait son réseau « d'oisillons », mais il acceptait volontiers d'assurer la sécurité du ministre. La région paraissait désertée et malade, anormalement gorgée de pluie, et Leth n'avait que trop côtoyé de gens désespérés pour savoir qu'un homme grassouillet pouvait facilement attirer la jalousie et la haine.

Il se félicita de son instinct, car alors que l'eunuque et son escorte prenaient la route d'un maigre village dont on apercevait les toitures à l'horizon, Leth réalisa à quel point les lieux avaient été malmenés par les éléments. Il n'y avait pas de route, mais ce qui aurait dû être des champs exploités pour leurs maigres ressources se résumaient à présent à des mares noirâtres où l'eau avait changé la terre en bouillasse et ruiné les récoltes. Par endroits, Leth voyait que le blé dornien, connu pour sa résistance, avait pu être récolté. Mais à d'autres, les voyageurs évoluaient dans un marasme nauséabond où les tiges pourrissaient. Même en prenant garde où ils mettaient les pieds, Leth savait déjà que tous devraient aller se laver à leur retour. Une main devant le visage, lord Varys s'efforçait de faire bonne figure tandis que ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la boue.

Le village, bâti entre deux dunes, sous le couvert d'une poignée d'arbres exotiques, avait un air terne. Les palmiers paraissaient ployer sous le poids de ses feuilles gorgées d'eau. Le sable était humide et les bottes s'y enfonçaient. Alors que le groupe franchissait le dernier col de sable avant les premières habitations, deux hommes glissèrent et furent emportés au bas de la dune. Sous leur poids, le sable s'était affaissé et la dune les avait précipités comme un éboulement. Leth aida l'un des hommes, un guildien d'une cinquantaine d'années nommé Garan, à se relever.

\- J'ai visité plusieurs fois Dorne en pleine saison des pluies, confia-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux grisonnants en arrière. Mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu de tels spectacles si près de la mer.

\- Vous connaissez ce village ? s'enquit Leth en désignant l'amas branlant de maisonnettes au loin.

\- Non, mais je connais nombre d'autres qui lui ressemblent. Ou lui ressemblaient, avant que cet Hiver de malheur ne s'abatte sur eux. On y vit de la pêche et de la culture, car quelques arbres fruitiers poussent d'ordinaire dans les collines, là où pousse l'herbe.

Leth hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, et le groupe se remit en route. Ils étaient une dizaine. Ils avaient convenu de se présenter comme des voyageurs rejetés sur la côte par les tempêtes, en taisant évidemment le fait qu'ils puissent avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec la haute. Il n'était pas toujours de bon ton, dans les provinces en proie aux éléments et à la famine, de se prévaloir d'un lien avec la noblesse ou les dirigeants du monde.

Leth et de nombreux autres guildiens s'étaient rendus à Dorne durant des années, de manière ponctuelle. Ils n'y effectuaient pas de missions longues, mais Leth avait malgré tout joui d'un certain respect et même d'une forme d'amitié de la part du prince Doran et de certains de ses capitaines. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis ni même réellement compagnons d'armes, mais ils avaient organisé des attaques en mer de concert, et avaient toujours observé un grand respect les uns pour les autres. Depuis qu'Ellaria Sand avait pris la place de princesse de Dorne, Leth n'avait pas remis un pied dans le pays. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de celui-ci et savait qu'aucune saison des pluies à laquelle il avait pu assister ne lui avait laissé cette impression de désolation. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose qui ne tenait pas entièrement à la guerre. Cette sensation croissait de minute en minute, et s'intensifia de façon intense quand ils furent enfin à l'entrée du village.

Un village qui n'en méritait pas le nom. Ce n'était qu'un amas de maisons étroites et branlantes, aux toits profondément enfoncées par la pluie. Les ruelles étaient des amas de boue, et les visages creusés montraient des yeux écarquillés, des visages affamés. Une habitation avait la porte grande ouverte, et à la vue des voyageurs, une femme au visage émacié se précipita sur le seuil pour brailler :

\- Vous cherchez où dormir ? Vous cherchez le manger ?

Lord Varys présenta un sourire poli tout en s'approchant de la vieille femme.

\- Nous avons besoin d'un peu de nourriture, oui. Mais nous cherchons aussi à savoir où nous sommes. Notre bateau a accosté à quelques lieues d'ici.

Leth regarda du coin de l'œil l'eunuque amadouer la femme, s'enquérir de choses simples, endormir peu à peu sa méfiance. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme procéder, mais il avait suffisamment observé son comportement lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à la Guilde pour comprendre de quelle façon lord Varys usait de sa bonhommie naturelle pour arriver à ses fins. Sur un signe de tête de sa part, les autres guildiens se plièrent eux aussi à l'exercice, apostrophant les gens avec modestie, posant des questions ordinaires, simples. Ils n'avaient pas à feindre l'ignorance. Il suffisait de se montrer honnête – du moins pour la bonne part.

Lui reprit la route principale sur quelques mètres. Des mules malades s'étaient tassées sous un toit abîmé. L'abreuvoir présentait des moisissures rebutantes, et la mangeoire, un foin qui avait viré au verdâtre. Le sable de la route, mêlé à la terre friable du pays, était à peine moins boueux que ne l'avaient été les dunes précédentes.

Leth fut néanmoins surpris, alors qu'il continuait lentement son chemin, d'apercevoir deux chevaux. C'étaient de belles bêtes, élancées, aux muscles puissants, à la robe sale mais au corps vigoureux. Des bêtes familières des longs voyages. Des montures de messagers, probablement – mais certainement pas des bêtes de somme. Que pouvaient-elles bien faire au village ? Leurs propriétaires avaient-ils demandé l'hospitalité ? Etaient-ils morts ?

\- Vous êtes venu enrôler ?

La voix avait surgi de l'embrasure d'une maison mansardée, dont la toiture s'était presque entièrement affaissée, et dont la porte s'enlisait dans un amas de boue qui avait partiellement séché.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de bouches à nourrir, répondit Leth. Mon navire a été poussé par les tempêtes jusqu'à une plage, à quelques lieues d'ici. Nous cherchons à comprendre où nous sommes, et comment nous pourrions nous procurer de la nourriture, rien de plus. Qui vient ici enrôler des gens ? Je croyais le pays en paix depuis la nomination de la reine des Six Couronnes.

L'homme lui adressa un regard méfiant. Leth pouvait voir ses muscles maigres tendre sa peau sous sa tunique légère, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'inconnu pour se défendre – ou défendre ceux qui se cachaient dans la maison. Leth fit deux pas en arrière, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Y a pas eu de paix, grogna l'homme. Pas longtemps.

\- Qui enrôle la population ? répéta Leth.

\- Les gens d'la Sand. Les gens du prince. Ceux qui veulent se battre. Mais ici, on est protégé par l'seigneur Ferboys. Si vous venez encore pour nous embarquer, il vous poursuivra. Il a fait passer l'envie aux derniers qui sont venus.

Leth suivit des yeux un enfant malingre qui évoluait en rasant les murs, comme s'il craignait que les guildiens ne le harponnent soudain. Le gamin, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, venait de la rue et cherchait visiblement à entrer dans la maison. Quand il fut à la hauteur de l'homme, une main jaillit de l'obscurité et l'attira dans la maison. Leth entendit une exclamation étouffée, une voix féminine qui suintait de colère. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme, qui s'était décalé pour faire barrage de son corps.

\- Qui est la Sand ?

Le visage de l'homme se tordit de dégoût.

\- L'amante du pauvre Oberyn Martell. La putain qu'a tué le prince Doran. Ellaria Sand.

**\- . -**

_Bronn_

Il n'entendit pas approcher la jeune femme. Malgré les gémissements qui s'élevaient çà et là et les multiples bruits que produisent des hommes et des femmes entassés les uns contre les autres, Bronn avait l'impression de ne voir et de n'entendre que ce qui s'échappait des lèvres bleuies de Tyrion. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à un mestre et l'avait veillé durant les soins, bien maigres malheureusement. Depuis, il donnait des ordres, suivait du coin de l'œil les réparations sans s'éloigner du petit corps enroulé dans deux énormes couvertures. Il avait vaguement suivi les directives données par Tyrion mais s'était avoué vaincu quand certains maçons étaient venus lui soumettre les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient. Bronn n'y comprenait rien. Il ne savait rien de la construction des murs du Donjon, des piliers porteurs et des répartitions de poids. Il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il avait renvoyé les maçons à leur travail en leur disant que s'ils pensaient pouvoir faire tenir le toit, lui se fichait bien de savoir comment, pourvu qu'ils le fassent.

\- Qu'ont dit les mestres ? demanda doucement lady Joana, en attirant son attention.

Bronn leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait installé Tyrion près de l'une des grandes cheminées de la salle des gardes, où se pressaient une soixantaine de miséreux hagards. Malgré ses vêtements abîmés et son visage rongé par le froid, lady Joana n'aurait jamais pu passer pour l'une de ces malheureux. Elle avait un port de tête de la haute, et une santé qu'on devinait bien meilleure que la moyenne des gens du peuple. Même si, comme tous ici, elle souffrait de sévères engelures et de la faim, car le rationnement des vivres valait autant pour la plèbe que pour les puissants. Ça lui donnait un air moins humain, mais moins hautain aussi.

\- Il faut veiller sur son réveil et lui faire boire du bouillon, récita Bronn d'un ton moqueur. Et les prévenir si jamais il dégobille. Me v'là garde-malade jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

\- Vous pourriez très bien confier ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne doute pas que nous ayons des mestres compétents.

\- Pour qu'on m'le rende en morceaux ? Vous savez ce que ces gens ont fait à mes hommes quand ils ont compris que la seule manière d'avoir à manger c'était de servir à même l'os ? J'ai pas l'intention de laisser seul tant qu'il sera pas en état de se barricader dans sa chambre.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de lady Joana. Elle paraissait épuisée.

\- Vous faites un bon garde-malade, lord Bronn.

\- Je suis qu'je suis un meilleur garde-malade à vos yeux qu'un seigneur, pas vrai ?

La jeune dame ne fit même pas semblant de sembler gênée.

\- Votre gestion des ressources est calamiteuse et vous l'avez encore prouvée avant-hier avec la répartition de la nourriture dans l'aile Ouest.

\- J'ai parfaitement bien réparti la nourriture à tous ces abrutis ! Ce sont eux qui n'ont pas su se tenir, et c'était à vos hommes de m'aider à les gérer !

\- Et quels ordres leur avez-vous donnés ? rétorqua lady Joana.

Bronn ravala une insulte. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses directives, ça oui. Certes, ça avait occasionné une dizaine de décès supplémentaires avant de porter ses fruits, mais au moins, cela avait calmé les tensions, non ? Ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat, pas la méthode. Même si la sienne avait fait entrer lady Joana dans une colère noire et avait même réussi à tirer quelques cris furieux à Tyrion, qui était pourtant franchement hagard depuis quelques jours.

\- Il fallait qu'ils soient calmes, ils l'ont été, marmonna Bronn. Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous en remettiez une couche, je crois que vous étiez présente quand lord Tyrion m'a fait part de son avis. Maintenant, et ça doit vous faire plaisir, je peux vous déléguer la diplomatie durant les jours à venir, histoire que vous soyez satisfaite !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être satisfaite, soupira lady Joana. Je me suis engagée auprès de la Main de la reine à vous prendre pour époux si mon père accepte de bénir cette union. Je ne tiens pas à vous déposséder de vos terres ou de votre autorité. Il faut que nous parvenions à travailler de concert, et sans nous envoyer continuellement nos hommes avec des ordres contradictoires. Nous y parvenons bien, quand lord Tyrion nous y contraint.

Le regard de Bronn se porta sur le nain. Il paraissait terrassé par la fatigue. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que l'ancien mercenaire lui trouvait un œil fiévreux et une démarche mal assurée. Il avait certainement réussi à tomber malade, comme tant d'autres. Le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête en début de journée – ou de nuit, le temps se confondait encore et toujours – n'avait fait que précipiter un repos forcé inévitable.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas, que son mariage ait été arrangé comme ça, sans qu'on lui demande son avis, et avec une femme qu'il considérait comme une harpie de la haute qui ne cesserait jamais de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus que le monde décide de s'abattre sur Port-Réal, que plus rien ne soit comme avant, quand il faisait encore chaud par ici, et encore moins que Tyrion ne se soit blessé. Pourtant c'était le cas, et Bronn avait toujours appris à vivre selon les circonstances.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il. Où en sont les travaux de soutien pour la toiture ?

\- La plupart des échafaudages et des bâches a pu être placé, répondit lady Joana. Les ouvriers se relayent depuis des heures pour réussir à maintenir le plafond au-dessus de nos têtes. Ils n'ont cependant pas pu sécuriser la tour de la Main. Le sol se lézarde à chacune de leur tentative pour consolider le toit. Et il fait bien trop froid pour faire fondre la glace. J'ai pris la décision de condamner l'accès à la tour de la Main jusqu'à nouvel avis.

Bronn hocha la tête. Ça ne semblait pas idiot, et mieux valait concentrer les efforts sur les zones susceptibles d'être sauvées.

\- J'ignore si vous y avais prêté attention, reprit lady Joana, mais la tempête de neige s'est un peu calmée. Je n'ose pas dire pour autant que cela sera toujours le cas dans une heure, mais au moins avons-nous droit à une accalmie. Et les cuisines n'ont pas été touchées. On continue à y cuire de quoi tenir. Bien que j'ignore jusqu'à quand. Ni même ce qu'il restera une fois que tout cela sera terminé.

\- Simple, dit Bronn. Il restera les survivants. Et ils remettront cette cité en état. Ils remettront ce pays en état. Ces pauvres types ont beau ne pas savoir ce que c'est qu'un royaume, ils ne savent pas comment vivre sans.

Lady Joana porta sur lui un regard pensif, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers les flammes qui dansaient paresseusement dans l'âtre.

\- Comment faites-vous pour conserver une telle foi en notre survie ?

\- Simple, répéta Bronn. Vous arrêtez pas de geindre, vous les grands, ceux à qui on a donné une cuiller en argent dès le berceau. Je parie que vous connaissiez pas l'odeur d'un mort avant cet Hiver. Je parie que vous saviez pas qu'un homme se chiait dessus quand il mourait, et que vous n'aviez jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit avant de faire la queue aux cuisines pour avoir le droit de manger cette viande dégueulasse avec un verre d'eau sale. J'ai peut-être jamais reçu de leçons de bienséance, mais moi je sais comment survivre quand je fais face à une bande de types affamés et prêts à tout pour manger un morceau, tirer un coup et égorger un autre type pour prendre sa part de bouffe et son tour avec la fille. Alors franchement, tout ça, c'est pas que je l'ai déjà vu, mais disons que j'y ai peut-être été un peu plus préparé que vous.

Il marqua une pause presque inaudible, hésita, puis se jeta à l'eau. Après tout, Tyrion les avait déjà liés l'un à l'autre.

\- Quand ces pauvres types deviendront fous, parce qu'y en aura forcément pour le redevenir à un moment ou à un autre, je vous conseille de rester près de moi.

\- Deviendriez-vous galant ? dit lady Joana d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je pense à mon investissement, répliqua Bronn. Quand ça redeviendra l'enfer avec ces types, je sauverai ma peau, celle du lion (il désigna Tyrion d'un signe de tête) et la vôtre si vous êtes à portée de mains, comme ça je suis sûr que personne ne me jettera hors de mon propre château et que j'aurais toujours moyen de me retourner.

\- Vous ne perdez pas le Nord.

Bronn lui renvoya un sourire fier, puis reporta son attention sur Tyrion. La vieille balafre qu'il avait prise durant l'attaque de Port-Réal sept ans plus tôt avait été rejointe par une autre, plus petite, mais rouge vif sur la peau blafarde. Elle n'avait pas l'air si profonde que ça. Difficile de croire que c'était elle qui avait fait perdre connaissance au petit lion.

Lady Joana fut soudain parcourue d'un grand frisson. Bronn arqua un sourcil. Il faisait une température abyssale, mais il parvenait à peu près à tenir, pour sa part.

\- Vous devriez aller vous faire chauffer un peu de lait chèvre.

\- J'ai donné ma portion du jour à une mère et son enfant, avoua lady Joana. Je n'aurais pas le droit à une boisson chaude avant demain.

\- Je peux toujours vous faire une proposition, dit Bronn en haussant les épaules. Je sais peut-être pas bâtir un mur ou me conduire en grand seigneur, mais je sais comment réchauffer une femme.

Le visage de lady Joana se colora brutalement et elle bondit ses pieds, hors d'elle.

\- Espère de goujat !

Le coup fut si soudain que Bronn ne vit même pas le châle de bure que portait la lady voler dans sa direction – il se prit simplement le bout du tissu en pleine figure, et glapit de douleur. Comme beaucoup de vêtements trop grands dont les extrémités traînaient çà et là, le châle avait partiellement gelé, et avait frappé la peau comme une dague.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de dire une chose pareille ! Où avez-vous appris à vous comporter avec les femmes ?

\- Au bordel, répondit Bronn d'un ton laconique.

Si le regard de lady Joana avait pu le tuer, il aurait déjà certainement poussé son dernier souffle.

\- C'est bon, ça va… Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…

Outrée, lady Joana tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. L'ancien mercenaire se laissa aller contre le manteau de la cheminée. Par les Sept, c'était pas gagné leur affaire… Il posa les yeux sur Tyrion, qui dormait toujours, le visage éclairé par les flammes.

\- J'ai hâte que tu te réveilles, foutu Lannister. Que je puisse t'envoyer moi-même auprès de ton putain d'Aïeul.

**\- . -**

_Jaime_

L'averse était devenue violente, condamnant les deux chevaliers à se tasser sous le plus grand des oliviers pour ne pas éprouver une certaine douleur au contact de la pluie chaude et pointue comme l'aurait été un déluge de flèches. Les chèvres aussi finirent par se masser sous les arbres pour se préserver des intempéries, et au fil de la conversation (qui oscillait entre puérilité sans nom et détails martiaux au sujet des batailles auxquelles avaient participé le chevalier), les heures s'écoulèrent, humides et venteuses. Le sol se détrempait, mais sous le couvert de la végétation, les chevaliers et les animaux étaient suffisamment abrités pour ne pas être pris dans une coulée de boue. Quand enfin l'averse se calma, Jaime avait le sentiment que la journée s'était déjà écoulée pour moitié.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons y aller, dit Brienne en observant la course des nuages d'un gris sombre, qui s'éloignaient vers l'Ouest.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à rassembler toutes nos maudites chèvres, soupira Jaime en s'emparant de son bâton de berger.

Où donc avaient bien pu passer ces satanées bestioles ? Combien en avaient-ils au départ, d'ailleurs ? De longues minutes durant, Jaime sillonna les oliviers pour rassembler les bêtes. Il entendait Brienne les appeler de son côté, les compter.

\- Il en manque une, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Tu la vois ?

\- Je cherche.

Où avait pu passer le damné animal ? Jaime s'enfonça davantage dans la végétation en lâchant une bordée de jurons. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience pour les animaux, et ce n'était pas de courir après une chèvre égarée qu'il allait se découvrir une passion pour ces foutues bêtes. L'unique intérêt qu'elles revêtaient à ses yeux, c'était de pouvoir fournir du fromage aux marins. Et surtout, de fournir du fromage à Brienne. Lui-même n'avait jamais pu supporter la saveur des aliments issus du lait de chèvre.

Il fouilla des yeux les troncs environnant en maugréant. Ou était-elle passé, par les Sept ? Il descendit précautionneusement une dune herbeuse transformée en coulée de boue, et parce que ça devait arriver, son pied glissa et il dévala la pente sur les fesses. Sa tunique remonta dans son dos et il sentit la boue lui glacer l'échine. Enfin, il s'arrêta, à moins d'un mètre d'un tronc.

Maudite chèvre.

Furieux, Jaime se releva en titubant. A n'en pas douter, il entendrait les guildiens se moquer de lui quand ils le verraient revenir pareil à un monstre boueux.

Il déambula entre les arbres, indifférent à la gadoue qui lui montait sur les bottes. Il en était à se demander comment on faisait pour appeler une chèvre quand il se figea contre un tronc, à l'orée de ce qui aurait dû être une petite clairière.

La chèvre perdue gisait sur le flanc, la gorge tranchée d'un coup sec mais sale. Autour d'elle, trois hommes relevèrent les yeux en l'entendant approcher. Ils avaient l'air malade, le visage rongé par la faim, les joues mangées par la barbe, des guenilles détrempées sur le dos. Ils étaient couverts de boue, changés en créatures de légendes qu'on disait nées de la roche. Avaient-ils été contraints de traverser une mer de boue ? Cela y ressemblait. Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Jaime avait suffisamment vu de survivants de guerre pour repérer au premier coup d'œil des hommes maladivement affamés et désespérés. Il porta inconsciemment une main à sa ceinture. Winter's End y était sanglée, prête à être dégainée. Les hommes le dévisageaient, et leurs yeux cherchaient sur lui une chose à manger, à voler, à vendre. L'un des hommes avait déjà les mains dans la gorge de la chèvre, et du sang plein les lèvres. Il s'était jeté sur elle à pleines dents, peut-être même avant que l'animal n'expire. Un autre homme, celui qui tenait un couteau mal aiguisé, portait un sac plat, en partie déchirée.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, dit Jaime. Gardez la chèvre.

\- Où c'que vous avez eu c't'épée ? demanda l'homme au couteau.

\- Vous en avez pas b'soin, dit celui aux chicots ensanglantés.

_Ma main,_ réalisa Jaime avec horreur. Il ne portait plus sa main de bois depuis que Leung la lui avait interdite. Son infirmité n'en sautait que plus fort aux yeux. Et qu'est-ce que trois pauvres types affamés et à moitié fous voyaient en l'apercevant ? Un manchot au ventre visiblement plein, avec des vêtements en bon état, sans la moindre armure ou bouclier, et avec à la ceinture une épée d'excellente qualité. Une arme pour tuer, ou une arme pour vendre. Pour payer à manger.

\- J'en ai besoin, dit Jaime en prenant une voix assurée. Mais je vous laisse la chèvre. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous donner.

Il aurait pu se débarrasser des trois aisément, autrefois. Mais il n'était pas préparé, et même si les trois pauvres hères n'avaient que la peau sur les os, ils étaient armés. Et celui dont la bouche était pleine de sang n'hésiteraient pas à lui sauter à la gorge.

_Ce sont trois pauvres types, _songea-t-il en portant la main au pommeau de Winter's End. _C'est largement à ma portée._

\- Z'en avez pas b'soin, répéta le troisième homme.

Jaime dégaina, et le regard des hommes suivit le fil de l'épée. Autour d'eux, la pluie avait repris. Le chevalier retint un grognement en sentant ses cheveux envahir ses yeux. Il faudrait qu'il les fasse couper.

Les hommes se jetèrent sur lui. Jaime leva Winter's End, et la pointe de l'épée s'enfonça profondément dans un ventre creux, crevant la peau. Mais deux autres corps le percutèrent de plein fouet et une mâchoire furieuse claqua près de son oreille. Il se sentit partir en arrière et jeta son moignon en avant. Sans poing, le poignet nu frappa contre un visage, mais la blessure qui le zébrait lui renvoya une douleur fulgurante. Emporté par les trois corps contre lui, Jaime s'écrasa contre le sol boueux. Deux mains le saisirent à la gorge, une autre se jeta à l'assaut de sa tunique, chercha une prise. L'homme qui l'avait embroché pesait contre lui, coinçait son bras et son épée.

Il se débattit, de la panique dans la gorge, mais plus il s'agitait, plus son corps s'enfonçait dans la boue. Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira l'épaule et il poussa un cri. L'homme aux dents ensanglantées venait de le mordre. L'autre avait trouvé sa carotide et commençait à presser.

Un bruit de déchirure brutale coupa l'étrangleur dans son élan. Une épée venait de lui traverser le crâne d'une tempe à l'autre. Le mordeur se redressa, poussa un cri et bondit. Crachotant, la gorge en feu, Jaime repoussa l'homme embroché. Une gerbe de sang lui coula de la bouche et échoua sur la tunique du chevalier. Des bruits de lutte lui parvenaient. Roulant de côté, il parvint enfin à dégager Winter's End et se mit à genoux. Brienne venait de pousser un cri. Le mordeur s'était jeté sur elle et avait planté ses dents dans son poignet, lui faisant lâcher Oathkeeper. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied en plein ventre qui le projeta dans la boue. Avant que Jaime n'ait pu lui régler son compte, Brienne brandissait un couteau. Elle planta un genou dans le ventre du mordeur et lui trancha la gorge d'un geste vif. Un flot de sang en jaillit et l'homme se figea un instant, les bras en l'air, avant de retomber dans la boue en émettant un gargouillis morbide.

Jaime poussa un soupir. A ses pieds, l'homme qu'il avait embroché émit un râle. D'un coup sec, le chevalier lui transperça le cœur, puis dégagea Winter's End. Autour d'eux, la boue s'était teintée de sang. Brienne se releva lentement, manqua de glisser.

\- Tu vas bien ? lança-t-elle en lui adressant enfin un regard.

Jaime hocha simplement la tête. Sa gorge le lançait douloureusement et l'air lui donnait l'impression de pousser contre sa peau et ses muscles pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. Mais la perspective de mourir étouffé par un gueux affamé étant écartée, il se sentait curieusement optimiste. Son regard tomba sur le couteau ridicule – à peine assez grand pour être une dague – qui pendait au bout du bras de Brienne. Au-dessus de la main, la tunique était malmenée, mais il ne voyait aucune trace de sang.

\- Je croyais, dit Jaime en cherchant son souffle, que tu ne portais plus que ton épée ?

Elle le fixa une seconde avec des yeux ronds, puis son visage se tordit dans une expression outrée.

\- Je viens de te sauver la vie !

\- Comme si cela changeait de tes habitudes, railla Jaime en marchant jusqu'à elle. Ote-moi d'un doute, ce couteau est à moi, pas vrai ? Je suis certain qu'il y a une tête de lion gravée sur le pommeau.

\- Possible, admit Brienne d'un ton prudent.

Jaime secoua la tête, incapable de réprimer son sourire, et comme il rengainait Winter's End, il se pencha pour ramasser Oathkeeper. Le couteau avait certes été efficace, mais il semblait ridicule dans la grande main de Brienne. Le chevalier essuya l'épée contre ses vêtements, sans parvenir à en retirer toute la boue.

\- Quand as-tu pris la liberté de me dérober un couteau ?

\- Quand as-tu déclaré que je ne devais plus porter que mon épée ? renvoya Brienne d'un ton bravache.

Jaime aurait presque voulu s'énerver et lui rappeler que ce n'était pas sans raison qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le seul port de l'épée, mais il en était incapable. Il s'immobilisa face à elle et laissa son sourire s'accentuer.

\- Espèce de tête de pioche, soupira-t-il en lui dispensant un baiser rapide sur la joue – il avait la certitude de n'être plus qu'un amas de boue.

\- Tu es bien placé pour parler, tiens, rétorqua la chevaleresse alors qu'il glissait Oathkeeper dans son fourreau.

\- Si je n'étais pas aussi buté que toi, tu n'aurais jamais voulu de moi.

Jaime s'empara du couteau pour essuyer la lame contre sa manche sans attendre de réponse. Il avait dans l'idée que Brienne n'avait rien à lui répliquer, si ce n'était peut-être que cette phrase leur convenait à tous les deux.

\- Deux chevaliers géants, plus têtus que des mules, et qui comptent à peine deux bras en état de fonctionnement à eux deux, résuma Brienne en secouant la tête, faussement affligée. Je ne vois pas très bien comment nous pourrions un jour passer inaperçus.

\- Tant pis, dit Jaime. Cela me convient.

Il avisa la manche couverte de boue.

\- Il t'a mordue ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je saigne.

Mais déjà, Jaime s'était emparé de la manche et la roulait le long du poignet comme il pouvait. Brienne soupira, leva le bras et mordit dans le tissu pour l'aider à dégager la peau. Quand ils y parvinrent enfin, celle-ci se révéla sertie d'une belle marque de morsure, mais dépourvue de la moindre trace de sang.

\- Je l'ai repoussé en même temps, dit Brienne. Je pense que je n'aurais pas pire qu'un bel hématome. Au point où j'en suis, cela ne fera pas grande différence. Fais voir ta gorge.

Jaime se laissa docilement inspecter à son tour. Il refusait de se plaindre et d'ajouter au regard inquiet qui détaillait sa peau et les marques qu'il sentait presque se former. Une fois passée la vérification, Brienne laissa traîner ses doigts contre la gorge. Le contact aurait dû être agréable, mais Jaime ressentait essentiellement de la douleur.

\- Il faudra que tu voies Ahnne à notre retour, soupira-t-elle.

Jaime hocha la tête, puis reporta son attention sur les cadavres qui se vidaient de leur sang dans l'herbe rase. Ces pauvres bougres manqueraient-ils à quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas une question que Jaime avait l'habitude de se poser, mais il n'était pas préparé à recevoir plusieurs gaillards furieux et avides de sang. Il ne saurait pas les éliminer, et il ne pouvait pas laisser Brienne se charger de tout. Si elle n'avait pas bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, elle aurait facilement pu se faire déborder. Et avec un bras en écharpe…

\- Il faut cacher les corps, dit-il. Les enterrer, ou quelque chose.

\- C'étaient des vagabonds, dit Brienne en désignant le sac abîmé de l'un d'eux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient du coin. On ne fera probablement pas face à une horde de villageois en furie.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, insista Jaime. Vu ma pitoyable performance, j'aimerais si tu veux bien préserver mon honneur et ne pas me faire sauver par une femme enceinte deux fois dans la même journée.

Brienne leva les yeux au ciel et arrachant son sac au cadavre pour en inspecter rapidement le contenu.

\- Très bien, grand chevalier Lannister. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas de pelle et je ne compte pas creuser toute seule.

**\- . -**

_Leth_

Les guildiens encore à terre travaillaient d'arrache-pied sur les quelques arbres qu'ils avaient abattus quand Leth et les autres revinrent du village. Adressant quelques mots en dothraki à Leung, pour s'assurer qu'une surveillance accrue soit mise en place pour la nuit, le guildien prit une chaloupe et lord Varys et lui entreprirent de rallier les navires.

\- Avertissez ser Brienne quand elle reviendra, glissa-t-il à Garan en le laissant sur la plage.

Le vieux guildien hocha la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Leth et lord Varys remontaient à bord du Brise-Tempête. Ser Davos et la jeune reine s'étaient retirés dans la cabine du capitaine pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie qui avait repris. L'eunuque frappa à la porte et attendit d'être invité à entrer, et les deux messagers saluèrent respectueusement la reine tandis que ser Davos refermait la porte derrière eux.

\- Avez-vous découvert des choses intéressantes ? s'enquit Sansa.

\- Je le pense, répondit Leth. Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous trouviez cela très rassurant. La situation n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ce que nous pensions trouver. Nous avions présumé que le pays était en paix, mais il n'en est rien. L'Hiver a frappé ici visiblement avant de frapper la capitale ou les Terres de l'Orage. Et la gouvernance du pays est soumise à la guerre civile depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Ellaria Sand s'est échappée de la prison dans laquelle elle était recluse depuis votre élection en tant que reine. Ildran Martell l'avait assignée à résidence dans une tour de garde aménagée pour son rang, et y avait placé ses filles cadettes. Nous ignorons où se trouvaient les autres filles d'Oberyn Martell, mais elles avaient visiblement été tenues à l'écart bien qu'elles soient favorables à la compagne de leur père. La situation de Dorne a commencé à se dégrader il y a plus de trois mois, et Ellaria Sand s'est échappée de sa résidence surveillée. Elle et ses filles ont levé des troupes pour conquérir le trône. Il semble qu'aucun des deux camps ne soit encore parvenus à l'emporter.

\- Ainsi donc, résuma Sansa, l'excuse d'Ildran de Dorne pour nous avoir laissé dépérir serait qu'il avait trop à faire avec ses propres querelles de pouvoir.

\- Majesté, dit lord Varys, je crains que cela n'aille plus loin que cela. Les tempêtes que nous avons affrontées ont eu leur pendant ici aussi. Les pluies diluviennes qui se sont abattues sur Dorne vont bien au-delà de celles de la saison des pluies qui tient ici lieu d'Hiver, en temps normal.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Les pluies ont entraîné des inondations près des côtes, mais aussi des coulées de boue meurtrières partout dans les montagnes. La Passe du Prince n'est plus empruntable depuis des jours. La forteresse de Wyl est tombée, dit-on, ensevelie sous la boue. La rumeur veut que nul de ses habitants n'en ait réchappé. Il en va de même pour La Tombe du Roi, qui comportait une petite garnison et quelques familles. On dit que certains voyageurs avaient cherché à se réfugier à la Tour de la Joie, mais les derniers rôdeurs à avoir pu partir en éclaireurs dans cette direction n'ont trouvé que des cadavres. Il semble que la forteresse de Perche-Vautour ait tenue miraculeusement. Une centaine de personnes y auraient trouvé refuge, mais tous les corbeaux qu'ils ont envoyé pour recevoir de l'aide n'ont reçu aucune réponse. Il est tout à fait impossible de leur envoyer des secours.

\- De plus, enchaîna Leth, les pluies semblent aussi avoir causé de nombreux ravages dans les plaines. Les cultures ont toujours été délicates à Dorne, le sol aride ne s'y prête pas aisément et c'est par la pêche que la plupart des villes et des villages situés près de la mer parviennent à survivre en temps normal. Mais les rares cultures ont été partiellement ravagées par la pluie, et là où les habitations n'ont pas été emportées par la boue, elles semblent avoir été inondées. Et inutile de vous dire qu'il était également impossible aux pêcheurs de sortir en mer les jours de tempête. Peut-être Lancehélion et quelques autres grandes cités sont-elles parvenues à se mettre à l'abri du besoin, mais des villages comme celui que nous avons exploré aujourd'hui n'ont que très peu de chances de survie.

\- Les villageois nous ont fait savoir, reprit lord Varys, qu'un seigneur local, de la Maison Ferboys, leur faisait acheminer deux fois par mois des dattes et de la viande séchée.

Sansa paraissait pensive. Comme il sentait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas de meilleure ouverture, Leth en profita pour ajouter :

\- La principauté de Dorne est toujours aux mains d'Ildran Martell, mais il semble ne pas faire cas des malheurs qui frappent sa population.

\- A sa décharge, il ne peut rien contre les coulées de boue, dit ser Davos.

\- Certes, admit le guildien, mais il apparaît que la guerre civile et la famine faisaient déjà des ravages bien avant que ne surviennent les catastrophes les plus dramatiques. Les réserves de nourriture des villages ont été pillées par les différentes armées alors qu'elles tentaient de prendre l'ascendant sur le camp adverse. Et il semble que l'Hiver se soit manifesté ici plus tôt qu'ailleurs. Il aurait neigé sur les hauteurs des montagnes il y a un peu plus de trois mois, et la sécheresse aurait été paradoxalement particulièrement terrible dans le Sud du pays depuis votre couronnement. Plusieurs récoltes ont été perdues, et des points d'eau se sont asséchés. Et les villageois disent que cela fait six ou sept semaines que des pluies diluviennes s'abattent presque chaque jour sur cette partie du pays.

\- Ainsi, dit lentement Sansa, la situation dornienne ne serait pas moins critique que la nôtre.

Elle paraissait soudain très lasse, et le pli soucieux que Leth lui voyait d'ordinaire sur son visage s'était accentué. Elle n'avait pas l'air de ses vingt ans.

\- Non, dit doucement Leth. Et les conflits des puissants ne font qu'affamer un peu plus la population. Ceux avec qui nous avons discuté se fichent de savoir qui gouverne mais n'en peuvent plus d'être simplement laissés à l'abandon et enrôlés de force pour servir un camp ou un autre. Leur reconnaissance va seulement au seigneur local qui tente de les protéger des deux armées. Il semble aussi que l'idée se soit répandue dans la population qu'Ellaria Sand avait conduit Dorne à sa ruine en mettant son armée au service de la reine des dragons, alors que les Martell avaient maintenu la paix depuis des années.

\- Le peuple ne voulait-il pas lui-même la guerre après la mort d'Oberyn ? s'enquit Sansa.

\- Il semble qu'il ait changé d'avis, dit lord Varys. Il se murmure même chez certain que le fils de Doran Martell pourrait mériter de reprendre le trône de son père, comme cela aurait dû être le cas.

La reine fronça les sourcils, perdue, et se tourna vers ser Davos, qui secoua la tête.

\- Trystane Martell a été tué voilà des années, dit-il. En même temps ou presque que son père. Ellaria Sand et les Aspics des sables s'étaient assurées qu'il ne reste aucun prétendant au trône.

\- Je ne pensais pas à lui, expliqua l'eunuque, mais à son frère aîné Quentyn. Leur père avait dû le confier à la Maison Ferboys pour une question d'honneur, après qu'Oberyn Martell ait tué involontairement un Ferboys lors d'un duel judiciaire. Comme Oberyn n'avait pas de fils, c'est son frère qui a choisi de placer son premier-né chez les Ferboys en qualité de pupille. Il y vit toujours et semble se démener pour venir en aide à sa population dans ces temps difficiles.

Sansa prit un instant pour réfléchir. Un pli soucieux lui plissait le front. Leth attendit avec patience. Ils avaient passé, lord Varys et lui, des heures à arpenter les maisons et à venir en aide à qui le demandait pour collecter discrètement et poliment les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Qu'était un instant de plus ?

\- Quel âge à Quentyn Martell ? demanda ser Davos.

\- Dix-neuf ou vingt ans, je crois, répondit lord Varys en fouillant visiblement sa mémoire. Il n'avait nourri aucune prétention pour le trône de Dorne jusqu'à présent, mais la politique de son cousin semble l'avoir poussé à agir de manière plus princière. Légalement, en qualité de premier-né du précédent prince, il est un candidat sérieux, en dépit de l'accord autrefois passé entre son père et la Maison Ferboys. Si Trystane avait vécu, il aurait hérité du titre, mais en son absence, c'est à Quentyn que revient le trône. Il n'a pas encore fait valoir son droit, mais il semble que de plus en plus de gens du peuple soient prêts à se tourner vers lui. Il va sans dire qu'Ellaria Sand n'a aucune légalité dans sa démarche.

\- A-t-il des appuis ? s'enquit Sansa. Des Maisons qui soient prêtes à le suivre s'il décide de prendre les armes ?

\- Cassian Sand, bâtard de la Maison Ferboys, a repris sa gestion après la mort des derniers héritiers directs, déclara lord Varys. C'est lui qui protège la région et le village que nous avons visité. Il a également fait rapatrier dans sa demeure la sœur de Quentyn Martell pour la mettre à l'abri et a mis à la disposition de Quentyn ses hommes et son soutien. Mais il semble que pour le moment, leur position politique se limite à la protection de la région, dans la mesure de leurs moyens.

\- Mais légalement, insista ser Davos, a-t-il la moindre chance d'accéder au trône ?

Lord Varys hocha la tête.

\- Il est le dernier fils de Doran Martell. Et sa sœur, Arianne si je me souviens bien, aurait aussi le droit de régner sur Dorne si son frère était amené à mourir. Elle est l'aînée, bien qu'il semble que Doran est toujours envisagé de se tourner vers ses fils pour sa succession. Il faudrait aller explorer davantage de village et s'enquérir de plus de points de vue, mais l'avis majoritaire de celui que nous avons visité est que les Martell sont encore de meilleurs seigneurs que ceux qui prétendent au trône.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans la bataille pour le trône de Dorne, le coupa Sansa d'un ton sec. Nous avons bien assez à faire de notre côté. Vous me l'avez-vous-mêmes fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises, messeigneurs, nous n'avons pas les moyens humains et financiers de mener une guerre en ce moment. Nous étions venus ici pour obtenir de quoi soutenir le peuple de Port-Réal, et ce que vous m'apprenez, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'emporter sur ce point.

Leth vit lord Varys et ser Davos échanger un regard. La jeune reine avait le visage dur, entre lassitude et colère. Ses yeux avaient terni, et le guildien savait reconnaître l'éclat d'une personne épuisée de se battre contre le vent. Pendant quelques instants, le silence régna dans la cabine. Puis Sansa soupira :

\- Sommes-nous loin de la demeure des Ferboys ?

\- Avec un cheval frais, et en temps normal, je dirais deux jours, peut-être deux et demi, dit Leth. Mais il est impossible de connaître les dangers actuels qui se dressent sur la route. Sans doute faudrait-il trois ou quatre jours, majesté.

\- En ce cas, j'aimerais que vous fassiez le tour de vos guildiens pour en trouver qui soient capables d'aller porter une lettre en mon nom. Trouvez des chevaux. Il faut que nous parvenions à trouver des sources plus fiables que des villageois affamés. Je vais écrire aux Martell et au seigneur de Ferboys, et quand les navires seront pleinement en état de reprendre la mer, nous iront accoster la ville. Je veux être certaine de ce que vous m'avancez et du fait que nous n'avons plus aucun espoir de voir arriver les réserves de nourriture promises. Ildran de Dorne n'a répondu à aucune des missives que nous lui avons envoyées. Ellaria Sand devra être contactée, mais je peux déjà deviner la nature de ses exigences. Pour le moment, les seuls que nous sachions trouver sont les Martell, alors nous commencerons par eux.

\- Cela pourrait être perçu par les autres camps qui se disputent le trône comme une façon pour vous de vous mêler des affaires dorniennes, dit Leth.

Il voyait déjà se dessiner l'esquisse d'une guerre civile aux relents de politique. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait eu sa part de combats et de guerre, suffisamment pour pouvoir deviner quels seraient les dégâts que provoqueraient une guerre.

Mais Sansa secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans cet engrenage. Les dorniens ne peuvent rompre les engagements qu'ils ont pris, mais je ne veux pas davantage affronter l'un ou l'autre des camps avec tout ce que cela laisse présumer comme dangers. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons cru des mois durant nous préparer à une réalité qui n'existe pas. Nous devons prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il se passe ici. Et un entretien ne promet rien. Nous pouvons faire connaissance avec Quentyn Martell et entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je refuse que nous restions ici à attendre sans savoir quoi, et plus encore que nous repartions. Vous dites que nous en avons pour quelques jours avant de pouvoir reprendre la mer. Contactez Quentyn Martell, remettez-lui ma lettre et faites-moi renvoyer un corbeau messager pour que nous entendions sa réponse. Après cela, nous ferons voile vers lui et nous arrêterons à Ferboys sur la route de Lancehélion. Mais je veux vraiment connaître les détracteurs d'Ildran avant que nous soyons confrontés à lui.

\- J'irai avec vos gens, dit ser Davos. Un messager direct de la reine pourrait contribuer à l'impression auprès des Martell, et je ne suis d'aucune utilité réelle ici. Le capitaine Martyn peut fort bien se débrouiller seul.

Sansa hésita un instant, puis acquiesça.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'il y avait deux chevaux au village, dit lord Varys. Deux chevaux qu'il serait possible d'acquérir, j'imagine. Il nous reste quelques pièces, ou un peu de viande que ces gens ne dédaigneront pas. Si vous partez à trois, deux d'entre vous devront partager une monture, mais j'imagine que cela reste possible…

Leth croisa le regard de la jeune reine. Sa décision était prise, et ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait l'en faire revenir. Il porta le poing droit à sa poitrine et salua, sentant son congé. La reine et ses conseillers avaient à parler, et lui devait se préparer pour la journée du lendemain.

**\- . -**

_Brienne_

\- Franchement, vous avez une poisse comme j'en ai rarement vue, commenta Leung en les dévisageant tour à tour. On débarque au milieu d'une région ravagée par les pluies, on ne croise que des pauvres types à peine capables de tenir debout et vous réussissez, en faisant paître des chèvres, à tomber sur les seuls gars suffisamment désespérés pour se jeter sur vous. J'imagine qu'on vous a enseigné les mathématiques ? Tous les nobles apprennent ça. Je serai curieuse de connaître les statistiques de votre malchance.

Brienne adressa un regard noir à Jaime. A peine étaient-ils retournés à la plage avec les bêtes, après avoir abandonné les corps de leurs agresseurs dans une épaisse mare de boue qui croissait au pied d'une dune, que le chevalier avait apostrophé Leung pour lui narrer leur mauvaise rencontre. Un instant plus tard, Ahnne avait surgi, furibarde, et commandé d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique que la chevaleresse la plus bornée de Westeros s'asseye sur une souche et se laisse examiner le ventre. Suivrait un inévitable examen plus poussé une fois qu'elles se trouveraient à bord du _Brise-Tempête_, mais Brienne se sentait déjà suffisamment agacée. Elle n'avait pas même une morsure sanglante, tandis que Jaime arborait des marques de strangulations violacées, et nul ne lui tombait dessus pour exiger un examen médical.

\- Par les Sept, je n'ai pas pris le moindre coup !

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, rétorqua posément Leung en fouillant le sac de l'agresseur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à tes dieux dans une vie antérieure, mais tu devrais te rapprocher d'un septon pour te renseigner.

\- J'ai prévu d'en capturer un bientôt pour régler un contentieux, commenta Jaime. Je verrai s'il peut répondre à vos questionnements théologiques.

\- Oh vous savez, c'est pour vous ! Ce serait dommage de se retrouver enchaîner à quelqu'un de maudit sans le savoir, vous ne croyez pas ?

Brienne foudroya des yeux sa sœur de Guilde, ignorant Ahnne dont les mains palpaient son ventre. L'adolescente n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiète, mais elle était devenue très protectrice depuis la vague scélérate. Leung, debout derrière la petite rouquine, commentait ses trouvailles. Le malheureux agresseur n'avait pas emporté grand-chose avec lui, à part quelques morceaux de pain sale et de fruits à demi pourris. Jaime, lui, s'efforçait de ne pas sourire. Que la chevaleresse fut obligée d'obéir à une enfant de quinze ans sans nom de naissance ni pouvoir était un spectacle visiblement très amusant.

Au moins leur mésaventure avait eu le mérite de donner quelques informations à Leth quand il était revenu de sa propre excursion, ainsi qu'à Leung et aux autres. Les trois agresseurs n'avaient que la peau sur les os, et une fois que les chevaliers les avaient eus ensevelis à demi dans une dune humide. Du peu que Brienne en avait vu, ils étaient affamés depuis un moment. Et du peu qu'elle avait pu arracher aux guildiens partis explorer le village voisin, cet état était apparemment partagé dans la région. Garan avait laissé échapper quelques informations avant d'aller prêter main-forte aux chasseurs qui ramenaient une maigre prise, et aucune de ces informations ne laissait entendre une suite très positive.

Mais avant d'en savoir plus, Brienne devait se plier aux examens d'Ahnne et les subir sous le regard moqueur de Leung.

La nuit était tombée, de même que les ordres : il fallait presser la cadence, et se tenir prêts à repartir au plus tôt. Deux cavaliers guildiens avaient été désigné et un groupe était retourné au village pour acheter les seuls chevaux encore vivaces. Brienne avait écouté le résumé de Leth avec attention, et classé mentalement tout ce qui, elle le savait, tiendrait une place capitale dans les prochains jours. Elle avait tenté de surveiller Jaime tandis qu'il apprenait avec elle ce que Leth et Varys avaient découvert, mais elle ne parvenait pas encore à lire son expression. Il faut dire que les ténèbres du ciel nocturne et la faible lueur du feu de camp tout proche ne l'y aidaient pas.

\- Qui parle de malédiction ? s'enquit Leth en approchant, et Brienne se retint de grogner.

Pourquoi fallait-il que se présentent à elle ceux qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de réduire au silence ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde s'attache à ce qu'il advenait d'elle quand il se passait visiblement des choses bien plus graves de l'autre côté des dunes ?

\- Leung, répondit Jaime. Il semble que je doive m'enquérir de l'expertise d'un septon sous peu pour m'assurer que ser Brienne n'est pas maudite.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin que vous fassiez alliance contre moi, siffla-t-elle en foudroyant les deux hommes des yeux.

\- Rassure-toi sur ce point, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, répondit Leth. Leung, je te confie les commandes du _Brise-Tempête_. J'accompagne la lettre de la reine jusqu'à Ferboys.

\- Je croyais que tu enverrais Garan et Mardon, dit Brienne en fronçant les sourcils. Ce sont de bons cavaliers, et ils ont déjà traités plusieurs fois avec Dorne.

\- Mardon est encore trop salement blessé à la cuisse pour supporter une chevauchée de quatre jours au galop. Je préfère m'en charger. Et j'ai moi-même souvent traiter avec Dorne. Peu importe sa réponse, vous passerez nous récupérer quand vous voguerez vers Lancehélion. Sa majesté estime que vous ne pourrez vous permettre le luxe d'attendre notre retour.

\- Elle devra bien attendre, dit Leung. Surtout si les tempêtes se réveillent. Soyons honnêtes, cela nous pend au nez.

\- Peut-être, admit Leth, mais il faut tout de même que nous fassions notre possible pour aller au plus vite. La situation de Dorne est bien plus instable que nous ne le pensions et il est exclu que nous demeurions ici si nous devons nous attendre à des affrontements. Ce n'étaient pas les termes de notre accord.

Brienne ne dit rien, pensive. Elle s'était attendue à cette conclusion de la part de Leth dès l'instant où Garan lui avait fourni quelques-uns des éléments qu'ils avaient découvert en posant des questions dans le village. Leth avait trop d'honneur et de sens du devoir pour risquer la vie des guildiens inutilement en les entraînant dans un territoire hostile. Brienne aurait aimé être du voyage, mais elle devinait aisément qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'autorisation de quiconque pour accompagner son frère de Guilde – et pas même sa propre approbation. Elle savait que cela ne serait que de la folie. Elle ressentait encore des élancements douloureux dans l'épaule, et ne voulait pas risquer la santé de son bébé en parcourant une si longue route au galop. S'il restait quoi que ce soit de vivant encore dans son ventre, elle ne pouvait prendre le moindre risque.

Machinalement, sa main libre se porta sur la bosse invisible qui lui tendait la peau du ventre. Ahnne s'était enfin détournée, tout en scrutant les chaloupes avec la ferme intention de traîner la chevaleresse à bord du _Brise-Tempête_ pour pousser son examen plus loin.

Mais il n'y avait rien dans son ventre. Rien qu'un silence assourdissant. Elle avait vu et entendu des femmes dire que les nausées cessaient après quelques mois de grossesse, mais elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que leur disparition était liée à la vague scélérate. Au choc qu'elle avait subi.

\- Brienne ?

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers Leth. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu parler, mais il la fixait avec insistance.

\- Pardonne-moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je confie le commandement du _Brise-Tempête_ à Leung en mon absence, reprit Leth. Mais s'il vient à survenir le moindre affrontement, il te faudra la seconder. Crois-tu pouvoir le faire sans prendre toi-même part au combat ?

\- Evidemment.

Leth la dévisagea avec insistance, et elle lui renvoya un regard appuyé. Elle ne prendrait plus de risques inconsidérés, elle l'avait juré à Jaime quelques nuits plus tôt, et s'il y avait bien un serment qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de rompre, c'était bien celui-là.

\- Vous craignez une attaque ? s'enquit Jaime en se tournant vers Leth.

\- Les deux armées s'affrontent à bonne distance d'ici, apparemment. Mais il semble que des milices enrôlent de force des villageois pour grossir les rangs de leurs partisans. Le village que nous avons visité se dit sous la protection du seigneur de Ferboys, mais il semble qu'il ait dû repousser des soldats il y a une douzaine de jours. Peut-être les aura-t-il renvoyés plus loin, peut-être les intempéries les ont-elles chassés, mais je ne préfère pas prendre le moindre risque.

Leth marqua une pause, et son regard se leva sur les nuages gris qui masquaient les étoiles. La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais au loin, Brienne entendait le fracas des gouttes qui s'abattaient sur la surface de la mer. Ce n'était guère que l'affaire de quelques centaines de mètres.

\- L'Hiver prend ici des traits étranges, reprit Leth. Mais je veux que vous soyez très prudents. Plusieurs villages et forteresses des montagnes ont été emportés par des coulées de boue et des inondations. Les montagnes sont devenues des tombes, et les villageois ont perdu l'ensemble de leurs récoltes. Cultiver quoi que ce soit à Dorne est déjà plus ardu que nulle part ailleurs à Westeros, à l'exception peut-être du Nord. Nous nous sommes présentés comme des voyageurs dont le navire mouillerait à quelques lieues d'ici. Je ne veux que personne ne reste sur la plage ce soir. Nous laisserons le chantier en place et regagnerons les navires. Inutile de risquer un affrontement avec des malheureux affamés. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer des innocents.

_Sont-ce seulement des innocents quand ils en arrivent à des extrémités comme celle de ces trois hommes que nous avons tués ? _songea Brienne, mais elle n'avait pas l'énergie de débattre.

\- Voilà une nouvelle qui va mettre la reine en joie, commenta Leung d'un ton ironique.

\- Moins que tu ne le crois, répondit Leth. Ser Davos et lord Varys sont en plein conciliabule avec elle pour estimer les différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à eux. Je crois qu'en fonction de ce que répondra le seigneur de Ferboys, ils reverront leur politique et leurs positions.

Au regard de Leth, Brienne comprit que cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas. L'homme n'avait jamais aimé la politique, et il avait développé une aversion tenace contre les guerres depuis le massacre de la flotte dornienne par les Fer-Nés d'Euron Greyjoy.

\- Il nous faudra quelques jours pour refaire les stocks de nourriture, dit Leung. La chasse n'a pas donné de bons résultats, aujourd'hui. La faune semble avoir déserté la région. Mais nous repartirons dès que possible.

Leth hocha la tête, puis poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je dois prévoir notre voyage avec Garan.

\- Fais bonne route, dit Brienne.

Leth hocha la tête, et d'un même geste, Leung, Ahnne et la chevaleresse portèrent le poing à la poitrine. Jaime lui-même apposa avec un temps de retard son poitrine contre son cœur, avant d'incliner la tête en silence. Leth les regarda un instant avant de braquer son regard sur Leung.

\- _Gaomagon zir__ȳ__la __ȳ__gha_, dit-il en inclinant la tête de côté.

Brienne tiqua. Les guildiens savaient parfaitement que sa maîtrise du valyrien était très limitée. Elle comprenait le sens de « zirȳla », qui désignait un « la » ou un « sa » selon le contexte, mais le reste lui était inconnu. Elle n'avait cependant pas besoin de comprendre factuellement la phrase pour en deviner le sens. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'instructions que Leth puisse vouloir donner dans la seule langue que Leung et lui parlaient couramment et pas elle.

\- _Nyke kivio_, répondit Leung.

Et comme Brienne lui adressait un regard sombre, elle ajouta en langue commune :

\- Travaille ton valyrien, ma grande.

\- _Se gaomagon zir__ȳ__la doru-borto valz__ȳ__rys __ȳ__gha tolī_, ajouta Leth.

\- _Hen rhinka,_ dit Leung.

\- _Anha fejat yer_, déclara Brienne d'un air sombre, en articulant soigneusement son dothraki. Je vous déteste.

\- _Anha zhilak yera ale, naqis Andal,_ rétorqua Leth avec un large sourire. Je t'aime aussi, petite Andal.

Il tourna les talons sans en attendre davantage, et Brienne le regarda rejoindre un autre groupe. Au même instant, Ahnne se planta devant elle.

\- Il est temps de retourner à bord du _Brise-Tempête_, ser. Je dois procéder à votre examen et je ne cesserai pas d'insister tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait. Me fais-je comprendre ?

Brienne réprima un soupir. Elle avait autrefois enseigné à une fillette aux cheveux roux comment se faire une place à la Guilde et obtenir le respect qu'elle méritait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela se retournerait contre elle de cette manière. En dépit de son jeune âge et de sa petite taille, Ahnne avait un air redoutable. Et mieux valait ne pas chercher du soutien du côté de Jaime ou Leung, qui se feraient une joie de la contraindre plus encore.

\- Pour la énième fois, je n'ai reçu aucun choc ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. C'est ser Jaime que tu devrais examiner, pas moi !

\- Lui n'est pas mon patient attitré, répliqua Ahnne. Hâtez-vous !

En croisant le regard de Jaime, Brienne lui vit une expression raisonnable agaçante. Elle lui adressa un regard noir et le dépassa à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre Ahnne, qui avait déjà empoigné l'une des chaloupes fraîchement revenues des navires.

Brienne entendit un soupir profond derrière elle.

\- Comment dit-on « tête de pioche », en yi tien ?

\- C'est plus ou moins intraduisible, mais essayez _G__ǎ__otou_, proposa Leung avec un sourire dans la voix.

…

**..**

**.**

**Voilà !**

Avant tout, voici une transcription du dialogue en valyrien de Leth et Leung.

_\- Garde-la en sécurité, dit-il._

_\- Je le promets, répondit Leung._

_\- Et garde aussi en sécurité son imbécile de mari._

_\- Bien sûr._

Pour l'écrire, je me suis basé sur l'un des dictionnaires en ligne anglais/valyrien. Après réflexion, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très cohérent qu'aucun guildien n'ait de notion de valyrien. Brienne ne deviendra pas davantage linguiste qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et c'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour que la traduction du dialogue ne soit pas à même le texte, pour expliciter qu'elle ne peut pas suivre l'échange.

Concernant le reste, j'ai décidé de couper en deux ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un seul chapitre. Donc je pourrais vous poster un chapitre le 10 Août, je pense.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le suivant se déroulera presque intégralement à Dorne et permettra de développer un peu la situation politique. Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les livres, sachez que j'y ai pioché la Maison Ferboys et le début de l'histoire de Quentyn Martell, qui existe bel et bien et a été confié comme pupille à un Ferboys. J'ai cependant pris des libertés pour la suite, car la série s'est défaite de nombreuses lignes narratrices des livres et a abandonné pas mal de personnages, donc je vais leur concocter un nouveau destin.

Concernant les personnages que j'ai inventés, Leth et Leung vont peu à peu prendre une autre dimension, et en scindant le groupe, je vais tenter de faire en sorte que chacun ait « son » moment. Pour autant, Jaime et Brienne ne seront pas en reste, puisque les voilà de nouveau à la tête d'une petite armée, même s'ils n'y sont pas seuls.

Merci de continuer à me lire.

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


End file.
